Les Chroniques de l'Héritier Déchu
by Becca86
Summary: Sora était destiné à monter sur le trône dès sa majorité, mais le destin, lui, avait tout prévu autrement, à commencer par le priver du royaume dont il devait hériter. Attention, yaoi! Encore...
1. La Prophétie

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite note : C'est terrible, scandaleux! J'étais en train de lire une fic quand cette histoire m'est venue en tête. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle s'appelle Princely Garbs et est en anglais) Pour ne pas changer, je me lance dans un autre style : le conte médiéval mêlé à de l'heroic fantasy. \o/ Je pense bien parler d'une période plutôt futuriste mais assez proche de notre Moyen Age, avec quelques modifications. Je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener, mais on verra bien! (L'intrigue générale a déjà été fixée) Ce premier chapitre fait plus office de prologue qu'autre chose. En gros, attendez-vous à ce que l'histoire soit assez longue à commencer. Je sais que j'avais plutôt parlé d'une histoire basée sur de l'action, mais je fais un énorme blocage sur le premier chapitre. _ Alors qu'ici, c'est venu tout seul et j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour ainsi dire d'une seule traite. Bref. Comme à chaque fois : bonne lecture!

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 01 : La prophétie**_

Notre histoire prend place dans une province prospère dirigée par un roi sage et soucieux du bonheur de son peuple. Un tel royaume utopique faisait beaucoup d'envieux chez les habitants d'autres royaumes, beaucoup moins chanceux. Alors que partout régnaient pauvreté et désolation, dictature et tyrannie, le royaume modestement appelé Terres Radieuses était un havre de paix et de prospérité. Tous les visages étaient radieux et rares étaient les pleurs et les cris – mis à part ceux d'enfants jouant dans les vastes étendues vertes des champs en jachère.

La famille royale était petite. Il y avait tout d'abord le roi Ansem. Il était considéré comme l'homme le plus sage du pays et tous le respectaient et lui accordaient une confiance aveugle. Durant ses quarante années de règne, il avait réussi à rendre espoir au peuple si longtemps opprimé par le joug de feu le roi Séphiroth. Assoiffé de richesse et de pouvoir, l'ancien despote avait ratissé jusqu'au plus petit sou et provoqué une famine sans pareille au sein du royaume, alors appelé Royaume Oublié – sous entendu 'de Dieu'. L'arrivée d'Ansem le Sage suite à une guerre sans merci avait apporté la lueur d'espoir que les habitants avaient tant attendue. Il avait agrandi ses terres et rendu tant de personnes heureuses en si peu de temps. Dès qu'il monta sur le trône, la nourriture se fit abondante et le commerce avec d'autres métropoles voisines monta en flèche.

Il y avait ensuite la reine Catherina, que le peuple avait perdue trois ans plus tôt avec la naissance de celui qui deviendrait leur roi. Elle sortait rarement du château mais s'était toujours montrée fort agréable envers les quelques habitants qu'elle avait croisés. Elle était plus appréciée en tant que femme d'Ansem qu'en tant que personne. Nul ne la connaissait véritablement mais tous avaient été très attristés par son décès inattendu.

Finalement, il y avait le jeune prince Sora. Du haut de ses trois ans, le jeune garçon était vif et curieux de tout. Et surtout très espiègle, rendant ses tuteurs épuisés après une dure journée de travail passée à le chercher aux quatre coins de l'immense château.

" – Six, sept, huit, neuf… Dix! " S'exclama un enfant dans le jardin royal, le doigt pointé vers l'un de ses amis. " Sora, c'est ton tour! "

" Encore moi? " Se plaignit le prince. Même entouré d'autant d'enfants, il était facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il fit la moue et croisa les bras, décidé à ne plus dire un mot jusqu'à ce que le plus grand change d'avis.

" Tidus, tu le choisis toujours **lui** parce qu'il est le seul que tu arrives à battre. " Dit un autre garçon aux cheveux roux, un bandeau bleu sur le front.

" Tais-toi, Wakka. " Dit Tidus en fronçant les sourcils. " Je n'y peux rien si je retombe toujours sur lui. " Dit-il en frottant brièvement le dessous de son nez avec l'index. " Allez, Sora, amène-toi. "

" Hé oh, fais quand même attention à la façon dont tu lui parles. " Intervint une jeune fille châtaine aux yeux verts. Elle se nommait Selphie et était l'une des rares filles du groupe. " N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit du prince, et donc de ton futur roi. "

" Bah, on s'en fiche. Il est encore jeune, il aura vite fait de tout oublier. " Dit le blond – Tidus – en haussant les épaules.

" Il n'a pas tort. " Dit Wakka en souriant malicieusement à son ami. Pendant ce temps, Sora observait l'échange sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait juste sous ses yeux, ni pourquoi les autres enfants s'étaient mis à rire.

" Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ploucs. " Dit la châtaine en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne. " Venez, allons jouer ailleurs. " Dit-elle en souriant à Sora. Il hocha timidement la tête et la suivit sans dire un mot. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au kiosque situé au centre du vaste jardin et prirent place sur la balancelle. " Vous savez, ils ne sont pas méchants au fond. Il suffit simplement de les connaître. " Dit Selphie en les faisant se balancer lentement.

" Pourquoi je ne gagne jamais? " Demanda soudainement le jeune prince. La fillette l'observa un instant puis réfléchit.

" Vous êtes plus jeune que nous. Tidus se bat tout le temps, alors que vous… Euh… " Réfléchit-elle, embarrassée. " Mais le principal, c'est de devenir fort plus tard! " Dit-elle, l'air déterminé.

" Plus fort? " Demanda Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Oui! Je suis sûre que vous deviendrez quelqu'un de très fort! Plus fort que Tidus! " Dit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents – du moins, celles qui n'étaient pas encore tombées. Elle fut ravie de voir le visage radieux du jeune prince, mais son sourire s'effaça bien rapidement.

" Ah, vous voilà, Majesté! " S'exclama un jeune homme, la moitié de son visage dissimulée par une longue mèche de cheveux couleur métal. " Vous vous êtes encore échappée pendant votre leçon! " Dit-il d'un ton sévère. Le tuteur croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, regardant le prince d'un air sévère. Sora fit la moue et se leva de la balancelle pour le rejoindre.

" Au revoir, Selphie. " Dit le jeune châtain avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du château. La fillette le regarda partir en poussant un soupir. Sora passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre à étudier sans relâche. Il lui arrivait de réussir à échapper à la surveillance de ses tuteurs pour venir rejoindre les autres enfants dans le jardin. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un roi autant respecté par les adultes pouvait empêcher un enfant de s'amuser comme les autres. Peut-être était-ce justement parce Sora n'était pas comme les autres? Contrairement à Tidus, Wakka, ou elle-même, Sora était destiné à gouverner un pays tout entier et elle se dit qu'il devait être dur d'apprendre à devenir un bon roi. En son for intérieur, elle pensa fortement à ce jeune prince, espérant lui faire parvenir un peu de son courage.

x-x-x

" J'ai entendu dire que Sora s'était encore sauvé pendant le cours de Zexion. " Dit un homme blond, une lourde épée rangée dans un fourreau, dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient aussi mal coiffés que ceux du prince. Une petite plaque de métal était clouée au ceinturon du fourreau et dessus était gravé son nom : Cloud.

" Oui, j'ai entendu les femmes de ménage en parler entre elles. Je peux bien comprendre ce pauvre petit. Zexion est aussi intéressant qu'un rat crevé. " Commenta son compagnon, un châtain balafré, sa cicatrice le rendant étrangement plus séduisant qu'auparavant. Cloud se souvenait encore du jour où un soldat ennemi lui avait infligé cette blessure, quand Ansem avait encore agrandi son royaume quelques années plus tôt. L'épée de Squall – tel l'indiquait le nom gravé sur le ceinturon du châtain – était aussi un énorme revolver mais le châtain ne s'en servait que très rarement. Les munitions n'étaient pas données, même pour un chevalier de son rang.

Les deux hommes étaient donc chevaliers de la Cour du roi Ansem, et même les plus hauts gradés. Ils étaient sous les ordres directs du souverain et avaient tous les autres chevaliers de rangs inférieurs ainsi que les soldats sous leur commandement. Squall et Cloud formaient un duo hors pair qu'une armée composée de centaines d'hommes n'aurait su égaler, entre autre grâce à leur capacité à utiliser la magie noire. Cet art avait été aboli par Ansem mais il avait, semble-t-il, fermé les yeux quant à ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

" Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. " Dit Cloud en hochant brièvement la tête. Ils continuèrent leur ronde au sein du château pour finalement s'arrêter devant la porte des appartements de Sora. " Je dois faire ma ronde habituelle aux alentours du jardin. Et si tu m'accompagnais? C'est assez barbant, tout seul. " Dit-il à son ami.

" Pourquoi pas. " Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon. " Pourquoi ne pas emmener Sora avec nous? Ça lui changerait les idées. Ce gosse est toujours enfermé dans ce château. "

" Le roi n'avait pas été très content la dernière fois. " Dit le blond, l'air soucieux. Effectivement, le monarque leur avait passé un sacré savon quand il avait appris que son fils était parti en escapade avec les deux chevaliers. Et durant tout le temps que dura le sermon, les deux hommes s'étaient contentés de penser au sourire éclatant de Sora durant toute la balade. " Mais ça en valait la peine. " Ajouta le blond en souriant malicieusement. " Je vais le chercher. "

Cloud tourna les talons et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre.

" Sora? C'est Cloud. Je peux entrer? "

Il entendit vaguement le prince lui répondre et tourna la poignée de la porte. Sora était assis sur une chaise posée près de la fenêtre française menant au balcon de sa chambre. Il observait le ciel étoilé, perdu dans ses pensés. Très souvent, les deux hommes se disaient que le roi obligeait ce petit à grandir bien trop vite. Ils le voyaient parfois perdu dans ses pensées dans le jardin, ou il arrivait souvent à Sora de leur poser des questions qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne poserait en temps normal. Cloud se souvenait encore – non sans sentir des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale – de la fois où le prince lui avait demandé s'il était lâche d'avoir peur de la mort. Ce petit bonhomme grandissait à peine qu'il pensait déjà à des choses pareilles. Les deux chevaliers s'étaient fortement attachés au jeune prince, percevant en lui la détresse causée par sa condition. Ils pouvaient clairement voir, quand il baissait sa garde, qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir grandir. Il n'avait jamais vaincu cette phobie et avait dû malgré tout continuer à vieillir, mentalement parlant. Cloud, tout comme Squall, redoutait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le jeune prince plus tard, mais visiblement, Ansem n'y pensait pas tellement. Eux seuls connaissaient le véritable visage du roi, qui était loin d'être aussi compatissant qu'il ne le laissait croire, en particulier quand il s'agissait du futur souverain.

L'enfant ne tourna même pas la tête quand l'homme entra et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'accroupit juste en face de lui et leva les yeux vers le prince, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

" Je dois aller surveiller les alentours du château. Tu veux venir avec nous? " Il vit alors le regard du jeune châtain s'illuminer et il tourna brusquement la tête vers le blond avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

" Ou – Oui, je veux venir! " S'exclama le prince, le sourire aux lèvres. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à l'expression de son futur roi, ému et surtout heureux de réussir à le faire sourire. Tous en étaient capables, mais seuls lui et Squall savaient le faire sourire de cette façon, comme le faisait n'importe quel autre enfant. " Squall vient avec nous? " Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'autre chevalier, resté sur le pas de la porte.

" Evidemment. " Répondit le châtain en souriant à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le prince devenir soudainement très nerveux.

" Mais papa vous a disputés la dernière fois… " Murmura l'enfant en regardant le sol, l'air désolé. Il leva la tête quand il sentit la main de Cloud se poser sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et contente-toi de t'amuser, d'accord? " Déclara le blond en posant les mains sur ses genoux pour mieux regarder le prince. Il tourna la tête vers Squall et le vit sourire, lui aussi. Sora fit timidement oui de la tête et les suivit dehors. Il adorait ces balades à cheval avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tant les deux chevaliers. Ils étaient toujours gentils et se comportaient avec lui de la même façon qu'avec n'importe quel autre enfant.

" Allez, c'est le moment de vérifier que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai appris. " Dit Squall en approchant son cheval de celui de Cloud lorsqu'ils furent sortis du jardin du château, et hors de portée des regards indiscrets. Le blond soupira.

" Sincèrement, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Si le roi apprend **ça**, tu peux être sûr qu'il nous fera exécuter. " Marmonna le blond en voyant Sora hocher vigoureusement la tête en relevant la manche de son pyjama. Il tendit le bras devant lui, la paume de sa main levée au ciel.

" Tant qu'il ne l'apprend pas pour l'instant. " Répondit Squall en hochant les épaules, son regard fixé sur la main tendue du jeune prince. " Tu verras, il nous remerciera plus tard. " Il vit quelques flammèches apparaître au creux de la main de Sora, tandis que celui-ci se concentrait davantage.

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr. " Répondit Cloud en observant lui aussi l'enfant. Bientôt, une flamme dansait au dessus de la main du prince et celui-ci sourit à ses deux amis, l'air fier.

" Bravo, c'est plutôt pas mal. " Le complimenta le châtain en tapotant doucement la tête de Sora. " Essaie un peu de la faire grandir maintenant. "

" Squall. " Prévint le blond en lançant un regard sévère à son compagnon.

" Fais-lui un peu confiance. " Se contenta de répondre l'autre en regardant la flamme grandir progressivement. " Sincèrement, ce gamin a un don pour la magie noire. " Fit-il remarquer lorsque la flamme fut accompagnée par d'autres, sans jamais cesser de grandir. " Je crois que c'est suffisant, Sora. " Dit le châtain.

" Je – J'arrive pas à l'arrêter!! " Paniqua le prince, les yeux écarquillés. " Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! " Demanda-t-il précipitamment, voyant le feu continuer à grandir. Pour les deux chevaliers, il n'était pas si grand mais pour Sora, il paraissait immense au creux de sa petite main. Le prince sursauta en sentant un vent glacial souffler sur sa main et éteindre le feu.

" Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu lui apprennes de sorts. " Dit Cloud en reportant sa main sur la bride. Le prince vit progressivement disparaître ce qui semblait être de la glace sur le bout des doigts du blond. " Il est encore trop petit pour contrôler la magie noire, tout intelligent qu'il est. "

" Néanmoins, il sait s'en servir. Combien de jeunes recrues avons-nous vues échouer misérablement à un exercice aussi basique que celui-là? " Demanda l'autre homme en bombant le torse, fier de son jeune élève. Cloud poussa un soupir et continua à guetter les environs sans dire un mot.

x-x-x

" Je veux pas y aller. " Dit Sora, les bras croisés et une moue adorable au visage. Les domestiques qui l'entouraient auraient ri face à un spectacle aussi mignon. Mais avec le roi fixant sévèrement son fils du regard, nul ne s'y risqua.

" Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu viendras avec moi. " Dit Ansem en agrippant le poignet du jeune prince, qui fit pour se débattre. " En tant que futur roi, tu te dois d'assister aux audiences que j'accorde à mon peuple. C'est ton devoir, Sora. " Dit-il froidement en emmenant son fils jusqu'à la salle du trône, où un autre fauteuil avait été apporté pour le prince. Ansem le fit s'asseoir avant de prendre place à son tour. " Et tache de faire bonne figure. Je ne veux pas que les gens te croient indifférent à leurs problèmes, cela serait très mauvais pour ton image. "

L'image… Son père n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Tout n'était qu'apparences avec lui. Sora, lui, s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'avait que trois ans et ce que les gens pensaient de lui était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Quant à ses responsabilités, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier pour l'instant. Zexion lui avait répété des dizaines de fois qu'il ne monterait sur le trône qu'à ses dix-huit ans. C'était très loin.

Le jeune prince passa ainsi la matinée à écouter des personnes parler de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment – surtout parce qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter – et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de là et aller voir Cloud et Squall. Le châtain lui avait promis de lui apprendre un nouveau sort et Sora était tout excité à cette idée.

x-x-x

" Il ne maîtrise pas encore le feu et tu veux déjà lui apprendre des sorts de glace? " Demanda Cloud, exaspéré. Il s'était assis sur un rocher tout près des deux autres garçons et les observait tout en montant la garde pour être certain que personne n'apercevrait leur petite manigance.

" Après l'incident d'hier, je me suis dit que la glace était sûrement plus facile à contrôler. " Dit Squall en s'accroupissant devant le jeune prince, qui fixait les mains du chevalier avec la plus grande attention. " Bien, le début ressemble au sort de feu. "

" Je dois imaginer, c'est ça? " Demanda l'enfant, les poings sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Squall hocha la tête en lui souriant. Sora ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à quelque chose de froid, dans son cas, un glaçon. Il tendit une main, la paume toujours levée au ciel, et tenta d'y sentir le froid du glaçon. Il se concentra davantage lorsque la sensation commença à se faire percevoir et lorsqu'il cru sentir quelque chose, il ouvrit les yeux mais fut déçu de ne rien voir dans sa main. Il regarda le chevalier accroupi face à lui, l'air déçu.

" Personne n'a dit que tu devais réussir du premier coup. Je vais te montrer. " Dit Squall en imitant Sora. Il tendit une main mais tourna la paume vers le visage du prince. " Je pense à un vent d'hiver, à la neige qui tombe sur ce royaume en légers flocons pour recouvrir l'herbe, les toits des maisons et les arbres d'un fin manteau blanc. Je pense à ce que je ressens quand ce vent caresse mon visage, quand ces flocons tombent dans le creux de mes mains. " Sora fit des efforts colossaux pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se mettre à imaginer toutes ces choses dont parlait Squall. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer la paume face à son visage. " Si je suis assez concentré, je peux reproduire toutes ces sensations. " Dit-il.

Le prince sursauta en sentant un vent froid et quelques flocons sur son visage. Il leva une main pour essuyer la neige tombée sur son nez.

" Je veux essayer! " S'exclama-t-il, son admiration pour l'homme ne faisant qu'augmenter encore un peu plus. De son côté, Cloud se mit à rire doucement et les rejoignit.

" Squall ne pourra pas trop t'aider, cette fois. C'est moi le spécialiste des sorts de glace. " Dit le blond en s'accroupissant à côté de son compagnon. Il leva une main, la paume vers les cieux, et y fit apparaître une petite tornade où l'on pouvait percevoir quelques flocons de neige. " Ce sort, s'il est lancé à une échelle plus grande, peut causer d'immenses dégâts. Mais c'est encore hors de ta portée pour l'instant. Essaie déjà de faire ce que Squall t'a montré. Si tu arrives à ressentir aussi bien que lui, tout ira bien. " Dit-il en faisant disparaître la tornade.

" D'a – D'accord. " Dit l'enfant en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il leva la main et hésita dans la façon de la tenir. Il vit Cloud diriger sa paume vers son visage et hocher la tête, comme pour l'encourager. Sora se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. " _La neige… Le froid… Le vent… L'eau gelée du lac…_" Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, se concentrant encore plus. " _C'est mouillé et froid, et dur aussi._ " Il sentit quelque chose se former au creux de sa main mais la sensation disparut aussitôt. Le prince ouvrit les yeux en entendant les exclamations des deux chevaliers.

" Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un bon début. " Dit le blond en riant doucement. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Mais il n'y a rien eu, si? " Demanda-t-il en cherchant autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de vent. Cloud pointa quelque chose du doigt, juste aux pieds du jeune châtain, et ce dernier se pencha en avant pour mieux voir. Là, à ses pieds, était tombé un seul grêlon. " C'est moi qui ai fait ça? " Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

" Oui, mais c'est encore assez brouillon, tout ça. " Dit Cloud en croisant les bras. " Tu dois avoir une idée précise quand tu jettes un sort. Pour le feu, tu ne pensais qu'à une flamme, n'est-ce pas? Ici, c'est pareil. Quand tu penses à quelque chose de froid, il faut que ce soit une chose à la fois, du moins tant que tu ne seras pas assez à l'aise avec la magie. Le froid, ça peut être du vent, de la neige, de la glace. Ne pense qu'à une seule chose pour l'instant, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. " Expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur la tête du futur roi. " Essaie à nouveau et n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord? "

Quelques heures plus tard, un amas de grêlons s'était formé près d'eux, quelques uns éparpillés un peu partout quand le jeune prince avait essayé de créer une brise.

" Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. " Déclara Squall en s'étirant longuement, se levant du rocher sur lequel Cloud s'était assis plus tôt. " Tu as déjà bien avancé. "

" Je voudrais tester une dernière chose. " Dit Cloud en jetant un bref regard à son compagnon, qui soupira. N'était-il pas celui qui était si opposé à l'idée d'apprendre la magie noire à Sora? Voilà qu'il changeait d'avis, maintenant que son élément était au goût du jour. Le blond pointa un doigt vers une fleur et le prince observa le végétal se couvrir de givre. Il écarquilla les yeux. " Tu vas essayer de faire la même chose. " Dit le chevalier en levant les yeux vers Sora. " Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué, mais on ne sait jamais. Cette fois, ce qu'il faut avoir en tête, c'est que quand un objet est frappé par un sort de glace, il gèle à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur. " Il cueillit la fleur et Sora vit la tige se casser très nettement. " Comme cette fleur. " Continua le blond. Le prince ne réussit qu'à geler une fleur de façon superficielle, mais Cloud lui dit de ne pas perdre courage. Le trio retourna au château, la nuit tombant lentement sur le royaume des Terres Radieuses.

Ce soir là, Sora était très anxieux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son père avait cru à un caprice de plus de la part du jeune prince mais quand celui-ci s'était mis à hurler dans la salle du repas, Ansem avait fini par le faire envoyer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard inquiet qu'avaient échangé ses deux meilleurs chevaliers et il les questionna à ce sujet.

" Le prince se met rarement dans de tels états. " Avait dit Cloud, l'air soucieux. " Je crains qu'une chose terrible ne se prépare quelque part. "

" Allons, tu vois là plus qu'il ne le faut. C'est un enfant qui fait un caprice, rien de plus. " Avait répondu Ansem d'un ton calme en secouant lentement la tête. C'était triste à admettre, même pour les deux chevaliers, mais ils connaissaient mieux Sora que son propre père. Ils étaient certains que quelque chose se tramait et ils eurent assez vite la confirmation de leurs soupçons.

Sortie littéralement de nulle part, une enchanteresse apparut au beau milieu de la salle du repas dans un mélange de lumière, de vent et de feuilles d'arbre. Quand le calme fut revenu, tous purent contempler l'étrange créature apparue juste devant eux. C'était une très belle femme au visage et aux traits fins. Son regard froid lui donnait un air hautain et mystérieux, accentué par ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Ses longs cheveux presque blancs et ondulés tombaient jusqu'au sol et semblaient littéralement refléter la lumière des hautes lampes du château. Son teint pâle contrastait avec le vert profond de sa robe, parsemée de feuilles aux couleurs de l'automne. L'enchanteresse parcourut lentement la salle du regard jusqu'à arriver au roi. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui, une main portée à la poitrine comme le voulait la coutume.

" Qui es-tu? " Demanda Ansem, le regard sévère. Cloud et Squall l'observaient eux aussi et étaient déjà prêts à empoigner leurs épées au moindre signal. " Comment es-tu entrée dans ce château? " Ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi ses gardes ne l'avaient-ils pas arrêtée? Il se souvint alors qu'elle venait d'apparaître et qu'ils n'avaient donc eu d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer.

" Je me nomme Kyliia, de la province de Bryeen. " Dit la femme d'une voix étonnamment puissante. Elle était douce mais la sévérité y résidait néanmoins, défiant quiconque présent dans cette salle de l'interrompre ou de contrecarrer ses plans. " Ma sœur Giliaan, reine de mon pays, m'a envoyée ici pour vous faire parvenir un message de la plus haute importance. "

" Quel est-il donc, ce message? " Demanda prudemment le roi, à présent debout face à l'immense table où étaient encore posés des plats remplis de nourriture. Les domestiques s'étaient apprêtés à les emporter en cuisine mais avec l'arrivée de l'enchanteresse, ils n'avaient pas osé s'approcher, tout comme les gardes postés à l'entrée de la pièce, qui étaient pétrifiés. Cette femme respirait la puissance, à tel point que la sensation écrasait les occupants de la pièce et les réduisait au silence le plus absolu. Comment le roi avait-il trouvé la force de parler? Nul ne le savait. Kyliia ferma les yeux, comme plongée dans ses pensées.

" Il existe dans ce royaume une personne au pouvoir immense. " Commença-t-elle. " Cette personne est encore faible pour l'instant, mais ma sœur a prédit qu'elle obtiendrait très bientôt un pouvoir que nul autre ne saurait égaler. Ce pouvoir peut être destructeur, tout comme il peut sauver des vies. Tout dépend de l'utilisation qu'en fera cette personne. " Elle resta silencieuse et fixa Ansem du regard.

" Un pouvoir immense? " Répéta-t-il, le regard dans le vague. " Pourquoi venir m'annoncer cela? "

" J'ai la capacité d'accélérer le processus. Ainsi, si vous le souhaitez, je peux dès à présent faire de cette personne un être tout puissant. Mais je dois néanmoins vous avertir que le prix à payer pour accomplir une telle chose est extrêmement lourd. " Dit l'enchanteresse sans sourciller. Il se fit un léger brouhaha dans la salle toute entière.

" Pourquoi risquer de semer le chaos dans tout le royaume en agissant de la sorte? " Demanda Cloud à Squall. " Son pays ne serait-il pas autant en danger que le nôtre si elle réveillait cette soi-disant puissance? "

" Va savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. " Marmonna le châtain, les sourcils froncés et le regard toujours dirigé vers la femme. " C'est une elfe, et ces créatures ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Ils n'agissent que dans leur propre intérêt. "

" Tu crois que Sora a ressenti sa venue? " Demanda le blond, inquiet pour le prince. Il espérait qu'il allait bien.

" Ça ne serait pas impossible vu comme la magie qui émane d'elle est oppressante. " Dit Squall.

" Silence, vous tous! " S'exclama soudain le roi, la respiration haletante. Tous ses sujets tournèrent la tête vers lui. " J'aimerais être certain de deux choses avant de donner une quelconque réponse. " Commença Ansem, les sourcils froncés. Seuls Cloud et Squall – étant assis le plus près du roi – semblèrent apercevoir une lueur de folie dans le regard du monarque. " De qui s'agit-il et quel est ce prix à payer? "

S'il était une chose que les deux chevaliers avaient apprise durant leurs années de bons et loyaux services auprès de sa majesté Ansem, c'était que l'homme, tout sage qu'il était, était aussi assoiffé de pouvoir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait défié le roi Séphiroth tant d'années auparavant. Son royaume n'était jamais assez grand et il continuait à se battre continuellement dans l'unique but de conquérir toujours plus de terres. Le peuple y voyait un altruisme à toute épreuve, une volonté de créer un monde meilleur. Mais les deux chevaliers, eux, savaient qu'il n'était jamais question que de pouvoir. Cette avidité était plus que jamais présente dans le regard d'Ansem le Sage.

" Je ne puis vous révéler la nature de la compensation à offrir pour sceller le pacte. Je peux néanmoins vous révéler qu'il s'agit du futur héritier du trône. " Dit Kyliia sans jamais changer d'expression. À nouveau, la salle fut parcourue d'un brouhaha, plus fort cette fois. Ansem, lui, était livide mais bientôt, un sourire de dément apparut sur son visage.

" Sora? " Demanda Cloud, aussi étonné que Squall. Ils savaient que le jeune prince avait plus de capacités que la moyenne, mais était-ce donc à un tel point?

Le roi, lui, ne pensait pas tout à fait de la même façon. Sora était encore jeune et donc malléable. Une fois doté de ce pouvoir, Ansem pourrait l'élever à sa manière et en faire un outil de choix lors de ses conquêtes. Oui, il enverrait Sora combattre à sa place et le laisserait le débarrasser des armées ennemies. Les hauts placés des alentours finiraient par le craindre et conquérir d'autres terres deviendrait un jeu d'enfant. Mais ce prix à payer l'inquiétait un peu. Certes, un tel pouvoir devait être extrêmement cher, mais il avait bien assez de richesses dans la salle du trésor royal. Même si cette femme demandait absolument tout, il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la salle ne soit à nouveau remplie de butins de guerre et de ceux des autres rois. Ansem ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, les mains posées sur la table pour l'aider à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait étrangement nauséeux tant il avait hâte de découvrir l'étendue des pouvoirs proposés.

" Qu'on aille chercher mon fils. " Dit-il d'une voix forte et claire, semant à nouveau le silence dans la pièce. Des regards inquiets furent échangés mais personne ne se leva. " Maintenant. " Ajouta le roi, une once de colère dans la voix, voyant que ses sujets n'obéissaient pas. Ils paieraient pour leur insolence dès que Sora aurait ce pouvoir.

Ce furent Squall et Cloud qui répondirent à l'appel et sortirent de la salle du repas, sentant clairement le regard de Kyliia fixé sur eux. Elle ne le montra pas, mais elle fut soulagée de voir que ces deux hommes avaient été désignés. Non pas par le roi mais par une force supérieure à toute chose, même à elle, l'une des créatures les plus puissantes du continent de la lumière.

Les deux chevaliers se hâtèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sora, leur angoisse ne cessant d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des appartements du prince. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent sans se présenter.

" Sora? " Demanda doucement Cloud. Il vit l'enfant allongé sur le côté, sur le lit, ses jambes amenées à son torse. Il tremblait, de peur sans aucun doute. " Sora, il faut venir avec nous. " Dit le blond en posant une main sur l'épaule du prince.

" N – Non, il ne faut pas! " S'exclama le jeune châtain en se cachant le visage dans les genoux, tremblant de plus belle.

" C'est un ordre de ton père. " Dit Squall en s'approchant à son tour. " Nous ne pouvons pas lui désobéir. Pas cette fois. "

" Non, je ne veux pas! " Insista le prince en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même. Cloud lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon et écarquilla les yeux quand ce dernier empoigna son épée et la sortit de son fourreau.

" Je suis désolé, Sora. " Murmura Squall en regardant l'enfant. Ce dernier se mit à hurler quand le chevalier l'agrippa par le col de son pull sans aucun ménagement et le frappa au ventre avec le pommeau de son épée.

" Non… " Murmura le prince avant de s'évanouir. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre, suivi de son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la salle du repas, tous les regards se posèrent sur le prince inconscient tandis que les chevaliers se dirigeaient vers l'enchanteresse.

" Donnez-le-moi. " Dit-elle en tendant les bras. Le châtain y posa l'enfant et vit l'elfe le bercer comme s'il s'agissait du sien. " Ainsi, vous acceptez notre offre? " Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ansem, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. " Très bien. " Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle leva une main et la plaça juste au dessus du cœur de Sora, une lueur blanche émanant de sa paume. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux chevaliers et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, leur sourit. " Cet enfant est doté d'une grande sagesse. " Dit-elle avant que la lueur ne grandisse, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes.

Squall et Cloud levèrent les bras pour se protéger les yeux de la lumière aveuglante et retinrent leurs respirations, se préparant au pire. Ils sentirent un vent les encercler et entendirent des hurlements un peu partout autour d'eux. Ils ne purent en vouloir aux domestiques d'être aussi effrayés par un événement si peu commun. Une douce chaleur les entourait, les rassurant quelque peu. Finalement, ils sentirent le vent se calmer et la chaleur diminuer progressivement. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, l'enchanteresse était toujours là, devant eux, tenant Sora dans ses bras. Elle le tendit à Cloud et leur sourit chaleureusement.

" Je suis soulagée de savoir que vous avez été choisis. Maintenant, prenez grand soin de lui et préparez-le à la bataille qui se prépare en dehors de ces terres. Elle sera rude et violente, mais si ce garçon a tout le soutien dont il a besoin, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sortira victorieux de toutes les épreuves qui l'attendent. " Dit Kyliaa avant de disparaître, quelques lueurs semblables à des étoiles tombant au sol juste à leurs pieds.

" Cloud!! " S'exclama Squall, ramenant le blond à la réalité. Et quelle réalité.

Tout autour d'eux gisaient les domestiques et le roi, tombés les uns sur les autres pour certains d'entre eux. Le chevalier s'approcha d'un servant et posa une main au cou de ce dernier.

" Est-ce qu'il est… " Commença Cloud, voyant le visage de Squall pâlir. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Ils étaient les seuls encore conscients.

" Il est mort. " Dit le châtain en se redressant. Il vérifia le pouls d'autres dizaines de personnes, puis celui du roi lui-même. " On dirait que nous sommes les seuls survivants ici. " Dit-il, sa voix ayant perdu de sa force habituelle face à un spectacle si désolant.

Ils sortirent de la salle et sentirent une résistance les empêchant d'ouvrir la porte. À force d'acharnement, Squall réussit à l'ouvrir et il découvrit avec horreur que la source de la résistance provenait des corps des deux gardes, eux aussi tombés à terre.

" Aussi morts que les autres. " Marmonna-t-il en continuant son chemin. Le château tout entier était calme et le sol était jonché de cadavres un peu partout. Mais la surprise des deux chevaliers ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ils sortirent et se rendirent au village, où le même spectacle s'offrit à eux.

Il n'y avait eu aucun autre survivant dans les Terres Radieuses.

" Ainsi, le prix à payer était véritablement lourd. " Murmura Cloud en se mordant la lèvre douloureusement. Il leva les yeux vers Squall et le vit pleurer silencieusement, finissant par laisser sa propre douleur s'échapper en se laissant tomber au sol en sanglotant, Sora serré tout contre lui.

Ils avaient tout perdu en un seul instant : amis, famille, roi et royaume. Et tout ça parce que leur roi avait été trop cupide pour refuser une offre faite par un être malveillant.

Ansem le Sage était un roi respecté de tous au sein de son royaume. Son peuple l'aimait et le vénérait. Cependant, en dehors de ses terres, les autres rois vivaient dans la crainte que ce monarque ne vienne s'accaparer leurs biens. Ainsi, la disparition d'Ansem le Sage fut une grande nouvelle pour eux. Mais celle de la mort de tout son royaume, tombé au même moment que leur roi, fit naître diverses rumeurs au sujet des Terres Radieuses, qui furent considérées comme des terres maudites. À nouveau, elles furent baptisées Terres Oubliées en souvenir de ce jour tragique qui resterait un éternel souvenir dont plus personne ne devrait faire l'expérience. Elles furent laissées à l'abandon.

" On ne peut pas rester ici. " Déclara Squall lorsqu'il fut de nouveau calme. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. " On n'a plus rien ici. Retournons chercher quelques affaires et quittons cet endroit. "

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête et se leva, prenant les plus grandes précautions pour ne pas faire tomber le prince – ou plutôt le jeune garçon, tout simplement. Avec la disparition du royaume, Sora avait perdu son titre d'héritier et n'était plus qu'un enfant comme les autres. Ils retournèrent au château et emportèrent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pendant leur voyage : vêtements, vivres, argent. Ils prirent leurs chevaux et s'éloignèrent au galop, préférant échapper le plus vite possible à l'horrible événement survenu en ces lieux. Tous deux pensèrent sans cesse que c'était une véritable chance que Sora ne soit pas réveillé pour assister à tout cela.

xx—xx—xx

Quelques explications!

La carte du monde de cette fic n'est pas vraiment définie. Déjà, l'action ne se passe pas sur une planète existante, donc on peut lui donner l'allure qu'on veut, géographiquement parlant. Il existe plusieurs continents, dont celui de la Lumière. Les autres seront découverts plus tard. Quant à l'environnement des villes en général, elles ne sont pas tellement différentes des nôtres à ceci près qu'il n'existe aucuns buildings. En bref, les maisons des "paysans" sont semblables à celles qu'on peut trouver de nos jours – les plus aisés ayant des maisons plus grandes – et sont situées aux alentours d'un château immense où vit le roi. C'est un grand mélange entre les villes actuelles et celles d'antan. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, ce sont les mêmes que les nôtres, tout simplement. Léon et Cloud ont les mêmes que dans Kingdom Hearts 2, juste parce que j'ai la flemme de leur en trouver d'autres. La suite au prochain chapitre!

Playlist (voir mon profil)

-**Les Terres Radieuses** : Vision of Escaflowne – Memory of Fanelia

-**Squall** : VOICES music from Final Fantasy – Fisherman's Horizon

-**Cloud** : Final Fantasy VII : Reunion Tracks – Final Fantasy VII Main Theme (orchestral version)

-**Adieu, beau royaume** : Kingdom Hearts – End of the World

-**Les Elus de la Keyblade** : Distant Worlds: Music From Final Fantasy – Memoro de la Stono


	2. Le Début d'un long voyage

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 02 : Le Début d'un long voyage**_

" Foudre! "

Un grand silence.

" Foudre! "

Quelqu'un qui tape du pied, furieux.

" Foudre! Foudre! Foudre! "

" Tais-toi un peu, idiot! " S'exclama Squall, les sourcils froncés. Il jeta un regard courroucé à Sora, qui se contenta de faire la moue.

" Ce sort est stupide. Ça ne marche pas. " Dit le jeune châtain – à présent âgé de dix ans. " Pourtant, je fais comme d'habitude. Je visualise et tout ça, mais ça ne veut pas marcher. Pourquoi? "

" Parce que tu n'es pas assez concentré. " Dit Cloud en riant doucement. Squall et Sora se chamaillaient tout le temps, et ce depuis que le prince avait dû quitter son royaume. Ça n'avait jamais rien de bien méchant car les deux châtains finissaient toujours pas rire, un peu comme en ce moment. Le blond les observa tandis qu'ils s'étaient mis à se bagarrer gentiment au sol, Squall se retenant pour ne pas blesser Sora. " Allez, vous deux, il est tard et il faut dormir. "

" Mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Et je voudrais bien réussir à maîtriser la foudre aussi. " Dit le plus jeune en s'asseyant au sol, à côté de Squall. Ils avaient posé des sacs de couchage autour d'un feu de bois, en plein milieu d'une vallée.

" Tu auras le temps de faire ça demain. Maintenant, éteins le feu et dors un peu. Même toi tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. " Grommela Squall dans son coin. Il s'emmitoufla dans le sac, appréciant son confort. Ils avaient vraiment fait une bonne affaire à Darween.

" Oh, laisse-moi deviner. " Dit Sora en tendant les paumes des mains vers le feu pour l'éteindre grâce à une brise glaciale. Il avait réussi à maîtriser le feu et la glace avec une facilité déconcertante et les deux hommes avaient fini par daigner lui apprendre d'autres sorts après maintes complaintes de la part du prince. " Ce n'est pas parce que je suis encore jeune que le sommeil n'est pas vital, c'est ça? " Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé. Il soupira en s'allongeant près des deux chevaliers. " Vous croyez vraiment que je deviendrai fort, un jour? Ça m'étonnerait un peu, je ne suis même pas capable d'invoquer la foudre. " Grommela-t-il.

" Sora, dors. "

" D'accord, d'accord. Pas la peine de s'énerver. " Répondit le jeune châtain avant de se tourner sur le côté pour s'endormir. Après plusieurs minutes passées à tenter de trouver le sommeil, mais sans grand succès, il finit par se mettre sur le dos pour observer le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon et les étoiles brillaient par centaines. Ses deux compagnons de route lui avaient raconté qu'il était déjà fasciné par les astres lorsqu'il était tout petit. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs précis de l'endroit où il vivait auparavant, mais il sentait malgré tout ce vide en lui, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus et finit par s'endormir.

x-x-x

" Nous y voici. Rabanastre. " Déclara Cloud en entrant dans l'immense ville gardée par des dizaines d'hommes en armure. Sora leur jeta un regard inquiet, se demandant ce que des personnes aussi impressionnantes pouvaient bien faire là. " Ces gens font partie de l'armée impériale, alors évite de te faire remarquer par l'un d'entre eux. Nous serions très embêtés s'ils nous arrêtaient. "

Le prince se contenta de hocher la tête lentement et suivit les deux chevaliers dans les rues bondées de la ville. Partout se promenaient des femmes, des enfants, des hommes ainsi que d'étranges créatures ressemblant à d'énormes lézards.

" C'est une impression ou certaines de ces personnes ne semblent pas vraiment apprécier la présence de ces soldats? " Demanda prudemment Squall, les sourcils froncés. Sora observa plus attentivement et remarqua à son tour les regards noirs que lançaient certains aux hommes en armure. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Squall et s'agrippa à lui, inquiet. L'homme baissa les yeux vers le plus jeune et sourit tendrement, une main posée sur l'épaule de Sora.

" Ne t'en fais pas. Tant que nous sommes avec toi, tout se passera bien. " Dit-il. Il vit Cloud stopper net face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Ce dernier leur sourit malicieusement avant de s'approcher un peu plus.

" Vous, vous n'êtes pas du coin, je me trompe? " Demanda-t-il en observant le trio. Cloud fit un pas en avant, aussitôt suivi par Squall, tous deux prêts à protéger Sora en cas de danger. " Oh là, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, promis! " Ajouta précipitamment le jeune homme, l'air visiblement paniqué.

" Vaan! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore? " Demanda une jeune fille, blonde elle aussi, juste derrière le dénommé Vaan, qui se tourna vers elle.

" Je t'assure que je ne faisais que discuter, Penelo. " Dit-il, l'air contrarié. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'en vouloir comme ça? "

" Je suis désolée si mon ami vous a ennuyés. " S'excusa Penelo avant de s'éloigner, son ami sur ses talons.

" Ils sont étranges, les gens d'ici. " Remarqua Sora, les bras croisés.

" Autant ne pas traîner. " Dit l'un des deux chevaliers en reprenant son chemin d'un pas plus rapide. L'autre suivit sans difficultés, mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour le prince, qui finit par perdre ses compagnons de voyage. Paniqué, il s'était mis à chercher dans les moindres recoins de la ville mais en vain.

" Oh non… " Gémit-il en levant une main à sa bouche. Sora tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Tout autour de lui, il ne voyait que des inconnus et ces hommes-lézards. Comment allait-il partir d'ici s'il ne retrouvait pas ses compagnons? À qui demander de l'aide, surtout? Ces hommes vêtus d'une armure ne semblaient pas très enclins à prêter main forte à qui que ce soit, et sûrement pas à un enfant comme lui. Le jeune châtain baissa les yeux sur lui. Il était chétif, habillé assez pauvrement – Squall avait dit qu'il n'aurait de vêtements dignes de ce nom que lorsqu'il aurait terminé sa croissance – et il n'était pas fort grand pour son âge.

" Hé, t'es le petit de tout à l'heure, non? " Demanda-t-on. Le prince se tint sur la défensive et fit volte-face. Il leva les yeux vers un adolescent qui lui souriait malicieusement. Le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil et l'observa attentivement.

" Tu es… Euh… " Marmonna l'enfant, gêné d'avoir oublié le nom de celui qui se tenait devant lui.

" Vaan. " Dit ce dernier. " Tu t'es perdu? Où sont les hommes qui t'accompagnaient? "

" Je ne sais pas. " Admit Sora, les yeux baissés. " Tu ne les aurais pas vus? "

" Désolé, je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à ce niveau là. " Dit Vaan en secouant lentement la tête. Il réfléchit un instant, une main portée à son menton. " Cela dit, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant. Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner? Je connais cette ville comme ma poche! On finira sûrement par tomber sur eux à un moment ou un autre. " Proposa l'adolescent en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant. " Qu'en dis-tu? "

" D'accord. " Dit l'enfant. Il tendit une main à Vaan. " Je m'appelle Sora. "

" Ravi de te rencontrer. " Dit le blond en lui serrant brièvement la main. " Mettons-nous en route. "

x-x-x

" De toutes les choses qui pouvaient arriver, celle-ci est de loin la pire d'entre elles. " Marmonna Cloud, inquiet. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait Sora nulle part. " Cette ville est pleine de monde, on ne le retrouvera jamais si ça continue comme ça. "

" On ne t'a pas appris à paniquer à la Cour du roi. " Dit froidement Squall en le rejoignant. " Ça risque de prendre du temps, mais le mieux est de demander à quelques passants s'ils ne l'ont pas aperçu. " Dit-il.

Ils abordèrent de nombreuses personnes avant que l'une d'entre elles ne leur donne enfin une réponse encourageante.

" Comme ce jeune homme, mais en châtain et en plus jeune, vous dites? " Demanda une vieille dame en regardant fixement Cloud. " Oui, je me rappelle l'avoir vu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il était avec Vaan, un gamin qui fait partie de la résistance. " Chuchota-t-elle aux chevaliers.

" La résistance? " Demanda Cloud, curieux. La vieillarde hocha la tête.

" Oui. Ces impériaux de malheur ne cessent de nous opprimer. On n'a plus le droit de rien faire. C'est d'ailleurs un véritable miracle que vous soyez entrés en ville. Mais qui sait si vous en sortirez un jour? " Murmura-t-elle, l'air nerveux.

" Votre empereur est-il si terrible? " Demanda Squall, les sourcils froncés. " Ces gens semblent pourtant mener une vie confortable. " Dit-il en désignant les passants alentour.

" Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, jeune homme. " Répondit la vieille femme en secouant lentement la tête. " Ceux-là ont simplement perdu la volonté de se battre. Mais je n'en dirais pas tant des résistants. Ces gaillards sont prêts à tout pour ramener la paix dans notre royaume. Ils ont ma confiance la plus totale. " Dit-elle en souriant doucement, le visage marqué par des rides profondes, la rendant étrangement attachante. " Si le garçon que vous cherchez est avec Vaan, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de vous rendre à la basse-ville. C'est là que se retrouvent la plupart des résistants. "

" Et comment peut-on y accéder? " Demanda Squall, les bras croisés tandis qu'il écoutait la femme parler.

" Vous voyez ces portes, là-bas? " Demanda-t-elle en désignant des grilles de bronze. " Passez-les et demandez Vaan aux personnes que vous croiserez. Il est bien connu dans ces environs. " Dit-elle en leur souriant.

" Merci infiniment. " Dit Cloud en s'inclinant légèrement. Il fit volte-face et suivit son compagnon jusqu'aux grilles de bronze. Contrairement à ce que quiconque aurait pu croire, les portes s'ouvrirent sans aucune difficulté et menaient à des escaliers que quelques torches en forme de cristaux illuminaient faiblement. Les deux chevaliers descendirent les marches et lentement, le brouhaha de la foule commença à s'intensifier, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la basse-ville. " C'est encore plus bondé qu'en surface! " S'exclama le blond à voix basse.

" C'est juste plus petit et plus sombre. C'est ton imagination. " Dit calmement le second homme en commençant à s'avancer au beau milieu du flux d'habitants. Des prix étaient criés, des noms d'objets aussi ainsi que ce qui devait être le nom de légumes. " Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis, une tomate enragée? " Demanda curieusement le châtain à son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

" Une tomate enragée? Bah, ça doit être un fruit aux propriétés particulières, à n'en point douter. Ou alors, c'est simplement épicé. " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Une tomate épicée… Voilà qui éveille ma curiosité. " Dit Squall, un petit sourire aux lèvres. " Sora aussi serait certainement très intrigué. "

" Dès qu'on aura retrouvé le prince, nous irons en acheter quelques unes. Nous pouvons nous le permettre, une fois de temps en temps. " Dit Cloud.

" Pourquoi continuer à l'appeler de cette façon? Son royaume et sa famille ne sont plus. Il n'est plus qu'un enfant comme tant d'autres. " Le corrigea Squall en soupirant. Il stoppa net lorsque le blond se posta juste devant lui, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

" Tant qu'il existe ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne de sang royal, le royaume continue à vivre et l'espoir qu'il soit de nouveau construit ne mourra qu'avec son dernier descendant. " Dit Cloud, les sourcils froncés. Le châtain se renfrogna.

" Il a raison. " Dit-on derrière eux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à une jeune fille.

" Oh, c'est toi, euh…. Pénélope, c'est ça? "

" **Penelo**. " Rectifia la jeune fille. " Que faites-vous ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part de vous demander ça? "

" En fait, nous te cherchions, indirectement. " Répondit Cloud en s'approchant de Penelo. " Nous cherchons le jeune homme qui était avec toi, tout à l'heure. "

" Vous parlez de Vaan? " Demanda-t-elle, l'air soudain sévère. " Il s'est encore rendu je ne sais où. Je le cherche moi aussi, et je pense bien avoir une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver. " Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de reporter son regard sur les deux chevaliers, l'air songeur. " Vous n'étiez pas avec un enfant? "

" Si, justement. " Dit Squall en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. " Une dame nous a dit l'avoir aperçu avec ce Vaan. "

" Oh, je comprends mieux. " Dit la jeune blonde en souriant. " Dans ce cas, partons les chercher ensemble! " S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie la plus proche. " J'ai entendu dire qu'un monstre rôde dans les parages, à l'entrée du désert. On offre une récompense assez conséquente pour sa capture et connaissant mon ami, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera parti à sa recherche. "

" Un monstre? " Demanda Cloud, inquiet. " Mais Sora est sûrement avec lui! C'est bien trop dangereux! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, vu comme ça, mais Vaan est doué au combat. " Dit la jeune fille en continuant son chemin, suivie des deux hommes.

x-x-x

" Quelle petite saleté! Regarde un peu le trou qu'elle a fait dans mon pantalon! Un neuf, en plus… Penelo va m'égorger… " Se lamenta Vaan en passant un doigt dans ledit trou.

" Je ne savais pas qu'une tomate pouvait attaquer. " Se dit tout haut Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Comment tu as appelé ça, déjà? "

" Une tomate enragée. Cette petite teigne empêche les commerçants de venir réapprovisionner la ville en nourriture et en eau. Si on s'en débarrasse, nos efforts seront dignement récompensés. " Dit Vaan. " Bien, il faut la retrouver et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes, avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge à notre place. "

" Tu es sûr qu'on retrouvera mes amis ici? Je ne vois personne d'autre que nous. " Fit remarquer le jeune châtain, les bras croisés.

" Oh, disons qu'on a simplement fait un léger détour. On s'occupe de ça et on repart à leur recherche, promis. " Dit l'adolescent en lui tapotant la tête.

Les deux garçons, dans leurs recherches, étaient arrivés dans une taverne nommée "La Mer de Sable", espérant y trouver les deux chevaliers, mais en vain. C'est à cet endroit que Vaan avait vu une annonce concernant un monstre nommé Tomate Enragée qui terrifiait les commerçants. Au départ, Sora avait trouvé ridicule de craindre un simple fruit, mais après leur petite rencontre avec la créature, il s'était ravisé.

" Regarde! Elle est là bas! " S'exclama soudain Vaan en pointant le doigt en direction de leur droite. En effet, sautillant tranquillement, ladite tomate gambadait comme si de rien n'était. Ni une ni deux, les deux garçons se dirigèrent droit vers elle et lui firent face. " Ok, c'est la fin pour toi. " Déclara le blond en sortant sa dague de son fourreau, prêt à combattre. Sora, lui, n'avait pas d'arme et s'était contenté de frapper le monstre à mains nues, mais sans aucun effet. Tandis que Vaan attaquait sans relâche, Sora étudiait les environs et réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque.

" _Nous sommes dans le désert. Cette créature ne doit pas supporter le froid si elle est habituée à un climat chaud. Du moins, c'est ce que je me rappelle avoir appris avec Squall et Cloud. Le feu et la glace s'opposent, c'est ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. _" Le jeune prince hocha brièvement la tête et leva les mains, les paumes se faisant face. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. " _J'imagine le froid de l'hiver, qui gèle tout sur son passage. _" Un brouillard bleuâtre se forma à l'extrémité de ses doigts, puis tout autour de ses mains. " _J'imagine le vent glacé qui refroidit jusque nos cœurs._ " Il ouvrit alors les yeux et dirigea ses mains vers le fruit.

" Prends ça! " S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'une bourrasque glaciale souffla violemment et projeta la tomate enragée quelques mètres plus loin.

" Tu sais utiliser les sorts?! " S'écria Vaan en se tournant vers le jeune châtain. " Ça alors… " Ils se dirigèrent vers le monstre à présent immobile et complètement gelé, des pieds à la tête. " Et tu l'as eue, en plus. Chapeau bas. " Dit l'adolescent en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune prince. " On n'a plus qu'à la rapporter à celui qui a affiché l'annonce et toucher notre récompense. "

" D'a – D'accord! " Dit joyeusement le jeune châtain, le regard pétillant. C'était le premier monstre qu'il affrontait et il avait réussi à le vaincre. Il ne l'avait pas eu seul mais néanmoins, il avait pu aider Vaan et ça, c'était un grand pas pour Sora. Les deux garçons retournèrent donc à la taverne et contactèrent l'homme de l'annonce.

" Merci infiniment, les gars. Je ne vivais plus avec cette petite teigne dans les parages. " Dit l'inconnu en fouillant dans ses poches. " Hm, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais voilà votre récompense. " Dit-il, l'air penaud. " Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donner plus. "

" Pas de problème. " Dit Vaan en lui serrant la main. Il s'éloigna un peu avec Sora et découvrit le contenu du sac : 500 gils. " Ouah, ce n'est pas beaucoup, en effet. " Marmonna-t-il. " On m'a roulé. " Il haussa les épaules et tendit la sacoche à Sora. " Prends-les. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as eu, ce monstre. "

" Vraiment? Mais toi aussi tu t'es battu. " Dit le plus jeune. Il sortit 200 gils de la sacoche et tendit le reste à Vaan. " Tiens. "

L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis prit lentement la sacoche, comme pour être certain que l'enfant ne changerait pas d'avis. Sora lui sourit.

" T'es vraiment un gamin généreux. " Dit le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Un cri retentit soudainement à l'extérieur du magasin. Les clients tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée et se figèrent, tandis que d'autres se mirent à paniquer et à s'enfuir de la taverne.

" Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici! " S'exclama Vaan en sortant à son tour, laissant Sora seul. Ce dernier leva une main à la bouche et tourna rapidement la tête de droite à gauche. Que se passait-il, au juste? Les gens étaient devenus plus pâles les uns que les autres et les cris continuaient à l'extérieur du commerce. Le jeune châtain paniqua à son tour.

" _Et si Squall et Cloud avaient des ennuis?_ " Se dit-il soudain.

Sans plus réfléchir, le jeune prince s'élança vers la porte, ignorant les appels de certains clients lui ordonnant de ne pas quitter les lieux, et il sortit. Dehors, les habitants couraient dans tous les sens, se bousculant et manquant de marcher sur les quelques personnes tombées à terre. Sora aperçut une fille repliée sur elle-même à quelques mètres de lui et vit une escouade d'hommes en armure courir droit vers elle, ne prenant visiblement pas la peine de l'éviter.

" _Ils vont la piétiner! _" Pensa le jeune châtain. À nouveau, il leva les mains et les dirigea droit vers les soldats impériaux, créant une rafale glacée. Le chef de file perdit l'équilibre et emporta deux de ses compagnons dans sa chute, tandis que les autres ne quittaient pas Sora du regard. Ce dernier courut jusqu'à la jeune fille et lui prit le bras.

" Lève-toi! Il faut partir d'ici! " Lui cria-t-il au dessus du vacarme. La blonde leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

" C'est toi! Tu étais avec ces messieurs! " S'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle chercha autour d'elle et remarqua les soldats juste derrière eux, à présent tous debout. " Bon, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux courir! " Elle prit la main du jeune prince dans la sienne et se sauva droit devant elle.

" Ils nous suivent! " S'exclama Sora en jetant de brefs regards par-dessus son épaule. En effet, l'escouade les suivait de près, le bruit assourdissant de leurs armures leur laissant savoir qu'ils se rapprochaient très vite. Bientôt, les deux fuyards furent encerclés par les soldats et n'eurent nulle part où aller.

" Suivez-nous, traîtres. " Dit un homme en empoignant le manche de son épée. Il en dirigea la pointe vers la gorge de Sora, qui déglutit.

" Ne lui faites pas de mal, ce n'est qu'un enfant! " Intervint Penelo en le serrant contre elle. " Il a seulement voulu m'aider. " Ajouta-t-elle.

" Enfant ou non, il s'est opposé à l'autorité de l'empire. " Dit le même homme sans baisser son épée. Penelo fronça les sourcils. " Suivez-nous. Vous serez jugés et condamnés par – "

Sora, lui, se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissant à un moyen de les sortir de là. Il s'était fichu dans un sacré pétrin, et les deux chevaliers n'étaient pas là pour l'aider.

" Attendez une seconde. " Dit soudain Penelo, les bras croisés. " Vous n'êtes pas des soldats impériaux. " Déclara-t-elle. Celui qui parlait se tut aussitôt. " Ils ne sont pas si bavards quand il s'agit d'arrêter quelqu'un. Qui êtes-vous? " Demanda-t-elle, se préparant à se battre, une dague à la main. Le jeune châtain ne savait pas trop d'où elle venait mais pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser. Ces types se faisaient passer pour d'autres et utilisaient une fausse identité pour s'en prendre aux gens sans aucune raison. Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire une chose pareille?

" _Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça! Ils ont failli lui faire du mal._ " Pensa-t-il en observant Penelo, qui s'était précipitée sur le soldat placé juste en face d'elle. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux en le voyant la repousser sans ménagement. La jeune blonde tomba aux pieds de Sora, la respiration haletante et une main posée sur son abdomen.

" Est-ce que ça va?! " S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang sur ses vêtements et il en déduisit qu'elle avait simplement été frappée. " Lâches! " Hurla-t-il aux soldats qui les encerclaient encore.

x-x-x

" Où est Penelo?! " S'exclama Cloud, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être emporté par le flux des personnes qui fuyaient un groupe d'hommes en armure.

" J'en sais rien. Quand ces types ont commencé à s'attaquer aux passants et que les autres se sont mis à courir, je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle les a peut-être suivis, mais où? " Cria Squall au dessus du brouhaha incessant.

" J'espère que Sora est en lieu sûr! " Répondit le blond en s'approchant le plus possible de son compagnon. Au moment où il leva la tête pour continuer à chercher le jeune prince, Vaan sortit d'un bâtiment et courut vers eux. " Ah, c'est lui!! " Cria Cloud en agrippant l'adolescent par les épaules. " Attends deux petites secondes! " Dit-il au jeune garçon, qui leva prestement les yeux vers celui qui l'avait stoppé.

" Vous êtes les types qui étaient avec Sora, non? " Demanda Vaan, perdant un peu de son sérieux. Il leur sourit. " Venez avec moi, je sais où le trouver. " Ajouta-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. Les deux chevaliers le suivirent jusqu'à une taverne.

" Sora! " Appela Squall en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Les trois garçons parcoururent la salle du regard mais ne virent le prince nulle part.

" Vaan! Le gamin qui était avec toi s'est sauvé! " Dit un client en s'approchant du jeune blond. " On a essayé de le retenir mais il n'a pas voulu nous écouter. "

" Quoi?! " S'exclama l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés. Il dirigea son regard vers la porte d'entrée. " C'est pas vrai… Avec tout le monde qu'il y a dehors, il aura eu de la chance s'il n'a pas été piétiné. "

" Nous perdons notre temps s'il n'est plus ici. Il faut partir. " Annonça Cloud. Un grand fracas retentit et lorsque le trio sortit de La Mer de Sable, trois soldats impériaux tentaient tant bien que mal de se relever. Ils tournèrent la tête pour suivre les regards des autres soldats et tombèrent sur…

" Sora! "

" Penelo! "

À peine les noms furent-ils criés que les deux appelés se mirent à courir à toutes jambes, aussitôt suivis par l'escouade.

" Ils ont de gros ennuis, si vous voulez mon avis. " Marmonna Vaan en se lançant lui aussi à leur poursuite. Squall et Cloud l'imitèrent et cherchèrent dans les rues de la ville pendant un long moment. Enfin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le groupe de soldats, qui avait fini par encercler Sora et Penelo. Ils virent la jeune fille foncer tête baissée vers l'un des gardes, une dague à la main, pour finalement être repoussée d'un simple coup à l'abdomen. Vaan fit pour aller l'aider mais des habitants le retinrent, lui disant que ce serait bien trop dangereux vu leur nombre.

x-x-x

" Lâches! " Cria Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Vous allez payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait! " Ajouta-t-il, les dents serrées. Le groupe se mit à rire bruyamment.

" Tu vas encore nous faire le coup du vent? " Demanda l'un des soldats, tandis que les autres retrouvaient peu à peu leur sérieux. " Tu nous as simplement surpris mais cette fois, ça ne prendra pas. " Ils se mirent à rire de nouveau, énervant davantage le jeune prince.

" _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? _" Pensa le jeune châtain, les yeux fermés. " _Leurs armures les protègent du feu et de la glace. Comme il l'a dit, une brise ne suffira plus à les déstabiliser. _" Il ouvrit les yeux tout à coup, une idée lui venant à l'esprit. " _Le métal, c'est un conducteur, non? Il me semble avoir entendu ça quelque part. Pour ça, il faudrait que je réussisse à utiliser un sort de foudre. C'est le tout pour le tout._ " Se dit-il. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, serra le poing, qu'il posa contre sa poitrine, et prit de profondes inspirations.

" Laisse tomber, je te dis! " S'emporta le soldat, perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. " Ça ne servira à rien! "

Sora l'ignora et porta toute son attention sur son poing.

" _Je sens le vent se lever et vois le ciel s'obscurcir. Un grondement rugit au loin. _" Un doux vent se mit à souffler autour de lui et il prit un peu plus confiance en lui, se disant que c'était peut-être un effet du sort. " _Puis un éclair frappe. Soudainement, rapidement, précisément. _"

" Foudre! " S'écria-t-il en levant brusquement la main, le poing desserré et la paume dirigée au ciel. Les soldats se turent et levèrent la tête. Au moment où Sora se dit qu'il avait encore échoué, un grondement se fit entendre et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, de nombreux éclairs vinrent frapper les soldats qui se mirent à crier et tombèrent tous au sol, secoués par de violents tremblements. Penelo tourna la tête vers le garçonnet, les yeux écarquillés.

" J'ai réussi? " Murmura l'enfant, lui-même étonné.

" Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tu n'en as eu qu'un. " Dit-on un peu plus loin. Sora leva les yeux.

" Squall! Cloud! Vous êtes là! " S'exclama-t-il en se levant pour courir vers les deux chevaliers. " Je suis tellement content de vous avoir retrouvés! "

Vaan, lui, s'approcha de Penelo et l'aida à se relever, tandis que de véritables gardes impériaux s'occupèrent d'emmener les imposteurs.

" La prochaine fois, ne t'éloigne plus. " Se contenta de dire Squall, l'air sévère. Sora fit la moue.

" C'est vous qui marchiez trop vite! Je n'ai pas réussi à vous suivre. " Se plaignit l'enfant.

" Le principal, c'est que l'on soit de nouveau réunis. " Intervint Cloud en souriant chaleureusement. " Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre route. "

" Mais avant ça, il faudra trouver des tomates enragées. " Dit Squall en se frottant le menton. " Où va-t-on pouvoir trouver ça? "

" Des tomates enragées? Pourquoi vous en cherchez? " Demanda le jeune prince, un sourcil haussé. " Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, si vous voulez mon avis. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? " Demanda le châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Ce n'est pas une créature très sympathique. Elle a mordu les fesses de Vaan quand on a essayé de l'attaquer. " Expliqua l'enfant en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. " Mais c'était marrant. C'est même moi qui ai porté le dernier coup! "

" Oh, je vois. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, sans nous. " Remarquèrent les deux chevaliers.

" Et pour ce qui est de ton entraînement, je crois qu'il faudra me montrer un peu plus sévère. " Dit Squall, les bras croisés. " Ton sort de tout à l'heure était assez réussi, étant donné que tu étais incapable de provoquer ne serait-ce que la moindre étincelle hier, mais c'est loin d'être satisfaisant. "

" Je n'en ai vraiment eu qu'un? " Demanda Sora, l'air déçu. Squall sourit et tourna les talons, faisant brièvement signe aux deux adolescents pour leur faire ses adieux.

" En fait, tu en as frappé trois. " Lui murmura Cloud, l'air fier. Il leva la tête vers Vaan et Penelo. " Merci de votre aide, et prenez soin de vous. "

" Pas de problème. Faites attention, vous aussi. " Répondit le jeune blond, les bras croisés derrière la tête. " Sora, quand tu reviendras, on retournera à la chasse à la tomate enragée! "

" C'est promis! " Répondit le jeune prince en souriant.

x-x-x

" Bien, nous voici donc sortis d'ici. " Dit Cloud en s'étirant. " La prochaine étape sera Fantasia. "

" Fantasia? " Demanda Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Squall hocha la tête.

" Nous t'avons enseigné tout ce que nous savons ; du moins, en ce qui concerne la magie. " Expliqua-t-il en montant à cheval. Cloud l'imita après avoir porté Sora pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le mammifère. " Le roi Mickey sera plus en mesure de t'apprendre tout le reste. "

" Pourquoi accepterait-il de m'aider? " Demanda curieusement le prince, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Le roi Mickey et ton père étaient de très bons amis. " Commença Cloud tandis que leurs montures se mirent en route. " De plus, le roi de Fantasia est connu pour sa capacité extraordinaire à maîtriser n'importe quel type de sort magique. S'il s'occupe de ton éducation, tu feras des progrès considérables. "

" Pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas à me former vous-même? Vous en avez assez de moi? " Demanda le jeune châtain, l'air triste. Il ne voulait pas que son entraînement soit supervisé par d'autres que ses seuls compagnons, avec qui il avait grandi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

" Ce n'est pas ça. " Dit Squall en soupirant lentement. " Je ne maîtrise que le feu, et Cloud la glace et la foudre. Ce roi, lui, pourra t'apprendre des tas d'autres sorts tout aussi utiles. "

" Dans ce cas, vous allez les apprendre avec moi? " Demanda Sora, le regard rempli d'espoir. Le silence qui suivit sa question ne le rassura cependant pas du tout.

" C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. " Dit Cloud en lui ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux. " Nous n'avons d'affinités qu'avec ces éléments. Les personnes capables d'utiliser différents éléments sont rares. Sa majesté Mickey et toi faites partie de ce minuscule groupe. " Expliqua-t-il. Le prince hocha lentement la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant recommence à parler.

" Pourquoi ne va-t-on voir ce roi que maintenant? " Demanda-t-il. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard. " Il ne faut quand même pas sept années de marche pour s'y rendre, surtout à cheval. "

" En fait, nous voulions attendre que tu grandisses avant de nous y rendre. " Expliqua le châtain. " Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt mais vu la vitesse à laquelle tu progresses, le plus tôt sera le mieux. "

" Si tu es capable d'épauler tes alliés, c'est que tu as déjà beaucoup progressé durant toutes ces années. " Continua Cloud. " Tu as déjà acquis les bases. Il ne te reste plus qu'à acquérir des connaissances plus étendues à présent. "

" Vous ne pouvez pas me les expliquer vous-même? " Insista Sora, clairement décidé à ne pas se rendre à Fantasia.

" Nous sommes des naturels. Nous pouvons naturellement maîtriser un élément à la perfection mais de ce fait, expliquer la façon de s'y prendre n'est pas évident pour nous. Pour utiliser nos sorts, nous n'avons pas à réfléchir comme tu dois le faire. C'est facile quand il est question d'un sort basique, mais quand il est plus compliqué, nous sommes de piètres professeurs. " Expliqua Squall en regardant droit devant lui. " C'est pour ça que nous allons te confier au roi Mickey afin qu'il supervise le reste de ta formation. Et puis… " Il tourna la tête vers Sora et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien ajouter d'autre.

" Et puis quoi? " Demanda le prince. Il entendit Cloud soupirer juste au dessus de lui et leva la tête pour le regarder.

" Une enchanteresse a fait une prédiction le jour où nous avons quitté le château, tous les trois. " Commença-t-il.

" Cloud. " Prévint Squall d'un ton sec.

" On ne peut pas lui cacher la vérité toute sa vie. " Rétorqua le blond. " Un jour, une enchanteresse t'a fait don d'un pouvoir extraordinaire mais il semblerait que tu sois incapable de t'en servir pour l'instant. J'en ignore la cause mais le roi Mickey saura certainement t'aider. Après tout, lui aussi possède un pouvoir comme le tien. "

" Un pouvoir extraordinaire… " Répéta le prince, une main posée près de son cœur.

" Nous y sommes. " Dit le châtain en pointant du doigt une ville située en bas de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. De petites maisons blanches aux toits rouges laissaient échapper de petites bouffées de fumée par leur cheminée et tout semblait paisible dans les rues, contrairement à la ville de Rabanastre – ce qui rassura les trois compagnons. Au centre du village se trouvait un immense château blanc dont les murs semblaient avoir été tordus par une quelconque force mystérieuse.

C'était précisément à cet endroit que le prince allait poursuivre son entraînement et faire la rencontre de personnages bien étranges…

xx—xx—xx

Explications : Alors, on a parlé des structures des villes, de la géographie (très vaguement mais ce sera suffisant pour l'instant), des vêtements. Passons à la partie la plus intéressante : la politique! \o/ (on notera l'ironie de cette phrase). En fait, ça ne sera pas très long. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il semblait exister plusieurs rois dans un même "pays". Ansem a dû en affronter pas mal pour agrandir son territoire et il est plus qu'improbable qu'il possède un royaume composé de plusieurs pays réunis - du moins, selon moi. En bref, pour cette histoire, il est plus question de régions gouvernées par une autorité qui lui est propre plutôt que de pays. Je voulais mettre ça au clair.

A/N : Oui, je prends de plus en plus plaisir à écrire cette fic. Le prochain chapitre marquera le véritable début des aventures de Sora et après ça commencera le show! XD Et de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition. Vous vous doutez bien que Riku sera de la partie et, pour cette fic, j'ai décidé de le faire changer. Bon, il restera le même, dans l'ensemble, mais son caractère, lui, aura un peu changé. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voilà la liste des musiques dont je m'inspire en écrivant ces Chroniques! Celtic Woman – Floating in the air ; Narnia – Only the beginning of the adventure ; Narnia – Father Christmas ; quelques musiques de la série Skyland (qui n'ont pas de titre) ; Emilie Simon – The frozen world ; Emilie Simon – Blue Light ; John Mayer – Say ; Audio de Luxe – 60 Seconds. Je trouve pas mal d'idées rien qu'en les écoutant, et ce sont des chansons/musiques que j'adoooore! XD (sinon je ne les écouterais pas, me direz-vous…) Une dernière chose : merci pour vos commentaires!

Playlist (voir ma page d'acueil) :

**- Rabanastre** : Final Fantasy XII – The Royal City of Rabanastre

**- Fight! La Tomate Enragée** : Wild Arms 5 – On the Day the Shovel Was Named Invincible


	3. Première Confrontation

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

A/N : _Hé hé, il y aura pas mal de nouvelles choses dans ce chapitre. Toutes très importantes. Ah et surtout, Riku fait son apparition! XD Je crois que je vais m'amuser en écrivant pour ce personnage dans cette fic. Vous le trouverez sûrement très différent du Riku original mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas 'pousser le bouchon trop loin', comme dirait Maurice. (Quoi? J'ai un sérieux faible pour ce poisson!) Bref je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même. Bonne lecture!_

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 3 : Première confrontation**_

Six années avaient passé depuis que Sora s'était rendu à Fantasia. Dès son arrivée au château du roi Mickey, ce dernier l'avait accueilli les bras grands ouverts et assuré qu'il s'occuperait de le former et de le transformer en un redoutable guerrier. Les propos du roi avaient quelque peu amusé Cloud et Squall, imaginant difficilement le jeune prince sous les traits d'un guerrier, mais ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs dans ces paroles. Tous deux avaient élu domicile chez un brave habitant de la ville qui leur avait proposé de rester chez lui en échange d'aide dans son travail. Les deux chevaliers avaient immédiatement accepté et avaient fini par s'intégrer à merveille à la population de la paisible Fantasia.

Sora, quant à lui, vivait constamment à l'intérieur de l'immense château. Des assistants du roi l'aidaient à s'entraîner, tandis que sa Majesté Mickey lui-même lui confiait les secrets de nouveaux sorts dès que le jeune prince en avait appris un.

L'un des assistants se nommait Donald. Il était de petite taille – Sora avait fini par conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un nain – et avait la peau extrêmement pâle. Il avait toujours l'air plus ou moins renfrogné mais lorsque le jeune châtain finit par le connaître, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Donald avait le cœur sur la main…quand il était d'humeur clémente. Il portait le titre de magicien de la Cour et surveillait Sora lorsque ce dernier s'exerçait à utiliser la magie, lui donnant quelques conseils quand la maîtrise se faisait difficile. Il était sévère, très peu patient et Sora était donc pour lui l'élève idéal. Le châtain apprenait vite et était toujours attentif.

Le second assistant s'appelait Dingo. Il représentait l'opposé diamétral de Donald. Il était grand, toujours serviable et doté d'une patience d'ange. Lui était gardien de la Cour et s'entraînait au maniement des armes avec le jeune prince. Ce dernier attaquait et l'autre se défendait, donnant quelques conseils forts utiles de temps à autres.

Ces assistants jouaient un grand rôle dans l'évolution des prouesses du jeune châtain et ce dernier leur en était infiniment reconnaissant. Chaque jour, sa force et son agilité augmentaient et il se trouva à avoir hâte d'être au lendemain pour savoir ce qu'il apprendrait de nouveau.

Le Roi Mickey, lui, apprenait à Sora à se battre à l'épée. Il ne s'agissait cependant que des bases et Dingo était chargé d'approfondir celles-ci. Etant une personne très occupée, le roi n'avait pu se rendre plus utile.

C'est ainsi que les six années d'apprentissage passèrent extrêmement vite aux yeux de Sora. Il n'avait pas revu ses deux autres compagnons depuis le jour où il avait mis les pieds au château et il n'avait qu'une envie : les revoir. Mais il savait qu'il devrait finir sa formation pour que cela soit possible, et il avait donc travaillé d'arrache-pied. Cependant, sa toute dernière leçon s'était avérée bien plus compliquée que les précédentes.

" Il y a en toi un pouvoir immense, Sora. " Avait dit le Roi Mickey en souriant tendrement à celui qui était devenu un fringuant adolescent, tout de noir vêtu – du moins, en grande majorité. " Si tu arrives à le sentir, tu pourras libérer une arme d'une puissance phénoménale, semblable à celle-ci. " Il avait tendu le bras droit devant lui, la main ouverte. Une lueur blanche était apparue juste sous sa paume et quelques instants plus tard, le roi tenait une clé gigantesque dans la main. " Rares sont les Elus de la Keyblade car son pouvoir est grand et est capable de provoquer le chaos, tout comme il peut apporter la paix en ce monde. Si tu arrives à ressentir la présence de la Keyblade, elle viendra à toi. "

C'était il y a trois jours. Sora avait tenté de faire apparaître cette fameuse clé mais sans succès. Tous ses efforts semblaient vains.

" C'est facile à dire pour lui. Il sait déjà la faire apparaître. " Se plaignait l'adolescent, accoudé au balcon de sa chambre pour observer les environs du jardin royal. Il baissa les yeux et observa sa main, la paume tournée vers lui. Il agita légèrement les doigts et finit par serrer le poing, les sourcils froncés. " Zut. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire pour finir mon entraînement mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est tout simplement impossible… "

" Quoi donc? " Demanda-t-on derrière lui. Il sursauta et fit volte-face, faisant à présent face à une dame vêtue d'une robe rose qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait plus l'avoir laissée ouverte.

" Reine Minnie? " Demanda-t-il. La reine vint se placer à côté de lui et regarda l'horizon, les sourcils froncés. " Vous pensez que cette Keyblade est vraiment…en moi? "

" Elle n'est pas en toi, Sora. " Dit-elle en retrouvant son doux sourire, tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur. " Seul son pouvoir est tien. Si tu veux être capable d'utiliser une telle arme, il faut savoir l'appeler. " Il se fit un court moment de silence. " Mon mari, le roi, a passé des jours entiers à essayer de l'invoquer avant de réussir. Sa persévérance a été récompensée quand il a enfin pu tenir cette prodigieuse clé entre ses mains. Garde bien cela à l'esprit, Sora : c'est la Keyblade qui viendra à toi. " Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. " Le temps commence à nous manquer. Fais vite, je t'en prie. " Ajouta-t-elle avant de le laisser seul.

x-x-x

" Le temps manque? " Demanda Dingo, allongé sur l'herbe aux côtés de Sora.

" Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu dire. " Dit le prince en fronçant les sourcils. " Est-il censé se passer quelque chose dans les jours à venir? "

" Euh… " Bredouilla le garde, l'index posé sur les lèvres.

" Bande d'incapables, ignorer une chose pareille. " Marmonna-t-on non loin de là. Les deux compères tournèrent la tête et virent Donald s'approcher d'eux. " C'est cette nuit que se produira l'éclipse lunaire. "

" Oh oui, c'est ça! " S'exclama Dingo en riant.

" Une éclipse? Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda Sora en se redressant, appuyé sur les mains.

" C'est un phénomène naturel. " Commença le magicien. " Cette nuit, la lune sera cachée et nous nous trouverons plongés dans une obscurité totale. C'est très rare et je compte bien y assister d'ici. J'aurai une vue parfaite. "

" C'est vrai? On peut rester avec toi? " Demanda le prince, excité à cette idée. Le magicien se contenta de hausser les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de ses deux amis.

" Il faudra encore attendre quelques heures. La nuit commence à peine à tomber. "

x-x-x

Dans le château, et plus précisément dans la salle du trône, le roi Mickey tournait en rond, l'air pensif. La reine le rejoignit et fronça les sourcils, soucieuse de voir son mari dans un tel état de nervosité.

" Quelque chose semble vous tracasser. " Fit-elle remarquer en stoppant à quelques pas du roi.

" C'est ce soir que va se réaliser la prédiction de Merlin. " Dit Mickey en continuant à marcher. " Invisible à tous, la Lumière cèdera aux Ténèbres et à ses enfants. Et quand le jour se lèvera, ils se seront dissimulés. " Il fronça les sourcils. " Les Sans-cœur vont revenir, comme l'annonce cet augure. Et d'ici là, il faudra impérativement que Sora soit capable d'invoquer la Keyblade. "

" Pourquoi donc lui? " Demanda Minnie, les mains jointes. " Il est si jeune, il ne saura pas se défendre face aux Ténèbres. Son cœur est encore tellement fragile. "

" Il deviendra fort bien assez tôt. " Répondit le roi. " Pour l'instant, Sora peut se contenter de savoir se défendre. Mais s'il ne peut pas utiliser la clé, j'ai bien peur qu'il en soit incapable. " Le roi s'assit sur son trône et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. " Peut-être ai-je été un mauvais professeur. "

" Ne dîtes pas cela. " Intervint la reine. Elle s'accroupit près de son mari et posa la main sur son bras. Mickey tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard. " J'ai foi en vous, tout comme j'ai foi en Sora. Tout se passera bien, vous verrez. "

" J'espère que vous avez raison. " Répondit le roi en soupirant, las. " J'espère que vous avez raison. "

x-x-x

" Regardez-moi un peu toutes ces étoiles! " S'exclama Sora en tendant les mains vers les cieux. " C'est magnifique. " Murmura-t-il.

" C'est vrai. " Admit Dingo en hochant la tête comme il le pouvait. Le trio s'était allongé dans l'herbe et attendait le début de l'éclipse impatiemment. S'ils avaient eu vent de la prophétie de Merlin, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'ils ne seraient pas restés dehors à s'extasier d'un tel événement. Un vent frais se mit à souffler et fit bruisser les arbres du jardin, tout autour d'eux. Le jeune châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir.

" Vous n'avez pas un peu froid? " Demanda-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement les bras. Il avait la chair de poule.

" Non. " Répondirent les deux autres en jetant un regard étrange à Sora.

" Regardez, ça commence! " S'exclama Donald en désignant la lune du doigt. Le trio observa le phénomène, les yeux ébahis et la bouche entrouverte. L'astre disparaissait à une vitesse ahurissante et le magicien se leva prestement à cette vue. " Ce n'est pas normal! " S'écria-t-il. En à peine une minute, la lune avait complètement disparu, plongeant le continent tout entier dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Sora, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'éclipse, ne s'était pas inquiété mais voir son ami dans un tel état de panique suscita un sentiment de mal-être chez lui.

" Je me sens bizarre. " Dit le prince en se levant à son tour, sa main venant se resserrer sur le haut de son uniforme, tout près de son cœur. C'était comme s'il s'était contracté et refusait de battre malgré tous ses efforts. Le châtain tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante. Etait-ce l'obscurité qui avait cet effet sur lui? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il sentait que c'était autre chose qui l'affaiblissait.

" Regardez, là-bas! " Dit Dingo en désignant plusieurs points jaunes s'agitant en tous sens avant de stopper face au trio.

x-x-x

" Les Sans-cœur!! " S'exclama Minnie en reculant pour s'adosser au mur le plus proche, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. L'horreur et l'effroi emplissaient ses yeux ordinairement si doux et sereins. Le couple royal était resté dans la salle du trône et observait l'événement au travers d'une immense fenêtre prenant toute la hauteur du mur. Le roi avait rejoint sa compagne et fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux suivant les mouvements des multiples points lumineux tapis dans les ténèbres. Ces lueurs étaient en fait les yeux des enfants de la prophétie de Merlin. Ces Sans-cœur, êtres nés des Ténèbres et aux intentions malveillantes, avaient fini par échapper à leur prison et se préparaient déjà à provoquer le même désastre que quelques siècles plus tôt. Le roi était bien décidé à ne pas laisser leur planète connaître le même sort qu'à cette époque.

" Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans notre chambre et verrouillez l'entrée comme je vous l'avais expliqué. Ne sortez que quand je vous le dirai. " Expliqua le roi.

" Soyez prudent. " Répondit la reine avant de sortir précipitamment. Lorsque Mickey fut certain d'être seul, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit, la Keyblade en main. Immédiatement, une nuée de Sans-cœur se rua sur lui et il serra les dents, décidé plus que jamais à protéger le château.

x-x-x

" Foudre! " S'exclamait Donald, abattant une demi douzaine de créatures d'un seul coup. Dingo avait levé son bouclier et le tenait devant lui et Sora pour les protéger des assauts répétés.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! " S'exclama le jeune prince, les sourcils froncés. Jamais encore il n'avait vu d'êtres semblables. Les éclairs provoqués par le magicien lui avaient permis d'apercevoir plus clairement leurs silhouettes. Ils étaient petits, noirs, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Des antennes semblables à celles d'insectes s'agitaient en même temps que leur tête et semblaient leur permettre de s'orienter. Mais surtout, ce furent leurs mains crochues que Sora avaient vues. Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis. Il lançait un sort, ici et là, mais Donald semblait s'en sortir bien mieux que lui, notamment parce qu'il était devant.

" Je ne sais pas trop, mais ça s'acharne en tout cas. " Répondit Dingo entre deux coups portés aux créatures. " Sora, je crois qu'il est grand temps d'invoquer la Keyblade. " Ajouta-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'adolescent.

" Je l'aurais déjà fait si j'en étais capable. " Répondit Sora, l'air contrarié.

" Mais tu en es capable. " Dit le gardien, ses jambes commençant à fléchir sous les coups répétés. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et l'obscurité environnante n'aidait pas à savoir combien d'ennemis les entouraient et donc à savoir pendant combien de temps ils pourraient leur tenir tête. " Le roi nous l'a dit, non? " L'adolescent baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

" Zut! " Entendit-il s'exclamer Donald. " Je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie, je suis à bout de forces. " Murmura-t-il. " _Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude, je suis bien plus résistant que ça. Ces saletés y sont sûrement pour quelque chose. _" Pensa-t-il avant de s'effondrer, épuisé.

" Donald! " Cria Sora en s'accroupissant près de son ami. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Dingo tomber à son tour. La lune devint alors visible à nouveau et le jeune prince put voir l'étendue des dommages. Il y avait moins de créatures qu'il ne le pensait, mais elles restaient plus nombreuses que lui. Tout semblait intact autour d'eux et il en conclut qu'elles ne s'en prenaient qu'à eux seuls et qu'il ferait mieux de trouver une solution très rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Il fronça les sourcils et serra à nouveau les poings.

" Je n'ai pas passé tant de temps à m'entraîner pour rien! " S'exclama-t-il en se tenant debout. Il sentit une vague de détermination l'envahir et il tendit une main devant lui, la paume tournée vers le sol. " Je ne vous laisserai pas les approcher, vous entendez? Quitte à y laisser la vie, je me battrai pour les protéger! " S'exclama-t-il sans fléchir.

Une lueur aveuglante apparut alors et le prince sentit un matériau froid tout contre la paume de sa main. Il resserra les doigts et agrippa ce qui semblait être le pommeau d'une épée. Pourtant, quand la lumière disparut, c'était une clé qu'il tenait à la main.

" La Keyblade? " Se demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi apparaissait-elle seulement maintenant? Le jeune châtain secoua vivement la tête. Elle tombait à point et c'était le principal. Il se plaça en position de combat et se tint devant ses deux amis, prêt à attaquer. L'une des créatures face à lui s'élança et il la repoussa d'un seul coup d'épée. Une autre attaqua à sa droite et il pivota légèrement pour la renvoyer sur d'autres êtres malfaisants, certains disparaissant dans un nuage noir. Il leva la Keyblade au dessus de lui et ferma les yeux. Une multitude de flammes entoura son corps, formant un cercle aux contours irréguliers, qui s'agrandit de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre les créatures. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles disparaissent et que le trio soit en sécurité, ne serait-ce que temporairement. La clé disparut et Sora s'accroupit aux côtés de ses amis, qui se réveillèrent doucement.

" Vous allez bien? " Demanda aussitôt le jeune prince, l'air inquiet. Les deux hommes se grattèrent la nuque et clignèrent des yeux avant de regarder tout autour d'eux.

" Ils sont partis? " Questionna Donald, un sourcil haussé. Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescent.

" Je me suis occupé d'eux. " Expliqua-t-il. " On ferait mieux de vite trouver le roi et de l'informer de ce qu'il se passe. "

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. " Dit-on devant eux. Ils levèrent les yeux et leurs regards se posèrent sur celui du roi lui-même. " Suivez-moi à l'intérieur du château. Nous ne sommes plus en lieu sûr ici. " Dit-il avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour se diriger prestement vers l'immense bâtisse, le trio sur ses talons. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre royale et Mickey appela Minnie, qui se jeta au cou de son bien aimé, visiblement soulagée de le retrouver sain et sauf.

" Sora, j'ai à te parler. " Dit Mickey avant de tourner la tête vers ses deux plus fidèles serviteurs. " Quant à vous, allez-vous reposer. Vous l'avez mérité. "

Donald sembla sur le point de protester mais il fut interrompu par l'intervention de Dingo.

" Très bien, majesté. " Dit ce dernier en s'inclinant. Il emmena alors son compagnon avec lui, laissant Sora avec le roi et la reine.

" Allons dans la chambre, nous y serons mieux installés pour discuter. " Dit Mickey avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi par Minnie. Sora leur emboîta le pas et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Ils prirent place autour d'une table posée près de l'immense lit et un lourd silence s'installa pendant un court moment – temps pendant lequel le roi sembla en proie à une réflexion intense.

" Majesté, qu'étaient ces créatures dans le jardin? Je n'en avais encore jamais vues de semblables. " Finit par dire Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Ces êtres sont nommés Sans-cœur. Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes qui s'en prennent aux êtres dotés d'un cœur pour le leur voler. Sans relâche, elles parcourent les terres de notre monde pour accomplir leur sinistre dessein. C'est ainsi qu'a péri la quasi-totalité de nos ancêtres, mille ans plus tôt. Les écrits qu'ils nous ont légués expliquent que ces créatures craignent la Lumière, mais pas n'importe laquelle. " Expliqua le roi. " Les possesseurs du pouvoir de la Keyblade sont dotés d'une Lumière extrêmement puissante que les Ténèbres craignent et convoitent à la fois. Son pouvoir est immense et destructeur. Si les Ténèbres venaient à s'emparer du cœur de l'un de ces possesseurs, il ne fait aucun doute que nous ne saurions pas sortir vainqueur. C'est pourquoi il faudra être extrêmement prudent, Sora. "

" Attendez un peu. " Dit le prince, les yeux écarquillés. " Je vais devoir me battre contre ces choses qui ont attaqué le château? "

" C'est ton destin en tant que Maître de la Keyblade, et c'est donc le mien également. " Répondit calmement le roi. " Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il existe d'autres Maîtres ainsi qu'une multitude de personnes au cœur pur, dénué de Ténèbres, capables de combattre à nos côtés. " Le roi se leva alors de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au balcon, les mains dans le dos. Il observa l'extérieur, l'air sévère. " Je déclare ton entraînement officiellement terminé. " Déclara-t-il après un court moment de silence. " Maintenant que la Keyblade a répondu à ton appel, je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner. Tu partiras dès demain en compagnie de Squall et Cloud. Ensemble, vous partirez à la recherche des autres Elus, ainsi que des combattants de la Lumière. " Il se tourna et regarda Sora droit dans les yeux, un sourire attristé aux lèvres. " Mes obligations me retiennent ici et m'empêchent de me joindre à vous. Sache, cependant, que mes pensées vous accompagneront et que je lutterai à vos côtés, ici, à Fantasia. Même si des kilomètres nous séparent, nos esprits et notre force ne feront qu'un. "

Sora baissa les yeux et serra les poings pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois ce jour là. Il commençait à ressentir le poids de ses responsabilités et à vrai dire, ça l'effrayait au plus haut point. Les autres garçons de son âge rêvaient d'aventures et commençaient à s'intéresser aux filles de leur âge. Ils menaient une vie insouciante, écartés de tout danger. Sora, lui, se trouvait à porter le monde entier sur son dos. Il n'était pas le seul et il le savait bien, mais c'était tellement dur pour lui, qui avait toujours été apeuré à l'idée de devoir grandir. Et le voilà avec les mêmes obligations qu'un adulte. Pourtant, il agirait comme il l'avait toujours fait, et ce depuis ses premières leçons dans son ancien château : il ferait comme s'il n'en était rien et continuerait à avancer.

x-x-x

" Fais très attention à toi, surtout. " Dit Dingo en prenant Sora dans ses bras. Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avant de se reculer et de se tourner vers Donald, qui leur tournait le dos.

" Dégourdi comme tu es, le roi fait bien de laisser Squall et Cloud t'accompagner. " Marmonna le magicien, les bras croisés et le dos toujours tourné vers le jeune prince. Ce dernier rit doucement.

" Tu verras, quand on reviendra ici, je serai devenu très fort et c'est moi qui vous viendrai en aide. " Promit Sora avant de ramasser le sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds. " Bon, eh bien, je vais devoir vous laisser. " Continua-t-il, son baluchon posé sur l'épaule. " Faites attention à vous, les amis. "

Il leva les yeux vers l'immense château et aperçut le roi debout face à la fenêtre de la salle du trône et s'inclinant pour faire ses adieux. Le jeune châtain sourit et s'inclina à son tour avant de sortir de l'enceinte du palais, ignorant tant bien que mal les reniflements de Donald qui s'était mis à pleurer.

Lorsqu'il arriva en ville, sur la place plus précisément, il trouva trois chevaux dont les brides avaient été solidement attachées à une barrière. Le prince sourit en reconnaissant les chevaux de Squall et Cloud, deux magnifiques purs sangs noirs. Sora fut surpris par le troisième animal. Il s'agissait d'un cheval de trait à la robe couleur caramel, une ligne partant du museau jusqu'au front de l'animal de couleur crème, tout comme sa crinière, sa queue ainsi que le bas de ses puissantes pattes. Il secoua doucement la tête lorsque Sora vint se tenir près de lui et leva une main pour lui gratter doucement le museau.

" Il s'appelle Philibert. " Dit un homme derrière lui. L'adolescent se retourna et, immédiatement, son visage s'illumina.

" Cloud! Squall! " S'exclama le prince en courant jusqu'aux deux hommes, qu'il serra comme il le put dans ses bras. Il sourit davantage au geste si familier qu'était devenue la main de Cloud dans ses cheveux.

" Ce que tu as changé. " Dit le blond en souriant. " Te voilà devenu un fringuant jeune homme. "

" Par contre, on dirait bien que tu as oublié de grandir. " Taquina l'autre chevalier, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Je m'en fiche, je suis trop content de vous revoir. " Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent. " Vous m'avez terriblement manqué. "

Les deux chevaliers furent attendris par un tel élan d'affection et posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules du jeune prince.

" Aussi touchant cela soit-il, je crains qu'on ne doive partir d'ici au plus vite. Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé hier soir. " Dit le châtain en montant à cheval. L'autre homme l'imita.

" Alors les Sans-cœur sont aussi apparus en ville?! " S'exclama l'adolescent, les deux pieds toujours fermement posés sur le sol. " Personne n'a été blessé? Vous allez bien? "

" Il n'y a pas eu de dégâts importants. " Expliqua le blond. " Ces créatures se sont principalement dirigées vers le château. Les quelques habitants qui étaient dehors à ce moment là ont plus eu peur qu'autre chose. "

" Je vois. " Dit le prince. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Philibert et se gratta la nuque. Comment allait-il monter sur ce cheval?

" Ainsi, le roi t'a tout expliqué. C'est très bien, tu pourras tout nous raconter à ton tour. J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. " Dit Squall, un peu gêné d'admettre qu'il ne saisissait pas la totalité de la situation. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que Sora n'était toujours pas monté à cheval.

" D'accord, mais avant ça, dis-moi comment je fais pour grimper. " Dit le prince en se grattant la nuque.

" Ha, c'est la meilleure. " Taquina Cloud, le sourire aux lèvres. " Le roi t'a tout appris sauf comment monter à cheval? "

x-x-x

Fort heureusement, Sora apprenait très rapidement. C'était très probablement dû à toutes ces leçons que son père avait exigé qu'il apprenne dès sa plus tendre enfance. Le trio quitta donc la ville de Fantasia, à présent chargé de mener à bien une quête qui ne prendrait toute son importance qu'en des temps fort éloignés et proches à la fois. Les vastes étendues d'herbes furent leur seule compagnie pendant de longues heures de trot, puis finalement de galop. Ils stoppèrent à une petite source d'eau qui avait probablement été un lac jadis.

" Le sol ici est empli d'humidité et on peut voir comme une limite qui encercle ce point d'eau. Allez savoir ce qui a provoqué une telle perte d'eau. " Dit Squall en regardant tout autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

" Il ne fait pourtant pas particulièrement chaud ici. " Intervint Cloud, guidant sa monture jusqu'au point d'eau.

" Il vaudrait peut-être mieux continuer et attendre de trouver plus d'eau. Il n'en reste déjà plus beaucoup ici, il est inutile d'épuiser cette réserve. " Fit remarque l'autre homme, plaçant un bras devant son compagnon pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage du petit lac.

" C'est ridicule! Nous n'en boirons que quelques gorgées. L'eau ne va pas disparaître pour si peu. Et nos chevaux ont besoin de boire avant de continuer notre route. " S'entêta Cloud en poussant Squall sur le côté.

" Il y a une odeur étrange. " Dit soudain Sora, les yeux fermés et le visage levé au ciel. Il fronça les sourcils.

" C'est lui. " Dirent les deux chevaliers à l'unisson en se pointant mutuellement du doigt. " Hé! " S'exclamèrent-ils, l'air boudeur. C'est alors qu'une demi-douzaine de nuages de fumée noirâtre les entoura et fit apparaître des petits êtres au corps noir et aux yeux luisants.

" Ce sont eux! " S'exclama le prince, les yeux à présent grands ouverts. " _C'était leur odeur que je sentais! Que c'est désagréable, j'en ai presque la nausée. _" Pensa le jeune châtain en tendant la main pour invoquer la Keyblade. Répondant à l'appel, l'arme de Lumière apparut aussitôt, prête à en découdre. Les deux hommes firent de même et empoignèrent leurs épées, se plaçant en position de combat. Tous trois se tournaient le dos afin de faire face à tous leurs opposants. Sans crier garde, ils se jetèrent sur les Sans-cœur et les anéantirent en à peine quelques secondes. Après avoir scruté les environs, cherchant le moindre geste furtif ou la moindre ombre révélant la présence d'une créature oubliée, ils rangèrent leurs armes et poussèrent un long soupir.

" Ces bestioles ne sont pas si fortes. Elles ne devraient pas poser trop de soucis. " Déclara Cloud en s'étirant.

" Le roi a dit qu'il en existe de plusieurs sortes. Celle-ci est sans doute la plus faible. " Répondit le jeune châtain.

Ils sentirent soudainement le sol trembler sous leurs pieds et tous trois échangèrent des regards inquiets. Sora sentit Philibert l'attraper par son pull et le tirer plus vers lui. Comprenant le message instantanément, le prince suivit le cheval, faisant signe à ses deux compagnons de les suivre. C'est alors que sous leurs regards ébahis surgit une colonne d'eau qui se réduisit pour irriguer les alentours du petit lac. En quelques instants, l'étendue d'eau avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur et aucun des trois hommes ne pouvait apercevoir l'autre rive de là où ils étaient. Cloud et Squall échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

" Peut-être que c'était ces Sans-cœur qui ont asséché l'eau du lac? " Demanda le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules. " En attendant, on va pouvoir faire boire nos chevaux et reprendre notre chemin. On devrait en profiter pour renouveler nos provisions. Qui sait dans combien de temps nous trouverons un autre point d'eau. " Ajouta-t-il en prenant la bride de sa monture pour la faire avancer jusqu'au bord du lac. À nouveau, les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

" Tu as drôlement mûri pendant ton apprentissage. Où est passé le petit garçon insouciant que je connaissais? " Taquina Squall en ébouriffant vigoureusement les cheveux du prince, qui protesta en agitant les bras en tous sens. Cloud, lui, était resté en retrait et fronçait les sourcils, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Contrairement à son compagnon, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une seule fois Sora agir en enfant insouciant. Il haussa les sourcils et préféra ne plus y penser.

" Nous ferions mieux de reprendre notre route. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il me semble apercevoir un village au loin. " Dit Cloud, gagnant l'attention de ses deux acolytes.

Les châtains observèrent l'horizon et, effectivement, la silhouette d'une ville se dessinait droit devant eux. Ils devraient contourner ce qui était maintenant un lac immense, mais ils atteindraient leur destination avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils montèrent à cheval et les lancèrent au galop. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent face à un sentier de terre sèche menant tout droit à l'entrée d'un village paisible. La nuit tomberait bientôt et les habitants préféraient sans doute rester chez eux, en toute sécurité. Ils avaient sûrement été confrontés, eux aussi, aux créatures des Ténèbres. Les chevaux ralentirent le pas pour finalement stopper complètement face à un enfant qui se tenait en plein milieu du sentier et observait le trio d'un regard amusé. Squall et Cloud se raidirent, suspectant le petit garçon de préparer un mauvais tour. Sora, lui, ne sembla pas y penser un seul instant et fit avancer sa monture jusqu'au garçonnet.

" Tu t'es perdu? " Demanda le prince en souriant à l'enfant. Ce dernier sourit à son tour, mais l'éclat de la malice brillait dans ses yeux.

" Sora, ne - ! " Commença Cloud, mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'enfant porta les doigts à sa bouche et se mit à siffler. Sora entendit bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel il se tenait, puis une masse noire lui tomba dessus, le faisant tomber de cheval. L'inconnu le souleva alors sans cérémonie pour le porter par-dessus son épaule et il s'enfuit en courant aussi vite que le vent.

" Mince! " S'écria le blond en se lançant à leur poursuite. " Garde Philibert! " Cria-t-il à Squall, qui obéit et attrapa les brides du cheval involontairement abandonné sur place.

Malheureusement, Cloud vit le kidnappeur tourner dans une rue étroite et s'échapper juste sous ses yeux.

x-x-x

Le jeune prince avait à peine eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'on l'emmenait loin de ses deux gardiens. Il venait tout juste de sortir du château du Roi Mickey, et il se faisait déjà enlever. Il avait la très nette impression que la chance ne jouait jamais en sa faveur… Mais pour l'instant, il devait absolument se sortir de cette situation. Il se mit à agiter les jambes et frappa le dos du ravisseur de ses poings fermement serrés.

" Reposez-moi à terre immédiatement! " S'exclama Sora, faisant de son mieux pour faire perdre l'équilibre à l'inconnu. " Aïe! "

" Continue comme ça et je te pincerai les fesses une nouvelle fois. " Répondit-on.

Contrairement à toute attente, la voix était calme et douce. Sora se trouva à se calmer instantanément et à attendre que l'inconnu ait atteint sa destination. Le jeune châtain leva la tête comme il le put et remarqua que le garçonnet ne les suivait pas.

" Le petit garçon de tout à l'heure ne vous suit plus. Est-ce normal? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. " J'espère pour lui qu'il aura réussi à échapper à Cloud. Il avait l'air furieux. Et quand il est furieux, il peut-être très – Aïe!! Mais arrêtez, enfin! Je ne bouge plus! " S'exclama le prince quand on lui pinça à nouveau les fesses.

" Tu parles trop. " Dit-on, non sans une once d'amusement dans la voix. " Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Tac. Il va bien. "

" Tac? C'est son nom? " Demanda le prince, un sourcil haussé. " C'est un peu étrange, quand même. "

" On ne choisit pas son nom. Maintenant, tais-toi. " Ordonna l'autre garçon. Le jeune châtain tenta de relever la tête pour mieux voir son ravisseur mais à peine eut-il levé la tête que des mèches blanches, non couleur lavande. Ou était-ce plutôt couleur d'argent? En tout cas, les cheveux de l'étranger empêchaient Sora de distinguer son visage et bientôt, il abandonna toute tentative.

Un peu plus tard, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une fermette abandonnée et Sora fut littéralement jeté à terre, ses mains aussitôt attachées dans son dos avec une corde robuste. Le prince tourna la tête et aperçut le même garçon qui l'avait trompé. Tac, s'il avait bonne mémoire. Le châtain entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et tourna la tête pour faire face à son ravisseur. Il était plus grand que Sora, cela était évident, tout comme le fait qu'il soit bien plus musclé, sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès. Les cheveux de l'étranger étaient d'un gris qui tirait tantôt sur le bleu, tantôt sur le violet et rendait cet étrange personnage fort intriguant. Ses yeux à la couleur de la mer telle que Sora se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vue dans les livres, limpide et d'une jolie couleur turquoise, étaient pleins de vie mais surtout d'audace et de défi, les deux seules choses pour lesquelles cet autre adolescent vivait.

" À partir de ce soir, tu seras notre prisonnier. " Dit l'argenté en pointant un index vers le proclamé prisonnier, qui fixa le doigt du regard.

" C'est extrêmement grossier de pointer quelqu'un du doigt. " Fit remarquer le jeune prince. L'autre adolescent baissa immédiatement l'index et jeta un regard courroucé à Tac, qui s'était mis à rire bruyamment.

" Et d'où est-ce que tu sors, toi, avec tes manières de fillette? " Questionna l'argenté en venant s'accroupir juste devant le jeune châtain, qui fronça les sourcils.

" Fillette? " Répéta-t-il. Une quatrième personne entra alors dans la grange et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tac. " _Ils sont sûrement frères._ " Se dit Sora.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? " Demanda l'argenté en se dirigeant vers le nouveau venu, qui sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant Sora. Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tout entier.

" On a fait fort, cette fois-ci! " S'exclama le nouveau, tout excité tandis qu'il sautillait sur place. " C'est un prince! "

" Vraiment? " Demanda le plus grand, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu'il étudiait son prisonnier.

" Attends, Riku, ce n'est pas tout! " Continua le nouveau. Il prit de profondes inspirations pour reprendre son souffle après sa course. " Ces deux hommes sont des chevaliers! Ils doivent avoir des montagnes de trésors sur eux!! "

" Au moins pas mal d'argent. " Dit Riku en se frottant doucement le menton. Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Sora. " C'est parfait. Merci pour ces précieuses informations, Tic. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, tous les deux. Je vous ferai signe dès que nécessaire. " Les jumeaux hochèrent vivement la tête avant de sortir et de laisser les deux adolescents seuls. " De toutes les personnes qui viennent se perdre dans ces contrées, j'ai eu la chance de retomber sur un prince et ses plus fidèles serviteurs. " Dit Riku en posant un genou à terre, face à Sora, les yeux baissés en signe de respect, simulé dans le cas présent. L'argenté leva la tête et regarda son otage droit dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux trouvant de nouveau sa place sur ses lèvres.

" Le foin est-il suffisamment confortable au goût de sa majesté? " Demanda le plus grand avant de commencer à rire. Sora, lui, baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était en effet assis sur du foin. Il espéra simplement qu'il n'y avait rien de trop douteux que les brindilles puissent cacher.

" Pas la peine d'user de tant de courtoisie, et encore moins d'hypocrisie, ni de m'appeler majesté. " Rétorqua le prince.

" Comment dois-je t'appeler, dans ce cas? " Demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Sora. " Répondit l'autre en souriant timidement.

" Eh bien, **Sora**, tu es une majesté bien étrange. Et stupide. " Commença l'argenté en se redressant pour dominer Sora de toute sa hauteur. " J'ai rarement entendu parler de membres d'une famille royale se faisant appeler par leurs prénoms. Et j'ai très peu vu mes otages me sourire. Si tu espérais me mettre dans tes petits papiers de cette façon, laisse-moi te dire que tu perds ton temps. " Expliqua Riku en allant de gauche à droite, les mains dans le dos. " Tu ferais mieux de me craindre car tu es à ma merci. Je pourrais te torturer, te priver de vivres et te laisser mourir de faim selon mon bon vouloir. Mais n'aie crainte, je ne suis pas si cruel. Je me contenterai de te garder enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que tes gardes paient la rançon que je leur réclamerai pour ta libération. "

" Sauf votre respect, Riku – " Commença le prince, un petit sourire aux lèvres. " Vous n'êtes pas aussi intimidant que vous ne le pensez. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Quant à ma capture, j'ai bien peur de me voir dans l'obligation de l'écourter. "

" Tu comptes t'échapper? Et comment feras-tu? Tu es attaché! " Fit remarquer le plus grand, amusé par la réaction du plus jeune.

" Plus pour longtemps. " Déclara Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard, de la fumée s'élevait de derrière lui et quand Riku se posta derrière le prince, il vit que la corde était en train de brûler.

" Comment est-ce possible? " Murmura l'argenté tandis que la corde céda et que le prince se libéra. Ce dernier posa les mains sur ses genoux et frotta ses poignets endoloris. Riku fronça les sourcils. " Tu n'essaies pas de t'enfuir? "

" Pas avant de savoir pourquoi tu as cherché à m'enlever. " Dit le prince en tournant la tête vers son ravisseur. Cette fois, il ne souriait pas. Non, il était extrêmement sérieux, mais néanmoins non menaçant. " Et selon la réponse que tu me donneras, je me verrai peut-être dans l'obligation de te donner une bonne correction. "

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fantasia : Les Chroniques de Narnia – Father Christmas

Le Roi Mickey : Final Fantasy IX – Cid's Theme

Les fidèles serviteurs du roi (thème de Donald et Dingo) : Kingdom Hearts II – Laughter and Merriment

Aérith : Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children – Tifa's Theme

Ce sont les Sans-coeur : Kingdom Hearts – Fragments of Sorrow

Rien que nous… (Sora, Squall et Cloud) : Anamu & Maki – Aru ga Mama

Fight! Sans-Coeur : Veltpunch - Crawl

Voyage au cœur des continents : Final Fantasy XII – Ozmone Plain

Riku : Fullmetal Alchemist OST 01 – Favourite Daughter

Les anecdotes de Becca(-sse)86 :

Il m'arrive pas mal de choses amusantes, ce qui fait qu'au final, ma vie n'est pas si ennuyante que ça. Entre les malentendus voire les carrément non entendus, il y a de quoi vous faire rire de mes malheurs pour votre plus grand bonheur! Je commence doucement avec deux anecdotes similaires et très softs, comparées à d'autres. Une dernière chose : tout ce que vous lirez dans cette rubrique est véridique, aussi incroyable que certains faits puissent paraître.

--Sur le marché--

Il me fallait de la cordelette pour un sac qu'on devait faire en cours de Réalisation Industrielle. (Plus communément appelé 'Couture') C'était il y a deux ans, et je crois bien que ça restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais. Je trouve une marchande en mercerie qui, justement, vendait ce que je cherchais! Je m'approche donc de la vendeuse…

Moi : Bonjour. J'aurais besoin de deux mètres de cordelette noire, s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse : Très bien. De quelle couleur?

Moi:… Euh, noire.

--Dans un supermarché--

La situation est quasiment la même.

Moi: Bonjour. Il me faudrait 500g de hachis de bœuf, s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse: D'accord. Vous en voulez combien?

Moi:…500 g. *a fait un effort énorme pour ne pas dire "ben"*


	4. Riku

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 4 : Riku**_

" Je ne m'échapperai pas avant de savoir pourquoi vous avez cherché à m'enlever. Et selon la réponse que vous me donnerez, je me verrai peut-être dans l'obligation de vous donner une bonne correction. " Dit Sora sans jamais quitter son ravisseur du regard.

Ce dernier sembla pris au dépourvu mais il retrouva sa confidence bien assez vite.

" Une correction, hein? Avec des bras aussi chétifs? " Se moqua Riku. " Hm, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me justifier, aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais donc devoir **te** donner une bonne correction. "

" Puisque c'est comme ça… " Dit le prince en se levant. " Procédons de cette façon : si vous gagnez, je resterai ici bien sagement jusqu'à ce que vous touchiez votre rançon. Mais si je venais à gagner, vous devrez me libérer sur-le-champ. " Proposa-t-il en tendant une main à son adversaire. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant avant de la serrer dans la sienne.

" C'est d'accord. Mais interdiction d'utiliser tes tours de passe-passe. Ce sera un combat à mains nues étant donné que je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi. " Il étudia Sora rapidement. " Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. "

" Ça me va. " Répondit le plus jeune.

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il fut jeté à terre sans aucun ménagement, des mains venant se serrer autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de frapper.

" J'ai gagné. " Chantonna Riku, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il dominait – une fois de plus – le plus jeune. " Ce que tu peux être faible. "

Ce fut cependant à son tour d'être surpris quand il sentit des pieds le frapper à l'abdomen, le faisant tomber à la renverse et lui coupant le souffle pendant un court instant.

" Pas quand j'ai affaire à un tricheur. " Rétorqua le châtain en se redressant pour attaquer Riku une nouvelle fois.

Il serra le poing, le leva et visa le nez du plus grand. Cependant, Riku roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup, et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque lorsqu'il vit un minuscule nuage de poussière se soulever quand le prince stoppa son poing à quelques millimètres du sol.

" _Il sait contrôler sa force avec une grande précision._ " Se dit l'argenté, à présent allongé sur le dos.

Il pivota sur lui-même, voyant maintenant le châtain de dos, et leva une jambe pour le frapper au torse. Sora tomba sur le dos en poussant un léger cri et ne put se relever, la jambe de Riku le clouant au sol.

" Laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas me battre. Personne n'y est jamais parvenu. "

Le prince continua à se débattre pendant un certain temps pour finalement abandonner. Il grommela sourdement quand il fut de nouveau ligoté et jeté dans le foin. Il était extrêmement vexé. Il n'était donc pas capable de se défendre sans épée ni magie? Il lança un regard noir à Riku, qui était venu s'allonger à côté de lui, les mains derrière la tête.

" Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça. " Commenta l'argenté.

" Vous dites ça pour vous moquer? " Demanda sèchement Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Oh, arrête un peu de me vouvoyer, tu veux? Je ne fais pas partie d'une quelconque famille royale, **moi**. " Fit remarquer le plus grand. " Et je ne me moquais pas. "

" D'accord. " Se contenta de répondre l'autre adolescent. " Donc…combien de temps comptes-tu me garder prisonnier? "

Un lourd silence se fit, pendant lequel le prince vit son ravisseur froncer les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

" À vrai dire, je ne peux pas te garder plus d'une nuit et un jour. " Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

" Pourquoi ça? C'est dans le code du parfait ravisseur? " Demanda ironiquement Sora en riant froidement.

" Il n'y a pas de code. " Répondit le plus grand en faisant la moue. " Et je n'ai pas envie de te donner la raison. Sache simplement que si je n'ai pas ma rançon, tu seras quand même libéré mais je te dépouillerai de tout ce qui a une quelconque valeur. "

" Mais je n'ai rien qui ait de la valeur. " Répondit le châtain, un sourcil haussé. " Je n'ai pas un sou en poche. "

" Peut-être mais je suis certain que tes vêtements se vendraient à prix d'or. Peu de personnes peuvent se permettre d'en avoir d'aussi beaux. Il suffit de voir Tic et Tac. " Rétorqua l'argenté en souriant malicieusement. En effet, les tenues des deux jumeaux étaient relativement pauvres. C'était un peu comme s'ils les avaient cousues dans de vulgaires sacs de toile. Sora cligna des yeux pendant un moment pour finalement ouvrir la bouche en grand, les yeux écarquillés.

" Tu – Tu ne me laisserais quand même pas ici sans vêtements?! " S'exclama-t-il, le visage écarlate.

" Bien sûr que non. Je te laisserai en caleçon à l'entrée du village, histoire d'être certain que tes compagnons puissent te trouver. " Répondit le plus grand en riant.

" _S'il s'imagine un seul instant que je laisserai une telle chose se produire, alors il se trompe lourdement. Tant pis si je dois tricher pour l'arrêter._ " Pensa le prince.

x-x-x

" Je suis épuisé. " Déclara Squall en s'adossant à un arbre. Leurs chevaux avaient été confiés à un vieux palefrenier à l'entrée de la ville dès que Cloud était retourné auprès de son compagnon, et leurs recherches avaient débuté immédiatement. Mais après une soirée et une nuit entière de fouilles dans la totalité de la ville, aucune trace du prince ne fut découverte.

" Ce gamin est pire qu'une princesse. Il disparaît dès qu'on a le dos tourné. " Se plaignit le blond en poussant un long soupir, principalement d'épuisement.

" Un peu comme à Rabanastre. " Ajouta le plus grand en rejoignant son ami. " La grande différence, c'est qu'il est capable de s'en sortir seul cette fois. "

" S'il n'est pas confronté à trop de personnes. " Précisa Cloud, les sourcils froncés. " S'il ne s'agit que des deux personnes que l'on a vues, alors il ne court pas de grand danger. "

" Je n'en dirais pas tant, si j'étais toi. " Intervint Squall. " Ce type qui l'a emmené m'a semblé plutôt agile. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un détaler comme il l'a fait tout en portant une personne. "

" C'est qu'il est habitué. " Dit une petite voix derrière eux. Les deux chevaliers firent volte face. Ils haussèrent un sourcil, observant les deux enfants qui se tenaient devant eux.

" Toi!! " S'exclama Cloud, reconnaissant immédiatement Tac. Il fit un pas en avant mais stoppa net quand le second enfant leva une main pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

" Voici les conditions requises afin que votre prince soit libéré. " Dit Tic, l'air sérieux tandis que son frère affichait un sourire bêta. " Si vous payez la rançon, qui s'élève à 100 000 gils, nous libèrerons notre prisonnier à l'endroit même où il a été enlevé. "

" 100 000 gils?! " S'exclama Squall, les yeux écarquillés. " Mais c'est une somme énorme! "

" Un prince les vaut largement. " Répondit Tac, les mains derrière la tête. " Vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour nous régler la somme. Si vous ne le faites pas… "

Les deux jumeaux quittèrent les deux chevaliers sans même prendre le temps de continuer leur phrase, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter un peu plus l'inquiétude de Cloud.

" C'est pas vrai… Comment va-t-on rassembler autant d'argent en si peu de temps? " Murmura le blond, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

" Il nous suffira de nous rendre à la banque et de demander à ce qu'on nous verse ladite somme. Tu vois? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. " Dit calmement Squall en jetant un œil tout autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le bâtiment le plus grand de la ville – qui appartenait au plus riche – il se dirigea droit vers la bâtisse. Après tout, les banques étaient toujours situées près des demeures des grands bourgeois, voire des rois.

x-x-x

Lorsque Sora se réveilla, il était seul et devant lui était posé un bout de tissu dans lequel un peu de pain avait été enroulé, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Le jeune châtain rit sans grande joie. Comment était-il censé se restaurer alors qu'il avait les mains liées? Le prince regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne d'autre. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, il fit de nouveau brûler la corde pour se libérer et, lorsque ce fut fait, il tendit une main pour attraper le modeste paquet et commença à manger lentement. Le pain était un peu sec et avait peu de goût, contrairement à celui qu'il avait mangé à Fantasia. Il sentit un pincement au cœur en repensant aux compagnons qu'il avait dû quitter mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il devait garder un esprit et un cœur forts s'il voulait préserver le pouvoir qui lui avait été confié.

" _La Lumière réside uniquement dans un cœur fort. Plus tu garderas la tête haute et plus ta lumière sera éblouissante, Sora. _" Avait dit le Roi Mickey. Et Sora avait obéi, comme toujours. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit chaque sort que lui enseignait Mickey. Cependant, il en restait un qui était hors de sa portée. Il manipulait tous les éléments. Tous sauf un. " _Le pouvoir de la Lumière ne s'acquiert pas avec autant de facilité qu'un autre. Ces sorts ne sont utilisés que par ceux qui le méritent. _"

Le prince se rappelait encore avoir demandé ce qu'il devait accomplir afin d'être digne d'utiliser un tel sort, mais le roi s'était contenté de secouer la tête en disant qu'il devait trouver la réponse par lui-même.

Le jeune châtain avala sa bouchée de pain avec difficulté et attrapa le verre d'eau pour hydrater sa gorge devenue sèche dans le courant de la nuit.

" Tu es réveillé. " Remarqua-t-on en ouvrant la porte de la minuscule grange. Le prince leva la tête et regarda en direction de la voix.

" Bonjour, Riku. " Dit poliment le plus jeune en reprenant son repas. L'argenté l'observa, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu t'es encore libéré. " Remarqua-t-il, non sans une once d'irritation dans la voix. Le plus jeune se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais manger. Et à vrai dire, l'idée de devoir te demander de me nourrir me répugne. " Avoua le prince en vidant le verre d'eau d'une traite. Il le posa près de ce qu'il restait de pain et s'allongea dans le foin, les mains derrière la tête.

" Tes propos me vont droit au cœur. " Marmonna le plus grand en venant s'asseoir près de son prisonnier. " Tic et Tac sont allés voir tes gardes du corps. Je crois que la rançon était un peu trop élevée à leur goût. " Annonça-t-il, son regard amusé dirigé vers Sora. " Une chance qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? "

" Ce ne sont pas mes gardes du corps. " Dit aussitôt le prince, clairement irrité. " Je peux me défendre seul. "

" Je n'en doute pas. " Dit Riku sans en penser un seul mot. Il se fit un long silence entre les deux adolescents et, l'argenté supportant mal un tel vide, il fut aussitôt interrompu. " Vous comptiez aller où, au juste? "

" Bah… " Commença Sora en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Il y vit une araignée se balancer de fil en fil tandis qu'elle tissait gracieusement sa toile. Les restes de ses quelques proies étaient encore enveloppées dans de la soie. " Je me contente principalement de les suivre, en fait. Je suppose qu'ils veulent visiter le plus de villages possible afin de prévenir une grande partie de la population. "

" Les prévenir de quoi? " Demanda Riku, à présent intrigué.

" Des Sans-cœur. Est-ce qu'il y en a déjà eu dans ta ville? " Demanda Sora, le visage tourné vers celui du plus grand.

" Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça ressemble, à vrai dire. " Dit l'argenté. " Sont-ce des personnes? "

" Pas du tout. Ce sont des créatures noirâtres aux yeux luisants. Elles se dissimulent dans l'obscurité et n'attaquent qu'en groupes plus ou moins importants. Du moins, ça a été le cas les quelques fois où j'en ai croisé. " Expliqua Sora. " Nous n'en avons vu que très récemment durant notre voyage. "

" Votre voyage, hein? " Demanda Riku en se laissant tomber sur le dos, aux côtés du châtain. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il regarda les yeux de Riku, crut y lire une certaine envie, mais surtout la rêverie et un air lointain. " J'espère pouvoir commencer le mien très bientôt. " Murmura-t-il tout bas. Le prince haussa un sourcil et se redressa aussitôt en s'appuyant sur les mains pour éviter de tomber en arrière.

" Tu comptes partir d'ici? C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de cet argent? " Questionna-t-il. " Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous, dans ce cas? Je suis certain que Squall et Cloud seront d'accord! "

" Pardon? " Demanda Riku, incrédule. " Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai **enlevé**. Je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient trop enthousiastes à l'idée de laisser ton ravisseur vous accompagner. "

" Je n'aurai qu'à tout leur expliquer. Il leur faudra peut-être un peu de temps mais ils finiront par te pardonner. Et puis avec tous ces Sans-cœur qui rôdent, ce serait plus prudent de ne pas voyager seul. " Répondit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement. Il fut surpris de voir le plus grand sourire.

" Je ne crains rien si ces créatures restent au sol. Et de toute façon, je préfère voyager seul. "

x-x-x

La banque était presque aussi grande que celle qui se trouvait auparavant à côté du château d'Ansem. Une immense porte de verre menait à l'intérieur et Squall la franchit sans aucune hésitation, contrairement à Cloud qui jeta un regard soupçonneux à son compagnon avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Juste après la porte d'entrée, un homme se tenait derrière un bureau, des feuilles éparpillées sur toute sa surface et que l'employé étudiait attentivement. Ce dernier leva les yeux à l'approche des deux chevaliers.

" Bonjour, messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous? " Demanda-t-il poliment, néanmoins sans sourire.

" Je souhaiterais effectuer un retrait. " Dit Squall en sortant un calepin de sa poche, qu'il tendit au banquier.

Ce dernier prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la dernière page où des notes avaient été prises. Il observa les chiffres écrits à l'encre noire pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête, le carnet resté sur son bureau.

" Veuillez patienter un instant. " Dit l'homme en se levant de sa chaise. Il se retourna et prit un ouvrage épais, dans lequel il chercha un paragraphe précis. " Voilà ce que vous devrez entrer. Je suppose que vous saurez comment faire pour la suite. " Dit-il tandis que Squall étudiait chaque phrase de l'ouvrage, à l'endroit désigné.

Le châtain hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'une des immenses colonnes de verre qui se dressaient dans le fond de la banque; la colonne numéro trois plus précisément. Il tendit une main vers la paroi et celle-ci ouvrit un passage, au travers duquel le chevalier passa. Il resta debout, immobile au centre de la colonne et ferma les yeux pendant que Cloud restait au bureau d'accueil et observait la scène non sans une certaine appréhension.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une dizaine de liasses épaisses, littéralement sorties de nulle part, n'apparaissent sur le bureau du guichetier qui s'empressa de faire le compte dès que l'argent toucha la surface de son bureau. Cloud fronça les sourcils et vit son compagnon le rejoindre, l'air complètement neutre.

" 100 000 Gils. Il n'y a pas d'erreur? " Demanda l'employé en haussant un sourcil. C'était une somme assez conséquente, après tout.

" Aucune. " Répondit Squall en croisant les bras.

Il fixa le banquier du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne baisse le nez et commence à écrire dans le carnet de Squall, toujours à l'encre noire. Lorsqu'il eut fini son calcul, l'homme tendit l'argent et le calepin de cuir à Squall en leur souhaitant bon vent. Les deux chevaliers sortirent du bâtiment et firent quelques pas avant que Cloud ne puisse plus se taire.

" Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors autant d'argent?! " S'exclama le blond, choqué. " Ne me dis surtout pas que c'est l'argent que tu as gagné en étant au service du roi parce que je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça n'est pas possible. " Ajouta-t-il en regardant sévèrement son compagnon.

" Je l'ai pris dans le trésor royal. " Se contenta de dire le châtain. Il entendit son comparse étouffer une exclamation d'indignation.

" Le très – Mais personne n'est censé pouvoir y accéder, à part le roi lui-même! "

" Le roi m'a donné toutes les coordonnées de la salle du coffre. Il avait ses défauts, mais il avait surtout le mérite d'être très prévenant. Il m'avait donné la permission d'emprunter un peu de sa fortune en cas d'ennuis. Or, il me semble que c'est justement notre cas. " Expliqua le plus grand en marchant calmement, le regard porté droit devant lui. Cloud se renfrogna.

" Mais le roi n'est plus et cet argent revient à Sora. Nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser sans sa permission. " Insista-t-il.

" Très bien. Trouve-le et demande-lui donc la permission. Oh, suis-je bête. Il a été **enlevé** et **caché**. " Rétorqua Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

" Très bien, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec toi si jamais il venait à se mettre en colère pour ça. " Se plaignit Cloud, les bras croisés.

" Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur. " Le rassura le plus grand.

Tandis qu'ils retournaient au cœur de la ville, tous deux se demandaient comment trouver les deux garnements qui recevraient probablement la rançon que réclamait leur chef. Finalement, ce furent Tic et Tac qui les trouvèrent.

x-x-x

" C'était comment, la vie dans un château? " Demanda Riku, allongé sur le côté et une main posée sur sa joue pour maintenir sa tête redressée. Il baissa les yeux curieusement vers Sora, attendant que ce dernier lui réponde.

" Bah… " Commença le châtain en réfléchissant. " Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été particulièrement heureux avant d'avoir commencé mon voyage avec Squall et Cloud. D'après eux, je passais mes journées enfermé dans ma chambre pour étudier. "

" Rien à voir avec ce à quoi je m'attendais. " Répondit franchement l'argenté en haussant les épaules.

" Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu étais plus petit? " Demanda le prince en étudiant attentivement l'expression de Riku. Ce dernier sourit en se remémorant son passé.

" J'étais toujours flanqué avec un groupe d'amis. On jouait tous ensemble dehors, à longueur de journée. Mes frères se joignaient à nous parfois. Ouais, c'était vraiment amusant. " Répondit le plus grand.

" J'imagine que c'est ça, l'enfance. " Se dit tout haut Sora en hochant brièvement la tête. Riku haussa un sourcil.

" Toi aussi, tu as été un enfant. Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est, non? " Demanda ce dernier, confus. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air soucieux de son am – de son prisonnier.

" Pas vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du château. La seule compagnie amusante que j'avais, c'était celle de Squall et de Cloud. Ils sont un peu comme des frères pour moi. Oui, ils ont toujours été là pour m'aider. " Murmura le plus jeune.

" Pour t'aider? " Demanda l'argenté.

" Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu comptes me relâcher ce soir et non après? " Questionna Sora pour changer de sujet. Riku comprit qu'il ne voulait plus parler de son passé et il n'insista pas, bien qu'il en mourût d'envie.

" Non. " Dit franchement l'argenté en se redressant pour s'asseoir plus convenablement. Il s'étira pendant un court instant avant de tourner la tête vers Sora. " Chacun ses secrets. " Le prince se contenta de rire doucement.

" Riku!! " Cria-t-on à la porte de la grange.

L'argenté se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en ordonnant au châtain de ne surtout pas bouger, ni de faire le moindre bruit. Riku entendit une autre exclamation de surprise quand il serra la poignée dans sa main et ouvrit la porte. Sans crier gare, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et l'envoya à terre, un bras fermement plaqué sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever.

" Sora! Tu n'as rien? " Demanda Squall en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la grange. Il s'accroupit aux côtés du prince et chercha la moindre blessure.

" Je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. " Répondit Sora. " Cloud, laisse-le. " Dit-il au blond, qui se contenta de regarder l'adolescent qu'il tenait au piège de façon plus mauvaise encore. " Cloud. " Cette fois, toute trace d'amabilité avait disparu de la voix de Sora et le chevalier poussa un soupir avant de se relever, libérant enfin Riku. " Riku, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner? "

" Plus que jamais. " Marmonna l'argenté en lançant un regard noir à Cloud, qui le lui rendit.

" Partons avant que ce voyou ne décide de nous jouer un autre tour de mauvais goût. " Marmonna Squall en aidant Sora à se lever. Dès que le prince fut debout, des hurlements furent entendus dans la rue, suivis par le bruit de pas précipités. Ni une ni deux, Sora se précipita hors du bâtiment et chercha frénétiquement la cause d'une telle agitation. À quelques pas de lui se tenait une horde de Sans-cœur attaquant les passants les plus proches.

" Ce sont encore eux! " S'exclama Cloud en rejoignant le prince.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est?! " S'écria Riku, les yeux écarquillés. " Jamais je n'ai vu de créatures aussi étranges que celles-ci. "

" Ce sont des Sans-cœur et tu ferais mieux d'en rester éloigné. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te protéger d'eux. " Dit sèchement Squall.

" Et pourtant, il le faudra bien. " Intervint Sora, l'air sévère lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le chevalier châtain. " Emmène Riku et les deux enfants à l'intérieur de la grange et n'en sortez surtout pas avant que je vous en donne la permission. Cloud et moi suffirons pour les éliminer. " Ordonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur les créatures noires.

Riku resta planté là, bouche bée. Où était passé le garçon avec qui il avait parlé un peu plus tôt? Celui-ci semblait si… Mature. L'argenté sentait, au fond de lui, que quelque chose n'allait pas à ce propos mais il ne sut dire quoi, au juste. Il fut brusquement poussé à l'intérieur de la grange, aussitôt suivi par Squall qui ferma la porte.

" Tu – Il ne faut pas les laisser seuls! " S'exclama l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

" Ce sont les ordres du prince et nous devons obéir. S'il dit qu'il n'a besoin que de Cloud, je me retire. C'est aussi simple que ça. " Répondit le chevalier, adossé à la porte et les bras croisés. Il ne laisserait aucun de ces gamins sortir d'ici. Il entendit Riku pousser un bref soupir d'indignation tandis qu'il grimpait sur une pile de caisses pour pouvoir jeter un œil au dehors.

" Sora, es-tu certain que nous serons suffisants? Ils sont nombreux. " Se plaignit Cloud, les Sans-cœur à présent tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux qu'ils avaient croisés au lac. Ils étaient deux, voire trois fois plus nombreux cette fois.

" Reste tout près de moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant. Je vais jeter un sort pour les affaiblir. Dès que je l'aurai lancé, contente-toi de les attaquer pour les achever. " Expliqua le prince en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps, mais il finirait par être capable d'utiliser la magie quasi-instantanément.

" Ton niveau de magie n'est pas encore assez élevé, on dirait. " Taquina le chevalier malgré la gravité de la situation. Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leurs yeux luisants fixés sur leurs opposants.

" Il le serait s'ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. " Murmura le châtain, son attention portée uniquement sur le sort qu'il voulait jeter. " _L'air ambiant est chaud, lourd et suffocant. Le feu engloutit tout ce qui m'entoure, ses flammes détruisant tout sur leur passage. Le paysage devient celui d'un champ de bataille. Tout est détruit._ "

Cloud fut surpris lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent invoquer la Keyblade tout en préparant son sort. Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait accompli une telle action et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Le principal, c'était bien que Sora soit capable de se battre à ses côtés et il en avait la preuve en ce moment même. Il eut un léger sursaut en sentant des flammèches lécher le bas de son pantalon sans jamais le brûler complètement. Les quelques flammes devinrent plus grandes, plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'elles tournaient de plus en plus vite autour des deux garçons. Lorsqu'un cercle de feu apparut, compact et brûlant, Sora ouvrit les yeux et recula d'un pas, prêt à lancer l'assaut.

" Prêt? " Demanda-t-il à Cloud, les yeux fixés sur les créatures des Ténèbres. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son compagnon hocher la tête. " MAINTENANT! " Cria-t-il, le cercle de flammes grandissant à toute allure, expédiant les Sans-cœur plusieurs mètres plus loin tout autour d'eux.

Certains heurtèrent violemment les murs alentours et disparurent aussitôt tandis que d'autres tombèrent lourdement au sol, sonnés par l'attaque soudaine. Les deux garçons ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Avec une dextérité et une rapidité à toute épreuve, Sora et Cloud les achevèrent un par un, leurs mouvements précis et brefs pour économiser leur force.

" Ils sont incroyables! " S'exclamaient Tic et Tac depuis leur position, à la fenêtre près de Riku qui regardait la scène sans dire un mot.

" Evidemment. " Se contenta de répondre Squall.

" _Ce gamin est plus fort que je ne le pensais._ " Pensa l'argenté sans jamais quitter Sora des yeux. " _Heureusement qu'il est honnête, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau quand je lui ai lancé ce défi._ " Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait chacun des mouvements de l'autre adolescent. " _Je regretterais presque de ne pas avoir accepté de les accompagner._ "

Quelques minutes plus tard et les environs étaient vides de Sans-cœur, au grand soulagement des habitants qui, cependant, gardèrent leurs distances. Sora, remarquant cela immédiatement, fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi nous fuient-ils? " Demanda-t-il à Cloud, qui rangeait son épée dans son fourreau.

" À cause du sort que tu as utilisé. La magie noire est rarement considérée comme un gage de confiance. Les gens s'en méfient. " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. " Tu finiras par t'y faire. "

Le prince hocha la tête et fit disparaître la Keyblade. Aussitôt, la porte de la grange fut ouverte à la volée, laissant entendre clairement les jurons poussés par Squall tandis que Riku se précipitait au dehors et se jetait littéralement sur Sora, qui tomba à la renverse, surpris.

" Tu t'es fichu de moi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retenu quand on s'est battus?! " S'exclama l'argenté en faisant la moue, accroupi au dessus du châtain, qui haussa un sourcil.

" Je ne m'étais pas retenu. Je suis simplement mauvais quand il s'agit de combat à mains nues. Je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression d'avoir été sous-estimé. " Dit le plus jeune.

" Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! Lève-toi immédiatement! " Tonna Cloud en s'approchant des deux adolescents au sol.

Sora fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire espiègle qu'affichait Riku. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux quand ce dernier se pencha en avant et lui donna un bref baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper aussitôt Cloud, qui s'était penché pour attraper Riku par le col et l'obliger à se relever.

" Tu es adorable, mais aussi et surtout très fort. J'adore ça. " Dit l'argenté d'un ton sérieux en pinçant les joues écarlates du jeune châtain. Il se releva, essuyant la poussière venue salir les genoux de son pantalon. " Je dois malheureusement te quitter, trésor. De palpitantes aventures m'attendent maintenant que tes laquais m'ont donné l'argent nécessaire. Mais n'aie crainte : je suis certain que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau dans un futur proche. "

Riku fit un clin d'œil à l'autre adolescent avant de partir en courant, impatient de savoir quelles aventures l'attendaient en dehors de cette minuscule ville.

" … " Sora n'avait pas remarqué le clin d'œil qu'on lui avait fait, ses yeux restés grands ouverts et fixant le ciel. " _Il m'a embrassé. Un __**garçon **__m'a embrassé. _" Pensa-t-il, son visage perdant peu à peu de ses couleurs.

" Sora? Tu peux te relever seul ou tu veux un coup de main? " Demanda prudemment Cloud, l'air inquiet.

" … "

" Le sale gosse. Si jamais il avait le malheur de croiser notre route une seconde fois, je l'étriperai et je pendrai son corps avec ses propres entrailles. " Marmonna Squall en rejoignant ses deux compagnons.

" … "

" Je suis moi aussi en colère, mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop? Le prince s'en remettra. Hein, Sora? " Demanda le blond en souriant.

" … "

" Regarde-le. Il a un teint de cadavre et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se relever de si tôt. " Fit remarquer le châtain en croisant les bras.

" J'ai envie de vomir. " Fut le seul avertissement que donna le prince avant de rouler sur lui-même, à quatre pattes tandis qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac en pleine rue.

" Sora!! " S'exclamèrent les deux chevaliers en se tenant immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui frotter le dos, en guise de réconfort.

Tic et Tac se tenaient à quelques pas du trio, le premier ayant les mains derrière la tête.

" Riku a encore frappé. " Dit-il tandis que son jumeau riait bruyamment à ses côtés.

x-x-x

Les trois garçons décidèrent de passer la nuit en ville avant de reprendre leur route le lendemain. Le soleil se couchait à peine quand les deux hommes avaient retiré la plupart de leurs vêtements pour se mettre au lit. Ils observèrent le prince, resté près de la fenêtre à observer le paysage prendre progressivement les couleurs du crépuscule, le ciel devenu un mélange de roses, d'oranges et de violets qui semblaient se refléter sur les toits des maisons environnantes.

" Où allons-nous à présent? " Demanda le prince sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Il vit une nuée d'oiseaux voler tout près de leur fenêtre et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant batifoler, pas l'ombre d'un seul souci en vue. Ça le rassurait un peu.

" Nous allons continuer à voyager vers l'Ouest pour rejoindre Biast. Pendant qu'on te cherchait, j'ai entendu pas mal de villageois parler d'une créature qui y terrorise les habitants. " Expliqua Cloud, assis sur le bord de son lit. Sora se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

" Un Sans-cœur? " Demanda-t-il.

" Ça se pourrait. De toute façon, cette ville est sur notre chemin alors autant aller y jeter un œil. "

" Je vois. " Dit le châtain en reportant son attention à l'extérieur du bâtiment. On pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques étoiles dans le ciel, certaines bien plus brillantes que leurs voisines.

" Mieux vaut ne pas te coucher tard. Nous partirons bien avant l'aube. " Dit Squall en plaçant les couvertures sur lui, jusqu'à la moitié de son abdomen. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir les bras pris sous les couvertures, de peur d'être gêné s'il avait à se débattre. C'était une phobie qu'il avait et Cloud ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son compagnon faire autrement depuis qu'il le connaissait, et il en avait conclu que cela devait être dû à un événement passé. Le blond se coucha, laissant assez de place pour que Sora puisse partager son lit. Il ne restait plus qu'une chambre avec deux lits et il était hors de question que les deux chevaliers dorment ensemble. Ils n'auraient pas été tellement gênés mais ils ne voulaient pas que Sora fasse un quelconque rapprochement avec ce que Riku lui avait fait. C'était totalement absurde mais ils ne souhaitaient en aucun cas blesser le jeune prince de quelque manière que ce soit.

Sora retira sa veste, son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon et vint rejoindre Cloud, non sans une once d'hésitation.

" _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si nerveux, tout à coup? J'ai déjà dû dormir avec eux de nombreuses fois, pas de quoi en faire un drame. _" Se dit-il en se couchant sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. " _Sauf que j'avais mon propre sac de couchage. Je ne le partageais pas avec l'un d'eux. _" Il se sentit pâlir subitement. " _Est-ce bien normal de se sentir aussi gêné? _"

Le prince fronça les sourcils et préféra ne plus y penser. Il ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil au bout de quelques instants mais rien n'y fit. Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant que la situation n'empire pour lui. Il sentit une main frôler son estomac avant de venir se poser à sa taille et l'attirer tout contre Cloud. Alarmé, Sora tourna la tête vers le blond mais ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Alors que le prince ne pensait pas pouvoir se trouver dans pire situation, le pire arriva. L'homme l'amena un peu plus vers lui et enfouit son visage dans les douces mèches châtaines avant de pousser un soupir de contentement.

La nuit promettait d'être **très** longue pour Sora.

x-x-x

Comme ils l'avaient déclaré, les deux chevaliers se levèrent à l'aurore et tentèrent tant bien que mal de réveiller le jeune prince qui n'avait pas tellement profité de sa nuit de repos. Le trio s'habilla hâtivement et sortit dans l'obscurité et le silence de la nuit. Un jeune garçon les attendait tout près de l'écurie où avaient été gardés leurs chevaux.

" Merci pour vos services, et désolé de t'avoir fait te lever si tôt. " Dit Squall en tendant une bourse au garçon, qui l'accepta sans dire un mot. De toute évidence, il avait eu vent, comme tant d'autres, de la confrontation entre ses deux compagnons et les Sans-cœur. Le chevalier préféra ne pas relever ce sujet et se contenta de tendre les brides des chevaux aux deux autres garçons.

" Pardon de t'avoir laissé comme ça, Philibert. " Murmura l'adolescent à sa monture en lui grattant le museau affectueusement. L'animal se contenta de secouer doucement la tête. Sora sourit et grimpa sur sa monture.

Le trio quitta la ville au galop et se dirigea vers leur prochaine destination : Biast.

xx--xx--xx

A/N : Eh oui, Riku n'a fait qu'une apparition éclair… Pour l'instant. Il finira par revenir, ne vous en faites pas. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis complètement gaga de lui. X3 Bien bien, voilà donc pour ce chapitre. Les suivants (ou peut-être seulement **le** suivant, tout dépendra de la tournure des choses) se passeront dans la ville de Biast donc. Ils ne seront pas aussi drôles que les deux derniers mais bon, il faut bien un peu de drama!

Les anecdotes de Becca(-sse)86 :

Ouais, un nouvel épisode! \o/ Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous raconter de beau cette fois… Ah oui, ça y est. Je suis une très grande gaffeuse, et ça n'est malheureusement pas toujours drôle pour tout le monde. La preuve de suite!

--Chez moi--

Ma mère : Bon, tu fais attention, ok? Il y a la dame qui devrait retourner à sa voiture. Quand elle sera là, tu sortiras pour lui dire que je vais reculer ma voiture, histoire qu'elle puisse sortir du stationnement facilement.

Becca86: *hoche la tête et attend*

Et donc, un peu plus tard, je vois une dame qui s'arrête près de ladite voiture et qui regarde à droite et à gauche. Ni une ni deux, je sors.

Becca86: M'man va bouger sa voiture, elle arrive tout de suite! Dis-je avant de rentrer.

M'man : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Becca86 : Ben je lui ai dit que tu bougeais la voiture, tiens.

M'man : Mais c'est pas elle, crétine!

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette pauvre dame n'était pas très mince…


	5. Le Prince et le Sans coeur

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx--xx--xx

_**Chapitre 5 : Le prince et le Sans-cœur**_

Biast était une ville relativement grande et, par conséquent, peuplée. Cloud avait pris soin de toujours garder le jeune prince tout près de lui, de peur qu'il ne se perde ou ne se fasse à nouveau enlever par un quelconque brigand de la trempe de Riku. Riku… Il ne manquerait pas de lui tordre le cou à la première occasion venue.

Malgré leurs petits soucis personnels, les trois garçons n'avaient pas oublié la raison de leur venue en ville. Les renseignements délivrés par les habitants restaient succincts et ne permettaient pas d'affirmer avec certitude que les incidents survenus à Biast étaient bien l'œuvre d'un Sans-cœur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le groupe était arrivé mais seules quelques créatures faibles avaient vainement tenté de leur barrer la route, sans grand succès.

" Rien à faire. Seuls les plus petits viennent sans cesse. " Marmonna Sora juste après avoir gelé les trois Sans-cœur venus les attaquer.

Il entendit quelques passants le remercier de son aide et se contenta de leur faire un bref signe de tête. Ici, contrairement aux autres endroits qu'il avait visités, les habitants ne semblaient pas se soucier de l'utilisation de la magie noire du moment qu'elle ne faisait pas le mal.

" Il doit vraiment se passer quelque chose ici. Il y en a beaucoup trop. " Intervint Squall en replaçant sa chemise correctement. " Je m'occuperai du prochain groupe. "

" Il y en a sûrement un plus grand quelque part qui les appelle. " Ajouta Cloud en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la créature en question les surprenne.

" Il y en a un, tu peux en être certain. " Dit Sora en fermant les yeux. " Je sens son odeur depuis qu'on est arrivés ici mais impossible de savoir d'où elle vient au juste. " Il fronça les sourcils.

" C'était ça, tes nausées? " Demanda le blond, une main posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. " Je suis content de ne pas avoir ta capacité à sentir les Sans-cœur alors. "

" Il ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps. Rentrons. " Déclara Squall en se dirigeant vers l'auberge où ils logeaient. " Tu n'es pas trop fatigué? " Demanda-t-il au jeune prince lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans leur chambre où lui et Cloud déposèrent leurs armes près de leurs lits.

" Ça va très bien. " Le rassura Sora en souriant.

Il n'avait cessé d'utiliser des sorts pour exterminer les Ombres et pour certains magiciens, cela aurait vite été épuisant. Cela devait très probablement être une des capacités des porteurs de la Lumière.

" Je vais aller me baigner. Je ne traînerai pas, promis! "

" Non, prends ton temps. Tu l'as bien mérité. " Dit Cloud en souriant à son jeune protégé.

Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête et se sauva. Il prit un peignoir et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers les bains. L'avantage de la ville était qu'elle possédait de nombreuses sources chaudes alentour et l'auberge dans laquelle résidait le trio en possédait une, libre d'accès pour les résidents.

" Tiens, Sora! Bonjour. " Dit la dame responsable des savons et des serviettes. " Alors, vous avez encore fait du bon travail aujourd'hui? " Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour prendre les affaires nécessaires à la toilette de l'adolescent.

" Bof. Ce n'étaient encore que des Sans-cœur très faibles. On cherche toujours leur mère. " Admit le châtain en prenant les affaires qu'on lui tendait.

" Leur mère? " Questionna la dame.

" Cloud, lui, préfère dire 'père' mais pas moi. 'Mère' me semble mieux désigner ce qui attire tant d'ennuis à la ville. " Expliqua le châtain en haussant les épaules. " Vous savez, l'odeur est très différente. "

" Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu as sûrement raison, petit. " Répondit la femme. Elle se tourna à nouveau et attrapa un sachet, qu'elle tendit au châtain. " Tiens, pour te récompenser de tous tes efforts. " Sora regarda à l'intérieur du sachet et y trouva des friandises biastaises.

" M - Merci beaucoup mais je ne peux pas accepter. Ça fait partie de votre commerce et vous perdez de l'argent en m'offrant ça, non? " Demanda-t-il timidement. La dame lui tapota le nez avec l'index, le faisant loucher pendant un bref instant.

" Ne t'occupe donc pas de ça. Personne ne vous paie pour nous aider et je pense que chacun devrait vous remercier convenablement. C'est ma façon de vous dire merci, tout simplement. " Dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement au garçon. " Allez, va te baigner maintenant, avant que l'eau ne refroidisse. "

Sora haussa un sourcil. " Mais elle est naturellement chaude, ça n'est pas possible qu'elle refroidisse. " Dit-il.

" Rien ne t'échappe, hein? " Répondit la dame en riant.

Le jeune prince lui sourit et se dirigea vers une salle plus en retrait où étaient positionnés plusieurs cabinets. Sora en ouvrit un et se déshabilla complètement, puis il enroula la serviette à sa taille avant de sortir en direction du bain pour hommes. L'endroit était complètement désert, ce qui rassura grandement le prince. L'idée d'être nu avec d'autres personnes ne le mettait pas véritablement à l'aise. Le sachet de friandise à la main, il fit le tour du bassin afin de trouver son endroit préféré. Il retira sa serviette et se glissa dans l'eau. Il tâta autour de lui jusqu'à trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Lorsque ce fut fait, il poussa un long soupir et se détendit.

" Rien de tel qu'un bain après une dure journée de labeur. " Dit tout haut le prince, les yeux fermés. Il attrapa le sachet de friandises et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un petit carré de pâte feuilletée fourrée d'une pâte rougeâtre. Il se mordit la lèvre. " Depuis le temps que je rêvais de manger une de ces petites merveilles. " Il ouvrit la bouche pour enfin goûter à ce petit carré de paradis lorsqu'un bruit de bruissement d'ailes puis de feuilles le stoppa net. Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, confus. " Encore toi? " Demanda le garçon.

Dans l'arbre tout près de lui était perché un aigle totalement blanc. Ses yeux d'ambre se fixèrent sur Sora, comme toujours. Depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville, Sora avait aperçu cet oiseau dans les bains. Il semblait venir en même temps que le châtain et passait son temps à le regarder se baigner. Si une telle présence s'était avérée relativement gênante au début, le prince n'y prêtait plus tellement attention à présent.

" Pourquoi viens-tu me voir uniquement quand je suis dans le bain? Espèce de pervers… " Marmonna Sora en fronçant les sourcils. À sa grande surprise, le rapace déploya ses ailes et glissa jusqu'à lui. L'adolescent serra les dents à l'approche de l'animal, qui se posa sur son épaule, mais étrangement, ses serres ne le blessèrent pas. L'aigle se pencha en avant et vola une bouchée de la friandise, qu'il mâcha pendant un court instant avant de se pencher à nouveau pour en voler une autre.

" Hé! Ce n'est pas à toi! " S'exclama Sora en reculant sa main pour que le feuilleté soit hors de portée du volatile. " Même un animal est censé avoir un minimum de distinction. " Le réprimanda Sora en faisant la moue. Il partagea la friandise en deux et donna la partie entamée à l'oiseau. " Tiens. "

L'aigle ne se fit pas prier et engloutit la bouchée que Sora gardait à la main pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le châtain mangea sa part en observant le rapace d'un air intrigué. Depuis quand les aigles mangeaient-ils des sucreries?

" Mon pauvre, tu dois être affamé pour te mettre à manger ça. Il n'y a pas de rats dans le coin? " Demanda le prince, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Il lui sembla voir la mine de l'oiseau se renfrogner à cette question mais il se dit qu'il imaginait des choses. L'aigle finit sa part puis tourna la tête vers le sachet où d'autres friandises attendaient bien sagement. Sora suivit son regard.

" Tu en veux encore? " Demanda-t-il. Il eut sa réponse quand le regard perçant de l'animal le fixa intensément, le faisant involontairement rougir. " O - Ok. "

Cinq gâteaux plus tard, le volatile était rassasié. Il frotta sa tête contre la joue de Sora en guise de remerciement avant de s'envoler au loin. Le prince était retourné à sa chambre peu de temps après, le peignoir sur le dos, le corps et l'esprit plus frais. Il déposa les restes - encore nombreux - du cadeau de la gérante sur la table, devant ses deux compagnons. Ils jetèrent un œil au contenu et regardèrent leur protégé d'un air curieux.

" J'avais refusé mais la patronne a insisté pour que j'accepte. Elle dit que c'est sa façon de nous payer pour nos services. " Expliqua le prince avant d'aller prendre place sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Il ramena les genoux à sa poitrine et posa le menton sur les jointures.

" Ils sont vraiment délicieux. " Fit remarquer Cloud en finissant son premier gâteau. " Cette femme est un véritable amour. Ça me donne envie de me surpasser pour trouver ce monstre! "

Squall se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

" On ne fait que chercher pendant la journée. " Commença le prince, les yeux toujours dirigés vers la fenêtre, regardant au loin. " Et si cette mère ne se montrait que la nuit? " Il tourna la tête vers ses compagnons. " Qu'ont dit les habitants? "

" Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir entendus parler d'un moment de la journée bien précis. " Confia le chevalier aux cheveux châtains en haussant les épaules.

" Peut-être devrait-on faire des recherches cette nuit? " Proposa Sora, un sourcil haussé. Il vit Cloud ouvrir la bouche, sur le point de protester, mais il fut plus rapide. " Je sais que la nuit renforce les Sans-cœur, surtout pendant la nouvelle lune, mais si c'est la seule solution, on ne peut pas faire autrement. "

" Dans ce cas, on reste bien ensemble et on ne se quitte pas des yeux. "

x-x-x

Peu avant minuit, le trio s'aventura dans l'obscurité de la nuit, croisant quelques Ombres ici et là. En effet, les créatures étaient un peu plus résistantes mais n'avaient encore rien d'une véritable menace. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville et être revenus à leur point de départ sans avoir trouvé le plus petit indice, les deux chevaliers s'assirent au sol, la mine renfrognée. Sora pouvait les comprendre aisément. Entre les combats et la marche, ils étaient épuisés. Cependant, le prince refusait de baisser les bras aussi tôt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de convaincre ses deux amis de faire de même.

Il trouva sa réponse quelques instants plus tard, quand un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et qu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Sora tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec l'aigle blanc.

" Ça alors… " Murmura Squall en admirant l'animal. " Comment as-tu fait ça, Sora? Est-ce que c'est grâce à ton pouvoir? "

" Non. Du moins, je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas. Il est venu de lui-même depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. " Confia le plus jeune. Il vit l'aigle tourner la tête et fixer l'horizon. " Oh! " S'exclama-t-il soudainement. " Se pourrait-il que tu saches où elle se cache? "

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le volatile prit son envol et s'éloigna un peu avant de décrire des cercles dans le ciel, comme s'il attendait qu'on le suive. L'animal guida ainsi le trio jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville et tous se trouvèrent face à une vaste étendue d'eau au bord de la ville. L'aigle reprit sa place sur l'épaule du prince et regarda droit devant lui.

" Alors… Elle serait ici? " Demanda Cloud d'une voix peu assurée.

" Pas étonnant qu'on ne l'ait jamais trouvée. Nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés aussi loin. " Dit Sora en s'accroupissant près de l'eau. Il tendit une main et la plongea dans le liquide glacé. " Elle a profité de cette étendue d'eau pour se cacher pendant tout ce temps. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la faire sortir de là et l'anéantir. " Il se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière.

" Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu brutal comme méthode? " Demanda le blond, un sourcil haussé. " Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. "

" Peu importe. Cette créature est une menace et on ne peut pas la laisser continuer plus longtemps. "

Le jeune châtain leva une main et quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair surgit dans le ciel mais ne toucha pas la surface de l'eau. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Evidemment. "

S'il n'y avait pas d'objet pointant vers le ciel, la foudre ne pouvait tomber au sol. Sora porta une main à son épaule, vers l'aigle, et lui fit signe de se poser dessus, ce qu'il fit. L'adolescent le tendit alors à Cloud.

" Ce sera juste le temps de jeter mon sort. " Dit le prince en souriant à son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et prit l'animal avec lui, non sans réticence. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand il sentit les serres appuyer fermement contre la peau de son épaule, prêtes à percer la chair à n'importe quel instant.

" _Sale bête. Elle ne faisait pas de mal à Sora pourtant. _" Pensa Cloud.

" Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, au juste? " Demanda Squall en voyant le prince se diriger de nouveau vers le lac.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de lui sourire avant de faire face à l'étendue d'eau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa un pied sur l'eau, puis le second. À la surprise générale, il ne coula pas mais marcha à la surface. Il s'éloigna considérablement du bord du lac et se tint en plein milieu, les bras écartés de chaque côté et la tête levée au ciel. Squall et Cloud devinrent livides, comprenant ce que le prince s'apprêtait à faire. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire un seul pas en avant, un grondement lointain se répandit dans l'air, aussitôt suivi par un éclair qui frappa Sora de plein fouet en provocant un grondement sec et puissant. La décharge s'étendit à la surface complète du lac, provoquant un crépitement et un sifflement assourdissants.

" _Si avec ça ce Sans-cœur ne se montre pas, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. _" Pensa Sora en invoquant la Keyblade.

Il posa une main sur son cœur et murmura un doux "soin" avant de sentir ses forces lui revenir peu à peu. La foudre était un des éléments auquel il résistait le moins bien et le second sort ne serait pas un luxe. Bien au contraire. D'autant plus qu'il fut frappé de plein fouet par une main gigantesque surgissant des abysses juste après s'être soigné.

" SORA!!! " Hurlèrent les deux chevaliers restés sur la berge.

L'aigle, moins contraint qu'eux, prit son envol et rejoignit le jeune châtain qui tombait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Ce dernier réussit à lancer sa Keyblade vers l'Ombre géante avant de disparaître sous la surface de l'eau. L'animal vola en cercles à l'endroit où les derniers remous provoqués par la chute du jeune prince étaient encore visibles.

" Zut, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? " Demanda Cloud, angoissé. " On ne peut pas marcher sur l'eau comme il le fait! "

" J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il vient vers nous. " Déclara Squall en désignant le Sans-cœur qui, effectivement, s'approchait d'eux à une vitesse prodigieuse. Sans jamais hésiter, les deux hommes empoignèrent leurs épées et se tinrent prêts à attaquer. " Cloud, c'est une créature de l'eau. " Rappela le châtain en s'élançant vers la créature.

" Je le sais bien, laisse-moi quelques instants! " S'exclama Cloud en suivant son partenaire de près. La foudre frappa le monstre à nouveau avant qu'il ne soit atteint par des coups venant de toutes parts. " Je ne vois toujours pas Sora! "

" Je suis là! " Répondit-on. Le blond leva les yeux et vit le prince se tenant sur l'épaule de la créature, à moitié caché par ce qui ressemblait à d'immenses mèches de cheveux.

Sora enchaîna les coups ciblés sur la tête de la créature sans jamais faiblir. À nouveau, une immense main vint le frapper et le projeter droit vers le sol. L'adolescent provoqua alors une forte brise, lui permettant de retomber délicatement, un genou à terre, sans se blesser. Sans se relever, il tendit une main vers la tête de la bête et lança une salve de sphères incandescentes qui atteignirent toutes leur cible. Le Sans-cœur sembla se convulser dans un concert de cris stridents et de mouvements incontrôlés.

" Achevez-le! " Cria Sora à ses deux compagnons qui restaient là, pétrifiés.

Le jeune châtain grommela sourdement et tenta de se relever tant bien que mal. Utiliser un sort de soin demandait une quantité d'énergie colossale qu'un débutant en magie comme lui pouvait difficilement supporter. Le roi lui avait appris que c'était un sort lui aussi évolutif qui devenait moins gourmand et plus efficace à force d'être utilisé.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bon sang?! " Poursuivit-il, remarquant qu'aucun des deux chevaliers n'avaient encore bougé et se contentaient de le regarder **lui**.

Le Sans-cœur se figea enfin et releva lentement la tête. La lueur de ses yeux avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était à présent rouge comme le sang et fixait intensément Sora. Sans prévenir, le monstre bondit à une vitesse rarement égalée, malgré sa taille gigantesque, et dirigea son poing droit vers Sora.

La suite, il ne s'en souvenait pas…

x-x-x

Le soleil brillait fortement dans la petite chambre de l'auberge. Dehors, les habitants parlaient comme de coutume, souriants et courtois au possible. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues, criant et riant en s'appelant les uns les autres. Et de temps à autre, des oiseaux chantaient, perchés dans les arbres entourant le modeste hôtel. Une brise légère souffla dans la chambre, sortant définitivement Sora de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit un œil prudemment et leva une main pour se protéger des rayons de l'astre du jour en faisant une grimace. Il parcourut la chambre du regard et ne vit personne. Personne mis à part l'aigle blanc qui était perché sur la structure au pied du lit. Son regard fixa attentivement Sora comme pour l'étudier. Le jeune prince en ignorait la raison mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour enfin s'asseoir. Il aurait voulu se lever mais les vertiges qu'il avait lui conseillaient fortement de se raviser.

" Pourquoi suis-je ici? " Se demanda-t-il tout haut en portant une main à son front.

Il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il se rappelait parfaitement être allé chercher le monstre mère avec Cloud et Squall, l'avoir trouvé et attaqué mais après l'instant où l'Ombre avait voulu le blesser **lui**, c'était le néant le plus total. L'aigle déploya ses ailes et vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent en planant d'un bout à l'autre du lit. Le châtain leva une main et vint caresser doucement le cou de l'oiseau, qui ne broncha pas et se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer un peu plus contre la main de Sora.

" Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais. Tu n'es franchement pas farouche pour un animal sauvage. " Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son autre main.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé? Il décida qu'un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Oui, ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Et peut-être retrouverait-il la mémoire sans même y penser?

L'adolescent se leva prudemment du lit en se tenant à la tête de la structure pour être certain de ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il s'en sentit capable, il se redressa complètement et partit prendre son peignoir pour finalement se diriger vers les bains. La gérante le salua avec autant d'amabilité que d'habitude et lui tendit les produits nécessaires à sa toilette. Lorsqu'il fut dans les vestiaires, il se dirigea droit vers l'extérieur et ordonna à l'aigle d'aller l'attendre au dehors pendant qu'il se déshabillait, ce que l'animal sembla comprendre. Le châtain retourna seul dans les vestiaires et s'enferma dans un cabinet. Et lorsqu'il fut totalement dévêtu…

CLANG!

Le prince sursauta et chercha la source du bruit. Il leva la tête et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Là, sur le haut de la porte du cabinet, était perché l'oiseau qui ne voulait plus le quitter, même dans ses moments les plus intimes. Sora se sentit rougir.

" Je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre dehors. " Dit-il d'un ton sec. L'animal tourna la tête dans un geste de fausse pudeur. " Je savais bien que tu étais un pervers. " Se dit tout haut l'adolescent en passant la serviette autour de sa taille.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prévenir, manquant de faire tomber le volatile, et se dirigea vers les bains, son nouvel ami tout près. Il fut soulagé de voir ses deux compagnons en pleine discussion dans les sources, mais ce sentiment se volatilisa quand les chevaliers aperçurent le prince et tombèrent dans un silence des plus gênant.

" Euh, bonjour. " Dit Sora en entrant dans l'eau sans vraiment regarder Cloud ou Squall dans les yeux.

" Bonjour. " Murmura Cloud en fuyant lui aussi le regard de son protégé. Quelques instants de silence s'ensuivirent.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose? " Demanda prudemment le plus jeune. Il se força à regarder ses interlocuteurs et remarqua la gêne qu'ils tentaient vainement de dissimuler.

" No- " Commença Cloud.

" Oui. " L'interrompit Squall. Le blond lui lança un regard courroucé.

" De quoi s'agit-il? " Insista le prince, inquiet quand les regards des deux hommes se posèrent simultanément sur lui. " Moi? "

" Oui et non. " Répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtains, les bras croisés. " Quand cette créature t'a soudainement attaqué, tu as disparu pendant un instant. Le Sans-cœur a été littéralement roué de coups pendant un court moment et a fini par se réfugier dans les eaux du lac. On t'a retrouvé allongé sur le sol, inconscient, après les événements. "

" On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout est arrivé tellement vite. " Continua Cloud en secouant lentement la tête. " Mais bon, le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. "

Il se fit un autre moment de silence et le prince décida qu'il en avait assez de ceux-ci.

" Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas bougé quand je vous l'ai dit? Vous vous êtes contentés de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Ce Sans-cœur aurait pu en profiter pour vous blesser très gravement. " Dit le jeune châtain d'un ton sec, montrant clairement sa colère mais aussi et surtout son inquiétude.

" Comment t'expliquer… " Commença Squall.

" Nous nous attendions à ce que tu sois devenu plus fort mais on ne s'attendait sincèrement pas à ce que ce soit à ce point là. Tu enchaînais les sorts à tour de bras sans même sembler avoir besoin de temps avant de les lancer. C'était vraiment… " Le blond chercha le mot exact.

" Classe. " Intervint le châtain. Sora haussa les sourcils.

" Pardon? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais - " Commença Cloud.

" J'avoue avoir trouvé ça intimidant, mais j'ai aussi pensé que tu avais la classe, ne serait-ce que dans la façon que tu as eue d'amortir ta chute. Et ce sang froid pendant que tu lançais ces bou- "

" Squall! " Le coupa le blond, les sourcils froncés. " Il ne faut pas l'encourager comme ça! Il s'est évanoui à en avoir trop fait, justement. " Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et prit son air le plus sévère. " Sora, tu ne dois plus recommencer, c'est compris? "

" Je recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire. " Répondit le prince, les sourcils froncés. Cloud l'observa, bouche bée. Squall avait une expression quasi-semblable. " Je comprends bien que vous soyez inquiets pour moi mais c'est un luxe que je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre. Les Sans-cœur se fichent pas mal de savoir que je suis encore jeune. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un porteur de la Keyblade dont le cœur est inestimable. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible et de laisser d'autres me protéger constamment. "

Il se fit à nouveau un silence, cette fois lourd de sous-entendus. Le prince se leva et quitta les bains, laissant les deux chevaliers pantois.

" C'est la première fois qu'il répond. " Dit Cloud, les yeux encore écarquillés. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Squall hausser les épaules. " Tu crois qu'il a déjà fait ça quand il était à Fantasia? "

" Je ne pense pas. Sora n'est pas du genre à faire des caprices, après tout. Il ne fait qu'écouter son cœur et cette fois, il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec nous. " Dit calmement le second en se frottant légèrement le bras comme pour nettoyer une trace.

" Tu prends ça bien calmement. " Remarqua le blond, les bras croisés.

Lui-même trouvait sa réplique ridicule. À quoi bon s'entêter à contredire le prince quand il avait les idées aussi claires? Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis et ça, tous le savaient parfaitement. Le blond leva les yeux en voyant l'aigle blanc se diriger vers lui pendant que Sora se changeait dans les vestiaires. Le rapace frôla le haut de son crâne et agrippa une mèche de cheveux dans son bec en passant, la lui arrachant au passage. Cloud poussa un juron et brandit le poing vers l'animal qui se contenta de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans les vestiaires.

x-x-x

Sora avait décidé qu'une promenade lui ferait le plus grand bien et il était sorti de l'auberge dès qu'il se fut changé. Il déambula dans les rues bondées de Biast, saluant quelques passants de temps à autres et se débarrassant de quelques Sans-cœur. Etrangement, ceux qui n'étaient pas éliminés immédiatement et qui avaient assez de temps pour distinguer Sora avaient les yeux rouge sang comme ceux de leur mère. Le prince sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette remarque. Cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

L'adolescent regarda sur le côté, vers l'oiseau qui tenait toujours la mèche de cheveux blonds dans son bec.

" Quand même, ça n'était pas très gentil de ta part de lui arracher les cheveux. Ça fait très mal, tu sais. " Le réprimanda-t-il, l'air sévère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'appréciait pas Cloud. Ce dernier ne lui avait pourtant rien fait…

" Au secours!! A l'aide, s'il vous plaît!! " Hurla une petite fille en courant droit vers Sora.

L'adolescent stoppa net et observa l'enfant. Des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues rougies d'avoir trop couru. Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers le prince.

" Il - Il s'en est pris à mon petit frère! " S'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre l'abdomen du jeune châtain. Il posa les mains sur le haut du dos de la fillette pour la rassurer.

" Où est-il? " Demanda-t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'enfant qui la lui donna. D'autres cris furent entendus, accompagnés du vacarme de maisons détruites et de poussière s'élevant haut dans le ciel. Lentement, le Sans-cœur mère se redressa sur toute sa hauteur et observa les environs de ses yeux à la lueur jaune. Son regard stoppa net sur Sora et ses yeux virèrent immédiatement au rouge tandis que l'immense Ombre se dirigeait prestement vers l'adolescent.

" Tch. " Murmura-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Où mettre cette fillette en sécurité? D'un mouvement du bras rapide, il porta l'enfant et se mit à courir en direction du lac. Là-bas, le combat ne mettrait personne en danger et les dégâts seraient moins importants qu'en plein centre ville. Lorsqu'il eut gagné de la distance sur l'être maléfique, Sora posa la petite fille à terre. " Tu vas suivre cet oiseau, d'accord? Il te mènera en sécurité. "

" Mais mon petit frère - " Commença la fillette.

" Je te promets de le ramener sain et sauf. Maintenant, pars. " Dit le châtain sur un ton ferme. Il porta son attention sur l'aigle. " Va trouver Cloud. " Lui dit-il en tapotant doucement son bec pour mieux lui faire comprendre sa requête.

Cela ne sembla cependant pas utile. L'oiseau majestueux prit son envol et se dirigea droit vers l'auberge, la fillette le suivant de près. Sora poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit son chemin jusqu'au lac d'un pas précipité lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Sans-cœur avait augmenté son allure. Bientôt, il fut sorti de la ville et courait sur l'eau, faisant finalement volte-face pour voir l'ennemi. Ce dernier arriva rapidement sur les lieux et se tint devant le jeune châtain, ses yeux toujours aussi rouges.

" _Ces créatures peuvent donc développer de la rancœur. Je n'ai peut-être pas été le seul à l'attaquer mais j'ai probablement été celui qui a provoqué le plus de dégâts, vu sa réaction. _"Pensa le prince.

Il chercha le garçonnet que l'être était censé avoir capturé et fini par le trouver, serré au creux de l'immense main de la créature.

" Comment le sortir de là sans le blesser? " Se dit-il tout haut, une main tendue vers lui pour attraper la Keyblade.

Il vit l'Ombre lever le poing, au creux duquel il tenait toujours l'enfant, et s'aperçut avec horreur que la créature jeta ce dernier droit vers Sora avec une force inouïe. Le prince réussit à attraper le garçonnet sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé et il invoqua immédiatement un sort de vent pour ramener l'enfant en toute sécurité sur la berge. Il en profita pour le protéger d'un bouclier invisible, le tout en ripostant aux attaques du monstre. Cependant, une faille dans sa concentration lui valut un violent coup à l'abdomen et il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le vent l'aida à amortir sa chute et à retrouver son équilibre pour ne pas plonger dans les profondeurs obscures du lac. Sora leva la tête et regarda le Sans-cœur, une main posée sur son ventre douloureux. Il avait la nausée mais il fit de son mieux pour se contenir. Un autre instant d'inattention pourrait lui être fatal.

" _Si je me soigne maintenant, je n'aurai plus assez de forces pour l'attaquer. Et qui sait si la même chose qu'hier ne se reproduirait pas…_ "

Inconsciemment, Sora savait que cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Il prit donc sur lui-même et se redressa, l'immense clé tenue fermement entre ses doigts. Il leva le menton, bascula la Keyblade légèrement derrière lui et chargea droit vers la créature.

x-x-x

" Que se passe-t-il ici?! " S'écria Squall en s'approchant du balcon de la chambre.

Alerté par les cris et le vacarme provoqués par des tas de sons différents, il s'était élancé à la fenêtre pour connaître la raison d'un tel brouhaha. Les gens couraient en tous sens dans les rues, certains s'enfermaient chez eux et d'autres semblaient totalement perdus. Parmi la masse d'habitants, le châtain distingua une forme blanche qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, une petite fille juste derrière le volatile.

" C'est l'aigle de Sora! " S'exclama l'homme en tendant le bras pour permettre à l'oiseau de s'y poser.

La fillette stoppa juste sous leur fenêtre et leva les yeux vers lui en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Ni une ni deux, le châtain enjamba le balcon et sauta à terre, atterrissant en toute légèreté. Il observa la fillette un court instant, les sourcils froncés. Vue la situation actuelle des choses, elle avait sûrement été envoyée ici par Sora. Le chevalier s'accroupit face à l'enfant et lui sourit timidement.

" Tu vas nous attendre là haut, d'accord? Entre et dis à la dame que c'est Squall qui t'envoie te mettre à l'abri. Elle saura quoi faire. "

Il posa une main sur le dos de la fillette et la poussa doucement vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Elle sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par suivre son conseil.

" Cloud, viens! " Appela le châtain en regardant le balcon.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut par la porte d'entrée que Cloud arriva.

" Je ne suis pas aussi peu civilisé que toi. Je sors par la porte. " Dit le blond.

Squall n'en était pas certain, mais le fait de sauter du troisième étage devait aussi avoir un rapport avec ce choix.

Le duo suivit l'aigle jusqu'au lac, où le combat entre Sora et l'immense Sans-cœur faisait rage. Le prince courait droit vers le monstre en effectuant avec le bras gauche un mouvement horizontal de droite à gauche, puis l'inverse, lançant un sort de vent provoquant une immense vague, puis un sort de glace gelant cette dernière et lui permettant de prendre de l'altitude pour venir frapper l'être de l'Ombre à la tête.

" Pourquoi sommes-nous venus, au juste? " Demanda Cloud, les bras croisés. " Il s'en sort parfaitement bien sans nous. "

" Et surtout, nous ne pouvons pas marcher sur l'eau, contrairement à Sora. " Continua l'autre chevalier. Ils poussèrent un long soupir.

Au même moment, le prince remarqua la présence de ses deux amis sur la rive. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Amenez-le loin de la côte! " Leur cria-t-il et il vit ses compagnons s'exécuter.

Il stoppa la barrière de protection et sentit un poids se lever. Maintenir une protection constamment demandait une concentration continue et aussi de l'énergie. Le prince prit un léger élan et s'élança par-dessus la tête du monstre pour lui lancer la Keyblade. Le coup atteignit la cible, qui poussa un nouveau cri, tandis que Sora rejoignit la rive la plus éloignée du garçonnet. Si le Sans-cœur le suivait, Squall et Cloud pourraient venir l'aider dès leur retour.

Comme l'adolescent s'y était attendu, la créature se dirigea droit vers lui et continua à attaquer sans relâche. Sora se défendit du mieux qu'il put mais le terrain ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il trébucha sur un petit rocher et tomba sur le dos, une main puissante venant immédiatement l'immobiliser. Sora poussa une complainte à peine perceptible, le poids de la créature compressant lentement sa cage thoracique.

À son grand soulagement, il vit ses compagnons accourir à ses côtés et commencer à frapper le bras étonnamment musclé du Sans-cœur. Ce dernier ne sembla pas porter la moindre attention à ses assaillants et se contenta d'augmenter un peu plus la pression sur Sora à chaque seconde.

" Et zut! " S'exclama le prince, les dents serrées. " Reculez-vous! " Ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes.

Ceux-ci obéirent et firent plusieurs pas en arrière. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se concentra et des nuages noirs se formèrent rapidement au dessus de leurs têtes.

" On est encore trop près! " S'exclama Cloud en attrapant le poignet de Squall avant de se mettre à courir à toutes jambes. Ils ne se retournèrent pas et espérèrent réussir à s'éloigner assez vite.

Le prince ouvrit les yeux un court instant pour finalement les fermer à nouveau lorsque la foudre frappa l'Ombre de plein fouet. La créature relâcha son emprise, le choc parcourant encore son corps entier, visible à l'œil nu grâce aux brefs éclairs apparaissant ici et là sur ses bras et ses jambes. Dans un ultime effort, le prince rejeta le bras droit en arrière et lança la Keyblade de toutes ses forces, l'arme traversant cette fois la tête du Sans-cœur de part en part et disparaissant aussitôt.

La créature s'évanouit en poussant un dernier cri strident et ne devint bientôt plus qu'un vaste nuage de fumée noirâtre qui se dispersa au vent. Sora se redressa et reprit son souffle.

" Tu n'as rien? Tout va bien? " Demanda Cloud en le rejoignant.

Il s'accroupit aux côtés du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule. Sora fit signe que oui. Voulant être certain qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucuns problèmes, il vérifia les bras et les jambes du garçon, à la recherche de la moindre trace de blessure mais ne vit rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'est alors que Squall eut la bonne idée de poser une main sur le torse de Sora, qui fit une grimace et se mordit la lèvre.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. Après avoir reçu un coup pareil, il aurait été étonnant que tu n'aies pas au moins une côte fêlée. " Dit le chevalier en secouant lentement la tête. " Tu peux te soigner? "

" J'ai d'abord besoin de me reposer un peu. " Haleta Sora en gardant une main sur le côté de son torse pour se protéger.

Quelques heures, tout au plus, suffiraient. L'adolescent se leva lentement et regarda tout autour de lui. Les environs avaient été épargnés avec un grand succès, mis à part pour la vague gelée mais elle finirait par fondre bien assez vite.

" Allons ramener ce garçon auprès de sa sœur. La pauvre était morte d'inquiétude. " Dit-il en souriant à ses compagnons.

Le petit garçon était encore inconscient et Squall le porta jusqu'à l'auberge tandis que Sora appela l'aigle blanc à lui. L'animal frotta affectueusement la tête contre sa joue et l'adolescent lui gratta délicatement le cou.

" Une bonne friandise s'impose, hein? " Lui murmura-t-il en souriant chaleureusement. Il lui sembla voir le regard de l'animal s'illuminer à cette mention et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

x-x-x

" Vous avez tellement fait pour nous. " Dit la mère des enfants en s'inclinant devant le trio d'aventuriers.

La fillette se précipita vers Sora et le serra contre elle en pleurant, le remerciant sans cesse d'avoir apporté son aide à son petit frère. Le prince s'accroupit devant la fillette et inclina la tête de l'enfant afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Il leva une main vers la joue de la petite fille tandis que l'autre essuyait les larmes.

" Si tu es heureuse, il faut rire. D'accord? " Demanda-t-il. Elle fit oui de la tête timidement. " Bien. Les filles sont bien plus jolies quand elles sourient. " Ajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser sur le front. Il se redressa et regarda la mère. " Il est inutile de nous remercier. Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. " Dit-il, sûr de lui.

La mère lui sourit, puis baissa les yeux vers son fils qui tirait sur la jambe de pantalon du jeune châtain. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui à son tour.

" Moi aussi. " Se contenta de dire l'enfant en désignant son front. Sora parut gêné et regarda ses deux compagnons qui avaient déjà un petit sourire moqueur. Néanmoins, il se pencha et accepta la requête du garçonnet.

" Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici maintenant que ce monstre a été éradiqué. " Déclara Cloud en s'étirant paresseusement. " Reprenons notre chemin. "

" Mais avant ça - " Commença Sora en portant son regard sur la femme. " Répandez la nouvelle tout autour de vous. Dites au plus de monde possible qu'il est possible de vaincre les Ténèbres si nous nous y mettons tous ensemble. Cependant, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rester prudents et de ne pas entreprendre de les affronter seuls. "

" Je pense, cependant, que vous serez tranquilles pendant un moment. " La rassura Squall d'un air impassible, comme à son habitude. La mère sourit et hocha vivement la tête en leur promettant de communiquer leur message tout autour d'elle.

C'est ainsi que le trio partit en direction de la prochaine ville avec un voyageur supplémentaire et pour le moins inattendu. Et ce dernier n'acceptait de se poser que sur l'épaule du jeune prince et semblait prendre plaisir à fixer son regard froid sur Cloud, qui se contentait de grommeler sourdement et lui lançait de mauvais regards de temps à autres.

Oui, le voyage s'annonçait encore plus amusant qu'auparavant…

xx--xx--xx

Playlist :

Une nouvelle ville (thème général) : Odin Sphere – Attic Archive

L'aigle blanc : Wolf's Rain OST 2 - Indiana

Fight! Darkside : An café – Hero Without a Face

A/N : Mouais, j'avais prévu de faire ça en deux chapitres mais je pense que pour l'instant, ça ne sera pas possible. Et puis c'est encore le début de l'histoire et cette première confrontation sérieuse n'a pas vraiment d'importance par rapport à de prochains faits. Oui, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Pour la petite anecdote, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écouter le second opening de Darker Than Black pour écrire les scènes de combat de ce chapitre. C'était plutôt efficace! (je crois) Bref! Pour le Sans-cœur 'mère' de ce chapitre, il s'agissait de Darkside. Sérieusement, quand je le regarde, je vois un monstre à cheveux à la chanteur de reggæ. Suis-je la seule à le penser? O_o; Bref! Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je les adore tous autant les uns que les autres. =)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86 :

Quel côté ridicule de ma personnalité vais-je vous montrer? Allez, je m'en prends à ma famille cette fois-ci! XD Chez moi, on dit souvent "du sang n'est pas de l'eau" et j'ai très souvent l'occasion de me rendre compte que c'est tout à fait vrai! Combien de fois me suis-je retrouvée à dire/faire exactement les mêmes choses que mes proches? Deux exemples de suite, ou plutôt un seul. Vous découvrirez le prochain au chapitre suivant! (et dans celui là, il s'agira de moi et m'man. Ah et ce sera aussi ridicule que cette anecdote-ci.)

Exemple 1 : ma sœur et m'man.

C'était la fête des mères et on n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui acheter un épilateur. (d'ailleurs, ne faites pas comme nous parce qu'en fait, c'est une super mauvaise idée! L'explication de suite)

M'man * lit la boîte* : Ils disent que c'est indolore. Bah on va voir ça. *teste l'appareil et l'éloigne aussitôt après avoir poussé une longue série de jurons* Bon sang, ça fait mal cette saleté! Indolore, mon œil!!! (vous remarquerez que j'ai pensé aux âmes sensibles et que ses propos ont donc été un peu modifiés)

Ma sœur : Ca fait si mal que ça?

M'man : Je veux que -

Là, elle s'interrompt parce qu'elle a laissé l'épilateur aller pendant tout ce temps et qu'elle vient de se prendre les cheveux dedans et, du coup, elle pousse de nouveaux jurons.

Ma sœur, qui s'était mise à rire avec moi : Comment t'as fait ton compte pour te prendre les cheveux là dedans?!

M'man *tend l'appareil à ma sœur * : Tiens, essaie. Tu verras si ça fait pas mal! Dit-elle en ignorant volontairement son commentaire.

Et donc ma sœur s'exécute pour retomber sur le même résultat que ma mère, les jurons en moins. (parce qu'elle est bien plus polie)

Ma sœur : Ca tue ce truc!

Et là, paf! Encore une qui se prend les cheveux dans l'appareil. Je me remets à rire, cette fois-ci accompagnée de m'man. Au final, j'ai jugé plus prudent de me tenir éloignée des épilateurs. XD


	6. Chasse à la fée

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx--xx--xx

_**Chapitre 6 : Chasse à la fée**_

La pleine lune baignait les vastes étendues de verdures et les quelques villages, ici et là, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du trio. Les trois hommes avaient installé leur campement en plein milieu d'une plaine et étaient rassemblés autour d'un modeste feu de camp pour réchauffer leur nourriture et leurs corps malmenés par le froid. Leurs sacs de couchage étaient déjà étendus au sol, près à recevoir leur hôte d'un moment à l'autre.

Comme à son habitude, Sora avait les yeux levés au ciel, heureux de pouvoir admirer les étoiles. Il se laissa tomber sur son sac lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, les mains derrière la tête et l'air rêveur.

" Je ne vois ta sale bête nulle part. " Fit remarquer Cloud en regardant autour de lui. En effet, le nouveau compagnon de Sora avait disparu depuis un moment à présent. Le jeune prince regarda le chevalier blond un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les cieux.

" Il est libre de partir quand il le souhaite. " Répondit l'adolescent. Il aurait voulu que l'aigle majestueux reste plus longtemps, mais il avait sûrement mieux à faire que rester avec eux.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans un calme paisible et à leur réveil, le lendemain matin, ils reprirent leur chemin à pas lents.

" Où va-t-on cette fois? " Demanda le jeune prince en observant ses compagnons de voyage.

" Alexandria. " Répondit Squall en regardant droit devant lui. Il pointa une forêt lointaine du doigt. " Le chemin sera plus court si on passe par ces bois. "

" Les bois? Mais ne risque-t-on pas de s'y égarer, et donc de perdre plus de temps qu'en faisant le tour? " Questionna Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Les chemins les plus longs sont parfois les plus courts, après tout. "

" Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis. " Rétorqua l'autre châtain, la mine renfrognée.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Sora. Dans notre cas, le chemin le plus court sera vraiment le plus court. Nous ne nous perdrons pas. " Le rassura Cloud en souriant à son protégé, qui haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient à présent à quelques pas de la lisière de la forêt et Sora sentit un poids supplémentaire s'ajouter soudainement sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit que l'aigle blanc était revenu. Il lui gratta affectueusement le cou tandis que Cloud murmura sourdement dans son coin. Les premiers pas dans la forêt furent affirmés mais l'ambiance environnante changea du tout au tout en un court instant. Les ombres se faisaient menaçantes et le trio ressentit comme une présence surveillant chacun de leurs mouvements.

" Est-ce que vous ressentez aussi comme des yeux qui vous surveillent? " Demanda Cloud en jetant des regards inquiets de chaque côté. Le prince l'imita sans rien ajouter d'autre.

" _Je sens une vague odeur de ténèbres ici mais c'est infime. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'en inquiéter._ " Pensa ce dernier.

" Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux - " Commença l'adolescent en tournant la tête, pour s'apercevoir que ses compagnons avaient disparu. Il se sentit pâlir soudainement. " Squall? Cloud? Où êtes-vous? " Pas de réponse. " Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle ne me fait pas rire du tout! "

Le prince éternua bruyamment et vit de la poussière brillante tomber juste au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour en trouver la source, il vit les arbres grandir, et grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui-même aussi haut d'un brin d'herbe. Philibert avait disparu tout aussi subitement que ses compagnons, en même temps que l'aigle.

" Ok, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui - " Commença-t-il lorsqu'il sentit une pointe pressée contre son dos. Il tourna la tête et se trouva face à un garçon aussi âgé que lui. Il avait de courts cheveux roux, d'épais sourcils et n'était vêtu que de vert. L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

" Je te conseille de ne pas bouger et de te laisser faire. " Ordonna le garçon d'un ton ferme.

" Où sont passés mes amis? " Demanda calmement Sora en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : c'était lui qui avait rapetissé, et non les arbres qui avaient grandi.

" Suis-moi et tu les retrouveras assez rapidement. " Répondit l'inconnu en pressant un peu plus la pointe de sa dague contre le dos du jeune châtain. Ce dernier leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se débattre. Ils firent quelques pas avant de tomber sur un groupe de sans-cœurs. " Zut, encore eux! " S'exclama le roux en serrant les dents. Il sembla perdu pendant un instant. S'il choisissait de les combattre, ce garçon allait peut-être lui filer entre les doigts! Cependant, la réaction de Sora l'étonna au plus haut point. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le jeune prince fit apparaître une clé gigantesque et éradiqua les créatures jusqu'à la dernière. Quand il ne resta plus un sans-cœur, Sora se tourna vers le rouquin.

" Tout va bien? " Demanda le châtain en observant attentivement l'autre adolescent, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure.

" Ca alors, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ces créatures si facilement! " S'exclama l'autre garçon. " Il n'y a aucun doute possible! C'est toi qu'on attendait pendant tout ce temps! Wendy va être ravie d'apprendre ça! " Laissant l'excitation prendre le dessus, le rouquin attrapa la main de Sora et tous deux s'envolèrent vers les hautes branches des arbres. Le prince retint une exclamation de surprise tandis qu'ils s'élevaient de plus en plus haut dans les airs. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le garçon avait des ailes dans le dos, fines et transparentes, semblables à celles d'un insecte.

Le duo arriva à la cime d'un arbre coupé. Tout autour, perchées sur des branches environnantes, étaient construites des maisons en bois. Chacune d'entre elles était reliée à ses voisines par de fines lianes mêlées à de la corde solide. Et au centre de toutes ses habitations se trouvaient un point d'eau, juste au creux du tronc d'arbre. C'est là qu'atterrirent les deux adolescents.

" Que tout le monde vienne! J'ai apporté l'élu avec moi! " Déclara le roux d'une voix forte. Aussitôt, les autres habitants, eux aussi pourvus d'ailes plus ou moins grandes selon les personnes, se réunirent autour du prince et de l'autre garçon.

" Lui, l'élu? " Demanda un vieil homme à l'air sévère. " Il était avec ces deux voyous! "

" Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Il a réussi à se débarrasser des ombres à lui seul! " Rétorqua le rouquin, les sourcils froncés.

" Wendy l'a-t-elle vu? A-t-elle confirmé son identité? " Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Sora cligna des yeux et la fixa du regard. Oui, elle avait effectivement des cheveux bleus. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de cheveux à la couleur aussi étrange.

" Je m'apprêtais à aller le lui présenter, mais je voulais que tout le monde soit là pour cette grande occasion. " Déclara le garçon en souriant fièrement. Les habitants lui laissèrent alors un passage jusqu'au creux de l'arbre et tous deux s'y dirigèrent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à quelque pas du bord du point d'eau que le jeune châtain se rendit compte qu'une jeune fille se tenait debout au beau milieu de l'eau, les yeux levés au ciel. Ses jolis cheveux châtains étaient attachés avec un ruban du même bleu que celui de sa robe. Des rubans étaient accrochés ici et là et flottaient au vent, caressant délicatement la peau des bras dénudés de l'inconnue. Contrairement à ses pairs, ses ailes étaient immenses et parsemées de couleurs douces mais généralement froides. Cette fille était donc Wendy.

" Ainsi donc, tu as trouvé l'élu, Peter? " Demanda la demoiselle sans tourner la tête.

" Oui, je te l'ai apporté. " Répondit le roux - Peter - en souriant. " Mais comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit bien de lui, Wendy? Tu ne l'as même pas approché. "

" C'est inutile. " Dit doucement la châtaine en joignant les mains devant elle, juste sous son nombril. " Sa lumière est si éblouissante que je peux même sentir sa chaleur de là où je suis. "

" Ma lumière? " Demanda Sora en regardant ses mains. Non, aucune lumière là, ni ailleurs. Il entendit Wendy rire légèrement.

" Ta lumière se trouve en toi et contrairement à mes amis, je peux la voir très clairement. " Elle tourna la tête vers Sora et ce dernier sentit un léger frisson le parcourir. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient d'un bleu extrêmement pâle et semblait regarder juste derrière lui plutôt que lui-même. Il se tourna nerveusement mais ne vit personne derrière lui. " C'est effectivement toi que j'observe, Sora. " Continua l'adolescente en s'approchant à pas lents et gracieux sans jamais quitter Sora du regard. " Mes yeux ne peuvent voir ce que vous autres voyez, mais en contrepartie, ils voient ce que d'autres ne peuvent apercevoir, comme la lumière qui réside dans chaque cœur. " Son don lui permettait aussi de connaître les noms des personnes qu'elle rencontrait mais voyant que le jeune prince ne posait aucune question à ce sujet, elle garda cela secret.

" Wendy est aveugle depuis sa naissance, tout comme notre ancienne Mère. " Murmura Peter à l'oreille de Sora. Il n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant.

" Je vois que nos amis sont tous présents, cependant j'aimerais parler d'affaires un peu plus confidentielles. Retirons-nous dans mes appartements où nous pourrons parler plus librement. " Offrit Wendy en se dirigeant vers la maison dominant tout le village. Peter agrippa le poignet de Sora et le conduisit jusqu'à la modeste demeure. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce à l'intérieur. Un lit était placé dans le fond de la pièce, tout à droite. Une petite cuisine était installée tout à gauche et au milieu de la pièce, tout près de l'entrée, se trouvait une table et des chaises en bois aux motifs détaillés, témoignage d'un travail de patience. La châtaine prit place, aussitôt suivie de Peter puis enfin de Sora.

" Sora, notre village a besoin de toi car il a perdu sa bonne étoile. " Dit Wendy, les mains jointes sur la table. " Des êtres dénués de lumière nous l'ont volée et bien qu'éclatante, elle ne peut leur échapper seule. "

" Votre bonne étoile? " Répéta le jeune prince, un sourcil haussé.

" Clochette. " Continua Peter. " C'est elle qui cache notre village à la vue des voyageurs et qui efface les souvenirs de ceux qui réussissent à nous trouver. Sans elle, nous courons tous un très grand danger. "

" Notre village détient une eau sacrée permettant à quiconque la boit d'obtenir la jeunesse et la beauté éternelle. Cependant, la compensation à payer est bien trop forte. C'est pourquoi mon peuple garde cette source secrète afin de protéger les voyageurs trop avides d'un tel pouvoir, mais sans la présence de Clochette, nous en sommes bien incapables. " Expliqua Wendy en secouant lentement la tête. " Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Sora. "

" Alors, vous voulez que j'aille chercher Clochette, c'est ça? " Demanda le prince. " Je veux bien mais mes compagnons ont disparu. Je dois les retrouver avant d'entreprendre mon voyage. "

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. " Répondit Peter. " Ils sont ici, dans ce village, mais tu ne les reverras pas tant que Clochette ne sera pas revenue parmi nous. "

Sora fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers la jeune fille.

" Comprends-nous, Sora. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu reviennes sur ta parole et que tu nous abandonnes. " Dit-elle.

" Et donc, vous gardez Squall et Cloud en otage pour être certains que je ne vais pas changer d'avis? Quel noble geste. " Rétorqua Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Au final, vous ne me laissez pas tellement le choix. "

" Je suis navrée. " S'excusa Wendy, l'air désolé. Sora aurait voulu la croire mais c'était au dessus de ses moyens. Pas en sachant qu'ils retenaient ses amis prisonniers. " Sachant que tu devras mener ta quête seul, nous t'offrirons un peu de notre aide. Nous sommes les seuls êtres doués de parole dans cette immense forêt et seuls les animaux pourront t'offrir leur soutient, ce pourquoi je te fais don de la capacité à comprendre leur langage. " Dit-elle en soufflant dans la paume de sa main, répandant une poussière dorée qui entoura Sora pendant un instant. " Le sort s'annulera lorsque tu auras retrouvé et libéré Clochette, pas avant. "

" Tu peux partir dès maintenant. Plus vite tu trouveras notre étoile et plus vite tes compagnons seront libérés. " Dit Peter en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte. Sora le suivit aussitôt sans même prendre le temps de remercier Wendy pour son aide. De toute façon, pourquoi remercierait-il un ravisseur?

------

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, Sora se trouva seul au pied d'un arbre toujours aussi gigantesque qu'auparavant.

" Ils sont bien gentils mais ça va me prendre des mois à parcourir toute la forêt à pieds! Ils auraient au moins pu me rendre ma taille normale! " S'exclama-t-il, furieux. Il frappa le sol du pied puis, après avoir grommelé plusieurs plaintes, il se mit en marche. Il finit par croiser un lapin sur son chemin et il l'interpella pour se renseigner sur Clochette.

" Clochette, tu dis? " Demanda l'animal en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. " Je me souviens vaguement l'avoir vue par là-bas. " Indiqua-t-il en tendant une patte sur sa gauche. " Je peux t'y conduire, si tu veux, mais je suis occupé alors je ne pourrai pas en faire plus. "

Le jeune prince hocha la tête et monta sur le dos duveteux du lapin, qui se mit à bondir vers l'endroit indiqué avec précaution pour ne pas faire tomber son voyageur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora descendait et grattait le museau de l'animal en guise de remerciement. Ce dernier sembla satisfait. Il remua le nez brièvement avant de repartir, laissant le jeune châtain à nouveau seul au beau milieu de la forêt.

" Bien, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre maintenant… " Se dit tout haut le prince en se grattant le menton. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace d'un autre être vivant. Jusqu'à ce que des taches noires apparaissent autour de lui, révélant la présence d'ombres. " Voilà de quoi passer le temps en attendant de trouver un autre animal. " Dit-il en empoignant la Keyblade. Heureusement pour lui, les sans-cœurs ne semblaient pas attaquer en trop grand nombre et de ce fait, se battre seul ne posa pas de problèmes. Un coup à droite, en bas, à droite une nouvelle fois, un demi-tour sui lui-même puis un coup de haut en bas suffirent à tous les détruire. La clé disparut, lui indiquant que la voie était libre à présent.

" Quelle dextérité. Comme avec ce gros balourd du lac. " Dit-on au cœur des arbres. Le prince chercha mais ne vit rien.

" Qui est là? " Demanda-t-il prudemment. Un bruissement d'ailes et une silhouette immaculée répondirent à sa question. L'aigle blanc vint se poser devant lui et le toisa du regard. Sora fronça les sourcils. " Pas la peine de me faire encore plus ressentir que je suis minuscule. " Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, son regard sévère croisant celui, froid, de l'oiseau.

" Là n'était pas mon intention. " Répondit l'animal en faisant ce qui ressemblait à une légère révérence. " Mais passons. Tu dois aller chercher cette fée, n'est-ce pas? J'ai bien peur qu'une telle tâche ne te prenne énormément de temps dans ta condition actuelle. "

" Comment as-tu su? " Questionna le prince, un sourcil haussé. " Tu nous as espionnés? " L'aigle baissa la tête puis la releva. " Je vois. Autant être franc et avouer que ça m'arrange grandement. Tu accepterais de m'aider? Trouver Clochette sera peut-être plus simple à vol d'oiseau. "

" Bien évidemment. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour mon sauveur. " Répondit l'oiseau en se plaçant de côté pour que Sora puisse grimper sur son dos plus facilement.

" Je suis ton sauveur? " Demanda le prince en montant sur l'animal. Il se plaça à califourchon à la base du cou de l'aigle blanc et empoigna délicatement quelques plumes auxquelles se tenir pendant le trajet.

" C'est bien toi qui m'a nourri, non? Je mourrais de faim et tu as gentiment accepté de partager ton repas avec moi. Il y a eu cette fois aux bains, puis pendant notre voyage jusqu'à cette forêt. Très peu d'humains se sont montrés si gentils envers moi. " Expliqua l'aigle en prenant un peu d'élan avant de s'élever dans les airs. Suite à ces propos, le voyage se fit en silence tandis que le duo scruta les environs à la recherche de l'étoile disparue. Une heure, peut-être même deux s'étaient écoulées et aucun trace n'avait été trouvée.

" Dis, est-ce que tu as un nom? " Demanda le prince, fatigué de rester silencieux pendant si long. S'il ne parlait pas, il finirait par s'endormir sur le dos de son ami. Son vol paisible et l'odeur du bois des arbres rendaient le prince somnolent. C'était tellement agréable. L'animal ne répondit pas immédiatement, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

" Non. " Finit-il par dire en continuant à chercher. Sora haussa un sourcil.

" Vraiment? Il faut que je t'en trouve un alors! " S'exclama-t-il. Il réfléchit pendant un instant mais fut interrompu.

" Pas la peine. " Dit l'aigle en continuant à planer au dessus de la forêt et zigzagant entre les branches d'arbre. C'était incroyable qu'ils ne se soient pas encore blessés mais après tout, l'animal savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Tous deux finirent par arriver dans une clairière où l'aigle se posa délicatement. Sora descendit de son dos et regarda autour de lui. Il fit une grimace et se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

" Ca empeste les ténèbres ici. " Déclara-t-il. Il fut pris de haut-le-cœur et lutta pour ne pas rendre son repas. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à l'odeur immonde. Il la rencontrerait encore de nombreuses fois après tout.

" Tout va bien? Tu es pâle. " Déclara l'oiseau en posant une aile sur le dos du jeune prince pour lui offrir son soutient. L'adolescent se contenta de hocher la tête et continua à chercher l'origine de la fragrance. Ce qu'il trouva, cependant, était loin de ressembler à un sans-cœur. Ligotée à un arbre, une jeune femme au chignon blond était inconsciente. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe verte et de chaussons de la même couleur, au bout desquels se trouvaient d'énormes pompons blancs. Et en regardant plus attentivement, Sora vit qu'elle aussi avait des ailes.

" Clochette? " Appela le prince. La fée se réveilla doucement et posa les yeux sur le châtain. " C'est bien vous, Clochette? " A l'appel de son nom, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête en se débattant frénétiquement. Elle parlait mais Sora ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Des sons semblables à ceux de carillons glissaient entre les lèvres ouvertes à la place de mots intelligibles. Le jeune prince fronça les sourcils. " C'est bien elle, non? " Demanda le châtain à l'aigle.

" Oui, mais on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la libère. Va savoir pourquoi. "

Comme pour apporter une réponse à leurs questions, un grondement sourd surgit du cœur de la terre et devant les deux individus apparut deux caméléons verts. Pour Sora, ils étaient immenses tandis que pour l'aigle, ils étaient minuscules. Le prince invoqua la Keyblade une nouvelle fois et se tint prêt au combat.

" Je m'occupe d'eux. Va libérer Clochette! " Ordonna-t-il en lançant l'assaut. L'un des caméléons sauta sur le côté tandis que l'autre bloqua l'attaque du châtain en enroulant la langue autour de la clé pour finalement l'avaler. Sora fit un bond en arrière et tendit la main. Il était sur le point de faire réapparaître son arme lorsqu'une meilleure idée lui vint à l'esprit. L'animal se tordit de douleur pendant un court instant puis la Keyblade jaillit littéralement de la gorge du caméléon pour revenir entre les mains de son possesseur, le débarrassant ainsi de l'un de ses adversaires qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

" _Ce ne sont donc pas des animaux ordinaires._ " Pensa le prince en faisant volte-face pour parer l'attaque du second reptile. De toute évidence, celui là ne se ferait pas avoir comme son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, l'aigle blanc donnait de vigoureux coups de bec sur la corde afin de la faire céder. Clochette l'aidait en continuant à se débattre et avec leurs forces jointes, ils finirent par venir à bout du lien qui la retenait prisonnière. Aussitôt fut-elle libérée que Clochette fila à toute allure, laissant ses sauveurs à leur triste sort. Lorsque l'aigle reporta son attention sur Sora, ce dernier donnait le coup de grâce à son assaillant.

" Bien, je pense que j'ai accompli ma mission, non? " Demanda-t-il à l'oiseau. Ce dernier poussa un long cri et le prince en conclut que son pouvoir temporaire ne faisait déjà plus effet maintenant que l'étoile avait été libérée. A nouveau, le sol trembla mais ce ne furent pas des caméléons qui apparurent. Devant le jeune châtain s'éleva un immense monstre recouvert de verdure et de quelques arbres. Perché sur le dos de l'être végétal trônait un individu masqué par un crâne – le jeune prince l'avait aperçu tandis que le monstre se levait. " Bon sang! " S'exclama Sora en reculant le plus rapidement possible pour finalement se trouver adossé à un arbre. Ce sans-cœur, s'il s'agissait effectivement de l'une de ces créatures, était gigantesque, même comparé au prince à sa taille réelle. En attendant, il était hors de question de se battre dans de telles conditions. Sora siffla pour appeler l'oiseau à ses côtés et lorsqu'il fut tout près, il sauta sur le dos de l'animal et s'envola aussi loin que possible.

------

La tension dans le village des fées était telle qu'elle était presque palpable. Les habitants guettaient l'arrivée de Sora et de Clochette. Une fois celle-ci revenue, ils n'auraient plus aucun souci à se faire. C'est avec le tumulte à l'extérieur du cabanon dans lequel ils étaient enfermés que Squall et Cloud apprirent les dernières nouvelles.

" Il est seul, minuscule, dans une forêt qui grouille de bêtes sauvages. Est-ce qu'au moins il s'en sortira en un seul morceau? " Marmonna le blond en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Son compagnon poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules. Que répondre? Lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel Sora reviendrait - s'il revenait. La porte fut soudainement ouverte et Peter apparut devant les deux hommes. Il sembla lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux des prisonniers et il leur sourit chaleureusement.

" Votre ami s'en sortira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne l'aurions pas laissé seul s'il courait un quelconque danger. " Expliqua le roux en s'asseyant au sol, devant les deux chevaliers.

" Pourquoi ne pas être allés chercher votre amie par vous-mêmes si c'est si peu dangereux dans les bois? " Demanda Squall d'un ton ferme. Cloud hocha la tête.

" Nous ne pouvons pas quitter le village parce que nous devons le garder. **Tous**. " Répondit l'adolescent. Il haussa les sourcils en entendant des exclamations parmi les villageois. Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit les autres habitants qui commençaient à se bousculer tout près du point d'eau de Wendy. C'est alors qu'il entendit distinctement le bruit de carillons. " Clochette! " S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant au cœur de la masse de villageois. Au milieu d'eux se tenait la fée blonde, l'air contrariée. Mais dès que Peter s'approcha d'elle, elle sembla se détendre et son visage s'illumina. Elle se jeta dans les bras du roux et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune garçon, heureuse de pouvoir le voir à nouveau.

" Clochette est revenue, semble-t-il. " Dit Wendy, de sa place au milieu du point d'eau. " Sora est-il avec elle? "

Tous se tournèrent mais ne virent le garçon nulle part. Clochette vola jusqu'à Wendy et lui parla pendant un long moment.

" Mais ce que tu dis là est terrible! " S'exclama la châtaine en portant une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. " Vite, libérez les prisonniers et rendez-leur à tous leur taille originelle! " Ordonna-t-elle et ses sujets obéirent sans poser de questions. Les deux chevaliers furent détachés et conduits au pied de l'arbre. Peu de temps après, ils se mirent à grandir jusqu'à retrouver leur taille normale. Ils partirent aussitôt à la recherche du prince, suivant les bruits sourds qui venaient de l'autre bout de la forêt.

------

Sora jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule régulièrement et s'apercevait, non sans anxiété, que le sans-cœur géant les suivait toujours. Il remarqua que l'oiseau les conduisait au village des fées et il tira légèrement mais fermement sur quelques plumes.

" Il ne faut pas partir par là! Il va détruire le village! " S'exclama le prince. L'oiseau poussa une série de petits cris et continua sa route. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. " Puisque je te dis de ne pas aller là-bas! Je trouverai un moyen de me débrouiller, ok? " Insista-t-il mais l'aigle ne sembla pas l'écouter. Sora grommela sourdement et passa une jambe par dessus le cou de l'aigle pour se laisser tomber dans le vide. Le jeune prince eut assez de chance pour atterrir sur du feuillage touffu qui amortit aisément sa chute. Il se releva tant bien que mal et regarda autour de lui. Que faire à présent? L'énorme sans-cœur passa tout près sans même se rendre compte de la présence de Sora. Ce dernier en profita pour bondir et s'accrocher à l'herbe qui poussait abondamment sur le dos de l'ombre gigantesque. Il se hissa au sommet et se trouva face à face avec ce qu'il décida d'appeler le cavalier. Il était lui-même d'une taille assez conséquente mais pas assez pour effrayer le prince. Le jeune châtain tendit la main, paume tournée vers le sol, et fit apparaître son arme. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit avec stupéfaction que le décor se mit à rapetisser - ou plutôt qu'il se mit à grandir, jusqu'à retrouver sa taille normale.

" Ca tombe on ne peut plus à point! " S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque des éclairs se mirent à fendre les airs tout autour de lui. Il les esquiva sans trop de difficulté et lança son attaque. Il fonça droit vers le sans-cœur masqué, évitant les quelques coups de ce dernier, et le frappa sans relâche. A nouveau, des éclairs fendirent les cieux et le prince se recula un peu plus quand une colonne de lumière finit par l'atteindre au bras.

" _S'il utilise la foudre, je dois parer avec de l'eau! _" Pensa Sora en se remémorant les propos du roi Mickey. Il lui avait appris que chaque élément avait son opposé et qu'il était plus efficace d'opposer un élément à un autre. Les conseils du monarque s'étaient toujours avérés utiles et efficaces et il n'allait sûrement pas les remettre en question de si tôt. L'adolescent empoigna la Keyblade à deux mains et la brandit vers le ciel. Une colonne d'eau apparut à ses pieds et ses dirigea vers le cavalier tandis que d'autres l'encerclaient et se rapprochaient elles aussi. Bientôt, la créature fut prise au piège et enfermée dans une énorme bulle d'eau, qui se dispersa au bout de quelques instants.

Sora passa à l'action, profitant d'un moment d'étourdissement pour le rouer de coups à nouveau. Bientôt, s'en fut terminé du cavalier. Cependant, il restait encore sa monture qui, à présent sans maître, était devenue incontrôlable. Le prince sauta à terre et fit signe à l'ombre de le suivre avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Si Sora laissait ce sans-cœur continuer dans cette direction, non seulement la moitié de la forêt serait détruite, mais aussi le village des fées. A quoi bon sauver l'une d'entre elles si elles mourraient toutes au final? C'est avec cette idée en tête que le jeune prince courut à toute allure en direction de la sortie des bois, là où personne ne serait blessé. Une chance que les combats les plus rudes aient lieu en territoire dégagé. Il n'aurait malheureusement pas toujours cette chance et ça, il le savait bien. Pour l'instant, l'occasion s'offrait à lui et il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser passer. Une vaste prairie apparut bientôt et il fit volte-face. Il vit les arbres frémir sous le poids colossal de la créature, qui déboucha de la forêt.

La bête chargea droit vers l'adolescent, qui serra les dents. Une bourrasque souffla subitement et devant lui apparut une tornade glacée. Cette dernière se dirigea vers l'être des ténèbres et presque aussitôt, une série de détonations furent entendues.

" _Squall et Cloud sont ici! _" Pensa-t-il, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre seul.

------

Quelques bleus et brûlures plus tard, le trio s'était débarrassé du monstre et reprenait son souffle, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche.

" Celui-ci était… Sacrément robuste. " Haleta Cloud en se redressant sur ses coudes. Les deux autres restèrent allongés et se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Un peu plus tard, tous trois s'étaient assis en cercle et se restauraient. Un tel combat leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Le repas se fit rapidement et bientôt, ils furent tous prêts à s'endormir. Mais, comme à son habitude, Sora avait d'autres projets.

" Dites, vous pensez que les sans-cœurs sont apparus d'eux-mêmes? " Demanda le jeune prince en regardant ses deux compagnons. Ceux-ci échangèrent un bref regard.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? " Questionna Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

" Eh bien, peut-être que ce sont des personnes qui les ont amenés ici. " Proposa le jeune châtain, le regard porté sur les astres. " Des telles créatures qui ne semblent agir que par instinct peuvent-elles vraiment être apparues ici d'elles-mêmes? N'étaient-elles pas mieux là où elles étaient avant? "

" Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus personne là-bas. " Fit remarquer Squall. " Du coup, ces saletés sont venues ici. "

" Tu as sûrement raison. " Répondit Sora. Il tourna la tête pour s'assurer que son aigle était toujours là, et lorsqu'il eut trouvé le volatile, il se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent dans les feuillages.

------

Le voyage continua donc, les trois hommes ne perdant pas de leur motivation un seul instant. Les villages se faisaient plus rares dans la région mais les deux chevaliers étaient certains d'en trouver un d'ici peu. Alexandria était encore éloignée et ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de s'arrêter dans l'un d'eux s'ils voulaient se ravitailler. Peut-être serait-ce dans un jour, deux, voire une dizaine. Ils finiraient bien par arriver dans un lieu peuplé. Seules quelques faibles créatures de l'ombre leur barrèrent le chemin et le trio n'eut pas à déplorer l'existence de créatures redoutables comme ils en avaient déjà croisées par le passé. Bientôt, comme tous s'en étaient doutés, une immense ville apparut à l'horizon et donna un nouvel élan d'espoir au trio. Ils lancèrent leur monture au galop et s'élancèrent vers la ville aux murs bleus.

Sora jetait des regards tout autour de lui tandis qu'ils approchaient un peu plus de la ville. Curieux, Cloud lui demanda la raison d'une telle inquiétude.

" Il a disparu il y a déjà un jour et une nuit. Où peut-il être? " Demanda le prince, en désignant brièvement son épaule d'un signe de tête - là où l'aigle avait pour habitude de se percher.

" Il sera sûrement parti chasser. Il nous retrouvera, ne t'en fais pas. " Le rassura le blond en souriant. Le jeune châtain hocha timidement la tête en guise de réponse.

---

Pendant ce temps, au cœur du château aux murs cyan se tenait un roi des plus excentriques. Son apparat était bleu, de la tête aux pieds, et il était littéralement couvert de bijoux clinquants et visiblement très lourds. Un jeune homme se tenait devant le trône de ce roi peu commun et attendait patiemment qu'on lui indique quoi faire. A vrai dire, il était un peu inquiet. Un tout petit peu. A peine était-il entré en ville que des gardes l'avaient fait emmener au palais et déposé devant l'entrée de la salle du trône où des dizaines de personnes faisaient la queue. Le garçon avait remarqué que certains d'entre eux sortaient de l'immense salle tandis que d'autres semblaient littéralement disparaître. Avaient-ils été chassés? Emmenés ailleurs? Tués? Il aurait bientôt la réponse.

Sa majesté Saffir - dont le nom venait d'une pierre précieuse dont l'appellation avait été quelque peu écorchée - toisa son visiteur d'un air amusé et moqueur. Il croisa et reposa ses mains sur son énorme ventre, provoquant de multiples cliquetis métalliques, et son sourire s'agrandit alors davantage.

" Amuse-moi. " Dit le roi.

---

" Oh, ainsi c'est à ça que ressemble Lazuli. " Fit remarquer Squall en observant les bâtisses éclatantes. Leurs parois semblaient toutes taillées dans les matériaux les plus précieux qui soient.

" Lazuli? Comment connais-tu cette ville? " Questionna Sora, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Cloud sembla surpris par la question du prince mais bien vite, il se raisonna. Ni lui, ni Squall n'en avaient parlé et si le nom avait déjà été prononcé au palais d'Ansem le Sage, le prince l'avait probablement oublié.

" Cette ville a le monopole sur le commerce des pierres précieuses, plus particulièrement le lapis-lazuli. Son utilisation est très courante dans notre monde et donc cette ville est très prospère financièrement parlant. " Expliqua Cloud en descendant de son cheval, aussitôt imité par ses deux compagnons. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le garde de la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier appela un de ses collègues et fit emporter les chevaux tandis qu'il conduisit les hommes à un groupe de soldats.

" En voilà encore trois. " Se contenta de dire le garde avant de revenir sur ses pas, laissant les trois nouveaux venus au beau milieu d'une escouade de soldats tous plus austères les uns que les autres. Ils conduisirent Squall, Cloud et Sora vers le château et après avoir traversé un couloir apparemment sans fin, ils se trouvèrent parmi d'autres visiteurs attendant les uns à la suite des autres. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Sora n'en put plus et interpella l'homme devant lui.

" Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que nous attendons au juste? " Questionna le jeune prince, un sourcil haussé. Ce roi n'avait-il pas entendu dire qu'il était impoli de faire attendre des visiteurs?

" Oh, on doit passer un test. Après ça, tu pourras partir toi aussi. " Dit l'inconnu avant de reprendre sa conversation avec sa compagne. Le jeune châtain sembla interloqué. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

" Un test? Qu'est-ce donc que ceci? " Questionna Sora. " Depuis quand doit-on passer une épreuve pour être accepté dans un royaume? "

" J'ignorais moi-même l'existence d'une telle pratique. " Admit Squall, l'air à présent inquiet. Et à en juger par les visages des nombreuses personnes présentes, il n'était pas le seul. Bientôt, la file se réduisit considérablement et ce fut au tour de Sora.

" Avance et ne parle pas sans la permission de sa majesté Saffir. " Indiqua un garde en poussant le jeune prince à l'intérieur de la salle. Cloud sentit son sang bouillir à cette vue. Cet homme ne savait certainement pas à qui il avait affaire et le blond était plus que prêt à éclairer sa lanterne, mais son compagnon le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse faire le plus petit pas.

Le jeune prince pénétra dans la salle du trône et avança à pas timides vers le remarquable siège du monarque. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, curieux, lorsque arriva l'adolescent.

" Tiens donc, ce n'est qu'un gamin. " Se lamenta le roi en poussant un royal soupir qui vexa grandement le jeune prince. " Soit, puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin, autant te laisser une chance à toi aussi, jeune homme. " Déclara Saffir en ouvrant les bras en grand dans un geste digne des plus grands comédiens. Il afficha alors son sourire le plus narquois et annonça : " Amuse-moi. "

------

Le jeune inconnu avait enfin compris pourquoi certaines des personnes qu'ils avaient aperçues à son arrivée n'étaient jamais ressorties de la salle du trône. A peine eut-il finit son numéro de divertissement qu'il avait été jeté dans une immense geôle où d'autres malheureux visiteurs étaient eux aussi enfermés. Quelques uns avaient l'air véritablement mal en point tandis que d'autres de leurs congénères semblaient encore en pleine forme - des prisonniers plus récents à n'en point douter. L'attention de l'adolescent fut alors attiré par le bruit de sabots parvenant de l'une des fenêtres uniquement fermées par des barreaux de fer. Il se glissa entre les autres prisonniers et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Trois personnes - deux hommes adultes et un garçon à peine plus jeune que lui - se tenaient au pied de l'entrée de la ville et discutaient avec un garde, qui fit emmener les chevaux des nouveaux arrivants et les amena à un groupe de soldats.

" J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne se feront pas avoir à leur tour. " Murmura le prisonnier.

xx--xx--xx

A/N : Ah ha! Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fini un chapitre de cette façon. XD Pour le prochain chapitre, je prédis : un nouveau combat, des révélations et de l'humour, évidemment! (Quoique je ne pense pas en avoir tellement mis jusqu'à maintenant…)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86!

Voilà la suite de l'anecdote précédente! Ici, deuxième exemple de bêtise congénitale! Cette fois-ci, c'est moi, et non pas ma sœur, qui suis la victime. Dans ce cas, on venait d'installer une lampe au dessus de notre divan (dans lequel je ne m'assieds jamais car pas confortable du tout) et j'admirais donc le travail.

Becca : Ouah, c'est trop classe! Comment ça éclaire, au final? appuie sur l'interrupteur en gardant les yeux droits sur l'ampoule Aaaaaaah, mes yeux!!!

Et là, ma sœur se marre pendant que je râle parce que je vois d'énormes points lumineux. Quelques instants plus tard, m'man arrive à la maison et fais la même découverte. Elle s'approche de l'interrupteur…

Becca : Fais pas comme moi, regarde pas la lam -

M'man : Bordel, mes yeux!!! et se met à cligner des yeux et à râler

Becca : Je t'aurais bien prévenue si j'en avais eu le temps…


	7. L'imposteur 1ère partie

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square-Enix et Disney

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square-Enix et Disney.

xx--xx--xx

_**Chapitre 07 : L'imposteur - 1**__**ère**__** partie**_

" Amuse-moi. " Dit Saffir, son sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres. Sora gigota nerveusement, se demandant comment il pourrait bien divertir l'homme.

" _Je pourrais utiliser la magie mais les gens semblent complètement la rejeter la plupart du temps. _" Il leva les yeux vers le monarque. " _Ce type est peut-être contre l'utilisation de la magie noire. Ce serait très risqué. Peut-être qu'invoquer la Keyblade serait suffisant? _" N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, il tendit la main et fit apparaître l'arme de lumière. Le roi sembla époustouflé et se leva même de son trône pour venir admirer l'épée de plus près.

" Voilà qui est fascinant. Je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel. " Murmura-t-il en tendant lentement la main vers la lame. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la clé qu'il les retira brusquement, comme s'il venait de se brûler. L'homme serra les phalanges malmenées au creux de sa main et lança un regard noir à peine perceptible en direction de la Keyblade. " Hm, très bien. Sors par cette porte. " Indiqua le roi en désignant une porte sertie de joyaux. L'adolescent sentit un poids immense se lever et il se dirigea prestement vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas en avant et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il se sentit attiré par le vide juste sous ses pieds. Il fit une courte chute et atterrit dans un épais ballot de paille. Le prince se releva tant bien que mal et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait principalement des adultes dans ce qui ressemblait à un cachot. Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui et quelques uns secouèrent même la tête, visiblement désolés pour Sora.

" Ça, c'est vraiment pas de chance. Finir dans ce trou en étant si jeune… " Commenta quelqu'un, dont le ton de voix semblait très peu navré. Le jeune châtain chercha la source pendant un court instant pour finalement poser les yeux sur un homme grand et très mince. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un bouffon. Il avait des cheveux écarlates, un air idiot - du moins en apparence - et des marques semblables à des larmes sous des yeux d'un vert vibrant. L'inconnu tendit une main au prince pour l'aider à se relever.

" Merci beaucoup… " Commença l'adolescent en regardant fixement l'homme.

" Axel. A-X-E-L. " Répondit Axel en souriant malicieusement. " Et tu es? "

" Oh, pardon! Je m'appelle Sora. Je viens de - "

" Très bien, Sora. " L'interrompit l'autre en levant la main juste sous son menton, l'index pointé vers le plafond. " Bienvenue dans le Cachot aux Fous. Ici, tu trouveras des bouffons du roi, comme moi, ou des cinglés, comme lui. " Il indiqua un homme à la musculature développée recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Axel quand il fut mentionné et Sora eut l'occasion d'étudier le visage du nouvel inconnu. Il avait des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux d'ébène attachés pour former une queue basse. Il aurait pu être joli garçon s'il n'y avait pas cet éclat de folie dans son regard. " Un conseil, tiens-toi le plus éloigné possible de lui. Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. " Ajouta le roux en haussant un sourcil quand le brun ne quitta plus le prince du regard.

" Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. " Répondit le châtain, un frisson lui parcourant le corps entier.

" Pas la peine de te montrer si poli, tutoie-moi. En prison, personne ne vaut mieux que l'autre. " Fit remarquer Axel en riant doucement. Le duo parla un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel soit appelé pour divertir le roi. Le roux s'excusa et suivit le soldat. Ils disparurent au coin du cachot et le silence qui s'ensuivit retentit comme une sorte de glas pour le jeune prince. Il se retrouva seul, se demandant soudainement pourquoi aucun de ses deux compagnons n'avait été amené ici.

--

Ce fut enfin au tour de Squall de se présenter devant le roi. Après une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Cloud et un bref signe de tête, il entra dans la salle du trône et se dirigea droit vers le monarque, espérant en finir le plus vite possible. Saffir l'admira des pieds à la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le châtain n'aimait vraiment pas ça et il se renfrogna considérablement.

" Amuse-moi. " Dit le roi en ouvrant grand les bras. Le chevalier haussa les sourcils, cligna des yeux et ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer Saffir comme s'il s'agissait là d'une étrange créature. Le monarque sembla saisir les propos silencieux du chevalier et lui indiqua une porte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Squall sortit de la salle du trône sans un mot et quand il se trouva à nouveau dans le même couloir qu'auparavant, il fronça les sourcils. Où était Sora? A peine eut-il le temps de penser cela que Cloud entrait à son tour dans la salle. Quelques instants plus tard et les deux amis étaient réunis.

" Je ne vois Sora nulle part. Pourquoi? " Questionna le blond en regardant de tous les côtés.

" Il a probablement dû passer par l'autre porte, celle couverte de joyaux. Je me demande bien où ça a pu le mener. " Confia le châtain, une main posée sous son menton. Un garde les aborda et les fit quitter le château. Le duo dut donc continuer sa discussion dans les rues de la ville. " Vu comme l'endroit est gardé, je doute fort qu'on puisse entrer à l'insu des soldats cette nuit. " En effet, un garde était placé à intervalle régulier tout autour du palais, de sorte que personne ne pouvait franchir les murs sans être aperçu. Ca risquait d'être délicat.

" Le mieux serait de nous renseigner auprès des habitants. Peut-être pourront-ils nous aider? " Proposa Cloud, l'air inquiet. Le duo partit donc en quête d'indices mais finit la journée avec aussi peu d'informations que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, tout au moins concernant l'endroit où se trouvait Sora.

" Alors ce roi n'aurait pas toujours mis cette pratique en place? " Réfléchit Squall lorsque son compagnon et lui eurent trouvé un hôtel où passer la nuit. Le bâtiment avait beau être moins ancien que celui de Biast, il était bien moins confortable que ce dernier. " On ne devient pas si méfiant - ou peu importe ce qu'est cet homme - du jour au lendemain. Il doit y avoir une explication. "

" Peut-être a-t-il eu un ennui quelconque et a décidé de sélectionner lui-même qui était digne d'entrer en ville. " Répondit Cloud en prenant place sur son lit.

" En quoi Sora serait-il moins digne que nous d'entrer à Lazuli? " Demanda le châtain, les sourcils haussés. " Des gamins sympathiques comme lui ne courent pas les rues. " Cloud haussa les épaules. " Il y a quelque chose de pas net là dedans, tu peux me croire. "

Tac tac tac.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, entendant qu'on y frappait. Ils aperçurent, non sans une certaine surprise, qu'il s'agissait de l'aigle blanc. Cloud lui ouvrit, appréhendant le moindre geste brusque de la part de l'animal.

" Si seulement tu avais été avec Sora, tu aurais pu nous dire où il se trouve en ce moment. " Marmonna Squall en regardant l'oiseau se poser sur l'un des lits. L'animal regarda l'horloge et secoua la tête brièvement. Le chevalier aux cheveux châtains imita l'animal et vit qu'il était presque dix heures du soir. Lorsque dix heures sonnèrent, l'oiseau déploya ses ailes et secoua à nouveau la tête. Les deux hommes observèrent l'animal avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude lorsque chacune des plumes sembla briller au point d'aveugler les occupants de la chambre. Squall et Cloud se protégèrent les yeux et quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent quelqu'un pousser une exclamation de joie.

" Enfin débarrassé de cette fichue malédiction! " S'exclama une jeune voix. Cloud tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils dès que son regard se posa sur le nouvel occupant.

" TOI!! " S'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'adolescent assis sur son lit.

" Qu'est-ce que - " Commença Squall, l'air perplexe.

" Pas le temps pour les explications. " Commença l'adolescent. " Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis Riku. Vous savez - "

" Celui qui a kidnappé le prince et à qui j'ai juré de lui tordre le cou dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. " Grommela Cloud, furieux.

" Voilà, c'est ça. " Répondit Riku en souriant malicieusement. " Cependant, je crois bien que vous voudrez attendre un peu avant de me tordre le cou. " Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes étudièrent l'argenté attentivement, cherchant à savoir s'il se jouait d'eux.

" Que sais-tu? " Demanda Squall, les bras croisés.

" Pas mal de choses, à vrai dire. Je sais où vont les personnes qui n'ont pas été relâchées par le roi, pourquoi, et surtout, je sais comment m'y rendre. " Expliqua Riku, l'air fier. " Sora a sûrement été jeté au cachot avec les autres prisonniers. C'est là que Saffir enferme ceux qu'il juge distrayants pour ensuite en faire ses bouffons. C'est un peu ironique pour un prince de finir sa vie en tant que bouffon, vous ne trouvez pas? "

" Comment sais-tu tout ça? " Questionna Squall, suspicieux. L'adolescent sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

" Pour faire simple, je suis arrivé ici avant vous et j'ai donc dû passer le test. Saffir m'a trouvé amusant et je me suis retrouvé prisonnier à mon tour. Une chance que la malédiction ait encore fait effet assez de temps pour que je puisse me tirer de là. " Dit fièrement Riku, les mains derrière la tête. " Quand je vous ai vus arriver en ville, j'avais espéré que vous passeriez au travers des mailles du filet, mais visiblement mon trésor s'est fait prendre. "

" Pardon? " Demandèrent les deux hommes, les sourcils froncés et leurs regards mauvais dirigés droit vers Riku.

" Si je lui sauve la vie, j'aurai remboursé ma dette envers lui. Et si j'ai un peu de chance, peut-être même qu'il me - "

" Bien, je vais devoir faire un énorme effort et me retenir de ne pas t'étriper avant qu'on ait trouvé Sora. Une fois que cela sera fait, ton sort reposera entre les mains du prince. " Dit Cloud, le sourire aux lèvres. Squall l'observa, un sourcil haussé.

" Allons bon, vous n'êtes pas capables de prendre de décisions seuls? Remarque, vu ma situation, je trouve ça plutôt pratique. " Dit l'argenté en riant. " Bon, plus sérieusement, si on veut aller libérer Sora, le mieux est encore d'être faits prisonniers à notre tour. Ce type ne doit pas avoir une très bonne mémoire. J'ai souvent vu les mêmes personnes revenir dans les cachots alors qu'elles s'étaient échappées, et elles ne portaient même pas de traces de coups ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Le plus dur dans tout ça sera de vous faire faire un truc marrant. Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire, au juste? "

" Je sais utiliser la magie noire et me battre. " Répondit Squall.

" Pareil. " Dit le blond. L'adolescent réfléchit un instant.

" Bon, oubliez la magie noire. Je doute fort que ce genre de tour de passe-passe soit apprécié ici. Par contre, un beau duel vaudra aisément un petit séjour au cachot, vous pouvez en être certains. " Expliqua le plus jeune, les bras croisés. " Les visites ne reprennent que demain matin. Nous nous y rendrons en début d'après-midi. De cette façon, Saffir aura vu assez de visages et aura sûrement oublié les vôtres. "

Maintenant qu'ils avaient un plan, tous trois se reposèrent. Ils devraient être en forme pour affronter les épreuves qui les attendraient le lendemain.

--

Pendant ce temps, Sora attendait patiemment le retour d'Axel. Il avait été le seul à lui avoir adressé la parole depuis son arrivée dans le cachot. Le prince n'en voulait pas aux autres prisonniers. Après une telle mésaventure, n'importe qui se serait méfié de ses semblables. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le fixait toujours du regard, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune châtain se leva et se dirigea vers lui. L'inconnu ne sembla pas effrayé mais plutôt intrigué par l'arrivée de Sora. Le prince s'accroupit devant le brun et lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Je suis Sora. " Dit-il en tendant une main à l'homme. Ce dernier l'étudia pendant un court instant avant de tendre la sienne pour serrer la main de Sora vigoureusement.

" Gaston. " Dit le brun. Maintenant que l'adolescent le voyait de plus près, il se rendit compte que Gaston avait constamment les yeux écarquillés. Il choisit de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

" Vous semblez assez nerveux, Gaston. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider? " Questionna l'adolescent sans jamais perdre le sourire. Gaston sembla hésiter un instant avant de donner une réponse.

" Il va se passer quelque chose. " Murmura l'homme en tirant sur l'une des manches de Sora pour l'obliger à s'asseoir près de lui. Le jeune prince eut une soudaine frayeur mais voyant que Gaston ne cherchait pas à en faire plus, il se détendit et écouta attentivement ce que l'homme avait à dire. " Tu en es la cause. Des hommes vont venir ici, dans cette cellule, et chasseront l'imposteur. "

" L'imposteur? Qui ça? " Demanda le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé. Pour un fou, cet homme semblait avoir beaucoup de choses intéressantes à dire. Ces hommes dont il parlait étaient probablement Squall et Cloud.

" Le roi. " Dit Gaston à voix encore plus basse. Il leva une main et se pencha pour parler à l'oreille de l'adolescent. " Ce n'est plus notre roi. C'est un autre qui a pris sa place; un type louche et noir avec des antennes. "

Sora écarquilla les yeux. " En êtes-vous certain? "

Gaston hocha vigoureusement la tête. " Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Le type lui a arraché le coeur à mains nues et l'a dévoré. Et puis, paf! Il avait l'apparence du roi Saffir. C'était terrible, il y avait du sang partout, des cris et j'ai été emmené ici. Ils croient tous que je suis fou mais c'est faux, je ne mens pas! " Le brun se recula et regarda Sora d'un air désespéré. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme et le fixa du regard, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

" Moi, je vous crois. " Affirma-t-il. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quoi faire à ce propos…

--

" Bien, vous vous souvenez de ce que vous devez faire, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda Riku, tourné vers les deux chevaliers. Il avait été décidé qu'il passerait le premier mais Cloud suspectait une ruse de la part de l'argenté. Sans doute voulait-il profiter d'un peu de temps seul avec le prince. Oh, mais Squall et lui ne lui laisseraient pas assez de temps pour en profiter. " Vous vous mettez sur la face et vous me rejoignez dans le cachot. On verra pour la suite une fois qu'on sera avec Sora. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne traînerons pas. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de te rendre compte que nous n'étions plus avec toi. " Dit Cloud, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. L'adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules et regarda devant lui. Un garde lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui ouvrit la porte. Riku pénétra dans la salle du trône et haussa un sourcil en voyant un autre homme dans la salle. Il avait des cheveux écarlates et son habit avait la même couleur, de petits motifs dorés le décorant du col aux pieds, jusqu'aux poignets de ses manches. L'argenté n'y prêta pas plus attention et porta son attention sur le roi Saffir.

" Bien, amuse-moi, petit. " Dit-il en levant les bras. Riku poussa un soupir imperceptible puis tourna sur lui-même, frappant un adversaire invisible à coups de pieds et de poings. Suite à cela, il bondit en arrière pour retomber sur les mains une première fois, puis il prit appui sur ses bras pour sauter à nouveau et retomber sur ses pieds.

" Fantastique! Excellent! " S'exclama le roi en se levant, applaudissant les prouesses de Riku. Il désigna la porte aux joyaux et l'argenté lutta pour ne pas sourire trop sournoisement. Ce type venait de se faire berner comme un môme et il s'en mordrait probablement les doigts plus tard, mais pour l'instant, Riku avait un prince à rejoindre! " _Me voilà, mon trésor. _"

À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que le vide attira l'adolescent et il tomba lourdement dans les cachots. Un murmure parcourut la pièce, arrivant aux oreilles de l'un des prisonniers qui reconnut immédiatement le nouvel arrivant.

" Riku! " S'exclama Sora en se levant.

" Sora! " Répondit l'autre en s'élançant vers le jeune châtain. Riku ouvrit grand les bras et s'apprêta à prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras mais fut interrompu quand Sora le jeta à terre et l'empêcha de se lever en posant les mains sur ses épaules. " J'apprécie ton enthousiasme mais il y a du monde ici, tu sais. " Ajouta ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.

" Salaud! Comment as-tu pu… " Commença le jeune prince en levant le poing pour frapper l'adolescent au visage, pour finalement tourner la tête quand deux autres personnes tombèrent dans les cachots.

" Il est là! " S'exclama Cloud en s'approchant du duo. Sora se releva et observa les deux chevaliers. Il bâilla un bref instant.

" Ah, vous tombez à pic. Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle assez intéressante. " Commença le prince quand Squall eut rejoint le trio. " Visiblement, le roi actuel est un sans-cœur qui a pris l'apparence du vrai roi Saffir. "

" En es-tu sûr? " Demanda le chevalier châtain, les sourcils froncés.

" Un des prisonniers me l'a dit. C'est d'ailleurs cette même personne qui m'a dit que vous alliez venir me chercher. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, non? " Questionna Sora avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas montrer qu'il bâillait à nouveau.

" Peut-être mais il s'agit d'un roi, imposteur ou pas. Que feront tous ces gens quand le monarque aura disparu? Y a-t-il un héritier légitime? " Demanda Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

" Je ne sais pas trop mais on ne peut pas laisser ce sans-cœur continuer à agir ainsi. Il n'a peut-être fait de mal à personne pour l'instant, mais qui sait combien de temps s'écoulera avant qu'il ne décide de s'emparer du cœur d'autres personnes? " Insista le jeune châtain, l'air déterminé. Les deux chevaliers l'observèrent en poussant un soupir, se demandant comment le faire changer d'avis. Cette idée ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

" Il y a bien un héritier. Ou plutôt, une héritière. " Intervint subitement un inconnu. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Sora sursauta en sentant qu'on passait un bras autour de sa taille.

" Axel! Tu es enfin revenu! " S'exclama l'adolescent, le sourire aux lèvres. Riku, lui, observa le roux dans une vaine tentative pour le tuer d'un simple regard.

" Désolé, vieux, j'avais des choses à faire. " Dit Axel en souriant malicieusement aux trois compagnons de Sora.

" Que sais-tu de cette héritière? " Demanda Squall, impatient.

" Ah, c'est vrai. " Commença le roux. " Il y a dans ce château une tour faite de verre et dans laquelle une jolie princesse attend le jour où un prince viendra la sauver. Elle - "

" Si c'est pour raconter des âneries pareilles, tais-toi et fiche-nous la paix. " Ordonna Riku en séparant les deux garçons d'un geste brusque.

" Calme-toi donc, bel ami. Ce que je dis est vrai. Il y a bel et bien une princesse, la fille du roi Saffir, qui a été enfermée dans l'une des tours lorsque l'imposteur voleur de cœurs est entré dans le palais. Elle attend qu'on vienne la libérer afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit. " Expliqua Axel, l'air très sérieux. Les quatre autres hommes le regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à réfléchir chacun de leur côté. Squall et Cloud se dirent que, finalement, détrôner le roi semblait moins grave qu'auparavant maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il existait une personne pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais aux yeux des habitants, cet imposteur restait un roi. Sora n'avait pas eu besoin de la révélation de l'existence d'une princesse pour décider qu'éliminer le sans-cœur était la seule solution. Riku se demandait si Axel ne cachait pas quelque chose. Il se montrait un peu trop familier avec Sora.

" Sortons d'ici et allons trouver cette princesse. " Déclara le prince en souriant malicieusement.

" A ce propos, comment comptez-vous sortir d'ici? Il n'y a qu'une seule issue et elle me semble hors de notre portée. " Dit Axel en désignant la trappe au plafond qui reliait les cachots à la salle du trône.

" Vraiment? Pourtant, tu n'es jamais sorti par là. " Rétorqua le prince, l'air à présent suspicieux. Il croisa les bras et fixa le roux du regard.

" Les soldats me bandent les yeux quand ils viennent me chercher. Je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici. " Expliqua le bouffon, les mains levées.

" Bon, je sais déjà que la sortie doit se trouver par là-bas. " Dit le jeune châtain en se dirigeant vers le fond des cachots, là où il y avait le moins de prisonniers. " Ils t'emmènent toujours de ce côté-là. Et vu le nombre de personnes dans les environs, je doute fort que qui que ce soit, ici, ait vu cette fameuse sortie. " Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait face à un mur. Pas de porte, de trappe ou quelque autre passage.

" Et maintenant? " Demanda Riku en croisant les bras. Il observa Sora et Axel curieusement, attendant une réponse. Les quatre hommes s'observèrent pendant un moment tandis que Sora approcha son visage de la paroi et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fit quelques pas de côté et recommença. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " Questionna l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Tais-toi et laisse-le faire. " Grommela Cloud en lui jetant un regard noir. Squall ne dit rien mais avait lui aussi cet air menaçant. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir et attendit.

" Ici. " Dit soudainement le prince en désignant un endroit précis du mur. " Ca empeste les ténèbres plus qu'à un autre endroit. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien senti étant donné l'état des lieux mais on dirait que ça n'était pas mon imagination. " Dit-il fièrement. Il posa la main sur la paroi humide et retint une exclamation de surprise quand sa main passa au travers.

" Aaaaaah, c'était donc ça! " S'exclama Axel en frappant la paume de sa main avec le poing. " Je me disais bien qu'on n'entendait pas le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. "

" Tu ne pouvais pas nous dire ça plus tôt, espèce d'abruti? " Demanda sèchement Riku, ce qui lui valut un pinçon au bras de la part de Sora.

" Je te conseille de te taire. Je ne me suis toujours pas occupé de ton cas et je t'autorise à nous suivre **temporairement**. " Grommela le jeune châtain, l'air sévère. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, il passa au travers du passage et disparut de l'autre côté. Axel lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, Riku et les deux autres hommes les rejoignant après quelques instants d'incertitude. Tous se trouvèrent dans le couloir où attendaient déjà d'autres visiteurs et ils ne tardèrent donc pas à se dissimuler dans le couloir le plus proche. Inutile d'attirer l'attention des gardes.

" Un passage, hein? " Se dit tout haut Squall, une main au menton. " Il ne fait plus aucun doute que ce Saffir a été réduit à l'état de sans-cœur. Cette porte ressemblait assez à celles par lesquelles ces créatures apparaissent, non? "

" En effet. " Confirma Cloud en hochant brièvement la tête. " Mais avant de nous occuper du roi, nous devons d'abord trouver cette fameuse princesse. "

" Exact. Hélas, j'ai bien peur que la tâche ne soit plus ardue qu'elle n'y paraît. Ce palais est un véritable labyrinthe et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait être notre demoiselle. Le mieux serait peut-être de nous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour effectuer nos recherches. Il sera plus facile de duper les gardes en étant en nombre restreint. " Expliqua le roux en observant ses nouveaux compagnons. Squall et Cloud semblèrent ne pas trop apprécier l'idée et à vrai dire, Riku non plus n'aimait pas trop ça mais il ne le dirait pas.

" Je crois, moi aussi, que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. " Répondit finalement le prince en hochant brièvement la tête. " Mais comment allons-nous - "

" Très bien. Je propose que ton ami aux cheveux blancs se joigne au plus grands tandis que je t'accompagnerai. " Dit aussitôt Axel en souriant malicieusement. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Mais si je laisse Riku seul avec eux, ça risque de mal se finir et ça, je préfèrerais l'éviter. " Intervint Sora, les bras croisés. Une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard de l'argenté, pour finalement s'envoler quand le prince continua. " Ils risquent d'attirer l'attention des gardes. "

" Que proposes-tu dans ce cas? " Demanda le bouffon, l'air malicieux.

" Je viens avec vous et ils restent ensemble. " Dit Riku en se plaçant entre Sora et Axel.

" C'est hors de question. " Grommela Squall en observant le trio.

" J'ai pourtant bien peur de devoir te contredire. " Dit le jeune châtain en soupirant. " Si Riku est avec nous, tout devrait se passer relativement bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je suis capable de me débrouiller. " Dit-il en se donnant une légère tape sur le torse pour appuyer ses propos. Résignés, les deux chevaliers partirent de leur côté sans rien ajouter d'autre.

" Ouah, tu as de l'autorité. Pourquoi t'obéissent-ils si facilement? " Questionna le roux en haussant un sourcil, son regard porté sur Sora.

" On s'en fiche. Pour l'instant, il faut trouver cette tour et la princesse qui y est enfermée. C'est notre priorité. " Dit Sora en empruntant le second chemin qui s'offrait à eux. Il ignora les plaintes du bouffon, qui voulait absolument en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux adolescent mais Riku faisait en sorte que Sora ne soit pas trop ennuyé. Rien que pour ça, la colère que le prince ressentait à son égard diminua considérablement.

Rapidement, le trio se rendit compte que le château était un véritable labyrinthe. Après avoir vu le même tableau au moins cinq fois, le jeune châtain finit par laisser des repères discrets afin de ne plus prendre le même chemin, ce qui sembla marcher assez bien.

" On dit aussi qu'il faut toujours suivre un même mur quand on se perd dans un dédale. Ca aurait peut-être été mieux que de laisser ces traces. Si les gardes s'en aperçoivent, on aura intérêt à prendre nos jambes à notre cou. " Fit remarquer Axel en se tenant à côté du prince. Riku, lui, était de l'autre côté et surveillait le roux de près.

" Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voix. " Dit enfin Sora en reniflant l'air ambiant. " C'est de plus en plus fort. "

" Quoi donc? " Demanda Axel, curieux.

" L'odeur de ténèbres. Elle est particulièrement forte dans cet endroit. "

" A ce propos - " Commença le roux. " Il me semble t'avoir déjà entendu dire ça et je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue. Que sont donc ces ténèbres dont tu parles? "

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont véritablement ni comment elles sont apparues. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elles engendrent des créatures qui volent le cœur des gens et que je dois les éliminer. " Expliqua le prince.

" Pourquoi toi? N'y a-t-il aucune autre personne capable d'en faire autant? " Demanda Axel. Riku fronça les sourcils. Ce type était bien curieux…

" Si mais nous n'avons trouvé qu'une seule personne qui en soit capable jusqu'à présent. Nous cherchons encore les autres. " Répondit Sora. Les deux autres hommes semblèrent lire quelque chose dans le regard du prince mais ne surent de quoi il s'agissait.

Soudain, leur attention fut attirée par le bruit de pas dans un couloir tout proche. Devant eux se croisaient plusieurs couloirs et quelqu'un - non, plusieurs personnes arrivaient de l'un d'eux. Prudemment, les trois garçons avancèrent jusqu'à l'intersection et tendirent l'oreille, prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être vus. Sora passa la tête pour jeter un œil et vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Squall et Cloud. Les deux chevaliers avaient fini par les rejoindre. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Suivant l'odeur, les cinq hommes prirent le chemin face à eux et se trouvèrent devant deux lourdes portes solidement fermées. Sur les portes étaient sculptés deux monstres à cornes, leurs mains protégeant une serrure dorée. Sora eut un haut-le-corps et plaqua une main devant sa bouche. C'était juste là. Le parfum de ténèbres émanait de cette porte monumentale mais cette dernière ne semblait pourtant pas bouger.

" Et maintenant? " Demanda Riku en croisant les bras. Il vit Axel se tenir éloigné du groupe et observer la scène d'un air serein. Soit le bouffon était extrêmement froussard, soit il préparait un mauvais coup.

" Cette porte semble impossible à ouvrir. " Dit Cloud en posant une main sur la paroi tiède. Il fronça les sourcils. " C'est étrange. La pierre n'est pas froide ici. " Fit-il remarquer en passant la main sur le mur qui, lui, était loin de dégager une quelconque chaleur.

" Ces portes mêmes sont un sans-cœur. " Déclara Sora en tendant la main. La Keyblade apparut dans un tourbillon de lumière et de vent, et le jeune châtain en pointa le bout de la lame sur la serrure. Il y eut un déclic mais la porte ne fit pas pour s'ouvrir. A la place, des gargouilles judicieusement placées dans les renfoncements des murs s'animèrent, ainsi que les démons sculptés sur la porte. Les cinq individus firent un bond en arrière et se préparèrent à combattre; Squall et Cloud munis de leurs épées tandis que Riku et Axel durent se battre à mains nues. D'un simple coup d'œil, ils se mirent d'accord et choisirent de combattre la statue que chacun avait devant lui.

Sora s'élança vers son ennemi et le roua de coups. Il tenta d'utiliser la magie mais celle-ci sembla ne pas avoir d'effet sur la créature et il se résolut donc à n'utiliser que la Keyblade. Les deux chevaliers semblaient ne pas trop se poser de questions et se contentaient de frapper sans cesse. Riku se débrouillait plutôt bien et réussissait à éviter la plupart des coups. Quant à Axel, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le pauvre semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, ce pourquoi Sora vint l'aider quand il en eut finit avec l'une des gargouilles.

" Tout va bien? " Questionna le prince à l'attention du bouffon, qui se tenait le côté du ventre.

" Pas le temps pour les questions. On doit d'abord s'occuper de lui. " Dit Cloud en désignant le sans-cœur lié à la porte. Ce dernier leva les poings et frappa le sol. Il sembla que le château entier se mit à trembler sous l'impact des puissantes mains du monstre.

" Axel, reste derrière. On va s'occuper de lui. " Dit le prince et se plaçant devant le bouffon. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se recula, comme on le lui avait indiqué. Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte et tinrent leurs armes fermement. Ils avaient déjà dû affronter pire que ça par le passé. Du moins, tous sauf Riku. Pour lui, c'était son tout premier combat face aux enfants des ténèbres.

Le monstre ne leur laissa aucun répit. Aussitôt les gargouilles détruites, il leva les poings et frappa le sol à nouveau, ratant Riku de peu. Il fit un bond en arrière et plaça une main sur sa poitrine. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. L'argenté leva les yeux et vit les trois autres garçons frapper le sans-cœur avec acharnement, certains prenant même des coups mais continuant à attaquer sans relâche, comme si de rien n'était. Et Riku se sentit bien lâche tout à coup. Il fronça les sourcils, serra les dents et se rua aux côtés du trio. Il sentit des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts et lorsqu'il observa la paume de sa main, il vit qu'une légère fumée noire semblait s'en échapper. Il tourna la main et en observa le dos. Rien.

" Qu'est-ce que - " Commença-t-il, pour finalement être interrompu quand la quantité de fumée grandit, jusqu'à former une énorme masse noire. Les volutes devinrent plus compactes et formèrent une épée, qui se matérialisa aussitôt. Surpris, Riku referma brusquement la main autour du manche. Il poussa un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sentit de minuscules épines pénétrer sa peau, mais il tenta d'ignorer la douleur et continua son chemin vers ses compagnons. Il se joignit à eux et frappa de toutes ses forces.

Sora avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il se battait et sentit un sentiment étrange l'envelopper lentement. L'odeur des ténèbres était encore plus forte maintenant que Riku avait fait apparaître cette arme, au point qu'il en avait des vertiges. Le manque de sommeil n'aidait en rien. Le prince était tout bonnement incapable de fermer l'œil en présence d'étrangers et avait donc passé la nuit entière les yeux ouverts. Le jeune prince rassembla ses dernières forces et redoubla d'efforts pour anéantir la créature.

Tous étaient tellement occupés à se battre qu'aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'Axel les quittait. Le roux ouvrit un passage noirâtre et passa au travers en jetant un dernier regard amusé vers Sora. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les ténèbres l'envelopper pour le reconduire chez lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva au beau milieu d'un autre château, complètement blanc. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant de son mieux pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité des lieux puis lorsqu'il ne se sentit plus aveuglé, il emprunta le long couloir dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, les mains dans les poches. Il avait abandonné son habit rouge contre un long manteau noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. De hautes bottes, noires elles aussi, couvraient le bas de son pantalon couleur d'ébène et provoquaient un faible cliquetis à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Son chemin prit fin devant une grande porte qu'il ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper. Devant lui, plusieurs personnes étaient regroupées autour d'un garçon blond, dont les cheveux étaient en bataille et pourtant coiffés soigneusement. Ce dernier leur demanda de quitter la salle lorsque son regard azuré se posa sur la silhouette du roux. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Axel prit place à la table placée devant le trône, les pieds posés sur celle-ci. Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança l'autre occupant de la salle.

" Je suis venu apporter de grandes nouvelles, Ô mon prince. " Dit le roux en souriant malicieusement. Il fixa son interlocuteur du regard et attendit sa réaction, laquelle ne se fit pas attendre.

" Eh bien? Qu'as-tu à dire? " Demanda l'autre, impatient. Il se plaça à côté d'Axel et croisa les bras, tentant de le forcer à parler d'un simple regard.

" J'ai rencontré le prince de Lumière, comme tu me l'as demandé. Un brave petit, si tu veux mon avis. " Commença Axel.

" Je me fiche de ton avis. " Grommela l'autre garçon en lui tournant le dos. " Contente-toi de me dire ce que tu as appris sur lui. "

" Voyons voir… " Réfléchit le plus grand, un doigt posé sur le menton. " Vous êtes à peu près identiques, à la différence près qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville quand il s'agit de magie. "

" Et pour ce qui est des Keyblades? " Questionna le plus jeune.

" Il n'en manie qu'une. Pour l'instant. " Répondit Axel, son sourire s'effaçant soudainement. " Un peu comme toi, au début. "

" Ce que tu essaies de me dire, en somme, c'est que ce type est ma copie conforme, mais en plus faible? " Demanda l'autre, les sourcils froncés. " Ainsi, cette Kyliia disait vrai… "

" Il y a cependant un léger détail qu'elle a omis de nous apprendre. Il sait repérer les ténèbres. " Il se fit un long moment de silence après la révélation d'Axel mais une fois le choc passé, le garçon fit volte-face, les joues empourprées par la colère.

" Comment ça, 'il sait repérer les ténèbres'?! " S'exclama le jeune blond, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

" Visiblement, elles auraient une odeur particulière que lui seul peut sentir. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Ce petit m'a été d'une grande aide, en réalité. Non seulement il m'a servi les informations dont j'avais besoin sur un plateau d'argent, mais en plus, il m'a aidé à m'échapper de cette prison. Il faudra que je le remercie comme il le mérite. " Dit Axel en se levant. Il s'étira paresseusement et l'autre garçon en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa fine taille. " Roxas? "

" Tu le préfères à moi, c'est ça? " Demanda le garçon nommé Roxas en resserrant son étreinte.

" Pourquoi cela serait-il le cas? " Questionna le plus grand, un sourcil haussé. Il fut étonné quand Roxas le repoussa violemment.

" Je le vois dans tes yeux, quand tu parles de lui. Tu as ce regard que tu ne donnes à personne d'autre que moi. Et il semblerait qu'il soit plus sympathique que moi. " Marmonna le blond en croisant les bras. Le roux poussa un soupir et se gratta la nuque.

" Si j'ai eu ce regard dont tu parles en le mentionnant, c'est uniquement parce qu'en le voyant, j'ai pensé à toi. Cependant, je ne nierai pas le fait qu'il soit plus aimable. " Répondit le plus grand en souriant malicieusement. Roxas sembla ne pas trop apprécier ce dernier commentaire mais il n'y fit pas allusion.

" Si il est aussi faible, alors il vaut mieux se débarrasser de lui tant qu'il en est encore temps. " Déclara le blond, son regard à présent tourné vers l'une des fenêtres de la salle du trône. Il ne vit pas le léger éclat de tristesse qui traversa le regard de son compagnon quand ce dernier fit une révérence et dit :

" Il sera fait selon vos désirs, majesté. "

xx--xx--xx

A/N : Y a pas à dire, cette fic me prend du temps! Pas que je n'aie pas d'idées mais je ne sais pas trop, je mets plus de temps à écrire un chapitre que pour Double Je. Peut-être parce que l'écriture est plus soignée? Ou peut-être parce que j'ai du boulot? Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'en aurai beaucoup moins une fois que les examens commenceront. XD Bref, désolée pour l'attente! Au passage, j'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil et je vous en serai trèèèèèèès reconnaissante si vous preniez le temps d'aller y faire un tour et d'y répondre. A bientôt! \o/


	8. L'imposteur 2ème partie

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx--xx--xx

_**Chapitre 08 : L'imposteur - 2**__**ème**__** partie**_

Le sans-cœur protecteur de la serrure s'effondra lorsque le dernier coup fut asséné et la porte put enfin être ouverte. Quand le prince se retourna pour appeler Axel, ce dernier avait disparu…

" Ce lâche nous a faussé compagnie. " Marmonna Squall, les bras croisés. Il observa Sora, dont le regard était à présent porté sur Riku.

En réalité, le prince ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça au sujet d'Axel. Il comprenait parfaitement bien qu'il ait voulu s'enfuir face à la menace à laquelle ils avaient été confrontés. Le roux saurait s'en sortir seul. Non, il ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui. Ce qui l'inquiétait, par contre, c'était Riku. Plus précisément, l'épée que tenait Riku. Elle respirait autant les ténèbres que la Keyblade irradiait de lumière. L'odeur était très forte et pourtant différente de celle des sans-cœur. Elle semblait moins nauséabonde, plus sauvage peut-être. Ce dont Sora était sûr, c'était que ces ténèbres là n'avaient rien d'hostile même si le noir et le rouge qui la coloraient semblaient vouloir contredire cette idée.

La Keyblade disparut dans un éclat lumineux tandis que l'arme de l'argenté s'évapora dans un nuage noirâtre. Cloud et Squall n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer ce détail.

" Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? " Questionna le blond en observant l'autre adolescent, qui étudiait la paume de sa main. La fumée semblait pénétrer à l'intérieur des minuscules orifices que le manche de l'arme avait créés.

" Peut-être est-il l'un de ces guerriers dont nous a parlé le roi Mickey? " Proposa Sora, une main au menton. " Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il va devoir nous suivre maintenant. On doit bien chercher nos alliés et rester avec eux, non? "

" Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu dire ça. " Grommela Cloud dans son coin.

" Je n'en suis pas sûr mais peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux, effectivement. " Confirma Squall en hochant la tête.

" Oh là, qu'est-ce que vous racontez? " Demanda Riku, alarmé. Il porta son regard sur chacun des trois guerriers, perdu.

" L'arme que tu tenais il y a quelques instants, elle est spéciale. Un peu comme la mienne. " Fit Sora en faisant apparaître la clé. Aussitôt, celle de Riku apparut à son tour. Le jeune prince haussa les sourcils. " Ça alors! C'est comme si elle avait répondu! " S'enthousiasma-t-il.

" Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps ici. Allons chercher cette princesse. " Dit l'homme aux cheveux châtains en faisant signe aux trois autres de le suivre. Sora lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

" Mais comment la trouver? Axel n'est plus avec nous. " Fit-il remarquer.

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, lui non plus ne savait pas où la trouver. Et puis une porte si bien gardée ne peut que protéger d'importants secrets, ne crois-tu pas? " Demanda Squall en souriant affectueusement à l'adolescent, dont les joues s'empourprèrent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul couloir là où ils allaient. La première partie était faite de murs de pierre, tandis que la seconde moitié possédait des murs entièrement faits de verre et donnaient sur la cour du château, là où personne ne semblait aller. Droit devant eux se situait un donjon dont l'accès n'était possible qu'en empruntant un escalier, lui aussi fait de verre. Les quatre hommes posèrent prudemment les pieds sur les marches en apparence fragiles qui, pourtant, les supportèrent assez pour les conduire jusqu'à leur destination. Le petit groupe se trouva face à une porte en bois assez banale dont les gonds étaient fixés sur des murs de pierre; les seuls à être opaques.

" Vous croyez que c'est ici? " Demanda prudemment Sora. Ni une ni deux, Riku s'avança et agrippa la poignée de porte.

" Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. " Dit ce dernier, mais à peine eut-il tourné la poignée que le prince le frappa à la tête.

" Quel rustre! On n'entre pas dans les appartements d'une demoiselle sans y avoir été invité. " Le gronda-t-il. Il leva une main et frappa sur la surface lisse. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas de l'autre côté, suivis par une voix faible; probablement étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois.

" Qu - Qui est là? " Demanda une voix jeune et féminine. Très douce aussi.

" Princesse? Nous sommes venus vous libérer. Nous savons pour votre père. " Expliqua calmement le jeune châtain. De l'autre côté, il se fit un long moment de silence. La princesse réfléchissait probablement.

" Je ne peux pas sortir. Cette porte est fermée à clé. " Indiqua-t-elle. Pour prouver ses dires, elle tourna la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais rien n'y fit. Sora invoqua son arme et en pointa l'extrémité vers la serrure, qui fut déverrouillée - le roi Mickey lui avait appris que la Keyblade, non contente d'être une arme redoutable, permettait aussi d'ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. La jeune femme tenta d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau et y parvint cette fois. Devant les quatre hommes se tint une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Sa longue robe blanche la rendait extrêmement pâle sans pour autant la faire paraître malade. Tout chez cette princesse était calme et douceur.

" Vous n'avez pas été blessée? " S'assura Sora en regardant brièvement la jeune femme des pieds à la tête, faisant de son mieux pour que son geste ne paraisse pas grossier.

" Non, je vais bien. " Répondit la fille en posant une main au dessus de sa poitrine. " Merci à vous d'être venus me libérer. Oh, mais je ne me suis pas encore présentée! " S'exclama-t-elle avec l'air paniqué d'un enfant que l'on surprend à faire une bêtise. " Je me nomme Naminé et je suis la fille du roi Saffir. " Se présenta la blonde en faisant une révérence.

" Je me nomme Sora. " Se contenta de dire le prince en se courbant légèrement en avant. " Et voici Squall et Cloud, mes plus fidèles amis. " Il lui semblait oublier quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

" Je me nomme Riku. " Acheva l'argenté d'un ton quelque peu brusque. Et Sora se souvint de ce qu'il avait oublié.

" Messieurs, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. " Dit Naminé en leur souriant chaleureusement. " Je sais que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, et pourtant, j'ai un très grand service à vous demander. J'ose espérer que vous pardonnerez une telle impolitesse. "

" Ne vous en faites pas. " La rassura le prince en lui rendant son sourire, la faisant légèrement rougir. " Je pense même que la raison de notre venue est liée à votre requête. "

" Peut-être bien. En fait, j'aurais besoin que vous détrôniez le roi. Ce n'est qu'un imposteur qui se fait passer pour mon père. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où il a ordonné aux gardes de me faire enfermer dans cette tour. Il faut que je reprenne ma place et rétablisse l'ordre. " Expliqua la princesse en joignant les mains devant elle.

" C'est justement la raison de notre venue. L'un des prisonniers nous a expliqué la situation dans sa totalité et à vrai dire, j'avais peur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais il nous a parlé de vous. " Expliqua le jeune châtain. " Maintenant que nous vous savons saine et sauve, nous allons pouvoir faire notre devoir et rendre ce royaume à son juste successeur. "

" La princesse est avec nous. Ne traînons pas. " Coupa Squall en se retournant pour descendre les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés.

" Qui sait si ces sans-cœurs n'ont pas prévenu les gardes ou le roi lui-même. " Continua Cloud en le suivant. Le petit groupe revint sur ses pas, cette fois en compagnie de Naminé. Sora s'assura que la princesse était bien entourée et qu'aucune créature ne puisse l'attaquer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où leur mission avait commencé.

" Il y a un portail ici. Il vous conduira dans les cachots où sont retenus quelques prisonniers. Demandez Gaston et restez à ses côtés. C'est lui qui m'a renseigné. " Expliqua Sora en indiquant un endroit du mur, que la blonde se contenta de fixer du regard. " Je suis désolé de vous demander d'aller dans un tel endroit, mais ça n'est que temporaire. Nous vous ferons tous sortir de là quand le danger aura été écarté. "

" Bonne chance. À vous tous. " Leur dit Naminé avant de passer au travers du portail. Les quatre compagnons échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Sora s'éloigna du groupe et Riku, qui essayait de le suivre, fut retenu par le col de sa veste. Le jeune prince regarda au coin du mur et vit deux gardes et plusieurs habitants dans le couloir. Il appela la clé, se posta devant l'immense groupe et leva son arme.

" Que le temps s'interrompe! " S'exclama-t-il. Une horloge apparut au dessus de la tête de chacune des personnes présentes, ses aiguilles tournant à toute allure. Puis elles s'immobilisèrent progressivement, montrant que le sort faisait son effet. " Vous pouvez venir! " Appela-t-il les trois autres. Ils arrivèrent et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Les deux gardes avaient commencé à s'élancer vers le prince mais étaient à présent figés en pleine course. Les autres personnes semblaient simplement surprises mais leur immobilité n'en restait pas moins étonnante.

" Décidément, te laisser entre les mains du roi a véritablement été une bonne décision. " Dit Squall en tapotant la tête du prince. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et sourit malicieusement.

" Attends d'avoir vu les autres sorts qu'il m'a enseignés! " S'exclama l'adolescent avec enthousiasme. Il se tourna vers la porte de la salle du trône et l'ouvrit sans crier garde. A l'intérieur, un homme faisait un numéro de contorsion et stoppa net suite à l'arrivée subite du quatuor. Le roi Saffir, lui, leur lança un regard sévère et se leva de son trône.

" Insolents! Comment osez-vous interrompre cette audience?! " S'exclama l'homme, hors de lui. " Gardes! "

" Inutile d'appeler les gardes. Ils ne viendront pas. " Dit calmement Squall en prenant son épée.

" Comment? " Dit sourdement le faux Saffir, les yeux presque fermés tant ses sourcils étaient froncés.

" Je – Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça! " Hurla l'homme en s'enfuyant de la salle. Sa course fut interrompue quand une horloge apparut au dessus de sa tête. Le roi l'observa, puis porta son attention sur la Keyblade qui était pointée vers l'étranger.

" Comme l'a dit mon ami, les gardes ne viendront pas. " Dit le prince, l'air sévère. Il pointa son arme vers l'imposteur. " Je sais que tu n'es pas le roi Saffir. Inutile de garder cette apparence. " Et sur ces paroles, il lança une boule de feu vers le souverain, qui la regarda s'approcher de lui à grande vitesse, un sourire de dément aux lèvres. Quand le projectile atteignit sa cible, une détonation retentit dans toute la salle et le corps de Saffir fut temporairement caché par les flammes et la fumée provoquées par le brasier.

Les hommes cherchèrent le roi du regard mais ne virent rien. Sora, qui était le plus proche de lui, sentit soudainement l'air bouger et fit pour se reculer. Un bras immensément long surgit du nuage de fumée et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle avec une force inouïe. Un second membre apparut et repoussa les trois autres à leur tour. Leur chute fut amortie par le prince, qui lança une brise droit vers eux afin de réduire considérablement leur allure. Un corps gigantesque se dressa devant eux. Le sans-cœur avait enfin fait son apparition.

--

Naminé regarda de tous les côtés de la salle et finit par appeler l'homme nommé Gaston. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce et à l'appel de son prénom, il releva la tête et balaya la cellule du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la princesse.

" Princesse! " S'exclama l'homme en se levant. Il la rejoignit et prit ses fines mains dans les siennes. " Princesse, j'avais peur que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde! "

" Euh, je – " Bégaya Naminé, confuse. " Je suis navrée mais je ne pense pas vous connaître, monsieur. "

" Cela ne m'étonne guère, princesse. Vous étiez si jeune la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. " Expliqua Gaston. Son regard, au départ si apeuré, devint plus serein et lucide. " Jadis, j'étais le capitaine de la garde royale et je me rappelle encore les nombreuses fois où nous vous avions croisée dans les couloirs du château. Alors que vous étiez encore une jeune enfant, votre père a fait de moi son garde personnel et je servais à ses côtés, dans la salle du trône. Je n'ai cependant rien pu faire le jour où il… " Gaston s'interrompit et poussa une sorte de gémissement. " Je suis terriblement navré de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger le roi, votre père. "

Naminé ne sut quoi dire face à tant de détresse.

" Si vous êtes ici, c'est que ces garçons sont sur le point de détruire cette abominable créature qui a causé tant de soucis à votre royaume. Je vous protègerai jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez enfin monter sur ce trône qui est le vôtre. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie s'il le faut. " Continua le brun, plus sérieux que jamais.

Naminé était sur le point de lui dire que c'était inutile mais l'air déterminé de l'homme lui montra qu'aucunes de ses paroles ne le feraient changer d'avis.

" Si telle est votre volonté. " Céda-t-elle en souriant timidement. Gaston, heureux, sourit chaleureusement. Un bruit sourd semblable à une détonation retentit au dessus de leurs têtes, faisant trembler les murs de la cellule et tomber quelques minces filets de poussières. " Qu'était-ce?! " S'exclama la princesse, paniquée. L'ancien capitaine la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour la protéger.

--

" Qu'est-ce donc que cette créature?! " S'exclama Cloud, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du prince lui indiqua que ce dernier n'avait rien de grave. Face à eux se dressait un sans-cœur de taille imposante. Sa tête était composée de plusieurs petits visages situés les uns au dessus des autres, leurs couleurs alternant entre le noir et le rouge. Son corps entier possédait ces mêmes couleurs, parfois soulignées par des traits d'or. Ses longs bras fins comme du papier se finissaient par des mains aux doigts crochus serrés autour de massues enflammées, tandis que ces énormes pieds pointus reposaient fermement sur le sol. L'être des ténèbres regarda ses opposants de haut sans rien faire.

" Alors c'est contre ce genre de monstres que vous devez vous battre? " Demanda Riku dont le regard ne quittait pas le sans-cœur.

" Oui, et toi aussi tu devras les combattre à partir de maintenant. " Le corrigea Squall. Il baissa son épée et se concentra. De légères flammèches apparurent au bout des doigts de la main qu'il tenait près de son visage et à cette vue, Sora le fit stopper immédiatement.

" Sois un peu plus prudent! " Le gronda le prince, les sourcils froncés. " Il semble immunisé contre feu. Quand je lui ai lancé ce sort, tout à l'heure, il n'a pas cherché à l'éviter. Et regarde ses massues. " Le chevalier fit une moue à peine perceptible. " Laisse faire Cloud. "

A côté d'eux, le blond s'attelait déjà à la préparation de son sort. Un étrange sentiment envahit Sora lorsqu'il vit une tornade se dessiner. L'eau et la glace en formaient la colonne tandis que le vent la faisait tournoyer rapidement. C'était le même sort que lui avait montré le chevalier tant d'années plus tôt. Quelques bribes d'un passé oublié lui revinrent à l'esprit et il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Il voyait de longs couloirs sombres qu'il traversait aux côtés des deux chevaliers, puis une chambre avec une multitude de livres où un homme au visage à moitié caché le faisait étudier. Il revit son père, assis à côté de lui tandis qu'il donnait une série d'audiences à son peuple. Il se souvint aussi d'un groupe d'enfants avec qui il allait jouer en cachette pendant les cours que lui donnait Zexion, l'homme au visage dissimulé.

Le jeune prince posa les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et tomba à genoux, les dents serrées. Pourquoi avait-il soudain si peur? Tout allait pourtant bien jusqu'alors. Pourquoi voyait-il ses compagnons et le sans-cœur bouger sans pour autant entendre le moindre son? Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était un sifflement aigu.

" Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu as? " Questionna Squall en venant s'agenouiller devant le prince. D'un revers de Gunblade, il repoussa une attaque ennemie et reporta son attention sur son protégé. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et l'homme ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Les yeux du prince semblaient luire et prenaient une couleur jaunâtre. Son regard ressemblait fortement à celui des créatures des ombres.

" Ça recommence. " Dit simplement Riku en rejoignant Squall. Pendant ce temps, la tornade créée par Cloud atteignait son paroxysme et bientôt, un déferlement de glace et d'eau s'abattit sur le Maître des Tours, ses massues s'éteignant.

" Quoi donc? " Demanda Cloud, qui les avait rejoints. Riku n'eut pas à en dire plus. Devant les yeux ébahis du trio, une fumée sombre enveloppa complètement le prince, le rendant complètement noir. Ses yeux luisants contrastaient violemment avec son apparence obscure et semblaient vides, sans âme.

" Sora… " Murmura le chevalier blond, inquiet. Tout à coup, dans un battement de cil, la silhouette noire disparut. Le sans-cœur poussa un cri de douleur et de rage quand le prince surgit devant lui, le griffant et le frappant à une vitesse inhumaine. Sora semblait apparaître de chaque côté de l'imposteur à la fois, le rouant de coups. Lorsque le prince revint se poster devant le trio, il se tenait sur les pieds et les mains, courbé en avant et frappant continuellement le sol. Le Maître des Tours s'avança brusquement vers son adversaire et abattit l'une de ses énormes massues sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier disparut juste avant que le poids n'atteigne le sol. Squall et Cloud le cherchèrent du regard pendant un instant puis le trouvèrent perché sur l'épaule du sans-cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'ils sentirent leur coeur s'arrêter de battre.

Sora ouvrit la bouche en grand et mordit fermement le bras du sans-cœur géant, qui se débattit de douleur. Puis, lentement, il se mit à tirer sur le membre déjà à moitié arraché. Le bras tomba sans vie, disparaissant peu de temps après avoir été détaché, et le monstre ne put que crier et se débattre en tous sens, agitant vivement son autre bras, qui suivit rapidement le premier dans le néant.

" Ce n'est pas Sora… " Murmura Cloud, une main devant la bouche, tentant vainement de dissiper la nausée qui lui prit la gorge tandis qu'il voyait l'esquisse d'un sourire de dément apparaître sur le visage du prince. Ce dernier continuait à torturer l'imposteur, son excitation augmentant à mesure que les cris de la créature redoublaient.

" C'est lui qui vous a protégé du sans-cœur du lac. Vous savez, quand vous avez retrouvé Sora évanoui. " Expliqua Riku en regardant la scène avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié pour ce pauvre sans-cœur. Un silence pesant se fit quand le Maître des Tours disparut, se séparant enfin de son bourreau, qui resta debout en plein milieu de la salle, son regard et son expression de nouveau neutres. Il tourna la tête vers le trio et l'observa pendant un long moment, sans bouger.

" Sora? " Demanda prudemment Squall en s'approchant, pour finalement se reculer quand l'adolescent tenta de le griffer au visage, le ratant de peu. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, clairement vexé.

" Laisse-moi essayer. " Proposa l'argenté en faisant un pas en avant. Cette fois, la créature qu'était devenu le prince ne sembla pas perturbée et laissa l'argenté l'approcher. Le prince ferma les yeux et son corps reprit ses couleurs naturelles, le noir se dissipant petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le regard du prince était redevenu aussi bleu qu'auparavant.

" Que… " Murmura-t-il, remarquant subitement que Riku était juste en face de lui. Il tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui, surpris. " Où est le sans-cœur? " Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

" Pardon? " Demanda Squall, incrédule. " C'est toi qui viens de l'éliminer. " Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras. Il vit le prince se crisper un court instant pour finalement se détendre à nouveau.

" M - Mais comment est-ce possible? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. " Marmonna Sora en se tordant douloureusement les mains, comme s'il cherchait à se prouver que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

" Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que tu as dû combattre le sans-cœur du lac? " Demanda Riku, son regard examinant attentivement l'expression de l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

" Je me souviens avoir beaucoup utilisé la magie. Ses yeux étaient même devenus écarlates à un moment donné. Et… " Un court moment de silence. " Et… "

" Et plus rien. " Termina l'argenté, imitant à présent la posture de Squall. " Sais-tu pourquoi? " Le prince leva les yeux vers l'argenté, sentant que ce dernier avait la réponse à la question qu'il tentait d'oublier mais qui lui revenait souvent à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de ce qu'il s'était passé entre ce moment et celui où il s'était réveillé à l'auberge? " Tu es redevenu un de ces êtres que vous combattez avec tant d'acharnement. "

Le jeune prince pâlit à cette nouvelle et il ouvrit, puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Perdu, il regarda Riku, puis Squall et enfin Cloud avant de reporter son attention sur Riku. " Ce - Non, tu dois te tromper. "

" Il dit la vérité. " Coupa sèchement Squall. Cloud tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à le sermonner. " Nous ne l'avions pas vu la première fois mais cette fois-ci, nous l'avons clairement distingué. Il se tenait devant nous, il y a quelques instants. " Sora ne répondit rien et fixa le sol du regard, les poings serrés. " Il faut faire sortir les prisonniers et la princesse. Ils sont en sécurité maintenant. " Continua l'homme en marchant vers la porte menant aux cachots. Il l'ouvrit et chercha une échelle, une corde qui pourrait servir à faire remonter ces malheureux mais il ne trouva absolument rien. " Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? " Demanda-t-il aux prisonniers. Il entendit ces derniers remuer, puis le visage angélique de Naminé apparut juste en bas.

" Nous sommes tous sains et saufs. Et vous? " Demanda la princesse, l'air inquiet.

" Nous nous portons tous à merveille. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous faire sortir de là et vous pourrez occuper vos nouvelles fonctions. " Expliqua le chevalier en souriant de façon à peine perceptible. Il entendit des exclamations de joie s'élever depuis les profondeurs de la cellule et se recula pour aller chercher ailleurs. De toute évidence, rien ne pourrait les aider dans ou aux alentours de la prison.

" N'as-tu rien trouvé? " Questionna Cloud en regardant son ami s'approcher d'eux. Ce dernier fit non de la tête. " Que faire? " Demanda-t-il en amenant une main à son menton, soucieux. Sora sortit de sa stupeur et s'approcha de la porte. Il demanda aux prisonniers de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'entrée et s'agenouilla devant la porte. Il posa les mains au sol, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tous purent sentir le château tout entier trembler doucement lorsque tout à coup, des colonnes de pierre surgirent du sol des cachots, de plus en plus élevées jusqu'à atteindre le sol de la salle du trône. Le trio n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais les détenus, eux, étaient aux premières loges et la plupart semblaient étonnés, voire horrifiés.

" Vous n'avez plus qu'à monter sur ces colonnes pour sortir. Elles ne tomberont pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. " Les rassura le prince en souriant chaleureusement. Si les deux hommes avaient pu le voir de face, ils auraient immédiatement remarqué à quel point ce sourire était forcé. Mais les prisonniers, eux, n'y virent que du feu.

Naminé observa les marches avec une grande appréhension, ne sachant pas trop si elle pouvait réellement avoir confiance. Il s'agissait là de magie noire, après tout; une pratique que son père avait toujours interdite dans son royaume. Elle vit quelqu'un passer à côté d'elle et fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Gaston monter sur la première marche. Le brun continua son ascension et finit aux côtés de l'adolescent resté près de l'entrée vers les cachots.

" Il n'y a point de danger, majesté. Ces pierres sont plus solides encore que les remparts du château. " Dit Gaston en tendant une main vers la blonde. Elle sembla hésiter.

" Il est hors de question que l'on foule ces pierres maudites! " S'exclama l'une des prisonnières, ses yeux foudroyant Sora du regard. " Je préfère croupir ici. "

" Je n'irai pas contre votre volonté. " Dit froidement le prince avant de s'éloigner, se fichant à présent de savoir si tous s'en sortiraient indemnes. Il entendit vaguement Naminé tenter de raisonner les détenus mais n'y prêta pas attention. Pourquoi les habitants ne voyaient-ils que le mal dans l'utilisation de cet art? Même face à des intentions aussi pures et bienveillantes que les siennes, ils s'évertuaient à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une ruse susceptible de les blesser. Le jeune châtain sortit de la salle du trône, ignorant ses compagnons et préférant rester seul un instant. Cloud grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les gardes interpeller le prince et pousser des cris quand le jeune garçon leur lança un sort de feu – dont certaines flammes étaient passées sous la porte d'entrée.

" Ne faudrait-il pas le suivre? " Demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé. Squall les quitta pour aider Gaston et les autres prisonniers, qui s'étaient finalement décidés à emprunter le chemin que leur avait gracieusement offert le prince.

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'un peu de temps seul? " Proposa le blond en souriant timidement. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte à qui il parlait, il retrouva son air renfrogné et leva le nez, l'air dédaigneux.

--

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et Sora n'était toujours pas revenu. En réalité, il n'était pas parti bien loin. Il était allé se réfugier dans le jardin du palais, allongé dans l'herbe et observait les premières étoiles faisant leur apparition dans le ciel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que lui avaient dit Squall et Riku. Cet être qui prenait sa place… Etait-il réellement un être des ténèbres? Pourtant, le roi Mickey lui avait bien dit qu'il était un élu de la Lumière, non? Pourquoi prendrait-il la même apparence que ces créatures immondes? Le prince leva un bras à son visage et le sentit. Non, il ne décelait pas l'odeur des ténèbres. Riku avait-il cette fragrance sur lui? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir sentie, même lors de leur toute première rencontre. Le châtain poussa un long soupir. Qui pourrait l'aider à trouver la réponse? Sans doute était-il le seul à en être capable.

" Je ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres. " Murmura le châtain sans chercher à se relever.

" Ça me semble être une bonne idée. " Dit-on derrière lui. Le prince pencha la tête an arrière et leva les yeux pour voir le nouveau venu. La simple vue de cheveux presque blancs suffit. " Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais. "

" Hm. " Se contenta de répondre le plus jeune en reportant son regard sur les astres. Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira doucement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Riku prendre place à côté de lui, le haut de son corps soutenu par ses coudes.

" Tu nous en veux? " Questionna le plus grand à vois basse en prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'autre garçon.

" Pourquoi cette question? " Demanda le plus jeune. L'argenté grommela.

" Ne réponds pas à ma question en m'en posant une autre. "

" Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi je vous en voudrais. C'est pour ça que ta question m'étonne. " Dit le prince d'un air détaché, presque absent. " J'étais juste un peu agacé par la façon dont ces gens ont réagi. Pourquoi ne m'aiment-ils pas alors que je les ai aidés? " Le châtain tourna la tête vers Riku, l'air sincèrement confus. L'autre haussa un sourcil.

" Toi, tu as vraiment dû passer pas mal de temps seul. " Répondit Riku en souriant tristement. " Il ne faut pas trop chercher à comprendre les réactions des gens. Certains ne t'aimeront pas, et ce sans raison apparente. Tu t'y feras. "

" C'est déjà ton cas? " Questionna le prince, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce garçon qui, au fond, était une véritable énigme.

" Si tu savais. " Dit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. " Rien que la couleur de mes cheveux m'a valu plus d'ennuis que l'utilisation de la magie noire. " S'ensuivit un long moment pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla et fixèrent les cieux du regard. " J'ai été maudit à ma naissance. Mes parents n'étaient pas exactement respectables et un jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient joué d'un puissant sorcier du nom de Yen Sid, ce dernier est venu à eux. Dans un élan de colère noire, il a juré malheur et désarroi sur notre famille, et plus particulièrement sur la génération à suivre. Ma mère était enceinte à l'époque et craignit que notre naissance se passe mal, cependant, quatre frères pleins de vie sont nés. Tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'à ce que le premier né, Loz, ne soit la première victime de la malédiction. Un soir de pleine lune, il s'est métamorphosé en une créature sauvage, aussitôt suivit de nous trois. Des années plus tard, des paysans ont affirmé avoir vu nos parents se faire tuer par un ours à la robe blanche et nous avons immédiatement compris qu'ils parlaient de Loz. À cette époque, eux ne le savaient pas. " Riku choisit de se taire à ce moment précis. Le prince n'osa pas poser de questions, ne voulant pas paraître grossier.

" Tu sais, tu as le droit de me demander de continuer. " Lui fit remarquer le plus grand en regardant l'autre adolescent d'un air amusé.

" Je – Je n'osais pas. " Admit Sora, les joues légèrement roses.

" Bien, dans ce cas, je poursuis mon histoire. " Dit l'argenté en s'allongeant complètement cette fois. Ses coudes commençaient à s'engourdir. " Plus tard, les habitants de notre village ont percé notre secret et ont décidé de nous chasser. Et quand je dis chasser, ce n'est pas dans le sens où ils voulaient simplement nous faire partir. " Sora eut l'air choqué mais ne dit rien, préférant écouter et parler ensuite. " Loz était le moins rapide et surtout, le plus visible et il a donc été tué le premier. Yazoo, qui était condamné à se changer en serpent, a réussi à s'enfuir aisément. Quant à Kadaj, mon dernier frère, il a lui aussi été abattu. Moi, je pouvais voler alors je n'ai pas eu de soucis pour m'enfuir. "

" Que devenait-il, ton troisième frère? " Demanda le prince, oubliant complètement les convenances à présent.

" Un magnifique loup blanc. Au final, nos animaux nous correspondaient plutôt bien. L'ours pour Loz, qui avait une force extraordinaire. Le serpent pour Yazoo, qui préférait toujours résoudre les conflits de façon sournoise. Enfin, Kadaj, lui, était quelqu'un de très fier. " Expliqua l'argenté. Il n'avait plus tellement de soucis pour parler de ses frères. Tout cela s'était passé si longtemps auparavant. Et de toute façon, il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti proche d'eux. Les trois plus grands passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, ignorant complètement le cadet. Non, Riku n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être leur frère.

" Ça te correspond aussi alors, l'aigle blanc? " Demanda le prince, un sourire en coin faisant son apparition. " Orgueilleux et un peu trop fier? Par contre, je ne crois pas que cet animal soit particulièrement pervers. "

" Pervers? " Répéta le plus grand, un sourcil haussé.

" Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai oublié cette fois où tu es venu m'épier dans les vestiaires des bains? " Clarifia le prince sans regarder l'autre garçon, qui était certainement gêné à présent. " Cependant, je n'en dirai pas un mot à mes autres amis. Tu m'as aidé à plusieurs reprises, après tout. Considérons-nous comme étant quittes. " Déclara le châtain en s'asseyant pour pouvoir tendre la main à l'argenté.

" Quittes, hein? " Demanda-t-il en serrant la main de Sora. " Ça me semble être un marché raisonnable. " Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Sora s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant pour frôler le cou du plus grand du bout du nez. " Que - ?! "

Sora se redressa et fit la moue. " C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas d'odeur non plus. " Il semblait assez déçu mais aussi surpris par l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Riku. " Qu'y a-t-il? "

" Tu m'as un peu surpris, c'est tout. " Marmonna Riku en se frottant le cou à l'endroit où le châtain l'avait senti.

" N'est-ce pas ce que font les amis? " Demanda curieusement le prince, un sourcil haussé. " Les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour du château de mon père le faisaient, parfois. "

" Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir de bien curieuses mœurs dans votre royaume. " Fit remarquer l'argenté.

" Ancien royaume. Il n'est plus, malheureusement. " Dit tristement le jeune prince. " Squall, Cloud et moi en sommes les uniques survivants. "

" N'as-tu point l'intention de le reconstruire? " Questionna Riku. Il vit le visage de son ami s'assombrir considérablement tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Finalement, peut-être était-ce un sujet délicat pour le jeune prince?

" Je devrais, n'est-ce pas? " Répondit le plus jeune en fermant les yeux.

" Voilà que tu recommences à répondre avec d'autres questions. C'est une habitude chez toi, non? " Rétorqua Riku, un peu agacé. Le rire cristallin de Sora résonna dans le jardin et eut pour effet d'apaiser immédiatement l'autre adolescent.

" Seulement avec ceux qui me sont proches. " Dit le prince après avoir poussé un petit soupir. " Puisque tu dois venir avec nous, autant être amis. " Offrit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Il vit Riku froncer les sourcils sans pour autant avoir l'air particulièrement menaçant.

" Je **dois** venir? Tu mes donnes des ordres, maintenant? " Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

" Oui. Le prince te l'ordonne. " Rétorqua le plus jeune en prenant de grands airs, au fond, peu convaincants. Un rictus étira les fines lèvres de l'argenté, qui se jeta littéralement sur son nouvel ami.

" J'aime qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout quand ils viennent d'adorables princes comme toi. Ça me rend tout chose! " S'exclama Riku en prenant Sora dans ses bras. Ce dernier rougit considérablement quand il sentit les mains de Riku descendre lentement le long de son dos.

" Sale pervers! Lâche-moi! " Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un diable, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa situation, au final.

Le voyage prendrait encore beaucoup de temps mais il promettait d'être palpitant. Sora ne s'en doutait pas pour le moment car son esprit était occupé ailleurs, mais il s'en rendrait compte assez tôt.

--

_Pendant ce temps, en ville…_

" Ça m'énerve. " Déclara Cloud soudainement.

" Quoi donc? " Demanda Squall, surpris par le brusque changement d'humeur de son compagnon.

" Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça, d'un seul coup. Je suis certain que c'est encore un coup de Riku. " Marmonna le blond, l'air mécontent.

" Arrête un peu de tout mettre sur le dos de ce gamin. Bon, nous n'avons pas trouvé Sora ici. Riku était sur la bonne voie, lui. Le prince doit être au château. " Déclara le châtain en revenant sur ses pas. Et quand les deux chevaliers arrivèrent au palais, puis dans le jardin, Cloud comprit soudainement pourquoi il était si énervé tout à coup.

" Malotru! Hôte tes mains du prince! " Tonna-t-il en prenant l'argenté en chasse dans tout le jardin, lançant des sorts de glace et de foudre à tout va. Sora tenta de calmer son compagnon mais la main de Squall le retint en arrière, tandis que l'homme regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

" Mieux vaut laisser Cloud. À moins que tu ne préfères prendre la place de Riku? " Demanda le chevalier, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Le prince frissonna à cette idée et préféra attendre que son ami se calme…

xx--xx--xx

A/N : Un autre chapitre qui se termine. L'épisode de l'imposteur se terminera pour de bon dans le prochain chapitre et nous irons à Alexandrie! \o/ (dont la quasi-totalité de l'histoire a déjà été trouvée!) Vive les longs voyages en tramway! C'est pendant mon trajet jusqu'à la fac que je trouve mes idées. Et c'est donc pendant l'un de ces voyages que j'ai trouvé deux personnages à ajouter à mon histoire. :x Voilà pour le plus gros de ce qui vous attend dans les chapitres à venir. Un grand merci à vous tous, qui avez laissé des commentaires pour cette fic. Vous êtes les meilleurs! XD Et comme preuve de ma reconnaissance, je vous offre non pas une, ni deux mais trois anecdotes! (Pour compenser celle que j'ai oublié de mettre dans le chapitre précédent)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) :

Bien bien, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous raconter cette fois-ci? Commençons par parler un peu de ma maladresse. Je ne suis vraiment, mais alors **vraiment** pas douée. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de réussir à faire quelque chose d'à priori impossible? Moi, très souvent.

Un jour, avant de partir au collège (ça remonte!):

La mère d'un de mes amis d'enfance venait me chercher en voiture, devant chez moi. Je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture quand BAM! Je me suis cognée au coin de la portière en l'ouvrant. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment j'ai pu réussir à faire ça…

Deux situations avec deux profs différents, cette fois-ci à la fac:

Ma maladresse ne concerne pas que les choses que je fais mais aussi celles que je dis. En voici deux exemples qui se sont passés dans la même semaine, à quelques jours d'intervalle.

_En cours d'Arts Plastiques_

Amie A. : Regardez, j'ai fini mon monsieur!

Amie H. : Ouah, il est trop beau!

Becca (observant son monsieur statue, très beau au passage mais malheureusement décédé!) : C'est clair. (regarde derrière) Par contre, il a pas de fesses.

Amie A. : Bah on s'en fout! Et puis il est bien comme ça!

Becca : Mais non, on s'en fout pas! Il va faire comment pour s'asseoir, le pauvre?

Mon amie H. regarde la scène en riant et on oublie les fesses de Monsieur la statue pendant un moment. Arrive notre prof D.!

Prof D. (regarde le visage de près) : Ah ouais, c'est vraiment beau. On voit bien que le visage a pas été fait avec un masque. Il est vraiment magnifique! (regarde derrière) Oh là là, il a pas de fesses ton bonhomme!

Amie A. : Mais laissez ses fesses tranquilles!

Becca : Ah, tu vois! Je te l'avais dit! (Puis en regardant le prof) Et vous, la première chose que vous regardez, ce sont ses fesses? Dis-je en prenant un air faussement choqué. Le prof, lui, sourit.

Prof D. : Ah, je te rassure. Je ne regarde pas les fesses des hommes que je croise dans la rue. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. (N'empêche qu'il n'a pas arrêté de parler de fesses après ça)

J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas le vexer. XD Et donc, autre exemple avec, cette fois, un autre professeur, cette fois en cours de Dessin. (qui est vraiment différent de l'art plastique, en fait)

Prof P. : Alors, -insérer le vrai prénom de Becca ici-, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ton alphabet?

Becca : Je fais des catcheurs!

Prof P. (air malicieux) : Ah, génial. Très bonne idée.

Becca (air fier) : Je savais que vous alliez aimer.

Prof P. (air faussement sévère) : Comment ça? Tu as l'air de dire que j'aime les hommes musclés qui portent du cuir?

Becca : Là, c'est vous qui l'avez dit, pas moi.

Prof P. (continue à sourire sournoisement et ne relève pas) : Bon alors va pour les catcheurs.

Sincèrement, ils ont dû se passer le mot cette semaine là! XD (Mes amies A. et H. sont d'accord avec moi sur ce point!)


	9. La Ville des secrets

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx--xx--xx

_**Chapitre 9 : La ville des secrets  
**_

Le lendemain matin, Naminé convoqua les quatre valeureux combattants, comme elle les appelait, à la salle du trône où ils furent chaleureusement remerciés pour les services rendus au royaume. La princesse, à présent devenue reine, avait pu reprendre le pouvoir sur Lazuli et ses habitants. Les gardes s'étaient un peu rebellés lorsqu'ils apprirent que le roi avait été renversé mais les explications de la demoiselle – et le regard noir de Gaston – suffirent à les convaincre. Ce fut donc après quelques éloges, des vivres et des chevaux revigorés que les compagnons reprirent leur route. Cependant…

" Je ne vois que trois chevaux. " Fit remarquer Riku, les bras croisés. Sora regarda les deux chevaliers brièvement comme pour les consulter.

" Je vois que tu as des pieds. " Se moqua Cloud en souriant malicieusement. Il monta à cheval, suivi de Squall.

" Mais il ne pourra jamais nous suivre à pied! " S'exclama le prince, indigné par la réaction des deux hommes. Squall ne semblait même pas objecter.

" Il n'a qu'à se transformer en pigeon et le problème sera réglé. " Rétorqua le chevalier châtain en dédaignant l'argenté. Cependant, son expression changea quand le prince prit un air mécontent.

" Je peux comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas Riku, mais je vous rappelle qu'il m'a quand même aidé à plusieurs reprises. " Fit savoir le jeune châtain.

" Si tu disais ça pour prendre ma défense, laisse-moi te dire que c'était franchement minable. " Fit remarquer l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

" Nous pourrons éventuellement acheter une monture quand nous atteindrons Alexandria. " Dit Squall en haussant les épaules.

" Je te signale que c'est l'argent du prince que nous utilisons. " Le sermonna Cloud, l'air sévère.

" Peu importe. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. " Répondit Sora. " En attendant, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir derrière moi. " Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Riku en désignant Philibert.

L'argenté ne sembla pas enchanté mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit que ce serait toujours mieux que de marcher. Avec une dextérité rarement vue, il monta sur le cheval du prince et passa les bras autour de la fine taille de Sora. Il ignora les regards courroucés des deux chevaliers et se plaça le plus confortablement possible.

Les chevaux furent lancés au galop et leur nouveau voyage commença.

--

En Alexandria, personne ne disait ce que tous pensaient : la reine Branet était véritablement étrange. Elle n'avait pas même l'allure d'une femme de la haute société et l'on se demandait bien d'où ses filles tiraient une telle beauté. On ignorait d'ailleurs qui était leur père, et encore moins s'il s'agissait du même. Les deux sœurs étaient tellement différentes que leur trouver un lien de parenté s'avérait difficile.

La plus âgée se nommait Grenat. Bien qu'un peu froide, elle était toujours prête à subvenir aux besoins de quiconque réclamait son aide. Sa sagesse et ses connaissances étendues l'avaient naturellement menée à être désignée en tant que future héritière – titre qui ne semblait pas tellement l'intéresser. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes étaient enviés par toutes les jeunes filles du royaume et les jeunes hommes, eux, étaient intrigués par cette beauté froide.

La seconde et dernière princesse s'appelait Kairi et elle était l'opposé diamétral de sa sœur. Enjouée et très dynamique, elle avait souvent été rappelée à l'ordre à cause de ses facéties. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans le jardin royal, parfois avec d'autres personnes de son âge, et s'entraînait à se battre. Grenat ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait être utile à une reine de savoir combattre et cette simple divergence d'opinions suffit à écarter les deux princesses de façon irrémédiable. Ainsi, Kairi avait grandi sans chercher à se rapprocher de sa grande sœur et quasiment ignorée de la reine Branet qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la future héritière. Les habitants d'Alexandria eux-mêmes semblaient la regarder d'un œil mauvais. Ses cheveux acajou, ses yeux d'un bleu violacé et l'éclat de malice qui y brillait soulevaient des questions que la bienséance ne permettait pas d'évoquer. Elle était non seulement différente de sa sœur mais aussi, et surtout, différente des gens de la royauté en général.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas seule. Tout comme Béatrice veillait sur Grenat, Tifa suivait Kairi partout. Tifa était l'une des gardes les plus haut gradées, tout comme Béatrice. Elle était douce et ferme à la fois et son caractère suivait la même tendance. Tout comme Grenat, elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un marron tirant fortement sur le bordeaux. La brune avait passé la plupart de son temps aux côtés de la princesse aux cheveux acajou et toutes deux s'étaient vite liées d'amitié; une amitié que rien n'aurait pu briser.

Voilà les échos qu'entendit le quatuor à son entrée en ville. Les deux chevaliers se demandèrent si tous les fils de roi et de reine étaient traités de la même façon. Eux aussi avaient connu la situation de Tifa quand ils s'étaient occupés du jeune prince; une responsabilité qu'ils avaient encore. Sora, quant à lui, était intrigué par l'histoire concernant la princesse Kairi. Pourquoi était-elle mise à l'écart de cette façon? Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait que les circonstances dans lesquelles vivait la jeune fille étaient similaires aux siennes, du temps où il vivait encore sur les Terres Radieuses. Enfin, Riku voulait voir la reine dans l'unique but de savoir si elle était aussi affreuse que dans les descriptions qui en étaient faites.

" Pourquoi devions-nous venir ici? " Demanda le prince en se grattant la joue tandis que des hommes se chargeaient d'emmener leurs chevaux dans une écurie.

" Je ne te l'avais pas expliqué? " Demanda Cloud, surpris.

" Je n'ai plus de balles pour mon revolver et on n'en trouve qu'ici. " Expliqua Squall en cherchant la boutique du regard. " Je comptais aller en chercher et rester un peu mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurons assez de temps. "

" Je pense que je vais aller voir si il y a des accessoires intéressants pour mon épée. J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait améliorer les armes ici. " Dit le blond en imitant inconsciemment Squall.

" Très bien. Je pourrais peut-être aller me promener un peu en ville. " Dit le prince en plaçant les mains derrière la tête.

" Tout seul? Ce n'est pas très prudent. " Fit remarquer le chevalier blond, les sourcils froncés.

" Je ne serai pas seul puisque Riku va m'accompagner. N'est-ce pas, Riku? " Demanda Sora en souriant innocemment. L'argenté poussa un long soupir mais fit tout de même oui de la tête. " Où est-ce qu'on vous retrouvera? "

Visiblement, les deux hommes n'aimaient pas cette idée mais le prince n'écouterait rien de ce qu'ils lui diraient.

" Nous ferons une réservation à l'auberge L'éclat du Soir avant d'aller à l'armurerie. Vous n'aurez qu'à aller nous attendre là-bas quand vous aurez fini de visiter. " Expliqua Squall, les bras croisés. " Ne faites pas de bêtises, entendu? "

" On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors! " Dit le prince d'un ton enjoué. Il tourna les talons et quitta les deux hommes, Riku le suivant lentement, clairement ennuyé.

" Je n'aime pas ce gamin. Je sens qu'il va nous voler Sora juste sous le nez. " Fit savoir Cloud, les bras croisés. Squall se mit à marcher et il le suivit aussitôt.

" Il se fait de nouveaux amis, c'est tout. On ne peut pas l'en empêcher. " Dit sagement le châtain en haussant les épaules. Le mot 'amis' sonnait étrangement au creux de ses oreilles mais il n'en dit rien.

--

" Tifa! " Dit une femme sur un ton sévère. À l'appel de son nom, la brune grimaça.

" Pas Béatrice… " Marmonna-t-elle, ne cherchant pas à cacher qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement la nouvelle venue.

" Kairi a encore échappé à la surveillance du tuteur. Va la chercher. " Dit l'autre femme avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

" La politesse, c'est pas fait pour les chiens. " Grommela Tifa avant de s'étirer paresseusement. Elle bâilla, se gratta la nuque et partit à la recherche de sa protégée. À vrai dire, elle savait déjà où la trouver mais elle fit semblant d'ignorer où était la princesse pour lui laisser d'autres minutes de répit. Comme la brune s'y attendait, Kairi était dans le jardin et s'était endormie dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Tifa fit une nouvelle grimace.

" Princesse, vos vêtements vont être tâchés et la reine va encore vous passer un savon. " Dit la garde en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

" Tifa? Quelle heure est-il? " Demanda la princesse en se redressant un peu, appuyée sur les coudes.

" Tard. Béatrice s'est enfin rendue compte que vous vous étiez échappée de la leçon. " Expliqua la brune en souriant malicieusement. Kairi, elle, fit la moue.

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Steiner n'est pas intéressant. Et puis il n'a d'yeux que pour ma sœur, comme tant d'autres… " Se dit tout haut la jeune fille en se relevant complètement.

" Soyez certaine que d'autres personnes se rendront compte de votre grandeur, princesse. " La rassura Tifa en posant les mains sur les hanches. " Je ne suis peut-être pas une femme très futée, mais je sais reconnaître les braves quand j'en croise. "

" Tifa, vous n'avez vraiment que peu d'estime de vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas aussi ignorante que vous pensez l'être, je peux vous l'assurer. " Dit Kairi en souriant chaleureusement à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir, puis elle prit la princesse dans ses bras.

" Vous êtes tellement adorable. J'aurais tant aimé que vous soyez ma propre fille. La reine, votre mère, ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a. " Dit la brune en se reculant un peu.

" Et j'aurais été très honorée d'avoir une mère aussi forte que vous. " Dit la princesse sur un ton enjoué.

Les deux femmes décidèrent de se promener un peu plus longtemps dans le jardin, ignorant les regards noirs que leur lançait Béatrice du haut de l'un des balcons. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une petite grille par où entraient les domestiques chaque matin et observèrent les habitants d'Alexandria. Comme toujours, ils déambulaient dans les rues bondées de la ville, le sourire aux lèvres et ne discutant que du prochain spectacle qui se jouerait quelques jours plus tard. Parmi cette foule se trouvaient deux garçons qui contrastaient fortement avec les autres personnes. Ils ne souriaient que très peu et même à une telle distance, Tifa pouvait apercevoir dans leurs yeux la lueur que seuls ceux qui ont déjà longuement vécu possèdent. Pourquoi des enfants semblaient-ils si vieux malgré leur apparente jeunesse?

" Tifa? " Demanda Kairi en levant la tête vers la femme chevalier. La princesse suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi son amie, et confidente, était si absorbée. " Ça alors! Depuis quand y a-t-il de si beaux jeunes hommes à Alexandria? " Demanda la princesse, regardant plus particulièrement le jeune châtain aux cheveux ébouriffés. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait beaucoup de charme mais quelque chose chez lui donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre. L'autre adolescent, lui, avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de plus chaleureux. Kairi se mit à rire en voyant le châtain tirer son ami par le poignet tandis que ce dernier grimaçait, montrant clairement son mécontentement.

" Leurs visages me sont inconnus. C'est la première fois que je les vois. " Dit la brune, les sourcils froncés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, fixant les inconnus du regard. Ses yeux étaient devenus écarlates et sa vision s'était, elle aussi, transformée. Elle ne voyait plus que ces deux garçons. Elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur et interrompit son sort. Elle n'avait pas pu analyser les individus entièrement, une protection l'ayant rejetée de plein fouet.

La jeune femme passa une main devant ses yeux pour calmer les battements douloureux qui menaçaient de les faire sortir de leurs orbites; si une telle chose était possible.

" Tifa! Est-ce que ça va? " Demanda Kairi, la voix légèrement tremblante. La brune hocha lentement la tête et la releva pour observer les adolescents.

" Ces deux là sont dangereux, princesse. Il ne faut pas vous en approcher. " Dit-elle avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la ramener au château.

--

" Riku, arrête un peu de faire ta tête de mule et viens! " Grommela Sora en tendant la main pour la resserrer autour du poignet de l'argenté. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé.

" Rien ne m'oblige à te suivre. Si tu veux aller quelque part, vas-y tout seul. " Rétorqua sèchement le plus grand. Son humeur s'adoucit considérablement quand son ami se mit à regarder dans le vide, son corps se mettant à trembler doucement. " Hé? Ça va? " Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Il la retira aussitôt, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

" Hein? " Demanda le prince en clignant rapidement des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

" Tu as eu une absence. Mais tu tremblais un peu. " Fit remarquer l'argenté en croisant les bras. Il ressentait encore des picotements dans la main et même jusque dans l'avant-bras. " _Ce gamin n'est vraiment pas net._ " Se dit-il.

" Je me suis senti un peu bizarre tout à coup, c'est tout. Je vais bien maintenant. " Dit Sora en souriant. " On devrait peut-être aller à l'auberge. Je suis un peu fatigué. "

" D'accord. " Répondit l'autre en se mettant à marcher de suite.

Heureusement, l'endroit était bien indiqué et ils ne se perdirent donc pas en route. De temps à autre, l'argenté jetait de brefs regards à Sora, qui avait le teint blême depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour la taverne. À la grande déception de Riku, les deux chevaliers étaient déjà dans la chambre à leur retour et Cloud fut le premier debout quand ils aperçurent Sora.

" Que s'est-il passé? " Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le front du prince. " Tu as le front glacé. "

Squall fronça les sourcils à cette remarque et rejoignit son compagnon. Il examina à son tour le prince.

" Le front glacé, la nuque moite, les pupilles dilatées et de légers tremblements intermittents. " Fit le châtain avant de hocher la tête brièvement. " Quelqu'un a lancé un scan sur lui. Je dirais même qu'il s'agit d'un sort de niveau deux. "

" Qui peut bien lancer un scan de ce niveau sur un enfant? " Questionna Cloud, outré. Il guida Sora jusqu'à son lit et le fit s'allonger.

" Je ne suis pas si mal en point que ça, je vous assure. " Les rassura le prince, paniqué par les expressions des chevaliers.

" Je n'en doute pas, mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas correct de te faire subir ça. As-tu vu quelqu'un te fixer du regard pendant un long moment? Ou senti quelqu'un te toucher, même ne serait-ce qu'un court instant? " Questionna l'homme à la cicatrice en plaçant les couvertures sur l'adolescent.

" Riku a posé la main sur mon épaule mais c'était pendant mon absence. " Expliqua le prince. Cloud fronça les sourcils.

" Un autre symptôme d'un scan de type deux. " Marmonna-t-il, les poings serrés.

" Je ne pense pas que c'était volontaire. " Commença Squall en se relevant pour venir se tenir à côté du blond. " Peut-être a-t-il eu affaire à un naturel qui possède le don d'analyser les gens. Dans leur cas, ils peuvent passer d'un sort de niveau un à un niveau deux sans avoir à interrompre le processus. "

" Maintenant que tu le dis, ça n'est pas impossible. C'est même l'un des rares sorts à permettre une utilisation évolutive. " Continua l'autre homme en amenant une main à son menton.

" Ouah, ouah, attendez une seconde. " Les interrompit Riku, l'air vexé. " Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous racontez. C'est quoi cette histoire de sort, de niveau et de machin élovutif. "

" **Évolutif**. " Le corrigea Sora. Il fit pour se redresser mais Squall le fit s'allonger d'un geste peu délicat. " Hé! "

" Pour faire simple, on ne peut utiliser qu'on seul sort à la fois. " Commença Cloud. " Par exemple, si je lance un sort de glace et que je me rend compte qu'il n'est pas assez puissant, je dois en utiliser un autre de niveau plus grand. Dans ce cas, je dois interrompre mon sort et en lancer un nouveau. "

" C'est ça ce processus dont vous parliez? " Questionna l'argenté.

" Oui, mais j'avais déjà entendu dire que pour certains types de sorts, il n'était pas nécessaire d'interrompre ce processus pour utiliser une attaque plus puissante. Ce type de magie est appelé "évolutive" parce qu'on peut la faire évoluer en pleine utilisation. " Continua le prince, osant à peine tourner la tête vers ses compagnons de peur que Squall ne le sermonne à sa façon une seconde fois.

" Ah, d'accord. Et est-ce que tous les sorts ont des effets néfastes sur ceux qui en sont les cibles? " Demanda l'argenté, intéressé.

" Tout dépend de la constitution. Plus une personne est robuste et moins le contrecoup est fort. " Expliqua Squall en s'adossant au mur, près du lit du prince.

" Pas tout à fait. Le roi m'a dit qu'une personne puissante, lorsqu'elle reçoit certains types de sorts, peut être aussi affaiblie qu'une personne faible. " Le corrigea le jeune châtain. Cloud haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

" Dis donc, tu en sais presque plus que nous maintenant. " Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. " Où est passé le garçonnet qui était encore en apprentissage? "

Pour toute réponse, Sora rit mais sans y mettre le moindre signe de joie; un point qui piqua la curiosité de Riku. Il lui faudrait poser quelques questions plus tard.

" Reposons-nous. Nous avons fait une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici. Nous nous remettrons en route demain. " Dit Squall pour changer de sujet. Il avait toujours été très sensible aux changements d'humeur du prince et quelque chose lui disait que la plaisanterie de son compagnon avait heurté la sensibilité de Sora.

" Où partirons-nous? " Demanda l'argenté, sentant lui aussi la tension ambiante, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celles du chevalier.

" Nous nous dirigerons à Eruyt pour passer la frontière et nous rendre à Bryeen. " Dit le châtain.

" Bryeen? " Répéta lentement le blond, incertain. " Mais c'est là que vit… "

Il se fit un lourd silence dont seuls les deux chevaliers connaissaient la cause. Tous se mirent au lit et se reposèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

--

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Kairi fut réveillée par des coups répétés à la porte de sa chambre. Pensant tout d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination, elle tenta de se rendormir mais quand les coups retentirent à nouveau, elle se leva et répondit.

" Sa majesté votre mère demande à vous voir, princesse. " Dit l'une des femmes garde en s'inclinant légèrement. La princesse fronça les sourcils mais ne s'en formalisa point. Après tout, elle était habituée aux excentricités de Branet. Elle retourna dans sa chambre un court instant pour y prendre un peignoir qu'elle passa sur son dos avant de suivre la femme.

Elles suivirent un long couloir menant aux escaliers principaux et, une fois dans la salle d'entrée, la femme garde fit pour en emprunter un autre. Kairi sursauta en entendant le bruit de quelqu'un que l'on frappe avant que son escorte ne s'effondre au sol. La princesse fit pour crier mais une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

" Ce n'est que moi, n'aillez pas peur. " Dit Tifa, qui était sortie de sa cachette.

" Tifa? Que faites-vous dans les couloirs du château à une heure aussi tardive? " Demanda Kairi, surprise.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Le temps nous est compté et il faudra donc faire très vite. Suivez-moi. " Dit la brune en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Kairi fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Tifa avait le bout des doigts glacé; chose qui n'arrivait que quand la jeune femme était très angoissée.

Elles descendirent les escaliers rapidement et sans bruit. La brune jetait fréquemment un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Elles empruntèrent d'autres longues allées et arrivèrent enfin aux escaliers menant à la sortie arrière du château. Et au pied des marches les attendait Béatrice.

" Tifa, que penses-tu être en train de faire? " Demanda calmement la femme chevalier en dédaignant les deux filles de son œil unique. Kairi ne sut retenir un frisson. Béatrice n'avait jamais véritablement fait preuve de sympathie envers elle mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait regardée avec autant de mépris, et peut-être même de dégoût.

" Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir d'ici, quitte à y laisser la vie. " Rétorqua sèchement Tifa en se plaçant devant Kairi, un bras tendu devant la princesse pour la protéger.

" Que se passe-t-il à la fin? " S'emporta la rousse, les questions se bousculant dans son esprit.

" Il est temps pour vous de laisser le trône à la princesse Grenat. " Dit froidement la châtaine en empoignant son épée. " Vous devez disparaître. " Ajouta-t-elle en retirant son arme de son fourreau.

" Quoi? M – Mais mère ne vous laissera jamais – " Commença Kairi.

" Sa majesté Branet elle-même m'a donné l'ordre de vous éliminer. " La coupa Béatrice en s'avançant vers les deux jeunes femmes. " Vous et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route. "

Tifa se plaça en position d'attaque, les poings levés et prête à frapper.

" Reculez-vous, princesse. " Indiqua la brune en reculant son pied droit pour prendre de l'élan.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'eut Kairi avant que Tifa ne fonde sur l'autre chevalier. La châtaine leva son épée et bloqua le poing dirigé droit vers son visage avec le plat de la lame. Les gants en métal de Tifa ne feraient sûrement rien de bon au tranchant. La brune leva alors le genou pour frapper son adversaire au flanc mais Béatrice fit un bond en arrière pour esquiver la frappe.

" Toujours aussi sournoise. " Fit-elle avec un mouvement de tête pour placer ses longs cheveux ondulés plus en arrière.

" Toujours aussi déloyale. " Rétorqua l'autre femme en regardant l'épée de sa rivale. Elle vit la lumière des chandeliers se refléter doucement sur le tranchant et déglutit. Si elle avait le malheur d'être touchée, il ne faisait aucun doute que la plaie ne se refermerait pas de si tôt.

La borgne leva une main droit devant elle et avec une série de légers craquements, une sphère lumineuse apparut. Une légère détonation retentit et la balle d'énergie fut propulsée vers la brune. Tifa replia le bras droit devant elle et le déplia rapidement quand la sphère fut sur le point de l'atteindre. Surprise, Béatrice ne put bloquer sa propre attaque, qui lui était renvoyée. La femme fut projetée contre le mur et tomba au sol, inconsciente.

" Quelle idiote. " Marmonna Tifa en se tournant vers une Kairi apeurée. " Venez. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. " Ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à la rousse. Cette dernière hocha brièvement la tête et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Tifa. Elles sortirent du château sans dire un mot et observèrent ces grilles devant lesquelles elles se trouvaient quelques heures plus tôt, quand tout était encore comme avant.

" Est-ce que Béatrice disait vrai? " Demanda tout bas la princesse, les yeux baissés. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la brune faire halte et se tourner vers elle.

" J'en ai bien peur, hélas. Une chance que Grenat soit venue me voir dans mes appartements. "

" Grenat? " Répéta Kairi, confuse.

" C'est elle-même qui m'a prévenue du complot de Branet. Elle avait beau être froide en votre compagnie, elle n'en restait pas moins une sœur attentionnée. Elle ne voulait pas que la reine mette ses projets à exécution et elle a tout préparé pour que nous puissions fuir Alexandria. " Expliqua Tifa.

" Grenat… " Murmura Kairi, les yeux fermés.

Un bruit de vêtements en mouvement surpris les deux filles et par pur réflexe, Tifa poussa Kairi vers la grille. La brune fut rassurée. Si la princesse était restée là où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, c'est elle qui aurait été blessée.

" Sale peste. " Grommela sourdement Béatrice, le front ruisselant de sueur. " Tu vas me le payer. "

Elle retira son épée, qui avait touché Tifa à l'épaule, et fit un pas en arrière dans le but de frapper à nouveau. La plus grande fit volte face en levant le pied. D'un coup sec et ferme, elle heurta la châtaine à l'abdomen, la faisant tomber à genoux. Un second coup à la tête la fit s'évanouir pour de bon.

" Bon sang, ça fait mal! " S'exclama douloureusement Tifa en posant la main sur son épaule blessée. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de son dos et de son bras mais son armure cachait cette horrible vue à la princesse. La femme chevalier décida de panser sa blessure quand elle serait seule; si elle tenait jusque là.

" Tout va bien? " Demanda Kairi, sachant pertinemment que non, ça n'allait pas, mais dans un tel état de panique, elle était tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir correctement.

" Ne traînons pas et partons d'ici tant qu'il en est encore temps. " Dit la brune en se forçant à sourire.

Les deux filles sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le quai au-delà des jardins royaux. Elles prirent une barque et ramèrent jusqu'à l'autre rive du lac pour rejoindre la ville. Une fois de l'autre côté, Tifa et Kairi marchèrent dans les rues désertes tandis que le jour commençait déjà à se lever. La brune s'arrêta devant une auberge et fit retentir la clochette. La gérante vint leur ouvrir et les fit entrer hâtivement.

" Vous voilà enfin. J'avais peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose. " Dit la femme en les faisant s'asseoir dans l'entrée de l'établissement. " Attendez ici un instant, je vais aller chercher les vêtements que la princesse Grenat a fait apporter. "

La femme disparut dans une salle derrière le comptoir et revint avec deux sacs bien remplis.

" Il y a là dedans de quoi vous nourrir pour une semaine environ. Il faudra vous ravitailler dans la ville la plus proche. Vos vêtements sont dans ces sacs. Oh, vous pouvez vous changer ici. Je doute fort que nos clients soient levés à cette heure du matin. " Dit la femme en disparaissant à nouveau dans une salle.

Kairi n'attendit pas longtemps et retira son peignoir ainsi que son pyjama. Elle fouilla son sac et en sortit une paire de chaussures de couleur parme ainsi qu'une robe rose assez courte. La jeune fille rougit après s'être habillée, se demandant où Grenat avait bien put trouver une tenue aussi osée. Elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à s'habituer à montrer autant ses jambes.

La rousse fronça les sourcils en voyant que Tifa ne faisait pas pour retirer son armure, mais quand elle vit une petite flaque de sang au sol, elle comprit pourquoi.

" Vous étiez blessée et vous n'avez rien dit! " S'exclama l'adolescente en s'approchant de la brune. Elle fit pour retirer son plastron mais fut repoussée.

" Laissez, ce n'est rien. Je guérirai vite. " Dit sèchement la jeune femme, la douleur l'ayant rendue irascible.

" Qui est blessé? " Demanda-t-on depuis les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Les deux compagnes tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix et trouvèrent non pas une mais quatre personnes qui les observaient étrangement, dont deux qui ne leur étaient pas tout à fait inconnues.

" Oh! " Fit Kairi en observant Sora et Riku. " Vous êtes les deux garçons d'hier. "

" On se connaît? " Demanda l'argenté. Sa remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Ne faites pas attention à lui. " Dit Sora en descendant les dernières marches. Il baissa les yeux vers le sang qui tombait au sol. " Montrez-moi votre blessure, je vais vous soigner. "

" Pas la peine. " Dit sèchement la brune, les sourcils froncés.

" Vraiment? Pourtant, vous êtes pâle, vos traits sont tendus et vos pupilles sont anormalement petites. " Fit remarquer le prince en se plaçant devant la femme. Il observa le plastron et commença à le défaire, malgré les protestations de Tifa.

" Qu'es-tu en train de faire?! Laisse ça! " S'emporta la brune, la voix pâteuse. Le prince ne répondit rien et retira complètement le haut de l'armure de la jeune femme. Il se retint de grimacer en voyant la plaie d'où le sang coulait profusément.

" Ne bougez pas, d'accord? " Dit doucement Sora en plaçant la main juste au dessus de la blessure. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. " _Les coupures avaient l'air d'être nettes. C'est une lame parfaitement aiguisée qui a provoqué ça, aucun doute. _" Se dit-il. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra davantage. " _Le flux interrompu doit retrouver son cours. Les coupures du passé disparaissent et la douleur laisse place à la délivrance. _"

Une douce lueur blanche apparut sous la paume du châtain et sous les yeux ébahis de Kairi, qui était la plus proche, elle vit la plaie se refermer, puis se cicatriser. Quand la lumière disparut, Tifa était complètement guérie. Sora regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant aucune chaise, il s'assit au sol en refermant les yeux.

Cloud accourut à ses côtés et lui frotta doucement le dos. Le prince n'utilisait pas encore le sort de guérison assez fréquemment pour ne plus subir de fatigue trop grande après l'avoir lancé.

" Ça alors, je n'ai plus rien. " S'étonna Tifa en regardant son épaule. Elle leva même le bras et ne sentit aucune douleur. " Merci beaucoup, euh… "

" Sora. " Répondit le prince en souriant légèrement. " Lui, c'est Cloud. " Dit-il en désignant le blond. " Et là bas, ce sont Squall et Riku. " Continua-t-il en désignant respectivement le châtain et l'argenté.

" Je suis Tifa, et voici Kairi. " Présenta la brune en souriant au jeune prince qui écarquilla les yeux.

" Kairi? La princesse? " S'étonna Sora en tournant la tête vers la rousse.

" Ex-princesse. " Corrigea tristement la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds.

" Oh, je suis désolé. " S'excusa le jeune châtain en se grattant la nuque.

" Nous sommes ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mesdames, mais nous avons des choses à faire. " Dit Squall en rejoignant ses compagnons, Riku sur ses talons. " Sora, est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant? "

" Oui, nous pouvons partir. " Répondit le prince en prenant la main que lui tendait l'homme. Tifa en profita pour l'observer et elle aperçut la plaque attachée à la sangle de son épée; un signe distinctif chez les chevaliers de haut rang.

" Vous êtes des chevaliers? " Questionna la brune sans réfléchir. " Et ce garçon est..? " Squall et Cloud la regardèrent sévèrement et pendant un instant, elle se dit que c'était d'eux qu'il valait mieux se méfier.

" Tout comme Kairi, je suis un héritier déchu. " Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. " Nous devons nous remettre en route à présent. Est-ce que vous vous en sortirez seules? "

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " Chuchota Cloud à l'attention de Squall, qui acquiesça.

" À vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore où nous pourrions nous rendre et encore moins comment. Où se situe la ville la plus proche? " Demanda la jeune femme, en se levant de sa chaise.

" Troia. C'est à deux jours de route à cheval. " Dit aussitôt Squall.

" Alors il faudra au moins le triple de temps pour y arriver à pied. " Dit Kairi en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, visiblement inquiète. Sora la regarda faire, un sourcil haussé.

" Et nos provisions ne suffiront que pour une semaine. On n'y arrivera jamais. " Fit la femme chevalier, irritée. " C'est malin. "

" On pourrait peut-être vous y conduire? " Proposa timidement Sora en détachant son regard de la jeune princesse pour consulter les deux chevaliers.

" Nous sommes occupés, Sora. Nous ne pouvons pas. " Dit fermement le blond, dans l'espoir d'être écouté. Mais le visage du prince était loin d'exprimer la docilité.

" Et si des sans-cœurs les attaquent, que feront-elles? Même en admettant qu'elles sachent se défendre, je doute qu'elles puissent leur tenir tête en n'étant que deux. " Rétorqua le prince, les bras croisés. Cloud poussa un long soupir non dissimulé.

" Dans ce cas, autant qu'elles nous suivent jusqu'à Eruyt. Les viéras les aideront sûrement à trouver un endroit sûr. " Dit Squall en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

" Euh, je dois encore me changer. Je ferai vite, d'accord? " Dit Tifa en prenant son sac. Sora hocha la tête et sortit, suivi des autres voyageurs.

Lorsque la brune se fut changée, tous se dirigèrent vers les écuries où leurs chevaux étaient gardés. Un quatrième étalon, entièrement noir, les attendait. Riku comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de sa monture et il l'aimait déjà.

" Bien, qui va monter avec qui? " Demanda le jeune prince en rejoignant Philibert, qui le poussa doucement pour attirer son attention. Sora leva les mains et le caressa.

" Vous n'avez qu'à monter avec moi. " Dit Cloud à l'attention de Tifa. " La princesse pourra – "

" Je monte avec Sora! " S'exclama joyeusement la rousse en se plaçant aux côtés du châtain en lui tenant fermement le bras. Il fut un peu gêné sur le coup mais il se détendit rapidement quand la rousse lui sourit tendrement.

Squall et Cloud trouvèrent cela adorable, mais vu l'expression de Riku, tout le monde ne partageait pas leur avis.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Ça alors, il n'y avait que 3 pages quand j'ai continué ce chapitre cet après-midi et vlan! J'ai l'ai fini d'un seul coup. Il faut croire que j'étais inspirée. (À vrai dire, je n'avais plus qu'à taper l'histoire vu que je savais déjà comment tout allait se dérouler) Désolée pour l'attente, comme d'habitude, pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant et aussi à cause d'un nouveau jeu que j'ai acheté et dont je suis accro. (The world Ends With You, pour ceux qui se demandent duquel il s'agit) Ce passage de l'histoire d'Alexandria se passe juste avant l'arrivée des Tantalas, ce pourquoi seuls quelques personnages ont été mentionnés. Désolée si vous vous attendiez à voir Djidane ou Bibi. (J'ai fortement hésité à faire apparaître Bibi rapidement mais ça n'aurait pas collé avec la chronologie de l'histoire de Final Fantasy 9) Bref, j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé(e)s en lisant ce chapitre. \o/


	10. Mises en garde

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 10 : Mises en garde**_

La nuit était particulièrement étoilée ce soir là, la brise était douce et le silence le plus complet régnait sur les vastes plaines. C'était la première fois que Kairi dormait à la belle étoile et elle préférait admirer les astres plutôt que de dormir. En vérité, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Elle avait découvert que sa propre mère voulait la faire tuer, qu'elle avait été sauvée grâce à sa sœur qui semblait pourtant si indifférente, et elle avait dû fuir Alexandria. Que deviendraient-elles, elle et Tifa, maintenant qu'elles n'avaient plus nulle part où aller? La jeune princesse poussa un long soupir, se demandant comment elle pourrait bien trouver le sommeil alors qu'elle se faisait tant de souci.

" Vous ne dormez pas, princesse? " Demanda-t-on derrière elle. Kairi se tourna et vit Sora se diriger vers elle, puis s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Je n'y arrive pas. " Répondit la jeune fille, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune châtain l'admira pendant un court instant avant de porter son attention sur les brins d'herbes qui dansaient au vent. Il en frôla quelques uns du bout des doigts et sentit qu'une légère rosée s'était déjà formée.

" Il est vrai que vous avez dû faire face à beaucoup de difficultés en peu de temps. C'est normal d'être anxieuse. " La rassura le prince en souriant timidement, espérant ne pas avoir empiré la situation.

" J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va nous arriver. " Admit Kairi en repliant les genoux vers sa poitrine pour y cacher son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler mais ne put malheureusement pas les retenir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se fit la promesse que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle pleurerait.

" … " Le prince entendit clairement la jeune fille renifler et il se mit à paniquer. " N – ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie! " La pria-t-il en regardant de tous côtés. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, mis à part eux deux. Lorsque la princesse continua à sangloter, il se gratta nerveusement la nuque et se demanda comment il pourrait lui remonter le moral.

Il cligna des yeux quand une idée lui vint enfin à l'esprit. À vrai dire, il y avait un sort de lumière qu'il savait utiliser mais il n'avait rien de particulièrement utile en combat. Pourtant, il lui trouva enfin une utilité.

Kairi regardait le sol, la vue brouillée par ses larmes, honteuse. Elle pensait avoir passé l'âge de pleurer pour si peu. " _Je devrais plutôt être heureuse d'être encore en vie._ " Se dit-elle en retenant un sanglot. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises quand une sphère lumineuse vint flotter juste devant son visage. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux, puis regarda autour d'elle. Une multitude de points lumineux flottaient dans les airs, la plupart regroupés autour d'elle. La princesse tourna la tête vers Sora pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait et elle le vit murmurer, les yeux fermés. Quand le prince reporta son attention sur la rousse, un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres.

" Ah, vous ne pleurez plus. Je suis content. " Dit-il d'un ton enjoué en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête pour observer les astres et les lucioles.

" C'est toi qui a fait ça? " Demanda Kairi, impressionnée. Elle tendit le doigt vers l'une des sphères pour la toucher et sourit quand une douce chaleur s'en dégagea. " Comment as-tu fait? "

" Ne le dites à personne, mais il s'agit d'un sort raté. " Avoua le châtain en riant nerveusement. " Cependant, je suis prêt à en rater d'autres si ça peut vous faire sourire à nouveau. "

" Merci. " Dit la princesse, espérant que les lucioles ne permettaient pas à l'adolescent de voir qu'elle avait les joues écarlates. " Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Kairi. Non, en réalité, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. "

" C'est un peu gênant, mais si vous insistez. " Répondit l'adolescent en riant nerveusement.

" Et toi? Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas? " Demanda la rousse en s'allongeant à son tour, les mains posées juste sous sa poitrine. Elle suivait le mouvement des lucioles, qui s'étaient mises à s'agiter doucement, comme si elles dansaient.

" Oh, euh… " Marmonna le prince, mal à l'aise. " Je ne sais pas si je peux… "

" J'insiste. Tu m'as écoutée alors il est normal que je fasse de même. " Dit Kairi en tournant la tête vers le châtain. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit l'air sombre du jeune prince mais elle ne posa pas d'autres questions.

" J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive plus à dormir. " Commença Sora. " J'étais sur un champ de bataille et dans ce rêve, je dirigeais toute une armée. Je leur donnais des instructions et au final, ils s'étaient tous fait tuer à cause de mon incompétence. " Expliqua-t-il, l'air de plus en plus triste.

" Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne faut plus y penser. " Le consola la princesse en reportant son attention sur les astres. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait juste à côté d'elle.

" Je pense sincèrement être un incapable quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions, et j'ai l'impression que ça restera toujours comme ça. " Continua le châtain avant de pousser un long soupir.

" Ça, c'est parce que tu ne te sens pas assez fort maintenant. Mais le principal, c'est de le devenir plus tard, non? " Demanda la rousse en souriant, évitant toujours d'observer son compagnon.

Sora resta silencieux pendant un long moment, les sourcils froncés. Il se souvenait avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir qui l'avait prononcée. Il choisit de ne plus y penser et se leva. Il s'étira pendant un instant et tendit la main à la jeune fille.

" Il vaut mieux aller dormir. Nous avons un long chemin à faire. " Dit-il en souriant. Kairi lui rendit son sourire et se leva sans accepter son aide. Sora ne sut si c'était par fierté ou si elle n'avait simplement pas remarqué sa main.

--

Le groupe reprit son chemin à l'aurore sans prononcer un seul mot. Squall et Cloud n'étaient pas de nature bien bavarde et visiblement, Tifa l'avait bien compris et préférait donc ne pas les déranger. Riku était complètement indifférent à la présence des deux femmes. Il était déjà bien assez occupé à renvoyer les regards noirs de Cloud. Sora et Kairi avaient suivi l'exemple des plus âgés mais il vint un moment où la jeune fille ne pouvait plus rester silencieuse et s'était mise à parler avec enthousiasme d'un jeu auquel elle avait participé durant l'une de ses escapades, pendant l'un des cours de Steiner.

" Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. " Expliquait Kairi avec enthousiasme, ne se tenant plus à Sora qu'avec une main tandis que l'autre gesticulait en tous sens. "Je venais d'attraper la balle et je voulais la lancer à une amie mais une grosse bécasse est venue – "

" Princesse, modérez votre langage. " La coupa sèchement Tifa, l'air courroucé.

La rousse fit une légère grimace. " Une fille que je n'aimais pas beaucoup a essayé de me faire tomber! Je lui ai mis un coup de coude dans les côtes et – "

" – Et on en a assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, merci. " L'interrompit Riku sans même la regarder. Squall et Cloud retinrent un rire tandis que la jeune fille le fusillait du regard.

" Quel grossier personnage! Couper la parole à une lady. " Se plaignit la rousse en levant le nez, vexée.

" Je ne pense pas qu'une fille qui en frappe d'autres corresponde à la description d'une lady. " Rétorqua l'argenté, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

" Comment oses-tu - " Commença Kairi, pour être à nouveau interrompue.

" Cela suffit. " Dit sèchement Sora, agacé. Riku soupira brièvement tandis que la princesse se crispa. Le prince stoppa sa monture et en descendit.

" Qu'y a-t-il? " Demanda Squall en l'imitant. Il fit signe à Cloud de rester avec Tifa et Kairi. Riku les rejoignit aussitôt.

" Des sans-cœurs approchent. " Dit le châtain en regardant autour de lui. " Je sens leur odeur. "

Comme pour prouver ses dires, une quinzaine de monstres apparurent. Ceux-là étaient fort différents des autres créatures qu'ils avaient vues jusqu'alors. Ils étaient de petite taille et flottaient dans les airs. Les sans-cœurs étaient revêtus d'une robe bleue et étaient coiffés d'un chapeau doré. Ni une ni deux, Squall empoigna sa Gunblade et frappa. Il sembla cependant que ses coups n'eurent aucun effet. Riku tenta sa chance et n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Quand le prince invoqua la Keyblade, les yeux des créatures semblèrent briller d'un feu nouveau et des sorts de glace furent lancés vers le trio.

Le chevalier aux cheveux châtains fit un pas de côté afin d'éviter un cristal qui lui arrivait droit au visage tandis que Riku fit une pirouette en arrière pour en éviter un autre. Sora, lui, en renvoya à l'aide de son arme mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur les êtres.

" Squall! Le feu! " S'exclama l'adolescent en poussant Riku un peu plus loin pour le protéger d'une sphère glacée. Les deux châtains se tinrent dos à dos et se concentrèrent chacun sur leur sort.

" _Les colonnes de feu des Enfers s'élèvent haut dans le ciel et détruisent quiconque ose les frôler. _" Pensa Squall. Il leva alors la main au ciel et du sol surgirent d'immenses piliers enflammés qui attendirent patiemment la suite du sort.

Sora reconnut le sort de son partenaire et enchaîna aussitôt. " _Le fou qui s'aventure au sein du cercle de feu finira étouffé par l'ardeur des flammes infernales. _"

Autour des colonnes vint s'ajouter un cercle de feu qui se resserra rapidement, emmenant les colonnes avec lui. Sora et Squall se dégagèrent du cercle et regardèrent les sans-cœurs volants se consumer jusqu'à ne plus laisser derrière eux qu'une mince fumée noire.

Cloud observa le spectacle, l'air aussi ébahi que Kairi. Tifa, elle, fixait le prince du regard, l'air sceptique.

" Un sort combiné. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. " Murmura le blond, encore sous le choc. " Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. "

" Ce gamin est très fort. Comment cela se fait-il? " Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés.

" L'histoire serait trop longue à expliquer. " Se contenta de dire Cloud, préférant ne pas trop en dire. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez Tifa pour lui révéler le secret du jeune châtain. La jeune femme sembla le comprendre et ne posa pas plus de questions pour l'instant.

" Comment as-tu fait ça? " Demanda Squall, lui-même étonné. Il observa Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" J'ai déjà utilisé le cercle de feu plusieurs fois. " Dit le plus jeune en faisant disparaître la Keyblade. Il vit Riku les rejoindre.

" Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Comment as-tu fait ça et comment as-tu su quel sort j'allais utiliser? " Se corrigea le chevalier, les bras croisés.

" C'est encore un tour du roi. On s'est beaucoup entraînés à créer des sorts combinés. On a même fait des enchaînements de combinaisons, c'était incroyable! " S'enthousiasma le prince, le regard pétillant.

" Ça n'explique pas comment tu t'y es pris. " Lui fit remarquer Squall. Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui aussi curieux de savoir comment une telle chose était possible.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hm, comment expliquer ça? " Se demanda tout haut le prince en regardant le ciel. " Disons que c'est comme sentir la présence des sans-cœurs. J'arrive à sentir les sorts utilisés quand je cherche à les combiner avec l'un des miens. Je le sens, c'est tout. "

Le chevalier se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de regagner son destrier. Les deux adolescents firent de même et le reste du voyage fut passé à entendre Kairi faire l'éloge des exploits des deux valeureux combattants du feu.

--

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les aventuriers arrivèrent enfin à la lisière d'une immense forêt. Contrairement à celles que certains d'entre eux avaient déjà dû traverser, celle-ci semblait paisible, presque accueillante. Les chevaux se mirent à marcher sans que leurs cavaliers ne le leur demande et cela les inquiéta un peu. Les montures continuèrent à avancer sans qu'on ne leur donne de directions particulières et finirent par arriver devant un pont en bois. Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux femmes peu vêtues monter la garde à ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un village. Ce qui l'étonna surtout fut leurs grandes oreilles semblables à celles de lapins.

À leur approche, l'une d'elles tourna les yeux vers le groupe et fronça les sourcils. Une brise se mit à souffler et elle ferma les yeux, comme pour l'apprécier.

" Descendez de vos chevaux et continuez. Ne dérangez personne. " Dit froidement la même femme. La seconde se contenta de les observer, son regard s'attardant un peu plus sur Riku. Sans doute se demandait-elle pourquoi il avait les cheveux d'une couleur proche de la sienne.

Ils obéirent et continuèrent en marchant, chacun tenant son destrier par la sangle.

" Ça alors, ce sont des femmes lapin. " Chuchota Sora à l'attention de Cloud.

" Ce sont des viéras. " Expliqua le blond à voix basse. " Ne t'avise surtout pas d'en contrarier une. Tu le regretterais amèrement. "

" C'est l'une d'elles qui m'a infligé cette cicatrice. " Expliqua Squall en pointant la marque qu'il avait entre les yeux. " Durant une guerre, je me suis trouvé face à une viéra qui combattait aux côtés de l'ennemi. "

Le jeune prince pâlit à vue d'œil et vit les séduisantes femmes sous un autre angle. Elles, cependant, l'observait attentivement sans dire le moindre mot, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son angoisse. Le jeune châtain était tellement occupé à regarder autour de lui qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se frotta le front. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage. Une viéra tout aussi magnifique que les autres se tenait là, le regardant sévèrement par-dessus son épaule.

Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés et elle portait une armure noire légère. Un fin voile blanc couvrait son abdomen mais ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Ce que Sora observa surtout, ce fut l'arc qu'elle portait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fran? " Demanda une voix familière.

" On dirait qu'un mioche n'en a plus pour très longtemps. " Ironisa une autre, celle-ci complètement étrangère.

Le prince se leva rapidement quand la viéra du nom de Fran se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui faire face.

" Je – Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention! " S'excusa le jeune châtain, ses joues rosissant à la vue du superbe corps de la femme. Celle-ci secoua la tête lentement.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " Dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

" Hé, je connais cette tête! " Dit la première voix. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de l'adolescent. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris. " Ça alors! Euh… Sora, c'est ça? "

" Vaan! " S'exclama le prince, le sourire aux lèvres. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? "

" Chuut! Vous faites trop de bruit. " Les réprimanda un homme au teint mat.

" Sora, ça fait si longtemps. Comment vas-tu? " Demanda Penelo en s'approchant du prince à son tour.

" Bien, je suppose. " Répondit l'adolescent. Il se fit soudain un silence profond et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'une des maisons du village d'Eruyt. Une autre viéra se tenait devant le groupe de Vaan, regardant plus particulièrement Fran d'un air sévère. Il devait s'agir de la gardienne du village; les autres habitantes s'étaient légèrement prosternées à son arrivée.

" Yote… " Murmura Fran à l'arrivée de la supérieure.

À nouveau, une brise souffla et toutes les viéras, mise à part Fran, fermèrent leurs paupières et l'apprécièrent. La femme du nom de Yote les ouvrit et regarda Sora droit dans les yeux.

" Suivez-moi, toi et tes compagnons. " Dit la viéra en tournant les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Vaan et ses amis semblèrent choqués et observèrent le jeune prince. Ce dernier s'excusa brièvement en passant devant eux pour entrer à son tour dans l'habitation, ses amis le suivant de près.

Yote était assise sur une chaise décorée de lianes et de feuilles d'arbres divers. Quand le groupe entra, elle fit signe aux deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient de la laisser seule avec ses visiteurs.

" Jeune porteur de la Keyblade, votre présence en ces lieux n'est pas appréciée. " Dit-elle sèchement.

" Au moins, elle va droit au but. " Murmura Riku à Squall, qui hocha la tête.

" Cependant, et j'en ignore la raison, la forêt vous a tout de même permis de trouver notre village. Il n'empêche qu'elle souhaite que vous quittiez ces lieux au plus vite. " Dit Yote en toisant le prince et ses compagnons du regard. " Que voulez-vous? "

Squall s'avança vers la viéra en prenant grand soin de baisser le regard pour ne pas la contrarier.

" Ces deux demoiselles ont été chassées du royaume où elles vivaient. Nous espérions que vous pourriez leur venir en aide. " Expliqua le chevalier.

Riku vit l'expression de la doyenne s'assombrir et il eut soudain peur pour ce pauvre homme.

" Nous ne pouvons les garder avec nous. Vous devez les emmener ailleurs. " Dit Yote sans l'ombre d'un remord. Kairi, à ces mots, se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.

" J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible. " Intervint Cloud en se plaçant à côté du second chevalier. " Nous devons nous rendre à Bryeen et nous n'avons pas assez de provisions pour nourrir tout le monde. "

Yote fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement à la mention de la ville de Bryeen.

" Ces terres sont dangereuses. Vous ne devez pas y aller. " Les prévint la viéra.

" Nous devons y aller. " Se contenta de répondre Squall sur un ton catégorique. Yote poussa un long soupir et fit les cent pas dans la pièce pendant un long moment.

" Seuls les elfes habitent ce royaume et ces êtres méprisent les humains, encore plus que les viéras. " Expliqua la gardienne. Elle posa le regard sur Sora et fronça les sourcils. " Tu ne risqueras rien là-bas car ils veulent faire de toi leur allié. Mais il ne faudra pas les écouter. Les elfes, au fil des siècles, ont été corrompus par leur soif de pouvoir. Je pense que toi et ces deux chevaliers savez mieux que quiconque quelles conséquences de tels desseins engendrent. "

Sora ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les poings. Squall et Cloud échangèrent un regard.

" Ne le quittez surtout pas quand vous serez là bas. Si la lumière vous accompagne, les ténèbres ne pourront pas vous atteindre. " Dit Yote. " Maintenant, laissez-moi seule un instant avec ce jeune homme. " Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Sora. Ce dernier fut surpris et interrogea les chevaliers du regard. Cloud ne savait pas quoi répondre mais le sourire de Squall suffit à faire savoir au prince qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. L'adolescent regarda donc ses amis quitter la pièce et reporta finalement son regard sur la viéra.

A sa grande surprise, cette dernière lui sourit tendrement et se tint devant lui, ses mains venant se poser sur ses joues dans un geste plein d'affection.

" Jeune homme, je dois te mettre en garde une nouvelle fois. " Commença-t-elle, son sourire disparaissant à mesure qu'elle parlait. " La doyenne du village où vous allez vous rendre ne vous dira pas toute la vérité. Peut-être même vous mentira-t-elle. C'est pourquoi il ne faudra pas croire ses paroles aveuglément. Et surtout, tu devras refuser l'offre qu'elle te fera. Ne réfléchit pas. Contente-toi de refuser. Si tu montres le moindre signe d'hésitation, elle te manipulera. "

" Comment saurais-je ce que je dois refuser? " Demanda le prince, anxieux. Yote plongea son regard serein dans celui, incertain, du châtain et le sourire de la femme revint aussitôt.

" Une sagesse simulée ne l'emporte jamais sur la véritable sagesse. Quand le moment de repousser cette elfe viendra, tu le sauras au plus profond de toi-même. Tout comme tu sais que des créatures se terrent dans ce monde et nous guettent. " Répondit la viéra.

Le prince baissa les yeux. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir ce poids sur ses épaules. Il semblait toujours plus lourd à porter et l'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. Yote pouvait sentir l'incertitude qui régnait dans l'esprit du prince et elle en fut profondément chagrinée. Non pas qu'elle était déçue. Elle compatissait pour cet adolescent qui devait assumer de bien lourdes responsabilités à un si jeune âge. Même la plus courageuse des guerrières de son village ne serait pas capable de supporter un tel poids, elle en était certaine.

Elle plaça une main sous le menton du jeune homme pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

" Je vais te révéler une chose que nul ne sait dans ce village. " Commença-t-elle. " Quand j'ai appris que j'allais un jour devenir la doyenne d'Eruyt, une peur immense s'est emparée de moi et tout comme toi, j'ai redouté ce moment. Pourtant, en grandissant, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et je me suis rendue compte que plutôt qu'un fardeau, cette position serait une véritable bénédiction. Je n'avais alors aucun but et en devenant la gardienne de tout un peuple, mon objectif était tout tracé. Les viéras ont besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin d'elles. "

Le prince pensa aux paroles de la femme et hocha lentement la tête.

" Même si je ne suis pas seul, savoir que je suis celui qui sauvera tant de vies n'en est pas moins terrifiant. J'ai peur d'échouer… " Confia l'adolescent en fermant les yeux.

" Tu ne réussiras peut-être pas tout ce que tu entreprendras et il ne faudra pas te focaliser sur tes échecs. Tires-en des leçons pour ne pas rendre tes actions vaines. C'est là que se trouve la véritable force. " Lui dit Yote. Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front de Sora.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, l'air confus.

" Pour te donner du courage. Quand tu auras des doutes, il te suffira de penser à ce baiser sur ton front pour te rappeler tout ce que je t'ai dit. " Expliqua la femme en souriant. " Maintenant, va rejoindre tes amis. " Lui dit-elle en le poussant doucement vers la sortie. Il fit son sourire le plus beau et sortit de la maison.

Squall et les autres étaient à la sortie du village et attendaient patiemment. Quelques viéras s'étaient réunies autour de Riku et ce dernier, étrangement, parut gêné tandis que les autres riaient à ses dépens. Lorsqu'elles virent le jeune châtain arriver, elles le quittèrent et firent une légère révérence en passant à côté du prince.

" Bon, que fait-on maintenant? " Demanda Cloud en désignant les deux filles d'un signe de tête. Kairi regarda Tifa avec inquiétude et la femme se contenta de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

" Nous n'aurons qu'à chercher d'autres villages près de celui-ci. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons en trouver. " Dit la brune sur un ton qu'elle espérait enthousiaste.

" O – Oui! Vous avez raison! " Répondit la princesse, visiblement rassurée. Tant que Tifa était là, il ne pourrait rien leur arriver.

" Ces villages sont très éloignés. Le plus proche se trouve dans les environs de Bryeen et je ne pense pas que les elfes vous accepteront parmi eux. " Fit remarquer Squall, écrasant le peu d'espoir qui s'était emparé des deux amies.

" Il y a bien une autre solution. " Commença Cloud, l'air songeur. " Vous pourriez nous suivre et voir où tout ça vous mènera. On finira bien par trouver un village à votre convenance. " Le chevalier tourna la tête vers Sora. " Si le prince est d'accord, bien sûr. "

Le jeune châtain tourna la tête vers Tifa et Kairi et leur offrit son plus beau sourire, bien qu'au fond, il se disait qu'il devait protéger deux personnes en plus maintenant et il se sentit encore plus nerveux. Mais il porta une main à son front, comme le lui avait suggéré Yote, et ce simple geste suffit à apaiser son cœur tourmenté.

" Voyageurs. " Dit une viéra en venant à eux. Elle leur tendit de modestes sacs de toile verte visiblement très résistante. " Notre maîtresse vous fait cadeau de ces quelques vivres. Elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage. "

Le prince prit le présent et quand la femme le regarda dans les yeux, il répondit : " Merci de nous l'avoir apporté. Pourriez-vous lui transmettre mes remerciements et lui dire qu'elle nous a été d'une grande aide? " Demanda-t-il. A la grande surprise de Squall, la viéra sourit.

" Il sera fait selon votre désir. " Répondit-elle en se courbant en avant pour faire une révérence. " Que la forêt vous protège durant votre périple. "

Elle s'éloigna et laissa le groupe seul. Cloud prit la bride de sa monture et commença à s'éloigner du village, aussitôt suivit par les deux jeunes femmes et Riku. Squall et Sora restèrent un peu en retrait pour parler entre eux.

" Tu dois être un sacré veinard. " Dit le chevalier en haussant un sourcil, son regard tourné vers l'adolescent.

" Pourquoi ça? " Demanda ce dernier en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Le sourire des viéras est réservé aux plus chanceux. Une autre légende dit que celui à qui l'une de ses créatures sourit se verra affublé d'une chance incroyable. " Expliqua Squall d'un air très sérieux. " Ce ne sont cependant que des légendes et, de ce fait, elles sont peut-être fausses. "

" Elles sont peut-être exactes. " Dit Sora en se remémorant son entrevue avec la gardienne du village. Plus il pensait à ses paroles et plus il se sentait capable de franchir tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui.

--

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les environs, déjà assombris par l'ombre que prodiguaient les arbres, devenaient difficiles à percevoir dans l'obscurité qui s'était abattue sur la forêt. Les chevaliers avaient décidés de faire halte et de passer la nuit dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle la lune se reflétait à la surface d'un lac. Kairi était émerveillée par la beauté d'un tel spectacle et à peine le blond eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'elle s'était dirigée vers le bord de l'eau, avait retiré ses chaussures et s'était mise à tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche en faisant quelques pas.

" Cette forêt est absolument magnifique. " Dit Tifa en prenant place auprès des deux autres adultes, qui commençaient déjà à allumer un feu. Cloud avait amassé du bois et des feuilles et lorsqu'il eut fait un tas bien net, Squall le pointa du doigt. Une gerbe de feu apparut et enflamma les végétaux.

" Ce doit être très utile de savoir manipuler la magie noire, non? " Demanda curieusement la femme en observant les flammes comme si elle était dans un état de transe. " J'aurais aimé en être capable. "

" Vous n'utiliser aucune magie? " Questionna Cloud. Il était plutôt courant de croiser des personnes incapables d'utiliser le moindre sort et il n'était donc pas étonné par la remarque de la brune.

" Seulement quelques sorts à peine utile. Je peux contrôler le temps et analyser mes adversaires. Rien de plus. " Commença-t-elle. " À ce propos… "

Elle sembla hésiter à continuer à parler et lança un regard nerveux au blond, qui lui fit simplement signe de continuer.

" Avant qu'on ne vous rencontre à l'auberge, j'avais tenté de scanner ce petit. " Dit-elle en désignant Sora. " Mais quelque chose de très puissant m'en a empêché. Je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. "

" Alors c'était vous l'inconsciente qui a jeté un scan de haut niveau sur le prince? " Demanda sèchement Squall qui, visiblement, lui en voulait grandement.

" Ce n'était pas mon intention, je vous l'assure. Mes pouvoirs se sont comme affolés pendant que je l'analysais et je n'ai plus été capable de les contrôler. Ça ne s'est arrêté que quand j'ai subit comme une contre-attaque, ou quelque chose de ce genre. " Dit Tifa.

" C'est simplement parce que votre sort vous a été renvoyé. " Dit le chevalier aux cheveux châtains. Il observa Sora, qui avait rejoint Kairi dans l'eau.

" Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis l'une des meilleures dans ce domaine. Ce petit doit être plutôt doué si il a su me renvoyer mon propre sort. Je ne lui en suis d'ailleurs pas trop reconnaissante. Ça fait un mal de chien! " Se plaignit la femme en se frottant inconsciemment les yeux.

" Evidemment qu'il est doué. " Rétorqua Squall, l'air vexé bien que la remarque ne s'adressait pas à lui. " Il peut utiliser tous les types de magie existants. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il pourrait en joindre plusieurs dans un seul sort. "

" Allons, ne dis pas d'idioties. Ça ne s'est jamais vu. " Intervint Cloud, l'air moqueur.

" Tout comme tu n'avais encore jamais vu de sort combiné. " Répondit aussitôt l'autre homme. Ils restèrent silencieux et se fixèrent du regard.

" Bien, je crois que je vais aller les rejoindre. " Dit nerveusement Tifa en se levant pour se diriger vers les deux adolescents qui étaient encore au lac.

" C'est froid! " S'exclamait Kairi en riant. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, et apprécia l'air ambiant. Une douce odeur d'écorce, d'herbe et de fleur flottait dans la forêt et la rendait complètement sereine. " Oh! Pourrais-tu créer d'autres lucioles? Je suis sûre que ce serait magnifique! " Supplia-t-elle le prince du regard.

" D'accord. " Dit ce dernier en souriant.

" Des lucioles? " Demanda Tifa, qui venait de les rejoindre. Le châtain tourna la tête vers elle et hocha la tête.

" Oh, Tifa, vous allez voir! C'est absolument merveilleux. " S'enthousiasma la princesse, les joues légèrement roses.

" Vous allez voir, c'est merveilleux. " Imita Riku, agacé. Il était parti se promener un peu dans la forêt pour se calmer mais la simple vue de la jeune fille suffisait à le contrarier et sa promenade n'eut donc servi à rien.

Sora l'observa sans rien dire et se contenta de fermer les yeux, les mains levées près de lui et les paumes tournées vers le ciel. De petits points lumineux en sortirent et s'élevèrent dans le ciel, juste au dessus de leurs têtes, avant de se balancer doucement de droite à gauche puis de haut en bas.

" Je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel. " Confia la brune en observant les lucioles, l'air intrigué.

Tous se mirent à admirer les lumières en silence, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans leur lueur bienveillante et rassurante. Toute trace de tension disparut et le calme régnait en maître, les animaux sauvages eux-mêmes ayant arrêté leur activité pour observer ces étranges créatures de lumière.

--

Comme à son habitude, Axel faisait de son mieux pour tenter de divertir le jeune souverain mais ce dernier semblait profondément préoccupé. Il s'était considérablement renfrogné depuis l'arrivée du bouffon et ce dernier avait éventuellement stoppé ses acrobaties pour mieux observer Roxas.

" Que se passe-t-il, Altesse? " Demanda doucement l'homme en s'approchant un peu plus du trône, gardant soigneusement ses distances.

" Il ne me semble pas te voir exécuter mes ordres. " Dit le blond en lançant un regard noir au roux. " Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de Sora, non? "

Axel sembla réfléchir un instant.

" C'est que le moment propice ne s'est pas encore montré. N'ayez crainte, je ne faillirai pas à ma tâche. " Le rassura l'homme en se courbant en avant, une main posée sur la poitrine.

" Je l'espère bien. " Soupira le jeune roi, les yeux fermés. " Où est-il en ce moment? "

" Lui et ses compagnons se sont arrêtés un court moment au village d'Eruyt. Ils se dirigent tout droit vers Elendeihl. " Répondit Axel en s'asseyant au sol. Il se gratta la nuque, agacé.

Ces propos piquèrent la curiosité du souverain qui ouvrit les yeux et l'observa curieusement. Il se leva de son trône et vint s'asseoir devant le bouffon.

" En es-tu certain? Pourquoi iraient-ils là-bas? " Demanda-t-il doucement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. " Kyliia. " Dit-il simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je pense qu'ils voudront surtout parler à Giliaan. C'est elle qui a prononcé la prophétie, après tout. " Le corrigea le roux en souriant malicieusement. Roxas fit la moue.

" Parfois, j'ai vraiment la désagréable impression que tu me prends pour un idiot. Un jour, tu me considères comme ton roi et le suivant, je ne suis plus qu'un gamin. " Dit le blond, plus confus que vexé.

" C'est que j'ignore comment me comporter avec vous, Majesté. Un jour vous êtes mon roi et le suivant je suis votre dévoué serviteur. " Axel dit le dernier mot sur un ton qui se voulait ambigu et les joues écarlates de Roxas suffirent à lui faire savoir que l'adolescent voyait où il voulait en venir.

" Il est vrai que c'est une situation assez étrange. " Admit le blond en détournant le regard. Il tourna les yeux vers le plus grand quand la main de ce dernier se posa sur sa joue.

" Il ne tient qu'à vous de décider de la nature de notre relation. " Dit le bouffon, l'air à présent sérieux. Il vit le jeune roi baisser les yeux, contemplant la proposition que sous-entendait le roux.

" Je n'ai plus d'audience à présent, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda soudainement Roxas. Il vit Axel faire non de la tête. " Très bien. "

Le roi se rapprocha du bouffon et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ tendre et innocent, le baiser devint passionné à mesure que leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, cherchant à faire céder leur partenaire. Comme à chaque fois, ce fut Roxas qui abandonna le premier et il observa l'homme avec un regard voilé par la luxure. Axel le coucha au sol et se tint au dessus de lui, l'air ravi.

" Que désire son Altesse? " Demanda le bouffon d'un ton taquin. Il se pencha en avant et se mit à mordiller le cou de Roxas, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mêlé à un gémissement qui fit frémir le plus grand. Il sentit les doigts de l'adolescent dans ses cheveux, agrippant puis relâchant quelques mèches.

" Toi. " Répondit simplement Roxas en se cambrant quand Axel lui mordilla l'oreille.

" Bonne réponse. " Dit le roux, les dents serrées pour se contrôler.

Il ne voulais pas blesser son jeune compagnon et prit son mal en patience. Pour cette même raison, il obéirait aux ordres de Roxas même si ces derniers allaient contre sa volonté…

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Les fans de l'AkuRoku sont probablement comblés. XD (Ou contents, tout au moins) Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu écrire le passage à Eruyt! Je l'avais en tête depuis un certain temps et j'attendais le bon moment pour l'écrire. Une fois de plus, il y a une référence à Final Fantasy XII. Ici, le moment où Sora rencontre le groupe de Vaan correspond à celui où on arrive au village d'Eruyt et qu'on en apprend un peu sur le passé de Fran. (Mon personnage préféré, par ailleurs! C'est assez rare qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, maintenant que j'y pense.) Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons retrouver Kyliaa et rencontrer la reine des elfes. Axel va aussi faire son come-back! Quel programme! Je n'en dis pas plus, histoire de ne pas gâcher le plaisir. :x Merci de votre fidélité et pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent beaucoup!

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse):

Alors, de quoi je vais bien pouvoir parler cette fois-ci? (J'ai l'impression de commencer toutes mes anecdotes par cette phrase…) J'ai trouvé! Bon, elle est assez courte mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. On va s'intéresser un peu aux conversations que j'ai avec mes amies A. et H. au restaurant universitaire de notre fac. XD

A. (en train de parler du voyage en Italie auquel elle et H. ont participé) : On rigolait parce que Léon nous a fait un caca nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des fraises!

H. : T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand une des filles a osé toucher à sa barquette!

Becca : Il est enceinte ou quoi? XD

A. : XD

Becca : N'empêche, en parlant de ça, on dirait que les femmes enceintes finissent par être dégoûtées de certains trucs pendant leur grossesse.

H. : Bah elles font aussi des mélanges un peu particuliers parfois. ;

Becca : C'est vrai. Ben d'abord, j'aurai jamais d'enfants, voilà. J'aurais trop peur de plus aimer les glaces après ça!

A. : La super excuse pour pas avoir d'enfant : " Je veux pas ne plus aimer la glace! " XD

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je le pense vraiment. Vous vous rendez compte?! Je pourrai plus manger de glace Ben&Jerry! (la Cookie dough. Elle est super bonne!!)

Ce garçon ne s'appelle pas vraiment Léon. J'étais persuadée que c'était son prénom mais comme le vrai est long, je continue à l'appeler Léon. :p Ah et non, je ne pensais pas à **ce** Léon là quand j'ai pensé ça.


	11. Giliaan

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 11 : Giliaan**_

" Et encore un de moins! "

" Attention, il y en a un derrière toi! "

" Je m'en charge! "

Les deux chevaliers observèrent leurs compagnons se battre. Sora, Riku et Tifa s'étaient chargés de s'occuper d'un groupe de sans-cœurs et à vrai dire, ils n'étaient absolument pas coordonnés. Chacun partait de son côté et manquait de gêner ses coéquipiers. Il fallait dire que Tifa et Riku n'avaient pas la même façon de combattre qu'eux deux. De toute évidence, le prince s'était principalement habitué à leur style de combat et ne devait donc pas surveiller les deux chevaliers constamment, contrairement à ses partenaires actuels.

Squall fit un pas en avant quand le châtain fut touché au bras. L'adolescent fit une légère grimace mais reprit le combat aussitôt. Quand les monstres furent enfin anéantis, Tifa et Riku se laissèrent tomber au sol, épuisés. Sora les regarda un instant, l'air amusé, avant de porter une main au dessus de sa blessure pour la soigner. Cependant, la main de Cloud le stoppa.

" Ne gaspille pas ton énergie alors qu'on pourra bientôt acheter des potions. " Lui indiqua le blond en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. " Il est propre. " Précisa-t-il avant de s'en servir pour bander le bras du jeune châtain.

" Merci. " Lui dit ce dernier, reconnaissant.

" Comment faites-vous pour être si forts? " Demanda timidement Kairi en rejoignant le groupe. " J'ai beau m'entraîner, je suis toujours aussi nulle. "

" Peut-être n'as-tu pas eu un bon professeur. " Proposa Squall en haussant un sourcil.

" Je n'en ai pas eu du tout. " Dit la rousse avant de faire la moue. Il se fit un court silence.

" Si tu veux, je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre? " Proposa Sora en se grattant la nuque. " Ça n'est vraiment pas bien compliqué, en réalité. "

" Oui. Il ne lui a jamais fallu que quelques années d'entraînement acharné pour devenir aussi fort. " Ironisa Cloud. Riku étouffa un rire.

" Si il lui a fallu des années, ce sont des siècles qui vont passer avant que tu ne serves à quelque chose. " Se moqua l'argenté, l'air satisfait de sa réplique.

" Je fais ce que je peux! " S'emporta Kairi, contrariée.

" Allons, allons, calmez-vous. Je pense que tout le monde a déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. " Intervint Tifa, l'air sévère. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un dernier regard mauvais et ne dirent plus rien.

" Elle a raison. Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer avant que l'on entre dans Bryeen. Les elfes se feraient un plaisir d'envenimer la situation. " Prévint le chevalier châtain en regagnant sa monture.

" Vu la façon dont tout le monde en parle, ces elfes doivent être vraiment cruels. " Fit savoir le prince en montant à cheval. Il se tourna et tendit la main à celle qu'il pensait être Kairi mais la jeune fille était montée avec Tifa. Le prince fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. " Riku? "

" Je veux monter avec toi. " Se contenta de dire l'argenté en prenant place derrière le prince. Riku passa les bras autour de la taille de son ami et se serra contre lui, prenant grand soin de fixer la princesse du regard en souriant sournoisement.

" Euh, si tu veux. " Marmonna le plus jeune, les joues un peu rouges quand l'autre garçon posa les mains sur son abdomen.

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent au royaume de Bryeen quelques heures plus tard. Les deux chevaliers se renseignèrent auprès de quelques habitants afin de connaître l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver Giliaan et comment y aller. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée des bois où était caché Elendeihl, le village maître de la nation.

Deux hommes robustes les firent stopper leur route et leur demandèrent de descendre de leurs montures. Aussitôt eurent-ils mis le pied à terre que des habitants se penchèrent au dessus des fenêtres pour mieux voir les nouveaux venus. Chaque maison était perchée dans un arbre différent, certains portant des fruits tandis que d'autres se contentaient de fleurir. Au loin, le groupe put voir deux habitant échanger des fleurs contre des fruits en se serrant la main. Ainsi, les elfes vivaient de cette façon…

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout quand les êtres remarquèrent la présence du prince. Leur regard austère devint chaleureux et presque affectueux face à l'élu de la lumière. Pourtant, Sora ne percevait pas la moindre trace d'hospitalité. Non, ces personnes ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour son pouvoir et il le savait très bien. Yote l'avait prévenu.

" Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, d'accord? " Chuchota le prince en s'avançant vers la foule.

Les femmes, lorsque l'adolescent passa près d'elles, tendirent la main pour frôler son épaule, ses cheveux, parfois même son visage du bout des doigts avant de les porter à leurs lèvres en soupirant de contentement. En avançant, la foule comportait quelques hommes et le prince crut qu'il serait épargné, mais il fut choqué quand ils eurent les mêmes gestes que leurs compagnes.

Riku, agacé, avait même levé la main mais Squall s'était empressé de lui agripper le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

" Je te comprends mais il vaut mieux ne pas les mettre en colère. Comme les Viéras, ce sont des êtres très orgueilleux. " L'avait-il prévenu.

Et donc, l'argenté dut prendre son mal en patience et regarder, impuissant, les elfes poser leurs mains sur son compagnon qui luttait pour ne pas leur hurler d'arrêter.

Une partie du prince, cependant, n'aurait su protester. Les légères caresses étaient délicates et agréables. Le détail qui le chiffonna fut qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance au fait qu'une femme ou qu'un homme soit concerné. Il se dit que la raison résidait très probablement dans le physique des elfes. Tous se ressemblaient et distinguer les dames des messieurs se révélait assez ardu. Ils avaient tous les trais du visage très fins et étaient beaux. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits.

Enfin, Sora et ses amis arrivèrent devant la demeure de Giliaan et Kyliaa. Les deux sœurs attendaient sur le pas de la porte en se tenant de la même façon. Elles avaient la tête haute, se tenaient parfaitement droites et toisaient leur entourage du regard. Cependant, comme leurs homologues, leurs expressions s'adoucirent considérablement à la vue de Sora.

" Elu de la Keyblade, ta présence nous fait honneur. " Déclara Kyliaa en faisant une révérence. Sa sœur, elle, ne bougea pas.

" Merci. " Dit timidement le prince, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

" Nous avons des questions à vous poser, si vous nous le permettez. " Dit Squall en s'inclinant bien bas devant les deux femmes. Elles lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux et reportèrent leur attention sur le prince.

" Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous, Seigneur? " Demanda la plus jeune à Sora.

Ce dernier se crispa. Seigneur? Depuis quand était-il –

" Entrez, prince. Il est inutile que toutes les personnes ici présentes entendent nos discours. " Dit enfin Giliaan en entrant dans la demeure. L'autre elfe sourit et la suivit.

" Quelle sale – " Commença Squall pour finalement se mordre la lèvre.

" Que voulais-tu demander? Peut-être m'écouteront-elles? " Proposa le jeune châtain en s'approchant du chevalier.

" Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi le prix à payer était si important et s'il est possible de ramener tout le monde à la vie une fois notre tâche accomplie. " Murmura l'homme en regardant le sol.

Le prince ne dit rien et fit de son mieux pour cacher sa tristesse. Squall était-il désespéré au point d'avoir des souhaits aussi puérils? Personne ne reviendrait, il en était certain.

" Ce sera fait. " Promit-il malgré tout en se retournant pour entrer à son tour.

Un léger bruit de clochette accompagna ses pas dans la maison et il se demanda ce qui le provoquait. Kyliaa s'était accroupie à terre, à côté de la reine qui, elle, était debout et attendait le prince. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se dise qu'elle attendait qu'il parle.

" Madame, sachez que je suis honoré du temps que vous m'accordez, et j'espère ne pas vous froisser en vous apprenant que j'ai quelques questions. " Dit Sora à voix ni trop basse ni trop haute.

" Pose-les donc et j'y répondrai. " Dit la reine sans jamais cesser de sourire.

" Madame, il s'agit du sacrifice qui – "

" Il était loin d'équivaloir le don qui t'a été confié. " Le coupa Giliaan.

Sora ne dit rien pendant un instant, les sourcils froncés. " Est-ce que les habitants de mon royaume reviendront un jour à la vie? " Osa-t-il, se sentant stupide de poser une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre de lui-même.

" Une âme égarée ne retrouve jamais son chemin. Une vie perdue l'est à jamais. Le cycle de la vie est ainsi conçu. "

" Le cycle de la vie? Mais c'est vous qui les avez- " Commença l'adolescent, sa colère soudaine rendant sa respiration irrégulière.

" Sur demande du roi votre père, Seigneur. " L'interrompit une seconde fois la souveraine. " Sœur, laisse-nous à présent. "

Kyliaa hocha humblement la tête et sortit sans même jeter un regard derrière elle.

" Le flot de Lumière qui te parcourt aurait dû être bien plus intense. Lorsque ton pouvoir t'a été remis, une partie s'en est allée vers un autre hôte. " Commença Giliaan en s'approchant de l'adolescent. Elle se mit à marcher autour de lui. " Et il est bien décidé à te voler ton pouvoir. Il ne faut pas le laisser faire. "

Sora l'observa prudemment. Yote lui avait dit que cette femme lui mentirait et qu'il saurait reconnaître la vérité quand il l'entendrait. Pour l'instant, il jugea plus sage d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire avant de porter un jugement.

" Mais il est fort, lui aussi. Il n'a obtenu qu'une infime partie de ce qui te revenait de droit mais sa capacité à maîtriser aisément la Lumière l'a rendu plus fort que toi. En l'état actuel des choses, tu ne manipules qu'un quart du potentiel qui t'a été offert. " Continua la femme.

" J'apprends encore. " Se contenta de dire le plus jeune sans la quitter du regard. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que ceux des prédateurs et quelque chose lui conseillait de rester sur ses gardes.

" Certainement, mais tu apprendrais plus vite encore si quelqu'un t'aidait. " Dit Giliaan en stoppant juste devant le prince. " Quelqu'un comme moi, par exemple. Mes connaissances sont étendues et la sagesse que j'ai acquise pourrait t'être transmise si tu le souhaitais. "

La réponse du prince ne se fit pas attendre.

" Non merci. " Dit-il sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La reine fronça les sourcils.

" En es-tu bien certain? Tu ne manquerais de rien ici. Les habitants de mon village t'aiment déjà et tu serais traité en véritable roi parmi nous. " Elle s'approcha un peu plus de l'adolescent et prit son visage entre ses longues et fines mains. " Et je serais ta reine pour l'éternité. "

Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'adolescent qui, les yeux écarquillés, la repoussa et se recula.

" Jamais! " Hurla-t-il avant de faire un autre pas en arrière.

Giliaan baissa la tête et regarda le sol sans dire un mot. Sora pâlit en voyant les cheveux platine prendre une couleur terne et grise, la peau de la femme subissant le même changement.

" Dans ce cas, " Commença la reine en relevant la tête. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs et son visage auparavant si beau était déformé par une colère ardente. " Je devrai te forcer à rester! "

Le prince n'attendit pas que la femme agisse. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la demeure. Il repéra immédiatement ses amis et en fut soulagé.

" Courez! " Leur cria-t-il en passant à côté d'eux sans stopper sa course. Ils ne réfléchirent pas et se contentèrent de suivre leur ami qui semblait pris de panique.

Lorsque Riku regarda par-dessus son épaule, il vit et entendit la reine crier à ses semblables de les prendre en chasse et de ramener le prince vivant. Il vit, horrifié, les elfes prendre une apparence aussi hideuse que celle de leur reine en se lançant à leur poursuite.

" Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour la mettre autant en rogne?! " S'exclama l'argenté en reportant enfin son attention devant lui, manquant de peu de percuter une branche basse.

" On verra ça plus tard! " Dit Cloud en regardant de tous les côtés rapidement.

Ses compagnons comprirent pourquoi bien assez tôt. Une horde d'elfes cachés dans les arbres se laissa tomber juste devant eux et leur barra la route, l'air menaçant. Tifa regarda derrière elle et vit que leurs poursuivants s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés.

Ils étaient encerclés par une centaine de créatures.

" C'est foutu… " Marmonna Kairi, la situation lui faisant oublier les bonnes manières. La brune l'aurait bien reprise si elle n'était pas aussi occupée à analyser l'un de leurs ennemis.

Des yeux écarlates fixèrent un elfe du regard.

" Ils ont une grande résistance aux magies élémentaires de type feu, glace, tonnerre et vent. Ils semblent particulièrement sensibles à la lumière mais encore plus aux ténèbres. " Informa Tifa lorsque son sort fut jeté.

" Ténèbres, tu dis? " Demanda Riku, l'air satisfait. Il tendit le bras droit sur le côté et fit apparaître sa propre Keyblade. " Je m'en charge. "

" Tu vas t'occuper de **tout** le groupe? Tu seras mort avant d'en avoir éliminé la moitié. " Rétorqua sèchement Squall.

" Et la résistance aux armes? " Demanda le prince à l'attention de la brune.

" Elle est moyenne. " Informa-t-elle. Elle se mit en position de combat, les poings fermement serrés et levés devant elle. " Il va falloir les battre sans utiliser de magie. "

" On dirait bien. " Fit le jeune châtain en faisant apparaître la clé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'un des elfes se lancer vers lui, aussitôt suivi par tous les autres.

--

Pendant ce temps, à Elendeihl, la reine Giliaan n'était pas prête de retrouver son calme, et c'était Kyliaa qui en faisait les frais, non sans raison.

" Sale traîtresse! Tu devais les empêcher de partir si la situation n'était pas à notre avantage! " S'écria la reine en giflant sa propre sœur, qui tomba au sol.

" Quel bienfait cela ferait-il de garder l'élu prisonnier ici? Notre peuple serait protégé mais qu'en serait-il de tous les autres? " Rétorqua la plus jeune, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

La reine continua à la dévisager avec dégoût.

" Qu'entends-je? Depuis quand te soucies-tu du monde extérieur? " Murmura celle-ci.

" Depuis quand as-tu cessé de vouloir voir notre monde uni et en paix?! " S'exclama Kyliaa en se levant.

" Depuis que j'ai réalisé la supériorité de notre race. Ces humains ne sont que des parasites qui ternissent nos terres. Ils détruisent les forêts, bâtissent ces immondes choses qu'ils osent appeler demeures. Qu'y a-t-il de bon à attendre d'êtres qui s'entretuent? " Dit la reine d'un ton froid.

Sa jeune sœur sembla perdue pendant un moment mais sa détermination refit rapidement surface.

" Ça n'est pas une raison pour vouloir leur perte! Il suffirait de les raisonner et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. " Insista Kyliaa. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur quand la main de Giliaan vint se resserrer autour de son cou.

" Rien n'est aussi simple, jeune sœur. " Lui susurra la plus grande. " Et sache que de tels propos te rangent dans le même camp que ces cloportes. "

Kyliaa n'eut pas besoin d'explication quant à ce que les paroles de la reine sous-entendaient.

Dans un craquement sinistre, le cou de l'elfe fut brisé et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, inanimé.

" Rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. " Dit la souveraine en regardant le corps de la plus jeune disparaître progressivement.

" N'en sois pas si sûre. " Dit une voix derrière elle. L'elfe se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

" Qui es-tu? " Lança-t-elle.

" Oh, rien de plus qu'un humble serviteur. " Dit l'étranger en sortant de l'ombre pour se tenir à la lumière. Ses yeux verts observaient la créature avec amusement, un large sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

" Ces yeux verts, ces tatouages et ces cheveux de feu… " Siffla Giliaan, sa fureur se ravivant à la vue de l'homme. " Tu dois être cet Axel dont parlais tant cette jeune sotte. "

" Le seul et l'unique. " Répondit le roux en faisant une révérence.

" Que fais-tu ici? " Questionna la souveraine en s'approchant d'Axel avec prudence.

" Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de mon roi. Mais j'ai une autre mission à accomplir auparavant. "

Des flammèches jaillirent des mains du roux et se matérialisèrent sous la forme de deux chakrams stylisés ornés de blanc et de rouge. Axel se plaça en position en combat, prêt à en découdre.

" Quoi? " Marmonna la femme en serrant les dents. " T'aurait-on ordonné de me tuer? **Moi**, reine des elfes? "

" Ça se pourrait. " Dit l'autre d'un ton taquin, montrant qu'il n'était absolument pas impressionné par Giliaan.

" Je vois. Tu l'auras voulu. " Se contenta de dire la reine en levant les bras au ciel. Des stalagmites de glace s'élevèrent partout dans la pièce et Axel dut user d'acrobaties afin de ne pas être touché. Plus que jamais, il était reconnaissant à Roxas d'avoir fait de lui son bouffon. À peine eut-il le temps de retrouver son équilibre que des pics glacés tombèrent du ciel en rafale. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester dans un endroit clos, le roux sortit de la demeure, aussitôt suivi par son adversaire.

Il courut jusque dans les bois, là où rien ne pourrait le gêner.

" Sale cafard. Tu fuis à présent? " Demanda Giliaan, un sourire de démente aux lèvres. " Tu n'iras pas bien loin, tu peux en être certain. "

" Même les cafards ont besoin d'espace. " Fit le roux.

Des pics de glace furent lancés droit vers lui et d'un revers du bras droit, des sphères enflammées firent fondre les projectiles. De la vapeur d'eau se dégagea et masqua légèrement les environs, formant un léger brouillard. Axel en profita pour tenter de se dissimuler et surprendre l'elfe. Cette dernière, néanmoins, avait l'ouïe fine et chacun des pas que faisait l'homme trahissait sa position. Avec une acuité effrayante, la femme envoya des multitudes d'aiguilles glacées en direction de son ennemi. Ce dernier réussit plus ou moins à éviter la plus grande part mais quelques projectiles atteignirent leur cible.

" _Si je ne la finis pas assez rapidement, je vais devoir m'enfuir sans même l'avoir touchée. Il va falloir employer les grands moyens. _" Pensa l'homme en s'élançant dans les airs pour trouver refuge parmi les feuillages. Il prit une grande inspiration et observa les environs, puis prit note de la direction du vent. Finalement, il lança ses chakrams et bondit de sa branche pour esquiver des pics glacés qu'il savait venir dans sa direction. Le bruit semblable à du verre brisé qu'il entendit derrière lui confirma ses attentes.

Giliaan regarda les armes du roux passer loin d'elle, faire un cercle puis repartir en direction de leur propriétaire d'un regard neutre.

" Espères-tu sincèrement gagner alors que tu es incapable de viser? " Se moqua la femme tandis qu'Axel se posait au sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand de hauts murs de feu apparurent sur la trajectoire qu'avaient suivie les chakrams.

" Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes petits tours de passe-passe. " Dit Axel avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. " Ce combat a trop duré. Il est temps d'y mettre fin. "

Il leva le bras droit et d'un revers, il lança un chakram sur Giliaan, qui ne cilla pas. L'arme du roux fut bloquée par un mur invisible et revint vers lui. Il attrapa le projectile au vol, les sourcils froncés.

" Crois-tu vraiment que je ne connais qu'un seul sort? Allons, on ne m'a pas fait reine pour rien. " Dit la femme sans perdre son sang froid. Elle tendit la main gauche et claqua des doigts. Le sol s'humidifia progressivement jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds soient complètement immergés dans l'eau. Les flammes s'éteignirent peu à peu et finirent par disparaître. Cependant, Giliaan entendaient encore clairement un crépitement. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit, horrifiée, que son village était en flammes. Des mères criaient, appelant leurs enfants, qui les rejoignaient en pleurant. Axel en vit brûler juste sous ses yeux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.

" Quoi? " Murmura le roux, l'air confus. Il vit d'autres elfes disparaître d'une façon similaire et il reporta son attention sur la souveraine. " Des sans-cœurs?! "

" Il t'a fallu le temps. " Grommela la femme.

" Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi Sora n'a-t-il pas senti leur odeur? "

" Tout simplement parce que je l'ai masquée. Il n'aurait pas été judicieux de le laisser faire une telle découverte. " Expliqua l'elfe. Elle serra les poings fermement. " Mais assez de bavardages. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. "

Dans un cri de rage, elle leva les poings et s'accroupit, frappant le sol de ses mains. Une énorme stalagmite surgit brusquement sous les pieds du roux, l'envoyant dans les airs. Giliaan prit appui au sol et se lança à sa poursuite pour le rouer de coups. Le roux se protégea en repliant les bras devant son torse mais la femme avait tant de force qu'elle réussit à briser sa garde. Un choc particulièrement violent à l'abdomen l'envoya tout droit au sol. Axel atterrit avec un bruit sinistre d'éclaboussure et de craquement d'os. Lorsqu'il fit pour se relever, il sentit une douleur lui lancer dans le bras gauche et il dut lutter pour retenir un cri.

" Tu as raison. Tout ça s'éternise. " Dit la souveraine en s'approchant de sa victime. Elle était encore intacte et Axel jura bruyamment.

" Ce n'est pas naturel d'être aussi fort, surtout pour une dame. " Fit-il savoir en se relevant tant bien que mal sur des jambes tremblantes.

" Les ténèbres peuvent avoir ce genre d'effet. " Se contenta de répondre Giliaan en s'arrêtant juste devant son adversaire.

Axel n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde qu'une main vint se serrer sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux quand une lumière éblouissante jaillit de la paume et lança des aiguillons glacés. Cette fois, il ne se fatigua pas à étouffer sa plainte tandis qu'il s'effondra au sol pour la seconde fois, le visage en sang et en partie gelé. Il avait eu tout juste assez de temps pour créer une barrière de flammes et limiter les dégâts, qui furent malgré tout importants.

Il avait déjà des vertiges et sa vision se troublait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de défier un elfe? La reine, qui plus est…

" Ta flamme s'éteint, je le vois. " Dit Giliaan d'une voix doucereuse. " Je vais abréger tes souffrances. "

Les yeux d'Axel s'écarquillèrent soudainement. " _Cette phrase…_"

Il l'avait déjà entendue…

--

_" Ne te retiens pas uniquement parce que c'est moi! " Hurla un Roxas enragé en se jetant sur Axel, ses Keyblades en main. Le roux leva paresseusement ses chakrams et lorsque le blond arriva enfin à lui, il bloqua chacun de ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus l'adolescent. Le blond poussa un cri de frustration et redoubla d'efforts pour finalement se voir incapable d'atteindre son servant._

_Axel s'avança et fit un mouvement latéral avec le bras droit, son arme en main. Roxas se pencha en arrière pour esquiver et sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe tandis qu'il vit quelques mèches de cheveux s'envoler suite au coup. Il était plus que sérieux et ne se retenait sûrement pas. _

_Le jeune roi perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son séant. Il jeta un regard noir à son adversaire qui dirigea l'une des pointes de son arme vers la gorge du blond sans jamais le toucher._

_" Ne te retiens pas. " Le provoqua le plus grand en souriant malicieusement. Il vit l'adolescent serrer les dents avant de se remettre sur pied et l'attaquer à nouveau. Il frappait plus fort mais cela n'empêchait pas Axel de réussir à tout esquiver. _

_" Tu m'énerves à la fin! Arrête de bouger! " Hurla le blond en faisant un saut en arrière. Il brandit l'une de ses épées en l'air et une multitude de points lumineux apparurent. _

_Axel connaissait cette attaque et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il créa rapidement une barrière de feu tandis que les points se dirigeaient rapidement vers lui, le brûlant dès qu'ils frôlaient sa peau. L'attaque ne dura que quelques secondes mais il sembla au roux qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Finalement, lorsqu'elle prit effectivement fin, il posa un genou à terre, épuisé et blessé sur tout le corps. _

_Roxas s'approcha de lui et brandit une Keyblade devant le visage du perdant._

_" Je vais abréger tes souffrances. " Dit-il. Cette fois, ce fut une lueur verte qui apparut et enveloppa le blessé. Il sentit ses forces revenir et ses blessures se cicatrisèrent à vue d'œil._

_" Ouah, merci, Majesté. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez sérieusement me finir. " Plaisanta Axel en s'asseyant à terre._

_" Si je te tuais, je n'aurais plus personne avec qui m'entraîner. " Confia le roi. Il fit disparaître ses armes et croisa les bras._

_"Alors c'est là la seule raison qui vous pousse à vous montrer clémente? J'en suis flatté. "Ironisa l'autre, un sourcil haussé. _

_" Ce que je veux dire, c'est – " Commença le blond. Il s'arrêta subitement de parler quand le bouffon lui fit un croche-pied. Le roi tomba et fut aussitôt plaqué au sol par le roux, qui avait l'air satisfait._

_" Votre grand cœur pourrait vous perdre un jour. " Fit le plus vieux en plongeant son regard dans celui de Roxas._

_" Ce – Que – Lâche-moi! " Balbutia le plus jeune en se débattant. Ses joues écarlates auraient fait fondre le roux si cela avait été possible._

_" Les désirs de sa Majesté sont des ordres. " _

_A ce moment là, Axel fut certain que Roxas l'avait effectivement fixé du regard durant tout le repas de la veille et il savait à présent pourquoi. Ou tout au moins, il avait sa petite idée…_

--

Axel sourit tendrement en se remémorant ce souvenir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait dominé le jeune roi. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps blessé et poussa un bref soupir. Ce n'étaient que des égratignures par rapport aux dégâts que causaient les attaques dévastatrices de Roxas.

Sa posture devint plus affirmée et malgré la douleur, il serra ses chakrams comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans donner de quelconque signal, il se lança droit sur Giliaan qui, surprise, se contenta de faire un pas en arrière. Le roux la heurta de plein fouet, son épaule la frappant à la poitrine et lui coupant le souffle. Elle tenta vainement de lui lancer des aiguilles glacées mais Axel ne chercha même pas à les éviter et il se mit à l'attaquer à coups de chakrams. Les nombreuses lames déchiquetèrent la robe et la chair de l'elfe qui poussa des cris de douleur et de rage face à une si cuisante humiliation.

Giliaan tomba à quelques pas d'Axel, crachant le sang qui avait rempli sa bouche. Elle leva un regard plein de haine vers Axel et se mit à rire sourdement. De ses ongles pointus, elle s'ouvrit elle-même l'abdomen et en sortit une petite boite noire qu'Axel observa avec curiosité et dégoût à la fois.

La souveraine gémit et cracha à nouveau une quantité phénoménale de sang qui vint toucher les pieds de son adversaire tant la flaque était étendue. L'homme se boucha le nez, ne supportant pas l'odeur qui se rependait autour de lui. Le sang d'elfe empestait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

" Ne crois… Pas que je… Vais partir seule! " Haleta la femme en ouvrant la boîte.

Il en sortit une matière noire qui enveloppa les environs. Projeté dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Axel lança des regards paniqués de chaque côté. Il sentit son sang se glacer quand des points lumineux se formèrent.

" Ainsi, Roxas n'est pas le seul à maîtriser ce sort de malheur. " Marmonna l'homme en riant sans joie. Il prépara une barrière de feu et serra les dents quand les lumières fondirent droit sur lui. Il connaissait cette sensation à la fois brûlante et glacée ainsi que la souffrance qu'elle procurait, mais jamais il ne s'y habituerait. Il en était certain. Il ne put que faire de son mieux pour tenir bon et quand l'attaque prit fin, il tomba à genoux, la vision troublée par le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux.

" Je… M'en suis sorti. " Haleta-t-il, fier. Il leva la tête et vit la dépouille de l'elfe se volatiliser de façon semblable à celles de ses congénères. Il avait réussi sa mission. Roxas allait être si fier de lui.

Le roux rassembla les quelques forces qu'il lui restait pour ouvrir un portail et se téléporter en lieu sûr. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin que la lisière de la forêt. Il grommela sourdement et s'assit, prenant appui contre un arbre pour se reposer.

" J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas y rester avant d'avoir retrouvé Roxas. " Murmura le roux en fermant les yeux, laissant le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Oui, le repos était la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre les échos d'une bataille qui faisait rage au beau milieu de la forêt mais son corps et son esprit trop engourdis n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Ah zut, ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude… Mais je voulais absolument le finir de cette façon. Tant pis. Bah, ça reste raisonnable niveau longueur, non? Oui, carrément! XD Il y avait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas offert de scène de combat, n'est-ce pas? Dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir un peu ce qu'il se passe du côté de Sora & Co. J'ai adoré écrire ce passage avec Axel. Allez savoir pourquoi… Par contre, certains vont sûrement me traiter de tous les noms pour l'avoir fait passer pour un nul. Mais comme Giliaan l'a dit, elle était quand même la reine des elfes! (Les créatures les plus agiles avec les Viéras.) Alors, plutôt que d'avoir pitié de lui, soyez fiers! :x

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) :

Et nous voici avec un nouvel épisode de mes anecdotes! Je vais parler de mon côté farfelu cette fois-ci. Quand on me parle (face à face, je précise), il faut savoir que je peux souvent changer de sujet tout d'un coup ou avoir des réactions bizarres. Comme toujours, un exemple vaut mille explications!

Exemple n° 1 : Dans la rue en train de parler (propos de la conversation inventés parce que je ne m'en souviens plus)

J'étais en train de raconter je ne sais plus trop quoi, comme toujours, quand soudain…

Becca : Et donc, X était pas content et il a dit -se met à élever la voix d'un seul coup- J'me suis pris une toile d'araignée dans la figure!! -dit-elle en se frottant le visage vigoureusement-

Evidemment, X n'a jamais dit ça. XD

Exemple n°2 : Dans la salle de bain

J'étais en train de me changer pour me mettre en pyjama quand soudain, je vois un truc noir bouger sur le mur!

Becca : Ah!! C'est rien, c'est qu'une miiiiiiite! -dit-elle en continuant à paniquer-

Celle-ci avait bien fait rire mes amies A. et H. qui ont eu droit à une reconstitution -partielle- de la scène.


	12. Le temps des changements

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 12 : Le temps des changements**_

Du coin de l'œil, Sora vit l'un des elfes se lancer vers lui, aussitôt suivi par tous les autres. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à l'impact. Déjà, il pouvait entendre ses compagnons affronter leurs adversaires et il remarqua qu'aucun des elfes ne cherchait à l'attaquer lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'un des ennemis s'apprêter à frapper Kairi et il bloqua l'attaque.

" Me – Merci. " Balbutia la jeune fille, tremblante de peur mais faisant de son mieux pour continuer à se défendre seule.

" Baissez-vous!! " Hurla soudain Tifa. Les amis se baissèrent et la virent lancer un elfe vers d'autres avant de foncer à nouveau dans la bataille avec le courage des plus valeureux guerriers. Les garçons eurent une sueur froide mais durent oublier leur sentiment de malaise rapidement car l'ennemi, lui, n'avait pas été surpris.

Riku frappait de tous côtés sans jamais rater sa cible. Il s'était très vite habitué au maniement de sa Keyblade et ses quelques soirées d'entraînement portaient enfin leurs fruits. Il replia la jambe et frappa un adversaire à l'estomac, l'envoyant tomber un peu plus loin.

" On n'en sort pas! C'est comme s'ils continuaient à venir sans arrêt! " S'exclama Cloud quand il ne vit pas le nombre d'ennemis diminuer. Il semblait même augmenter continuellement.

" Sora, c'est le moment de nous sortir un super sort là! " Intervint Riku en rejoignant ses compagnons au centre du cercle que formaient les elfes.

Ils étaient complètement piégés et n'avaient aucune issue de secours. Le prince pensa créer un cercle de feu mais il se rappela que les êtres étaient protégés contre cet élément.

" _Ils sont sensibles aux ténèbres mais saurais-je utiliser ce sort? _" Pensa le jeune châtain.

" Restez près de moi. " Indiqua le prince en plantant fermement la Keyblade dans le sol. Ils posa les mains sur le manche et ferma les yeux.

" _Les ténèbres abyssales engloutissent le cœur le plus pur et détruisent les âmes souillées. _"

Sous les pieds du groupe d'amis se forma une tâche noire qui s'agrandit sur toute la surface occupée par les elfes. De gigantesques mains noires surgirent du sol et tentèrent d'agripper les attaquants mais elles ne firent que les frôler.

Squall observa le sort avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Il ne semblait pas avoir eu d'effet. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sora, ce dernier était agenouillé au sol, une main serrant fermement son t-shirt tandis que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse.

" Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu as? " Demanda-t-il sans bouger car il était attaqué.

" Ça empeste les ténèbres tout à coup… " Murmura le jeune prince en levant la tête. Cette odeur venait des elfes. Pourquoi? Il sentit sa conscience le quitter tandis que la fragrance s'estompait peu à peu.

Cloud vit avec horreur que l'adolescent se couvrait progressivement de noir.

" Squall! Ça recommence! " Prévint-il son coéquipier.

" Je le sais bien mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. " Dit tristement le second chevalier en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à Sora. Un coup particulièrement violent le fit tomber à la renverse et il porta une main à son côté droit, sentant aussitôt un liquide chaud se déverser. " C'est pas vrai… "

" Hé! " Entendit-il Riku s'exclamer.

Le prince, à présent devenu complètement noir mis à part pour ses yeux dorés, avait pris la Keyblade de Riku dans la main qui ne tenait pas l'arme de Lumière. À nouveau, des mains noires s'élevèrent du sol mais elles se refermèrent sur ses compagnons, qui paniquèrent. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient ces choses ni même si le prince avait encore conscience d'avoir des alliés.

Sora prit un peu d'élan et s'élança vers la foule d'elfes en les frappant avec les deux épées. Quand il put enfin sortir du cercle, il fit se croiser les deux armes. Une lueur fut ainsi créée et elle s'étendit jusqu'à couvrir tous les combattants. Les elfes se désintégrèrent à vue d'œil tandis que les prisonniers des mains ténébreuses voyaient leurs blessures se guérir. Quand la lumière disparut, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Les mains se retirèrent et pendant un instant, les deux hommes pensèrent que le prince retrouverait son apparence d'origine mais il n'en fut rien. Sora les regarda de ses yeux dénués d'émotion et se mit à marcher dans les bois. Tous le suivirent en silence, se demandant où il les conduisait et bientôt, ils purent apercevoir la lisière de la forêt. Et à cette lisière gisait le corps inerte d'un homme.

" Hé, ne serait-ce pas le type que nous avons rencontré à Lazuli? " Questionna Cloud à voix basse.

Ils observèrent l'adolescent le soigner.

" Mais pourquoi le soigne-t-il?! Ce lâche nous avait abandonnés! " S'indigna Riku en s'approchant du prince ténébreux. Tifa tenta de le retenir mais en vain. L'argenté arriva à hauteur de Sora et fronça les sourcils quand il eut l'attention de ce dernier.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de soi – " Commença le plus grand mais Sora leva une main et posa le doigt sur les lèvres de son ami. Riku haussa un sourcil.

Sous ses yeux, la pellicule noire qui recouvrait le châtain s'envola et celui-ci tomba dans ses bras, inconscient.

--

Quand le prince reprit connaissance, il était dans une chambre modestement décorée et il sentait une légère douleur dans le dos. Il cligna des yeux pour s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre restée grande ouverte, un magnifique soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et ses rayons prodiguaient une douce chaleur qui firent le plus grand bien à son corps engourdi.

" Enfin réveillée, princesse? " Entendit-il. Le châtain tenta de se redresser mais ses bras encore faibles lui firent défaut. Il se contenta donc de relever la tête.

Appuyé contre le mur face à son lit se tenait un homme à la chevelure écarlate. Aucun doute possible…

" Axel? " Questionna le prince, surpris.

" Sora. " Répondit l'autre avec un sourire sournois. Lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent chercher autour de lui, il continua. " Je me suis réveillé il y a à peu près une heure et j'étais seul dans cette chambre. Tes amis ont dû partir se promener. "

" Certainement. " Répondit le plus jeune en poussant un long soupir. " Mais que fais-tu ici? "

" J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi. Tes valets se feront un plaisir de nous expliquer la situation à leur retour, j'en suis certain. " Taquina le roux.

" Ce ne sont pas mes valets. " Grommela l'adolescent. Il prit un air faussement sévère et observa l'homme s'approcher de son lit et s'asseoir sur le bord, à côté de lui.

" Peut-être préfèrerais-tu que je les considère comme tes gardes du corps? " Questionna Axel en tendant une main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Sora.

" Hm. " Se contenta de répondre l'autre garçon en fermant les yeux. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de profiter d'un tel geste d'affection.

" Pourtant, c'est du pareil au même. " Plaisanta le roux, amusé par la réaction de l'adolescent. Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel le bouffon observa l'air paisible du prince, qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux tandis que les doigts d'Axel continuaient à jouer avec quelques mèches châtaines. " Tu lui ressembles. " Murmura le roux avec un sourire presque mélancolique.

Sora ouvrit les yeux et se sentit rougir quand il s'aperçut du regard intense que lui lançait le plus grand.

" À qui? " Demanda le châtain en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas révéler sa soudaine nervosité.

À sa grande surprise, l'air serein d'Axel se changea en un regard malicieux et sans prévenir, le roux se pencha lentement en avant. Sora écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage du roux s'approcher du sien et il ferma les yeux pour la seconde fois.

Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front un court instant puis, lorsqu'il sentit Axel se reculer, il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières.

" C'est un secret. " Lui répondit l'homme.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et les deux chevaliers entrèrent, accompagnés de Riku. Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils tandis que l'argenté analysait déjà la situation.

Sora – Inconnu – Lit – Penché sur son ami – Visage de Sora écarlate.

Le sang de Riku ne fit qu'un tour.

" Salaud, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à lui faire?! " S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le duo.

Axel se redressa et leva les mains devant lui tandis qu'il regardait l'argenté avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

" Je ne faisais rien de mal, voyons. " Dit le bouffon d'un ton sérieux. " Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. "

Riku jeta un coup d'œil au prince qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour appuyer les propos du roux.

" C'est ça… " Marmonna le garçon en croisant les bras, décidé à ne pas faire confiance au roux.

" J'en profite tant que vous êtes là. " Commença Axel. " Pourquoi suis-je ici, au juste? "

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard et le blond poussa un soupir quand il comprit que Squall ne s'y collerait pas.

" On t'a trouvé à la lisière de la forêt qui abritait Elendeihl, presque mort. Le prince t'a soigné et on t'a emmené avec nous. " Expliqua simplement Cloud.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas? " demanda le jeune châtain, l'air contrarié. " À vrai dire, je me souviens juste du moment où – " Il s'interrompit et écarquilla soudainement les yeux. " Ces elfes étaient des sans-cœurs! "

" Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte? " Demanda curieusement Axel, intrigué.

" C'est arrivé soudainement. Il y a eu une forte odeur de ténèbres que je n'avais pas sentie auparavant. Je suis certain que ça venait d'eux. " Expliqua l'adolescent.

" Ah oui, l'odeur… " Répéta le roux. " Peut-être que c'était dû à moi. " Avoua-t-il. Quand il reçu des regards presque menaçants, il continua. " Je suis tombé sur Giliaan et sa sœur. Pendant notre combat, la reine m'a avoué cacher l'odeur des ténèbres pour que tu ne ruines pas ses plans. "

" Tu veux dire que tu t'es battu contre elles deux? " Demanda Squall, un sourcil haussé.

" Ça non alors. Giliaan seule était déjà une vraie plaie alors si sa sœur s'y était mise aussi… " Dit le roux en riant nerveusement.

" Pourquoi l'as-tu combattue? " Demanda lentement le prince.

" C'était un ordre. Je devais aussi me débarrasser de Kyliia mais sa tendre sœur s'en est chargée avant moi. "

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Mais pourquoi? C'était sa propre sœur pourtant! " S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

" Elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes opinions. Si Giliaan l'avait laissée en vie, Kyliia aurait fini par se rebeller et se serait interposée. Sa charmante sœur a pris soin d'éviter ça. Si elle avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, peut-être y aurait-elle réfléchi à deux fois avant d'agir de la sorte. " Fit le roux en se contentant de hausser les épaules.

" Tu dois être assez fort pour avoir battu l'une des plus puissantes elfes. " Commenta Squall en observant le bouffon prudemment.

" Disons que je le suis juste assez pour ne pas y rester. " Répondit Axel.

" Qui t'as donné cet ordre? " Questionna le prince, toute trace de confiance à présent envolée.

" Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour l'instant. " Fit le roux. " Ce que je peux te révéler, par contre – " Il ouvrit un portail et les quatre autres garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. " C'est qu'il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que je reste de ton côté bien longtemps. Je n'oublie cependant pas que je te dois la vie, Elu de la Keyblade. "

Sur ces mots, le roux disparut et le passage se referma. Sora regarda l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme d'un air désespéré. Pourquoi Axel serait-il contre lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour que le bouffon change si subitement d'avis? Ou alors, peut-être était-il déjà son ennemi lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois?

" Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce type. " Marmonna Riku en rejoignant le prince. " Il manipule les ténèbres, comme ces monstres. "

" Toi aussi tu peux les manipuler. " Fit remarquer le jeune châtain à voix basse. " Et tu n'es pas mauvais pour autant… Je crois. "

" Il t'a clairement menacé, je te signale. " Fit Cloud, les sourcils froncés. " Nous devrons nous méfier de lui à l'avenir et nous préparer à devoir le combattre. Si, comme il le prétend, il a pu vaincre Giliaan, il risque d'être plutôt coriace. "

Tandis que les deux chevaliers discutaient d'Axel, Riku observa le prince et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, au même endroit où se trouvait le bouffon quelques minutes auparavant, et prit le prince dans ses bras. Un silence pesant se fit alors.

" Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Je te fais un câlin? " Répondit l'argenté, peu sûr de lui. Il lâcha l'adolescent et toussota pour cacher la gêne provoquée par la réaction des occupants de la chambre. " Laisse tomber. " Finit-il par marmonner en détournant le regard.

Squall et Cloud croisèrent les bras, attendant plus d'explications. Sora, lui, sembla avoir compris les intentions de son nouvel ami et il lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Merci, Riku. " Dit-il avant de se lever pour sortir du lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied au sol que le garçon aux yeux turquoise le poussait pour le faire s'allonger.

" Tu ne peux pas te lever pour l'instant. Il faut d'abord que tu manges quelque chose. " Ordonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour rapporter le repas du prince. Quand la porte fut fermée, Squall parla.

" Ce gamin est vraiment bizarre. " Fit-il en secouant lentement la tête.

" Bizarre? " Répéta l'adolescent, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" Surtout avec toi. Il est toujours en train de te surveiller. " Fit l'homme châtain avec un sourire malicieux. Cloud, lui, pâlit à vue d'œil.

" Hé oh, tu n'insinues quand même pas que – " Commença le blond.

" À ce niveau là, il n'est même plus question d'insinuations. C'est presque une certitude. " Confia l'autre chevalier.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un bref moment.

" De quoi parlez-vous? " Demanda le prince, confus. Il lui semblait avoir raté quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Squall l'observa un instant, semblant réfléchir à la réponse à donner, puis il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Quelques instants plus tard, Riku revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés différents mets proposés à l'auberge. Les deux hommes, surtout le châtain, décidèrent de laisser les adolescents seuls et sortirent. Quand l'argenté posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et leva les yeux vers son ami, ce dernier avait l'air contrarié et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui le travaillait tant.

" Ce sont simplement Cloud et Squall qui me taquinent. Rien de bien méchant. " Dit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

" Peut-être que tu as raison. " Dit Riku. Sora leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. " Au sujet d'Axel. Personnellement, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment fait confiance mais si tu penses qu'il est inutile de se méfier de lui, tu dois probablement avoir raison. "

Le châtain écarquilla légèrement les yeux. " Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? On ne se connaît pas si bien que ça… "

Riku eut un petit rire sans joie. Il tendit la main et attrapa un bol de soupe. Il plongea la cuillère et la porta aux lèvres de l'autre adolescent qui se laissa faire sans protester, au grand étonnement de l'argenté.

" Tu m'as fait confiance et ça en dit long. " Commença le plus grand. " Dans la ville où on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, tout le monde me rejetait parce que j'étais orphelin, n'avais nulle part où vivre et surtout, parce que mes cheveux ont la même couleur que ceux des gens maudits. J'ai grandi en me débrouillant seul et j'ai dû voyager de ville en ville pour ne pas être enfermé par les villageois. Finalement, je suis arrivé à l'endroit où vivent Tic et Tac et notre trio terrible a débuté. "

" Tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, hein? " Murmura le châtain en baissant les yeux. " Dire que je me plaignais de la mienne… "

" C'est vrai ça, je ne pense pas que tu m'en ais déjà parlé. " Confia Riku. Il posa le bol vide et attrapa une assiette remplie de pommes de terre, de légumes et de viande. Il coupa le tout en petits morceaux et entreprit de nourrir son compagnon.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. Je peux manger seul. " Dit Sora, les joues un peu rouges.

" Laisse les autres s'occuper de toi, pour une fois. " Fit Riku en laissant la fourchette près de la bouche de son ami, décidé à lui tenir tête. Le prince n'objecta pas et ouvrit la bouche. Il mâcha lentement.

" Dis, Riku… " Commença le châtain après avoir avalé la bouchée. " Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait peur? "

Le plus grand stoppa subitement le mouvement qu'il faisait et porta son attention sur le plus jeune.

" Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. Tu te moquerais. " Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il les releva quand il sentit Sora attraper sa main, celle qui tenait la fourchette, et la porter à ses lèvres pour continuer à manger. Le plus jeune secoua la tête, l'air sérieux, et observa l'argenté, attendant une réponse.

Riku poussa un long soupir. " Je suppose que ma plus grande peur, c'est d'être faible. " Confia-t-il en haussant les épaules. " C'est complètement stupide mais je n'y peux rien. "

" On ne contrôle pas sa peur. " Dit sagement le plus jeune en se nouant les mains douloureusement. " C'est ça qui est horrible. "

" Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur? " Demanda l'autre adolescent, un sourcil haussé. Décidément, ce garçon était quelque chose. Riku se rappelait clairement des moqueries des autres enfants quand il refusait de relever leurs défis par peur de perdre. En grandissant, il était devenu bien plus fort mais cette angoisse ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle s'était même intensifiée en rencontrant le prince, doué d'un pouvoir unique et extrêmement puissant. L'argenté se sentait si insignifiant quand il se comparait à lui.

" Quand on a peur d'être faible, on peut s'entraîner et devenir meilleur. Mais que peut-on faire quand c'est le simple fait de devoir grandir qui vous paralyse? " Murmura le châtain, les yeux baissés. " Quand j'étais encore chez moi, avec mon père, j'entendais mon entourage me répéter qu'il fallait apprendre, bien se comporter, devenir un homme respectable pour pouvoir un jour monter sur le trône. On me faisait apprendre des choses dont je ne saisissais même pas le sens et plus les jours passaient, plus ce futur qui était tout tracé m'effrayait. Je n'atteignais pas encore l'âge de raison qu'on me parlait de territoire, de peuple à protéger et de guerres à remporter. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'avoir tant de responsabilités en succédant à mon père. Lorsque notre royaume a disparu, mes angoisses n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Qu'est un prince quand il n'a plus de royaume? Plusieurs années ont passé sans que je ne ressente cet étau se resserrer autour de moi et j'étais vraiment heureux. Et puis, j'ai appris que c'était le monde entier que je devais protéger et pour ça, je devais m'entraîner et acquérir plus de pouvoir. Le roi qui m'a aidé m'encourageait régulièrement mais à vrai dire, plus il me complimentait et plus je me repliais sur moi-même. "

Il se fit un silence pesant dans la pièce. Le repas avait refroidi et avait été oublié sur la table de chevet. Le prince avait ramené ses genoux à lui et avait caché son visage dans le creux de ses bras croisés. Il poussa un long soupir, comme s'il était épuisé.

Riku fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire le jeune prince. Lui, il avait toujours envié les jeunes héritiers. Ils menaient la belle vie, vivaient dans de jolis châteaux et ne manquaient de rien. L'argenté n'avait jamais songé au poids des responsabilités qu'ils devaient porter. La plupart des enfants de roi qu'il avait aperçus étaient insouciants et heureux. Sora, lui, était sûrement trop intelligent pour son âge et quand les autres enfants de son âge ne voyaient que le prestige et le pouvoir prodigués par la souveraineté, le châtain, lui, avait déjà saisi tout ce qu'une telle place parmi la société sous-entendait. Cette peur ne serait sans doute jamais apparue si Sora avait été comme tous les autres enfants de son âge.

Aujourd'hui encore, le prince en souffrait. Riku le voyait quand il se lançait à corps perdu dans chacune de ses batailles contre les sans-cœurs. Dans son regard d'azur se reflétaient la détermination, le courage mais aussi la crainte.

" Ce qui te fait le plus peur n'est peut-être pas ce que tu penses. " Commença Riku en passant une main sous le menton du châtain pour l'obliger à le regarder. " Je pense que ce qui t'effraie le plus, c'est surtout de décevoir ton entourage, non? " Sora ne répondit rien. " Quoi que tu fasses, que tu réussisses ou que tu échoues, si tu fais tout ton possible, personne ne sera déçu. En tout cas, ce sera vrai pour moi. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda le prince avec une petite voix.

" Oui, parce que tu m'as donné quelque chose que je ne n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un jour. " Continua l'argenté en souriant chaleureusement.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Questionna l'autre, curieux.

" La chance d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à suivre, quelqu'un à qui je peux être utile. " Confia Riku.

Sora n'avait encore jamais vu son ami sourire aussi sincèrement. Lui qui était toujours si arrogant et sûr de lui avait abandonné cette façade et se montrait tel qu'il était. Sincère et loyal. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, avec ces mots, l'argenté avait juré de rester à ses côtés; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur soit plus utile. Cette simple révélation suffit à faire rougir considérablement le châtain, qui avait involontairement pris cet aveu dans un contexte tout autre. Et il fallait aussi avouer que Riku était terriblement attirant avec un sourire si doux aux lèvres.

" Riku… " Murmura le prince, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui rendit son sourire, même si le sien était loin d'être aussi sincère.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Tifa et Kairi, de retour avec des provisions plein les bras.

" Oh, tu t'es enfin réveillé! " S'exclama la princesse en se ruant vers le lit de Sora. Elle poussa Riku, qui tomba lourdement au sol, et porta une main au front du châtain. " Tu n'as plus de fièvre, on dirait. Tant mieux! " Dit-elle en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle porta son regard sur le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient les restes d'un repas à peine consommé. " Tu n'as rien mangé? Ce rustre de Riku ne t'a même pas aidé? " Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je suis juste là, tu sais. " Marmonna ledit garçon en se redressant. Il se frotta son coude écorché par la chute.

" Même pas le moindre remord. " Fit la rousse en levant le nez.

" Kairi, c'est Riku lui-même qui m'a apporté et aidé à manger mon repas alors ne le gronde pas. " Intervint Sora d'une voix presque froide qui fit grimacer la jeune fille. " Montre-moi. " Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'argenté.

" Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne t'inquiète p- " Commença le plus grand pour finalement se taire quand le châtain lui prit la main.

Sora attira Riku vers lui et jeta un œil à sa blessure. Ça n'était pas très profond mais ça n'était pas une raison pour le laisser sans soin. Le prince leva une main et la plaça devant l'écorchure en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère fumée s'éleva de la blessure et le châtain retira sa main.

" Ta blessure sera cicatrisée d'ici quelques minutes. J'ai lancé un sort de récupération. " Expliqua-t-il en offrant un petit sourire.

" Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Tu viens tout juste de te remettre de ton dernier combat. " Fit savoir Tifa. Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant sa voix. Comme elle était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient fini par oublier qu'elle était aussi dans la pièce.

" Où est l'homme que l'on a emmené avec nous? Je ne le vois nul part. " Fit remarquer Kairi en observant la pièce.

" Il est parti. " Se contenta de dire le prince en haussant les épaules. " Il devait avoir autre chose à faire. "

" Il aurait au moins pu nous dire merci. " Se plaignit la rousse en croisant les bras.

" Nous? " Répéta Riku, un sourcil haussé. " Tu veux dire **les** remercier. Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, il me semble. "

" Tu peux parler. " Rétorqua la princesse, les sourcils froncés.

" Moi, au moins, j'ai le mérite de le reconnaître, contrairement à certaines. "

" Ça suffit, vous deux! " S'exclama Tifa en leur donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui les fit grimacer. " Sora se réveille à peine et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous disputer devant lui. Si vous voulez vous chamailler, faites-le dehors et laissez-le se reposer. "

" Mais Tifa – " Commença Kairi, étonnée que la femme la gronde elle aussi.

" Princesse, je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus à Alexandrie, qu'il n'y a plus personne pour assurer votre confort et votre futur, il va falloir grandir un peu. C'est fini de passer votre temps à ne voir que les défauts des autres. Seules les princesses peuvent se permettre un tel luxe. Prenez donc un peu plus exemple sur Sora. " Dit la brune, les bras croisés.

La rousse la regarda avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi Tifa était-elle si sévère tout à coup? Quelques minutes plus tôt, tout se passait pourtant très bien entre elles. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel changement?

" Tifa, pourquoi êtes-vous si froide tout à coup? " Demanda timidement l'adolescente en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Sora qui répondit.

" Vous savez, princesse, tout le monde ne peut pas prendre le temps de faire ses adieux ou d'être reconnaissant. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne n'en dit rien qu'ils n'y pensent pas. " Dit le châtain en souriant timidement, dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral. Il paniqua quand la rousse se mit à pleurer et sortit de la chambre en courant.

" Kairi! " Appela-t-il en tendant la main, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile maintenant qu'elle était sortie. Il soupira.

" Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut plus jouer les petites filles gâtées. " Murmura Tifa en sortant à son tour. Les deux adolescents furent à nouveau seuls.

" Bien, euh… " Marmonna le prince, gêné.

" Dis, je viens d'avoir une idée. " Fit soudainement Riku en souriant malicieusement au plus jeune. " Quand tu te sentiras mieux et que tu pourras te lever, ça te dirait de m'aider à m'entraîner? J'aimerais être capable de mieux manier ma nouvelle arme. "

" Pourquoi pas. Ça serait l'occasion pour moi d'améliorer ma technique. " Réfléchit tout haut le châtain. " Très bien, ça marche. "

" Génial! Il n'y a plus qu'à conclure le marché. " Fit fièrement l'argenté en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

" Conclure? " Répéta le plus jeune en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Oui, conclure. " Répondit Riku en s'approchant un peu plus de son ami. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain, qui eut un léger sursaut. Le baiser ne dura pas fort longtemps car l'argenté sentit que le prince n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise.

Quand Riku se redressa et observa attentivement le châtain, les joues de ce dernier étaient devenues écarlates.

" Que – Tu as recommencé! " S'exclama Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. " Rétorqua l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Le prince ne sut quoi dire.

--

Le lendemain, Sora était de nouveau sur pieds et prêt à commencer l'entraînement de Riku. Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés aux aurores et étaient partis à la recherche de l'endroit idéal. À la sortie de la ville se trouvait un grand terrain abandonné, qui avait jadis servi à la culture de mandragores. Ces plantes avaient été interdites quelques décennies plus tôt à cause de leur forte utilisation par les mages noirs, nom donné à ceux qui utilisaient la magie offensive. Une légende avait même été répandue afin de prévenir une quelconque reprise de la culture. Il avait été dit qu'un cultivateur de mandragore avait été retrouvé mort au beau milieu de son champ tandis qu'il récoltait sa précieuse semence. Celle-ci, vexée d'être tirée si tôt de son sommeil, aurait poussé un cri si strident que les tympans du pauvre homme auraient été percés et que son cerveau aurait littéralement explosé.

Evidemment, une telle chose était impossible mais les villageois n'étaient pas censés le savoir. La parole d'un homme d'Etat n'avait pas à être remise en question. C'est ainsi que les mandragores avaient complètement disparu et que cela avait permis aux deux adolescents de trouver un magnifique terrain d'entraînement.

" L'énorme avantage que tu as sur moi, c'est que tu as été capable d'appeler ton arme plus rapidement que moi. " Commença le prince en faisant apparaître la Keyblade. Riku l'imita. " Bien, on va commencer par un duel. Je te dirai ce qui ne va pas quand nous aurons fini. "

Sur ces paroles, le châtain se plaça en position de combat. Riku prit de l'élan et s'élança vers son adversaire. Il leva son épée et la baissa, mais Sora para aisément le coup. Le plus jeune repoussa l'attaque sans ménagement et fit tomber l'argenté à la renverse. Il haussa un sourcil.

" Je vois que tu n'as pas les bases. On va déjà commencer par là. " Fit le prince en tendant une main à Riku pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la repoussa d'un geste brusque et se leva seul.

" Je sais que je ne suis pas doué, pas la peine d'en rajouter. " Grommela-t-il.

Sora se renfrogna. " Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer. Tu sais, il faut savoir admettre ses faiblesses avant de pouvoir y remédier. " Il ignora le regard mauvais que lui envoya l'argenté suite à ses paroles et se plaça à côté de lui. " Il faut te tenir fermement sur les jambes pour avoir un meilleur équilibre et surtout, tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde. C'est très important. "

Riku hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il se plaça à nouveau, les jambes bien tendues et face à son adversaire, qui secoua la tête.

" Non, je n'ai pas dit que tu devais être crispé. Comment veux-tu être capable de bouger rapidement si tu te tiens aussi droit? Il faut avoir une allure ferme et souple à la fois. Il faut que ça soit naturel si tu veux être à l'aise. Tiens, regarde. " Le prince prit la Keyblade à deux mains et se mit en position de combat, les genoux légèrement fléchis. " Si je me place comme il faut, je peux soit bloquer une attaque, soit en lancer une. Essaie de m'attaquer. "

" Ok. " Fit Riku en empoignant fermement son arme. Une nouvelle fois, il se lança sur le châtain, sa Keyblade brandie. Il retint un juron quand le prince para son assaut sans même bouger d'un millimètre.

" Tu vois? Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais attaquer. "

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, Sora passa à l'action et, une nouvelle fois, son coup fit tomber le plus grand, qui se releva en jurant sourdement.

" Si tu arrives à trouver une posture convenable, tu feras d'énormes progrès très rapidement. " Expliqua le prince avec un grand sourire.

" Surtout si tu es assez fort. " Intervint une troisième personne. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête et virent Squall s'approcher, sa Gunblade déjà en main. " Une petite démonstration? "

" Pourquoi pas. " Répondit Sora en souriant malicieusement. Riku se recula et observa les deux châtains. L'atmosphère changea soudainement. Leurs expressions taquines devinrent fort sérieuses tandis qu'ils étudiaient le moindre mouvement que faisait l'autre. Puis Sora se mit à courir vers le chevalier, la clé en main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son compagnon que Sora montra clairement quelle attaque il s'apprêtait à utiliser.

Le plus jeune leva son épée, de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement rapide et précis mais l'homme le bloqua. Le prince ne se laissa cependant pas abattre. La Keyblade toujours levée, il pivota sur lui-même et frappa plus bas, visant le côté de Squall. Le chevalier se contenta d'effectuer un petit mouvement du poignet pour se protéger, son autre main venant amortir le choc provoqué par la rencontre des deux lames. Il repoussa alors Sora, qui fit un léger saut en arrière pour reprendre son équilibre.

Riku les observa pendant la totalité du combat. Il était impressionné de voir que chacun d'eux parvenait aisément à être au même niveau que son adversaire. Sora était bien plus jeune que son compagnon et pourtant, il se défendait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il sentit un léger courant d'air à ses côtés et il vit une masse blonde se jeter dans la bataille.

" Hé ho! " Se plaignit Sora quand il vit Cloud rejoindre Squall et se mettre à l'attaquer à son tour. Il bloqua les deux lames qui avaient manqué de lui fendre le crâne et jeta un regard à Riku. " Mais viens m'aider enfin! " L'appela-t-il pour finalement se recroqueviller sui lui-même quand le chevalier blond tendit une main pour lui chatouiller le ventre.

" Tricheur! " Hoqueta le prince tandis que les armes furent mises sur le côté. L'adolescent tentait par tous les moyens de se protéger de l'assaut des deux hommes déloyaux qui le firent tomber et continuèrent à le taquiner.

" _Mon entraînement devra encore attendre…_ " Se dit tristement Riku, qui ne put cependant cacher un léger sourire à l'entente des éclats de rire à quelques pas de lui.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : La fin est un peu bizarre, je l'avoue. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais commencer le prochain chapitre avec l'entraînement de Riku ou passer à autre chose. Je verrai bien. Ah, mes examens sont enfin terminés! (Du moins, jusqu'aux rattrapages) Une des rares choses que j'aime avec les épreuves, c'est cette sensation de légèreté quand elles sont finies. :x Mis à part ça, je déteste les examens, comme tout le monde. Bref.


	13. Retrouvailles et tragédies

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles et tragédies  
**_

Le couloir des ténèbres l'avait directement amené au château de Roxas, comme toujours. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Axel redoutait un peu son retour. Il avait un rapport à faire et il n'était pas certain que son jeune ami – ou amant, il n'en était pas encore sûr – l'apprécie. Non seulement il n'avait pas éliminé Sora mais en plus, c'était ce dernier qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le roux pouvait déjà entendre les cris hystériques du jeune roi. Oh non, il n'allait pas être content.

Néanmoins, le bouffon garda tout son sang froid, du moins en apparence, et il entra dans la salle du trône où Roxas était occupé avec l'un des gardes. Le roux fronça les sourcils. Comment ces types pouvaient comprendre ce que leur racontait Roxas? Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir déjà entendus parler.

À l'approche de son plus fidèle serviteur, Roxas renvoya le garde et fixa le roux du regard.

" Alors? " Demanda l'adolescent, les bras croisés.

" Je viens faire mon rapport. " Commença Axel en s'inclinant bien bas.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Les rares fois où le roux s'était baissé autant, c'était quand il avait de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer. Il s'attendit donc au pire.

" Kyliia et Giliaan ont été neutralisées, comme son Altesse l'a demandé. Quant au prince de Lumière… " Commença Axel.

" Oui, continue. " Ordonna le blond, les bras croisés.

" Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'occuper de lui. " Termina rapidement le roux. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à ce qui allait venir.

" QUOI?! " Hurla le roi en se levant subitement de son siège.

" Le combat contre Giliaan a été rude et j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir rejoindre votre Majesté. Cependant, Sora m'a trouvé et soigné. Je – "

" Il t'a trompé. Je suis presque certain qu'il a eu vent de notre plan et il a simplement cherché à t'attendrir pour être certain de ne pas avoir à se soucier de toi. Si ça se trouve, il va peut-être même chercher à tirer profit de cette faiblesse et t'éliminer dès que tu auras le dos tourné. Tu ne dois pas baisser ta garde, c'est clair? Elimine-le la prochaine fois que tu le verras. " Ordonna Roxas en toisant le roux du regard.

Axel serra les dents et se contenta de hocher la tête lentement. Voyant que le blond n'avait plus rien à lui dire, il se retira et retourna dans ses appartements pour y prendre un repos bien mérité. Il se sentait encore fatigué par son combat et celui qu'il s'apprêtait à mener l'épuisait avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

--

" Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez fait perdre autant de temps, j'ose espérer que nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer cet entraînement. " Dit Sora lorsque ses deux compagnons eurent fini de le chatouiller. Ils ne grandiraient jamais…

" Justement, à propos de ça. " Commença Squall, un sourcil haussé. " Pourquoi l'entraînes-tu? "

" Parce qu'il me l'a gentiment demandé? " Répondit le prince, non certain de savoir si c'était la réponse attendue.

" Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : a-t-il vraiment besoin d'être entraîné? " Se corrigea le chevalier châtain.

" Bien sûr que oui! " Intervint Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Je veux pouvoir vous aider, moi aussi. Depuis que je vous ai rejoints, c'est vous qui avez le beau rôle pendant que je reste dans mon coin à vous regarder faire. Quitte à vous suivre, autant que je puisse faire quelque chose d'utile. "

" Tu as bien su te défendre tout seul contre ces elfes, non? Du moment que tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé, je ne vois pas où est le problème. " Continua Squall, l'air un peu amusé. " Oh, mais peut-être voudrais-tu plutôt pouvoir protéger quelqu'un? " C'était une question mais au fond, c'était plutôt une affirmation.

" Et si c'est le cas, que – Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? " Bégaya l'adolescent, les joues légèrement rouges.

" _Bingo._ " Se dit l'homme châtain avec un sourire malicieux.

" C'est génial, Riku! " S'enthousiasma le prince, l'air impressionné. " On est vraiment motivé quand on a des personnes chères à protéger. "

L'argenté observa son ami, voyant pour la première fois comme le regard de Sora pouvait sembler étinceler quand il était enjoué.

" Hm. " Se contenta de répondre Riku en lui souriant affectueusement. Il se dit qu'il était dommage que son ami ne se rende compte de rien à son sujet.

" Bon, commençons cet entraînement alors. Mais nous ne pourrons pas rester éternellement ici. Le mieux sera de te former sur le tas. " Fit savoir Cloud en empoignant son épée à nouveau.

" Sur le tas? " Questionna curieusement l'argenté.

" En bref, une grande partie de ta formation se fera pendant les combats contre les sans-cœur. " Expliqua Squall en prenant la Gunblade. Sora suivit ses deux compagnons et fit apparaître l'épée de Lumière tandis que celle des Ténèbres se montra à son tour. " Pour ce qui est de ta technique à l'épée, peut-être serait-il préférable que Cloud ou moi nous en chargions. Sora s'en sort très bien avec sa technique mais elle n'est pas assez conventionnelle pour servir de base. "

" Ça n'est pas faux. Nous t'apporterons les connaissances nécessaires et tu te chargeras de les peaufiner par toi-même. " Continua Cloud.

" Mais je fais quoi, moi, si vous vous occupez de lui? " Demanda le prince, la mine renfrognée.

Pour toute réponse, Squall lui fit signe de se reculer, ce qu'il fit non sans lancer aux deux chevaliers un regard plein de mépris. Le blond brandit son épée et se plaça devant Riku tandis que le troisième homme donna ses indications. Le jeune prince sentait déjà que tout cela allait être très long…

--

Le soleil était déjà au zénith quand l'entraînement prit fin, du moins pour la journée. Le quatuor rebroussa chemin et se dirigea en ville. Riku était occupé à discuter avec ses deux nouveaux professeurs et ceux-ci furent agréablement surpris de l'intérêt que portait l'argenté pour le combat à mains armées. Il leur rappelait fortement Sora avant qu'il ne doive quitter ses deux gardiens, mais ce 'Sora' là était bien plus malicieux et promettait d'être une vraie plaie en tant qu'adversaire.

Le prince, lui, se contentait de marcher devant ses trois amis en leur jetant de temps à autre un bref regard amusé. C'était incroyable combien les deux hommes s'étaient adoucis en présence de Riku. Le jeune châtain ignorait toujours pourquoi ils s'étaient montrés si opposés à le laisser les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas oublié que Riku l'avait kidnappé, avait demandé une rançon en échange de sa libération, l'avait délibérément embrassé – par deux fois – et avait fait encore tout un tas d'autres obscénités qu'il ne mentionnerait jamais, dont le fait que Riku l'avait suivi jusqu'aux vestiaires des sources chaudes quand il était encore sous sa forme de faucon. Ce souvenir fit rougir Sora et il regarda le sol, honteux.

Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer une silhouette s'approcher de lui avant de la percuter de plein fouet. Il tomba à genoux, suivi de l'inconnu, et observa rapidement ses mains écorchées. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que des chemins caillouteux dans les villages?

" Je suis navré. Es- Est-ce que tout va bien? " Demanda le prince en relevant la tête tandis que ses compagnons accouraient déjà à ses côtés.

Il vit avec horreur qu'il avait bousculé une jeune fille. Ou plutôt, une jeune femme. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, Sora vit de grands yeux verts l'observer avec insistance, de longs cheveux châtains encadrant le visage rondelet de la demoiselle. L'inconnue écarquilla les yeux et se retint, avec grande peine, de pointer l'adolescent du doigt.

" Ça alors! " S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant pour mieux voir le prince, salissant sa jolie robe jaune mais ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper. " Majesté! Vous êtes encore en vie! "

Sora fronça les sourcils et observa la demoiselle attentivement. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Et tout à coup…

" Se – Selphie?! " S'exclama-t-il à son tour. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? Tu devrais être… " Bégaya-t-il, l'air alarmé. Il tourna la tête vers les deux chevaliers qui semblaient aussi étonnés que lui.

" Oh, messires Leonhart et Strife sont eux aussi avec vous. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir! Oh, que dirait ma mère si elle savait ça? Je vous en prie, suivez-moi! Elle sera si soulagée de vous savoir sains et saufs. " Dit Selphie, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

" Très bien. " Répondit le jeune châtain en souriant chaleureusement. Il se releva et tendit une main à la châtaine, qui accepta avec grand plaisir. Elle les conduisit dans les rues de la ville et s'arrêta devant une échoppe d'où s'échappait une forte odeur d'alcool et de cigare, faisant grimacer le prince. La jeune femme entra sans sourciller et salua quelques clients avant de monter à l'étage, suivie du petit groupe d'hommes. Ils empruntèrent un mince couloir et entrèrent dans l'une des chambres. Ce n'était pas très grand mais la décoration rendait la pièce plus lumineuse et spacieuse.

" Maman, regarde qui j'apporte! " S'enthousiasma Selphie et venant au chevet d'une femme au teint fort pâle.

" Idiote, où étais-tu passée? Ça fait des heures que ton frère te cherche. " La sermonna la dame avec, malgré tout, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Désolée, mais j'avais une course à faire. " S'excusa Selphie en imitant l'expression de sa mère.

" Soit. Où est donc cette personne dont tu par – " Commença la femme avant de porter son regard vers Sora. " Ça alors, vous êtes – "

Le jeune prince fit une petite révérence pour saluer la femme alitée.

" Vous êtes encore en vie! Oh, si vous saviez comme nous avons été chagrinés par les terribles nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues des Terres Radieuses. " Commença la mère de Selphie avant de sangloter silencieusement. Sa fille posa une main sur son épaule.

" Quand notre famille est revenue d'un court voyage dans un royaume voisin, nous avons été choqués d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant dans toutes les Terres Radieuses. Certains ont parlé d'une épidémie foudroyante et d'autres d'une malédiction. Quand on nous a dit que même le jeune héritier avait disparu, nous avons cru que vous aussi étiez mort et nous sommes donc venus nous installer dans cette petite ville tranquille. Mais vous êtes encore vivant. Quelle joie! " S'enthousiasma la châtaine, folle de joie.

" Je suis désolé d'être parti si brusquement. " S'excusa Sora en baissant les yeux.

" Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu d'autre choix. " Intervint Squall.

" Mais maintenant que nous savons que sa Majesté est encore en vie, l'espoir de voir le royaume renaître n'est plus futile. N'est-ce pas? " Demanda la jeune femme, l'air peu sûre d'elle.

" Sans doute. " Répondit le jeune châtain avec un petit sourire.

" Soyez certain que si les Terres Radieuses renaissaient de leurs cendres, nous serons les premiers à y rebâtir notre demeure. " Affirma la femme avant de tousser bruyamment.

" Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te reposer un peu plus. Nous allons partir. " Dit Selphie en bordant la femme.

" Etes-vous malade? " Demanda le jeune prince, inquiet. " N'y a-t-il pas de docteur ici? "

" Si mais il est incapable de trouver la cause de ses maux. C'est ainsi depuis des semaines. " Expliqua la jeune femme, sa bonne humeur soudain envolée.

Sora sembla réfléchir un instant puis il s'approcha du lit.

" Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver mais je vais faire de mon mieux. " Dit-il en plaçant une main au dessus de la poitrine de la malade. Quelques instants plus tard, la lueur qu'il avait fait apparaître disparut et la mère de son amie sembla moins pâle.

" Je me sens drôlement mieux. Merci, Majesté. " Dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. " Je me sens malgré tout encore fatiguée. "

" Nous allons te laisser, maman. Repose-toi. " Dit la jeune femme en déposant un bisou sur le front de sa mère.

Le petit groupe quitta la chambre et sortit de la taverne. Là, les hommes firent leurs adieux à Selphie et retournèrent à l'auberge afin de se préparer à partir pour un nouveau village.

--

Le voyage, cette fois, ne prit pas autant de temps que les autres. Le soir même, ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur nouvelle destination. Cependant, leur route fut bloquée par un village enflammé. Des habitants couraient à droite et à gauche, complètement paniqués, cherchant les membres de leurs familles ou faisant de leur mieux pour trouver de l'eau. Face à un spectacle aussi chaotique, le groupe d'aventuriers décida de les aider.

Cloud se chargea de cette tâche. Il fit tomber d'énormes flocons de neige sur tout le village; neige qui devint pluie avec la chaleur des flammes. Rapidement, l'incendie s'apaisa et finit par s'éteindre complètement. Des enfants apeurés rejoignaient leurs parents qui pleuraient tant ils s'étaient inquiétés. L'un d'eux s'approcha enfin des nouveaux venus.

" Voyageurs, cette pluie miraculeuse était-elle votre œuvre? " Demanda un vieil homme en tenant sa petite-fille tout contre lui. Cloud fit signe que oui et le vieillard se courba devant lui en signe de remerciement.

" Que s'est-il passé ici? " Demanda le prince en regardant tout autour de lui. Il ne restait presque plus rien du village.

" Cette démone a tout détruit. Les soldats de l'armée impériale se sont sauvés comme des lâches quand elle est apparue et s'est mise à tout détruire. " Expliqua une femme en rejoignant le petit groupe. " Elle souille nos terres. Il faut la détruire. "

" Qui donc? " Demanda Squall, l'air soucieux. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à des sans-cœurs mais un démon? C'était bien la première fois.

" Mulan. " Dit la femme avec rancœur. " Dire que nous lui faisions confiance… "

" Pense un peu à ce pauvre Shang. C'est lui qui a été le plus touché par cette tragédie. " La raisonna le vieillard.

" Qui sont ces gens? " Questionna Riku, espérant paraître intéressé par la situation bien qu'il ne l'était pas tellement.

" Le capitaine Shang sert directement l'Empereur. Lors d'une guerre menée en vue de débarrasser la Terre des Dragons des troupes des Huns, des hommes ont été enrôlés afin d'être préparés à combattre. Mulan s'est présentée sous une fausse identité et a aidé l'armée impériale à éradiquer les Huns. " Commença la femme.

" Ce qui fut fait avec succès. Mais cette jeune femme a risqué la mort en se faisant passer pour un homme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le capitaine Shang ne l'a pas exécutée et à vrai dire, il doit le regretter amèrement à présent. " Continua le vieillard.

" Cette démone l'a séduit, voilà pourquoi. Et maintenant que l'Empereur l'a prise sous son aile et que son amant a été proclamé garde officiel de notre souverain, plus rien ne l'empêchera de s'en prendre à lui. " Fit la femme, les dents serrées.

" Mais si cette Mulan en voulait vraiment à l'Empereur, pourquoi l'aurait-elle aidé à se débarrasser de ces types? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de les laisser le tuer à sa place? " Questionna Tifa, les bras croisés. Un long silence suivit sa question et elle en déduisit qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

" Mulan n'a pas toujours été comme ça. " Intervint un autre villageois qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

" Vraiment? " Demanda un Riku sceptique.

" Qui peut la connaître mieux que son propre père? " Questionna sévèrement le nouveau venu. " Ma fille n'est pas une démone. Tout cela ne peut qu'être l'œuvre de mauvais esprits. "

" Mauvais esprits ou pas, ta fille vient de détruire son propre village. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose et mette un terme à ses folies! " S'exclama la femme, à présent dans une rage folle.

" Ming, ne parle donc pas ainsi à tes aînés. " La réprimanda le vieillard d'un air sévère.

" Je me fiche de ça! Mon mari a péri juste sous mes yeux! Il est hors de question que je la laisse continuer à briser nos vies! Il faut la tuer! " Se lamenta l'inconnue en se laissant tomber à genoux, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

" Quelle horreur… " Murmura Kairi, la main sur la bouche.

" Elle ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte elle-même… " Dit Sora à voix basse. Lui-même était bien incapable de contrôler ce qui semblait s'emparer de lui parfois. Dans ces moments là, il était comme endormi et n'avait aucune idée de ce que son hôte lui faisait faire.

" Voyageurs, vous qui avez assez de force et de courage, venez en aide à Fa Mulan. Il faut la libérer des esprits qui se jouent d'elle. " Demanda le vieillard en se mettant à genoux devant le groupe du prince, qui paniqua un peu.

" N – Ne faites pas ça, enfin! Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît. " Dit l'adolescent en aidant l'homme à se relever.

" Que fait-on? " demanda Cloud en observant le jeune châtain. Le prince haussa un sourcil et le fixa du regard pendant un moment.

" Comment cela? As-tu vraiment besoin de poser une telle question? " Rétorqua Sora, les bras croisés. Le vieillard regarda les deux garçons étrangement puis posa son regard sur Squall, qui lui sourit sincèrement.

" Nous vous aiderons avec plaisir. " Fit le chevalier en se courbant légèrement. " Mais avant cela, nous avons besoin d'en savoir un peu plus. "

--

D'après les informations relevées parmi les villageois, la démone frappait de façon incohérente. Elle pouvait traverser un village sans jamais y blesser la moindre personne et arriver dans un autre et tout détruire, jusqu'au plus petit terrain habité par l'une de ses malheureuses victimes. Le groupe d'amis décida donc de parcourir la Terre des Dragons de long en large en espérant la croiser tôt ou tard. Les terres de l'Empereur étaient heureusement peu étendues et la tâche ne s'avérerait donc pas trop ardue pour les compagnons, même si Kairi avait émis une légère plainte lorsqu'elle eut vent des projets des deux chevaliers. Cette fois-ci, personne ne lui en voulait. La pauvre était déjà épuisée par le voyage qu'ils avaient dû faire jusqu'alors et il était évident qu'il était difficile pour une personne peu habituée. Il lui faudrait pourtant les suivre car il serait trop risqué pour elle de les attendre dans l'un des villages.

" Toute cette histoire est quand même étrange, vous ne trouvez pas? " Questionna Sora, une main à son menton. " D'après son père, Mulan n'était pas le genre de personne qui cherchait à blesser les autres auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien provoquer un tel changement chez une personne? "

" Peut-être que ce sont de mauvais esprits, comme l'a suggéré cette femme. " Proposa Riku en marchant à ses côtés, se tenant prêt à se battre contre un quelconque adversaire, sans-cœur ou pas.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser continuer à agir de la sorte. Les villageois comptent sur nous pour éradiquer la menace qu'elle représente. " Intervint Squall, une expression complètement neutre sur le visage. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas auraient pu penser qu'il n'avait que faire alors qu'il en était tout autre.

" Oui mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà réussir à lui mettre la main dessus, et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça. " Dit Tifa avant de pousser un long soupir.

" Evidemment. Elle ne va pas nous attendre bien sagement pour qu'on lui refasse le portrait. " Rétorqua Riku avec un petit sourire qui ne fut pas du goût de la brune.

" Comment ça 'lui refaire le portrait'?! " S'exclama soudain le prince, alerté. " Il est hors de question de lui faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment elle qui a provoqué tous ces dégâts! "

" Mais les villageois ont tous dit l'avoir vue mettre le feu à leurs maisons. " Dit la rousse, peu sûre d'elle.

" Oui, je suis d'accord sur ce point mais je voulais dire que c'est peut-être quelque chose qui la fait agir ainsi. Peut-être qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi? " Proposa Sora, les bras croisés tandis qu'il suivait ses compagnons. Il revenait toujours à cette même conclusion chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le problème d'un point de vue différent.

" Mais ton autre toi ne nous attaque pas. " Fit savoir Squall, un sourcil haussé. " À moins qu'elle ne déteste ces personnes, au fond d'elle-même. Après tout, ce vieillard a bien dit qu'elle était passible de la peine capitale pour avoir trompé son capitaine. Va savoir si elle n'en veut pas à tout le monde à cause de ça. "

" Mais ce même homme ne l'a pourtant pas tuée. Il devait bien y avoir une raison. " Répondit Cloud, à présent aussi perdu que ses amis. Il soupira.

" Et si, plutôt qu'un esprit, c'était un sans-cœur qui la possédait? " Proposa Riku en jetant un bref coup d'œil au prince. Ce dernier stoppa net et le fixa du regard pendant un moment, mettant l'argenté mal à l'aise. " Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide, c'est ça? "

" Non, pas du tout. Le seul ennui, c'est que je n'ai encore jamais vu de sans-cœur posséder les gens. Ça ne veut pourtant pas dire que c'est impossible. Et si tel était le cas, j'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons en être certains avant de commettre l'irréparable. "

" Majesté, il faut cependant se préparer à cette éventualité. Si nous ne parvenons pas à certifier qu'un sans-cœur se cache derrière tous ces crimes… " Commença le chevalier châtain, ne terminant pas sa phrase car il savait pertinemment que la suite était évidente.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'auraient pas à en arriver à devoir tuer Mulan. Son but était de se battre contre les sans-cœur, pas contre les autres êtres humains. Il ne le ferait pas maintenant et ne le ferait probablement jamais. À sa droite, Kairi lui prit la main pour le réconforter tandis que Riku lui tapotait l'épaule gauche en signe de soutient. Le prince leur sourit chaleureusement à tous les deux, reconnaissant d'avoir de si bons amis, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. L'atmosphère amicale changea cependant du tout au tout. Le prince fit une grimace et plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais ce fut en vain. Il tomba à genoux et se mit soudain à régurgiter. L'âpreté du liquide lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Kairi se retourna, les yeux fermés et le visage livide, déjà prête à imiter le jeune prince. Tifa l'emmena un peu plus loin pour l'aider à calmer sa nausée.

" Sora, que se passe-t-il? " demanda Squall, inquiet. Lui et Riku s'étaient accroupis à ses côtés et essayaient de l'aider comme ils le pouvaient. Quand la vague de nausée passa, le jeune prince releva les yeux et chercha autour de lui.

" L'odeur est répugnante. Je n'avais jamais senti les ténèbres aussi fortement. Celles-ci sont très puissantes, je crois. " Dit le jeune châtain d'une voix rauque. Lorsque Riku releva la tête à son tour, il aperçut une silhouette se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux.

" C'est elle. " Dit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il ne sentait pas d'odeur particulière mais plutôt une sorte d'aura. Son cœur s'était mis à battre fort et un simple regard en direction de l'inconnue suffit à confirmer ses soupçons.

Lentement, la démone tourna la tête vers les voyageurs, écartant quelques mèches brunes de son visage et étudiant rapidement le petit groupe. Ses yeux d'ambres étaient sans vie et la rendaient d'autant plus redoutable. Ils étaient comme ceux de Sora quand le garçon était possédé par cet être énigmatique. Mulan portait un kimono fort simple sur lequel de nombreuses tâches de sang formaient un motif irrégulier, qu'il s'agisse des couleurs ou de l'étendue de certaines traces. Il recouvrait la quasi-totalité du bas du vêtement, ainsi que les pieds nus de la jeune femme. Finalement, la démone fixa Sora du regard et ne le lâcha plus.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " Fit Tifa en enfilant ses mitaines. Elle ne les portait que rarement, car très précieuses, pendant les batailles qu'elle jugeait rudes.

" Je m'en occupe. " Fit Cloud en s'avançant, son épée en main. " Elle contrôle le feu, non? Je ne devrais pas avoir de soucis avec elle. "

" Mais – " Commença l'argenté, inquiet.

" Fais très attention. " Murmura Sora en se relevant péniblement, aidé de Squall. Le blond tourna la tête et lui sourit malicieusement.

" Hors de question qu'une gamine me batte. " Dit-il fièrement en s'avançant vers Mulan.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme et la toisa du regard. Il brandit alors son arme droit vers elle, l'air froid.

" Je serai ton adversaire. " Dit-il fièrement, les sourcils froncés. La brune le fixa un instant puis lança son assaut sans aucun préambule.

Il sembla que l'épée de la jeune femme surgit littéralement de nulle part et elle la leva directement vers le visage de Cloud, qui para le coup de justesse. Mulan leva alors la jambe droite pour le frapper mais l'attaque fut à nouveau repoussée. D'un coup d'épaule plutôt rude, le blond repoussa son adversaire et lança l'offensive. Il frappa de gauche à droite, puis de haut en bas, puis de droite à gauche, le poids de son épée ne ralentissant clairement pas ses mouvements. Il lança un juron silencieusement en voyant la démone esquiver chacun des coups sans difficulté. Profitant d'un instant de faiblesse, Mulan serra le poing et frappa le chevalier au visage avec assez de force pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Cloud eut tout juste assez de temps pour relever la tête et la voir s'élancer dans les airs, la jambe levée et prête à le frapper avec le talon du pied. Lorsqu'elle atterrit au sol, la déflagration fut telle qu'elle provoqua un trou relativement étendu.

Un épais nuage de fumée se forma et les compagnons de Cloud se demandèrent s'il avait réussi à échapper au choc brutal. Ils virent une silhouette s'échapper de la fumée et pivoter sur elle-même afin de faire à nouveau face à son adversaire. Le vent balaya les restes de la poussière encore en lévitation et découvrit une Mulan toujours aussi calme et froide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle tendit le bras droit. Elle amena son majeur à son pouce et claqua des doigts. Une timide secousse au plus profond du sol fut l'unique avertissement qu'eut Cloud. Devant la démone apparut un chemin de feu qui se dirigeait vers lui extrêmement rapidement. Il tint son épée devant lui, le plat de la lame face à l'adversaire, et fit apparaître un épais mur de glace que les flammes n'entamèrent que de façon superficielle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le chevalier blond leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et frappa la paroi glacée. Celle-ci vola en éclats et d'un simple geste de la main de la part de Cloud, les fragments s'élancèrent vers Mulan, qui amena les bras à son visage et à sa poitrine pour se protéger de l'impact imminent. Quelques brisures lui coupèrent les cuisses et les côtés, certaines allant directement se planter dans ses avant-bras.

" Cloud! Il ne faut pas la blesser! " Entendit-il Sora le gronder, mais il l'ignora. Comment pouvait-il la battre sans rien faire? Elle cherchait à le tuer et la blesser était le minimum à faire pour limiter les dégâts.

Le chevalier se mordit la lèvre et se prépara au prochain assaut qui ne promettait pas d'être de tout repos vu le regard meurtrier que lui lançait la brune. Elle amena ses mains devant sa poitrine et les fit se rencontrer, paume contre paume. Six colonnes de feu apparurent autour d'elle, leur hauteur équivalente à la sienne. Puis les flammes prirent l'apparence de leur invocatrice et passèrent à l'action tandis que Mulan elle-même les suivait de près.

" Ouah- " Bredouilla Cloud tandis qu'il commençait déjà à parer l'attaque de l'un des clones. Il arriva à en maîtriser un, puis deux, mais quand les troisième et quatrième commencèrent à rejoindre leurs semblables, la tâche devint moins aisée.

" Ok, vous ne me laissez pas le choix! " S'énerva le blond en provoquant une onde glacée qui repoussa les copies assez loin pour lui permettre de préparer son sort. Il planta son épée dans le sol et frappa la garde avec la paume de sa main gauche. De minuscules point lumineux furent éparpillés dans l'air et se regroupèrent en six points, formant des clones de glace à l'image du chevalier. Ils partirent combattre les copies enflammées tandis que leur créateur empoigna son arme et s'élança vers la démone authentique.

Celle-ci, trop occupée à regarder ses copies se faire massacrer par leurs adversaires, n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Le chevalier serra le poing, un léger brouillard s'étant formé tout autour de sa main, et frappa la jeune femme au ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle émit un petit bruit et jeta un regard apeuré à ses pieds que la glace recouvrait en montant peu à peu jusqu'à ses jambes, puis sa taille et enfin sa poitrine. Les yeux de Mulan se révulsèrent tandis qu'elle s'évanouit. Les flammes s'éteignirent alors et Cloud jugea que le combat était fini.

" Cloud! Tu n'as rien? " Demanda Sora en courant vers lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait toujours une main fermement plaquée contre son estomac encore fragile mais son visage avait déjà retrouvé quelques couleurs.

" Je n'ai rien. " Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un élancement à la joue, là où la brune l'avait frappé quelques instants auparavant. Instinctivement, il porta une main à son visage et grimaça quand il ne fit qu'empirer la douleur.

" N'y touche pas, je vais soigner ça tout de suite. " Dit le prince, commençant à lever le bras mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par le blond.

" Inutile de gaspiller ton énergie pour si peu. " Dit le chevalier en secouant doucement la tête. " J'ai déjà survécu à des blessures bien plus sérieuses. "

" Regardez! " S'exclama Kairi, qui était en train de les rejoindre.

Tous la virent pointer Mulan du doigt et tournèrent la tête vers ladite brune. Une silhouette noirâtre se détacha du corps de la jeune femme et flotta au dessus de son corps inerte. Des bandes lui couvraient partiellement la bouche, laquelle cachait des dents acérées. Le démon disparut alors dans un nuage noir avec un air mauvais.

" Ça alors, elle était vraiment possédée par un sans-cœur! " S'exclama Riku, les yeux écarquillés.

" Elle ne se rendait donc pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Quel soulagement! " Dit Kairi, visiblement rassurée.

" Je ne dirais pas ça, si j'étais à ta place. " Fit Riku, son regard ne quittant pas la jeune femme encore inconsciente et prisonnière de la glace. " Même si elle ne savait pas ce que ce sans-cœur faisait, les villageois, eux, sont convaincus du contraire. "

" Et les faire changer d'avis ne sera pas si simple. Peut-être cela sera-t-il même impossible. " Continua Cloud en se frottant à nouveau la joue doucement.

" Que va-t-elle faire, dans ce cas? " Demanda la princesse avec inquiétude.

" L'Empereur voudra sûrement la faire tuer. " Se contenta de répondre Squall en haussant les épaules. " Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour elle maintenant. "

" Quoi? À quoi bon avoir fait tout ça, dans ce cas?! " S'exclama la rousse, choquée. " Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée si c'est pour la conduire à une mort certaine? "

Il se fit un moment de silence au sein du groupe et chacun réfléchit de son côté, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire pour sauver Mulan pour de bon. Sa situation était désespérée.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et revint à elle quelques instants plus tard, laissant s'échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle sentit son corps gelé jusqu'à sa poitrine.

" Qu'est-ce que – " Commença-t-elle, l'air apeuré. Elle regarda les individus face à elle rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus chaque seconde. " Qui êtes-vous?! "

" Cloud, je pense que tu peux la libérer maintenant. " Fit savoir Tifa en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule dudit chevalier. Il claqua des doigts et le pilier qui emprisonnait Mulan disparut aussitôt. " Nous sommes de simples voyageurs venus t'aider. "

" M'aider? Mais pourquoi? " Questionna la jeune femme, complètement perdue. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle avait quelques coupures aux jambes et d'énormes plaies aux avant-bras. Pour l'instant, le froid avait endormi la douleur mais elle referait vite surface, ce pourquoi Sora la guérit rapidement. Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler le flux d'énergie qu'il utilisa pour son sort mais en utilisa encore beaucoup trop, même s'il avait réussi à ne pas en utiliser la totalité cette fois.

" Un sans-cœur t'a possédée et pendant tout ce temps, il a détruit de nombreux villages au travers de la Terre des Dragons. " Résuma Riku, les bras croisés.

" C'est horrible… " Murmura Mulan, une main devant la bouche. Elle semblait tellement choquée que Cloud hésita à continuer les explications de l'argenté.

" Les villageois sont tous persuadés que tu as fait ça de ton plein gré. " Finit-il par lui apprendre en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille ne versa pas la moindre larme. Certes, elle était paniquée mais elle réussit à garder un minimum de sang-froid.

" Pourquoi ont-ils pensé cela? Pourquoi aurais-je servi l'armée pour protéger l'Empereur et les habitants si j'avais voulu tout détruire? " Murmura la jeune brune, les sourcils froncés.

" Pour l'instant, nous devons savoir pourquoi ce sans-cœur s'en est pris à toi. " Dit Sora avec un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant. " Nous devons mettre tout le monde en garde afin que la même chose ne se reproduise plus. "

Mulan hocha timidement la tête et réfléchit un instant pour rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Les aventuriers attendirent patiemment.

" J'étais avec Shang. Nous étions partis nous promener en dehors du village en fin de journée et nous avions dû nous séparer pour rentrer chez nous. Et en route, j'ai croisé cet homme étrange… " Commença la jeune brune.

" Un homme étrange? " Questionna Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

" J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était perdu et je lui ai donc proposé mon aide. Il s'est présenté rapidement et m'a dit vouloir rencontrer l'Empereur. Il n'était pas d'ici, c'était évident. Non seulement ses cheveux étaient comme les vôtres – " Dit-elle en désignant les cheveux de Riku. " Mais ses yeux avaient une couleur orangée et il ignorait complètement que l'on ne rencontre pas l'Empereur comme on le souhaite. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est son sourire étrangement froid juste avant que je ne perde connaissance. " Termina-t-elle avec un petit soupir.

" Des cheveux comme ceux de Riku? Voilà qui est peu courant. " Fit le jeune prince en croisant les bras. " Comment s'appelait cet homme? "

" Je n'en suis plus très sûre mais… " Commença Mulan en se tordant douloureusement les mains. " Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il se nommait Ansem. "

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Pfiuu, je l'ai enfin fini! J'ai eu une énorme panne juste à la fin du passage sur l'entraînement de Riku. Tout était clair jusqu'à ce moment et quand je me suis dit "bon, et après?" Paf! C'était le trou noir. Après des journées et soirées passées à me creuser la tête sans rien trouver, j'ai fini par ne plus y penser en espérant que ça viendrait tout seul. Et en fait, ça a été le cas. Un beau soir, je jouais tranquillement à Taiko no Tatsujin sur DS et j'ai eu une révélation avec l'une des musiques. Ça faisait très oriental, très asiatique. Et en écoutant mieux la piste, j'ai commencé à imaginer le combat contre Mulan. J'ai longtemps hésité quant à son adversaire. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit Sora parce qu'il vole assez la vedette aux autres personnages et ça n'est vraiment pas gentil, même venant d'un personnage principal. J'ai ensuite pensé à choisir Riku mais il n'est pas encore assez expérimenté et je ne voulais pas qu'il se ridiculise. Et puis, à force d'entendre cette mélodie, j'ai fini par être un peu plus précise pour le combat et Mulan utilisait le feu. Et là, ça a été du tout vu. Il fallait que ce soit Cloud! Il manie la glace et il n'avait pas encore été sur le devant de la scène. Maintenant que j'ai cet épisode en tête, je ne devrais plus avoir de soucis jusqu'au prochain chapitre. :x N'allez pas croire que j'écris l'histoire complètement à l'aveuglette non plus! La trame principale est claire mais je ne peux pas me contenter de ne raconter que ça sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas tenu en plus de cinq chapitres… Bref, je clôturerai cette -pas- petite note avec mes habituels remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et, pour certains, avoir ajouté cette fic à vos favoris ou/et vos alertes! \o/ Et surtout, merci de votre fidélité! Je t'aime, public! XD

--

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

J'ai dû passer les deux années précédentes dans une résidence universitaire à Tourcoing (près de Lille/Roubaix). J'ai vraiment détesté ces deux années pour pas mal de raisons mais je garde malgré tout de très bons souvenirs des nombreuses soirées que j'y ai passées avec mon ami D. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs pas mal inspirée pour le dernier oneshot de Toute une Histoire. J'ai une très mauvaise mémoire, et plus particulièrement quand il s'agit du visage des gens. Et il m'arrive même de ne pas reconnaître des gens que je vois souvent, comme lui. Quel rapport, vous demandez vous? Eh bien, j'avais toujours connu D. avec des cheveux assez longs et un beau soir, il est venu frapper à ma porte avec les cheveux coupés super courts. J'ai mis un bon moment avant de le reconnaître et de simplement m'exclamer : "Tes cheveux!!" Inutile de dire qu'il m'a fait marcher avec ça pendant un bon moment…


	14. Tourments

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 14 : Tourments**_

" Des cheveux comme ceux de Riku? Voilà qui est peu courant. Comment s'appelait cet homme? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils haussés.

" Je n'en suis plus très sûre mais je crois qu'il a dit qu'il se nommait Ansem. " Répondit Mulan.

Il se fit un lourd silence.

" Ansem? " Répéta lentement Squall en fixant la jeune femme du regard. Elle hocha timidement la tête, se demandant si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

" Tu dois te tromper. " Dit sèchement le prince, les poings serrés. Le petit groupe tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. " Tu as mal compris son nom. "

" Il me semble pourtant que – " Commença Mulan, inquiète.

" Il te semble mais tu n'en es pas certaine. Donc, tu as très bien pu te tromper. " La coupa-t-il.

" Sora! " Le gronda Cloud. " Depuis quand es-tu si grossier? Ne coupe pas la parole à une demoiselle. "

" À quoi bon l'écouter puisqu'elle a tort! " S'exclama le jeune châtain, à moitié furieux et attristé. " Ça ne peut pas être lui qui a fait ça! Parce qu'il… Parce qu'il est… "

L'adolescent se mordit douloureusement la lèvre et ne dit plus rien. Le regard de Mulan se posa sur Sora puis sur les deux hommes qui s'étaient approchés de lui et lui murmuraient des mots de réconfort. Cependant, l'adolescent sembla se vexer et il les repoussa avant de partir en courant.

" Que - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Demanda Kairi, inquiétée par la situation. Les trois amis semblaient fous de rage et elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel changement. Tout avait empiré à la mention du nom d'Ansem.

" Tu crois qu'il s'agit du roi? " demanda Cloud à Squall, l'air contrarié.

" C'est impossible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister une autre personne qui porte ce même nom. C'est le roi lui-même qui l'a choisi en montant sur le trône. " Expliqua le chevalier châtain.

" Alors, il se ferait passer pour lui? Mais pourquoi? " Questionna le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Il leur fallut un temps de réflexion mais Riku, lui, comprit immédiatement.

" Mais c'est pourtant évident! Il veut tendre un piège à Sora, voilà pourquoi il a pris ce nom! " S'exclama l'argenté, les poings serrés. " Et cet idiot qui est parti tout seul! Si jamais Sora mourrait à cause de sa débilité, je jure de le tuer de mes propres mains. "

" Mais ce n'est – " Commença Tifa en se grattant la joue.

" Allons trouver Ansem! " S'exclama l'argenté en suivant les pas de Sora pour finalement s'arrêter rapidement. Il se tourna vers Mulan. " De quel côté faut-il aller? "

" Où voulez-vous vous rendre? " Demanda la jeune femme en rejoignant l'adolescent.

" Nous allons voir l'Empereur. C'est bien là que ce type veut aller, non? "

" Sans doute. À moins qu'il n'ait dit ça que pour me piéger. " Répondit la jeune brune en se frottant le bras. Elle réfléchit un instant puis retrouva la détermination que les soldats impériaux aux côtés desquels elle avait jadis combattu lui connaissaient si bien. " Je vais venir avec vous et vous aider. Ça ne suffira peut-être pas à me laver des crimes dont je suis accusée, mais mon honneur sera sauf si je vaincs ce Ansem. "

" Nous devons d'abord rattraper le prince. Si cet homme en a effectivement après lui, mieux vaut ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. " Dit Squall en passant devant tout le monde, la démarche rapide.

" Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons encore le rattraper. " Ajouta Cloud en le doublant lorsqu'il se mit à courir. Bientôt, tous le suivirent et ils entamèrent leurs recherches.

x-x-x

Sora avait couru pendant un long moment et ne savait plus quel chemin il avait emprunté. Il frappa le sol du pied lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était tout bonnement perdu. Il regarda de tous les côtés et ne vit personne aux alentours. Son regard se posa sur un immense palais au loin et il devina aisément qu'il s'agissait du palais impérial.

" _Mulan a dit que ce type voulait voir l'Empereur il me semble. Si je me rends au palais, je finirai par le rencontrer à coup sûr._ " Pensa le jeune prince, les sourcils froncés. Il hocha brièvement la tête et se mit à courir vers le bâtiment écarlate. En se rapprochant, il remarqua quelque chose qui planait dans les airs. Peu à peu, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme créature ailée qui survolait les environs du palais, comme pour le protéger. L'adolescent ralentit alors sa course, se demandant s'il pourrait accéder à son lieu de destination comme il le souhaitait.

Lorsque le prince arriva enfin sur l'immense place du palais, il se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La demeure impériale était encore plus grande à présent qu'il se tenait devant elle et pourtant, quelques kilomètres les séparaient encore. La place était complètement vide, révélant son impressionnante étendue. Sora se mit à marcher vers le palais, surveillant constamment les faits et gestes de la créature protectrice. Cette dernière se contenta de le regarder brièvement, agitant ce qui ressemblait à des moustaches avant de s'éloigner. Le châtain en conclut qu'il était autorisé à continuer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il monta les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du palais, il se figea sur place.

Un homme de stature imposante se tenait devant lui, le dos tourné, et semblait attendre. De long cheveux argentés aux pointes bleu-violacées tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et son long manteau grisâtre s'agitait doucement sous la brise. Lorsque l'inconnu entendit les pas de l'adolescent, il se retourna lentement, révélant un visage à la peau tannée et de cruels yeux couleur d'ambre. Une grande partie de son torse était dévoilé et les deux pans avant de son manteau étaient attachés à un emblème en forme de cœur rouge et noir.

" L'emblème des sans-cœur. " Murmura Sora, les yeux fixés sur le badge. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu sur certaines des créatures de l'ombre qu'il avait dû combattre et il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il considère cet homme comme l'un des leurs. Le prince leva un regard troublé vers celui de l'homme.

" Ainsi donc, tu le connais. " Fit l'adulte de sa voix profonde et calme. Il étudia rapidement l'adolescent et lui sourit. " Que sais-tu d'autre? "

" C'est vous, celui qui se fait passer pour Ansem? " Dit le prince, ne cherchant pas à tourner autour du pot. Il sentait déjà la Keyblade commencer à se matérialiser dans le creux de la paume de sa main bien qu'il n'ait pas cherché à l'invoquer. Ce simple détail lui fit savoir que l'adulte ne devait pas être sous-estimé.

" Je suis Ansem. " Rectifia l'argenté sans jamais perdre son sourire, même lorsque l'expression surprise de Sora devint presque haineuse.

" Menteur! Il n'y avait qu'un seul Ansem et il est mort il y a des années de cela! " Cria le châtain, le corps tremblant de colère. " Alors maintenant, dites-moi la vérité. Qui êtes-vous? "

" Je suis Ansem. " Répéta l'homme en croisant les bras. Il toisa le châtain du regard en se donnant un air supérieur qui ne plut évidemment pas au prince.

Poussant un cri de rage, l'adolescent se jeta sur le faux Ansem, la Keyblade à la main. Il fit pour le frapper mais l'individu disparut avant même que la lame ne l'atteigne. Sora sentit aussitôt derrière lui une main puissante l'attraper par le cou et le soulever de terre sans le moindre effort. Il se débattit mais l'homme ne lâcha pas prise.

" Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas te jeter dans une bataille que tu n'es pas sûr de gagner? " Dit l'argenté au creux de l'oreille du châtain. Le prince sentit son étreinte se resserrer brièvement avant qu'Ansem ne le lance par-dessus son épaule comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel objet.

Sora créa une brise pour amortir sa chute et atterrit au sol sans se blesser. Il lança un regard mauvais à l'argenté, le maudissant en silence. Ansem se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et suivit brièvement la créature ailée du regard en réfléchissant.

" Gardien! " Appela-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Sora qui se préparait déjà à riposter. Il vit apparaître sous ses yeux le sans-cœur qui avait possédé Mulan quelques instants plus tôt. " Amuse-toi donc un peu avec notre jeune roi. Il y a là-haut quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à se joindre à vous. " Dit Ansem en désignant la créature volante. Le sans-cœur disparut et le châtain le vit reparaître près d'elle afin de la posséder à son tour.

" Non! " S'exclama Sora, bien qu'il ne put rien empêcher.

" Amusez-vous bien! " Entendit-il l'homme hurler tandis qu'il fonçait droit sur lui. Le prince releva la Keyblade pour se protéger mais Ansem se contenta de l'agripper par le col de son pull et le jeta en l'air avant de disparaître.

Le châtain tenta de créer une nouvelle brise mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il vit ce qui s'avérait ressembler à un dragon lui foncer droit dessus, la gueule grande ouverte. La créature dévia soudainement sa trajectoire et sa queue percuta Sora de plein fouet l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. L'adolescent réussit à amortir sa chute tant bien que mal et se redressa pour attaquer. Il brandit la clé devant lui, en pointa la lame vers le dragon et envoya des sphères ardentes dans sa direction, chacune atteignant leur cible. La créature ailée pivota et fondit sur lui, laissant tomber quelques objets noirs et ronds. L'adolescent fit un bond en arrière pour les esquiver et écarquilla les yeux quand elles explosèrent en entrant en contact avec le sol.

" Bon sang! " S'exclama le prince en levant la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et son visage devint blême. Des centaines d'objets similaires lui tombaient droit dessus.

x-x-x

" Mais où a-t-il bien pu partir?! " S'énerva Riku en regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son ami. En vérité, il était mort d'inquiétude mais jamais il ne montrerait ses faiblesses à d'autres. Le moment était mal choisi pour ça et il devait se montrer fort.

" Il n'y a plus rien de ce côté. Nous avons dû partir dans la mauvaise direction. " Confia Mulan avant de pousser un bref soupir. " Rebroussons chemin. "

" Peut-être est-il allé au palais, comme l'avait dit Riku? " Proposa Kairi en regardant les adultes.

" Ça ne serait pas impossible, il se trouve dans la direction opposée. " Offrit la jeune brune en tournant la tête en direction du palais impérial. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise et se couvrit la bouche d'une main tremblante.

" Que se passe-t-il? " Demanda Cloud, curieux de savoir ce qui mettait la jeune femme dans cet état.

" Le dragon protecteur, il – Il est train d'attaquer quelqu'un. " Bégaya Mulan en pointant ladite créature du doigt. " Mais il ne doit pas être dans son état normal, jamais il ne se montrerait aussi hostile, sauf en temps de guerre. " Expliqua-t-elle. Elle se mordit douloureusement la lèvre en voyant des lumières se diriger vers le gardien et attiser un peu plus sa colère.

" Ces sphères… " Commença Tifa en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui se passait au loin.

" C'est Sora! " S'exclamèrent les deux chevaliers et Riku en courant en direction du palais, aussitôt suivis par leurs compagnons. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville mais furent stoppés par une horde de sans-cœurs à la peau bleue et recouvert de longues robes. Sans chercher à avoir plus d'explications, Squall et Cloud empoignèrent leurs épées. Riku les imita ainsi que Mulan. Les créatures n'étaient pas particulièrement redoutables et furent donc terrassées rapidement. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas les seules à se dresser sur leur chemin.

" Vous! " S'exclama Mulan en regardant un homme aux longs cheveux argentés d'un air mauvais. L'inconnu se retourna et sourit aux nouveaux venus.

" Vous voilà enfin. Je vous attendais. " Dit Ansem en faisant face à ses adversaires. " Vous, les laquais de l'élu de la Lumière. "

" Quoi?! " S'exclama Riku, fou de rage. " Qui es-tu? "

" Cette jeune femme vous l'a probablement déjà dit. Me présenter à nouveau ne serait qu'une pure perte de temps. " Fit l'homme en secouant doucement la tête.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre des bruits de détonations, au départ peu nombreux, se multiplier. Mulan jeta un regard en direction du palais, inquiète.

" C'est vous qui manipulez notre gardien! " Réalisa-t-elle soudain en reportant son attention sur Ansem.

" Tout comme je t'ai manipulée, toi. " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien de sérieux. " Ses tourments prendront fin bien assez vite. Soit son adversaire le détruira, soit il sera libéré quand ce gamin mourra. "

" Il n'arrivera rien à Sora. " Affirma Cloud, les sourcils froncés. L'homme eut alors un sourire machiavélique tandis qu'il plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches.

" Je n'en doute pas. " Ironisa l'argenté en tenant un bijou du bout des doigts. Horrifiés, Squall et son compagnon virent qu'il s'agissait du collier à l'effigie des armureries du roi des Terres Radieuses que le prince portait en permanence. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'il ne l'avait plus? " La réputation du porteur de la Keyblade est surfaite, de toute évidence. "

" Qui t'en a parlé? " Demanda Squall, les poings serrés. Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui sourit et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. " Il faut aller le rejoindre. " Continua le châtain en reprenant sa route.

" Pourvu qu'on arrive à temps… " Murmura Kairi.

x-x-x

Le jeune prince créa un bouclier autour de lui pour se protéger des projectiles en espérant qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'attaque. Lorsque la dernière bombe éclata, le mur protecteur se brisa et l'adolescent fut à nouveau à la merci de son adversaire, qui ne perdit pas de temps. Il plongea vers lui et le prince se prépara à sauter. Quand le dragon le frôla de près, Sora attrapa quelques poils de la moustache du monstre et se hissa sur son dos.

" _Je ne peux pas l'atteindre en restant au sol. C'est la meilleure solution. _" Pensa-t-il.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à terre et vit qu'ils se trouvaient à une hauteur importante à présent. Le vent était beaucoup plus fort et l'air plus froid mais le prince tint bon. La créature tenta de le faire tomber en changeant brusquement de trajectoire ou en tournant sur elle-même mais rien n'y fit. Le jeune châtain en profita pour faire pleuvoir les sorts de foudre et de glace mais aucun ne sembla ébranler le dragon. En dernier recours, la créature se laissa tomber à pic. Sora dut maintenir une poigne ferme pour ne pas être littéralement éjecté et il se baissa en avant pour se protéger du vent. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, il vit un groupe de personnes venir dans leur direction et il ne fit aucun doute pour lui qu'il s'agissait de ses compagnons. Cependant, il ne leur prêta pas plus attention et reporta son regard au sol. Ils étaient à présent sur le point de le percuter de plein fouet et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de descendre de sa monture. Il lâcha prise quand il fut certain que le dragon ne pourrait plus changer sa trajectoire et la bête s'écrasa sourdement au sol tandis que le prince créait une bourrasque qui amortit sa chute.

" Sora! " Entendit-il Riku l'appeler. L'argenté s'accroupit à ses côtés et chercha le moindre signe de blessure. Quand il n'en trouva aucun, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

" Eloignez-vous, il n'a pas encore été vaincu. " Fit Tifa en voyant le monstre se relever difficilement. Elle s'élança vers lui et stoppa l'énorme queue qui menaçait le tous les écraser. La brune l'attrapa à deux mains et, en criant à ses amis de se baisser, – ce qu'ils firent sans protestations – elle lança l'animal de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant heurter le mur opposé de plein fouet, détruisant et la créature et la paroi de pierre. Le corps inerte du gardien disparut lentement tandis que s'élevait dans le ciel le sans-cœur qui avait temporairement habité son corps.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

" Espèce de crétin! Ne refais plus jamais ça! " S'énerva Riku, ses mains crispées sur les épaules du jeune châtain. Sora fit la moue. " Tu aurais pu être blessé ou te faire tuer et si jamais c'était arrivé, je… " L'adolescent grommela sourdement et se tût.

" Touchantes retrouvailles. " Dit-on au dessus d'eux. L'argenté se trouva soulevé par une force invisible et fut suspendu dans les airs, près d'Ansem qui venait d'apparaître. " Je me permets cependant de les interrompre pour faire un bref bilan. "

" Laisse-le! " S'exclama Sora en faisant apparaître la Keyblade.

" Bilan plutôt mauvais. " Continua l'homme en ignorant le jeune châtain. " J'avais entendu dire que tu représentais une menace mais au final, tu n'es vraiment pas – " Ansem s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la clé que tenait le prince s'approcher rapidement de lui en tournant sur elle-même. Il esquiva le projectile et, dans sa hâte, perdit son emprise sur Riku, dont la chute fut amortie par Squall.

La Keyblade revint à Sora, qui l'attrapa au vol. Son adversaire lui lança un regard plein de colère.

" Peut-être n'es-tu pas si mauvais, finalement. Pourtant, tu lui es encore bien inférieur. " Continua l'homme au manteau gris en croisant les bras. Le sans-cœur qui l'accompagnait un peu plus tôt le rejoignit et se plaça derrière lui. " Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de te tester. Deviens fort et peut-être auras-tu alors une chance de me battre. "

L'homme disparut en riant, son départ accompagné des cris indignés du jeune prince. Ce dernier se calma dès qu'il aperçut son pendentif posé au sol. Il se précipita pour le ramasser et le prit dans ses mains, les sourcils froncés.

" J'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison, Sora. " Fit Cloud en secouant lentement la tête.

" Il a dû me le prendre tout à l'heure. " Murmura le prince à lui-même. Riku s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la nuque du plus jeune, le faisant sursauter par la soudaineté de son geste. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda le jeune châtain en tournant la tête vers l'argenté.

" Tu as des marques sur le cou. " Se contenta de dire Riku, les sourcils froncés. Elles n'étaient pas très nettes mais on pouvait clairement distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une trace laissée par une main adulte.

" Mulan! " S'exclama quelqu'un non loin d'eux. Le petit groupe tourna la tête et vit un homme portant une armure et une longue cape rouge s'approcher d'eux, l'air visiblement contrarié.

" Shang? " Questionna la brune en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux quand Shang fut à quelques pas d'elle et à sa grande surprise, l'homme la serra contre lui.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je me suis fait tant de souci pour toi. " Dit l'homme à voix basse.

" Je n'ai rien, et c'est grâce à eux. " Répondit Mulan en souriant à Sora et ses amis. " Ils m'ont libérée de cette créature, il n'y a plus rien à craindre à présent. "

" J'ai bien peur de devoir te contredire. " Commença Shang en lâchant Mulan. Il se tourna de façon à faire face au groupe entier. " Après ce qu'il s'est passé, l'Empereur a ordonné ton exécution. Aucune de mes paroles n'a pu le faire changer d'avis. "

La jeune brune baissa les yeux au sol, l'air soucieux, et ne dit rien.

" Mais elle n'y est pour rien! Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ce sans-cœur lui faisait faire! " S'emporta Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Sans-cœur? " Répéta Shang, un sourcil haussé. " Je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour Mulan mais vous ne pouvez plus rien pour elle à présent. " Ajouta-t-il tristement, les poings serrés.

" Alors, c'est tout? " Demanda Kairi. Tout le monde la regarda d'un air surpris. " Il est plus qu'évident que vous êtes très proches et malgré cela, vous allez laisser cet Empereur prendre la vie de votre compagne? "

" Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. " Dit Mulan sans jamais lever les yeux.

" Bien sûr que si! Vous pourriez fuir dans un autre royaume, commencer une nouvelle vie. " Insista la rousse, les bras croisés. " Il y a d'autres endroits que la Terre des Dragons, vous savez. "

" Je – Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé. " Admit Shang en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Sa compagne releva brusquement la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

L'espoir fut cependant de courte durée. Le groupe entendit des cris retentir d'un village voisin et lorsqu'il s'y rendit, ce fut pour se trouver face à la désolation. Des corps inertes gisaient dans les rues, un trou énorme dans la poitrine d'où le sang coulait encore profusément. Mulan et Kairi se couvrirent la bouche et retinrent un cri d'effroi.

" Ils n'ont plus de cœur. " Indiqua Squall après avoir inspecté plusieurs cadavres. " C'est récent, les corps n'ont pas encore durci. "

" Qui donc a pu faire une chose aussi horrible? " Questionna Shang, prêt à dégainer son épée.

" Les sans-cœurs. " Répondit Sora, les sourcils froncés. " C'est ce qui a contrôlé Mulan et l'a obligée à détruire ces villages. " Il observa les cadavres un instant. " Si nous suivons les dépouilles, nous devrions arriver au coupable bien assez tôt. " Dit-il en s'avançant dans la rue jonchée de corps.

" Tu – Tu es sûr qu'il faut aller par là? " Demanda Kairi d'une voix tremblante. Elle leva des yeux implorants vers Tifa, qui sourit timidement.

" Je vais vous porter. Vous fermerez les yeux et ne les ouvrirez que quand je vous le dirai, d'accord? " Proposa la brune en s'abaissant, le dos tourné à la rousse. Kairi monta sur son dos et enfouit son visage entre les omoplates de sa gardienne.

Le groupe se mit en marche à la suite du prince et observa les alentours prudemment, guettant le moindre mouvement. Pendant un long moment, ils ne croisèrent que des dépouilles et quelques maisons enflammées. Finalement, un cri strident retentit un peu plus loin et ils accélérèrent le pas. Devant eux se tenait l'un des villageois qu'ils avaient aperçu en arrivant sur les terres de l'Empereur. Il tourna la tête vers eux, ses yeux jaunes et luisants se posant un instant sur chacun d'entre eux avant de s'attarder sur Sora.

" Une autre personne possédée. " Fit Squall en prenant la Gunblade. Le jeune prince écarquilla les yeux suite au geste.

" Nous ne devons pas le blesser, d'accord? " Rappela-t-il à son compagnon, qui secoua lentement la tête.

" Il est déjà trop tard pour lui. " Dit le chevalier châtain en désignant la poitrine du villageois, où l'emblème des sans-cœurs était apparu. " Je m'en occupe. Vérifiez s'il y a des survivants quelque part. "

Sans attendre d'autre ordre, les compagnons formèrent plusieurs petits groupes et se séparèrent. Sora, Riku et Tifa trouvèrent une famille cachée au fond de leur maison tandis que Shang, Mulan et Cloud ne trouvèrent qu'un enfant que les parents avaient protégé en se sacrifiant. Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès de Squall, ce dernier achevait d'éliminer le villageois possédé.

" Alors Fa Zu disait vrai. " Murmura une femme en grelotant de peur. Elle regarda Mulan. " Je suis désolée d'avoir pu penser que tu – " Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglots, son visage caché dans ses mains.

" Je comprends que vous ayez pu penser cela, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien maintenant. " La consola la jeune brune en lui frottant doucement le dos.

" Y avait-il d'autres individus comme lui? " Demanda Cloud en désignant brièvement l'endroit où se trouvait le possédé quelques instants plus tôt.

" N – Non, je crois que c'était le seul. Mais tous les autres… " Fit le père de famille, les sourcils froncés. " Ceux qui en ont eu le temps se sont sauvés du village et sont partis se réfugier dans d'autres. "

" Très bien. Nous irons leur faire savoir que le danger a été écarté après avoir fouillé la ville pour trouver les autres survivants, s'il y en a. " Expliqua calmement Squall.

Les groupes furent de nouveaux créés et quand tous les habitants encore présents dans le village furent trouvés, certains furent envoyés dans des villages voisins pour ramener les réfugiés avec eux tandis que d'autres commençaient déjà à reconstruire les maisons abattues.

" Ils sont vraiment courageux. " Dit Riku en regardant les hommes et les femmes se mettre au travail. " Tout a été détruit et pourtant, ils reconstruisent tout sans jamais se décourager. Comment font-ils? "

" Soit ils reconstruisent, soit ils vivent dans les rues. " Se contenta de répondre Shang. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et lui offrit un tendre sourire. " Maintenant que les villageois sont persuadés de ton innocence, peut-être que l'Empereur lèvera sa sentence. "

" Je l'ignore. Si jamais ça n'était pas le cas, je n'aurai plus qu'à me soumettre. " Répondit Mulan avec un triste sourire. " Consciente ou non, je reste malgré tout celle qui a détruit la vie de toutes ses personnes. Si j'avais été plus forte, rien ne serait arrivé. "

" Nous faisons tous des erreurs. " Fit savoir Tifa, l'air soucieux.

" Une erreur qui coûte la vie à d'autres est impardonnable. Si je dois mourir, je veux le faire en préservant mon honneur et expier mes fautes. " Dit la jeune brune, l'air déterminé. " J'agirai selon la volonté de notre Empereur. "

x-x-x

Le groupe d'amis quitta la Terre des Dragons le cœur gros. Nul ne savait ce qu'il arriverait à Mulan et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre de connaître la décision du souverain. Ils durent donc poursuivre leur route et passer à autre chose. Cependant, le prince eut quelques difficultés. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le royaume et l'observa d'un air triste.

" Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Sora. " Lui dit Riku en s'approchant. Lorsque le jeune châtain ne dit rien, il posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami et lui baisa le front tendrement. " Tu n'y peux rien. "

Le jeune prince sentit sa peine laisser place à un doux sentiment qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il ferma les yeux et soudain, le visage de la dirigeante des Viéras lui vint à l'esprit. Il se rappelait encore de ses propos, au fond forts semblables à ceux qu'avait tenus Riku quelques instants plus tôt. Pourtant, il avait beau y penser, cela n'apaisait pas complètement son chagrin.

" Il ne faut plus t'en inquiéter, Sora. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que l'Empereur restera sur ses positions. " Intervint Kairi avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, bien qu'elle-même ne croyait pas réellement à ses propres paroles. Le jeune châtain lui fut cependant reconnaissant de son soutien et il força un sourire.

" Il est temps de partir. " Dit Cloud en montant à cheval. Il tendit la main à Tifa pour l'aider à se hisser sur la monture.

" Où nous dirigeons-nous? " Questionna Riku en montant derrière Squall. Il prit grand soin de ne pas trop bousculer l'homme, ne sachant pas encore exactement s'il avait été pardonné.

" Nous allons traverser la Jungle des Souvenirs Perdus et rejoindre le Royaume Crépusculaire. " Expliqua Cloud en lançant son destrier au galop.

" Nous sommes déjà à l'autre bout du continent? " demanda Sora en lançant Philibert au pas de course, à son tour, lorsque Kairi fut montée. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné qu'un si court voyage les ait emmenés si loin.

" Les Terres Radieuses en sont assez proches alors ce n'est pas tellement étonnant. " Intervint Squall en suivant ses compagnons de près. " Nous avons déjà dû nous rendre au Royaume Crépusculaire à plusieurs reprises par le passé. C'est une magnifique ville portuaire dont le souverain était un grand ami de notre regretté roi, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous n'avons plus gardé de contact. "

" Je ne savais pas. " Admit le prince, l'air déçu.

" Vous étiez bien trop jeune à cette époque. " Confia Cloud.

Leur voyage continua pendant le reste de la journée et lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une petite grange à l'abandon. Fort heureusement, celle-ci était assez grande pour tous les abriter. Chacun s'installa dans un coin de l'abri et ils se partagèrent les maigres provisions qu'il leur restait en prenant soin d'en garder le plus possible pour les prochains jours à venir. Les incidents survenus dans la Terre des Dragons avaient empêché tout achat de nourriture et ils devraient tenir bon jusqu'à la prochaine escale. Quand Squall servit le jeune prince, ce dernier refusa sa part et la donna à Cloud avant de se lever pour sortir de la grange. Le blond voulait le suivre mais lorsque son compagnon lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, il se rassit et entama son repas. Les minutes passèrent et Sora ne revenait pas. Kairi ne pouvait plus attendre et elle sortit à son tour pour partir à la recherche de l'adolescent. Ce dernier n'était pas parti très loin. Elle le trouva au pied de la petite dune sur laquelle avait été construite la cabane. Le jeune châtain s'était assis dans l'herbe, ses bras supportant le poids de son buste penché vers l'arrière tandis qu'il contemplait les astres et la lune. Ce soir là, elle était pleine et sa lumière blafarde semblait avoir changé les couleurs du paysage en nuances de gris. La jeune rousse fut surprise quand elle remarqua que les yeux du prince n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat azuré. Le bleu de ses yeux était électrique et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette de Kairi, la jeune fille fut sans voix. Sans rien dire, elle prit place auprès de Sora, ses genoux ramenés à sa poitrine, et contempla les cieux.

" Tu penses qu'elle est encore en vie? " Finit par demander le prince sans regarder son amie. Cette dernière baissa le regard un instant et réfléchit à la question.

" Je ne pense pas que cet homme l'aura laissée se faire tuer. Il avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. " Expliqua la princesse en relevant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Mais Mulan ne voulait pas fuir. " Dit le prince en tournant la tête vers Kairi. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement tandis qu'il admirait le profil de l'adolescente. Les rayons de la lune la rendaient plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà sans pour autant la faire paraître maladive. Elle semblait plus douce, plus sereine et bien plus mature. C'était étrange comme une simple lumière pouvait changer l'apparence d'une personne. En était-il de même à son sujet? L'adolescent prit appui sur son bras gauche et plaça sa main droite devant lui pour l'observer.

" Quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout pour garder cette personne à ses côtés, quitte à aller contre ses principes. Je suis presque certaine qu'il l'aura emmenée de force s'il a dû en arriver là. " Fit Kairi, l'air rêveur.

" C'est un peu brusque, non? " Se demanda tout haut le châtain, les sourcils froncés. " On m'a toujours appris à ne jamais user de la force contre une femme. "

" Tout dépend de la situation. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt romantique d'être prêt à obliger l'être cher à vous suivre si cela peut empêcher de perdre cette personne. Peut-être que ça me rendrait irascible pendant quelques temps mais au bout du compte, je crois que je ne verrais plus que de la dévotion dans un tel acte. C'est tellement beau mais aussi désespéré. " Expliqua la rousse en fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle sourit tendrement en s'imaginant être à la place de Mulan. Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer la scène. Sora la porterait dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lutterait pour défendre ses convictions mais le châtain ne l'écouterait pas. D'un air déterminé, il l'emmènerait loin, très loin, et ensemble, ils débuteraient une nouvelle vie dans un village complètement inconnu et tous les jours, elle ne lirait que de l'amour sincère dans le regard de son compagnon. Et dans ces moments là, elle se demanderait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt que la décision de Sora était la plus sage et qu'elle l'avait sûrement blessé à préférer mourir plutôt que de s'enfuir avec lui.

" Je ne suis pas sûr que j'apprécierais qu'on me fasse la même chose. " Marmonna le prince en faisant la moue.

" Les femmes aiment que les hommes leur montrent de l'attention, sous quelque forme que ce soit. " Raisonna la jeune fille d'un air fier. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Sora et ne le quitta lus du regard.

" Vraiment? " Questionna l'adolescent en tournant la tête à son tour. Sa respiration stoppa alors brusquement quand son regard se posa sur celui de la rousse.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent. L'atmosphère semblait avoir soudainement changé et il ignorait pourquoi. Il savait simplement que c'était principalement dû à Kairi. Il cligna des yeux et ne la quitta pas du regard tandis qu'elle approcha lentement son visage du sien. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son amie contre son visage lorsqu'ils furent assez proches l'un de l'autre et il ferma instinctivement les paupières.

Il sentit aussitôt des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

x-x-x

" Il est parti depuis un moment, maintenant. " Fit savoir Cloud, l'air contrarié. " Ne devrions-nous pas aller voir si tout va bien? "

" Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour lui. Ce n'est plus un enfant. " Le raisonna Squall en se préparant à dormir.

" Quelle importance si Axel décidait de profiter du faut qu'il soit seul pour s'en prendre à lui? " Rétorqua le blond. Ses propos furent suivis d'un court moment de silence.

" Il n'est pas seul. Kairi est allée le rejoindre il y a de ça quelques instants. " Leur fit savoir Tifa en s'allongeant à même le sol, visiblement peu dérangée par le manque de confort. Ces mots attirèrent l'attention de Riku, qui chercha la rousse mais ne la trouva pas.

" Est-ce assez pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit? " Insista Cloud, les bras croisés. " Kairi ne sait même pas se défendre elle-même et Axel s'en doute probablement. "

" Insinuerais-tu par là qu'elle est une gêne? " Grommela Tifa en se redressant pour mieux observer le blond et lui lancer un regard noir.

" Je n'ai pas dit ça! " Se défendit le chevalier, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux adultes se disputèrent et l'argenté fut soulagé de voir qu'ils prenaient soin de rester assez éloignés l'un de l'autre. S'ils avaient été plus proches, il n'aurait fait aucun doute que Tifa aurait choisi de s'exprimer de façon plus physique. Et douloureuse. Riku ne resta pas et préféra aller chercher Sora. Le savoir seul avec Kairi ne l'enchantait guère et il sentit qu'il devait interrompre leur tête à tête. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui, espérant que son départ n'avait pas été remarqué. Il chercha brièvement le duo du regard, lorsqu'il remarqua deux silhouettes au pied de la petite colline. Il reconnut sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait de son ami et de sa rivale qui semblait s'être décidée à agir.

L'argenté sentit quelque chose se déchirer au plus profond de sa poitrine et une colère ardente se répandit jusque dans la plus petite parcelle de son corps. Les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés, il tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur de la grange où les éclats de voix semblaient s'être calmés. Il se laissa tomber dans un coin de la pièce et tourna le dos aux autres occupants, qui échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Ils ne tentèrent pas d'en savoir plus et finirent pas se coucher à leur tour.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Ok, on dirait que l'inspiration me revient! Tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est de la motivation… Bref! Vous vous en doutez sûrement mais Ansem n'a pas dit son dernier mot! XD Le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins déprimant. Je pense y ajouter une dose d'humour, histoire que vous ne déprimiez pas en lisant cette histoire qui n'est pas bien gaie ces derniers temps. Hé hé hé, oui, ce sera l'un des derniers moments drôles avant CE chapitre que j'attends d'écrire depuis un moment! Tout est déjà préparé dans ma tête depuis le tout début de cette histoire. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vous le découvrirez par vous-même. :) Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires d'encouragements!

_Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86:_

Pour une fois, elles ne me concerneront pas directement. On va s'intéresser un peu à mon entourage, plus précisément celui de mes séances de code. Je ne parle à personne parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité et parce que les gens qui y vont ne m'intéressent que très peu, mais il leur arrive d'être drôles malgré eux parfois. Quelques exemples de perles que j'ai pu entendre pendant la même séance de projection de diapositives.

Exemple 1: Il arrive fréquemment que la monitrice corrige les feuilles de certains, comme dans les deux premiers exemples.

Monitrice : lit la question À combien ma vitesse est-elle limitée sur cette route? 80, 90, 110 ou 130 km/h? moment de silence Bon, il va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez le français parce qu'on ne **peut pas** donner plusieurs réponses à cette question.

Exemple 2:

Monitrice : lit une autre question Quelle est la cause principale de 95 des accidents de la route? Le mauvais état de la voiture, le mauvais état de la route, les intempéries ou incident provenant directement du conducteur lui-même? moment de silence Ici, "cause" est au singulier donc on ne **peut pas **donner deux réponses! dit-elle d'un ton agacé

Exemple 3:

Monitrice : Ici, le feu est à l'orange clignotant en bas du feu. Je peux donc passer en faisant attention.

Elève X : Mais là, le feu clignote pas.

Et moi qui me croyais stupide…


	15. Jungle fun

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 15 : Jungle fun**_

Le lendemain matin, dès que le soleil baigna la planète de ses tout premiers rayons, le groupe d'aventuriers se remit en marche. Une certaine tension régnait parmi eux et les plus âgés sentirent immédiatement que sa source provenait de nul autre que Riku. L'argenté n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et n'avait même pas répondu aux questions que lui avait posées Sora; un détail qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Squall. Kairi aussi avait brusquement changé d'humeur. Elle semblait un peu plus enjouée et ses joues s'empourpraient dès qu'elle échangeait une parole avec le prince qui, quant à lui, semblait plutôt ennuyé. Quelque chose le tracassait, de toute évidence. Le chevalier finit par en conclure que c'était dû à sa dispute avec Riku et il n'y réfléchit pas plus.

" Regardez! " S'exclama Cloud en désignant une immense forêt devant le groupe.

À quelques mètres se trouvait l'orée de la Jungle des Souvenirs Perdus dont la flore luxuriante et massive donnait aux lieux un air à la fois paisible et hostile. Les amis s'avancèrent prudemment, les chevaux marchant au pas comme pour ne pas briser le silence qui régnait dans la jungle. Le vent n'y soufflait pas, son souffle stoppé par la densité du feuillage des nombreux arbres. Ici et là, quelques animaux sauvages observaient les étrangers avant de se réfugier dans leurs tanières tantôt nichées au sein des buissons, tantôt au creux d'un arbre.

" C'est comme s'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. " Murmura Tifa en regardant tout autour d'elle, l'air inquiète.

" S'il n'y a que des lapins et des écureuils, notre chemin devrait se faire sans danger. " Ajouta Cloud en haussant les épaules.

" M – Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il – Qu'il y a des tigres et des tas d'autres prédateurs dans ce genre d'endroit. " Murmura Sora d'une voix tremblante. Squall haussa un sourcil.

" Ne me dit pas que ça te fait peur? " Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand il vit le prince bouder, il sut qu'il avait raison. " Allons bon. Tu combats les Sans-cœur et tu as peur de simples animaux? "

" Oh, ça va. " Marmonna le prince. Il entendit les branches juste au dessus de lui remuer et il leva la tête. " Ou- "

" Sérieusement, c'est un peu ridicule. Désolé de te dire – " Commença le chevalier châtain en se retournant. Il se tut en voyant une forme poilue emmener le prince vers la cime des arbres, là où nul ne pourrait le voir. Bientôt, ce furent les tours de Cloud, Tifa et Kairi. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! " S'exclama-t-il quand il sentit qu'on l'emmenait à son tour.

Riku fut projeté au sol par un violent coup de pied que lui donna accidentellement Squall lorsqu'il fut emmené. L'argenté vit alors une forme atterrir au sol, juste à ses pieds. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un chimpanzé. Le singe inclina la tête sur le côté en se grattant le sommet du crâne et regarda attentivement l'adolescent qui leva la tête vers les feuillages des arbres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois quand il vit d'autres chimpanzés essayer de l'attraper. L'argenté ferma les yeux et s'attendit au pire. C'est alors que retentit dans la jungle un cri qui ne ressemblait à celui d'aucun autre animal. L'être mystérieux se rapprochait rapidement de Riku et ce dernier vit avec un certain soulagement que les singes battaient en retraite. Il fronça cependant rapidement les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient emmené tous ses compagnons avec eux.

L'argenté se releva en frottant ses vêtements qu'un peu de poussière avait salis. Il sursauta lorsqu'une forme imposante apparut devant lui, tombant littéralement du ciel. Et plus il observait cette forme, plus elle ressemblait à un être humain, un homme plus précisément. Il avait une musculature développée et se tenait à quatre pattes, comme le ferait un primate. Des longs cheveux châtains lui couvraient la tête et une minuscule peau de bête couvrait le postérieur de l'individu. Quand ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Riku, l'argenté fut soulagé de voir que la peau couvrait tout juste ce qu'il fallait, mais la tenue n'en restait pas moins indécente pour toute personne civilisée.

" Ça aller? " Demanda l'homme primitif en s'approchant de Riku. L'homme prit son visage entre ses puissantes mains et l'observa de près, ses yeux bleu-gris plongeant dans le regard du plus jeune.

" Euh… " Marmonna Riku, dont les joues prirent une légère teinte rosée sous l'intensité du regard de l'inconnu. Il finit par se reculer et fronça légèrement les sourcils. " Oui, je vais bien. Merci. "

" Meeerci. " Répéta l'homme-singe en se tenant droit, imitant la posture de l'argenté, qui haussa un sourcil.

" Génial. Je me retrouve seul dans une jungle où vit un type qui ne comprend même pas ce que je dis. Je vais pas aller bien loin. " Marmonna-t-il, l'air boudeur. Il se tourna vers les chevaux, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir tous les emmener avec lui.

" Moi Tarzan. " Dit l'homme châtain en posant les mains sur son torse pour se désigner lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa posture naturelle, accroupit au sol.

" Riku. " Répondit l'adolescent en se désignant à son tour.

" Riku suivre Tarzan. Tarzan savoir où aller. " Fit le châtain en attrapant les rennes de deux des chevaux. Il se mit alors en route, jetant un bref regard derrière lui pour indiquer à Riku qu'il devait le suivre.

" _Je suis tombé bien bas._ " Pensa amèrement l'argenté en suivant Tarzan.

x-x-x

" On est tombés bien bas. " Marmonna Squall en observant les singes qui les encerclaient. Ils les fixaient du regard et surveillaient leurs moindres gestes. Cloud avait tenté de se rebeller et était à présent attaché avec de solides lianes. Depuis quand les chimpanzés kidnappaient-ils des voyageurs?

" Je te le fais pas dire. " Grommela le chevalier blond, vexé d'avoir perdu un combat face à de simples animaux.

" Ils doivent bien nous avoir amenés ici pour une raison, vous ne croyez pas? " Proposa le prince, un sourcil haussé.

" Oui, pour nous séquestrer et éventuellement nous dévorer quand ils commenceront à avoir faim. " Répondit Kairi en se rapprochant de Tifa, qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

" Ne soyez pas stupide, princesse. Les singes ne se nourrissent pas de viande. " Répondit la femme d'un ton abrupte qui fit grimacer l'adolescente.

" Seulement certaines espèces. " Précisa Cloud, oubliant temporairement de bouder.

" Celle-ci en fait-elle partie? " Questionna nerveusement Sora en observant les animaux.

" Bien sûr que non. " Répondit une nouvelle voix. Le groupe en rechercha la source mais ne vit personne. " Je peux vous assurer que nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de bananes. "

Les compagnons virent arriver vers eux un orang-outan, ses poils roux brillant à la lumière du soleil. L'animal semblait sourire aux prisonniers tandis qu'il continua à s'approcher d'eux.

" Est-ce que… " Commença Tifa en tournant la tête vers Squall.

" Oui, c'est moi que vous avez entendu. " Continua le singe en se tenant juste devant Kairi, qui écarquilla les yeux.

" Mais c'est impossible! " S'exclama Sora, les yeux écarquillés et l'air aussi choqué que ses amis.

" Et pourtant, tu m'entends parler en ce moment." Répondit le primate en portant son attention sur le jeune châtain. " Ici, on me nomme Roi Louis. " Fit le singe en faisant une acrobatie pour aller se poser sur un vieux trône en pierre. " Mais tout roi que je suis, il me manque l'un des éléments principaux afin que je devienne l'animal le plus puissant de la forêt. "

" Un élément? " Questionna Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Oui. Une magie que l'homme a inventée et qui fait de lui un animal si fort. Vraiment, je ne demande pas grand-chose. " Dit Louis en descendant de son siège. Il se dirigea vers Sora et passa un de ses longs bras sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. " Je voudrais que vous me révéliez le secret du feu. "

x-x-x

Riku suivait toujours Tarzan au cœur de la jungle et se demandait où l'homme l'emmenait. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt et à présent, des bambous les entouraient. Il entendit des éclats de voix assez proches d'eux et l'adolescent fut soulagé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces voix parlaient sa langue.

" Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ce fusil vous sera utile si vous ne faites que repérer les lieux! " S'exclamait une voix féminine.

" Miss Porter, la jungle regorge de dangers. M'y aventurer sans arme serait très imprudent. " Répondit poliment un homme visiblement adulte, d'après sa voix.

" Et si vous blessiez un animal inoffensif en pensant être menacé? Non, je ne veux pas que vous preniez cette horreur avec vous. " Insista la femme.

Tarzan et Riku sortirent de la bambouseraie et retombèrent sur un imposant campement. Des tentes avaient été installées ainsi que du matériel scientifique. Des éprouvettes, des réchauds et des flacons en tout genre recouvraient la totalité des tables posées ici et là, tandis que des cartes, des livres et des caisses de provisions jonchaient le sol. "Pagaille" était le meilleur mot pour qualifier ce campement. Riku vit celui qu'il supposait être l'homme qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt se retirer, fusil en main, tandis que la femme, miss Porter, continuait à le réprimander mais ses complaintes furent tout bonnement ignorées.

" Allons, Jane, laisse donc monsieur Clayton faire son travail. Je suis certain qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal. " La rassura un vieillard moustachu.

" Jane. " Dit Tarzan en s'avançant vers les deux individus, laissant les chevaux à la charge de Riku.

" Oh, père, regardez! Tarzan est revenu. " S'enthousiasma la châtaine en s'approchant du châtain.

" Tarzan apporter perdu. " Dit l'homme aux longs cheveux en se tournant vers Riku.

" Oh, ça alors! " Fit le vieillard en marchant vers l'argenté. " Que fais-tu dans cette jungle, mon garçon? T'es-tu perdu? "

" Pas vraiment. J'ai perdu mes amis. " Avoua le plus jeune, l'air gêné.

" Ciel, comme c'est atroce! Que leur est-il arrivé? " Demanda Jane en se tenant près de son père.

" On traversait la forêt quand des singes les ont emmenés. Le cri de Tarzan les a effrayés et ils sont partis sans m'emporter. " Expliqua calmement Riku.

" Des singes? Quelle curieuse histoire. " Répondit Jane, un sourcil haussé.

" Je vous le fais pas dire. " Marmonna l'adolescent en croisant les bras. " Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où vivent ces chimpanzés? "

" Moi, non. Mais Tarzan le sait sûrement. Il suffit de le lui demander. " Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle tourna la tête vers le châtain. " Tarzan, savez-vous où sont les petits singes? "

" Petits singes. " Répéta l'homme, l'air très sérieux.

Il se fit un court moment de silence.

" Bon, nous allons essayer autrement. " Dit Jane en tournant les talons. Elle se dirigea vers un tableau noir et prit une craie. Rapidement, elle fit le croquis d'un chimpanzé. Riku observa le dessin, stupéfait. C'était une copie conforme de l'animal. " Chimpanzé. " Dit Jane en montrant le dessin à Tarzan, qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. " Où vivent-ils? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Chimpanzé. " Dit le châtain en regardant le dessin. " Chimpanzé vivre. " Il continua à regarder le croquis mais ne dit rien d'autre.

" Sans blague. " Ironisa tout bas Riku. Il vit Jane marcher jusqu'à la plus grande tente, probablement celle où son père et elle passaient la nuit.

" Jane vivre dans tente. " Expliqua la jeune femme en montrant la maison de toile, puis en faisant comme si elle dormait. " Chimpanzés vivre où? "

Les deux jeunes adultes échangèrent un regard intense et Riku retint son souffle.

" Chimpanzés vivre dans jungle. " Répondit Tarzan. L'argenté se retint de le frapper.

" J'ai bien peur qu'il ignore l'endroit exact où ils se trouvent. " Dit Jane, l'air sincèrement désolé.

" Tarzan sait. Riku suivre. " Dit l'homme-singe en sautillant sur place.

" Mais, les chevaux… " Commença l'adolescent en se tournant vers les montures.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous veillerons sur eux. Tarzan vous ramènera ici quand vous aurez retrouvé tes amis. " Expliqua le vieillard en souriant à l'adolescent.

" Très bien. Merci beaucoup. " Répondit l'argenté en se lançant à la poursuite du châtain, qui était déjà parti depuis quelques secondes. Riku réussit à le rattraper rapidement et le suivit en courant tandis que l'homme se balançait de liane en liane. Tarzan avait demandé plusieurs fois à Riku de le suivre mais ce dernier avait tout bonnement refusé. Il préférait de loin la fermeté du sol sur lequel il se trouvait. S'il tombait, il ne se briserait pas la nuque.

x-x-x

" Le secret… Du feu? " Répéta lentement Sora sans quitter l'orang-outan du regard.

" Tu vois, je ne demande vraiment pas grand-chose. Il te suffit de me montrer comment faire et je vous libèrerai, toi et tes amis. "

" À quoi ça vous avancerait de le savoir? " Demanda prudemment le prince. " Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire une fois que vous aurez eu ce que vous voulez? "

" Nous autres, pauvres primates, n'avons aucun moyen de nous défendre face à nos prédateurs. Mes frères qui étaient si nombreux auparavant ont été décimés peu à peu. Nous sommes les uniques survivants. " Expliqua Louis en désignant les quelques chimpanzés qui encerclaient les amis. " Le pouvoir du feu permettra à notre espèce de continuer à exister. "

Sora ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas faire confiance au roi Louis. Et puis, quel genre d'animal s'autoproclamait roi? Le simple fait qu'il soit capable de communiquer avec lui était très suspicieux.

" Je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. " Dit éventuellement l'orang-outan en s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille. La silhouette du mammifère devint de plus en plus floue et le prince se frotta les yeux mais en vain.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " Demanda Squall en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne vois pas très… " Commença le jeune châtain. Il tituba légèrement, bien qu'il fut encore assis, et se laissa tomber sur les genoux du chevalier châtain. " …Bien. " Finit-il dans un murmure avant de perdre connaissance.

" Sora! " S'exclama Cloud, inquiet.

" Il s'est simplement endormi. " Confia Squall en soulevant légèrement la tête de l'adolescent. Il appuya le dos contre celui de Tifa et tendit les jambes devant lui avant de reposer la tête de Sora sur ses cuisses. " Mais ça n'a pas l'air très naturel. C'est arrivé assez soudainement. "

" Cette jungle peut avoir ce genre d'effets. On dit que celui qui s'endort pendant son voyage au cœur de la Jungle des Souvenirs Perdus se souviendra de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier. Mais j'ai aussi entendu dire que certains ont perdu la raison à leur retour. Certains souvenirs doivent rester enfouis, après tout. " Expliqua le blond en se rapprochant le plus possible de son ami. " Est-ce que l'une de vous deux pourrait me détacher? Ces saletés de macaques ont serré les liens trop fort. Je crois que j'ai les poignets en sang. " Confia-t-il en tournant la tête vers les deux filles.

" Bien sûr! " Dit immédiatement Kairi en agrippant les lianes. Elle retira vite ses mains quand elle sentit un liquide chaud sur ses doigts et quand elle les regarda, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient couverts de sang.

" Je vais le faire, princesse. " Dit Tifa en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer les mains de la rousse, qui était pétrifiée et avait le teint blême. La brune se mit ensuite à détacher Cloud. Le processus fut long mais à force de persévérance, il finit par être libéré. " Je suis désolée de demander ça mais pourrais-tu cacher tes bras pour que Kairi ne les voie pas? Elle a peur du sang, on dirait. "

" Bien sûr. " Répondit Cloud en amenant ses bras devant lui avant de complètement tourner le dos à l'adolescente. " Décidément, cette petite a toutes les qualités requises pour faire une parfaite princesse. " Marmonna-t-il en regardant le visage endormi de Sora. " Si j'ai des enfants un jour, j'espère bien que ce ne seront que des garçons. "

" Elle n'y peut rien si la vue du sang l'effraie. On ne peut pas toujours lutter contre ses peurs; seulement vivre avec. " Dit le chevalier châtain en caressant doucement la tête de l'adolescent qui dormait toujours.

-x-

_" Sora! Essaie un peu de te concentrer! " S'exclama le roi Mickey, visiblement irrité. Il avait tenté d'apprendre au jeune garçon à maîtriser les sorts de Lumière mais le pauvre châtain n'avait pas fait plus de progrès que deux ans auparavant. Les deux individus étaient entourés de petites sphères lumineuses et le roi de Fantasia poussa un soupir exaspéré en agitant la main pour écarter les lucioles, qui disparurent aussitôt. " Je crois n'avoir encore jamais vu un sort aussi faible que celui-ci. "_

_" Mais je n'y peux rien, Majesté! Je vous assure que je fais des efforts mais rien n'y fait! C'est toujours le même résultat. " Se défendit l'adolescent en baissant la Keyblade. De toute évidence, aujourd'hui non plus n'était pas le jour où il réussirait ce sort._

_" Oh, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, Sora. Je crois que je dois être trop fatigué. " S'excusa Mickey avec une petite mine. " Je devrais pourtant savoir que la Lumière est un élément difficile à manipuler. " _

_" Mais cela fait déjà tellement de temps que j'essaie de le faire et tout ça pour quoi? Pour n'en être qu'au point de départ, même au bout de deux longues années d'entraînement! " Continua le châtain, les poings serrés. _

_" Et si nous en restions là pour cette fois? Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te promener un peu dans le château ou dans le jardin? Ça te ferait le plus grand bien. " Proposa le souverain avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. " Je dois aller m'entretenir d'affaires importantes auprès de la reine, de toute façon. Nous reprendrons donc demain. " _

_" Merci, majesté. " Répondit l'adolescent en se courbant pour faire une révérence. Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'immense salle qui servait exclusivement à son apprentissage de la magie. Le prince plissa les yeux quand les rayons du soleil le frappèrent en plein visage et l'éblouirent pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque sa vue se fut adaptée à la forte luminosité, le jeune prince s'accouda à la rambarde de marbre et observa le paysage. Fantasia était baignée d'une lumière rose-orangé et les murs du château en avaient pris la teinte. Plus loin encore, c'était le village complet qui avait changé d'apparence. Le crépuscule lui donnait un air paisible et le rendait encore plus accueillant qu'en plein jour. S'il avait pu, le jeune prince serait resté ici mais il savait que cela était malheureusement impossible. _

_Sora poussa un long soupir et posa le menton sur ses avant-bras qu'il avait placés sur le bord du petit muret. Cela faisait à présent cinq ans qu'il était arrivé au château du roi Mickey et il avait déjà fait d'énormes progrès. Cependant, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre et il était si faible pour en saisir toutes les subtilités. Pourtant, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Cloud et Squall comptaient sur lui et attendaient son retour au sein du village. L'adolescent se redressa et observa l'horizon d'un air déterminé. Demain, le jour suivant, ainsi que tous les autres jours à venir, il redoublerait sans cesse d'efforts pour devenir quelqu'un sur qui les deux chevaliers pourraient compter. Lorsque Sora les rejoindrait enfin, ce serait avec des regards pleins de fierté que les deux hommes l'observeraient._

_" Que de détermination dans ton regard. " Dit une douce voix. Le jeune châtain tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains s'approcher de lui, sa longue robe rose ondulant à chacun de ses pas._

_" Bonsoir, Aérith. " Salua l'adolescent avec un petit sourire._

_" Bonsoir, Sora. " Répondit la châtaine. " Tu sembles bien soucieux. Quelque chose ne va pas? "_

_" Je ne faisais que réfléchir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de grave. " Répondit Sora en reportant son attention sur le village. Aérith observa l'horizon avec lui, les mains dans le dos._

_" Il est important de savoir faire la part des choses soi-même. Quand on est adulte. Le mieux est de commencer dès le plus jeune âge mais parfois, on ne peut pas tout contrôler seul. " Dit la jeune femme avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Sora, qui l'observa à son tour. " Il est souvent bon de se confier à d'autres. Le roi ne te le dira peut-être pas alors retiens-le bien. " _

_Le jeune prince resta silencieux et se demanda s'il était vraiment convenable d'importuner Aérith. Mais après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de se confier, non?_

_" Mon entraînement ne se passe pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. Je peux déjà utiliser plusieurs types de sorts mais certains éléments semblent encore loin d'être à ma portée. " Expliqua-t-il. " Ça va faire des semaines que le roi tente de m'apprendre à maîtriser la Lumière, mais en vain. Toutes mes tentatives ne font qu'échouer. "_

_" La Lumière. " Répéta la jeune femme, l'air songeur. " Nous en avons tous un peu, enfouie au plus profond de nous-mêmes. Seuls quelques privilégiés sont capables de l'extérioriser pour en faire un pouvoir redoutable. "_

_" Comme le Roi. "_

_" En effet, mais cela ne s'est pas fait si vite. Il a beaucoup peiné à contrôler un élément aussi pur. C'est là que réside toute la difficulté. Si tes intentions ne sont pas aussi pures que la Lumière elle-même, jamais elle ne te viendra en aide. " Dit Aérith en joignant les mains devant elle. _

_" Alors, je dois devenir pur? " Questionna curieusement l'adolescent, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. À cette question, la châtaine rit doucement et caressa brièvement la tête du plus jeune._

_" Tu l'es déjà bien assez. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. " Ce pourquoi je trouve curieux que tu ne puisses pas utiliser ce sort. Peut-être que ton but est le véritable problème. "_

_Sora regarda le sol et fronça les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir plus fort et pouvoir aider ses compagnons ainsi que les habitants du monde entier en combattant les ténèbres. Ces intentions n'étaient-elles donc pas assez honorables?_

_" Prends bien garde, Sora. " Continua soudain Aérith, le dos tourné à l'adolescent. " Plus la Lumière est puissante, et plus les ténèbres sont grandes. Inconsciemment, une part de toi le sait déjà. " _

_" Pardon? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. " J'ai peur de ne pas tout saisir. "_

_" Je ne comprends pas tout, moi non plus, mais… " Commença la jeune femme en se tournant, son regard inquiet posé sur le châtain. " Cette chose en toi ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus, d'accord? " _

_Sur ces mots, la châtaine s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle un adolescent confus. Il baissa les yeux sur lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Evidemment, ce geste ne lui apporta aucune réponse._

-x-

De longues minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures, passèrent avant que Sora n'ouvre les yeux. Dès qu'il le sentit bouger, Squall reporta son attention sur le jeune châtain.

" Est-ce que tout va bien? " Demanda l'homme lorsque l'adolescent se fut assis. Ce dernier fit oui de la tête. " Tu t'es assoupi, tout à coup. "

" Hm, je sais. J'ai même rêvé. " Répondit le jeune châtain en se frottant les yeux. " Ou plutôt, j'ai vu un moment de mon passé. "

" Lequel? " demanda aussitôt Cloud, qui s'était rapproché des deux châtains sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention.

" Oh, rien de bien important. C'était pendant que j'étais au château du Roi Mickey. " Répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. " Je me demande simplement pourquoi j'ai justement revu ce moment là. "

" De quel moment s'agissait-il? " Questionna patiemment le chevalier à la cicatrice. Il croisa les bras et attendit une réponse.

" Eh bien. " Commença le prince en réfléchissant. " Le Roi m'apprenait à me servir d'un sort de Lumière mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je suis sorti de la salle d'entraînement et j'ai parlé pendant un long moment avec Aérith, la guérisseuse du château. Dans ce souvenir, elle me disait que seules des intentions pures peuvent révéler le pouvoir de cet élément et elle me mettait en garde. " Il se tut un moment et, comme dans ses songes, il posa une main sur sa poitrine. " On dirait qu'elle savait déjà que j'avais cette chose dans mon corps. Ce Sans-cœur. "

" S'est-il passé quelque chose au château du roi qui ait pu provoquer son apparition? " Demanda Squall, l'air soucieux. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet être qui habitait le corps du jeune prince et s'il existait un moyen de le faire disparaître, il l'emploierait sans hésiter un seul instant.

" Pas à ce que je sache. " Admit le jeune châtain en secouant tristement la tête.

Il devait pourtant bien y avoir une raison. Leurs pensées furent soudainement interrompues par des bruits proches de l'endroit où ils se situaient. Les cris d'un animal et ceux de plusieurs personnes.

" Il arrive! " S'exclama Louis en s'approchant des chimpanzés. Il leur cria quelque chose et les primates emportèrent leurs prisonniers dans la cime des arbres pour les mettre à l'abri, lesdits captifs ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

x-x-x

" Hé, c'est encore loin? " Se plaignit Riku en levant la tête pour apercevoir Tarzan, qui se baladait encore et toujours de liane en liane.

" Bientôt. " Répondit le châtain sans jamais détourner le regard. L'argenté poussa un soupir et continua à courir. Il sentait déjà un point au côté droit qui le faisait souffrir. Il avait sérieusement besoin de faire une pause mais l'homme-singe ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Tarzan lâcha brusquement la liane à laquelle il se tenait et tomba devant Riku en se tenant sur les pieds et les poings. Le châtain regarda autour de lui sans rien dire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant? " Demanda l'adolescent en profitant de leur brève pause pour reprendre son souffle.

" Danger. " Dit tarzan en continuant à observer les environs. Riku resta sur ses gardes et se tint près.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans les fourrés. Ça venait de sa gauche. L'argenté tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un immense animal leur bondir dessus. L'adolescent poussa un cri tandis que Tarzan bondit devant lui pour le protéger de l'assaut de ce qui s'avérait être un léopard. Malheureusement, le châtain ne put retenir le fauve bien longtemps puisqu'il n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Le léopard lui flanqua un coup de patte puissant et l'envoya tomber à quelques pas.

" Tarzan! " S'écria Riku, paniqué. Il reporta son attention sur le fauve qui s'apprêtait déjà à attaquer à nouveau. L'argenté, ne voyant pas d'autre solution, invoqua sa propre Keyblade et la brandit devant lui, défiant l'animal de l'approcher. Cependant, le léopard ne sembla pas impressionné et bondit vers lui. Riku pivota sur lui-même pour esquiver l'assaut et réussit à toucher son adversaire à la patte, lui infligeant une entaille profonde. Le mammifère rugit bruyamment et lécha brièvement sa blessure avant de souffler dangereusement, son regard fixé sur ce qui serait bientôt sa proie. Pressentant le danger qui le menaçait, Riku prit ses jambes à son cou et déguerpit aussi vite que le vent. Ce qu'il ignorait, cependant, c'était que tourner le dos à un animal sauvage faisait justement de lui une proie et ce fut donc sans grand étonnement que le léopard se lança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa fort vite.

" Dégage! " Hurla l'argenté en pointant la Keyblade vers le fauve qui se ruait sur lui. Il fut lui-même aveuglé par l'orbe de lumière qui sembla jaillir de la pointe de la lame et se diriger vers l'animal, qui stoppa net et bondit sur le côté pour éviter la sphère.

" Ok c'était quoi ça? " Se demanda tout haut l'adolescent avant de secouer vivement la tête. En tout cas, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de filer! Il continua à courir pour se retrouver, quelques pas plus tard, au milieu de ruines de pierre. Il vit un trône près de lui mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il chercha le fauve du regard, les mains crispées sur la poignée de l'épée dont les minuscules pointes lui perçaient la peau. Il commençait à s'habituer et ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur à présent et à vrai dire, la situation était telle qu'il n'y pensait pas.

Un bruit dans un buisson tout proche lui indiqua par où le léopard allait attaquer. Immédiatement, il fit face aux broussailles et se prépara à absorber le choc. Comme il s'y attendait, le fauve bondit vers lui et il fit un pas en arrière avant de frapper son adversaire latéralement. Il grommela sourdement quand son coup fut à nouveau esquivé, aussitôt suivi par un coup de patte puissant, lui aussi évité. Tout à coup, Riku entendit des singes crier furieusement juste au dessus de lui et il regarda vers le ciel pour voir que des chimpanzés s'étaient réfugiés dans les branches et s'étaient mis à hurler. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention furent de trop et le fauve bondit à nouveau. Il fit tomber l'adolescent au sol et le maintint en place avec ses énormes pattes crochues posées sur ses épaules. Le mammifère en leva une pour frapper Riku au visage mais le jeune homme bloqua le membre avec sa Keyblade. De rage, le léopard le mordit au bras et l'argenté ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand les énormes crocs pénétrèrent sa chair et ne la lâchèrent plus. Cependant, l'argenté serra les dents et tint bon. Etudiant rapidement la situation et voyant que malgré les apparences, tout était à son avantage, à condition de faire des efforts, Riku pivota la Keyblade et d'un coup sec, il transperça la gorge du léopard de part en part. L'animal desserra lentement sa prise sur le biceps de l'argenté et se laissa complètement tomber en rendant son dernier souffle. Riku poussa alors le cadavre sur le côté et s'assit, une main serrée sur son bras dès lors que l'épée eut disparu. C'est à ce moment que les chimpanzés descendirent des arbres et l'encerclèrent, le menaçant clairement.

" Dégagez de là, vous aussi! " Leur cria l'adolescent, furieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit apparaître un dôme noirâtre autour de lui et la forme s'étendit rapidement, balayant les primates sur son passage. Ils fuirent tous et l'argenté cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand il lui sembla voir un orang-outan les suivre.

" Riku! N- Ne bouge pas, on arrive! " Entendit-il. Il reconnut sans mal la voix de Sora et son visage se renfrogna considérablement.

" Ah oui? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? " Demanda Cloud, jouant la carte du sarcasme pour mieux faire comprendre au jeune châtain que la tâche n'allait pas être aisée.

" Laisse-moi faire. " Dit Sora en fermant les yeux. Un vent puissant les enveloppèrent, lui et ses compagnons, et les conduisit jusqu'au sol où ils s'écrasèrent lourdement.

" L'atterrissage demande à être revu, je crois. " Marmonna Tifa, écrasée par le poids cumulé de Squall et Cloud sur son dos. Les deux hommes se levèrent aussitôt et l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Kairi, quand à elle, se frottait les fesses qui avaient servi à amortir le choc et semblaient ne pas avoir véritablement réussi.

Le prince, quant à lui, se précipita vers son ami et posa une main sur son coude.

" Il faut que tu retires ta main si tu veux que je te soigne. " Lui fit savoir le prince en posant son autre main sur celle de Riku qui protégeait la blessure. Mais aussitôt, l'argenté le repoussa.

" Fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne. " Grommela-t-il sourdement en regardant sur le côté.

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent considérablement et, de rage, il pinça fermement ce qui l'empêchait de faire son travail. Riku cria une nouvelle fois.

" Non mais ça va pas! " S'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard noir au plus jeune.

" Premièrement, ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon. " Commença Sora en plaquant volontairement la main sur le bras blessé de son ami, qui grimaça et maudit le prince en silence. " Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop ce qui te rend aussi exécrable depuis ce matin mais je crois qu'il serait grand temps de passer à autre chose. " Continua-t-il en lançant son sort de soin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il resta assis au sol, se sentant pris de vertiges. Il aurait encore besoin de temps avant de mieux se servir de ce genre de magie.

" C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. " Murmura l'argenté, les yeux baissés. Il ajouta un bref merci en caressant doucement son muscle guéri et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre cicatrice sur sa peau.

" Veux-tu en parler? " Proposa le prince. Son ami entendit clairement dans sa voix à quel point il avait sincèrement envie de l'aider.

" Non. Mais merci quand même. " Répondit le plus vieux avant de pousser un long soupir. Lorsqu'il reporta le regard sur Sora, ce dernier lui souriait.

" Je n'insisterai pas, dans ce cas. Mais promets-moi juste une chose. "

" Laquelle? "

" Si quelque chose te tracasse, promets-moi que tu viendras m'en parler. "

Riku observa curieusement Sora, cherchant le moindre signe qui prouverait que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais quand il ne trouva rien, il finit par simplement hocher la tête.

" Marché conclu, dans ce cas. " Fit le châtain, son sourire revenant rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui de son ami, qui cligna des yeux et l'observa.

" _Ça alors, il n'a même pas compris que j'avais profité de la situation? Désolé de te décevoir, Sora, mais après ce que j'ai vu hier soir, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à t'embrasser. Je t'en veux encore beaucoup trop. _" Pensa le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils.

Non loin de là, à quelques pas seulement, un groupe d'aventuriers regardait les deux adolescents avec un mélange d'amusement et de confusion.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? " Questionna Cloud, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

" Ça me semble pourtant évident. " Fit Kairi, visiblement aussi mécontente que le blond.

Tarzan choisit ce moment pour rejoindre son compagnon de route, l'air désolé de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. L'homme-singe baissa les yeux et tomba sur la dépouille du fauve. Sans dire un mot, il la porta sur son épaule et s'éloigna d'un pas précipité.

" Qui était-ce? " Demanda curieusement Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Tarzan. C'est lui qui m'a conduit à vous. " Un court moment de silence. " Et qui était censé nous ramener au campement de Jane! " S'exclama l'argenté, paniqué.

" Tu ne te souviens pas du chemin que vous avez emprunté? " Questionna Squall, un sourcil haussé.

" C'est la jungle ici! Il n'y a rien qui me permette de me repérer convenablement. " Rétorqua l'adolescent, les bras croisés.

" De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas l'étoffe pour devenir de bons chasseurs. " Fit une voix doucereuse derrière le groupe.

" Vous étiez avec Jane il me semble, non? " demanda l'argenté en se retournant, les bras croisés. Clayton haussa un sourcil.

" J'étais effectivement en compagnie de miss Porter il y a de cela quelques instants. Et vous êtes? " Demande le brun, l'air dédaigneux. Riku garda son calme, même si l'attitude de l'individu l'agaçait au plus haut point, et se dit qu'il valait mieux d'abord penser à rentrer et s'énerver ensuite.

" Je suis arrivé à votre campement juste avant que vous ne partiez. Jane a offert de surveiller nos chevaux jusqu'à notre retour mais je ne sais malheureusement pas comment regagner le campement. " Expliqua poliment l'argenté, dont le ton mielleux l'étonna lui-même.

" Je vois. " Se contenta de répondre l'homme au fusil. Il passa la sangle de l'arme par-dessus son épaule et se retourna. " Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Je m'apprêtais à y retourner, moi aussi. " Offrit-il en commençant à avancer dans la jungle. Le petit groupe lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, tous soulagés de savoir qu'ils pourraient bientôt quitter les lieux.

x-x-x

" Père, regardez! Ils sont revenus! " S'exclama Jane avec enthousiasme quand Clayton revint, accompagné d'une petite troupe. " Vous avez donc retrouvé vos amis. Je suis ravie pour vous. " Offrit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

" Merci. Tarzan m'a été d'une grande aide. " Répondit Riku en lui rendant son sourire.

" À ce propos, je ne le vois nulle part. Où est-il? " Demanda la jeune femme, l'air un peu inquiète.

" Il ne lui est rien arrivé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il nous a soudainement quittés en pleine jungle et n'est pas encore revenu. " Expliqua l'adolescent.

" Vous étiez venus chercher quelque chose ici? " Demanda curieusement Kairi en observant le service à thé d'où s'échappait encore un peu de vapeur.

" Nous étudions les gorilles mais nous n'en avons hélas pas encore vu un seul. " Expliqua Jane en secouant lentement la tête. " Nous ne perdons cependant pas espoir. "

" Tarzan pourrait certainement vous aider. " Offrit Riku. La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas et Tarzan fit son retour, un objet en main. Il se dirigea vers Riku et lui prit la main pour y déposer l'objet en question.

" Tarzan et Riku amis. Ça être cadeau amitié. " Fit l'homme-singe en souriant fièrement à son nouvel ami.

" Euh, merci mais il ne fallait pas. " Bredouilla Riku, les joues légèrement rosies. Il prit le cadeau à deux mains et l'observa. Il avait été fait avec ce qu'il supposait être la fourrure du léopard qu'il avait abattu. " Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste? " Demanda-t-il, confus.

" Ça être cache-pot. " Répondit Tarzan. Quand il vit que l'argenté ne comprenait toujours pas, il désigna la mince peau de bête qui lui servait de vêtement. Et Riku rougit.

" Quelle délicate attention. " Fit Jane, ravie. Riku continuait à étudier le vêtement et se demandait comment l'homme avait bien pu faire pour le coudre en si peu de temps.

" Tu ne l'essayes pas? " Taquina Sora, les mains derrière la tête.

" Euh – " Commença son ami.

" Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas assez de temps. Nous devons reprendre notre route. " L'interrompit Squall en se dirigeant vers les chevaux. " Nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir veillé sur eux. " Ajouta-t-il en désignant leurs montures.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ils n'ont causé aucun souci. " Dit le père de Jane en sortant enfin de la tente. " Ah, jeune homme! Regardez un peu ce que nous avons trouvé près de notre tente! " Fit le vieillard en tenant un objet du bout des doigts. " Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à un porte-clefs! "

" Mais c'est le symbole des Sans-cœur! " S'exclama le prince, les yeux écarquillés.

" Nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin alors je m'étais dit que tu l'aurais peut-être voulu. " Continua le vieil homme en souriant à Riku. Ce dernier sembla hésiter.

" _Bah, ce n'est jamais qu'un porte-clefs. Ça ne peut rien faire de mal. _" Se dit-il. " Merci. " Répondit l'argenté en tendant la main pour prendre l'objet. Il sentit tout à coup la Keyblade se matérialiser dans sa main et le porte-clefs disparut pour aussitôt réapparaitre accroché au pommeau de l'arme. Cette dernier brilla un instant et se changea légèrement. Deux ailes étaient apparues sur la poignée ainsi qu'une troisième au bout de la lame.

" Ça alors! Comment est-ce possible? " Se demanda tout haut le prince en admirant la nouvelle arme de son ami. Il invoqua sa propre Keyblade et en étudia le pommeau. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais la sienne aussi possédait un accessoire à la forme abstraite. Qu'étaient censés représenter ces trois ronds?

" Je crois que l'on en découvre un peu plus sur ces armes que sont les Keyblades. " Offrit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

" C'est absolument fascinant. " Dit le père de Jane, les yeux fixés sur l'arme de l'argenté, qui la fit disparaître, surprenant le vieillard.

" Nous devons partir à présent. Merci pour tout. " Fit Squall en montant à cheval. Les autres le suivirent et Sora se sentit un peu triste de voir que Riku était à nouveau monté avec le chevalier châtain.

" Faites attention en sortant d'ici. J'ai entendu dire que la pluie tombait continuellement en dehors de la jungle, à l'Est. " Leur dit Jane.

" Nous serons prudents. " Lui dit Sora avec un petit sourire.

" Tarzan accompagner jusque bout jungle. " Offrit l'homme-singe en quittant le campement.

Les aventuriers firent signe aux habitants du campement et suivirent Tarzan afin de sortir de la jungle et atteindre leur prochaine destination : le Royaume Crépusculaire.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : En fait, j'ai écris tout ce chapitre rien que pour le cadeau de Tarzan à la fin. XD (En partie, en tout cas) Je me demande à quoi Riku ressemblerait avec un slip léopard. (Ça serait sûrement ridicule, comme sur tant d'autres.) Bien, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer après ça. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une idée pour ce dont je parlais à propos de Double Je mais le hic, c'est qu'il y a une autre fic que je commence à mettre en place tout doucement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais continuer à me focaliser sur celle-ci en attendant d'avoir plus d'idées et surtout des scénarios complets. :x Bref! Vous connaissez la routine maintenant : j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et je vous remercie infiniment pour vos commentaires! À Bientôt!

_Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86:_

L'autodérision me manque terriblement alors on va à nouveau se moquer un peu de moi cette fois. Voici quelques perles des trucs les plus maladroits (et/ou stupides) qu'une personne puisse faire.

1 : À ne pas faire quand on porte une jupe

Il fut un temps où j'avais une de ces jupes portefeuille. (Vous pourrez trouver des images sur le net) Vous avez, celles qu'on enroulait autour de soi avec un lien. Je me souviens que le tissu n'était pas extensible du tout. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'un jour, en faisant l'andouille, j'ai décidé de lever un peu trop haut la jambe et la seconde a suivi assez vite. Mais j'ai toujours eu de grosses fesses donc elles ont bien amorti le choc. XD

2 : À ne pas faire au bowling

J'adore le bowling, même si je suis loin d'y jouer comme une pro. (J'ai fait un malheureux 44 quand j'y suis allée avec les amies d'une amie et ladite amie) Pendant la partie, j'ai encore trouvé le moyen de lancer la boule derrière moi plutôt que devant. Du coup, j'évitais les boules trop lourdes. (Je n'ai heureusement blessé personne)

3 : À ne pas faire en voiture

Je devrais bientôt commencer les leçons de conduite et pour dire de m'échauffer un peu, m'man m'a proposé d'essayer de passer les vitesses sur sa voiture. On a trouvé une route assez déserte et on a fait un essai. Résultats : j'ai callé aux deux essais et j'ai même réussi à faire crisser les pneus en faisant quasiment du surplace. Comme on dit "femme au volant, danger au tournant", même si la route était droite. XD


	16. Conflits au Royaume Crépusculaire 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 16 : Conflits au Royaume Crépusculaire – partie 1**_

Le moins que Sora ait pu dire, c'était que le Royaume Crépusculaire était très étrange et beau à la fois. La ville portuaire donnait une vue magnifique sur un océan aussi bleu que l'azur, les maisons étaient d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige et de leurs cheminés s'échappait de petits nuages de fumée, blanche elle aussi. Les rues étaient pavées, des arbres les longeaient et des habitants les peuplaient. Tous étaient plus souriants les uns que les autres et les cris des enfants qui jouaient donnaient une ambiance très vivante à la ville. L'auberge où les aventuriers avaient décidés de passer la nuit était décorée aux couleurs de l'océan, quelques crustacés factices et étoiles de mers venant décorer les murs. Oui, c'était une cité magnifique.

Et pourtant, le jeune prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver aussi très curieuse. Il devait être le seul à le penser car personne d'autre que lui ne fit la réflexion. L'adolescent s'était rendu compte dès son entrée en ville qu'une odeur très étrange flottait dans l'air. Squall et Cloud avaient répondu qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'air marin, mais le prince n'en était pas convaincu. Il avait aussi et surtout remarqué que personne ne semblait vraiment travailler. Il n'y avait point de pêcheurs, de taverniers, de soldats ou même d'aubergistes. L'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient décide d'élire temporairement domicile était tenue par un homme au visage dissimulé qui ne leur avait pas adressé le moindre mot. Il s'était contenté de leur indiquer les tarifs sur une feuille de papier. Tifa en avait conclu qu'il devait être muet. À nouveau, Sora n'était pas convaincu. L'établissement dégageait cette odeur étrange de façon très forte et sa source semblait provenir de l'aubergiste. Il garda ces pensées pour lui-même et se promit d'en parler si la moindre chose anormale se produisait.

" La mer est plus belle que celle des livres que j'ai pu lire. " Déclara Kairi en prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Riku se tenait debout, à côté d'elle, et admirait le paysage d'un air ébahi.

" Je n'en avais jamais qu'entendu parler. " Murmura-t-il tout bas, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'étendue bleue.

" C'est la première fois que je la vois, moi aussi. " Admit Sora, debout de l'autre côté de Kairi. " C'est vraiment beau. "

" Il est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'y baigner. Je ne vois de plage nulle part. " Se lamenta la rousse en haussant les épaules. " De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça, n'est-ce pas? "

" En effet. " Fit savoir Cloud en rejoignant le trio. " Nous prendrons le prochain bateau en direction de Huascaralpac, sur l'autre continent. "

" Huasca quoi? " Tenta de répéter l'argenté mais sans succès.

" Huascaralpac. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais on m'a dit que les mœurs de ce royaume sont très différentes des nôtres. " Expliqua le blond en croisant les bras. " En bref, vous aurez plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ce que vous ferez quand nous serons là bas. Il ne faudra pas trop se faire remarquer. "

" Mais on ne se fait jamais remarquer. " Fit savoir Kairi en levant ses grands yeux couleur lavande vers le chevalier. Ce dernier préféra ne rien répondre et tourna les talons. " C'est vrai, non? " Demanda-t-elle à Sora puis, étrangement, à Riku.

" Je ne pense pas vraiment que l'on passe complètement inaperçus. " Admit le châtain avec un sourire gêné. " Tant qu'il n'arrive rien, tout se passera bien. "

" Vous venez? On va partir sans vous! " Appela Squall loin derrière eux. Le trio le rejoignit rapidement et ils se remirent en marche vers le port. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur place, Sora fit une grimace. L'odeur sentait fort à nouveau par ici et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il vit des doubles de l'homme encapuchonné de l'auberge.

" Excusez-moi, quand part le prochain bateau pour Huascaralpac? " Demanda Cloud à l'un des marins. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant un instant puis se tourna vers un panneau d'affichage non loin d'eux. Il pointa une affiche du doigt et s'éloigna.

" Drôle d'accueil. " Marmonna Tifa, les bras croisés.

" Cinq jours?! " S'exclama le chevalier blond, outré. " On va devoir rester ici pendant autant de temps! Autant y aller à la nage, nous arriverions plus vite! "

" Ca aurait pu être pire. " Tenta de le consoler Kairi avec un sourire nerveux, qui disparut aussitôt quand Cloud lui lança un regard mauvais. Sora s'interposa.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver sur elle, elle n'y peut rien. " La défendit le prince, l'air sévère. " Si nous devons rester ici pendant cinq jours, qu'il en soit ainsi. Au moins, nous pourrons profiter de ce temps pour visiter la ville. "

" Mais le temps presse, Majesté! " S'exclama Cloud, contrarié.

" Je le sais bien mais nous ne pouvons pas faire arriver de bateau ici par la seule force de notre volonté. Et depuis quand m'appelles-tu 'Majesté'?! " Rétorqua le plus jeune avant de faire la moue.

" Très bien, calmez-vous maintenant. " Les interrompit la brune. " Vous n'êtes plus des enfants alors gardez votre sang froid comme les parfaits adultes que vous êtes. " Sora baissa les yeux et s'excusa mais Cloud tint bon et choisit de déverser sa colère sur Tifa, mais ce fut de courte durée quand elle fit mine de le frapper à l'épaule, le poing serré. Tous tournèrent la tête vers un Squall énervé qui se dirigeait vers eux.

" Ces abrutis sont incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. À quoi servent-ils donc? " S'emporta le chevalier châtain.

" Tu leur as demandé quelque chose? " Questionna Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Je voulais simplement savoir s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de se rendre sur l'autre continent mais ils m'ont simplement regardé avant de reprendre leur travail. "

" Peut-être qu'ils veulent dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. " Proposa le prince en haussant les épaules.

" Dans ce cas, qu'ils me le disent au lieu de m'ignorer. " Insista Squall.

" Bon, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici alors retournons à l'auberge. Je commence à avoir faim." Dit la brune.

x-x-x

Comme chaque jour à cette heure précise, Axel se rendait à la salle du trône pour voir Roxas. D'un pas sûr et déterminé, il traversait les longs couloirs et évitait soigneusement du regard les nombreux gardes et serviteurs muets du château. Il ne les aimait pas du tout et les ignorer était la meilleure solution pour le roux. S'il ne les voyait pas, il n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à eux. Il continua ainsi son chemin jusqu'aux immenses portes menant à l'endroit précité. Le bouffon frappa fermement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où Roxas semblait occupé à signer divers documents. Lorsqu'il fut assez près du jeune roi, Axel posa un genou à terre et attendit la permission de parler.

Le jeune blond parcourut rapidement le document des yeux avant de faire une croix sur la totalité de la feuille. Il la posa sur la pile de droite.

" Je t'écoute. " Finit-il par dire sans lever les yeux de la feuille suivante.

" Il est ici. " Se contenta de dire Axel d'une petite voix.

" Pardon? " Questionna Roxas en levant les yeux, son stylo arrêté à quelques millimètres du papier.

" L'élu de la Lumière est en ville depuis ce matin même. " Répéta le roux.

" Et que fais-tu ici? Va donc t'occuper de lui. " Ordonna le jeune roi. " Oh, attends un instant… " Ajouta-t-il rapidement en se frottant le menton. " Finalement, je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes de lui. "

" Comment? Mais je croyais que – "

" Je me chargerai moi-même de son sort. " Coupa Roxas en reprenant son activité et manquant de voir le visage d'Axel perdre ses couleurs. " Tu peux disposer. "

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma aussitôt. Il se releva, fit une révérence et quitta la salle.

x-x-x

Le groupe était reparti à l'auberge pour se restaurer et la plupart des amis étaient partis en ville. Sora avait préféré rester et Riku s'était proposé pour lui tenir compagnie. Il ne voulait pas que le châtain reste seul. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas le quitter pour l'instant. Il écouta donc son instinct et resta à l'auberge. Le jeune prince avait décidé de prendre un bain pour se débarrasser de l'odeur immonde qu'il pensait venir de lui. Le châtain reposa la tête sur le bord du bassin et regarda le plafond, pensif.

" Même avec tout ce savon, cette odeur est encore présente. " Se lamenta le prince. Il leva un bras et le renifla. Il sentit une douce odeur de miel. Il était certain, à présent, qu'il n'était pas sale et que, par conséquent, le parfum venait effectivement de ces hommes muets. Il se demanda alors pourquoi la fragrance s'était propagée dans la ville entière.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une tache noire apparut devant le bassin et qu'un homme en sortit; un homme qui n'était autre qu'Axel. Le jeune prince resta sans voix.

" Comme on se retrouve. " Fit le roux avec un bref salut de la main. " On dirait que je tombe au mauvais moment… Pour toi. "

" Sors d'ici tout de – " Commença à lui hurler le prince, dont le visage était devenu écarlate. Le bouffon se précipita vers lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

" Idiot! Ne crie pas comme ça, on va t'entendre! " Lui dit sèchement Axel, les sourcils froncés.

" Sora? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " Demanda Riku en frappant à la porte.

" Génial. " marmonna le roux. Il retira sa main et se redressa. " Entre. " Dit-il à l'argenté. Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Quoi?! " S'exclama-t-il tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Le regard de Riku se posa aussitôt sur Axel et il invoqua son arme.

" Salaud! Tu attendais qu'il soit seul pour – " Commença l'argenté.

" Ne t'excite donc pas comme ça et laisse parler les grands, tu veux? " Le coupa le bouffon avec un petit sourire quand il vit l'air paniqué du jeune prince. " Je suis venu vous avertir. "

" Nous av – avertir de quoi? " Bégaya le châtain qui essayait le plus possible de dissimuler sa gêne.

" De ne pas vous approcher du château du Royaume Crépusculaire. Partez d'ici le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. " Dit Axel en s'adossant au mur.

" C'est une menace? " Questionna l'argenté, les dents serrées.

" Oui mais elle ne vient pas de moi. C'est le Roi lui-même qui en veut à vos vies. Ou plutôt, à la tienne. " Dit le bouffon en observant Sora. " Tu ne dois pas le rencontrer, d'accord? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dit ça? C'est un piège? " Questionna Riku, toujours aussi prudent. Axel rit doucement et ouvrit un nouveau passage.

" Je ne fais que rembourser ma dette. " Dit le bouffon en empruntant le couloir pour finalement disparaître complètement. Riku lâcha un soupir qu'il ignorait retenir et s'assit sur le bord du bassin où Sora se baignait encore.

" Ce type est vraiment bizarre. " Marmonna le plus vieux avec un léger soupir. " Il ne t'a rien fait? " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami au visage écarlate. Sora secoua la tête. " Tu as de la fièvre? " Questionna Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" N – Non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? " Questionna l'autre avec une petite voix.

" Tu es tout rouge, voilà pourquoi. " Fit le plus grand en se levant, les bras croisés. " Tu es certain qu'il ne t'a rien fait? "

" Mais oui! Maintenant, sors! " S'exclama le plus jeune en s'affaissant un peu plus pour se cacher sous la mousse qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Riku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Je crois que j'ai compris. " Finit-il par dire. À la grande déception de son ami, il fit le tour du bassin et vint s'asseoir juste à côté. " Tu n'as pas à être aussi gêné. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore vu. "

" C'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié que tu m'avais épié quand tu pouvais encore te transformer en faucon. " Rétorqua sèchement le plus jeune qui, de toute évidence, lui en voulait encore. " Tu as de la chance que Squall et Cloud ne soient pas au courant. "

" N'est-ce pas? " Questionna l'argenté, sûr de lui. " Tant que je suis ici, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à – "

" Sors. Tout de suite. " Coupa sèchement le châtain. Riku ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle de bain en boudant. Le jeune châtain finit de prendre son bain et se rhabilla. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, ses amis étaient déjà revenus.

" Quel endroit charmant! " S'exclamait Tifa tandis qu'il fermait la porte. " N'est-ce pas, princesse? "

" C'est vrai. Les habitants sont tellement aimables, et la ville elle-même est charmante. Elle me rappelle un peu Alexandria. " Admit la rousse avec un sourire mélancolique.

" Vraiment? " Questionna le prince en s'avançant pour prendre place à la table dressée au milieu de la salle principale. Tifa hocha vigoureusement la tête.

" À vrai dire, je pense que nous nous séparerons ici. " Confia la brune avec un petit sourire. " Nous vous avons dérangés pendant bien trop longtemps. Il est temps pour nous de commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. " Elle tourna la tête vers Kairi, qui affichait un air attristé. " Nous représentons plus une gêne qu'autre chose, de toute façon. Nous l'avons nettement remarqué dans cette jungle. "

" Pas du tout! " S'exclama immédiatement le châtain, alerté. " Vous pouvez rester avec nous autant de temps que vous le voulez, ça ne nous dérange pas. N'est-ce pas? " Demanda le prince en regardant les deux chevaliers. Squall et Cloud baissèrent les yeux. " N'est-ce pas? " Répéta l'adolescent qui eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

" Malheureusement, ça n'est pas possible. " Finit par dire Squall avec un long soupir. " Nous ne pouvons pas transporter assez de provisions pour six personnes et les chevaux se fatiguent plus rapidement. Par conséquent, nos voyages s'éternisent. "

" Squall! " S'exclama Sora, indigné.

" Nous en avons longuement parlé en revenant à l'auberge. " Dit la femme en souriant au prince. " Nous resterons ici. "

Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchit de son côté. Ainsi, les deux femmes allaient les quitter. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à leur absence, ils en étaient certains.

x-x-x

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels Tifa et Kairi s'absentaient régulièrement pour chercher un endroit où élire domicile. Squall et Cloud, quant à eux, restaient enfermés à l'auberge et les deux adolescents en profitaient pour s'entraîner dans la grande cour à l'arrière de l'établissement.

" Encore gagné. " Fit fièrement Sora, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que l'arme de Riku gisait à quelques pas d'eux.

" Tu n'as pas de mal. Tu t'entraînes depuis plus longtemps que moi. " Se plaignit l'argenté en faisant revenir sa Keyblade dans le creux de sa main. " Et qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, eux, au juste? N'étaient-ils pas censés superviser mon entraînement? "

" Je crois que quelque chose les tracasse, ces derniers temps. " Répondit le châtain dont le visage perdit immédiatement toute trace de gaieté. " Le départ de Tifa et Kairi doit être dur pour eux. Leurs cœurs ont un peu perdu de leur éclat depuis qu'elles ont pris cette décision. "

" Leur éclat? " Questionna curieusement le plus vieux en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda passer les nuages. Sora le suivit aussitôt et fit de même. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient commencé leurs nombreux matches et ils commençaient à être fatigués.

" Je ne le vois pas vraiment mais je le sens. Les gens qui ont un cœur rayonnant de Lumière dégagent une chaleur particulière que je ne ressens pas chez les Sans-cœur. Eux sont froids, voire glacés pour certains. " Expliqua le prince en fixant du regard un nuage en particulier. " Les Ténèbres sont aussi glacées que les êtres qu'elles habitent alors que ceux qui sont remplis de Lumière ont cette douce chaleur qui les entoure. Celle de Squall et de Cloud a diminué depuis peu et ça m'inquiète vraiment. "

" Alors tu sens les Ténèbres de plusieurs façons. " Conclut Riku en fermant les yeux. " Je dois être froid aussi alors, puisque j'ai l'odeur des Sans-cœur. "

" Tu n'es pas froid. " Répondit Sora en tournant la tête pour regarder son ami brièvement. Il baissa rapidement les yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent et il observa un brin d'herbe qui oscillait au vent. " Je dirais que tu es plutôt frais. En tout cas, la sensation n'est pas aussi désagréable que celle des ombres. Je sais qu'il y a de la Lumière en toi aussi, mais les Ténèbres l'atténuent. " Le prince rampa un peu pour se rapprocher de son ami et respirer son odeur. " Et puis, ton odeur n'est pas la même que la leur. Tes Ténèbres ne sont pas mauvaises, je le sens. "

Riku sentit ses joues s'empourprer à voir le visage de Sora aussi près du sien. Il déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de se reculer un peu pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était pétrifié. Etait-ce par peur ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner? L'image du prince embrassant Kairi le ramena immédiatement à la raison et il se redressa subitement, manquant le regard inquiet de Sora, qui l'observait en silence.

" Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas comme eux. " Confia l'argenté avec un sourire qu'il espérait sincère. " Je vais retourner à l'auberge. Tous ces matches m'ont fatigué. "

" Maintenant que tu le dis… " Commença l'autre garçon en se levant à son tour. Il s'étira pendant un court instant et emboîta le pas à Riku. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils trouvèrent les deux chevaliers assis à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient déjà quand les adolescents les avaient quittés plusieurs heures auparavant. Sora fit signe à Riku de les laisser seuls, ce que le garçon fit sans protester. Sora s'assit devant ses deux amis et prit une grande inspiration.

" Vous saviez pourtant mieux que moi qu'elles finiraient par partir, non? " Commença le prince. Quand les deux hommes continuèrent à fixer la table du regard, il continua. " Moi aussi ça m'attriste de savoir qu'on va devoir les laisser ici mais si c'est ce qu'elles ont choisi, on ne peut pas aller contre leur volonté, non? " Il n'eut toujours pas de réponse et il commença à s'inquiéter. Il se pencha en avant pour observer ses deux amis et retint une exclamation de surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'ils regardaient dans le vague. Cela aurait pu paraître commun chez n'importe qui d'autre mais venant des deux chevaliers, c'était anormal. Jamais ils ne baissaient leur garde. C'est alors que Sora le remarqua. Ses compagnons étaient enveloppés par cette odeur qu'il sentait depuis son arrivée en ville. Son odorat avait finit par s'adapter à la fragrance et il ne la sentait presque plus mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle était plus forte autour des deux hommes. De plus, leur éclat avait encore diminué et à cette seconde réalisation, l'adolescent pâlit dangereusement.

" C'est pas vrai… " Murmura-t-il en mettant tous les éléments bout à bout. Cette odeur était-elle à l'origine de l'état de ses amis? Que devait-il faire pour y remédier, dans ce cas? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser de sorts offensifs sur les deux hommes car il risquerait de les blesser. Quel sort pouvait-il lancer qui ne risque pas de leur faire de mal? C'est alors qu'il se souvint du sort raté. Rapidement, il fit apparaître des lucioles dans toute la pièce et après quelques minutes, il se sentit rassuré quand il sentit les cœurs de ses amis retrouver de leur éclat perdu. Il décida qu'il était inutile pour lui de rester dans la pièce et se dit qu'un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien après ces longues heures d'entraînement aux côtés de l'argenté. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la baignoire qui était déjà remplie. Le prince n'y pensa pas plus et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude qui fit le plus grand bien à ses muscles engourdis, qui se contractèrent dès qu'il sentit son pied heurter un objet. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, la personne en question se redressant brusquement en faisant tomber de l'eau tout autour d'eux. Il se fit un long silence pendant lequel Sora fixa l'autre baigneur du regard, ce dernier faisant de même.

" Oh. " Se contenta de faire Riku, l'air gêné. Il se gratta la nuque et évita le regard du prince. " Euh, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer comme j'avais… "

" La tête sous l'eau. " Termina Sora pour lui en s'adossant à l'une des parois du bassin. " Si cette baignoire avait été plus petite, je me serais rendu compte que tu étais là avant d'y entrer. "

" Comment vont-ils? " Demanda l'argenté dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la vue ainsi que les nombreuses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui mais quand il était lui-même dans une position compromettante, la chose perdait de son aspect agréable. Un peu.

" Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche dans cette ville. " Confia Sora, les bras croisés. " Depuis qu'on y est entrés, j'ai senti cette odeur désagréable. "

" Des Sans-cœur? " Demanda aussitôt le plus vieux en se redressant, alerte.

" Non, c'est autre chose. Ça ressemble à des ombres mais ce n'en sont pas. C'est calme pour l'instant mais je sens que ça ne durera pas bien longtemps. " Expliqua le châtain. " Ce que je n'aime vraiment pas, c'est que ça s'en soit pris à Squall et Cloud. Ils ne sont pas déprimés. Leur cœur est en train de leur être volé par ces choses. Ces types qui ne parlent pas. "

" Es-tu sûr que cela vient d'eux? Et que peut-on faire pour y remédier? "

" Je suis déjà en train de m'en occuper. Quant à mes suspicions, je suis certain qu'elles sont justes. Ces types ont cette odeur sur eux. " Expliqua le plus jeune avant de pousser un soupir. " J'aimerais aller me renseigner auprès des habitants et leur poser quelques questions à leur sujet. Je veux savoir s'ils s'en sont déjà pris à d'autres personnes que nous auparavant. "

" Que feras-tu si c'est le cas? " Demanda lentement l'argenté, redoutant déjà la réponse de son ami.

" J'irai voir le Roi et lui expliquerai la situation. "

Riku écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le plus jeune par les épaules, renversant un peu plus d'eau au sol.

" Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit Axel! "

" Je sais bien qu'il nous a mis en garde mais imagine que le Roi ne sache même pas que certains de ses sujets cherchent à faire du mal à d'autres? Je ne pense même pas qu'ils soient humains et il doit le savoir! " S'emporta le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. " On ne peut pas les laisser ici. Tôt ou tard, ils s'en prendront aux habitants! "

" Dans ce cas, laisse-le s'occuper d'eux quand ce moment sera venu. " Marmonna Riku en relâchant son emprise sur les épaules du prince pour venir poser les mains sur les joues de Sora. " Tu ne dois pas y aller, tu le sais bien. "

" Je le sais mais… " Commença le châtain, les yeux baissés pour observer la mousse que formaient des multitudes de bulles. " Je ne veux pas risquer de laisser des gens mourir si je peux empêcher une telle chose de se produire. "

" Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda l'argenté en soupirant. Sora eut un petit rire.

" Ni Squall ni Cloud n'y sont arrivés alors il est peu probable que tu en sois capable. " Confia-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils.

" Laisse-moi y aller avec toi, dans ce cas. "

" Quoi? "

" Si tu décidais d'aller voir ce Roi, je viendrais avec toi. " Déclara Riku, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Sora resta sans voix pendant un instant, abasourdi par le regard déterminé de son ami.

" Non, Riku, ce n'est pas – " Commença-t-il avant d'être brusquement interrompu lorsque Riku décida de l'embrasser. Le jeune prince savait que c'était uniquement pour le faire taire.

" Je peux me montrer très têtu, moi aussi. " Chuchota l'argenté à l'oreille du plus jeune. Le corps de ce dernier fut parcouru d'un frisson provoqué par le souffle de son ami sur son cou mais aussi par les pointes de ses cheveux encore mouillés qui venaient se coller sur sa peau.

" Bon, d'accord. " Marmonna le châtain, résigné.

x-x-x

Ainsi, comme convenu, les deux garçons parcoururent la ville pour s'informer sur les mystérieux hommes muets. Squall et Cloud avaient retrouvé leurs esprits et s'étaient excusés de leur moment de faiblesse mais, bien évidemment, Sora ne leur en tint pas rigueur et leur fit promettre de rester prudent. Les chevaliers acceptèrent bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils le devaient.

À présent, Sora et Riku parcouraient les rues de la ville et interrogeaient les habitants qu'ils croisaient. Les réponses qu'ils récoltèrent étaient plutôt variées mais plusieurs d'entre elles se rejoignaient.

" Ces gars, là? Ils sont arrivés il y a de ça quelques mois. C'est eux qui font tout le boulot à notre place et du coup on n'a plus aucun souci à se faire. "

" Je n'aime pas trop ces inconnus. Ils ne disent jamais le moindre mot et il se passe des choses bizarres depuis qu'ils sont en ville. L'ami de mon mari est devenu très déprimé et un beau jour, il ne s'est plus levé de son lit. Il s'est laissé mourir de soif. Il n'avait pourtant aucun problème avec sa famille et il était très heureux. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir subi un changement aussi radical et ça n'était jamais arrivé avant que ces types étranges vivent parmi nous. "

" Les muets du port? Ils ont une sacrée descente, j'vous le dis, et pourtant je tiens bien l'alcool! "

" Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'amis qui ont l'air d'aller mal depuis peu. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient là que physiquement. Ça me fait même un peu peur parfois. "

" Certains de ces types vous fixent pendant un long moment sans que vous sachiez pourquoi. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois et ça m'a fichu la chair de poule à chaque fois. Il ne faut pas s'approcher d'eux. "

Et tout autant de témoignages assez inquiétants. Le prince se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait parlé de ces incidents à leur Roi mais visiblement, personne ne souhaitait répondre à cette question. Qui était donc cette personne à la tête du Royaume Crépusculaire? Il devait être bien cruel pour ignorer ainsi les troubles de son peuple, et plus le temps passait et plus Sora méprisait le souverain.

" Riku, il est grand temps qu'on aille lui rendre visite. Je ne suis absolument pas rassuré parce tout ce qu'on a pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant. " Confia le châtain en serrant les poings. Il pouvait déjà distinguer les hautes tours du château aux murs d'un blanc parfait. Sans plus de réflexion, il se mit en marche vers la demeure royale, suivi par un Riku plutôt hésitant.

" Maintenant? Mais personne ne sait qu'on va là-bas! Il faut prévenir Squall et – "

" Tu veux risquer que ces êtres emportent une personne de plus? Et de toute façon, ni Squall ni Cloud ne sont en état de se battre pour l'instant! On devra se débrouiller comme on peut. Dans le pire des cas, Axel nous aidera sûrement. "

" Je n'en suis pas si certain, figure-toi. " Rétorqua sèchement l'argenté en stoppant net. Sora se retourna et fronça les sourcils, visiblement irrité.

" C'est pourtant lui qui nous a mis en garde, non? Pourquoi déciderait-il de se retourner contre nous maintenant? " Demanda le plus jeune en croisant les bras, attendant une réponse.

" Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être parce qu'il ne te doit plus rien? " Dit l'autre d'un ton sarcastique. " Il t'a bien dit qu'il ne serait pas toujours de ton côté et je crois que ça s'est appliqué à l'instant même où il t'a prévenu au sujet de ce Roi. "

Le châtain baissa les yeux et fixa le sol du regard. Peut-être bien que Riku avait raison mais même en sachant ça, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire pendant que ces types tuaient les habitants. Riku fit quelques pas et se tint devant son ami. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et attendit que le plus jeune daigne croiser son regard.

" Allons chercher les autres, d'accord? Je ne t'interdirai pas d'aller au château si nous sommes accompagnés. Imagine un peu que l'on doive se battre contre Axel. " Sora écarquilla les yeux et fit pour répondre mais l'argenté fut plus rapide. " Je ne le souhaite absolument pas mais si une telle chose venait à se produire, je doute fort que l'on puisse lui résister à nous seuls. Il a réussi à battre cette femme et, même si je ne la connais pas tellement, il semble qu'elle était assez forte pour que Squall en soit lui-même impressionné. Nous ne ferions pas le poids face à un adversaire comme lui, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. "

À nouveau, Sora ne dit rien et fuit son regard. Mais un petit hochement de la tête suffit à faire savoir à son ami qu'il acceptait d'aller chercher de l'aide, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Les deux chevaliers semblèrent alertés par les nouvelles que leur rapporta le prince et les quelques explications données par ce dernier les aida à comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient sentis si faibles pendant ces derniers jours. Ce fut sans protestations qu'ils suivirent les adolescents jusqu'au château.

" Où sont Tifa et Kairi? " demanda Sora, qui se rendit enfin compte de l'absence des deux amies.

" Elles cherchent encore une maison où habiter. Elles ne reviendront que ce soir. Pourquoi cette question? " Demanda Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

" Elles ne devraient pas nous croiser dans ce cas. Tant mieux. " Répondit Sora en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. " En fait, je pense que l'on va au devant de gros ennuis en allant voir ce Roi mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. "

" Comment cela 'de gros ennuis'? " Demanda lentement Squall, l'air contrarié. " Ne nous cacherais-tu pas quelque chose, Sora? "

Le jeune châtain connaissait ce ton de voix et il s'attendit au pire.

" Axel est venu me voir et – "

" Axel?! Il ne t'a rien fait, au moins? " Questionna aussitôt Cloud, paniqué. Le prince fit non de la tête.

" Il m'a averti de ne pas m'approcher du château mais avec ces événements, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Je dois parler à ce Roi. " Répondit l'adolescent, l'air déterminé. " Il se passe des choses qu'il ne peut ignorer plus longtemps et je dois l'en informer. "

Le chevalier châtain poussa un long soupir et ne dit plus rien. Le jeune prince avait raison mais n'était-il pas dangereux de s'aventurer près de la demeure royale? Si Axel lui-même les avait mis en garde, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison valable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait dire que Sora avait tort de vouloir rencontrer le souverain. La menace qui pesait sur son peuple était bien réelle et il devait en être informé le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, le groupe se dirigea vers les immenses portes du château mais stoppa net lorsqu'ils virent, au loin, une silhouette se tenir juste devant elles. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et purent distinguer nettement la personne se tenant devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé.

" Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir ici. " Fit Axel, contrarié. " Partez d'ici. "

" Non. " Dit Sora, l'air déterminé. Le roux fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit. " Nous devons voir le Roi. Son peuple est en danger! "

" Vous ne le verrez pas tant que je serai ici. Maintenant, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. " Insista le bouffon sans bouger d'un pouce.

" Qui es-tu donc pour nous empêcher d'entrer? " Questionna Squall en s'avançant pour se tenir aux côtés de son protégé. Axel l'étudia un instant avant de sourire, l'air espiègle.

" Qui je suis? Le serviteur du Roi, évidemment. " Répondit le roux d'un ton qui se voulait amical. " Il est de mon devoir de le protéger, non? "

" Le protéger? " Demanda le jeune châtain, l'air confus. " Mais nous voulons simplement lui parler, rien de plus. Si tu ne me crois pas, suis-nous et tu verras que nos intentions sont bonnes. " Il vit Axel pousser un long soupir et se gratter la nuque, clairement ennuyé.

" Je ne doute pas de vos intentions mais vous ne pouvez quand même pas entrer. " Fit le bouffon, décidé à ne pas les laisser passer. " Vous voulez simplement lui parler maintenant mais d'ici peu, il ne fait aucun doute que vous allez lui sauter à la gorge et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre. "

" Parce qu'il veut me tuer, c'est bien ça? " demanda Sora en faisant un pas vers le roux, dont le corps se crispa. Squall et Cloud écarquillèrent les yeux. Le prince avait omis de les informer de cela et ils comprirent pourquoi.

" Partez. " Se contenta de répondre Axel, les poings serrés.

" Non. " Rétorqua le jeune châtain en continuant à s'avancer. Il vit le bouffon se mordre la lèvre avant d'écarter lentement les bras. De petites flammèches apparurent au bout de ses doigts puis grandirent pour prendre la forme de cercles qui se matérialisèrent peu après sous la forme de chakrams.

" Je t'ai dit de partir! Ne m'oblige pas à employer la force, Sora, parce que je n'en ai vraiment pas envie! " S'énerva l'homme aux cheveux de feu en commençant à faire tournoyer ses armes du bout des doigts.

" Tu préfèrerais te battre contre moi plutôt que de me laisser lui parler? " Demanda le prince, confus.

" Je sais que tu finiras par lui faire du mal et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. " Dit tristement l'homme sans jamais quitter l'adolescent des yeux. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant mais continua à avancer. Sans prévenir, le bouffon lança l'une de ses armes vers le jeune prince, qui écarquilla les yeux et tendit les mains devant lui. Un bruit métallique retentit lorsque le chakram rencontra la lame encore invisible de la Keyblade qu'il venait d'invoquer. Peu de temps après, l'arme fut visible aux yeux de tous et le prince était prêt à combattre.

Axel rattrapa le projectile sans aucune difficulté et baissa les yeux au sol. Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre et réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à lui. À vrai dire, elles étaient peu nombreuses et aucune ne permettait de protéger les deux adolescents avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié pour l'un et d'amour pour l'autre.

" Sora, laisse tomber et reviens ici! " Appela Riku, inquiet pour son ami. L'air semblait se faire lourd tout autour d'eux et la sensation désagréable qui s'en dégageait ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Il fit un pas pour s'avancer vers son jeune ami pour finalement s'arrêter en pleine course lorsqu'une chose au sol attira son attention. De petites flammes formaient un cercle immense entourant Axel et Sora et bientôt, ce fut un mur de feu qui s'éleva sous les regards horrifiés des trois hommes laissés de côté.

À l'intérieur du cercle, Sora jeta des regards de tous les côtés, paniqué. Alors Axel était sérieux?

" Personne ne fera de mal à Roxas. Même pas toi. " Grommela le roux en se préparant à passer à l'attaque. Le jeune châtain resserra son étreinte sur le manche de la Clé, son front ruisselant déjà de sueur à cause de la chaleur étouffante que dégageait le mur de feu. Axel perdit tout air amical et prit un air plus sérieux et même menaçant tandis qu'il lançait un regard meurtrier au jeune prince en ajoutant :

" Tu l'auras voulu. "

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Les choses très sérieuses commencent enfin! \o/ (Au bout de 16 chapitres, quand même. Ça en a mis du temps!) Je suis vraiment contente parce que j'ai assez d'idées pour les réfléchit 3 voire 4 prochains chapitres à venir! Ouais, je sens que la motivation me revient, tout à coup! XD Je n'avais plus autant pris plaisir à écrire une histoire depuis Les Rêves Désenchantés! (Non pas que je me sois ennuyée en écrivant les autres, comprenez-moi bien) Ah, je profite de cette note pour vous dire que Aoi-Hotaru de DeviantArt a fait une petite BD basée sur l'une de mes idées dans Tout un Art (le second "pourquoi Roxas a quitté l'organisation"). Je vous invite fortement à aller y jeter un œil. :D (Encore merci mille fois, miss!) Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et vous laisse profiter de mes anecdotes.

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86 :

J'arrive à faire des trucs logiquement impossibles à faire! La liste est longue, au point que je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de tout mais je me rappelle de quelques unes quand même! Dans la méga-ultra mini liste, nous avons : sait se faire un croche-pied à elle-même (ça demande beaucoup de maladresse), sait se toucher le bout du nez avec la langue (j'ai encore vu personne d'autre le faire), sait se lécher le coude, sait s'étouffer rien qu'en respirant, la même chose en avalant sa salive. Il y en a sûrement d'autres mais ça ne vient pas à l'esprit pour l'instant…


	17. Conflits au Royaume Crépusculaire 2

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 17 : Conflits au Royaume Crépusculaire – 2**__**ème**__** partie**_

" Tu l'auras voulu. " Menaça Axel en rejetant les bras en arrière pour lancer ses armes sur Sora. Ce dernier brandit la Keyblade devant lui pour bloquer le premier projectile. Le second était passé juste à côté de lui et il dut pivoter sur lui-même pour le stopper lorsque l'arme revint vers son détenteur. Le prince sentit soudain un courant d'air derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et se trouva littéralement nez à nez avec son adversaire. Ce dernier leva une main et la plaqua sur le torse de l'adolescent. Une lumière jaillit de sa paume et une chaleur intense brûla le jeune châtain qui se trouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin sous l'impact de l'attaque. Sora se redressa et plaqua une main sur sa peau brûlée en grimaçant.

" Je ne plaisante pas, Sora, tu en as la preuve. Dis-moi que tu vas partir et je te laisserai la vie sauve. " Dit le roux en s'avançant vers le plus jeune, qui toussota un peu.

" C'est hors de question! " Hurla le prince, les sourcils froncés. " Ces gens sont en danger. Laisse-moi essayer de les sauver! "

" Tu ne sauveras personne dans les circonstances actuelles. Si tu persistes à me résister, je te tuerai. Si, par chance, tu réussissais à me battre, c'est lui qui te tuera. Dans tous les cas, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux alors abandonne tant que tu peux encore te sauver, toi. " Fit le bouffon en s'accroupissant aux côtés de l'adolescent. " Je ne fais certainement pas cela de gaieté de cœur, tu peux me croire. " Le jeune châtain ne répondit pas et fixa le sol du regard. " Alors? Quel est ton choix? "

" Je… Je dois le voir. "

Dans un accès de rage, le bouffon resserra une main autour du cou de son adversaire et le plaqua contre la barrière enflammée. Le jeune prince poussa un hurlement de douleur et se débattit pour se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme.

" Dans ce cas, c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir. " Dit Axel sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il serra un peu plus le cou du jeune prince et le regarda se vider lentement de ses forces. Il ne put cependant se résoudre à tuer Sora et il le laissa tomber au sol quand ce dernier sembla avoir perdu connaissance.

Les murs disparurent et révéla le triste spectacle jusqu'alors caché. Axel se tenait debout et observait le corps inerte de son adversaire. Riku aperçut immédiatement les vêtements brûlés de son ami et il craignit que le plus jeune ne soit grièvement blessé, voire mort. Il voulut accourir à ses côtés mais fut brusquement stoppé par un mur invisible. Axel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'argenté tomber à la renverse tant le choc avait été soudain. Il baissa les yeux et vit le jeune prince apporter une main tremblante à sa poitrine. Une lueur apparut pendant un bref instant et il vit les blessures de son adversaire se cicatriser aussitôt.

" Que penses-tu être en train de faire? " Demanda une voix cinglante. Le bouffon se retourna et son visage pâlit. Devant les portes du château se tenait Roxas, les bras croisés et l'air visiblement contrarié. " Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'occuper de lui. "

" Ecoute, il doit y avoir un autre moy – " Commença Axel pour finalement se retrouver propulsé contre Riku, frappé de plein fouet par une onde créée par le jeune roi d'un simple revers du bras.

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le châtain qui avait fini par se relever péniblement. Sora n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

" Majesté, vos sujets sont – " Commença le châtain.

" Ainsi tu es l'Elu de la Lumière. " Le coupa Roxas en tournant autour de son rival, les mains dans le dos. " Savais-tu qu'une prédiction identique avait été faite à mon père? " Il se fit un lourd silence et ce fut tout ce dont le jeune roi eut besoin pour connaître la réponse à sa question. " Giliaan a fait envoyer une autre elfe dans notre château et a fait une prédiction. Elle annonçait qu'un pouvoir immense serait confié à l'un des résidents du palais royal; moi en l'occurrence. Mais il semblerait qu'elle avait omis un léger détail. " Le blond stoppa net et se tourna alors vers Sora. " Toi. Toi qui habitais les Terres Radieuses, baignées de Lumière et à l'abri de toutes Ténèbres alors que mon pauvre royaume craignait ces deux éléments redoutables car situé à la mince frontière qui les sépare. Ce pouvoir aurait été d'une grande aide à mon peuple et pourtant, c'est toi qui en as hérité. "

" Où voulez-vous en venir, au juste? " Questionna le châtain, l'air confus. Pourquoi Giliaan avait-elle fait la même prédiction à deux personnes différentes?

" Tu m'as volé ce qui me revenait de droit. Tu m'as volé tout espoir de devenir assez fort pour protéger un peuple entier, un peuple qui me fait confiance et qui compte sur moi. Alors que vous, rien ne vous menaçait, toi et le royaume tout entier! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ce pouvoir, vous n'étiez pas constamment menacés par les Ténèbres et la Lumière! " S'emporta le blond, son regard rempli de haine dirigé uniquement vers Sora. " Alors pourquoi m'as-tu volé ce qui était à moi?! "

" Je ne pouvais pas – " Commença Sora pour finalement être interrompu à nouveau.

" Tu aurais dû mourir avec toutes ces personnes, ce jour-là! J'aurais été l'héritier légitime de la Lumière et j'aurais pu les protéger. " L'interrompit l'autre adolescent à voix basse, les yeux rivés au sol. " J'aurais pu les sauver mais tu m'as tout pris. " Le blond amena les mains à ses côtés et fit apparaître non pas une mais deux Keyblades. Sora resta bouche bée. " Et il est temps que tu me rendes ce qui me revient de droit. De toute évidence, tu es incapable de te servir correctement de ce pouvoir. "

" Roxas, ne fais pas ça. " Murmura Axel, encore allongé au sol. Riku échangea des regards inquiets entre le roux et le blond qui menaçait clairement son ami. Il fit pour le rejoindre une seconde fois mais le mur invisible était toujours présent et le tenait éloigné.

" Parce que tu crois peut-être que je l'ai accepté par choix?! " S'emporta à son tour le châtain, les yeux larmoyants. " Je n'en voulais pas de ce pouvoir! Si tu le veux tant, reprend-le! Je te l'offre volontiers! "

" Comment oses-tu essayer de me faire culpabiliser! " Hurla Roxas en levant l'une de ses armes pour l'abattre sur son adversaire, mais ce dernier avait déjà invoqué sa propre Clé et para l'attaque. " À cause de toi, je ne suis qu'un raté. Une pâle copie de ce que j'étais censé être! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! Tout le monde comptait sur moi et sur ce pouvoir pour nous protéger! " La seconde Keyblade arriva droit sur lui et le châtain dut créer un dôme protecteur. Lorsque le blond chancela, Sora en profita pour prendre un peu de recul.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas eu le choix! " Insista le jeune prince en fronçant les sourcils tandis que les coups pleuvaient. " Et au lieu de t'acharner autant sur moi, tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de tes sujets! "

Les propos eurent le mérite de calmer le blond.

" Que dis-tu? "

" Des individus volent l'éclat des habitants et les tuent à petit feu. Ils sont dangereux et ne doivent pas rester ici. " Continua Sora, la respiration haletante. " Ces hommes masqués doivent disparaître. "

" Alors c'était ça. " Dit le bouffon, en se redressant tant bien que mal. " J'ai jamais pu les supporter, ces mecs. "

" Tu n'es pas dans ton royaume ici, aussi suis-je le seul à décider du sort de mon peuple. À moins que tu ne veuilles aussi voler ma place sur le trône? " Rétorqua sèchement Roxas. Il leva les deux Keyblades au dessus de sa tête. " Tu mourras sans jamais y être parvenu, tu peux en être certain. "

D'épais nuages noirs apparurent soudainement dans le ciel et enveloppèrent les individus présents. Autour du jeune garçon apparurent des formes longilignes et brillantes. Roxas s'éleva alors dans les airs et les formes se séparèrent pour former plusieurs faisceaux. Axel déglutit. Il connaissait très bien cette attaque.

" Sauve-toi! " Hurla-t-il à Sora aussi fort que le lui permettait la faible condition dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il grommela sourdement quand il se rendit enfin compte que Roxas avait jeté un sort de restriction sur lui.

Le jeune prince n'entendit cependant pas la mise en garde et regarda, horrifié, les lignes de Lumière se diriger vers lui. Roxas avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur son sort. Sora prépara le sien et fit apparaître des lucioles. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait réussi sinon, s'en serait sûrement fini de lui. C'est alors que commença la déferlante de Lumière. Un poignard, deux poignards, trois, puis quatre et encore d'autres heurtèrent le prince de plein fouet et il serra les dents pour résister à l'assaut. Alors qu'il avait presque perdu tout espoir, il vit les sphères lumineuses se mettre à tournoyer de plus en plus vite et réussir à repousser les attaques de Roxas. Un bruit de verre brisé se répandit alors que les faisceaux de Lumière s'éteignaient au contact des sphères lumineuses et quand le blond remarqua que sa magie n'avait plus d'effet, il se laissa doucement retomber au sol et enchaina avec une autre attaque tout aussi puissante. Les nuages noirs étaient toujours présents et au cœur de ceux-ci, on pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder sourdement. La foudre s'abattit alors juste aux pieds de Sora, qui eut tout juste assez de temps pour esquiver l'attaque. Il releva les yeux et vit Roxas foncer sur lui. Il leva la Keyblade et para le puissant coup qui marqua le début d'une autre salve d'attaques violentes. Quand le jeune châtain fut finalement repoussé dans ses retranchements, il para un nouveau coup et repoussa le blond qui, surprit, dut faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre du léger choc qu'une main se plaqua sur son visage, lui obstruant complètement la vue. Il entraperçut une lueur provenant de son adversaire et étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du regard de Sora. Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car il fut projeté vers les portes d'entrée du château. Les réflexes du jeune roi prirent le relai et il créa une brise pour amortir sa chute cependant, Sora était déjà réapparu derrière lui pour l'attraper et le propulser dans les airs cette fois. Prenant un peu d'élan, le jeune châtain se lança à sa poursuite et se servit du corps du blond pour se protéger de la foudre qui continuait à frapper.

Le blond créa une barrière pour se protéger de l'orage et pivota dans les airs pour faire face à l'adversaire. Ce dernier n'avait plus le même regard. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et légèrement luisants et son expression ne trahissait aucune émotion. C'était comme s'il avait affaire à une toute autre personne. Le roi ne se laissa cependant pas perturber et pointa une Keyblade vers l'autre adolescent pour lui envoyer des sphères enflammés. Sora riposta avec des sphères glacées et leurs sorts furent alors annulés, chacun employant autant de force magique que l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre hommes observaient la scène avec un mélange de fascination et d'inquiétude. La bataille faisait rage juste sous leurs yeux et semblait gagner en intensité à mesure que les secondes passaient.

" Je savais bien qu'ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer… " Grommela Axel en observant ses deux amis.

" Ta mise en garde n'était pas à prendre à la légère. " Répondit Riku en l'aidant à se relever. " En fait, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de tuer Sora, n'est-ce-pas? "

" Bien sûr que non. Ce petit n'a pas une once de méchanceté en lui, je l'ai senti dès notre première rencontre dans ces cachots. Si seulement Roxas le comprenait, lui aussi. " Fit le roux en secouant tristement la tête.

" Sora n'a pas choisi de lui prendre ce pouvoir. " Intervint Squall qui se décida enfin à rejoindre les deux plus jeunes.

" Nous le savons bien. " Fit Axel avec un petit soupir. Quand il reçut les regards confus du petit groupe, il s'expliqua. " Roxas a tout perdu en obtenant ce pouvoir. Cette démone nous a parlé d'une compensation et quand je me suis réveillé, certaines des personnes présentes le jour de la prédiction ont été retrouvées mortes, dont notre ancien Roi, sa femme et la jeune sœur de Roxas. Il aurait voulu hériter de plus de pouvoir pour tous les ramener à la vie et j'imagine que savoir que Sora en était capable mais ne le faisait pas n'a fait qu'agrandir le mépris qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et puis pour lui, c'est Sora le responsable de tout cela, mais je sais qu'il a tort de penser ça. Je voulais empêcher Sora d'entrer parce que je savais comment tout se finirait s'ils se rencontraient et je ne voulais pas les voir s'entretuer. Aucun d'eux ne mérite ce qui se passe. "

" Ni Sora ni personne d'autre ne peut ramener toutes ces personnes à la vie. " Intervint enfin Cloud. " Roxas a perdu sa famille et Sora son peuple tout entier et aucun d'eux ne pourra changer cela. "

" Vous voulez dire que… " Commença Axel, comprenant aisément ce que signifiaient ces paroles. Roxas porta un coup au côté gauche de son adversaire, qui se recroquevilla légèrement en atterrissant enfin au sol. " Vous êtes les seuls survivants des Terres Radieuses? " Sora créa des lames glacées qui lacérèrent les bras et les jambes de son adversaire. Le bouffon écarquilla les yeux et se dirigea vers le mur invisible, qu'il frappa du poing continuellement. " Roxas, arrête! On s'est complètement trompés à son sujet! " Hurla-t-il à l'attention de son ami. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

" C'est faux! " Rétorqua le blond, ses mains se resserrant sur les poignées de ses armes.

" Sora n'est pas mauvais, tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Et crois-moi, tu ne voudras pas de ce pouvoir! " Insista le roux. Le blond haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers son adversaire.

" Pourquoi le refuserais-je? " Demanda-t-il à l'autre adolescent qui avait cessé de le combattre pendant la discussion entre les deux garçons.

" Parce que ce pouvoir ne doit pas servir à protéger une seule partie de la population. Il doit être utilisé pour venir en aide à tout le monde, qu'il s'agisse de ton peuple ou des autres. " Fit savoir le jeune prince en faisant finalement disparaître son arme. Ses yeux retrouvèrent lentement leur couleur d'azur, un détail qui ne manqua pas d'échapper au blond. " J'imagine que toi aussi tu as dû perdre des êtres chers en recevant ce don mais sache que dans mon cas, c'est un royaume tout entier que j'ai dû perdre pour en hériter. "

" Un royaume? " Répéta lentement le blond, confus. " Mais je croyais que seuls les membres de la famille royale des Terres Radieuses avaient péri. "

" Quiconque t'a dit cela s'est lourdement trompé. Les deux hommes que tu vois là-bas et moi-même sommes les uniques survivants. " Expliqua Sora en baissant les yeux. Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. " J'accepte de te donner les pouvoirs qui m'ont été confiés mais sache que les conséquences de ton geste seront extrêmement lourdes. "

" Mais tu – " Commença Roxas en levant une arme pour ne pas la baisser au final. " Je ne suis qu'un – "

" Tu es roi et tu as un royaume à protéger. " Se contenta de répondre l'autre adolescent. Ces paroles eurent pour effet de calmer définitivement Roxas, qui tomba à genoux et serra les dents.

" J'étais censé pouvoir les ramener à la vie… " Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. La barrière protectrice disparut enfin et Axel rejoignit son compagnon. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. " La Lumière devait réparer les erreurs faites par mon père et lui donner une seconde chance. Pourquoi a-t-elle pris toute ma famille si elle est censée faire le bien? " Le blond leva la tête vers le jeune châtain et ce dernier fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le roi pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. " Quoi qu'on fasse, elle nous rejette, nous déteste toujours et veut nous anéantir. Nous ne faisons pourtant qu'essayer de survivre! C'est injuste. " Marmonna-t-il, le visage enfoui contre le torse d'Axel qui le serrait tout contre lui sans savoir quoi dire pour le consoler.

" Triste histoire que la tienne, Elu du Crépuscule. "

Tous levèrent la tête et aperçurent un homme aux longs cheveux argentés se tenant debout au loin, les bras croisés et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Instinctivement, Riku se tint devant son ami pour le protéger.

" Ansem! " Cria Sora, furieux. " Que fais-tu ici?! "

" Bien le bonjour, Elus de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. " Fit l'homme avec un hochement de la tête en guise de révérence. " Ma mission en ces lieux prendra bientôt fin et je ne vous ennuierai plus avant un long moment. "

" C'est toi qui a amené ces créatures ici, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda sèchement Squall en prenant son épée, prêt à en découdre. À son grand étonnement, Ansem ne fit que ricaner.

" Pas tout à fait. " Répondit l'autre. " Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres, rien de plus, mais il s'avère que vos cris et l'ardeur du combat qui se déroulait ici a attisé ma curiosité, aussi vous ai-je rejoints. "

" Pour qui travailles-tu? " Demanda Roxas en se relevant. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme nommé Ansem mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bon; surtout pas avec l'emblème des créatures de l'ombre sur sa veste.

" Je ne puis le dire, hélas. Peut-être le saurez-vous une prochaine fois. Ma présence en ces lieux n'est plus nécessaire. Aussi, je me retire. " Répondit Ansem en disparaissant. Le petit groupe resta silencieux et regarda les dernières volutes de fumée s'évaporer dans les airs.

Bientôt, des bruits de pas précipités parvinrent jusqu'à eux et tous s'attendirent au pire. Chacun empoigna son arme et se prépara à accueillir quiconque approchait.

" Sora! Riku! " Appela une jeune fille que les deux adolescents reconnurent immédiatement.

" Kairi? Que fais-tu ici? " Questionna Sora en la rejoignant. Il vit que ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de coups et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. " Que s'est-il passé? "

" Les habitants, ils… Ils sont devenus complètement fous! " S'exclama la rousse en tenant fermement le bras du prince dans ses mains. Elle leva vers lui un regard paniqué. " Ces hommes étranges sont en fait des monstres comme les Sans-cœur. Ils se sont mis à voler les cœurs des gens et certains habitants se sont même joints à eux. C'est la panique en ville. "

" Comment est-ce possible? J'avais moi-même pris soin de faire en sorte qu'une telle chose ne puisse pas se produire. " Dit Roxas en rejoignant les deux adolescents. " J'avais lancé sur eux un sort de restriction pourtant puissant. "

" Tu savais ce qu'ils étaient et tu les as laissés envahir la ville?! " S'exclama le jeune châtain, indigné.

" Je- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient une chose pareille. " Marmonna le blond, troublé.

" Dans ce cas, il est temps pour toi de réparer ton erreur. " Rétorqua Sora, sa clé de nouveau en main. Il se dirigea vers la ville d'où des cris et des détonations pouvaient déjà être entendues et une fois arrivés sur les lieux, les événements étaient véritablement terribles. Des êtres blancs attaquaient des villageois par surprise et d'autres villageois s'en prenaient à leurs semblables.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend?! " S'exclama Axel, les sourcils froncés. " Ils sont tous devenus fous! " À ses côtés, Sora était tombé à genoux, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

" C'était donc bien eux. " Murmura le jeune prince, le teint devenu pâle. " Cette immonde odeur a décuplé. "

" Est-ce la même que celle des Sans-cœur? " Demanda Squall en venant s'accroupir près de Sora. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

" Pas du tout mais je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel. Ils n'ont pas d'éclat, eux non plus. " Expliqua le jeune châtain en se relevant enfin. Il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient déjà sur son front et coulaient le long de ses tempes. " Kairi, va rejoindre Tifa, d'accord? Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici. " Indiqua-t-il à la rousse qui hocha la tête et partit en courant.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut remettre de l'ordre. " Déclara le bouffon en faisant apparaître ses chakrams, qui servirent aussitôt à bloquer l'attaque de l'un des villageois. Sans l'once d'un remord, le roux éleva l'une de ses armes et l'abattit sur la tête de l'homme, qui tomba à genoux pour ne plus jamais se relever. " Nous devons détruire ces créatures; et les rebelles, s'il le faut. "

" Mais ce sont des êtres humains! " S'indigna Sora, les yeux écarquillés.

" Des humains qui n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre à d'autres. " Ajouta aussitôt Roxas en s'armant à son tour. " Il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde dans les cachots alors il faudra faire un tri. Dans la mesure du possible, essayez de les blesser tout juste assez pour qu'ils ne soient plus une gêne. S'ils font preuve de trop de résistance, tuez-les. " Il fit pour se lancer au combat mais une main se resserra autour de son poignet et le retint sur place. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sora. Ce qui l'étonna, cependant, ce fut la détresse qu'il put lire dans ses yeux.

" Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles? Ce sont tes sujets! Tu es censé les protéger! " Le gronda le châtain, à présent furieux. Le blond libéra son bras de l'emprise de son homologue d'un coup sec et fronça les sourcils.

" Je le sais bien mais ces mêmes sujets mettent tous les autres en péril. Il est hors de question que j'accepte un tel comportement. "

Sur ces paroles, il se lança au combat à la suite des autres hommes, déjà tous en pleine action. Sora, lui, resta figé sur place face au triste spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Pourquoi des êtres humains se joignaient-ils à ces créatures qui ne leur voulaient que du mal? Ne les voyaient-ils pas voler les cœurs de leurs semblables? Ses mains se mirent à trembler et tenir la Keyblade demanda vite beaucoup de concentration et de force.

_Espèce d'idiot._

Sora tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour chercher l'origine de la voix.

_Crois-tu que ces hommes et ces femmes puissent encore être considérés comme des êtres humains? Ne vois-tu pas comme ils s'amusent à voir leurs proches mourir sous leurs yeux? _

" Tais-toi! " Cria le prince en fermant les yeux. Il remarqua alors que la voix ressemblait étrangement à la sienne et qu'elle était fort proche, comme si c'était lui-même qui parlait. Etait-il possible que le Sans-cœur qui l'habitait puisse communiquer avec lui?

_Je peux comprendre qu'une telle idée te déroute et à vrai dire, c'est justement dans ce genre de situations que ma présence est nécessaire. _

Les alentours devinrent soudain très sombres et Sora ne voyaient et n'entendaient plus le vacarme de la bataille. Il sentit clairement deux mains se poser sur ses épaules avant de se laisser glisser le long de son torse pour le serrer contre un autre corps situé derrière lui. Lorsque le prince tourna la tête, il aperçut une copie presque conforme de lui-même. L'autre Sora avait les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, le même corps mais son expression le rendait plus froid et mature. Le détail qui sauta le plus aux yeux de Sora fut son regard aux reflets d'or, semblable à celui des Ombres et, quelque part, à celui du faux Ansem.

_Il te suffirait de me laisser me charger de tout. Tu n'aurais plus à voir ce spectacle répugnant ni à avoir peur d'agir. Laisse-toi bercer et endors-toi. Je m'occuperai du reste à ta place. _

" Es-tu un être… Maléfique? " Questionna Sora d'une voix lourde de sommeil. Il tenta de lutter contre la fatigue mais celle-ci prenait aisément le dessus. De toute évidence, cet autre Sora en était la cause.

_Pas tout à fait. Ne te soucie plus de ça et dors maintenant._

x-x-x

" Axel, derrière toi! " Cria Roxas. Le bouffon lança une boule de feu vers l'un des êtres blancs, qui s'évapora aussitôt dans une fumée blanchâtre, et fit volte face pour bloque le coup que lui donnait une villageoise. Le regard de la femme n'avait plus rien d'humain et la pauvre semblait avoir sombré dans la démence. Sans y penser davantage, Axel lança l'une de ses armes sur sa droite pour éliminer un autre être blanc et porta la main au visage de la femme pour y laisser une minuscule marque. Peu après, elle fut engloutie dans une colonne de feu et il ne resta plus que les cendres de son corps lorsque les flammes disparurent.

La bataille était rude. Ils étaient attaqués de tous les côtés et ils tentaient de sauver les innocents perdus au milieu du carnage tout en se défendant. Le combat était rapidement épuisant mais ils tinrent tous bons. Quelques valeureux habitants avaient décidé de leur prêter main forte et fort heureusement, ils réussissaient à se défendre eux-mêmes.

" Ces cinglés sont plus forts que je ne l'aurais imaginé. " Fit le roux avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il formait un cercle de sphères de feu qui furent lancées sur les adversaires qui l'entouraient. Ils furent propulsé en arrière mais se relevèrent tous. Axel poussa un juron. " On n'en voit pas la fin! "

" Parce que tu n'y mets pas assez du tiens. " Rétorqua Cloud en plantant son épée dans le sol. Il frappa le pommeau du plat de la main et des clones de glace du chevalier apparurent autour de lui. Ils se lancèrent au combat et se montrèrent très efficaces, éradiquant le moindre adversaire avec autant de dextérité que leur original.

" Pas bête. " Fit Axel en levant une main au ciel. Du sol jaillirent des colonnes de feu qui prirent la forme de leur créateur. Les copies se mirent à combattre à leur tour mais, contrairement à celles de Cloud, celles-ci étaient capables d'utiliser quelques sorts offensifs.

" Où est Sora? " Demanda Riku en approchant du groupe pour s'occuper un homme qui tentait d'attaquer Axel par surprise. Un simple coup avec sa Keyblade suffit pour que l'homme tombe au sol, inconscient.

" Il n'est pas avec toi?! " S'exclama Cloud tandis qu'il bloquait l'attaque d'une créature blanche.

" Je pensais qu'il était resté avec vous. " Répondit l'argenté, inquiet. Il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui et fit volte-face. La villageoise qui se tenait derrière lui le frappa à la tête à l'aide d'une planche épaisse et l'adolescent tomba au sol, étourdi par le coup. Il leva cependant son épée vers la femme et fit jaillir une mince ligne lumineuse de la pointe de la lame qui transperça la malheureuse de part en part.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille qui se transformait rapidement en véritable bain de sang, Roxas et Squall tentait de se défendre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Les adversaires étaient bien trop nombreux pour deux personnes. Alors qu'un groupe d'habitants mêlés aux êtres blancs s'apprêtait à charger vers eux, un éclair éblouissant fendit les cieux et frappa les adversaires, les tuant sur le coup. Ils virent aussi des stalagmites de glace se former et empaler les malheureuses victimes qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le spectacle déjà répugnant empira quand les blocs de glace implosèrent et envoyèrent de plus petits pics de glace s'enfoncer dans les chairs des opposants, la glace se mêlant au sang des morts et aveuglant les rares survivants proches du lieu de l'attaque. Quand Squall tourna un regard horrifié autour de lui, il aperçut Sora qui se tenait debout, non loin de là, et admirait les résultats de son attaque avec un sang froid déconcertant. Le jeune prince était déjà couvert de sang des pieds à la tête mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ou même y prêter attention.

" Sora, tu es là! " S'exclama malgré tout le chevalier en s'approchant de son protégé. Ce dernier tourna un regard doré vers le chevalier qui stoppa net en pleine course.

" Ne baisse pas ta garde. " Fit calmement l'adolescent en tendant une main vers l'homme, la paume faisant face à Squall. Un globe glacé le frôla au visage et gela une femme qui levait une pioche pour le frapper juste derrière lui. Squall se retourna et eut un léger sursaut face à la statue de glace. " Allez aider les autres, leurs adversaires commencent à se faire trop nombreux pour eux aussi. Je peux me charger de ceux-ci. " Continua le prince tandis que plus de créatures blanches l'entouraient, les humains commençant à se faire plus rares. Il ne restait donc quasiment plus que ces créatures à présent.

Lorsque Squall prit Roxas par le bras et se mit à courir vers leurs autres compagnons d'armes, de petites sphères lumineuses apparurent en grand nombre dans les airs et se mirent à fondre sur les ennemis. Voyant que l'attaque n'étaient fatale que pour les quelques êtres humains encore vivants jusqu'alors, le prince changea de tactique et d'un simple claquement de doigts, les sphères prirent une couleur violacée sans que le sort ne soit interrompu. Cette fois, les êtres blancs furent terrassés et Sora devint rapidement le dernier à se tenir debout.

Ses amis avaient observé la scène de loin sans dire un mot.

" Ce n'est pas Sora. " Fit immédiatement Cloud, sûr de lui.

" En effet. " Répondit Squall en bloquant une attaque. Il repoussa l'assaillant d'un revers de Gunblade. " C'est encore ce Sans-cœur qui le dirige. "

" Je me disais bien aussi que le prince ne tenterait jamais de blesser d'autres êtres humains. " Fit le blond en tranchant un homme en deux d'un simple coup d'épée. Elle était tellement lourde que s'il ajoutait un peu de force, une telle attaque devenait relativement facile à accomplir. Il fit une grimace quant il fut aspergé du sang de la victime.

" Il faudra pourtant qu'il se fasse à cette idée, tôt ou tard. " Dit le chevalier châtain avec un léger soupir. Le nombre d'ennemis commençait enfin à diminuer considérablement. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour esquiver les quelques faisceaux lumineux qu'envoyait Roxas. " Un royaume ne saurait être en paix éternellement. Feu le Roi Ansem a bien dû le lui apprendre. "

" Il serait assez ironique que ce soit la seule chose qu'il ait omis d'apprendre à son jeune héritier. " Répondit le blond d'un ton sarcastique. " Lui qui cherchait déjà à lui inculquer l'art de la guerre alors qu'il commençait à peine à marcher et à parler. "

" Il n'est pas étonnant que Sora réagisse de façon aussi violente face à un spectacle tel que celui-ci. " Continua Squall comme si le combat qu'il menait n'était rien. Il n'y avait plus que des créatures blanches et ces dernières se montraient bien moins résistantes que les villageois. Cependant, le châtain fut rapidement agacé et il créa des colonnes de feu qui formèrent un cercle autour d'un groupe compact d'Ombres blanches. Les piliers se rapprochèrent alors, emportant les ennemis sur leur passage et les faisant disparaître.

Cloud annula son sort de clonage et poussa un léger soupir quand il ne sentit plus son énergie se vider peu à peu. Cette magie était efficace mais, en contrepartie, très épuisante. Axel et Riku se chargèrent des dix derniers ennemis et lorsqu'il ne resta plus personne, tous rangèrent leurs armes. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'odeur du sang les enveloppa. Partout gisaient les cadavres des hommes et des femmes qui s'étaient alliés aux Ombres et les rares survivants avaient probablement déjà rendu l'âme sous le poids des corps de leurs semblables.

Sora s'avança alors vers eux comme si de rien n'était et Cloud partit à sa rencontre, les poings serrés. Il observa longuement les yeux aux reflets d'or dans lesquels il ne lut aucune émotion. Oui, il était certain à présent qu'il s'agissait de cet être qui était déjà apparu devant eux plusieurs fois auparavant.

" Qui es-tu? " Demanda sèchement le blond. L'adolescent le regarda étrangement pendant un court instant.

" Je suis Sora. " Répondit l'autre.

" Non. Tu n'es pas Sora. " Rétorqua sèchement le blond. Squall arriva à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule dans une vaine tentative pour essayer de calmer son compagnon, qui ne fit que le repousser.

" Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si je disais que je ne suis qu'une partie de lui? " Questionna le jeune châtain, les bras croisés et montrant clairement que l'homme l'agaçait déjà.

" Une partie de lui? " Demanda Riku en les rejoignant à son tour. À sa vue, le regard du prince s'adoucit considérablement et l'argenté ne sut si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

" Je suis ce qu'il a refoulé pendant toutes ces années, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. " Expliqua Sora en baissant les yeux. " J'incarne tout ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu être et qu'il ne sera probablement jamais. Du moins, pas de lui-même. "

" Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on jamais vu auparavant si tu existe depuis tant de temps? " Demanda Cloud, suspicieux.

" Parce que Sora n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. " Répondit le jeune prince en haussant les épaules. " N'avez-vous pas encore remarqué que je ne me réveillais qu'en des circonstances particulières? " Questionna-t-il, incrédule. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il poussa un long soupir. " Je me suis chargé d'éliminer, ou plutôt de tenter d'éliminer le premier Sans-cœur Maître auquel vous avez eu affaire. Je suis ensuite apparu durant cette bataille contre cet imposteur et enfin, je me suis réveillé il y a peu pour vous aider à vous débarrasser des gêneurs. Je pense que tout peut s'expliquer à partir de là. "

Riku et Cloud haussèrent les sourcils, ne pensant pas vraiment que si peu d'informations soient suffisantes. Cependant, il sembla que Squall ne partageait pas leur opinion.

" Tu veux dire que… " Commença le chevalier châtain, incertain. " Tu es en quelques sortes la matérialisation des peurs du prince? "

" Eh bien, avec une seule tête pensante, vous n'irez pas bien loin. " Marmonna le jeune châtain en secouant doucement la tête. Il continua malgré tout. " Je ne mens pas en disant que je suis Sora. Pour faire simple, je suis le Sora qui aurait dû exister si ces peurs ne m'avaient pas freiné. "

" Quelles peurs? " Demanda Roxas, intrigué. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de phénomène aussi étrange que celui-ci. C'était comme si Sora avait deux personnalités bien distinctes mais l'énergie qui se dégageait de l'individu se tenant devant lui n'avait pourtant rien d'humain. Elle était semblable à celle des Ombres noires mais ne semblait cependant pas totalement hostile.

" Le changement, les responsabilités, l'éloignement. En somme, grandir. " Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent avec un sourire triste. " Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux nettoyer toute cette pagaille avant qu'il ne se rév – "

" Tu as raison. Je doute fort qu'il – Je veux dire, que tu apprécies de voir tout ça. " Le coupa Squall.

" S'il est réellement 'endormi', je doute fort qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. " Répondit Roxas en croisant les bras. " Le problème, à présent, est de savoir comment nous y prendre pour tout faire dis – "

" Arrête ça! " Se mit soudain à hurler Sora en se tenant la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. " Tu ne dois pas te réveiller maintenant! " Murmura-t-il. Il eut un soubresaut et resta immobile pendant un long moment.

" Sora? " Demanda Riku en se tenant devant son ami. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et le secoua doucement. Lentement, le jeune prince ouvrit les yeux et l'argenté fut rassuré de voir que ses iris étaient bleues à nouveau. Mais leur éclat peu de temps après ne lui plut pas autant.

Le jeune châtain fixa le sol du regard, le teint livide. Le liquide écarlate qui y gisait fit se recouvrir son corps entier d'une sueur froide et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais en fut bien incapable. Il apporta des mains tremblantes devant son visage et il pâlit un peu plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Il essaya de parler une nouvelle fois mais sa tentative fut à nouveau vouée à l'échec.

" Ne regarde pas, Sora. " Dit doucement Riku en le prenant dans ses bras. Son ami ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants mais lorsqu'une vague de panique l'envahit, il se mit à se débattre vigoureusement en hurlant des propos incompréhensibles. Paniqué, Riku tourna la tête vers les autres personnes présentes et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit Squall s'approcher et frapper Sora à la nuque d'un coup sec. Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber contre l'argenté et s'évanouit.

" Amenez-le au château. Roxas vous dira où l'allonger. " Dit Axel. Il tourna le regard vers Cloud. " Reste avec moi pour me filer un coup de main. Je ne pourrais pas tout faire seul. "

Le blond ne protesta pas et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un regard inquiet vers la silhouette inerte de son protégé. Squall prit le prince dans ses bras et suivit Roxas à l'intérieur du château avec Riku. Cloud reporta son attention devant lui et poussa un soupir. Heureusement que Kairi était partie se réfugier auprès de Tifa. Si les deux femmes avaient été présentes, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles auraient été marquées pendant de très longues années.

À ses côtés, Axel leva les bras et tourna les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel. De petites flammes apparurent sur les cadavres et grandirent peu à peu, consumant les traces de la bataille qui avait fait rage peu de temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cendres et du sang, le roux demanda à Cloud de créer une neige, laquelle fondit sous la chaleur créée par le feu. Le liquide devint moins épais et lorsqu'il fut assez fluide, d'autres flammes apparurent pour le faire s'évaporer. Les pavés gardèrent une teinte rosée mais quelques pluies la feraient disparaître bien assez vite.

" Ce garçon, Roxas, a l'air très fort. " Confia le blond lorsque leur besogne fut accomplie. " Il n'a jamais perdu son sang froid, même si la situation était critique. "

" Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il se bat contre d'autres hommes. " Répondit le bouffon en se grattant la nuque. " Mais je peux t'assurer que son premier combat a été rude. Il lui a fallu du temps pour se remettre du choc que ça lui a infligé. "

" Pour être franc, j'ignore si Sora saura surpasser ça. "

" Il ne le pourra pas. " Déclara le roux en fronçant les sourcils. Il se remit en marche vers le château et fit signe au chevalier blond de le suivre, ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement. " Personne ne s'en remet vraiment mais pour ce petit, ce sera encore plus dur. Son cœur est trop pur pour accepter une chose pareille. "

Cloud ne voulut pas l'admettre mais au fond, il savait qu'Axel avait parfaitement raison.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Je suis un peu déçue. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce chapitre soit aussi bien que je le voulais mais je n'arrive pas à le réécrire complètement. Tout au moins pour la scène du début entre Sora et Roxas. (C'est surtout celui là qui me turlupine) Au sujet de Roxas, justement, d'autres choses seront expliquées plus tard alors ne vous inquiétez pas si certains points restent obscurs. (Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude, vous vous en doutiez sûrement) Bref! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s de voir les combats que vous attendiez peut-être être avortés en pleine course. :x Il y en aura d'autres pour compenser, promis, juré, craché!

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86 :

Allez, on fait dans le mignon aujourd'hui! (Et un tantinet méchant) Je suis allée sur le lieu de travail de ma môman hier après-midi car elle y fêtait le renouvellement de son contrat avec quelques collègues enseignantes. (Elles travaillent dans l'école primaire où je suis allée des années auparavant) Plusieurs d'entres elles avaient amené leurs enfants avec elles et j'ai été un peu surprise de voir l'un d'eux, un petit garçon, s'approcher de moi. (Pas que je ne le connaisse pas, je l'ai déjà vu plein de fois.)

Petit C. : Tiens! dit-il en me tendant un truc

Je tends la main et je vois que c'est un bonbon.

Becca : Oh, merci! C'est gentil de ta part.

Petit C. : me montre son bonbon Moi aussi j'en ai un à la fraise! (ajoutez un grand sourire en prime)

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois la mère de petit C.

Becca : Il est gentil, ton fils. Il m'a donné un bonbon.

N. : Ah bon? Aaahh, il s'est trompé! Je lui avais dit d'aller donner un bonbon à Line. (un surnom, je suppose) Il a pas dû faire attention et te l'a donné à toi. Il a encore mal compris.

Becca : Ah ben voilà. se met à rire Mais c'est mignon, il a pensé à moi plutôt qu'à elle.

Et comme la cruelle fille que je suis, j'ai mangé ce qui n'était pas censé être à moi. XD (Et de toute façon, Line a eu droit à des tas de biscuits après donc elle ne m'en aurait pas voulu.)


	18. Conflits au Royaume Crépusculaire 3

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 18 : Conflits au Royaume Crépusculaire – 3**__**ème**__** partie**_

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le calme était revenu dans la Cité Crépusculaire. Les habitants parlaient de l'incident avec une angoisse évidente et craignaient qu'un tel désastre se reproduise. Roxas était parti rencontrer les villageois pour tenter de les rassurer et avait confié la garde du château à Axel, qui s'était fait une joie d'accepter. Il avait donné des indications aux quelques derniers gardes humains et s'était ensuite occupé de Sora, qui gisait, inconscient, dans sa chambre. Le roux fit patienter les chevaliers et Riku dans une salle à l'étage inférieur et rendit visite au prince. Quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignit les autres hommes qui attendaient son retour.

" Comment va-t-il? " Demanda immédiatement Cloud en se levant du sofa dans lequel ils étaient tous assis. Le bouffon les rejoignit avec un long soupir.

" J'ai réussi à effacer ses derniers souvenirs de sa mémoire; du moins, je pense y être arrivé. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé alors je ne suis certain de rien. " Expliqua le roux en se laissant tomber à côté de Squall. " Nous serons fixés d'ici peu. "

" Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda Riku, l'air inquiet.

" Pas plus que s'il se souvenait de tout. " Se contenta de répondre le bouffon en haussant les épaules. " Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'a rien senti et ne sentira aucune douleur quand il se réveillera. Ce sera comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de bataille. "

" Ça vaut mieux comme ça. " Dit Cloud en fixant un point dans le vague. " On ne peut pas perdre de temps et donc, attendre qu'il se remette serait un luxe qu'on ne peut pas se permettre. "

" C'est malheureusement vrai. " Admit Squall avec un léger soupir. Il se fit un court instant de silence.

" Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ici? " Demanda Axel, curieux. " Pas que vous ne soyez pas les bienvenus, je me posais simplement la question. "

" Le bateau que nous devons prendre arrivera d'ici quelques jours. Trois, pour être exact. " Répondit le chevalier blond après réflexion.

" Donc, ça ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes si Sora ne se réveille que demain matin. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit ici? L'auberge où vous étiez était tenue par l'un de ces types, non? " Questionna le serviteur du roi avec un sourire amical que lui rendit Riku. Finalement, Axel n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Oui, Sora avait vu juste à son sujet.

" Je ne sais pas si – " Commença Squall.

" C'est très généreux de ta part mais est-ce que Roxas sera d'accord? " Le coupa l'argenté en croisant les bras et les jambes. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, ne se gênant pas pour bousculer un peu ses voisins qui le fusillèrent du regard.

" Pour toi, ce sera 'le Roi Roxas', jeune homme. " Fit le roux d'un ton sévère qui surprit l'adolescent.

" Laisse tomber, Axel. Je m'en fiche. "

Les hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la salle tandis que le roi en personne faisait son entrée et s'assit près de son serviteur.

" Tu es rentré, Roxas. Comment ça s'est passé? " Demanda ce dernier.

" Plutôt mal. Les habitants ont perdu de leur confiance en moi, ce qui est tout à fait logique. Si je n'avais pas admis ces imposteurs, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. " Confia le blond, les yeux baissés. Les autres personnes présentes ne dirent rien. " De quoi parliez-vous donc avant que je ne revienne? " Il tourna un regard curieux vers Axel.

" Je leur proposais de rester au château en attendant que leur bateau arrive. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas? " S'assura le roux en posant un bras sur le dossier du sofa. Il laissa glisser sa main jusque derrière Roxas, qui le laissa faire.

" Plus maintenant. De toute évidence, on s'est servi de moi pour essayer de vous éliminer et maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire, je me sens vraiment minable. " Confia le jeune blond en serrant l'étoffe de ses vêtements entre ses doigts. " Je suis sincèrement désolé. "

" Sora ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. " Fit Riku d'un ton un peu bourru. Roxas lui lança un regard interrogateur. " Je ne sais pas pour eux mais en ce qui me concerne, il me faudra un peu de temps avant d'oublier ce que tu lui as fait. "

" Moi aussi je l'ai blessé alors ne t'en prends pas uniquement à Roxas! " Intervint le bouffon en se levant brusquement. Riku fit de même.

" Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'avais pardonné pour ça, à ce que je sache. " Lança l'argenté, les poings serrés. " Je sais qu'aucun de vous n'est contre nous à présent et je vous suis reconnaissant de nous avoir aidés mais ça s'arrête là pour ma part. " Roxas resta sans voix et tourna la tête vers Axel, qui s'était mis à ricaner.

" Tu es tellement furieux contre nous d'avoir blessé Sora? " Demanda-t-il. Il fut étonné quand les chevaliers se levèrent et vinrent se tenir aux côtés de Riku.

" **Nous** sommes furieux de ce que vous lui avez fait, même si on ne le montre pas autant que lui. " Déclara Squall en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent à ses côtés, qui eut un sursaut. Le châtain n'y prêta pas attention.

" À ce que je vois, ce petit est plutôt bien entouré. " Remarqua le bouffon en secouant lentement la tête avant d'ajouter : " Mais à moi seul, je suis aussi fort que vous trois réunis alors lui aussi est bien entouré. " Il passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune roi, qui se crispa légèrement et ne bougea pas. Cloud observa cet étrange échange, un sourcil haussé.

" Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. " Fit-on derrière eux. À nouveau, tous tournèrent la tête et aperçurent :

" Sora, tu es réveillé! " S'exclama Cloud, l'air visiblement soulagé.

" Pas tout à fait. " Admit l'adolescent en se grattant la nuque. La joie du chevalier blond fut de courte durée. En effet, les yeux du prince étaient de nouveau dorés.

" Comment cela se fait-il? " Questionna Roxas en s'approchant de l'autre Elu. Il lui tourna autour un instant, une main à son menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

" Arrête de me tourner autour comme ça, tu me donne des vertiges. " Grommela le jeune châtain en faisant une grimace. " Sora refuse tout bonnement de se réveiller. J'ignore encore pourquoi. "

" Tu es comme une moitié de lui-même. Comment peux-tu ignorer la raison pour laquelle il refuse de revenir? " Demanda l'argenté d'un ton suspicieux.

" Il est des choses que l'on ne peut pas comprendre soi-même. Celle-ci en fait partie. " Se contenta de répondre le Sans-cœur avec un haussement d'épaules. " Cela dit, je vous avouerai que tout cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Oui, ça me donne une bonne idée. " Continua-t-il en souriant malicieusement. " Je me suis ennuyé pendant toutes ces années et j'ai très envie de jouer un peu. "

Sans prévenir, Squall s'avança et agrippa le prince par le col de son pull, l'air mauvais. Les autres paniquèrent légèrement et eurent peur qu'il ne lève la main sur lui ou sur eux s'ils tentaient de s'interposer.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. " Dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il se recula vivement quand le corps entier du prince s'enfonça dans le sol pour réapparaître un peu plus loin devant lui. Une tâche noire au sol sembla être le moyen avec lequel il pouvait aller comme bon lui semblait d'un endroit à un autre de la pièce.

" Au contraire, je pense que le moment est parfaitement choisi. De toute évidence, je ne peux pas trouver moi-même ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller. C'est pourquoi vous le ferez à ma place. Le plus rapide aura droit à la récompense de son choix. Il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi. " Précisa-t-il en regardant l'argenté d'une façon assez suggestive qui mit ce dernier mal à l'aise. " Bonne chance à vous tous. "

" C'est complètement stupide. " Marmonna Cloud en reprenant place sur le sofa. Axel, quant à lui, ne sembla pas si dépité. Au contraire, il semblait même ravi. Il s'avança vers le jeune châtain et l'observa de près. Il était vrai que ses iris avaient pris une couleur jaune aux reflets dorés, comme ceux des créatures des Ténèbres. Le bouffon ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand une main repoussa son visage.

" Comment doit-on t'appeler, au juste? De toute évidence, tu n'es pas vraiment Sora. " Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés. L'adolescent sembla réfléchir un moment.

" Anti-Sora conviendra très bien. " Répondit le garçon aux yeux dorés. Le roux fit une grimace.

" C'est bien trop long et morbide comme nom. Voyons voir… " Réfléchit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Puis il claqua des doigts. " Je sais! Nous allons t'appeler Attila! " 'Attila' fit une grimace qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher.

" Je refuse d'être appelé de cette façon. " Déclara-t-il fermement, ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

" Pourquoi pas Tiaan? 'Anti' est un peu bizarre et 'Raso' aussi donc bon… " Proposa timidement Riku en se grattant la nuque.

" Tiaan… Ça me plaît bien. " Décida le jeune prince en s'avançant vers Riku. " Merci. " Ajouta-t-il avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour brièvement poser les lèvres sur celle de l'argenté, qui écarquilla les yeux.

" Que – Qu'est-ce que - ?! " S'exclama-t-il, les joues écarlates. Derrière lui, Squall et Cloud s'étaient déjà levés; Cloud pour corriger l'argenté et Squall pour retenir son compagnon.

" Allons, ne me dis pas que tu es perturbé pour si peu? " Questionna Tiaan avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il se mit à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds mais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, cette fois-ci. " Je me demande comment tu réagirais à d'autres choses. "

L'argenté le repoussa violemment et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Le jeune prince sembla assez surpris par la réaction de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Plus personne n'osait parler et la tension était telle que chacun retenait sa respiration, de peur qu'un simple souffle suffise à empirer la situation.

" Tu n'es pas Sora. " Se contenta de dire l'argenté, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sol.

" Pourquoi me repousser? " Demanda Tiaan en s'approchant à nouveau de Riku pour lui tourner autour, un éclat de malice dans le regard. " Nous avons les mêmes mains, les mêmes lèvres; le même corps en somme et je suis prêt à le mettre à ton entière disposition. Une chance pareille ne risque pas de se présenter de si tôt. J'espère que tu en es conscient. " Cette fois, le regard du prince rencontra celui du plus grand.

" Peut-être mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Je n'aime pas ta façon d'agir, de parler ou même de nous regarder comme si nous n'étions que des misérables comparés à toi. Sora n'est pas comme ça et c'est pour que je l'ai – Que je l'apprécie autant. " Dit Riku, se corrigeant rapidement avant de faire une méprise. " Et te voir te servir de lui de cette façon me répugne au plus haut point. "

Le Sans-cœur stoppa net à ses mots et tourna un regard offusqué vers Riku. Pendant un instant, ce dernier crut qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie et que Tiaan ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion d'en commettre d'autres. Contrairement à ce que l'on racontait, ce ne fut pas sa vie qui sembla défiler devant ses yeux mais plutôt les différentes manières dont le garçon qui se tenait devant lui mettrait fin à ses jours. Autant dire que chacun des supplices étaient douloureux et promettaient une mort extrêmement lente. Et contrairement à toute attente, ce ne fut pas un regard sévère mais plutôt doux, peut-être même soulagé, qui rencontra le sien.

" Je vois. " Dit finalement le Sans-cœur en tournant les talons. Il fit quelques pas vers Axel et se tint droit devant lui. Ce dernier n'avait malheureusement pas autant de chance que Riku et ce fut un regard froid qu'il reçut. " Quant à toi, je n'oublie pas ce que tu lui as fait avant que cet idiot n'apparaisse. " Lui lança-t-il sèchement en regardant tour à tour le roux puis Roxas. Tiaan fut repoussé et Roxas se tint devant lui pour protéger le bouffon, qui haussa un sourcil face à l'étrange comportement du jeune roi.

" Fiche-lui la paix. " Dit tout aussi froidement le blond sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Celui-ci le toisa du regard avant de quitter la pièce, le son de la porte mettant un terme à l'ambiance morose qui s'était soudainement installée.

" Bon sang, ce petit me fiche la chair de poule. " Grommela Axel en se frottant le bras. " Rien à voir avec le Sora que je connais. "

" J'avais oublié à quel point tu l'appréciais. " Rétorqua le roi en croisant les bras. Ses joues rosées leur firent connaître le fond de sa pensée.

" Oh, ne sois jaloux, Rox. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi et ce depuis ce jour là. " Fit le roux en serrant Roxas contre lui. Le blond ne broncha pas et se laissa faire mais il prit particulièrement soin de ne pas lui rendre le geste. Même si c'était difficile.

" Je vais retourner en ville et aller m'assurer que Tifa et Kairi vont bien. " Dit Squall en se levant. Cloud fit de même. " Nous reviendrons le plus rapidement possible. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin. " Leur dit le jeune blond. " Ça ne rattrapera pas ce que j'ai pu faire mais j'espère que ça pourra au moins vous convaincre de ma sincérité quand je vous dis que je suis désolé. "

Les deux chevaliers se contentèrent de faire oui de la tête avant de prendre congé, laissant Axel seul avec les deux adolescents restés dans le salon. Bientôt, le roi dut retourner à ses occupations et Axel se joignit à lui, soi-disant pour lui offrir tout le soutient dont il avait besoin, mais Riku aurait parié que c'était soit pour l'agacer soit pour simplement rester avec lui. Avec un long soupir, l'argenté quitta à son tour la pièce et se rendit dans le jardin du château. Il était aussi grand que celui qu'il avait entraperçu à Alexandria et il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant la splendeur des jardins. Des troènes englobaient les limites de la cour et formaient un minuscule labyrinthe plus au fond, vers les remparts du château. En son centre s'élevait le toit d'un kiosque sur lequel quelques pigeons et colombes avaient décidé de faire halte. L'adolescent tourna la tête et ne vit plus que des champs où les fleurs sauvages se mêlaient à d'autres végétaux plus nobles comme des rosiers et des lys blancs. Les roses étaient blanches, elles aussi, tout comme la plupart des fleurs présentes dans le jardin. Un peu plus sur la gauche, Riku aperçut une modeste fontaine qui aurait pu n'être considérée que comme un simple bassin surélevé.

" Ces jardins sont absolument magnifiques, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda-t-on derrière lui. L'argenté se retourna et se trouve face à nul autre que Tiaan. " Ils me rappellent vaguement ceux des Terres Radieuses. Il adorait aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants quand il réussissait à s'échapper de ses leçons. " Le châtain s'assit au bord du bassin et laissa tremper le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, profitant pleinement de la sensation que lui procurait le contact avec le liquide. Riku se plaça à côté de lui en prenant soin de garder ses distances, ce qui sembla amuser le Sans-cœur. " Je ne te ferai plus rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux te rapprocher. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste? " Demanda franchement le plus âgé, l'air soupçonneux. L'autre adolescent eut à nouveau ce sourire malicieux que Riku n'aimait guère.

" Je veux simplement le protéger, voilà tout. " Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. " Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas profiter de la situation et chercher à lui faire quoi que ce soit sous prétexte qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. "

" Alors… Tu es un peu comme son gardien? " Demanda l'argenté, un peu confus.

" Oui et non. Je n'ai pas choisi d'exister et il n'a pas souhaité ma création non plus. Je le protège uniquement pour me protéger moi-même. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je disparaîtrais avec lui. Cependant, mon existence en elle-même est une menace pour lui. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas réellement me considérer comme son protecteur. " Expliqua l'Ombre en portant son attention sur sa main immergée.

" Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu n'es pas un Sans-cœur comme les autres. " Déclara le plus grand en levant les yeux au ciel pour admirer le bleu parfait de l'azur. Cependant, il ne serait jamais aussi pur que celui des yeux de son compagnon. L'adolescent secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il avait des pensées aussi mièvres tout à coup.

" Vraiment? " Questionna l'autre, sincèrement surpris. " J'agis pourtant comme eux et ces humains que j'ai tués, je leur ai volé leur cœur sans aucune pitié. Ça me range du même côté que ces créatures, il me semble. "

" Arrête de parler sur ce ton. Te crois-tu donc tellement supérieur à nous? " Questionna Riku, vexé. Tiaan lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un peu trop sûr de lui.

" Evidemment puisque je le suis. Ne m'as-tu donc pas vu combattre tout à l'heure? Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je suis capable de faire. Il suffit juste que Sora devienne plus fort pour qu'il réussisse à libérer la totalité de mon pouvoir. Et quand ce moment sera venu, peut-être que je pourrai… " Tiaan se leva et fit apparaître un clone du châtain qui était noir de la tête aux pieds. Riku écarquilla les yeux tandis que le Sans-cœur approchait la copie et posa une main sur sa joue dans un geste plein d'affection. " Je pourrai peut-être enfin exister pleinement. Je n'aurai plus besoin du corps de Sora parce que j'aurai le mien. " Il ricana et traça le contour des lèvres du clone avec le pouce. Riku se sentit frémir.

" Et que feras-tu si ce jour arrivait? " Demanda-t-il. L'autre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sinistre.

" Ce que fait n'importe quel autre enfant des Ténèbres, bien sûr. " Se contenta-t-il de dire en passant brutalement une main au travers du torse du sosie, en plein cœur. La copie disparut instantanément sans laisser aucune trace.

" Tu as bien conscience que Sora ne te laissera pas faire, n'est-ce pas? "

" Assez parlé de moi. As-tu réfléchi à un moyen de réveiller ton cher ami? N'oublie pas que l'enjeu est de taille. " Dit le châtain, clairement décidé à ne plus aborder le sujet précédent.

" Je n'ai encore rien trouvé. " Admit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il trouverait un moyen de faire revenir son ami.

x-x-x

Pendant ce temps, Squall et Cloud étaient occupés à parcourir les rues de la Cité pour trouver leurs deux camarades dont ils s'étaient fortement distancés quelques jours plus tôt. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils remarquèrent les regards incertains que leur lançaient les habitants. Ils avaient participé à la tuerie qui avait pris place aux portes du château après tout, mais ils n'allaient pas laisser de simples regards les perturber. Ils continuèrent à avancer, la tête haute et l'air toujours aussi fier que l'on connaissait si bien aux chevaliers de haut rang. Après près d'une heure de recherche intensive, ils finirent enfin par rencontrer les personnes qu'ils cherchaient avec tant d'insistance.

" Oh, vous voilà! " Les appela Tifa en leur offrant son plus beau sourire. Kairi n'était nulle part mais vu l'air décontracté de la brune, elle devait être en sécurité. " Regardez un peu ce qu'on a trouvé. "

Elle désigna une modeste maison semblable à celles qui l'entouraient et dont aucune fumée ne s'échappait pour l'instant. Les vitres avaient un aspect mat et opaque qui en disait long sur l'état dans lequel les lieux devaient se trouver. Tifa leur fit visiter la demeure et ils ne furent pas surpris d'y trouver plus que de la poussière. Des toiles d'araignées ainsi que leurs propriétaires avaient élu domicile bien avant l'arrivée des deux femmes et d'après les éclats de voix et le raffut venant de la pièce voisine, ces précédents habitants ne resteraient pas bien longtemps. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard curieux quand la voix de Kairi s'éleva de ladite pièce, suivie par d'autres bruits sourds. Tifa rit nerveusement.

" Qui aurait cru qu'elle se montrerait aussi cruelle envers ces pauvres animaux? " Demanda-t-elle en se grattant la nuque.

" On ne leur a rien demandé! Ils n'avaient qu'à rester dehors! " Entendirent-ils la princesse répondre avant de reprendre son activité.

" Aucune pitié. " Dit ironiquement Cloud avec un sourire moqueur. Squall lui donna un coup de coude mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

" Au fait, où sont les garçons? Je ne les vois pas avec vous. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? " Demanda la brune, son sérieux revenu.

" Ils sont au château. " Se contenta de répondre le châtain. Il était inutile d'inquiéter les deux femmes pour l'instant, aussi omit-il de leur faire savoir que le prince était endormi. En quelque sorte. " Après ce qu'il s'est passé, le roi a offert de nous héberger jusqu'à ce que notre bateau arrive. "

" C'est très aimable de sa part. " Répondit la brune avec un sourire. " Je vous aurais bien proposé de rester ici mais j'ai un peu peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour tout le monde. "

" En effet. " Acquiesça Cloud en regardant autour de lui. Les lieux n'étaient pas très spacieux. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour deux habitants; trois si le dernier ne prenait pas trop de place.

Quand Kairi les rejoignit enfin, elle était couverte de poussière et des toiles s'étaient accrochées ici et là dans ses cheveux. Tifa grimaça et s'avança vers l'adolescente pour la débarrasser des restes du grand nettoyage qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt. La rousse ne sembla pas protester et la laissa poursuivre sa tâche.

" Bon, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger plus longtemps. On voulait surtout s'assurer que vous n'aviez rien. " Confia le châtain en se grattant la nuque, visiblement gêné d'admettre qu'il s'était inquiété.

" Vous avez l'air capables de vous en sortir sans nous. " Continua Cloud en haussant les épaules.

" Bien sûr! Nous ne sommes pas de ces femmes qui portent le jupon. " Déclara fièrement la brune, les mains posées sur les hanches. " Et puis nous allons vivre dans un royaume dont le roi semble extrêmement puissant. Nous n'avons rien à craindre en nous installant ici. "

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un sourire avant de faire leurs adieux et de se mettre en chemin pour le palais crépusculaire. Le ciel commençait déjà à perdre de sa couleur azurée et prenaient des tons variant du rose à l'orangé contrastant agréablement avec les couleurs violacées des nuages. Les deux hommes contemplèrent la voûte céleste pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot. Un silence apaisant les enveloppa et pendant ce court laps de temps, il n'y avait qu'eux, le ciel et les nuages.

" As-tu une idée de ce qui pourrait empêcher le prince de se réveiller? " Demanda soudainement le châtain, brisant la quiétude qui s'était installée. Il fronça les sourcils et observa le sol comme si un élément de réponse allait y apparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

" Peut-être bien, oui. " Confia l'autre en hochant la tête brièvement. " Le prince n'a jamais vraiment voulu grandir à cause de son père et de la pression qui pesait constamment sur lui. Il y a fort à parier que c'est pour cela qu'il ne revient plus. "

" Alors, il faudrait lui faire surmonter sa peur? " Demanda le châtain, un sourcil haussé. " Comment? "

" Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui l'oblige à faire face à ses phobies. Une chose qu'il n'obtiendra qu'en grandissant. Mais mis à part un nouveau royaume et plus de pouvoir, je ne vois pas quoi. "

" Et ce sont bien les dernières raisons qui le feraient se réveiller. " Rétorqua l'autre en faisant une grimace. " Nous verrons bien lorsque nous serons au château. Peut-être que quelqu'un aura une idée. "

x-x-x

Et c'est ainsi qu'à leur retour, les deux chevaliers demandèrent à leurs compagnons de se rassembler dans le salon principal. Tous prirent place sur les sofas et les fauteuils et partagèrent leurs idées.

" Alors ce serait la raison pour laquelle il refuse de revenir? " Questionna Axel, surpris. " C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'une peur aussi… "

" Etrange. " Termina Roxas en hochant la tête. " Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la provoquer? Je n'ai moi-même jamais ressenti d'angoisse à l'idée de devenir roi. "

" Peut-être votre père s'est-il montré moins dur que feu le roi Ansem. Notre ancien souverain était une personne assez froide et rude, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Il n'y a que ses sujets les plus proches qui aient connu son véritable visage. " Commença Cloud pour finalement laisser Squall prendre la suite.

" Il avait tellement peur que son fils ne soit pas à la hauteur qu'il lui faisait passer ses journées entières enfermé dans le château à étudier des choses qu'il n'était pas encore capable de comprendre. Du moins, qu'il n'était pas censé comprendre, mais il s'est vite avéré que Sora avait plus de capacités qu'on ne l'avait imaginé. "

" Ce pourquoi le roi redoubla d'efforts pour en faire un héritier parfait. " Reprit le blond en soupirant. " Je suppose que si Sora avait peur, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père : écrasé par le poids des responsabilités. "

" C'est là que tu te trompes. " Intervint Tiaan, les bras croisés. Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. " Ça n'est pas tout à fait faux mais ça n'est pas non plus exact. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'était le décevoir. Il se rassurait comme il le pouvait, en se disant qu'il était jeune et qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui avant de devoir monter sur le trône. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il se rendait compte que ce jour arriverait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'est de là que tout est parti et peu après, je suis né. " Il ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment puis, finalement, il observa les occupants de la salle avec un sourire étrangement mélancolique. Il allait devoir repartir bientôt, il le sentait déjà. " Alors, maintenant que vous avez effectivement trouvé la réponse à l'énigme qu'est Sora, quelle solution proposez-vous? " L'esprit du prince commençait déjà à s'agiter, suppliant Tiaan de le laisser dormir encore un moment, chose qui ne devait arriver sous aucun prétexte. Riku semblait déjà comprendre pourquoi. Il s'était mis à fixer le jeune châtain du regard et son visage perdait lentement de ses couleurs.

" Nous devons trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Il faut qu'il revienne parmi nous. " Dit Cloud sans vraiment aider à améliorer la situation.

" Que manque-t-on quand on reste un enfant? " Se demanda tout haut le second chevalier, une main à son menton. Ils réfléchirent tous ensemble.

" On échappe peut-être aux responsabilités mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas obtenir autrement qu'en grandissant. " Continua Cloud, pensif.

" Quand on est enfant, on est insouciant, libre de faire ce qui nous plaît. " Proposa Roxas, se mettant à réfléchir à son tour. Il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qu'il se passait. S'il avait su mieux protéger son peuple, jamais il n'aurait eu à combattre certains de ses sujets. Jamais ils ne seraient morts et Sora n'aurait pas dû subir cela.

" Pas vraiment. On ne peut pas toucher à quoi que ce soit sous peine de se faire sermonner parce qu'on aurait pu se blesser. On ne peut pas non plus grignoter entre les repas alors que les adultes le font tout le temps. " Dit le bouffon en mettant les mains derrière la tête.

" On a l'impression d'être faible comparé aux adultes. " Confia l'argenté en observant le sol. " Ils parlent de choses qu'on rêverait de comprendre et on aimerait pouvoir parler un peu plus avec eux. Pas simplement être considérés comme de simples gamins qui ne pensent qu'à jouer. "

" Moi, si j'ai surtout souhaité grandir le plus vite possible, c'était pour pouvoir devenir chevalier. " Dit Cloud avec un doux sourire. " Ça a toujours été mon but. "

" On n'a vraiment de but que quand on commence à grandir, non? Il doit bien en avoir un, lui aussi. " Intervint Roxas en se redressant, sentant qu'ils approchaient de la solution.

" Il en a un. " Dirent en même temps Squall et Riku. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se demandant qui devrait parler. Finalement, l'argenté fit signe à l'homme de commencer.

" Depuis tout petit, il a fait d'énormes efforts pour devenir quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui soit capable de protéger les autres. " Offrit le châtain. Il tourna la tête vers Tiaan, qui fit non de la tête. Ça n'était pas suffisant.

" C'est justement ça, grandir. C'est devenir plus fort. Il n'avancera jamais s'il reste endormi. Il y a tant de personnes qui ont besoin de lui. " Continua Riku. " Même si c'est un fardeau lourd à porter, il n'est pas seul. Il y a Squall, Cloud, Tifa. Même Kairi. Et puis, je suis là aussi. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit quand nous étions à cette auberge, après notre combat contre les elfes? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je n'ai plus personne à suivre? "

Tiaan ne dit rien et observa l'argenté avec une grande attention.

" Il faudra bien revenir à un moment ou à un autre, sinon ton cœur sera consumé par mes Ténèbres. " Termina le Sans-cœur avec le même sourire qu'auparavant. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. " Ne sens-tu pas comme ton propre cœur devient froid? Riku lui-même l'a senti. Et puis, si tu ne revenais pas, qui pourrait s'occuper de lui? "

" Hé, ho. " Protesta vaguement l'argenté en faisant la moue. Voilà qu'on le faisait passer pour un gamin alors qu'il voulait simplement aider. Tous observèrent attentivement le corps du jeune châtain rester immobile pendant un long moment quand enfin, le prince ouvrit les yeux et révéla un magnifique regard bleu.

Sora ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder tout le monde pour enfin reporter son attention sur l'argenté. Il se mordit la lèvre et ce fut tout ce dont Riku eut besoin pour savoir ce que pensait le plus jeune.

" Content que tu sois revenu. " Confia l'argenté en souriant tendrement à son ami. N'importe qui aurait pu se rendre compte à cet instant à quel point il était soulagé que le prince soit enfin de retour. Ce dernier offrit un timide sourire qui disparut dès que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

" Je – Je suis désolé. Je ne – Ne le referai plus. " Hoqueta Sora en essuyant ses joues. Sa réaction n'avait pas manqué de surprendre les personnes présentes dans la salle. Axel et Roxas avaient plutôt l'habitude de voir le côté arrogant du prince. Riku, lui, ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé voir son ami pleurer, lui qui semblait capable de faire face à presque n'importe quelle situation. Quant à Squall et Cloud, ils ne se rappelaient même pas avoir déjà vu le prince pleurer, mis à part après qu'il ait appris qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants du drame causé par les elfes.

À la surprise générale, ce ne furent ni Riku, ni Squall, ni même Cloud qui tentèrent de le consoler. Roxas s'approcha du jeune châtain et le serra tout contre lui, même si le geste était assez maladroit au départ. Il avait d'abord posé une main sur l'épaule de Sora, puis dans son dos pour finalement la poser sur sa nuque et enfouir le visage du prince contre son torse. Sora ne protesta pas et continua à sangloter, ses mains venant s'agripper à la veste du roi.

" Laissez-nous un instant, s'il vous plaît. " Demanda le jeune blond sans quitter Sora des yeux. Les adultes et Riku quittèrent le salon sans aucune protestation, silencieuse ou non, et laissèrent les deux adolescents seuls. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, Roxas se recula et posa une main sous le menton de l'autre garçon pour l'obliger à lever la tête et à le regarder. " Je vais être très franc avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur d'une chose pareille. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais rien fait de particulier mais… Euh, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas seul alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et à porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Tu as des amis qui ne demandent qu'à t'aider. Fais-leur un peu plus confiance. "

Sora renifla et s'essuya le nez sur son gant, à défaut d'avoir un mouchoir.

" Je leur fais confiance. C'est juste que je – Je ne veux pas les ennuyer plus que ce n'est nécessaire. Ils font déjà tant pour moi, je ne peux pas en demander plus. Je n'en ai pas le droit. " Dit le châtain qui réussissait à se calmer peu à peu.

" Et malgré cela, tu étais prêt à les abandonner il y a peu. " Dit froidement le roi. " Croyais-tu vraiment que cela arrangerait tout? En plus, ce Sans-cœur consumait ton cœur pendant que tu restais endormi. Je pouvais le sentir assez clairement. "

" C'est en partie pour cela que je me suis réveillé. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur des Ténèbres. " Répondit l'autre.

" En partie? "

" Ce que vous avez tous dit m'a fait réfléchir. Il serait injuste que je fuie alors que tout le monde se donne tant de mal pour m'aider. "

" Riku a besoin de toi. Squall et Cloud peuvent se débrouiller, mais quand il est question de lui, je sens qu'il serait incapable de continuer sans toi. " Fit Roxas, les bras à présent croisés. Il poussa un soupir. " Il est un poids supplémentaire pour toi. "

" Pourtant, ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait énormément plaisir. " Confia le prince en souriant. " Je crois que c'est surtout pour lui que je suis revenu. Pour qu'il ait encore quelqu'un à suivre. "

" Quelqu'un à suivre, hein? " Demanda le roi avec un sourire malicieux. " Si c'est lui qui t'a dit ça, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a légèrement déformé la vérité. "

" Qu – Quoi? Non, non, il ne voulait rien dire d'autre que ça! " S'exclama le châtain, les joues à présent écarlates. " Vraiment! Il est simplement reconnaissant de ce que j'ai fait pour lui, ça ne va pas plus loin. "

" Que penses-tu de lui, toi? "

" Ce que je pense… De lui? " Réfléchit tout haut Sora. " Nous ne sommes pas exactement partis sur de bonnes bases mais malgré ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à ne pas l'apprécier du tout. Il m'a aidé tellement de fois, ça ne serait pas très juste de le rejeter. "

" Donc, tu le laisses te suivre uniquement pour le remercier? "

" Non, je le fais aussi parce que c'est un bon ami! " Se défendit l'autre avant de faire la moue. Il observa le sol et poussa un soupir. " Un très bon ami. " Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Roxas ne dit rien d'autre et se contenta d'observer l'autre garçon. Vraiment, il n'était pas très compliqué de le comprendre. C'est à ce moment qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu détester Sora au point de vouloir le tuer alors qu'il ne l'avait même jamais rencontré. Toute sa vie, il s'était imaginé que l'Elu de la Lumière était une personne exécrable, arrogante et froide mais la réalité était toute autre et elle le blessait. Cette personne détestable, c'était lui-même, pas Sora.

" Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. " S'excusa le roi en baissant la tête, honteux. " J'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives en me basant sur des faits dont j'ignorais s'ils étaient exacts ou non. Je n'aurais pas dû. "

Le prince observa le jeune roi, pensif. Comment aurait-il réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés? Aurait-il été furieux, lui aussi? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

" Je peux concevoir que tu m'en aies voulu. J'aurais peut-être réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place. " Confia le jeune châtain. " Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de vouloir aider une personne et d'en être incapable. " Il se mordit la lèvre douloureusement et retint un soupir. La vérité était toute autre mais il ne souhaitait pas en parler pour l'instant.

" Merci, Sora. Sincèrement. " Offrit Roxas en souriant chaleureusement sans pour autant croiser le regard de l'autre garçon. " Je m'en veux encore mais je sais qu'un jour viendra où je serai capable de te regarder droit dans les yeux quand je te parlerai. " Sur ces mots, le blond se leva et fit signe au second adolescent de le suivre. Ils sortirent du salon où leur groupe d'amis les attendait impatiemment et ne tarda pas à leur poser des tas de questions auxquelles aucun d'eux ne voulut répondre.

x-x-x

Arriva enfin le jour où le groupe d'aventuriers dut quitter la Cité Crépusculaire. Les adieux furent longs et tristes mais tous savaient que ce jour finirait par arriver.

" C'est donc ici que nos routes se séparent. " Dit Tifa avec un petit sourire. " Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et j'espère que nous n'avons pas été des charges pour vous. "

" Soyez certaines que le voyage a été aussi agréable pour nous que pour vous, même si nous avons dû faire face à de nombreux désagréments. " Répondit Cloud avec un petit rire qui amusa la brune. Les trois adultes entamèrent une conversation tandis que Kairi s'avançait vers les deux adolescents auprès desquels elle avait voyagé pendant quelques temps. Comme elle aurait souhaité que leurs aventures durent un peu plus longtemps.

" Faites attention à vous. " Dit la rousse en se tordant nerveusement les mains. " Et merci pour tout. "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi, Kairi. " Lui dit le prince. " Je suis content de te connaître. "

" Moi aussi. " Répondit Kairi. " Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré aussi, Riku. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proches mais j'espère que ça changera avec le temps. "

" Sans doute. " Offrit vaguement l'argenté en tournant la tête sur le côté, clairement gêné. La rousse rit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Sora.

" Bon eh bien, à bientôt. " Dit-elle, les mains dans le dos. Elle fit pour s'avancer vers le prince mais changea d'avis au dernier moment. Riku s'était mis à la regarder d'une étrange façon quand elle avait commencé à approcher le prince et elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances pour le moment.

" Sora, Riku, nous allons bientôt partir. " Appela Squall après avoir serré la main de Tifa, qui rejoignait déjà la princesse. " Je ne veux pas risquer d'attendre des mois avant que le prochain bateau n'arrive. "

" Prenez soin de vous, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre nouvelle vie ici. " Dit Sora aux deux femmes avant de rejoindre les deux chevaliers. Ils montèrent sur le bateau et se rendirent sur le pont pour faire leurs derniers adieux aux deux jeunes femmes. Un bruit assourdissant retentit sur l'embarcation avant qu'elle ne commence à s'éloigner lentement du port. Le petit groupe fit signe à leur deux amies jusqu'à ne plus les voir, trop éloignées pour être distinguées.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne les reverra plus. " Confia tristement Sora, les yeux fixés sur la surface miroitante de l'eau. Cloud se posta près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

" Ne dis pas ça. Nous reviendrons les voir plus tard, quand nous serons de retour sur les Terres Radieuses. " Lui dit le chevalier. Le prince leva la tête et lui sourit.

" Hm, tu as raison. "

x-x-x

" Tu es en retard. " Fit une voix féminine tandis qu'Ansem s'approchait de la femme. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

" Je suis retombé sur un spectacle fort intéressant. Je me suis permis de faire une petite pause pour contempler les événements. " Répondit-il.

" Une pause? Crois-tu sincèrement que le moment soit bien choisi? " Demanda l'inconnue, clairement choquée par la réponse du Sans-cœur.

" Qu'importe. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire à ce moment là, autant me divertir. "

" Tu ne t'ennuieras pas bien longtemps. " Répondit la femme. Elle sourit malicieusement et s'approcha d'Ansem d'un pas lent. " J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier et crois-moi, tu n'auras pas le temps de chercher d'autres occupations. "

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à mettre à jour! (Et dire que je me vantais d'avoir des idées…) Une fois de plus, la motivation me manque. Les mises à jour sur le site se font rares et les délais de mise à jour de mes propres histoires en pâtissent lourdement. Hm. En plus, ma nouvelle lubie (Qui, en fait, était morte depuis des mois) me pompe le temps pendant lequel je pourrais continuer mes chapitres. Je me suis remise à jouer à FFX. Et j'ai du mal, comme toujours. (Comprendre : je suis bloquée parce que mes personnages sont trop nuls) Mouais. Mais tant que je ne passe pas ce passage, je ne peux pas aller faire de level up. Et même quand je pourrai en faire, je n'aurai pas les objets qu'il faut pour pouvoir continuer à augmenter leurs statistiques, sauf si je vais me battre contre des monstres méga-balèzes. Et pour les battre, il faut d'abord que je gagne en niveaux. C'est un cercle vicieux. Et avoir recommencé le jeu une seconde fois n'a rien changé à ça… Et zut.

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

J'ai un don extraordinaire. Un don qui semble se transmettre de génération en génération dans ma famille. Un don rare. Celui d'attirer les gens bizarres. Sérieusement, je ne blague même pas. S'il y a un type louche au milieu d'un millier de personne, je peux être sûre que c'est moi qu'il décidera de venir voir. Heureusement, je n'ai encore jamais été confrontée à des gens dangereux. Il y a eu cette fille que je connaissais que très peu et que je n'aimais pas. Je ne lui parlais pour ainsi dire pas du tout. En fait, je ne lui parlais vraiment pas du tout. Et un beau jour, je marchais jusqu'au lycée et elle était plus loin derrière moi. Elle s'est mise à m'appeler en pleine rue et à me courir après en voyant que je ne répondais pas. (Une autre fois, elle s'est amusée à me faire peur aussi.) Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais compris que je ne l'appréciais pas. Heureusement, je ne la vois plus. Une autre fois, il y a de ça quelques mois, une vieille dame s'est mise à me parler dans le tramway. Je tiens à préciser que j'avais mes écouteurs et que ça ne l'a pas arrêtée. Elle me racontait qu'elle était malheureuse, en somme. Encore plus récemment, c'est un homme qui m'a dit, au rayon légume d'un supermarché, qu'il venait de se faire renvoyer de son travail et qu'il en était réduit à manger moins bien qu'au restaurant de son lieu de travail. (Ce qui m'a un peu contrariée quand on sait que certains tueraient pour avoir la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans son caddie) Quand j'ai raconté ça à ma sœur, elle en a rit aussi mais a quand même ajouté que c'était bien triste de voir que les gens se mettent à parler à des inconnus, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec leur entourage. Et elle a raison. Mais quand même, parfois, c'est vraiment embêtant. (Surtout que je ne suis pas de ceux qui arrivent à dire "zut" aux gens…)


	19. Tumulte

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes: (en italique parce que je sais que vous adorez ça!)_

_Mikukearu : En effet, Roxas s'en veut beaucoup. Il se fait pardonner comme il peut. :x Quant à Riku, il a peut-être l'air pervers comme ça mais au fond, c'est une personne très respectueuse. Surtout quand il s'agit de Sora et c'est pour ça qu'il est si protecteur envers lui. Squall et Cloud aussi le sont mais plus parce qu'ils sont proches de lui. Si Kairi l'avait embrassé, il est certain qu'ils l'auraient tous mal pris. On ne touche pas à leur bébé! XD Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment en tout cas, c'est gentil. )_

_Je fais une petite dédicace pour ce chapitre! Vous pourrez remercier DuncanHeart qui m'a donné quelques idées pour ce chapitre. Ah et je tiens à préciser qu'il risque d'y avoir des mots pas très jolis dans ce chapitre. Voilà. Bonne lecture!_

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 19 : Tumulte**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et le jour commençait à peine à pointer. On pouvait entendre les cris lointains d'oiseaux marins et surtout le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la coque du bateau et le faisait tanguer doucement. C'était une véritable chance qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de tempête. L'embarcation aurait vite fait de se retourner au moindre coup de vent un peu trop violent.

C'est ainsi que dès l'aurore, Sora fut tiré de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était plus difficile encore de rester endormi. Il se leva donc du modeste lit préparé par les marins œuvrant à bord du bateau et s'étira longuement pour réveiller ses muscles endormis. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre lui révéla que seul Squall s'était déjà réveillé. Les deux autres garçons dormaient encore à poings fermés, à demi-couverts par les couvertures. Le jeune prince borda Cloud, dont la moitié du corps subissait les effets de l'air frais de l'océan. L'homme marmonna pendant son sommeil et resserra la couverture contre lui pour se réchauffer. Sora sourit et se retint de rire puis finit par sortir de la cabine. À peine eut-il fermé la porte que l'agitation qui régnait sur le cargo le frappa de plein fouet. Des ordres criés ici et là, le bruit de pas qui martelaient le sol et le vent fort qui lui soufflait en plein visage le réveillèrent pour de bon. Comment avait-il réussi à dormir avec tout ce tintamarre?

" Pardon moussaillon mais tu es dans le chemin. " Dit-on à sa gauche. L'adolescent tourna la tête et aperçut un homme portant une caisse en bois sur son épaule. Il portait un turban rouge autour du front et une barbe naissante couvrait son menton. Sora haussa un sourcil et fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer.

" Pardon. " Dit-il tandis que l'homme passait devant lui.

" Il n'y a pas de souci, camarade. Fais juste attention à ne pas gêner les autres marins. " Lui dit l'inconnu. Ce dernier stoppa net quand un autre homme se posta devant lui, l'air sévère.

" Sparrow! Pas de vulgarités avec nos passagers. " Fit-il d'un ton fort qui fit sursauter le prince. " Excuse-le, petit, ce gars là parle comme il marche. "

" Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne gênerai plus, promis. " Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire sincère. L'homme hocha brièvement la tête puis se retira cependant, Sparrow ne bougea pas, lui. Il posa sa caisse à ses côtés et se dirigea vers Sora, une main au menton.

" L'un des passagers. Le capitaine n'arrête pas de nous dire de vous ficher la paix et à vrai dire, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il vous traite avec autant de respect. " Dit franchement l'homme au turban en lui tournant autour. " Au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je me nomme Jack Sparrow. "

" Je suis Sora. " Répondit le plus jeune en tendant la main, que Jack serra du bout des doigts. Le jeune châtain observa sa main, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose dessus.

" N'oublie pas mon nom, petit, car d'ici peu, je serai le plus grand pirate que ce monde ait jamais connu. " Se vanta l'homme en bombant fièrement le torse.

" Un pirate? Alors que vous êtes marin? " Questionna Sora, un sourcil haussé. Il vit son interlocuteur agiter dédaigneusement la main devant lui et le geste intrigua grandement le prince. Cet homme était décidément très maniéré.

" On n'atteint pas le sommet d'une montagne sans l'escalader. " Dit l'autre. Il se pencha en avant et reprit la caisse qu'il avait temporairement oubliée à ses côtés. " Tu verras, un jour, tu entendras parler de moi et tu en auras des frissons de terreur. "

" Si vous le dites. " Dit simplement le plus jeune, pas tellement convaincu.

Il suivit le marin sur le pont où des dizaines d'hommes étaient regroupés pour s'occuper des voiles ou du plancher que certains ciraient avec le plus grand soin. Le prince ne sut pas très bien en quoi cela était nécessaire sur un bateau de marchandises mais il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir leurs raisons. Au beau milieu de la foule animée, il aperçut un grand châtain balafré qui exhibait un torse musclé ruisselant déjà de sueur.

" Squall! " Appela le plus jeune. Le chevalier essuya son front d'un revers de la main et regarda son jeune protégé courir vers lui. Ni lui ni les marins n'eurent le temps de le mettre en garde que la cire le faisait déjà glisser. Sora se sentit tomber en avant mais son visage ne rencontra pas le dur sol du bateau. Il rencontra un buste ferme, chaud et humide. D'aussi près, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la transpiration du chevalier mais de l'eau de l'océan qui venait se déposer en fine brume chaque fois que les vagues percutaient la coque du cargo.

" Est-ce que ça va? " Demanda Squall en observant le prince qui ne s'était toujours pas redressé. Ce dernier était trop occupé à essayer de faire disparaître les rougeurs que son visage avait prises.

" O – Oui, merci. " Répondit l'autre en se reculant pour se libérer de l'étreinte dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Il entendit vaguement quelques marins ricaner mais n'y prêta pas attention. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? " Un changement de sujet s'imposait.

" J'aidais l'équipage. C'est la moindre des choses, après tout. Ils nous laissent voyager avec eux sans avoir demandé quoi que ce soit en échange. " Expliqua le chevalier en ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux du prince.

" L'aide de ce moussaillon n'est pas de refus. Il abat une sacrée masse de travail à lui seul. " Dit un vieillard qui s'était agenouillé pour cirer le plancher. À cette vue, Sora s'accroupit au sol à ses côtés.

" Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, vous devez avoir atrocement mal au dos. " Lui dit l'adolescent en lui prenant le chiffon des mains. " Je vais le faire! "

" Hors de question que tu fasses ça tout seul, mon grand. Ca fait des années que je m'occupe de bichonner ce bébé et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais laisser un bleu s'en occuper. " Rétorqua le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

" Ne va pas piquer le boulot du vieux Cid, il te ferait la tête au carré! " S'exclama un membre de l'équipage, sa remarque faisant aussitôt rire ses compagnons. Le dénommé Cid se leva brusquement et jeta son chiffon, qu'il avait repris des mains de Sora, à terre.

" Qui appelles-tu 'vieux', tas de fiente? Je vais tellement te botter le croupion que tu pourras plus bai- " Commença le vieillard. Sora n'entendit pas la suite car Squall posa les mains sur ses oreilles pour lui éviter la longue série d'injures qui suivit les paroles de l'homme.

Après ça, le prince apprit que Cid avait tout juste cinquante ans et que ses dures années de travail l'avaient rendu physiquement vieux, mais il se rendit compte à plusieurs reprises que Cid était loin d'être aussi fatigué qu'il n'en avait l'air. C'était un homme robuste à la langue bien pendue et le prince ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le chevalier s'entêtait à lui couvrir les oreilles chaque fois que Cid s'énervait après d'autres marins. Quand Squall arriva trop tard durant l'une des crises du vieillard, Sora regretta fortement avoir entendu la moitié de ce que racontait le moussaillon.

" Les marins sont pas des tapettes, p'tits gars. On parle comme des hommes et on crache aussi comme des hommes. " Fit le blond en projetant de la salive sur le plancher du bateau pour retirer une tâche dont l'origine était inconnue. Sora mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur qui arrivait à toute vitesse. " Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu veux m'aider ou pas?! Frotte, bon sang! Ces saloperies vont pas disparaître comme par magie! " S'énerva le vieillard.

" O – Oui, oui, d'accord, pardon. " Bégaya le jeune châtain en se mettant à frotter si fort que des ampoules couvrirent ses paumes quelques heures plus tard lorsque leur besogne fut enfin terminée. Un maigre repas attendait l'ensemble de l'équipage et lorsque tout le monde se fut rassasié, tous repartirent au travail. Cloud se joignit à Squall et dirent à Sora d'aller se reposer dans leur cabine. L'adolescent avait travaillé dur pendant toute la matinée et bien qu'il ne fut pas fatigué et le fasse savoir, personne ne voulait le laisser continuer. Il rejoignit donc Riku.

Ce dernier était occupé lorsqu'arriva son ami et quand la porte se referma, l'argenté releva brusquement la tête et sourit à son ami.

" Tu tombes bien, il y avait justement une chose dont je voulais te parler. " Fit le plus grand en faisant signe au châtain de prendre place à côté de lui, sur le lit.

" Que se passe-t-il? " Questionna Sora, un peu inquiet.

" Oh, rien du tout. " Fit aussitôt l'autre garçon en le voyant froncer les sourcils. " En fait, je voulais te donner un coup de main. Tu ne sais toujours pas utiliser ton sort de soin convenablement, n'est-ce pas? "

" Pas vraiment, non. Mais pour- "

" J'ai eu une idée ce matin et j'ai demandé à Cloud s'il pouvait te remplacer cet après-midi pour que tu puisses t'entraîner un peu. " Continua Riku en sortant un canif du tiroir de l'une des commodes présentes dans la pièce. Le prince regarda l'objet avec une certaine appréhension. " On va procéder comme ceci. " L'argenté amena la pointe du couteau à son bras et pressa la lame dans sa chair jusqu'à se blesser. Quand Sora vit du sang commencer à couler, il paniqua pour de bon et se rua vers le plus grand.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, espèce d'idiot! " S'exclama-t-il en serrant fermement la main qui tenait encore le couteau dans la sienne pour l'éloigner de l'autre bras de Riku.

" Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne t'inquiète pas. " Le rassura l'argenté en souriant. " Tu vas essayer de guérir cette blessure sans utiliser plus de magie que nécessaire. Utilise tout juste la bonne quantité pour soigner cette entaille. "

" Tu comptes te couper jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à maîtriser mon sort? Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais mettre avant d'y arriver. " Répondit le plus jeune en plaçant déjà une main sur la plaie. Il prit enfin place sur le lit et commença à préparer son sort et ne se concentra plus que sur la plaie.

" J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu y arriveras. " Murmura le plus grand en fixant le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier était déjà perdu dans ses pensées et ne regardait plus que le bras de son ami. Riku pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer, sa respiration se faire plus lente et le bout de sa langue passer entre ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, l'argenté humidifia les siennes.

La transe dans laquelle le plus grand était plongé fut interrompue quand une lueur verte brilla sous la paume de Sora et qu'il sentit la douleur disparaître en même temps que la blessure. Il fronça les sourcils après une brève analyse.

" Tu en as trop utilisé. " Conclut-il en dégageant son bras pour reprendre le même processus qu'auparavant. Il tendit à nouveau son bras blessé à son ami et attendit.

" Je n'aime pas ça, Riku. " Admit le châtain en regardant sur le côté. " J'ai vraiment l'impression de te traiter comme un cobaye. "

" Il en a fallu pour chaque chose. Et puis, vois le bon côté de la chose : tu en as un pour toi tout seul. " Plaisanta l'argenté pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il échoua lamentablement.

" Ce n'est pas bien! " S'exclama le plus jeune en reportant son attention sur le plus grand. " Je me débrouillerai autrement mais je t'en prie, arrête de te faire mal pour moi. J'ai l'impression de passer pour un monstre. "

" Ecoute-moi bien. " Commença Riku en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora. " Je le fais pour t'aider, d'accord? Je le fais volontiers alors tu n'as pas à te poser de questions. "

Avec un long soupir, le prince se mit au travail et pendant qu'il s'entraînait, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien pousser Riku à agir de cette façon. Il trouvait extrême d'aller jusqu'à se blesser dans l'unique but de venir en aide à quelqu'un et à vrai dire, le comportement de l'argenté l'inquiétait un peu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher que Riku décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter l'entraînement. Sora avait l'air épuisé et était un peu pâle. Il avait malgré tout fait quelques progrès. Malgré tous les sorts de soin qu'il avait dû lancer, il tenait encore debout et Riku sentait clairement que la magie se concentrait de plus en plus sur une blessure unique plutôt que sur tout un corps. D'ici peu, Sora serait probablement capable de soigner sans avoir à subir d'effets de fatigue et il se sentait vraiment fier de son ami, et peut-être même un peu jaloux de lui. Il était temps que lui-même soit capable d'utiliser des attaques redoutables.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as? " Demanda le prince tandis qu'ils se rendaient sur le pont pour y prendre l'air. Le vent marin sur leurs visages leur fit le plus grand bien et quand ils atteignirent la rambarde, le châtain ferma les yeux et laissa les embruns le rafraîchir agréablement.

" Rien. " Répondit un peu trop vite le plus grand. L'air paisible du prince s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils.

" Tu te tiens le bras depuis que nous sommes sortis de la cabine. Je n'ai pas réussi à le guérir complètement? " Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Riku ne sut dire si c'était dû à la fraîcheur nocturne qui prenait place peu à peu ou si c'était à cause de son inquiétude.

" Si, ne t'en fais pas. "

" Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. " Fit le plus jeune en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda le bras de Riku et tendit la main pour l'amener à lui. Il caressa la peau qui avait pris une teinte blanchâtre à présent que la lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel et fit une légère grimace quand il sentit des muscles se contracter violemment sous ses doigts. " La blessure est peut-être guérie mais ton corps sait qu'il a été malmené. C'est pour ça que tu as mal. " Il ne dit plus rien pendant un instant mais ne fit pas pour lâcher le bras de son ami. Finalement, il le porta à ses lèvres et déposa un court baiser, ses joues devenant rouges avant même qu'il y ait le plus petit contact. " Je suis désolé. " Murmura-t-il timidement avant de détourner le regard, ses joues toujours aussi écarlates.

Riku l'observa alors et il fut frappé par l'intensité du bleu des yeux de Sora alors que la lumière nocturne l'éclairait. Mais surtout, ce fut le visage de son compagnon qui le marqua le plus. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé et même triste. Instinctivement, l'argenté fit un pas en avant et prit le châtain dans ses bras. Sora fut assez surpris et se débattit légèrement.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu– "

" Juste un petit moment. Je te laisserai partir après, promis. " Chuchota le plus grand dans le creux de son oreille. Il sentit Sora acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se détendre considérablement.

Le jeune châtain ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Riku. Il était ferme, lui aussi, mais pas autant que celui de Squall. Et c'était fort compréhensible. Le chevalier s'était entraîné pendant des années et continuait encore maintenant. Riku était encore jeune mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait vite fait de rattraper le châtain. C'est alors que le prince le sentit. Le cœur de l'argenté battait à tout rompre.

" Ton cœur bat si fort. " Murmura Sora, ses mains venant s'agripper aux vêtements du plus grand. " Pourquoi? "

Sa question n'eut jamais de réponse. Une détonation retentit au cœur des eaux paisibles et les adolescents se séparèrent brusquement pour en trouver la source. Une seconde explosion se fit entendre et cette fois, ils en trouvèrent l'origine très clairement. Un second bateau s'approchait d'eux.

" On nous attaque! " Entendirent-ils un marin hurler quelque part sur le bateau. L'annonce fut suivit d'un fracas assourdissant non loin d'eux, sur le pont. Des éclats de bois volèrent en toutes directions et une colonne d'eau jaillit au centre de l'énorme orifice que créa le choc. Un second projectile toucha le bateau et ce fut cette fois le mat qui en souffrit. L'énorme pilier de bois s'effondra sur l'embarcation, blessant certains des membres de l'équipage et en tuant d'autres sur le coup.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! " S'exclama le prince en cherchant le bateau ennemi du regard mais les ténèbres de la nuit le dissimulait à son regard.

" Des pirates nous attaquent. " Fit-on à ses côtés.

" Jack! "

" Je crois que mon heure de gloire se rapproche. " Fit l'homme au turban avec un sourire malicieux qui disparut presque aussi rapidement qu'il apparut. " Pas que voir mes compagnons se faire taillader m'enchante mais un pirate doit savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie. "

Un bruit de sifflement fendit l'air et des crochets vinrent se poser et se bloquer sur les rambardes avec, à l'autre bout, des hommes se préparant à envahir le cargo.

" On ne peut pas les laisser faire! Il faut défendre le navire! " Dit Sora en invoquant son arme, aussitôt imité par l'argenté. Il tourna la tête vers Jack mais ce dernier ne sembla pas enclin à lui prêter main forte.

" Désolé p'tit gars, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde. " Et sans un mot de plus, il fit signe à des hommes derrière les deux adolescents et ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de voir qui les assommait.

x-x-x

Quand Cloud se réveilla, il se trouvait dans la cale d'un navire, attaché à d'autres personnes. Par chance, il était juste à côté de Squall et il le poussa pour l'obliger à se réveiller. Les deux hommes étaient sur le pont quand des pirates avaient pris possession du cargo et avaient décidé d'épargner quelques hommes afin de les faire prisonnier et les revendre au marché d'esclaves lorsqu'ils toucheraient les côtes. Il était cependant hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise et il avait donc besoin d'établir un plan. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire seul.

" Je crois que tu m'as détruit le dos. " Marmonna le chevalier en se réveillant. Il lança un regard noir au blond mais ce fut de courte durée quand il remarqua l'air inquiet de ce dernier.

" Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on essaie de trouver le prince, en admettant qu'il n'ait pas été… " Le blond ne put se résoudre à continuer sa phrase et il préféra baisser les yeux vers le sol. Il entendit Squall soupirer et releva immédiatement la tête pour le regarder, confus.

" Le prince va bien. Il est de l'autre côté du mat. " Dit le châtain. En effet, il pouvait apercevoir les chaussures de Sora de là où il était mais il ne savait pas s'il s'était déjà réveillé ou non. " Je vais nous libérer d'ici quelques secondes. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour me préparer. " Sur ces paroles, Squall ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Pendant un instant, Cloud crut qu'il s'était rendormi et était sur le point de le réveiller quand il s'aperçut que de minuscules flammes commençaient à apparaître sur le cordage qui les attachait.

" Comme quoi, avoir un côté un peu hors la loi a du bon parfois. " Se dit tout haut le blond, content que son camarade et lui soient capables d'utiliser la magie noire. Bientôt, les liens se rompirent et les prisonniers furent libres. La plupart d'entre eux ne s'en rendaient pas compte car ils étaient encore évanouis, dont les deux adolescents que les deux chevaliers accompagnaient. Squall se chargea de réveiller Sora tandis que Cloud s'occupa du second garçon. Le premier se réveilla après avoir été légèrement secoué tandis que le second reprit connaissance avec une douleur dans la joue. Vu l'air satisfait du blond, il comprit rapidement à quoi elle était due.

" Vous n'avez rien? " Demanda le chevalier châtain, ignorant royalement la querelle silencieuse qui avait débuté entre Riku et Cloud. Sora fit signe que non. " Tant mieux. Nous allons trouver un moyen de partir d'ici et nous allons probablement avoir besoin de tes dons pour ça. "

" Vous pouvez compter sur moi. " Dit l'adolescent, sûr de lui.

" Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. " Dit-on à l'entrée de la cale. Un homme dodu au bonnet rouge se dirigea vers eux, un pistolet à la main. Il était cependant évident qu'il ne s'en servirait pas à la simple vue de sa main qui tremblait tellement qu'il visait parfois le plafond. " Re-Restez calmement ici et ne sortez sur-surtout pas. "

" Très bien, nous resterons ici. " Mentit aisément le prince en faisant signe à l'inconnu qu'il pouvait se calmer. Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête et sortit de la cale en marmonnant des "Bien joué, monsieur Mouche" et des "Le capitaine va te féliciter, Mouche". Le quatuor haussa les sourcils mais choisit de ne pas faire de commentaires.

" Sacré Mouche, il me fera toujours autant rire. " Dit une autre voix, celle-ci dans le fond de la pièce. À nouveau, les regards se dirigèrent ailleurs et tombèrent sur nul autre que Jack Sparrow qui était assis sur des caisses, une bouteille à la main.

" Jack! " S'exclama Sora, les sourcils froncés en repensant à la trahison de l'homme.

" Du calme, moussaillon. Tu ferais mieux de remercier ton sauveur plutôt que de vouloir lui tordre le cou. " Fit l'homme au turban en amenant une main à son torse, feignant d'être blessé.

" Notre sauveur? Tu nous as livrés à l'ennemi, sale traître! " S'écria Riku en venant se placer devant le prince mais ce dernier se plaça aussitôt à ses côtés, décidé à ne pas être protégé comme s'il était une demoiselle en détresse.

" Et c'est en vous livrant que je vous ai sauvé la vie. " Continua Jack sans la moindre trace de remord dans la voix. " Les pirates ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Soit ils vous capturent quand vous perdez connaissance, soit ils vous tuent pendant que vous tentez de leur résister. C'est ce qui est arrivé à la plupart des moussaillons qui étaient avec nous sur ce cargo. "

Le groupe se tourna et ne vit qu'une petite vingtaine d'hommes allongés sur le sol. Le jeune châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir et put même sentir son visage perdre de ses couleurs. Alors, c'était tout ce qu'il restait de l'équipage?

" Tu ne sembles pas tellement regretter ce qui est arrivé. " Fit remarquer Cloud, les bras croisés. Son regard froid et austère se posa sur Jack et ne le quitta plus.

" Disons qu'on me donne un léger coup de pouce. " Fit le pirate en agitant sa bouteille devant lui. Un peu du liquide ambré qu'elle contenait se renversa sur le sol et une légère odeur d'alcool embauma la cale. " Bref, je vous conseille de suivre les instructions de Mouche si vous ne voulez pas vous faire étriper par notre humble capitaine. "

" 'Notre' capitaine? Alors depuis le début tu étais avec eux?! " S'indigna Squall, la bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un idiot comme Jack serait en réalité aussi futé. Il les avait tous joliment trompés.

" Désolé camarade, mais il a bien fallu jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. " Fit l'homme au turban en secouant lentement la tête. Il se leva difficilement de sa caisse et tituba jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce où une brume commença soudain à apparaître.

" Foutu pochtron! Ce salaud nous a tous ni- " Commença à se plaindre Cid, qui venait de se réveiller. Fidèle au poste, Squall couvrit abruptement les oreilles du prince et grimaça quand il vit le visage de Riku devenir écarlate puis livide. Il envoya un regard sévère à Cloud qui observait l'adolescent avec beaucoup d'amusement.

" Cid, pourriez-vous modérer votre langage en présence d'enfants? Ce n'est pas très – " Commença Squall pour finalement être interrompu.

" Des enfants? Je mettrais ma main au feu que ses gaillards sont aussi couillus que moi! " S'indigna le vieillard en levant les mains au ciel. " Arrêtez donc de les traiter comme des chiffes molles et peut-être qu'ils n'auront plus des réactions de fillettes dès qu'ils entendront le plus petit juron. " Il releva alors la tête et cracha au sol pour appuyer ses propos. On pouvait vaguement entendre Sora avoir des haut-le-cœur en tournant le dos à l'homme mal rasé. " Tiens, vous voyez? " Fit Cid en le pointant du doigt.

" Passons. " Fit Cloud en soupirant longuement. " Comment va-t-on pouvoir sortir d'ici? "

" Facile, fiston. " Répondit aussitôt le vieillard en attrapant une lance convenablement placée à quelques pas de lui. Il observa la lame, puis le manche et approuva sa nouvelle arme lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était assez solide à son goût. " On leur botte le cul, on les fout dans la cale et on navigue jusqu'aux côtes les plus proches. "

" Si c'était aussi simple que ça, j'aurais pu y penser moi-même mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ces hommes sont quatre, peut-être cinq fois plus nombreux que nous. " Déclara Squall, les bras croisés. " Il va nous falloir un plan un peu plus élaboré si on veut que tout le monde s'en sorte. "

Cid grommela sourdement dans son coin tandis que les quatre autres garçons réfléchirent à une autre tactique. Ils ne devaient surtout pas oublier que les marins encore inconscients constituaient une proie facile et que les pirates n'auraient aucun scrupule à les utiliser pour les dissuader d'attaquer.

" Le mieux serait de sécuriser cette salle afin que personne ne puisse y entrer pendant que nous passerons à l'action. Je devrais pouvoir créer un dôme protecteur mais vu le nombre de personnes qu'il faudra mettre à l'abri, je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps. Il faudra donc faire très vite. " Fit savoir le prince en jetant des regards à ses compagnons. " Le plus simple serait d'utiliser la magie contre ces types mais seul Cloud en est capable, ici. Je pourrais aussi m'en servir mais ça réduirait encore le temps pendant lequel le dôme fera effet. "

" Je peux aussi utiliser la magie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. " Dit le chevalier châtain, l'air boudeur.

" Non, le feu détruirait le bateau complet et nous avec. Et si on sautait en mer, on finirait noyés assez rapidement. " Rétorqua Riku, une main sur la hanche. " Il va falloir éviter les éléments reliés au feu. "

" Donc la foudre est aussi à exclure. " Ajouta Cloud en hochant la tête. " Mais j'ai bien peur qu'on n'aille pas bien loin en se contentant d'utiliser la glace. "

" C'est là que les armes deviennent pratiques. " Fit le prince avec un sourire malicieux. " Du moment que personne n'en meurt, il n'y a aucun souci. "

" Tu divagues, petit. " Rétorqua soudainement Cid, qui avait décidé de prendre part à la conversation. " Ces gars là en ont tué des tonnes sur notre cargo. Compte pas sur moi pour les épargner. Les autres matelots me maudiraient et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de pas les venger. "

Sora consulta les deux chevaliers d'un simple regard et vit que ces derniers semblaient se ranger du côté du vieillard. Il tourna la tête et observa Riku. L'adolescent n'avait pas encore choisi de camp.

" Riku, s'il te plaît… " Lui dit le prince, le suppliant presque du regard. L'argenté poussa un long soupir et se gratta la nuque.

" D'accord, mais si jamais ça tournait mal, ne t'attends pas à ce que je retienne mes coups. " Fit-il savoir avec son air le plus sérieux. Il voyait clairement que sa réponse ne plaisait pas à son ami mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'obéir aux caprices du prince si une telle action risquait de leur coûter la vie, ou tout au moins celle de Sora.

" Bien, voici comment nous allons procéder. " Commença Cloud après s'être éclairci la voix pour attirer l'attention du groupe entier. " Je vais sortir le premier, seul. Ils auront moins de chances de voir une personne seule qu'un groupe entier. Je vais me charger de nous débarrasser du plus gros de l'équipage pour que la tache ne soit pas trop ardue. Je vous enverrai l'un de mes clones qui sera le signal pour vous indiquer quand vous pourrez sortir de la cale. " Il y eut à ce moment un bruit sourd et long. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets mais le chevalier ne s'en préoccupa plus lorsque le bruit cessa. " Ne sortez surtout pas avant d'avoir reçu le signal, d'accord? "

" Est-ce que ça va aller, tout seul? " Demanda Squall, un sourcil haussé. Le blond lui fit signe que oui mais il n'en était pas tellement convaincu.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " Murmura Sora, qui était resté aux côtés de Riku. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Il espéra sincèrement que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ses amis.

" Bon, j'y vais. Tenez-vous prêts. " Les informa le chevalier blond en se dirigeant vers les marches menant au pont. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et, avec tout autant de précaution, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement afin de s'assurer que les environs étaient déserts. Quand il ne vit pas un seul pirate, il sortit de la cale et traversa un petit couloir de chaque côté duquel se suivaient des cellules. Derrière les barreaux gisaient des cadavres en putréfaction et certains étaient réduits à l'état de simples squelettes depuis déjà des années. Cloud fit une grimace mais continua malgré tout. Enfin, il aperçut une seconde porte qui, sans nul doute, menait au pont. Jugeant qu'il serait préférable de faire vite cette fois-ci, il enfonça la porte et se prépara à lancer son sort. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Les membres de l'équipage étaient tous regroupés à la proue du navire et observait l'horizon tandis qu'un murmure parcourait la petite foule.

" Il arrive. Il a poussé son cri et va tous nous dévorer! " S'écria l'un des hommes en se jetant à la mer dans un acte désespéré. Ses amis le regardèrent faire, certains avec effroi et d'autres en riant. Un coup de feu retentit et ramena le calme au sein de l'équipage.

" Ecoutez-moi tous, bande de larves. " Fit celui qui semblait être le capitaine. Il portait un ensemble rouge, des pieds à la tête. Son chapeau était orné d'une plume magnifique, qui devait probablement avoir une grande valeur, dont la blancheur rivalisait avec la pureté de la neige fraichement tombée. Sa veste portait de nombreux galons dorés venant accentuer la coupe du vêtement tandis que le pantalon de l'homme restait très sobre. Le présumé capitaine était soigneusement coiffé. Pas une seule mèche de cheveux ne gâchait l'ensemble harmonieux que formaient les mèches couleur d'ébène. Mais le détail qui marqua le plus Cloud fut le crochet que l'inconnu portait au bras gauche.

" Qu'importe si ce monstre est à nos trousses? Nous n'aurons qu'à lui transpercer le foie et rendre à notre fratrie un service depuis fort longtemps espéré. Que les poltrons passent par-dessus bord car il n'y a pas de place pour les froussards sur le navire du Capitaine Crochet. " Déclara l'homme vêtu de rouge en se plaçant devant ses hommes qui levèrent le poing en criant suite aux paroles de leur capitaine. Ils semblaient assez motivés pour se battre contre n'importe quel obstacle se dressant sur leur chemin et cette nouvelle ne fut pas du goût du blond. Néanmoins, il fit un pas en avant mais n'alla pas plus loin car quelqu'un l'attira derrière des barils de poudre stockés dans un coin du bateau. Alerté, le chevalier s'apprêta à dégainer son épée quand son regard rencontra celui de Jack, qui semblait avoir cuvé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Un véritable miracle. Le blond fit pour parler mais le pirate plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le moindre son qui pourrait en sortir.

" Du calme, je ne suis pas là pour te causer du tort. " Fit l'homme au turban en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. " Toi et tes compagnons feraient mieux de déguerpir d'ici le plus vite possible car quand il sera là, personne sur ce bateau ne fera de vieux os. "

" Qui ça 'il'? " Questionna le blond, suspicieux. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

" Le Kraken. " Répondit Jack d'une voix extrêmement basse, comme si le simple fait de prononcer le nom attirerait le mauvais sort. " Il y a un canot de sauvetage à la poupe du navire. Rejoignez-moi là-bas d'ici dix minutes, grand maximum. Si je ne vois personne, j'en déduirai que vous avez eu des soucis et je partirai sans vous. Ne traîne pas et va! "

Sur ces paroles, le brun le poussa en direction de la porte d'où Cloud venait et le chevalier lui lança un regard plein de doute. Quand il vit la silhouette du pirate se précipiter à l'arrière du bateau, il décida, dans un élan de folie, de faire confiance à Jack et partit chercher ses amis.

" Quoi? Mais, et le signal? " Demanda Riku, étonné de voir Cloud en personne.

" S'est-il passé quelque chose? " Questionna immédiatement Sora, l'air inquiet. L'expression qu'affichait l'homme n'aidait en rien à calmer ses angoisses.

" Nous devons quitter le navire très rapidement. Quelque chose arrive droit sur nous et visiblement, ça ne nous veut aucun bien. Il faut fuir. " Expliqua le chevalier en s'approchant des hommes encore inconscients. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient réveillés mais ne semblaient pas tellement inquiets. Cid leur parlait déjà et poussait quelques jurons, ici et là. " Aidez-moi à les réveiller. Nous avons peu de temps. "

" Comment comptes-tu quitter le navire? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de regagner les côtes à la nage? " Demanda le chevalier châtain, un sourcil haussé. Sora et Riku s'occupaient de réveiller les derniers hommes endormis et lorsque tout le monde fut réveillé, chacun se rassembla autour de Cloud et attendit une réponse.

" Jack m'a indiqué l'endroit où est stocké le canot qui nous permettra de regagner la rive. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce type et je ne lui fais pas tellement confiance, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit notre seul espoir à cet instant. " Expliqua-t-il, l'air clairement contrarié de n'avoir aucun autre plan.

" Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il nous as sauvés. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour l'instant. " Dit le prince en hochant brièvement la tête. " Nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant pour ne pas faire attendre Jack. J'entends de l'agitation un peu partout sur le bateau. S'il se fait prendre en train de fuir, je doute que les autres pirates lui prêtent main forte. "

Il ouvrit la marche et courut jusqu'à la sortie de leur prison. Les autres le suivirent et restèrent groupés. Quand le prince eut traversé le sinistre couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte, un groupe d'hommes au regard meurtrier leur barrait la route.

" Où croyez-vous aller comme ça?! " S'exclama un brigand en dégainant son épée, aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. " Fit l'adolescent en amenant une main devant son visage, la paume tournée vers lui. Il pouvait clairement sentir la tension qui régnait dans l'air et qui faisait se contracter ses entrailles. Il commençait à comprendre d'où provenait la sensation qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt. L'un des pirates chargea vers lui et le prince fronça les sourcils. " Hors de mon chemin! " S'exclama-t-il en ramenant rapidement sa main à ses côtés. Une violente bourrasque souffla alors sur le pont et balaya les pirates, les faisant littéralement voler jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du bateau. Cloud ne perdit pas de temps et appela les hommes tandis qu'il commençait à courir vers l'arrière du bateau.

Le groupe entier se précipita vers un Jack ahuri face au nombre imposant de passagers que devrait contenir sa minuscule embarcation.

" Oh là, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de ramener l'équipage entier, moussaillon. " Fit l'homme au turban en désignant le groupe qui se tenait devant lui. " Cette barque peut contenir, tout au plus, une petite dizaine d'hommes. "

" Eh bien soit. Nous n'avons qu'à en créer de nouvelles. " Fit le prince en se penchant au dessus de la rambarde du bateau. Il tendit les mains devant lui, les yeux fermés, et après un court instant de concentration, il tourna les paumes vers le ciel et leva les bras. Deux barques de glace surgirent des vagues et vinrent flotter dans les airs au bord de la paroi du navire. " Montez. "

" Tu n'y penses pas?! Ces rafiots vont fondre comme neige au soleil dès l'instant où ils toucheront l'eau! " S'exclama Cid en remuant nerveusement. Sa remarque fit se propager quelques protestations au sein des autres hommes présents.

" Faites-moi confiance et montez. " Insista le prince. Quand il vit que tous persistaient à penser qu'ils courraient à leur perte, il poussa un soupir et fit la moue. Il était presque sur le point de les faire monter de force quand ses trois compagnons de voyage montèrent dans les barques. Riku poussa une exclamation quand le matériau glacé entra en contact avec son pantalon et il se releva brusquement en frottant son postérieur. À son grand étonnement, le tissu de son vêtement n'était même pas humide et il s'assit à nouveau en espérant qu'il réussirait à s'habituer rapidement à l'embarcation de glace. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les rudes journées d'hiver.

Sora se sentit soulagé quand il vit Cid suivre ses amis, aussitôt suivi par d'autres marins. Certains restèrent sceptiques et préférèrent monter avec Jack mais la place vint à manquer rapidement et les autres durent se résoudre à rejoindre l'une des deux autres barques. Quand tous furent installés, le prince monta à son tour et fit descendre les navires tandis que Jack commençait déjà à ramer vigoureusement pour s'éloigner le plus possible du bateau.

" Ces barques sont vraiment pratiques, mais comment vas-tu les faire avancer? Nous n'avons pas de rames. " Dit Riku à son ami, un sourcil haussé. Le jeune châtain tendit à nouveau la main et lesdites rames surgirent de l'eau de la même manière que les barques. " Voilà qui est mieux. "

" Squall, attrape! " Appela le prince en lançant deux rames au chevalier, qui les attrapa d'une seule main. Sans poser de question, Squall se mit à ramer à la suite de Jack et Sora l'imita. Ou plutôt, il tenta de l'imiter. Riku le stoppa et lui prit les rames des mains.

" Je vais le faire. Occupe-toi simplement d'empêcher le bateau de fondre, d'accord? " Dit le plus vieux en se mettant à l'ouvrage. Le jeune châtain hocha la tête et posa les mains sur le rebord de la barque.

" Cloud, il faut que la barque garde une température constante si on ne veut pas qu'elle fonde. " Appela le prince. Quand il eut la confirmation du blond, il se concentra uniquement sur sa tâche.

Au loin, on pouvait voir le bateau du Capitaine Crochet aux prises avec un monstre gigantesque dont les tentacules s'enroulaient lentement autour du navire pour finalement l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de l'océan dans un bruit sinistre mêlant le fracas du bois brisé et les cris horrifiés des pirates. Les quelques survivants préférèrent ne pas trop y penser et gardèrent les yeux rivés sur les points lumineux au loin, droit devant eux.

" J'aperçois déjà les côtes. " Fit Cloud en observant l'horizon, ses mains posées sur le bord du navire. " Crois-tu que ce sont celles de Huascaralpac? "

" Le continent de l'Ouest n'est pas ici. Ces emplumés ne suivaient pas la trajectoire du cargo et nous en ont éloignés. " Grommela Cid en se grattant la nuque. " Il va vous falloir encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver à Huasca-truc. "

" Avez-vous une idée du temps qu'il nous faudra? " Demanda Squall, redoutant déjà un peu la réponse.

" Si le phare que je vois là-bas est celui d'Aestria, vous atteindrez les terres Incas d'ici trois jours si vous avez des montures. " Expliqua un autre marin qui s'était mis à observer le navire de glace avec une certaine admiration.

" Nos chevaux ont probablement péri pendant l'assaut des pirates, sinon quand le cargo a coulé. " Fit Cloud d'un air maussade. " Dans tous les cas, nous ne pourront pas les récupérer. "

" Dans ce cas, c'est une semaine entière qu'il vous faudra pour vous y rendre; à moins que vous n'achetiez d'autres canassons quand vous serez en ville. " Continua le même homme en portant enfin son regard vers les deux hommes.

Squall et Cloud poussèrent un très long soupir. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que la monnaie de leur continent d'origine soit acceptée sur ces terres; c'était même très peu probable.

Après plusieurs minutes passées sans un bruit autre que celui de l'eau remuée par les rames, les trois navires touchèrent terre et les passagers quittèrent les embarcations. Quand Sora quitta la sienne après que tous aient mis le pied à terre, les deux barques fondirent immédiatement et leurs cadavres rejoignirent les eaux marines. L'adolescent observa alors ses mains et les colla tout contre lui tandis que Jack parlait aux survivants.

" C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je vous serai fort reconnaissant si vous n'essayiez pas de me suivre. " Fit l'homme au turban avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

" Montre-les-moi. " Dit Riku qui avait décrété qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce que racontaient les adultes qui s'étaient mis à discuter sur le bord de la plage.

" Quoi donc? " Demanda innocemment le prince en cachant ses mains derrière son dos. Il regarda ailleurs quand il se rendit compte que son geste venait de le trahir. Se disant qu'il serait stupide de continuer à prétendre ne pas saisir la question de l'argenté, Sora tendit les mains à son ami, qui les examina.

" Elles sont glacées. " Fit Riku en passant les doigts sur les paumes rougies.

" Ça – Ça passera vite. " Bégaya le jeune châtain tandis qu'un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. Il fut à nouveau secoué quand le plus grand renouvela son geste. " Arrête ça, ça chatouille. " Fit-il savoir en tentant de ramener ses main à lui mais Riku tint bon.

L'argent apporta l'une des mains de son ami à son visage et posa les lèvres dans le creux de la paume en espérant réussir à la réchauffer de cette façon. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était plutôt le visage de son compagnon qu'une telle action réchauffait vivement.

" Sora! Riku! Nous ne devons pas traîner ici trop longtemps, la nuit est déjà tombée! " Appela Cloud, au loin. Le prince se libéra brusquement de la prise qu'avait l'argenté sur son poignet et courut vers le chevalier.

Décidément, il n'y avait que Riku pour le faire agir et réagir d'une façon aussi étrange.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Ah! Il m'arrive de devoir relire d'anciens chapitres pour m'assurer que les nouveaux ne les contredisent pas et à chaque fois, je retombe sur des fautes d'orthographe. D: J'en oublie même en me relisant! C'est décidé, un de ces jours, je vais tout relire depuis le début et faire disparaître ces immondices! Hm bref. J'avais eu un brusque élan de motivation et j'avais réussi à écrire le chapitre à moitié en une seule journée et puis paf! Le démon de la flemme a frappé et impossible d'écrire plus de cinq lignes à la suite. (Je dois être entourée de Noise! XD) Et puis il commence à faire un peu chaud. La chaleur, ça me donne envie de rien faire. Mais même ne rien faire, c'est déjà trop pour moi dans des conditions pareilles. (Là, on touche le fond du fond de la paresse) M'enfin, on n'a pas encore de températures caniculaires donc ça devrait aller. :o

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86:

Je m'amuse bien à mon club/stage de dessin. On fait un livre avec des enfants et le groupe dans lequel je suis s'occupe d'illustrer l'histoire. On est à trois, parfois cinq adultes dans ce groupe et quelques enfants/adolescents et il arrive que les conversations partent de travers. Tiens, par exemple, pas plus tard qu'hier, on parlait du Seigneur des Anneaux (je sais plus trop comment c'est venu) et la conversation a pris un tout autre ton. (Une nouvelle fois, je ne sais plus pourquoi)

G. (qui est un homme et le chef de notre tribu) : J'ai bien aimé le premier film mais les autres sont trop chiants. Genre, avec Frodon et l'autre là, Sam. Ils passent je sais pas combien de temps dans leur grotte. Sérieux, ils sont pas que potes. Ils sont tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre et à se faire des câlins.

Becca86 : Quoi? Pas du tout! Ils sont simplement très bons amis, c'est tout. Même moi qui ai un esprit mal tourné, j'ai pas pensé ça en les voyant! on notera que ma voisine A. m'a regardé en riant

G. : Tu rigoles? Sam, c'est le servant de Frodon. Rien que ça, ça en dit long. En fait, c'est sa chose. dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Becca86 : Ouais ben non, je suis pas d'accord. ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et préfère donc jouer les sales gosses têtus lol

Après ça, on a essayé de se mettre au travail plus sérieusement. Il y a, dans l'histoire sur laquelle on travaille, une fille qui pleure tout le temps pour pouvoir faire vivre son pays. L'idée me plaisait bien et j'avais tenté de dessiner la fille en question. Ma voisine voit le dessin.

A. : Dis donc, elle est vraiment en train de pleurer, elle! imite la posture de fille émue qu'avait pris le personnage sur mon dessin

Becca86 : N'est-ce pas? C'est parce qu'elle est très émue. regarde son dessin et se met à rire En fait, elle a vraiment l'air niaise.

Et puis en continuant à parler de cette pauvre fille déjà pas beaucoup aimée :

A. : Il faut lui faire un gros nez. On a un gros nez quand on pleure, non?

Becca86 : Tout au moins le nez rouge. Ouais! C'est ça! rougit le nez de la fille niaise Ah, et il lui faut aussi un mouchoir puisqu'elle pleure! Cela dit, comme elle pleure tout le temps, c'est plutôt un drap qu'il lui faudrait. à ce moment là, toute la table s'intéressait à notre conversation animée

A.bis (qui est un garçon enfant/adolescent) : Nan, t'as pas **osé**?! dit-il, outré, en me voyant ajouter une barbichette à mon elfe

Après avoir définitivement tué Niniaise, (Le vrai nom du personnage est Niniel mais A. a proposé celui-là pour ma version et comme je l'aime bien…), je me suis mise à dessiner un p'tit vieux à plumes avec un haut de bikini fait de noix de coco. Oui, j'étais vraiment pas concentrée ce jour là. Si vous voulez voir, filez-moi votre adresse mail et je vous enverrai tout ça. XD (et Niniaise deviendra peut-être une légende!)


	20. La ville endormie

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 20 : La ville endormie**_

Lorsque le groupe arriva enfin à l'entrée de la ville, les garçons apprirent qu'ils se trouvaient à Esthar, une cité où la technologie avait progressé à une vitesse fulgurante. Les chemins étaient surélevés et laissaient la basse-ville aux véhicules à moteur et aux montures. Les promeneurs, eux, profitaient d'une vue de la ville en hauteur et pouvaient contempler les immenses bâtisses aux vitres bleues et aux armatures métallisées. Le quatuor ne put cependant pas perdre de temps car le voyage avait été et promettait d'être rude et ils décidèrent donc de loger dans un hôtel. Ils apprirent alors une nouvelle chose au sujet de cette ville : les prix étaient horriblement élevés. Fort heureusement, Esthar acceptait différentes monnaies mais ils eurent tous l'impression qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi chanceux à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent élu domicile et déposèrent le peu d'affaires qu'il leur restait, Sora et Riku décidèrent de s'éclipser pendant quelques temps pour visiter la ville et faire le plein de provisions dans les quelques magasins qui restaient constamment ouverts. Les deux adolescents ne manquèrent pas les regards scrutateurs que leur lançaient les habitants de la ville. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'en démarquaient assez fortement. Cependant, ils oublièrent vite ce détail et continuèrent leur chemin.

Même si la ville manquait cruellement de verdure, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique. À présent que la nuit était tombée, des milliers de néons bleus illuminaient les bâtiments et les plateformes empruntées par les piétons diffusaient une lueur jaunâtre qui virait à l'orangé dès que l'on posait le pied à terre. On pouvait suivre les traces des autres passants si on le souhaitait mais il fallait faire très vite sous peine de les voir s'effacer après quelques instants. Sora s'était ainsi amusé à laisser des empruntes au sol et à les regarder s'effacer graduellement sous ses yeux ébahis. C'était quelque chose, cette ville d'Esthar, et il était fasciné par les trésors de technologie qui y régnaient. Jamais son royaume ne les connaitrait ; du moins, pas de son vivant.

x-x-x

À l'hôtel, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi légère. Les deux hommes avaient pris place sur l'un des lits et avaient entamé une discussion des plus déprimantes. Ils avaient fait le point sur leur situation actuelle et avait fini par conclure qu'ils n'avaient plus ni chevaux ni nourriture après le raid du cargo. C'était une véritable chance que Squall ait gardé sa bourse sur lui et que ces pirates ne l'aient pas trouvée. Ils n'avaient plus non plus d'armes et il fallait absolument qu'ils s'en procurent de nouvelles s'ils voulaient voyager sans encombre.

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon épée soit perdue au fond de l'océan. Je la tenais de mon père. C'était mon seul souvenir de lui… " Fit tristement le blond, la tête basse.

" Nous avons tous perdu énormément de biens précieux ces dernières années. Nos familles, nos maisons, nos terres; tout nous a été pris par ces créatures. " Dit amèrement l'autre chevalier.

" Fort heureusement, notre bien le plus précieux est encore à nos côtés. " Se consola le blond, son expression partagée entre le soulagement et la peine. À ces mots, Squall fronça les sourcils et l'observa curieusement.

" 'Encore'? " Questionna-t-il d'une voix peu sûre.

" Tu as vu à quel point ces êtres peuvent être violents. Nous en avons fait les frais plus d'une fois. Et puis ce type qui se fait passer pour notre roi m'inquiète beaucoup. Il semble clairement être du côté des Sans-cœur et il est surtout très dangereux. Sora aussi a dû s'en rendre compte quand il l'a affronté sur la Terre des Dragons. "

" J'ai foi en notre prince. Je sais qu'il ne le laissera pas continuer à semer le trouble. " Répondit le châtain pour rassurer son ami.

" Moi aussi mais… Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur pendant ce voyage. Ça a commencé avec ce Sans-cœur qui le possède et dernièrement, il est allé jusqu'à se battre au point d'être grièvement blessé. Et juste après ça, il – "

" Calme-toi. " Lui murmura Squall en le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentit l'autre chevalier se crisper mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. " Je sais que beaucoup de choses se sont passées et que Sora n'a pas toujours connu de beaux jours mais il fallait s'y attendre. Il grandit. Il ne restera pas éternellement à l'abri du danger, surtout avec le pouvoir qu'il possède. "

Et il avait parfaitement raison, au fond. Cloud le savait et il ne chercha pas à protester.

" Comment peux-tu rester de marbre face à tout ça? " Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

" Je ne suis plus du genre démonstratif, voilà tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas. " Répondit l'autre en poussant un léger soupir après avoir inhalé l'odeur qui émanait du blond. Il sentit la fragrance de l'air marin mêlée à celle de l'herbe. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les cheveux du blond sentaient-ils l'herbe?

" Je ne t'ai jamais connu autrement que tel que tu es maintenant. Ah, mais il est vrai que tu n'as pas vécu sur les Terres Radieuses depuis ton enfance. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement décidé d'y habiter? " Questionna Cloud, curieux. Il se redressa et observa attentivement le visage du châtain qui pâlit légèrement. Il vit clairement l'expression de Squall se renfrogner. " Désolé. Ça ne me regarde pas. " Ajouta-t-il en regardant sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Qu'y a-t-il? " Demanda l'autre en voyant la mine confuse de son ami. Il suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur des sacs posés juste à l'entrée de la chambre. Sans doute Sora les avait-il posés là. La question était de savoir quand, exactement, et surtout pourquoi le prince ne les avait pas alertés de sa présence. S'il était entré au moment où lui et Cloud étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cela n'était peut-être pas si étonnant finalement…

x-x-x

" On devrait peut-être retourner à l'hôtel, non? " Demanda le prince en tournant la tête vers l'argenté.

Ce dernier était impressionnant avec toutes ces lumières qui l'éclairaient. Sa peau ainsi que ses cheveux étaient légèrement bleus et les lumières au loin formaient une sorte de halo entourant la silhouette de Riku. Sora en perdit la parole et se contenta de le fixer du regard. Son ami semblait si paisible à cet instant précis. Il avait toujours vu Riku arborer un air arrogant, parfois taquin et d'autre fois menaçant mais jamais encore il n'avait paru autant en paix avec lui-même. Lui était-il déjà arrivé d'avoir cette expression avant qu'ils ne débutent leur long voyage? Ou était-ce la présence de Sora à ses côtés qui avait cet effet? Une partie du prince espérait que c'était le cas mais au fond, il se dit qu'il était prétentieux de penser de cette façon. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que la présence de Riku lui était d'une aide précieuse. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas mais au fond, il l'appréciait énormément et il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de l'avoir extirpé des Ténèbres qui avaient menacé d'envahir son cœur lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

" Hé, Riku. " Dit le châtain sans quitter l'immense étendue de la ville du regard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le plus grand tourner la tête vers lui. " Merci de m'avoir libéré des Ténèbres. " Murmura-t-il en souriant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'argenté se rendit compte à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient les seuls sur la voie. En temps normal, une telle information l'aurait peut-être inquiété. Il était déjà tard, il faisait nuit noire et ils se trouvaient dans une ville complètement inconnue. Il aurait dû être anxieux. Mais Sora était là. Il n'y avait qu'eux et cela lui sembla naturel. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie, comme s'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Sa perception du monde environnant changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit le sourire du prince. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien et ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait que le jeune châtain juste devant lui; le jeune châtain et ce sourire.

Quand Sora tourna enfin la tête vers l'argenté, il sentit des bras passer de chaque côté de sa taille et l'amener un peu plus en avant. Il se trouva contre Riku, la tête blottie contre son torse tandis que le plus grand enfouissait le bout de son nez dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Le prince serra les mains sur les vêtements de son ami et se rappela immédiatement de leur conversation sur le cargo avant l'attaque des pirates.

" Une fois de plus, je sens ton cœur battre très vite. " Murmura le prince en riant doucement. Il tourna la tête et colla l'oreille contre le torse de Riku et écouta les battements qui semblèrent soudainement s'intensifier. " Pourquoi? " Demanda Sora pour la seconde fois.

Il sentit les mains de Riku glisser le long de son dos, du creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules où elles se posèrent pour le repousser légèrement. Des yeux d'un turquoise plus profond que d'ordinaire plongèrent dans son regard et ce fut alors comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne respirait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus et ne voulait pas que cela change. Il se contenta de regarder Riku avec, sans le savoir, autant d'intensité et attendit. Il vit les lèvres de l'argenté bouger mais n'entendit pas un seul son en sortir.

" Sora? " Demanda le plus vieux lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse. Il posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune et, inconsciemment, il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui du châtain. Sora ne bougea pas et se contenta de continuer à le regarder sans dire un mot. " Tu voulais une réponse, non? " Répéta le plus grand en amenant son autre main sur le visage de son ami. Leurs visages étaient si proches que la moindre parole faisait s'effleurer leurs lèvres. L'argenté sentit un frisson le parcourir et les barrières qu'il avait pris soin de créer jusqu'alors s'effondrèrent et il réduisit définitivement la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

Le plus jeune se rendit immédiatement compte que ce baiser était différent des autres. Riku ne l'avait pas pris par surprise et n'avait aucune raison apparente de l'embrasser. C'était simplement arrivé, comme ça, et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Sora sentit son cœur s'emballer et son corps entier s'engourdir mais étonnamment, la sensation n'était pas si désagréable. Contrairement au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Kairi, celui-ci était empli d'une passion dévorante à laquelle il aurait été futile de résister.

Lorsque Riku se recula enfin, il lui sembla qu'un énorme poids tomba tout à coup sur ses épaules. Que venait-il de faire? Et si Sora se mettait en colère? …Mais le prince n'avait pas tenté de le repousser. Non, il avait même répondu à ses avances, il en était certain, aussi timide le geste eut-il été. Il lâcha un souffle qu'il ignorait retenir quand le prince ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Il faut rentrer maintenant. " Dit le plus jeune en attrapant quelques sacs d'une main et en serrant la main de Riku dans l'autre. Le plus grand se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et prit le reste des provisions.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel se fit sans un mot et main dans la main. On les regardait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils restèrent côte à côte, même lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la porte de leur chambre. Le prince entra mais se figea sur place. Il sentit Riku le bousculer en tentant d'entrer à son tour et fit un pas en arrière. Il déposa les sacs à terre et sortit de la chambre, les joues légèrement roses. Quand l'argenté observa enfin les environs, il vit Squall et Cloud dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans poser de question, il posa les provisions à son tour et suivit son ami dans le couloir. Il le trouva assis sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

" Ça m'a vraiment étonné. " Confia le prince quand son ami pris place à côté de lui. " Crois-tu qu'ils...? "

" Je ne sais pas. " Admit l'autre en haussant les épaules. " Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils n'en auront pas pour trop longtemps et qu'on pourra rentrer. Je suis fatigué. "

" Hm, moi aussi. " Répondit l'autre en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand, qui baissa les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu as l'air bien à l'aise avec la situation actuelle. " Remarqua Riku, qui n'osait pas bouger de peur que son compagnon ne pense qu'il le gênait.

" Et pourtant, tout est confus dans ma tête. "

" Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû- "

" Je ne t'en ai pas empêché. " Coupa le plus jeune en portant un soudain intérêt pour ses doigts. " Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? "

C'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Squall passa la tête pour observer le couloir. Quand son regard se posa enfin sur les deux adolescents, il rougit de façon à peine perceptible et leur fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans rien dire.

x-x-x

Aussitôt la nuit passée, le voyage reprit, cette fois à pieds. Le prix des montures à Esthar était exorbitant et comme ils avaient déjà dû verser une somme importante pour leurs nouvelles armes, les chevaliers jugèrent plus raisonnable de s'en passer pour le moment. Durant leur route, Sora continua son entraînement au soin avec l'aide de Riku et les deux hommes semblèrent aimer la pratique presque autant que le jeune prince. Le groupe arriva finalement dans un village paisible. La quiétude qui y régnait n'était cependant pas naturelle. Les habitants étaient tous endormis, certains effondrés sur les chemins et d'autres appuyés les uns contre les autres. Tous bougeaient à peine, à tel point que Sora pensa qu'ils étaient morts mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur le visage d'une jeune fille, la peau de cette dernière était encore chaude.

" Que s'est-il passé ici? " Questionna-t-il, inquiet.

S'agissait-il d'une maladie? Si tel était le cas, ils ne devraient pas s'attarder, au risque d'être contaminés à leur tour.

" Je sens quelque chose. " Fit alors Squall en cherchant autour de lui. Il fixa les yeux sur l'un des ensommeillés et s'en approcha avec la plus grande prudence. Il leva alors les mains et les posa sur celles de l'inconnu.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda le prince en le rejoignant aussitôt. Il attendit patiemment que son ami lui réponde tout en jetant des regards inquiets ici et là. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas encore et continua à analyser ce qu'il avait ressenti près de l'homme endormi. Il sentait un flux traverser et envelopper ce dernier. Ça semblait très épais et prêt à rester là pendant une période indéterminée.

" C'est un sort. " Dit-il en tournant la tête vers ses compagnons. " J'ajouterai qu'il est très puissant. Cette saleté est presque comme une seconde peau. "

" Un sort de haut niveau, de toute évidence. " Ajouta Cloud en apportant une main à son menton. " Nous pourrions nous informer et essayer de savoir qui, dans les environs, est capable d'une telle prouesse mais… "

" Notre unique source d'informations est elle-même visée par ce sort. " Termina Squall en croisant les bras. " Tu parles d'une chance. "

" Il doit bien y avoir un village assez proche. Allons-y et renseignons nous. " Proposa le jeune châtain avant de se mettre en marche.

Il pouvait déjà apercevoir les toits des maisons d'une cité assez proche et dans le ciel s'élevait de la fumée sortant des cheminées. À priori, personne ne dormait là-bas. Ils arrivèrent dans le village très rapidement et, comme Sora s'y était attendu, les gens ici ne dormaient point. Il aborda un villageois et le questionna. À la surprise générale, l'homme se contenta de dire qu'il ne savait rien et finit par se sauver. Inutile de dire que la curiosité du groupe venait d'être piquée au pif. Ils renouvelèrent l'expérience et chacune se solda par le même échec.

" Bon sang, pourquoi ne veulent-ils rien dire? " Fit Sora, agacé. Il lança des regards noirs à quelques passants qui ne s'attardèrent pas. " On n'a pas d'autre choix. On va devoir torturer quelqu'un et l'obliger à parler. "

" Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas? " Questionna Cloud, un sourcil haussé. Quand il n'eut pas de réponse et vit le prince se diriger vers un vieillard, il craignit le pire.

Le vieil homme sursauta en voyant le jeune châtain s'approcher de lui et jeta des regards apeurés autour de lui mais vit qu'on l'ignorait. Il poussa un juron et reporta son attention sur Sora, qui se tenait à présent juste devant lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

" Vu la façon dont vous me regardez, j'en déduis que vous savez ce que je suis sur le point de vous demander. Je veux une réponse. Maintenant. " Dit le prince d'un ton calme qui sous-entendait qu'il était assez contrarié par la situation. Le vieillard fit non de la tête. " Très bien, dans ce cas écoutez-moi bien. Je ne sais pas qui vous a demandé de ne rien dire mais sachez que si vous continuez à me cacher la vérité, ce que je vous ferai ne sera rien comparé à ce que cet inconnu pourrait vous faire. Et je ne plaisante pas. " Pour appuyer ses propos, il fit apparaître des flammes dans le creux de sa main et les montra à l'homme, dont le visage devint soudain blême.

" De – De la magie noire!! " S'exclama l'homme en se dissimulant le visage derrière ses mains noueuses. " Vous êtes comme elle! Vous êtes comme elle, monstres! "

" Elle? " Questionna l'adolescent en faisant disparaître le feu. Les autres le rejoignirent aussitôt.

" Promettez-moi de ne pas me faire de mal. Et – Et de ne pas la laisser me faire quoi que ce soit. " Balbutia l'habitant en leur jetant de brefs regards. Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Dites-nous ce que vous savez. Nous nous chargerons du reste. " Confia Squall en se tenant à côté du prince, les bras croisés. L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

" Vous charger du reste? Vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui vous avez affaire. Cette… Cette sorcière nous terrorise depuis des siècles. Jamais vous ne pourrez lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ces villageois sont perdus, vous ne pouvez rien – "

" Elle ne sait pas non plus à qui elle à affaire. " Le coupa Riku. Sora fit oui de la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Le vieillard soupira.

" Cette ville a été frappée par une terrible malédiction. La princesse de notre pays en est elle-même victime et à vrai dire, c'est lors de sa naissance que le drame a commencé. " Débuta-t-il. " Maléfique a fréquenté la Cour du roi Stéphane pendant fort longtemps mais lorsque ses activités douteuses ont été découvertes, le roi l'a chassée en dehors de ses terres. Quand la princesse est venue au monde, dix ans plus tard, elle a refait son apparition à la Cour du roi et a jeté un terrible maléfice sur la jeune princesse, la condamnant à s'endormir pour l'éternité, ainsi que les habitants de la capitale. "

Le groupe échangea des regards curieux avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme.

" Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de briser cette malédiction, non? " Demanda Cloud. " Chaque sort a son contraire. Les malédictions n'échappent pas à cette règle. "

" Eh bien, seule cette sorcière connaît le moyen de briser son sort. Croyez bien que nous aurions tenté de réveiller tous ces habitants si nous savions comment faire. " Répondit le villageois en baissant les yeux.

" Dans ce cas, il faudra se débarrasser de cette femme. " Conclut Squall. Il se fit un lourd silence. " Sauf en utilisant un charme, une malédiction n'est brisée que lorsque celui qui l'a lancée périt. "

" La tuer? Vous n'y pensez pas! " S'exclama une femme derrière eux. Visiblement, la population s'était prise d'un soudain intérêt pour leur conversation. " Vous ne ferez qu'y laisser votre vie! Oubliez ce que vous avez vu et continuez votre chemin. "

" Mais s'ils y parviennent, je pourrai peut-être enfin rencontrer et m'occuper de mon arrière grand-oncle! " S'exclama un jeune homme, le regard plein d'espoir. Il s'approcha de Sora et posa les mains sur ses épaules. " Ses parents l'avaient envoyé chez une tante et la malédiction l'a frappé lui aussi. Ma famille entière a passé des années à espérer le voir se réveiller un jour. Mes ancêtres seraient comblés si cela se produisait et je serai fier de l'accueillir chez moi. "

" Votre arrière grand-oncle? Ouah. " Fit Sora, étonné. Ce sort avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Des familles avaient souffert de ne plus voir leurs proches pendant si longtemps. Quand le prince leva les yeux et regarda les autres habitants, il en vit plusieurs chuchoter entre eux et regarder le jeune homme avant de hocher la tête.

Squall et Cloud observèrent le prince et ne dirent rien. Ils savaient quoi faire à présent mais il fallait que le prince donne lui aussi son accord. Visiblement, Riku était déjà prêt à se mêler à la bataille qui ferait bientôt rage. Il s'était joint aux deux chevaliers et attendait que Sora fasse de même. Le jeune châtain, quant à lui, devait lutter pour prendre une décision. Cette sorcière restait malgré tout un être humain mais le mal qu'elle causait autour d'elle ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Trop de gens avaient souffert et il fallait que cela cesse.

" Nous… Nous tuerons la sorcière. " Déclara le châtain d'une vois tremblante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écria, plus fort cette fois : " Nous tuerons la sorcière! "

Des exclamations de joies mêlées à des complaintes retentirent dans les rues. Des gens souriaient et leur souhaitaient bonne chance tandis que d'autres leur conseillaient de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, le prince avait pris sa décision et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

" Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au château de Maléfique. " Proposa le jeune homme avec un sourire éclatant. " Je me nomme Pat. "

" Je suis Sora. Et voici mes amis Riku, Squall et Cloud. " Présenta le jeune châtain en désignant ses compagnons.

" Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Bien, mettons-nous en route. "

x-x-x

Pour se rendre au château de l'enchanteresse, les garçons durent traverser la ville endormie. Le silence qui y régnait rendait Sora extrêmement nerveux, au point que le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Riku avait pris sa main dans la sienne et ne l'avait pas lâchée durant toute la traversée, et il se rendit compte avec satisfaction que le prince ne sursautait plus.

À la lisière de la ville, une vaste étendue de terres mortes s'offrait à eux et laissait apercevoir, à des kilomètres plus loin, un château isolé, niché au sommet d'une colline. Des nuages noirâtres surplombaient la pointe de l'unique donjon, comme attirés par la sinistre demeure aux murs décrépits. Les aventuriers commencèrent à s'avancer vers le château mais comme il est de coutume, ils furent stoppés.

" Halte! " Cria-t-on derrière eux. Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix et furent surpris de voir deux dizaines d'hommes environ se tenir à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils avaient tous de longs cheveux soyeux, des traits de visages fins et surtout, leurs oreilles étaient pointues.

" Des elfes? Ici? " Questionna Squall, les sourcils froncés. Les nouveaux arrivants empoignèrent leurs arcs et des flèches.

" Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne viennent pas nous aider. " Fit Riku en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

" Vous les connaissez? " Demanda Pat tandis que Sora se plaçait devant lui pour le protéger.

" Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont exactement mais eux nous connaissent sûrement très bien. " Répondit le prince, son épée en main. " Ne bouge pas de là où tu es, tu ne risqueras rien tant que tu ne sortiras pas du dôme. " Fit l'adolescent en chargeant vers les elfes, suivi rapidement par ses compagnons.

Pat tendit une main et fut surpris lorsqu'elle se posa sur un mur invisible. Il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du dôme dont parlait Sora.

Devant lui, la bataille faisait rage mais promettait de prendre fin assez rapidement. Les elfes étaient nombreux mais cet avantage était insignifiant face à la faiblesse de leurs attaques. Elles étaient parées relativement facilement et les assaillants repoussés avec tout autant d'aisance. Quelques sorts de glaces et de feu suffirent à clore définitivement le combat.

" On dirait bien qu'ils n'ont pas digéré la disparition de leur reine. " Murmura l'argenté à son ami, qui fit oui de la tête. " On ferait mieux de se méfier d'eux. "

" Je me demande comment ils ont su que nous serions ici. " Déclara le chevalier châtain en rangeant sa Gunblade. " Les elfes n'ont pas pour habitude de s'éloigner de leurs terres. "

" Quelqu'un les aura probablement avertis. Mais qui? " Ajouta le blond, une main à son menton.

Les questions stoppèrent et le groupe continua son avancée vers le château. Mis à part quelques rares Sans-cœur, ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés aux portes du manoir, seule la désolation s'offrit à leurs regards. Les pierres étaient recouvertes de mousse par endroit, fissurée à d'autres et le pont menant à l'entrée ne semblait pas tellement solide. Squall se proposa de passer le premier et quand la fondation tint bon sous son poids, les autres, plus légers, jugèrent qu'il était possible pour eux de faire de même.

" Qui peut bien habiter dans une demeure aussi laide? " Questionna tout haut Riku en regardant autour de lui.

Des gargouilles sculptées les fixaient de leurs yeux froids et sans vie, semblables à des gardiens. Tous sursautèrent quand certaines d'entre elles prirent vie et se mirent à les attaquer.

" Saletés! " S'exclama Cloud en dégainant son épée pour l'abattre sur la tête de l'une des créatures, qui s'évapora.

" Des Sans-cœur? Ici? " Se demanda le prince en éliminant une autre gargouille. Il était peu habituel d'en rencontrer dans les demeures, à moins que…

" Il doit y avoir un Sans-cœur mère quelque part dans ce château. " Fit le chevalier châtain, confirmant les soupçons du jeune prince.

x-x-x

Ailleurs, dans cette même demeure, une femme admirait les événements qui se déroulaient au cœur de sa maison. Quatre jeunes hommes se battaient contre des gargouilles Sans-cœur tandis qu'un cinquième se tenait un peu plus loin. D'un geste de la main, la bille de verre fixée sur un long bâton redevint complètement opaque et l'image disparut. La dame tourna la tête et, avec un sourire froid, elle apporta une main vers un corbeau perché sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône et lui caressa délicatement la tête.

" As-tu vu, mon mignon? Nous avons des visiteurs. " Fit-elle d'une voix douce et pourtant menaçante. " Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas défiée. "

" Des décennies, si je ne me trompe pas. " Fit une autre voix. Une silhouette dissimulée par les ombres des colonnes présentes dans la salle du trône se tenait à quelques pas de la femme, les bras croisés. Lorsque la silhouette s'avança et fut frappée par la lumière provenant de quelques meurtrières, une longue chevelure d'argent, une peau tannée et un regard à la couleur de l'ambre furent révélés.

" Ansem. Ainsi, tu es revenu me voir. " Fit la femme en se levant. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'homme, son long manteau trainant derrière elle.

" Maléfique. " Répondit l'argenté en faisant une révérence.

" J'en déduis que ta mission s'est achevée. " Fit la sorcière en apportant une main à son menton, un sourire aux lèvres. " Tu as fait vite. "

" La tâche était aisée, tout simplement. " Répondit l'autre avec un rictus tout aussi mauvais. " Je ne m'attarderai cependant pas ici plus longtemps. Je ne suis venu que pour vous mettre en garde. "

" Vraiment? À quel sujet? " Demanda Maléfique, un sourcil haussé.

" Vos visiteurs. "

Ces quelques mots attisèrent la curiosité de l'enchanteresse.

" Ne les sous-estimez pas. Ils sont plus forts qu'ils ne le paraissent. "

" Sous-entendrais-tu qu'il se pourrait que je sois vaincue? " Questionna la femme, à présent vexée. Elle fronça les sourcils et frappa le sol de son bâton. " Pour qui me prends-tu, misérable? "

" Je vois qu'un avertissement ne suffira pas. " Fit l'homme avec un petit rire amusé. " Allez donc vérifier par vous-même. Vous verrez si je vous ai menti ou non. "

Sur ces paroles, Ansem disparut, laissant derrière lui une sorcière hors d'elle. Poussant un cri de rage, elle leva les mains au ciel et fit jaillir des flammes vertes tout autour d'elle, lesquelles disparurent lorsque la femme se calma enfin. Maléfique serra fermement son bâton puis se tourna brusquement vers son trône. Elle se mit à aller et venir dans la salle en réfléchissant à voix basse. Visiblement, ces visiteurs se débarrassaient facilement des gardiens de pierre et d'ici peu, ils trouveraient son repaire et s'en prendrait directement à elle. Elle stoppa net et tourna la tête vers le corbeau qui était toujours perché sur son accoudoir.

" S'en prendre à moi? " Dit tout haut la femme. " S'en prendre à moi? " Répéta-t-elle plus fort avant de se mettre à rire, penchée en avant et une main portée à son ventre. Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de rire, elle reprit place sur son trône et se remit à caresser affectueusement son compagnon à plumes.

" Qu'ils viennent donc. Je les attends de pied ferme. "

x-x-x

" Cet endroit a beau être gigantesque, je pense qu'il est quasiment impossible de s'y perdre. " Fit remarquer Riku. À ses côtés, Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient pris un peu d'avance sur leurs compagnons et s'étaient proposés de se charger eux-mêmes des gêneurs, qui restaient occasionnels. Un peu plus loin, Sora était resté avec Pat et Squall et les garçons avaient une conversation plus ou moins animée.

" Un baiser? " Questionna le prince, les sourcils haussés. Pat fit oui de la tête.

" C'est la seule manière de réveiller la princesse mais personne n'ose s'aventurer dans une ville aussi effrayante. " Fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

" Tu nous as dit, un peu plus tôt, que personne ne savait comment rompre le sortilège. " Dit sèchement le chevalier, les sourcils froncés. Il se mit à fixer Pat du regard et ne le lâcha plus, ce qui mit ce dernier fort mal à l'aise.

" O – Oui, et je ne vous ai pas menti! " Se défendit-il. " Ce n'est qu'une légende que racontent les villageois. Personne ne sait s'il suffit réellement qu'un homme embrasse Aurore pour que le temps retrouve son cours. "

Sora ne dit rien et se contenta d'amener une main à ses lèvres pour les frôler du bout des doigts. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il briser une malédiction? Ce n'était jamais qu'un contact physique entre deux personnes, rien de plus. C'était certes plus intime qu'une poignée de main mais tout de même. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, quand Riku l'embrassait, il ne se passait rien de bien particulier mis à part son cœur qui se mettait à battre plus fort, ses mains qui devenaient légèrement moites, des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps des pieds à la tête et des vertiges fort plaisants qui lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre. Finalement, peut-être que c'était plus qu'un simple contact. Se passaient-ils les mêmes choses quand un homme et une femme s'embrassaient? Il n'avait rien ressenti quand Kairi lui avait donné un baiser. Peut-être qu'un baiser était plus fort entre deux hommes ou deux femmes? Peut-être que c'était une femme qui devrait embrasser Aurore plutôt qu'un homme?

" Je n'y comprends rien. " Gémit le prince en se grattant le sommet du crâne vigoureusement. Ses compagnons le regardèrent d'un air confus mais il ne s'expliqua pas et resta muet.

" Le trône de la sorcière est droit devant nous. " Fit Pat pour combler le vide. " Peut-être voudriez-vous vous préparer avant d'aller l'affronter. "

" Est-elle si puissante? " Demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Elle a endormi une ville entière pendant près d'un siècle. "

Un silence évocateur prit place et à nouveau, personne ne parla. À la surprise générale, Sora fut le premier à prendre son arme et à s'avancer vers les portes qui se dressaient un peu plus loin devant eux. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent des regards inquiets et se précipitèrent à la suite de leur protégé.

" J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. " Dit le jeune homme en regardant Riku d'un air curieux. L'argenté se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre ses compagnons, lui aussi armé.

Le petit groupe traversa le couloir et se posta devant l'entrée. La pierre était soigneusement sculptée et contrairement au reste du château, elle était encore intacte. Des ronces en relief formaient le cadre de la double-porte. Sur les portes elles-mêmes étaient gravés des runes ainsi que des glyphes et bien que leur nombre fut important, l'ensemble restait harmonieux. Sora passa la main sur les reliefs de pierre et observa l'entrée avec une grande attention.

" Comment entrer? " Pensa-t-il tout haut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune poignée.

Comme si ses paroles furent comprises par les remparts, les portes bougèrent faiblement puis s'ouvrirent lentement. Les aventuriers se reculèrent et se tinrent sur la défensive, prêts à repousser quiconque sortirait de la pièce. Mais personne ne vint. Prudemment, ils entrèrent dans une pièce aussi soignée que la porte qui y menait et au fond de laquelle crépitait un feu. Devant ce feu se trouvait un trône, et sur le trône ne siégeait nul autre que Maléfique.

" Il suffisait d'ouvrir la porte. " Fit la femme en posant son regard froid sur le jeune prince.

" C'est bien vous, Maléfique? " Demanda Cloud sans quitter l'enchanteresse du regard. Celle-ci détourna le regard pour le porter sur le blond.

" En effet. Que me vaut votre visite? "

" Nous sommes venus libérer les villageois de votre sortilège. " Répondit Sora en brandissant son arme. À cette vue, Maléfique rit à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle sourit malicieusement au jeune châtain qui continuait à la fixer d'un regard menaçant.

" Auriez-vous la prétention de vouloir me tuer? " Demanda la femme en se levant pour leur tourner le dos un bref instant. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant son siège sans jamais regarder ses visiteurs. " Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à venir ici avec cette intention. Ces gargouilles de pierre en sont la preuve. " Elle stoppa net et tourna la tête vers le groupe avec un sourire mauvais. " Vous ne serez pas non plus les derniers et bientôt, vous rejoindrez tous les misérables qui ont osé se dresser sur mon chemin! "

La femme leva alors les mains au ciel et des flammes vertes jaillirent du sol et l'entourèrent, la protégeant de toute attaque physique.

" Lâche! " Lança Riku.

" Moi? Une lâche? Alors que quatre hommes viennent s'en prendre à une faible femme? " Se moqua la sorcière en baissant les bras. Elle tendit une main devant elle et les flammes se matérialisèrent. Un immense serpent de feu domina le groupe de toute sa hauteur en émettant des sifflements stridents. " Je suppose que j'ai droit à un peu d'aide. " Continua la femme tandis que son animal lançait l'offensive. Il se jeta sur Squall que Cloud protégea derrière un mur de glace. Cependant, la barrière céda mais le chevalier eut le temps de se préparer à encaisser le coup.

Le jeune prince fit pleuvoir des aiguilles de glace mais leur petite taille n'eut aucune chance face à l'ardeur des flammes vertes.

" Imbécile! Si un mur ne résiste pas, pourquoi des aiguilles ne fondraient-elles pas?! " Le réprimanda Cloud en esquivant une attaque avant de rejoindre Squall qui ne s'était pas encore relevé.

" Je – Je le sais bien! " Balbutia le prince, paniqué. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retrouver son sang froid mais rien n'y fit. Il tremblait de tout son corps sans même savoir pourquoi.

" _Inconsciemment, il doit encore se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé au Royaume Crépusculaire. _" Pensa l'argenté en observant son compagnon. Malheureusement, le moment était mal choisi. " Sora, remue-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher! " Lui lança-t-il, espérant que ses paroles suffiraient à motiver le prince.

" Je fais ce que je peux mais – " Commença le jeune châtain en tournant la tête vers son ami. Une telle action lui valut de ne pas voir le coup qui venait droit sur lui. Le serpent balaya le sol avec sa queue, frappant Sora de plein fouet tandis que les autres s'étaient déjà reculés. Il allait percuter une colonne de pierre mais Riku réussit à amortir sa chute avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Cloud et Squall profitèrent de ce moment pour se lancer à l'attaque du monstre enflammé sous les yeux du prince qui restait encore impuissant. " Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me battre, bon sang?! " S'énerva-t-il en jetant son arme à ses pieds. Elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière pour finalement réapparaître au creux de sa main. " Ça allait encore face à ces elfes. "

" _Les elfes ne sont pas véritablement humains._ " Se dit l'argenté avec un léger soupir. " Ecoute, si tu n'y arrives pas, laisse-le s'en occuper. " Proposa Riku en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

" Non, c'est hors de question. " S'entêta le jeune châtain.

" Quoi donc? " Fit-on derrière eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Maléfique, son bâton pointé droit sur Riku. L'adolescent sentit une force invisible le soulever de terre et il se mit à flotter dans les airs, les mains portées à son cou qu'il sentait serré par une prise imperceptible.

" Riku! "

" Oh, mais que vois-je? Celui-ci ne devrait pas être avec vous. " Fit la sorcière dont le sourire était toujours présent. " Les Ténèbres coulent dans ses veines et ce pauvre fou ne s'en rend même pas compte. "

" Laissez-le! " Cria Sora dont le corps l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Il était littéralement pétrifié.

" Pas avant de m'être occupée de lui. "

L'argenté poussa un hurlement – de douleur ou de rage, Sora ne sut le dire – et fut enveloppé d'une lueur violacée. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de lutter contre ce qui tentait de s'emparer de son esprit mais lorsque sa vision se troubla et s'obscurcit, il sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune prince, le teint de son ami devint cadavérique, presque grisâtre, et ses cheveux se ternirent à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, ses yeux étaient noirs et seul l'iris restait inchangé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Maléfique reposa l'argenté au sol et admira son travail avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

" Ce nouveau soldat me sera d'une aide précieuse! " Déclara-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'elle riait à nouveau. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

Riku chargea et tenta de la blesser à l'abdomen mais ne réussit qu'à la couper de façon superficielle. La sorcière poussa un cri de rage et se recula, une main posée sur son ventre d'où le sang commençait à s'écouler faiblement.

" Misérable! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à ton maître?! " S'exclama l'enchanteresse, les sourcils froncés.

" La ferme. " Se contenta de rétorquer l'argenté tandis qu'il se tournait vers le prince. Ce dernier observa son ami sans trop savoir s'il courait un danger ou non, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se lever et se reculer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

" _Ces stupides jambes ne veulent toujours pas bouger! _" Se dit Sora en serrant les poings.

Finalement, Riku stoppa juste devant lui et s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le jeune châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir mais ce ne fut certainement pas de plaisir. Le regard qu'il avait fini par adorer était vide d'émotions et même cruel. En était-il de même pour lui quand ce Sans-cœur s'emparait de son propre corps? Riku ressentait-il la même aversion pour cet autre lui? 'Aversion' était sans doute un mot bien trop fort car malgré la peur engendrée par ce nouveau Riku, le plus jeune se sentait fortement intrigué.

" Riku? " Tenta le prince, se demandant ce que son ami avait en tête. Il vit l'argenté lever une main et l'observer, toujours silencieux. Quand son ami le regarda à nouveau, le contact fut de très courte durée.

Sans crier garde, Riku plaqua la main sur le visage du prince et la serra. Il entendit clairement le châtain hoqueter de surprise et le vit lever les mains pour le faire lâcher prise, mais en vain.

" Au revoir, Sora. " Fut son unique réponse.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Le retour de la vengeance du défi de la fin en suspens. musique qui fait peur Oui, c'est complètement cruel de stopper ici, surtout en sachant le temps que je mets à poster un nouveau chapitre. D Avec un peu de chance, le retour à des scènes d'action me motivera à écrire plus vite. Quelques petites précisions concernant ce chapitre! La ville d'Esthar n'a pas été inventée. Certains d'entre vous savent peut-être déjà qu'elle vient de Final Fantasy VIII. Bizarrement, avec Horizon (mais là, c'est juste pour la musique), c'est l'une de mes villes favorites du jeu. :x La scène qui s'y déroule entre Sora et Riku avait été imaginée quasiment dès le début de l'histoire. Ça m'était venu à l'esprit en écoutant "Lullaby" de Origa, une magnifique chanson que je vous conseille! (Pour peu que le russe ne vous rebute pas trop) Dernier point, cette fois à propos du Riku de la fin de ce chapitre. En gros, c'est le même que celui de Kingdom Hearts 1, quand on se bat contre lui à Hollow Bastion, ou encore celui de Chain of Memories (quand il passe en mode Dark) sauf qu'ici, il ne subit pas de transformation à la Sailor Moon qui fait apparaître de magnifiques collants et une jupette toute mignonne. (Elle me perturbe, cette jupe blanche!) Bien, bien, je vais répondre ici aux reviews anonymes! On commence avec celles du chapitre 18! \o/

_Amyo : En fait, il me semble t'avoir répondu directement par mail mais je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre. Oo; Bref, au cas où ça ne serait pas le cas : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Ça fait chaud au cœur. :3 Si tu as des réclamations, n'hésite pas à me les faire parvenir. Je verrai si je peux les retenir ou non. XD _

_Bad Luck : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te convertir. \o/ Le fait que je garde certains éléments du jeu doit pas mal aider, je pense. :x En tout cas, merci mille fois! _

Sur ce, j'enchaîne sur le chapitre suivant!

_Mikukearu : Bizarrement, je lis toujours ton pseudo 'Mikukeaeru'. Peut-être que tu devrais changer et garder ma version. (Ça coûterait moins cher que si je me rachetais des lunettes XD) Plus sérieusement… Eh mais attends. Mais oui, j'ai aussi répondu à ta review dans un mail! Je m'en rends compte en relisant ton message…_

Bon ben voilà, les réponses auront été rapides.

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit – j'ai la flemme alors je ne vais pas vérifier – mais chez moi, on ne fonctionne pas exactement comme dans les autres familles. En gros, chacun dit ce qu'il pense et donc, si on veut se dire mxrde, on se le dit. (Ou du moins, on le fait comprendre) Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que depuis quelques années, les rôles s'inversent. Du coup, ma sœur et moi devons parfois reprendre notre mère quand elle commence à être trop turbulente. (Véridique) C'est ma grande sœur qui est contente quand on s'y met toutes les deux. XD

Exemple 1 :

C'est bien connu, quand le feu pour piéton est rouge, on ne traverse pas. Mais ce n'est pas encore acquis pour tout le monde. C'est comme ça que pendant qu'on attendait toutes les trois à un feu, m'man commence à traverser et je dois la rattraper par la capuche. (Ou le sac, je ne sais plus très bien)

Becca86 : Traverse pas, il est rouge! Tu vas te faire écraser!!

Sœur M. : C'est pas une ville de campagne ici, y a des voitures.

M'man : Oh, ça va, hein! soupire

Exemple 2 :

La vie coûte de plus en plus cher et il faut faire super gaffe à ce qu'on achète! Même pour le papier toilette!

M'man : Regarde, du papier parfumé… J'aimerais bien en prendre, ça ajouterait une bonne odeur dans les toilettes.

Becca86 : regarde le prix T'as vu le prix?! Ça coûte super cher! Prends-en du normal.

M'man : C'est juste pour essayer!

Becca86 : On n'a plus de sous alors fais au moins cher. T'en prendras une autre fois.

Ouah, maintenant que je lis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai monstre… (Au passage, elle n'en a jamais acheté, finalement)

Exemple 3 :

Oh, un super vieux souvenir! J'étais encore au collège! (Ce qui fait que ça remonte à au moins 7 ans) Qui n'a pas connu les horribles réunions parents-profs qui s'éternisent? Heureusement qu'il y a certaines personnes qui mettent l'ambiance. (Devinez un peu qui a fait des siennes ce jour là.)

Mr M. - Prof de SVT - : depuis l'autre bout du couloir Tiens, Mme W.! Vous venez pour moi?

M'man : Ah non, j'ai pas besoin de vous voir, vous!

Mr M. : faussement outré Comment ça?!

Becca86 : toute gênée M'man, c'est mon prof de SVT!!

M'man : Ah bon? se met à rire

Elle m'a souvent dit que ma sœur prétendait ne pas la connaître pendant ces mêmes réunions. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. XD Mais bon, même si ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil, on est fort proches en fait.


	21. Démons et Chimères

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 21 : Démons et Chimères**_

" Au revoir, Sora. "

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu – " S'écria le jeune châtain en se débattant comme il le pouvait. Lentement, il sentit ses forces le quitter et il s'évanouit.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Cloud et Squall tentaient, tant bien que mal, de se débarrasser du serpent mais le monstre leur tenait tête et attaquait sans relâche. Même les clones de glace du blond ne faisaient pas le poids face à la force destructrice du démon.

" Ce feu n'est pas naturel. On ne peut rien faire pour le stopper. " Conclut Cloud en essuyant, d'un revers de manche, la sueur qui perlait sur son front et coulait le long de ses tempes. " Il faudrait demander à So – "

Quand le blond ne continua pas à parler, Squall suivit son regard et vit que Riku serrait le visage du prince dans sa main, l'air impassible. Son sang sembla se glacer lorsque le corps du plus jeune ne bougea plus et resta inerte, le visage du prince toujours dissimulé.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! " S'exclama Cloud. Il fit pour rejoindre les adolescents mais la queue du serpent s'abattit sur son dos et l'écrasa au sol, d'où il ne put plus se relever.

" Non! " Hurla le chevalier châtain en brandissant son épée au dessus de sa tête pour finalement l'abattre sur l'appendice du reptile mais sa lame ne fit que traverser le vide.

Tandis qu'il s'acharnait, Maléfique observait le spectacle qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux avec un mélange d'amusement et de confusion. Son soldat n'était pas si défectueux finalement.

" Tu as fait du bon travail. " Complimenta-t-elle l'adolescent en s'approchant de lui. " Si seulement tu n'avais pas tenté de me blesser… Je crains qu'il ne faille t'éliminer quand même, au bout du compte. "

Avant même qu'elle puisse lever la main, une fumée noire jaillit du sol et enveloppa le corps immobile de Sora. Lorsque Squall comprit ce qu'il se passait, il ne sut s'il devait se réjouir du renversement de situation ou craindre le pire. Tout se décida lorsque le prince devint noir et que Tiaan fit son retour. Les adolescents ne bougèrent toujours pas pendant un court laps de temps, jusqu'à ce que le Sans-cœur s'évapore pour finalement réapparaître perché sur les épaules de l'argenté.

" Je vois qu'on a besoin de mon aide. " Fit Tiaan, l'ait plutôt satisfait. Il se pencha en avant pour voir le visage du plus grand et plongea son regard doré dans les orbes turquoise. Il fronça les sourcils. " Quelque chose cloche chez toi, non? Tu n'as plus cet air niais. "

" Dégage de là. " Grommela Riku en poussant le visage de Tiaan, qui se rattrapa aux cheveux de l'argenté pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. " Fais ton boulot au lieu de me bassiner. "

" Ouah, un Sans-cœur encore plus infect que moi. " Chantonna le prince en descendant de son perchoir. " Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. "

" C'est ça. " Fit l'argenté en faisant apparaître son arme. Il se tint en position d'attaque et attendit que le plus jeune fasse de même. Tiaan tendit une main devant lui et invoqua la Keyblade. " Si on la détruit, ce serpent disparaîtra, non? " Demanda Riku à l'attention de Squall.

" Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Faites vite, il ne tiendra pas longtemps! " Répondit le chevalier après un rapide coup d'œil à son ami, dont le teint prenait une couleur inquiétante.

" C'est facile à dire. " Marmonnèrent les Sans-cœur à l'unisson.

Puis ils se jetèrent sur la sorcière sans un bruit mais Maléfique s'était préparée à l'assaut. Elle fit un bond en arrière et sépara son bâton en deux fragments qu'elle tint chacun dans une main. Les deux garçons renouvelèrent leur attaque et frappèrent sans relâche cependant, la femme parait leurs coups sans trop de difficulté. Voyant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans un combat au corps à corps, elle se réfugia au sommet d'une colonne de pierre et lança des sorts de foudre dans la totalité de la pièce, frappant indifféremment ses ennemis et le serpent. Lorsque Squall vit un éclair violacé se diriger droit sur lui et son compagnon, il se pencha en avant pour protéger le blond mais ne sentit jamais l'impact. En se redressant, il remarqua que la foudre était déviée chaque fois qu'elle menaçait de les frapper.

" Le prince… Nous protège… Pas besoin de – " Haleta Cloud, toujours écrasé par le poids du monstre qui sifflait de douleur à chaque coup reçu. Il était à présent trop occupé par les attaques de sa maîtresse pour se souvenir de ses proies précédentes.

" Ne parle pas, d'accord? Il faut que tu tiennes le coup le plus longtemps possible. " Le coupa le chevalier châtain. Il agrippa la main gauche de Cloud et ne la lâcha plus pendant qu'il suivait le combat que menaient Riku et Sora.

" Un sort d'eau courant ne suffira pas. Utilise ta magie! " Envoya Tiaan en faisant un saut sur le côté pour éviter un autre éclair.

" Comment? Je n'ai jamais lancé de sort de ma vie, espèce d'andouille! " Rétorqua le plus vieux en se baissant quand il sentit la foudre frôler le haut de sa tête.

" Eh bien c'est le moment ou jamais d'apprendre! " Fit Tiaan en le rejoignant comme il le put. " Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est imaginer. "

" Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi? " Grommela le plus grand avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand le prince daigna enfin créer un mur protecteur autour d'eux.

" Mon élément de base, c'est la lumière, tout comme Cloud et Squall, et tu as vu les effets qu'ont eu leurs sorts sur la magie de cette mégère. "

" Aucun. "

" Et c'est bien ça le problème. Toi, tu manipules les Ténèbres alors si tu réussissais à lancer un sort de type glace et eau, le problème serait résolu. " Expliqua le plus jeune, l'air déterminé. Riku, lui, sembla hors de lui.

" Rien que ça?! Deux sorts différents? Je n'y arriverai jamais, débile! " S'emporta-t-il, fusillant son interlocuteur du regard. Ce dernier poussa un très long soupir.

" Bon, dans ce cas, je vais t'aider, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à te montrer docile. " Rétorqua Tiaan en prenant la main de Riku dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

" Que -?! " S'exclama l'argenté quand il se sentit comme aspiré par la main de son compagnon.

" Laisse-toi faire. " Murmura le plus jeune, déjà pleinement concentré. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus de résistance, il continua à emprunter un peu de magie au second Sans-cœur.

_L'eau annule la foudre. Les éclairs des enfers fuient l'eau du Styx, fleuve teinté du sang des défunts, sous peine d'y disparaître._

" _Espérons que ça marche. _" Pensa Tiaan en posant son autre main au sol. Il sentit un liquide chaud sous sa paume, puis sous ses doigts, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une flaque rouge s'étendre de plus en plus vite sur toute la surface de la salle. Lorsque la plus petite parcelle fut recouverte de l'étrange liquide, des gouttes écarlate s'en détachèrent et s'élevèrent dans les airs et chaque éclair qui les frappa disparut avec la perle atteinte. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que de l'eau en suspension et la foudre disparut complètement.

" C'est impossible! " Tonna Maléfique du haut de son abri.

" Rien n'est impossible pour peu qu'on imagine. " Fit Tiaan en claquant des doigts. Les gouttelettes s'étirèrent puis gelèrent sous forme de pics. Tous se dirigèrent vers la sorcière et, un par un, la percèrent de toute part. La femme hurla de douleur tandis que son corps était attaqué sans relâche, à tel point qu'il fut vite recouvert d'aiguilles écarlates. Certaines choisirent de se diriger vers le reptile et ce dernier connut bientôt le même sort que son invocatrice. Les pics glacés tombèrent à terre lorsque le serpent fut vaincu et Cloud fut enfin libéré.

" Est-ce que ça va? " Demanda Squall en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

" Difficilement, mais je crois que j'ai connu pire. " Haleta le blond avec un sourire en coin. Son état ne devait pas être alarmant s'il pouvait encore blaguer. Il baissa les yeux au sol et fit une grimace en voyant le liquide rouge qui, étrangement, ne tachait pas leurs vêtements. " Est-ce que tu penses que c'est… "

" Je ne veux pas le savoir. " Rétorqua l'autre homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. " Hé, mais au fait, où est Pat? " Demanda-t-il soudainement. Il chercha le jeune homme du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part.

" Il a dû s'enfuir. " Répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules. " Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs, tiens. "

" Tu l'as dit. " Fit l'autre.

" Vous n'avez rien? " Demanda Tiaan en s'approchant d'eux. Riku le suivait de près, leurs mains toujours jointes et ce détail ne semblait pas tellement au goût de l'argenté mais il n'en dit rien.

" Juste un peu patraque mais je m'en sortirai. " Répondit le blond en se grattant la nuque. Il leva les yeux vers le prince. " Dis, ce truc à terre là, c'est… "

" De l'eau. " Répondit le plus jeune, un sourcil haussé. " Les éléments affectés par les Ténèbres sont différents de ceux de la Lumière. Quand Riku se sera assez entraîné, il sera capable de jeter ces sorts par lui-même. "

" Visiblement, je suis le seul à en être capable. " Fit savoir l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Il semblait lui-même peu convaincu par ses paroles. " Mais je ne – " Il se tut brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

" Quoi? " Demanda Squall.

" Je crois que ça n'est pas encore fini. " Fit Tiaan en se tournant vers la silhouette de Maléfique. Cette dernière bougea faiblement puis un cri retentit dans la pièce.

" Cette sale sorcière est coriace! " S'exclama Cloud en amenant les mains à ses oreilles.

" Bouclier! " Hurla le prince, la main tendue devant lui. Rapidement, le groupe fut entouré par une barrière qui bloqua les aiguillons renvoyés dans leur direction. Ils fondirent au sol et rejoignirent le liquide d'où ils provenaient.

Devant eux, Maléfique se redressa et les toisa du regard, l'air furieux. Et surtout…

" Elle n'a pas une égratignure! Comment est-ce possible?! " S'écria le prince, choqué. Il l'avait pourtant bien vue se recouvrir des dards qu'il avait envoyés.

" Ce cloporte avait raison, finalement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous sous-estimer. " Fit la sorcière en ouvrant les bras en grand, et avant que quiconque puisse lui poser de questions au sujet de la personne qu'elle mentionnait, le sol du château se mit à trembler.

" Que se passe-t-il cette fois? " Demanda Cloud en regardant les alentours. De la poussière tombait du plafond tandis que des fissures commençaient à apparaître.

" Le château va s'effondrer! Ne traînons pas ici! " Fit Tiaan en aidant rapidement le blond à se relever. Le groupe fonça vers la porte puis traversa le couloir aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre des pierres tomber au sol alors qu'ils essayaient de sortir de la demeure. Ils ignorèrent les quelques gargouilles qui tentaient de les affronter et qui, au final, finissaient brisées sous le poids des roches qui leur tombaient dessus.

Enfin, les quatre hommes arrivèrent au dernier couloir menant à la sortie. Ils accélérèrent le pas mais de nouveaux rochers leur barrèrent la route et les bloquèrent. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour les arrêter. Squall et Tiaan envoyèrent des sphères de feu qui firent éclater les roches et libérèrent un passage. Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie et empruntèrent le pont avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent enfin, le château était complètement détruit et il n'en restait plus rien.

" Vous croyez que c'est – " Commença Squall.

Au moment où il commençait à parler, un bruit sourd résonna depuis les ruines du manoir et une immense main aux griffes crochues se posa lourdement au sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils virent les pierres bouger, se soulever puis retomber de tous côtés lorsqu'un immense dragon noir surgit des décombres. La bête rejeta la tête en arrière avant cracher un feu vert sur le sol. Ce dernier s'embrasa et se répandit sur les terres mortes autour des aventuriers qui se trouvèrent alors pris au piège. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir à présent et n'avaient d'autre choix que de combattre le dragon.

" Ne vous occupez pas des flammes et contentez-vous d'attaquer ce dragon. " Indiqua le prince en faisant réapparaître son arme.

" Sans blague… " Marmonna l'argenté à ses côtés en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit un peu d'élan et s'élança vers la créature se dressant devant eux et les dominant d'environ dix mètres de haut. Cela ne sembla cependant par faire froid aux yeux de Riku qui attaqua sans la moindre d'hésitation.

" Quelle tête brûlée. " Commenta Squall avec un léger soupir. Il fit pour suivre l'adolescent mais Tiaan le stoppa.

" Seuls les sorts des Ténèbres permettent d'annuler les sorts du même type mais quand il s'agit de leurs utilisateurs, il n'y a rien de telle que la Lumière. " Leur fit savoir le Sans-cœur.

" Quoi? Mais tout à l'heure, ça ne marchait pourtant pas. " Répondit Cloud, les sourcils froncés. Son expression se renfrogna un peu plus quand le jeune châtain soupira.

" Vous n'écoutez donc pas ce que vous disent les gens? L'utilisateur est sensible à n'importe quel type de magie, contrairement aux sorts eux-mêmes. En fait, il… " Le Sans-cœur se tut un moment puis finit par secouer lentement la tête. " Laissez tomber. Retenez simplement que la Lumière suffit quand il s'agit d'attaquer un utilisateur de magie. "

Sur ces mots, il fit volte face et rejoignit Riku, qui semblait ne pas venir à bout du monstre, ce qui était loin d'être étonnant. Le dragon fit pour le frapper d'un coup de patte mais l'argenté tendit une main devant lui et une barrière magique bloqua l'attaque. Aussitôt, Tiaan passa à côté de lui à toute allure, suivi de près par Squall, tandis que plus loin, Cloud préparait un sort. L'argenté ne perdit pas de temps et suivit ses amis qui commençaient déjà à rouer le dragon de coups en évitant soigneusement les griffes qui menaçaient de les blesser grièvement à tout instant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, d'énormes blocs de glace apparaissaient au dessus de leurs têtes et le trio se retira en vitesse pour esquiver l'attaque du chevalier blond. La créature leva alors les yeux au ciel, se demandant probablement ce qui pouvait bien provoquer la fuite de ses assaillants, et eut tout juste assez de temps pour voir ce qui lui tombait dessus. Le poids des énormes grêlons fit se craquer plusieurs os mais les blessures semblèrent rester superficielles car les attaques de Maléfique ne perdirent pas en intensité.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut pour clamser, à celle-là?! " S'emporta Riku en frappant le sol du pied. Il tendit le bras, tourna la paume de sa main vers le monstre et lança des globes bleutés vers Maléfique, qui ne put les esquiver. L'un d'eux la toucha à l'œil droit et l'animal hurla de douleur et se mit à piétiner frénétiquement, manquant de peu d'écraser Squall qui fut tiré hors de danger par le second chevalier.

" Ça commence à faire un peu trop long à mon goût. " Déclara Tiaan en regardant brièvement Riku, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les adolescents se rejoignirent et plaquèrent leurs Keyblades l'une contre l'autre. Une lueur enveloppa les armes et bientôt, il n'en resta plus qu'une seule que tous deux tenaient d'une main. Ils prirent un peu d'élan et s'élancèrent vers leur adversaire, épée pointée droit devant eux. Le dragon s'apprêtait à les balayer d'un coup de queue mais Cloud et Squall prirent soin de l'en empêcher. Les Sans-cœur continuèrent leur assaut et plantèrent l'arme dans la gorge du dragon. Là, Riku prit appui sur le cou de la créature pour stopper son saut et se reculer tandis que Sora continua son avancée de l'autre côté du monstre. Lorsque l'argenté et lui se firent face, ils ouvrirent les bras et la Keyblade s'illumina à nouveau. Deux lumières se séparèrent alors, tranchant la tête du reptile de façon nette, et chacune revint entre les mains des garçons et quand la lumière disparut, les chevaliers purent s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de leurs armes respectives.

Le corps de Maléfique s'entoura d'une fumée violacée qui retomba au sol et y laissa une empreinte noirâtre. Riku et Sora atterrirent au sol sans encombre et vinrent se tenir à côté de leurs aînés qui rangeaient déjà leurs épées dans leurs fourreaux.

" Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était expéditif. " Fit remarquer le blond en observant les plus jeunes, qui haussèrent les épaules. " Allons voir si les villageois et la princesse se sont réveillés. "

x-x-x

Ansem avait rejoint sa supérieure, qui riait à gorge déployée en admirant la défaite de l'enchanteresse. L'argenté, lui, se contenta de secouer la tête tandis qu'un sourire moqueur fit s'étirer ses lèvres.

" Je l'avais pourtant prévenue. " Dit-il lorsque les rires de la femme se furent enfin calmés. " Cette idiote aurait mieux fait de m'écouter. "

" Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'es pas complètement innocent dans toute cette histoire. Qu'as-tu fait? Maléfique aurait aisément pu se débarrasser de ces misérables. " Fit la femme en tournant son regard vers l'homme, qui croisa les bras et ne répondit pas pendant un long moment.

" Nous avons encore besoin d'eux. " Finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules.

" Vraiment? " Demanda l'autre, les sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, cette réponse ne lui plaisait guère. " Il me semble dangereux de les laisser s'améliorer. Autant les éliminer tant qu'ils ne représentent pas encore une trop grande menace. "

" Et manquer de me divertir? Vous n'y pensez pas. " Rétorqua le Sans-cœur en rejetant quelques mèches par-dessus son épaule. " Et puis, j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes que je souhaiterais étudier plus en détail. "

La femme fit la moue et observa l'homme. Il ne semblait pas enclin à changer d'opinion pour l'instant. Mais quel risque couraient-ils pour l'instant? Ils pouvaient encore éliminer les Elus facilement. Ansem seul suffirait amplement et il n'y avait donc aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

" Tant que tu fais attention à ne pas aller trop loin. " Finit-elle par céder avec un soupir et son accord sembla combler le Sans-cœur dont les yeux s'illuminèrent.

" Soyez sans crainte. "

x-x-x

De retour en ville, les aventuriers remarquèrent avec déception qu'elle était toujours endormie. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pat n'était toujours pas revenu et ne semblait pas décidé à réapparaître de sitôt. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le quatuor se rendit dans la petite ville, informa les habitants que Maléfique avait été vaincue – ce qu'ils avaient deviné en les voyant revenir sains et saufs – et s'excusèrent de n'avoir pas réussi à réveiller tout le monde. Le vieillard qui les avait informés s'avança alors vers eux et expliqua que seul le baiser d'un prince saurait réveiller la princesse Aurore. Les deux chevaliers avaient regardé Sora, qui avait vivement secoué la tête pour faire part de son désaccord. Riku n'en dit rien mais il était probablement rassuré de la décision de son ami.

" De toute façon, n'importe quel prince ne saurait convenir. Il faut que le baiser donné vienne du cœur et qu'il soit empli de sentiments d'amour forts et sincères. " Expliqua le villageois, le sourire aux lèvres. " Il nous suffira de transmettre ce message à tous nos visiteurs et aux marchands afin que le charme soit enfin rompu. "

Visiblement, personne ne sembla déçu et tous gardèrent espoir. La menace disparue, les prétendants ne se feraient sans doute plus attendre. Cette pensée fit rire le jeune prince mais certainement pas de joie. Au final, ses compagnons et lui s'étaient chargés de la tâche ingrate et ces beaux parleurs auraient le beau rôle.

" Ça me fait penser. " Commença Squall tandis que les quatre amis traversaient la ville pour la quitter. " Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là? " Demanda-t-il aux Sans-cœur, qui échangèrent un regard curieux.

" Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci jusqu'à la fin. Je pense que Sora ne risque plus rien maintenant. " Répondit Tiaan. Il s'arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux. Les fines particules noires s'élevèrent dans les airs et disparurent, rendant au prince ses couleurs d'origine. Sora ouvrit alors les yeux et eut un sursaut. Il tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Riku; le même que celui qu'il avait aperçu avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?! Et pourquoi est-ce que vous – " Commença le jeune châtain avant de poser les mains sur son torse, puis son estomac pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Quand il ne sentit aucune blessure, il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard mauvais à l'argenté.

" Désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tout t'expliquer. " Fit l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules.

" Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue, Riku! J'ai bien cru que tu allais… " Commença le plus jeune pour finalement baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre, l'air nerveux. Il entendit l'argenté soupirer puis se placer devant lui avant de passer un bras autour de sa fine taille et de soulever son menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux à nouveau. Le prince rougit et laissa ses bras ballants. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

" Je pourrais toujours essayer de me faire pardonner. " Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et laissa glisser sa main pour la poser sur l'arrière-train de son jeune compagnon, qui hoqueta, surpris. Et finalement, lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, aucun des deux ne bougea.

Cloud, à cet instant précis, avait le teint livide. Squall, lui, restait impassible et était déjà prêt à retenir son compagnon. Aucun d'eux n'eut à se déplacer car ce fut Riku lui-même qui se recula vivement, les joues écarlates et les yeux écarquillés. Le jeune châtain put alors remarquer que ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant.

" Pourquoi j'étais - ?! " S'exclama l'argenté en regardant sa main, celle qui était posée sur Sora quelques instants plus tôt. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, mais je suis désolé, Sora! Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant tout le monde! "

" Tu n'as pas embarrassé que moi. " Marmonna le jeune châtain en baissant à nouveau les yeux quand il sentit des regards insistants posés sur eux. Il pouvait clairement sentir que plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient clairement réprobateurs.

Riku resta muet et se gratta la nuque. Il vit Cloud et Squall reprendre leur route et les suivit sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis de la ville, il sentit Sora glisser sa main dans la sienne.

" Au moins, tu es redevenu toi-même. " Murmura ce dernier sans jamais croiser le regard du plus grand. " Mais par pitié, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. "

" Promis. " Répondit l'argenté en serrant un peu plus la main du prince pour appuyer ses propos. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire, mais il se dit qu'il le découvrirait sûrement un peu plus tard. Il porta alors son attention sur les deux hommes qui marchaient devant eux. Etrangement, ils ne semblaient pas chercher à les séparer et il se demanda pourquoi.

Ce que Riku ignorait, c'était que Squall et Cloud étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ne faisaient déjà plus attention à leur entourage. L'un pensait à l'autre chevalier et le second pensait au prince et à tout ce qui pourrait bien arriver à leur petit groupe dans les prochains jours à venir. Et quelque chose disait à Cloud que ça ne pouvait être rien de bon.

" Hé, regardez un peu là-bas. " Fit soudain Sora en désignant un objet à l'horizon. L'objet en question était de taille moyenne et assez coloré. " Je vais voir! " Appela le jeune châtain avant même que l'on puisse lui dire de ne pas y prêter attention. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chose mystérieuse, le prince s'aperçut que cela était allongé sur le sol, que ça avait des bras, des jambes et que ça respirait encore. " Quel grand chapeau. " Murmura Sora en touchant la coiffe du bout du doigt.

" Sora, ne touche pas à ça, enfin! On ne sait même pas ce que c'est. " Le réprimanda Riku qui l'avait rejoint.

Le plus jeune sursauta quand l'être se mit à bouger. Celui-ci se redressa, replaça son chapeau correctement et frotta son pantalon pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était posée lorsqu'il avait chuté. Puis l'être tourna la tête vers les deux adolescents.

" Un Sans-cœur!! " S'alarma l'argenté en tirant Sora vers lui pour le mettre à l'abri. Il fit apparaître son épée et se prépara à attaquer.

" N – Non! Je suis pas – " Bégaya la chose. Son visage semblait dissimulé par le chapeau et seuls de grands yeux luisants étaient visibles sur un visage qui semblait inexistant.

" Attends, Riku! " S'écria le châtain en agrippant l'un des bras de son ami pour l'empêcher de frapper. " Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un Sans-cœur. "

" C'est sûrement un piège. " Grommela le plus grand. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les chevaliers accourir.

" Non, je suis pas méchant! " Se défendit la petite créature en secouant vivement la tête. " Juste perdu… " Ajouta-t-il en baissant tristement la tête.

" Le pauvre… " Fit Sora en s'avançant. Riku fit une grimace. Son ami était tombé dans le panneau. " Tu voyages tout seul? "

" Non. J'étais avec des amis mais je les ai perdus. Je sais pas où ils sont. " Répondit le plus petit en levant ses grands yeux luisants vers le prince. Sora remarqua que l'inconnu tenait un bâton tordu entre les mains et haussa un sourcil.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Demanda-t-il curieusement en désignant l'objet. L'être regarda Sora, son bâton, puis le prince à nouveau.

" C'est… Ma canne? " Répondit l'autre.

" Tu as des soucis au dos? " Questionna le prince, maintenant inquiet. " Mais tu as l'air si jeune, pourtant! On dirait que tu as une voix d'enfant. "

" Parce que je suis encore un enfant. Et j'ai pas de problèmes de dos. Ma canne, c'est pour utiliser la magie. " Répondit le bonhomme, qui commençait à se détendre progressivement. Il semblait plutôt à l'aise avec Sora.

" Toi aussi, tu sais l'utiliser? " Questionna ce dernier, impressionné. " Ah, excuse-moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Sora. "

" Moi, c'est Vivi. " Répondit le petit en hochant brièvement la tête. Il replaça rapidement son chapeau qui avait failli tomber.

" Eux, ce sont mes amis. Tu veux venir avec nous? C'est dangereux de rester tout seul. " Proposa le prince avec son sourire si attachant.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. " Marmonna Riku, les bras croisés.

" Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant. " Confia Cloud, les joues légèrement roses. Squall haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qui faisait rougir le blond.

" Je veux pas déranger… " Dit timidement Vivi en baissant à nouveau la tête.

" Tu ne dérangeras pas, ne t'en fais pas. " Le rassura Cloud en s'accroupissant devant lui. Il avait toujours son air sérieux mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de Vivi. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Timidement, Vivi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à les suivre. Riku comprit alors pourquoi il n'aimait pas le garçonnet : Sora restait collé à lui et Cloud semblait décidé à faire de même. Mais le chevalier châtain ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, lui.

" Dis-moi, Vivi, d'où est-ce que tu viens? Je n'avais encore jamais vu de… Euh… " Commença Sora, un peu gêné de ne pas savoir ce qu'était le plus petit.

" Je viens de très loin d'ici, du continent du Nord. " Répondit Vivi. " Y a pas de mages noirs ici? " Demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers le châtain.

" Pas à ce que je sache. " Répondit-il en observant son tuteur, qui se gratta le menton.

" J'en avais vaguement entendu parler au château mais il me semble que les mages noirs dont il était question étaient plus grands. " Fit le blond en portant son attention sur Vivi.

" Ceux-là sont pas toujours gentils. " Répondit le mage, la voix pleine de tristesse. " Et on me confond souvent avec eux. "

" Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. " Lui dit Cloud en souriant. " Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu es avec nous, personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit. "

" Oui, il a raison! On te protègera, Vivi! " Ajouta Sora avec enthousiasme. Il sourit quand il vit le mage noir acquiescer d'un signe de tête et marcher d'une façon plus déterminée. Ce petit bonhomme semblait manquer cruellement de confiance en lui-même car le moindre compliment le rendait beaucoup plus guilleret.

" Au fait, où deviez-vous aller, toi et tes amis? " Demanda curieusement le chevalier blond, un sourcil haussé. " Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand-chose par ici. "

" Ah, on allait à Huascaralpac. Le festival de magie noire aura bientôt lieu et Djidane voulait que je participe pour qu'on gagne plein d'argent. " Expliqua Vivi en remettant son chapeau. " Il dit que je suis assez fort pour gagner le concours alors j'ai dit oui et on partait pour la capitale mais je suis tombé de l'aéronef. "

" Et t'es encore vivant? " Demanda Riku, qui s'était soudainement rapproché pour épier la conversation.

Le mage noir sursauta, s'accrocha à la jambe de pantalon de Sora et se rapprocha du prince, paniqué.

" Riku, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur? Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui. " Dit le jeune châtain d'un ton sévère. L'argenté tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras.

" Euh, en fait, on volait pas très haut alors je me suis pas fait mal. J'ai eu de la chance… Je crois. " Fit Vivi en se reculant progressivement de Sora à mesure qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité. Il reporta son attention devant lui et se mit à courir sans prévenir personne.

" Vivi? Où est-ce que tu vas? Attends! " Appelèrent le prince et Cloud en se lançant à sa poursuite. Le mage stoppa à quelques pas d'une énorme personne qui leur tournait le dos. Elle portait un gilet sans manches orange, un pantalon vert foncé et une bande de tissu jaune était nouée à sa taille.

" Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu aurais – " Commença Vivi. Il se tut lorsque la personne se retourna et qu'un regard identique au sien se posa sur lui.

" C'est un Sans-cœur, cette fois! " S'écria Sora lorsqu'il vit et le regard et l'emblème sur la poitrine de la créature. Ni une ni deux, il fit apparaître la Keyblade et se lança sur la créature qui préparait déjà son attaque. Le jeune châtain créa un champ protecteur autour de son jeune ami qui, surpris, avait fait un bond en arrière pour éviter une boule de feu qui s'éteignit à ses pieds. Lorsque Vivi releva la tête, il vit Sora abattre son épée sur le monstre, qui leva une main et stoppa l'arme sans difficulté apparente.

" Quoi?! " S'exclama le prince, stupéfait. Le Sans-cœur repoussa son attaque et le fit tomber à quelques mètres de lui. Sora ne put amortir sa chute tant il avait été projeté avec une force colossale mais il se releva bien vite. " Vivi, ne reste pas là! "

Le mage était encore devant l'être des Ténèbres, mais Vivi ne bougea pas. Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté, le bâton qu'il tenait à la main placé devant lui, et en planta le pied dans le ventre du monstre. Le mage se recula alors en faisant un bond en arrière et ouvrit les bras, les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le ciel. Le sceptre de bois se couvrit de givre et lorsqu'il fut complètement gelé, des pointes de glace en sortirent brusquement, transperçant le Sans-cœur de toutes parts. Quand les lances de glace disparurent, Vivi tendit la main devant lui et son bâton retourna de lui-même à son propriétaire. Sans perdre de temps, le magicien frappa le sol avec son sceptre et cette fois, ce fut une stalagmite gelée qui sortit du sol, achevant complètement l'être qui se volatilisa en une poussière noire.

Le groupe d'amis tourna la tête vers Vivi et le regardèrent sans dire un mot.

" Il m'a fait drôlement peur! " S'exclama soudainement le mage en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Le prince savait qu'il ne devait pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire et, comme il s'y attendait, sa réaction étonna Vivi.

" Tu as été extraordinaire! " Le complimenta le prince en le rejoignant pour lui donner une tape dans le dos. " Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'air mais tu es très fort. "

" Tu dis seulement ça pour me faire plaisir. " Murmura le mage en tirant sur son chapeau pour tenter de couvrir son visage, mais en vain.

" Pas du tout. Tu as vaincu ce Sans-cœur à toi tout seul. Ce n'est pas rien. " Assura Sora en se redressant. " Même si j'étais censé m'en charger moi-même. Pour le coup, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie été d'une grande utilité. " S'excusa-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Vivi se redressa subitement et leva la tête vers Sora en s'agitant nerveusement.

" Dis – Dis pas ça! T'as créé un mur et c'est ça qui a empêché cette boule de feu de me toucher. T'as été très utile et tu t'es bien battu! " Bredouilla le mage pour consoler son ami.

" Merci, Vivi. Je te retourne le compliment. " Répondit le jeune châtain en souriant.

x-x-x

Il s'avéra que Vivi leur fut d'une grande aide. Les Sans-cœur qui rôdaient dans les environs étaient plutôt résistants aux attaques physiques et l'aide du mage fut la bienvenue, même si Cloud se montrait lui aussi très efficace. Quelques jours passèrent et bientôt, ils furent à quelques heures de Huascaralpac. Ils décidèrent de camper avant de se rendre en ville après s'être assurés auprès de Vivi que le temps ne leur manquait pas, mais d'après les dires du mage, le festival ne se tiendrait que dans deux jours. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que le groupe s'endormit; ou plutôt, la majorité. Vivi s'était éloigné du camp et, assis dans l'herbe des terres qui s'étaient progressivement couvertes de verdure à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, il fixait l'horizon du regard sans rien dire.

" Tu ne dors pas? " Demanda-ton derrière lui. Le mage sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour voir qui arrivait.

" Je t'ai réveillé? Pardon. " Dit le plus jeune avant de baisser la tête.

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. " Répondit Riku en prenant place à côté de lui. " Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, moi non plus. "

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et étrangement, Vivi ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il semblait même plutôt à l'aise pendant que l'argenté faisait mine de l'ignorer.

" Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse? " Finit par demander le plus grand sans vraiment regarder le mage. Il préféra contempler la voûte céleste, même si des nuages cachaient les astres.

" Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. " Finit par répondre le mage en observant à son tour les nuages. " En fait, je me demande si je vais retrouver mes amis quand on sera à la capitale et si eux aussi, ils me cherchent. J'ai peur de plus les trouver et qu'ils me laissent tout seul. "

Riku tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Vivi avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait passé les bras autour de ses jambes pour les serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il avait vraiment l'air déprimé et l'argenté se sentit triste pour lui. S'il lui arrivait la même chose, serait-il aussi anéanti? S'il était séparé de Sora sans être certain de le retrouver un jour, comment réagirait-il? Il secoua vivement la tête, préférant ne pas y réfléchir pour l'instant.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'ils t'attendent déjà là-bas. On n'abandonne jamais ses amis. " Le réconforta le plus grand en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. " Si vous tenez vraiment les uns aux autres, vos routes finiront par se croiser à nouveau, c'est certain. "

Le mage sembla réfléchir à ces mots et finit par hocher la tête. Il tendit les jambes devant lui et s'appuya sur les mains pour être assis de façon plus confortable.

" C'est comme pour toi et Sora? " Demanda-t-il enfin.

" Et aussi avec Squall et Cloud. " Corrigea l'argenté en baissant les yeux pour observer Vivi. Il le vit faire non de la tête.

" C'est pas pareil avec eux et avec Sora. T'es différent avec lui et lui aussi il est différent avec toi. Comment ça se fait? " Questionna Vivi, la voix pleine d'une curiosité innocente.

Riku fut surpris. Il n'avait pas tellement l'impression de se montrer si différent que ça mais visiblement, il était le seul à le penser. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il dissimule un peu plus ses sentiments afin de ne pas attirer trop d'ennuis à ses compagnons. Il ne voulait pas que cela se retourne contre eux. Il se rendit compte qu'un certain laps de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Vivi lui avait posé une question et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se décider à y répondre.

" C'est parce que nous sommes de très bons amis. " Confia l'argenté en fermant les yeux.

" C'est quoi la différence entre des amis et de très bons amis? "

" Euh… " Murmura Riku tout en réfléchissant. " Des amis s'entendent bien mais peuvent se passer de la présence de l'autre alors que de très bons amis veulent toujours être ensemble. "

" Alors, Djidane et Dagga sont de très bons amis aussi? Mais Djidane arrête pas de dire à Dagga qu'elle est jolie et qu'il veut qu'elle sorte avec lui. " Répondit Vivi, l'air perturbé. " Il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux. "

" On dirait bien, oui. " Fit Riku en riant doucement.

" Alors, de bons amis peuvent être des amoureux? "

" Avec le temps, ils peuvent le devenir, oui. "

" Quoi? C'est pas pareil les bons amis et les amoureux? " Questionna le mage, encore plus confus.

" Euh, ça se ressemble mais ce n'est pas pareil. "

L'argenté comprit alors pourquoi Vivi ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le mage lui posa toutes sortes de questions pendant un long moment. S'il réfléchissait autant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il reste éveillé. Il crut comprendre pourquoi Sora s'attachait tant à ce petit mage. L'argenté pouvait aisément s'imaginer que le prince ait été lui aussi si innocent et adorable en étant plus jeune. Il était encore un peu naïf d'ailleurs. L'argenté finit par sourire à Vivi.

" Tu comprendras quand tu trouveras une très bonne amie dont tu tomberas amoureux. " Le rassura le plus grand en reportant son attention sur le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à se dissiper et il pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles ici et là.

" Je sais pas si je veux d'une amoureuse. " Confia Vivi en fermant les yeux quand une brise souffla sur la vallée où ils campaient.

" Tu préfèrerais peut-être un amoureux? " Taquina l'argenté avec un sourire en coin. Le mage sursauta à nouveau et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

" C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas les réveiller! "

Ce fut visiblement le cas car le lendemain, les chevaliers et le prince semblèrent un peu en colère mais en tant que chouchou, Vivi eut la chance de ne pas subir leurs regards noirs pendant trop longtemps. Riku ne pouvait pas en dire autant…

" _Heureusement que la ville n'est plus très loin. _" Se dit-il en soupirant.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Voilà, je n'ai pas traîné cette fois. Comme je me suis remise à jouer à FFIX depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai eu envie d'intégrer quelques personnages du jeu. Vivi n'était pas censé aller à Huascaralpac avec eux. Un autre personnage devait prendre sa place mais après avoir bien réfléchi, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne pouvait pas convenir et de ce fait, j'ai dû modifier un peu la trame de l'histoire. Vraiment un tout petit peu. :D Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent avec ce petit amour de Vivi! Oh, par ailleurs, la réplique de Riku au sujet de "l'amoureux de Vivi" m'est venue après une grande discussion avec Kairi25. (Merci, miss! XD)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86:

Je vais enchaîner sur ma note et donc, plutôt que de parler d'anecdotes, je vais plutôt m'attarder sur mes personnages favoris. Certains doivent être relativement faciles à deviner mais qu'en est-il de tous les autres? (Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Riku, dans la vie! Eh oui!)

Final Fantasy III (qui prend la poussière parce que j'ai complètement oublié ce jeu ;) : Ingus (je n'ai pas joué assez longtemps pour en avoir d'autres pour l'instant)

Final Fantasy VII : Cloud et Zack ex-æquo (depuis que j'ai vu Crisis-Core), Cid, Rude, Réno (mais seulement quand il est avec Rude)

Final Fantasy VIII : Laguna, Kiros (parce qu'il a la classe XD), Squall.

Final Fantasy IX : Vivi/Bibi (trèèèèèèèèès loin devant tous les autres personnages du même jeu), Djidane, les mages noirs version gentils, Kuja.

Final Fantasy X : Lulu (c'est bien un des rares personnages féminins que j'aime autant) et Auron ex-æquo.

Final Fantasy XII : Fran, Rassler (même si on le voit pas longtemps), Balthier, Basch, les viéras en général.

Kingdom Hearts : Riku, Xaldin et Donald ex-æquo, Roxas, Sora. (l'emo kid prend le dessus parce qu'il est mignon à toujours être déprimé!)

Voilà pour les jeux en rapport à la fic. (mis à part FF III) Ouais, y a quand même très peu de filles mais vu le caractère qu'elles ont la plupart du temps… (Et leur utilité, surtout XD)


	22. Le début des festivités

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_**Chapitre 22 : Le début des festivités  
**_

Le bruit incessant des charrues et les habitants qui discutaient rendait la capitale, Huascaralpac, vivante et ce brusque changement fut le bienvenu. Après avoir sillonné les rues endormies d'une ville morbide, faire face à des villageois bien vivants avait un côté rassurant. Ici et là, des stands avaient été installés à l'occasion du festival qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Des plats régionaux, des friandises, des bibelots et quelques jouets étaient présentés et semblaient attirer nombre de clients, au plus grand plaisir des marchands. Il y avait même un commerçant qui ne vendait que des figurines à l'effigie de l'Empereur Kuzco dans des poses toutes plus excentriques les unes que les autres.

" Si seulement on avait de l'argent… J'aurais bien acheté quelques souvenirs. " Se plaignit Sora en regardant les étalages avec envie.

" Si tu t'inscrivais au concours, tu en gagnerais bien assez pour acheter autant de souvenirs que tu le veux, mon garçon. " Fit le marchand, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

" Vraiment? " Questionna le prince, soudain intéressé.

" Sora, je ne crois pas que – " Commença Cloud, qui sentait le vent tourner.

" Si tu remportes le tournoi, l'Empereur te remettra lui-même la récompense de dix mille gils mise en jeu chaque année. " Expliqua le commerçant. " Si tu as du talent pour la magie noire, c'est le moment ou jamais de te frotter à d'autres mages et de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. "

" Alors la magie noire n'est pas interdite, ici? " Demanda Squall, intrigué.

" Interdite? Vous rigolez! On s'en sert pour tout et n'importe quoi, ici. C'est la première chose qu'apprennent nos fils avant même le maniement d'une arme. " Confia le vendeur en s'accoudant à la table de son stand. " Vous ne venez pas d'ici, je me trompe? "

" Le royaume d'où nous venons interdisait strictement l'utilisation de la magie offensive. " Dit Sora, les mains dans le dos.

" Les idiots! Ils ont donc fini par changer d'avis si c'était interdit avant, non? " S'exclama l'homme au bonnet, choqué.

" Notre royaume a été complètement détruit il y a des années de cela, malheureusement. " Intervint le chevalier châtain, les bras croisés.

" Hé ho, il ne faudrait peut-être pas raconter nos – " Tenta à nouveau Cloud mais il sembla qu'il était destiné à ne pas être entendu ce jour là.

" Oh, je suis navré. " S'excusa sincèrement le marchand en baissant les yeux. " Donc, vous venez juste assister aux représentations? "

" J'ai bien envie de m'inscrire, en fait. " Admit le prince en hochant la tête. Il croisa les bras et sourit, l'air sûr de lui. " Je pense avoir une chance de gagner ce tournoi. "

" Dans ce cas, je vais sûrement participer, moi aussi. " Se dit tout haut Squall.

" Voilà qui est bien parlé! " S'exclama le marchand en se redressant pour donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune prince. " Mais faites très attention. Certains concurrents ont de la bouteille et ne vous feront pas de cadeaux sous prétexte que vous êtes nouveaux. Oh, par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez vous inscrire, allez donc vous adresser à Pacha. " Dit-il en désignant une tente rouge dressée au beau milieu du marché. " Il vous en dira plus sur le règlement et toutes les autres formalités relatives au concours. "

" Merci beaucoup. " Dirent Sora et Squall avant de tourner les talons pour, finalement, se trouver face à un Cloud mécontent.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous passer par la tête?! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire! Au lieu de nous amuser, nous ferions mieux de retrouver les amis de Vivi et continuer nos recherches! " S'emporta-t-il, rouge de colère.

" N'as-tu pas entendu ce que nous a dit ce marchand? C'est l'occasion ou jamais de récolter de l'argent de ce continent. Nous en aurons bien besoin pour continuer notre chemin. " Le raisonna l'autre chevalier, les bras croisés.

" S'il te plaît, Cloud! Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ce sera l'occasion pour nous d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie noire! Oh, et on trouvera peut-être même un autre Elu, qui sait? " Insista le prince en prenant son air le plus implorant. Squall eut un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'il était lui-même le seul capable de résister au prince et à son regard d'enfant au bord des larmes.

" Aaaaaaah, d'accord, mais faites attention, dans ce cas. " Céda le blond en faisant la moue. " Je vais aller retrouver Riku et Vivi. Ils se sont éclipsés je ne sais où pendant que vous parliez. "

" Nous serons dans la tente là-bas, sinon aux alentours. " Indiqua Squall avant de suivre le prince vers ladite tente.

Personne n'attendait et ils purent donc entrer tout de suite. À l'intérieur, une table et des chaises avaient été disposées et un homme attendait tranquillement que de nouveaux concurrents fassent leur apparition. Son air ennuyé s'adoucit et devint plus chaleureux quand il aperçut Squall et Sora à l'entrée.

" Soyez les bienvenus. Vous venez pour le tournoi, je présume? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton accueillant. Il fit signe aux deux garçons de prendre place sur les chaises placées face à son bureau, ce qu'ils firent. Pacha prit une petite pile de feuilles, les parcourut rapidement du regard puis en prit une dont le tableau n'était pas encore totalement rempli. " Connaissez-vous les règles du tournoi? "

" Pas vraiment. Nous nous inscrivons pour la première fois. " Admit le prince en se grattant la nuque. L'homme en face de lui se contenta de hocher la tête et posa sa plume sur la table.

" Il y a d'abord les sélections. Chaque participant se trouve face à un jury et doit faire preuve de ses aptitudes à la magie noire. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous êtes incapables d'utiliser plus d'un élément, vous ne serez pas sélectionnés. "

À ces propos, Sora leva les yeux vers Squall mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

" Vous devrez donc utiliser deux sorts différents pendant ces sélections; tant qu'à faire, des éléments bien distincts. Par exemple, le feu et la foudre ne sont pas considérés comme des éléments valides parce qu'ils sont plus ou moins liés. " Expliqua Pacha. " Si vous êtes sélectionnés, vous participerez ensuite aux duels qui vont mettre deux participants face à face. Ils devront se montrer le plus rapide possible pour parer les attaques magiques de leur adversaire. Dès que l'un des deux concurrents reçoit une attaque, il perd le duel. "

" N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux? " Demanda le prince, un peu inquiet.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Empereur a pensé à tout. Vous serez dans une arène spéciale où les magies n'ont aucun effet. Le seul incident que nous ayons connu ces dix dernières années fut une brûlure superficielle et nos soigneurs l'ont guérie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. " Les rassura l'homme en souriant.

" Je vois. Qu'y a-t-il après ces duels? " Demanda Squall, de plus en plus intéressé.

" Autant être franc, beaucoup de participants sont éliminés dès les sélections et d'autres sont encore éliminés lors des duels. Il n'y a parfois même pas de gagnants lors de certaines rencontres et de ce fait, il ne reste que très peu de participants. Ce pourquoi après les duels, il ne reste généralement plus que deux, voire même trois concurrents, mais c'est assez rare. "

" Seulement deux?! " S'exclama Squall, étonné.

" Cela peut paraître étonnant, surtout lorsque l'on n'a jamais participé au tournoi mais vous verrez par vous-même que chaque épreuve demande une concentration hors pair. " Fit Pacha en hochant doucement la tête, comme pour appuyer ses propos. " Alors, voulez-vous toujours vous inscrire? "

" Oui! " Dit aussitôt le prince, décidé à faire de son mieux pour gagner. " Je me nomme Sora. "

" Très bien, Sora. " Dit l'homme en griffonnant le nom du plus jeune sur sa feuille. " Ensuite? "

Squall observa Pacha avec un sourire malicieux.

" Cloud. " Fit-il et Pacha ajouta aussitôt son nom. Sora, lui, regarda son tuteur, offusqué.

" Eh bien bonne chance, Sora, Cloud. " Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

x-x-x

" Ouah, cette canne est magnifique! Maintenant que j'y pense, il faudrait peut-être que j'en change. Celle-ci est toute abimée. " Dit Vivi en regardant les cannes et protections disposées dans une vitrine sur l'un des stands du marché.

" C'est que de la bonne qualité, mon p'tit gars. Tu trouveras pas mieux ailleurs! " Fit le marchand en se frottant les mains. Riku l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis que Vivi sortait déjà sa bourse.

" Nous n'en doutons pas mais avant d'acheter, nous préférerions regarder un peu les autres stands. " Fit l'argenté en tirant Vivi derrière lui. Le petit mage le suivit tant bien que mal et finit par tomber, face contre terre. " P – Pardon! Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber! Tu vas bien? " S'excusa aussitôt Riku en s'accroupissant près du plus petit.

" Je vais bien. J'ai l'habitude, t'inquiète pas. " Fit le plus petit en se redressant. Il replaça son chapeau correctement et frotta ses vêtements pleins de poussière pendant que l'argenté ramassait l'argent qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il remit la totalité de la somme dans la sacoche et la rendit à Vivi.

" Je suis vraiment désolé. " S'excusa à nouveau l'adolescent. " Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. " Ajouta-t-il en se plaçant à hauteur d'yeux du plus jeune. " Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que te racontent ces marchands. Ils vont tous te dire que leur marchandise est la meilleure pour essayer de t'embobiner. Le mieux, c'est de les ignorer et de prendre le temps de regarder leurs articles. Et puis, si ça se trouve, tu trouveras la même canne un peu plus loin pour moins cher. "

" Ouah, t'es doué en courses, Riku! " S'exclama Vivi, impressionné. " Je vais faire plus attention alors. " Ajouta-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à ce petit bonhomme. Il allait vraiment lui manquer quand il partirait avec ses amis. Ils reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent à un endroit bondé de monde. Par précaution, l'argenté demanda à Vivi de lui donner la main afin de ne pas le perdre, ce que le plus petit accepta sans broncher. Au final, le mage trouva la même canne à un prix beaucoup moins élevé chez un autre marchand et il la jugea même bien meilleure. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Riku que la torsion du bois, le poids de l'arme et la finesse de l'écorce étaient liées à un usage optimal de la magie mais l'adolescent fut vite perdu dans ses explications.

" Je suis content d'être venu avec toi. " Confia Vivi en se dandinant aux côtés de Riku. " Oh, regarde ça! " S'exclama-t-il en courant vers l'un des stands. L'adolescent le rejoignit rapidement. " Tu trouves pas ça joli? " Questionna-t-il.

De magnifiques bijoux étaient exposés et brillaient à la lumière du soleil, éblouissant presque les clients qui venaient les admirer. Riku remarqua qu'il y avait aussi quelques porte-clefs et il se demanda pourquoi un bijoutier en vendait. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions car son regard fut attiré par l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Il ne brillait pas, n'était pas fait de métal précieux mais plutôt de simples coquillages assemblés qui formaient une étoile jaune. Un autre coquillage était placé au dessus des autres et était de couleur verte.

" Vous aimez celui-ci, jeune homme? " Demanda le marchand à la mine sympathique.

" C'est vrai qu'il est joli aussi, celui-là. " Admit Vivi en observant l'objet.

" Ces porte-clefs ont tous une histoire mais celui-là est très particulier. " Fit l'homme en se penchant au dessus de la boite de verre qui protégeait sa marchandise. " Il symbolise une promesse que j'ai faite à une petite qui vit dans les rues, tout près de chez moi; une gamine adorable. Elle est venue dans mon magasin un jour et m'a donné ce porte-clefs. Elle adore ceux que je fais et elle voudrait bien que je la forme pour devenir bijoutière à son tour. Je lui ai promis que si je vendais son porte-clefs, je la prendrai en tant qu'apprentie. Mais pour être franc, les gens préfèrent de loin tout ce qui brille. Vous êtes le premier à vous intéresser à celui-là en particulier. "

" Il est pas très cher. " Remarqua Vivi après avoir jeté un œil aux prix des autres objets.

" C'est tout à fait le genre de truc qui plairait à Sora. " Fit l'argenté avec un doux sourire. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le prince acheter le bijou pour aider cette pauvre petite. Il en aurait fait de même s'il avait eu de l'argent.

Le petit mage observa l'air déçu de son ami et réfléchit un instant. Riku n'avait rien acheté et n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder les étalages. Il voulait acheter le porte-clefs pour qu'il puisse l'offrir à Sora mais quelque chose lui dit que Riku n'accepterait pas. Vivi s'éloigna du stand et Riku le suivit peu de temps après, l'air soudain maussade.

" Tiens. " Fit le plus petit en tendant la main. L'argenté tendit la sienne et fronça les sourcils quand quelques pièces tombèrent dans le creux de sa main. " Pour te remercier de m'avoir donné de bons conseils. " Expliqua Vivi.

" Je ne faisais pas ça en attendant quelque chose en retour. " Fit savoir l'adolescent en tendant la main pour rendre son argent au plus petit, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

" Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que seulement dire "merci" suffit pas. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir acheter ce bijou pour Sora maintenant que t'as de l'argent. " Ajouta-t-il, tout fier.

Riku haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire.

" Mouais, il faudrait que tu apprennes à être un peu plus subtil. " Le taquina-t-il en s'accroupissant. Il serra le petit mage contre lui un bref instant puis se redressa. " Tu m'attends deux petites secondes? "

" Je bouge pas d'ici. " Répondit le plus petit.

Riku fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le marchand, dont le visage s'illumina lorsque l'adolescent s'approcha. Il n'eut aucun besoin de lui parler car l'homme savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Il emballa le présent avec le plus grand soin et glissa un second bijou dans le sachet avant de le donner à Riku.

" Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content d'avoir vendu ces coquillages. Elle va enfin avoir une vraie maison où dormir. " Lui fit le marchand, l'air ravi. " Dites à votre compagne d'en prendre soin comme s'il valait tout l'or du monde. "

L'argenté préféra ne pas corriger l'homme au sujet de sa prétendue compagne et se contenta de le remercier à son tour. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Vivi, ce dernier n'était pas seul. Près de lui se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle portait une combinaison orangée qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination et sous ce vêtement, elle portait une chemise blanche.

" Ça alors, tu t'es trouvé une copine finalement? " Taquina l'argenté en s'approchant.

" Ah, Riku! Je te présente Dagga! Elle est avec tous mes autres amis! Ils sont ici, comme tu l'avais dit! " S'exclama joyeusement Vivi, euphorique.

" Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui et de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la capitale. " Fit Dagga en se courbant. Elle se redressa et offrit son plus beau sourire.

" Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. " Répondit Riku en se grattant la nuque.

" Nous te cherchions partout, Vivi. Oh, Djidane et les autres vont être ravis de te revoir! " Fit la jeune fille, le visage rayonnant. " Viens, ils sont par-là! "

" Ah, attendez! " S'exclama Riku. Les deux amis stoppèrent tandis qu'il fouillait dans le petit sac remis par le marchand. Il en sortit un objet en métal, brillant, et le petit mage le reconnut immédiatement. " Tiens, je te le donne. Ça te fera un souvenir. "

Vivi prit l'objet à forme d'animal entre ses mains et l'observa longuement sans rien dire. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'argenté.

" Un souvenir d'aujourd'hui, alors, pas de toi. " Dit le plus jeune. Dagga et Riku échangèrent un regard curieux, confus. " Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Les amis qui se séparent finissent toujours par se revoir. "

L'adolescent fixa Vivi du regard pendant un moment avant de finalement sourire.

" C'est vrai. " Répondit-il.

x-x-x

" Tu as fait quoi?! " S'emporta Cloud, outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Je t'ai inscrit au concours, tout simplement. On aura plus de chances de gagner si plusieurs d'entre nous y participent. " Expliqua le chevalier châtain.

" Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrit, toi? "

" Je ne sais utiliser que le feu, ce n'est pas suffisant. " Se défendit le châtain, les bras croisés. " À moins que tu ne préfères laisser le prince seul pendant le tournoi? "

" C'est hors de question. " Rétorqua le blond, toujours aussi fâché. " Mais je te préviens, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. "

" Oh, allez, Cloud. C'est juste un concours. " Tenta de le calmer le prince mais ce dernier se recula lorsqu'il fut fusillé du regard.

" Ça vaut aussi pour toi, jeune homme. Ne t'amuse pas à participer à n'importe quel événement sans nous consulter au préalable. " Le gronda le blond.

" Mais Squall était d'accord. " Fit l'adolescent, la mine boudeuse. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait disputer et en fait, ça le rassurait de voir Cloud se démener ainsi. C'était un peu comme s'il avait encore une famille; la seule dont il se souvienne réellement. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les réprimandes de son second tuteur.

" N'étais-tu pas parti à la recherche de Riku et de Vivi? " Le coupa Squall en s'étirant longuement. Son flegme ne manqua pas d'irriter son compagnon.

" Si, jusqu'à ce que j'entende dire que je m'étais soi-disant inscrit à ce tournoi. "

" Tu t'es inscrit? " Demanda-t-on derrière eux. Ils virent Riku se diriger vers eux à pas lent, visiblement décontracté.

" Où est Vivi? " Demanda Sora, voyant que son ami était revenu seul.

" Il a retrouvé ses compagnons de voyage. " L'informa l'argenté en s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

" Quoi? Et il ne nous a même pas dit au revoir? " Demanda le prince, déçu.

" On le reverra sûrement, ne t'en fais pas. " Le consola le plus grand, le sourire aux lèvres. " Tiens, regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé en me promenant sur le marché. " Il fouilla dans le sachet et en sortit le pendentif en coquillages. Les yeux du jeune châtain semblèrent s'illuminer.

" C'est vraiment beau! " S'exclama-t-il en prenant l'objet que Riku lui tendait. Il le tourna dans tous les sens, étudiant chaque millimètre du porte-clefs comme s'il n'en avait encore jamais vu. " Mais comment l'as-tu payé? "

" Tu ne l'as quand même pas volé? " Demanda aussitôt Cloud, suspicieux.

" Bien sûr que non! " S'exclama Riku en secouant frénétiquement la tête. " Vivi voulait me remercier de l'avoir accompagné et il m'a donné de l'argent pour que je puisse acheter ce porte-clefs. "

" Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. " Répondit le prince avec un grand sourire. Il rendit l'objet à son ami mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

" Il est pour toi. " Fit Riku. Sora fronça les sourcils, confus. " Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait alors je l'ai acheté. "

" Vraiment? C'est… " Commença le plus jeune en fixant son cadeau du regard. " C'est très gentil de ta part. " Finit-il enfin d'une petite voix.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il ne te plaît pas, c'est ça? Si tu veux, je t'offrirai autre – " Commença l'argenté, inquiété par la réaction de Sora.

" Non, non, au contraire, j'apprécie beaucoup! Enormément, même. C'est juste que… "

Squall et Cloud échangèrent un regard et comprirent alors ce que voulait dire leur protégé.

" C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de t'offrir de cadeaux. Ni nous, ni feu notre roi. " Fit le chevalier châtain en se grattant la nuque.

" Ce – Ce n'est pas grave! Le plus important, c'est que soyez à mes côtés et en pleine forme! " Déclara le plus jeune, l'air déterminé.

Squall et Cloud rougirent à ces mots et toussèrent légèrement pour cacher leur gêne. Quelqu'un appela alors Sora et ils aperçurent Vivi qui courait à toute vitesse vers eux… Pour finalement trébucher, face contre terre. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il se releva et se mit aussitôt à courir de nouveau vers le quatuor.

" Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? " Demanda Sora quand le mage l'eut enfin rejoint. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut un autre groupe de personnes s'approcher d'eux. Parmi celles-ci se trouvait une ravissante demoiselle qui semblait être de son âge. À côté d'elle se tenait un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair, presque blonds, et Sora crut voir une queue se balancer derrière lui mais il se dit que ça devait être son imagination. Enfin, le dernier membre du groupe était un homme de forte carrure revêtu d'une lourde armure. Ce dernier jetait régulièrement des regards inquiets à la jeune femme puis fronçait les sourcils en observant le garçon à la queue de singe. Non, il ne rêvait pas, finalement.

" C'est grossier de reluquer les gens comme ça, tu sais? " Fit ce dernier, amusé par l'air étonné du prince.

" Gredin! Surveille ton langage devant la princesse! " S'exclama le chevalier en levant le poing vers l'adolescent, avec qui il finit par se chamailler.

" Princesse? " Questionna Sora en reportant son attention sur la jeune brune, qui soupira longuement, visiblement contrariée. Il sentit Vivi tirer sur la jambe de son pantalon et il s'accroupit lorsque le mage lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler.

" C'est la princesse d'Alexandria mais il faut pas le répéter. " Chuchota Vivi. Sora se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, et ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

" Ça alors! Vous êtes la sœur de Kairi?! " Fit-il à voix relativement basse pour ne pas être entendu. La jeune femme sembla aussi surprise que lui.

" Vous connaissez ma sœur? Où est-elle? Comment va-t-elle? " Questionna la princesse, à la fois rassurée et inquiète. Elle ne serait complètement tranquille que lorsqu'elle serait certaine que Kairi était en bonne santé.

" Elle va très bien. Elle est restée à la Cité Crépusculaire avec Tifa. " Répondit le jeune châtain avec un petit sourire.

" Je vois. Je suis heureuse de la savoir saine et sauve. " Confia la brune.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dagga? T'as l'air triste. " Fit remarquer l'ami de Vivi en s'approchant. Il regarda alors Sora, l'air soupçonneux. " Tu lui as rien dit de méchant, au moins? "

" Non, bien au contraire. " Fit aussitôt Dagga. " Je vous remercie, … "

" Sora. Et voici Squall, Cloud et Riku. " Répondit le prince en désignant ses compagnons.

" Je me nomme Grenat mais on m'appelle Dagga pour cacher ma véritable identité. Je vous présente Djidane, et voici Steiner. " Dit la brune en désignant tour à tour le blond puis le chevalier en armure.

" Ah, alors c'est toi qui a aidé Vivi? Merci beaucoup. " Dit Djidane en souriant au prince. " Grâce à toi, on a encore une chance de participer à ce concours! "

" Djidane! " Le réprimanda Dagga, les mains sur les hanches.

" Ça va, je plaisantais. " Se défendit le garçon en levant les mains. " Tu le savais, hein, Vivi? "

" Je ferai de mon mieux. " Promit le mage en replaçant son chapeau.

" On va peut-être se retrouver face à face alors. Je suis inscrit, moi aussi. " L'informa Sora. " Ah, Cloud aussi participe au tournoi. "

" Sérieusement? " Demanda Djidane en tournant autour des concurrents de Vivi pour mieux les examiner. Sora le suivit du regard, un sourcil haussé tandis que Cloud garda son sang froid. " Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir utiliser la magie, pourtant. Vous ne portez ni canne, ni massue ou d'autre arme magique. " Fit-il savoir, une main portée à son menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

" Eux aussi, ils savent lancer des sorts. Je les ai vus le faire. " Assura le petit mage en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Le garçon à la queue l'observa puis quand il se rendit compte que son jeune compagnon était sérieux, il afficha un sourire malicieux et lança aux deux concurrents :

" Dans ce cas, que le meilleur gagne. "

x-x-x

Dire que le tournoi était un événement attendu aurait été un euphémisme. Les spectateurs étaient nombreux et plusieurs bagarres avaient démarré dans les tribunes entre plusieurs groupes qui cherchaient à obtenir les meilleures places. Fort heureusement, des gardes se trouvaient près des estrades et calmaient rapidement les fauteurs de trouble. Après plusieurs heures insupportables, tous eurent enfin trouvé une place parmi le public et parlaient rapidement, excités de voir les candidats pour cette nouvelle année.

Sora était heureux de ne pas se trouver parmi les spectateurs et lorsqu'il s'aperçut du chaos qui avait pris place à l'arrivée des premières personnes, il eut peur que ses compagnons ne se retrouvent mêlés malgré eux au conflit mais Squall et Riku semblaient n'avoir eu aucuns problèmes. Ils étaient placés au beau milieu des tribunes, là où ils pouvaient avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'arène mais n'entendraient rien. Le prince était presque certain que même les plus proches de la piste ne pouvaient rien entendre.

Il détacha son regard du public pour regarder le petit mage qui s'agrippait fermement à son pantalon.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Vivi? " Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

" Je suis un peu nerveux. " Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Visiblement, il était même terrifié. " Y a beaucoup de gens. "

" Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Contente-toi de faire comme d'habitude, d'accord? " Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

" Je vais essayer. " Fit le mage en regardant ses mains.

" Non, tu ne vas pas essayer. " Dit-on derrière eux. Cloud était revenu de son escapade jusqu'aux cabinets installés à l'occasion du tournoi. " Tu feras comme d'habitude, un point c'est tout. "

Vivi ne répondit rien puis hocha vigoureusement la tête en replaçant son chapeau, décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement. C'était étonnant comme un garçonnet aussi fragile en apparence pouvait cacher une détermination à toute épreuve.

Bientôt, le brouhaha réduisit considérablement et l'on n'entendit plus que de vagues murmures parmi les spectateurs. Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns portant une tunique rouge et une coiffe en or s'avança vers le milieu de la piste et leva les mains pour réclamer le silence. À peine eut-il baissé les bras que des soldats portant de grandes toges de couleur parme se placèrent tout autour de l'arène. Ils se mirent à prononcer des paroles que ni Cloud ni Sora ne comprirent et une lumière apparut au sol. Elle s'éleva depuis leurs pieds jusqu'au sommet des gradins puis disparut, de minuscules étincelles flottant dans les airs pendant quelques instants avant de s'évaporer complètement. Les soldats levèrent alors les bras et le visage de l'homme aux cheveux bruns apparut dans les airs à des endroits divers tout autour de la piste.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? " Demanda Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de sort semblable à celui-ci.

" C'est un sort modifié. Ils utilisent un miroir pour projeter ce qu'il va se passer durant le tournoi. Ainsi, tous les spectateurs pourront voir et entendre clairement ce qui se fera pendant les épreuves. " Expliqua une femme derrière eux. Elle semblait très froide et parlait d'une voix calme. Elle portait une longue robe noire au décolleté orné d'une fourrure grisâtre et dont la jupe était formée de ceintures entrecroisées.

" C'est incroyable. " Fit le prince, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il regardait les multiples copies géantes du visage de l'inconnu en rouge.

" Et très épuisant. Ces hommes sont entraînés dans le seul but de retransmettre les images et les sons qu'ils voient sur le terrain. Ils forment une élite, pour ainsi dire. " Continua la femme au chignon en les rejoignant enfin.

Au milieu de l'arène, l'étranger aux cheveux bruns admira son propre visage avec un mélange de fierté et d'émotion avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Quand le bruit se réverbéra dans la totalité de l'arène, il leva les pouces pour remercier les magiciens.

" Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue au célèbre tournoi de magie noire de Huascaralpac! " S'exclama le garçon en se déhanchant, une main levée au ciel. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'ensuivit. " Cette année encore, il sera présenté par nul autre que votre vénéré Empereur, Moi! "

" Ainsi que son bras droit, Pacha. " Ajouta une seconde personne en s'avançant vers celui qui s'avérait être l'Empereur. Ce dernier se tourna vers le nouveau venu – que Sora reconnut immédiatement puisque c'était celui-là même qui l'avait inscrit – et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

" Oui, n'oublions ce bon vieux Pacha. " Se corrigea Kuzco en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami. " Voilà, amusez-vous bien. " Puis il fit pour repartir mais Pacha l'attrapa par le bras.

" Hé, attendez! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu rapide comme discours de présentation? " Lui demanda le plus grand, l'air contrarié.

" Je répète la même chose chaque année. À moins d'être complètement demeurés, je crois qu'ils ont compris maintenant. " Répondit l'empereur, les bras croisés, mais son bras droit ne fit que froncer les sourcils sans rien ajouter d'autre. C'est alors que Kuzco eut un sourire malicieux et Pacha commença à secouer la tête, s'apprêtant à parler. " Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. " Fit Kuzco avant de partir, pour de bon cette fois.

Pacha l'appela à voix basse mais les spectateurs pouvaient l'entendre malgré tout grâce au sort des soldats et la plupart ne cachèrent pas leur rire. L'homme soupira longuement et se tourna à nouveau vers le public.

" Que les participants s'avancent. " Demanda-t-il sans regarder vers l'entrée où Sora et ses compagnons s'étaient déjà rassemblés.

Le jeune prince tourna la tête pour consulter Cloud mais il sentit d'autres personnes le pousser en avant pour l'obliger à sortir. De nombreux concurrents le suivirent dans l'arène et bientôt, tous se tenaient derrière Pacha, qui se tourna enfin vers eux, l'air solennel.

" Bien, je vais vous rappeler les règles et pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas, je vous demanderai d'être attentifs et de bien les retenir. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses. " Commença-t-il en leur souriant timidement. " Tout d'abord, vous utiliserez exclusivement la magie noire. Toute évidente que soit cette règle, il est arrivé que des concurrents se retrouvent figés ou transformés en crapaud, ce qui est contre le règlement. N'utilisez donc que de la magie élémentaire. Aucun contact physique ne sera toléré durant les épreuves et je vous prierai de réserver votre salive pour les incantations. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de parler entre vous pendant que vous serez en coulisse. Je vous demanderai enfin de déposer tout objet inutile à ce tournoi aux soldats qui y sont postés. Vous pouvez garder vos cannes, anneaux, tiares ou vos bijoux mais tout ce qui peut être considéré comme une arme doit être hors de votre portée. Y a-t-il des questions? "

Lorsque Pacha eut fini sa longue explication, un silence pesant régna parmi les concurrents et il en déduisit qu'ils avaient compris, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il n'avait jamais l'impression de bien s'expliquer. Il leur fit signe de retourner en coulisse et attendit que tous soient partis avant de reporter son attention sur le public.

" Nous commencerons ce tournoi par les qualifications. Vous pourrez admirer chaque concurrent à l'œuvre. Lorsque tous seront passés, notre jury se chargera de désigner qui pourra concourir aux épreuves suivantes, à savoir les duels. Ils continueront jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul vainqueur. " Expliqua Pacha. Il fit une révérence et dit, lorsqu'il se fut redressé : " Que le tournoi commence! "

x-x-x

" Ouah, tu as vu un peu tout ce monde! " S'exclama Riku en voyant les concurrents s'avancer vers le présentateur. Il les étudia rapidement sur les images retransmises par les magiciens. " Ça alors, il y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas l'air commode. Regarde un peu cette femme avec la fourrure sur sa robe. "

" Cloud n'a pas l'air franchement sympathique non plus. " Fit remarquer Squall en désignant l'air agacé du blond.

" On ne voit même pas Sora. " Fit l'argent en cherchant son ami parmi la foule.

" Il n'est pas assez grand pour être distingué parmi ces adultes. Je pense qu'il doit être avec Cloud. "

" Il est tellement mère-poule qu'il ne doit pas quitter Sora des yeux une seule seconde. " Commenta l'adolescent en poussant un soupir. " C'est fou comme il peut être protecteur. Dès que je me tiens un peu trop près de Sora, il est prêt à m'étriper. "

" C'est normal, en fait. " Répondit le châtain. Riku tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. " Je ne dis pas ça pour toi mais pour Cloud. "

" Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? " Demanda le plus jeune, à présent curieux d'en savoir davantage. Squall poussa un long soupir et réfléchit un instant.

" Tu voyages avec nous depuis un moment, je pense que je peux te le dire. " Commença-t-il en croisant les bras et en baissant les yeux. " Mais je te conseille de faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. C'est un sujet délicat pour Cloud et s'il apprenait que je t'ai tout dit, il nous tuerait. "

" Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas – " Commença l'argenté mais le chevalier continua.

" Sora devait avoir un an, je crois. Il était encore très jeune. À ce moment là, Cloud avait une compagne. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques années déjà et allaient avoir un enfant. Il me l'avait révélé quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait refusé de servir sa Majesté au château. " Expliqua le châtain.

" Quel rapport est-ce que ça a avec le fait d'avoir un enfant? " Demanda l'argenté, les sourcils froncés.

" En tant que chevaliers de première classe, nous vivions au château et nous chargions de la protection de la famille royale. Cloud avait refusé parce qu'il voulait pouvoir être aux côtés de sa propre famille. "

" Ah, je comprends mieux. " Fit Riku en hochant la tête. " Mais n'est-il pas un chevalier de haut rang, comme toi? "

" J'y viens. " Répondit Squall. " Quelques jours après son refus catégorique, sa compagne donnait naissance à leur enfant. Tout au moins, elle a essayé. L'accouchement a mal tourné et elle est morte avant même de faire naître l'enfant. Quelques jours plus tard, Cloud est allé voir le roi pour lui demander s'il n'était pas trop tard pour se raviser et accepter son offre. "

" Je ne pensais pas qu'il… " Murmura l'argenté en regardant les combattants quitter l'arène.

" Le prince était rarement entouré d'amis ou même des membres de sa famille et quand Cloud l'a su, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Il a décidé de passer le plus de temps possible avec Sora et bien évidemment, j'en ai fait de même. Avec le temps, il a fini par le considérer comme son propre fils. Le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu à cause du roi. "

" Mais tu as dit que c'était un accident. "

" Je ne crois pas que c'en était un. " Fit le châtain, l'air soudain très austère. " Le médecin qui était chargé de l'accouchement avait eu une discussion avec le roi Ansem quelques jours avant que la femme de Cloud ne meure. Je ne serais pas étonné que le roi ait manigancé cela pour que Cloud n'ait plus de raison de refuser de le servir. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à laisser quoi que ce soit lui barrer la route. "

" Ce qu'il a fait est ignoble. " Marmonna Riku, l'air furieux.

" Ni Cloud ni Sora ne s'en doutent alors ne le répète pas. "

Il se fit un long silence entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Riku pose une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que Squall lui avait révélé ces si terribles secrets.

" Pourquoi m'en avoir parlé si ça ne doit pas être répété? " Demanda-t-il en observant le chevalier si fier qui était assis à côté de lui. Oui, lui et Cloud étaient deux hommes dignes et forts mais il commençait à se demander si ces façades ne cachaient pas des blessures encore bien trop vives. Celle du chevalier blond semblait sur le point de se briser à chaque instant dès que Riku posait la main, ou même un simple regard sur le prince. Si Cloud était si furieux, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le prince et cherchait à le protéger comme tout bon père protègerait son enfant, et il dissimulait cela par une froideur à toute épreuve. Le raisonnement de Riku l'amena à se demander ce que Squall pouvait bien cacher, lui.

" Parce que je considère que je peux te faire confiance. " Se contenta de répondre le plus grand.

Ces quelques mots ne signifiaient peut-être pas grand-chose pour lui mais aux yeux de Riku, ils avaient une très grande importance. Peu à peu, il se faisait accepter par son entourage. Tout d'abord par Sora et maintenant par Squall. Il n'aurait pu décrire le sentiment qui l'envahissait à cet instant précis. Il était à la fois euphorique, fier mais aussi inquiet. Il ne devait pas perdre ce lien qui se créait entre eux. Mais après tout, pourquoi se détériorerait-il? L'argenté n'avait nullement l'intention de les abandonner alors il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-il en souriant affectueusement, ses yeux fixant ses genoux.

Oui, c'était décidé. Il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir ses amis et gagner la confiance de Cloud.

Ses pensés furent subitement interrompues lorsque les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir frénétiquement. Il releva les yeux et vit cinq personnes s'avancer sur l'arène, une table à présent installée en son milieu. Il s'agissait très probablement du jury.

" Ça va enfin commencer. " Déclara Squall.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Bien bien, encore un chapitre de terminé! Et je n'ai pas traîné cette fois-ci non plus! Pendant combien de chapitres vais-je tenir? Le prochain sera axé sur ce fameux tournoi. D J'espère bien réussir à écrire uniquement là-dessus mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. D J'aimerais aussi pouvoir écrire un combat qui prenne un chapitre complet mais treize à quatorze pages de lutte, c'est très dur à faire. (Pourtant, ça marche dans les livres de poche! XD) Je vais déjà me fixer un but de cinq pages, ça me semble raisonnable. Et surtout plus réalisable! Ceux qui se posaient des questions sur Cloud ont sûrement trouvé leurs réponses maintenant. :) Quant à Squall… A-t-il seulement un secret obscur? Bonne question! En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je vous adore, public! XD

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

En fait, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas aussi drôle qu'on le pense d'avoir un esprit mal tourné et ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point le mien peut être tordu, de surcroît. Quoi? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas? Menteurs! XD Bref, toujours est-il que je vois le "mal" partout. Et que c'est assez gênant la plupart du temps.

Exemple 01 : En cours d'Arts Plastiques à la fac

J'étais en cours de dessin et c'était quasiment la fin de l'année scolaire. Le prof nous expliquait ce qu'il attendait des projets qu'on devait lui rendre et parmi ces projets, on devait dessiner une silhouette expressive en se basant sur une phrase venant d'une chanson.

Prof L. : Cette silhouette va devoir exprimer un sentiment. Par exemple, "je suis triste", ou "je suis en colère" ou encore "je suis gai".

J'ai bien essayé de me retenir de rire mais quand j'ai vu que ma voisine commençait à sourire après un temps de réflexion, c'est parti tout seul. D'autant plus qu'on s'était imaginé tout un scénario avec ce prof et un autre prof d'arts… (Je crois que j'en avais parlé dans d'autres anecdotes)

Exemple 02 : La nouvelle pub pour une certaine chaîne cryptée

Vous avez probablement vu ce spot publicitaire où on voit un homme qui revit le match de rugby qu'il a regardé la veille au soir. Eh bien ce n'est pas un match de rugby que j'ai en tête quand je l'entends. XD

Groom : 106 kilos à pleine vitesse. C'était fort.

Bon, faut se mettre dans le contexte aussi. Un gars qui pense ça alors qu'il refait un lit, forcément, je m'imagine d'autres trucs.

Exemple 03 : En jouant à Angel Online

J'ai décidé de tromper Maple Story avec Angel Online et je ne regrette rien. C'est moins difficile d'augmenter de niveau et c'est plus agréable à pas mal de niveaux. (D'ailleurs, si certains d'entre vous y jouent et veulent me faire coucou, mon pseudo c'est Daji86 ou Clumsygirl, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'affiche! En ce moment, je suis suivie par un œuf bleu.) Et donc, je découvrais un peu ce jeu quand soudain, je rencontre un marchand qui me raconte un peu sa vie avant de me laisser plusieurs choix dont "I wish to look at your goods". OO Ok, le premier sens est bien "je veux voir votre marchandise" mais "goods" désigne aussi les bijoux de famille dans un langage familier. XD Ils me font toujours sourire ces petits marchands…


	23. Florilège

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 23 : Florilège**_

" Ça va commencer. " Dit Squall tandis que les juges prenaient place à la table dressée au milieu de l'arène. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, rirent, puis appelèrent le premier candidat.

" Que le candidat numéro un s'avance. " Appela un homme à l'air hautain. Son buste fut montré autour du terrain et le nom de Ratcliffe s'afficha sous son visage.

Tandis que le concurrent approchait, les autres membres du jury furent brièvement présentés. Aux côtés du juge Ratcliffe se trouvait un homme à la longue toge noire et rouge assortie à sa coiffe sertie d'un rubis et d'une luxueuse plume rouge. Il étirait sa mince barbe entre ses doigts longs et fins en observant le candidat d'un air malicieux tandis que son nom, Jafar, apparaissait. Au milieu du jury était assise une femme à la forte corpulence. Sa peau avait un teint tirant sur le parme et la rendait peu engageante. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas encore si âgée. Ursula était son nom. Enfin, les deux derniers membres du jury étaient presque identiques. Tous deux portaient des tenues de bouffon, l'une rouge et l'une bleue, et riaient bêtement. Ils s'appelaient Pile et Face d'après les informations données aux spectateurs.

" Bien, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable, mon garçon." Fit Jafar en fixant le concurrent du regard. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Il claqua des doigts et des flammes apparurent devant lui. Il amena alors les bras devant lui et les fit tourner l'un autour de l'autre, faisant ainsi grandir un peu plus le feu. Il écarta ensuite les bras et les flammes se séparèrent en deux parties distinctes. D'un côté, le candidat agita les doigts en reculant la main et le feu se transforma en fins éclairs. De l'autre côté, l'homme leva la main et le feu devint glace. Il frappa une fois dans ses mains et son sort disparut aussitôt.

Le public applaudit la prestation avec vigueur, l'air ravi du spectacle.

" Ce type maitrise trois éléments?! " S'exclama Riku, stupéfait. " C'est quelques chose! "

" Le plus surprenant est qu'il passe aisément d'un élément à un autre. " Fit remarquer le chevalier, sincèrement impressionné. " J'ai bien fait de ne pas m'inscrire. "

Les sélections continuèrent. Quelques candidats furent éliminés pour cause de tricherie – certains utilisaient des génies ou des fées qui lançaient les sorts pour leurs maîtres – ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient été incapable de lancer le moindre sort. D'autres ne furent pas retenu car les éléments utilisés se rapprochaient trop. Il semblait que beaucoup de concurrents utilisaient l'eau et la glace.

" Candidat numéro soixante-dix. " Appela Ursula.

" Oh, c'est la femme à la fourrure! " Fit Riku, reconnaissant immédiatement la participante au visage froid.

La brune se plaça devant le jury sans dire un mot et prit soin de garder ses distances. Elle leva alors les bras au dessus de la tête puis les baissa en se penchant en avant. Des cristaux de glace apparurent devant elle et se réunirent pour former une masse compacte. Elle tendit alors la main droite devant elle et claqua des doigts. Une auréole apparut autour de la plaque tandis qu'une boule de feu grandissait rapidement, brisant la glace de l'intérieur dans un bruit d'explosion.

Un silence pesant régna dans l'intégralité de l'arène. Non seulement cette femme avait l'air froid mais elle était en plus redoutable. Inutile de dire qu'elle fut sélectionnée pour les duels. Elle fit volte-face et regagna les coulisses sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle. La première personne qu'elle croisa à son retour fut nul autre que Vivi, qui la regardait avec une admiration non contenue.

" Vous êtes très forte! " Lui dit-il, la voix pleine d'excitation.

La brune lui sourit et, étrangement, son expression s'adoucit considérablement.

" Merci. " Dit-elle d'une voix aussi douce que son visage. " Tu me sembles toi aussi doté de grandes capacités. Je le sens très clairement. "

" Pas tant que ça. " Admit le mage en baissant les yeux, gêné.

" Tu te sous-estimes, Vivi. Tu es fort, toi aussi. " Le rassura Sora, qui s'était contenté d'observer l'échange jusqu'à présent. " Il faut avoir un peu plus confiance en toi. Si tu n'étais pas doué, crois-tu que tes amis t'auraient dit de t'inscrire à ce concours? "

" Ce jeune homme a raison. " Renchérit la femme en croisant les bras. " Tu ne serais pas ici si tu ne te considérais pas capable de remporter la victoire. " Elle tourna alors la tête vers Sora et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi redevenait-elle si austère en l'observant? " Il semblerait que tu ne doives pas être sous-estimé, toi non plus. Je sens quelque chose de particulier chez toi mais je n'arrive pas à analyser ce sentiment. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. " Fit le prince en riant nerveusement. Ce Sans-cœur était-il réellement aussi inoffensif qu'il voulait le croire? Etait-ce bien cela qu'elle semblait ressentir?

" Si tu en es certain, alors tout va bien. " Répondit la brune en croisant les bras. " Quand passez-vous devant le jury? "

" Je suis le numéro quatre-vingt-dix. J'ai encore du temps devant moi. " Fit Vivi après avoir observé le panneau où les numéros et les noms des candidats étaient affichés.

" Vivi. " Lut la femme avec un petit sourire. " Quel est ton numéro? " Demanda-t-elle au châtain, curieuse.

" Le cent. " Confia ce dernier.

" Sora, donc. Sora… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. D'où viens-tu? " Questionna la brune en se tournant vers les deux jeunes participants.

" Je viens des Terres Radieuses. "

Le nom sembla évoquer un souvenir bien plus distinct à l'esprit de la femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux et observa plus attentivement l'adolescent face à elle.

" Se pourrait-il que tu sois le fils de feu le roi Ansem? " Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

" Vous connaissez mon père? " Fit le prince, étonné à son tour.

" Pas personnellement mais je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises par le passé. J'étais encore très jeune. Je me souviens avoir aperçu un jeune enfant courir dans les couloirs du palais, poursuivi par deux soldats qui l'appelaient 'Sora'. Je suppose que c'était toi. " Expliqua la femme, l'air vaguement ailleurs. " Au fait, mon nom est Lulu. "

" Lulu? " Demanda-t-on derrière les deux garçons. La brune leva la tête tandis que Vivi et Sora firent volte-face pour voir que c'était Cloud qui avait parlé. " Je me disais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Je suis l'un des chevaliers dont vous parliez. "

" Je constate que la population de votre royaume n'est pas entièrement décimée. " Réfléchit tout haut Lulu, les bras croisés. " Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici? "

" C'est une très longue histoire. " Répondit le blond en se grattant la nuque.

" Le numéro quatre-vingt-dix! " Appela-t-on depuis l'arène. Vivi sursauta en entendant son numéro être appelé et il se précipita vers la sortie des coulisses, sans oublier de replacer son chapeau auparavant.

x-x-x

" Il y a des concurrents vraiment mauvais. " Fit Squall alors que le candidat actuel était recalé.

Le numéro quatre-vingt-dix fut appelé et Vivi s'avança sur la piste, l'air décidé.

" C'est à Vivi. " Dit Riku en se penchant un peu plus en avant pour mieux observer son jeune ami.

Le mage stoppa devant la table du jury et agrippa fermement sa canne. Il ferma alors les yeux et se tourna légèrement sur le côté, comme il l'avait fait avec l'un des Sans-cœur qu'il avait dû éliminer. Il fit sortir de terre une stalagmite de glace de trois fois sa hauteur puis, sans interruption, il fit un saut sur place, sa canne brandie haut au dessus de sa tête, et un éclair frappa le sommet du pic de glace pour se répandre dans les minuscule éclats qui restèrent groupés, chacun reliés par un mince fil lumineux. Une acclamation parcourut le public et les juges hochèrent la tête en inscrivant le nom du candidat sur une feuille.

" Il est passé! " Fit l'argenté, ravi pour le petit mage qui repartait en se dandinant. " Je savais bien qu'il serait sélectionné pour les duels! "

" Evidemment. Ce petit est très fort. " Répondit Squall.

" Ah, je me disais aussi que je reconnaissais ces grosses voix! " Dit-on devant eux. Un garçon aux cheveux presque blonds se retourna vers eux et sourit, l'air malicieux. " Je vois que vous remarquez à votre tour à quel point Vivi est doué pour la magie noire. "

" Tiens, Djidane. " Répondit Riku, les sourcils haussés. " Je ne t'avais pas remarqué. "

" Ce n'est pourtant pas dû à sa discrétion. " Ajouta Dagga d'un ton sec. A ses côtés, le chevalier Steiner éclata de rire.

" Oh, t'es dure avec moi, là. " Se plaignit Djidane en faisant la moue. " Dites, j'ai pas encore vu vos amis. Ils passent quand? "

" Leur tour devrait bientôt arriver, je pense. " Confia le chevalier châtain en haussant les épaules.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, les juges annoncèrent que de nombreux participants s'étaient soudainement désistés et le numéro cent fut appelé. Sora entra dans l'arène et marcha vers le jury, l'air plutôt serein. Les adultes l'observèrent des pieds à la tête, l'air surpris.

" N'as-tu point de canne ou d'autres accessoire magique? " Questionna Ursula, un sourcil haussé. Pile et Face se mirent à ricaner tandis que le reste du groupe se contenta de le fixer comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

" Je n'en ai pas besoin. " Répondit sincèrement le prince.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tous les autres candidats portaient un, voire plusieurs accessoires. Vivi avait une canne et un chapeau magiques, Lulu portait une bague, la plupart des autres concurrents possédaient des tiares et des bagues. Lui n'avait absolument rien de tout ça. Il finit par comprendre pourquoi l'apprentissage de la magie était si ardu dans son ancien royaume où ces objets n'existaient pas et aidaient probablement leurs propriétaire à mieux maitriser les éléments.

" Si tu le dis. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre. " Se moqua ouvertement Ratcliffe avec un sourire mauvais que ses compagnons imitèrent.

Le jeune châtain ne se laissa pas impressionner pour si peu. Au contraire, il avait très envie de voir leurs visages étonnés lorsqu'il réussirait son sort. Sora leva les mains devant lui, paumes tournées vers le ciel, et un rideau de feu s'éleva tout autour de lui. Il put clairement entendre les exclamations de surprise venant des spectateurs et probablement du jury mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Il ouvrit les bras et les flammes devinrent de minuscules points lumineux qui se mirent à flotter dans les airs et quand il baissa enfin les mains, les sphères se changèrent en eau qui tomba en fine pluie sur le sol.

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

" Comment est-ce possible? " Questionna Jafar, les sourcils froncés. " Serait-il en train de nous duper? "

" Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. " Fit Ursula en levant une main. Une fumée bleue en sortit et se dirigea vers Sora. Il reconnut le sort qu'utilisait la femme pour inspecter les concurrents douteux. La plupart du temps, la fumée détectait la présence d'un génie ou d'une fée et devenait alors violette mais quand rien ne fut trouvé, ce fut la plus grande stupéfaction qui s'installa parmi les juges. Ils indiquèrent leur accord à l'adolescent et inscrivirent son nom sur la liste.

Quelque part dans le public, deux hommes avaient observé le spectacle avec la plus grande attention. L'un d'entre eux, Ansem, se tenait debout, les bras croisés, juste à côté de son complice.

" Quel formidable pouvoir. Ces pauvres idiots ignoraient qu'il était possible d'user de la magie noire sans aucune aide. " Fit l'homme au regard d'ambre, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. " Il me tarde de voir ce cher Elu devenir plus fort pour enfin avoir un adversaire à ma hauteur. "

L'inconnu assis près de lui ricana.

" Le jeune prince s'est considérablement amélioré. Je me demande jusqu'où va l'étendue de son pouvoir. " Fit l'homme en amenant une main à son menton, l'air songeur. " Au fait, ne devrais-tu pas être ailleurs en ce moment même? "

" Qu'avez tous à me poser cette question? Ma mission s'est achevée il y a des jours de cela. J'ai à présent le droit de m'amuser un peu. "

" Je ne suis pas en mesure d'affirmer ou de réfuter cette remarque. " Fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. " Maintenant, assieds-toi. Tu es trop remarquable parmi la foule à te tenir ainsi. "

x-x-x

Sora rejoignit ses compagnons et croisa Cloud, qui partait sur le terrain à son tour. Le jeune châtain retrouva aisément Vivi, en grande discussion avec Lulu. La femme n'avait parlé avec personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jugée à son tour et depuis, Vivi et elle semblaient s'être pris d'une grande affection l'un envers l'autre. Sora sourit à cette vue.

" Tu es revenu, Sora! Comment ça s'est passé? " Questionna le plus petit en levant ses yeux luisants vers le prince, qui se gratta la nuque.

" Je les ai un peu surpris, mais j'ai été sélectionné. " Admit-il avec un petit sourire. Etrangement, il se sentait moins à l'aise maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de l'écart qui le séparait des autres concurrents.

" À vrai dire, j'ai moi aussi été surprise. " Avoua Lulu. " Je n'avais encore jamais vu une personne capable d'utiliser la magie sans accessoire. C'est très étonnant. Je suppose que c'était cela, cette sensation étrange que j'ai eue en te rencontrant. "

Peu après, Cloud fit son apparition et apprit à ses compagnons qu'il n'avait pas été retenu pour les duels. Sora avait presque eu envie d'abandonner mais ses amis comptaient sur lui. Cette récompense serait la bienvenue et il ne put donc se résoudre à renoncer. Le chevalier blond sembla plutôt satisfait de la décision de son jeune protégé et il le lui fit savoir en lui tapotant la tête.

" Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Je pense les avoir trouvés parmi les spectateurs. La tignasse de Riku ne passe pas inaperçue, après tout. " Fit savoir le chevalier en rassemblant ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais stoppa net quand il entendit la voix de Sora.

" Riku est quelqu'un de bien. "

Cloud se retourna et regarda le prince, l'air un peu confus. Etait-ce sincère ou faisait-il semblant? Le prince ne sut le dire.

" Pourquoi me dis-tu cela? " Demanda finalement l'adulte.

" Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, c'est tout. " Répondit l'adolescent, les mains dans le dos. Il offrit un sourire à son tuteur et le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Lorsque Cloud fut assez éloigné, le prince poussa un long soupir.

" T'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. " Le consola Vivi en lui prenant brièvement la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Son geste eut le mérite de remonter un peu le moral de Sora, même s'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement triste. Non, il était surtout inquiet. Sa relation avec Riku semblait changer de jour en jour et se transformer en autre chose que de la simple amitié. Les deux garçons se rapprochaient de plus en plus et, en conséquence, la méfiance de Cloud envers l'argenté grandissait. Le jeune châtain ne voulait pas les voir se chamailler à cause de lui car ils étaient tous les deux chers à ses yeux et il était certain que s'ils décidaient d'oublier leurs appréhensions, ils finiraient par s'entendre à merveille. Mais Cloud laisserait-il une telle chose se produire? Il était si orgueilleux. Jamais il n'accepterait ses torts et peut-être que Riku ferait de même, même s'il semblait plus raisonnable.

Sora secoua vivement la tête pour se dégager l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Non, il devait garder les idées claires pour les duels qui commenceraient d'ici peu. D'ailleurs, l'empereur était retourné sur l'arène tandis que la table des juges était déplacée afin de laisser place à la suite des festivités.

" Quels superbes candidats nous avons cette année encore. " Fit Kuzco en se frottant les mains, l'air satisfait. " Il me semble bien en avoir reconnu certains qui étaient présents les années précédentes et qui n'avaient pas non plus passé les préliminaires. Franchement les gars, il faut savoir reconnaître sa défaite, parfois. C'est plus cool qu'il n'y paraît. " Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre posée sur la hanche pour se donner de grands airs.

" Majesté, je crois que nous sommes dans le chemin. " Lui fit savoir Pacha en se tournant vers les quelques participants qui ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient s'avancer ou attendre encore un peu.

" Ah oui, bien sûr. Hop hop hop, déguerpissons, mon cher Pacha! "

Et sans ménagement, le brun posa les mains sur le dos de son ami et le poussa vers les coulisses. Les six premiers candidats purent enfin s'installer à leur convenance sur le terrain. Certains s'étiraient pour détendre leurs muscles tendus par la nervosité, d'autres faisaient craquer leurs os pour impressionner leur adversaire et les derniers attendaient, tout simplement. Lorsque les images autour de l'arène changèrent, ce fut pour afficher le chiffre trois. Puis il passa au numéro deux, puis un et les duels commencèrent. Les sorts magiques partirent de tous les côtés. Un glacier rencontra un brasier et s'annulèrent, des barrières magiques repoussèrent des attaques mais les candidats concernés furent immédiatement disqualifiés. Il fut demandé aux combattants de cesser leurs attaques. Les trois en moins furent aussitôt remplacés par trois autres. De nouveau, des sorts furent jetés à tout va, si bien qu'il était difficile de voir qui attaquait qui et avec quoi.

" Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi… " Commença Riku, cherchant ses mots tandis qu'il tentait vaguement de suivre le déroulement de chacun des duels.

" Bordélique? Ouais. Et encore, ils se sont calmés cette année. Il y a moins de concurrents qui se battent en même temps. " Répondit Djidane qui, lui, semblait réussir à tout suivre sans difficultés.

" Surveille donc ton langage, primate! " S'exclama furieusement Steiner en tentant de frapper le blond par derrière Dagga, qui poussa une exclamation quand elle fut poussée vers l'avant.

Au même moment, cinq concurrents étaient éliminés; un pour triche et les autres pour avoir été touchés par une attaque. Bientôt, le nombre de duellistes fut grandement réduit et Vivi fit son entrée. Il semblait trembler un peu mais il était difficile de le savoir depuis les tribunes. Les candidats, eux, le voyaient très clairement et ils se mirent à ricaner face à l'air désemparé du petit mage. De nouveaux sorts furent créés et Vivi les para tous avec une facilité déconcertante. Du feu pour parer la glace qui arrivait par sa droite, de la foudre pour neutraliser l'eau qui s'approchait de lui par la gauche. Il finit par rapidement s'adapter au rythme frénétique du combat et se mit à attaquer ses adversaires à son tour. Quatre tours plus tard et il était le dernier de son groupe. Cinq nouveaux concurrents se mirent en place, puis cinq autres et Vivi tint bon. Dans les gradins, Djidane était euphorique et l'encourageait à pleins poumons avec le chevalier Steiner tandis que Dagga se bouchait les oreilles pour protéger ses précieux tympans. Squall et Riku s'étaient retrouvés à se joindre aux amis du mage et l'encouragèrent eux aussi.

Enfin, Lulu fit son entrée et la tension sembla monter d'un cran parmi les candidats. Lorsque le signal fut donné une nouvelle fois, quasiment tous les sorts furent dirigés vers elle mais une attaque surpuissante l'enveloppa d'une lumière blanche qui finit par se répandre en éclatant, balayant et les sorts et leurs créateurs. Trois personnes éliminées en à peine deux secondes. Vivi avait prit ses précautions et se tenait loin de Lulu. Les derniers combattants apparurent alors dont Sora. Les deux inconnus furent rapidement disqualifiés, laissant place aux trois amis.

" N'allez pas croire que je vais vous ménager sous prétexte que nous nous connaissons. " Fit Lulu en levant déjà les bras, prête à lancer son attaque.

" Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié. " Fit le prince. Vivi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tint sa canne un peu plus fermement, placé pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Le décompte commença…

x-x-x

Ansem et son acolyte étaient encore placés parmi les spectateurs et semblaient décidés à assister à la performance jusqu'à la fin. L'argenté affichait déjà un sourire satisfait tandis que l'autre homme restait de marbre.

" Il a donc réussi à aller aussi loin. " Se dit tout haut le second, l'air pensif. " Il ne faudrait pas qu'il remporte ce tournoi, ce serait très fâcheux. S'il obtient la récompense, il pourra continuer son voyage et rassembler d'autres éventuels Elus bien trop facilement. "

" Je peux aisément me charger de ça. " Confia Ansem. Il porta son attention sur le prince et lorsque ce dernier se prépara à lancer une attaque, l'argenté la stoppa immédiatement et c'est ainsi que le jeune prince fut éliminé quand le sort de Vivi le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut demandé au jeune châtain de quitter l'arène et il ne resta alors plus que Lulu et le mage.

" C'était bizarre. " Confia le plus petit en observant Sora se retirer.

" En effet. Quelqu'un a annulé son sort, je l'ai senti. " Ajouta Lulu. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien car elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, même si l'air inquiet de Sora semblait confirmer ses soupçons. Fort heureusement, le sort d'amplification des sons avait été annulé lorsque les duels avaient commencé et ses propos passèrent donc inaperçus.

Quand le jeune châtain eut disparu du terrain, le compte à rebours se mit en route pour la dernière fois et les deux finalistes reprirent leur bataille. Vivi fut le plus rapide et fit pleuvoir les éclairs sur la brune, qui se protégea dans une sphère aqueuse. Elle envoya des jets d'eau en direction du mage, qui esquiva en faisant plusieurs bonds sur le côté. Il lança des sphères incandescentes vers la brune mais un mur de glace la protégea des projectiles. Lulu leva les mains puis les posa contre la paroi, qui éclata au contact de ses paumes. Les éclats filèrent droit vers Vivi qui créa une bulle semblable à celle qu'avait créé la magicienne peu de temps auparavant mais ce furent des flammes qui la composèrent. La glace fondit au contact de la paroi ardente et retomba au sol sous forme d'eau. C'est alors qu'une colonne de feu sortit de la sphère protégeant Vivi et s'étendit à une vitesse considérable jusque Lulu qui avait tendu la main devant elle sans pour autant créer de sort. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent et ce fut la fin du tournoi. Quand elle réapparut de derrière la paroi brûlante, elle poussa un léger soupir et sourit au vainqueur.

" On dirait que j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources. "

Les spectateurs se levèrent brusquement et acclamèrent le champion qui tentait de se cacher sous son chapeau tant il était gêné. Lulu posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer et il lui sembla que le jeune mage se détendit légèrement. Fidèle à ses propos, l'empereur rejoignit le vainqueur et lui serra la main tandis qu'il lui remit la récompense si durement gagnée.

" Mesdames et messieurs, le champion de cette année se nomme Vivi! Moi, Empereur Kuzco, je lui remets en personne la somme de dix mille gils mise en jeu. " Proclama Kuzco en offrant une bourse au mage, qui la prit en le remerciant timidement. Le brun se pencha vers Vivi et lui murmura : " J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce qu'il y a ici des tas et des tas de personnes qui rêvent d'être à ta place. " Le taquina-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude à l'épaule qui faillit faire tomber le jeune champion.

x-x-x

L'arène s'était vite vidée une fois le prix remis et chacun repartit de son côté. Certains participants se donnèrent rendez-vous dans les tavernes pour y fêter leur prestation tandis que d'autres, plus réservés, choisirent de quitter Huascaralpac au plus vite. Squall, Riku et Cloud attendirent Sora à la sortie du bâtiment et lorsque le prince le quitta enfin, il avait une petite mine qui inquiéta rapidement le trio.

" Ne sois pas si déçu, Sora. Tu t'es bien battu. " Fit Squall en posant les mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

" Oui, tu as été formidable. " Renchérit Riku avec un sourire chaleureux mais son compliment eut autant d'effet que celui de Squall.

" Regardez, ils sont là-bas! " S'exclama une voix familière un peu plus loin. Djidane et ses amis les rejoignirent prestement, attendant encore Vivi qui était probablement en grande discussion avec l'empereur ou peut-être d'autres concurrents, tout simplement.

" Vous avez tous été brillants. " Les complimenta Steiner avec un sourire sincère.

" Quelle triste mine vous faites là. " Remarqua Dagga en s'approchant de Sora. " Ne soyez pas si déçu. Steiner a raison, vous vous êtes battu vaillamment. "

" Oui. Et puis, le principal, c'est de s'amuser, non? " Ajouta Djidane, les mains derrière la tête. Sora leva enfin les yeux mais il avait toujours l'air aussi préoccupé.

" Ce n'est pas ça. " Fit-il en secouant lentement la tête, éveillant la curiosité chez le groupe qui l'entourait.

" Il y a eu un tricheur. " Intervint une femme. Lulu sortait de l'arène avec Vivi à ses côtés.

" Un tricheur? " Demandèrent Squall et Cloud à l'unisson avec des expressions identiques. En temps normal, Sora aurait trouvé cela hilarant.

" Quand Sora a voulu lancer son sort, quelqu'un l'a annulé. " Dit Vivi en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

" Et vu l'air troublé que tu avais en sortant de la piste, j'en déduis que tu l'avais compris, toi aussi. " Termina la femme à la robe noire tandis que Djidane demandait à voir la bourse et se chargea de vérifier que pas une seule pièce ne manquait.

" Je me demande simplement qui a fait ça. Je ne connais personne ici, mis à part vous, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez le genre de personne à aller aussi loin pour remporter un tournoi. " Expliqua le prince. " Je n'aime pas ça du tout. " Dit-il en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

" Peut-être y avait-il simplement un spectateur jaloux qui n'a pas voulu que tu gagnes. Des types tordus, il y en a partout. " Fit Lulu en haussant les épaules. " Tu ne devrais pas trop y penser. "

" Vous avez probablement raison. " Répondit le prince en baissant à nouveau la tête. Il lui faudrait sûrement plus de temps avant d'oublier cet incident mais certains avaient l'intention de l'aider à accélérer le processus.

" Et si on vous invitait tous à manger un morceau dans une taverne? Je meurs de faim! " Proposa Djidane avec un grand sourire. Dagga hocha vigoureusement la tête, aussitôt imitée par Vivi.

" Je ne pourrai pas me joindre à vous. On m'attend ailleurs. " Confia la magicienne en croisant les bras. " Ce fut un véritable plaisir de faire votre rencontre, aussi courte eut-elle été. "

" Il en va de même pour nous. " Répondit Cloud en se courbant légèrement. Son geste laissa Lulu perplexe mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle se contenta de leur faire un bref signe de la main avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner du groupe pour rejoindre un homme en habit rouge.

x-x-x

" J'ai entendu dire qu'ils font la meilleure soupe de puluche de tout le continent. " Informa Djidane en lisant le menu de la taverne. " Je crois que je prendrai ça. "

" Etes-vous certains que ça ne vous dérange pas de nous inviter? Nous sommes nombreux et – "

" Je t'arrête tout de suite. " Coupa le garçon à la queue en levant les yeux vers le chevalier châtain. " Si j'ai proposé de manger tous ensemble, c'est parce que je le voulais bien. "

" Mais nous ne nous connaissons même pas tant que ça. " Fit Squall, l'air confus.

" Et alors? " Questionna Djidane, l'air aussi perdu que son interlocuteur. " Et puis ce sera l'occasion pour Vivi de vous donner son cadeau. "

" Un cadeau? " Demanda Riku, curieux, en reposant le menu devant lui.

" Hm. Je m'étais dit que si je gagnais, je partagerais mon prix avec vous. Vous aurez besoin d'argent pour continuer, non? " Expliqua le mage.

" Nous ne pouvons pas accepter. C'est ta récompense. " Répondit le chevalier châtain en secouant lentement la tête.

" Nous en avons discuté tous ensemble avant le tournoi et nous sommes d'accord avec Vivi. Si vous n'acceptez pas notre aide, acceptez au moins notre reconnaissance pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée à tous. " Dit Dagga avec une expression très sérieuse sur son doux visage.

Squall ne sut quoi dire et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons qui, eux, observaient Sora et attendaient sa réponse bien que la requête de la jeune femme ait été adressée au chevalier. Quand le prince se rendit enfin compte que les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il observa l'autre groupe d'amis, incertain. Il vit Djidane l'encourager d'un signe de tête, imité par Steiner puis par Dagga, et observa la sacoche que lui tendait Vivi. Timidement, il tendit la main et laissa le mage la déposer au creux de sa paume.

" Vous devriez avoir assez d'argent pour acheter quelques provisions et des montures. Vous serez vite fatigués si vous voyagez à pied, d'autant que les villes sont assez éloignées les unes des autres sur ce continent. " Expliqua Steiner en prenant sa chope de bière.

" Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous proposer de vous emmener sur notre aéronef. Nous repartons pour Alexandria. " Continua la brune avec un air désolé.

" Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour nous aider, ce ne serait pas correct d'en demander davantage. " Dit le prince en donnant la bourse à Squall, qui la rangea dans le sac contenant les gils de leur continent. " Soyez certains que vous serez remerciés en bonne et due forme dès que cela me sera possible. "

" C'est pas la peine. Entre amis, il faut savoir s'entraider. " Fit le garçon à la queue en bombant le torse. " Mais au fait, pourquoi voyagez-vous? "

" Eh bien… " Réfléchit un instant Sora, ne sachant pas trop s'il était prudent de révéler leurs intentions. Mais il finit par se dire que ces personnes étaient dignes de confiance. " Nous sommes à la recherche de personnes et nous parcourons le monde pour les trouver. "

" Des personnes? Et vous les avez trouvées? " Demanda Vivi, curieux. Il se pencha au dessus de la table pour mieux écouter et le quatuor put voir ses compagnons faire de même.

" Nous avons trouvé deux personnes et peut-être étaient-elles les seules. " Confia le jeune châtain, l'air soucieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre Elus que Riku et Roxas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château du roi Mickey. Cela semblait si lointain, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

" Vous ne savez même pas combien elles sont? Ce doit être une tâche bien difficile. " Commenta Dagga en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. " Je vous souhaite de mener votre mission à bien. "

" Merci. " Répondit Sora en souriant. " J'espère que vous atteindrez vous aussi votre but. "

" Avec moi comme chef, y a pas de soucis. " Se vanta Djidane d'un air fier. Une nouvelle querelle avec le chevalier Steiner débuta et la table entière éclata de rire. Il était agréable de se retrouver avec d'autres personnes après avoir passé tant de temps en si petit comité. Mais Sora n'aurait malgré tout changé sa situation pour rien au monde et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour ses amis.

x-x-x

Le tournoi fini, plus personne n'avait grand-chose à faire dans la capitale et chacun reprit son chemin. Vivi et ses amis partirent pour Alexandria, comme convenu, tandis que le groupe de Sora continua son chemin. Ils prirent soin d'acheter des vivres et de nouvelles montures et furent surpris lorsque celles-ci s'avérèrent être de gros oiseaux jaunes que le vendeur avait appelés "chocobos". Leurs grands yeux respiraient la bonté et ces animaux étaient réputés pour leur sociabilité exceptionnelle. Contrairement aux chevaux, les chocobos montraient clairement s'ils jugeaient leurs propriétaires dignes de les monter ou non. Squall et Cloud n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver une monture, Riku non plus. Quant à Sora, c'était l'un des chocobos qui s'était lui-même avancé vers lui et avait joyeusement battu des ailes en poussant de légers cris. Et à présent…

" Comment ça se monte? " Demanda Riku en tenant les rênes de son volatile.

" Comme un cheval, je suppose. " Proposa Cloud sans oser se jeter à l'eau le premier. Son chocobo prenait plaisir à fourrer son bec dans ses cheveux, sans doute parce que leur couleur lui rappelait celle de son plumage. Du moment que l'animal se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce, le chevalier n'y voyait pas vraiment d'objections.

" Qui va essayer le premier? " Demanda Squall.

Il se fit un lourd silence. Puis les trois plus grands tournèrent la tête vers Sora et le fixèrent du regard. Instinctivement, le prince jeta un œil derrière lui puis reporta son attention sur les trois hommes et pointa un doigt vers lui-même.

" Moi? " Fit-il. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Fort heureusement, ils étaient sortis de la ville et personne ne pouvait les voir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sora fit le tour de sa monture et se tint à côté d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Comment allait-il réussir à monter là-dessus? Il n'y avait aucun étrier sur la selle pour l'aider à monter l'oiseau largement plus grand que lui. Le prince fronça les sourcils et fixa le siège du regard, comme s'il allait miraculeusement lui apporter la réponse qu'il cherchait. Et le jeune châtain l'obtint mais certainement pas grâce à l'objet en question. Le chocobo tourna la tête vers lui et, visiblement conscient de la gêne de son écuyer, il s'accroupit au sol, à la hauteur de Sora. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite. Sora leva alors la jambe bien haut et la passa par-dessus le dos de l'animal en prenant soin de ne pas heurter l'aile de l'autre côte de l'abdomen du chocobo. Instinctivement, il plaça sa jambe avant la jointure et se plaça plus confortablement. L'adolescent prit alors les rênes et les tira légèrement vers lui. Sa monture se redressa d'elle-même en serrant les ailes tout contre les jambes de Sora pour lui éviter de tomber.

" Ouah, c'est bien plus rassurant que de monter un cheval. " Remarqua rapidement le jeune châtain en observant autour de lui. Il était certes bien plus en hauteur mais il se sentait malgré tout en sécurité. Il tendit une main et gratta le cou du volatile qui se mit à secouer doucement les ailes pour montrer sa satisfaction.

" Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire de même à présent. " Se décida Riku. Il se plaça à son tour à côté du chocobo et ce dernier s'accroupit de lui-même après avoir observé son congénère.

Ces oiseaux étaient extrêmement intelligents et apprenaient vite. Le simple fait d'observer leur compagnon à plume leur avait suffit à comprendre que leurs maîtres n'étaient probablement pas à l'aise avec les chocobos. Riku et Squall n'eurent aucuns soucis. Quant à Cloud…

" Enlève ton bec de mes cheveux et laisse-moi te monter, enfin! " S'exclama-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé quand il fit pour se placer à côté de l'oiseau. Ce dernier se contenta de tourner en même temps que le chevalier pour replonger son bec dans ses cheveux blonds.

" Te rends-tu bien compte que tes propos pourraient prêter à confusion? " Taquina Squall avec un sourire plein de malice. Riku ricana puis finit par éclater de rire face à l'air confus du plus jeune qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le sous-entendu de cette remarque.

Après plusieurs tours et de légers vertiges, Cloud fut enfin perché sur l'oiseau et prêt à partir. Le groupe démarra avec une allure modérée avant de se lancer au galop lorsque tous se furent habitués aux mouvements des chocobos. En chemin, ils croisèrent une vieille femme à l'allure repoussante hurlant sur un jeune homme qui semblait discuter avec un rongeur. Ils entendirent vaguement la vieillarde hurler un " Kronk! " quand elle décida qu'elle avait été négligée pendant trop longtemps. Le groupe les ignora et continua son chemin.

Squall et Cloud avaient décidé de se rendre à Costa Del Sol, une ville portuaire qui attirait les touristes des quatre coins du globe. Ils y trouveraient sûrement des informations au sujet des autres Elus et sauraient où se rendre par la suite. S'ils trouvaient quelque chose, évidemment. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils croisèrent nombre de Sans-cœur en chemin et ce qui les inquiéta le plus fut qu'ils semblaient de plus en plus redoutables. Ils n'avaient plus croisé de maître Sans-cœur depuis fort longtemps et espéraient bien que cela continuerait ainsi mais ils en doutèrent.

L'herbe se fit de nouveau rare et à sa place, ce fut du sable qui s'étendit à perte de vue. L'odeur de l'océan chatouilla les narines des voyageurs et ils surent qu'ils approchaient de leur but. D'après les dires de Squall, la ville était à moins d'une journée de Huascaralpac et ils y seraient donc relativement rapidement. Le groupe se permit de faire une halte pour se désaltérer et nourrir les montures même si elles semblaient encore en parfaite santé. Ils reprirent prestement leur route quand les oiseaux se mirent à les pousser doucement pour leur faire savoir qu'ils en avaient déjà assez d'attendre.

" Ces chocobos sont bien plus affectueux que les chevaux. " Commenta Sora en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Riku. " J'aime les chevaux aussi mais le contact n'est pas le même. "

" C'est un peu comme les chiens et les chats. Les chevaux sont sournois alors que si un chocobo ne t'aime pas, il te le fera sentir avant même que tu n'essaies de le monter. " Expliqua l'argenté avec une légère moue. Il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs avec les étalons. Sa pensée fut bien vite détournée et il eut un sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillèrent quand il les reporta sur l'autre adolescent. " Je suppose que tu es comme les chocobos pour ça. "

" Pour ça quoi? " Questionna le plus jeune, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Riku. " Prévint Cloud en lançant un regard noir à l'argenté. Squall, lui, se contenta de regarder droit devant lui mais Riku était presque sûr qu'il se retenait de rire et n'osait pas le regarder de peur d'être découvert et de se faire réprimander à son tour.

" Je plaisantais, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas si grossier. " Se défendit l'argenté avec un petit sourire, espérant apaiser le blond, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

Le chevalier ne répondit rien et tourna la tête pour observer le paysage devant lui. Sora, lui, en avait assez d'observer les croupions des volatiles qui se dandinaient devant lui. C'était drôle au départ mais après avoir passé des heures à regarder les plumes jaunes se secouer de droite à gauche, il avait fini par s'en lasser. Il regarda alors sur sa gauche et vit quelque chose à l'horizon. Un objet posé au sol. Il stoppa sa monture, la scène lui faisant immédiatement penser au jour où ils avaient trouvé Vivi.

" Hé attendez, il y a quelque chose là-bas. " Fit le prince en se dirigeant vers la masse allongée au sol, bientôt suivi par les trois autres garçons tandis qu'un étrange sentiment se répandait en lui.

Son cœur battait vite et ce n'était certainement pas dû à de la joie. Non, c'était la peur qui l'envahissait et il en ignorait la raison.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Wou-Hou! XD Déjà vingt trois chapitres! Si c'est pas un sacré paquet ça, ma p'tite dame/mon p'tit monsieur! (rayer la mention inutile) Au niveau de l'histoire globale telle que je l'avais imaginée au départ, on peut dire qu'on en est à la moitié. Rien ne dit que l'autre moitié prendra autant de chapitres. Il y en aura peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. :x Le problème, maintenant que la machine semble s'être remise en route, c'est que je néglige encore plus mon autre histoire. J'ai dû remplir cinq pages pendant que j'écrivais ces deux derniers chapitres. Oui, c'est à ce point… DX Pour ceux qui était curieux au sujet de Niniaise, j'annonce que j'ai réussi à récupérer sa nouvelle version. (Je n'ai pas l'original en ce moment donc je l'ai scanné.) Vous pouvez aller la voir sur ma page DeviantArt (le lien est sur mon profil) dans la section "scraps" de ma galerie. Le dessin s'appelle "Niniel". :D (Non, je ne fais pas de pub)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Je vais faire très rapide cette fois. C'est un souvenir de la période que j'ai passée sur Tourcoing. (Où il y a le garage "Ercédès" que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'aller voir avec l'ami qui vivait dans la même résidence. Du coup, on ne sait toujours pas si c'est vrai, cette histoire.) Bref, pendant l'une des nombreuses soirées passées dans la chambre de mon ami D. à jouer à divers jeux sur sa X-box, mater des DVDs ou à prendre des cours de faisage (c'est fait exprès, je vous rassure) de figurines en pâte fimo, on s'est mis à parler de nos réactions un peu bizarres.

Ami D. : Moi, le truc que je supporte pas c'est quand les gens enfoncent leurs ongles dans de la moquette ou la gratte. Ça me rend malade.

Becca86 : Sérieux?

Ami D. : Ouais. Quand on est allés à l'expo avec l'ESAAT et que S. a commencé à faire ça, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les vapes.

Becca86 : -Il y avait de la moquette? Je m'en souviens même plus– Pensais-je. On a des tics bizarres parfois. Tiens, moi – bon, c'est un peu différent mais ça se rapproche quand même – le truc que je supporte pas, c'est l'odeur de la sauce tomate froide.

Ami D. : La sauce tomate froide? -hausse les sourcils-

Becca86 : Ouais, ça me donne des haut-le-cœur à coup sûr.

Ami D. : -se marre et va dans sa cuisine- Attention, je suis armé et dangereux! Dit-il en revenant, une bouteille de ketchup entre les mains

Becca86 : Vas-y, si t'oses! Dis-je avec son porte-feuille sous la main, prête à gratter la bande de velcro

Ouais, on se marrait bien quand même. XD


	24. De l'autre côté du miroir

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Avertissement**: Je place un avertissement à cause du lemon/lime présent dans ce chapitre. Mais que les âmes sensibles ne se sentent pas lésées car j'ai pensé à vous! Soit vous pouvez ignorer le passage qui commence par "Est-ce que ça va" jusqu'à la coupure (les x-x-x), soit vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse e-mail pour que je vous envoie la version "soft" (même si c'est pas bien graphique, si je puis dire) et être certains de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. :D Voilà, vous êtes tous prévenus.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 24 : De l'autre côté du miroir**_

" Nous annonçons officiellement la naissance du futur héritier. " Annonça un page qui se tenait sur l'un des balcons du château, face à la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour l'événement.

La reine Aria avait débuté son dur labeur une heure plus tôt et l'enfant était enfin né après une bien longue attente. Il était le second enfant des souverains et le petit frère de la jeune princesse Marlène, née une année plus tôt. Le couple royal était comblé par l'arrivée de la fillette mais il était vital de préserver le nom de Rosenburg, ce pourquoi l'arrivée de l'héritier avait été aussi attendue.

La population acclama le jeune prince depuis l'entrée du château et déposa de nombreux présents devant les immenses portes qui protégeaient le palais d'éventuelles attaques. Le roi Gabranth se plaça à la fenêtre de sa chambre et observa ses sujets avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance en voyant les habitants se réjouir autant de l'arrivée de son fils. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme, allongée sur le lit, qui regardait le nouveau né avec adoration. L'homme aux cheveux blonds rejoignit son épouse et s'assit près d'elle sur le matelas. Elle leva les yeux vers son amant et lui offrit son plus doux sourire.

" N'est-il pas magnifique? " Demanda-t-elle en caressant la petite main qui se tendait vers elle.

" Il est le plus beau cadeau que le ciel nous ait jamais fait. " Admit l'homme en déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant. " Il faudra devenir fort pour devenir un bon souverain. " Murmura-t-il à l'enfant.

" Allons, ne l'ennuyez pas déjà avec cela. Il est si petit, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'épanouir, de profiter de son enfance. N'est-ce pas, Roxas? " Dit la femme en frottant le bout de son nez contre celui du chérubin.

" Roxas? " Répéta l'homme en levant les yeux vers la reine.

" J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Qu'en pensez-vous? "

Gabranth réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Roxas Von Rosenburg sera son nom, dans ce cas. "

x-x-x

Le prince fut élevé avec beaucoup d'amour et entouré de personnes attentionnées. La reine passait des journées entières à ses côtés à jouer et à lire des contes à son fils, dont les yeux s'illuminaient tandis qu'il observait les jolies images de ces livres. Il avait un esprit vif et un caractère fort. Il lui était souvent arrivé de faire des crises de colère afin d'avoir ce qu'il voulait mais la patience de la reine en était toujours venue à bout. C'est ainsi que Roxas devint un jeune garçon raisonnable et respectueux de son entourage. Il n'était pas rare que Marlène l'entraîne dans sa chambre pour y jouer à la poupée et le prince semblait prendre plaisir à suivre les aventures qu'imaginait la jeune fille.

Un jour où la souveraine surveillait sa progéniture, une domestique se présenta à la porte de la chambre du prince, une missive en main. Elle n'était pas cachetée et la femme comprit que le roi l'avait écrite et faite parvenir en hâte. Elle prit le papier et le déplia pour en lire son contenu.

" Pourriez-vous surveiller Marlène et Roxas pendant que je rejoins mon mari, le roi? Ce ne devrait pas être bien long. " Demanda la reine.

La domestique se contenta de se courber en avant et entra. Aria se dirigea vers la salle du trône et frappa trois fois à la porte pour laisser savoir à son mari et aux gardes qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Un homme en armure ouvrit la porte et elle pénétra dans l'immense salle. À l'autre bout, le roi siégeait sur son trône et un enfant aux cheveux écarlates se tenait devant lui.

" Vous voici, ma reine. " Fit Gabranth en se levant.

" Vous m'avez fait demander? " Demanda la femme aux longs cheveux blonds en faisant une révérence.

" En effet. Ce jeune homme ici présent souhaiterait servir notre famille. " Expliqua l'homme en désignant le garçon qu'avait aperçu Aria à son entrée. " Je me demandais s'il ne ferait pas un excellent compagnon de jeu pour notre fils. "

" Roxas a déjà beaucoup de personnes à son service qui sont prêtes à jouer avec lui, dont moi. " Dit un peu sèchement la femme, pensant déjà que Gabranth cherchait à la faire remplacer.

" Allons, ne vous emportez pas. Je voulais dire que Roxas a besoin d'une présence masculine à ses côtés. Mon statut m'empêche de rester auprès de mon fils autant que vous et il n'est donc entouré que de femmes. Et puis, ce jeune homme a des dons fort intéressants. " Continua le souverain en souriant malicieusement. La reine soupira, certaine que Gabranth l'avait fait exprès pour la faire céder. C'était après tout ce même sourire qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse du roi qui, à l'époque, n'était encore qu'un prince. " Montre-lui donc ce dont tu es capable. " Continua l'homme en regardant l'enfant qui s'était contenté d'observer l'échange.

Le roux hocha timidement la tête puis leva une main. Aria l'observa et retint une exclamation de surprise quand elle s'embrasa soudainement. Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers l'enfant qui, lui, restait tout à fait calme. Il serra le poing et les flammes disparurent aussitôt sans laisser la moindre trace de brûlure sur sa peau.

" Epatant, n'est-il pas? Il serait merveilleux que notre fils soit capable d'un tel prodige. " Déclara le roi en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui eut un léger sursaut à ce contact soudain.

" De la magie noire? N'est-ce pas dangereux? " S'inquiéta la femme, une main levée vers sa bouche. Elle consulta son mari du regard et la mine de la reine sembla tomber en voyant l'air satisfait du roi.

" Vous autres, femmes, vous inquiétez bien trop facilement. N'ayez crainte, ce jeune homme fera un bon professeur, j'en suis certain. " Confia Gabranth en tournant le roux vers lui, les mains sur ses épaules. " Comment te nommes-tu, jeune homme? "

" A-Axel. " Bégaya le garçon, un peu nerveux de se trouver dans la même pièce que le couple royal.

" Très bien, Axel. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras le compagnon de jeu de l'héritier du royaume. Apprends-lui donc tes tours de passe-passe et aide-le à devenir un homme fort comme son père. " Déclara le souverain en souriant à l'enfant.

" Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Majesté. "

x-x-x

Quelle erreur ce fut de se présenter au château. Axel s'était attendu à n'obtenir qu'un poste de domestique et avait été étonné d'être fait compagnon de jeu du prince, mais ce dernier était encore bien trop jeune pour faire autre chose que jouer et écouter les histoires que lui racontait le roux. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de si passionnant à s'occuper de Roxas. De plus, le jeune blond, du haut de ses trois ans, avait un caractère bien trempé et savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. S'il voulait une histoire avec un ogre et une princesse, on lui trouvait le livre adéquat dans la bibliothèque du palais. S'il en voulait une avec une licorne qui se transformait en prince et qu'aucun livre n'existait, on faisait venir le meilleur conteur du royaume. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car quand la reine eut vent des actes de ses domestiques, elle leur fit savoir que les caprices du prince ne devaient en aucun cas être satisfaits. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils devienne insolent. Quel roi obtenait le soutien de ses sujets s'il se montrait aussi puéril? L'avenir du prince n'était pas à prendre avec légèreté et son éducation devait donc débuter le plus rapidement possible.

On lança alors une annonce dans toute la Cité du Crépuscule afin de trouver l'éducateur le plus compétent, et surtout le plus patient. De nombreux hommes de lettres s'étaient présentés mais un seul parmi eux avait l'avantage important d'être aussi un très grand scientifique. Son air hautain et froid avait éveillé quelques soupçons chez la reine Aria mais le roi ne l'écouta pas et fit de Vexen le tuteur de l'héritier. Mais son visage émacié et sa posture n'inspiraient en rien la confiance des autres habitants du château et Roxas fut le premier à montrer son mécontentement.

Un cri strident retentit au cœur du palais tandis que Vexen essayait avec grand peine d'inculquer les rudiments du langage au garçon dont le vocabulaire était encore limité.

" Je veux pas! Je veux pas! Je veux pas! " Hurlait le prince à tue-tête, allongé au sol et frappant le tapis de ses mains et de ses pieds. Axel se tenait à ses côtés et l'observait d'un air mêlant à la fois l'agacement et la gêne. Avait-il lui aussi été aussi exécrable à l'âge de Roxas? Même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux – de cinq ans seulement – il était incapable de s'en souvenir.

" Majesté, cessez vos jérémiades et tenez-vous convenablement. Ces enfantillages ne sont pas dignes d'un prince. " Fit Vexen en attrapant Roxas par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever.

Sans aucun ménagement, il se fit s'asseoir à nouveau sur sa chaise et reprit la leçon en faisant des allées et venues devant le pupitre de Roxas. Il lui racontait l'histoire des grands hommes de ce monde qui avaient construit le royaume, le continent, puis le monde tout entier avec un détachement à toute épreuve. Etait-il seulement intéressé lui-même par ce qu'il disait?

" Je veux partir. " Marmonna le jeune blond en croisant les bras. Il tourna son visage boudeur vers Axel qui lui offrit un timide sourire.

" Nous ne pouvons pas, Majesté. Votre leçon n'est pas terminée. " Lui répondit le roux. Il s'apprêtait à continuer mais une règle s'abattit sur le sommet de son crâne et il gémit de douleur en frottant la bosse qui menaçait d'apparaître.

" Vous le distrayez. " Déclara Vexen, l'air mauvais.

" Le frappe pas! " S'exclama le jeune héritier, à présent véritablement en colère.

" Ne haussez pas le ton en présence d'adultes, jeune homme. " Le réprimanda le tuteur. Il lança un regard courroucé aux deux garçons puis reprit la leçon qui se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

x-x-x

" Axel! T'es où? " Demanda le prince en courant dans les couloirs du château.

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Vexen et les progrès du prince avaient été rapides. Il parlait bien mieux, était devenu bien plus calme même s'il restait assez espiègle – mais quel enfant ne l'était pas?

" Prince, il ne faut pas courir dans le château. Si la reine, votre mère, vous voit, elle risque de vous gronder. " Dit une domestique en s'accroupissant devant lui.

" Pardon. " Murmura Roxas en baissant les yeux. La domestique sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Je crois avoir aperçu Axel dans les jardins. " Confia-t-elle avant de se reculer pour voir l'air ravi du prince qui se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué. La jeune femme rit doucement puis reprit sa besogne.

Le jeune prince arriva enfin dans le jardin et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de son compagnon de jeu. Tout était vert ici alors il ne devrait pas être bien difficile de retrouver un individu aux cheveux écarlates. Roxas hocha vigoureusement la tête et poursuivit ses recherches. Le jardinier l'envoya vers le kiosque où un second jardinier l'envoya vers la roseraie où un dernier jardinier lui indiqua qu'Axel lambinait près de la fontaine. Et ce fut sans surprise que Roxas l'y trouva, allongé dans l'herbe à regarder passer les nuages.

" Je t'ai trouvé! " S'exclama fièrement le plus jeune en se laissant tomber près du plus grand. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers le prince.

" Tu as fait bien vite. " Fit-il remarquer.

" J'ai vu Rubis, et Frank, et Marluxia et aussi Luneth qui m'ont dit que tu étais ici. " Expliqua le prince en comptant sur ses doigts pour être certain de n'oublier personne. Axel poussa un long soupir.

" Le principe du jeu, c'est justement de me trouver sans demander de l'aide. " Fit savoir le roux en reportant son attention vers les cieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " Demanda le blond en observant curieusement son compagnon.

" Je regarde les nuages. "

" Oh. " Fit le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. Timidement, il s'allongea près du roux et l'imita. Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le plus petit ne puisse plus rester silencieux. " Celui-là ressemble à une grosse souris. " Dit-il en désignant l'un des nuages du doigt.

" Ce ne serait pas plutôt un éléphant? Ah, celui-là ressemble à une main. " Répondit l'autre en tendant la main.

" C'est vrai! " S'exclama joyeusement le blond en riant aux éclats.

Et quel doux son aux oreilles d'Axel. Il se rappelait encore de son appréhension à son arrivée au château mais plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être auprès du prince. Roxas était devenu un garçonnet adorable et très souriant, tout comme ses parents. Oui, il se ferait très vite à sa nouvelle vie au palais.

x-x-x

Malheureusement, la vie paisible et insouciante qu'il avait connue jusqu'alors n'allait pas durer et le destin de Roxas prendrait bientôt une tournure inattendue et dramatique. Un soir où la famille royale prenait son repas, entourée des plus grands chevaliers et d'Axel lui-même, dont Roxas refusait de se séparer, un vent glacé traversa la salle, éteignant quelques chandeliers posés sur l'immense table. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une silhouette sortit de terre, enveloppée de feuilles mortes et de lianes.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Murmura Roxas en s'accrochant au bras d'Axel. Ce dernier posa une main sur celle, plus petite et tremblante, de son compagnon pour le rassurer et fixa la femme aux longs cheveux châtains et à la robe aux couleurs du feu, dont les paillettes reflétaient l'éclat des flammes des chandeliers.

" Qui êtes-vous? " Demanda Gabranth en se levant de son fauteuil, l'air sévère. Les quelques chevaliers présents se tinrent prêts à empoigner leurs armes sur ordre du souverain.

" Roi Gabranth von Rosenburg, mon nom est Ihlaée, fidèle servante de la reine Giliaan. Sa Majesté m'envoie vous faire parvenir un message de la plus haute importance. " Expliqua Ihlaée en se courbant brièvement devant le couple royal.

" Quel est-il? " Questionna timidement Aria, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi les elfes envoyaient-ils des émissaires?

" Notre reine m'envoie vous faire part de sa prédiction. " Dit l'elfe en joignant les mains devant son abdomen. " Ici habite une personne aux pouvoirs encore endormis. Lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, leur détenteur se verra confier un pouvoir immense au-delà de tout ce que chacun d'entre vous pourrait imaginer. Mon but est d'aider son détenteur à éveiller sa puissance et à en faire une arme capable d'élever ce royaume à son apogée. Cependant, sachez qu'une telle action a un prix. "

" Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un tel pouvoir. " Déclara fermement Gabranth en levant une main pour la diriger vers Ihlaée. " Partez d'ici. "

" Ne voulez-vous pas au moins savoir qui pourrait devenir votre plus formidable allié? " Questionna l'elfe, visiblement embêtée de voir son offre refusée aussi clairement.

" Nos alliés actuels sont bien assez suffisants pour nous venir en aide si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de votre maudite race. " Rétorqua le roi, les sourcils froncés.

" Très bien. " Fit l'enchanteresse en se courbant. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle dirigea son regard vers le jeune prince, le sourire aux lèvres. " Quel dommage que le potentiel du jeune prince ne soit pas utilisé à sa juste valeur. " Fit-elle en tournant les talons. Elle leva les bras lentement pour se préparer à partir.

" Attendez. "

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de remporter la victoire. Elle se tourna vers le roi, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

" Mon… Mon fils ne souffrira pas de ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? " Questionna Gabranth, l'air incertain. À ses côtés, la reine lui lança un regard indigné et s'apprêta à parler pour le faire changer d'avis mais l'elfe fut plus rapide.

" Il souffrira si vous laissez passer cette chance. Croyez-moi, votre fils ne court aucun risque. " Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

" Et… Ce prix, quel est-il? " Demanda la reine, convaincue à son tour.

" Je ne peux vous le révéler. " Dit sincèrement Ihlaée en secouant la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur le souverain et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête pour donner son accord, elle ne put retenir le sourire mauvais qui fit s'étirer ses lèvres.

Axel comprit alors que le roi venait de faire une lourde erreur mais il était déjà trop tard pour reculer. Il enlaça le jeune prince pour le protéger mais son action fut vaine. Une lueur éblouissante enveloppa le jeune héritier dont les mains s'agrippaient fermement aux vêtements du roux et lorsque la lumière disparut enfin, Roxas respirait très vite et son cœur battait fort au creux de sa poitrine.

" Prenez grand soin de votre don, jeune prince. " Fit l'elfe, qui s'était approchée des deux garçons.

Axel releva la tête tout juste à temps pour la voir disparaître. Il observa les alentours et sentit son sang se glacer. Les convives s'étaient laissés tomber sur la table, certains au sol, comme le roi, et ne bougeaient plus. Le roux dit au jeune prince de garder les yeux fermés et chancela vers l'un des corps les plus proches. Quand ses appels et ses légères secousses n'obtinrent aucune réponse, ses doutes furent confirmés. Un hoquet de surprise le sortit de sa stupeur et il vit le visage de Roxas déformé par la peur, la tristesse et l'horreur. Il se précipita à ses côtés et le serra contre lui tandis que l'héritier pleurait à chaudes larmes, comprenant inconsciemment qu'il ne verrait plus les personnes présentes ce soir-là.

" Je vais aller chercher du secours. " Lui dit le roux en le relâchant mais Roxas le tira à lui aussitôt en levant de grands yeux larmoyants et apeurés vers lui.

" Non, ne me laisse pas tout seul! Reste avec moi! Je ne veux pas que tu partes! " S'exclama le prince entre plusieurs sanglots en regardant frénétiquement les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

" Je ne partirai pas, je te le promets. Je resterai toujours avec toi. " Le rassura le plus grand en passant une main dans les doux cheveux blonds. " Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses, je serai à tes côtés. "

x-x-x

Les années passèrent et, fidèle à sa promesse, Axel devint le loyal sujet du plus jeune roi que le Royaume Crépusculaire ait connu. Les débuts de la souveraineté avaient été très durs pour Roxas mais avec l'aide des conseillers de feu le roi Gabranth, de son tuteur ainsi que d'Axel, sa montée sur le trône se fit sans trop d'encombres. Bientôt, le jeune blond fut en âge de gouverner seul et il ne resta plus que le roux à ses côtés.

Tous deux passaient leur temps à se battre lorsque leurs obligations se faisaient plus rares et ils acquirent un niveau élevé au combat, à tel point que les gardes se demandaient eux-mêmes si leur présence était encore nécessaire.

" Bon sang, je déteste cette attaque. " Fit le roux en se relevant difficilement, une main appuyée sur son côté droit. " Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi fort. "

" Tu es simplement trop faible. " Fit le roi en s'approchant de son meilleur, et unique, ami pour le soigner. Il fronça les sourcils. " Cela dit, je suis moi-même encore trop faible. "

" Comment cela? " Demanda Axel, les yeux écarquillés.

" Je suis toujours incapable de rendre la vie. " Murmura le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. Il resta assis devant son serviteur et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

" Roxas, tu as fait d'énormes progrès ces dernières années et je doute fort qu'il y ait beaucoup de gosses de ton âge qui soient aussi forts. " Le consola Axel avec un doux sourire. " Quand j'avais moi-même seize ans, je ne crois pas que j'étais capable de faire la moitié de ce que tu fais, toi. "

" Tu le crois vraiment? " Demanda le plus jeune, une once d'espoir dans la voix.

" Il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir faire apparaître mes armes. " Confia le plus grand. Pour appuyer ses propos, il fit apparaître un chakram dans sa main gauche.

Roxas l'imita et fit apparaître une clé immense dans l'une de ses mains. Une clé noire au design sophistiqué.

" Je me demande ce qu'elles sont. " Se dit tout haut Roxas en observant son arme.

" Des Keyblades, évidemment. " Fit-on à quelques pas des garçons, qui se relevèrent brusquement, prêts à attaquer. Lorsqu'ils virent une elfe se tenir devant eux, le jeune roi fit disparaître son arme mais Axel, lui, resta sur la défensive.

" Comment le savez-vous? Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda le blond, confus.

" Je me nomme Kyliaa. Quant à la Keyblade, j'en ai souvent entendu parler lorsque j'ai eu vent des rumeurs concernant un autre porteur. " Expliqua la femme en croisant les bras, l'air serein.

" Un autre porteur? De quoi parlez-vous? " Demanda sèchement Axel en se plaçant devant Roxas pour mieux le protéger. Ses instincts lui disaient de se méfier de Kyliaa et ils se trompaient rarement.

" Ne veux-tu pas plutôt dire : "De qui parlez-vous"? " Le corrigea l'elfe en secouant la tête. " Il existe dans ce monde un autre garçon à qui une prophétie a été faite treize années plus tôt. " Expliqua-t-elle. " Une prophétie identique à la vôtre. " Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le roi, qui fronça les sourcils. " Il semblerait que le pouvoir dont a parlé Ihlaée ait été divisé entre vous et Sora. "

" Sora? " Répéta le plus jeune.

" Le second Elu, héritier des Terres Radieuses. Il a payé un prix équivalent au vôtre pour finalement obtenir un pouvoir bien plus grand. Savez-vous ce qu'il fait de ce pouvoir, actuellement? " Demanda-t-elle en levant le menton pour se donner des airs impressionnants. " Il voyage. Il a quitté son propre royaume pour découvrir de plus vastes horizons. Quel dommage, vraiment, de privilégier un plaisir personnel à la résurrection de sa propre famille. "

" Serait-il en mesure de rendre la vie? " Demanda le blond, soudain intéressé par les propos de la femme.

" N'ai-je pas dit que son pouvoir est plus grand que le vôtre? " Fit-elle avant de rire froidement.

Axel serra les dents et chargea, sa seconde arme rejoignant la première et la suivant lorsqu'elle fut lancée vers Kyliaa. Cette dernière érigea un mur de glace qui bloqua les attaques et repoussa les chakrams, qui tombèrent au sol et disparurent.

" Le seul moyen de reprendre ce qui vous revient de droit, Majesté, est d'arracher ce pouvoir à Sora en lui donnant la mort. " Continua l'elfe en disparaissant peu à peu. " Montrez donc à ce jeune homme ce qu'il en coûte de gaspiller une puissance qui n'est pas utilisée à sa juste valeur. "

Kyliaa disparut sur ces dernières paroles pour laisser le duo dans un état de choc. Ainsi, il existait, quelque part dans le monde, un second garçon qui détenait lui aussi le pouvoir de la Keyblade?

" Et il ne s'en sert même pas pour protéger les siens… " Murmura Roxas, tombé à genoux suite au choc que fut cette révélation. Il serra les dents et frappa le sol du poing. " Cet imbécile ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a! Il pourrait les ramener à la vie, veiller sur son peuple. " Il hoqueta lorsqu'un sanglot fit se resserrer sa gorge douloureusement. " Moi, c'est ce que j'ai cherché à atteindre pendant toutes ces années sans jamais y arriver et celui qui a cette chance à portée de main n'en profite même pas! " Hurla-t-il en frappant à nouveau le sol. " C'est complètement injuste!! "

" Roxas… " Fut tout ce qu'Axel put répondre en s'asseyant devant son jeune compagnon.

" Les Terres Radieuses… Ce royaume est baigné par la Lumière et elle les protège de ces créatures apparues depuis les Ténèbres. Alors que nous, nous sommes pris entre deux feux, persécutés à la fois par ces deux domaines. Pourquoi a-t-il été choisi, lui? " Continua le roi sans essayer de retenir les larmes qui coulaient à flot à présent. " Nous avons besoin de ce pouvoir, plus que n'importe quel autre royaume, mais je suis encore si faible pour le protéger. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? " Se mit-il à paniquer en sanglotant de plus belle. " Je ne suis même pas fichu de réfléchir sans me mettre à pleurer alors – "

" Je crois que tu as dû contenir bien trop de peine durant tout ce temps." Lui dit le plus grand en le serrant contre lui. " Il ne faut pas avoir honte de verser des larmes, Roxas. Les hommes les plus forts en versent, eux aussi, et c'est en soi une véritable prouesse d'être capable de laisser d'autres les voir couler. "

" Mais c'est tellement gênant. " Gémit le blond en cachant son visage contre la poitrine du plus grand.

" Il n'y a pas à être gêné de pleurer devant moi. Je suis toujours resté à vos côtés, Majesté, et j'ai appris à connaître chacun de vos traits de caractère. De vieux amis n'ont pas besoin de se cacher quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda Axel en obligeant le blond à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il passa les pouces sous les yeux de Roxas pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulaient puis se chargea d'essuyer ses joues avec une tendresse presque naturelle.

" Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me vouvoies. " Déclara le blond en faisant la moue.

" Reconnais que ça a le mérite de te calmer. " Lui fit savoir le plus grand avec un sourire chaleureux. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur chacune des joues du plus jeune, dont le visage devint écarlate mais avant que le plus grand ne puisse complètement se reculer, il plaça timidement et rapidement les lèvres sur celles d'Axel.

x-x-x

" Est-ce que ça va, Roxas? " Demanda le roux un peu plus tard.

" J'ai un peu mal. " Avoua le plus jeune, la respiration haletante. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se calmer mais en vain.

" Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira par passer. " Lui promit le plus grand en se baissant pour l'embrasser. Il était bien incapable de se souvenir comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement, Kyliaa était arrivée puis repartie, Roxas et lui avaient échangé un timide baiser, puis un second, puis un autre plus affirmé et ils avaient fini par se rendre dans la chambre du jeune roi. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés tellement rapidement qu'il n'était pas certain que Roxas se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, ses magnifiques yeux bleus n'étaient fixés que sur lui et lui seul. Ils n'étaient pas éteints comme lors des nombreuses fois où le blond se perdait dans ses pensées.

" Tu peux commencer. " Indiqua le prince en bougeant les hanches pour inciter le plus grand à suivre ses instructions, ce qu'il fit. Le blond enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du plus grand, ses mains posées sur ses omoplates. Il laissa s'échapper de petits gémissements, ses sensations encore partagées entre la douleur et le plaisir. " Pas trop vite. " Hoqueta-t-il quand il fut soudainement parcouru d'une douleur lancinante.

" Pardon. " S'excusa aussitôt le plus grand en déposant des baisers le long du cou du jeune prince pour se faire pardonner. Il laissa son bras gauche le supporter entièrement tandis que son autre main vint se placer entre lui et le blond pour le distraire de la sensation encore désagréable par une autre, celle-là bien plus plaisante. Roxas hoqueta, surpris lorsque les doigts longs et fins d'Axel l'enveloppèrent délicatement et se mirent à monter, puis descendre et monter à nouveau en suivant la cadence du mouvement de ses hanches.

L'étreinte prit bientôt fin, les deux garçons épuisés et couverts de sueur dont l'odeur fit légèrement grimacer Roxas, mais il n'en tint pas compte bien longtemps. Il sentit les bras du roux l'envelopper et il le laissa l'attirer tout contre lui, son visage enfoui dans les mèches blondes. Le prince ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, plongé dans une profonde réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête pour regarder Axel.

" Il faut trouver ce Sora. " Déclara-t-il.

x-x-x

Les deux amis se mirent à chercher Sora dès le lendemain et si les informations se firent plutôt rares au départ, les échos qui circulaient dans tout Biast et qui parlaient d'un jeune garçon accompagné de deux hommes les mirent sur la piste.

" Visiblement, ce garçon se serait battu contre un Sans-cœur immense à l'aide d'une clé. " Dit Axel, finissant son explication.

" Ça ne peut être que lui. Où sont-ils allés ensuite? " Demanda aussitôt le blond en fixant son compagnon du regard.

" Ils se dirigent droit vers Lazuli. "

" Va les rejoindre là-bas, dans ce cas, et rassemble des informations sur cet Elu. Parle-lui, fais semblant de te lier d'amitié pour qu'il se confie. Plus nous en saurons et plus nous serons en mesure de savoir comment nous y prendre pour l'éliminer. " Indiqua Roxas.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il lui semblait qu'Axel était décidé à désobéir à ses ordres. Il avait fui ses obligations plusieurs fois en prétextant une blessure ou la soi-disant bonté de cœur de son ennemi. Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il rencontra Sora en personne pour la première fois. Il était certes plus faible au combat mais la force de son cœur surpassait nettement celle du jeune blond. Il avait également été choqué d'apprendre la triste vérité au sujet des Terres Radieuses.

" Sora n'est pas mauvais, tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Et crois-moi, tu ne voudras pas de ce pouvoir! " Insista le roux. Le blond haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Sora.

" Pourquoi le refuserais-je? " Demanda-t-il à l'autre adolescent qui avait cessé de le combattre pendant la discussion entre les deux garçons.

" Parce que ce pouvoir ne doit pas servir à protéger une seule partie de la population. Il doit être utilisé pour venir en aide à tout le monde, qu'il s'agisse de ton peuple ou des autres. " Fit savoir le jeune prince en faisant finalement disparaître son arme. " J'imagine que toi aussi tu as dû perdre des êtres chers en recevant ce don mais sache que dans mon cas, c'est un royaume tout entier qui a été sacrifié pour que j'en hérite. "

" Un royaume? " Répéta lentement le blond, confus. " Mais je croyais que seuls les membres de la famille royale des Terres Radieuses avaient péri. "

" Quiconque t'a dit cela s'est lourdement trompé. Les deux hommes que tu vois là-bas et moi-même sommes les uniques survivants. " Expliqua Sora en baissant les yeux. Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. " J'accepte de te donner les pouvoirs qui m'ont été confiés mais sache que les conséquences de ton geste seront extrêmement lourdes. "

Roxas n'avait pas su quoi répondre et s'était mis à réfléchir rapidement, pesant le pour et le contre.

" _Si j'accepte, mon royaume s'éteindra-t-il à son tour? À quoi cela m'avancerait-il si je ne peux même pas les ramener à la vie? De toute évidence, lui-même en est incapable. _" Pensa-t-il. Il dut alors se rendre à l'évidence : ce pouvoir qu'il avait tant cherché à obtenir ne devait pas lui être transmis. Il le rendrait certes plus fort mais il n'aurait alors plus de sujets à protéger par sa propre faute et il ne pensait pas être capable de porter un tel fardeau sur ses épaules.

" J'étais censé pouvoir les ramener à la vie… " Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Axel rejoignit son compagnon et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. " La Lumière devait réparer les erreurs faites par mon père et lui donner une seconde chance. Pourquoi a-t-elle pris toute ma famille si elle est censée faire le bien? " Le blond leva la tête vers le jeune châtain et ce dernier fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le roi pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. " Quoi qu'on fasse, elle nous rejette, nous déteste toujours et veut nous anéantir. Nous ne faisons pourtant qu'essayer de survivre! C'est injuste. " Marmonna-t-il, le visage enfoui contre le torse d'Axel qui le serrait tout contre lui sans savoir quoi dire pour le consoler.

Après le désespoir, puis la colère, ce fut la culpabilité qui envahit le cœur de Roxas. Ce garçon, Sora, dont lui avait parlé l'elfe était loin d'être aussi égoïste qu'elle ne l'avait dit. Cet adolescent qu'il était prêt à tuer l'avait aidé lorsque son propre peuple avait été mis en danger et il se rendit compte, tandis qu'il parcourait les rues désertes de la Cité pour rassurer ses sujets, qu'il avait passé tant de temps à se morfondre sur sa faiblesse qu'il en avait totalement négligé les habitants de son royaume. Il était temps qu'il change, qu'il oublie ses propres ennuis pour devenir un souverain digne du nom de Von Rosenburg. La force de son père, Gabranth Von Rosenburg, ne venait pas de ses armes mais de la bonté de son cœur et même s'il avait fallu tant d'années à Roxas pour s'en rendre compte, il fut heureux de ne plus être dans l'erreur.

Sora et ses amis étaient partis depuis plusieurs jours et le Royaume Crépusculaire avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Il arrivait souvent à Roxas de passer du temps avec Tifa et Kairi, deux nouvelles venues qui avaient voyagé avec le second Elu. Il se souvenait avoir aperçu la jeune femme juste avant que n'éclate la dure bataille qui avait teint l'histoire de ses terres à cause d'une autre de ses erreurs. Il préféra ne plus y penser et se concentra davantage sur la conversation.

" Ils me manquent terriblement. Je me demande quand nous les reverrons. " Se lamentait Tifa en poussant un long soupir. " C'était tellement plus amusant de voyager avec eux, même si ce n'était pas de tout repos. "

" Quel changement ce doit être de vous retrouver dans cette petite ville tranquille. " Compatit Axel avec un sourire timide.

" Je la trouve très agréable. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté de rester. " Confia Kairi avant de boire une gorgée de thé. " Et puis, j'ai moins l'impression d'être un poids pour mon entourage. Je peux me rendre utile, ici. " Continua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

" Je ne le connais peut-être pas aussi bien que vous, mais Sora ne me semble pas du genre à penser qu'une personne est un poids pour lui. " Fit remarquer Axel, les sourcils haussés. " Ou alors, il cache vraiment bien son jeu. "

" Non, en effet, il ne penserait jamais cela. " Confirma la brune en riant doucement. " Squall et Cloud non plus d'ailleurs. "

Il se fit un instant de silence pendant lequel la femme leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui se trouvait dans le salon. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise.

" Ça alors, il est déjà si tard?! " S'exclama-t-elle en se levant prestement. " Il faut partir, Kairi! "

" Le restaurant! " Fit la rousse en finissant son thé d'un trait. " Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invitées. " Remercia-t-elle ses hôtes en se courbant en avant rapidement, aussitôt imitée par la brune.

" Vous êtes toujours les bienvenues. " Répondit le blond en leur souriant.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce et retournèrent en ville tandis que les deux garçons terminèrent tranquillement leurs boissons. Vraiment, tout avait beaucoup changé depuis la venue de Sora.

" Moi aussi, j'aimerais le revoir. " Fit le blond à voix basse en observant les reflets qui dansaient à la surface du liquide devenu tiède. Les probabilités qu'une telle chose arrive semblaient bien minces mais il ne perdrait pas espoir.

Le soir tomba et la ville s'endormit paisiblement. Comme à son habitude, Roxas fut le dernier à se coucher. Il traversa les couloirs sombres et déserts du château jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Axel déjà sous les draps, un livre entre les mains.

" Qui t'as donné la permission de venir ici? " Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix faussement sévère. Il retira sa veste et la laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, bientôt rejointe par une chemise, une ceinture et un pantalon.

" Que vous êtes dure avec moi, Altesse. " Se plaignit le roux en prenant un air triste. Roxas sourit et lui donna un court baiser. " Et je vois que le vouvoiement a toujours autant d'effet sur toi. "

" Tais-toi donc, espèce d'idiot. " Rit le roi en prenant place aux côtés de son serviteur.

" Tu sais, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à tout ça. " Commença le bouffon. Son compagnon était sur le point de plaisanter mais l'air sérieux d'Axel le freina.

" À quoi donc? "

" À nous. Tu es roi, et – "

" Axel, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation l'autre jour. Je me fiche qu'il y ait "un monde entre nous". " Le coupa le plus jeune en levant une main pour la poser sur celle du plus grand. Axel l'observa et posa la sienne au dessus.

" Laisse-moi terminer. " Dit-il d'une petite voix. " Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu es roi et qu'un roi est censé avoir une reine afin d'avoir un héritier. C'est vital pour la survie d'un royaume et ce n'est pas avec moi que tu risques d'avoir une descendance. "

" Merci de me le rappeler. " Dit le blond en riant doucement. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et posa la tête sur les cuisses d'Axel. " Pour être franc, je n'avais pas encore songé à cela. Je ne sais pas; je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est toujours toi que je voyais en premier dès que je tournais la tête ou que je cherchais de l'aide. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi qui sois resté avec moi, quelles qu'aient été les épreuves que j'ai dû traverser. Ça ne me semble pas correct de changer ça. "

" Je serai toujours là. " Le rassura le roux en passant les doigts dans les cheveux du roi.

" Oui mais nous ne serions plus aussi proches et je ne veux pas que les choses changent. " Fit savoir Roxas en se tournant pour regarder Axel, qui l'observait avec adoration, le sourire aux lèvres. " Je veux qu'on puisse passer nos soirées, nos nuits ensemble et s'embrasser dès qu'on le souhaite. "

" Il est certain qu'une reine pourrait rendre la tâche relativement compliquée. "

" Ça tu l'as- " Commença le blond en regardant vers la fenêtre. Une lueur rougeâtre au cœur de la ville illuminait des nuages qui flottaient juste au dessus des toits des maisons. Axel suivit son regard et rejoignit le roi, qui s'était précipité et avait ouvert les portes-fenêtres menant à un balcon.

" La ville est en flammes! " S'exclama Roxas, l'air horrifié.

Il fit volte-face, s'habilla prestement et courut dans les couloirs du palais. Des éclats de voix sur sa gauche attirèrent son attention et il se dirigea vers le couloir d'où semblaient provenir les bruits.

" Roxas! Ne pars pas seul! " L'appela le roux en le rattrapant. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint le plus jeune, ce fut pour apercevoir, au loin, des soldats aux visages déformés par la douleur tandis qu'un trou béant avait été fait dans leur poitrine. Le sang eut vite fait de répandre une odeur nauséabonde dans les couloirs clos du château et le jeune roi apporta une main à sa bouche tandis qu'il étudiait rapidement les cadavres.

" Ils n'ont plus de cœur. " Fit-il savoir à son compagnon.

" Les Sans-cœur… " Grommela Axel, les dents serrées. " Ces saletés ont réussi à s'introduire dans le château. "

" Il ne faut pas rester ici. Il faut aller aider les villageois! " S'exclama soudainement le blond en courant vers la sortie.

Partout où ils allaient, des corps inertes jonchaient le sol. Il leur sembla presque certain que tous les gardes encore présents dans le château avaient été tués. Roxas sentit son cœur se soulever à cette idée mais il préféra rester optimiste et se dit que certains avaient probablement réussi à se cacher à temps. Les grandes portes se présentèrent enfin devant eux mais leur course fut brusquement stoppée lorsqu'ils aperçurent un individu au loin, sa silhouette étrangement familière. L'homme se retourna, ses longs cheveux argentés brillants à la lueur des flammes qui dévoraient maisons et habitants sans aucune distinction.

" Vous! Vous étiez là lors de la rébellion! " S'exclama le blond en faisant apparaître ses armes sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, cette fois?! "

" Oh, rien de particulier. " Répondit Ansem en souriant, les bras croisés. " Je n'ai fait que déposer quelques Sans-cœur et les ai laissés s'amuser un peu. "

" S'amuser? Espèce de sale- ! " S'écria Axel en lançant ses chakrams sur l'individu, qui les bloqua aisément. Ou plutôt, ce fut le Sans-cœur immense qui flottait derrière lui qui s'en chargea. Mais le bouffon ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il s'élança vers l'homme à la chevelure d'argent en levant une main, lançant une sphère embrasée vers son adversaire. Axel leva son autre main tandis que la première se baissait et envoya une seconde sphère. Il répéta ses gestes pour lancer une salve de flammes mais Ansem les esquiva aisément. L'argenté disparut subitement et le bouffon sentit qu'on attrapait ses membres derrière lui. Il eut tout juste assez de temps pour voir des lignes lumineuses entourer Ansem tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui avant de sentir une douleur atroce lui parcourir tout le corps et de s'évanouir.

" Salaud, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?! " Fit Roxas en se jetant à son tour sur l'individu qui, à nouveau, se téléporta un peu plus loin, cette fois devant les portes.

" Mon œuvre ne se limite pas qu'à l'espace de ton château. " Déclara l'homme, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il leva la main et les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, révélant l'horrible spectacle de la ville en feu.

Il ne restait déjà plus rien. On n'entendait plus que le crépitement du brasier et l'adolescent distinguait de nombreux corps au sol, l'odeur des chairs carbonisées parvenant soudainement jusqu'à lui. Pris d'un vertige, il s'effondra à son tour aux côtés d'Axel.

Les compagnons ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain. Comme pour se moquer de leur malheur, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du château, à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Lorsqu'ils n'en trouvèrent aucun, ils se rendirent en ville pour n'y trouver rien d'autre qu'un spectacle tout aussi désolant.

" Plus rien. Il ne reste absolument plus rien. " Murmura le blond en regardant autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le teint livide, et vida le maigre contenu de son estomac.

" Il faut partir, Roxas. " Lui fit savoir le plus grand en posant une main dans son dos.

" On n'a plus rien à faire ici. " Répondit le roi en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " Mais… Où pouvons-nous aller? "

" À Huascaralpac. "

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Et voilà pourquoi c'est Vivi qui participe au tournoi plutôt qu'Axel. \o/ En finissant le précédent chapitre, j'ai eu une idée très claire du prochain, c'est-à-dire celui-ci. Je voulais écrire un "chapitre 1-bis" mais version Roxas. Au final, l'idée qui ressort de ces deux Elus est bien qu'il n'y a pas de grand pouvoir sans grand sacrifice; une idée qu'on retrouve dans les jeux. Dans le premier, Sora obtient la Keyblade mais perd ses meilleurs amis et même son île; dans le second, Roxas perd absolument tout, jusqu'à sa propre identité. En fait, l'histoire est bien plus triste qu'on ne le pense si on prend la peine de vraiment y réfléchir. Tout est question de gain et de perte en compensation. Comme quoi, c'est plus terre à terre qu'il n'y paraît si on ignore le fait qu'ils utilisent de la magie, n'ont jamais le tournis et trouvent absolument normal qu'un canard et un chien géants se baladent avec un gamin. XD (et parlent, de surcroît!)

PS: C'est officiel, cette fic est la plus longue que j'aie écrite!

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

En relisant brièvement un précédent chapitre, je suis retombée sur le passage où Riku (version faucon) pique un bout de biscuit à Sora sans demander la permission. Je me suis dit " Hé, mais c'est ce que fait Vickie! " Vickie est mon lapin nain femelle arrivée au mois de Juin (ça rime en plus!) et c'est une vraie canaille. Je mangeais un gâteau sablé, assise sur le canapé avec elle, en regardant la télévision. Bizarrement, elle arrêtait pas de me tourner autour et de venir renifler mon biscuit. J'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir et elle s'est mise à le manger dans ma main sans aucune gêne. Il y a eu une autre fois où, là, je mangeais de la crème dessert, toujours dans le canapé avec Vickie. Là, y avait une tasse donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller voir ce que je mangeais aussi facilement. Elle ne s'est pourtant pas découragée! Non, Madame, Monsieur. Elle a grimpé sur le dossier du divan, a posé les pattes de devant sur mon épaule et s'est penchée autant qu'elle le pouvait pour presque aller fourrer son museau dans ma tasse. (je n'invente rien, c'est véridique!) Elle ne le fait plus parce qu'elle n'aime pas la crème mais ça marche toujours avec les biscuits… Et dernièrement, on la laisse se promener dans notre cuisine et elle va carrément boire dans le plat d'eau de nos chiens. Une vraie sans gêne, je vous le dis!! Elle est trop mignonne. XD


	25. Moment de paix

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 25 : Moment de paix**_

Ses derniers souvenirs du Royaume Crépusculaire vinrent hanter ses rêves. Ou plutôt ses cauchemars, dans le cas présent. Les rues désertes, les maisons brûlées, l'odeur des corps carbonisés présents partout où il regardait, le sang et son odeur dans tout le château.

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement, une main posée sur son front couvert de sueur tandis qu'il prit appui sur l'autre. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'on avait posé une couverture sur lui. Il était assis dans un lit, dans un coin d'une chambre.

" Où suis-je? " Se demanda-t-il tout haut en observant les alentours. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant que Sora était assis à côté de lui.

" Est-ce que tout va bien? " Demanda le châtain, les sourcils froncés. Il était évident qu'il voulait lui poser d'autres questions mais se retenait. Et puis, Roxas avait ses propres questions.

" Où est Axel? " Dit-il lorsqu'une seconde inspection ne révéla toujours pas la présence du roux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et battre plus fort. " Où est-il? "

" Il s'est réveillé il y a plus d'une heure et est avec Squall et Cloud. " Répondit le châtain en se tournant vers la table de chevet qui séparait le lit de Roxas d'un autre.

" Ah bon. " Marmonna le blond en baissant les yeux vers ses mains, qui tenaient fermement l'étoffe si rêche comparée à celle de son propre lit. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers événements.

" Que s'est-il passé? Nous vous avons retrouvés, inconscients, alors que nous quittions Huascaralpac. " Fit savoir le second prince, clairement inquiet. " Vous aviez l'air complètement épuisés. "

" Nous vous cherchions. " Répondit Roxas sans lever les yeux. " Quand nous sommes arrivés à la capitale, nous ne vous avons vus nulle part alors nous sommes partis pour Costa Del Sol. Mais nous n'avions rien mangé, rien bu depuis plusieurs jours et nous nous sommes effondrés en traversant ce désert. "

" Plusieurs jours? " Questionna Sora, son angoisse montant d'un cran.

" Cela faisait bien deux jours que nous avions quitté la Cité du Crépuscule quand nous sommes partis de Huascaralpac. "

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Le jeune prince voulait demander à Roxas pourquoi ils avaient dû quitter le royaume mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait attendre que tout le monde soit de retour.

Lorsque le groupe en entier fut réuni autour du chevet de Roxas, ce dernier expliqua tout ce qui s'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant. Axel prit le relai lorsque son roi se trouva incapable de parler, la gorge trop serrée. Tous se trouvèrent dans le même état lorsque le récit prit fin. Un second royaume venait donc de disparaître complètement, ne laissant que quelques survivants.

" Il ne reste absolument pas de survivants? Peut-être que des personnes ont pu s'échapper? " Proposa Sora, le regard plein d'espoir.

" Les quelques personnes qui ont tenté de partir sont mortes à la sortie de la ville. " Dit Roxas.

" Mais peut-être – Peut-être que – "

" Kairi et Tifa font partie des victimes, elles aussi. Comme beaucoup d'autres, elles se sont fait voler leur cœur. " Le coupa brutalement Axel, les yeux baissés.

Le prince l'observa, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait, mais quand il vit que lui et Roxas restaient silencieux et ne disaient plus rien d'autre, il sut que c'était la triste vérité. Squall et Cloud étaient clairement choqués par la nouvelle. Riku, lui, semblait furieux.

" _Dire que j'ai vu Grenat il y a peu et lui ai dit que Kairi se portait bien. _" Se dit Sora en regardant ses pieds. Il n'y pouvait rien; il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Si elle était persuadée que Kairi était en bonne santé, elle ne se morfondrait pas et irait de l'avant.

" Reposez-vous pour l'instant. Nous allons aller vous chercher à manger et à boire pour que vous puissiez reprendre des forces. " Dit Sora d'une voix étrangement calme. Il vit Axel se tourner vers lui et s'approcher. " Il y a peut-être quelque chose en particulier que vous n'aimez pas? "

" Arrête ça. " Fit le roux en passant les bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui.

" Quoi? " Demanda le châtain en levant la tête vers le bouffon.

Ce dernier passa un doigt sous ses yeux puis le lui montra, couvert de larmes. Le prince leva les mains à ses joues et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte? Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre tandis qu'Axel se reculait pour rejoindre Roxas. Le jeune châtain fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

" C'est inquiétant. " Dit enfin le roux, attirant les regards sur lui. " Il est tellement occupé à s'inquiéter pour les autres qu'il ne s'inquiète même pas pour lui-même. " Fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il tourna alors la tête vers Roxas et lui sourit chaleureusement. " Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'obéir? " Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour savoir ce que pensait le jeune blond.

Les trois autres garçons jugèrent judicieux de laisser les deux amis seuls et lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, Riku se sépara des deux chevaliers pour aller trouver Sora. Cloud allait le suivre mais Squall le stoppa, une main sur son épaule.

" Fais-lui confiance. " Fut tout ce que le châtain lui dit avant de se retourner et de quitter le couloir pour sortir de l'auberge et retourner en ville.

" Attends-moi! " Appela Cloud en le rattrapant aussitôt.

Tous avaient besoin du soutien de leur plus proche ami en cet instant.

x-x-x

" Sora? " Appela doucement Riku en ouvrant la porte de la chambre que le châtain partageait avec l'un des chevaliers – à la demande de Cloud.

Sora était assis sur le bord de son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il regardait dans le vague et pleurait en silence. C'était bien un des côtés du prince que Riku avait souhaité ne jamais voir. Timidement, il s'approcha de son compagnon et s'assit près de lui sans rien dire. Que lui aurait-il dit, de toute façon, quand lui-même se sentait si mal?

" Quand on a quitté le Royaume Crépusculaire… " Commença le plus jeune en reniflant, sans jamais regarder l'autre adolescent. " Je m'étais dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Qu'elles seraient en sécurité. "

" Sora – " Fit Riku.

" Mais je me suis trompé. " L'interrompit l'autre. " Que ce soit à nos côtés, dans ce royaume ou dans un autre, elles n'auraient été en sécurité nulle part. Mais si elles étaient venues avec nous, peut-être qu'elles seraient encore… " Il ne put finir et se cacha le visage lorsqu'il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues.

" Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Sora. C'est impossible. " Le raisonna l'argenté en passant un bras autour des épaules du prince. " Tu es un être humain, comme tout le monde, et bien que tu aies des pouvoirs grandioses, tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois et protéger tout le monde en même temps. Je suis très attristé par ce qui est arrivé à Tifa et Kairi, mais c'est malheureusement une chose qui arrive aussi à des tas d'autres personnes chaque jour. "

Ces mots, n'importe qui les aurait mal pris à la place de Sora, Riku le savait très bien. Mais il savait aussi et surtout que le châtain était loin d'être stupide et puéril. Et quand les pleurs cessèrent un instant et que la détermination apparut dans le regard d'azur de son ami, il sut qu'il avait été compris.

" Tu as raison. " Admit le prince, les yeux baissés. " Elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir été victimes des Sans-cœur et d'Ansem. Me lamenter ainsi ne les ramènera pas. Par contre, je peux encore agir et faire en sorte que plus aucun innocent ne meure. " Il tourna la tête vers Riku, plus décidé que jamais. " Il faut vaincre Ansem. C'est lui la source de tous les maux qui frappent notre monde. S'il meurt, plus personne n'aura à craindre ces Ténèbres qui nous menacent. "

" Mais… N'avait-il pas dit travailler pour une autre personne? " Questionna timidement l'argenté.

" Qui dit qu'il ne nous a pas menti? Et s'il travaille effectivement pour quelqu'un, ça ne fait jamais qu'une personne de plus à éliminer. " Déclara-t-il. Et d'un seul coup, la détermination qu'il avait réussi à rassembler s'évapora pour laisser place à une fatigue écrasante. Le prince se laissa tomber en arrière, à présent allongé sur le dos, et observa le plafond. " Tout ça me semble encore si loin. Je ne suis toujours pas de taille à me mesurer à lui. "

" Mais si on s'y met tous ensemble, nous pouvons le vaincre. Tu n'es pas seul, Sora. Il faut que tu apprennes à te reposer sur nous de temps en temps. " Lui confia l'argenté.

" Je ne veux pas être un poids. "

" Tu n'en es pas un, espèce d'idiot. " Dit le plus grand. Il baissa une main et pinça légèrement l'une des joues du prince. " Tu vas finir par devenir fou à tout garder pour toi comme ça. D'accord, tu as des responsabilités en tant qu'Elu mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'en suis un, moi aussi. Roxas en est un autre. Et nous sommes entourés de combattants fabuleux prêts à nous aider. Mets-toi un peu à leur place. Que penserais-tu s'ils te protégeaient sans te laisser les aider? " Il vit Sora réfléchir sérieusement à sa question.

" Je me sentirais inutile. " Confia-t-il. Son compagnon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le châtain poussa un soupir. " Je ne pensais pas à mal. "

" Nous le savons bien. " Le rassura le plus grand. Sa main, restée près du visage du prince, vint caresser une joue encore humide des larmes qui coulaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment et ne firent que se regarder dans les yeux. Quand le châtain ferma les paupières et leva légèrement la tête, il n'en fallut pas plus à Riku pour se pencher en avant et l'embrasser. Il s'appuya sur son autre main pour ne pas tomber sur son compagnon, qui levait déjà les mains pour les poser à la base du cou du plus grand pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

" Tu me suivras toujours, n'est-ce pas? " Murmura le jeune châtain contre les lèvres de l'argenté avant de les sceller brièvement.

" Je ne te suivrai plus. " Répondit le plus grand en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de Sora, qui fronça les sourcils, confus. " Je serai à tes côtés et nous avancerons ensemble, tous les deux. " Il s'allongea aux côtés du châtain et prit sa main dans la sienne.

" Et si je demandais à Cloud de te laisser dormir ici, avec moi? " Demanda soudainement le plus jeune.

Riku ne put se retenir de commenter la proposition.

x-x-x

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les garçons se décidèrent à interroger le plus d'habitants possible dans Costa Del Sol. La ville n'était pas bien grande et ils en auraient vite fait le tour. Ils se divisèrent en trois groupes puis se séparèrent, non sans oublier de se donner rendez-vous à l'auberge trois heures plus tard. Roxas accompagna Axel, les deux chevaliers restèrent ensemble et donc, Sora se joignit à Riku. Etrangement, le chevalier blond n'avait pas refusé la requête du prince, ce qui avait grandement étonné les adolescents. Ils ne l'avaient cependant pas questionné plus que ça et s'étaient contentés de le remercier.

" Bien, par où commence-t-on? " Demanda le châtain en regardant à droite et à gauche. Ils avaient choisis de se rendre sur le port, là où ils rencontreraient le plus de voyageurs.

" Et si on se séparait et questionnait des personnes chacun de notre côté? Le travail serait fait deux fois plus vite. " Proposa Riku.

Le prince acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ne perdit pas de temps avant de se mettre au travail. Riku était encore impressionné par le courage dont son ami faisait preuve. Même si Sora s'était fait le plus silencieux possible, Riku l'avait entendu pleurer pendant la nuit. Pourtant, quand le matin se fut levé, le prince souriait et agissait comme à son habitude. Il semblait s'être fait une raison et s'être décidé à continuer son chemin, coûte que coûte. Riku secoua la tête et se tourna vers une femme qui passait près de lui.

" Excusez-moi. " L'aborda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle rougit légèrement et sourit à son tour, attendant de savoir ce que ce charmant jeune homme lui voulait. " Euh, auriez-vous entendu parler d'une personne avec de grands pouvoirs dans cette ville? Ou dans une autre? "

" Oh, je suis navrée. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. " S'excusa la lady avant de faire une révérence et de s'éloigner. L'argenté tourna la tête et vit une autre personne.

" Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais auriez-vous entendu parler d'un guerrier surpuissant aux alentours de la ville? Ou en ville? " Demanda-t-il, ne perdant pas encore courage.

" Un gibier géant s'est perdu en ville? " Demanda le vieillard, les yeux écarquillés. " Saperlipopette, j'ai toujours su qu'on nous cachait des choses. " Continua-t-il. Le vieil homme reprit son chemin en maugréant et laissa un Riku complètement perdu derrière lui. Sora n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance de son côté.

" Excusez-moi, jeune demoiselle, auriez-vous eu vent d'une quelconque rumeur parlant d'un guerrier? " Demanda le jeune châtain à une jeune femme aux formes généreuses. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, une main venant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Et si tu venais faire un tour en ville avec moi? La mémoire me reviendrait peut-être. " Proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La pauvre était loin de se douter qu'elle perdait son temps.

" Merci quand même. " Répondit le prince avant de s'approcher d'une autre personne. " Excusez-moi, madame – "

Les heures passèrent et les informations se faisaient inexistantes. Personne ne pouvait leur répondre. Il sembla que l'un des marins du port les prit en pitié. Il les aborda et leur révéla la présence d'un charlatan près de la côte. L'homme était soi-disant capable de prévenir l'avenir et ne se serait jamais trompé. Il leur indiqua clairement où il pourrait être trouvé et après l'avoir remercié, les deux adolescents se mirent en route.

Une troupe toute entière était installée sur la plage. La tente du devin était située en plein milieu, tel que l'avait expliqué le matelot, d'autres chapiteaux l'entourant. L'un d'eux était entièrement noir et semblait attirer le plus de monde. Sora se promit d'aller y jeter un œil près avoir vu le prophète. Lorsque les deux garçons entrèrent dans la tente, celle-ci était vide. Ils échangèrent un regard curieux et s'apprêtaient à partir quand une voix les stoppa.

" Ainsi, vous êtes enfin venu. " Dit un homme à la voix forte. Sora et Riku l'observèrent et ils furent surpris par l'apparence tout à fait banale du nouvel arrivant. Une tunique noire, un pantalon de cuir et des bottes de la même couleur constituaient la tenue du charlatan, contrastant violemment avec ses yeux entièrement blancs. " Prenez donc place, les enfants. Il y a assez de sièges pour tout le monde. "

Les adolescents hochèrent timidement la tête et s'assirent devant l'homme qui, à son tour, s'assit. Sora s'apprêtait à parler lorsque le devin leva une main, le faisant taire.

" Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. " Commença l'aveugle en plaçant les mains sur ses genoux. " Vous êtes à la recherche de personnes importantes, n'est-ce pas? "

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Comment avez-vous su? " Demanda-t-il, étonné. Il sentit Riku le tirer par la manche et il se pencha sur le côté pour laisser le plus grand lui murmurer à l'oreille :

" C'est pas vrai, tu es aussi naïf que Vivi! Je suis sûr qu'il dit ça à tous ceux qui entrent ici alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'étonner. "

" Vous vous trompez, jeune homme. " Fit le devin en souriant chaleureusement au duo devant lui. " Je sais que les individus que vous cherchez sont comme vous et qu'ils pourraient être des compagnons d'armes. " Expliqua-t-il. Sora lança un regard à l'argenté qui se contenta de hausser les épaules cette fois. " L'équilibre naturel a été perturbé depuis quelques temps, je l'ai senti. J'ai également entendu des personnes parler d'êtres nés des ombres du monde. Vous les combattez, n'est-ce pas? Oui, je sens un peu leur odeur sur vous. "

Sora sentit sa veste mais ne perçut pas l'odeur des Sans-cœur. Cet homme détectait peut-être l'odeur de Riku?

" Ces personnes que vous cherchez n'existent pas. " Conclut enfin l'inconnu en offrant un sourire triste.

" Quoi? " S'exclama le prince en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

" Tout le monde a été rassemblé. Il est inutile de chercher plus longtemps. "

" Alors… Nous sommes en train de perdre notre temps? " Demanda Sora, l'air inquiet tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Riku pour le consulter. Le second adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

" Votre voyage n'est pas terminé et contrairement à ce que tu penses, jeune homme, il ne se fera pas en vain. À peine serez-vous sortis de cette modeste tente que vos services seront sollicités. " Dit l'aveugle en se levant à son tour. " J'ai été ravi de faire votre rencontre, messieurs. J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage. "

Sur ces mots, l'homme disparut derrière un drap tendu à l'arrière de la tente et ne revint plus. Sora et Riku sortirent de la tente et fermèrent brièvement les yeux quand les rayons du soleil les éblouirent. La courte rencontre avait laissé un étrange sentiment en eux et ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Ils savaient encore moins si les paroles de l'aveugle devaient être prises au sérieux.

" Je ne suis pas trop convaincu. " Déclara l'argenté en croisant les bras, décidé à ne pas faire confiance à l'inconnu. Le prince haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la tente où des habitants attendaient d'entrer à leur tour.

" Ça m'intrigue. Je voudrais aller jeter un œil à ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. " Confia le châtain en observant son ami qui, visiblement, était aussi curieux de découvrir ce qui attirait tant de visiteurs.

L'attente fut plus longue qu'ils ne le pensaient mais leur tour arriva enfin. Ils entrèrent dans le chapiteau et y découvrirent toutes sortes d'objets particuliers : des armes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vues – et qui étaient clairement fausses, d'après les dires de Riku – des animaux étranges qui avaient été empaillés et exposés. Une pièce menant à la sortie était complètement séparée du reste de l'exposition par une toile qui empêchait de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Les deux garçons poussèrent le tissu et entrèrent. Devant eux se trouvait une boule de verre immense. Elle était remplie d'une eau limpide, laissant voir son habitant sans aucune difficulté. Ou plutôt, son habitante.

Horrifié, Sora s'approcha et plaqua les mains contre la paroi de verre, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. La moitié de son corps était humain tandis que l'autre moitié ressemblait au corps d'un poisson. La créature avait le teint pâle, les yeux fermés, et ses bras étaient presque plus frêles que ceux du châtain.

" Quelle horreur… " Murmura Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Riku, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est… " Commença le prince sans réussir à finir sa phrase. Il détacha ses yeux du visage de la sirène et observa ses mains. Il eut un sursaut quand de l'autre côté de la bulle, une main plus petite, plus fine se posa contre la sienne. Le prince leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, dont l'expression était à la fois chagrinée et pleine d'espoir. Ce regard, Sora ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir lui-même aperçu lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir jadis, quand il vivait encore au châtain du roi Ansem.

" Viens, Sora. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps. " Confia l'argenté en prenant la main de son compagnon. Il fit pour s'éloigner mais ce qu'il voyait dans le regard du prince lui laissait clairement entendre qu'il venait de prendre une nouvelle décision. Une décision qui ne lui plairait peut-être pas.

" On ne peut pas la laisser ici. "

En effet, le choix ne lui plaisait guère.

" Quoi?! Mais comment veux-tu qu'on l'emmène avec nous? D'une part, il y a un monde fou aux alentours et d'autre part, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette créature a besoin d'eau! Comment comptes-tu voyager avec elle? " Fit le plus grand en agitant les mains, pointant la créature puis Sora puis l'extérieur.

" Idiot, nous attendrons la tombée de la nuit pour faire ça! Et puis il me suffira de créer une bulle d'eau pour qu'elle puisse venir avec nous. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. " Rétorqua le plus jeune, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Riku ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur la sirène, qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa bulle. Elle avait l'air ravi. " Nous reviendrons ce soir et nous vous libèrerons. " Dit Sora en observant la jeune fille, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

x-x-x

" Donc, résumons la situation. " Commença Squall, les bras croisés. Ils étaient tous repartis à l'auberge et avait mis les informations qu'ils avaient tous trouvées en commun. " Un soi-disant devin vous a dit qu'il n'existait aucun autre Elu et par un curieux hasard, une sirène doit être sauvée? " Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé. " Sora, aurais-tu fais quelque chose de mal et serais-tu en train d'essayer de le cacher? "

" Riku, vous n'êtes pas allés dan une taverne, au moins? Tu es assez responsable pour ne pas avoir fait ça, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda Cloud.

Les deux adolescents poussèrent un long soupir tandis que Roxas et Axel les observaient curieusement sans intervenir.

" Bien sûr que non! " S'indigna l'argenté.

" Mais elle avait l'air tellement triste! Elle est enfermée et montrée comme une vulgaire bête de foire. À sa place, je serais content qu'on me sorte de là. " Insista le jeune châtain, déterminé à ne pas abandonner. " S'il vous plaît? Je m'occuperai de tout pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je ne vous demanderai rien, promis. "

Là, Squall tourna la tête sur le côté, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Le prince fit la moue, joignit les mains devant lui et d'une certaine façon, il réussit même à faire semblant d'être au bord des larmes. Cloud, lui, n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour esquiver l'attaque.

" Eh bien, euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit – " Une moue un peu plus prononcée. " – Une – Une très bonne idée, en fait – " Des yeux plus larmoyants encore. " … Bon, d'accord mais tu te débrouilles tout seul après ça! "

" Merci, Cloud! Merci, merci, merci! " S'exclama Sora, toute trace de tristesse disparue en un battement de cils. Axel et son compagnon étouffèrent un rire pendant que le chevalier châtain soupirait longuement.

C'est ainsi qu'à la nuit tombée, Sora, Riku, Roxas et Axel se rendirent au chapiteau dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils franchirent les barrières dressées autour de l'immense tente sans aucunes difficultés et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Axel fit apparaître des flammes dans chacune de ses mains pour éclairer les alentours mais prit soin de ne pas les rendre trop vives afin de ne pas être repérés. Le jeune châtain ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la sale du fond, là où attendait la demoiselle, dont le visage s'illumina en voyant son sauveur.

" Wow, on ne risque pas de passer inaperçus avec elle. " Fit Axel en haussant les sourcils.

" Ne m'aurais-tu pas caché que tu avais de la famille? Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux. " Taquina le jeune roi avec un sourire en coin. Pour toute réponse, Axel haussa les épaules.

" Bien, nous sommes entrés sans nous faire repérer, nous sommes ici… Et maintenant? Comment la fait-on sortir de là? " Demanda Riku, les bras croisés tandis qu'il étudiait la sphère attentivement. Sora fit de même mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par la rousse qui frappait doucement contre la paroi. Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle désigna le sommet de la bulle de verre où se trouvait une trappe. Sans doute était-elle entrée par là.

" Reculez-vous un peu. " Fit le prince en se reculant de quelques pas. Il posa un genou au sol puis plaqua la paume de sa main à terre. Le sol se souleva devant eux, jusqu'à recouvrir partiellement le globe. Sora pouvait à présent monter au sommet de la sphère, ce qu'il fit. Le châtain réussit à ouvrir la trappe sans difficulté et tendit la main.

" Attrapez-la. " Indiqua-t-il à la jeune fille, qui nagea vers le sommet de sa prison et serra la main du prince. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis tira de toutes ses forces.

" Je vais t'aider. " Proposa Roxas lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sora avait quelques difficultés. En effet, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus respirer maintenant qu'elle avait quitté son élément. Le jeune blond leva les mains et la sphère se vida de son eau, laquelle forma une nouvelle bulle autour de la sirène qui fut immédiatement soulagée.

" Ne traînons pas ici plus longtemps. " Indiqua le prince en descendant. Le groupe sortit du chapiteau et retourna à l'auberge où les deux chevaliers les attendaient, leurs montures prêtes à partir.

Deux nouveaux chocobos avaient dû être achetés pour les nouveaux voyageurs. Leur plumage était bleu, indiquant que cette variété de volatile ne craignait pas les eaux peu profondes. Axel et Roxas les enfourchèrent, aussitôt imités par les quatre autres, et s'enfuirent de Costa Del Sol.

x-x-x

" Ainsi, vous venez tous d'endroits différents? " Demanda la rousse, toujours enfermée dans le globe aqueux qui flottait près de Roxas.

" Sora et ses amis viennent des Terres Radieuses. Quant à nous, nous venons de la Cité du Crépuscule. " Expliqua le jeune roi avec un détachement déstabilisant. Axel lui jeta un regard inquiet, les sourcils froncés. Si Roxas savait cacher sa tristesse aux yeux de Sora et de ses amis, Axel, lui, savait à quoi s'en tenir.

" Je viens des mers du Nord, plus particulièrement la mer Atlantica. C'est là-bas que ce bandit m'a capturée. " Expliqua la sirène en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. " J'aurais dû écouter mon père et ne pas m'approcher autant des côtes. J'ai été bien punie. "

" Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas encore donné votre nom. " Fit soudain remarquer Sora en faisant approcher son chocobo de celui du jeune blond.

" Oh, je suis navrée, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit! " S'exclama la rousse, à présent un peu plus nerveuse. " Je me nomme Ariel. "

" Ariel? C'est un joli nom. " Commenta Sora en souriant à la créature. " Vous avez de la chance. Il se trouve que nous nous dirigeons au Nord du continent. Nous devrions pouvoir vous libérer rapidement. "

" J'ai hâte de retourner dans l'océan. Je me sens tellement à l'étroit dans cette bulle. " Se lamenta la jeune femme en boudant. " Cela dit, je serai bientôt sortie de cette prison, et cela grâce à vous. "

La conversation se termina et plus personne ne parla pendant un moment. Quelques Sans-cœur erraient sur le chemin mais, étrangement, ils ne cherchèrent pas à attaquer les voyageurs. Ils se contentèrent de les regarder passer puis reprirent leur activité – fort mystérieuse, par ailleurs, car ils semblaient communiquer en gesticulant.

Les hommes remarquèrent que les chocobos étaient bien plus rapides que les chevaux et ce fut une surprise fort plaisante. Les côtes de la mer Atlantica purent rapidement être aperçues et Ariel allait enfin retrouver la liberté qui lui avait été volée. Roxas fit flotter la sphère d'eau jusqu'à la surface de l'eau puis la fit disparaître lorsqu'il jugea que la jeune femme aurait assez d'eau pour ne pas étouffer.

" Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. " Les remercia la sirène en détachant un collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. " Prenez ceci en guise de remerciement. Je l'ai volé à ce brigand avant que nous quittions la tente. "

" Qu'est-ce? " Demanda Sora en observant minutieusement le coquillage. Il semblait briller légèrement.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce qui y est enfermé veut être libéré mais je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. J'ignore si ce qui est à l'intérieur vit sous l'eau. " Expliqua la rousse en haussant les épaules. " Je suis navrée de ne pas rester plus longtemps mais je voudrais retrouver mon père le plus rapidement possible. Il doit être très inquiet. "

" Faites attention. " Dit le jeune prince en souriant. Les autres garçons hochèrent la tête et regardèrent la sirène disparaître sous la surface de l'eau en leur adressant un dernier au revoir.

Sora porta alors son attention sur le coquillage et le laissa tomber au sol. L'objet se brisa et une lueur en sortit, puis se sépara en deux. Lentement, elles prirent la forme de deux femmes, dont les immenses oreilles laissèrent savoir aux combattants qu'il s'agissait de viéras.

" Comment sont-elles arrivées ici? " Demanda Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

" Oh, alors ces rumeurs étaient vraies. " Fit Axel, l'air écœuré. Sora l'observa puis tourna la tête vers Roxas, rapidement imité par Cloud.

" Des habitants de mon royaume parlaient de marchands d'âmes contenues dans divers objets. Je n'y avais pas tellement prêté attention car je ne pensais pas que cela était possible mais… " Il ne dit plus rien et regarda les auras qui flottaient devant eux.

L'une d'elle se dirigea vers Sora et posa les mains sur ses joues. Le jeune châtain ferma les yeux et se sentit bercé par la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'esprit. Il sentit cette douceur se répartir dans tout son corps et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la viéra avait disparu. Un regard autour de lui lui apprit que la seconde n'était plus là non plus. Et les visages de ses compagnons laissèrent savoir que quelque chose s'était passé.

" Ils viennent de se faire posséder. " Se contenta de dire Axel, l'air à moitié surpris et à moitié calme. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas se porter particulièrement mal et il ne savait donc pas s'il y avait lieu de vraiment s'inquiéter.

" Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait matière à s'alarmer. Les viéras ne sont pas particulièrement agressives. Du moins, pas sans raison et comme elles viennent d'être libérées… " Commenta Squall, les bras croisés.

" Au fait, tu ne nous as jamais raconté pourquoi l'une d'elle t'a fait cette cicatrice. " Fit le chevalier blond, les sourcils haussés.

" À l'allure où vont les choses, autant installer notre campement ici. La nuit commence à tomber de toute façon. " Fit l'homme aux cheveux châtains en rassemblant les montures. Seule celle de Cloud refusa de quitter son cavalier et Squall n'insista donc pas.

" N'évite pas le sujet. " Le réprimanda Cloud avec une mine boudeuse.

" Où allons-nous nous rendre? " Demanda Sora, offrant son aide à Squall, qui lui offrit un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

" À Balamb. Je veux vérifier auprès de mon ancien formateur si les dires du type que vous avez rencontré sont fiables. " Expliqua le chevalier en venant s'asseoir dans le cercle formé par les voyageurs.

" Ton ancien formateur? " Questionna Cloud, curieux d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet à présent.

" J'ai vécu à Balamb avant de gagner les Terres Radieuses. "

" Pourquoi être parti si loin de chez toi? "

" J'avais envie de changer d'air. "

Le ton de la voix du chevalier châtain laissa clairement savoir qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus à ce sujet et personne ne chercha donc à poser plus de questions. Les réponses seraient données en temps voulu. Chacun prépara son campement en silence tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, quelques étoiles brillant déjà dans le firmament. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Roxas s'approcha de Sora et lui demanda de le suivre un instant. Il n'avait pas manqué les regards inquiets des amis de Sora mais Axel se chargeait déjà de les rassurer que tout allait bien et il n'y prêta donc pas plus attention. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent du camp pour aller rejoindre les chocobos, placés un peu plus loin et déjà endormis. L'un d'eux se réveilla, celui de Riku, et observa les deux adolescents, l'air curieux. Roxas et Sora s'assirent près de l'animal, qui se rendormit aussitôt, à présent plus serein.

" Tu voulais me parler? " Demanda Sora en tournant la tête vers son homologue qui, lui, regardait droit devant lui. La mer et le ciel ne formaient plus qu'un maintenant que le soleil s'était couché et cette vue donna l'impression au jeune roi qu'il se tenait sur la plus haute montagne du continent. Il ferma les yeux, laissa le vent caresser son visage avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les bras le long du corps tandis qu'il se mettait à compter les étoiles qu'il pouvait déjà apercevoir dans le ciel. La monture de Riku redressa la tête une seconde fois pour la poser sur le torse du blond. Roxas leva les mains et passa les doigts dans les plumes duveteuses du volatile qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

" Comment t'es-tu fait à l'idée que tu n'avais plus rien? " Demanda soudainement Roxas après un long moment de silence.

Sora baissa les yeux au sol puis tourna la tête vers Roxas quand ce dernier tira sur sa manche avant de lui faire signe de s'allonger à son tour, ce qu'il fit.

" Je ne m'en rends pas encore bien compte pour l'instant. C'est plus comme si j'étais parti en voyage pendant quelques jours et pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai un peu peur du jour où je réaliserai quelle est réellement ma situation. " Expliqua le blond en fermant les yeux. Il porta son attention sur la respiration lente du chocobo qui avait fait de lui son coussin et le jeune roi sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Il n'y avait pas plus naturel qu'un animal.

" Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment t'aider. J'étais tellement jeune quand c'est arrivé. " Répondit l'autre garçon, les yeux levés au ciel. " J'ai quelques souvenirs de chez moi mais rien de plus. J'ai grandi en voyageant avec Squall et Cloud donc c'est un peu comme si je n'avais rien connu d'autre. "

Roxas poussa un léger soupir et observa les astres avec Sora. Ainsi, il n'y avait personne qui puisse l'aider. Il allait bien pour l'instant mais pendant combien de temps cela durerait-il? Un jour? Une semaine? Un mois? Pouvait-il se permettre d'être accablé par tant de pertes? Leur voyage ne lui permettrait pas de se reposer, les deux chevaliers l'avaient clairement laissé entendre quand Axel avait effacé la mémoire du jeune châtain. Devrait-il lui aussi oublier? Oublier son enfance, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées pour se hisser au rang de roi respectable et respecté? Oublier une partie des instants passés avec son plus fidèle ami?

" Mais, si tu veux mon avis – " Continua Sora en tournant la tête vers le blond. " – Je pense que tu te rends déjà compte de tout. En parler, c'est déjà accepter les faits, non? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante quand il vit Roxas le regarder, les yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire. " Même si c'est difficile, c'est la seule solution. "

" Je suis désolé de me montrer aussi faible. Je jure que c'est la dernière fois. " Murmura le jeune roi en se cachant le visage avant que Sora ne puisse le voir pleurer.

En réalité, c'était inutile. La vue du jeune prince était brouillée et l'empêchait de distinguer clairement la silhouette du blond.

x-x-x

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec une vigueur renouvelée que tous reprirent la route vers Balamb. Squall n'avait pas parlé de tout le trajet, ce qui n'aurait pas été tellement étonnant si ses compagnons n'avaient pas tenté d'entamer une discussion avec lui. Ils avaient tous été ignorés et ils abandonnèrent donc assez rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les murs de Balamb se dressaient à l'horizon, ses habitants déambulant aux alentours du gigantesque bâtiment qui semblait former à lui seul la ville complète. Des écuries étaient placées à l'entrée et lorsque les montures furent confiées à des palefreniers, les garçons purent pénétrer dans la forteresse.

Les différentes parties du monument étaient installées autour d'un cercle, au centre duquel se trouvait un ascenseur, lui-même entouré d'un bassin peu profond dont l'eau d'un bleu turquoise se mariait agréablement avec les quelques plantes placées ici et là. Beaucoup d'habitants, hommes et femmes, portaient des uniformes gris anthracite ornés de galons dorés tandis qu'une plus petite partie se contentait d'habits plus communs. Lorsque Squall fut aperçu par quelques occupants, les bavardages cessèrent peu à peu jusqu'à laisser place au silence le plus pesant qui soit. Ses compagnons échangèrent des regards curieux puis reportèrent leur attention sur le châtain qui, lui, ne semblait pas tellement se soucier du calme que sa présence provoquait.

" Pourquoi tout le monde le fixe-t-il du regard? " Demanda Sora à voix basse en tirant légèrement sur la manche de Cloud. Le chevalier blond l'observa un instant et haussa les épaules.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. " Répondit-il en se grattant la nuque. " Comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme? Ces personnes me rendent encore plus nerveux que quand ton père nous passait un savon. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, tu peux me croire. "

" Je te crois. " Fit le prince en riant timidement. " Je n'ai jamais oublié la tête que tu as faite en venant me voir après t'être fait sermonner. Je ne me suis d'ailleurs jamais vraiment excusé, à ce propos. Si vous ne m'aviez pas emmené avec vous pendant vos rondes nocturnes, jamais il n'aurait haussé la voix devant vous. "

" Nous le voulions bien alors ne t'en fais plus pour ça. " L'informa Cloud en lui ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux.

" Des rondes nocturnes? Vous étiez de vrais rebelles à ce que je vois. " Taquina Axel, souhaitant rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins tendue, lui aussi. " Emmener un prince pendant votre service, ce n'est pas très glorieux. "

" Je m'amusais beaucoup, moi. " Marmonna le jeune prince en faisant la moue, ses grands yeux bleus levés vers le bouffon, dont les joues rougirent légèrement. Ce dernier eut un sursaut quand il sentit un pincement au bras, qui avait été causé par nul autre que Roxas. Le jeune blond s'apprêtait à parler mais Squall empruntait déjà l'ascenseur et leur faisait signe de le suivre, l'air impatient.

Les portes se fermèrent quand le dernier eut posé le pied dans l'appareil puis la cabine descendit lentement jusque sous terre. De lourdes plaques de métal noir tapissaient les murs, le haut plafond ainsi que le sol et entre chaque jointure avait été placés des néons lumineux qui diffusaient une lumière douce dans l'immense salle. Le chevalier châtain observa les environs pendant un instant, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, c'était évident. Ses poings étaient serrés et son corps tout entier s'était soudainement raidi. Il fit un pas en avant mais stoppa net quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Le groupe se retourna et se trouva face à un homme trapu portant de petites lunettes rondes. Ses vêtements étaient presque aussi ordinaires que ceux des habitants mais lui conféraient malgré tout un air plus important. L'inconnu s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, puis l'incertitude laissa place à la colère lorsque son regard se posa sur Squall.

" Que fais-tu ici? " Demanda sèchement l'homme, les sourcils froncés et son attention entièrement tournée vers le chevalier à la cicatrice.

" Professeur. " Le salua Squall en se courbant brièvement. " Je suis venu demander conseil au grand intendant. "

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'as plus ta place ici. " Rétorqua le dirigeant. Il pointa l'ascenseur du doigt. " Pars d'ici tout de suite. "

" Non. " Fit tout aussi sèchement le chevalier. Lui et l'homme se fixèrent du regard sans rien ajouter d'autre tandis que les autres occupants se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Leurs prières furent entendues car quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, révélant cette fois une jeune femme blonde dont l'uniforme orange ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards. Mais l'air austère de la femme dissuadait les éventuels moqueurs de faire la moindre remarque.

" Squall? " Questionna-t-elle en voyant le châtain face au directeur, les deux hommes toujours silencieux.

" Vous tombez à point, miss Trèpe. " Fit le doyen sans quitter Squall des yeux. " J'aurais besoin que vous le mettiez dehors sur le champ. Employez la force s'il le faut. "

À ces mots, la blonde haussa les sourcils.

" Sauf votre respect, monsieur le directeur, je pense que votre décision est quelque peu hâtive. Squall n'est pas notre ennemi. " Dit la femme en croisant les bras, décidée à ne pas obéir. Le directeur la regarda, outré, et s'apprêta à parler mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. " Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Squall? Voulais-tu demander quelque chose au directeur Cid? "

" Non. Je souhaite voir le grand intendant. " Répondit le chevalier.

" Monsieur Norg? " Questionna la jeune femme, surprise pour la seconde fois. " Attendez ici, je vais aller voir s'il peut te recevoir immédiatement. "

" Pourquoi lui accorder un tel traitement après ce qu'il a fait?! " S'emporta Cid, son regard noir à présent tourné vers la blonde, qui stoppa net devant le groupe.

" Parce qu'il nous a sauvés de cette créature, voilà pourquoi. " Répondit-elle, le dos tourné vers ses interlocuteurs, avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle frappa puis ouvrit une porte et laissa les hommes entre eux pendant un moment.

" Il n'empêche que je ne te pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir laissée mourir. " Marmonna le directeur en regardant le sol. L'expression du chevalier châtain s'adoucit alors et il poussa un léger soupir, à présent un peu plus détendu.

" Je ne vous le demande pas. Je ne me suis pas pardonné moi-même, après tout. " Répondit-il en tournant la tête vers la porte. Il espérait que la jeune femme ferait vite. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus devant ses compagnons. Quelle réaction auraient-ils s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé ici?

" Épargne-moi cette comédie. Je sais que tu ne penses pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis. " Insista l'autre.

Leur conversation fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par la même jeune blonde qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle s'arrêta devant le visiteur et lui sourit.

" Le directeur Norg est prêt à te recevoir immédiatement, Squall. " Annonça-t-elle.

x-x-x

A/N : Ouah, ouah, ouah. Ce chapitre me semble nul par rapport au précédent!! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose alors j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Ça m'a moins amusée. T3T Et là, on est partis pour quelques chapitres plus mollassons sans grands événements… Tout au moins le prochain, en tout cas. En fait, il n'y a peut-être que le prochain. Que faire? Je ne veux pas non plus que tout arrive trop vite. Bref. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. ; Au fait, je pense qu'il est plus que nécessaire d'apporter quelques précisions au sujet des événements du précédent chapitre, surtout ceux à la fin! Ansem a lancé son attaque dans la Cité avant le tournoi de magie noire et si Axel et Roxas n'ont pas trouvé Sora et ses amis en se rendant à Huascaralpac, c'est simplement parce qu'ils n'y étaient pas encore. (Souvenez-vous, ils ont été retardés à cause de l'attaque des pirates!) En tout et pour tout, ils sont restés dans le désert environ une journée. En fait, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ce n'est jamais qu'un détail. :x

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Je me rappelle encore du temps où FF VIII venait de sortir et où on pouvait voir la cinématique d'intro sur Game One pendant les clips vidéo. Avec ma sœur, on bavait devant l'écran en voyant Squall. XD Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on s'entendait si mal auparavant! J'étais une vraie peste, elle était au collège… Tout est dit! Maintenant, on est plutôt comme les deux doigts de la main. :D À partir du moment où ça commençait à aller mieux à ce niveau là, on s'amusait à se charrier. Je me souviens l'avoir fait marcher avec une pub pour le produit Fébrèze. À la fin de la pub, ils montraient à peu près tous les objets qu'on pouvait désodoriser avec ce produit et à un moment, on voyait un chien dans son panier. Du coup, je dis à ma sœur :

Becca86 : C'est cool, on peut même en mettre sur les chiens!

M. : Sérieux?

Becca86 –en riant- : Quand même pas!

Ça devait être la seule fois où ça a marché. C'est plutôt moi qui gobe n'importe quoi la plupart du temps et ça fait bien rire tout le monde. XD


	26. Cachés dans les profondeurs

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 26 : Cachés dans les profondeurs...  
**_

Squall se rendit dans le bureau du grand intendant tandis que miss Trèpe conduisit les autres visiteurs dans une salle de classe. Elle les fit s'installer au tout premier rang et prit elle-même place sur le bureau, les jambes croisées. Elle se présenta sous le prénom de Quistis. Elle était professeur dans l'école militaire de Balamb. Les personnes en uniforme qui avaient été aperçues à l'arrivée de Sora et de ses amis n'étaient autre que les soldats de la ville et si diverses activités étaient proposées au sein du bâtiment, ce dernier était avant tout une base militaire dépendant de la ville de Midgar, située à plusieurs kilomètres, près des côtes à l'Ouest du continent. Cette région n'était gouvernée par aucun roi et c'étaient les chefs des armées qui tenaient les rôles de dirigeants. Le concept était plutôt nouveau aux yeux des nouveaux venus et ils furent étonnés de voir qu'un tel gouvernement était si paisible. Cette partie du monde était décidément bien plus avancée, un peu comme à Esther, qui abritait une autre base militaire reliée à Midgar. Les voyageurs n'en furent que peu étonnés car Balamb avait quelques similitudes avec la ville aux lumières.

" Ainsi donc, vous parcourez le monde. " Se dit tout haut Quistis, les yeux levés au plafond. " J'aimerais dire que je vous envie mais je ne pense pas que la raison de votre voyage soit si enviable. "

" En effet. " Admit Cloud en s'adossant à son siège, les bras croisés. " Nous passons la plupart de notre temps à détruire les Sans-cœur et à chercher d'autres Elus. Ce n'est pas de tout repos. "

" Des Sans-cœur? Des Elus? " Questionna la blonde, l'air confus.

" Les Sans-cœur sont des créatures dangereuses qui volent les cœurs des gens, parfois même leur Lumière pour en faire des pantins. Les Elus sont ceux qui permettront de mettre un terme à l'extinction de la vie humaine sur notre planète en détruisant ces créatures. " Expliqua Sora.

" Ou plutôt ceux qui les créent. " Le corrigea Riku, accoudé à la table et les mains sur les joues. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

" Pourquoi d'autres personnes ne s'en chargent-elles pas? " Demanda Quistis en posant les mains sur son genou, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. " Notre armée pourrait aisément venir à bout de ces créatures. "

" Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple. " Fit le jeune châtain en secouant la tête. " Les Sans-cœur finissent toujours pas revenir. Seule la mort de leur créateur pourra stopper leur multiplication et cette personne est très puissante. Je ne pense pas que des milliers de soldats pourraient en venir à bout aussi facilement. "

" Il a détruit un royaume entier en une seule soirée, après tout. " Ajouta Axel avant de pousser un long soupir. " Ce type n'est pas n'importe qui. "

" Et puis, il se sert de la magie ténébreuse. Seule la magie sacrée peut le rendre vulnérable. " Continua Sora.

" Nous pouvons nous en servir. " Les informa Quistis, le sourire aux lèvres. " Notre sort ultime est fait de cet élément. Il suffirait d'en voler une quantité assez importante et de lancer ce sort sur cet homme. "

" Vous volez des sorts? " Questionna Cloud, les yeux écarquillés. La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Les monstres de nos serres utilisent plusieurs sorts élémentaires que nous pouvons aisément voler pour ensuite les utiliser contre d'autres créatures. C'est très efficace. " Expliqua l'institutrice.

" Ces sorts sont-ils puissants? " Demanda le prince, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

" Je ne sais pas ce que vous considérez être puissant mais de notre point de vue, oui, certains le sont. " Fit la blonde.

" Pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration? Vous pourriez jeter l'un de ces sorts sur moi. " Proposa Sora en se levant pour venir se placer face au bureau. Quistis haussa les sourcils.

" Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. " Confia-t-elle.

" Au contraire. C'est le meilleur moyen de juger si une magie est puissante ou non. " Fit Cloud en observant le prince. Sora était résistant, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Après ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, un simple sort ne lui ferait pas grand mal. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.

" Bon, si vous insistez. Mais je ne porterai pas garante des dégâts causés sur votre ami. " Les informa Quistis en descendant du bureau. Elle se plaça devant le prince et le prévint avant de lancer son sort. Elle leva les mains devant elle et plaça les paumes face à face. Une lumière apparut à ses pieds, l'entourant et faisant monter quelques sphères brillantes, puis elle tendit les mains vers Sora. Le jeune châtain fut entouré d'une lumière blanche qui grandit autour de lui jusqu'à rendre la totalité de la salle invisible. Une explosion retentit alors et la lumière disparut.

" Sora! " S'exclama Cloud en cherchant le prince du regard. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté sa place. Il ne semblait rien avoir et regardait autour de lui. Il observa ensuite ses mains et sursauta quand une goutte rouge tomba sur sa paume. Il leva la main à son visage et passa le bout des doigts sous son nez, ramassant un peu plus de sang.

" Je vous avais pourtant prévenus. " Fit Quistis en cherchant un mouchoir dans sa poche. Elle le tendit ensuite à l'adolescent, qui l'accepta avec joie.

" Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne vous en faites pas. " La rassura Sora en se mouchant. Le saignement s'était déjà arrêté. Il secoua doucement la tête, les yeux fermés. " Si ce sort fait aussi peu de dégâts sur moi, il n'aura absolument aucun effet sur Ansem. " Commenta-t-il tristement.

" J'en ai bien peur. " Confirma Roxas, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la salle. Quistis avait sûrement oublié qu'il était présent, lui aussi, car sa voix la surprit. " Il faudrait en lancer un nombre assez conséquent pour que ça fonctionne, mais ça n'est qu'une hypothèse. "

" C'est embêtant. " Fit l'institutrice en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Squall choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Son entretien avec le directeur Norg était déjà terminé et la réponse à la requête qu'il avait eue ne semblait pas le satisfaire. Il avait l'air soucieux, presque inquiet.

" On dirait que ça s'est mal passé. " Commenta Axel, les sourcils haussés. Le chevalier châtain soupira.

" Pas vraiment, non. " Fit-il. Il reçut plusieurs regards interrogateurs et continua donc. " Quelque chose me préoccupe au sujet du grand intendant mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, au juste. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait changé. "

" Pourrais-tu être plus précis? " Demanda Quistis, fort intéressée par les propos de l'homme.

" Avant de quitter Balamb, il avait insisté sur le fait que je serais toujours le bienvenu et pourtant, j'ai eu la très nette impression que ma visite aujourd'hui l'agaçait. " Expliqua-t-il. " Ça ne m'a pas étonné venant de Cid, mais là… "

" Ainsi, je ne me faisais pas d'idées. " Fit la blonde en soupirant. " Le grand intendant se comporte d'une façon très étrange ces temps-ci. Il est moins indulgent et se montre parfois grossier envers moi. Parfois même envers le directeur Cid. Quelque chose a dû arriver sans que nous nous en rendions compte. "

" Depuis quand est-il ainsi? " Demanda Sora en s'approchant du duo. Quistis l'observa avec un sourire très doux.

" N'y fais pas trop attention. Nous règlerons nos problèmes nous-mêmes si nous devons en venir là. " Lui dit la femme.

" Non, réponds à sa question, s'il te plaît. " Insista Squall. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais obéit malgré tout.

" Je dirais que tout a commencé il y a quelques mois de cela. Visiblement, le directeur Norg aurait eu vent de rumeurs auxquelles il s'est fortement intéressé et a même effectué des recherches à ce sujet. Mais le directeur Cid et moi-même nous sommes rapidement interposés pour le stopper suite à plusieurs incidents graves. " Expliqua Quistis.

" Quel genre d'incidents? " Demanda Riku, rejoignant à son tour le groupe. Aussitôt, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se regroupèrent.

" Je ne suis pas censée vous le répéter alors soyez très discrets, d'accord? " Demanda la femme, qui ne continua qu'après l'accord des intéressés. " Ces expériences avaient débuté au moment où le comportement du grand intendant a changé. Il appelait des élèves au sous-sol et la plupart d'entre eux ne revenaient pas. Nous avons compris pourquoi un peu plus tard, quand des personnes se sont plaintes d'odeurs nauséabondes provenant du sous-sol. J'ai formé une équipe et nous sommes tous allés faire des recherches et autant dire que nos trouvailles nous ont désagréablement surpris. Des dizaines de cadavres avaient été cachés derrière certaines dalles et tous n'avaient plus de cœur. J'ai fait mon rapport au directeur Cid et nous sommes allés voir le grand intendant pour lui ordonner de cesser ses activités, ce qu'il a fait sans protester mais depuis, il est devenu encore plus étrange. C'est très inquiétant. "

Sora et ses amis restèrent bouche bée. Les actes des Sans-cœur étaient bien trop similaires pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

" Savez-vous de qui cet homme a entendu ces rumeurs? " Demanda Cloud, l'air très sérieux.

" J'ignore le nom de la personne. Je sais juste que l'intendant a parlé d'un homme à la peau tannée et aux longs cheveux blancs. " Expliqua Quistis en secouant lentement la tête. " Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. "

Elle ignorait que ces quelques détails avaient suffis aux voyageurs pour connaître l'identité du colporteur. Tous se regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Ansem. " Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

" Croyez-vous qu'il se serait servi de Norg pour récolter plus de cœurs? " Proposa Riku.

" Il l'aura sans doute manipulé. Son gardien est capable de contrôler les agissements des gens, ne l'oublions pas. " Ajouta Cloud en hochant brièvement la tête.

" Ce serait ce Sans-cœur qui dirige le directeur en ce moment même? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils haussés.

" Pas sûr. As-tu senti une odeur étrange tout à l'heure? " Demanda Squall.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis habitué à celle de Riku, qui est déjà plus forte que celle d'un Sans-cœur moyen alors je ne peux plus vraiment me fier au parfum des Ténèbres. " Expliqua le prince en baissant la tête, un peu honteux.

" Tiaan pourrait peut-être nous aider? " Proposa Axel. Sa proposition fut suivie d'un long silence.

" Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée? " Demanda lentement Roxas. " Il n'avait pas l'air pressé de laisser la place à Sora la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. "

" C'est exact. Je pense que ce ne serait pas très prudent. " Confirma Cloud en secouant la tête. " Nous trouverons un autre moyen. "

" Et si on faisait venir le mien? "

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Riku.

" Il a sûrement les mêmes capacités que Tiaan, non? C'est un Sans-cœur aussi, après tout. " Offrit l'argenté.

" Je ne sais pas trop. " Marmonna le chevalier blond, décidé à ne pas faire confiance aux créatures. Il avait sans doute raison.

" Il faut bien trouver un moyen de détecter la présence de créatures de l'ombre et cela me semble être notre seule solution. " Fit Sora en hochant brièvement la tête. " Appelle-le, Riku. Je ferai en sorte de le surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. "

Son ami acquiesça et avant que quiconque puisse émettre d'objections, il ferma les yeux et appela sa moitié. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais il se dit que ce ne devait pas être particulièrement compliqué. En effet, ça ne l'était pas. À peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit une présence s'emparer de son esprit et le repousser au plus loin, là où il ne pourrait rien empêcher. L'argenté fut rassuré de savoir que Sora veillerait sur l'être des Ténèbres. De la même façon que le prince, Riku fut enveloppé d'une fumée noire mais au lieu de le recouvrir complètement, l'écran se colla contre son corps, depuis le haut de son cou jusqu'à ses pieds, pour former une combinaison révélant le plus petit détail de son corps que ses anciens vêtements cachaient. Sora en resta bouche bée mais pas pendant bien longtemps car Squall s'empressa de couvrir ses yeux.

" Hé! " Se plaignit le jeune prince.

" Couvre-toi donc un peu plus. " Dit le chevalier châtain à l'attention du Sans-cœur, qui haussa innocemment les sourcils. Squall fit un signe de tête et désigna le dessous de la ceinture de l'argenté. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un pagne vint dissimuler le strict minimum et Sora put voir à nouveau.

" Vous avez besoin de moi? " Demanda le Sans-cœur en s'étirant paresseusement. " Magnez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire. " Cloud allait répondre mais Sora fut plus rapide.

" Nous pensons qu'il y a un Sans-cœur ici mais nous ne pouvons pas détecter son odeur. Pourrais-tu nous aider? " Demanda poliment le prince en posant ses grands yeux bleus sur l'individu, qui sourit malicieusement.

" C'est demandé si gentiment. " Répondit le Sans-cœur. Il s'approcha du jeune châtain et lui prit la main. " Evidemment, je te demanderai une récompense une fois la tâche achevée. " Il fit alors un baisemain à Sora sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

" D'a – D'accord. " Bégaya ce dernier, les joues à présent écarlates. " Dépêchons-nous. " Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant prestement vers la sortie.

Ses compagnons le suivirent et empruntèrent l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sous-sol, l'argenté fronça les sourcils et se couvrit le nez.

" Comment avez-vous pu ne pas sentir une odeur aussi immonde? " Demanda-t-il tout haut en observant le groupe tout entier, qui haussa les épaules. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça empeste les Ténèbres. "

" Nos soupçons sont donc confirmés. " Fit Squall en approchant de la porte. Il posa une main contre la surface et prit une grande inspiration. " C'est pas vrai… "

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " Demanda Cloud en le rejoignant.

" Il s'agit tout de même de mon ancien directeur. C'est étrange de devoir me battre contre lui. " Expliqua l'homme en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

" Je comprends mais si nous voulons que les habitants de Balamb soient en sécurité, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. " Fit le blond en portant son attention sur la porte.

Comme personne ne se décidait, il la poussa lui-même et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle. Celle-ci était circulaire et en son centre se trouvait une sorte d'œuf métallique relié à des tuyaux de cuivre. Son contenu était caché pour l'instant et la salle semblait donc complètement vide. Roxas sentit un frisson le parcourir, ses sens aiguisés le mettant en garde. Il ne relâcha donc pas son attention et se tint prêt à agir si nécessaire. Squall se tint devant la structure de métal et leva les yeux vers le sommet.

" Grand intendant, j'ai à vous parler. " Appela le chevalier châtain d'une voix forte.

De la vapeur s'échappa subitement de l'œuf et le sommet s'ouvrit pour révéler un homme aux allures de poulpe. Il avait une peau verdâtre, de longs doigts boudinés et son visage semblait difformé par des boursouflures ici et là. En bref, il n'avait rien d'humain au premier abord. Pourtant, cet être était civilisé; il portait des habits et était capable de parler intelligiblement.

" Misérable. Entrer sans y avoir été invité. " Tonna la créature, ses yeux vitreux contemplant l'ancien élève avec mépris.

" C'est que le problème actuel doit être réglé au plus vite. " Répondit Squall en empoignant son épée d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

Le directeur Norg le regarda faire sans rien dire et parcourut la pièce d'un simple regard, qui s'attarda longuement sur les Elus, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose en eux. Si tel était le cas, il n'en dit rien.

" Tu comptes t'en prendre à moi? " Demanda l'intendant en se réfugiant à l'intérieur de la machine. Elle se ferma et d'immenses billes de couleurs se dévoilèrent à sa surface : deux bleues en bas et une rouge en haut. " Puis-je au moins en connaître la raison? " Fit-il depuis sa cachette. Les sphères bleues devinrent alors jaunes et se mirent à luire.

" Un Sans-cœur s'est emparé de vous. " Déclara Sora, la main tendue devant lui tandis que la Keyblade apparaissait. Contrairement à toute attente, ses mots firent rire Norg.

" Détrompe-toi, jeune homme. Ces créatures ne m'ont jamais approché, ce qui a rendu mes recherches bien laborieuses. " Fit la créature.

" Ouah! " S'exclama subitement Axel tandis que de l'eau s'élevait du sol et l'enveloppait.

Rapidement, il leva les bras et s'entoura de flammes qui firent s'évaporer le liquide. À ses côtés, Cloud esquiva de justesse un éclair. Les orbes jaunes étaient à présent rouges. De minces filaments sortirent de l'une des deux billes et s'enroulèrent autour de Riku, dont les mouvements se trouvèrent limités. Sora lança un léger sort de feu pour consumer les liens puis se lança sur l'œuf pour frapper les sphères du bas. Ses coups ne leur firent aucun dommage, le prince le comprit très vite, et il espéra avoir plus de chance avec la dernière, celle du haut. Il leva la tête vers sa prochaine cible mais fut aveuglé lorsqu'un éclair le frappa. Il fut projeté en arrière mais atterrit sans difficulté. Le sort n'avait pas été tellement puissant. Il chargea alors une seconde fois, cette fois-ci accompagné de Squall et de Cloud.

" On se charge de celles du bas! " Leur dit Axel tandis que ses chakrams frappaient les billes rouges.

Après plusieurs coups, elles redevinrent jaunes, puis bleues et les sorts magiques se firent plus rares. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Roxas rejoignit les trois amis et les aida à détruire la trappe qui cachait Norg. Elle céda rapidement et le quatuor dut descendre en hâte pour ne pas être blessé par les explosions que la destruction avait provoquées. L'individu s'agita dans son abri en maugréant. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, il tendit une main vers les hommes face à lui et fit apparaître une substance noire au sol. Une silhouette sortit de la flaque, dépassant largement ses opposants, et Norg rit une dernière fois avant de succomber aux blessures dues à la destruction de son œuf protecteur. Un Sans-cœur en armure de couleur violette se tint devant les voyageurs, le sigle en forme de cœur à présent devenu familier peint sur sa cuirasse. L'être leva une main et l'abattit sur Cloud et Squall, qui firent un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce et quand la créature des Ténèbres releva la main, un cratère avait été formé à l'endroit où il avait frappé. Les chevaliers déglutirent avec quelques difficultés et serrèrent leurs épées plus fermement.

Sora, Riku et Roxas échangèrent un rapide regard, hochèrent la tête et se lancèrent sur le Sans-cœur.

" Un Sans-cœur qui en affronte un autre… On aura tout vu. " Fit l'argenté, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Sora comprit à ce moment là que son ami n'était toujours pas redevenu lui-même mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

L'armure était rapide et la moindre erreur pourrait leur être fatale. Le jeune châtain se concentra donc sur sa cible, Keyblade en main, et fondit sur elle. Il visa l'une des mains mais celle-ci se détacha complètement du reste du corps pour se réfugier un peu plus loin. Quand la menace fut passée, le membre se remit en place de lui-même comme s'il avait sa propre conscience qui lui dictait ses actions. Le groupe fut déstabilisé par cette découverte et se demanda comment atteindre cet opposant si chaque partie de son corps réagissait indépendamment des autres. Personne ne put préparer de plan d'attaque car le Sans-cœur avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir. Les pieds s'éloignèrent du corps et atterrirent devant Squall et Cloud puis commencèrent à les attaquer tandis que le reste du corps se chargeait des autres garçons. La créature fit pivoter ses bras dans un sens puis se mit à les faire tourner rapidement autour de lui dans l'autre sens. L'armure s'avança alors vers Sora et ses compagnons. Intrépide, l'argenté tenta de riposter mais se trouva repoussé violemment, sans pour autant être victime de dégâts trop importants. Le jeune prince et le roi prirent leurs distances et attendirent que l'armure cesse son assaut.

" Il finira bien par s'épuiser. " Déclara Roxas en faisant un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse le poing qui s'était brusquement approché de lui.

" La magie pourra peut-être l'atteindre. " Fit Sora en levant la Keyblade au dessus de sa tête. Un éclair surgi de nulle part frappa le Sans-cœur mais ce dernier ne sembla pas souffrir de l'attaque. Déterminé, le jeune châtain utilisa le feu, l'eau, le vent, la glace; tous les éléments, les Ténèbres y compris même si le sort était faible, tout comme celui de Lumière. La créature sembla réagir aux Ombres et Sora se tourna immédiatement vers l'argenté, qui se contentait d'esquiver les coups pour l'instant.

" Essaie d'utiliser une magie basée sur les Ténèbres : le feu, la glace; qu'importe! " Lui indiqua Sora.

Riku grommela sourdement, se plaignant probablement de son incapacité à utiliser le plus petit sort magique.

x-x-x

" Comment ces pieds peuvent-ils se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes?! " S'exclama Squall en repoussant l'un des souliers géants.

Les deux chevaliers avaient décidé de se séparer pour éviter d'éventuelles attaques combinées. Du coin de l'œil, le châtain vit que son compagnon se défendait plutôt bien face à son adversaire. Certains de ses coups semblaient particulièrement puissants et Squall se trouva à se dire qu'il était heureux d'être son allié plutôt que son ennemi. Un autre coup fit disparaître l'un des pieds et le blond ne perdit pas de temps. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et l'aida à achever le second soulier. À vrai dire, Squall n'apprécia pas tellement. Il pouvait très bien se charger de son propre adversaire tout seul, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit d'autre. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et choisit de ne rien dire pour l'instant sans pour autant cacher son mécontentement. Il sembla que Cloud ne s'en rendit pas compte et ce fait ne fit qu'agacer Squall un peu plus. Il leva son épée et l'abattit avec force sur leur adversaire, l'achevant rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le chevalier blond commença à se poser des questions au sujet de son ami.

Non loin d'eux, les quatre autres combattants luttaient avec acharnement. Riku semblait rester en retrait sans trop rien faire pendant que les autres criblaient l'armure de coups. Ce que les deux chevaliers ignoraient, c'était que l'argenté tentait par tous les moyens de lancer un sort mais ses tentatives échouaient les unes après les autres. Voyant qu'il rencontrait trop de difficultés, l'argenté appela Sora. Ce dernier s'aperçut que les deux hommes en avaient fini avec leurs adversaires et leur fit signe de prendre sa place, ce qu'ils firent sans protester.

" Qu'y a-t-il? " Demanda le prince en rejoignant son ami.

" Il y a que je ne peux toujours pas lancer de sorts. " Indiqua le plus grand en grommelant. " Je devrais être capable d'en lancer mais cet idiot ne sait pas utiliser la magie et le processus demande beaucoup trop d'efforts. Est-ce qu'on peut se passer de la magie noire? "

" On devra faire sans elle, dans ce cas. Merci pour tes efforts. " Lui répondit le châtain en souriant chaleureusement.

" Il est drôlement coriace. " Fit Roxas, qui s'approchait d'eux pour s'éloigner un peu plus de l'armure. " Nos coups ne l'affaiblissent pas assez. "

" Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie. J'ai moi-même encore trop de difficultés à attaquer avec des Ténèbres pures et Riku est incapable de les utiliser pour l'instant. " Expliqua Sora en bondissant en arrière pour éviter un coup. Quand ce Sans-cœur s'était-il autant rapproché?

" Je ne sais pas pour toi mais la viéra qui m'a possédé me conseille de la laisser nous venir en aide. " Fit savoir l'adolescent blond en parant un coup, qu'il repoussa avec quelques difficultés. " Tu penses qu'on devrait l'écouter? "

" Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre solution alors autant faire ce qu'elle dit. " Répondit le prince en s'éloignant un peu plus. " Essayez de l'empêcher de s'approcher pendant qu'on se prépare! " Cria-t-il à ses compagnons qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Roxas et lui se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se concentrèrent. Ils remarquèrent, non sans étonnement, que les viéras communiquaient entre elles et leur indiquaient quoi faire. Ils fermèrent les yeux, tendirent une main devant eux et prononcèrent à l'unisson :

" La rancœur des viéras! "

Les âmes des deux femmes surgirent subitement depuis les paumes de leurs mains et fondirent sur l'armure. Les autres combattants sentirent un vent glacé souffler dans leur dos et quand ils se retournèrent et virent les furies arriver vers eux, tous s'écartèrent de leur passage, laissant le Sans-cœur complètement à découvert. L'armure leva une main pour les frapper mais l'une des femmes stoppa aisément le coup. Elle enfonça ses griffes acérées dans le métal, l'entamant aussi aisément que de la chair, et le tint en place pendant que sa compagne sautait pour le griffer à la tête. Le coup laissa de longues marques et la créature fit un pas en arrière, blessée et étourdie par la force de la viéra. Les deux femmes se placèrent un peu plus en arrière. Elles levèrent chacune une main, l'index et le majeur tendus, et la baissèrent lentement pour faire apparaître des lignes lumineuses qu'elles agrippèrent de leurs autres mains. Un arc se matérialisa alors et peu de temps après, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur leur adversaire et le terrassa.

L'attaque finie, les deux âmes se retirèrent et choisirent cette fois de se réfugier dans les corps de Cloud et Riku, qui frissonnèrent légèrement suite à l'étrange sensation que procura la fusion.

" Il faut aller prévenir Quistis et s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres Sans-cœur dans Balamb. " Fit Squall en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. " Ils ne devraient pas être bien costauds mais il vaut mieux dire aux habitants de se méfier. "

" Bonne idée. " Répondit Sora.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie mais Riku retint Sora avec lui, en retrait.

" J'ai besoin de ma récompense maintenant. " Fit le Sans-cœur avec un sourire malicieux.

Sans plus d'explications, il se pencha et posa les lèvres sur celles de Sora, qui ne chercha pas à protester cette fois. Le jeune châtain ferma les yeux et laissa faire l'argenté. Ce dernier posa les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune pour le serrer contre lui et en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Le jeune prince sentit alors son compagnon se raidir et cesser tout mouvement. Sora ouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement pour observer son ami, qui le fixait du regard, l'air très gêné.

" Ça a recommencé. " Se contenta de dire Riku, dont l'apparence était identique à celle que Sora lui connaissait si bien.

Le prince n'en dit rien mais il regrettait un peu cette combinaison noire…

" Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne faisait rien de méchant. " Le rassura le plus jeune en lui prenant la main pour le conduire vers l'ascenseur où leurs amis les attendaient.

Un bruit retentit derrière le duo et avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner, Sora vit Squall courir vers eux à toute allure et les pousser sans ménagement. Les adolescents virent un objet violet percuter le chevalier de plein fouet puis disparaître. Squall tomba au sol, inconscient et blessé à la tête.

" C'est pas vrai! " Paniqua le jeune prince en rejoignant l'homme allongé sur le sol. Sora ne perdit pas de temps et leva les mains pour les placer au dessus de la plaie qui saignait abondamment. Une faible lumière verte apparut sous ses paumes tandis qu'il lançait un sort de soin.

Cloud vit l'adolescent pâlir dangereusement et il s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant que les plaies saignaient toujours beaucoup lorsqu'elles étaient faites à la tête. Sora acquiesça timidement mais ne parla toujours pas. Il ne lâcha un soupir de soulagement que lorsque la blessure de Squall fut totalement guérie.

x-x-x

_" Non, non, et non! Tu fais n'importe quoi! " S'emporta une Quistis bien plus jeune. Elle portait à l'époque un uniforme identique aux autres soldats de Balamb et n'avait pas encore besoin de lunettes. _

_Face à elle se tenait Squall, fraichement diplômé en tant que soldat de Balamb. Il n'avait pas encore de cicatrice et affichait plus franchement ses émotions. Pour l'instant, c'était une mine boudeuse que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur son visage._

_" Tu es trop dure avec moi, Quistis. " Répondit le soldat en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main. Il en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui assistait au spectacle, assise au premier rang. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, les joues un peu rouges._

_" Ce sera Miss Trèpe pour vous, jeune homme. " Corrigea la blonde en prenant un air faussement sévère. " Linoa, je crois que tu as une mauvaise influence sur mon élève. Il n'est jamais aussi impertinent quand tu n'es pas là pour assister au cours. " _

_" Les hommes sont tous des fanfarons, c'est bien connu. " Taquina la brune en ricanant quand Squall lui lança un regard outré. " Même toi, tu n'échappes pas à la règle, Squall. "_

_" Et puis je te signale que tu n'as plus vraiment besoin d'impressionner Linoa maintenant que vous vous échangez des mots doux. " Fit savoir l'institutrice. Les deux élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. " Quoi? Vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne voyais rien? "_

_" On faisait pourtant de notre mieux pour rester discrets… " Marmonna Linoa en croisant les bras sur la table. Elle dodelina de la tête de droite à gauche, perplexe. _

_" Que – Ce ne sont pas des mots doux! " S'exclama Squall, les yeux écarquillés et les joues écarlates. Linoa lui tira la langue mais se reprit dès que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit._

_Un soldat se tenait sur le pas, la respiration haletante et le bras en sang._

_" Zell?! Que t'est-il arrivé? " Paniqua Quistis en s'approchant du blond aux cheveux hérissés._

_" On… On nous attaque… " Haleta le blessé. " Besoin d'aide. "_

_" J'y vais. " Déclara Squall sans la moindre hésitation. " Quistis, occupe-toi de lui et de Linoa. Enfermez-vous ici et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Je vous préviendrai quand le danger sera passé. "_

_" Il est hors de question que tu me laisses ici. " Déclara la brune en se levant de son siège pour rejoindre le châtain. " Je viens avec toi. Moi aussi, je sais me battre. "_

_" La vie de la fille du directeur ne doit pas être mise en danger, tu le sais bien. " La raisonna le garçon en secouant la tête. " C'est dangereux alors reste ici. " _

_Mais Linoa avait d'autres projets en tête._

_" Vous m'agacez à tous me répéter la même chose! Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule! " S'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir en courant, arme en main. _

_" Ne la laisse pas partir seule, Squall! " Fit Quistis mais son ordre était inutile car Squall suivait déjà son amie._

_Il la vit enjamber la balustrade menant à l'ascenseur et sauter dans le vide. La jeune femme retomba sans trop de mal à l'étage inférieur et continua sa course vers la source des cris. _

_" Quelle tête brûlée. " Grommela Squall en l'imitant, les dents serrées. Par chance, il ne se fit pas mal en tombant sur le sol. Il se releva précipitamment et suivit Linoa. Elle s'était enfin arrêtée et devant elle se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle était peu vêtue et de longues oreilles se dressaient sur sa tête._

_" Que fiche une viéra ici? " Se demanda tout haut le châtain. Ses mots surprirent son amie, qui se tourna vers lui. _

_" Squall… " Fit la brune en faisant quelques pas en arrière pour le rejoindre._

_La viéra avait le regard dans le vague et son corps était maculé du sang de ses victimes qui gisaient au sol juste derrière elle. Elle leva des yeux sans vie vers les deux jeunes adultes et les observa en se mordant la lèvre douloureusement._

_" Vous aussi? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. _

_Squall fronça les sourcils._

_" Pardon? "_

_" Vous aussi? " Répéta la viéra. Elle se tourna un instant vers les cadavres gisant au sol puis reporta son attention sur le duo. " Vous aussi? "_

_" Certainement pas. " Répondit Squall, qui avait enfin compris._

_Il empoigna la Gunblade qu'on venait tout juste de lui confier pour son nouveau grade en tant que soldat et en pointa la lame vers la viéra. Cette dernière sourit d'un air mauvais et se jeta sur le châtain. Il bloqua la première attaque en levant la lame devant lui. Les griffes de la créature rencontrèrent l'acier et un crissement aigu retentit. Squall serra les dents, ses oreilles bourdonnant suite au son, et baissa sa garde un instant. La viéra en profita pour le frapper de son autre main, le griffant légèrement au ventre. La blessure aurait pu être plus grave s'il ne s'était pas reculé à temps. La femme aux cheveux blancs poussa un cri de colère et continua à attaquer. Squall leva sa Gunblade pour parer un coup mais ne fit que le dévier. Il vit l'une des mains de la viéra se lever vers son visage et il ne put esquiver cette fois. Une douleur lancinante lui parcourut le front et les yeux et il se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains plaquées contre son front. _

_" Non! " Entendit-il Linoa crier derrière lui. _

_Le soldat recula vivement les mains pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ignora tant bien que mal le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de son nez et sur ses joues. La brune s'était mise à combattre la viéra mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à elle. Squall tenta de se lever pour l'aider mais un vertige le prit et il retomba aussitôt au sol. Il serra les poings et tenta de se lever une seconde fois. Quand il fut enfin debout, ce fut pour être jeté aussitôt à terre alors que Linoa était projetée vers lui. Il la serra contre lui et amortit sa chute. Il fronça les sourcils quand il n'entendit même pas la jeune fille émettre de plainte. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et comprit pourquoi. Une large entaille laissait une quantité impressionnante de sang s'écouler depuis son cou. Linoa pleurait et ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. La suite, il ne la vit pas car sa vue se troubla. Il posa son amie sur le sol avec précaution et lorsqu'il eut son épée en main, il reprit le combat. Ses coups étaient devenus moins précis mais plus puissants et plus rapides. La viéra elle-même avait toutes les peines du monde à suivre son rythme effréné. Elle cria quand la lame effleura son bras, puis sa jambe. L'acier trancha une main, transperça ailleurs. _

_Quand le soldat entendit qu'on appelait son prénom, la viéra baignait dans son propre sang et avait pris le teint pâle des morts. Il se rappela alors de Linoa et fit volte face. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer quand le directeur lui-même arriva sur les lieux et aperçut sa fille. L'homme se laissa tomber à genoux près de sa dépouille et passa une main sur une joue froide encore humide de larmes. Cid leva alors la tête et Squall fut la première personne qu'il vit. Le soldat restait immobile et observait la scène en silence._

_" Tu l'as laissée mourir. " Murmura le directeur sans quitter le soldat du regard. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. " Tu l'as laissée se faire tuer! " Hurla Cid, rouge de colère._

_" Monsieur le directeur, Squall n'a pas – " Tenta Quistis, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._

_" Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici, tu entends?! Assassin! "Cria Cid en se levant pour s'approcher de Squall. Il l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à le regarder. " Pars d'ici sur le champ. " Ce sur quoi il repoussa fermement le plus jeune et retourna auprès de sa défunte fille. _

_Squall, lui, serra les poings et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et ne rassembla que le strict nécessaire. _

_" Tu vas fuir? " Dit-on derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Quistis. Il l'ignora et continua à faire sa valise. " Tu n'y es pour rien, Squall. Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas? " _

_" C'est entièrement de ma faute. " Fit le soldat en stoppant un instant. " J'aurais dû l'emmener en lieu sûr et m'occuper de cette viéra ensuite. "_

_" Tu aurais pu être tué en agissant de cette façon. Pire, vous seriez peut-être morts tous les deux. " Le raisonna l'institutrice._

_" Au moins, j'aurais essayé de la protéger. Je serais mort dignement. " Répondit le plus jeune. Quistis entra dans la chambre et le saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir pleurer._

_" Il n'y a rien de digne dans la mort! " Lança-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. " Qu'elle serve à sauver une vie, des dizaines de personnes, un pays ou même le monde tout entier, elle n'a rien de noble. Les morts ne connaîtront jamais la dignité, ils ne s'en rendront jamais compte. " _

_" Alors j'aurais préféré mourir et ne me rendre compte de rien. " Murmura Squall. _

_Quistis écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler. Mais à la place, elle se mordit la lèvre et le gifla. Le châtain ne protesta pas et ne la regarda même pas partir._

_" Dans ce cas, agis comme un lâche et pars d'ici. Ne reviens que lorsque tu auras admis avoir tort. " Lança l'institutrice en sortant. _

_Squall soupira et essuya ses larmes. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son lit et rangea le reste de ses affaires puis quitta Balamb sans même savoir où il pourrait aller._

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Ce chapitre est… Bizarre. C'est l'impression qu'il me donne. Oo; Une partie du passé de Squall a été révélée! Et une fois de plus, je ne me suis pas montrée très tendre avec les personnages féminins. Maintenant, voilà quelques questions que vous devriez vous poser si vous avez bien suivi jusqu'ici (ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire : si vous avez un esprit tordu vous aussi) : pourquoi cette viéra a-t-elle attaqué les habitants de Balamb? Comment se fait-il qu'aucune de ses congénères n'ait fait mention de cet événement quand Sora and co sont allés à Eruyt? Les réponses viendront, petits scarabées. (ou padawans, c'est comme vous préférez) Une fois de plus, merci de votre soutien! Et désolée pour le léger retard de ce chapitre. :x

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

C'est une grande première! J'écris mes anecdotes avant d'avoir fini le chapitre mais j'ai trop peur d'oublier celles qui me sont venues à l'esprit pendant que je me brossais les dents! (détails trèèèèèès important) Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule dans ce cas mais la plupart du temps, en voulant améliorer une situation, je ne fais que l'empirer. Et mon manque de délicatesse (que ce soit en paroles ou en gestes) n'aide pas beaucoup…

Exemple 1 : Mon neveu Mathias

Quand j'étais à l'ESAAT, avec deux amies, on avait décidé de travailler sur un sujet en rapport avec des bébés. Comme on devait faire des vêtements et qu'on n'avait pas de vrai bébé sous la main (heureusement), on a dû acheter un magnifique poupon qu'on avait nommé Mathias. (on avait notre période "Lucille, Amour et Rock 'n Roll") On l'avait emmené avec nous à la bibliothèque de l'école pendant qu'on bossait et sa tante A. était méchante avec lui à toujours le frapper derrière la tête. Comme il était assis à côté de moi et que je finissais par prendre pitié pour lui, je l'ai éloigné.

Becca86 en faisant se pencher le poupon en avant : Mais arrête de le frapper, le pauvre!

Et là, on entend le bruit bien distinct de la tête de Mathias qui se cogne violemment contre le coin de la table. Une fois de plus, heureusement qu'on n'avait trouvé de vrai bébé sinon je crois que je l'aurais tué accidentellement…

Exemple 2 : Chez ma tante

Je ne sais plus trop quelle occasion on fêtait mais on m'avait versé une coupe de champagne bon marché (aussi appelé mousseux). Je précise maintenant que je l'avais à peine touchée. J'étais en train d'écouter ce qu'on me racontait et j'ai voulu prendre mon verre mais j'ai mal visé et je l'ai fait tomber. J'ai voulu le rattraper pour qu'il ne tombe pas et au final, je l'ai carrément envoyé se briser contre la table un peu plus fort. J'ai eu de la chance : c'était pas un verre cher et ça a fait rire ma tante. XD


	27. Retour aux origines

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 27 : Retour aux origines**_

_L'escale à Midgar avait laissé dans l'esprit de Squall un bien mauvais souvenir. Le centre-ville était fort peu agréable à regarder et la banlieue était atroce. Des hommes saouls étaient évanouis à chaque coin de rue, non loin de groupes de femmes de joie qui racolaient le plus de passants possible, bien souvent sans succès. L'image d'une capitale au décor si sombre le marquerait pendant de longues années et il espérait bien ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Pourtant, c'était bien dans cette immense ville ultramoderne que son avenir s'était décidé. Lors de ses déambulations, le jeune soldat avait entendu un vieil homme se plaindre avec d'autres personnes âgées des conditions dans lesquels les habitants vivaient. La mention du nom des Terres Radieuses attira son attention._

_" Si seulement nos dirigeants prenaient un peu exemple sur le roi des Terres Radieuses. Les gens vivent bien là-bas, il n'y a pas de malfrats et de dévergondés. " Se plaignait un homme._

_" Les Terres Radieuses? Où est-ce? " Demanda une vieillarde._

_" Je n'avais encore jamais entendu ce nom. " Ajouta une autre. _

_" Avant, ça s'appelait les Terres Oubliées mais depuis plusieurs décennies, un nouveau roi a pris possession du royaume et depuis, il semblerait que les habitants vivent très confortablement. " _

_Squall n'écouta pas la suite. Les Terres Radieuses semblaient être un choix parfait pour lui. Il n'aurait qu'à se rendre au port, acheter un billet pour le prochain bateau en direction de l'autre continent et le tour serait joué. Il aviserait une fois sur place._

_Le lendemain, il quitta la ville pour se rapprocher des côtes et se renseigna auprès des marins. S'il voulait se rendre sur les terres de l'Est le plus rapidement possible, il lui faudrait prendre le cargo qui partait le soir même et demander à se faire engager comme matelot le temps du voyage. Sinon, il lui faudrait encore attendre quelques jours. Le soldat n'était pas de nature patiente et n'avait certainement pas peur de devoir travailler et il rencontra donc le capitaine du navire qui l'embarquerait vers sa destination. Le voyage fut plus épuisant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé mais les autres marins l'avaient beaucoup aidé et il leur en était fort reconnaissant. _

_Il arriva au port de la Cité Crépusculaire, magnifique ville animée d'une joie de vivre inouïe, et eut assez de chance pour rencontrer un groupe de soldats des Terres Radieuses. Leurs armures étincelantes aux motifs dorés portant les initiales et le blason du royaume – que Squall avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir lors de son voyage maritime – pouvaient être aperçues à quelques pas de lui seulement. L'un d'eux se distinguait du reste du groupe. Il ne portait pas d'armure, juste des vêtements noirs des pieds à la tête. Et une épée encore plus grande que celle de Squall. Ce jeune homme était blond et ses cheveux hérissés le faisaient paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était vraiment. L'individu sembla sentir qu'il était observé car il se tourna brusquement vers Squall et le fixa du regard. _

_Le châtain se retourna instinctivement mais ne vit personne derrière lui et en déduisit que c'était lui qu'on observait. Lorsqu'il regarda face à lui à nouveau, le blond s'était approché de lui._

_" Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. " Déclara-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Ce n'était pas un reproche, simplement une constatation._

_" En effet. " Répondit Squall en hochant brièvement la tête. " Je souhaite me rendre sur les Terres Radieuses. " _

_Ces mots attisèrent la curiosité du second soldat._

_" Pourquoi justement là-bas? " Demanda le blond, légèrement suspicieux._

_Squall évita son regard un bref instant et aperçut une plaque métallique sur le ceinturon du fourreau de l'arme du blond. 'Cloud' était gravé dessus._

_" Je ne connais pas d'autre endroit où aller. " Admit le plus grand en levant les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur, qui se contenta de hocher lentement la tête._

_" Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus. Mais sache une chose. " Commença Cloud, l'air extrêmement sérieux. " " Si tu y causes le plus petit problème, je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas. "_

_" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. " Répondit le châtain._

_x-x-x_

_Squall fut invité à suivre la troupe et il fut escorté par deux hommes en armure chargés d'assurer sa sécurité. Ce n'était pourtant pas particulièrement nécessaire. Ces hommes croyaient-ils qu'il ne portait une épée que pour se rendre intéressant? _

_" Capitaine Strife. " Fit soudain l'un des guerriers. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et il continua. " Des monstres nous suivent depuis quelques temps, maintenant. "_

_" Attendez ici. " Ordonna Cloud en revenant sur ses pas. Il passa à côté des hommes et de Squall et se tint derrière le groupe, qui se retourna pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Le chef de troupe étudia les animaux qui avaient eux-aussi interrompu leur marche et se contentaient de les surveiller de loin._

_" Des mulfus. C'est bien notre veine. " Fit le blond en secouant la tête. _

_En effet, ces créatures étaient non seulement très robustes mais en plus, cette variété d'helms était immunisée contre la glace, l'un des rares éléments que Cloud savait utiliser. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la horde de monstres se rapprocher un peu plus, visiblement peu impressionnés. Ce n'était pas bon signe._

_" Qu'ont-ils de si gênants, ces monstres? " Demanda Squall à l'un des soldats lorsqu'il vit Cloud rejoindre la troupe, l'air contrarié._

_" Ces bestioles sont dures comme de la roche. Le capitaine pourrait s'en charger tout seul si elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses. " Expliqua un homme en armure._

_" Pourquoi ne l'aidez-vous pas, dans ce cas? " Demanda le châtain, les sourcils haussés._

_" Nos cure-dents se briseraient. " Fit un guerrier en montrant son épée de taille normale, contrairement à celles de Cloud et Squall. " Nous ne lui serions pas d'une grande aide. "_

_Squall tourna la tête en direction des mulfus et vit qu'ils s'étaient encore approchés un peu plus. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et chercha Cloud du regard. _

_" Dites. " Appela Squall lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur et eut son attention. " Ces monstres semblent poser problème et apparemment, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les combattre. Je pourrais sûrement vous aider à vous en débarrasser. Ça ne devrait pas être ardu en étant à deux. " _

_" Ils ont une carapace bien trop dure. Je ne suis pas sûr que votre épée soit assez résistante. " Confia le blond en secouant lentement la tête. " Si je le pouvais, j'aurais utilisé le feu mais je ne sais pas contrôler cet élément. "_

_" Moi, je le peux. " Dit aussitôt Squall, décidé à se rendre utile. " Si c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour les éliminer, je peux m'en charger. " _

_" Vous savez utiliser la magie noire? " Demanda lentement le capitaine, un sourcil haussé. Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il fit volte face et s'approcha des monstres, jusqu'à se tenir au milieu d'eux._

_" Il est fou! Il va se faire tuer! " S'exclama l'un des soldats, alarmé. Ses compagnons semblaient tous aussi inquiets. Cloud, qui avait été pris au dépourvu, fit pour rejoindre le châtain mais stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit une vague d'énergie se répandre autour de Squall._

_Le châtain leva le bras droit lentement puis lorsque sa main fut tendue vers le ciel, il claqua des doigts. Des colonnes de feu surgirent brusquement du sol, sous chaque monstre, et les balaya en un battement de cœur. Derrière lui, les soldats restèrent silencieux et Cloud l'observa._

_Personne ne fit allusion aux compétences de Squall, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? C'était bien ce Cloud qui lui avait parlé de magie noire pourtant. Squall ne comprenait pas et il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, de peur de contrarier les autres hommes. _

_Bientôt, la troupe arriva sur les Terres Radieuses puis aux portes du château. Squall allait faire ses adieux à ses compagnons de voyage mais Cloud lui demanda de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le palais et se rendirent dans une salle immense qui se trouvait être la salle du trône. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds était assis et observait les nouveaux venus avec intérêt. L'homme se leva et ouvrit les bras._

_" Cloud, te voici revenu. " Déclara le roi avec un sourire radieux. " Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu donc? Et qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne? "_

_" Le seigneur Gabranth se porte à merveille, Majesté, et m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses amitiés. " Fit le soldat en s'inclinant face au souverain. " Je vous amène un jeune homme qui a souhaité se rendre dans votre royaume. "_

_" J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas amené ici pour cette simple raison. " Répondit le roi en reprenant place sur son trône. Il porta son attention sur le châtain._

_" En effet. Tout comme moi, il est capable d'utiliser la magie noire. Il a détruit à lui seul une horde de mulfus. " _

_A ces paroles, le regard du souverain s'illumina. Il baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant, une main venant gratter le bout de son menton. Finalement, ses yeux noisette se levèrent et fixèrent Squall._

_" Quel est ton nom, jeune homme? " Demanda le roi._

_" Squall Leonhart, Majesté. " Répondit le châtain en faisant une brève révérence._

_" Quelle raison t'amène ici? " À cette question, le visage de Squall se renfrogna et il regarda ailleurs. " Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici? " Demanda le roi quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas répondre à sa première question. _

_" Aussi longtemps que sa Majesté me le permettra. " _

_La réponse sembla ravir le souverain qui se leva une seconde fois et vint se tenir devant le châtain, l'air radieux. Il posa les mains sur les épaules robustes de Squall et lui sourit._

_" J'aimerais m'entretenir un peu plus longtemps avec toi, Squall. Cloud? " Fit l'homme en tournant la tête vers le soldat blond. Ce dernier fit une révérence puis se retira. Lorsque le roi fut seul avec Squall, il retira ses mains des épaules du plus jeune et se mit à faire les cents pas. " Connais-tu l'histoire de ce royaume? " _

_" Non, Majesté. "_

_" Ces Terres étaient jadis la propriété d'un tyran nommé Séphiroth. Lorsque je me les suis appropriées, le peuple a retrouvé sa joie de vivre et chaque jour est passé à me montrer reconnaissance et dévouement pour les avoir tous sauvés d'une mort certaine. Cette victoire n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide précieuse de Cloud et de sa magie noire. Il est d'ailleurs le seul qui soit habilité à en faire usage dans ce royaume. Trop de gens ont souffert à cause de cet art démoniaque qu'utilisaient les plus cupides, ce pourquoi j'ai formellement interdit son usage sur mes terres. " Expliqua le roi sans jamais cesser de marcher en cercle._

_" Mais ce Cloud a quand même le droit de l'utiliser? " Demanda le châtain, un sourcil haussé. _

_" Il a ma confiance la plus totale et je le sais raisonnable et juste. Je sais qu'il n'utilisera pas ses dons pour faire le mal. " Continua le blond. " Qu'en est-il à ton sujet? Souhaites-tu utiliser ta magie pour faire le bien, toi aussi? "_

_" J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où sa Majesté veut en venir. " Dit franchement le plus jeune. _

_" Je souhaiterais faire de toi mon second chevalier. Ce rang est le plus haut que l'on puisse obtenir dans mon palais et il est évident que seuls les plus talentueux peuvent l'obtenir. "_

_" Ceux qui savent utiliser la magie noire. " Commenta Squall, les bras croisés._

_" Exact. " Répondit le souverain avec un sourire malicieux. " Sache que tu aurais tout à gagner en acceptant mon offre. Tu serais abrité, nourri et tu ne manquerais de rien au château. Cloud pourra te le confirmer. " _

_Squall, au fond de lui, savait bien que si le roi voulait faire de lui un chevalier, c'était uniquement pour sa capacité à utiliser le feu et même s'il n'aimait guère les motivations du roi, il serait fou de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité._

_" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je serai honoré de pouvoir servir sa Majesté. "Répondit le châtain en se courbant. _

_" Ah, ta réponse emplit mon cœur de joie. " Fit le souverain en hochant lentement la tête. " Eh bien, Squall Leonhart, te voici à présent chevalier du Roi Ansem le Sage. "_

_x-x-x_

_Squall s'était relativement bien intégré dans le château et avait rapidement gagné le respect des soldats sous ses ordres. La nouvelle de ses exploits, qui avaient probablement sauvé la vie de quelques uns des hommes envoyés à la Cité du Crépuscule avec Cloud, avait parcouru le château tout entier et chacun lui était reconnaissant. Le second chevalier lui avait appris beaucoup au sujet des us et coutumes du royaume ainsi que sur son sinistre passé. Des milliers de vies avaient été perdues avant que les Terres Radieuses ne deviennent si paisibles. _

_Et puis est arrivé un soir où la reine se plaignit de nausées et de vertiges. On fit venir en hâte un médecin qui ausculta la malade. Il avait été demandé aux deux chevaliers de surveiller la chambre royale et ils montèrent donc la garde, leurs regards suffisant à faire partir les domestiques un peu trop curieux qui s'attardaient aux alentours de la pièce où un grand événement s'était produit quelques nuits plus tôt. Après une attente interminable, le médecin sortit, saluant brièvement les généraux d'un signe de tête après avoir fermé la porte. Cloud et Squall échangèrent un regard curieux mais ne bougèrent pas de leur poste. La reine n'était toujours pas sortie, après tout._

_D'autres minutes passèrent puis la souveraine ouvrit brusquement la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Cloud, qu'elle vit en premier._

_" Sa Majesté va être si heureuse! " S'exclama-t-elle avant de courir à la salle du trône, les deux jeunes hommes la suivant de près. _

_Ils l'attendirent à l'entrée de la salle, rongés par la curiosité. Que se passait-il donc de si important? Ils comprirent assez vite lorsqu'ils entendirent les exclamations de joie dans la salle du trône, les pleurs de Catherina se mêlant au rire de son époux. L'un d'eux décida enfin qu'il était temps d'éclairer les lanternes des chevaliers et les fit entrer. Ansem avait regagné son trône tandis que la reine se tenait à ses côtés, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. _

_" Majesté. " Saluèrent les deux hommes en faisant une révérence. _

_" Mes plus fidèles serviteurs, c'est vous que j'ai décidé d'informer les premiers d'une importante nouvelle. " Commença Ansem en souriant, l'air fier. " La reine attend un enfant. " _

_" Toutes nos félicitations, Majesté. " Dirent les chevaliers à l'unisson en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci devant la reine, qui joignit les mains devant elle._

_" Merci à vous deux. " Répondit-elle en se dressant brièvement sur la pointe des pieds. _

_" Je compte sur vous pour protéger notre enfant. " Fit le roi Ansem._

_Neuf mois plus tard, un héritier naissait mais la pauvre reine Catherina dut se sacrifier pour donner la vie à celui qui deviendrait le roi des Terres Radieuses. Au château, on ne s'attarda cependant pas sur la mort de la reine et l'on préféra consacrer plus de temps à l'éducation du jeune prince Sora. À peine fut-il en âge de parler que le roi dépêcha le meilleur instituteur afin de lui assurer une éducation sans faille. Le prince passait alors ses journées enfermé dans le château, tantôt dans sa chambre tantôt dans la grande bibliothèque avec Zexion, son professeur. Squall et Cloud avaient de la peine pour cet enfant que l'on traitait déjà comme un adulte. Sa chambre était remplie de livres plutôt que de jouets et il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucuns amis. Il arrivait parfois à Sora de s'échapper du château pour rejoindre les enfants des servantes qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à jouer dans les jardins. Les deux chevaliers avaient souvent vu le jeune héritier se sauver mais n'avaient jamais rien dit. Ils faisaient mine de ne rien voir et tournaient la tête dans une autre direction quand ils voyaient Sora arriver vers eux. Au début, le jeune châtain se hâtait en pensant que les hommes ne le voyaient véritablement pas mais le jour où son regard croisa celui de Cloud avant que ce dernier ne tourne la tête, il comprit que ces soldats ne diraient rien. _

_Une après-midi où Sora revenait de la cour alors déserte, le prince croisa Squall qui donnait des ordres à une petite troupe de soldats. Ceux-ci saluèrent leur supérieur puis retournèrent à leurs postes. Le jeune prince avait observé la scène de loin puis s'était rapproché de l'homme portant à présent une cicatrice sans dire un mot. Squall avait baissé les yeux vers Sora, avait fait une révérence pour le saluer et lui avait adressé un sourire que le plus jeune retourna timidement. _

_" Sa majesté est-elle seule? " Demanda le chevalier en s'accroupissant pour mieux voir l'enfant, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " J'imagine que les autres enfants sont déjà rentrés chez eux. Je les ai vus quitter le château un peu plus tôt. "_

_" Oh. " Fit Sora en baissant la tête, l'air déçu. _

_Le chevalier savait pertinemment qu'il devrait le ramener à Zexion, car c'était le devoir du prince de s'instruire pour devenir un bon héritier mais Squall ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le roi se montrait bien trop sévère avec son propre fils, qu'il ne voyait pour ainsi dire jamais. Le souverain passait ses journées dans la salle du trône à recevoir habitant après habitant pour écouter leurs requêtes. Et même lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, il ne cherchait que rarement à passer du temps avec Sora mais au final, ce n'était que pour apprécier le fruit des efforts de Zexion. Le jeune prince était lentement devenu moins bavard et ne souriait que rarement. Squall ne l'avait encore jamais vu montrer le plus petit signe de joie auparavant et cette simple pensée fit se serrer sa gorge douloureusement. Quel enfant voudrait d'une vie comme celle du prince? _

_Le chevalier fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Rapidement, il jeta un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le voir. Lorsqu'il en eut la confirmation, il prit la main de Sora dans la sienne et l'emmena jusqu'aux écuries. Il le fit monter sur son cheval puis prit place à son tour. Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers les vastes plaines à l'Est du palais. Cependant, le corps de l'homme se crispa lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin, son ami venir vers eux, lui aussi à cheval. Cloud haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le prince était avec Squall et il ne put contenir sa curiosité bien longtemps._

_" Que fais-tu ici avec le prince? " Demanda le blond en stoppant devant les deux châtains._

_" Sa Majesté était seule et je me suis dit qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. " Expliqua Squall. Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_" Mais il est censé être à la bibliothèque avec Zexion. " Fit remarquer le blond. Il vit Sora lui lancer un regard désespéré et il soupira longuement. " J'imagine qu'une balade ne lui fera pas grand mal. " Le sourire qu'il reçut alors de la part de l'enfant ôta de son esprit toutes ses pensées au sujet de la possible punition qu'ils recevraient de la main du roi en personne. _

_x-x-x_

_" Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce bonhomme soit capable d'utiliser la magie noire. " Fit fièrement Squall en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sora tandis qu'ils retournaient au château. Comme l'avaient pensé les deux chevaliers, la promenade avait fait le plus grand bien au jeune héritier qui avait, pour la première fois, le comportement de n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Il souriait, riait, parlait et regardait ses nouveaux professeurs avec admiration. Hélas, tout avait trop rapidement pris fin quand le temps de retourner au château arriva. Sora retrouva son air maussade et ne dit plus rien._

_Les deux chevaliers restèrent eux aussi bien silencieux lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient attendus. Des gardes étaient postés de chaque côté du roi qui se tenait devant les portes, les bras croisés et l'air sévère tandis que son regard était posé sur Squall et Cloud._

_" Ainsi, c'est vous qui l'aviez emmené. " Déclara Ansem en regardant ses interlocuteurs descendre de cheval. " Vous lui avez fait perdre du temps; un temps précieux qui était consacré à son éducation. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour une vulgaire promenade? "_

_" J'ai jugé bon pour le prince de sortir quelques temps du château. " Expliqua Squall._

_" Je suis le seul ici qui soit habilité à prendre ce genre de décision. Sora. " Dit sèchement le roi, faisant sursauter son fils tant le ton de sa voix était sévère. " Va dans ta chambre. Zexion t'y attends et souhaite te parler de ton comportement irresponsable. " _

_Le jeune prince ne dit rien et suivit l'un des gardes qui se tenait à côté de son père et qui le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements. Ansem fit alors signe aux deux chevaliers de le suivre et les emmena dans la salle du trône où il leur fit un long sermon durant lequel les deux hommes se promirent de faire tout leur possible pour revoir le sourire du jeune héritier._

x-x-x

Squall ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, pour finalement les refermer lorsqu'une lumière vive l'éblouit. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur au front et leva une main pour masser l'une de ses tempes.

" Oh, tu es réveillé? " Demanda-t-on à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le chevalier tourna la tête et vit Quistis s'approcher du lit sur lequel on l'avait allongé. Visiblement, il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie de Balamb. " Comment te sens-tu? "

" Un peu mal à la tête. " Confia Squall en refermant brièvement les yeux. Il poussa un long soupir. " Pas étonnant. "

" Non, en effet. " Dit la blonde en riant légèrement. " Tes amis m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au sous-sol. Nous te devons tous la vie, une nouvelle fois. "

" Je suppose que certains ne sont pas de ton avis. " Commenta le châtain avec un sourire crispé. Quistis secoua lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir. " Annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Squall entendit vaguement la femme parler avec une autre personne avant que cette dernière n'entre à son tour. Le nouveau visiteur fut une bien moins bonne surprise pour le blessé.

" Comment te sens-tu, Squall? " Demanda Cid, l'air solennel.

" Mieux. Je pourrai partir d'ici peu. "

" Non, prends ton temps. " Répondit le directeur en prenant place sur une chaise judicieusement placée près du lit de Squall, qui se retint de soupirer d'agacement. " Tu nous as aidés alors tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. "

" Je ne souhaite pas m'éterniser ici. "

Un long silence se fit entre les deux hommes, qui évitèrent soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

" Je suis désolé. " Commença le plus vieux, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Squall haussa les sourcils et l'observa sans rien dire. " Pour la réaction que j'ai eue quand… " Cid n'eut pas besoin de continuer pour se faire comprendre. " J'ai été aveuglé par la colère que j'avais injustement tournée vers toi. Je sais que toi et ma fille étiez très proches et que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée mourir. J'aurais voulu m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Cela t'aurait épargné bien des peines. "

" Je n'aurais pas su rester ici, de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens trop compatissants. Je m'en suis souvenu lorsque je suis arrivé ici. " Confia le plus jeune en fermant les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. " Mon départ et le voyage que j'ai entrepris alors ont peut-être été difficiles mais je ne regrette pas ma décision. Je ne la regretterai jamais. "

" Je vois. " Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. " J'en déduis que tu ne voudras pas rester ici. "

" Cela est impossible. J'ai d'autres obligations. "

" Très bien, mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu. " Répondit Cid en se levant. Il tendit la main au chevalier, qui se contenta de l'observer un instant avant de la serrer timidement. Ce fut tout ce dont le nouveau directeur de Balamb eut besoin pour savoir que son ancien élève lui avait accordé son pardon.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, Squall tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, un étrange sentiment lui nouant la gorge. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus songé aux nombreux changements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie : la mort de Linoa, son départ de Balamb, son arrivée sur les Terres Radieuses. Au final, il avait la très nette impression que sa vie entière n'avait été qu'une succession de fuites en avant…

x-x-x

Lorsque Squall se fut remis du coup qu'il avait reçu, il rejoignit ses compagnons à l'entrée du bâtiment. Sora lui avait posé tout un tas de questions pour s'assurer que le chevalier se portait bien et Squall dut avouer qu'il appréciait cette attention. Cependant, il n'oublia pas que c'était son rôle de protéger le prince, et non le contraire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. " Le rassura Squall en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Sora, qui bouda, certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le teint du chevalier était un peu pâle, que ses pupilles étaient rétrécies et qu'un peu de sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Non, ça n'allait pas et visiblement, Squall ne voulait pas en parler. Sora lança un bref regard à Cloud, qui se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était inutile d'insister.

" Vous partez déjà? " Demanda Quistis, qui avait décidé d'attendre le châtain avec ses amis.

" Nous serions resté plus longtemps si le temps nous le permettait. " Dit Roxas en souriant à Quistis. " Nous ne manquerons pas de vous rendre visite quand nous en aurons la possibilité. "

" J'y compte bien. " Fit la femme en plaçant les mains sur les hanches. " Surtout, faites tous très attention pendant que vous voyagez. J'ai entendu dire que d'étranges créatures rôdaient un peu partout et que certaines n'étaient pas particulièrement douces. Cela dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant. Vous me semblez tous assez débrouillards. " Ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire. " Les portes de Balamb vous serons toujours ouvertes alors n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. "

" Merci beaucoup, Quistis. " La remercia Sora en faisant une révérence, qui ne manqua pas de gêner la jeune femme qui n'était clairement pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration.

Lorsque tous eurent fait leurs adieux, le groupe quitta Balamb et se dirigea vers Midgar pour y emprunter un bateau qui les conduirait sur le continent de l'Est. Fort heureusement, le chemin fut rapide et ils n'eurent pas à attendre fort longtemps avant de prendre la mer. Le voyage se fit sans la plus petite trace de pirate et aucun incident ne survint.

" Nous arriverons bientôt sur notre continent. " Fit Cloud en regardant par le hublot de la cabine qu'il partageait avec Squall et Axel. " C'est étrange de s'en réjouir alors que rien ne nous y attend. "

" Je comprends. " Lui répondit Squall, qui était occupé à entretenir son épée.

" Personnellement, plus je serai loin de la Cité et mieux je me porterai. " Fit Axel, allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

De l'autre côté du mur qui séparait leur chambre de celles des trois adolescents, le discours était assez différent.

" Vous vous connaissez depuis aussi longtemps? " Demanda Sora, les eux écarquillés. Riku restait plus neutre mais n'en était pas moins impressionné.

" Axel est arrivé au château quand j'étais très jeune. Nous sommes toujours restés ensemble depuis. " Expliqua Roxas en évitant leurs regards, les joues rouges.

" Vous vous aimez depuis le début alors? " Questionna le prince.

" Pas vraiment. C'est arrivé comme ça. Oui, c'était assez soudain. " Expliqua le jeune roi en se grattant la nuque.

" Tu me sembles drôlement intéressé, Sora. " Taquina l'argenté en donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami, qui sursauta légèrement. " Ne nous cacherais-tu pas quelque chose? "

" Si tu cherches à nous comparer, Axel et moi, à vous, autant te dire que ça ne t'apportera pas grand-chose. " Ajouta le blond, content que la conversation change enfin.

" J'étais simplement curieux. " Dit le prince. Sa remarque lui valut un regard curieux de la part de Riku.

" Toi? Curieux? Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment. " Fit remarquer ce dernier, peu convaincu par la réponse de son ami. " Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu ne nous dis pas tout. "

Riku et Roxas eurent alors des sourires malicieux et fixèrent Sora du regard pour le pousser à tout avouer.

" Je… " Commença le jeune châtain, les yeux baissés. " Je n'aimais pas trop la direction que semblait prendre notre conversation. "

Ça expliquait tout. Riku et lui s'étaient mis à parler de leurs mésaventures lors de leur précédent voyage en cargo avant que Riku ne parle de son appréhension vis-à-vis de son village, dans lequel ils passeraient peut-être. C'est à ce moment que Sora avait brusquement changé de sujet, sans doute pour ne pas parler de sa propre ville d'origine. Le jeune prince devrait pourtant se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait y retourner un jour ou l'autre pour y reconstruire son royaume perdu. Roxas lui-même devrait mener à bien cette lourde tâche. Ils n'y échapperaient pas éternellement.

" Tu sais, il faudra bien rentrer chez toi un jour ou l'autre. " Déclara l'argenté en se grattant la nuque, l'air soudain gêné.

" Je n'y ai que de mauvais souvenirs. " Insista le châtain en secouant vivement la tête. " Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à remettre les pieds dans cet ignoble endroit. "

" Plus de dix années ont passé, Sora. C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour oublier. " Lui dit Riku sans chercher à faire preuve de tact. Sa réponse ne plut guère au prince, qui se leva et sortit de la cabine sans ajouter un mot.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber et quelques rares étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Le prince s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa l'horizon où se dessinaient déjà les contours d'une ville; celle où le bateau jetterait l'ancre. Les paroles de Riku ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Sora savait qu'il devrait reprendre sa place sur le trône un jour ou l'autre, même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. Cependant, la raison de sa réticence à retourner sur le continent de l'Est était tout autre. Une fois de plus, c'était un mauvais pressentiment qui le mettait en garde. L'expérience de son voyage lui avait appris à se fier à ses instincts et ce qu'ils lui communiquaient ne présageait rien de bon.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les aventuriers étaient arrivés à Mysidia. La ville n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et, de toute façon, les deux chevaliers n'avaient nullement l'intention de s'y attarder. Tous y passèrent la nuit puis reprirent leur voyage à dos de chocobo. Squall avait révélé se rendre à Fantasia afin d'obtenir, éventuellement, plus de réponses de la part du roi Mickey. Norg avait été un mauvais choix et à présent, seul le souverain qui avait entrainé Sora était capable d'apporter des réponses à leurs questions.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la ville, Squall, Cloud et Sora se rendirent compte que rien n'avait changé depuis leur départ. Tout était toujours aussi paisible, les habitants aussi aimables et le château aussi étrange; ce dernier attira d'ailleurs fortement l'attention des trois autres garçons qui le voyaient pour la première fois.

" Ça alors! Vous êtes revenus! " S'exclama une jeune femme en s'approchant prestement du groupe. Sa longue natte châtaine se balançait dans son dos tandis qu'elle courait, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Aérith! " S'exclama Sora en écarquillant les yeux. " Ça alors, ce que vous avez changé! " Il se souvenait encore de la jeune femme toute de rose vêtue. Elle portait à présent des vêtements blancs semblables aux anciens qui soulignaient le caractère mature et sage de la châtaine.

" Toi, tu n'as pas vraiment changé à ce que je vois. " Dit Aérith en tapotant le bout du nez de Sora avec l'index. " Je suis heureuse de vous savoir sains et saufs. " Continua-t-elle en regardant ceux qu'elle connaissait puis ceux qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. " Je me nomme Aérith. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. " Se présenta-t-elle à ces derniers.

Riku, Axel et Roxas se présentèrent à leur tour, certains gênés et d'autres bien plus à l'aise; seul Axel était concerné pour ce dernier cas de figure.

" Le roi vous attend au château. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire. " Dit la femme en tournant sur les talons.

" Il sait déjà que nous sommes ici? " Questionna Cloud, les sourcils haussés. Il tourna la tête vers Squall qui affichait une expression semblable, bien que plus discrète.

" Le roi sait toujours tout. " Fit Sora, soudainement secoué par un frisson. Personne ne chercha à en apprendre plus et ils suivirent Aérith jusqu'à l'entrée du palais dont les portes s'ouvrirent avant même qu'ils n'informent les gardes de leur présence. Derrière les portes se tenaient deux hommes que ne manqua pas de reconnaître le prince.

" Dingo! Donald! " S'écria-t-il en courant vers les deux gardes qui tournèrent immédiatement la tête en direction de la voix qui les appelait. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire avant de se jeter, littéralement, sur le jeune châtain, qui tomba à la renverse.

" Crapule! C'est seulement maintenant que tu viens nous voir?! "

" Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Donald. "

" Tu as encore grandi, Sora. Tu vas bientôt me dépasser si tu continues comme ça. " Plaisanta Dingo avec son rire si unique, bientôt suivi des deux autres.

Le reste du groupe les rejoignit et les aidèrent à se relever. Lorsque le calme fut retrouvé, tous reprirent leur chemin en direction de la salle du trône où, comme convenu, Mickey les attendait, Minnie postée à ses côtés.

" Avez-vous fait bon voyage? " Demanda le souverain en souriant chaleureusement à ses visiteurs, qui s'inclinèrent devant lui.

" Il fut quelque peu mouvementé mais nous nous en sommes sortis indemnes. Plus ou moins. " Répondit Sora en se grattant la nuque.

" Vous vouliez nous voir, Majesté? " Demanda Squall.

" En effet. De grands changements ont eu lieu un peu partout sur notre continent et certainement sur les autres aussi. De nombreuses personnes se plaignent des agissements d'un dénommé Ansem. Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que l'unique Ansem à avoir existé sur ces terres s'est éteint il y a très longtemps. " Expliqua Mickey en regardant Sora fixement. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir.

" Nous l'avons rencontré à maintes reprises. J'ignore encore pourquoi il a usurpé le nom de mon défunt père mais il ne fait aucun doute que nous l'apprendrons lorsque nous le rencontrerons à nouveau. " Expliqua le plus jeune en hochant brièvement la tête. " Tout porte à croire qu'il est à l'origine de l'apparition des Sans-cœur. "

" Il semblerait aussi qu'il agisse sous les ordres de quelqu'un dont nous ignorons encore le nom, mais nous ne savons pas si cette information est fiable. " Renchérit Cloud, l'air contrarié.

" Vous ne devez pas vous approcher d'Ansem. " Déclara le roi, suscitant la curiosité chez les visiteurs. " S'il fait effectivement apparaître les créatures des Ténèbres, c'est qu'il doit être très fort. Je me chargerai de lui moi-même. "

" Mais Majesté, j'ai bien peur que vous-même ne soyez pas assez puissante pour le vaincre. " Dit Sora, les yeux baissés vers le sol. " J'ai été directement confronté à lui et croyez-moi, c'est un adversaire de taille. Il m'a semblé incroyablement fort. "

" Je n'ai jamais déployé la totalité de mes capacités pendant ton séjour ici, Sora. " Dit Mickey d'un ton un peu sec, comme s'il avait été vexé. " Je sais de quoi je suis capable et vaincre cet individu ne relèvera pas de l'exploit. "

" Mais – " Voulut insister le jeune prince, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Squall poser une main sur son épaule.

" Je suis aussi un Elu et il est de mon devoir de vous aider. " Dit le roi.

" En tant qu'Elus, nous aussi devons vous prêter main forte. " Fit soudain Riku, l'air déterminé. Mickey le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué depuis l'arrivée des aventuriers dans la salle et fronça les sourcils.

" Insinuerais-tu que tu manies aussi la Keyblade? " Demanda le brun en se levant de son trône, le menton levé comme pour dédaigner l'argenté, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Mais ton cœur est empli de Ténèbres. "

" Celles-ci ne sont pas mauvaises. " Intervint rapidement le jeune châtain lorsqu'il sentit la tension monter d'un cran. " Il nous a aidé depuis le début. "

" Et je continuerai. " Termina Riku sans quitter le souverain du regard.

" Il ne peut être digne de confiance. Vous feriez mieux de vous débarrasser de lui tant qu'il est encore faible. " Déclara Mickey en fronçant les sourcils. Il tendit une main devant lui tandis que Minnie commençait déjà à se reculer pour se mettre à l'abri.

Sora écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il vit le roi appeler la Keyblade et la tenir fermement dans sa main, déterminé à éliminer le gêneur. L'argenté, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation avait changé si brusquement. Que se passait-il?

" C'est impossible! " S'emporta le jeune châtain en se plaçant devant son ami pour le protéger. " Vous ne pouvez pas penser ce que vous venez de dire! "

" Tu le protègerais? " Demanda Mickey, les sourcils haussés. " Lui? Un maître des Ombres? "

" Il est avant tout un ami cher dont je ne souhaite pas me séparer. " Répondit Sora sans bouger bien que l'arme du roi s'approchait de son torse, prête à frapper au moindre moment. Finalement, la Keyblade disparut et Mickey poussa un long soupir.

" Soit. Mais tu seras responsable de ses agissements, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. " Dit-il en retournant vers son fauteuil. " Il y a encore une autre chose que je souhaitais vous dire. Il n'existe que trois porteurs de la Clé et si je ne me trompe pas, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en est un, lui aussi. "

" En effet. " Répondit Roxas en hochant timidement la tête.

" Trois? Mais nous sommes quatre. " Commenta Sora, les bras croisés. " C'est étrange… "

" La thèse d'un imposteur potentiel est la plus vraisemblable. " Répondit le roi. Sora fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le regard du brun se poser sur Riku.

" Riku est bien un Elu, je vous l'ai déjà dit. "

" Il est inutile de s'attarder davantage sur ce point. " Coupa le souverain, visiblement décidé à ne pas changer d'avis pour l'instant. " J'ai entendu dire que des personnes ont été vues sur les Terres Radieuses. "

Un lourd silence se fit dans la salle. Le trio originaire de ce royaume échangea des regards étonnés, voire inquiets, avant de reporter son attention sur le roi Mickey. Comment cela était-il possible? Plus personne n'était censé être en vie. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de simples vagabonds?

" Et s'il n'était question que de simples voyageurs de passage? " Demanda lentement Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

" J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Les mêmes individus ont été vus à plusieurs reprises dans le royaume déchu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils cherchent. Visiblement, rien n'a été volé. " Expliqua le brun.

" C'est étrange. " Commenta Squall en amenant une main à son menton.

" En effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait sage d'aller voir ce que veulent ces personnes. " Conseilla Mickey en regardant Sora, qui avait soudainement pâlit.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune héritier qui était à présent en proie au doute. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ces inconnus mais rentrer chez lui ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Ces personnes devaient cependant présenter un danger potentiel si le roi Mickey les avait mentionnées.

Retourner sur les Terres Radieuses n'était plus une option.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Plus le temps passe et plus je tarde à mettre à jour. C'est que les cours ont repris et que, l'air de rien, j'essaie de ne pas prendre de retard dans mon travail. XD (oui bon, il faut aussi ajouter une grosse dose de fainéantise) J'en ai fini avec le passé de Squall. Le prochain à passer à la casserole, ce sera Riku. :x Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et pardon de vous faire attendre de plus en plus longtemps! D: Oh et pas d'anecdotes pour cette fois!


	28. Souvenirs ravivés

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs ravivés  
**_

" Sora? "

La nuit était tombée sur Fantasia et les aventuriers avaient été invités à passer la nuit au château du roi Mickey avant de se diriger vers le château des Terres Radieuses, ce que personne n'avait refusé, en particulier Sora. Bien que ses souvenirs d'enfance restaient très vagues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un retour chez lui ne ferait que raviver des événements qu'il préférait ignorer. Cependant, il devait retourner chez lui. L'idée de que de parfaits inconnus s'y soient réfugiés ne lui plaisait guère et il était impératif de les chasser. Etait-il possible que la malédiction prennent encore effet? Et si ces vagabonds étaient déjà morts? Il espérait bien que non.

" Sora? Est-ce que tu es endormi? " Chuchota-t-on dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

" Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Riku? " Répondit le prince en se tournant sur le côté pour faire face au lit de son ami, même s'il ne distinguait que sa silhouette. De l'autre côté, Squall occupait le dernier lit mais ne faisait aucun bruit. Le prince supposa qu'il était déjà endormi.

" C'est à propos de la réaction qu'a eu ce Mickey, tout à l'heure. " Commença l'argenté, une once d'incertitude dans la voix. " Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je présente un danger potentiel? "

Un court silence se fit alors.

" Bien sûr que non. Si tu avais vraiment été dangereux, nous nous en serions rendu compte depuis longtemps, non? "

Un autre moment de silence.

" Peut-être. " Répondit l'argenté, peu convaincu.

" Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ferai très attention, d'accord? " Lorsque Sora ne reçut aucune réponse, il soupira longuement. " Le roi craint les Ténèbres bien plus que moi et il ne s'imagine pas qu'elles puissent faire autre chose que le mal. Il lui faut simplement un peu de temps avant de s'en rendre compte. "

" Tout de même, c'est une sensation étrange de se retrouver au même niveau que les Sans-cœur contre lesquels nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. " Admit l'argenté, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il fixait sa main du regard. " Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment eu pitié d'eux. "

" Et c'est là toute la différence entre toi et eux. "

" Comment cela? "

" Tu éprouves des sentiments. Eux ne connaissent pas la compassion, et tant que tu en seras capable, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de ce qu'a pu dire le roi. " Expliqua le prince en s'allongeant sur le dos. " Ne t'occupe pas de ce que peuvent dire les gens à ton sujet si tu sais qu'ils ont tort. "

L'argenté ne répondit pas immédiatement et préféra réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le châtain, et ce dernier avait raison, au final. À quoi bon se soucier des mots de personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas? Le roi Mickey l'avait jugé à tort et il était donc idiot d'avoir pensé que le souverain avait vu juste. Non, Riku ne laisserait personne dire de lui qu'il était quelqu'un de dangereux alors qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

" Merci, Sora. " Murmura le plus grand en tendant une main pour chercher celle de son compagnon, mais il ne fit que toucher son bras. Le châtain sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à être touché, et posa instinctivement une main sur celle de Riku.

" Veux-tu me rejoindre? " Proposa timidement le plus jeune, heureux que l'obscurité cache ses joues écarlates. " Mais pas de coup tordu, d'accord? "

" Bien sûr que non. " Répondit le plus grand avec un léger rire.

Il repoussa ses couvertures, se leva et chercha une place sur le lit de Sora à tâtons. Lorsqu'il fut installé, il passa les bras autour du prince et le serra contre lui sans jamais hésiter. Il sentit le corps du plus jeune se crisper puis se détendre lentement. Sora finit par blottir son visage contre le torse de l'argenté tandis que ce dernier enfouit le bout de son nez dans les mèches châtaines. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement, profitant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps méritée.

x-x-x

Lorsque Squall se réveilla le lendemain, il pouvait voir, face à lui, deux adolescents enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Riku était allongé sur le dos tandis que Sora avait la tête appuyée sur le torse du plus grand.

" _Mieux vaut que Cloud n'en sache rien._ " Se dit-il en fermant les yeux, un soupir passant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le chevalier se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Il tomba nez à nez avec Roxas, qui quittait la chambre d'en face. Ils se firent un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour, aucun d'eux n'étant particulièrement bavard au réveil; ni de bonne humeur, d'ailleurs. Le sommeil avait cet étrange effet sur eux. Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui les mènerait au jardin royal où Cloud attendait déjà ses compagnons. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer et révéler Roxas, accompagné de Squall. Il leur adressa un signe de la main tandis que le duo s'approchait de lui et prit place sur l'herbe, à ses côtés.

" Bonjour. " Les salua l'homme blond avant de bâiller longuement. " Pardon. " Ajouta-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

" Pas grave. " Répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson, bâillant à leur tour. Ils échangèrent alors un regard amusé et sourirent.

" Etes-vous prêts à rentrer chez vous? " Demanda l'adolescent en leur lançant des regards curieux. " Nous pourrions peut-être attendre encore un peu avant de – "

" Non, il faut partir le plus vite possible. " Le coupa le châtain en secouant la tête. " Si nous retardons trop notre départ, Sora aura plus de mal à retourner sur les Terres Radieuses. "

" Mais qu'en pensez-vous, vous? " Insista le jeune roi, les sourcils haussés. " Cela ne vous fait-il rien? "

" Peu importe. Seul le bien de Sora compte. " Fit Squall d'un ton catégorique, qui fit se renfrogner le visage de Roxas.

" C'est stupide si vous-même n'êtes pas satisfaits. Il va le ressentir si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise et ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation. " Déclara Roxas en s'allongeant, les mains derrière la tête. " Sora me semble du genre à facilement sentir les émotions de son entourage, non? Si vous y allez à contrecœur, il le sentira et n'aura pas envie de vous suivre. "

" Dans ce cas, nous emploierons la force s'il le faut. " Répondit Cloud, l'air sérieux.

Roxas l'observa, un sourcil haussé, et s'apprêta à parler quand la porte du jardin s'ouvrit, Axel la franchissant à son tour. Le roux s'étira paresseusement et observa rapidement les environs jusqu'à trouver Roxas, à qui il offrit un sourire éclatant en s'avançant d'un pas plus franc.

" Bien, il ne nous manque plus que Sora et Riku. Peut-être devrais-je aller les réveiller? " Proposa Cloud en faisant pour se lever mais Squall le repoussa brutalement, le faisant même tomber à la renverse. Le chevalier châtain écarquilla les yeux et s'excusa en aidant son ami à se relever.

" Pardon, c'est juste que je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être attendre avant d'aller les chercher. " Dit Squall mais le regard que lui envoya Cloud laissait entendre qu'il avait compris que son excuse n'était autre qu'un mensonge. Un mauvais mensonge, de surcroît.

" Et si j'y allais? Je suis encore debout alors autant m'en charger. " Proposa le roux en se tournant déjà pour retourner à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune protestation, il se mit en route hâtivement. Il entra dans la chambre de ses amis sans même prendre la peine de frapper auparavant et s'avança vers le lit pour finalement stopper net quand il y trouva deux personnes.

" Wow, c'est ce que j'appelle être rapide. " Taquina Axel avec un sourire malicieux. Il se pencha en avant et étudia Sora de plus près. Il ne trouva aucune trace suspecte sur son cou et décida d'inspecter son torse mais la couverture l'en empêchait. C'est donc sans ménagement qu'il la retira brusquement, réveillant les deux dormeurs.

" Hein? Quoi?! " S'exclama le châtain en regardant à droite et à gauche, encore à moitié endormi. Il se figea quand il sentit une main se poser sur son ventre dénudé et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'elle appartenait à nul autre qu'Axel.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le bruit provoqué par la gifle que flanqua le prince au roux retentisse dans toute la chambre et ôte effectivement Riku de sa torpeur. Il s'aperçut que le châtain avaient les joues rouges et qu'Axel était assis sur le sol, une main plaquée contre sa joue qui prenait elle aussi une jolie teinte écarlate. L'argenté ignorait complètement ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais l'air hébété du roux le fit éclater de rire.

x-x-x

Evidemment, Axel aurait dû se douter que Sora ne serait pas le seul à le frapper. Roxas avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé et avait à son tour corrigé son amant. Même si les événements avaient beaucoup fait rire Riku, ce dernier était quand même un peu désolé pour le roux; juste un peu. Il avait posé la main sur Sora, après tout.

Leur voyage en bateau avait eu l'avantage de laisser du temps aux chocobos pour se reposer et ce fut avec une forme renouvelée qu'ils conduisirent leurs maîtres à destination. Il aurait cependant été bien trop simple d'y parvenir sans qu'aucun obstacle ne leur barre le chemin.

" Regardez, il y a des Ombres, là-bas. " Prévint Cloud en ralentissant sa monture, aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons.

Au loin, une dizaine de Sans-cœur s'étaient regroupés, certains ronds et immenses tandis que les autres, plus petits, brandissaient des épées apparemment plus lourdes qu'eux. Les hommes descendirent de leurs chocobos et les mirent à l'abri avant de s'approcher des Sans-cœur, armés. Les guerriers furent pris par surprise. Il semblait que leur venue était attendue car ils furent rapidement encerclés et attaqués de tous les côtés.

Squall fut le premier à réagir. Il planta son épée dans le sol et fit s'élever des colonnes de feu qui balayèrent les créatures. Sora suivit avec une trombe d'orbes enflammés qui firent tous mouche. Roxas et Axel profitèrent de la diversion apportée par l'attaque de Sora pour pendre les créatures par surprise et les achever. Hélas, les Sans-cœur les plus grands leur tenaient tête.

" Ça ne sert à rien de les attaquer de front. Il faut les prendre par surprise! " Indiqua Squall lorsque l'un de ses coups porté au dos de l'ennemi sembla faire effet.

Dès lors, ses amis suivirent ses conseils et se rendirent compte que le chevalier avait vu juste. Leurs ennemis s'affaiblissaient bien plus rapidement et ne posèrent bientôt plus aucun problème quand la dernière créature s'évapora dans les airs.

" Croyez-vous que ces types qui ont été vus nous ont envoyé un comité d'accueil? " Demanda Axel en faisant disparaître ses chakrams.

" Peut-être que ces Ombres montaient la garde. " Répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules, son épée déjà rangée dans son fourreau.

" Ou se trouvaient ici par hasard. Cette route n'a visiblement pas été empruntée depuis fort longtemps. " Ajouta Riku en observant le sol. Il était recouvert d'herbe et aucun chemin n'était resté au sol. Il n'y avait ici qu'une vaste étendue verte; à tel point qu'il était admirable que les deux hommes ne se soient pas encore perdus.

" Nous en aurons le cœur net une fois arrivés au château. " Déclara Squall en se dirigeant vers les chocobos qui les avaient attendus sans trop broncher.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'entrent au cœur de terres mortes. La végétation elle-même avait disparu, laissant une terre complètement sèche et terne, tout comme le paysage lui-même. Des squelettes encore intacts gisaient ici et là, ajoutant une touche macabre au spectacle déjà désolant. Les habitations avaient souffert des intempéries mais aussi et surtout du manque d'entretien. Des toitures s'étaient effondrées, les murs s'étaient recouverts de mousse par endroit et quelques vitres étaient brisées. Bien qu'il trouva sa réflexion fort égoïste, Roxas fut presque reconnaissant à Ansem d'avoir brûlé son royaume, ne laissant ainsi quasiment aucunes traces. Ce qu'il voyait à cet instant, il souhaitait ne jamais le vivre avec son propre peuple. Sora n'était malheureusement pas si chanceux.

Le prince avait le visage livide en parcourant les environs du regard. La mort s'était proclamée nouvelle souveraine du Jardin Radieux et son règne avait été bien cruel. Bien que le jeune prince n'ait aucun souvenir de la ville qui entourait le château, il n'en fut pas moins chagriné par ce qu'elle était devenue.

Sora finit par descendre de son chocobo et avança à pieds en observant les environs.

" Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. " Murmura Cloud, les dents serrées. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer soudainement et lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer devant ses camarades. Le moment était mal choisi et il était de toute façon hors de question de se montrer aussi faible.

" Allons directement au château. " Proposa rapidement le second chevalier, visiblement aussi perturbé que le blond.

De toute évidence, ce retour était bien plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Seul Sora avait su à quoi s'attendre avant même d'avoir posé les pieds sur ces terres mais cela n'avait pas empêché l'étrange sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui. La colère, la tristesse, la peur mais surtout la rancœur le parcouraient et rendaient sa respiration plus laborieuse. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et se surprit même à sursauter quand Riku lui prit la main.

Le palais avait lui aussi perdu de sa splendeur d'antan mais aucun des hommes ne s'attarda sur ce sujet et tous préférèrent entrer le plus vite possible.

" Nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré qui que ce soit. " Fit remarquer Axel en regardant autour de lui. Malgré la poussière, il était clair que le château avait été resplendissant autrefois. Les riches tapisseries s'étaient ternies mais ne souffraient d'aucuns autres défauts. Les vases, chandeliers et autres objets étaient recouverts de poussière, ainsi que les tapis, mais il était aisé d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la demeure sans cette couverture grisâtre.

Le roi Ansem avait été extrêmement riche et ne s'en était jamais caché, bien au contraire. Il montrait son faste à la moindre occasion, espérant secrètement attiser les jalousies de ses visiteurs. Quelle utilité cela avait-il maintenant que le château était à l'abandon?

" Wow, dis donc, ça devait être luxueux ici! " S'exclama le roux en s'approchant d'une assiette finement décorée.

Visiblement, les possessions de l'ancien roi continuaient à émerveiller les visiteurs même après plusieurs années.

" Ça l'était, en effet. Les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit à la moindre erreur. La plus petite trace leur valait un beau sermon. " Expliqua Squall avec un léger soupir. " J'étais vraiment désolé pour eux. "

" Ton père pouvait se montrer très sévère, n'est-ce pas, Sora? " Plaisanta Cloud en se tournant vers le prince mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas.

Sora avait une main posée sur l'un des murs et ses yeux étaient levés vers un immense portrait représentant le couple royal alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Son père affichait un sourire sincère et le visage de sa mère était rayonnant. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et aperçut un autre tableau. Cette fois, on ne voyait que le roi ainsi qu'un nouveau né qu'il portait dans ses bras; Sora, à n'en point douter. Les doigts du prince vinrent frôler la toile sans vraiment la toucher, ne voulant pas l'abîmer. Ce visage dur et sévère qui était devenu si flou dans son esprit gagna en clarté et il se souvint à nouveau de cette voix forte et froide qui lui demandait sans cesse s'il progressait dans ses études. Cet homme, il ne l'avait connu que sous les traits d'un roi obsédé par la réussite de son fils, rien d'autre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir joyeux d'Ansem le Sage.

Par contre, le prince se rappelait parfaitement, à présent, de Selphie et des autres enfants qui jouaient avec lui dans les jardins. Selphie restait toujours à ses côtés quand les autres enfants se montraient méchants avec lui et il se trouva bien idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte à l'époque. Il devrait la remercier une fois le moment venu. Sora se souvint aussi de ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes accompagné de Squall et de Cloud, de la première fois où il se servit de la magie noire, des regards fiers et chaleureux des deux chevaliers chaque fois qu'il réussissait un exercice ou simplement lorsqu'il leur souriait. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre que ces deux hommes qui se soient véritablement occupés de lui comme l'auraient fait n'importe quels parents. Sa gratitude envers les deux chevaliers n'en fut que plus grande.

Le jeune prince se souvint vaguement de quelques uns des domestiques qui travaillaient au château mais un visage restait encore flou. Celui de son précepteur. Mais après l'avoir tant fui, ça n'était pas tellement étonnant.

" Sora? " Demanda-t-on doucement à ses côtés.

L'adolescent leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Cloud, remplis d'inquiétude.

" Tu es resté là pendant un moment, déjà. Est-ce que ça va aller? " Demanda le blond.

Le prince reporta son attention sur le premier tableau, celui où se trouvait sa mère.

" Comment était-elle? " Demanda Sora sans quitter le visage de la femme du regard. Cloud l'observa un instant puis ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler le plus petit détail.

" Elle était d'abord très jolie, toujours souriante. C'était une femme gentille qui prenait soin de s'assurer que tous se portaient bien au château. Elle était parfois un peu espiègle et sortait du château en cachette pour rendre visite à une fleuriste avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Cela ne se passait qu'au tout début, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se marier au roi Ansem. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire pour garder Catherina au palais et il avait donc décidé d'engager cette fleuriste comme domestique. Je me souviens avoir entendu la reine me dire que sa vie manquait de piquant depuis qu'elle pouvait voir son amie comme elle le souhaitait. " Expliqua l'homme blond en souriant tandis qu'il regardait le portrait de Catherina.

" Je ne l'avais pas imaginée de cette façon. " Admit le prince en observant le visage d'Ansem. " Je pensais qu'elle était comme lui. " À ces mots, son visage s'assombrit considérablement.

" Elle pensait évidemment à toi comme le futur héritier de son royaume mais avant tout, tu étais son premier fils. " Fit Cloud en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora. " Elle et sa Majesté le roi étaient comblées de savoir que tu allais venir au monde mais j'ai bien peur que la mort de la reine n'ait provoqué un changement soudain chez ton père. Quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'était jamais sans penser à ton bien. "

" Je pense que j'aurais sans doute été plus heureux si mère était restée en vie. " Confia le jeune châtain en baissant les yeux au sol. " Mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Ça n'est jamais arrivé et le passé ne peut pas changer. Je le sais bien et pourtant, je ne cesse de me le répéter depuis que tu me l'as décrite. "

" Il n'y a rien de mal à y penser. Du moment que tu ne t'obstines pas là-dessus, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. " Répondit le plus grand en se retournant pour rejoindre les autres, qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

Le prince le suivit et tous reprirent leur chemin. Ils fouillèrent le palais de fond en comble mais ne trouvèrent aucunes traces de visiteurs éventuels. Il restait cependant une salle que Sora connaissait fort bien pour y avoir passé de nombreuses heures par le passé.

" Il reste encore la bibliothèque. " Fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

" Nous n'avons vu personne depuis notre arrivée, pas même dans la salle des trésors. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'aventurerait-il justement dans la bibliothèque? " Demanda Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

" Bon, j'ai compris, vous voulez partir. Attendez-moi ici, je ne trainerai pas. " Dit le prince avant de partir vers sa destination en courant.

La voie à suivre semblait toute tracée. Sora n'avait pas à réfléchir car il savait déjà où aller; inconsciemment, tout au moins. Ses pas le menèrent à un couloir où la lumière pénétrait par d'immenses fenêtres le long du mur à la droite du prince. La poussière présente dans l'air, frappée par les rayons du soleil, créait des panneaux couleur crème qui se terminaient tous sur une porte face aux vitres. Seul l'un d'entre eux était plus grand et c'était vers celui-ci que l'héritier savait devoir se diriger. Le jeune châtain n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas qui résonnait dans l'espace silencieux, quelques fois perturbé par le son d'un rongeur qui courait se réfugier dans un terrier construit au creux des murs du palais inhabité depuis des années. De nouveaux habitants y avaient trouvé refuge mais ils devraient quitter leur abris aussitôt Sora devenu roi. L'idée n'enchantait cependant pas tellement l'adolescent et il se força à penser à autre chose.

Sora stoppa devant les portes massives aux motifs complexes et dorés. Elles semblaient étrangement neuves comparées à l'état du château en général mais le prince n'en fut pas tellement étonné. Cette salle renfermait une quantité d'informations équivalente à des décennies, voire des siècles de recherches qu'Ansem gardait précieusement. Pour le jeune prince, il ne s'était jamais s'agit que de vieux livres ennuyeux et il n'avait donc jamais compris pourquoi son père cherchait tant à garder cet endroit intact. Il ne le comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas.

L'adolescent posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il fut entré, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Il fit quelques pas et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui. Des étagères gigantesques étaient dressées un peu partout, formant des rangées sombres où peu de lumière réussissait à se frayer un chemin. Des lampes avaient été fixées ici et là sur le bois des meubles pour permettre une lecture des titres des ouvrages plus aisée. Sora s'approcha et traversa la première rangée face à lui. Ses yeux observèrent vaguement les livres soigneusement rangés sans chercher à en connaître les noms ou les auteurs. Le prince cligna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir où la clarté se faisait plus forte. En levant la tête, l'héritier aperçut une coupole de verre au centre de la pièce par où filtrait la lueur du jour. Les touches colorées jadis présentes sur le verre s'étaient fortement estompées avec le temps et il n'en restait à présent plus aucune trace.

Un bruit proche fit sursauter Sora qui se tourna prestement vers la source du son.

Là, assis sur une table, se tenait une personne, les jambes croisées; un homme à en juger par le profil de son visage. L'individu était vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui couvrait des habits de la même couleur. Sora ne pouvait cependant pas distinguer clairement le visage de l'inconnu car ce dernier avait rabattu sa capuche.

" Que faites-vous ici? " Demanda sèchement le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés.

Le visiteur ne sembla pas surpris d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne résonner dans la bibliothèque. Non, il se contenta de soupirer, de refermer l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire et de tourner la tête vers Sora. Ce dernier put voir le mystérieux étranger sourire et bien que la plupart de l'expression de celui-ci fût dissimulée, le prince savait que ce rictus n'avait rien d'amical.

" Tiens donc, comme tu as grandi. " Fit l'inconnu en observant rapidement Sora des pieds à la tête. " Je vois que l'héritier du trône se porte à merveille. "

À ces mots, les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent.

" Comment savez-vous – " Commença-t-il.

" Quoi, tu ne me reconnais donc pas? Tu m'en vois fort chagriné. " Fit l'autre d'une voix faussement déçue, une main sur le cœur.

" Qui êtes-vous? " Demanda le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. Il aurait dû partir sans un bruit et prévenir ses amis qu'une personne se trouvait effectivement dans le palais mais non, il avait agi sans même réfléchir. Il espérait à présent que cet homme ne chercherait pas à faire quoi que ce fut d'inconsidéré.

L'inconnu secoua la tête puis leva une main pour agripper le bord de son capuchon, qu'il abaissa d'un geste rapide. Des cheveux d'un bleu grisâtre couvrant la moitié du visage de l'homme, qui était à peine plus âgé que Sora, furent révélés ainsi que le regard scrutateur de l'interlocuteur du prince.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux pour la seconde fois et ouvrit la bouche d'où aucun son ne sortit.

x-x-x

" Je crois que Sora n'aime pas trop cet endroit. " Déclara Riku, les bras croisés. Lui et le reste des aventuriers s'étaient installés dans l'entrée du château pour attendre le retour du prince qu'ils espéraient voir revenir assez vite. Squall et Cloud eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas apprécier leur visite au Jardin Radieux. Il était temps pour tout le monde de quitter l'endroit.

" Est-ce si étonnant? " Demanda Axel, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour voir l'extérieur.

Personne ne répondit.

" Finalement, nous nous sommes surestimés. " Confia Squall avec un long soupir. " Je pensais que Sora aurait été le seul à éprouver des difficultés à venir ici mais je ne pense pas m'en sortir mieux que lui. "

" Nous avons beaucoup trop de souvenirs ici. " Termina Cloud, les yeux rivés au sol.

" Et si le prince n'en a pas tellement gardés, il a cependant tout perdu dans ce château. C'est assez pour ne pas vouloir y mettre les pieds. " Expliqua le chevalier châtain.

" Le père de Sora était-il si sévère? J'ai du mal à le croire car Sora n'est pas comme ça, lui. " Demanda l'argenté après un instant de silence, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Il l'était plus particulièrement avec son fils. Le prince n'a pas très bien réagi à sa manière de faire. " Se contenta de dire le chevalier blond en secouant lentement la tête.

" Je vois. " Fit Riku en hochant la tête. " Il me semble que Sora parvient à surmonter ses peurs, petit à petit. Il a encore du chemin à faire mais je suis sûr qu'il y parviendra s'il est bien entouré. "

" Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'es pas complètement innocent dans les changements qui s'opèrent chez Sora. " Taquina Squall en donnant un léger coup de coude à Riku, qui se frotta les côtes en faisant la moue. " Tu as fini par trouver une méthode bien plus efficace que la nôtre. "

" Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas décevoir le prince, c'est compris? " Ajouta aussitôt Cloud, l'air menaçant.

" Hé, je suis très sérieux, d'accord? Je ne le laisserai pas tomber de si tôt! " S'exclama l'argenté, offusqué par les réactions des deux hommes. Croyaient-ils sincèrement qu'il jouait la comédie quand il se montrait affectueux envers son ami?

" J'aimerais en entendre un peu plus à ce sujet. " Fit Axel, l'air malicieux. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle source de distraction et il n'était pas prêt d'en changer, au grand dam de Riku.

x-x-x

Le choc passé, le prince reprit son calme et fixa l'homme face à lui d'un regard méfiant.

" Quel plaisir de savoir que tu ne m'as pas totalement oublié, malgré tes petites escapades répétées. " Fit le garçon aux cheveux grisâtres en repoussant rapidement quelques mèches de ses yeux.

" Zexion… " Murmura le jeune héritier, le nom de son interlocuteur lui revenant alors à l'esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux. " Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas mort ce jour là?! Comment est-ce possible? Il ne reste plus personne dans tout le royaume! " S'exclama le plus jeune, confus.

" Insinuerais-tu que tu aurais préféré me savoir mort? Quels propos blessants… " Dit Zexion, une main sur le cœur. Le ton de sa voix contrastait fortement avec le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait. Sora sut alors que ce pressentiment était dû à son ancien instructeur.

" Non, pas du tout, je suis simplement – "

" Hélas, il aurait mieux valu pour toi que je ne sois plus de ce monde, je crois. " Le coupa l'autre en ouvrant à nouveau son livre. Il descendit de la table et se tint à quelques mètres du prince en prenant soin de garder une distance relativement grande entre eux. Il feuilleta le livre qu'il avait entre les mains et finit par s'arrêter à une page. " Avant de faire quoique ce soit, je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose, non? " Dit Zexion, une main au menton. " Je n'étais plus ici quand la prophétie à été annoncée et donc, j'ai été épargné. Ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas sur ces terres ne couraient aucun risque. Quant aux autres, tu as vu par toi-même ce qu'il en est advenu. "

" Mais Cloud et Squall ont survécu, tout comme moi. Je ne comprends pas… " Fit Sora, les yeux baissés un court instant. Il préférait ne pas quitter l'autre garçon du regard.

" C'est pourtant bien simple. " Répondit l'ancien professeur en secouant la tête. " Décidément, tu aurais mieux fait de te tenir tranquille, tu serais moins stupide. " Ajouta-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. " Je vais devoir écourter notre petite discussion car le temps presse. J'aurais voulu te lire une histoire mais il faudra te contenter d'une fable pour le moment. "

Zexion déchira alors la page sur laquelle il avait arrêté son choix et ferma son livre, qui disparut aussitôt. Le plus grand se mit alors à déchirer la feuille en petits morceaux et les jeta dans les airs où ils disparurent à leur tour.

" Amusez-vous bien, jeune prince. " Dit Zexion avant de se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Sora haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait tenté de faire son instructeur qui, visiblement, avait échoué. Et pourtant, l'adolescent se trompait lourdement. Un tremblement parcourut la bibliothèque, surprenant le jeune prince qui lança des regards inquiets autour de lui. Soudain, juste devant lui, il vit un livre sortir de lui-même de l'une des étagères, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Le jeune châtain fit un pas en arrière pour se préparer à fuir mais il sembla que son geste déclencha une réaction en chaîne. L'un des livres se dirigea vers lui à toute allure, aussitôt suivi par tous les autres. L'adolescent réussit à en esquiver quelques uns mais, trop occupé à éviter ceux qui arrivaient face à lui, il manqua de s'apercevoir que d'autres ouvrages se regroupaient au dessus de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la lumière vint à manquer que Sora leva les yeux et s'aperçut des innombrables livres qui lui tombaient dessus. Le cri qu'il poussa fut rapidement étouffé sous le poids d'informations collectées pendant des dizaines d'années.

x-x-x

" Puisque je vous dis que je ne veux pas en parler. Fichez-moi un peu la paix avec ça. " Grommela Riku, les bras croisés.

" Quel rabat-joie. " Se plaignit le roux en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre.

" Dites… " Commença lentement Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " La bibliothèque est-elle si loin d'ici? "

" C'est vrai que Sora est parti depuis un petit moment. " Commença Cloud. " Et s'il y avait vraiment eu quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque? Si ça se trouve, le prince est en train de – "

" Oh là, ne commence pas à paniquer sans même savoir s'il y a vraiment un problème ou pas. Allons jeter un œil et nous verrons par la suite. " Dit Squall en se levant.

Les autres le suivirent en silence, l'inquiétude de Cloud s'étant transmise à l'ensemble du groupe. Ils le suivirent de près pour être certain de ne pas le perdre de vue, bien que cela aurait été relativement difficile. Les couloirs étaient abondamment éclairés et le bruit des bottes du chevalier était suffisant pour donner sa position.

Un bruit résonnant depuis le cœur du château les surprit et ils stoppèrent net. Un second son, plus sourd, suivit le premier puis un lourd silence se fit à nouveau.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était? " Demanda Roxas, qui s'était inconsciemment rapproché d'Axel pour s'agripper à son bras.

" Je l'ignore mais ça venait de là où on veut aller. " Répondit le châtain en empoignant son épée.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à courir et ne stoppa que lorsqu'il fut face aux doubles portes de la bibliothèque royale. Ses compagnons réussirent à le rejoindre rapidement et se placèrent derrière lui, prêts à se battre s'il le fallait. Squall prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Les hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et cherchèrent une quelconque présence. Ils n'aperçurent cependant personne et s'aventurèrent un peu plus loin.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la pièce où de nombreux livres étaient tombés à terre et formaient un tas un peu plus haut que Squall, le plus grand du groupe.

" Etrange… " Fit-il en observant la pile, un sourcil haussé. " C'est probablement un coup de l'un de ces visiteurs. "

" Sora! Où es-tu? " Appela Cloud en s'éloignant du groupe. Roxas et Axel le suivirent et se mirent à leur tour à la recherche du jeune prince qui ne donnait aucune réponse.

Riku, voyant que son ami n'était nulle part, reporta son attention sur les livres empilés et se mit soudainement à paniquer. Il se jeta sur les ouvrages et les écarta pour tenter de voir ce qu'ils cachaient. Le chevalier châtain sembla avoir la même idée que l'adolescent car il se mit à l'aider sans même poser la moindre question. Un second tas commença à se former petit à petit à côté du premier, qui paraissait ne pas réduire aux yeux des deux chercheurs.

" Il est là-dessous! " S'exclama Squall quand une main, cachée derrière un livre, fut révélée.

Squall et Riku accélérèrent la cadence tandis que leurs compagnons les rejoignaient pour venir voir ce qui avait provoqué leurs cris. Bientôt, tous se mirent au travail et les ouvrages furent retirés en un temps record. Le corps inerte de Sora fut placé un peu plus loin et ses compagnons se regroupèrent autour de lui. L'adolescent ne bougeait pas mais respirait encore, bien que faiblement. Des bleus étaient apparus un peu partout sur son corps et son teint était devenu dangereusement pale, mais il retrouvait progressivement des couleurs.

" Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici? " Demanda Cloud en posant une main sur le front de Sora pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre; ce qui n'était pas le cas.

" Quoi qu'il y ait eu, c'était assez fort pour que le prince soit vaincu. Ça ne devait pas être humain. Il est impossible de déplacer une telle quantité d'objets en si peu de temps. " Proposa Squall, les sourcils froncés.

" Croyez-vous qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses rôdeurs? " Demanda Axel en jetant un regard autour d'eux. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce.

" Peut-être bien. Si c'est effectivement le cas, alors on peut supposer qu'ils n'ont rien d'êtres banals. " Continua le chevalier blond en secouant lentement la tête.

" Nous en aurons le cœur net quand Sora se réveillera. " Dit Squall en passant les bras sous le corps du blessé pour le porter. " Partons d'ici. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous retienne. "

Tandis que la plupart des garçons quittaient la bibliothèque, Riku observa rapidement la pile de livres, lorsque l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. La couverture était complètement noire et ne portait ni titre ni nom d'auteur. Curieux, l'adolescent prit l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit à une page quelconque. Des pentacles suivis d'incantations étaient écrits en lettres fines et même si, au premier coup d'œil, l'argenté n'en saisissait pas le sens, il savait déjà que ce que contenait ce livre lui serait d'une grande utilité.

" Riku! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! " L'appela Cloud, sa voix laissant clairement entendre qu'il ne comptait pas trainer au château plus longtemps.

L'adolescent rejoignit ses amis rapidement, son livre sous le bras et tous quittèrent le Jardin Radieux sans jeter un seul regard derrière eux. Tous étaient bien trop heureux de partir.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Désolée d'avoir fait si court et d'avoir été si longue à mettre à jour, pour les raisons habituelles. =3= Les fans de Zexion doivent être content(e)s de savoir qu'il n'est pas mort! Pour ceux qui s'en fichaient un peu et qui s'imaginent qu'il sera comme dans Chain of Memories… Détrompez-vous! Le sort qu'il a lancé dans ce chapitre n'est qu'un avant-goût de son véritable pouvoir. J'ai essayé de trouver un truc plutôt cool pour dire de rendre son arme un peu moins ridicule. Je veux dire, quand je me dis qu'il se bat avec un livre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au job d'érudit dans FFIII où les personnages frappent avec des bouquins. C'est pas très valorisant. XD Nan mais j'ai trouvé un truc pour rendre ce cher Zexion vraiment intéressant. (Désolée de dire ça mais bon, il m'a pas vraiment marquée dans CoM) Bref! Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour l'attente et j'espère que ça en valait la peine. :x Merci pour tous vos commentaires!

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

C'est fou ce que les gens me parlent facilement. Je dois avoir une tête de personne à qui on peut parler ou à qui on a envie de parler. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai encore eu une aventure de ce genre…

Dans le tramway, en rentrant de cours :

J'étais avec mon amie A., comme toujours, dans le tramway et j'avais vaguement aperçu, au loin, un type à l'allure pas très fraîche, comme il en existe beaucoup. (Malheureusement) Ce même monsieur, quand même assis une rame plus loin, se met à parler d'une voix forte sans qu'on comprenne vraiment ce qu'il veut. Personne n'y fait trop attention. Et là, le gars se lève, s'approche de nous, s'arrête et recommence à parler en désignant un siège. Les passagers se retournent mais il n'y avait trop rien à voir donc, une fois de plus, personne n'y fait attention. Jusqu'à ce que le type se plante devant moi (littéralement) et essaie de parler :

Type louche : ***** siège ***** cachets?

Becca86 : Euh…. *gros silence*

Type louche : Z'avez pas? Les cachets? *dit-il en montrant ce fameux siège à côté d'une demoiselle*

Becca86 : Euh non, je crois pas. *dis-je en espérant l'avoir compris et être tranquille. Grosse erreur*

Type louche : Z'avez pas un cachet? *je crois que c'est ce qu'il avait dit, c'était dur à comprendre*

Becca86 : Ah! Non, je n'en ai pas, désolée.

Type louche : *agacé* Naaaaaan, cachets!

Là, un autre type tente un truc!!

Gars inconnu : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, monsieur?

Le mec bourré baragouine un autre truc et la tentative de monsieur l'inconnu tombe à plat et il dit clairement qu'il a rien compris. (Quelle aide!) Le poivrot ne me lâche toujours pas et me regarde une nouvelle fois et là :

Type louche : Vous avez pas vu des cachets, là?

Becca86 : Oh, d'accord. Euh non, je n'en ai pas vus en montant. Vous les avez peut-être oubliés chez vous?

Type louche : Nan, j'les ai pas oubliés chez moi! *commence à repartir vers sa place et fixe le siège du regard comme s'il allait lui rendre miraculeusement ses médicaments*

Il a fini par retourner à sa place après un petit moment et j'ai enfin pu respirer à nouveau. (Vu qu'il était juste devant moi, genre y avait à peine 20cm d'écart, et qu'il avait pas l'air trop propre, j'ai pas pris le risque de sentir son odeur et d'éventuellement lui vomir dessus. J'ai un petit cœur pour ces trucs là) Et là, mon amie me regarde, franchement surprise, et me dit :

Amie A. : Maintenant, je te crois quand tu me dis que t'attires les gens bizarres.


	29. Faux pas

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 29 : Faux pas**_

Après les événements au Jardin Radieux, Squall décida qu'il serait plus prudent de retourner à Fantasia. Aucun des hommes n'était capable de soigner Sora alors qu'il avait cruellement besoin de soins. Son visage crispé laissait savoir qu'il souffrait mais il n'avait pourtant aucune blessure visible.

Inutile de dire que le roi Mickey fut grandement inquiété. Son jeune élève revenait blessé après avoir enquêté sur les étranges individus qui rôdaient sur les Terres Radieuses.

" Nous les avons sous-estimés. " Dit Mickey, assis à une table avec les deux chevaliers, Roxas et Axel. " Sora en a malheureusement fait les frais. "

" Nous ignorons encore qui a fait ça mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate. Le prince voudra sûrement nous en parler à son réveil. " Déclara Cloud, les yeux baissés. " S'il se réveille. "

" Bien sûr qu'il se réveillera. " Répondit Squall d'un ton sec qui trahissait son inquiétude.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure est grave. " Continua le roi en se levant de son siège pour se poster devant l'une des portes-fenêtres de la salle de réunion. " Quelqu'un cherche à s'emparer du royaume de feu le roi Ansem le Sage; une personne puissante, de toute évidence. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire. "

" Comment les en empêcherions-nous? Sora lui-même a été incapable de repousser l'ennemi. " Fit savoir le chevalier châtain, les poings serrés. " Nous serions bien incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. "

" Seuls, peut-être. Mais en unissant vos forces, vous pourrez les chasser. " Fit savoir le roi Mickey en tournant la tête vers les aventuriers. " Je me joindrai à vous s'il le faut. "

" Cela ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire si chacun de nous y met du sien. Nous pouvons nous soutenir les uns les autres. " Dit Roxas en tournant la tête vers Axel, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Voilà qui est bien parlé. " Répondit le roi de Fantasia en offrant un sourire chaleureux au groupe. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça rapidement tandis qu'il examinait son auditoire. " Où est ce garçon? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui montrait ouvertement de la réticence.

" Riku a préféré rester au chevet de Sora. " Confia Squall en observant la réaction de Mickey, laquelle ne se fit pas attendre.

" Est-il bien prudent de le laisser avec l'Elu? " Demanda ce dernier.

" Riku est digne de confiance, Majesté. Nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé seul avec le prince si ce n'était pas le cas. " Répliqua le chevalier châtain d'un ton relativement ferme.

L'expression du souverain laissa entendre qu'il avait encore ses doutes au sujet de l'argenté.

x-x-x

Riku s'était assoupi sur le bord du lit où se reposait son ami. Il avait veillé la nuit entière pour être certain que le prince ne serait pas seul à son réveil mais Sora ne s'était jamais réveillé. L'argenté avait pourtant lutté contre la fatigue mais sa ténacité avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

Ce furent de faibles gestes qui le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Riku ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Sora n'était pas tout à fait éveillé mais il ne tarderait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune prince gigotait dans son sommeil et avait les sourcils froncés. Lentement, il porta une main à son torse et ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Il ne vit rien d'autre que sa main et le drap qui le couvrait. Il vit ensuite le regard inquiet de Riku.

" Comment te sens-tu? " Furent les premiers mots qu'entendit Sora. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

" Un peu sonné. " Confia le plus jeune. " Mes côtes me font mal. "

" C'est probablement à cause de l'attaque que tu as essuyée. Tu étais complètement enseveli sous un tas de livres; à tel point que je ne pensais même pas que tu serais encore vivant. " Dit le plus vieux d'une voix tremblante, qui surprit le prince.

Sora ouvrit les yeux et observa son ami, dont le visage avait soudainement pâli.

" J'ai vraiment eu peur. " Confia Riku en prenant la main du prince pour la serrer dans la sienne.

" Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. " Répondit le plus jeune en levant leurs mains jointes pour déposer un baiser sur les jointures de l'argenté. " Où sont les autres? "

" Partis parler au roi de Fantasia. Cela va faire un moment qu'ils sont allés le voir, ils ne devraient plus tarder. " Dit le plus grand en se redressant. " Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? À manger? "

Comme pour répondre à la question de Riku, le ventre du prince se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

Un peu plus tard, le groupe de compagnons se réunit dans la chambre de Sora afin d'en apprendre plus au sujet de son agresseur.

" Zexion est encore en vie? " Demanda Cloud, les yeux écarquillés.

" Et c'est lui qui t'a fait ça? " Ajouta Squall dont l'expression était identique à celle de son ami.

" C'est comme je vous l'ai dit. Comme Selphie et sa famille, il devait se trouver en dehors des Terres Radieuses quand la prédiction a été annoncée et il n'a donc pas été victime du sortilège. Après quoi, il m'a dit devoir partir et a lancé ce sort. Je me suis évanoui avant que vous n'arriviez sur les lieux. " Expliqua le jeune châtain en plaçant son assiette vide sur une table de chevet près de son lit. " Il y a un détail qui m'inquiète dans tout ça. "

" Quoi donc? " Demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Il avait l'air de savoir que j'allais venir. Il n'a pas du tout été surpris de me voir dans la bibliothèque. Et surtout, il savait que c'était moi. Il savait parfaitement que j'étais l'héritier du trône. "

" Tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis tout ce temps. " Confia Squall en haussant les épaules.

" Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. " Précisa Cloud en secouant la tête. " Il aurait plutôt dû avoir une réaction semblable à celle du prince. Ne serait-il pas plus logique qu'il se dise que le prince était mort, lui aussi, en voyant toutes ces dépouilles dans le château? "

Un long silence se fit alors.

" Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur cette prophétie. " Déclara Sora avant de pousser un long soupir.

" Ça ne peut pas être bon signe, si vous voulez mon avis. " Dit Axel, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

" Que fait-on à présent? " Ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

" Nous attendrons que Sora se remette de ses blessures avant de partir d'ici. Cependant, j'ignore encore où nous irons. Je vais aller demander conseil au roi. " Répondit le chevalier châtain en se levant, aussitôt suivi par Cloud.

" J'ai envie d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. " Annonça Roxas en sortant à son tour.

" Je t'accompagne! " S'exclama Axel en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il ne resta alors plus que Sora et Riku.

" Je vais aller amener ça en cuisine. " Déclara l'argenté en tendant une main pour prendre l'assiette mais Sora le stoppa.

" Non, reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être tout seul. " Dit-il d'une petite voix en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son ami.

Ce dernier sourit affectueusement et prit place sur le bord du lit.

" Vos désirs sont des ordres, Altesse. " Plaisanta le plus grand en faisant un baisemain à Sora. " Et vous savez à quel point j'aime qu'on me donne des ordres. " Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune, qui se mit à rougir profusément. " Que souhaite sa Majesté? "

Sora était sur le point de lui dire de se reculer mais se retint. Ou plutôt, il changea d'avis. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son compagnon et, décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il murmura à son oreille :

" Embrasse-moi. "

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Sora, sa requête ne choqua point Riku. Ce dernier semblait même s'y être attendu car à peine l'ordre fut-il prononcé que l'argent tournait déjà la tête pour poser les lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Pris à son propre piège, le prince retint un hoquet de surprise suite à l'attaque soudaine de son compagnon, mais la stupeur passa rapidement et il répondit aux avances de l'argenté. Sora sentit Riku poser une main sur sa cuisse et une autre sur le matelas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et malgré la gêne qu'occasionna ce contact, le plus jeune ne fit rien pour stopper son compagnon.

Après quelques chastes baisers échangés, le jeune châtain sentit le muscle chaud et humide de Riku parcourir délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant que cette dernière ne soit tendrement mordillée. Ce fut sans protestation que le prince entrouvrit la bouche. Aussitôt, la langue de l'argenté passa la barrière et parcourut les moindres recoins de la bouche de Sora avant d'inviter ce dernier à participer à la danse envoûtante qui avait été initiée par Riku.

Celui-ci sentit un feu ardent l'envahir et ses actions devinrent alors moins modérées. Il se redressa un court instant afin de venir s'asseoir devant le prince, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, Riku délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour s'attarder un peu plus sur le cou de celui-ci. Sora pencha la tête en arrière pour lui rendre la tâche plus aisée et se laissa retomber un peu plus contre les oreillers, obligeant l'argenté à se rapprocher afin d'atteindre la parcelle de peau tant convoitée. Riku se laissa glisser en avant, allant même jusqu'à faire se rencontrer leurs pelvis et provoquer une friction des plus étourdissantes. Sora sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps tout entier et il ne put retenir un gémissement particulièrement bruyant.

Tout sembla alors se figer.

Les deux adolescents stoppèrent net et échangèrent un regard pendant un bref instant.

Le prince rougit, bientôt imité par Riku, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais en fut incapable. L'argenté, lui, fut pris de panique et tenta de se lever en hâte. Il tomba lourdement au sol mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il se releva aussitôt et s'enfuit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Sora tout aussi désorienté.

x-x-x

Le soir venu, il fut décidé que Sora s'était remis de ses blessures et pouvait manger avec tout le monde dans l'immense salle de réception du roi Mickey. Les invités haussèrent les sourcils lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de la distance entre Sora et Riku qui étaient habituellement bien plus proches. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de tout le repas et les rares fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ils avaient rapidement tourné la tête.

" Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup? " Avait chuchoté Cloud en secouant la tête.

Les deux chevaliers s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas poser de questions aux deux adolescents et attendre qu'ils parlent de leur problème d'eux même. Ce qu'ils omirent de faire, ce fut d'en parler aussi à Axel et Roxas. Les deux amis de toujours s'étaient séparés et avaient respectivement suivi Riku et Sora.

" Vous êtes-vous disputés? " Questionna Axel en s'asseyant dans le jardin, près de l'argenté, qui ne cacha pas son mécontentement.

" Non. Fiche-moi la paix. " Rétorqua ce dernier.

" On dirait, pourtant. Vous vous fuyez comme des pestiférés. " Fit remarquer le plus grand, un sourcil haussé.

" J'ai fait une bourde, c'est tout. " Admit Riku en fixant le sol du regard. Le long silence qui s'ensuivit le laissa savoir que son interlocuteur souhaitait en apprendre un peu plus. Axel ne supporta plus le mutisme du plus jeune et il tenta de trouver la réponse seul.

" Il t'a vu avec quelqu'un d'autre? "

" Non! " S'indigna l'argenté, les yeux écarquillés. " Je suis simplement allé trop loin, c'est tout. Enfin, je veux dire – "

" Trop loin? C'est-à-dire? " Le coupa Axel, intéressé.

Il observa le plus jeune baisser les yeux, se mordre la lèvre inférieure et rougir. Le roux savait déjà que ce qu'il allait entendre risquerait d'être amusant.

" Avec Sora. Quand vous êtes partis, il m'a demandé de l'embrasser mais je me suis un peu trop laissé emporter et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand je l'ai entendu… Euh… " Bégaya Riku sur la fin, de plus en plus nerveux.

" C'est tout? " Demanda le plus grand, visiblement déçu. " C'est seulement à cause de ça que vous vous fuyez? "

" C'est très gênant, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi. Ça finira par passer. " Se rassura l'autre sans vraiment réussir à se convaincre.

" Heureusement que Roxas n'a pas eu une réaction de ce genre. Ça m'aurait vraiment donné l'impression d'être une bête étrange; c'est probablement ce que pense Sora, d'ailleurs, vu comme tu l'évites. "

" Mais non, c'est juste que – "

" Ecoute, le mieux serait d'installer une ambiance rassurante, de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Evite d'être trop direct, ça pourrait l'effrayer. Envoie-lui plutôt quelques signaux et voit comment il réagit. S'il ne montre aucune résistance, passe à l'étape suivante et donne-lui envie de te laisser continuer. Tiens, par exemple, Roxas adore quand je lui mordille le cou. Ça le rend tout chose et il se laisse convaincre très facilement. " Expliqua Axel, l'air très sérieux. Riku, lui, soupira longuement.

" Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas encore envie d'en arriver là. Sora est adorable, ne te méprends pas, mais je ne me vois pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. " Répondit sincèrement l'argenté sans jamais regarder son interlocuteur. " Se donner à quelqu'un est une chose bien trop sérieuse. C'est une décision qui doit être prise avec beaucoup de précaution. "

" Depuis quand? " Fit le roux, étonné. " On ne s'est pas posé tellement de questions avec Roxas et ça ne nous empêche pas de filer le parfait amour… La plupart du temps. "

" Sora n'est pas comme Roxas. Je ne veux pas gâcher le peu qu'il m'offre à cause d'une décision trop hâtive. Et puis le problème reste toujours le même : je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. " Déclara Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. Il sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il partageait la chambre du prince et songea sérieusement à dormir à la belle étoile.

x-x-x

La même scène, à quelques détails près, s'était déroulée entre Roxas et Sora. Le blond avait été plus surpris par la réaction de Riku que celle du châtain mais il se garda de l'en informer. Sora se posait déjà assez de questions.

" N'y réfléchis pas trop. C'est une étape que vous franchirez peut-être si vous restez ensemble assez longtemps. Riku n'est sûrement pas du genre à vouloir te forcer la main alors tu n'as pas à te tracasser autant. " Le rassurait Roxas, assis sur le lit du prince, face à lui, tandis qu'ils jouaient aux cartes.

" C'est sûr. " Répondit distraitement le prince, qui réfléchissait. " Mais tout de même, je ne me pensais pas capable de… Comment dire? D'émettre des sons aussi bizarres… " Bredouilla-t-il, les joues écarlates. Roxas lui envoya un sourire amusé.

" Je ne le pensais pas non plus, et pourtant… " Fit-il en regardant son adversaire poser une carte. " J'ai fini par ne plus y faire attention. Et puis Axel aime bien m'entendre alors – " Il s'interrompit brusquement, les joues aussi rouges que celles de son compagnon. Il en avait un peu trop dit mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

" Je- Je vois. " Bégaya Sora en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Tout ça devenait un peu trop gênant à son goût. " Tiens donc, il est déjà si tard? " Dit-il lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge de sa chambre. C'était en partie pour changer de sujet mais celui que sa remarque entrainerait n'était pas non plus à son goût.

" Riku ne devrait plus tarder. Je vais te laisser. " Fit le blond en se levant.

" Non! Je ne veux pas rester seul avec lui! " Paniqua le châtain, les yeux écarquillés. " S'il te plaît, reste ici. "

" Hors de question. Vous allez me mettre mal à l'aise, moi aussi. Et puis Axel – "

" Dans ce cas, Riku ira passer la nuit avec lui. " Insista Sora, ses doigts se serrant autour des draps.

Roxas l'observa un instant puis poussa un long soupir. Il tourna le dos à son ami et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Il faudra bien que vous parliez un jour ou l'autre et crois-moi, plus tôt vous le ferez et mieux ce sera. " Conseilla le jeune roi avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sora fixa la porte du regard, l'accusant presque de tous ses malheurs avec Riku. Etait-il bien nécessaire pour lui d'accorder tant d'importance à son incident? Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, après tout. Ils avaient tous les deux été gênés plutôt qu'autre chose.

" _J'étais tellement occupé à penser à moi-même que j'en ai oublié que Riku aussi avait été perturbé par ma réaction. _" Se dit le prince. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression de l'argenté avant que ce dernier ne fuie de la chambre. " _J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, maintenant._ "

Le hasard voulut que Riku entre à ce moment là.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un court moment avant de baisser les yeux. Sora resta assis sur le lit tandis que son compagnon se tenait debout, à côté de lui sans trop oser s'approcher davantage. Le plus jeune poussa un soupir et se gratta le sommet du crâne, embarrassé.

" Euh, pour tout à l'heure – " Commença-t-il.

" Je suis désolé. " Dirent-ils à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils haussés.

" Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. " Insista l'argenté en secouant la tête. " Je suis allé trop loin. Je n'aurais pas dû. "

" Je… " Fit le prince. Il baissa les yeux et trouva un soudain intérêt pour ses mains. " Je ne t'ai pas arrêté. "

Un silence évocateur prit alors place. Riku détourna le regard et gesticula sur place en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer sa réaction exagérée quelques heures plus tôt. Se confier à Axel était une chose; tout révéler à Sora en était une autre puisqu'il était directement concerné. De plus, Riku ne savait pas quelle réaction son ami aurait s'il entendait la vérité.

" Que sommes-nous, au juste? " Demanda soudainement le plus jeune. Riku reporta son attention sur lui et se rendit compte que le jeune prince semblait perdu. " On s'est embrassés, on s'est pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais… " Le châtain leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

" Mais? " Demanda ce dernier, comprenant difficilement où Sora voulait en venir.

" Les couples que je croise se disent souvent "je t'aime". " Admit-il, ses joues virant à l'écarlate avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. " C'est pour ça que je te demande : que sommes-nous? Des amis? Rien de plus? "

" Oh. " Fit simplement Riku en se grattant la nuque. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas son compagnon, il ajouta : " En fait, tout dépend de ce que tu souhaites. Je sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi et passer du stade d'amis à celui d'amants serait pour moi une bonne chose. "

" Parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites? " S'assura le plus jeune. Quand l'argenté acquiesça 'un signe de tête, il lui sourit chaleureusement. " Dans ce cas, c'est ce que je veux, moi aussi. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda Riku, le regard empli d'espoir. " Oh, par contre, euh… Je voudrais… "

Il sembla chercher ses mots et le prince ne tenta pas de le presser. Il attendit patiemment que l'argenté sache continuer. Sora avait une idée assez précise de ce qu'il essayait à lui dire.

" On ne change rien pour l'instant, d'accord? " Se décida enfin Riku. Une fois de plus, il fuit le regard de l'autre garçon.

" Pas de problème. " Répondit le châtain avec un hochement de tête. " Et si on dormait? Je suis fatigué. "

" Ah, bien sûr. "

Riku regarda le lit avec appréhension et se demanda s'il était correct qu'il y passe la nuit, aux côtés du prince. Le sol ne lui semblait pas tellement confortable malgré le riche tapis qui le recouvrait dans sa quasi-totalité et il se dit donc que le lit était sa seule option. Et quand Sora ne fit pas pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

" Bonne nuit, Riku. " Murmura le châtain en fermant les yeux.

" Bonne nuit. "

Chacun garda ses distances et ils en furent reconnaissants.

x-x-x

" Ces deux là sont irrécupérables. " Se lamenta Axel tandis que Roxas s'allongeait à ses côtés. " S'ils paniquent pour si peu, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand les choses sérieuses vont commencer? "

" Ils ne sont pas habitués, c'est tout. Sora a vécu presque toute sa vie avec Squall et Cloud qui, avouons-le franchement, ne sont pas vraiment des exemples de délicatesse et de sentimentalité. " Répondit le blond avec un soupir. " Ils auront vite fait de s'en remettre. "

" Toi, cher Roxas, tu as eu la chance d'avoir à tes côtés un serviteur dévoué corps et âme; prêt à se plier au moindre de tes caprices. " Taquina le roux en s'appuyant sur un coude pour mieux voir son compagnon.

" Je ne suis pas capricieux. " Se défendit le plus jeune en faisant la moue. Même s'il tournait le dos au bouffon, celui-ci pouvait clairement voir sa grimace et il ne put retenir un petit rire affectueux.

" Non, bien sûr. "

Axel enlaça le jeune roi et l'approcha de lui pour enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou du plus jeune où il déposa de doux baisers. Roxas ne broncha pas et se laissa faire, se collant même un peu plus contre son amant. Axel n'en fut que plus entreprenant mais rapidement, le plus jeune le stoppa avant d'être pris au piège.

" Non, Axel. Pas ici. " Fit-il d'un ton catégorique. Le plus grand prit son air le plus implorant.

" Pourquoi? Depuis qu'on est avec eux, on n'a plus rien fait. Je suis à ma limite, moi. " Se plaignit-il en reprenant ses avances, qui furent repoussées une nouvelle fois.

" Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible et tu sais très bien pourquoi. " Se défendit le plus petit en tentant désespérément d'obliger l'autre à le lâcher.

" Parce que tu es trop bruyant? " Murmura le plus grand avant de souffler sur la nuque du blond, dont le corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. " _Je le tiens._ " Se dit fièrement le roux.

" Bon d'accord m- mais on va faire autrement. " Balbutia le jeune roi en se tournant pour faire face à son amant. Il leva la tête pour embrasser Axel, ce que ce dernier n'empêcha pas. Il passa une nouvelle fois les bras autour de son compagnon, qui passa les mains sur le torse du roux pour caresser sa peau. Axel ne frissonna pas clairement mais Roxas le sentit lorsque la surface de sa peau devint moins lisse.

Sans jamais briser leur baiser, le jeune roi laissa l'une de ses mains glisser le long du torse, puis de l'abdomen de son compagnon et continua son chemin un peu plus bas. Axel se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un hoquet pendant que le blond lui murmurait à l'oreille :

" Je suis désolé mais il faudra te contenter de ça pour l'instant. "

x-x-x

De leur côté, Cloud et Squall ne s'étaient pas encore endormis mais les raisons étaient bien différentes de celles des deux garçons de la Cité du Crépuscule. Les deux chevaliers avaient longuement réfléchi à ce qui était arrivé à leur protégé. Zexion, qui n'avait, au premier abord, jamais voulu que du bien à Sora, l'avait attaqué et sérieusement blessé. Que s'était-il passé qui ait provoqué un tel changement de comportement? Cloud avait supposé que l'instructeur n'avait peut-être jamais eu de bonnes intentions et Squall dut admettre que c'était l'explication la plus plausible. La question était de savoir pourquoi il cherchait à faire disparaître l'héritier.

" Peut-être veut-il prendre sa place sur le trône? " Avait proposé le blond.

L'autre homme répondit rapidement que si telle était l'intention de Zexion, le prince ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Après tout, le professeur avait eu de nombreuses occasions de se débarrasser de son élève pendant leurs longues heures d'éducation. Le roi Ansem n'aurait pas été un souci non plus puisque l'éducateur semblait capable d'utiliser la magie.

" J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est lié à cette prophétie. " Fit Squall, les sourcils froncés. " Il est toujours resté au château jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prononcée et accomplie. On ne l'a plus revu pendant des années et le voilà qui réapparaît soudainement. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. "

" Il aurait un lien avec les elfes, alors? " Questionna le blond. Squall le regarda d'un air confus. " Souviens-toi. Ce sont les elfes qui ont provoqué cette pagaille en conférant ces pouvoirs à Sora. "

" Ça, je le sais bien. Ce qui me turlupine, c'est le lien qu'il pourrait y avoir entre les deux camps. On pourrait supposer que Zexion les dirige mais les elfes sont bien trop orgueilleux pour se laisser commander par de simples humains. À moins qu'il ne soit celui qui se fait contrôler? "

" C'est compliqué. " Se plaignit Cloud en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

" Le problème est surtout épineux. Comme si le faux Ansem ne suffisait pas, voilà que Zexion s'ajoute à la liste. " Se lamenta le plus grand en poussant un long soupir. " Tant qu'ils n'unissent pas leurs forces, peut-être avons-nous une chance de les vaincre. "

" Ça ne sera sûrement pas une tâche aisée, mais c'est possible. "

x-x-x

Le roi Mickey avait proposé aux aventuriers d'habiter au château quelques temps pour se reposer de leur long voyage, ce qu'aucun n'avait refusé. Petit à petit, les premiers signes de fatigue apparaissaient, au grand étonnement de la plupart. Axel et Roxas étaient épargnés du fait de leur arrivée tardive au sein du groupe mais les autres, eux, avaient moins de chance. Squall et Cloud se rendaient compte qu'ils se battaient avec moins d'ardeur et décidèrent de reprendre un entraînement intensif, ce qui arrangea Sora et Riku. Ce dernier ne savait pas encore utiliser la magie ténébreuse et le prince était décidé à l'y aider. Cependant…

" Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit son Sans-cœur qui se charge de l'apprentissage? " Demanda Squall, les bras croisés, tandis que Cloud faisait de son mieux pour tenir Riku à l'écart du prince.

" Ce sera plus simple pour lui de cette façon. Il est bien trop compliqué d'utiliser les Ténèbres sous forme humaine. Malgré mes années d'entraînement, je suis incapable de les utiliser correctement. " Fit savoir le prince.

" Alors il va devoir se transformer chaque fois qu'il voudra se servir de la magie? " Demanda Cloud, les yeux écarquillés. " C'est hors de question! Chaque fois qu'il a sa forme de Sans-cœur, il essaie de te sauter dessus! "

" Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un animal, tête de chocobo. " Rétorqua l'argenté avec un regard mauvais dirigé vers le blond, qui ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il cherchait quoi répondre.

" C'est vrai qu'il est un peu dur à maitriser mais si je fais attention, je ne devrais pas avoir de soucis. " Fit le jeune châtain avec un sourire timide.

Cloud poussa une exclamation de surprise quand l'adolescent qu'il tenait s'évapora pour réapparaître aux côtés du jeune héritier. Il passa alors un bras autour de la taille de Sora et l'amena contre lui, faisant se toucher leurs hanches.

" Je serai sage comme une image. " Promit Riku avec un sourire en coin.

L'entraînement commença peu de temps après. Les quatre adversaires se battaient l'un contre l'autre en usant de force et de magie. Les brasiers, glaciers, foudres et sorts en tous genres fusaient en tous sens, à tel point qu'il fut rapidement délicat d'esquiver chaque attaque. L'Elu des Ténèbres, lui, n'avait pas encore réussi à créer le moindre sort mais les explications de Sora étaient tellement claires qu'il savait qu'il y arriverait s'il suivait ses conseils. L'imagination, comme il lui avait été dit, était la clé. Il tenta donc d'imaginer mais les assauts répétés l'empêchaient de se concentrer comme il l'entendait.

" Bordel, foutez-moi la paix deux secondes! Comment voulez-vous que j'essaie de me concentrer si vous m'attaquez de tous les cotés?! " S'énerva le Sans-cœur après son cinquième essai avorté. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Cloud. " Surtout toi! "

" Tu te fais des idées. " Répondit le chevalier avec un sourire moqueur qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

" Bon, calmez-vous tous les deux. " Intervint calmement Squall en se plaçant entre les deux garçons. " Sora, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te charges de Riku pendant que Cloud et moi allons nous entraîner ailleurs. On ne fait que le perturber et si on continue comme ça, il ne progressera jamais. "

" Tu as raison. " Admit le prince en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Lorsque ses tuteurs furent enfin partis, l'un volontairement et l'autre par la force, Sora répéta ses explications. " Bon, comme je te l'ai expliqué, pour bien réussir un sort, il faut l'avoir en tête, c'est-à-dire savoir comment il va se développer et quel effet il va avoir sur sa cible. Par exemple, si je veux utiliser un sort de glace, je dois savoir quelle forme lui donner et quelle utilité je vais en avoir. Je pourrais créer des aiguilles qui serviront de projectiles ou une gelée pour immobiliser mon adversaire. Il n'y a pas de différence entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres en ce qui concerne la magie, ou plutôt sa création. "

" Bon, si je prends la glace comme exemple, il me suffit d'imaginer que je veux créer des pics qui vont transpercer la matière pour que ça fonctionne? " Demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Non. Il faut aussi avoir la sensation en tête. " Commença le plus jeune, ignorant le soupir agacé de son compagnon. " La glace est froide et solide. Il ne faut pas oublier cela si tu veux que des aiguilles apparaissent. Ensuite, il faut aussi penser à ce que ressentira ton ennemi lorsqu'il sera frappé par tes projectiles. À ce niveau là, c'est de l'imagination pure. "

" Et il faut faire tout ça pour un simple sort? Autant me contenter de la Keyblade. " Rétorqua le Sans-cœur en croisant les bras, visiblement peu décidé à apprendre à utiliser la magie à présent.

" Sauf qu'un sort peut être bien plus efficace qu'un coup. Souviens-toi de Maléfique, par exemple. On ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, à part en l'attaquant avec des sorts. " Déclara le prince qui commençait à perdre patience face à la réticence de son ami. " Je ne cherche pas à te faire apprendre des sorts inutiles, Riku. Il est nécessaire que tu puisses user de sorts si le besoin s'en fait sentir. "

" Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. " Fit le plus grand, non sans soupirer. " Mais je te préviens : tu as plutôt intérêt à m'offrir une belle récompense quand ce sera terminé. "

" Tu l'auras. Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail. On va commencer avec le feu, c'est l'élément le plus simple à créer. " Dit le prince en s'écartant un peu de Riku. " Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Pense à la forme, le but, la sensation et la texture. "

Le Sans-cœur se contenta d'acquiescer et ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait que les flammes créées par Maléfiques avaient une teinte verdâtre et il se dit donc que cette forme devait être convenable.

" _Bien, des flammes vertes. Elles sont censées brûler. Euh, ce n'est pas solide. Et la forme… Des flammes, tout simplement. _" Se dit l'argenté. Il tendit la main devant, paume au ciel, et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se passa rien.

" Ça ne marche pas. " Dit-il en regardant le châtain. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

" Ça aurait marché si tu y avais mis un peu du tiens. Même à mon tout premier essai, j'avais réussi à faire apparaître une flamme minuscule. " Rétorqua le prince en faisant un pas vers son compagnon. " Bon, je vais te montrer comment je m'y prends et tu essaieras de faire la même chose, d'accord? Ça sera peut-être plus simple pour toi comme ça. " Sora imita la posture de l'argenté, une main tendue devant lui et les yeux fermés. " Je pense à la flamme d'une bougie. Elle est petite, tremblotante. Sa lumière réchauffe le cœur et apporte le calme. Elle brûle pour peu que l'on s'en approche trop, mais jamais assez pour blesser grièvement le curieux qui tente de la toucher. "

Riku écarquilla les yeux en voyant une flamme apparaître progressivement dans le creux de la main de son compagnon jusqu'à se stabiliser et conserver une taille convenable; la même que celle de la flamme d'une bougie. Il approcha un doigt de la petite lumière, pour finalement le retirer rapidement quand la chaleur le brûla.

" Tu vois? Te dire que c'est une flamme et qu'elle brûle ne suffira jamais. C'est simple si tu as une image en tête et que tu la décris, un peu comme je viens de le faire. Il faut que tu réussisses à y penser au point de sentir ce que tu veux créer. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire? " Expliqua Sora en faisant disparaître la flamme. Riku hocha vivement la tête, son intérêt renouvelé après ce qu'il venait de voir. " Bien, alors essaie à nouveau. "

L'argenté prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et ferma les yeux une seconde fois, se promettant de mieux se concentrer cette fois. Il se contenta de répéter les paroles de Sora dans sa tête et lorsqu'il sentit de la chaleur dans le creux de sa main, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien tout de suite. Le prince l'encouragea à continuer. Le Sans-cœur ne perdit pas l'image qu'il avait en tête et se concentra davantage.

" N'oublie pas. C'est une petite flamme, elle doit être rassurante mais rester dangereuse si on la touche trop longtemps. " Dit doucement Sora en gardant les yeux fixés sur la main de l'argenté. Bientôt, une minuscule lumière y apparut et grandit, jusqu'à former une petite flamme qu'un simple souffle éteignit.

" Mince, je l'ai à peine vue! " Se plaignit Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Stupide vent. "

" C'est parce que tu as été distrait. Garde ta concentration et elle ne disparaîtra pas même en pleine tempête. " L'encouragea le plus jeune. Tout ce dont avait besoin Riku, c'était un peu de temps et d'entraînement pour devenir aussi fort que ses compagnons. Sora en était certain et il n'en fut que plus motivé à l'aider.

x-x-x

Ailleurs, l'atmosphère était loin d'être aussi paisible. La pièce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé n'aidait en rien à apaiser la nervosité d'Ansem. Non seulement Maléfique avait réellement été vaincue, contrairement à ce qu'il avait réellement pensé, mais en plus, le serviteur de Roxas n'était pas mort, à nouveau contrairement à toute attente.

" Ce chien est plus résistant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ces rayons auraient dû suffire à le neutraliser. " Marmonna-t-il en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Arriva un moment où la blancheur de la pièce devint insupportable et le Sans-cœur décida donc de la quitter. Il traversa de nombreux couloirs aussi blancs les uns que les autres et, alors qu'il marchait, il passa devant une salle dont la porte était restée grande ouverte.

" _La bibliothèque? _" Se demanda l'homme en entrant. Il observa les environs et trouva bien assez vite Zexion, assis à une table tandis qu'il examinait le contenu de l'un des ouvrages.

" Difficile de s'imaginer qu'un rat comme toi puisse être aussi puissant qu'on le prétend. " Se moqua l'argenté en se tenant devant la table du plus jeune, qui garda les yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre.

" Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses? " Demanda calmement Zexion. " Tu n'es qu'un outil, ici. "

" Parce que tu n'en es pas un, toi? " Défia le plus grand en souriant malicieusement.

" Je suis un serviteur et les plus faibles ne sont que des outils, comme toi. " Rétorqua l'autre en fermant l'ouvrage. Il se leva et le rangea dans une étagère située à quelques pas de la table. " Que viens-tu faire ici, d'ailleurs? Serais-tu capable de lire? "

" Pourquoi n'as-tu pas éliminé l'Elu, comme cela avait été convenu? "

Un instant de silence suivit la question d'Ansem.

" Et risquer de détruire des siècles de recherches? Cela aurait été stupide de ma part. " Répondit celui aux cheveux gris en prenant un autre livre. " L'envie ne me manquait pas, loin de là. J'avais pris tant de soin à lui choisir une merveilleuse histoire et qu'a-t-il fait, cet ingrat? Il a détruit le dragon et son magnifique château. C'était pourtant un valeureux prince qui devait se charger de Maléfique et libérer la douce Aurore de son sommeil long d'un siècle. "

" On dirait que ton plan a misérablement échoué. " Commenta le Sans-cœur avec un sourire en coin.

" C'est que le conte n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité, tout simplement. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que celui-ci se montrera plus efficace. " Fit le plus petit en prenant un autre livre. Sur la couverture, trois personnages se tenaient côte à côte et derrière eux brillait une lune en forme de cœur. " Je suis certain que ces protagonistes s'entendront à merveille avec Sora et ses amis. "

Ansem étudia la couverture rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise de quoi il était question dans l'ouvrage. Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, convaincu que la victoire serait leur cette fois.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Pour ne pas changer, je m'excuse pour l'attente. Vous pourrez remercier Paix'Q pour son commentaire qui m'a définitivement décidée à finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui. :x Bien, je commence à me lasser de ces chapitres où il ne se passe rien alors j'ai décidé que les choses vont reprendre du poil de la bête dès le prochain. J'ai pas encore d'idée précise sur ce qui va se passer mais je vais y réfléchir comme il faut pour combler les énormes vides entre les événements qui se passeront par la suite. Pour sûr, je vais programmer plusieurs combats plus longs que les petits qu'il y a eu ces derniers temps. (cette fois, c'est Kairi25 qui m'a décidée) Oui, je me repose beaucoup sur les gens ces derniers temps et j'ai espoir que ça passe. Mais ça fait déjà un moment que ma jauge de motivation est au raz des pâquerettes… On dirait que c'est une maladie contagieuse. Mon amie A. en souffre aussi. Bizarre… Bref! Je réponds à l'unique review laissée par une anonyme pas si anonyme (pas bien, d'ailleurs! Je peux même pas répondre tout de suite, du coup! DX)

Mikukearu (ouais, en plus, je la dénonce devant tout le monde) : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler de Riku et de son fidèle pagne. (Sans lequel on aurait toutes vécu tellement mieux) Tiens, comme je recommence le premier KH, j'essaierai de voir un peu si il vole tant que ça pendant qu'il se bat. (si j'ai le temps de voir, bien sûr, vu qu'il est tout le temps en train de sauter à droite et à gauche, cette andouille) Je crois que j'avais vu une vidéo du combat de Riku contre Zexion. Ou alors c'était celui du Final Mix? Bref, j'avais pas dû trouver ça bien terrible. Me souviens seulement de spots lumineux façon Fièvre du samedi soir et donc c'est peut-être pas tip-top pour ce genre d'histoire. XD Merci quand même pour le tuyau mais j'ai déjà mon idée bien précise sur ce que je compte faire. :x J'irai quand même rejeter un œil au cas où ça me donnerait d'autres idées. Pour la suite, eh bien tu viens de la lire. XD

Et à présent, un grand moment d'émotion, chers lecteurs. Le prochain chapitre sera déjà le trentième! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même d'être allée aussi loin! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette histoire serait aussi longue. Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos encouragements! (qui ne sont pas inutiles, même si je ne fais rien pour vous prouver le contraire. =3= Vilaine moi.)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Une fois de plus, j'écris mes anecdotes avant la fin du chapitre, et même avant le chapitre cette fois. (Ma courte mémoire ne me permet pas de risquer d'attendre d'avoir tout fini, surtout vu le temps que je prends à taper un chapitre ces derniers temps) Chez moi, il y a des jours où on est incapables de parler et/ou de se comprendre correctement. C'est un peu comme une maladie. En voici quelques exemples.

En voiture :

On revenait des courses et j'aperçois un oiseau assez gros, perché sur une branche. Probablement un épervier ou un truc du genre.

Becca86 : Ouah! Il est gros cet oiseau! Ça doit être un oiseau de chasse!! *le bon mot était : rapace – ou oiseau de proie et c'est sûrement ce que j'ai voulu dire mais j'avais encore déformé l'expression*

Et là, m'man se marre en se moquant et essaie de me donner des noms de rapaces, jusqu'à ce que…

M'man : Je fais pas mieux! J'ai failli dire que le furet en était un!

Il y avait eu du monde dans le magasin et ça nous avait épuisées, c'était pas de notre faute, vraiment!

Chez moi, le matin :

J'ai des problèmes de santé bizarres que je tiens, pour la quasi-totalité, de ma tendre mère. Je lui parlais de l'un d'eux. (Qu'elle ne semble pas avoir, par contre)

Becca86 : Ça m'arrive aussi d'avoir des vertiges. Parfois, ce que j'ai, c'est des problèmes de direction. Je veux tourner mais je tourne pas et du coup je me cogne. *véridique*

M'man : Des problèmes de quoi?

Becca86 : De direction.

M'man : Ah, je me demandais quoi. J'avais compris "des problèmes d'érection".

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle a compris ça.


	30. L'origine de leurs maux

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 30 : L'origine de leurs maux  
**_

Une pluie brûlante tombait dans la salle du château de Fantasia tandis que deux opposants s'en protégeaient. D'une part, Riku, qui avait eu recours à l'être des Ténèbres, observait le spectacle sans trop chercher à éviter l'eau, laquelle n'avait aucun effet sur lui puisque c'était lui qui l'avait créée. De l'autre côté se tenait Sora dont le corps tout entier était protégé par un dôme protecteur.

L'argenté avait fait d'énormes progrès en une seule semaine. Il était à présent capable de contrôler la plupart des éléments naturels, qu'ils soient d'origine sacrée ou ténébreuse, mais celui qu'il maitrisait le mieux restait les Ténèbres pures. Sora et lui s'étaient cependant mis d'accord pour ne pas utiliser leur élément d'origine pour éviter des dégâts trop importants. Ils se contentaient donc principalement du feu, de l'eau, de la foudre et de la glace; ce qui était suffisant pour corser leurs affrontements. Le jeune prince observait son adversaire, la respiration haletante. Leur combat durait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes; peut-être plus d'une demi-heure, peut-être moins. Il était épuisé de s'être entraîné toute l'après-midi et il savait que Riku devait lui aussi être exténué. Il le cachait simplement mieux.

Cependant, il était hors de question de déclarer forfait. Le combat se finirait lorsque l'un d'eux serait frappé; chacun le savait sans même en avoir informé son adversaire. Tout se jouerait avec leur prochain assaut.

Peu enclin à se montrer faible, Sora leva une main au dessus de sa tête et fit apparaître d'épais nuages noirs qui déversèrent une averse d'éclairs généreuse. Riku s'entoura d'une bulle d'eau qui absorba l'électricité et l'annula. Comprenant que la foudre n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet, Sora brandit la Keyblade devant lui et tira une salve de sphères enflammées qui fit s'évaporer l'eau qui protégeait son compagnon. Le jeune prince profita de la diversion pour s'approcher rapidement et frapper.

Riku para l'attaque du plus jeune à l'aide d'un mur invisible qui repoussa brusquement Sora. Ce dernier amortit aisément sa chute et reprit l'assaut. Les coups pleuvaient mais aucun des deux adolescents ne se déclara vaincu, malgré la fatigue évidente de chacun. Les coups de Sora se faisaient moins énergiques et Riku devenait plus paresseux, ne levant même plus son arme pour se protéger et faisant simplement un pas de côté. Il préférait conserver ses dernières forces et guetter un moment de faiblesse chez son compagnon pour remporter la victoire. L'instant se présenta quand le jeune châtain chancela. Les réflexes vifs du plus grand prirent le relai et il s'approcha de sa cible. Il fit un petit bond dans les airs et tourna sur lui-même avant de frapper Sora à l'abdomen avec le plat de sa Keyblade.

" Omnislash! " Cria le plus grand avec un sourire malicieux. Son ami tomba à la renverse avec une telle force que le Sans-cœur eut peur d'avoir frappé trop fort. " Je suis désolé, Sora! Je ne me rendais pas compte! " S'excusa-t-il immédiatement en s'accroupissant à terre, à côté du châtain. Il leva une main devant le visage du plus jeune. " Combien de doigts vois-tu? "

" Aucun. " Marmonna le châtain en faisant la grimace. " J'ai la tête qui tourne. "

Riku soupira et s'assit au sol, les bras croisés.

" Il t'a pourtant dit de manger un peu plus ce midi mais non, monsieur a préféré jouer les enfants gâtés. " Se plaignit l'argenté en rappelant l'avertissement de Riku lors du déjeuner.

" Je n'aime pas les carottes cuites. C'est infect. C'est tout mou et sucré, et ça a un goût bizarre. " Gémit le châtain en faisant la moue.

Le bruit de pas à l'entrée attira l'attention de Riku. Aérith était entrée et s'approchait d'eux en leur offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle tenait dans ses mains deux tasses d'où s'échappait un peu de vapeur et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait laissa savoir aux garçons qu'il s'agissait de lait chaud.

" Il est temps d'arrêter, les garçons. " Commença la châtaine en tendant l'une des tasses à Riku. " Nous dinerons dans une heure, précisément. " Elle donna le second récipient à Sora, qui l'accepta avec joie.

" Du lait et du miel. Vous êtes la meilleure, Aérith. " La complimenta Sora en sirotant son lait. Il ferma les yeux et le dégusta avec plaisir.

" Tu te contentes de peu. " Plaisanta la jeune femme en souriant. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Riku et son sourire s'estompa légèrement. " J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il puisse y avoir un Elu des Ténèbres et qu'il ne soit pas mauvais. J'aurais presque envie de croire qu'il y a d'autres Sans-cœur qui ne veulent pas notre mort. " Confia-t-elle en joignant ses mains derrière elle. " Il me semble que le roi lui-même commence à s'en rendre compte. "

" Vraiment? Vu les regards qu'il me lance, je me pose encore la question. " Rétorqua sèchement l'argenté avant de finir son lait d'une traite.

" Le roi est peut-être entêté mais il sait reconnaître ses torts quand il le faut. Donne-lui encore un peu de temps et il se comportera avec toi comme avec n'importe quelle autre personne. " Le rassura Aérith en posant une main sur son épaule. " Je dois vous laisser et aller aider les cuisinières. Allez donc prendre un bain pour vous débarrasser de cette horrible odeur. "

" C'est l'odeur des hommes, les vrais. " Plaisanta l'argenté en prenant un air fier. Il tendit sa tasse à Aérith, aussitôt imité par Sora.

" Tu veux dire : celle des hommes qui ne se lavent pas. " Répondit la jeune femme en quittant la pièce.

" C'est vrai que tu sens vraiment mauvais. " Ajouta Sora en faisant une grimace que son compagnon imita.

" Tu peux parler. "

Les deux adolescents se décidèrent à quitter la salle pour aller se rafraîchir un peu avant le dîner. Etonnamment, Riku ne chercha pas à rejoindre le châtain dans le bain et ce dernier n'en comprit la raison que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Sans-cœur s'était retiré de lui-même. Le prince avait alors eu la nette impression qu'il avait été dupé depuis le début.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du repas et furent rejoints par Axel et Cloud. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à leur destination puis chacun se plaça à table et se mit à parler.

" Alors, Riku, comment se passe ton entraînement? " Demanda Squall en s'accoudant à la table. Il posa le menton sur ses mains jointes et attendit une réponse. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le roi Mickey discuter tout en portant une attention toute particulière à ce qui se disait au sujet de l'argenté.

" Plutôt bien, apparemment. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'y passe mais d'après ce que m'explique Sora, je me suis bien amélioré. " Répondit Riku en haussant les épaules.

" D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui utilises la magie à partir de demain. Ton Sans-cœur a fait assez de progrès et je pense que ce sera plus simple pour toi d'utiliser des sorts maintenant. " Expliqua le châtain. Il tourna la tête un instant pour remercier l'un des domestiques qui servait le repas. " Oh! Quand tu seras un peu plus à l'aise, nous pourrons essayer d'utiliser des sorts combinés! " S'excita le jeune prince, un sourire éclatant faisant s'étirer ses lèvres.

" Tu donnerais presque l'impression d'être plus enthousiaste que ton élève. " Rit le chevalier à la cicatrice en se reculant pour laisser une jeune femme poser une assiette de soupe devant lui.

" Bien sûr que je le suis! Imagine un peu les attaques que nous pourrions lancer! " Continua Sora avant de se lancer dans une description détaillée des coups qu'il avait déjà imaginés.

Riku observa son compagnon et ne put retenir un sourire affectueux en le voyant si heureux à l'idée de pouvoir se battre d'égal à égal aux côtés de Riku. Si l'excitation du châtain était due à autre chose, Riku était certain que lui-même en était ravi.

x-x-x

Une fois le repas terminé, le roi Mickey demanda à Sora, Roxas et, au grand étonnement de tous, Riku de le suivre dans la salle de réunion. Cependant, le blond ne reconnut pas le parcours emprunté lors de leur retour des Terres Radieuses. Cette fois, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône. Le souverain activa un mécanisme caché sous l'un des accoudoirs du siège royal. Le sol trembla légèrement et se mit à bouger, révélant ainsi des escaliers menant sous terre.

En bas se trouvait une autre salle, tout aussi immense que les autres, au centre de laquelle reposait une sphère brillante qui, à elle seule, apportait assez de lumière pour la totalité de la pièce. Le dirigeant aux cheveux bruns se plaça devant l'orbe et croisa les mains derrière son dos sans dire un mot.

" Pourquoi nous avoir conduits ici, Majesté? " Demanda Sora, révélant la question que tous se posaient. Les deux autres adolescents portèrent leur attention sur Mickey.

" Je sens une présence étrangère dans mon royaume depuis peu. N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'anormal? " Demanda le roi en se tournant vers le trio. " Roxas, il me semble que toi et Axel vous promenez régulièrement en ville. N'avez-vous rien aperçu de suspect? "

" Pas à ce que je sache. " Confia le blond en secouant la tête. " Les villageois se plaignent un peu du froid mais mis à part ça, je n'ai rien entendu qui m'ait semblé suspect. "

" Il est vrai que le temps s'est considérablement rafraîchi ces derniers jours. " Admit le châtain en fronçant les sourcils. " Croyez-vous que cela soit lié à votre impression? " Demanda-t-il au roi, qui secoua lentement la tête.

" Hélas, je l'ignore. " Confia-t-il en observant le sol. " Riku. "

" Oui, Majesté? " Répondit l'argenté, légèrement sur la défensive.

" Pourrai-je compter sur toi pour m'aider si je fais face à une difficulté quelconque? " Demanda le brun en fixant Riku du regard. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de trace de méfiance dans les yeux presque noirs de Mickey mais plutôt un peu de doute. L'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans chercher à se montrer particulièrement aimable. Il n'allait tout de même pas oublier si facilement les accusations du souverain.

" Très bien. Restez tous sur vos gardes, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il se pourrait que je sois dans l'erreur mais… " Commença Mickey, visiblement inquiet.

" Nous comprenons. " Offrit Roxas en hochant brièvement la tête.

Les doutes du roi et de Sora furent confirmés lorsque, le lendemain matin, le royaume tout entier se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige tombée pendant la nuit. Les plus jeunes étaient ravis et s'amusaient déjà à construire des abris et des bonhommes de neige tandis que les plus grands, eux, étaient devenus plus inquiets. La température avait littéralement chuté en l'espace de quelques heures et le climat avait changé bien trop brusquement pour que le phénomène soit naturel. Mickey avait fait réunir la totalité des soldats et les envoya à la recherche d'indices concernant ces brusques changements mais lorsque les heures passèrent et qu'aucun des hommes ne revint, le souverain commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Sora décida alors de prendre la relève. Axel, Cloud et Riku restèrent au château tandis que le reste du groupe sortit en ville.

" Nous n'avons encore vu aucun des soldats. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. " Confia Sora en observant les environs.

" Ils sont certainement ailleurs. Nous finirons bien par les trouver. " Fit Squall pour le rassurer.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la cité. Ils durent rapidement mettre fin à leur avancée lorsqu'un mur immense leur barra la route.

" Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille? " Se demanda tout haut le chevalier en observant la paroi.

Celle-ci était faite de glace et on pouvait aisément voir les soldats qui y avaient été faits prisonniers. La plupart semblaient avoir poussé des cris au moment de l'attaque; certains n'avaient même pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

Sans prendre le temps d'observer les corps plus longtemps, Squall et Sora se mirent à faire apparaître d'immenses flammes pour faire fondre le bloc. Ils demandèrent à Roxas d'aller chercher leurs autres compagnons, certains de bientôt trouver l'auteur de l'acte. Le blond ouvrit un portail ténébreux et disparut. Il revint bien assez vite, Riku, Axel et Cloud à ses côtés. Les nouveaux venus commencèrent à retirer les corps déjà accessibles et les allongèrent un peu plus loin, en sureté.

" Quelqu'un approche. " Déclarèrent simultanément Roxas et Sora après un long moment passé à sauver les quelques soldats encore vivants.

Les deux adolescents firent volte-face et cherchèrent la source de l'aura qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Bientôt, ils aperçurent une silhouette au loin, entièrement noire. En s'approchant, l'individu riait discrètement en secouant la tête.

" Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir sauver tant de personnes? Plus de la moitié sont déjà morts. " Fit la voix masculine de l'inconnu. Roxas sentit son sang se glacer et, comme si l'homme l'avait senti, il tourna son visage dissimulé sous sa capuche vers le jeune roi. " Tiens donc, vous êtes là? " Il observa rapidement Axel. " Et toi aussi, à ce que je vois. Il y avait bien longtemps. "

Le mystérieux individu retira sa capuche et révéla un visage amaigri que de longs cheveux blonds entouraient.

" Professeur Vexen. " Déclara Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Que faites-vous ici? Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela? " Dit-il en désignant le bloc de glace.

" La raison de ma venue ne vous regarde pas. Cependant, je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas celui qui a créé ce mur. " Confia le professeur en observant la scène.

Son regard parcourut le visage de chacun et s'attarda longuement sur celui de Riku. Lorsque le regard de l'argenté rencontra celui de l'homme vêtu de noir, ce dernier afficha un sourire de dément.

" Je n'en reviens pas. Tu es encore en vie, toi? " Demanda Vexen à Riku, qui fronça les sourcils. " Tu as donc survécu pendant toutes ces années? "

" Que voulez-vous dire? " Demanda l'argenté avec méfiance.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe face à lui.

" C'est une chance de tous vous trouver au même endroit. Je vais pouvoir tester vos capacités. " Fit le professeur en levant une main au ciel. Il claqua des doigts et de la neige se mit aussitôt à tomber tout autour de lui. " Vous vous mesurerez à moi plus tard; si vous survivez, bien sûr. "

Avec un rire sinistre, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire pendant que les flocons continuaient à tomber au même endroit. Ils se regroupèrent, s'agglomérèrent pour former des blocs écartés l'un de l'autre.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a laissé mais ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Essayez d'éloigner les corps des soldats le plus vite possible et de les amener en lieu sûr. " Indiqua le châtain en faisant apparaître la Clé.

" À quoi bon, la plupart sont déjà morts. " Fit remarquer Axel, résigné.

" Leurs familles voudront récupérer les corps des défunts pour leurs funérailles. " Se contenta de répondre le plus jeune, les yeux rivés au sol. Il serra le poing, à présent furieux. " Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez ce type? "

" Il a été mon instructeur pendant de nombreuses années. Il était parti sans laisser de traces mais nous ne nous en étions pas inquiétés. Il a toujours été assez excentrique et imprévisible. " Expliqua Roxas, armé, lui, de deux Keyblades. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les blocs prendre de la hauteur pour finalement se rejoindre à plusieurs mètres du sol.

" Sora, nous avons un très gros problème. " Intervint soudainement Squall, nerveux. " Nous n'aurons pas assez de temps pour évacuer tout le monde, quel que soit l'effet de ce sort. Les victimes sont bien trop nombreuses et quand bien même elles seraient mises en sécurité, que ferions-nous des habitants? Nous ne pouvons pas les évacuer si rapidement. "

Le jeune prince se mordit la lèvre et tenta de réfléchir vite mais la tension qu'il sentait monter à vive allure l'en empêchait. La sculpture glacée continuait à grandir et sa forme ressemblait fortement à celui d'un corps; et cette dernière pensée laissa deviner à Sora qu'un monstre était en train d'être créé juste sous leurs yeux. Si la force de ce dernier était égale à sa taille, la ville serait probablement détruite en un battement de cils.

" _Non, ça n'arrivera pas, je ne le laisserai pas faire. On m'a pris mon royaume et ma famille, ainsi que ceux de Roxas. Il est hors de question que le roi de Fantasia subisse le même sort. _" Pensa Sora tandis qu'il prenait de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

" Il y a un moyen. " Intervint Axel en se plaçant devant le prince. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le bouffon, qui affichait un air suffisant. " Puisque je suis un maître du feu, autant me laisser me mesurer à ce géant de glace. Quant aux habitants, il suffira de créer une barrière magique pour les protéger. "

" C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. " Fit Roxas, irrité. " Nous ne pouvons pas protéger chaque individu présent en ville, ni même chacune de leurs maisons. Le plus simple serait de créer un dôme sur la totalité de la ville mais d'une part, ça demanderait énormément de ressources et d'autre part, ça inclurait aussi ce qui est en train de se former et donc, ça ne servirait à rien. "

" En effet. Mais nous pourrions repousser les attaques qui échappent à Axel. " Ajouta Sora. Il retrouva un peu plus confiance et sourit à son compagnon à la chevelure écarlate. " Très bien, on fait comme ça! "

" Je vais t'aider. " Fit Squall en se plaçant près d'Axel. Il observa la forme de glace dont seule la tête manquait à présent.

" Restez bien en arrière, surtout. " Indiqua le bouffon en faisant apparaître ses chakrams.

" Je vais déjà créer un mur pour nous séparer d'eux. Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'envoyer des sorts de l'autre côté, j'espère? " Demanda Roxas à Sora en commençant déjà à préparer son sort.

" Je peux me débrouiller. Contente-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire et ne pense à rien d'autre. " Lui dit le prince avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes devant le monstre créé par Vexen.

Axel parla rapidement avec Squall et lui demanda de créer un brasier aussi grand que possible. Les capacités magiques du chevalier étant bien plus restreintes que celles du roux, il ne put créer une trop grande étendue de flamme – qui n'était cependant pas moindre pour autant. Le bouffon alimenta le brasier en intégrant son propre sort. Le feu grandit, l'élargit et peu à peu, il se dressa jusqu'au torse de l'autre créature qui était sur le point d'être achevée. Le titan de flammes prit forme et devint une gigantesque sphère embrasée aux yeux et à la bouche immenses. De minuscules bras se trouvaient de chaque côté du corps tandis que ce dernier flottait irrégulièrement dans les airs.

" J'ai nommé cette petite merveille 'bombo'. N'est-il pas magnifique? " Déclara Axel en ouvrant les bras en grands, comme s'il tentait de serrer sa création tout contre lui. Cependant, cette dernière ignora complètement son créateur et attendit qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

Devant le bombo, le titan de glace se termina enfin. L'être remua les bras et bougea la tête de gauche à droite pour observer les environs. Il poussa alors un hurlement suraigu avant de commencer à marcher vers ses adversaires.

" Allez mon gros, à toi de jouer! " S'écria Axel en tendant une main devant lui.

Répondant à son appel, l'énorme sphère de flammes se lança sur sa cible. Elle la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant chanceler au point qu'elle tomba presque à la renverse. Le bombo ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Son altitude se fit légèrement plus constante et des milliers d'étincelles les entourèrent, le titan et lui. Finalement, la boule de feu s'éleva dans les airs et disparut. Aussitôt, le géant de glace fut pris dans une gigantesque colonne ardente au sommet de laquelle le bombo commençait à se reformer au fur et à mesure que les flammes quittaient le sol.

" Quelle force! " Fit Squall en se protégeant le visage, un bras levé pour bloquer l'air chaud qui le frappait de plein fouet. Il sentait déjà des gouttes de sueur se former sur son front tant la température environnante avait soudainement augmenté. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du roux montra que ce dernier n'était pas affecté par la chaleur. Tout autour d'eux, la neige fondait à vue d'œil, à tel point que la ville entière fut rapidement inondée – le niveau de l'eau n'était toutefois pas assez haut pour créer des dégâts trop sérieux. De son côté, Sora créa quelques flammes ici et là pour aider l'eau à s'évaporer plus vite.

Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée. Le titan de glace, qui ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par l'attaque du bouffon, prit une longue inspiration avant de déverser son souffle glacial et refroidir la vapeur, créant ainsi des flocons de neige qui détruisirent le feu magique du prince.

" Riku, charge-toi des flammes. Il utilise une magie sacrée et peut aisément annuler mes sorts. " Indiqua le jeune châtain en regardant rapidement l'argenté. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se concentra pour faire ce qui était attendu de lui.

" Il est sacrément coriace pour résister à ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac. " Fit Axel. Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, pas alors que le combat ne faisait que commencer.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était que la même chose s'appliquait pour le titan. Ce dernier balaya l'air face à lui d'un mouvement du bras et son geste engendra des pointes de glace qui se dirigèrent vers ses principaux adversaires. Les deux hommes les esquivèrent sans trop de difficulté et Sora les bloqua à l'aide d'une barrière de feu. Squall et Axel ne perdirent pas de temps et lancèrent une salve d'orbes enflammés vers le géant tandis que le bombo agissait de son propre chef et attaquait sans relâche pour finalement être balayé d'un simple revers de la main.

La créature gelée, profitant de l'éloignement temporaire de la boule de feu, s'accroupit au sol et le frappa du plat de la main. De nombreuses lumières blanchâtres apparurent à la surface de l'eau qui recouvrait encore les pavés de la ville et en leur centre s'élevèrent des stalagmites qui frappèrent la plupart des assaillants. Certains avaient simplement été surpris et ne souffraient que d'entailles plus ou moins profondes mais Cloud, pour sa part, avait été frappé de plein fouet et sa jambe était complètement gelée. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, le froid lançant des milliards d'aiguillons au travers de son membre blessé.

" Cloud! " Paniqua le jeune prince en se tournant vers son compagnon.

" Ne t'occupe pas de moi, ça ira. " Haleta le chevalier blond, son visage tordu par la douleur. " Je résiste mieux à ce genre d'attaque que vous, je peux m'en sortir seul. Occupe-toi du village, c'est ta priorité pour l'instant. "

Sora sembla réfléchir un instant puis acquiesça timidement avant de reporter son attention sur le duel qui se menait sous ses yeux. Cloud se mordit douloureusement la lèvre pour contenir ses gémissements. Il pouvait sentir le sort qui l'avait frappé tenter de se répandre depuis sa jambe jusque son torse et le reste de son corps. Ses affinités avec l'élément étaient d'une grande aide mais malgré cela, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si l'affrontement s'éternisait.

De leur côté, Squall et Axel tenaient tête à l'ennemi avec un acharnement à toute épreuve. Le chevalier avait tenté de frapper directement les jambes du colosse dans l'espoir de le déséquilibrer mais il se rendit compte, non sans déception, que ses coups n'avaient aucun effet. Le bouffon, quant à lui, se voyait couronné de plus de succès. Il lança ses chakrams vers la tête du titan et le cri de ce dernier, lors de l'impact, laissa clairement entendre qu'il avait été blessé.

" Occupe-toi de lui balancer tout ce que t'as en magie, mes chakrams feront le reste. " Indiqua le bouffon en se lançant vers le géant, ses armes en main.

Le titan le remarqua et se baissa pour l'écraser du plat de la main mais le bouffon, plus agile et surtout plus rapide, se faufila entre les doigts du colosse et grimpa le long de son bras. En bas, une nouvelle salve de stalagmites parcourut le sol et il espéra que ses compagnons sauraient y échapper. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se préoccuper de leur bien-être plus longtemps car la moindre erreur d'inattention pourrait lui coûter la vie. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'épaule du titan, il fléchit les jambes et se propulsa dans les airs. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, il pivota sur le côté et lança l'un de ses projectiles, puis le second. Les armes se mirent à graviter autour du monstre, tournant de plus en plus rapidement. Axel, lui, sentit qu'il commençait déjà à perdre de l'altitude et il dut donc faire vite. Il ouvrit les bras en grand et, en conséquence, les chakrams s'éloignèrent de leur cible. Le bouffon sourit malicieusement et joignit les mains devant lui, d'un geste brusque. Les armes de jet se resserrèrent sur l'ennemi, leurs crochets entamant son corps solide.

Le roux remarqua alors sa proximité avec le sol et tenta d'amortir sa chute mais sans grand succès. Il sentit simplement un vent puissant le stopper à quelques centimètres de la surface avant de tomber de tout son poids sans se blesser. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il écarta les mains et que ses armes libérèrent un feu dévastateur. Le bouffon se redressa et fit un signe de la main à Sora en guise de remerciement. Il savait parfaitement que Roxas en aurait fait de même mais le mur protecteur qu'il se chargeait de maintenir demandait bien trop d'efforts pour lui permettre de lancer un second sort simultanément.

" _Sora a la tâche facile, dans tout ça. _" Plaisanta-t-il mentalement avant de reprendre ses attaques.

En effet, son dernier coup avait peut-être généreusement entamé leur adversaire mais celui-ci était toujours debout et décidé à en finir avec ses adversaires. Le titan se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et ouvrit les bras en grand. Cette fois, ce furent des sphères bleuâtres qui se formèrent dans les airs. D'énormes blocs en sortirent et s'abattirent alors un peu partout. Sora fit de son mieux pour tous les repousser mais leur grand nombre et la vitesse à laquelle ils apparaissaient l'empêchait de tous les annuler. Un bruit sourd, derrière lui, le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il en chercha la source, il sentit presque son cœur cesser de battre. Un bloc était tombé à terre et en son centre se trouvait Cloud. Visiblement, le chevalier blond avait été trop affaibli pour esquiver la pierre de glace.

" Non… " Marmonna le prince, ses yeux commençant déjà à se remplir de larmes.

" Sora, ne perds pas ta concentration! " Entendit-il Riku crier mais sa voix semblait si lointaine qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée. Tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant, c'était le corps de Cloud pris dans la glace et ce parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il sentit une colère ardente gonfler sa poitrine, puis lui monter à la gorge à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses doigts s'engourdirent, puis ses mains et ses bras. Bientôt, ce fut son corps tout entier qui sembla devenir léger au point qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de disparaître. Il vit Roxas paniquer à ses côtés et lui parler mais il n'entendait pas ses paroles.

Axel avait réussi, non sans peine, à détruire l'un des bras du titan. Il vit l'appendice tomber lourdement au sol puis éclater en de nombreux fragments. Il faillit pousser une exclamation de joie mais l'impact provenant de sa gauche l'en empêcha. Il avait été tellement occupé à regarder le bras droit du monstre se briser qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'un autre avait aussitôt repoussé. Le bouffon fit une pirouette pour tenter d'atterrir sur ses pieds mais il avait été projeté avec une telle force qu'il ne fit que tomber plus maladroitement. Il tenta de se redresser et chercha Squall du regard. L'homme continuait à attaquer le titan mais sans grand succès car il semblait plus préoccupé par la santé d'Axel.

C'est alors que le bouffon entendit Roxas crier. Il tourna la tête vers la source de sa voix et vit son amant parler à Sora. Ou plutôt, ce qui semblait être Sora. Le roux pensa un instant que Tiaan avait fait son retour mais il sentit que quelque chose était différent. S'il avait été plus près, il aurait remarqué que le Sans-cœur semblait avoir prit complètement possession du corps et du cœur du prince. Ce dernier avait les yeux complètement luisants et non pas dorés comme auparavant. Il n'y avait même pas l'éclat de malice qui était propre au regard de l'être des Ténèbres. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient sans vie cette fois.

Le Sans-cœur s'accroupit au sol et donna une forte impulsion sur ses jambes pour se lancer vers le titan. Ce dernier vit son ennemi approcher rapidement et ouvrit la gueule en grand. Un faisceau glacé en sortit et balaya les environs, gelant tout sur son passage. Fort heureusement, Roxas avait maintenu la barrière magique et une grande partie de la ville fut donc épargnée. Le groupe chercha le prince du regard et s'inquiéta de ne plus le voir nulle part. Il finit par réapparaître juste au dessus de la tête du géant, les mains jointes et levées au dessus de sa tête. L'être des Ténèbres atterrit sur la tête du colosse et abattit ses mains de toutes ses forces. Le géant tituba légèrement et agita les bras en tous sens pour tenter de faire tomber le prince. Ses mouvements brusques résultèrent en une pluie d'aiguilles de glace qu'Axel réussit à stopper en créant une barrière de feu. Il était à bout de forces mais décidé à aider ses amis jusqu'à la fin.

Tiaan ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et tint bon. Il leva les mains, au creux desquelles se formaient deux sphères enflammées, puis se propulsa une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Il lança ses deux premiers projectiles puis disparut lorsqu'ils touchèrent leur cible. Le Sans-cœur apparut ailleurs avec de nouvelles sphères, qu'il lança avant de se volatiliser à nouveau. Il répéta les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que la surface du corps du titan soit devenue légèrement aqueuse. C'est alors que Tiaan leva les bras au ciel, où d'épais nuages se rassemblèrent. Des éclairs fendirent les cieux et vinrent frapper le géant dont le corps entier fut parcouru d'étincelles électriques. Sans perdre un instant, le Sans-cœur tendit les mains devant lui et fit apparaître deux Keyblades.

" Il peut en invoquer deux?! " S'exclama Squall, qui avait rejoint ses compagnons pour se mettre à l'abri.

" Ça a vite été mon cas, aussi. Il lui a fallu plus de temps que moi, on dirait. " Expliqua Roxas en observant son ami.

Tiaan fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et en sortit le porte-clés en forme d'étoile jaune que Riku avait offert à Sora durant le tournoi de Huascaralpac. Il l'accrocha à l'une de ses armes et celle-ci se mit à briller. Lorsque la lumière disparut, la Keyblade avait changé de forme. Des ailes blanches constituaient la garde tandis qu'une rosace aux reflets bleus s'était formée au bout de la lame à présent dédoublée. Son autre épée était, quant à elle, identique à la Keyblade qu'il avait toujours eue; c'était tout simplement une grande clé. Le Sans-cœur s'élança vers son adversaire et le roua de coups. L'assaut ne dura cependant pas longtemps.

Tiaan poussa un cri de douleur et laissa tomber ses armes, qui se volatilisèrent avant même de toucher le sol. Il regarda ses mains meurtries puis reporta son attention sur le titan. Ce dernier avait tendu une main et avait attrapé l'adolescent. Il se mit à serrer le poing et Tiaan put sentir ses os se mettre à craquer doucement, indiquant qu'ils ne supporteraient pas une telle pression bien longtemps. L'être des Ténèbres décida alors qu'il serait plus sage de disparaître de là; ce qu'il fit. Il réapparut sur la main du colosse et se lança droit vers sa tête. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit en voyant le géant ouvrir la gueule. Tiaan gagna en rapidité et se laissa avaler par le monstre, qui resta immobile pendant quelques instants, surpris par l'action de l'adolescent.

Rapidement, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe et s'en approcha.

" Quel imbécile! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?! " S'exclama Roxas, apeuré. Son mur ne tiendrait pas s'il était directement attaqué. Le titan leva le poing et frappa la barrière magique de toutes ses forces. Une fissure se créa dans les airs et le jeune roi sut alors qu'il faudrait peu de temps à son adversaire pour franchir l'obstacle.

C'est alors que deux chakrams frappèrent l'être de glace derrière la tête. Au loin, Axel s'était relevé, le dos courbé, et attendait que l'attention soit reportée sur lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Avec un hurlement de rage, le géant se rua sur lui à une allure folle, la main tendue devant lui pour attraper celui qui osait encore se dresser sur son chemin. Le roux se prépara à l'impact et ramena les bras devant lui pour se protéger. Il put voir, cependant, que le titan laissait derrière lui une longue trainée d'eau. Plus il approchait d'Axel et plus il s'amincissait, diminuait; à tel point que lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, ce ne fut que de l'eau qui entoura Axel avant de retomber au sol.

" C'est glacé! " S'écria-t-il en se frottant les bras, ses lèvres devenant déjà bleue tant il avait froid.

Tiaan retomba tranquillement au sol à quelques pas de lui, complètement mouillé lui aussi, et l'observa curieusement, la tête inclinée sur le côté, pendant que les quelques flammes qui l'entouraient disparaissaient. Lorsque le Sans-cœur entendit quelqu'un – en l'occurrence, Roxas – arriver en courant vers eux, il fit volte face et se prépara à attaquer le nouvel arrivant. Fort heureusement pour le jeune roi, Riku s'interposa entre eux et le stoppa net dans sa course.

" Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui quand il est dans cet état là. " Prévint l'argenté en se tournant lentement vers Tiaan pour être certain de ne pas le surprendre. Alors, à pas lent, il s'approcha de l'être des Ténèbres jusqu'à se tenir devant lui. Riku tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur la joue de son ami, qui se laissa faire mais ne quitta jamais le plus grand du regard.

" Il faut revenir, Sora. C'est fini maintenant. " Chuchota l'argenté.

Sous ses yeux, l'épaisse pellicule noire qui enveloppait le prince se dissipa et Sora redevint lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Il n'y avait ici qu'une longue flaque d'eau, Roxas et Axel qui parlaient à voix basses. Le roux semblait d'ailleurs blessé. Lui aussi devait l'être car ses mains lui faisaient mal. Le prince était également certain que Cloud était à ses côtés il y a peu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela ce qui était arrivé à son ami et il tenta de le rejoindre mais ses jambes, trop faibles, ne surent le porter jusqu'à lui et il tomba à terre.

" Cloud! Où est Cloud?! " Hurla-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement ledit chevalier. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, déjà libéré de sa prison de glace. Apparemment, il n'avait rien si l'air calme de Squall en était la preuve. Non, personne n'avait été grièvement blessé. Certains auraient besoin de repos mais seraient remis sur pieds très vite.

" Vexen… " Murmura Riku en se redressant.

Le jeune prince se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu l'homme aux longs cheveux sous-entendre qu'il connaissait bien Riku et il se demanda où ils avaient bien pu se rencontrer et quand. L'argenté ne donnait pas l'impression de se souvenir de Vexen et ce détail chiffonna le prince. Il n'aimait pas du tout la désagréable sensation qu'il avait à ce moment là.

L'argenté ne gracia pas le jeune prince d'un autre regard et disparut au cœur de la ville, trop préoccupé. Il avait besoin de rester seul et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche du professeur. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

" _Tu es encore en vie, toi? Tu as donc survécu pendant toutes ces années? _"

Ces paroles se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit et plus il les entendait, plus il était convaincu que Vexen avait un lien avec la mort de ses frères.

x-x-x

Le roi Mickey fut soulagé de voir les vaillants guerriers revenir au grand complet mais fut fortement attristé par les pertes, nombreuses, au sein de ses propres soldats. Il lui faudrait annoncer les noms des victimes assez tôt pour informer les familles et les laisser organiser les funérailles des défunts. Il n'avait pas omis de remarquer l'absence de Riku mais on lui fit savoir que l'adolescent s'était discrètement retiré afin d'être en paix, ce que le souverain choisit de ne pas questionner. Il avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné de ce problème en particulier.

" Retournez dans vos chambres et reposez-vous. Vous l'avez mérité. " Leur dit l'homme brun en reprenant place sur son trône, aux côtés de la reine Minnie. " Je suis navré qu'un tel événement se soit produit pendant votre séjour dans mon royaume. "

" Je pense que notre présence était, au contraire, une véritable chance. Combattre cette créature était une tâche assez délicate bien que nous ayons été si nombreux. " Répondit Squall, les bras croisés.

" Il est vrai que le combat a été pour le moins ardu. " Admit le roi en hochant lentement la tête. " J'ai pu le voir depuis les fenêtres du château. "

" Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Majesté, j'aimerais me retirer et aller m'assurer que Cloud se porte bien. " Demanda le chevalier châtain en se courbant.

Le roi Mickey se contenta de lui faire signe de partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise après l'aide qu'il avait apportée.

Squall sortit donc de la salle en hâte et se précipita vers la chambre de son compagnon d'armes. L'état de ce dernier avait beau ne pas être critique, l'homme à la cicatrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui et son esprit ne serait apaisé que lorsqu'il verrait de ses propres yeux que son ami se portait bien.

Il arriva enfin aux appartements du chevalier blond et frappa à la porte. Il se glissa à l'intérieur sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers le lit où se reposait Cloud. En entendant le bruit de pas, ce dernier se réveilla et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil se posèrent sur la silhouette haute de Squall et ne la quittèrent que lorsqu'il fut reconnu.

" Encore ici? " Marmonna le blond avant de bailler longuement.

" Je te dérange? " Demanda aussitôt l'autre en tournant déjà sur les talons, prêt à partir. Il fut retenu quand Cloud attrapa l'un des pans de sa veste et le tira vers lui.

" Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. " S'excusa Cloud en fermant brièvement les yeux. " Ce doit être ennuyeux pour toi de venir ici si souvent. Je suis gêné de savoir que tu traverses le château si souvent pour venir me voir alors que tout va bien. "

Il fit pour continuer mais se tut quand il vit son compagnon retirer l'un de ses gants et tendre la main vers lui. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur sa joue un court instant. Le chevalier blond haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Squall agissait ainsi.

" Ta joue est glacée. Tu as froid? " Demanda le balafré en retirant son second gant.

" C'est normal. Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant que les effets du sort ne disparaissent complètement. " Répondit l'autre avec un soupir. Il observa Squall tandis qu'il retirait sa veste et s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " Le bruit de chaussures qui tombent au sol suivit sa question.

" Pousse-toi un peu. " Indiqua le châtain en soulevant les draps pour s'installer aux côtés de son ami. Ce dernier obéit, non sans montrer son désaccord, et laissa le chevalier se coller contre lui.

Squall sentit le corps de Cloud se crisper au contact mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il passa les bras autour de la taille du plus petit et enfouit son visage dans les mèches à la couleur de l'or. Des yeux d'un bleu vif se levèrent pour observer une mâchoire forte et un cou robuste tellement proches que leur vue se brouilla. L'homme aux cheveux blonds décida de fermer les yeux et finit par se détendre, au point qu'il gesticula un instant pour être mieux placé.

" Si je t'aide à te réchauffer, tu iras vite mieux, non? " Murmura le chevalier à la cicatrice d'une voix presque tremblante. Ses mains se resserrèrent à la taille de Cloud et, inconsciemment, l'amenèrent un peu plus vers lui. Il put sentir le cœur de son compagnon battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et il était certain que le sien ne battait pas plus lentement. Le corps du second chevalier était froid mais un peu de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre parviendrait à y remédier.

Cloud, lui, pendant que Squall le tenait dans ses bras, ne cessait de se demander ce que pouvait bien penser son ami pour agir aussi étrangement. Peu à peu, la chaleur qui irradiait du châtain l'enveloppa et le berça dans un sommeil profond; à tel point que Cloud se demanda s'il se réveillerait un jour s'il fermait les yeux. Mais ça n'aurait pas tellement d'importance. S'endormir ainsi, dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis que sa compagne s'en était allée.

xx—xx—xx

Mini-histoire spéciale!! (Lime en vue)

C'était décidément bien étrange. Il était certain de s'être endormi seul et pourtant, Riku était là, allongé près de lui. Sora haussa un sourcil et se gratta paresseusement le haut du crâne. Peut-être l'argenté s'était-il levé par nuit et s'était trompé de lit? Après une dure journée d'entraînement, leurs esprits étaient assez embrouillés et réfléchir tenait de l'effort surhumain.

Le jeune prince haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber pour s'allonger de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient le même lit alors il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'en faire.

" Sora? Tu es réveillé? " Demanda le plus grand d'une voix légèrement endormie.

Le châtain se tourna sur le côté et s'aperçut que Riku était en train de l'observer, les yeux encore à demi clos.

" Ce n'est rien, tu peux te rendormir. " Confia Sora avec un sourire timide.

" Hm, désolé. Je m'étais levé et je t'ai réveillé en m'allongeant. " S'excusa le plus grand en tournant les yeux vers son oreiller pendant quelques secondes.

" Un peu souci? " Taquina le plus jeune avec un sourire malicieux. L'argenté se mordit la lèvre et hésita. " Hé, ce n'est rien de grave, au moins? " S'inquiéta Sora en voyant que son compagnon restait silencieux.

" Oh, non, pas du tout. C'était juste, euh… " Il se fit un instant de silence. " Non, rien. Bonne nuit. "

" C'était juste quoi? " Insista le plus jeune. Il fit la moue quand il vit son compagnon lui tourner le dos. " Riku! "

" Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Oublie-ça. " Marmonna l'argenté. Il poussa un long soupir quand son ami posa une main sur son épaule et commença à le secouer pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le dos.

" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Riku. Si tu as des problèmes, tu devrais en parler. Parfois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour les résoudre. " Conseilla le plus jeune quand Riku eut succombé. Le châtain leva une main pour la poser sur le torse de son ami mais ce dernier la stoppa vivement. C'est à ce moment que le prince se rendit compte que l'argenté avait la main moite. Sa respiration elle-même s'était accélérée. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux?

" Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Sora. Maintenant, rendors-toi et ne me touche surtout pas. Pas maintenant. " Conseilla le plus grand, sa voix descendant soudainement d'un octave.

Le prince sentit son estomac se nouer mais étrangement, la sensation était loin d'être si désagréable. Une voix, dans un coin de son esprit, lui disait qu'il serait sage d'écouter les paroles de son compagnon et de se rendormir. Cependant, une autre voix, bien plus forte, le poussait à ignorer la mise en garde et à braver l'interdit.

Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit. Sora passa les bras autour de la taille de l'autre adolescent et se blottit contre lui. Riku se figea un instant et serra les poings. Il prit de longues inspirations pour tenter de se contrôler mais sa volonté faiblit bien vite. Avec une plainte ressemblant fortement à un grognement, il se redressa subitement et se plaça au dessus du prince, les mains de chaque côté de la tête de ce dernier.

Sora leva des yeux surpris vers lui et resta silencieux. Riku, lui, ne s'embarrassa pas d'explications hasardeuses et se laissa emporter par la vague de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Il se baissa et déposa les lèvres sur celles de son ami, les goûtant avant de les mordiller délicatement. Sora se laissa faire sans aucune protestation et il passa même les bras autour du cou de l'argenté. Bientôt, l'une des mains de Riku glissa sous le haut du pyjama du châtain et caressa doucement la peau de son abdomen de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas à une lenteur agonisante. Ses caresses étaient délicates mais laissaient sous-entendre une puissance difficilement contenue. Le bout de ses doigts vinrent frôler un pectoral et provoquèrent un gémissement presque inaudible. L'action renouvelée eut plus d'effets sur son jeune partenaire. Il se cambra brusquement et rejeta la tête en arrière, autant que le lui permettait sa position.

Riku s'attaqua alors au cou de Sora tandis que la même main glissa, sortit de sa cachette et souleva la chemise du châtain. Celui-ci se redressa quelques instants pour aider son amant à la lui retirer puis reprit place sur le matelas. Les deux adolescents échangèrent de brefs baisers pendant lesquels l'argenté profita de la distraction de son ami pour passer la main sous la taille du pantalon de celui-ci. Il sentit Sora se courber à nouveau et son souffle se couper brièvement tandis qu'il l'enveloppait affectueusement, testant son endurance. Visiblement, elle n'était pas bien grande et cette révélation fit naître sur les lèvres de Riku un sourire satisfait. Il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et fut ravi par la réaction qu'ils provoquèrent.

" Ri – Riku… " Hoqueta le châtain, la respiration haletante. Il leva les mains pour les appuyer contre le bras en mouvement mais ne tenta pas de le repousser.

" Laisse-moi faire, d'accord? " Murmura le plus grand au creux de son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Le prince sentit une tension monter en lui, depuis le bas de son abdomen jusqu'à sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Il avait la sensation qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir tant la pression qui semblait s'exercer sur lui était forte. Lorsqu'elle monta encore d'un cran, il se mordit la main pour étouffer les sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit Riku prendre plus d'ardeur puis :

" Sora? "

Le jeune châtain ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était toujours dans la même chambre mais ne voyait personne au dessus de lui.

" Sora, ça va? Tu avais le sommeil agité. " Fit savoir une voix à sa gauche. En tournant la tête, le châtain s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Riku.

Il avait donc simplement rêvé?

" Oui, ça va. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé. " S'excusa le plus jeune. " _Quelle ironie de répéter la même chose que ce qu'il m'a dit en rêve. _" Pensa-t-il.

" D'accord. " Dit l'autre, peu convaincu. Cependant, il se retourna et retrouva rapidement le sommeil tandis que le prince, lui, éprouva plus de difficultés.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Trente chapitres!! \o/ C'est énorme! Et pas des petits, en plus! (bon ok, on a déjà vu plus long mais bon, on a aussi vu plus court!) Et bientôt, ça fera déjà un an que cette fic a commencé. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir débutée depuis bien moins longtemps et j'ai été très surprise en m'en rendant compte. Je ferai sûrement un autre épisode spécial à cette occasion. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour ce bonus de trentième chapitre mais il me faudrait plus de temps et je ne sais pas trop quand ce chapitre serait posté, du coup. (Oh, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, ça se passe pendant la semaine où Riku s'est entraîné avec Sora. Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le texte parce que ce n'est pas vraiment important de le savoir) Bref, voilà donc pour la suite. Et, ô miracle, je n'ai pas mis autant de temps à mettre à jour que les dernières fois! XD Bien, passons aux, en fait à la réponse au com' anonyme!

Mikukearu : Oups, désolée. :x Je tâcherai de faire plus attention. ^^; Le mystérieux trio se révèlera d'ici peu. (Dans un ou deux chapitres, peut-être) Oh, et je ne me prends quand même pas les murs! XD (du moins, pas en pleine face. Seulement les épaules ou les hanches… Ce qui "dépasse", quoi)

À tous, merci pour tous vos commentaires! Et à bientôt. =D

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86:

Vous vous demandez peut-être d'où je tiens mon côté sadique. Je me suis longtemps posé la question (en fait, non, mais ça fait classe de dire que si XD) et j'ai eu la réponse il y a peu.

M'man (pour ne pas changer) : Ca m'emxxxxx de devoir aller chez N. En plus, c'est au soir, j'ai pas envie de bouger et il va faire noir. Je vais encore rien voir.

Becca86 : Ah, c'est cool, je vais pouvoir me faire une soirée Kyle!

M'man : Une quoi?

Becca86 : Je vais pouvoir continuer à regarder Kyle XY! -déjà toute contente-

M'man : Ah ben non. Tu viens aussi.

Becca86 : Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!!

M'man : J'ai pas envie d'y aller alors j'ai décidé que tu viendrais aussi.

Becca86 : J'ai même pas été invitée! –outrée-

M'man : Je m'en fiche pas mal. Tu viens et c'est tout.

Si c'est pas immature comme réaction. =3= Le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis et que je vais devoir aller chez des gens que je connais à peine et attendre qu'on parte. Géniale comme soirée… -pas contente*-


	31. Séparation

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 31 : Séparation**_

En feuilletant les pages du livre qu'avait emporté Riku, ce dernier se rendait compte que l'ouvrage contenait plus de maléfices que de sorts véritablement utiles en combat. Certes, il pourrait accroître la malchance de l'un, raccourcir la durée de vie d'un autre ou encore rendre son ennemi plus lent. En bref, rien dans ce grimoire ne pourrait l'aider à mieux maîtriser les magies élémentaires et encore moins à mieux se battre.

Déçu, il laissa l'ouvrage tomber à ses pieds et observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Fantasia était entourée de champs de blé, de maïs et de fleurs multicolores. La profusion de couleurs le fit battre vivement des paupières tant le spectacle était aveuglant. Il choisit donc d'observer le sol à ses pieds et soupira.

Il lui faudrait retourner au château mais il n'en avait pas très envie pour l'instant. Il savait qu'on lui poserait probablement des questions au sujet de Vexen; questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucunes réponses à donner. Il aurait pourtant voulu les avoir. Pourquoi cet étranger le connaissait-il? Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre lui, Vexen, Roxas et Axel? La seule solution évidente était que l'homme connaissait le trio mais cela, n'importe qui l'aurait compris. L'argenté se leva subitement, les poings serrés, et fixa l'horizon d'un regard meurtrier. Il décida à cet instant précis qu'il aurait le fin mot de toute cette histoire, coûte que coûte. Même s'il devait sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

L'adolescent cligna rapidement des yeux, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

" _D'où cette pensée venait-elle? _" Se dit-il en secouant la tête. Non, Sora était le plus important à ses yeux. Jamais il ne laisserait le moindre mal lui être fait, quelles qu'en soient les raisons. Même si cela l'aidait à en apprendre plus sur Vexen. Non, il trouverait un autre moyen de le faire parler, c'était certain.

x-x-x

Lorsque Riku retourna au château du roi Mickey, il prit soin d'éviter les deux chevaliers qui semblaient l'attendre à l'entrée du palais. Il baissa la tête, accéléra le pas puis monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres d'hôtes. Il croisa Axel mais ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main en guise de salut. Sans doute se doutait-il que son compagnon avait besoin d'être au calme pour l'instant.

L'argenté continua son chemin et arriva finalement à la chambre… Qu'il partageait avec le prince. Riku grommela sourdement et se retourna, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire? Sora le questionnerait sûrement. Mais s'il lui expliquait qu'il ne voulait pas parler pour l'instant, le châtain ne chercherait sûrement pas à en savoir plus. D'un autre côté, il était aussi fort probable que Sora ne pose aucune question; ce qui arrangerait bien Riku.

Ce dernier prit enfin une décision et entra. Il retint un juron en voyant non pas une mais deux personnes à l'intérieur.

" Ah, c'est toi, Riku? "

Roxas était là, lui aussi. Ce qui conduisit Riku à penser qu'Axel sortait tout juste de cette pièce.

" Je vous dérange? " Demanda poliment le plus grand sans trop s'éloigner de la porte.

" Pas du tout. Et puis, c'est quand même ta chambre. " Répondit le jeune roi avec un sourire timide.

L'argenté porta son regard sur Sora et vit que ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il avait même l'air plutôt soucieux.

" Que se passe-t-il? " Questionna alors Riku en s'approchant du duo assis sur le lit du châtain.

" Euh… " Commença Roxas en tournant la tête vers son autre ami, qui s'entêtait à garder la tête baissée.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. " Fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Il tendit les mains vers Riku et ce dernier, en les voyant, ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Le prince avait les paumes des mains noires.

" Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça? " Demanda-t-il en frôlant les plaies du bout des doigts. Sora parut ne rien sentir, ce qui ne rendit les traces que plus étranges et inquiétantes.

" D'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, quand je me suis transformé en Sans-cœur, j'ai soudainement laissé tomber mes armes en criant. Je pense que la Lumière m'a brûlé à ce moment là. " Fit-il, les sourcils froncés. C'était bien la première fois que son élément maître s'était retourné contre lui et il en était perturbé.

" Tu n'arrives pas à soigner tes blessures? "

" On a essayé tous les deux mais rien à faire. " Fit Roxas en secouant la tête. " J'ai même l'impression que ça a fait pire que mieux. Les tâches n'étaient pas si étendues avant. "

" Ou alors elles grandissent d'elles-mêmes. " Chuchota Sora avant de poser les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. " Et si… Et si c'était comme quand je me transforme en Sans-cœur, mais que ça reste permanent une fois que je serai entièrement noir? Que se passera-t-il si cela venait à se produire? Squall et Cloud seraient vraiment déçus; ils ne me le pardonneraient jamais. "

" Avant de penser au pire, pense un peu à toi, d'accord? Repose-toi et nous verrons bien ce que nous pouvons faire une fois que tu seras plus calme. " Conseilla Roxas en posant les mains sur les épaules du prince pour le forcer à s'allonger. " Je reviendrai plus tard, d'accord? "

Sora hocha timidement la tête et le regarda partir, les draps serrés entre ses doigts. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Roxas, le jeune prince tourna des yeux implorants vers le second adolescent, encore présent.

" Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi? " Demanda-t-il en relevant un peu les couvertures pour cacher son visage.

" Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui. " Répondit Riku en hochant la tête. Il contourna le lit et partit se poser devant l'une des portes-fenêtres, les mains dans le dos. En le regardant, Sora sentit que l'esprit de son ami était tourmenté et il savait parfaitement pourquoi.

" Tu sais que tu pourras me parler quand tu le voudras, n'est-ce pas? " Murmura le jeune châtain en fermant les yeux, à demi-conscient. La fatigue avait soudainement eu raison de lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de tenter d'y résister.

L'argenté tourna la tête et vit que son compagnon dormait déjà. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il le regardait. Il aurait dû savoir que le châtain aurait de telles paroles. Il sentit un poids disparaître et son cœur, jusqu'alors lourd d'inquiétude, s'en trouva plus léger.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le jeune prince était bien endormi et ne se réveillerait pas, Riku sortit de la chambre sans un bruit et se promena dans les longs couloirs du château. Il stoppa devant la salle du trône et s'appuya au balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Il pouvait apercevoir Dingo, endormi dans l'herbe, et Donald, assis près de son fidèle ami, en train d'étudier. Axel et Roxas étaient présents, eux aussi, et s'entrainaient. Peut-être devrait-il les rejoindre et en faire autant.

" Que de soucis. Ton regard en dit long sur ce que tu penses. " Dit une voix féminine à quelques pas de lui. L'adolescent tourna la tête à sa droite et aperçut Aérith.

" Je réfléchissais. " Répondit-il en reportant son attention sur les deux combattants.

" Comment va Sora? Il avait l'air épuisé quand je l'ai vu revenir au château. " Confia la jeune femme en se plaçant à côté de lui.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Il a l'air d'aller bien mais… "

" Mais? " Aérith le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Ce sont ces marques sur ses mains qui m'inquiètent. D'après lui, la Lumière les aurait faites mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se serait retournée contre lui. " Expliqua l'argenté avant de pousser un long soupir.

" Peut-être est-ce une mise en garde. " Proposa Aérith en plaçant les mains derrière son dos. Elle observa les nuages avec un air serein. " Il arrive parfois que les parents corrigent leurs enfants mais c'est uniquement pour leur bien, même si on ne le comprend parfois que bien plus tard. Rien ne se passe sans raison. C'est ce que les miens me répétaient sans cesse. "

" Un mal pour un bien? " Réfléchit tout haut Riku, l'air pensif. " J'espère que vous avez raison. "

" Tu devrais en parler au roi. Il en saura sûrement davantage. " Conseilla la jeune femme en se tournant pour s'éloigner et aller à son tour au jardin. " Il est dans la salle du trône. "

L'adolescent la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un autre couloir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se décida à consulter le roi Mickey. Le souverain ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais si cet effort pouvait permettre d'aider Sora, il le ferait. Il n'était simplement pas obligé de cacher qu'il ne lui parlait pas par plaisir.

Riku frappa à la porte et lorsque l'un des gardes postés à l'intérieur lui ouvrit, il se laissa entrer et marcha droit vers le trône de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Ce dernier leva un regard curieux vers son visiteur et ne chercha pas à dissimuler la légère inquiétude qui envahissait son esprit.

" Riku? Que me vaut ta visite? " Demanda prudemment le monarque, un sourcil haussé. Il posa la plume qu'il tenait sur une petite pile de feuilles soigneusement empilées sur son bureau.

" C'est à propos de Sora. "

À la mention de ce nom, Mickey se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux écouter. Riku retint un ricanement amer.

" Il a d'étranges marques noires sur les paumes de ses mains suite à son dernier combat. D'après les dires de Roxas, quand Sora s'est transformé en Sans-cœur et a tenté d'utiliser la Keyblade, il a subitement relâché son arme en hurlant de douleur. Depuis, il a ces tâches qui, semble-t-il, se répandent de plus en plus. " Expliqua l'argenté du ton le plus calme possible.

Le roi ne répondit rien et se leva de son siège. Il fit les cent pas pendant un long moment, sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était soucieux; de cela, Riku était certain. Le souverain finit par passer à côté du plus jeune et se dirigea vers la sortie. Riku pivota sur lui-même et se précipita à sa poursuite, surpris. L'homme sortit de la salle du trône, descendit les escaliers qui menaient au jardin puis tourna dans un couloir à gauche, les ramenant au cœur du palais.

" Depuis quand les a-t-il? " Questionna subitement Mickey sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

" Euh, depuis notre retour, il me semble. " Répondit maladroitement Riku, qui avait fini par perdre un peu de sa confiance après cette réaction pour le moins inattendue.

" Et ces traces, comment étaient-elles à ce moment là? Plus petites? "

" Je ne sais pas, je suis parti après que le titan ait été vaincu et ne suis rentré que bien plus tard. "

" Et que faisais-tu si loin de tes compagnons? " Demanda Mickey en stoppant net, à tel point que l'argenté manqua de le percuter de plein fouet. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et remarqua le regard réprobateur du brun.

" Ça ne vous regar- "

" Qu'aurais-tu fait s'ils avaient été attaqués par une autre créature? Aucun d'eux n'était en état de se battre lorsqu'ils ont regagné le château. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si un Sans-cœur était apparu après ton départ. " Le réprimanda l'homme, les bras croisés. Tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il n'accepterait aucune excuse et, de ce fait, Riku ne chercha donc pas à se justifier. " Tu as été irresponsable en agissant de la sorte. Ton égoïsme a failli coûter la vie à tes compagnons. "

" _"Failli"? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, il exagère! _" Pensa l'argenté en se courbant en avant en signe d'excuse. Ses poings serrés à ses côtés firent connaître au roi sa véritable opinion.

Leur discussion fut brusquement interrompue par un cri provenant d'une pièce toute proche; en l'occurrence, celle de Sora. Les deux hommes se ruèrent à la porte et l'ouvrirent à la volée, s'attendant déjà au pire. Personne d'autre que Sora n'était à l'intérieur et ce dernier avait la tête entre les mains. La raison de ses cris fut connue à la simple vue des appendices à présent complètement noirs.

" Sora! " S'exclama Riku en s'agenouillant au chevet de son ami.

" Ne me touche pas! " S'exclama le jeune prince lorsque son ami tendit les mains pour prendre les siennes. " Il ne faut pas. "

" Visiblement, elles se sont encore étendues. " Fit remarquer Mickey en observant les mains du plus jeune. " As-tu fait quelque chose avant que nous n'arrivions? "

" Non. Je dormais et quand je me suis réveillé, elles étaient déjà comme ça. " Expliqua rapidement le jeune prince en observant ses doigts. " Ça y est, je vais vraiment devenir un Sans-cœur. " Marmonna-t-il en se mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure.

" Nous ne sommes encore certains de rien. " Déclara le souverain en croisant les bras. " Ressens-tu une quelconque douleur aux mains? Aux bras? Ailleurs? "

" Rien du tout, non. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement mal non plus. Enfin, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais… "

" C'est parce que tu t'es redressé trop vite alors que tu venais de te réveiller. " Fit remarquer Riku.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller effectuer quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. J'y trouverai peut-être quelque chose qui pourra nous aider. " Dit Mickey en se dirigeant prestement vers la porte. " Riku, va voir Donald et Dingo et dis-leur de prévenir tous les domestiques que je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé tant que je ne suis pas sorti de la bibliothèque. Lorsque tu leur auras transmis ce message, reviens ici et reste au chevet de Sora. " Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, bientôt suivi de Riku.

x-x-x

Trois jours passèrent. Trois jours qui semblèrent durer des siècles. L'état de Sora ne s'améliorait point. La quasi-totalité de son corps était recouverte d'Obscurité et les rideaux de sa chambre avaient dû être tirés tant il supportait de moins en moins la lumière du jour. Le jeune prince était progressivement devenu exécrable et il n'était pas rare depuis la veille de l'entendre injurier ceux qui s'opposaient à sa volonté. Cloud avait été le premier à en faire les frais et en avait été complètement bouleversé.

De son côté, le roi Mickey continuait ses recherches mais était désespéré de voir qu'il restait fort peu de livres à consulter et n'avait encore trouvé aucun écrit parlant d'un phénomène semblable à celui que subissait Sora. La nuit tomba et le dernier livre fut consulté. Il n'avait absolument aucune réponse à donner au groupe de voyageurs qui attendait tant de lui. Il les convoqua tous, à l'exception de Riku qui avait pour devoir de rester auprès de son ami, dans la salle de réunion et leur annonça la triste nouvelle. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

" Comment ça "il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire"?! Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état là! " S'emporta aussitôt le chevalier blond en se levant de son siège. Squall posa une main sur l'un de ses avant-bras pour le faire se rasseoir mais il fut repoussé sans aucun ménagement. " Je refuse de le laisser continuer à se faire absorber par les Ténèbres. La dernière fois que je suis allé le voir, il m'a craché à la figure! Vous vous rendez compte?! "

" Je comprends votre inquiétude mais il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre solution. Nous allons laisser son état évoluer et lorsque sa transformation arrivera à son terme, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. " Répondit calmement le monarque après un court moment d'hésitation.

" C'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste pour l'instant. " Ajouta Squall, résigné. Il appréciait cette proposition autant que Cloud mais, contrairement à son ami, il s'était fait une raison.

" Nous savons que la Lumière repousse les Ténèbres. Si le cœur de Sora n'a pas été perdu, nous pourrons le sauver en l'utilisant. " Dit le roi en baissant les yeux vers la table sur laquelle il avait croisé les mains.

" Et s'il l'a perdu? " Questionna timidement Roxas, qui sentait déjà sa gorge se serrer tant il appréhendait la réponse à sa question.

" Son Sans-cœur sera anéanti et il ne restera plus rien de lui. "

Cloud frappa la table du poing. Le bruit fit sursauter les occupants et résonna dans la salle jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il se leva et sortit en trombe d'un pas décidé. Squall se lança à sa poursuite et se rendit vite compte que son ami se rendait à la chambre du prince. Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques pas de la porte, ils aperçurent Riku qui sortait de la pièce, visiblement paniqué. Lorsque l'adolescent croisa leurs regards, il se précipita vers eux.

" Venez vite! C'est Sora, il – " Bredouilla-t-il avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Les deux hommes le suivirent et jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tiaan se tenait debout et regardait droit devant lui. À ses pieds, Sora était agenouillé.

" Comment une telle chose est-elle possible? " Dit Squall à voix basse, déconcerté.

" C'est encore différent. " Fit Riku, son visage perdant peu à peu de ses couleurs. Les deux chevaliers l'observèrent. " D'abord, il était devenu Tiaan et a cherché à m'attaquer et maintenant, ce sont deux êtres séparés? "

" Je crains de ne pas comprendre, moi non plus. " Fit le chevalier châtain sans quitter la scène du regard.

" Il ne faut pas le laisser seul. " Déclara Cloud en faisant un pas à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, Tiaan tourna ses yeux luisants vers l'intrus et tendit une main vers lui. Une étincelle apparut au bout de son index, pointé vers sa cible, et Cloud fut alors propulsé à l'autre bout du couloir. Sora, apparemment à bout de forces, tourna la tête vers son compagnon, la respiration haletante.

" Cette idiote nous a complètement séparés, toi et moi. " Fit le Sans-cœur d'un ton agacé. " Nous voilà tous les deux considérablement affaiblis. "

Tiaan se baissa et attrapa Sora par le col de sa chemise et le leva dans les airs d'une seule main.

" Contrairement à toi, ce pouvoir que j'ai perdu, je peux le reprendre en volant des cœurs. " Fit l'être des Ténèbres en posant son autre main sur la poitrine de son sosie, là où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement. " Mais jamais je ne serai aussi puissant qu'avec toi. Et puis… "

" Et puis quoi? " Marmonna le jeune châtain qui, même dans son triste état, tentait de se libérer.

" Ma nature a beau être la même que celles des autres enfants de l'Ombre, je suis avant tout une partie de toi. Une partie qui n'existe que pour te servir. "

" Où veux-tu en venir, au juste? " Fit le prince en levant une jambe pour frapper son adversaire à l'abdomen. Cependant, son pied traversa de la fumée et il tomba lourdement au sol quand Tiaan disparut. Ce dernier réapparut derrière lui et passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

" Je dois te protéger, Sora, pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. En échange, il faudra me laisser me nourrir convenablement. " Proposa le Sans-cœur d'une voix doucereuse.

" Hors de question. " Lança aussitôt le châtain.

" Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Sora. " Chuchota Tiaan à son oreille. " Je suis une partie de toi dont tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser aussi facilement. Même la Lumière n'a pas su nous séparer totalement. Non, tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est te rendre la tâche plus délicate. "

Sans crier gare, l'être ténébreux se volatilisa et les minces particules noires se posèrent sur la peau du prince avant de la pénétrer et de disparaître. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le trio, qui avait observé la scène depuis l'entrée de la chambre, le rejoignit et s'assura qu'il était en bonne santé.

" Je vais bien. " Les rassura le jeune châtain en se redressant. Il porta une main à son front et essuya la sueur qui s'y était posée. Il se portait bien pour l'instant mais qu'en serait-il d'ici peu? Visiblement, Tiaan n'était plus complètement lié à lui et était capable d'agir de son propre chef. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et pourtant, il se sentait soulagé de savoir que l'être des Ténèbres n'agirait plus sans qu'il ne soit conscient de ses actes. Il espérait bien tirer profit de ce léger avantage et tenter de contrôler Tiaan, mais cela ne serait sûrement pas si simple.

" Bon sang, Sora, tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse. " Se lamenta Cloud en prenant brusquement l'adolescent dans ses bras. Le prince fut surpris par son geste assez inattendu et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Squall. Ce dernier se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Riku et sortit de la pièce avec lui, laissant le plus jeune se débrouiller seul.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Sora reporta son attention sur son aîné et retint un soupir. Cloud ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher de si tôt et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé lui dire. Sora voulait le réconforter mais comment?

" Je suis là, tout va bien. " Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il leva une main et, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, la posa sur la tête du chevalier. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il passa les doigts dans les mèches de ce dernier.

" Tu sais que je te considère comme mon propre fils, n'est-ce pas? " Questionna soudain Cloud sans jamais regarder le prince. Ce dernier eut un sourire attendri.

" Tout comme je vous considère comme mes vrais parents. " Répondit l'adolescent, le regard dans le vague. " C'est toujours Squall et toi qui vous êtes occupés de moi et qui étiez à mes côtés pour me soutenir. "

" Et nous serons avec toi jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. " Continua le chevalier blond. " C'est pourquoi tu dois me promettre de ne pas mourir avant nous. "

Le jeune prince ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer le sol. Comment pourrait-il tenir une telle promesse? Il n'avait nullement l'intention de mourir jeune mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas choisir le moment de sa mort. Devait-il accepter et risquer de faillir ou simplement dire à son aîné que lui promettre quoi que ce fusse serait futile?

" Je ferai de mon mieux pour vivre le plus longtemps possible. Je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre pour l'instant. " Finit par répondre l'adolescent avec un soupir las. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte à quel point sa situation était périlleuse. Au départ, il ne s'agissait que de Sans-cœur. Puis Ansem s'était ajouté à la liste de leurs adversaires, suivi par, semblait-il, Zexion et Vexen. Combien étaient-ils, au juste, à vouloir l'éliminer? Et surtout, pourquoi le voulait-il? Quel pouvait bien être leur but?

x-x-x

Sans que personne ne s'en doute, de redoutables adversaires avaient élu domicile tout près de Fantasia. Dans l'ancien château de feu le roi Ansem, un imposteur portant le même nom ainsi que son acolyte s'étaient installés sur les Terres Radieuses et n'avaient pas l'intention d'en partir. La Lumière s'y faisait de plus en plus faible avec l'absence de l'héritier légitime et, de ce fait, les Ténèbres n'avaient plus de raisons de fuir le royaume maudit. Fidèle à lui-même, Zexion se terrait dans la bibliothèque et en lisait chaque ouvrage. La plupart ne traitaient que de sujets qui ne l'intéressaient guère mais il arrivait que quelques éléments attirent son attention et lui apportent un semblant de satisfaction. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà lu, il pouvait créer de nombreux sorts.

Un portail noir apparut derrière Zexion et un homme aux longs cheveux blonds en sortit, l'air satisfait.

" Tu es en retard. " Se contenta de dire le plus jeune, reconnaissant l'aura de son visiteur.

" Je m'amusais un peu avant de collecter des données. " Fit le blond en croisant les bras. Il prit place sur une table toute proche et croisa également les jambes. " Figure-toi que je l'ai rencontré. "

" Qui? Sora? " Demanda celui aux cheveux grisâtres en tournant la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

" Entre autre. Je parlais surtout de Riku. " Le corrigea le second professeur.

" Oh, lui. "

" Tu n'as pas l'air étonné, dis-moi. Je trouve pourtant assez étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore mort. "

" Dans ce cas, tu es le seul à le penser. " Dit Zexion qui, perdant tout intérêt pour la discussion, reprit sa lecture. " Ce garçon a une volonté de fer; il était évident qu'il survivrait. "

Vexen ne dit rien pendant un long moment et se contenta d'observer l'autre homme.

" Quelle sensation as-tu ressentie en revoyant ton ancien élève? Le mien semble avoir beaucoup progressé. " Finit-il par dire d'un air détaché.

" Lui aussi? " Demanda le plus jeune avec un léger rire. " Ces deux là ont largement dépassé nos attentes et je dois admettre que je suis assez satisfait. "

" Ne risquent-ils pas d'être gênants? " Demanda prudemment le blond, les sourcils froncés. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large, les mains dans le dos. " Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils prennent le dessus, ce serait fâcheux. "

" C'est là que notre Ansem entre en jeu. " Répondit l'autre, peu inquiet. " Il garde un œil sur eux et s'assure que la situation ne dégénère pas. Si les Elus deviennent une menace, il saura s'en débarrasser. "

" Le crois-tu vraiment capable de cela? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça. " Fit remarquer Vexen, sceptique.

" Pour l'instant, il l'est encore assez pour s'occuper de nos élèves. " Le raisonna Zexion avec un soupir agacé. " Tu réfléchis trop, mon vieil ami. " Ajouta-t-il en insistant un peu plus le mot "vieil". La réaction de Vexen ne se fit pas attendre. Il marmonna une série d'injures et sortit de la salle sans demander son reste.

L'homme au visage en partie dissimulé laissa un sourire narquois apparaître.

" Toujours aussi complexé par son grand âge. " Pensa-t-il tout haut.

x-x-x

" Qu'est-ce? " Demanda Sora en désignant le livre que tenait Riku. Ce dernier regarda son compagnon, puis l'objet, puis son ami de nouveau.

" Un livre? "

" Ça, je le vois bien. " Rétorqua le plus jeune avec une petite moue. " De quoi parle-t-il, ce livre? "

" De rien de bien intéressant. Tu veux y jeter un œil? " Proposa le plus grand en lui tendant l'objet.

Le prince le prit et le feuilleta rapidement. Il remarqua que quelques notes avaient été prises dans l'ouvrage, à divers endroits. L'écriture fine et délicate lui parut familière mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler à qui elle pouvait appartenir.

" Où l'as-tu trouvé? " Finit par demander le jeune châtain en étudiant minutieusement la couverture.

" En fait, ce livre est à toi. Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du château de ton père. Je n'aurais pas dû l'emprunter sans te demander la permission. " Expliqua Riku avec une petite mine.

" La bibliothèque… " Fit Sora en réfléchissant. C'était là qu'il avait revu Zexion. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était toujours là qu'était son professeur quand il n'avait aucun cours à donner. Le prince se rappelait qu'il étudiait fréquemment le même livre dans cette pièce. Un livre à la couverture noire qui ne portait pas de nom. " Zexion consultait souvent ce livre-ci. " Dit Sora en levant les yeux vers Riku. " Je crois, au contraire, que tu as bien fait de le prendre. J'ai l'impression que c'est ça qu'il cherchait quand je l'ai trouvé dans le château. "

" Que peut-il bien chercher là dedans? Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. "

" Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose s'il y prêtait autant d'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons le placer en lieu sûr et faire en sorte que Zexion ne puisse pas mettre la main dessus. Quelque chose me dit que c'est ce que je dois faire. " Dit Sora en plaçant le livre sur une table de chevet placée près de son lit.

" Je te fais confiance. " Se contenta de répondre l'argenté en hochant la tête.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, aussitôt suivis d'éclats de voix. Riku demanda à son ami de ne pas bouger et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter ce qui se disait dans le hall. Apparemment, une jeune fille avait demandé la protection du roi de Fantasia suite à un incident survenu quelques heures auparavant.

" Que se passe-t-il? " Demanda le jeune châtain, inquiet.

" Le mieux, si on veut le découvrir, c'est encore de sortir d'ici et de demander. " Répondit le plus grand en ouvrant la porte.

Dans le couloir, des domestiques courraient en tous sens pour préparer la chambre de l'invitée.

" Aérith! " Appela le jeune prince lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme. Il courut à elle. " À quoi est due toute cette agitation? "

" Nous accueillons une jeune demoiselle. À ce propos, le roi a demandé à vous voir, toi et Riku. Il vous attend dans la salle du trône; tout le monde s'y est déjà rendu. " Expliqua la châtaine avant de se tourner vers une servante pour lui donner de nouvelles instructions. " Je dois vous laisser, je suis débordée de travail. " S'excusa Aérith en s'éloignant pour conseiller d'autres domestiques.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un bref regard puis se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué. À l'intérieur, les deux chevaliers, Roxas et Axel attendaient déjà. Aux côtés du roi Mickey se tenait une demoiselle à peine plus âgée que Sora. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués et elle portait une ravissante robe d'un rose un peu terne qu'une cape cachait en partie. La lady se tenait droite et avait joint les mains devant elle dans une posture pleine de grâce et d'élégance, mais cette apparence fut quelque peu brisée par l'éclat de malice qui brillait dans ses grands yeux noisette.

" Ah, vous voilà. " Déclara le monarque en ouvrant les bras en grand. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent et rejoignirent leurs compagnons de voyage. " Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de cette soudaine réunion. "

À ces mots, l'inconnue jeta un regard inquiet au brun. Si ce dernier le remarqua, il choisit de l'ignorer.

" Je vous présente Belle. Elle est la fille de l'inventeur royal de Fantasia, Maurice. " Commença le roi. Les autres hommes firent une révérence pour la saluer courtoisement. " Belle est fiancée au prince d'un royaume voisin mais il se trouve que ce jeune homme a subit quelques changements depuis peu. "

" C'est la raison de ma venue. " Le coupa Belle, sans se rendre compte de l'impolitesse de son acte. " Il a toujours été très gentil mais ces derniers temps, il est devenu égoïste et froid. C'est à peine s'il m'adresse encore la parole. "

" Ce genre de querelle est fréquent. Laissez-lui un peu de temps et ça finira par lui passer. " Déclara Cloud en haussant les épaules. Il se souvenait encore des nombreuses disputes qu'il avait eues avec sa défunte épouse. Elles s'étaient toujours finies par des embrassades et des mots d'excuse.

" Je ne serais pas venue s'il s'était s'agit d'une simple dispute. " Continua Belle, son visage se crispant de plus en plus. " Ce changement a été très brusque et s'est fait sans aucune raison apparente. Et puis… " Elle parut hésiter pendant un instant puis finit par retirer sa cape. Elle releva l'une des manches de sa robe et révéla une marque bleue qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

" Est-ce lui qui vous a fait cela? " Demanda Sora en s'avançant vers la jeune fille pour inspecter l'ecchymose.

" J'ai tenté de le raisonner mais il s'est mis en colère et m'a un peu brutalisée. " Expliqua la châtaine, ses yeux commençant déjà à se remplir de larmes. " Jamais il ne s'était conduit de la sorte et je sais qu'il ne devait pas être lui-même pour avoir agi ainsi. Par pitié, aidez-moi à découvrir ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. " Gémit Belle en levant son autre main pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. Le roi Mickey leva un regard attristé vers la jeune fille et serra les poings. Il avait vu Belle grandir et la savait assez forte pour ne pas éclater en sanglots au moindre problème, contrairement à la plupart des autres filles de son âge. La voir dans un tel état se révélait être une surprise fort désagréable pour le souverain.

" Avant cela, j'aurais besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions. " Fit le jeune prince en plaçant une main sur le poignet de la demoiselle pour la soigner, ce qu'il fait sans s'arrêter de parler avec elle. " Votre amant a-t-il fait la connaissance d'une personne avant son brusque changement? "

" Peut-être, oui. " Balbutia Belle, encore sous le choc.

" Il faut que vous soyez certaine. C'est très important. Essayez de vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que le prince ne devienne froid avec vous. " La guida le plus jeune en lâchant la main de la châtaine. " Y avait-il une personne à ses côtés? Une créature? "

" Une créature? Non, je suis certaine qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un est venu nous rendre visite au château, par contre. " Commença la demoiselle, à présent calmée. " Une nuit de tempête. Il tombait une pluie très forte et il me semble bien qu'un homme nous a demandé de l'héberger pour la nuit. Oui, c'est cela! Lumière et Big Ben avaient déconseillé mon mari d'accepter mais il n'a pas voulu les écouter. "

" Cet homme, à quoi ressemblait-il? Avez-vous vu son visage? " Questionna Riku qui, comme les autres, se faisait déjà une petite idée sur l'identité du présumé coupable.

" Malheureusement, non. Tout ce que j'ai aperçu de lui, c'était quelques mèches de cheveux argentées et une longue veste grise sous son manteau noir. Il portait une capuche alors je ne pourrai pas vous faire une description détaillée de son visage. " Répondit Belle, l'air sincèrement désolée.

Le groupe de voyageurs ne dit rien et réfléchit un long moment. Il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'Ansem mais les preuves n'étaient pas assez flagrantes pour le désigner. Il leur faudrait mener l'enquête et voir ce qu'ils trouveraient une fois sur place.

Sora partagea son idée avec l'ensemble des personnes présentes et toutes furent d'accord avec lui. De ce fait, les amis se préparèrent à quitter Fantasia le soir même pour accompagner Belle jusqu'au château de son prince. Les préparatifs furent relativement rapides et le peu de temps qu'ils perdirent fut au moment d'enjamber leurs montures. Fidèle à lui-même, le chocobo de Cloud avait décidé de faire preuve d'affection envers son cavalier et il semblait qu'il n'en serait jamais à court.

" Attendez! " Cria-t-on alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Le groupe se retourna et vit le roi Mickey les rejoindre, chevauchant un magnifique pur sang noir. " Je vais vous accompagner. " Déclara le monarque.

" Mais qui veillera sur le château? " Demanda Cloud, les sourcils haussés.

" Des gardes sont postés un peu partout et se chargeront de protéger le palais. Tout ira bien. "

" Sauf si Vexen lui-même décide de leur rendre une petite visite. " Fit remarquer Axel, tout à fait sérieux.

" Il a raison. " Ajouta Squall en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " Si vous le souhaitez, je peux rester ici et veiller sur les habitants à votre place, Majesté. " Proposa-t-il.

" Je reste avec lui. " Déclara aussitôt Cloud, l'air déterminé.

Mickey les observa tous les deux et réfléchit. Il partirait l'esprit plus tranquille s'il savait que des hommes robustes restaient à Fantasia. Il valait mieux se montrer trop prudent plutôt que pas assez. Le roi accepta donc leur offre et les remercia.

Il suivit le groupe de voyageurs jusqu'à un royaume du nom de Fraijois. Les villages qu'ils traversèrent avaient tous cette atmosphère accueillante et chaleureuse, bien qu'ils fussent tous dévisagés étrangement par la plupart des villageois.

" Ils sont simplement très curieux. " Avait expliqué Belle sans trop prêter attention aux paysans.

" Majesté, pourquoi avez-vous souhaité nous suivre? " Demanda franchement Roxas en tournant la tête vers Mickey. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir.

" Je regrettais sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu vous suivre durant votre dernier combat alors j'ai décidé de venir avec vous pour me racheter. Et puis, mon cœur me dit que c'est ce que je dois faire. " Expliqua-t-il en observant l'horizon.

Au loin, la silhouette d'un château pouvait être aperçue au beau milieu d'une immense forêt que l'automne avait rendue hostile. De rares feuilles s'accrochaient désespérément à leurs branches mais le vent, cruel, les tourmentait et tentait de leur faire lâcher prise. Un brouillard épais se formait, ajoutant un peu plus à l'atmosphère sombre et inquiétante, dissimulant quelques chauves-souris endormies. Le spectacle ne sembla pas tellement perturber la jeune femme, qui continua son chemin sans sourciller. Bientôt, le groupe arriva à destination.

Devant eux se dressait un palais aux murs blancs et aux toits couleur brique. Des statues avaient été disséminées autour du bâtiment, certaines à l'images d'angelots et d'autres représentant de jeunes personnes presque semblables à des divinités.

" Nous y voici. " Annonça Belle en descendant de cheval pour ouvrir le grand portail noir séparant le château du bois. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent et la suivirent sans un bruit. Les montures furent placées dans des écuries toutes proches puis leurs cavaliers se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

La demoiselle frappa trois fois et entra. À l'intérieur du bâtiment, les lumières étaient éteintes et l'air était presque froid. Axel et Belle se frottèrent les bras pour se réchauffer.

" Pas très accueillant comme endroit. " Murmura Riku à Sora, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils furent conduits dans un petit salon. Une splendide cheminée y avait été construite et tous virent, non sans surprise, qu'elle n'était pas allumée bien qu'un tas de bûches soit fait juste à côté.

" Que font les domestiques? " Se plaignit Belle en plaçant quelques rondins dans l'âtre. Elle se mit ensuite en quête de feu mais n'en trouva malheureusement pas.

" Il suffit de demander. " Déclara Axel lorsque la jeune femme tourna un regard désespéré vers ses visiteurs. D'un claquement de doigts, des flammes apparurent dans la cheminée et quelques instants plus tard, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait réchauffa les corps endoloris des voyageurs.

" Mademoiselle, vous êtes revenue! " S'exclama-t-on à l'entrée de la pièce. Le groupe entier dirigea son regard vers la porte mais ne vit personne.

" Qui a parlé? " Demanda Belle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du salon.

" Belle, nous sommes ici! " Continua-t-on. La jeune femme chercha encore un peu puis finit par baisser les yeux. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

" Que se passa-t-il? " Demanda Sora en la rejoignant immédiatement. Il regarda les environs à son tour et, imitant Belle, baissa les yeux.

" Bonsoir, cher visiteur. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue. "

Là, à ses pieds, se tenait un chandelier doré qui faisait une révérence ainsi qu'une petite pendule.

" Oh non, Lumière! " S'exclama la châtaine en attrapant le bougeoir délicatement. " Que s'est-il passé, cette fois? "

" Belle, il était grand temps que tu reviennes. " Fit le chandelier, ses yeux suppliant la jeune femme. " L'état du maître se dégrade à chaque seconde. Il faut absolument lui venir en aide. "

" N'aie crainte, j'ai amené du secours. " Le rassura Belle en tournant la tête vers le groupe de garçons.

Sora resta bouche bée devant l'objet animé et se dit que, peut-être, cette mission était au dessus de ses capacités.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Eh bien, ce sont de vraies pipelettes dans ce chapitre! Il y a énormément de dialogue. Mais bon, il en faut bien! J'ai encore tardé à écrire mais pour une fois, j'ai une excuse valable : j'étais en période d'examens. :p Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour cette fois donc je vais passer directement aux réponses aux reviews anonymes.

_Mikukearu_ : Je suis fière, oui. \o/ Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une histoire dure si longtemps! Pour le combat contre le titan, tu parles de celui du chapitre ou du jeu? Pour le chapitre, non, ça a été tout seul. Je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite, pour ainsi dire. Pour le jeu, j'ai dû m'y reprendre pas mal de fois avant de battre le titan. Au début, je me suis dit "C'est quoi ce combat de malade?!" après être morte assez rapidement. Mais j'ai insisté, fait du level-up et tout et tout et finalement, j'ai quand même réussi à l'avoir. J'avais gagné en assurance alors je me suis dit "allez, au suivant!" et je suis retombée sur Séphiroth… Si j'ai tenu 5 secondes, c'était bien. XD 3 coups et j'étais KO. J'aimerais bien réussir à le battre, un jour…

_Ol3tte _: Tout ça ne nous rajeunit pas, n'est-ce pas? Xp Le temps passe bien vite. *mode vieille : ON*

Comme pour toutes les fois précédentes, merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'encouragement et/ou tout simplement d'appréciation et/ou d'avoir ajouté Les Chroniques à vos favoris! C'est grâce à vous si cette histoire est encore en cours et n'est pas encore prête de s'arrêter! J'espère que vous me suivrez encore un petit bout de chemin. =D Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, vous aurez le droit pour les 3 prochains chapitres (donc, jusqu'au chapitre 34) de me poser au maximum 3 questions par review à mon sujet. Vous voulez connaître la couleur de mes cheveux, de mes yeux? Mon poids? (qui voudrait savoir ça?! XD) N'hésitez pas, du moment que ça reste dans l'ordre du correct. :p Ah, je ne répondrai pas aux questions concernant la suite des Chroniques. C'est classé Secret d'Etat… Ou un truc du genre.

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86:

Petite, j'avais les cheveux courts, contrairement à la majorité des filles. Mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps car j'ai vite été perturbée.

À la foire de ma ville:

Je crois que c'est là que j'ai pris la décision de garder les cheveux longs pour de bon! Je faisais un tour de manège et, oh, surprise! J'avais gagné un tour gratuit! Et donc, le type du manège annonce au micro :

Forain : Le petit garçon dans l'avion jaune gagne un tour gratuit!

Sceptique, j'observe les alentours et je me rends compte qu'il parlait de moi! Je vais donc chercher mon tour gratuit sans oublier de préciser, au passage, que je suis une fille.

Avant cet épisode, beaucoup de personnes demandaient si j'étais le garçon de Madame W. L'air de rien, ça me marquait beaucoup, ce pourquoi je refusais de garder mes cheveux si courts. Je les ai laissés pousser à leur longueur maximum (pour moi, jusqu'aux épaules, ça pousse pas plus loin XD) pendant des années; en gros, depuis à peu près le milieu de la primaire jusqu'à la fin du collège. Puis est venu le temps du lycée et je suis entrée en seconde! J'en avais marre de mon horrible coiffure et je voulais recouper mes cheveux tout courts. J'avais pris des formes (surtout au niveau des hanches XD) et je ressemblais vraiment à une fille donc je n'ai pas hésité plus longtemps. J'étais contente, j'avais une tête moins moche et un beau jour, dans un supermarché… (à Leclerc, je crois)

Becca86 *vient de se faire bousculer par une dame et se retourne*

Dame : Oh, excusez-moi, jeune homme!

Becca86 *retient un rire jaune* : C'est pas grave…

Je crois pas avoir eu le tour après ça. XD


	32. Une détermination fragile

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 32 : Une détermination fragile**_

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, lors d'une nuit de tempête où la pluie tombait drue, un individu se perdit dans les bois. Ses pas le conduisirent à un château à l'allure fort peu engageante. Ses murs et ses hautes tours noires dominaient les lieux de toute leur hauteur, les rendant menaçants. Cependant, le voyageur égaré y vit une lueur d'espoir et un abri pour la nuit. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa du poing à plusieurs reprises. Voyant que la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme se laissa entrer en prenant soin de la refermer derrière lui. Il leva les yeux et étudia rapidement les lieux. Devant lui se situaient des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur que des balcons entouraient. À coté de ces escaliers, sur leur droite, une porte entrebâillée laissait s'échapper un faisceau de lumière doré – probablement celle de la cheminée, pensa l'inconnu. Guidé par cette lueur, il s'approcha et pénétra dans la salle. Il vit un majestueux fauteuil rouge placé devant l'âtre où dansaient de grandes flammes. _

_" Y a-t-il quelqu'un? " Appela l'homme en regardant tout autour de lui._

_Aucune réponse. Le voyageur fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'hospitalité de son hôte fort peu correcte. Néanmoins, un abri était un abri et il préférait rester ici plutôt que passer la nuit sous le vent et la pluie. L'homme prit place sur le fauteuil et approcha les mains de la cheminée pour les réchauffer. _

_" Sacrebleu. " Fit-on derrière lui. L'individu se retourna et aperçut un homme aux cheveux châtains, au long nez et à la silhouette filiforme. " Mon bon monsieur, quand êtes-vous entré ici? " S'empressa de demander celui qui semblait être un domestique. Il fouilla les armoires et en sortit un grand drap pourpre, qu'il posa sur les épaules du visiteur._

_" J'ai frappé à la porte et elle s'est ouverte. J'ai cru qu'on m'avait ouvert et que la personne était partie. " Expliqua timidement l'homme en toussotant. _

_" On dirait que vous avez attrapé froid. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse porter du thé, monsieur...? " Commença le serviteur, attendant que l'autre homme se présente._

_" Maurice. " Continua l'autre en se retournant. Son crâne dégarni ne portait plus que quelques cheveux blancs. Il avait le visage rond et une moustache visiblement mal entretenue. L'allure de Maurice laissait voir qu'il ne venait pas d'un milieu social distingué mais plutôt modeste._

_" Lumière vous servira durant votre séjour, Monsieur Maurice. " Se présenta à son tour le domestique en se courbant. " Je reviens dans un très court instant. " _

_L'instant fut, en effet, bien court. À peine Lumière fut-il sortit du petit salon qu'il y entra de nouveau, suivi d'un autre homme._

_Celui-là avait l'air beaucoup moins aimable. Ses yeux d'un bleu vif étaient fixés sur l'intrus et les traits de son visage étaient tendus; le signe d'une colère vive._

_" Que fait cet homme ici? " Demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix claire et jeune. Il devait tout au plus avoir dans les vingt ans._

_" Maître, ce pauvre monsieur s'est perdu dans la forêt et cherchait un refuge pour la nuit. Peut-être pourrions-nous le laisser dormir dans l'une des chambres d'am - " Commença le domestique._

_" A-t-il de quoi payer? " Dit le maître du château d'un air suffisant. Il croisa les bras et haussa le menton pour regarder Maurice avec dédain._

_" Maître! " S'exclama Lumière._

_" De l'argent? Malheureusement, non. Il était dans la sacoche accrochée à mon cheval mais ce dernier a pris peur et s'est enfui au beau milieu des bois. " Expliqua le vieillard, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus à mesure que le visage de son hôte pâlissait._

_" Dans ce cas, une nuit au cachot me paraît toute indiquée. " Déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais. " Considérez-vous heureux de ne pas être mis à la porte. " _

_Sur ces mots, l'hôte se retira et laissa son visiteur sans voix. Il ignorait alors à quel point cet événement changerait le cours de sa vie._

x-x-x

D'après les dires de Lumière, le prince était entré dans une colère noire et avait jeté un sort à tous les autres habitants du château. Les domestiques s'étaient ainsi métamorphosés en divers objets mais avaient, fort heureusement, conservé la parole. La nouvelle étonna fortement la jeune femme. Comment son époux avait-il été capable de jeter un tel enchantement? Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, il était incapable d'utiliser la magie. Et surtout, malgré son caractère fort, jamais encore il ne s'en était pris directement à son entourage.

" J'ai bien peur que le maître n'ait de sérieux ennuis. " Fit Lumière tandis qu'il conduisait les hôtes à leurs chambres. " Hélas, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour lui venir en aide. "

Les amis échangèrent des regards soucieux. La situation actuelle ne leur permettait pas encore de savoir s'ils seraient capables de lever la malédiction, mais ils feraient tout de même de leur mieux. Chacun trouva une chambre et s'installa pour la nuit. La plupart des garçons fut déçue de ne partager leur chambre avec personne d'autre mais Mickey et Riku en furent plutôt soulagés. Le monarque, lorsqu'il voyageait, avait pour habitude de dormir seul. Quant à Riku, il aimait être avec Sora mais appréciait aussi d'avoir ses moments de solitude. Il pouvait en profiter pour penser au calme.

Le lendemain matin, Roxas fut le premier à sortir de sa chambre. Big Ben le conduisit en cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, non sans gêne.

" Je suis navré de demander à un invité de prendre un repas dans de tels lieux mais je crains que nous n'ayons malheureusement pas d'autre choix. " S'excusa l'horloge, debout sur la table près de l'assiette du jeune blond.

" Je préfère manger ici et ne pas être changé en objet. " Dit le jeune roi avec un rire jaune.

" J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez des sottises du maître! " S'emporta une théière qui entrait en cuisine. " Cet ignoble monstre a enfermé Belle dans sa chambre, cette fois! "

" Qu'a-t-il osé faire?! " S'exclamèrent plusieurs objets, choqués. Un brouhaha s'installa alors dans la salle, à tel point que Roxas ne s'entendait même plus parler.

" Silence, vous tous! " Hurla Big Ben par-dessus le vacarme, qui prit subitement fin. " Notre invité essaie de manger dans le calme. "

" Mais la situation est grave, Big Ben! " Insista la théière.

" J'en suis conscient, Miss Samovar, mais que voulez-vous que nous fassions en l'état actuel des choses? Belle est allée le raisonner et a été malmenée; nous avons tenté notre chance et voyez ce que nous sommes tous devenus. " Déclara-t-il en désignant le groupe de domestiques. " Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, hélas. "

Plus personne ne parla et préféra se morfondre. Roxas regarda les objets avec compassion. Il connaissait ce sentiment insupportable, lui qui avait tant voulu sauver son peuple sans en avoir été capable. Mais s'arrêter sur un échec était vain. Il devait aider ces pauvres gens; il en était encore capable.

" L'un de vous, ici, a-t-il une idée de l'identité du dernier visiteur que vous ayez eu? " Demanda-t-il, décidé à faire de son mieux, mais il sembla que sa question souleva des réactions mitigées parmi la foule.

" Cet inconnu a provoqué beaucoup de doute parmi les serviteurs du maître. " Commença Miss Samovar. " Certains ont dit avoir vu un homme et d'autres une femme. "

" Plusieurs personnes avaient été accueillies? " Demanda le blond.

" Non. Il s'agissait de la même personne. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une enchanteresse capable de changer son apparence. " Expliqua la théière. " Quel gâchis. Le maître avait fait tellement d'efforts pour changer, et voilà qu'un individu a tout fichu par terre. "

" Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas toujours été aussi… " Roxas se retint de finir sa phrase, par politesse pour les serviteurs présents.

" C'est une histoire qui remonte à plusieurs années. " Commença Big Ben.

---

_Maurice passa la nuit dans l'un des cachots du château, sur ordre de son hôte. La cellule n'était pas confortable, comme il fallait s'y attendre, et il avait eu très froid; à tel point qu'il n'osa pas s'endormir, de peur de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Lorsque le jour se leva, il fut expulsé sans cérémonie et renvoyé chez lui. Son grand âge rendait sa santé fragile et les conditions misérables dans lesquelles il avait vécu ces dernières heures eurent leur effet. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa maison, il était brûlant de fièvre et tenait à peine debout._

_" Papa! Où étais-tu? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! " S'exclama Belle, sa fille tout juste âgée de seize ans, en l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à son lit. " Mais tu es malade! " Ajouta-t-elle après avoir posé une main sur le front du vieillard. " As-tu passé la nuit dehors? "_

_" Non, j'ai trouvé refuge dans un… Un château, au milieu de la forêt. Mais le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas particulièrement accueillant et m'a fait dormir dans un cachot. " Expliqua Maurice en tirant les couvertures pour s'en couvrir et se réchauffer. _

_" Un cachot? " Répéta la jeune fille, choquée. " Quel monstre a bien pu oser te faire subir ça?! " Ragea-t-elle._

_Elle continua à s'occuper de son vieux père jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. À son réveil, il n'y avait que lui dans la maisonnette; lui et une note posée sur la table du salon._

_Belle s'était rendue au château pour donner une correction au malotru qui l'habitait._

---

" Elle a fait ça? " Demanda Roxas, impressionné.

" Oui. Je peux vous garantir qu'on l'entendait dans tout le château. " Fit la théière en souriant.

" Ça a l'air de vous avoir amusée. " Remarqua le blond.

" Le maître a grandi entouré uniquement de domestiques et ne connaissait donc aucune limite. Il n'avait pas de notions du bien et du mal; jusqu'à ce que Belle arrive au château. " Continua Lumière, nostalgique. " Oh, ils se sont disputés pendant très longtemps mais avec le temps, ils ont appris à se connaître et à se comprendre. À tel point qu'ils ont décidé de s'unir. "

" Et tout irait encore bien si ce brigand n'était pas arrivé ici. " Déclara Big Ben, mécontent. " J'ignore quelles balivernes il a rapportées au maître mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elles ont eu leur petit effet. "

" Belle a passé tant de temps à le dompter. Et voilà où tout ça l'a menée. La pauvre enfant… " Se lamenta miss Samovar.

" Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. " Intervint Mickey en entrant dans les cuisines. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. " C'est la raison de notre venue, après tout. "

" Majesté? Vous étiez ici aussi? " Demanda Roxas, curieux.

" Depuis peu seulement. Les autres ne vont plus tarder à nous rejoindre, je suis allé les réveiller. "

x-x-x

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, tous se mirent au travail. Les garçons se séparèrent en deux groupes et cherchèrent des indices dans toute l'habitation, du jardin aux chambres. Ils inspectèrent chaque recoin, cherchant la plus petite trace susceptible de leur en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystérieux visiteur qui avait semé le désordre dans le château.

" Que cherche-t-on, au juste? " Demanda soudain Roxas en se tournant vers Axel, les sourcils haussés.

" Des indices suspects. Une odeur, une tâche; n'importe quoi. " Répondit le bouffon en haussant les épaules. Il reprit son investigation.

" On ne risque pas de trouver grand-chose avec un objectif aussi vague. " Se plaignit le jeune roi en reportant son attention sur la commode qu'il inspectait.

" Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé! " S'exclama subitement Riku, un peu plus loin. Les deux autres garçons le rejoignirent. " Un long cheveu blanc! "

" Comment as-tu pu le voir? " Demanda Axel.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire? " Demanda Roxas, irrité d'avoir été alerté pour si peu.

" Mais je n'ai vu personne ici qui ait des cheveux de cette couleur; moi mis à part, évidemment. Et cette mèche est bien trop longue pour m'appartenir. " Commenta l'argenté sans jamais lâcher sa prise.

" Ça pourrait bien être l'un de ceux d'Ansem, alors. À moins que le propriétaire du château n'ait lui aussi les cheveux de cette couleur? " Proposa Axel, les bras croisés. " Garde-le précieusement. Nous demanderons aux domestiques quand nous les croiserons. "

Riku hocha vigoureusement la tête et rangea le cheveu dans la poche de son pantalon. Ils reprirent leurs recherches et ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que de nouvelles mèches. Toutes étaient identiques.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? " Demanda-t-on dans le hall. Le trio se retourna et vit Mickey et Sora descendre les escaliers menant à l'aile Est.

" Mis à part des cheveux, non, rien du tout. " Répondit Riku en attendant que le duo les rejoigne.

" Des cheveux? " Demanda Mickey, curieux. Riku les lui montra et le roi de Fantasia les inspecta méticuleusement. " Ils pourraient bien appartenir à Ansem. "

" Nous nous apprêtions à demander aux domestiques de nous confirmer que le prince du palais n'en a pas des semblables. " Informa Roxas, les bras croisés. Il poussa un long soupir, soulagé que les recherches soient enfin terminées.

Ils se rendirent en cuisine et questionnèrent les domestiques. D'après leurs descriptions, leur maître avait les cheveux d'un châtain si clair qu'ils étaient presque blonds; en somme, les mèches trouvées ne pouvaient pas lui appartenir, c'était une certitude à présent.

" Ansem est donc bien venu ici. " Confirma le jeune prince en hochant vigoureusement la tête. " Nous devons aller voir le mari de Belle et lui parler. "

" Attends une petite minute. " Intervint le roux, alarmé. " Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il a transformé ses serviteurs en objets. Je ne veux pas découvrir en quoi nous serions transformés alors que nous somme de parfaits inconnus pour lui. "

" Mais il faudra pourtant bien lui parler si on veut que tout rentre dans l'ordre. " Insista Sora, décidé à ne pas abandonner en si bon chemin. " Et qui sait, peut-être a-t-il été possédé par le gardien d'Ansem, comme Mulan. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est grâce à ça qu'il peut utiliser la magie. "

" C'est plutôt plausible, en effet. " Confirma Riku, pensif. " Si tel est le cas, il faudra qu'on soit très prudents. La dernière fois que ce Sans-cœur est apparu, Ansem n'était pas très loin. "

" Qu'il vienne. " Déclara Sora, déterminé. " Ce sera l'occasion de nous débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. "

x-x-x

Ce fut sans grande surprise que les garçons apprirent que la chambre du maître se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest, là où les cheveux d'Ansem avaient été trouvés. Ils traversèrent le long couloir et stoppèrent devant la porte tout au fond. À l'intérieur attendait la personne à l'origine du malheur des habitants du palais. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Sora ouvrit les portes de la chambre en grand et entra.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un jeune homme, debout, devant une petite table. Sur cette table était posée une cloche de verre qui renfermait une rose. Celle-ci était différente des autres fleurs en bien des points. La fleur flottait dans les airs et le manque d'eau ne semblait pas la faire flétrir. Les pétales déjà tombés étaient encore roses et frais. La plante diffusait une étrange lueur qui éclairait à peine la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés et les quelques interstices qui laissaient passer la lumière étaient bien trop minces pour y changer quelque chose.

Les cheveux du prince, comme les avaient décrits les serviteurs, étaient presque blonds et tombaient jusqu'aux épaules de l'homme. Ce dernier, sentant qu'il était observé, tourna lentement la tête vers ses visiteurs et posa des yeux d'un bleu sombre sur eux. Ils semblèrent même s'assombrir un peu plus.

" Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et menaçante à la fois.

" Nous sommes venus vous aider, prince. " Dit le jeune châtain en faisant une brève révérence.

" M'aider? Je n'en ai pas besoin. Partez d'ici sur le champ. " Ordonna le maître avant de tourner la tête pour observer sa rose.

" C'est impossible, hélas. Nous ne partirons pas tant que le mal qui a frappé ce château n'aura pas été réparé. " Continua Mickey en invoquant la Keyblade. Automatiquement, celles de Sora, Riku et Roxas apparurent aux creux de leurs mains.

" Vous comptez donc m'affronter? Pauvres fous, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi! " Lança le jeune homme en se tournant complètement vers ses adversaires. Il leva les mains devant lui, leurs paumes se faisant face, et concentra un orbe d'énergie qu'il lança ensuite sur le groupe de combattants. Sora, qui était le plus en avant, tendit une main devant lui et créa un mur qui renvoya le sort. Ce dernier se dispersa en percutant un meuble, qui ne subit aucun changement. Le maître des lieux serra les poings, voyant que ce type d'attaque n'aurait pas d'effet. Il poussa un cri de rage et se retourna pour sauter du balcon.

Sora le suivit et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour le voir courir en direction du jardin.

" Suivons-le! " Déclara Axel en sautant à son tour, se rendant compte trop tard de la hauteur. Sans attendre, Sora provoqua une bourrasque qui permit à son ami d'atterrir sans se blesser. Il fit de même avec les autres garçons puis, ensemble, ils suivirent le prince jusqu'à la cour où un spectacle terrifiant les attendait.

Poussant des hurlements de colère, le prince se couvrait progressivement d'une fourrure châtaine et sa carrure devenait plus robuste. Ses mains et ses pieds se transformaient en pattes aux griffes crochues et des cornes poussaient de chaque côté de sa tête. La transformation terminée, la créature rugit une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus.

" Voyons un peu de quoi vous êtes capables. " Déclara la bête avant de bondir dans les airs pour attaquer son ennemi le plus proche : Riku.

L'argenté ne se laissa pas impressionner et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter les doigts crochus qui avaient manqué de se planter dans sa chair. Le monstre ne s'arrêta cependant pas là. Il leva l'autre bras et balaya l'air horizontalement avec une telle rapidité que l'adolescent ne put prévoir ce coup. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière avant de tomber, une main posée sur sa poitrine où des entailles avaient été faites.

" Riku! " S'exclama Sora en le rejoignant. Voyant que la bête s'apprêtait à attaquer son ami une troisième fois, il lança sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. La cible fut atteinte et repoussée tandis que l'épée disparaissait dans un nuage d'étincelles.

" Soigne-le, on s'occupe de lui! " L'informa Roxas en passant devant le duo au sol, suivi de Mickey et d'Axel.

Sora porta une main sur le torse de son ami et se concentra pour utiliser tout juste assez d'énergie pour le soigner. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réserverait la suite des événements et il préféra donc rester prudent.

" Il est sacrément rapide pour un balourd pareil. " Se plaignit Riku alors que ses plaies se refermaient.

" Fais plus attention, d'accord? "

Derrière eux, une détonation retentit brusquement et quand il regarda en direction du bruit, Sora vit une lumière aveuglante se répandre dans le jardin. Instinctivement, il serra Riku contre lui pour le protéger du coup et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la vague de chaleur les envelopper sans causer aucun dégât. Quand plus rien ne fut entendu, le jeune prince ouvrit les yeux et se tourna; cette fois, pour voir le prince redevenu lui-même et ses compagnons allongés au sol. Mickey se releva sans peine et s'accroupit aux côtés de Roxas et d'Axel.

" Comment vont-ils? " Lui demanda le jeune châtain en aidant Riku à se relever.

" La vague de Lumière les a assommés mais ils n'ont rien de grave. Ils devraient se réveiller d'ici peu. " L'informa le brun et le rejoignant. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il se sentit poussé vers l'avant et tomba, face contre terre.

" Majesté! " S'écria Sora en courant vers lui. Derrière, une silhouette entourée d'une fumée violacée se tenait debout. Quand le nuage se dissipa, une femme d'une beauté rarement égalée apparut. Ses oreilles pointues firent savoir aux quelques personnes encore conscientes qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe. Celle-ci devait avoir un haut rang car une magnifique robe aux couleurs de la terre couvrait son corps. Ses longs cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et leur blancheur reflétait la lumière environnante comme l'aurait fait un miroir.

" Quel être faible. " Fit-elle en se tournant vers le corps inerte du mari de Belle. " Il m'oblige à me montrer sous une forme aussi pitoyable. "

" Une elfe. " Marmonna Sora, les dents serrées. " Vous êtes avec Giliaan, n'est-ce pas? "

" Ma pauvre reine. " Se lamenta la femme en cachant son visage dans ses mains. " Voyez ce que je suis devenue depuis que vous l'avez détruite. Je n'ai presque plus de forces et je me meurs à petit feu. Ma magnifique chevelure a pris le teint de la neige et ma peau se ternit. Où est donc passée la belle Ihlaée dont la beauté était ventée par le royaume des elfes tout entier? " Continua-t-elle sans les regarder. " Maudits soient ces fichus Elus. "

Elle leva alors des yeux pleins de rancœur vers le trio devant elle. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur l'épée que tenait encore Mickey. Sora, lui, ne tarda pas à faire apparaître la sienne.

" Ihlaée, la seconde servante directe de Giliaan. Il ne reste donc plus qu'elle. " Dit Mickey en se relevant pour se tenir aux côtés de Sora. " Ainsi, son peuple a décidé de se tourner contre nous. "

" Il n'a jamais été de notre côté. " L'informa Sora en le rejoignant. " Giliaan comptait se servir de mon pouvoir pour terroriser les autres royaumes. "

" Oui, ce pouvoir lui revenait de droit. " Fit l'elfe en se rapprochant. " Et c'est en son nom que je compte te le prendre. "

" Jamais! " S'exclama Sora en brandissant la Keyblade devant lui. Son geste fit sourire la femme, qui sembla amusée par sa réaction.

" Sora, nous n'avons aucune chance de la battre si nous n'unissons pas nos forces. " Lui chuchota Mickey.

" Je le sais. "

Ils ne purent parler davantage. Ihlaée s'élança vers eux. Elle ouvrit les bras et fit apparaître plusieurs blocs de glaces qui filèrent vers ses adversaires lorsqu'elle ramena les bras devant elle. Les deux garçons sautèrent chacun sur le côté pour les éviter. Sora jeta un œil en direction de Riku et fut rassuré quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait rejoint Roxas et Axel pour les amener en lieu sûr, à l'intérieur du château.

L'elfe leva un bras rapidement et claqua des doigts. Le sol s'illumina et des stalagmites de glace en sortirent à profusion. Le jeune châtain échangea un regard rapide avec le roi Mickey et ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Des flammèches apparurent autour du jeune prince, formant rapidement un cercle de flammes tournant sur lui-même. Le brun rejoignit son allié à l'intérieur du cercle et planta son arme dans le sol. Le cercle tomba à terre et se resserra brièvement avant de s'étendre pour recouvrir toute la surface du jardin et annuler le sort de l'elfe. L'eau laissée par la fonte de la glace remua puis s'éleva dans les airs sous forme de gouttes. Ihlaée sourit malicieusement, satisfaite de la réussite de son plan. Elle porta une main devant ses lèvres et souffla. Les bulles d'eau se dirigèrent alors vers le duo, leur vitesse les rendant aussi tranchantes que des lames de couteaux. Leur grand nombre rendait toute esquive impossible et le duo ne chercha donc pas à éviter les coups. Il choisit plutôt de préparer un autre sort mais l'elfe s'approchait d'eux pour les attaquer directement.

" Je te laisse faire, Sora! " Lança Mickey en bloquant l'attaque de la femme. Il la repoussa et fit pleuvoir les coups mais Ihlaée était plus rapide. Elle les esquivait sans aucun mal et quand elle touchait le roi, c'était pour les rendre au centuple. " _Fais vite, Sora! Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça! _" Pensa le roi qui souffrait à présent des coups provoqués par les gouttes d'eau et l'elfe.

Le tonnerre rugit soudainement et une multitude d'éclairs frappa les orbes aqueux et les fit disparaître instantanément. Sora en profita pour essayer de frapper leur adversaire mais la foudre ne sembla pas lui faire de mal.

Ihlaée, agacée par les assauts acharnés du roi, leva le bras gauche de bas en haut et de droite à gauche pour créer une bourrasque qui repoussa le brun jusqu'à Sora, qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Le jeune prince sentit l'air être expulsé de ses poumons et il eut quelques difficultés à se remettre du choc. La femme en profita pour reprendre ses attaques. Elle leva les mains, paumes tournées au ciel, et fit apparaître un énorme bloc de glace au dessus d'eux. Lorsque la taille du rocher la satisfit, elle laissa retomber ses bras à ses côtés et le bloc se mit à tomber. Sora agrippa fermement son épée et la bascula derrière lui avant de la lancer de toutes ses forces en direction du rocher. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa cible, il claqua des doigts.

La Keyblade se mit à briller. Il y eut un sifflement aigu avant que l'arme n'implose, faisant ainsi éclater la glace en milliers de morceaux qui tombèrent à une vitesse fulgurante un peu partout. Sora se pencha au dessus du roi pour le protéger et sentit quelques projectiles s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais il serra les dents et tint bon. Non loin de lui, il pouvait entendre les cris de la femme aux cheveux blancs et quand la pluie eut cessé, cette dernière avait percé ses yeux et la rendait donc incapable de voir quoi que ce fut.

Quelle ne fut pas l'erreur de Sora. Il pensa qu'ils avaient l'avantage mais la panique d'Ihlaée la rendit complètement incontrôlable. Elle se mit à gesticuler en tous sens et créa plusieurs sorts à la fois.

" Sora, crée un mur! " Ordonna Mickey quand il se rendit compte de la situation.

Ni une ni deux, le prince les enveloppa d'une bulle transparente qui bloqua la plupart des attaques mais plus elle en subissait, plus sa protection s'affaiblissait.

" Nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça! " Paniqua Sora quand ses plus grands efforts ne permettaient plus de renouveler la barrière.

Les éclairs se mêlaient à la pluie et à la neige, si bien qu'il leur sembla qu'un seul sort avait été lancé.

" Pour une elfe sur le point de mourir, je la trouve pleine de ressources. " Commenta Sora, les dents serrées.

Soudain, semblant surgir de nulle part, il vit deux âmes s'approcher d'Ihlaée. Les viéras étaient venues à leur secours! Elles se placèrent de chaque côté de la femme et l'empêchèrent de bouger. Aussitôt, les sorts s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître et seuls les hurlements de l'elfe pouvaient être entendus. Sora se prépara à se lever pour porter le coup final mais il sentit quelque chose en lui être tiré vers l'extérieur. Une fumée noire jaillit des pores de sa peau et se regroupa à ses pieds pour prendre forme. La silhouette lui était identique, à ceci près qu'elle était complètement noire.

" Tiaan? " Murmura Sora dont le corps entier s'était mis à trembler.

Le Sans-cœur le regarda avec un sourire à la fois malsain et compatissant. L'être des Ténèbres se lança sur la femme et referma une main sur l'une de ses épaules tandis que l'autre était reculée pour finalement se diriger subitement vers la poitrine d'Ihlaée. Elle s'y planta profondément et sembla y chercher quelque chose.

Le jeune prince observa la scène, horrifié, sans savoir quoi faire pour stopper les événements qui prenaient place juste sous ses yeux. Les viéras disparurent quand l'elfe fit jaillir des pics de glace de son propre corps et les restes de leurs âmes disparurent au vent.

" Non… " Gémit le prince avant de reporter son attention sur son clone.

Ce dernier resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur l'épaule de l'elfe puis, prenant appui sur ses pieds posés sur l'abdomen de celle-ci, il tira sèchement et arracha son cœur. Le corps de l'elfe se raidit brusquement et tomba au sol, inerte. Tiaan, lui, regarda sa prise avec tendresse et la serra brièvement contre lui.

" N'est-il pas magnifique, ce cœur? " Demanda-t-il tout haut en le montrant à Sora, qui se couvrit la bouche des deux mains, peinant à se retenir de vomir. " Rongé par la tristesse et la colère; par l'orgueil et la haine. Des sentiments aussi forts ne peuvent que nous profiter. " Déclara-t-il en levant sa récompense au dessus de lui, comme pour la montrer aux cieux.

Mickey ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer le Sans-cœur. Un sentiment de répulsion s'empara de lui et il se leva pour attaquer Tiaan, Keyblade en main. L'enfant des Ombres eut un petit rire et esquiva aisément le coup. D'une simple pichenette sur le front du roi, il le repoussa violemment et le regarda tomber mollement avec amusement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'approcha de Sora, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Le jeune châtain voulait fuir, s'éloigner le plus possible de Tiaan mais ses jambes l'en empêchaient. Il était horrifié, terrorisé. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir? Avait-il réellement l'intention de le protéger?

" Allons, n'aie pas peur. " Le consola Tiaan en s'accroupissant devant lui. " Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour te protéger. " Continua-t-il avec un sourire attendri. Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Sora pour la caresser.

" Ne… Ne me touche pas. " Souffla le jeune prince en tournant la tête pour ne plus avoir à regarder son double. Ce dernier soupira.

Sans rien dire, le Sans-cœur se leva et porta le cœur d'Ihlaée à ses lèvres. Il mordit dans le muscle encore chaud et le dévora, affamé. Lorsqu'il eut fini son maigre repas, son corps se dissipa et pénétra la peau de son hôte.

_J'ai hâte de trouver un nouveau cœur. Continue comme cela, Sora. _Chantonna Tiaan lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur du jeune prince.

Sora sentit soudainement le goût du sang dans sa bouche et ce fut de trop. Il se pencha en avant et régurgita. Plus que jamais, il souhaita n'avoir été qu'un adolescent ordinaire et dans un coin de son esprit, il en voulut fortement à son père.

x-x-x

Midi était passé depuis quelques heures quand le groupe d'aventuriers se tint devant l'entrée du château. Après leur combat contre le maître du palais puis l'elfe, il avait fallu se débarrasser du corps de leur adversaire, soigner les plaies des blessés et s'assurer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Dans le château, tous les domestiques étaient redevenus eux-mêmes et le maître n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de l'illustre visiteur. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il tiendrait compte des avertissements de Lumière et Big Ben à l'avenir.

" Merci mille fois pour votre aide. " Les remerciait Belle devant les grilles du château. " Grâce à vous, nos vies sont redevenues ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. "

" Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. " Lui répondit Mickey en souriant sincèrement. Quel soulagement de retrouver Belle telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. " Si d'autres événements étranges venaient à se produire, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je ne te le souhaite pas mais on ne sait jamais. "

" Entendu. " Répondit la châtaine avec un doux sourire. " Faites bonne route. "

Les voyageurs firent un léger signe de tête puis s'éloignèrent, regagnant les bois. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Riku, Roxas et Axel ignoraient pourquoi le roi de Fantasia était si mal à l'aise et pourquoi Sora n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu leur ennemie et ils jugèrent judicieux de ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

Le retour à Fantasia se fit sans encombre et ils retrouvèrent bientôt la demeure si familière qu'était devenu le palais aux toits bleus. Les domestiques les accueillirent et leur demandèrent s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, ce à quoi il leur fut seulement répondu de ne pas importuner les invités pour l'instant.

" Allez vous reposer un peu, vous l'avez tous bien mérité. Je vous ferai appeler quand le dîner sera prêt. " Leur dit le roi avant de s'éloigner pour regagner la salle du trône.

" Quelle bonne idée. J'ai le dos en compote. " Déclara Axel en s'étirant longuement. Roxas fit une légère grimace quand il entendit quelques os craquer. Ils haussèrent les sourcils quand ils s'aperçurent que Sora partait déjà sans même les avoir prévenus. " Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant qu'on était évanouis? " Marmonna le roux, les bras croisés.

" Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça les a contrariés tous les deux; surtout Sora. " Répondit l'argenté avec un petit soupir.

" Tu feras bien de lui parler quand l'occasion se présentera. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le regard qu'il a depuis qu'on a quitté le château. " Dit le blond.

" Ah? " Demandèrent les deux plus grands.

" Ce n'est peut-être que mon imagination mais ça m'a vraiment donné l'impression qu'il s'est mis à en vouloir au monde entier. Ce serait fâcheux. " Expliqua Roxas en secouant la tête. " Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, je me fais peut-être des idées. "

" J'espère que tu as raison. " Répondit l'argenté. Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers et fronça légèrement les sourcils. " Je vais aller le rejoindre et essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe. On se retrouve tout à l'heure! " Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en courant vers sa chambre.

Il monta les marches aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses jambes et courut dans le couloir, manquant de peu de bousculer l'un des domestiques. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser et continua son chemin, son esprit complètement focalisé sur son ami. Il reprit son souffle lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Sora. Il tendit alors la main pour agripper le bouton de porte mais stoppa quand il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Du bruit et des plaintes. En écoutant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que Sora se plaignait mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait. Il frappa alors à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il trouva le jeune châtain debout au milieu de la pièce, la respiration haletante. Des objets brisés jonchaient le sol autour de lui et les restes d'un vase renversé étaient à ses pieds. Riku fronça les sourcils.

" Sora? " Demanda prudemment l'argenté en s'avançant.

Le jeune châtain ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de serrer les poings.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu te conduis étrangement depuis que nous sommes partis de chez Belle. " Continua le plus grand en s'avançant un peu plus.

" Ce qu'il m'arrive? " Répéta le châtain. " J'aimerais bien le savoir moi-même. " Dit-il avec un rire dénué de joie. " J'aurais préféré que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Mon père n'aurait jamais dû écouter ces maudits elfes. Tout irait pour le mieux s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide. " Se lamenta-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol.

Riku l'observa de loin. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Le Sora qu'il connaissait ne s'était jamais montré aussi défaitiste. Non, il était courageux et ne renonçait jamais.

" Les Ténèbres se sont sans doute emparées de toi. " Déclara l'argenté en baissant les yeux. " Je ne vois pas comment expliquer ton comportement autrement. "

" Je suis désolé mais c'est pourtant le fond de ma pensée. J'ai pu tenir le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais là, j'ai atteint ma limite. Je ne peux plus avancer comme ça. " Marmonna le châtain en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. " Je l'ai encore au fond de la gorge; ce goût immonde. Ce qu'il m'a forcé à avaler. Je n'en voulais pas… "

" Sora, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. Qui t'a obligé à avaler quoi? " Questionna Riku le plus calmement possible. Il s'assit au sol devant son compagnon et posa les mains sur ses épaules mais son geste fit sursauter le plus jeune qui le repoussa et se recula.

" J'aurais souhaité que les Ténèbres n'aient jamais existé. " Murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais Riku entendit clairement ses paroles. " Je veux qu'elles disparaissent. J'en ai assez de me battre, je ne veux plus continuer. "

" Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis! " S'exclama Riku, les poings serrés. Ses paroles n'eurent aucune réponse et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Roxas avait vu juste et la situation prit alors une tournure inattendue et véritablement problématique.

x-x-x

" Regardez un peu ça. " Commentait Vexen en observant une scène dans un miroir. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir la chambre de l'Elu de la Lumière à Fantasia et entendre tout ce qu'il se disait. L'air radieux, Vexen stoppa le sort et tourna les talons. Il sortit du petit salon et se dirigea dans la bibliothèque pour y trouver son partenaire.

" Zexion, ton poulain a fini par jeter l'éponge. " Déclara le blond, fier comme un paon.

" Comment cela? " Demanda le garçon appelé en levant le nez de son livre. Il haussa les sourcils.

" Sora a déclaré forfait il y a quelques instants. Il refuse tout bonnement de se battre à présent. Je dois dire que les plans d'Ansem se déroulent à merveille. Quelle bonne idée il a eue de parler à cette idiote d'elfe. "

" Imbécile, ça ne va pas du tout! " S'emporta Zexion en se levant brusquement de son siège. " C'en sera fini de nous s'il s'arrête maintenant. "

" Pardon? Mais je croyais que – "

" Eh bien tu as mal compris. " Lança le plus petit en secouant la tête. Il leva une main et se mordit l'index pour se calmer mais quand cela n'eut aucun effet, il se mit à faire les cent pas. " Ansem commence à nous gêner dans nos plans. Il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon. Peut-être devrions-nous le reprogrammer. "

" Tu veux sans doute dire "lui faire un lavage de cerveau"? Il n'a peut-être pas de cœur mais il n'empêche qu'il reste un être vivant. " Le corrigea Vexen, les bras croisés.

" Toujours est-il que son erreur pourrait nous coûter cher. Mieux vaut y remédier tant qu'elle est encore récente. "

" Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? "

Zexion stoppa lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée de génie, évidemment. Il tourna la tête vers le blond, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Un clou chasse l'autre, comme on dit. Il nous suffira de frapper pour lui faire oublier ces mauvaises pensées. " Déclara le plus jeune avec un air satisfait.

" Vraiment? "

" Oui. Il chasse les Ténèbres depuis si longtemps que c'en est certainement devenu un réflexe. Il aura vite fait d'oublier ces quelques soucis lorsqu'arrivera un nouveau personnage sur le devant de la scène. "

" Et… Qui sera ce personnage? "

" Toi, évidemment. "

Vexen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se pointa du doigt, abasourdi.

" Tu vas pouvoir nous montrer toute l'étendue de tes aptitudes. C'est une chance inespérée pour toi, n'est-ce pas? " Continua Zexion en reprenant place. Le blond ne répondit rien et sortit de la bibliothèque, pensif. Le garçon aux cheveux gris le suivit du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. " Si tu en es capable, cela va de soi. "

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Mickey a eu son petit rôle, Tiaan dévoile son côté le plus sombre et Sora déprime. Que de réjouissances! XD Du coup, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans le prochain chapitre. Je vais voir comment je me débrouille. :x Tout cela mis à part, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent réveillon et que le Père Noël vous a gâtés! D'ailleurs, il m'a fait savoir qu'il était contrarié de ne pas être apparu dans cette histoire. (J'aurais plutôt cru que ça l'aurait soulagé XD) Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos messages! Allez, sans plus attendre, je vous fais partager les questions qui m'ont été posées par Serya-chan et auxquelles j'ai, évidemment, répondu. (Ah, je ne crois pas avoir dit que je les publierais… Bon ben, vous le savez maintenant.)

_1- Depuis quand écris-tu ?_

J'écris sur Fanfiction depuis 2 ans, visiblement. *a vérifié sur sa page d'accueil * (j'étais sûre que ça faisait plus longtemps!) Mais pour ce qui est d'inventer des histoires, je pense l'avoir toujours fait. Entre ma BD toute moche sur Patapon le chat, un truc sur des fourmis qui se transformaient comme Sailor Moon, etc... *longue liste*

_2- D'où te vient cette envie de faire des histoires longues comme ça? Parce que moi j'ai du mal et j'ai souvent la flemme de continuer. xD Mais je m'accroche :D_

En fait, je ne fais pas exprès d'écrire des histoires si longues. XD Au départ, c'est juste une idée vague qui devient une histoire complète et petit à petit, j'ai d'autres idées qui viennent s'associer et paf! Ça fait des Choca- Une histoire! Pour tout te dire, j'ai plus de mal à écrire un oneshot parce que je ne peux pas dire autant de choses que je le voudrais. ^^; Continue de t'accrocher! Tes lecteurs t'en seront reconnaissants! =D

_3- Quelles études fais-tu ou as-tu fait ? (non sérieusement ça m'intéresse ^-^)_

Mes études, c'est comme un parcours du combattant, si je puis dire. Je viens d'un Bac L options Arts Plastiques. Après ça, j'ai fait une année de Mise à Niveau en Arts Appliqués à l'ESAAT, puis un BTS IMS (en gros : couture) qui était censé remplacer le dessin pour mes projets professionnels mais ça ne m'a pas plu. Du coup, je fais une Licence Arts Plastiques maintenant. (Je reviens à mon premier amour XD)

_4- Est-ce que tu aimes les pâtes ? :D_

Ah là là, j'avais dit 3 questions maximum. XD Sinon oui, j'aime les pâtes. Mais je préfère le riz. (Même si je m'étouffe avec plus facilement)

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, ne soyez pas timides! Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. =D (ah et de ce fait, je ne mets plus d'anecdotes pour l'instant. Je suis à sec de toute façon :x)


	33. Face à face

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 33 : Face à face  
**_

Le départ de Vexen n'avait pas manqué de susciter l'agitation au sein du château des Terres Radieuses. Ansem, qui en était la cause, avait été sévèrement réprimandé pour son erreur et il promit de se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Ce fut suite à la réunion tenue à ce sujet que Zexion fut rejoint par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Ils étaient plaqués vers l'arrière mais seules deux mèches rebelles refusaient d'être domptées.

" Zexion, est-ce vrai que tu as décidé d'envoyer Vexen pour Levoir? " Demanda la blonde à voix basse lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

" Il faut bien que l'un de nous se dévoue, non? Et puis, Vexen est le plus faible d'entre nous. Personne ne pleurera sa disparition s'il venait à échouer. " Expliqua le jeune homme en s'éloignant de la salle du trône pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

" Mais ne vas-tu pas te faire corriger? " Demanda la blonde, confuse.

" L'ordre vient d'au dessus. J'ai simplement sauté sur l'occasion. "

" Tu veux dire qu'on veut faire disparaître Vexen?! " S'exclama l'autre.

" Pas si fort, Larxène! " Siffla Zexion en lui couvrant la bouche. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été entendue. " Et oui, il doit être éliminé. Il ne fait rien qui puisse nous aider alors autant laisser de la place pour d'autres candidats. "

" Mais il n'y a plus eu de nouveaux candidats depuis des années; au moins des dizaines. " Insista Larxène. On lui cachait quelque chose et elle était bien décidée à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Zexion refusait d'en dire un seul mot mais Ansem se montrerait peut-être plus bavard.

x-x-x

Deux semaines entières s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour des combattants à Fantasia. L'ambiance au palais du roi Mickey était, pour ainsi dire, électrique. Le groupe jusqu'alors si soudé semblait peiner à maintenir les liens qui les unissaient autrefois. Leurs avis sur la condition de Sora étaient partagés et le silence du souverain à ce sujet n'aidait en rien à arranger la situation déjà délicate.

" Pourquoi refuse-t-il de nous parler? " Se plaignait Cloud, assis dans le jardin. Squall, fidèle au poste, l'accompagnait. " Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange? "

" Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est l'état dans lequel nous avions trouvé le corps de cette elfe. " Confia le châtain, les bras croisés. " J'ignore si c'est Sora qui a fait cela et, si c'est le cas, ça pourrait expliquer qu'il soit si peu bavard. "

" Pourquoi le prince aurait-il fait ça? Ce n'est pas un Sans-cœur. " Répondit l'autre. Il n'ajouta rien puis écarquilla subitement les yeux.

" Lui, non, mais Tiaan en est un. " Déclara Squall.

" Il vous a fallu deux semaines pour trouver ça? " Dit-on non loin de là. Les deux chevaliers tournèrent la tête et virent Roxas s'approcher d'eux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? " Demanda sèchement Cloud en se levant.

" Le jardin est ouvert à tout le monde, il me semble. " Fit l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

" Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de – " Commença Squall avec un petit soupir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici, de toute façon? Tu ne voulais pas aller te balader et faire le boulot de Sora puisque, comme tu l'as si bien supposé, il ne sert plus à – " Répondit le chevalier blond.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que je n'ai pas dit que Sora était inutile?! " S'emporta aussitôt Roxas. " J'ai dit que s'il ne se remuait pas, il était préférable pour nous de continuer sans lui! "

" C'est du pareil au même. " Insista Cloud. Les deux blonds se fixèrent du regard sans rien dire pendant un long moment puis, subitement, ils empoignèrent leurs armes. Squall réagit rapidement. Il s'interposa entre les deux garçons pour essayer de les stopper mais sa tentative fut vaine. Il fut balayé brutalement avant que les deux blonds ne se mettent à se battre pour de bon.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! " S'exclama-t-on depuis le balcon. Le chevalier châtain chercha la source de la voix et ses yeux se posèrent sur la douce Aérith; qui, pour le moment, était furieuse.

La jeune femme sauta du balcon pour retomber plus bas avec souplesse puis elle se dirigea vers Cloud et Roxas, qui s'étaient arrêtés pour la regarder avec étonnement. Aérith se plaça entre les deux garçons, posa les mains à l'arrière de leurs têtes et les firent se rencontrer violemment. Ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, les mains plaquées sur leurs fronts où il leur semblait sentir battre leurs cœurs.

" N'avez-vous pas honte d'agir de la sorte? " Continua Aérith, les mains sur les hanches. " Je veux bien comprendre que vous soyez angoissés mais de là à en venir aux mains. Et entre vous, de surcroît! C'est une conduite irresponsable! J'exige que vous vous présentiez des excuses et que vous mettiez fin à cette querelle stupide! "

Squall observait d'un peu plus loin et prit soin de ne pas oublier qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre la jeune femme en colère.

" C'est hors de question! Il a insulté le prince. " S'entêta Cloud, qui se couvrit la tête des deux mains quand l'air menaçant de la châtaine se posa sur lui.

" Je n'ai pas voulu l'insulter. " Commença Roxas, les poings serrés. " Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'on ferait peut-être mieux de le laisser tranquille pendant un moment et le laisser réfléchir. Ça finira peut-être par lui passer. "

À ces propos, le chevalier blond releva brusquement la tête pour l'observer et quand il ne vit que de la sincérité dans les yeux du jeune roi, il baissa les yeux aussitôt.

" Je… J'avais cru… " Marmonna l'adulte. À ses côtés, Aérith soupira et s'éloigna, sentant que l'orage était enfin passé.

" Je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de parler. Je m'exprime mal et ça finit toujours avec des tas de malentendus. " Fit l'adolescent en massant la bosse qui commençait à lui sortit du crâne. " Bon sang, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. "

" Ça, tu l'as dit. " Fit l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils retournaient tous dans le château pour prendre leur déjeuner. Riku entra le dernier dans la salle du repas et tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui, espérant que Sora l'accompagnerait. Mais, une nouvelle fois, il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre.

" Ça commence à faire long. Combien de temps compte-t-il rester enfermé? " Demanda Axel, passablement irrité à présent.

" Laissez-lui encore un peu de temps. " Se contenta de répondre Mickey en prenant sa fourchette pour commencer à manger. Les autres convives l'imitèrent.

" Si nous savions au moins ce qui est arrivé et qui l'a rendu si renfermé. " Déclara sèchement Cloud. Le roi aux cheveux bruns baissa les yeux vers son assiette et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

" J'aimerais vous le dire mais… Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. " Dit-il d'une voix faible.

" C'est à propos de Tiaan, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda Axel, le regard posé sur le roi de Fantasia. " Ce qui est arrivé à Ihlaée… C'était lui, n'est-ce pas? "

Mickey se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

" Sora aurait tout vu? " Demanda Squall, l'air soucieux.

" Il y a de fortes chances. " Répondit l'argenté en entamant son repas.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut finit, Mickey demanda à Minnie de le laisser avec ses invités; ce qu'elle fit sans poser de questions. Les domestiques débarrassèrent la table rapidement et sortirent.

" Je comptais attendre que Sora soit pleinement remis de notre dernière bataille mais le temps presse et je ne peux malheureusement plus patienter. " Commença le monarque.

" Qu'est-il arrivé? " Demanda Axel.

" Un autre royaume semble être victime de changements climatiques semblables à ceux qui sont survenus à Fantasia, quelques semaines plus tôt. Le phénomène est d'autant plus étrange que ce royaume se trouve au beau milieu du désert. "

" Dans le désert? " Demanda Roxas, les sourcils haussés. Il avait horreur de rester trop longtemps au soleil et il espéra donc que le problème ne prendrait pas trop de temps à être résolu.

" À Agrabah, plus précisément. "

" Agrabah? Mais on connaît cet endroit! " S'exclama Axel, le visage rayonnant. " C'est là qu'on trouve les meilleurs gâteaux au miel. "

" Alors c'est de là qu'ils venaient. " Fit le jeune roi, une main au menton. Le reste du groupe détourna le regard pour prêter plus attention au roi Mickey.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, le sultan de ce royaume m'a fait parvenir une lettre où il me demande de lui venir en aide. Il semblerait que des Sans-cœur terrorisent les habitants en plus du climat anormalement froid. "

" N'a-t-il pas parlé d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds? " Questionna aussitôt Riku, intéressé.

" Il n'en a pas fait mention, non. " Répondit le brun. " Je voudrais que vous vous rendiez tous à Agrabah, enquêtiez sur cet étrange phénomène et que vous y remédiez si vous en avez la possibilité. "

" Pas de problème. Nous y serons très rapidement, en plus. Je vais pouvoir ouvrir un portail pour tous nous y conduire. " Déclara le bouffon en bombant le torse. " Ça aurait été difficile avant vu que je ne connaissais pas très bien les endroits où nous allions mais pour celui là, il n'y a aucun problème. "

x-x-x

Les garçons se regroupèrent dans le hall d'entrée du château et s'assurèrent d'avoir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin une fois partis. Riku se proposa d'aller chercher Sora pendant les derniers préparatifs.

" Roxas, as-tu pensé à prendre de la lotion pour te protéger du soleil? " Demanda le roux en tournant la tête vers son amant.

" Et comment. Je ne tiens pas à brûler sur place. " Répondit ce dernier.

" Tu ne supportes pas le soleil? " Demanda Squall, un sourcil haussé.

" J'ai la peau assez pâle et comme je ne sortais pas du château très souvent, elle est devenue fragile à l'exposition au soleil. " Expliqua le jeune roi.

" Je vois. "

Peu de temps après, Riku revint, aussi seul que lorsqu'il était parti.

" Comme il fallait s'en douter… " Marmonna Axel, les bras croisés. " Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons y aller. "

Il tendit un bras et fit apparaître un nuage noir un peu plus haut que Squall. Il fit signe aux autres garçons de l'emprunter, ce qu'ils firent avec un peu de réticences. Lorsque vint le tour de Riku, il ferma les yeux et traversa le portail. Il eut très froid en le passant mais une fois sorti, une chaleur caniculaire l'enveloppa et il crut, pendant un instant, que l'air avait complètement disparu. Cependant, la température se mit à baisser progressivement à mesure qu'il approchait de la ville d'Agrabah.

" En effet, tout cela est assez suspicieux. " Fit Remarquer Roxas. Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Les rues de la cité étaient complètement vides. Les boutiques étaient à l'abandon et toutes les fenêtres étaient closes. Seul le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les toiles des stands animait la ville déserte.

" Quelle ambiance. Ça ne donne pas envie de s'attarder ici. " Fit remarquer Cloud en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait ici pas âme qui vive.

" Rendons-nous au palais pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus. " Déclara Squall sans vraiment perdre de temps à observer les alentours.

" Que comptez-vous y faire? " Demanda une voix derrière eux. Le groupe entier se retourna et vit un jeune homme les défiant du regard. Il portait un pantalon ample écru, une veste violette qui ne se fermait pas et une coiffe rouge trônait le sommet de son crâne couvert de cheveux couleur d'ébène. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et l'étranger éternua bruyamment.

" Ça gâche vraiment tout l'effet. " Murmura Axel à son jeune amant, qui acquiesça.

" Nous sommes venus voir le sultan. Sa Majesté Mickey nous envoie. " Dit Squall en s'avançant vers le jeune homme. " Es-tu l'un de ses serviteurs? "

" Moi? Un serviteur? Vous plaisantez. " Fit le brun en haussant un sourcil. " Je n'arrive même pas à la cheville des gardes. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un orphelin qui traine les rues. "

" Est-ce la faute des Sans-cœur? Ces saletés ont profité qu'il n'y ait personne pour les arrêter pour s'en prendre aux parents de ce pauvre petit. " Dit Cloud, les poings serrés.

" Les quoi? " Demanda l'inconnu, de plus en plus confus. " Non, j'ai toujours été seul. Mes parents ont quitté la ville en m'abandonnant ici. "

" L'heure n'est pas aux bavardages. Allons voir le roi. " Déclara le chevalier châtain.

" Le sultan. " Le corrigea l'orphelin. Squall tiqua.

" Roi, sultan; c'est la même chose. Et puis qui es-tu pour me reprendre? " Lança-t-il, les bras croisés.

" Je me nomme Aladdin. Pour vous servir, messieurs. " Répondit le brun en faisant une révérence.

" Bon, nous avons perdu assez de temps ici. Mettons-nous en route. " Continua le chevalier châtain. Les autres garçons le suivirent; Aladdin aussi.

" Il n'a pas l'air très commode. " Fit l'habitant à Riku. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

" Il est à bout, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il est bien plus sympathique en temps normal. "

Le palais d'Agrabah était tout bonnement splendide, et la simplicité des habitations modestes ne le rendait que plus magnifique. L'intérieur était tout aussi somptueux. Les décorations, bien que foisonnantes, n'étaient pas en surnombre et ajoutaient une touche de couleur qui était la bienvenue parmi la blancheur des pièces. Ils furent conduits à une salle remplie de sofas moelleux et luxueux dans lesquels ils furent invités à prendre place. Les minutes passaient et le sultan n'arrivait toujours pas. Cependant, après une longue attente, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra. Elle était vêtue d'habits d'un vert tirant sur le bleu turquoise contrastant avec sa jolie peau mate. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués et arrivaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux.

" Princesse? " Demanda Aladdin, qui avait réussi à entrer en même temps que les envoyés du roi de Fantasia. Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina.

" Aladdin! Comment as-tu réussi à entrer? " Demanda-t-elle en courant vers lui. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Il la posa à terre et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Mais la princesse se rappela rapidement de la raison de sa venue et se redressa aussitôt. " Etes-vous venus au nom du roi Mickey? "

" En effet. " Répondit Cloud.

" Le ciel soit loué. " Fit la princesse en posant les mains au dessus de sa poitrine. " Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre aide nous est précieuse. Il y a eu tant d'incidents que nous n'avons pu régler nous même. "

" Quels sont-ils, au juste, ces incidents? " Demanda Squall.

" Eh bien, il y a tout d'abord la vague de froid qui s'est subitement abattue sur Agrabah. Ensuite, des êtres étranges sont apparus un peu partout. D'après les dires des habitants, ils sont de petite taille, ont la peau noire comme le charbon et des yeux luisants. Et ce n'est pas tout – " Commença la princesse, l'air de plus en plus alarmée. " Aux portes du palais se trouvent leurs maîtres. L'un d'eux contrôle probablement la température. Il est capable de faire apparaître des cubes de glace par milliers. "

" Avez-vous aperçu un être humain qui soit de leur côté? Un type aux cheveux blonds. " Demanda Riku, lui coupant presque la parole.

" Je ne pense pas, non. " Répondit Jasmine en secouant lentement la tête.

" Très bien, mettons-nous au travail, dans ce cas. Axel, tu feras équipe avec Cloud et Riku. Roxas, tu viens avec moi. "

" Quoi? Mais je veux qu'il reste avec moi! " Protesta le roux en faisant la moue.

'" Très bien. Riku, tu viens avec moi. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'accompagne pas? " Protesta cette fois Cloud. Le second chevalier poussa un long soupir.

" Je pense que ça ne te fera pas de mal de passer un peu plus de temps avec Roxas, histoire de renouer un peu vos liens. Maintenant, arrêtez de me contredire et mettez-vous en route. " Dit-il sèchement. L'autre groupe ne broncha pas et sortit du palais. L'argenté, lui, leva les yeux vers Squall.

" Mon petit doigt me dit que tu es énervé. "

" Pas vraiment, non. Je ne veux simplement pas que Sora ait plus de soucis qu'il n'en a déjà. " Dit le plus grand en sortant à son tour de la salle, suivi de près par l'adolescent. " Est-ce que… Tu penses qu'il finira par nous rejoindre? "

" Sora? " S'assura Riku. Lorsqu'il vit le chevalier acquiescer, il continua. " Très franchement, je ne suis pas très sûr. D'habitude, il boude un petit moment et finit par s'en remettre mais là… Ça dure quand même depuis déjà deux semaines. J'ai envie d'y croire mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur d'être seulement déçu s'il ne change pas d'avis. "

" Je comprends. C'est aussi ce que je pense. " Confia Squall en remerciant les gardes rapidement après qu'ils lui aient ouvert la porte d'entrée du palais.

" Mais tu sais, je me suis dit que si nous réussissions cette mission, ça lui prouverait qu'on peut se débrouiller sans lui et qu'il n'a pas à s'occuper de nous. Ça pourrait le rassurer. "

" Ou il pourrait définitivement décider de tout laisser tomber. C'est quitte ou double. " Termina l'adulte en secouant la tête.

x-x-x

" Bon sang, il fait tellement froid que je ne sens même plus ma – " Commença à se plaindre Axel en se frottant vigoureusement les bras.

" Essaie de tenir encore un peu, le temps qu'on trouve les Sans-cœur dont parlait Jasmine. " Le coupa Roxas en regardant autour de lui. " Tenez, regardez. "

Il désigna une tâche sombre sur sa gauche et, comme il s'y attendait, des créatures de l'Ombre en sortirent. L'un d'eux, grand et rond, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui que Cloud avait vu dans le désert, lorsque Vivi les accompagnait encore. Le Sans-cœur portait un boléro orange et un pantalon vert. Autour de lui se tenaient des monstres plus petits qui brandissaient d'énormes sabres.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne devra pas chercher trop longtemps. " Dit Axel en faisant apparaître ses chakrams. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent et s'armèrent à leur tour.

Le Sans-cœur semblable à un bandit leur envoya une salve de sphères enflammées, qu'Axel se chargea d'intercepter pour finalement les envoyer sur les monstres restants. La plupart tomba à la renverse tandis que les autres passaient à l'attaque. Roxas parvenait aisément à se charger d'éliminer deux ennemis à la fois grâce à ses deux Keyblades. Axel se trouvait dans la même situation. Quant à Cloud, sa force suffisait à en faire un adversaire relativement redoutable. D'un coup horizontal, il balaya le groupe face à lui et l'envoya vers le bandit. Ce dernier, légèrement sonné par l'attaque subite, ne lança pas d'assaut pendant un instant; instant pendant lequel les trois garçons le rouèrent de coups. Bientôt, la dernière Ombre disparut, laissant place au calme.

Il n'allait cependant pas durer bien longtemps. Le groupe entendit le bruit de pas derrière lui et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir s'il s'agissait d'ennemis, il ne vit que Squall et Riku. Le duo stoppa net, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier, mais deux lueurs au sol attirèrent leur attention. Du sable surgirent deux autres Sans-cœur, ceux-ci bien plus grands et plus gros que celui qu'avait affronté le trio. L'un était vêtu de rouge et de la lave remplissait à moitié la sphère transparente qui constituait le ventre du démon. À ses côtés, un être semblable flottait dans les airs. Il était, lui, vêtu de bleu et c'était de la neige qui pouvait être aperçue au creux de ses entrailles. Les Sans-cœur firent se rencontrer leurs sceptres puis, sans plus de préambules, foncèrent vers leurs adversaires.

Axel lança ses chakrams en direction de l'Ombre bleue mais manqua sa cible. Peu résigné à baisser les bras, il frappa dans ses mains et fit revenir les armes vers lui. Cette fois, elles touchèrent le Sans-cœur de plein fouet et brisèrent légèrement la coque de son ventre d'où quelques flocons commencèrent à s'échapper.

De leur côté, Squall et Riku ne s'en sortaient pas si bien. L'argenté ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie sacrée et ses quelques sorts de glace n'eurent pas d'effet; ce qui n'était pas si étonnant quand ils étaient utilisés sur un être né des Ténèbres. Squall avait donc pris le relai et s'était mis à rouer le monstre de coups. L'adolescent s'était rapidement joint à lui mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les pointes de leurs épées commençaient à rougir, ils cessèrent immédiatement leur assaut. S'ils continuaient, leurs armes finiraient par fondre et ils n'auraient alors plus de moyen de se défendre. Fort heureusement pour eux, Cloud remarqua leur détresse et fit pleuvoir des blocs de glace dont la quasi-totalité fit mouche. À peine eut-il fini de lancer son sort que Squall courut vers lui pour le plaquer au sol. Le chevalier blond comprit rapidement la raison de son geste quand des orbes de glace passèrent au dessus d'eux à toute allure pour finalement frapper le Sans-cœur de feu. Ils se redressèrent rapidement et cherchèrent leurs autres compagnons du regard. Axel et Roxas étaient aux prises avec la seconde créature et semblaient se débrouiller relativement bien. Ils enchaînaient les sorts de feu avec une grande dextérité et esquivaient tout aussi adroitement les attaques de leur adversaire. Il ne leur fallut pas tellement de temps avant que l'ennemi ne soit neutralisé.

" Bien, il n'en reste plus qu'un! " S'enthousiasma Axel en tournant la tête vers son prochain adversaire.

Il ne pourrait cependant pas être d'une grande utilité, cette fois. Il laissa donc Roxas rejoindre le reste du groupe et se chargea de surveiller leurs arrières.

L'adolescent rejoignit Cloud et ils lancèrent des sorts de glace à tout va. Riku et Squall attaquèrent raisonnablement, tout juste assez pour être d'une aide suffisante sans pour autant risquer d'endommager leurs épées.

Voyant que sa défaite était proche, le dernier Sans-cœur tenta de prendre la fuite mais Cloud fut plus rapide. Un genou à terre, il frappa le sol du plat de la main et une stalagmite sortit du sol pour emprisonner la créature dans un cercueil de glace au creux duquel elle finit par disparaître lentement.

" Joli coup! " Appela Axel en les rejoignant enfin.

" Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même. " Fit une voix.

Les compagnons d'aventure, qui avaient baissé leur garde, se redressèrent et cherchèrent d'où provenait la voix.

" Là, regardez! " S'exclama Cloud en désignant le cercueil de glace.

Le reflet d'un homme au visage émacié apparut sur la surface polie. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir et de longs cheveux blonds tombaient jusque ses épaules. Tout le monde reconnut aisément Vexen. Ce dernier tendit une main, laquelle sortit littéralement du bloc de glace. Vexen fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et aussitôt, il s'était matérialisé devant les yeux ébahis de ceux qui seraient ses adversaires.

" Voyez un peu ce que vous avez fait. J'ai consacré tant de temps à la création de ces petites merveilles et vous, vous les avez détruites, comme les sauvages que vous êtes. " Fit l'homme aux longs cheveux en prenant son air le plus dédaigneux. Il porta son attention sur Riku et sourit malicieusement. " Détruire l'un de tes semblables… Vraiment, ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. "

" Je ne suis pas comme eux! " S'emporta Riku, les sourcils froncés. Il resserra le manche de son épée et se tint prêt à attaquer.

" Bien sûr que si. " Fit l'autre, étonné que l'argenté ne le croie pas. " Tu es toi aussi l'une de mes plus belles créations. "

" Comment cela? " Demanda Squall d'une voix presque inaudible. Il tourna la tête vers Riku, méfiant. L'argenté était-il du côté de Vexen? Les avait-il trompés pendant tout ce temps en prétendant être des leurs? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

" Et tes frères, que sont-ils devenus? " Continua Vexen, l'air mauvais. Il pouvait lire la confusion dans les yeux turquoise de Riku et il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de cette sublime vision.

" Qu'ont-ils à voir avec – " Commença l'adolescent pour, finalement, être interrompu.

" Ce que tu es idiot. " Fit l'homme au manteau noir, les bras croisés tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête. " Je pensais que tu aurais compris mais visiblement, ce qui te sert de cerveau est défectueux. Veux-tu que j'y jette un œil? "

" La ferme! " Cria Riku en faisant un pas en avant, sa Keyblade pointée vers le blond. " Contente-toi de répondre! "

" Quelle hâte… " Marmonna Vexen. " Eh bien soit, si tu veux que je dévoile à toutes les personnes ici présentes ta véritable nature, j'agirai selon tes désirs. " Il ouvrit les bras en grand et mima une révérence pleine de respect. " Il y a fort longtemps de cela, j'ai senti au cœur d'une modeste chaumière une forte odeur de Ténèbres. Bien évidemment, j'ai mené ma petite enquête mais n'ai rien trouvé de convainquant… Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que la femme qui y vivait attendait des enfants; quatre, pour être plus précis. "

Riku l'observa étrangement, confus.

" Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu déterminer lequel dégageait cette fragrance et je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation de tous les maudire. Je me suis fait passer pour un puissant sorcier et j'ai volontairement provoqué la colère du couple afin de trouver un prétexte pour lancer mon sort, qui ferait transformer leurs enfants en animaux sauvages pendant les périodes de pleine lune. Ce dernier a fonctionné à merveille puisqu'aujourd'hui, la plupart de ces enfants ont été tués à cause de la peur qu'ils inspiraient, mais je regrette de l'avoir annulé si tôt. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. "

Il se fit un lourd silence. Alors, ce Yen Sid dont avaient parlé les parents de Riku n'était autre que Vexen? C'était lui qui avait lancé sur eux cette horrible malédiction qui avait coûté la vie à sa famille? Ce sentiment de légèreté lorsque Riku était redevenu humain à Lazuli, c'était parce que la malédiction avait enfin été levée?

" Pourquoi? " Fut tout ce que Riku trouva à dire, choqué par la triste révélation qui venait de lui être faite.

" Seul l'Elu de la Lumière nous intéresse. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de laisser celui des Ténèbres en vie et lui donner ainsi une chance de se débarrasser de lui. Quelle ironie que, parmi ces frères, ce soit justement l'Elu qui ait survécu. Mais ce ne sera plus pour très longtemps. " Fit Vexen. Il plaça un pied en retrait et plaça le bras gauche devant lui. Un rideau de lumière s'éleva depuis le coude jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et un bouclier bleu apparut. Le design était assez basique et pourtant délicat. L'homme leva l'autre main et claqua des doigts. Subitement, un cercle immense les entoura, Riku et lui, et une fine paroi de glace jaillit de la forme pour finalement former un dôme au dessus d'eux.

" Tout ça ne concerne que toi et moi. " Déclara Vexen en s'élançant vers son jeune adversaire.

Axel et Squall voulurent briser la paroi mais étrangement, aucun de leur sort, aussi puissant fut-il, ne parvint à faire fondre le mur.

" C'est inutile. Le sort est constamment renouvelé. " Les informa Cloud après avoir observé ses deux compagnons. " Une partie de la paroi a à peine fondu qu'elle est aussitôt renforcée. Vous perdez votre temps. " Il vit Axel préparer ses chakrams. " Le résultat sera le même si vous essayez de la briser. " Commenta-t-il.

À l'intérieur, la bataille avait déjà commencé. Vexen s'était tout d'abord contenté de parer les coups du plus jeune en se protégeant derrière son grand bouclier et après quelques instants d'observation, il trouva les failles dans la façon dont Riku se battait. L'homme fit un bond en arrière et laissa son adversaire approcher. Il tendit alors une main devant lui. Riku fut aveuglé par une lumière à ses pieds et il réussit à stopper sa course juste à temps avant que la pointe de glace ne l'atteigne. Il vit Vexen émettre une exclamation de déception.

Riku profita de ce court instant de déconcentration pour tendre la main à son tour. Une sphère bleue se matérialisa puis fut lancée vers l'homme. Ce dernier ne fit que lever son bouclier pour renvoyer l'attaque. Quand il baissa son arme pour admirer l'air enragé de l'adolescent, il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait disparu.

" Comment- " Commença le sorcier avant de se retourner. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Riku qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et lui fonçait droit dessus, épée brandie. L'adolescent abattit son arme sur son ennemi mais celui-ci possédait de bons réflexes. Aussitôt, Vexen leva à nouveau son bouclier et para l'attaque. Profitant de l'ouverture, il avança son autre main et la posa rapidement sur la cuisse de Riku.

Le plus jeune s'éloigna rapidement et observa sa jambe à présent engourdie. De fins cristaux de glace apparaissaient à l'endroit où il avait été touché et il comprit que ce sort était identique à celui qu'avait subi Cloud lors de leur affrontement face au titan de glace. Riku jura et se dit qu'il aurait été bien utile pour lui de savoir utiliser une magie plus commune. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il devrait se débrouiller.

Son ennemi ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il créa un clone et l'envoya attaquer l'adolescent à sa place. L'argenté se défendit comme il le put mais les ennuis commencèrent lorsque le véritable Vexen fut lui aussi de la partie. D'une main, il agrippa le bras de Riku et le maintint en place tandis que la copie l'assénait de coups. L'adolescent n'en bloqua que quelques uns avant qu'il ne relâche sa prise sur sa Keyblade et la laisse tomber à terre. Il leva le bras pour se protéger le haut du torse et le visage mais laissa son abdomen à la merci de son assaillant, qui ne rata pas cette occasion. Un coup de poing particulièrement vigoureux lui coupa littéralement le souffle et il se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains serrées contre son estomac brutalisé.

" Riku! Relève-toi! " Ordonna Cloud en frappant du poing la barrière qui les séparait. Il frappa une nouvelle fois lorsque Vexen asséna un coup de pied au plus jeune et le fit tomber à la renverse.

" Comment un être aussi faible a-t-il pu survivre pendant tant d'années? " Demanda Vexen en regardant l'argenté se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour tenter vainement de calmer la douleur. " C'est vrai ce que l'on dit. Il n'y a que les mauvaises herbes pour résister à tout. " Le blond allongea le bras gauche et laissa tomber son bouclier. Riku roula sur lui-même pour éviter l'objet et le vit se planter fermement dans le sol. Il serra les dents et se redressa péniblement, mais à peine fut-il levé que son adversaire le frappait à nouveau et l'envoyait heurter la paroi glacée, profitant de l'état second de l'adolescent pour préparer son prochain sort.

" _Bon sang, à quoi m'a servi mon entraînement? _" Se dit l'argenté, la respiration haletante. " _Je dois me reprendre. Je sais utiliser la magie, moi aussi, je dois m'en servir. _" Il se concentra et fit le vide autour de lui. Il oublia où il était, ignora les voix de l'autre côté du mur qui lui hurlaient de se défendre et celle de Vexen, un peu plus loin, qui prononçait une longue série d'incantations. La nature de sa magie ne lui permettait pas d'annuler celle du blond. S'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, il lui faudrait frapper le premier et ainsi déconcentrer l'homme pour qu'il rate son sort. Suivant les précieux conseils de Sora, Riku imagina avec une grande précision ce qu'il voulait créer.

Il imagina un globe de feu gigantesque dont les flammes ardentes réduiraient tout ce qu'elles frôleraient en cendres. Il les imagina en train de danser autour d'un bloc plus compact aussi dur que la pierre qui se dirigeant droit vers le dôme de glace à une allure vertigineuse. Même si Vexen renouvelait son sort lors de l'impact, la restauration ne serait pas assez rapide. Non, elle ne ferait qu'enfermer l'explosion puissante qui suivrait la tombée de l'astéroïde. En tombant au sol, le bloc libèrerait le feu ardent tout autour de lui, balayant tout sur son passage. Le plus puissant des boucliers se verrait fondre sous la chaleur écrasante dégagée par l'éparpillement des flammes.

À l'insu de Vexen, loin dans le ciel, le sort de Riku commençait à prendre forme très rapidement. Cloud fut le premier à le remarquer et lorsqu'il le désigna à ses compagnons, tous s'éloignèrent pour prendre refuge près des stands vides d'Agrabah. Ils étaient presque certains que le sort n'affecterait rien d'autre que sa cible mais ils préféraient se montrer prudents. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent refuge, ils entendirent un bruit sourd s'approcher d'eux. La boule de lumière verte s'était mise à tomber du ciel et approchait.

De son côté, Vexen avait presque fini de compléter son incantation. Le sol, à l'intérieur du dôme, était à présent caché par une couche de glace et celle-ci recouvrait les pieds de Riku et continuait à monter jusqu'à ses genoux, qui furent rapidement emprisonnés. Mais l'adolescent n'en fut pas perturbé et poursuivit ses efforts. L'homme aux longs cheveux leva la tête quand un sifflement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit une météorite se diriger vers lui. Il dirigea son regard vers Riku, toujours concentré, puis le reporta au ciel. Le sorcier jura et accéléra l'évolution de sa magie. L'argenté fronça les sourcils et serra les dents en sentant la glace le recouvrir jusqu'à l'abdomen et exercer une pression autour de lui. L'astéroïde perdit brièvement de sa vitesse mais finit par accélérer encore plus sa chute. Chacun des adversaires tentait tout son possible pour faire abandonner l'autre mais, comme Vexen avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, Riku était quelqu'un de résistant, prêt à se battre pour sauver sa vie; et, depuis quelques mois, celles de ses compagnons de route.

L'argenté sentit ses bras se figer et il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger la quasi-totalité de son corps. Peut-être resterait-il prisonnier de sa cage de glace lorsque son sort se sera abattu mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Riku prit une profonde inspiration puis laissa échapper un cri de rage. La comète fila et s'écrasa presque instantanément contre la paroi de glace. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit et des vagues d'airs chauds et froids s'éparpillèrent, créant des éclairs là où le combat avait pris lieu.

Les quatre garçons cachés s'étaient baissés et avaient échappé aux vents violents qui s'étaient brièvement mis à souffler aux environs. Les murs de la ville avaient temporairement pris une teinte verdâtre et, comme s'en était douté le quatuor, les flammes ne brûlèrent rien qui n'ait été pris pour cible. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, les hommes se relevèrent et cherchèrent Riku du regard. Il était toujours au même endroit qu'auparavant. Sa prison gelée avait disparu et, apparemment, l'argenté avait dû se servir de son sort pour y parvenir. Cependant, il avait été blessé et des brûlures, heureusement légères, étaient apparues un peu partout sur son corps. Roxas tourna la tête et retint une exclamation de surprise. Vexen était toujours là, debout, et souriait malicieusement. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé, à première vue, mais en regardant mieux, le jeune blond se rendit compte que le manteau qui couvrait le sorcier avait fondu sur sa peau sous l'effet de la chaleur. Et malgré cela, il semblait vouloir continuer à se battre.

" Ces types ne peuvent pas être humains. " Chuchota le jeune roi, dont le visage avait perdu de ses couleurs.

" Je vois. Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé. " Ricana Vexen en se redressant un peu plus. Il fit une légère grimace quand il sentit sa peau craquer à la base de son abdomen suite à son geste un peu trop brusque. " Je me vois dans l'obligation de reporter ce combat à une autre fois. "

" Je ne te laisserai pas fuir! " S'exclama Riku en se mettant à courir vers l'homme. Il invoqua la Keyblade alors que son ennemi créait un portail semblable à celui ouvert un peu plus tôt par Axel. L'argenté réagit immédiatement et créa une barrière de feu pour empêcher Vexen de s'échapper. Ce dernier s'était déjà retourné pour emprunter le passage mais avait vivement reculé quand quelques flammèches avaient frôlé ses bras. Il fit un pas en arrière et sentit quelque chose le percuter par derrière. Il baissa les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise quand il aperçut une lame sortir de son ventre; une lame rouge et noire décorée d'une aile bleue.

La seule issue qu'avait le blond se ferma juste sous ses yeux et l'adolescent sut alors qu'il avait réussi à le neutraliser. Il posa un pied dans le creux du dos de l'adulte et retira sèchement son arme. Le dôme qui les enfermait se mit à fondre lentement tandis que Vexen tombait à genoux et voyait le sang couler abondamment de la plaie laissée par la Keyblade.

Riku fit disparaître son arme et essuya la sueur qui couvrait son front. Il avait mal partout, était pris de vertiges à cause du sort qu'il avait lancé un peu plus tôt mais une bonne nuit de sommeil serait amplement suffisante pour remédier à ces problèmes. Il leva les yeux et vit ses amis regroupés devant ce qu'il restait du dôme, attendant que ce dernier ait assez fondu pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Il leur fit signe qu'il allait bien et cela suffit à tous les rassurer. Il vit Roxas pousser un soupir de soulagement pendant qu'Axel lui donnait de légères tapes dans le dos, comme pour lui dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

L'adolescent s'assit au sol et reprit sa respiration. Devant lui, l'homme au manteau noir vivait ses derniers instants et bien que le plus jeune était conscient qu'il venait d'ôter la vie à un être humain - acte que Sora lui reprocherait probablement – il n'avait aucun regret. Après tout, cet ignoble monstre avait provoqué la perte de sa famille et c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait dû fuir de village en village pour échapper au triste sort que chacun semblait lui avoir réservé. Paradoxalement, c'était grâce à Vexen qu'il avait pu se faire de si bons amis mais il n'allait pas lui pardonner pour autant. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds tomba enfin face contre terre et ne bougea plus.

" Riku! Tu n'as vraiment rien? " Appela Roxas en franchissant la barrière de glace sans trop de difficultés. Il se mit à courir vers son compagnon pendant que les autres le suivaient en marchant.

" Je vais bien. " Répondit l'argenté en agitant brièvement la main. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Vexen rire subitement. N'était-il pas déjà-

" Ne crois pas que je vais partir seul. " Murmura-t-il avant de sourire à son adversaire, la tête tournée vers lui. Son visage se crispa et ses yeux perdirent de leur vitalité, annonçant qu'il était véritablement mort à présent.

Riku se leva brusquement en sentant le sol refroidir sous lui. Roxas stoppa net et se mit à hurler pendant que, derrière lui, les trois hommes s'étaient figés, horrifiés. Une stalagmite glacée sortit subitement du sol, à l'endroit même où se tenait l'argenté, et le traversa de part en part. Il voulut crier mais un liquide au goût de métal emplit sa bouche et se déversa sur le pic blanc, le teintant de pourpre. L'adolescent sentit son corps entier s'engourdir, à l'exception de ses bras et de ses mains qui s'étaient mis à trembler.

" Non… " Marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors que sa vision se troublait.

" Riku! Riku, tiens bon! " Paniquait Roxas en voyant son ami pâlir dangereusement. Axel s'empressa de faire fondre la glace pour libérer l'argenté et lorsqu'il fut enfin posé à terre, il ne respirait déjà plus.

x-x-x

Au palais d'Agrabah, le sultan, jusqu'alors occupé par d'autres affaires urgentes, avait souhaité remercier personnellement les preux combattants qui avaient rétabli l'ordre dans son royaume. La princesse Jasmine se tenait à ses côtés et faisait déposer des présents en gage de remerciement.

La ville était redevenue ce qu'elle avait été auparavant. Le soleil baignait les rues de sa lumière et de sa chaleur, et la vie viendrait peupler les maisons d'ici peu. Des messagers avaient été envoyés aux quatre coins des terres pour prévenir les habitants d'Agrabah qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se réfugier dans les villes voisines. La paix était revenue et ne serait probablement pas perturbée de si tôt. Les aventuriers auraient dû s'en réjouir et pourtant…

" Je ne vois que trois d'entre vous. Où sont passés vos deux autres amis? " Demanda la princesse. Le silence qui suivit sa réponse l'inquiéta grandement.

" Ils… Ils- " Bégaya Roxas d'une voix tremblante.

" Ils ont dû partir avant nous. " Intervint Squall. " N'y voyez rien d'inconvenant. "

" Ils ont certainement leurs raisons. " Dit Jasmine en leur souriant.

Lorsque tous les présents furent donnés, les trois garçons quittèrent le palais et se rendirent à l'entrée de la ville. Axel les y attendait déjà, contrairement à toute attente. Sans dire un mot, il ouvrit un passage qui les ramènerait à Fantasia.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : J'aurais pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt sans ces nombreux imprévus et les examens de ces derniers jours. Les un an de la fic approchent à grands pas et pour fêter l'occasion, je suis en train de vous préparer une petite surprise. =D Peut-être que vous la découvrirez au prochain chapitre ou avec le suivant. Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle ils viendront. Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors on va passer aux questions posées, cette fois, par Kairi25!

1- De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux ? (mais si, c'est intéressant ! XD)

J'ai les cheveux roux/blonds vénitien. J'avais fait des mèches blondes mais comme mes cheveux ont pas mal repoussé, on ne les voit plus. :x

2- Si tu pouvais réaliser n'importe lequel de tes veux, ce serait quoi ?

En vœu pseudo-réalisable, ce serait de travailler dans le jeu vidéo en tant que character designer. \o/ (et devenir la Nomura version occidentale! XD Je me souhaite bonne chance, tiens. lol)

3- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

Ce que je déteste le plus au monde... Y a pas mal de trucs que je n'aime pas mais le pire de tous, pour moi, c'est la cruauté sous toutes ses formes. Je pense que c'est l'origine de tous les problèmes.

Merci pour ces questions! Ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à m'en poser. Le prochain chapitre sera votre dernière chance de le faire. Je finis par un grand merci aux reviewers fidèles que vous êtes et qui m'encouragez si souvent! \o/


	34. Revirements

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 34 : Revirements  
**_

" Zexion! "

Une jeune femme blonde parcourait les couloirs du château du roi Ansem le Sage en courant, paniquée. Elle vérifia plusieurs pièces, accélérant le pas chaque fois qu'elle en trouvait une nouvelle qui soit complètement vide. Après plusieurs essais sans succès, elle trouva enfin l'homme qu'elle cherchait avec tant de hâte.

" Te voilà enfin! " S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de Zexion sans y avoir été invitée. Elle repoussa les deux mèches rebelles qui semblaient servir d'antennes en arrière.

" Que se passe-t-il, cette fois? " Demanda l'autre, ennuyé. Il dissimula un soupir et porta son attention sur sa visiteuse.

" C'est Vexen! Ils l'ont eu! Son émetteur ne répond plus depuis plus d'une heure. Il a cessé de fonctionner à Agrabah. " Expliqua Larxène, qui haletait encore un peu suite à sa course effrénée.

" Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont eu. C'était évident. " Dit le jeune homme en se levant de son lit pour s'étirer paresseusement. " Je te l'ai dit, il devait être éliminé. Il ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à conduire des expériences dont certaines nous ont un peu aidés. Il ne savait même pas se battre correctement, tu l'as bien vu par toi-même. "

" À quoi a servi son sacrifice, dans ce cas? Vous vouliez tester les capacités de l'Elu? Il doit bien y avoir une raison. " Insista la blonde. Zexion lui lança un regard froid qui laissait entendre que cette conversation n'avait que trop duré.

" Il n'a servi à rien du tout. Vexen s'est tout bonnement jeté dans la gueule du loup et n'en est pas sorti vivant. L'élimination des Elus, puisqu'ils sont plusieurs, appartient à d'autres candidats tout désignés. " L'homme au visage dissimulé s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et ajouta, avant de sortir : " Je te conseille vivement d'oublier tout ça et de passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous si nos meilleurs éléments se mettent à avoir des doutes. "

Larxène se retourna vivement vers Zexion, les poings serrés, et le regarda la laisser en plan. Elle pouvait sentir son corps entier trembler sous l'effet de la colère, mais aussi de la honte.

" _Sale rat. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses réellement de moi. Tes petites flatteries ont peut-être berné Vexen mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi. _" Pensa la blonde.

Elle tourna un regard plein de haine vers la tête de lit de Zexion et leva subitement un bras. Un projectile jaune se planta dans l'un des oreillers et fit se répandre de minuscules plumes blanches sur les draps et le sol, qu'un luxueux tapis recouvrait.

" _Vexen… Je ne te connaissais pas plus que ça. Je ne peux même pas dire que je t'appréciais, mais je te vengerai pour montrer à ces idiots d'Elus ce qu'il en coûte de nous mettre en colère. Le tour de Zexion viendra, lui aussi…_"

x-x-x

" Sora! " Appela Dingo en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du jeune châtain. Ce dernier était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait au dehors, l'air ailleurs. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand le garde du château entra. " Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent. " Continua l'homme.

" Ce n'est plus la peine de compter sur moi. " Fit l'adolescent sans jamais quitter l'extérieur des yeux.

" Mais Sora, Riku est revenu au palais dans un triste état. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider. " Insista Dingo en s'approchant du jeune homme, qui le regarda enfin. " Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il pourrait être trop tard. "

" Où est-il? " Demanda-t-il aussitôt en se levant.

" Dans la salle du trône. " Dit le garde.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le prince courait hors de la pièce. Il fila aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il trébucha, ayant perdu l'habitude de se tenir debout si longtemps après être resté enfermé pendant plusieurs semaines, mais se releva aussi vite et continua son chemin. Ses poumons semblaient s'embraser au creux de sa poitrine et chaque bouffée d'air se faisait un peu plus laborieuse que la précédente mais il tint bon. Il arriva enfin dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque et stoppa au milieu du corridor, devant les portes de la salle où se trouvait son ami et amant.

Il entra et se figea sur place. Il avait tout imaginé – un bras cassé, des brûlures, un simple coup d'épée un peu trop profond – mais certainement pas ce qu'il vit.

L'argenté était allongé au sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine, et semblait mort.

" Oh non. " Chuchota le prince en le rejoignant. Mickey était là, assis au sol, haletant.

" J'ai essayé de soigner le plus important des dommages mais je n'ai malheureusement plus assez de forces. " Expliqua-t-il pendant que Sora inspectait Riku. " Il respire très faiblement. Si nous ne faisons rien immédiatement, je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en sorte. "

" Où sont Aérith et Donald? Ils pourraient nous aider. "

" Ils ont dû quitter le château un peu plus tôt. J'aurais fait appel à eux si j'en avais eu la possibilité. "

Le sort de Riku ne dépendait plus que de Sora à présent. Le poids de ses responsabilités sembla se faire plus lourd. Le jeune châtain avait beau chercher à les fuir, elles finissaient toujours par le rattraper un jour ou l'autre et sa fuite avait coûté cher à l'argenté. Le jeune prince posa les mains sur la plaie de son compagnon et commença à le soigner.

" _Qu'est-il arrivé qui l'ait mis dans un tel état? Ils ont dû tomber sur un adversaire coriace pour que Riku soit dans cet état. _" Pensa-t-il en voyant la plaie se fermer petit à petit. La blessure était sérieuse et il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour soigner l'autre garçon. Il se mordit la lèvre et continua son sort. " _Quel idiot! Pourquoi ai-je refusé de les accompagner? J'aurais dû les suivre, ça ne serait pas arrivé. _"

Sa vue se troubla et il sentit de grosses larmes couler mais il n'y prêta pas attention et resta concentré. Dans un coin de son esprit, une voix lui répétait sans cesse que ce qui était arrivé à l'argenté était de sa faute et le châtain était presque certain que c'était Tiaan qui le lui murmurait. Il ne chercha pas à protester : le Sans-cœur avait raison.

Le roi de Fantasia vit un nuage noir apparaître derrière le jeune châtain et les quatre autres aventuriers en sortirent, abattus. Ils aperçurent immédiatement Sora et le rejoignirent.

" Sora, comment va- " Commença Axel.

" Ne le dérangez pas. " Leur dit Mickey en secouant lentement la tête.

Tous restèrent silencieux et attendirent. Ils virent la tête du jeune châtain dodeliner et son corps pencher de gauche à droite de plus en plus fort. Finalement, après un ultime effort qui couta les dernières forces de Sora, ce dernier s'évanouit. Squall le rattrapa et l'empêcha de tomber au sol. Devant lui, la plaie de Riku était cicatrisée et l'adolescent respirait plus régulièrement, mais la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue était importante et il aurait rapidement besoin d'une transfusion pour que l'aide de Sora n'ait pas été vaine.

x-x-x

Lorsque le jeune prince ouvrit les yeux, il avait été ramené à sa chambre. Il sentait des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts mais n'en fut pas étonné. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur les deux chevaliers, endormis sur le bord de son lit. Les traits de leurs visages étaient tirés et l'adolescent comprit qu'ils s'étaient probablement fait beaucoup de souci, pour lui et pour Riku.

Le prince se rappela de ce qu'il était arrivé à l'argenté. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. C'était, quelque part, de sa faute. Il serra les draps entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux. Il devait…

" Sora? Tu es réveillé? " Marmonna-t-on à côté de lui. Cloud s'était redressé et se frottait les yeux, encore somnolent. Squall se réveilla aussitôt et regarda autour de lui pour finalement observer le blond.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et sortit du lit. Il se retint à la table de chevet lorsqu'il eut l'impression que la chambre toute entière s'était mise à tourner. Une sueur froide le couvrit de la tête aux pieds et il jugea plus prudent de rester assis pour le moment.

" Comment va Riku? " Furent les premiers mots prononcés par le jeune prince.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment bien trop long au goût de Sora.

" Je veux aller le voir. " Déclara-t-il en se levant à nouveau. Il fut pris de vertiges une nouvelle fois mais tint bon. S'il devait ramper pour parvenir jusqu'à son ami, alors soit, il ramperait. Immédiatement, des bras puissants le soutinrent et l'aidèrent à marcher. Sora leva des yeux pleins de reconnaissance vers ses deux tuteurs et leur offrit un timide sourire. Ils sortirent de la pièce, empruntèrent le couloir le temps de quelques mètres puis s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte; celle de la chambre de Riku.

" Merci, je saurai me débrouiller. " Les remercia Sora en attrapant la poignée de la porte. Il attendit que les deux adultes se soient éloignés pour entrer.

Les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés malgré la tombée de la nuit et la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait presque la pièce comme en plein jour. La lueur blafarde donnait une toute autre image à chaque objet, les rendant plus pâles, et quand le jeune prince parcourut la pièce pour finalement observer le lit et son occupant, il crut sentir son cœur lui remonter à la gorge.

Il lui semblait voir le cadavre de Riku pour la seconde fois.

Pris d'une panique incontrôlée, il s'approcha rapidement du lit et poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que l'argenté respirait normalement. Sora s'agenouilla à côté de son amant et lui prit prudemment la main, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Riku semblait si fragile, tout à coup, si changé. Sora détestait cela. Il détestait cet ami qui lui mentait, qui se faisait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas; un faible. Où était donc cet adolescent arrogant? Ce prétentieux qui l'avait enlevé alors qu'il débutait à peine son voyage et qui avait prétendu être le plus fort? S'il était si robuste, pourquoi était-ce lui qui était allongé sur ce lit, évanoui, et non Sora?

Le châtain secoua la tête et soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Il était fatigué, physiquement et mentalement, inquiet, apeuré aussi. Il en perdait la raison, peu à peu. La solitude qu'il s'était lui-même imposée le détruisait à petit feu, lentement mais sûrement. Ça ne pouvait; non, ça ne **devait** plus continuer. Il devait…

" Il s'en sortira, ne t'en fais pas. " Fit-on derrière lui. Sora tourna vivement la tête, surpris par la voix de cette personne qui était entrée sans qu'il l'entende. Mais après tout, c'était tout à fait normal. Axel était un expert en matière d'entrées discrètes. " Il a eu assez de chance pour se trouver quelqu'un qui a un sang compatible avec le sien. " Le roux leva un bras et désigna un pansement qui avait été fait à la pliure de son coude. " Ce sale gamin pourra me remercier quand il se sera réveillé. "

Sora baissa les yeux, honteux, et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.

" Je suis désolé. " Murmura-t-il. Le bouffon haussa un sourcil, confus. " Tout est arrivé par ma faute. "

" Non, tu ne – " Commença le plus grand, mais il fut interrompu.

" J'aurais pu le protéger si j'étais venu avec vous! " Fit le plus jeune en se tournant vers le roux, furieux. Cependant, il se reprit aussitôt en évitant à nouveau le regard du bouffon. " Désolé. " Marmonna-t-il, les poings serrés.

Axel se gratta la nuque puis se décida enfin à approcher un peu plus son compagnon. Sans rien dire, il passa les bras autour des épaules du châtain et le serra contre lui.

Ils n'échangeaient peut-être aucunes paroles mais les gestes étaient suffisants pour transmettre à l'autre ce qu'ils pensaient. Axel ressentait la détresse de Sora et lui offrait son soutien; le jeune châtain savait qu'on ne lui en voulait aucunement et en était reconnaissant. Le prince releva la tête et regarda le bouffon droit dans les yeux. Cependant, son regard trahissait son hésitation.

" Je dois… " Commença-t-il, mais à peine les premiers mots furent-ils sortis que les autres moururent au fond de sa gorge, sans jamais avoir eu la moindre chance d'en sortir. Sora voulut insister mais cette fois, seules ses lèvres bougèrent et aucun son n'en sortit. Le roux lui sourit affectueusement et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

" Tu sais, Roxas m'a accordé une permission spéciale. " Commença-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du châtain. " J'ai le droit de te réconforter si tu en as besoin. "

Sora le fixa du regard pendant un long moment sans rien dire, cherchant l'instant précis où Axel se trahirait et montrerait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il attendit donc, et attendit…

" Je suis sérieux. " Finit par dire le roux. Sora secoua lentement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fit volte face et reprit sa place au chevet de l'argenté. Il repoussa quelques mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux fermés. Riku ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, plongé dans un sommeil profond, mais le châtain, lui, sentait le besoin de les déplacer.

" Je préfère attendre que Riku se réveille et qu'il le fasse. " Confia Sora en regardant à nouveau le plus grand, lui offrant un sourire plein de mélancolie. " Je suppose que Roxas devait se douter de ma réponse s'il t'a laissé faire. "

" En effet. " Répondit Axel avec un sourire gêné. " Je dois t'avouer que ça me rassure que tu refuses. Ce n'est pas que tu sois vilain, loin de là, c'est juste que… "

" Juste que ça ne peut être personne d'autre que lui. " Termina à sa place le prince en passant une main sur la joue de son amant, ses yeux étudiant chaque détail de son visage, depuis ses pommettes saillantes jusqu'à son nez parfait, puis jusqu'à ses lèvres fines et enfin son menton saillant. " Je comprends. "

" Merci. " Dit l'autre d'une voix douce. " Pense à te reposer un peu, d'accord? Sinon, Squall et Cloud vont te passer un sacré savon. " Plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sa remarque ne suscitant aucune réponse de la part du plus jeune, il sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Sora, quant à lui, resta au chevet de l'argenté, espérant qu'il se réveillerait un jour. Axel avait dit qu'il s'en sortirait mais le jeune prince n'y croirait que lorsqu'il verrait enfin Riku ouvrir les yeux.

Il finit par s'assoupir sans même s'en rendre compte et dormit appuyé contre le matelas. Il savait s'être réveillé un court instant lorsque quelqu'un était venu poser une couverture sur lui mais il s'était aussitôt endormi à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut tiré de son sommeil pour la seconde fois, ce fut par une main qui caressait ses cheveux.

" Tu vas… Avoir froid. Viens. " Dit une voix enrouée. Le châtain s'aperçut que c'était Riku qui venait de parler. Il voulut lui répondre mais l'argenté s'était déjà assoupi. Le jeune prince décida alors de faire ce qu'il avait demandé sans protester.

x-x-x

" Il s'est réveillé pendant la nuit, tu dis? " Demanda Aérith en inspectant brièvement Riku, qui dormait toujours.

" Oui. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose et sa voix était un peu bizarre mais je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a parlé. " Expliqua le châtain le lendemain matin.

Aérith et Donald étaient enfin de retour et lorsque la jeune femme apprit ce qui était arrivé à l'Elu des Ténèbres, elle s'était immédiatement rendue à sa chambre pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de trouver Sora à ses côtés en entrant dans la pièce.

" Je vois. Il doit être très fatigué et a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il sera sur pieds d'ici peu, tu verras. " Le rassura la châtaine avec un sourire radieux. " Allez, montre-moi tes mains, maintenant. "

" Mes mains? Pourquoi? " Demanda innocemment Sora.

" Tu les caches depuis que je suis entrée ici. Montre-les-moi. " Ordonna Aérith en tendant la main. L'adolescent fit la moue mais obéît malgré tout. La jeune femme avait entendu tous les détails des événements qui s'étaient déroulés au château en son absence; y comprit au sujet de l'aide précieuse de Sora. Elle s'attendait donc à ce que les paumes de ses mains soient écarlates, un peu gonflées et apparemment très sensibles au toucher. " Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Tu dois avoir mal. " Se plaignit-elle en prenant chacune des mains dans les siennes pour les soigner à l'aide d'un sort magique.

Elle posait la question dans l'unique but de le faire parler. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il s'était volontairement infligé cette peine mais elle voulait l'entendre dire.

Il ne dit rien.

" Sora, tu es bien trop dur avec toi-même. " Soupira-t-elle en se levant. " J'ignore si ce sont Squall et Cloud qui t'ont rendu comme ça mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir de cette façon. Ça n'aidera personne. Pire, ça ne fera qu'inquiéter tout le monde. Je ne peux pas entièrement comprendre ce que tu ressens depuis quelques temps; au mieux, je peux imaginer ce qui te traverse l'esprit et crois-moi, rien ne s'arrangera si tu ne fais que t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Des erreurs, nous en faisons tous, c'est inévitable, et ce sont elles qui nous apportent les meilleures leçons. Tâche de ne pas oublier tes erreurs afin de ne plus les reproduire. Ce n'est qu'en agissant de la sorte qu'elles ne seront pas vaines. "

Aérith vit que Sora réfléchissait déjà consciencieusement à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et elle décida qu'il était temps de le laisser seul. Il était assez grand pour raisonner convenablement et prendre la bonne décision. À peine eut-elle tourné l'angle du couloir qu'elle tomba sur Roxas et Axel, gênés d'avoir été surpris à écouter sa conversation avec le prince.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, vous deux? " Demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, en leur envoyant un regard réprobateur. Roxas sentit soudainement une vieille douleur au front lui revenir, mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination.

" On se promenait? " Proposa Axel avec un sourire crispé. Evidemment, la jeune femme sut tout de suite qu'il mentait et elle soupira longuement.

" Les hommes me donnent vraiment beaucoup de travail. " Se plaignit-elle en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. " Sora a besoin d'être seul pour l'instant alors évitez de lui poser trop de questions, d'accord? Il va bien. Il est juste un peu perdu pour l'instant mais il retrouvera très vite son chemin. "

" Il va vraiment bien? " Insista Roxas en levant un regard plein d'espoir vers Aérith. " Riku aussi? "

" Oui, ils vont bien tous les deux. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, que j'aille voir les deux autres curieux cachés un peu plus loin pour leur répéter ce que je viens de vous dire. " Dit-elle en regardant brièvement un peu plus loin, où elle pouvait voir des mèches blondes dépasser du coin du mur. La coiffure était bien trop particulière pour qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle passa à côté du couple et s'éloigna en proliférant une série de complaintes, le tout en restant très polie.

" Sacrée Aérith. " Fit le bouffon avec un petit rire en la voyant arriver sur Squall et Cloud d'un air agacé.

" J'ai envie d'aller les voir. " Se plaignit le jeune blond, les bras croisés.

" Tu as entendu la patronne. On doit les laisser tranquille pour l'instant. " Le réprimanda gentiment le bouffon en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'éloigner et l'emmener vers le jardin royal. " Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu jurais de tuer Sora. "

" J'étais stupide, je le sais. " Marmonna le blond en fixant le sol du regard. " J'ai appris à mieux le connaître et mon opinion en a été toute changée. Dès le premier jour, en fait. Nous étions ennemis et il le savait, mais malgré cela, il a pris d'énormes risques pour venir me mettre en garde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas compris que j'étais dans l'erreur à cet instant là. "

" Comme lui en ce moment, tu étais trop en colère pour voir la réalité. Tu verras, quand il se sera calmé, lui aussi saura remonter la pente. "

" Mais je m'en veux quand même encore beaucoup de ce que – "

" Ah non, ça suffit maintenant! " S'emporta soudainement le roux, faisant sursauter son jeune compagnon. " On en a déjà assez avec Sora, tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer des violons, toi aussi! On va finir par tous déprimer avec cette histoire. "

" D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête là. " Fit le blond en riant quand le bouffon lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux.

x-x-x

Deux jours plus tard, Riku avait retrouvé un train de vie presque normal. Il dormait beaucoup moins et retrouvait un teint un peu plus coloré. Il commençait à bouger dans le château – sa convalescence l'avait cloué au lit trop longtemps et plus personne ne pouvait le retenir de se balader – et retrouvait ce dynamisme qui lui était si particulier. L'atmosphère au sein du palais de Fantasia s'en trouva plus joyeuse et tous recommençaient à plaisanter et rire. C'était une véritable bouffée de fraicheur pour les habitants ainsi que pour les souverains. Mickey avait fait part de sa joie de voir l'argenté sur pied et ce dernier en fut un peu surpris. Leur relation avait fait un immense pas en avant et ils étaient devenus presque aussi amis que l'étaient le roi et Sora. Le châtain, par ailleurs, continuait à rester dans sa chambre mais se montrait plus souriant, plus sociable avec ses quelques visiteurs. Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant que l'argenté lui rendait visite qu'il lui parla sérieusement.

" Tu sais, tout ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. " Commença le châtain en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. " Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. "

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus fort, je n'aurais pas été blessé. " Déclara l'argenté, déterminé.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête et fit pour continuer mais son amant fut plus rapide.

" Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Les autres avaient été séparés de Vexen et de moi par une barrière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas traverser. Si tu avais été là, ça n'aurait jamais fait qu'une personne en plus qui aurait observé notre combat. Mais c'est du passé. Ce qui importe, c'est que l'on s'en soit tous sortis sains et saufs. "

" Pour cette fois. " Fit le prince en s'agitant un peu plus. Quelque chose le perturbait et l'argenté avait la très nette impression que c'était à ce sujet que le châtain avait demandé à lui parler si subitement. " Quand vous êtes partis tous ensemble, sur le coup, je me suis dit que finalement, vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi et que vous seriez capables de vous en sortir seuls. Ça m'avait un peu vexé mais plus que tout, j'étais rassuré; rassuré de ne plus avoir à vous suivre. " Il se fit un long silence qu'aucun d'eux n'osa rompre. L'un parce qu'il avait peur que le courage de l'autre ne se dissipe à la moindre parole; l'autre parce qu'il avait besoin de trouver encore un peu de détermination. Tout fut résolu par un geste si simple et pourtant symbolique : Riku lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Sora à continuer.

" Quand… Quand Dingo est venu m'avertir au sujet de ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver dans un état aussi alarmant. J'ai eu peur, très peur, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas su comment je devais réagir. J'ai hésité mais tout est devenu très clair. Je devais te soigner, parce que c'était ce que je voulais, évidemment, quitte à y laisser ma propre vie s'il le fallait. " Il prit une longue inspiration, sa voix tremblant légèrement, puis continua. " C'était vraiment angoissant de te voir inconscient pendant si longtemps et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Plus jamais. Je veux être là, auprès de vous, dès que vous avez besoin de moi, et pas que vous aillez à venir me voir. "

" _Ça me fait horriblement peur et je n'en ai pas envie, mais je dois… _" Pensa le jeune prince en fermant les yeux. Il tenta d'inspirer à nouveau pour calmer son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, mais en vain.

" Je dois… Continuer à me battre à vos côtés. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, au fond de moi, que c'est vraiment ce que je veux mais savoir qu'il n'y a que de cette façon que je peux éviter de perdre l'un de vous ne me laisse pas d'autre choix. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une seconde fois, Riku. Je ne le supporterais pas. " Termina le châtain en baissant un peu plus la tête.

Prendre cette décision avait dû être très difficile pour Sora, Riku le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce fût pour le savoir. Il se sentait fier de son ami; cet ami prêt à affronter ses peurs les plus obscures pour faire son bonheur; prêt à sacrifier les principes qui étaient si chers à ses yeux. Ces quelques mots, c'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait; celle d'être capable de rompre le serment qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais porter un seul coup sur un être humain avec l'intention de le tuer.

" Sora… " Murmura le plus grand en serrant son amant dans ses bras. Il le sentit se blottir contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de sentir qu'il ne serait pas seul, qu'on l'aiderait à relever la tête. " Ne pleure pas. "

" Je ne pleure pas. " Déclara aussitôt le plus petit en se redressant pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas la plus petite trace de larme sur son visage. " J'irai mieux très vite alors ne va pas penser que je vais continuer à me morfondre plus longtemps. J'ai perdu trop de temps à ça… "

" Nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé et qui t'as poussé à t'éloigner de tout. " Dit l'argenté en posant les mains sur les joues de son amant. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils. " Ce qu'a fait Tiaan est au dessus de tous les mots possibles et inimaginables pour décrire son acte; je sais que ça a été un moment très pénible pour toi. "

" J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit malheureusement pas le dernier. " Soupira le châtain en se levant pour se mettre à marcher de long en large dans la chambre. " Il veut voler d'autres cœurs et il y parviendra très facilement si je reprends mon rôle d'Elu. J'aimerais trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher mais comment faire? Je ne veux pas qu'il continue… "

" Nous verrons en temps voulu. " Fit l'autre en le rejoignant, les mains posées sur ses frêles épaules. Il haussa un sourcil. " Je rêve ou tu as encore maigri? "

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec – Hé! " S'exclama Sora quand Riku attrapa le bas de son pull pour le relever et contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Ils n'étaient heureusement pas aussi sérieux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

" On commence à voir tes côtes. Tu devrais faire plus attention et manger mieux que ça. " Le réprimanda le plus grand en passant une main sur le torse du châtain. Elle s'y attarda un instant puis glissa jusqu'à sa nuque. Sora ne put retenir un frisson. " Est-ce que..? " Demanda Riku en désignant le vêtement qui recouvrait en partie son bras et le gênait. Le plus jeune acquiesça timidement d'un signe de tête et leva les bras quand le pull fut complètement soulevé pour être retiré. L'argenté s'approcha alors un peu plus de son amant et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, d'abord timidement puis plus franchement, plus ardemment. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure du châtain, le faisant émettre de petits sons de satisfaction. Riku sourit légèrement et décida d'aller un peu plus loin. Il lécha le muscle tendre à plusieurs reprises et lorsque son amant entrouvrit les lèvres, sa langue passa la barrière et rejoignit celle du châtain.

Le plus grand laissa ses mains glisser le long de la nuque, puis le long du dos du châtain pour finalement se poser dans le creux de ses reins et attirer son corps frêle et fort à la fois un peu plus vers lui. Riku fit un pas en avant, entraînant son partenaire avec lui, et le fit basculer vers l'arrière pour l'allonger sur les draps encore défaits. Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque son amant se redressa un instant pour retirer et sa veste et son débardeur à col roulé.

" Riku? " Demanda-t-il prudemment.

" Oh, euh, désolé. Est-ce que c'est trop… Tu vois… " Bredouilla l'argenté, soudain très embarrassé.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. " Répondit franchement l'autre. " C'est juste que tu viens à peine de te lever et de commencer à te remettre de ta blessure… Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt rester au calme pendant un moment? "

" C'est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant. "

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Riku prit une nouvelle fois possession des lèvres de Sora tandis que ses doigts parcouraient à nouveau son torse puis s'aventurèrent jusqu'à son abdomen où il entreprit de porter leur échange un peu plus loin.

" Je peux? " Chuchota l'argenté à l'oreille de son compagnon en commençant déjà à défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Le châtain, pour toute réponse, passa les bras autour du cou de Riku et commença à jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux. L'argenté se rendit compte que son partenaire tremblait un peu. Il murmura des mots de réconfort au creux de l'oreille de son amant et lui assura qu'il stopperait s'il le demandait. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et Sora ne disait toujours rien; même lorsque les draps ne frôlaient plus que leurs corps dénudés.

Riku lui lança un dernier regard interrogateur et quand le prince ne protesta toujours pas, il lui prit la main et la sentit se serrer fermement, menaçant presque de lui briser les os, tandis qu'il s'avançait doucement.

Toutes leurs pensées au sujet de ce qui pourrait les attendre, leurs craintes, leurs espérances; tout s'évapora pendant ce moment intense qu'ils vivaient chacun pour la toute première fois. Ils n'existaient plus que pour eux, pour l'autre, pour faire son bonheur et veiller à ce qu'il ne disparaisse jamais. Rien ne comptait plus que Sora aux yeux de Riku, et l'argenté était le seul lien qui maintenait le châtain accroché à la vie, aussi peu enviable fut-elle.

x-x-x

Ce soir là, le repas fut particulièrement animé. Sora avait annoncé à tous qu'il ne se cacherait plus et reprendrait son rôle d'Elu dès que son aide serait sollicitée. La nouvelle rassura évidemment les deux chevaliers, heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver leur héritier, mais aussi le roi et la reine de Fantasia ainsi que le couple de la Cité du Crépuscule. Le dîner fut particulièrement copieux et la plupart des convives eurent toutes les peines du monde à se lever de leurs chaises pour regagner leurs chambres.

" Sora. " Appela le roi Mickey alors que le châtain se levait de table à son tour. Le brun lui fit signe de le suivre dans une petite salle et l'adolescent obéit, non sans lancer un regard curieux à l'argenté, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

La pièce ne renfermait que quelques chaises et un petit bureau sur lequel un plan du royaume était déroulé. Mickey le retira et fit signe à Sora de prendre place, ce qu'il fit.

" Comme tu le sais déjà, mon statut d'Elu est connu de par le monde entier et c'est donc tout naturellement que la quasi-totalité des les royaumes s'adressent à moi en cas de problème. " Expliqua le souverain. Le châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Beaucoup d'entre eux me font parvenir des lettres où ils expliquent que de nombreux Sans-cœur sèment le désordre depuis peu. Ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas grand-chose contre ces maudites créatures, et je ne peux m'absenter de Fantasia pendant une trop longue période. "

Sora baissa les yeux un instant et réfléchit.

" Vous voulez que j'y aille à votre place, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda-t-il.

" Pas tout à fait. " Répondit l'autre en secouant la tête. " Votre précédent voyage a permis d'éradiquer le mal là où il se trouvait concentré; en l'occurrence, là où des Sans-cœur particulièrement puissants se cachaient. En les éliminant, vous avez permis à de nombreux domaines de vivre en paix; hélas, la félicité n'a été que de courte durée. "

" Les Sans-cœur sont revenus? "

" Ils ne sont jamais vraiment partis. Ils se sont tenus tranquilles après que leurs maîtres aient été détruits mais d'autres sont venus leur prêter main forte. "

Il se fit un long silence au bout duquel Sora poussa un très long soupir.

" Nous ne pouvons pas voyager constamment d'un continent à l'autre, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps dans de telles conditions. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer que d'autres Ombres réapparaitront continuellement. " Dit-il enfin.

" Elles n'apparaitront plus si leurs créateurs sont éliminés. " Déclara Mickey en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir la ville éclairée par la lueur de la lune. " Vexen avait créé l'un d'eux; il ne fait aucun doute que le groupe dont il fait partie est à l'origine de la création de ces monstres. "

" Nous savons que Zexion et Ansem collaboraient avec lui. Si nous nous chargeons d'eux, les créatures des Ténèbres ne seront plus un problème. "

" C'est aussi ce que je pense. Cependant, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Sora. " Commença Mickey en s'approchant du châtain. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Ces personnes sont humaines, elles ne sont pas comme les Sans-cœur. Riku a pu le constater en combattant Vexen. "

Cette déclaration provoqua un doute immense dans l'esprit du plus jeune, mais il le combattit. Qu'importe si ces personnes n'étaient pas des Ombres; elles menaçaient l'humanité toute entière et devaient être éliminées. Le prince essaya de se convaincre lui-même que c'était le bon choix.

" Alors soit. " Dit enfin l'adolescent en baissant les yeux. Mickey ne dit rien et le laissa partir.

Le châtain traversa la salle de repas en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ceux encore présents, remarquant au passage que son amant n'était déjà plus là, puis sortit pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Cependant, à peine eut-il tourné le couloir que Riku le percuta de plein fouet. Le jeune prince tomba à la renverse, un peu sonné, et fut relevé puis passé par-dessus une épaule robuste comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Riku?! Ralentis un peu tu vas nous faire tomb – " Commença Sora lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Il regarda devant lui et vit Axel à l'autre bout du couloir. Le bouffon semblait chercher quelqu'un et quand il aperçut les garçons en fuite, il les pointa du doigt et Roxas le rejoignit pour les poursuivre. " Plus vite, ils vont nous rattraper!!! " Paniqua le châtain en jetant des regards inquiets à l'argenté.

Ce dernier les conduisit jusqu'au jardin où ils prirent refuge derrière des haies. Ils entendirent leurs deux compagnons stopper et discuter brièvement, décidant de se séparer pour avoir plus de chances de trouver les fuyards. Ils quittèrent alors le jardin en hâte et disparurent à l'intérieur du palais. Riku était à bout de souffle et Sora riait de façon incontrôlée. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais ce qui était certain, c'était que tout ça l'amusait beaucoup.

" Tu es toujours aussi peu cavalier quand tu agis dans la précipitation. " Dit enfin le plus jeune quand il fut calmé. " Je crois que tu m'as détruit quelques côtes. "

" Désolé. " Fit l'autre avec un sourire un peu gêné. " Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te tombent dessus aussi. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient, d'ailleurs? "

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel l'argenté sembla ailleurs.

" Ils savent. "

" Ils savent quoi? "

" Pour nous. Ils savent qu'on a… Enfin, pas besoin de te faire un dessin. "

Là, Sora sentit son visage rougir et il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler, mais en vain. Il ne fit qu'émettre plusieurs sons tous plus abstraits les uns que les autres.

" Mais comment est-ce possible?! Nous n'avons rien dit! " Couina enfin le châtain.

" Non mais ils ont vu. " Fit Riku. Quand le visage de Sora perdit, cette fois, de ses couleurs, il s'empressa d'ajouter. " Ils ont juste vu des traces sur toi et ils étaient curieux de savoir d'où ça venait. Ils m'ont posé des questions et quand j'ai fini par ne plus vouloir répondre… Ils ont deviné. "

" Mais pourquoi tu ne leur as pas menti? Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. " Gémit le prince en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

" Nous avons un avantage de taille. Le château est grand, nous pourrons nous cacher assez facilement en attendant qu'ils se calment. "

" Justement, non. Le roi a demandé que l'on reprenne notre voyage le plus rapidement possible. Les Sans-cœur continuent à faire des dégâts un peu partout et nous devons les en empêcher. Il faut aussi que nous trouvions Zexion et Ansem pour les éliminer et faire disparaître les Ténèbres pour de bon. " Expliqua Sora en relevant la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé. " Je comptais vous en parler demain matin et quitter Fantasia le même jour. "

" Oh, alors on ne reste plus ici? " Demanda l'argenté, déçu. Il avait fini par se plaire dans cette ville; la seule qui l'ait accepté.

" Quoi? On s'en va? " Demanda-t-on de l'autre côté du buisson. Les deux amants se redressèrent pour s'apercevoir que Roxas était juste devant eux, accroupi au sol et l'air désappointé.

" Ouais, le monde a besoin de nous, une fois de plus. " Fit l'argenté, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

La situation leur fut expliquée plus en détails et bientôt, leurs voix attirèrent Axel, qui était revenu sur ses pas après des recherches infructueuses. Visiblement, tous appréhendaient autant de devoir partir à l'aventure une seconde fois et après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, c'était compréhensible. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi un peu excitant de repartir sur les routes des continents à dos de chocobo.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, à parler par buisson interposé? " Demanda Squall, qui était venu voir ce que faisaient les adolescents, chacun placés d'un côté de la haie. " Il est tard, allez vous coucher. " Ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons. Il bâilla bruyamment pour appuyer un peu plus ses propos et entra dans le palais.

Les quatre jeunes hommes le suivirent et se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives. Riku et Sora remarquèrent avec soulagement que le soudain revirement de situation avait fait oublier la raison pour laquelle l'autre duo les cherchait mais ils se doutaient bien que ce n'était que partie remise…

x-x-x

Fidèle à sa parole, Sora annonça le départ imminent de son groupe lors du petit déjeuner. Les aventuriers se réunirent pour tenter de décider quelle route ils devraient prendre mais quand les choix se firent trop nombreux, le roi de Fantasia leur conseilla de simplement suivre le trajet qui avait été emprunté au tout début de l'aventure de l'Elu de la Lumière. La ville de Rabanastre avait été exclue rapidement. Les forces de l'Empire y maintenaient une autorité solide et l'absence de lettres provenant du dirigeant Vayne laissait clairement entendre qu'il se passerait de leur aide et règlerait ses problèmes lui-même. La ville la plus proche, après celle-ci, était donc Kalm, la ville où le trio avait fait la rencontre inattendue de l'Elu des Ténèbres.

Lorsque leur prochaine destination fut enfin déterminée, les voyageurs se préparèrent à partir. Leurs chambres furent vidées, rangées. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

" Voici une mappemonde plus récente. Je suppose que celle que vous aviez emportée du Jardin Radieux doit être obsolète à présent. " Dit Mickey en offrant une carte soigneusement enroulée.

" Nous n'en avions pas. " Admit Squall, un sourcil haussé. Le roi de Fantasia, lui, resta pantois.

" Comment avez-vous réussi à vous diriger sans carte? Vous êtes décidément pleins de surprises. " Fit-il après un instant de silence. " Et très imprudents. Consultez régulièrement cette carte; elle vous indiquera sûrement des villes que vous ne connaissiez pas encore et dans lesquelles il serait bon que vous vous rendiez. J'ai pris la liberté d'indiquer les endroits où votre aide sera sollicitée. Ensuite… "

" Majesté, je crois qu'il est temps de les laisser partir, à présent. " Intervint la reine Minnie avec un rire amusé.

Les voyageurs étaient déjà en selle et n'attendaient plus que la permission du roi. Ce dernier leur offrit un sourire embarrassé et leur dit au revoir, ses adieux répétés par les autres personnes présentes : la reine, Aérith, Donald, Dingo et plusieurs domestiques. Le moment de quitter Fantasia arriva enfin et ils s'éloignèrent de la ville rapidement, presque comme s'ils avaient peur de ne pas réussir à en partir s'ils restaient un peu plus longtemps. Chacun trouva un peu de détermination en se disant que le voyage prendrait fin en même temps que les vies de Zexion et d'Ansem, et ils avaient le pressentiment qu'ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Bon anniversaire à tous! Non, ce n'est pas uniquement l'anniversaire de la fic, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de votre fidélité envers elle! Un an que vous la suivez, que vous l'aimez, (propos recueillis auprès des fans) que vous me haïssez parce que je prends trop de temps à mettre à jour et que vous en demandez plus! C'est passé vite, très vite. Je lis aussi des histoires qui ont fêté ou fêteront leurs un an et j'ai le double de chapitres par rapport à certaines d'entre elles. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une pause et d'attendre l'an prochain pour poster le chapitre suivant, parce que je trouve que j'ai trop travaillé et que j'ai besoin de vacances. -gros silence- Bon, il y a de fortes chances pour que personne n'y ait cru mais c'est pas grave. Si j'ai réussi à faire peur à une ou deux personnes, ce sera déjà ça. XD Blagues mises à part, je tiens à vous remercier, tous et toutes, de m'avoir soutenue pendant ces loooooooongs mois et j'espère vous voir pour les prochains chapitres à venir. Je peux dire qu'ils seront nombreux et pour être franche, ça me fait un peu peur. Avoir trop d'ambition n'est pas forcément une bonne chose et il y a toujours le risque de voir l'énergie et l'intérêt du début s'essouffler. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas! -go, me!!- Et pour commencer, je vais faire de très, très gros efforts pour regarder plus de films/séries romantiques, histoire que mes scènes d'amour soient aussi variées et intéressantes que les combats. (Oui, je fais toujours d'énormes blocages dès l'instant où ils se font des bisous; alors que quand ils se mettent sur la tronche, ça roule comme dans du p'tit beurre!) Voilà pour la grande nouveauté de la suite… En principe. Bien, venons-en maintenant à la surprise que vous attendiez probablement. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus en apprenant… Que j'ai sélectionné plusieurs chansons pour créer une "B.O" des Chroniques. Quoi? "C'est tout", dites-vous? Mais qu'entends-je?! Il y avait une autre surprise dans ce chapitre! Oui, CE passage entre Sora et Riku que j'ai ajouté et qui n'était pas censé arriver maintenant… Ou même plus tard. XD Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé aller au-delà du baiser pour eux mais bon, ça ne change rien à l'histoire en général donc je pouvais me le permettre, et ça réconfortait les déçus de la pas-surprise. Sans plus attendre, je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon profil pour obtenir le lien pour aller écouter la playlist sur Imeem (ben oui, j'allais pas faire que balancer des titres; autant que vous puissiez tout entendre sur une même page!) mais il faudra vous créer un compte si vous n'en avez pas encore. Rassurez-vous, c'est gratuit et rapide. Après, vous pouvez toujours chercher à droite et à gauche pour trouver les chansons si ça vous rebute… (d'ailleurs, vous trouverez aussi les liens pour écouter les chansons que je n'ai pas pu trouver sur Imeem)

-**Une nouvelle ville (thème général)** : Odin Sphere – Attic Archive

-**L'aigle blanc** : Wolf's Rain OST 2 - Indiana

-**Fight! Darkside** : An café – Hero Without a Face

-**La forêt des fées** : Final Fantasy XII – The Cerobi Steppe

-**Fight! Duo Sismique** : Kingdom Hearts – Shrouding Dark Cloud

-**Axel** : Chronicles of Narnia OST 1 – Only the Beginning of the Adventure

-**Fight! Le Maître des Tours** : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau – Khazad-Dûm

-**Tiaan** : Kyou Kara Maou – Kourin

-**Rien que nous… (Sora et Riku)** : Tactics - Omoi

-**Tifa** : Final Fantasy III – Roaming Sheep (vocal)

-**Kairi** : Final Fantasy : Love Will Grow – Have you ever seen me?

-**Les fugitives** : Final Fantasy : Love Will Grow – My home, sweet home

-**Rien que nous… (Sora et Kairi)** : Final Fantasy VIII : Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec - Fragments of Memories

-**Le village des Viéras - Eruyt** : Final Fantasy XII – Eruyt Village

-**Le village des Elfes - Bryeen** : Goldfrapp – Utopia

-**Fight! Giliaan** : Kingdom Hearts II – The Encounter

-**Appréhension** : I Monster – Heaven

-**La Terre des Dragons** : Final Fantasy X – People of the North Pole

-**Fight! Mulan** : Taiko no Tatsujin DS – Bonus song

-**Ansem** : Wolf's Rain – Amore Amaro

-**Fight! Membranator** : Vision of Escaflowne – Battle Theme

-**La Jungle des Souvenirs Perdus** : Kingdom Hearts II – Adventures in the Savannah

-**Le Royaume Crépusculaire** : Vision of Escaflowne - Romance

-**Fight! Axel** : Sigma Harmonics – Showing Heart "Dance of the Cornered Rat"

-**Fight! Roxas** : Björk – Bachelorette

-**Rébellion** : Final Fantasy X - Crisis

-**Adieux** : Lost – Rose and Bernard

-**En pleine mer** : Earth Girl Arjuna – Didn't it Rain?

-**À bord du bateau pirate** : Gangs of New York – Dark Moon, High Tide

-**Esthar** : I Monster – Hey Mrs

-**Le véritable amour** : Origa – Lullaby

-**La ville endormie** : Sleeping Beauty Op.66A – II. Adaggio

-**Maléfique** : Sleeping Beauty Op.66A – III. Character Dance

-**Fight! Maléfique** : Sleeping Beauty Op. 66A – I. Introduction

-**Dark Riku** : Loveless – Tragedies (Seimei)

-**Vivi** : Final Fantasy IX – Vivi's Theme

-**Huascaralpac** : Howl's Moving Castle – Cheerful Cavalry

-**Rencontre avec Dagga** : Enya - Lothlorien

-**Que le tournoi commence!** : Kingdom Hearts – Go For It!

-**Costa Del Sol** : Final Fantasy X – Scenery of Spira

-**Balamb** :Final Fantasy VIII : Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec – Balamb Garden

-**Double Fight! Norg+Armure Gardienne** : Final Fantasy X – Challenge

-**De retour à la maison** : Emilie Simon – The Frozen World

-**Fight! Le Titan de Glace** : Sigma Harmonics - Eternity's end "Dance of the Mountain Whale"

-**Séparation** : Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children – Sign

-**Le Château de la Bête** : Odin Sphere – World Map

-**Fight! La Bête** : Wolf's Rain – Shi No Mori

-**Fight! Ihlaée, la dernière elfe** : Origa – Player

-**La récompense de Tiaan** : Kingdom Hearts II – Sacred Moon

-**Agrabah** : Vison of Escaflowne – A far cry

-**Double Fight! Poussah Volcano et Poussah Blizzaro** : Juno Reactor – Masters of the Universe

-**Révélations** : Okami – A Monster's Presence

-**Fight! Vexen** : Wild Arms 5 – Terrible Monster Attacking Crew!

-**Perte** : Les Noces Funèbres – Victor's Piano Solo

-**Une résolution ébranlée** : Lost – The Last to know

-**Un nouveau voyage** : Vision of Escaflowne – The Story of Escaflowne

Ça fait beaucoup mais la liste se réduira au fur et à mesure, quand les précédents chapitres seront corrigés et que les musiques qui les concernent seront ajoutées. (Donc, si vous ne voyez plus que quelques chansons, c'est que vous avez lu la version "remasterisée" de l'histoire. xD) J'ajoute au passage que j'ai tenu à faire un clin d'œil à l'histoire Ce Sont les Sans-cœur qu'écrit Flammula et que je vous conseille de lire. Voilà! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne écoute si vous allez découvrir tout ça, sinon à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Sora & Cie! Mille mercis à tout le monde!


	35. Nouveau voyage

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 35 : Nouveau voyage...  
**_

" Ça alors, ça n'a pas changé. "

Kalm, l'un des premiers endroits que Squall, Cloud et Sora aient visité après leur départ des Terres Radieuses. La même effervescence animait les rues de la ville et, apparemment, les quelques habitants qui n'avaient pas oublié leurs visages se montraient toujours aussi méfiants. Les regards ne furent que plus froids quand ils s'aperçurent que nul autre que Riku les accompagnait.

Non, rien n'avait changé ici. Même les Sans-cœur étaient encore présents.

" Nous n'en verrons donc jamais la fin. " Se plaignit Roxas en invoquant ses armes. " Je m'en charge, ils ne sont pas nombreux. "

En effet, en quelques coups de Keyblade, la petite troupe de créatures noires disparut. Le groupe tout entier poussa un long soupir. S'ils ne croisaient que des Ombres aussi faibles, nul doute que leur voyage serait vite ennuyant.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et inspectèrent les environs. Régulièrement, ils demandaient aux passants si des créatures étranges avaient été vues. Chaque fois, on leur répondait que rien n'avait été vu. Il était même arrivé que certains les ignorent, voire les fuient. Ils commençaient à perdre espoir lorsqu'un témoignage en particulier attira leur attention.

" Nous faites-vous une farce? Ce petit est venu il y a quelques temps et nous a débarrassés d'un diable haut comme une maison. " Fit un homme en désignant Roxas. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. " Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié. "

" Il a quelques troubles de la mémoire. " Mentit Axel en s'éloignant rapidement avec ses compagnons. Ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle étroite située entre un vieux bar et une maisonnette. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? " Demanda-t-il à son amant.

" Ce que j'en sais. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. " Se défendit le blond, les bras croisés.

" Aurais-tu un jumeau caché? " Proposa Squall, très sérieux.

" Il n'y a jamais eu de jumeaux dans notre famille. " Déclara Roxas, sûr de lui. " Non, si ça avait été le cas, le peuple de la Cité du Crépuscule en aurait parlé et j'aurais fini par avoir eu vent des rumeurs, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. "

Ils tentèrent d'en apprendre plus au sujet du jumeau de Roxas mais leurs efforts furent vains. Comment ce mystérieux garçon avait-il pu vaincre un Sans-cœur mère, apparemment, à lui seul? La seule conclusion à laquelle parvinrent les aventuriers fut que ce jeune homme était très probablement un nouvel Elu. Cette supposition suscita un nouvel engouement parmi le groupe. Si de nouveaux guerriers apparaissaient et qu'ils joignaient leurs forces, vaincre leurs ennemis serait un jeu d'enfant. Encore fallait-il qu'ils trouvent le sosie du blond.

La nuit tomba rapidement et ils durent se rendre dans une auberge pour se reposer de leur périple. Ils s'inquiétaient un peu d'être déjà si fatigués après la courte distance qu'ils avaient parcourue. Sans doute seraient-ils moins épuisés après quelques temps…

x-x-x

À la nuit tombée, une ombre se faufila dans les couloirs, furtive. Elle stoppa à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée puis la passa sans un bruit. Elle était sur le point de crier victoire mais hélas…

" Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci? " Demanda-t-on depuis une statue posée dans le jardin royal. La silhouette dissimulée dans l'obscurité s'avança et se révéla à la lueur blafarde de la lune.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Zexion? " Lança Larxène, prête à s'échapper.

" Tu n'es pas censée sortir du château sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Retourne à l'intérieur. "

La blonde fit une grimace, furieuse.

" Hors de question. J'ai une affaire personnelle à aller régler, ne t'en mêle pas "

" Vraiment? Que peut-il y avoir de plus important que notre noble cause? " Demanda le jeune homme, amusé. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit le corps de la jeune femme se raidir tandis qu'il se mettait à lui tourner autour à pas lents. " J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse. "

" Je dois venger Vexen. " Dit aussitôt Larxène, les poings serrés. " Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. "

" Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça. " Dit sèchement l'autre.

" Tu te fiches de moi?! " S'emporta la blonde, hors d'elle. " C'est toi qui l'as envoyé se faire tuer! Alors arrête de prétendre que sa mort te préoccupe! "

" Parce que c'est ton cas? " Demanda Zexion en s'arrêtant devant elle, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. " Peut-être as-tu plutôt peur qu'on te fasse subir le même sort, et que tu t'es mis en tête de le venger pour essayer d'impressionner tout le monde? Laisse-moi t'avertir que te retourner contre nous ne t'apportera rien d'autre que rejoindre ton cher Vexen. "

" Sale ordure! " S'exclama la blonde en s'élançant vers l'homme au visage dissimulé. " Je n'ai – " Elle envoya des projectiles tranchants vers son adversaire, qui les esquiva avec facilité. " – Pas peur! Jamais! " Continua-t-elle en ouvrant les bras, lâchant encore d'autre kunais qui manquèrent tous leur cible. Seul l'un d'eux avait eu une chance d'atteindre Zexion mais le livre qu'il avait brandi avait servi de bouclier.

" Allons bon, tu veux te battre contre moi, maintenant? Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as – " Commença Zexion, face à elle.

" – Aucune chance. " Termina-t-il derrière elle.

Larxène tourna brusquement la tête et aperçut son adversaire, debout derrière elle. Quand elle reporta son attention devant elle, l'autre Zexion se séparait en une multitude de feuilles qui disparurent au vent. Paniquée, elle fit volte-face et fit un saut en arrière pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Cependant, elle ne sentit pas ses pieds toucher terre. Au contraire, elle se sentait tomber dans le vide. Son adversaire avait ouvert un portail et l'envoyait dans un endroit encore inconnu. Quand elle atterrit enfin, elle se trouvait dans une vaste plaine à l'autre bout de laquelle elle pouvait voir les lumières d'une ville. Elle ricana, pensant que c'était là la punition que lui avait réservée Zexion. S'il croyait lui nuire en agissant de la sorte, il se trompait lourdement. Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la cité.

" Tu fuis déjà? "

Larxène se tourna sur le côté.

Evidemment, l'homme aux cheveux gris n'allait pas la quitter si vite. Pas tant qu'elle serait une source de distraction. Elle sentit son visage blêmir en le voyant feuilleter un livre épais d'un air neutre. Elle reconnaîtrait cette couverture entre mille.

" Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein? " Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante en désignant l'ouvrage. Le jeune homme leva rapidement les yeux vers elle puis déchira une page. Le bruit fit violemment sursauter la blonde, qui invoqua à nouveau ses armes. " Tu – T – Tu as dit que je suis un bon élément! " Balbutia-t-elle stupidement, cherchant à le convaincre par tous les moyens de la laisser en paix.

" Correction : tu **étais **un bon élément… Jusqu'à ce que tu décides d'agir seule. " Dit l'autre en se mettant à déchirer la feuille en morceaux.

De la sueur coulait le long des tempes de Larxène et son corps entier s'était mis à trembler. Le simple fait de tenir ses kunais devenait de plus en plus difficile car ses mains se faisaient moites et ses forces la quittaient peu à peu.

" Je- Je suis désolée! Voilà, tu es content?! " Hurla-t-elle en faisant disparaître ses projectiles. " Regarde, je ne suis même plus armée! J'accepte de retourner au château. Je me tiendrai tranquille!! "

" Il est trop tard, hélas. " Fit l'autre avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il leva une main et relâcha les multiples bouts de papier qu'elle contenait. Ils s'envolèrent et disparurent. " Tout a été décidé à l'instant même où tu m'as attaqué. "

Larxène se laissa tomber au sol en gémissant, le suppliant inintelligiblement de l'épargner, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance à présent.

Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise quand un piquet de bois jaillit de terre et que des lianes passèrent autour de sa taille, de ses poignets et de ses chevilles pour l'y attacher solidement.

" Dis bonjour à Vexen de ma part. " Fit Zexion juste avant qu'un pieu ne sorte du piquet et traverse la poitrine de la blonde, qui n'eut même pas assez de temps pour crier de douleur.

Sur ces paroles, le garçon au visage caché ouvrit un nouveau portail et disparut, son rire brisant le silence nocturne.

x-x-x

Lorsque les six hommes furent réveillés, il fut décidé qu'ils quitteraient la ville le jour-même puisque l'Ombre géante avait été terrassée. Les deux chevaliers voulurent profiter de leur visite pour faire le tour des boutiques afin de se procurer ce qu'ils auraient éventuellement omis d'emporter. Ce qui fut une chance inespérée pour le duo du Royaume Crépusculaire, au grand dam de Sora et Riku.

" Alooooooors, vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour vous? " Demanda Axel. Le sourire qu'il affichait était en complète contradiction avec le ton sévère qu'il avait pris.

" On a à peine le dos tourné que vous vous sautez dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour vous consoler. Rassurez-moi : ce n'était quand même pas uniquement pour vous remonter le moral, n'est-ce pas? " Continua Roxas, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Tu dis ça alors que tu me vendais presque Axel? " Fit Sora, les sourcils haussés.

" Je ne le vendais pas! C'est lui qui a eu l'idée. Je lui ai dit de faire comme il voulait mais qu'il y avait peu de chance que tu acceptes. " Se défendit le blond.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore? " Demanda l'argenté, suspicieux.

" Le plus important, pour l'instant, c'est de savoir si vous avez franchi le pas dans l'unique but de vous changer les idées. " Intervint Axel sans montrer le moindre signe de gêne; bien qu'il fût le premier concerné par ce qui se disait.

" Bien sûr que non! Nous nous aimons énormément et nous avons simplement décidé que – " Commença Riku.

" Oh, tu as entendu ça, Roxas? " Fit le roux en battant rapidement des paupières comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer; tant la situation l'amusait.

" Et comment. " Fit le blond en croisant les bras. " Allez, dites-nous tout. Absolument tout. "

" À quel sujet? " Demanda-t-on à la porte de la chambre.

Apparemment, le séjour des deux adultes en ville avait dû être écourté. Après que les plus jeunes aient répondu à Cloud que leur conversation ne concernait rien de bien important – excuse qui leur valut d'être confrontés à un chevalier blond encore plus insistant – Squall se décida enfin à intervenir et fit savoir aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pu entrer dans aucun des commerces. Les habitants ne les portaient véritablement pas dans leurs cœurs et souhaitaient les voir partir au plus vite; ce qu'ils firent.

Leurs chocobos les attendaient sagement à l'étable reliée à l'auberge et il sembla que les montures elles-mêmes avaient ressenti la réticence des villageois à les laisser entrer. Sora vit la sienne se coller tout contre lui en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui et le jeune châtain s'empressa de lui gratter affectueusement le cou en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. L'oiseau sembla se calmer un peu et le laissa enfin monter sur son dos. Les volatiles ne trainèrent pas en chemin et rapidement, ils furent en dehors de Kalm.

Leur prochaine étape serait une ville nommée Paris. Les deux chevaliers n'en avaient encore jamais entendu parler et ce ne fut qu'en consultant la carte délivrée par le roi Mickey qu'ils en apprirent l'existence. Le nom avait été entouré et ils supposèrent donc qu'ils avaient une tâche importante à y accomplir.

À leur entrée en ville, tous furent immédiatement attirés par un bâtiment colossal où des centaines de colombes et de pigeons se reposaient tranquillement en roucoulant au dessus des passants. La plupart d'entre eux, d'ailleurs, prenait soin de s'écarter du monument lorsqu'ils passaient à côté et les nombreuses tâches verdâtres au sol révélèrent la raison de leur comportement.

Des maisonnettes étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres et formaient un immense labyrinthe urbain dans lequel n'importe quel voyageur mal informé aurait pu se perdre aisément.

Le groupe tourna la tête en direction d'un bruit de clochettes qui tintaient légèrement un peu plus loin, dans la même rue. En s'approchant, les garçons aperçurent un homme masqué au costume coloré. Son habit fuchsia, violet et jaune attirait inévitablement le regard, ainsi que les minuscules grelots accrochés ici et là sur le tissu. Quelques enfants s'étaient réunis autour de lui et le regardaient faire des acrobaties, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Lorsque le bouffon finit sa pirouette, il attrapa un luth posé contre un modeste tabouret sur lequel il prit place. Il testa rapidement les cordes puis se mit à jouer une mélodie.

Intrigués, Sora et Roxas rejoignirent le groupe de bambins qu'ils dépassaient aisément de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Les autres voyageurs choisirent de rester un peu plus à l'écart.

Le saltimbanque leva brièvement les yeux vers les deux adolescents et leur sourit malicieusement avant d'entamer une chanson d'une voix d'abord douce puis plus forte.

_Les cloches et les cœurs sonnent à l'unisson, au cœur de Notre-Dame._

_Leur tintement clair donne des frissons, vous glace jusque l'âme,_

_Car il y vit un monstre millénaire_

_Au regard, aux instincts sanguinaires._

_Avis aux téméraires qui d'un coup d'épée fendraient_

_La bête et nous en sauveraient._

" À quoi il ressemble, ce monstre? " Demanda un enfant enthousiaste.

" Est-ce qu'il a de grandes dents et de longues griffes? " Questionna un autre.

" À quoi ressemble-t-il? " Ajouta Sora, lui aussi emporté par le récit. Roxas ne disait rien mais n'en était pas moins intrigué pour autant. Il se contenta de hocher la tête à la question de son compagnon.

" Patience, les enfants. Nous y venons. " Fit le conteur en continuant à jouer.

_Caché par des ailes aussi grandes que l'Enfer dort l'être des Ténèbres_

_Mieux vaut ne pas attiser sa sombre colère, grande, terrible, funèbre._

_Car son sommeil n'est autre qu'illusion_

_Rien n'échappe à sa vision._

_Entendez les battements de son horrible cœur _

_Ils seront votre malheur._

" Et pourtant, il est dit que ce géant jamais ne descend du sommet des tours. " Continua l'homme masqué tandis que son public retenait son souffle. " Il craint la lumière du soleil et ne vit que la nuit, où il s'aventure au cœur de Paris pour lui arracher ses plus viles habitants. "

" A-t-il déjà enlevé des enfants? "

" Mon ami Jimmy a disparu depuis plusieurs jours. C'était peut-être à cause de lui? "

" Un être des Ténèbres? "

Cette question était posée par Roxas.

" Pas seulement. " Répondit le musicien en posant son instrument pour s'attarder un peu plus sur son histoire. " Son complice veille sur la ville et lui murmure les noms des malfrats. Le sonneur de cloches connaît tous les visages et tous les noms. "

" Et Jimmy, alors? " S'impatienta un enfant.

" Ton ami n'a pas pu être enlevé par cette ignoble créature car, c'est bien connu, le cœur d'un enfant est innocent et il échappe ainsi au regard du Démon. "

" C'est nul comme histoire. Je connais des tas d'enfants aussi méchants que des adultes. " Fit une petite fille avant de s'éloigner.

Bientôt, les autres enfants la suivirent et il ne resta plus que les deux adolescents.

" Et voilà, un échec de plus pour ce vieux Clopin. " Fit le saltimbanque en rangeant son luth. Il observa ensuite ses deux derniers spectateurs. " Vous vouliez connaître la suite? Il n'y en a malheureusement pas. "

" Dites, ce n'est vraiment qu'une simple histoire? " Demanda Sora.

" Une partie de ce que je vous ai raconté est vrai, l'autre n'est que pure fiction. Le sonneur de cloches ignore tout de ce qui se passe ici, dans les rues de Paris. Et il n'est probablement pas de mèche avec ce géant. " Expliqua Clopin en passant la sangle de la sacoche, dans laquelle était rangé son instrument, par-dessus son épaule.

" Alors il existe vraiment? " S'enthousiasma Roxas en se plaçant devant le troubadour, qui stoppa net. " Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu? "

" Si je l'ai vu? " Fit l'homme masqué, heureux de trouver des intéressés. Il regarda autour de lui et fit signe aux deux garçons de lui prêter l'oreille un instant. " Je ne peux pas en parler ici, en pleine rue. Les gens me prendraient pour un fou. Venez avec moi, je connais l'endroit idéal pour révéler les plus grands secrets. "

" Oh là, pas si vite. " Intervint Squall en posant les mains sur les épaules des Elus. " S'ils vous suivent, nous venons aussi avec vous. " Dit-il en désignant le reste du groupe.

" Bien sûr, bien sûr. Suivez Clopin et vous en saurez davantage. "

Le conteur s'éloigna alors et se dirigea à l'arrière d'une vieille maison.

" Peut-être que les habitants ont raison de le prendre pour un fou. " Marmonna Axel, les bras croisés.

" Dit un bouffon. " Se moqua Riku.

" Ex-bouffon. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? Vous venez? " Appela Sora qui avait déjà rejoint Clopin.

Le groupe entier à nouveau réuni, les garçons descendirent des escaliers qui les menèrent sous terre, dans les égouts de Paris. Des squelettes étaient entassés ici et là et apportaient une touche morbide au décor déjà fort peu engageant. Il n'y avait au moins aucune odeur dérangeante et ce fut un grand soulagement pour tous.

Le saltimbanque éclairait leur chemin à l'aide d'une torche et tournait sans cesse dans les tunnels sombres ; à tel point que ses suiveurs se demandèrent s'il ne s'était pas perdu; mais Clopin connaissait les égouts sur le bout des doigts car il s'y rendait régulièrement. Après ce qui semblèrent être des heures de marche, qui n'étaient tout au plus que quelques minutes, le petit groupe arriva dans une immense salle généreusement éclairée où des gitans avaient élu domicile. Le décor rappela fortement la basse-ville de Rabanastre aux deux chevaliers, sauf que les personnes qui vivaient ici ne semblaient pas aussi bienveillantes. Des hommes armés de couteaux et de lances leur jetèrent des regards méfiants tandis qu'ils passaient près d'eux, et les femmes s'empressaient d'appeler leurs enfants en leur ordonnant de ne pas s'éloigner.

Clopin amena les voyageurs dans l'un des coins du repaire et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur de modestes coussins laissés au sol. Lorsque tous eurent pris place, il regarda les inconnus avec une impatience difficilement contenue, attendant qu'ils lui posent leurs questions.

" Alors, il y aurait un monstre en ville ? " Se lança Roxas lorsque le silence eut trop duré à son goût. " À quoi ressemble-t-il? "

" À rien que je ne connaisse déjà. " Commença l'homme masqué. " Je me promenais en ville alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, à la recherche d'un vieil ami. Lorsque tout à coup – " Il écarquilla les yeux et étudia les visages des hommes. Comme auparavant, seuls Sora et Roxas semblaient véritablement lui prêter attention alors que les autres arboraient des visages neutres, voire ennuyés pour les plus grands. " Les cloches se sont mises à sonner à un rythme fou, me surprenant. J'ai levé les yeux vers Notre-Dame et c'est là qu'il est apparu. Dans un tourbillon d'âmes torturées, le géant a déployé ses ailes et son regard cruel a scruté tout Paris. Il s'est penché par-dessus la cathédrale lorsque quelque chose a attiré son attention et je l'ai vu tendre la main, vers l'horizon. De l'autre bout de la ville, un homme a hurlé puis s'est tu. Le lendemain, il était retrouvé mort, les yeux encore grands ouverts. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda le jeune châtain en s'agrippant inconsciemment au bras de Riku.

" Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, c'est tout. " Déclara Squall, plus stoïque que jamais.

" C'est ce qu'ont pensé les habitants mais des bruits se sont répandus en ville. Des rumeurs prétendent que cet homme n'avait plus de cœur. "

Ces paroles réveillèrent un intérêt vif et le conteur se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'amener ces gens dans les catacombes.

" Plus de cœur? Il lui a été arraché? " Demanda cette fois Riku.

" Non, l'homme n'avait aucune blessure apparente. C'était comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu. " Dit Clopin. " Il y a eu d'autres cas semblables à celui-ci et le coupable n'a toujours pas été trouvé. Mais ça, c'est parce que les armées ne cherchent pas au bon endroit. " Le bouffon se pencha en avant, vers les visiteurs, pour gagner un peu plus leur attention. " Ce n'est pas le pavé que foule ce monstre mais les pierres de la cathédrale. Et quand bien même le démon descendrait de son trône, nul homme commun ne serait capable de le défaire. "

Le jeune prince tourna la tête vers Squall et Cloud, qui comprirent instantanément ce à quoi il pensait. Ils soupirèrent longuement, s'imaginant déjà les problèmes qu'ils allaient avoir dans un futur très proche.

" Qui d'autre a vu ce géant? " Demanda Roxas, qui avait la même pensée que l'autre Elu.

" Je suis le seul ici qui ose en parler. Toutes ces personnes que vous voyez sont trop effrayées par ce qu'elles ont vu pour retourner là haut, en surface. Tous ont été témoins des actes terribles qui frappent Paris depuis à présent des mois. Cependant – " Dit Clopin en se levant hâtivement. " Je connais quelqu'un qui côtoie le Diable jour et nuit. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas le vertige. "

x-x-x

Sora et ses compagnons furent conduits à la cathédrale où un homme d'église les conduisit jusqu'aux escaliers menant au somment des tours. Les aventuriers levèrent la tête vers les innombrables marches qu'il leur faudrait monter. Une partie fut prise de vertiges tandis que l'autre était déjà à bout de souffle avant même d'avoir commencé.

" Bon, allez. Si on se dépêche, ça sera peut-être moins fatiguant! " S'exclama Sora en montant d'un pas rapide.

" Ne pourrait-on pas simplement utiliser un sort pour grimper là haut? " Proposa Axel, paresseux.

" Nous risquerions d'endommager quelque chose. Il faudrait un vent puissant pour tous nous hisser et j'ai bien peur que ces structures en bois ne tiennent pas le coup. De plus, les cloches se mettraient à sonner et ce serait gênant pour tout le monde, nous y compris. " Expliqua Roxas en suivant les autres, qui emboitaient le pas du prince non sans se plaindre.

Son amant poussa un juron mais fit de même. Après quatre étages montés, ils reprirent déjà leur souffle un moment puis continuèrent lorsqu'ils se sentirent plus en forme. Mais les hommes se fatiguaient de plus en plus rapidement et bientôt, ils durent stopper complètement sans même avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin.

" Foutus escaliers de m – " Commença le bouffon avant d'être poussé vers l'avant. Il manqua de tomber la tête la première et lança un regard noir au fautif. Axel écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant. " Un fantôme!! "

" Un Sans-cœur! " S'exclama en même temps Roxas.

L'être des Ténèbres flottait dans les airs, les bras tendus. Sa grosse tête blanche ressemblait à un crâne et l'un des yeux était tombé de son orifice, se balançant au bout d'une chaîne qui l'empêchait de tomber complètement. Le spectre serra les bras autour de lui puis les ouvrit rapidement, frappant le duo du Crépuscule de plein fouet avant de flotter dans leur direction pour les attaquer à nouveau.

" Il va les faire tomber. " Fit Cloud en empoignant son épée. En effet, le Sans-cœur semblait chercher à pousser les deux garçons tout près du bord pour les faire basculer. Le chevalier blond leva son arme et l'abattit sur le spectre. La lame ne fit que le traverser et ne lui infligea aucun dégât.

" Je m'en charge. " Intervint Sora en tendant le bras vers le fantôme, la paume tournée vers sa cible. Il tira une salve de sphères enflammées qui semblèrent toucher le spectre. Aussitôt, Squall imita son protégé et envoya d'autres flammes en direction du Sans-cœur, qui finit par disparaître.

" On n'est pas prêts de se reposer si ces saletés nous attaquent en route. " Gémit le roux en se grattant la nuque. Il rejoignit le reste du groupe, suivi de Roxas.

Quelques autres spectres les surprirent en chemin mais ils furent rapidement anéantis. Bientôt, la dernière marche s'offrit à leur vue et ce fut non sans grande joie qu'elle fut franchie. La plupart des guerriers s'effondrèrent au sol et respiraient rapidement, tentant de retrouver leur souffle. Riku avait tenté de se plaindre mais ses mots ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une succession de sons incompréhensibles. Il continua, pourtant, décidé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur après un exercice aussi éprouvant.

Un léger bruit sur le côté attira l'attention de Roxas, qui se redressa sur les coudes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement semblait habitée. Il y avait un lit dans un coin, une table sur laquelle une maquette de la ville avait été construite. Et près de cette table se tenait une personne dont l'apparence était masquée par le soleil qui l'éclairait de derrière. Le jeune roi se leva alors complètement.

" Pardon, nous vous dérangeons, peut-être? " Demanda-t-il poliment, l'air gêné.

La silhouette se recula brièvement puis, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, s'avança et se révéla. Il s'agissait d'un homme au visage ingrat. Une protubérance au dessus de l'un de ses yeux recouvrait presque totalement le globe oculaire, et son nez était plat et large. Enfin, son dos était tellement courbé que sa tête semblait bien trop basse pour le reste de son corps. Cette anatomie hors du commun rebuta légèrement le jeune blond mais il n'en dit rien et ne laissa rien paraître.

" Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? " Demanda l'inconnu dont les cheveux roux recouvraient en partie le visage. " Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Allez-vous-en. "

" Non, nous devons parler au sonneur de cloches. " Dit aussitôt Sora en rejoignant son ami. " Clopin nous a envoyés ici. "

" Clopin? " Répéta le bossu, confus. " À quel sujet vous a-t-il envoyés? "

La méfiance avait lentement laissé place à la confusion mais le regard de l'homme sembla laisser paraître un peu d'espoir à cette nouvelle.

" C'est au sujet d'un monstre qui vivrait au sommet des tours. " Continua Riku en s'avançant à son tour. Les autres firent de même. " Il nous a dit que le carillonneur saurait nous renseigner davantage. "

" Nous voudrions voir de quoi il en retourne et, si cela nous est possible, éliminer cette créature. " Termina Cloud.

" V – Vraiment? " Fit l'inconnu en souriant. Il se laissa tomber à terre et poussa un long soupir. " Ce serait merveilleux! Oh, je n'en dors plus depuis des semaines. Ce monstre est tellement terrifiant. "

" Attendez… C'est vous, le sonneur de cloches? " Questionna Squall en tendant une main au roux pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fit seul.

" Oui. Je me nomme Quasimodo. " Se présenta le bossu. " J'ai toujours vécu ici et je connais ces tours mieux que quiconque. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le chemin! "

Quasimodo les guida donc au cœur des tours et leur présenta rapidement les différentes cloches ainsi qu'un trio de gargouilles avec lesquelles il disait discuter souvent. Squall et Cloud avaient haussé un sourcil à ce sujet mais lorsqu'ils entendirent le bossu dire qu'il n'avait pour ainsi jamais de visites, ils compatirent un peu à sa douleur. Parler avec des objets inanimés était peut-être le seul moyen que le carillonneur avait trouvé pour garder un semblant de lucidité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la seconde tour et que la visite fut terminée, Quasimodo leur fit emprunter des escaliers qui menaient dans la plus haute partie de la cathédrale, en son centre. Les clochers surplombaient le carré de pierre où ils se tenaient tous debout et menaçaient presque de leur tomber dessus à la moindre rafale. Pourtant, elles avaient toujours tenu bon et n'étaient certainement pas prêtes de s'effondrer.

Au centre de la surface se trouvait une grande statue à l'allure fort étrange. Elle était haute de plusieurs mètres et représentait des ailes repliées sur quelque chose de volumineux. C'était tout ce que l'on pouvait voir.

" Quand la nuit tombe, la pierre se noircit et s'anime. Ces ailes s'ouvrent et le démon apparaît pour emporter des lucioles roses. " Expliqua le bossu en jetant des regards inquiets à la sculpture.

" Des… Lucioles roses? " Demanda Cloud, sceptique. Le roux acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je vois. "

" Donc, nous ne verrons rien tant que la nuit ne sera pas tombée, c'est ça? " Demanda Sora. Ses compagnons commençaient à avoir de sérieux doutes au sujet de toute cette histoire, et se disaient qu'ils étaient certainement retombés sur des fous que le roi Mickey avait crus pour des raisons obscures. Sora suivait la même voie. " Dans ce cas, nous resterons ici et verrons ce qu'il en est. "

" Vraiment? Vous feriez ça? " Demanda le sonneur, les yeux brillant d'émotion. " Merci, merci infiniment! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le demander. "

" Nous n'y manquerons pas. " Répondit Squall avec un sourire aussi sincère que possible. Lorsque Quasimodo eut disparu et qu'il ne restait plus que le groupe de voyageurs, il ajouta : " Sora, j'espère pour toi qu'on ne s'est pas fait embobiner par des cinglés. "

" Quoi? Mais non, je suis sûr qu'ils disent la vérité! " Se défendit le jeune prince, les sourcils froncés. " Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais qu'ils ne mentent pas. "

" Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en aurons le cœur net une fois la nuit tombée. " Intervint Riku en s'étirant.

Il décida de passer le temps en regardant les habitants en bas du monument. Ils n'étaient plus que de minuscules points de couleur qui se faufilaient dans le schéma que formaient les rues. Le moins qu'il ait pu dire, c'était que l'endroit était vivant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sora le rejoindre et s'appuyer légèrement contre lui en observant le paysage à son tour. Sans aucune forme d'hésitation, l'argenté passa le bras derrière son amant et posa la main sur sa hanche sans dire un mot.

Non loin de là, son geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

" C'est louche. " Grommela Cloud en observant les deux adolescents.

" Quoi donc? " Demanda Squall en haussant un sourcil. Il suivit le regard du blond puis ajouta un "oh" assez discret.

" Je vais aller lui dire deux mots. " Fit l'autre chevalier en s'avançant mais la main de son compagnon sur son épaule le stoppa net.

" Arrête un peu de toujours couver Sora comme ça. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut, d'accord? Je ne te cache pas que ça me travaille aussi mais je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. " Dit l'autre. " _En tout cas, je l'espère. _" Ajouta-t-il en pensée.

" Mais si ça continue comme ça, ils ne se contenteront plus de simples embrassades innocentes. " Un regard faussement confus. " Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là. "

" On dirait vraiment que vous parlez de criminels. " Intervint Roxas, qui les avait entendus sans vraiment en avoir l'intention. " Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir faire l'amour avec une personne dont on est amoureux. "

" Que – Qu'est-ce que tu - ?! " Bredouilla Cloud, dont les joues devinrent écarlates si rapidement que son entourage craignit qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'un instant à l'autre.

" Il est encore jeune, nous nous demandons simplement si – " Se défendit Squall, qui cachait mieux sa gêne que son ami.

" J'étais plus jeune que lui la première fois où j'ai passé la nuit avec Axel et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Bon, j'avoue que nous n'en avons pas vraiment l'air mais nous sommes un couple très uni. Je suis certain que c'est aussi leur cas. " Expliqua le roi de la Cité du Crépuscule en observant Sora et Riku avec un sourire attendri.

" Et alors, toi? Depuis quand est-ce que tu déballes ta vie privée à n'importe qui? " Fit Axel, en arrivant derrière son amant. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, le menton posé sur sa chevelure ébouriffée. " Je peux comprendre qu'ils soient jaloux des nuits torrides qu'on passe ensemble et que ça te fasse plaisir de t'en vanter mais tout de même. "

" Je ne me vantais pas! " S'emporta Roxas en se retournant pour frapper le roux à l'abdomen, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal.

" Je vois que tu as toujours les mêmes réactions que quand tu étais petit. " Taquina le bouffon en donnant une pichenette à son compagnon, qui fronça les sourcils et se mit à le poursuivre.

Les esprits des deux chevaliers n'étaient pas apaisés malgré les paroles de Roxas et ils décidèrent donc de surveiller le prince et Riku de près. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas leur priorité.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et il ferait bientôt nuit. Peu à peu, les rues se vidèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus âme qui vive quand les cieux furent complètement noirs. Les nuages étaient nombreux et épais, bloquaient complètement la lueur de la lune et cachaient les étoiles. Un vent froid s'était soudainement mis à souffler et provoquait des frissons chez les aventuriers qui se mirent à imaginer le pire.

Les heures passèrent et la statue de pierre restait toujours aussi grise qu'en plein jour. Sora avait même collé l'oreille contre la paroi froide et légèrement humide mais ne sentait ni chaleur ni mouvement ni bruit. Il avait poussé un long soupir après s'être éloigné de la sculpture et s'était tourné vers ses amis. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut de nombreux spectres flotter sur le toit du monument. Il avait fait apparaître sa Keyblade. Quand les autres combattants se rendirent compte de la situation, ils firent de même.

Cependant, ils ne furent pas attaqués.

Non, les fantômes semblaient attendre. Ils se rassemblaient ici et là et ne bougeaient que très peu; jusqu'à ce que le mécanisme faisant sonner les cloches se mette à grincer doucement. Immédiatement, les carillons se mirent à entamer leur mélodie assourdissante et les Sans-cœur firent une ronde autour de la statue. Les garçons avaient levé les mains à leurs oreilles pour atténuer le vacarme mais il ne le fut que très peu. Ils observèrent la scène entière et virent, sous leurs regards ébahis, les êtres des Ténèbres être comme absorbés par la statue de pierre, qui se couvrit progressivement d'une pellicule noire. Lorsque les ailes eurent totalement revêtu leur manteau d'ébène, elles s'ouvrirent lentement.

Une forme courbée fut alors dévoilée. Elle s'étira sur les côté et deux bras s'en détachèrent. Le haut de la bosse s'éleva un peu plus et une tête immonde apparut à son tour. Des cornes trônaient sur son crâne chauve et ses yeux luisants et cruels donnaient l'impression de regarder au loin, sans se soucier des frêles humains rassemblés à seulement quelques pas. Le démon déploya complètement ses ailes et commença sa recherche. Comme l'avait décrit Clopin, l'être ailé se pencha en avant et scruta les rues de la ville.

" Pas si vite! " Cria Sora en brandissant son arme vers le monstre noir. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le prince. " Cette nuit, nous serons tes adversaires! "

La créature des Ténèbres ne fit rien pendant un long moment puis, lentement, elle leva une main et claqua des doigts.

Cette nuit là, ce ne fut pas une seule mais plusieurs personnes qui hurlèrent à la mort avant de s'effondrer sur le pavé froid de Paris tandis que le Démon révélait ses crocs pointus dans un sourire machiavélique.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Désolée d'arrêter là mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. :x (du coup, c'est plus court que d'habitude) Je me suis enfin décidée à relire les premiers chapitres pour les corriger! Je ne pense pas que vous receviez de mail quand je mets de vieux posts à jour (je parle pour ceux qui se sont inscrits à la "story alert") mais si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas la peine d'y prêter attention. Les changements que j'apporte sont vraiment minimes et l'histoire n'est pas changée. Voilà, tout ce blabla pour dire ça. XD J'en profite aussi pour vous prévenir d'une chose : j'ai repris les cours. En bref, je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurai l'occasion de continuer à écrire avec les horaires que j'aurai. Je suis pas sûre de vouloir écrire en rentrant chez moi à 20h passées. XD Mais je ferai de mon mieux! Merci pour vos commentaires et/ou ajouts aux favoris/alertes s'il y en a eu depuis le dernier chapitre. \o/ J'ajoute aussi que ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser si vous avez pris du retard pour laisser un commentaire : il n'y a que vous qui le savez et de mon côté, du moment que j'en reçois un, je n'en demande pas plus. Donc pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour ça. =)

Playlist (mise à jour sur Imeem à chaque chapitre!) :

**Sombre complot** : Kingdom Hearts II – Sunset Horizons

**Paris** : Final Fantasy : Love Will Grow – La Valse des Amoureux

**Le conteur de Notre-Dame** : Le Lac des Cygnes – Op. 20 (Excerpts)/IV. Allegro moderato

**Notre-Dame** : Alexander Borodin - Polovetsian Dance

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86 : Le Retour

Et voilà, elles reviennent avec ce chapitre et je me dis que je suis dans le pétrin parce que je ne sais plus quoi mettre. XD Nan, en réfléchissant, y a moyen que je trouve quelque chose. *réfléchit au point que de la fumée lui sort par les oreilles* Oh, eh bien je vais vous en raconter au sujet de Kingdom Hearts 1, tiens! J'en ai récolté rien qu'en jouant samedi après-midi. XD

Ce pervers de Dingo :

Ah, il a pas l'air comme ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il est pas net! =o S'il ne joue pas les idiots et s'amuse à briser systématiquement les caisses que porte Sora (Flammula dit que c'était sûrement un bug… Ça doit être vrai parce qu'il a plus l'air de le faire), il se met là où il ne devrait pas être. Par exemple, j'étais dans la joaillerie de Traverse et, sans raison particulière, j'avais envie de jeter un œil à ce qu'il y avait dans la table/vitrine en verre devant le mog. Je passe donc en mode je-vois-comme-si-j'étais-Sora et là, paf! Gros plan sur la braguette de Dingo qui était monté sur la table. La surprise passée, je continue à regarder ailleurs. Je poursuis mon tour dans Traverse et je décide d'aller voir le vieux Gepetto pour lui voler-mais-il-croit-qu'il-me-les-donne-parce-qu'il-se-rend-pas-compte-qu'en-fait-je-le-menace (et on sait tou(te)s à quel point Sora peut être menaçant) des plans pour le vaisseau gummi qui, de toute façon, ne me serviront à rien. La vue change le temps du dialogue et on ne voit alors plus que les fesses de Dingo qui était ENCORE monté sur la table et qui cachait tout. Sérieusement, j'ai dû retomber sur LE dvd bourré de bugs; marrants, je dois l'avouer. XD


	36. Nouveaux ennemis

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 36 : …Nouveaux ennemis**_

La créature des Ténèbres ne fit rien pendant un long moment puis, lentement, elle leva une main et claqua des doigts.

Cette nuit là, ce ne fut pas une seule mais plusieurs personnes qui hurlèrent à la mort avant de s'effondrer sur le pavé froid de Paris tandis que le Démon révélait ses crocs pointus dans un sourire machiavélique.

Au loin, de petites lueurs roses s'élevèrent dans le ciel puis se dirigèrent vers le démon.

" Les lucioles… " Fit Cloud d'une voix basse en observant les lumières. Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches, tous purent s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de cœurs.

L'être noir ouvrit la gueule en grand et les goba, satisfait. Cependant, quelque chose semblait le perturber. Pourquoi ses adversaires avaient-ils toujours le leur? Le monstre ailé claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts en lançant un regard mauvais au groupe mais aucun cri ne se fit entendre.

" Je suppose que Clopin disait vrai. Seuls les brigands sont ciblés. " Dit Roxas en se préparant à attaquer.

" Celui-ci serait donc un Sans-cœur aussi? Mais il n'a pas d'emblème. " Réfléchit tout haut Sora, confus. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et resserra le manche de sa Keyblade. Sans-cœur ou pas, cette ignoble créature volaient des cœurs et elle devait être anéantie.

Le prince s'élança sur son ennemi, son épée brandie droit devant lui. Il fléchit les jambes et se propulsa dans les airs pour frapper son adversaire à la tête. D'un revers de la main, ce dernier repoussa son assaillant qui para le coup et atterrit un peu plus loin.

Riku prit la relève. Il leva une main, paume tournée vers le géant, et fit apparaître des orbes bleus qu'il dirigea vers l'ennemi. Celui-ci replia les ailes autour de lui et les feux follets les heurtèrent sans engendrer le moindre dégât. Elles s'ouvrirent subitement quand l'argenté fut assez près et il fut projeté vers l'un des murs des tours. Il fit signe à ses compagnons pour leur faire savoir qu'il n'avait rien et les regarda prendre la relève.

Cette fois, Squall et Cloud passèrent à l'attaque en même temps. Ils se séparèrent à mi-chemin et se placèrent de chaque côté de la créature qui, pendant un instant, ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Les deux chevaliers levèrent leur épée et frappèrent, entaillant la pierre devenue tendre. La créature poussa un cri et leva les mains au ciel.

Du cœur des nuages naquirent des flashes lumineux, des grondements sourds les accompagnant, puis une multitude d'éclairs frappèrent toute la surface où le combat prenait lieu. Sora réagit vite et créa une bulle d'eau autour de chacun pour dévier les attaques. Lorsqu'elles prirent fin, personne n'avait été blessé. Pourtant, un détail inquiétait Sora. Il compta mentalement puis s'exclama :

" Il manque quelqu'un! "

Il jeta des regards affolés tout autour de lui mais le géant reprenait déjà ses assauts et il dut se résoudre à mettre fin à la lutte avant de pouvoir continuer ses recherches. Il vit ses compagnons continuer leurs attaques mais chaque fois, elles étaient repoussées. Les coups et les sorts étaient systématiquement parés par les immenses ailes du géant des Ténèbres. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait encore que le corps de la créature ne supportait pas les attaques physiques. S'il n'y avait plus rien pour le protéger, se débarrasser de l'ennemi deviendrait un jeu d'enfant. Il vit le quatuor se jeter sur l'être ailé, qui se cacha à nouveau.

Le prince attendit que les ailes soient déployées pour repousser les assaillants et créa deux disques de vent. Ils furent lancés en direction des jointures reliant les ailes au corps et les coupèrent net. Les appendices tombèrent au sol et disparurent lentement, encore secoués de spasmes.

Les derniers guerriers étaient épuisés d'avoir attaqué sans jamais atteindre leur cible, mais ils rassemblèrent leurs dernières forces pour mettre fin au combat. Sora se joignit à eux et s'élança à leurs côtés vers l'adversaire, dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte écarlate. Le démon créa une barrière tout autour de lui, laquelle repoussa les guerriers en leur envoyant une décharge électrique suffisamment puissante pour les étourdir. D'un revers du bras, le géant balaya les aventuriers qui furent chacun projeté dans une direction différente. Squall roula jusqu'à l'une des tours et se cogna violemment la tête, s'évanouissant sur le coup. Cloud s'était retrouvé en plein milieu du toit sans trop de dommages et jeta un regard paniqué vers son compagnon inconscient. Riku avait subi le même sort que Squall et gisait au sol. Axel, quant à lui, était sur le point de tomber par-dessus la balustrade mais Sora avait créé une brise pour le ramener en sécurité à ses côtés. Le prince lui-même avait dû essuyer des dégâts importants et ne sentait plus son bras gauche, tordu d'une façon fort peu naturelle.

" La moitié d'entre nous est à bout. Et Roxas a disparu je ne sais où en plein milieu du combat. " Fit le bouffon en se redressant. Son visage se mit à pâlir. " Et… Et s'il était tombé dans le vide? Non, il aurait fait comme toi et aurait dévié sa trajectoire avec un sort. Mais s'il était inconscient… "

Le roux était mort d'inquiétude et cela n'arrangea pas le jeune châtain le moins du monde. Le monstre préparait déjà son prochain assaut et il ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer clément – ce qui aurait été illogique. L'être noir avait placé les mains devant lui, les paumes se faisant face, et créait une énorme sphère lumineuse qui grandissant à vue d'œil; à tel point que même en ouvrant les bras en grand, l'orbe cachait complètement son créateur.

" Il va détruire la cathédrale toute entière s'il continue! " S'exclama Sora, paniqué. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et les battements ne firent que s'accélérer un peu plus quand il remarqua des particules sombres apparaître sur sa peau et se détacher, flottant dans les airs. " C'est pas vrai. " Marmonna le prince, la gorge serrée.

Le nuage noir prit forme et Tiaan apparut une nouvelle fois aux pieds de Sora. Le Sans-cœur tourna la tête vers son hôte et sourit malicieusement.

" On a encore besoin de mon aide? " Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse avant de regarder devant lui, en direction du géant. Il fronça les sourcils et observa le spectacle, intrigué. " Comment une mauviette comme lui a pu devenir aussi fort? " Questionna-t-il tout haut en s'approchant du géant. " _Les cœurs, évidemment. _" Pensa-t-il en étudiant l'aura que dégageait le monstre.

Imitant la créature, Tiaan tendit un bras devant lui et claqua des doigts une seule fois.

Les yeux du démon s'ouvrirent subitement et s'écarquillèrent tandis que des dizaines de lucioles roses s'échappaient de ses mains, ses bras, son torse, et même son crâne. Lentement, le corps du diable rapetissa tandis que les cœurs se faisaient plus nombreux autour de lui. Lorsque le tout dernier organe fut libéré, l'adversaire était à peine plus grand qu'un brin d'herbe et Tiaan l'écrasa du pied sans aucun état d'âme.

" Comment… " Souffla Sora en levant les yeux vers les lumières qui flottaient un peu partout et éclairaient le toit.

" Il suffit de savoir contrôler les cœurs. Ton ami Riku en est capable; encore faut-il qu'il sache comment s'y prendre. " Expliqua le Sans-cœur en se tournant vers le jeune châtain. " Quant à toi, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible avec ton statut d'Elu de la Lumière. Ce serait contre les règles, si je puis dire. "

Lorsque Tiaan ne parla plus, les cœurs perdirent leur éclat et tombèrent au sol, le marquant de leur fluide écarlate. L'être des Ténèbres se pencha en avant et en attrapa un, tout proche. Mais il n'en fit pas plus.

Sora s'était précipité et avait transpercé son double à l'abdomen avec la Keyblade. L'être des Ténèbres tourna un regard noir vers le châtain et s'évapora lentement pour finalement retrouver sa prison de chair.

" _Imbécile._ " Fit-il quand seul Sora pouvait l'entendre.

x-x-x

La créature ailée poussa un cri et leva les mains au ciel.

Du cœur des nuages naquirent des flashes lumineux, des grondements sourds les accompagnant, puis une multitude d'éclairs frappèrent toute la surface où le combat prenait lieu.

" Ouah! " S'exclama Roxas en repliant les bras devant son visage.

Derrière lui, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et tirer sur ses mèches de cheveux pour l'attirer plus loin. Le jeune blond poussa une exclamation de douleur mais le bruit du tonnerre couvrit aisément sa voix. Il fut entraîné au travers d'un portail sombre et lorsqu'il en sortit enfin, il se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de la cathédrale où le combat se poursuivait à présent sans lui.

La poigne de fer sur ses cheveux se desserra enfin et l'adolescent put se retourner pour voir qui l'avait emporté. Le jeune roi sentit sa respiration se couper un bref instant lorsqu'il vit nul autre qu'Ansem le toiser du regard.

" Il y avait longtemps, roi du Crépuscule. " Fit l'homme à la peau tannée avec un sourire mauvais.

" Vous! Que me voulez-vous? " Lança Roxas en faisant quelques pas en arrière, ses Keyblades toujours en main. Il fronça les sourcils quand l'argenté se mit à rire.

" Oh, pas grand-chose. On m'a simplement demandé de t'éliminer. Sois sans crainte, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. "

" Moi seul? " Demanda le blond, un sourcil haussé.

" Oui. " Se contenta de répondre l'homme en croisant les bras. Il s'éleva alors dans les airs et derrière lui apparut le Sans-cœur qui avait jadis possédé Mulan.

Roxas se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il devait faire autant attention à la créature qu'à son maître. Tous deux étaient aussi dangereux; sinon presque.

Le roi se mit à courir vers son adversaire. Ansem vola un peu plus haut et passa au dessus de Roxas pour se placer derrière lui et le prendre par surprise. Cependant, le jeune blond s'attendait à cette réaction. Il stoppa net, fit volte-face et lança l'une de ses armes en direction de l'argenté.

" Gardien! " S'exclama l'homme.

Aussitôt, l'être des Ténèbres se plaça devant son maître, les bras grands ouverts, et bloqua le projectile, qui tomba à leurs pieds. Une fois la menace passée, le gardien s'éloigna de son maître et s'élança vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier brandit sa seconde épée et frappa latéralement, visant la poitrine du monstre.

Le gardien leva la main gauche et empoigna la lame, la bloquant complètement. Roxas, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, fit un bond en arrière en lâchant son arme. Il leva un bras pour faire apparaître quelques éclairs, qui touchèrent leur cible de plein fouet.

Cependant, tout prit fin quand une main gantée se resserra autour de son poignet.

" On dirait bien que j'ai gagné la partie. " Susurra Ansem au creux de l'oreille de Roxas en passant son autre main autour du cou du blond.

Le jeune roi se débattit et frappa l'homme de toutes ses forces mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Il sentit l'étreinte d'Ansem se resserrer, se faire plus ferme tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse. L'adolescent hoqueta quand plus aucune bouffée d'air n'entra ni ne sortit de sa bouche et sous ses doigts, Ansem sentait la pulsation de sa victime augmenter à mesure que sa panique grandissait. Il savait que Roxas ne ferait qu'accélérer sa perte en perdant son sang froid mais il se garda bien de le lui faire savoir. C'était bien trop amusant de voir le blond se débattre comme un diable dans une tentative désespérée de sauver le peu de vie qu'il lui restait encore.

Trop occupé par sa proie, l'argenté ne vit pas une troisième personne s'approcher, juste derrière lui. Celle-ci leva un objet au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur l'homme, lui écorchant le dos sur toute sa hauteur.

Ansem poussa un cri et relâcha Roxas, qui se laissa tomber mollement au sol avant de tousser fortement.

" Qui ose?! " Hurla l'homme en se retournant vivement. Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec la pointe de la Keyblade brandie vers lui.

Devant lui se tenait un sosie parfait de Roxas. Ses yeux bleus lui lançaient un regard aussi froid et menaçant, et on pouvait y lire une détermination à toute épreuve.

" Disparaît. " Dit le nouveau venu d'une voix calme mais néanmoins menaçante.

Ansem fit pour appeler son Sans-cœur mais l'autre garçon posa le plat de la main sur le pommeau de son arme pour la pousser rapidement vers l'avant. L'homme esquiva à temps en se cambrant vers l'arrière. Il sentit la lame entamer la chair de son menton et, furieux, il leva le pied droit pour frapper le jeune blond sur le coté de l'abdomen.

Le garçon se contenta de lever le bras pour le laisser le frapper et, quand le pied entra en contact avec le tissu de sa veste, il replia le bras sur le tibia d'Ansem. Dans son autre main, la Keyblade disparut et à présent libre de tout objet, elle vint frapper sèchement le genou de l'argenté pendant que l'autre maintenait toujours fermement sa jambe. Un craquement sinistre retentit au milieu de la nuit et Ansem poussa un long cri.

Le jeune blond ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il invoqua une nouvelle fois son épée et la tint à deux mains. Il leva son arme et la fit descendre d'un geste rapide et précis vers la gorge d'Ansem. Ce dernier ouvrit rapidement un portail sous lui et y tomba. Le passage se referma aussitôt et le métal ne rencontra rien d'autre que le pavé du sol.

Le gardien se volatilisa à son tour, laissant les jumeaux seuls.

Roxas s'était enfin arrêté de tousser et tentait à présent de calmer son cœur apeuré. Il leva une main, la posa sur sa poitrine, et prit de profondes inspirations.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien? " Demanda-t-on à côté de lui.

Le jeune roi leva les yeux vers son sauveur qui s'avérait avoir le même visage et quasiment la même coiffure que lui.

" C'est toi! " S'exclama le roi en se redressant rapidement. " Est-ce que tu es allé dans une ville nommée Kalm récemment? "

" Kalm..? " Répéta l'autre, un sourcil haussé. " Peut-être bien, oui. "

" Tu es l'autre Elu, alors! " Continua Roxas en observant la Keyblade que tenait son jumeau. " Oui, il n'y a pas de doute possible. "

" Tu veux dire que… Tu es aussi un Elu de la Keyblade? Mais tu n'as même pas su te défendre face à Ansem. " Commenta l'autre. Il vit la mine de Roxas se renfrogner considérablement. " Pardon, je ne cherchais pas à te vexer… Euh… "

" Roxas. " Se présenta l'autre en tendant la main. " Merci de m'avoir sauvé,...? "

" Ventus. Mais généralement, on m'appelle simplement Ven. " Fit le second blond en lui serrant la main.

" Tu es très fort, Ven. Qui t'as entraîné? " Questionna Roxas, intrigué par celui qui se tenait devant lui et dont une aura puissante émanait. Cette brève altercation avec l'argenté n'avait certes pas duré longtemps mais il était évident que si elle s'était poursuivie, Ven en serait sorti vainqueur sans difficultés.

" Mes parents, tout simplement. " Répondit l'autre, confus. " C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. "

Ce fut au tour de Roxas de ne plus rien comprendre.

Une forte lueur derrière lui attira l'attention de Ven, qui regardait en direction de la cathédrale.

" Alors c'est lui. " Fit le blond en s'avançant vers le bâtiment.

" Mince, mes amis sont encore là-bas! " S'exclama Roxas en se mettant à courir en direction du monument. Ven le suivit sans rien dire mais après quelques instants, la lumière avait complètement disparu, et le démon avec elle.

" J'arrive trop tard, on dirait. " Soupira Ven en faisant disparaître son arme. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et rebroussa chemin.

" Que -? Où vas-tu? " Demanda Roxas en se retournant. Il agrippa le poignet de son sosie et se plaça devant lui. " Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous? Tu es un Elu, non? Nous devons tous les rassembler pour que nous puissions vaincre Ansem et Zexion. "

À la mention de ces noms, le visage de Ven s'assombrit. Roxas crut un instant que la colère qui s'était éveillée chez le jeune garçon était tournée contre lui mais il se raisonna. Ven ne pouvait pas être du côté d'Ansem; il venait tout juste de se battre contre lui. Il devait probablement savoir que Zexion était son allié.

" Ven, où es-tu? " Appela-t-on dans une rue voisine.

La voix appartenait à une jeune femme dont on ne pouvait apercevoir que l'ombre. En entendant son nom être appelé, l'adolescent leva la tête puis jeta un dernier regard à son jumeau. Ce dernier se sentit pris d'un léger vertige pendant quelques instants, lequel passa dès que Ven lui tourna le dos.

" Je comprends mieux, maintenant. " Fit-il en hochant doucement la tête. " Roxas, tu ne dois plus chercher à me retrouver. Agis comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, d'accord? "

Sur ces mots, Ven s'enfuit en courant et tourna dans la première rue qui s'offrait à lui. Roxas n'entendit ensuite plus aucunes voix. Il était complètement perdu. Il venait de rencontrer un nouvel Elu – un Elu très puissant – mais ce dernier refusait qu'on le retrouve?

" Pour l'instant, je dois retourner à la cathédrale et rejoindre les autres. " Fit Roxas en se mettant à courir dans les rues sombres de Paris.

x-x-x

La nuit avait été longue à la cathédrale. Les aventuriers l'avaient passée à attendre l'arrivée d'un ennemi, puis à le combattre, à se soigner et enfin à attendre le retour de Roxas. De son côté, Quasimodo avait pris soin de résister à l'envie d'aller voir si tout se passait bien pour les visiteurs. Lorsque le calme fut revenu et qu'il se décida à les rejoindre, il avait senti son estomac se soulever à la vue immonde des nombreux cœurs éparpillés sur le toit. Il avait ensuite remarqué que certains des guerriers étaient évanouis et il aida ceux qui étaient encore conscients à les réveiller.

Personne n'avait de blessures graves et il ne fallut donc que peu de temps et d'énergie pour que Sora les soigne.

Au lever du jour, ils descendirent des tours et s'aperçurent avec soulagement qu'aucun spectre n'était là. Sans doute le démon lui-même les avait-il appelés.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle où était donnée la messe, l'archidiacre leur lança un regard inquiet mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Pourtant, ils auraient dû.

À l'entrée de la cathédrale les attendaient des soldats à cheval. Un attelage était attaché à une cage de fer, fermée par un solide cadenas. L'un des hommes présents portait une longue robe noire et un chapeau sombre, un foulard rouge cousu à l'arrière et retombant entre les omoplates de l'individu. Son regard hautain se posa sur les nouveaux venus et il leva un peu plus le menton.

" Alors voici les misérables qui ont osé souiller un lieu saint. " Fit l'homme en faisant marcher sa monture vers le groupe. " Vous avez causé beaucoup de dérangement dans ma ville et je crains que vous ne deviez en payer le prix. "

" Un dérangement? Mais nous vous avons débarrassés d'une créature qui vous a nuit pendant – " Se défendit Sora.

" Une créature qui nous débarrassait des brigands qui peuplent la ville; un nettoyage que je n'avais plus à faire moi-même et qui nous arrangeait tous. " Fit l'homme en regardant les habitants qui s'étaient regroupés autour de l'entrée. Certains lui lançaient des regards mauvais mais aucun d'eux n'osa le contredire. " En tant que juge, je me dois de punir quiconque sème le désordre dans Paris. Vous serez emmenés, jugés, puis emprisonnés dans le Palais de Justice. "

Il fit un signe à ses soldats et plusieurs d'entre eux s'approchèrent des aventuriers pour les enfermer. Sora, Riku et les deux chevaliers se laissèrent faire, se disant que c'était la meilleure solution, mais Axel ne partageait pas la même opinion. Il leva le poing et sembla jeter quelque chose à terre qui provoqua un nuage de fumée. Lorsqu'il disparut, le roux n'était plus là.

" Cherchez ce clown dans toute la ville s'il le faut! Il ne doit pas s'échapper d'ici! " Hurla le juge à quelques uns des gardes. Ils saluèrent leur supérieur puis se séparèrent pour chercher le fuyard.

" Il a encore fallu qu'il fasse des siennes. " Se lamenta Riku en soupirant.

" Attends un peu avant de te plaindre. Ça jouera peut-être en notre faveur plus tard. " Lui dit le prince tandis qu'ils étaient emmenés.

Un peu plus loin, deux garçons dissimulés observaient la scène avec inquiétude. Roxas, l'un d'eux, ne savait pas s'il devait se dire qu'il arrivait trop tard ou bien juste à temps. À ses côtés, Clopin se frottait le menton, pensif.

Le jeune roi s'était perdu dans les rues de Paris et un heureux hasard fit qu'il rencontra le bouffon masqué. Il l'avait gracieusement reconduit jusqu'à Notre-Dame mais à leur arrivée, le juge Claude Frollo ordonnait que l'on capture la bande au complet; en tout cas, ceux qui venaient de quitter la cathédrale.

" Je ne peux pas les laisser entre les mains de ce type. Il ne leur veut clairement aucun bien. " Chuchota Roxas en observant le cortège s'éloigner.

" Frollo est un être démoniaque qui ne reculera devant rien pour t'empêcher d'approcher leurs cellules. J'ai bien peur que tes amis ne soient brûlés sur le bûcher d'ici ce soir, au plus tard. " Expliqua Clopin en secouant la tête. " Mais… "

Il se mit à réfléchir et fit les cent pas pendant un moment sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il stoppa net quand une musique attira son attention. Le bruit de tambours résonnait sur une place toute proche et le bouffon se mit à courir vers la source de la musique. Roxas se lança à sa poursuite pour ne pas s'égarer à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'une estrade construite au milieu de la place. Des musiciens étaient rassemblés sur le côté et jouaient tandis qu'une personne dansait.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à la chevelure noire. Sa robe rouge mettait en valeur sa jolie peau bronzée qui se dévoilait un peu plus à chaque pas de danse. De minuscules grelots cousus sur un foulard noué à sa taille venaient complimenter la musique envoutante à chaque soubresaut et à chaque pirouette. Des yeux d'un vert intense scrutaient les spectateurs, cherchant probablement à trouver un visage connu parmi la foule. Ils s'attardèrent à plusieurs reprises sur un homme blond placé vers l'arrière du rassemblement. Sans doute cherchait-il à se faire discret.

" Mais c'est bien sûr! " S'exclama Clopin en dansant sur place, emporté par les sons orientaux. " C'est la personne qu'il nous faut. "

" Qui donc? " Demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Esméralda, la splendide demoiselle qui se trouve sur cette scène. " Répondit le bouffon. " Le juge cherche à la faire arrêter depuis des mois mais n'y est jamais parvenu. Elle est très habile quand il s'agit de se faire discret. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle rend Frollo complètement fou; et pas d'une seule façon, tu peux me croire. "

" Pourquoi est-elle recherchée? A-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal? "

" Oh, pas du tout. Nous autres, artistes errants, sommes mal vus par ce maniaque de l'autorité et il cherche à nous faire disparaître de Paris. Esméralda a droit à un traitement de faveur car elle a osé s'opposer à lui il y a de cela quelques temps. " Expliqua Clopin en applaudissant avec les spectateurs quand le numéro prit fin.

Le jeune roi reporta son attention sur l'acrobate et resta songeur. Si cette jeune femme était déjà recherchée, n'était-il pas dangereux pour elle de s'approcher du Palais de Justice? Elle risquait de se faire arrêter; et eux avec. C'était un plan très risqué.

Le public s'éparpilla et retourna à ses occupations tandis que les artistes rangeaient leur matériel. Esméralda se réfugia dans une tente montée dans un coin de la place et en ressortit vêtue d'habits plus communs. Elle leva les mains pour rejeter quelques mèches noires derrière ses épaules et remercia les musiciens d'un signe de la main en leur parlant brièvement. Les hommes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et s'éloignèrent. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à l'unique spectateur encore présent : celui qui avait tant attiré son attention pendant son numéro.

" Tu es encore venu, Phébus? " Demanda la belle avec un doux sourire.

" Tu devrais savoir que je ne manquerais une de tes danses pour rien au monde. " Répondit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux, l'air ravi.

" Pardon de vous interrompre, jeunes gens. " Intervint brusquement Clopin en posant une main sur l'épaule du dénommé Phébus. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le bouffon et haussa un sourcil. " J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec cette charmante demoiselle. "

" Bonjour, Clopin. " Fit la brune non sans une once de rancœur dans la voix. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié l'interruption.

" Mon jeune ami ici présent aurait besoin de tes services. " Dit Clopin en posant une main entre les omoplates de Roxas pour le faire avancer vers le groupe d'adultes.

Esméralda l'étudia attentivement, une main au menton. Elle fit le tour du jeune roi plusieurs fois, s'approcha un peu plus et plongea son regard d'émeraude dans le sien, le faisant rougir profusément. Elle lui prit enduite la main et frôla les lignes que formait sa peau du bout des doigts.

" Un passé bien tragique… " Dit-elle après un long moment de silence. " Il était écrit sur les lignes de ta main dès ta naissance. Je vois aussi que tu as un caractère fort et indomptable; un peu comme le mien. Quand tu as une idée en tête, personne ne peut te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas? " Demanda la belle en souriant malicieusement à l'adolescent.

" Comment savez-vous tout ça? " Demanda le jeune roi, abasourdi.

" Il m'a suffi de te regarder. " Confia la jeune femme en se redressant, les mains sur les hanches. " En quoi puis-je t'être utile? "

" Mes amis ont été emmenés de force au Palais de Justice alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Je veux simplement aller les libérer et partir d'ici au plus vite. "

" Simplement? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'implique une évasion de la prison de Paris? Il y a des centaines de gardes qui patrouillent à l'extérieur et au moins autant à l'intérieur. " Fit Phébus, qui se décida enfin à prendre part à la conversation.

" Cela est vrai pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. " Intervint Clopin, les mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. "Mais ces personnes sont loin d'être comme nous. S'échapper devrait être un jeu d'enfant; à condition qu'on leur donne un petit coup de pouce. "

" Je suppose que c'est là que j'interviens. " Dit Esméralda, l'air amusé. " Que suis-je censée faire? "

" Une simple diversion devrait suffire. Si tu arrives à éloigner quelques uns des gardes postés à l'entrée, il devrait pouvoir entre comme il le veut. " Dit le bouffon.

" Est-ce un problème s'il y a une personne en plus? " Demanda-t-on derrière eux.

Roxas aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Il se retourna brusquement et offrit un sourire éclatant à son amant, qui les approchait.

" Axel! Je savais bien que tu aurais réussi à me retrouver! "

Contrairement à toute attente, le roux, lui, ne semblait pas si heureux. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air hors de lui.

" Où est-ce que tu étais passé?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! Ne t'avise plus jamais de disparaître sans rien dire! " S'emporta-t-il, les poings serrés. Roxas, sans vraiment réfléchir plus que ça, se mit lui aussi en colère.

" Parce que tu penses que j'ai vraiment eu le choix?! " Fit-il, estomaqué. " On m'a enlevé de force, j'ai crié mais personne ne m'a entendu à cause de – "

" Oh là, réservez vos forces pour aller libérer vos amis. Croyez-moi, vous en aurez bien besoin. " Dit l'homme blond en se plaçant entre les deux querelleurs. " Allez, calmez-vous. Il vaudra mieux vous expliquer quand vous serez plus calmes. "

" Phébus a raison. La colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère. " Raisonna Esméralda en se plaçant près de son ami. " Rendons-nous à la Cour des Miracles pour élaborer un plan. De toute façon, nous ne pourrons rien faire tant qu'il fera jour. "

" Mais Frollo ne risque-t-il pas de les faire exécuter bien avant? " Demanda Clopin, incertain.

" C'est mal le connaître. S'il peut leur laisser la nuit entière pour réfléchir à ce qui les attend et les torturer un peu plus, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. " Confia la brune.

" Si cela peut vous rassurer, je prêterai l'oreille et viendrai vous prévenir en cas de souci. D'accord? " Proposa Phébus en souriant au jeune roi.

Ce dernier hocha timidement la tête, espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien à ses compagnons.

x-x-x

" C'est fermé à clef. " Marmonna Cloud en se laissant tomber au sol, furieux. Il avait tenté de forcer la porte de la cellule qu'il partageait avec Squall et Riku mais rien n'y faisait.

Sora avait été emmené pour être interrogé depuis un petit moment et la patience du chevalier venait d'atteindre sa limite. De plus, les nombreux cris poussés par les autres prisonniers n'aidaient pas à le rassurer. Même les deux autres résidents commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

" Pourquoi ne pas la brûler? Il n'y a que du bois. " Proposa Riku en haussant les épaules. Si la force physique ne venait pas à bout de cette porte, la magie était leur dernière option.

" Et éveiller les soupçons des soldats? Quelle bonne idée. " Lança Cloud en tournant son regard courroucé vers l'adolescent.

" Parce qu'enfoncer une porte est plus discret, peut-être? " Se rebiffa l'autre.

Leur dispute fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent un garde manipuler un trousseau de clefs et déverrouiller la porte de leur prison. Le jeune châtain fut littéralement jeté à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière lui.

" Sora, est-ce que tu vas bien? " Demanda Riku en s'agenouillant devant son amant, tombé la tête la première.

Le prince se redressa et dévoila un visage marqué de bleus et écorché par endroit. Les autres occupants de la pièce, en voyant cela, sentirent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour.

" Ils ont de drôles de notions de ce qu'est un interrogatoire. " Fit le jeune châtain en passant une main sur son visage pour guérir ses blessures. Il fit quelques grimaces pour s'assurer qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. " Tout ce qu'ils m'ont demandé, c'était si nous sommes bien ceux qui ont vaincu Chernabog – je suppose que c'est cette créature qui était en haut de la cathédrale – et comment nous y étions parvenus. Quand ils ont compris que je ne répondrai pas, ils se sont mis à me frapper mais je n'ai rien révélé. Je crois qu'ils comptent emmener Cloud d'ici peu. "

" Qu'ils le fassent. Ils vont voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un héritier. " Menaça le chevalier blond.

" N'utilise surtout pas ta magie. " Le raisonna aussitôt le prince. " Ils considèrent ça comme l'œuvre d'un démon ici et s'ils découvrent que nous pouvons l'utiliser, ils vont nous – "

" Eh bien, eh bien. " Fit une voix mielleuse derrière la porte de la cellule. Elle s'ouvrit et révéla nul autre que le juge Frollo. " Tu vois, tu es capable de parler quand tu es décidé. "

Son regard mauvais se posa sur le jeune châtain et un rictus fit s'étirer ses lèvres. Les prisonniers, eux, froncèrent les sourcils.

" Mes soupçons, s'ils existaient encore, viennent d'être levés. " Continua le juge en passant la main sous le menton de Sora pour l'obliger à le regarder. " Plus aucune trace des coups que nous t'avons donnés. Quel tour as-tu utilisé pour accomplir un tel exploit? "

Pour toute réponse, le prince cracha à la figure de son interlocuteur, qui se frotta la joue d'un air écœuré. D'un revers de la main, il gifla l'insolent et le regarda tomber sur le côté avec satisfaction.

" Dans ma grande bonté, j'avais prévu de vous laisser passer votre dernière nuit dans les cachots mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux éradiquer le mal tant qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. " Déclara Frollo en levant une main.

Aussitôt, des gardes entrèrent dans la cellule et attachèrent les prisonniers. Par précaution, il leur fut demandé de tous les assommer afin qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Le juge ne perdit pas de temps et fit afficher une annonce sur les murs du Palais de Justice, clamant l'exécution des hérétiques le soir même sur la place de la ville.

x-x-x

" Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire? " Demanda une dernière fois Esméralda.

" Quand les soldats se lanceront à votre poursuite, Axel et moi en profiterons pour entrer et libérer nos amis. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème si on utilise des sorts. " Dit Roxas.

" Faites très attention et surveillez bien vos arrières. Ils n'auront aucun scrupule à vous attaquer pendant que vous aurez le dos tourné. " Intervint Clopin. " Il faudra faire très vite, si possible ne pas être vus. "

Les deux voyageurs acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils attrapèrent des capes préparées par le bouffon et les enfilèrent. Sans un bruit, le petit groupe sortit dans les rues de la ville. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber. Cependant, malgré l'obscurité grandissante, les habitants étaient toujours aussi nombreux à l'extérieur. Ils crurent d'abord que la disparition du démon en était la cause, que les habitants avaient à présent moins peur de sortir la nuit, mais lorsque Phébus les trouva et leur révéla les dernières nouvelles, ils comprirent pourquoi les rues étaient encore si agitées.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, clairement contrarié par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

" Que fait-on? " Demanda Axel en se tournant vers la danseuse, qui réfléchissait. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

" On change de plan. "

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Et encore un chapitre assez court. Encore parce que je ne peux pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. :x Ah, Esméralda. Je l'aime bien, en fait. Le plan "évasion" m'est venu à l'esprit pendant que je regardais Le Bossu de Notre Dame, quand elle se révolte contre les soldats de Frollo. \o/ Du coup, j'ai voulu en faire une roublarde pour les Chroniques aussi. XD Oh, et Ven est apparu! Depuis le temps que je voulais le révéler. Mais je ne trouvais jamais de bon moment. :x Et ça tombe bien qu'on le voie maintenant puisque ça m'a bien aidée pour la suite de l'épisode à Paris. Hm, il va déjà falloir que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. *en pleine réflexion* Mille mercis à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et bravo à Flammula, qui avait mis dans le mille au sujet de Ven!

Playlist :

**Fight ! Chernabog** : Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix – Fate of the Unknown

**Fight! Ansem** : Naruto – Orochimaru Theme (Being Evil)

**Un désagréable comité d'accueil** : Okami – A monster's Presence

**La danse d'Esméralda** : Vision of Escaflowne – Ask the Owl

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 : 

Quand même, ça fait du bien de reprendre les cours! (très sérieuse) Ma vie sociale reprend du poil de la bête. XD

Un soir où nous finissions les cours assez tard, nous attendions, avec mes amies A. et H., qu'on vienne nous chercher et nous nous sommes mises à parler de Naruto; comme assez souvent, en fait. Pour ne pas changer, on riait en disant que ça devient un peu n'importe quoi, que Naruto est devenu super fort et qu'il a plus rien à apprendre de la vie, que Sasuke a pas de chance et qu'il passe sa vie à vouloir tout venger (il veut venger sa famille en tuant son frère mais apprend que ce dernier a été manipulé. Du coup, il veut venger Itachi en détruisant Konoha mais ladite ville a été détruite pas Pain/Paine/Pein (etc)! Il voudra sûrement venger Konoha en le tuant. Mais! Il se fera sûrement tuer bien avant et, du coup, ce pauvre Sasuke n'aura plus qu'à venger Pain en tuant son assassin. Vous suivez?) et que toute une flopée d'autres personnages ont été rangés au fond d'un placard, comme Neiji, Lee, Kabuto. (ben oui, il est encore vivant!) On a aussi un peu plaint Orochimaru et sa mort éclair, la mort décevante d'Itachi (il revient souvent XD) et ce pauvre Kabuto, laché dans la nature avec des cellules de son maître. On a bien ri quand j'ai supposé qu'on avait vu Kabuto, qu'il avait fait trois pas puis était mort derrière un buisson en pleine forêt. XD Sinon, on essaie aussi d'imaginer la fin du manga. J'avais commencé avec un : Naruto va rencontrer Sasuke, ils vont parler et se rendre compte que se battre, c'est pas bien. Du coup, ils vont redevenir super copains, refaire Konoha ensemble et se faire des bisous. *ajouter des rires entre temps* Mon amie A. a tenu à ajouter sa touche personnelle en disant que Naruto allait tomber enceinte. (et là, on a eu un fou rire en plein milieu d'un cours franchement pas marrant) N'empêche qu'on a beau se moquer, on continue à lire. XD


	37. Une tension grandissante

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 37 : Une tension grandissante**_

Sur la grande place de Paris avait été dressée une estrade sur laquelle quatre piquets de bois avaient été solidement fixés. Du foin et des branchages jonchaient la surface, plus abondamment autour des piliers.

Une foule compacte s'était formée aux alentours depuis plusieurs heures et attendait le début du spectacle annoncé par le juge Claude Frollo, assez tard dans l'après-midi.

S'il y avait bien des personnes moins appréciées encore que l'immonde justicier, c'était bien les hérétiques. C'était dans ces rares moments que l'obstination sans limite de Frollo était acclamée.

Lorsque les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour moururent derrière l'horizon, des gardes se mirent à jouer du tambour pendant que quelques uns de leurs homologues trainaient les coupables jusqu'au bûcher. Le quatuor fut attaché solidement et lorsqu'il fut certain que les liens ne se déferaient pas, les soldats quittèrent la plateforme pour laisser place au juge, tout de noir vêtu, comme à l'accoutumée. Celui-ci déroula le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main et s'éclaircit la gorge pour lire à haute voix :

" Je déclare, moi, Claude Frollo, grand juge de la ville de Paris, les quatre suspects se dressant derrière moi coupables de l'utilisation d'une sorcellerie démoniaque contraire aux principes établis par le Tout Puissant. " Déclara l'homme en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, comme dans une prière silencieuse et brève. " Aucun fidèle du démon n'est autorisé à fouler le pavé de la ville et, selon les lois établies par feu Pierre Frollo, ancien dirigeant du Palais de Justice, un tel crime est passible de la peine de mort. "

Les tambours se mirent à raisonner de plus belle à ces paroles et un léger brouhaha parcourut la foule. Frollo s'approcha de l'un des gardes et prit la torche enflammée qui lui était présentée. Le juge la brandit haut dans le ciel et lança un regard mauvais aux spectateurs.

" Que ceci serve de leçon aux mignons du démon qui sont encore cachés et sur qui la justice divine finira par tomber, quel que soit le temps qu'il faudra. " Clama l'homme avant de jeter la torche sur l'un des tas de bois au pied des piliers.

Une mince fumée naquit puis les flammes commencèrent à se propager, dévorant les brindilles alentour puis celles des amas voisins. Rapidement, aux pieds des quatre prisonniers, un feu vif se mit à brûler et le vacarme des voix s'amplifia.

Un jeune homme observant la scène avec une attention toute particulière cligna rapidement des yeux en sentant quelque chose tomber sur le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, il s'aperçut qu'il était particulièrement couvert – chose étrange puisqu'il était encore dégagé quelques minutes plus tôt. Une minuscule boule blanche tomba délicatement jusqu'au sol et s'évapora au contact du sol. Bientôt, d'autres flocons suivirent et une personne s'écria subitement :

" Ça alors, il neige! "

À ce moment précis, un vent se mit à souffler et la neige tomba à gros flocons, humidifiant rapidement la place toute entière. Les flammes autour des hérétiques diminuèrent puis moururent lorsque l'humidité les empêcha de survivre.

" C'est l'un des leurs! Il en reste encore un! " S'écria une femme, complètement paniquée.

" Qui ose sauver ces impies?! " Tonna Frollo, rouge de colère.

Les habitants se regardèrent entre eux et ne dirent rien, chacun se méfiant soudain de son voisin. Face au silence pesant que provoqua sa question, Frollo se tourna vers l'un des gardes et lui prit son épée.

" Puisque les flammes ne viendront pas à bout de ces immondes créatures, la justice sera rendue par le fer. " Marmonna le juge pour lui-même en s'approchant de Cloud, le plus proche.

Il leva l'arme et fit pour l'appuyer contre la gorge du blond mais une pierre lancée et heurtant son poignet le fit lâcher l'épée, le stoppant complètement. Fou de rage, le vieil homme tourna la tête en direction du public au milieu duquel une main s'agita dans les airs. Les personnes alentours s'écartèrent et révélèrent une gitane à la longue chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux d'un vert vibrant. La jeune femme lança une seconde pierre et cette fois, c'est en plein visage que Frollo la reçut. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur mêlée à la rage et porta une main à son front, d'où un filet de sang s'était mis à couler.

" Attrapez cette traînée! " Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Il ramassa l'épée et ordonna à un garde de lui laisser son cheval pour se lancer lui aussi à la poursuite de la fuyarde. " Toi, surveille les prisonniers! " Ajouta-t-il avant de lancer sa monture au galop.

Le garde à qui s'était adressé le juge le salua en guise de confirmation et le regarda partir. Il fit ensuite signe aux habitants de retourner chez eux en expliquant que l'exécution était remise à plus tard. Certains des paysans les plus récalcitrants mirent du temps avant d'être convaincus mais la place se vida relativement facilement. Le garde retira alors son casque et il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Phébus. Deux autres soldats l'imitèrent et ce furent cette fois Axel et Roxas qui se montrèrent. Les hommes de Frollo firent pour les attaquer mais d'un geste de la main, Axel les encercla à l'aide d'un mur de feu qu'aucun ne se risqua à franchir.

" Vous utilisez vraiment la sorcellerie? " Demanda Phébus, partagé entre l'effroi et l'admiration.

" Oui, mais nous n'avons rien de monstres puisque nous l'utilisons pour aider notre entourage. " Dit le jeune roi en s'approchant de l'estrade, suivi d'Axel.

Ils détachèrent leurs compagnons et les réveillèrent. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été légèrement intoxiqués par la fumée qui s'était dégagée du foin et s'en sortaient avec un simple mal de tête. Après des remerciements très brefs, le petit groupe courut jusqu'aux portes de la ville où Clopin et quelques gitans les attendaient, nerveux, entourés de leurs chocobos tout aussi peu rassurés que leurs guides. Les montures se détendirent considérablement en voyant leurs maîtres s'approcher et les caresser pour les rassurer.

" Ne traînez pas. Esméralda ne pourra pas leur échapper trop longtemps. " Leur dit Clopin en se mettant en retrait lorsque tous furent montés sur leurs chocobos. " Soyez prudents, les amis! Et merci infiniment de nous avoir débarrassés de cette ignoble créature. "

Les gitans saluèrent humblement les voyageurs et les regardèrent s'éloigner de Paris rapidement.

De son côté, lorsque Frollo rentra bredouille après des recherches infructueuses pour retrouver la bohémienne, il entra dans une colère noire lorsque ses prisonniers lui avaient échappé, eux aussi.

" Maudits soient-ils! " Lança-t-il en jetant sa coiffe à terre.

" Du calme, vieillard, ou ton cœur risque de te jouer un mauvais tour. " Fit une voix derrière Frollo.

" Je n'ai que faire de vos balivernes. " Fit ledit vieillard en se tournant vers la silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir, dont le visage était caché sous une capuche. " Vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez. "

" Que je vous aiderais à maintenir la paix dans votre ville; ce que j'ai fait en vous faisant cadeau de ce Sans-cœur, que vous avez laissé détruire par ces misérables. " Rétorqua l'inconnu en s'avançant vers le juge.

" Puisque vous semblez les apprécier autant que moi, pourquoi ne pas les avoir éliminés vous-même, dans ce cas? "

" Hm. " Fit l'autre, riant doucement. " Pour une raison qui me dépasse, il m'est interdit de leur faire quoi que ce soit. C'est aussi valable pour vous. "

Le mystérieux individu vit Frollo trembler de colère et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, l'homme au capuchon fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'un portail noir s'ouvrait derrière lui. Il fut immédiatement reconduit au château des Terres Radieuses où ses semblables attendaient son retour. Ansem se tenait dans un coin de la salle de réunion, l'air ennuyé, et Zexion fut le premier à lever les yeux vers lui à son arrivée dans l'ancienne salle du trône.

" Ils ont eu Chernabog. " Déclara l'homme avant de prendre place à table. Il retira sa capuche et révéla des cheveux entremêlés formant des tresses épaisses qu'il avait décidé de nouer. Il leva ses yeux bleu-lavande vers les autres personnes réunies et secoua lentement la tête. " Vous en faites, des têtes. "

" La destruction de Chernabog marque un tout nouveau tournant dans notre plan. " Fit Zexion en se levant pour mieux observer son auditoire. " Un plan qui ne pourra être mené à bien qu'avec la disparition de l'Elu de la Cité du Crépuscule. " Fit-il en appuyant ses derniers mots, ses yeux fixés sur Ansem.

" Si cet incapable n'a pas su détruire ce Roxas, j'irai me charger de lui moi-même. " Lança l'homme aux nattes.

" Il est inutile de faire intervenir l'un de nos généraux pour l'instant. Ce serait un peu réducteur. Et puis, la présence de Ven lors de la mission d'Ansem était une erreur de calcul de ma part. Sans lui, Roxas ne serait déjà plus une gêne à l'heure qu'il est. "

" Très bien. Dans ce cas, Ansem sera envoyé une nouvelle fois. "

x-x-x

Les aventuriers avaient fait en sorte d'être assez éloignés de Paris avant de stopper leur route pour établir leur campement. Ceux qui avaient été fait prisonniers n'étaient pas en état de voyager et avaient besoin de se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Roxas en profita pour expliquer la raison de sa brève disparition et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ses compagnons en furent inquiétés. Savoir qu'Ansem en avait après le jeune blond n'avait rien de réconfortant.

" Il faudra faire attention à ce que tu ne sois pas seul. Ansem est dangereux, aucun de nous n'est de taille face à lui en combat singulier. " Dit Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Si ça se trouve, on ne fait pas non plus le poids nous tous réunis. " Fit Riku d'un ton amer.

" À ce propos… " Commença lentement Roxas, se demandant encore s'il devait vraiment tout leur dire.

Quand tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, le jeune blond déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait tant partagé avec ces personnes, il ne serait pas juste de garder un fait si important pour lui-même.

" J'ai… Rencontré un autre Elu en me battant contre Ansem. "

" Quoi?!! " Firent tous les autres en même temps.

" C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a repoussé Ansem alors que j'étais dans une très mauvaise posture. Ven l'a fait avec tellement de facilité que c'en était presque décourageant. " Continua le roi.

" Ven? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils haussés.

" Oui, c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné. Quand Ansem est parti, Ven a voulu aller se battre contre le Sans-cœur que vous étiez en train d'affronter mais vous l'avez devancé. Après ça, il est parti en me demandant de ne pas essayer de le retrouver sans que je sache pourquoi. " Termina l'adolescent.

" Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ce laps de temps qui aurait pu lui faire dire ça? " Demanda Squall.

" Pas que je sache. Je me souviens juste d'avoir eu un sentiment très étrange avant qu'il ne parte. Il m'a fixé du regard pendant un petit moment, m'a dit de tout oublier puis s'est sauvé. "

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête au même moment.

" Un scan. " Firent-ils, sûrs d'eux.

" J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… " Réfléchit tout haut Riku, perplexe.

" C'est le sort que Tifa avait lancé sur moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que permet de voir ce sort mis à part les capacités combatives d'une personne. " Expliqua Sora.

" Je l'ignore, moi aussi. Il paraît que pour des utilisateurs particulièrement doués, il est possible de lire le passé et le futur de n'importe qui. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. " Fit Cloud en secouant la tête.

" Hé, peut-être que ce Ven s'est rendu compte que tu es plus fort que lui et il a tellement peur que tu finisses par lui flanquer une raclée qu'il t'a dit de le laisser. " Plaisanta à moitié Axel en donnant un léger coup de coude à son amant, qui se frotta les côtes en faisant la moue, clairement agacé.

" Je ne crois pas, non. " Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

" Pour l'instant, surveillons Roxas de près. Il ne faut pas qu'Ansem l'enlève à nouveau et l'éloigne du reste du groupe. "

" Oui. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai autant de chance si ça venait à se reproduire. " Déclara le roi en s'étirant, faisant mine de ne pas accorder trop d'importance au problème actuel. " Dormons un peu, je suis épuisé. "

" Bonne idée. " Confia Squall en se tournant vers Riku, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

x-x-x

La ville de Lazuli était toute désignée pour être la prochaine étape de Sora et ses amis. Retourner dans cette cité les rendait quelque peu nerveux. Ils étaient partis en laissant un royaume dont l'équilibre était sévèrement menacé et ils espéraient sincèrement que sa dirigeante, Naminé, avait eu assez de force de caractère pour rétablir l'ordre au sein de la ville.

C'était fort peu probable.

Lorsque les aventuriers entrèrent dans la cité, de nombreuses maisons étaient inhabitées et rares étaient les habitants qui semblaient pleinement contents de leur situation. Sur leur chemin, les jeunes hommes n'entendirent que des complaintes au sujet des incertitudes concernant la reine. Personne ne savait si elle était véritablement capable de diriger un royaume après avoir été si facilement trompée par un imposteur qui avait volé sa place sur le trône, après la mort de son père. Sora en était fort peu content et il avait voulu parler à quelques habitants mais Roxas l'en avait empêché.

" Le meilleur moyen de leur rendre confiance, c'est de laisser la reine faire ses preuves elle-même. " Avait-il confié au châtain, qui se ravisa.

" Allons la voir. Le roi n'a rien indiqué sur notre carte mais il est possible qu'il y ait aussi des soucis dans ce royaume. " Dit Cloud en repoussant doucement son chocobo, qui avait à nouveau le bec plongé dans ses cheveux et l'empêchait de marcher correctement. Il avait déjà dû s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de passants qu'il avait bousculés accidentellement.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était la faible probabilité que les gardes leur permettent d'entrer dans le château. Pas après que Sora ait utilisé la magie noire sur eux à leur première visite.

Les soldats postés à l'entrée lui jetèrent des regards courroucés et serrèrent un peu plus leur arme au creux de leur main.

" Nous ne cherchons pas à vous attaquer; nous sommes vos alliés. Nous voulons simplement parler à la reine. Vous n'avez qu'à aller lui donner nos noms et vous verrez que nous ne mentons pas. " Insistait Sora.

Finalement, l'un des soldats daigna aller transmettre l'information et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus à la salle du trône. Ils y furent conduits par trois gardes, qui les encerclèrent pour s'assurer de ne pas être attaqués par surprise, puis furent laissés seuls devant les portes massives que certains d'entre eux se rappelaient encore avoir franchi longtemps auparavant.

Un autre soldat, de l'autre côté de la porte, leur ouvrit et annonça leur arrivée d'une voix claire et forte. Le groupe s'avança jusqu'au siège où Naminé les attendait, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

La jeune femme avait les yeux cernés et son visage s'était amaigri depuis leur dernière visite. Sora s'avança vers elle et fit une révérence.

" Majesté. " Dit-il en se relevant. Il fronça les sourcils. " Vous semblez soucieuse. "

" Je suis heureuse et soulagée de vous savoir à Lazuli. " Dit la blonde en se levant pour saluer ses invités à son tour.

" Auriez-vous des ennuis? " Demanda Axel en rejoignant le jeune châtain.

" Bien trop, hélas. " Soupira la reine en baissant les yeux. " Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué en pénétrant sur mes terres, peu d'habitants sont restés et beaucoup projettent de partir au plus vite. S'il n'y avait que cela… "

" Il suffit de regagner leur confiance. " Dit Squall en s'avançant vers Naminé. Il posa le poing sur son cœur et se courba légèrement en avant. " Si vous le souhaitez, Cloud et moi pouvons nous charger de remédier à ce problème. "

" Ce serait un honneur. " Renchérit le chevalier blond en imitant la posture de son compagnon.

Le regard de la reine fut assez pour exprimer toute sa gratitude.

" Que peut-on faire d'autre? " Demanda Sora.

" Eh bien… " Commença la blonde, à nouveau nerveuse. " Nous avons trouvé un cadavre attaché à un pilier en bois dans la plaine, non loin de la ville. Une jeune femme a eu la poitrine transpercée par un pieu et d'après nos spécialistes, elle est décédée depuis quelques jours, déjà. Nous ignorons qui a pu commettre un acte aussi ignoble et cela inquiète grandement les habitants. Il va sans dire que le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient encore s'est volatilisée à cette terrible nouvelle. "

Elle se mit à faire des allers et retours devant son siège, les mains jointes et ses dents mordillant sa lèvre. Roxas s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la faire stopper. La blonde leva les yeux vers lui et rougit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Axel fronça les sourcils.

" Laissons Squall et Cloud s'occuper des habitants. Nous autres nous occuperons de retrouver ce criminel. Est-il encore possible de voir le corps de la victime? " Demanda le jeune roi en laissant ses mains se replacer à ses côtés.

La reine acquiesça et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils sortirent de la pièce et empruntèrent des escaliers, non loin de là, menant au sous-sol. Un air froid et humide emplissait l'air et la plupart des voyageurs se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer, mais ce fut en vain. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une cellule où seul un vieillard au teint verdâtre semblait encore vivant. Il s'agitait autour d'une dépouille qu'il avait commencé à disséquer, répandant une odeur putride dans l'ancien cachot. Naminé sortit un mouchoir du décolleté de sa robe et le plaqua contre son visage pour masquer l'immonde fragrance le plus possible. Axel, lui, sortit prestement lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se soulever violemment.

" Je vous présente notre croque-mort. " Fit Naminé sous son mouchoir. " N'hésitez pas à lui poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit. "

Le croque-mort tourna un regard hautain vers les hommes regroupés à l'entrée de son laboratoire puis reporta son attention sur son cobaye. Sora s'approcha timidement du corps et l'étudia.

Il s'agissait en effet d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués vers l'arrière et seules deux mèches s'étaient rebellées. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, comme si elle avait poussé un cri avant de succomber à sa blessure.

" Ce cas est tout bonnement fascinant… " Réfléchissait tout haut le vieil homme en observant soigneusement le trou béant dans le torse.

" Pourquoi ça? " Demanda Sora en se couvrant le nez avec le dos de la main lorsqu'il ne supporta plus l'odeur.

" C'est pourtant bien simple. Les chairs ont été transpercées depuis le dos jusqu'au sternum. Le plus étrange réside dans le fait que le pieu qui a causé la plaie faisait corps avec le pilier sur lequel cette jeune femme était attachée. Les liens eux-mêmes provenaient de ce même piquet. " Expliqua le croque-mort avant de poursuivre sur des faits plus poussés que le prince n'écouta pas.

" Un sort… " Fit Riku, la main au menton.

" Ça ressemble assez à ce que Zexion est capable de faire. " Réfléchit tout haut le châtain. " S'il peut manipuler les objets, il est plus que probable qu'il soit capable d'en faire autant avec les éléments naturels, non? "

" Il se peut très bien que ses capacités soient limitées aux objets inanimés. " Dit Roxas en croisant les bras. Il observa longuement le cadavre et retint un frisson avec difficulté. Si c'était Ansem qui était à l'origine de la mort de la blonde, alors il devrait remercier Ven convenablement s'il le croisait à nouveau.

" Le mieux serait de nous rendre sur les lieux où elle a été retrouvée et voir s'il y a quelque chose qui puisse nous aider. " Proposa l'argenté.

x-x-x

Lorsque les plus jeunes revinrent de leur investigation, ils étaient autant informés sur le mystérieux criminel qu'à leur départ du château. Ils poussèrent un long soupir de dépit et retrouvèrent Naminé dans la salle du repas du palais qui, pour l'occasion, s'était transformée en une immense salle de bal. Des fanions aux couleurs du royaume étaient suspendus le long des piliers de marbre et les tables étaient décorées de nappes aux mêmes couleurs. Quelques cuisiniers déposaient des plats, les agençant de façon à attirer le regard, pendant que d'autres domestiques s'occupaient de la décoration. Des lys blancs étaient disposés à intervalles réguliers le long des tables et ressortaient agréablement parmi les tons bleus.

Squall et Cloud avaient décidé d'organiser un grand banquet où était convié quiconque souhaitait s'y rendre, depuis l'habitant le plus pauvre au plus riche. Selon eux, c'était une manière très efficace de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du peuple et d'ainsi gagner progressivement leur confiance. Il fut également conseillé à Naminé de prévoir plusieurs moments de la semaine tout spécialement prévu à l'écoute des habitants; chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore pensé à faire puisqu'elle s'imaginait que tout allait pourtant très bien dans Lazuli.

Les deux chevaliers s'étaient contentés de lui sourire sans rien dire.

Le soir venu, la salle était noire de monde et chacun discutait avec son voisin, visiblement détendu. Les visages étaient rayonnants et les rires se multipliaient rapidement parmi les convives, riches et pauvres. Après un court moment pendant lequel on laissa les invités découvrir les lieux et leur entourage, Naminé se présenta au milieu de la salle et réclama le silence le plus complet, Gaston debout à ses côtés et prêt à la défendre en cas de danger.

Le regard alerte, il regardait autour d'eux, les bras croisés. Sora remarqua la présence du brun pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Ce dernier était plus propre, mieux rasé et coiffé. Il le trouva même plutôt beau jeune homme, bien qu'un peu trop arrogant. Ses vêtements étaient eux aussi plus présentables. Sa chemise rouge le rendait particulièrement voyant au milieu des figures habillés plus sobrement mais le jeune prince en déduisit que c'était l'effet voulu.

" Tout d'abord, bonsoir à vous tous. " Commença Naminé d'une voix claire mais peu puissante, ce qui obligea les invités à s'approcher davantage. " Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation et d'être venus aussi nombreux ce soir. Ce banquet a été organisé afin de vous montrer mon dévouement envers vous. En tant que reine, je me dois d'être à votre écoute et de vous venir en aide lorsque cela est nécessaire. Je suis navrée si ma conduite jusqu'à présent n'a suscité que le doute et la peur dans vos cœurs. La mort prématurée de mon père et le peu d'éducation qui m'a été inculquée rend mon règne fort peu facile mais je promets de faire de mon mieux pour rendre à Lazuli l'éclat qui lui a été volé par un ignoble imposteur. C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas tant que je siègerai sur le trône de ce royaume. " Déclara la blonde, au début fort timidement puis avec plus d'assurance en parlant. Elle vit quelques habitants acquiescer et en fut grandement encouragée. " J'espère que vous m'offrirez une seconde chance. Le nécessaire sera fait pour que vous ne regrettiez pas votre choix. " Finit-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant pour saluer les invités. " Mais je ne vous ennuierai pas plus avec de longs discours. Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée. "

À son grand étonnement, les habitants l'applaudirent lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle observa les adultes rassemblés autour d'elle puis leva les yeux vers Gaston, qui la regarda avec un sourire plein de fierté. Elle fit de même et se dirigea prestement vers les deux chevaliers, ce qui ne plus pas tellement au brun.

" Merci à vous deux. " Dit-elle en faisant une seconde révérence, cette fois uniquement aux deux hommes. " Vous avez dû me trouver bien idiote mais je n'ai malheureusement que peu de connaissances quand il s'agit de diriger toute une nation. Je tâcherai de ne pas oublier vos précieux conseils. "

" Ne nous remerciez pas, Majesté. Il était de notre devoir de vous venir en aide. " Répondit Cloud en souriant.

" Tout est bien qui finit bien. " Chantonna Sora de l'autre côté de la salle en plaçant les mains derrière la tête, l'air satisfait. " Regardez un peu comme ils ont tous l'air de s'amuser! "

" Parce qu'ils ont oublié qu'un dangereux criminel rôde toujours. " Commenta Roxas.

" Allons, arrête un peu de jouer les rabat-joie. " Fit-on derrière le blond. Ce dernier se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec son amant. " Et si on allait danser? " Proposa-t-il en resserrant la main autour du poignet du jeune blond, qui se libéra aussitôt.

" N'y pense même pas. Il y a des tas de gens ici et je doute fort qu'ils apprécieraient tes élans d'affection, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " Le réprimanda Roxas, les bras croisés et l'air accusateur.

" Et comment si je vois de quoi tu parles. " Répondit le bouffon d'un ton taquin.

" Excusez-moi. " Dit une voix timide. Les garçons se retournèrent et aperçurent Naminé non loin d'eux. Son visage avait pris une jolie teinte écarlate. " Euh, je me demandais simplement si Roxas voulait… Enfin… " Bredouilla-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Le jeune blond jeta un bref regard à ses compagnons puis s'approcha de la reine pour lui donner le bras et la conduire au beau milieu des autres danseurs avant d'entamer une valse avec elle.

" Ah, je me disais bien aussi qu'elle le regardait bizarrement. " Marmonna le roux en boudant. Sora leva le regard vers lui et retint un petit rire.

" Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je doute fort qu'il réponde à ses attentes, surtout s'il a quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. " Le rassura le jeune châtain avec un grand sourire. Le roux, lui, l'observa en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

" Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'adore? " Demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du prince. " Au fait, où est ton chevalier servant? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. "

" Squall et Cloud l'ont envoyé surveiller l'entrée du château. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils l'avaient prévu dès le départ. " Réfléchit tout haut Sora en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Je vois. Ça me laisserait une sacrée chance pour te faire des avances, tout ça. " Plaisanta le roux.

" Je ne crois pas, non. " Fit l'autre avec un visage radieux. Le bouffon le lui rendit avant de reporter son attention sur la foule dansante.

Sora, lui, ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps sur les valseurs et regarda la salle et ses décorations. De vagues souvenirs de soirées identiques à celle-ci lui vinrent à l'esprit et il se demanda si son père avait lui aussi organisé ce genre de soirées, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un garçonnet. Sa mère aurait sans doute aimé l'ambiance légère et chaleureuse qui emplissait la salle tout entière.

L'attention du jeune prince fut attirée par une lueur à l'une des fenêtres. Deux globes brillaient au dehors et pendant un instant, Sora ne sut pas de quoi il s'agissait. Les orbes se rapprochèrent de la vitre et les lanternes de la salle de bal éclairèrent une tête que le jeune châtain connaissait bien.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise et agrippa le bras du bouffon resté à ses côtés. Ce dernier baissa le regard vers son compagnon, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

" Ansem est ici! " L'informa Sora en désignant la fenêtre par laquelle le Sans-cœur qui accompagnait l'argenté continuait d'épier.

" Il faut prévenir tout le monde! Je vais chercher Roxas! " Dit Axel en s'approchant de la foule parmi laquelle il disparut rapidement.

Sora, lui, se rendit à l'entrée du salon et y trouva les deux chevaliers, en pleine discussion. Il leur transmit l'information et tous deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils virent le duo du royaume Crépusculaire les rejoindre puis, ensemble, ils sortirent du château. Sans poser de questions, Riku les suivit lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes et le groupe à présent au complet se retrouva face au gardien d'Ansem. La créature les observa longuement puis s'envola jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Les aventuriers le prirent en chasse et furent ainsi conduits jusque la vaste plaine qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour se rendre à Lazuli.

Sora en fut soulagé. Ici, aucun dégât ne serait fait à la ville et à ses habitants.

Le Sans-cœur stoppa sa course et se plaça une nouvelle fois devant le groupe, les bras tendus devant lui comme pour enlacer quelque chose. Du creux de ses bras se mit à luire une lumière bleu-violacée qui grandit jusqu'à prendre forme humaine. La lueur s'estompa et laissa apparaître de longs cheveux d'argent encadrant un visage à la peau tannée ainsi qu'un long manteau gris couvrant en partie un corps robuste. Des yeux à la couleur de l'ambre se posèrent sur les aventuriers et un sourire machiavélique fit s'étirer de fines lèvres.

" Quel plaisir de tous vous retrouver. " Fit l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser quelques mèches.

" Il n'est pas partagé. " Lança Sora en invoquant la Keyblade sans perdre une seule seconde. Ses amis l'imitèrent sans attendre.

Ansem les observa d'un air neutre, son sourire disparaissant un instant.

" Je vois que vous avez tous hâte de retourner à l'état de poussière. " Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés, un sourcil haussé.

" N'étiez-vous pas blessé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus? " Demanda Roxas, son regard momentanément fixé sur les jambes de leur adversaire. Elles semblaient en parfait état.

" Je suis capable de me soigner, tout comme vous. Après tout, je suis humain, moi aussi. " Ricana Ansem en secouant lentement la tête.

" Un humain qui n'hésite pas à éliminer ses semblables n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre. " Déclara Roxas d'une voix glaciale. " Et les monstres ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort. "

" Es-tu seulement capable de me tuer? " Demanda Ansem en levant le menton pour toiser le blond du regard. " Tu ne t'es pas montré très efficace à Paris. Sans cette peste de Ventus, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et crois-moi, ça nous aurait bien arrangés. "

" Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me tuer, au juste? Parce que je suis un Elu? Vous comptez vous en prendre aux autres aussi? " Questionna le jeune roi en faisant un pas vers l'homme au Sans-cœur. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et regarda l'adolescent avec amusement.

" Il y a de ça, oui. Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que la mort de l'un de vous – " Il regarda tour à tour Roxas puis Sora " Permettra d'augmenter les capacités de l'autre. Et présentement, il serait préférable que Sora soit celui qui en profite. "

" Nous ne te laisserons pas faire, espèce d'ordure. " Menaça Axel en se plaçant devant son amant, les sourcils froncés. " Tu vas payer pour les vies que tu as détruites! "

Le roux s'élança vers l'argenté, ignorant les avertissements de ses compagnons. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de voir que le gardien avait levé une main pour l'abattre sur le bouffon qui filait droit vers lui. Sora s'accroupit immédiatement au sol et le frappa du plat de la main, élevant une barrière devant Axel. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il percuta la paroi invisible et entendit un bruit sourd tout près de lui. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit qu'un trou avait été formé juste à ses pieds. Le Sans-cœur grogna de déception et lança un regard furieux au jeune châtain.

" Essaie de ne pas tuer l'Elu de la Lumière. Quant aux autres, fais-en ce qui te plaira. " Indiqua Ansem à sa créature.

Celle-ci quitta son maître et flotta en direction du roux, qui était encore à terre, ses longs doigts crochus visant le visage du bouffon. Ce dernier réagit vite et fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus sa tête pour faire une pirouette vers l'arrière. Les crochets se plantèrent dans le sol et arrachèrent quelques mèches de cheveux tandis qu'Axel se redressait. Roxas bondit par-dessus son amant et lança une salve d'orbes enflammés en direction du gardien. Celui-ci se téléporta et laissa les sphères se perdre plus loin. Il réapparut derrière Roxas et referma ses mains sur l'une de ses chevilles et l'un de ses poignets.

Cloud, qui s'apprêtait à frapper par derrière, fut surpris quand le Sans-cœur fit volte-face et utilisa le jeune roi comme bouclier. Le chevalier blond retint son coup juste à temps et fit un pas en arrière. Le gardien relâcha la jambe de l'adolescent et fit basculer le bras, qui tenait celui-ci par le poignet, vers l'arrière avant de lancer sa proie sur Cloud. Le chevalier ouvrit les bras en grand et attrapa Roxas mais l'impact fut trop fort et tous deux tombèrent à terre. La créature des Ténèbres se lança à leur poursuite et balaya l'air de ses griffes acérées. Les deux blonds sentirent leurs vêtements et leur peau être lacérée mais bientôt, un éclair provenant du ciel juste au dessus d'eux frappa le gardien et stoppa temporairement son assaut.

" Ames des enfers, venez à moi! " Lança Riku en levant la main vers le ciel.

Sora se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait plus de son amant mais de l'être des Ombres qui le hantait. Aux pieds de l'argenté apparurent quelques dizaines de tâches noires qui s'élevèrent dans les airs et prirent la forme d'humains recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, comme abattus par leur trop grand âge.

" Je m'occupe de lui. Débarrassez-vous d'Ansem. " Ordonna l'argenté alors que les Ombres prirent de l'élan et sautèrent dans les airs pour se rassembler autour de leur ennemi.

Le gardien agita les bras et réussit à repousser plusieurs Ombres mais la plupart d'entre elles réussirent à s'accrocher à ses bras et à son torse pour ne plus le lâcher. Elles se mirent alors à mordre, griffer et frapper sans relâche. Riku, lui, choisit ce moment pour passer à l'action. Keyblade en main, il courut vers le Sans-cœur. Il abaissa son arme et, lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son ennemi, il la releva pour le frapper de bas en haut. Les corps noirs attendirent ce moment précis pour se détacher de leur proie et la laisser encaisser tous les dégâts. L'adolescent sentit la lame entamer de la matière et quand le gardien poussa un cri strident, l'argenté sut qu'il avait réussi à le blesser.

De son côté, Ansem ne rencontrait aucune difficulté. Il esquivait les assauts de ses cinq adversaires avec une aisance qui ne manqua pas de les irriter. Squall essaya de le frapper et quand sa tentative échoua à nouveau, le châtain stoppa son geste et, la Gunblade tendue vers l'ennemi, pressa la détente près du manche de son épée. Un coup de feu retentit mais ne sembla pas toucher sa cible. Sora prit la relève et lança sa Keyblade en direction de l'argenté, qui l'esquiva de peu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, c'était que Roxas se tenait derrière lui et avait attrapé l'arme que venait de lui lancer le jeune prince. Le blond changea sa prise sur l'épée et la tint comme s'il s'agissait d'un poignard. Sans un bruit, et pendant que ses compagnons continuaient à attaquer leur adversaire, il s'approcha d'Ansem et leva la main. Quand l'argenté fut à sa portée, il abattit la Keyblade et fit pour la planter fermement dans le dos de l'argenté.

Ansem ne cria pas, trop concentré sur le sort qu'il était en train de jeter. Une sphère lumineuse l'entoura et repoussa tous ses attaquants, Roxas y compris. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière avant même que son épée n'ait pu s'enfoncer trop profondément et blesser grièvement l'homme.

L'argenté chercha son Sans-cœur du regard et le trouva aux prises avec Riku. Il jura sourdement et s'éleva plus haut dans les airs, les bras toujours croisés. Il baissa son regard haineux sur le petit groupe qui l'observait et lança :

" Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer. J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps avec des cloportes comme vous. "

L'argenté ouvrit alors les bras et appela son gardien à ses côtés. La créature flotta vers lui et fit pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Ce dernier s'allongea jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une lance, qui se matérialisa en entrant en contact avec la paume de la main d'Ansem.

" Il est temps d'en finir. " Annonça-t-il.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Yeah, l'une des batailles les plus attendues va enfin commencer! \o/ Ça va, il aura seulement fallu attendre une trentaine de chapitres avant qu'elle n'ait lieu. XD Sur demande, j'ai fait réapparaître la douce et jolie Naminé. Je la fais un peu passer pour une potiche mais bon, je pars du principe que diriger un pays ne doit pas être évident. Et surtout que c'est principalement une histoire d'hommes. Le récit a beau se passer dans une période mi-moyenâgeuse mi-futuriste, il y a quand même certains points qui restent très stéréotypés. Dans les Chroniques, il est logique d'apprendre à de jeunes garçons comment devenir un bon dirigeant et aux petites filles comment bien se tenir aux côtés de leur mari. Je tenais à le préciser au cas où certain(e)s d'entre vous se demanderaient pourquoi Naminé n'est pas capable de se débrouiller. Mais elle fera des efforts! Je passe à quelque chose de complètement différent : mon amie H. a un compte sur . Si vous êtes fans de House ou d'enquêtes policières (je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble qu'elle m'a dit vouloir poster des fics sur CSI et/ou NCIS), jetez-vous sur sa page! (dont voici le lien : http:// www. / u/1828280/Amie-H ) Et comme à chaque chapitre : merci pour vos commentaires! \o/

Playlist :

**En fuite!** : Final Fantasy X - Crisis

**La reine Naminé** : Earth Girl Arjuna – Early Bird

**La valse de Lazuli** : André Rieu – The Marino Waltz

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Certains se demandent peut-être comment j'ai entendu parler de yaoi/shounen ai. (Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. Je le raconte quand même!) En fait, je prenais régulièrement un magazine d'animation et je suis retombée complètement par hasard sur un mini-dossier qui parlait d'un animé dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler, le bien connu, aujourd'hui, Gravitation. Les dessins m'avaient tapé à l'œil et du coup, je m'étais mise à lire l'article. Ça parlait encore d'un groupe qui voulait se faire un nom, comme dans tant d'autres animés, mais contrairement aux autres, celui là avait pour couple principal deux hommes. Je me suis dit : tiens, ça existe? (et c'est même pas du porno!) C'est marrant, ça change de l'habitude. Intriguée, je suis allée jeter un œil au premier épisode avec lequel j'ai tout de suite accroché à la série. Et c'est comme ça que Gravitation a marqué le début de mon obsession (modérée quand même, je ne suis pas complètement hystérique dès qu'on me parle de yaoi XD) pour ce genre tout nouveau; en tout cas pour moi. Et quelques années plus tard, me voilà à en écrire moi-même. Si on me l'avait dit à l'époque, je crois que ça m'aurait fait sourire… Pour ce qui est du yuri/shoujo-ai, c'est avec la série Utena que je l'ai découvert et ça reste encore mon coup de cœur! Je suis quand même déçue qu'il y ait si peu de yuri dans la série mais ils se sont plutôt bien rattrapés avec le film! (magnifique, d'ailleurs!)


	38. La première étape

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 38 : La première étape  
**_

" Il est temps d'en finir. " Déclara Ansem.

Il tint sa lance à l'horizontale, devant lui, à deux mains. Une lueur bleue enveloppa la totalité de son corps et s'éleva dans les airs sous forme de multiples sphères. Un sifflement retentit et de longs rayons naquirent depuis les globes jusqu'à toucher terre. Ils se mirent ensuite à avancer vers la ville, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait laissant derrière eux des chemins encore fumants.

Cloud planta son épée dans le sol et en frappa le pommeau avec la paume de la main, faisant jaillir de terre des clones de glace. Ils se placèrent devant les rayons pour tenter de les stopper mais furent fendus en deux lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact. Les faisceaux continuèrent leur avancée comme si rien ne s'était dressé en travers de leur route.

Ansem profita de la stupeur générale pour se poser au sol et porter plusieurs coups puissants aux adversaires les plus proches. Axel fut pris par surprise et éjecté de la trajectoire de l'argenté. Squall, après avoir entendu l'exclamation du roux, s'était retourné et tenu prêt à parer l'attaque, ce qu'il fit. Mais l'homme n'en resta pas là. Ansem tendit une main devant lui et envoya une sphère ténébreuse au visage du balafré, qui tomba à la renverse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter, trop occupé à bloquer le coup qu'avait tenté de lui porter le plus vieux.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre poursuivit son avancée et se dirigea alors vers le chevalier blond. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que les trois adolescents tentaient de stopper les faisceaux et que Cloud était pour l'instant à sa merci. Le chevalier leva son épée et l'abattit lourdement à ses pieds, créant une lame de vent mêlée à de la glace. Son adversaire la repoussa d'un simple revers de sa lance et fut temporairement aveuglé par le brouillard qui l'entoura. Le blond fit un pas de côté et tenta une approche par la droite. À nouveau, il leva son épée et fendit l'air devant lui, mais le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant lui fit savoir que l'ennemi avait bloqué son attaque.

Derrière eux, Squall s'était relevé et s'élançait vers l'argenté. Ce dernier pivota légèrement sur lui-même et plaça son arme entre lui et celle du châtain pour ne pas être blessé. Il redressa sa lance quand Cloud l'attaqua à nouveau pour le bloquer et, sans interruption, il attrapa le chevalier châtain par le col de son manteau et le projeta en direction du blond. Les deux adultes tombèrent à la renverse et virent Ansem lever son arme pour les frapper mais Axel s'interposa.

Ses chakrams rencontrèrent l'arme de l'argenté et la repoussèrent vivement avant de balayer l'air de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite, sans relâche. Voyant l'assaut se faire de plus en plus violent, l'argenté fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner mais le roux ne le laissa pas fuir à sa guise. Il bascula les bras vers l'arrière et lança ses deux armes en même temps. Ansem fit tournoyer son bâton pour dévier leur trajectoire mais au final, il ne fit que réagir tel que l'avait prévu le bouffon. Les chakrams se mirent à tourner autour de leur cible. Axel leva les mains devant lui, les paumes se faisant face, et envoya un sourire malicieux à son adversaire. Les projectiles s'enflammèrent et se rapprochèrent dangereusement de l'adulte aux yeux d'ambre, qui s'écarquillèrent subitement. Ansem fléchit les jambes et bondit dans les airs pour échapper à son triste sort. Malheureusement pour lui, les chakrams s'élevèrent aussitôt, poursuivant leur cible. Au sol, une lumière aveuglante se mit à briller et bientôt, une colonne de feu apparut, emportant l'argenté avec elle.

Cloud et Squall se tinrent aux côtés d'Axel et préparèrent un sort pour aider leur allié. Chacun créa plusieurs clones et les envoyèrent rejoindre Ansem, en dehors de la tornade enflammée. Chacun d'entre eux pointa son arme en direction de l'ennemi puis fondirent sur lui, le transperçant de tous les côtés.

x-x-x

Sora observait les faisceaux, se demandant comment les arrêter. Ni les barrières, ni les éléments n'avaient réussi à les faire disparaître et ils continuaient leur course en direction des premières habitations. Il tourna la tête vers Riku et Roxas qui, n'ayant aucune autre idée, s'étaient mis à frapper à coup de Keyblade; ce qui avait aussi peu d'effet que toutes leurs autres tentatives.

" Ça continue, quoi qu'on fasse. " Fit Roxas en rejoignant le jeune châtain. " Je crois bien que la seule solution, c'est de vaincre Ansem. "

" Je le crois aussi. " Dit Sora en regardant une dernière fois les globes de lumière, espérant presque qu'il trouverait ainsi le moyen de stopper les rayons.

" Allons les aider. " Fit le roi en courant vers le reste du groupe rassemblé autour d'Axel, qui avait provoqué une tornade enflammée.

Les adolescents virent des clones de Cloud et Squall encercler l'argenté prisonnier des flammes puis le transpercer de tous les côtés. Tout à coup, la tornade se dissipa, les copies disparurent pour laisser place au vide le plus total.

Ansem n'était nulle part.

Personne n'osa cependant demander si leur ennemi avait été vaincu. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes et lancèrent des regards furtifs alentours.

Sans prévenir, Axel sauta sur son amant et le fit tomber sur le côté alors que sous ses pieds surgissait une forme noirâtre.

" Ouah! " S'exclama Sora en sautant sur le côté, attaqué à son tour par la même créature.

Celle-ci continua son attaque pendant un instant, sans réussir à toucher l'un de ses adversaires. Elle sortit une dernière fois du sol et stagna devant le groupe. L'épaisse pellicule noire qui recouvrait le corps du monstre éclata et révéla Ansem, se libérant subitement de son armure de Ténèbres. Les éclats volèrent en tous sens et certains coupèrent les aventuriers sans provoquer de plaies profondes.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre ne perdit pas de temps et planta sa lance dans le sol d'un coup sec. Un léger tremblement de terre fut le seul avertissement que reçurent ses adversaires avant que des monts terreux ne s'élèvent à plusieurs endroits. L'attaque toucha cette fois tous les garçons, qui furent projetés dans les airs sous la puissance de l'impact. Ansem se téléporta rapidement et trancha, frappa, écrasa les hommes qui chutaient encore.

Quand l'argenté reposa les pieds au sol, ses ennemis s'effondrèrent autour de lui, tous sévèrement touchés. Axel se redressa péniblement, une main sur son épaule gauche qui saignait abondamment. Les respirations de Roxas et Squall étaient saccadées mais rien n'indiquaient qu'ils avaient complètement perdu connaissance. Sora était à genoux et crachait au sol, l'herbe se teintant de rouge. Cloud aidait Riku à se relever mais peinait lui-même à se tenir sur ses jambes.

" Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? " Demanda Ansem en ouvrant les bras en grands, son regard animé d'un éclat de folie pure. " À vous six, vous n'êtes même pas capables de me vaincre? Alors qu'une certaine personne, seule, en aurait été capable? " Lança-t-il, moqueur.

" Ça… Ne fait que commencer. " Dit bravement Axel en lançant un regard plein de haine envers l'individu, qui rit de ses propos.

" Bah, vous m'écœurez tous, à vouloir jouer les apprentis héros. Elu de la Lumière, dis adieu à tes compagnons ici présents. Tu les vois pour la dernière fois. " Déclara-t-il.

Ansem fondit alors sur Roxas, son bras tenant la lance en arrière, prêt à frapper.

x-x-x

" Gaston! " Appela Naminé par-dessus le brouhaha de la salle de bal.

Le brun tourna la tête en direction de la jeune reine et la vit s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

" Gaston, où sont Roxas et les autres garçons? Je les ai vus quitter le château en hâte mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu aller. " Dit la blonde en stoppant devant son protecteur.

" Je l'ignore, Majesté. Sans doute avaient-ils quelque affaire urgente à régler? " Proposa Gaston en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé de savoir où se trouvait Sora et ses amis.

" Quelle horreur! Regardez! " Hurla soudainement l'un des convives.

Aussitôt, tous les autres se regroupèrent autour de lui et se mirent à pousser des exclamations de surprise à leur tour. Dans le ciel, une multitude de soleils envoyaient des rayons vers la ville et gagnaient progressivement du terrain. Tous voyaient clairement que chaque faisceau brûlait tout sur son passage puisque par endroit, de minuscules feux naissaient au milieu de la plaine.

Les voix s'élevèrent brusquement et les invités cherchèrent à fuir la salle pour se mettre à l'abri.

Naminé elle-même était paniquée par le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de son royaume. Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'étaient ces astres mystérieux et destructeurs, et son premier réflexe fut de chercher à fuir, comme tous les autres habitants.

"_ En tant que reine, je me dois d'être à votre écoute et de vous venir en aide lorsque cela est nécessaire__. _"

Ses propres paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit. Comment pourrait-elle fuir alors que tous ces gens avaient besoin d'elle? Il était de son devoir d'agir pour assurer leur sécurité.

C'était si facile à dire mais tellement difficile à faire. Naminé tremblait de peur et éprouvait bien des difficultés à le cacher. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa frêle épaule et en levant les yeux, son regard rencontra celui, doux et rassurant, de Gaston. Il hocha la tête en signe de soutien et la jeune femme reporta son attention sur les invités paniqués. Elle serra les poings, leva le menton et déclara d'une voix haute et, cette fois, forte :

" Je vous prie de vous calmer! "

Les convives, surpris, tournèrent la tête vers elle.

" Je vais faire le nécessaire pour protéger Lazuli. Veuillez tous rester ici et ne sortez de cette salle sous aucun prétexte. "

" Etes-vous folle? Ces choses vont tous nous réduire en cendres! Je refuse de rester une seconde de plus! " S'exclama une femme en essayant de passer à côté de la jeune blonde. Un bras puissant lui barra cependant la route.

" C'est un ordre de la reine, je vous prierai de bien vouloir obéir. " Dit sèchement Gaston en observant la femme comme s'il se trouvait face à une ignorante.

" Gaston, restez avec eux. Je me charge du reste. " Déclara Naminé en faisant volte-face pour sortir de la salle. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que les habitants laissèrent clairement savoir à quel point ils étaient scandalisés.

" Si ça se trouve, elle cherche uniquement à se sauver et va tous nous laisser mourir ici comme des chiens! " S'emporta un homme. Il fit pour bousculer le brun et sortir à son tour mais fut repoussé sans aucun ménagement.

" Je vous interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon! " Cria Gaston, rouge de colère. " Si la reine dit qu'elle va tous nous protéger, alors elle le fera, je le sais. J'ai confiance en elle et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant, bande d'ingrats! Avez-vous au moins une idée des difficultés qu'elle a rencontrées depuis qu'elle a dû prendre la place de son père? Bien sûr que non, vous étiez bien trop occupés à être ingrats et à répandre à son sujet des propos que je n'oserais jamais répéter de ma vie. "

La respiration haletante, il se plaça devant l'unique sortie et croisa les bras, défiant les convives de tenter de le faire bouger.

" Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu l'ordre de vous le permettre. "

Pendant ce temps, Naminé courait frénétiquement dans les couloirs du château et se dirigeait vers les jardins royaux. Elle entendait encore le tumulte dans la salle de bal et accéléra le pas quand elle entendit les voix s'élever d'un ton. De toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours pas convaincu ses sujets; ce qui ne l'étonna pas réellement. Elle savait que la confiance ne se gagnait pas si rapidement et qu'elle devrait faire de nombreux efforts avant d'être reconnue digne d'être la reine de Lazuli.

En ce moment même, elle luttait déjà contre elle-même. Elle luttait contre ses jambes qui tremblaient sous son poids et menaçaient de lâcher à chaque pas. Elle se battait pour inspirer chaque bouffée d'air et la forcer à entrer ses poumons qui semblaient refuser de fonctionner convenablement. Elle tentait d'ignorer son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait des vertiges et s'attendait presque à s'évanouir. Elle faisait de son mieux pour oublier ce qui semblait obstruer sa gorge et lui donner la nausée.

Elle sentit quelques gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa tempe tandis qu'elle sortait enfin du palais et se trouvait à la merci du clair de lune qui, cette nuit, semblait menaçant et apporter le malheur sur son royaume. Naminé reprit brièvement son souffle puis continua à courir, trop effrayée que le peu de courage qu'elle avait trouvé au fond d'elle ne se dissipe d'un simple battement de cils. Elle s'approcha d'une statue à l'effigie de l'un de ses ancêtres et tourna autour plusieurs fois, étudiant le marbre avec précaution. Après plusieurs essais, elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Sous l'un des plis de la cape que portait la figure à l'air fier se trouvait un minuscule joyau. La reine approcha timidement la main de la pierre et la pressa. Elle sentit quelque chose s'enclencher et se recula vivement. La statue se fendit en deux, l'une des moitiés glissant sur le côté pour révéler une manivelle placée dans une niche creusée à l'intérieur de la sculpture.

Toute petite, le roi Saffir lui avait révélé l'existence d'un dispositif secret caché au sein du palais, créé afin d'assurer la sécurité des habitants en cas d'attaque. Il lui avait montré où trouver le poste de commande et dit comment l'activer. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de chaque mot qu'avait prononcé son père et n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde avant d'empoigner fermement le manche en argent.

Elle retira cependant vivement la main quand elle sentit une chaleur ardente se dégager de la poignée. Elle regarda sa main rougie puis la manivelle, se demandant pourquoi elle brulait autant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu dire cela au sujet du mécanisme et elle aurait bien voulu avoir des réponses. Hélas, Saffir lui-même n'avait encore jamais été confronté à une situation semblable à celle que vivait présentement sa fille et il n'aurait probablement pas pu apporter de réponse.

Tout ce que Naminé avait entendu dire au sujet de l'actionnement du mécanisme, c'était que seule la détermination et la volonté de protéger son entourage permettaient de tourner la manivelle.

La reine fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant certaine de vouloir sauver toutes ces personnes. Pourquoi l'en empêchait-on? Elle comprit bien rapidement que rien ne la stopperait, mis à part sa propre peur d'être blessée. Si elle souhaitait le bien de son peuple, elle devait se montrer capable de supporter quelques brûlures. C'était après tout un prix bien raisonnable pour sauver de nombreuses vies.

Naminé serra les dents, prit une grande inspiration puis plaça rapidement et fermement les mains sur le manche. Elle lutta contre ses réflexes qui lui ordonnaient de retirer ses paumes du métal brûlant et ferma les yeux. Elle retint un cri de douleur et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la manivelle. Elle la sentit se déplacer puis se bloquer après n'avoir fait qu'un simple quart de tour. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et observa le mécanisme. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était enclenché, elle retira vivement ses paumes brûlées à vif et souffla rapidement, tentant vainement de calmer la douleur.

Elle tomba au sol quand elle sentit le sol trembler violemment sous ses pieds et leva les yeux vers la statue qui se refermait lentement. Une forte lumière bleue apparut à la base du piédestal et s'éleva dans les cieux en formant un cercle qui grandit et tomba au loin, tout autour de la ville, jusqu'à rencontrer le sol. Lorsque le dôme fut complètement formé, le cercle lumineux au pied de la statue se réduisit jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un mince faisceau et ainsi fermer complètement la barrière.

" Je… J'ai réussi. " Dit-elle d'une petite voix avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente.

x-x-x

Ansem fondit sur Roxas, son bras tenant la lance en arrière, prêt à frapper. Cloud se précipita devant le jeune blond et frappa une seule fois des mains. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, un voile blanc et froid se forma entre elle et grandit, atteignant rapidement la taille du chevalier. La lance d'Ansem stoppa en rencontrant la surface lisse et solide. Aussitôt, l'arme s'évapora à moitié et l'argenté plaqua le manche coupé contre la paroi.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, quand il s'aperçut que de son côté du mur, la lance se reformait et se plantait dans son torse sans même lui laisser assez de temps pour se reculer. Le chevalier sentit la lame s'élargir subitement au cœur de sa chair et poussa un cri quand l'argenté tira sur sa lance pour ôter le blond de son passage. La lame reprit sa forme originelle et sortit aisément de la plaie, laissant Cloud retomber mollement un peu plus loin derrière Ansem.

Il leva le bras une seconde fois pour frapper Roxas mais son regard fut attiré par une lumière provenant de la ville. Il tourna la tête et vit un immense dôme bleu recouvrir tout Lazuli. Il poussa une petite exclamation de dédain et reporta son attention sur sa cible.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre entendit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui. Sans ciller, il fit disparaître à nouveau une partie de son arme pour la laisser s'allonger à l'arrière et frapper l'insolent qui osait l'attaquer alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. La voix qui retentit appartenait cette fois à Axel, qui venait d'être blessé à l'abdomen. Il se courba instinctivement vers l'avant et quand la lame le libéra enfin, il ramena les mains sur lui, comme pour stopper l'hémorragie qui ne saurait s'arrêter pour si peu. Il se laissa ensuite tomber face contre terre, imitant ses compagnons déjà tombés au combat.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Riku se jeta sur son adversaire, agitant furieusement sa Keyblade et lançant en même temps des orbes chargés de Ténèbres. L'une d'elle frôla le visage de l'adulte aux yeux ambrés et ce dernier fronça les sourcils, agacé. D'une main, il attrapa le poignet qui tenait la Keyblade et de l'autre, il enfonça fermement sa lance dans l'un des pieds de l'adolescent. Les yeux turquoise de Riku se révulsèrent un instant alors qu'il tombait au sol mais le choc avec la terre le fit regagner ses esprits. Il se mit à pousser une série de hurlements pendant que le plus grand, débarrassé de la gêne qu'occasionnait Riku, reprenait sa javeline et se tournait une nouvelle fois vers Roxas, toujours étendu au sol, sur le point de s'évanouir.

" Arrêtez! " Lança Sora en titubant vers lui. La moitié de son visage était recouverte de sang et ses yeux ne semblaient plus parvenir à se concentrer convenablement sur quoi que ce fut. " Lai… Laissez Roxas tranquille! " Fit-il en s'approchant de l'ennemi.

Quand il fut assez près, il fit pour le frapper du poing mais fut pris d'un vertige et se laissa tomber contre l'argenté. Ansem l'observa, curieux, et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune prince. Il pourrait le tuer comme il le souhaitait mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'on ne le pardonnerait pas s'il désobéissait.

" Cher Elu… Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas te tuer ici et maintenant; il m'est très difficile de résister à la tentation. " Dit l'homme en faisant remonter sa main depuis le ceux des reins aux cheveux du châtain, qu'il agrippa fermement au creux de sa main pour obliger l'adolescent à relever la tête et le regarder.

Sora grimaça et leva les mains pour essayer de forcer son adversaire à le lâcher. Il poussa un râle de frustration quand l'emprise sur ses mèches de cheveux ne fit que se resserrer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'un des rayons atteindre le dôme bleu. Au lieu de le traverser, le faisceau fut simplement dévié de sa trajectoire. Le prince poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, rassuré de savoir la ville en sécurité. D'autres rayons atteignirent la barrière à leur tour et furent eux aussi déviés.

Le châtain dut réfléchir vite. Il baissa l'une de ses mains et la plaça contre le torse de son adversaire.

Quand ce dernier sentit une brise naître sous la paume plaquée contre son manteau, il fit un bond en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque. Sora tomba lourdement au sol en prenant soin de le frapper du plat de la main. Ansem resta immobile un instant, se demandant si l'Elu allait encore bouger et quand ce ne fut pas le cas, il renversa la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée.

Son souffle fut littéralement coupé quand un coup puissant le percuta de plein fouet, dans le dos. Il fut projeté en l'air, étourdi par la force avec laquelle il avait été poussé, et eut à peine assez de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il approchait dangereusement de l'un des faisceaux qu'il avait lui-même créés.

" Nooooooooon! " Hurla-t-il alors que les traits de lumière transperçaient sa peau, ses muscles et ses os.

L'individu, vaincu, retomba à terre à plusieurs endroits différents, réduit à l'état de corps démembré. Les soleils disparurent subitement et un silence pesant envahit la plaine où gisaient les combattants évanouis.

x-x-x

" C'est c-or-e? "

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra davantage sur la voix qui lui parlait. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien.

" S-a? "

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une pièce complètement sombre. Il tenta de se redresser mais stoppa rapidement quand il sentit une douleur lancinante dans son dos. Le garçon chercha de nouveau à savoir où il se trouvait mais tout ce qu'il reconnaissait, c'était :

" Ti… Aan? " Murmura Sora en observant son double, sa voix lourde de sommeil.

" Tu reprends enfin tes esprits? " Demanda le Sans-cœur en venant flotter au dessus du lit où se trouvait le jeune châtain. Peu à peu, ses sens se réveillaient et il commençait à sentir la douceur et la chaleur des draps sur sa peau. Sa vue s'habitua à l'obscurité et reconnut une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il faisait probablement nuit.

" Ce lit, est-ce qu'il est confortable? On dirait que tu as bien dormi. "

" Dormi? " Répéta l'autre, son esprit peu vif.

" Vous avez vaincu Ansem. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens? " Demanda l'être des Ténèbres en se laissant tomber près du prince.

" Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement. " Chuchota Sora en levant une main pour l'observer. Elle était égratignée par endroit et semblait seulement commencer à cicatriser. Il eut un léger sursaut quand le Sans-cœur referma la main sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres sans rien dire. Le prince fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il n'avait de toute façon pas assez de forces pour se débattre.

" Tu es encore trop fatigué. " Répondit enfin l'autre. " Tes amis se portent tous très bien, même si certains ont essuyé des dégâts assez importants et auront besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir se lever. "

" Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça maintenant? "

Il se fit un moment de silence pendant lequel Tiaan se contenta de jouer avec les doigts de son hôte. Il finit par poser la paume de l'une de ses mains contre celle de Sora.

" Je profite de pouvoir être seul avec toi, c'est tout. "

Le jeune châtain observa leurs peaux de couleurs si différentes avec beaucoup d'insistance puis murmura :

" Ta peau a changé. On dirait qu'elle est moins noire. "

Tiaan eut un sourire amer.

" On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas? "

" Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu as attendu qu'on soit seuls pour me parler? "

" Précisément. " Dit le Sans-cœur en serrant les doigts autour de la main de Sora pour la poser contre sa joue et la cajoler tendrement. " Je commence à mourir, Sora. "

" Quoi? " Souffla l'autre, les yeux écarquillés.

" Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu as tué Ansem de tes propres mains, l'autre jour. Son cœur était peut-être plus noir encore que les Ténèbres, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain; un humain à qui tu as ôté la vie. "

Il vit Sora baisser rapidement les yeux et se mordre la lèvre, laquelle s'était mise à trembler de façon incontrôlée.

" Mon existence n'avait de sens que quand tu refusais encore de prendre la vie de l'un de tes semblables. La mienne ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant, ni demain, ni même dans quelques semaines. Je ne disparaitrai que lorsque ton cœur aura changé. " Expliqua Tiaan en fermant les yeux. " Jusque là, tu pourras encore compter sur moi. "

" Je ne tuerai plus alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. " Lança sourdement le prince qui, de toute évidence, s'en voulait d'avoir trahi la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même.

" Qui se chargera de ce Zexion? " Demanda l'enfant des Ombres. " Tu dois poursuivre sur cette voie, Sora. Souviens-toi des paroles du roi de Fantasia : seul un cœur fort peut triompher des Ténèbres et être béni par la Lumière. Si tu restes tel que tu es maintenant, jamais tu ne pourras continuer à protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Si tu ne tues pas tes ennemis, ils élimineront tes amis et s'en prendront sûrement à toi par la suite. Dans ta situation, c'est tué ou être tué. "

Sora ne répondit rien et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'entendit plus son double dire un seul mot et sentit son emprise sur sa main s'affaiblir à mesure qu'il disparaissait pour réintégrer son corps.

x-x-x

Naminé avait plus de travail que jamais depuis l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie à des centaines de personnes. Sa bravoure était louangée dans toute la ville et elle se sentait fière d'elle, mais surtout rassurée. Elle avait gagné l'estime de son peuple et était à présent véritablement vue comme la digne héritière de Saffir.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement et continua à signer les feuilles posées sur son bureau. Gaston, qui n'était jamais bien loin de la jeune femme, s'approcha et l'observa avec inquiétude.

" Majesté, n'hésitez pas à vous reposer si vous vous sentez fatiguée. Vous avez été blessée, après tout. " Dit-il en portant son regard sur les mains de Naminé, encore recouvertes de bandages. Elle avait eu de sérieuses brûlures aux mains mais s'en était sortie indemne dans l'ensemble.

La reine soupira; cette fois d'agacement.

" Gaston, je vais bien. Ces blessures ne sont rien comparées à celles qu'ont dû subir les héros qui nous ont tous sauvés. Je ne peux pas m'apitoyer pour si peu. " Répondit la blonde en posant la feuille qui portait à présent le sceau royal et sa signature. Elle en prit une autre.

Le garde se renfrogna lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne serait pas écouté. Il s'éloigna du bureau et s'appuya contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre la reine parler de ces guerriers et de leur courage exemplaire. Et lui alors? Il avait soutenu Naminé et à quoi avait-il droit en retour? À rien d'autres que des remontrances. Gaston se mit alors à marmonner sourdement pour lui-même, toujours appuyé au mur.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant parler à voix basse et rit doucement en voyant son air boudeur. Elle se doutait qu'elle lui rendait la vie dure et, à vrai dire, ça l'amusait un peu. Elle essayait simplement de ne pas trop en faire.

Un coup à la porte attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête en direction du garde qui entrait dans le bureau. Derrière lui se tenait Squall et Roxas, l'air encore endormi.

" Vous vous êtes enfin levés! " S'exclama Naminé en se levant de son siège pour les accueillir convenablement. " Comment vous sentez-vous? "

" J'ai l'impression qu'un chocobo m'est tombé sur la tête. Mais ça mis à part, je vais bien. " Répondit le jeune roi en se grattant la nuque. Naminé rit de ses propos puis tourna son regard amusé vers le châtain, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en bonne santé. Garde, conduisez-les en cuisine pour qu'ils reprennent des forces. Donnez-leur tout ce qu'ils voudront. " Ordonna la blonde, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le soldat la salua et conduisit les invités à l'endroit indiqué.

" Dis, tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle on nous a conduits à elle? " Chuchota Roxas au chevalier quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés du bureau.

" Elle aura sûrement voulu s'assurer qu'on ne partirait pas sans rien dire. " Proposa l'adulte en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Roxas hocha brièvement de la tête et continua à avancer sans rien dire d'autre. Ils n'avaient encore vu aucun de leurs compagnons et il se demanda s'ils allaient bien. Il avait perdu connaissance au beau milieu de la bataille et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé – il devinait seulement que Ansem avait été vaincu puisqu'il était lui-même encore en vie.

Ils furent rejoints au cours du repas par Sora qui, apparemment, n'allait pas si bien. Il semblait ailleurs.

" Est-ce que tout va bien, Sora? " Demanda Squall en posant une main sur l'épaule de son protégé. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement puis tourna la tête vers le châtain. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de lui.

" Je suis inquiet pour nos amis. Je comptais aller les voir après avoir mangé. " Confia le prince en prenant une fourchette pour commencer à manger sa nourriture du bout des lèvres.

" Ne te force pas trop si tu n'as pas faim. Tu pourrais être malade. " Conseilla le chevalier en prenant un bout de pain qu'il engloutit en seulement quelques bouchées.

" Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on a été ramenés ici? " Demanda Roxas à l'un des domestiques qui apportaient les plats. Le garçon réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

" Une journée, il me semble. " Confia-t-il. " Oui, vous avez passé un jour entier à dormir. "

Squall lui fit un bref signe de la main pour le remercier et lui indiquer qu'il pouvait prendre congé.

Fidèle à sa parole, Sora quitta la salle de banquet pour aller rendre visite à ses amis. Roxas et Squall l'accompagnèrent et furent assez étonnés de ne pas trouver les trois autres aventuriers en plus mauvais état. Riku était celui qui s'en était sorti avec les blessures les moins sérieuses. Il avait souri à son amant lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans sa chambre mais avait rapidement grimacé quand il avait essayé de bouger. Il expliqua à Sora qu'il avait été blessé au pied et le jeune châtain avait bien failli s'évanouir en voyant que ce dernier était quasiment fendu en deux. Il avait tourné la tête sur le côté et avait soigné l'argenté le plus rapidement possible.

" Bon sang, ça soulage de ne plus avoir aussi mal. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de comprendre que je peux remarcher normalement mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long. " Fit Riku en remuant les orteils. Il sourit, rassuré, quand il les vit s'agiter. " Merci, Sora. "

" Repose-toi encore un peu, tu as une mine affreuse. " Ordonna le jeune prince en lui donnant un bref baiser sur la joue. " Je dois aller m'occuper des autres. "

" Quoi? Tu vas me laisser tout seul? " Gémit l'argenté en prenant son air le plus implorant. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à faire céder le jeune prince, qui lui sourit malicieusement avant de sortir de la chambre, les deux autres garçons sur ses talons.

Ils virent ensuite Cloud. Sa plaie n'était pas non plus des plus réjouissantes et, fort heureusement pour le blond, il n'était pas réveillé pour le sentir. Le jeune prince prit soin de ne pas perturber le sommeil du chevalier en retirant le drap pour regarder la blessure.

" Elle n'est vraiment pas jolie à voir. " Commenta Squall en observant le trou dans le torse du blond. " On dirait presque que la coupure est encore plus large à l'intérieur. Il a dû avoir horriblement mal. "

" Il a des bleus sur la peau tout autour. On dirait bien qu'Ansem ne s'est pas contenté de le frapper. " Fit remarquer Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" Il a été malmené en essayant de te protéger. " Expliqua Sora en posant une main sur le pectoral du blond. Une lumière verte se mit à briller sous sa paume et ils virent les tissus se cicatriser à vue d'œil. " Nous avons eu tellement de mal à vaincre Ansem. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état nous sortirions d'un combat face à Zexion. "

" Tu penses qu'il est plus fort? " Demanda le jeune blond, l'air peu rassuré.

" Ansem avait parlé de supérieurs. Zexion doit en faire partie. "

Il se fit un lourd silence pendant qu'ils regardaient tous Cloud guérir. Une fois le blond soigné, Roxas et Sora continuèrent leur visite seuls, Squall ayant décidé de rester au chevet de son compagnon. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à voir Axel et tout le monde serait remis du dur combat.

Le bouffon était lui aussi encore endormi et ne réagit pas à l'approche des deux adolescents. Il avait le visage couvert de sueur et ses sourcils se fronçaient par moment pendant qu'il semblait gémir de douleur. Cette fois, ce fut Roxas qui s'occupa de lui. Il tira les couvertures et posa une main sur l'épaule blessée de son amant. Le jeune roi poussa un long soupir en observant Axel, son expression complètement neutre. Mais au fond de ses yeux, Sora pouvait apercevoir de la culpabilité et de la tristesse. Le châtain voulait lui parler et tenter de lui remonter le moral mais il avait la très nette impression que ça ne servirait à rien.

" Tu sais, Axel, avant d'être admis au château, n'était qu'un gamin des rues. " Commença subitement Roxas, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

" Vraiment? " Demanda l'autre, les sourcils haussés.

" Oui. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui l'a poussé à se présenter pour devenir mon compagnon de jeu mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur. "

" Tu veux dire que vous vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout au début? "

" Ça n'a pas tellement changé. " Rit doucement Roxas en se concentrant un peu plus quand il remarqua que la blessure ne se refermait pas assez vite. " Disons qu'on a appris à se connaître un peu mieux et comme on restait toujours ensemble, devenir un couple n'a jamais été qu'une suite logique à notre amitié. "

" Je pense que tu te trompes. Vous vous chamaillez peut-être souvent mais je vous vois toujours vous surveiller l'un et l'autre en pensant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point Axel a eu peur quand tu as été séparé de nous, sur cette cathédrale. Je ne crois pas que les sentiments qu'il a pour toi puissent être, comme tu l'as dit, une suite à votre amitié. Il tient vraiment à toi et t'adore, Roxas. Tout comme tu tiens toi aussi à lui. " Dit le prince en fixant l'autre Elu du regard, l'air complètement sincère.

" Si je tiens à lui, crois-tu que je devrais le laisser ici? " Demanda Roxas en retirant sa main quand l'épaule du bouffon fut rétablie pour la placer contre son abdomen rougi et encore enflé par le coup. " S'il est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il a voulu me suivre. S'il reste ici, il sera en sécurité. Oui, il me suffira de venir le chercher quand tout sera fini. "

" Je doute fort qu'il accepte de t'attendre bien sagement. Il viendrait nous rejoindre. " Répondit le châtain en poussant un soupir. " Je sais que si je demandais à Riku de ne plus me suivre, il refuserait ou trouverait un moyen pour me garder à l'œil. Au final, il y aurait peut-être encore plus de risques qu'il soit blessé sérieusement alors autant le laisser venir et faire de mon mieux pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ce serait mieux aussi pour Axel, non? "

" Je ne sais pas trop… " Marmonna le jeune roi en appuyant le front sur ses mains jointes. " Mon cœur me dit de rester auprès de lui mais ma conscience m'ordonne de penser avant tout à sa sécurité. "

" Ils ont peut-être raison tous les deux. " Commenta Sora en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, confus. " Vous devriez en parler ensemble. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre seul. "

Sur ces paroles, Sora se leva et quitta la chambre pour laisser les deux survivants du royaume Crépusculaire seuls.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : C'est bel et bien fini pour Ansem. Ce combat a été sacrément difficile à écrire, surtout parce que je n'avais pas d'idée précise donc bon, j'ai dû improviser un peu. Personnellement, il me déçoit mais je n'ai au moins pas l'impression que ce soit trop court. =3= Ah là là…

Playlist :

Ansem : Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix – Rage Awakened

L'annonce de Tiaan : Revolutionary Girl Utena – Fruit of Sin

Pas d'anecdote cette fois-ci!


	39. Horizons obscurs

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 39 : Horizons obscurs**_

C'est en sentant des doigts parcourir ses cheveux que Roxas se réveilla. Il se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui pour finalement poser les yeux sur le visage souriant d'Axel.

Il se souvenait à présent. Il était venu voir le roux avec Sora puis était resté à son chevet, où il avait fini par s'endormir en attendant que son amant se réveille. Il se rappela aussi de la raison pour laquelle il était resté ici et cette simple pensée suffit à faire se nouer son estomac. Roxas porta une main à son abdomen pour vainement tenter de calmer les crampes qui y naissaient.

" Bonjour. " Murmura le bouffon sans jamais perdre son sourire. Il retira sa main des cheveux du blond et la posa près de lui.

" Bonsoir. " Le corrigea le jeune roi avec un sourire timide. " La nuit est déjà tombée. " Il désigna l'une des fenêtres d'où aucun rayon lumineux ne pénétrait dans la chambre, les plongeant dans la pénombre.

Le blond se leva et alluma une lampe près du lit d'Axel, qui ferma vivement les yeux quand ils protestèrent à leur façon contre la luminosité trop soudaine. Il leva la même main et la posa devant ses paupières.

" Je n'ai plus mal. " Fit savoir le roux en tâtonnant son épaule puis son ventre. " Merci. "

" Comment sais-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai soigné? " Demanda curieusement le plus jeune, sincèrement étonné.

" Tu as passé des années à le faire. Je différencie tout de suite tes sorts de ceux de Sora. " Fit savoir le plus grand en retirant enfin sa main sans encore ouvrir les yeux.

Roxas ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer Axel. Il contempla ses longs cils, sa fine bouche, son torse qui se soulevait doucement chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Il allait bien à présent. Le blond poussa un long soupir et se gratta la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise. Le bouffon tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour le questionner d'un simple regard. À cette vue, Roxas se mordit la lèvre et sa gêne augmenta un peu plus.

" J'ai parlé un peu avec Sora. " Commença timidement le plus jeune. Le roux acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. " Je pense que… Il serait préférable pour nous que tu restes ici. "

" Pardon? " Demanda le bouffon, les sourcils haussés.

" Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé. Tu as été gravement blessé à cause de moi et je préfèrerais que tu restes ici, en sécurité. Je te promets de venir te rejoindre quand tout sera terminé. " Expliqua rapidement le blond pour être débarrassé le plus vite possible de ce qu'il avait à dire.

" C'est une blague? " Demanda Axel. Roxas fit signe que non. " Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça et attendre bien sagement? Alors que je te surveille depuis que tu portes des couches? "

" Je ne portais déjà plus de couches quand – " Commença le plus jeune.

" Alors que tu serais mort si je n'avais pas stoppé ce malade?! " Termina le roux d'une voix forte. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux quand il se rendit compte, trop tard, que sa gorge était atrocement sèche et l'empêchait donc de trop parler. Roxas s'empressa de lui verser un verre d'eau et le lui tendit d'une main tremblante. Axel vida le récipient d'une traite et le jeta contre le mur face à son lit, le brisant contre la paroi. " Te fous pas de moi. "

" M – Mais je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer. Je voulais juste – "

" Tu voulais juste quoi? Me laisser tomber une fois que je ne te serais plus d'aucune utilité? " Lança Axel.

Il regretta ses paroles à la seconde même où elles furent prononcées. Il vit le visage du jeune roi s'empourprer puis sa main se lever rapidement. Le bouffon ferma les yeux et serra les dents quand la paume de la main de Roxas le frappa sèchement à la joue et le fit tourner involontairement la tête sur le côté. Le bouffon n'osa même pas regarder son amant dans les yeux et se contenta d'observer les draps posés sur lui.

" Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi? Tu crois que je ne suis qu'un manipulateur?! " Cria Roxas, les poings serré à ses côtés. " Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne crois pas que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je ne veux plus que tu nous suives? Tu aurais te faire tuer en te battant contre Ansem et je n'aurais vraiment pas supporté que tu partes sans moi! "

" Parce que tu crois que je le supporterais, moi, si tu mourrais?! " Dit aussi fortement le bouffon.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par une personne entrant dans la chambre; en l'occurrence, Riku. Roxas profita de son entrée pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. L'argenté le regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur le garçon alité qui l'ignorait complètement. Riku sentit que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée et se retira.

Il parcourut les couloirs du château pour enfin arriver à la chambre de Sora, dans laquelle il entra après avoir rapidement frappé à la porte. Il trouva le châtain assis près de la fenêtre, par laquelle il observait le ciel avec un regard plein de curiosité.

" C'est étonnant de voir toutes ces étoiles briller alors que la lune a disparu. Tu ne trouves pas, Riku? " Demanda le prince sans se retourner.

" Comment as-tu su que c'était moi? " Questionna le plus grand en rejoignant son ami. Il s'assit sur le sol, près de la chaise du châtain et leva les yeux vers lui.

" J'ai vu ton reflet dans la vitre. " Lui répondit le châtain en baissant la tête pour lui sourire. Cependant, il reprit bien vite un air très sérieux. " Quelque chose te tracasse. "

Riku soupira et appuya la tête contre la jambe du châtain. Ce dernier baissa une main et se mit à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de l'argenté, qui ferma les yeux et le laissa faire sans protester.

" J'ai entendu Roxas et Axel se disputer et je crois qu'ils ne se parlent plus maintenant. " Confia l'argenté. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à ton avis? "

Il leva les yeux vers son amant et le vit hocher doucement la tête en continuant à observer le ciel sans lune.

" Roxas lui a donc parlé. " Fit le plus jeune. " Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ce qui leur arrive est complètement normal. "

" Vraiment? " Questionna Riku, sceptique.

" Si je te demandais de rester ici, je sais que tu te mettrais probablement en colère. N'ai-je pas raison? " Demanda le châtain. Il vit l'argenté réfléchir un instant puis acquiescer lentement de la tête. " Pourtant, tu saurais parfaitement que ce serait uniquement pour ton bien. "

" Mais j'aurais l'impression d'être trop faible à tes yeux. " Termina Riku en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

" C'est très certainement ce que se dit Axel. Il devrait pourtant savoir que Roxas ne pense pas cela. " Dit Sora en poussant un léger soupir. " J'espère qu'ils ne se montreront pas trop fiers et qu'ils parleront quand ils seront plus calmes. "

" Ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira. " Raisonna Riku en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne pour la couvrir de baisers.

Le châtain rit doucement lorsque le souffle de son ami lui chatouilla la paume. Il regarda Riku relever un peu plus la tête pour atteindre son poignet et, voyant qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés, Sora se leva de son siège pour venir s'asseoir près de l'argenté. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire de gratitude puis continua ses gestes d'affection. Il arriva rapidement au cou du plus jeune et se mit à le mordiller, puis à passer la langue sur la peau lisse et tannée. Il entendit clairement le plus jeune soupirer et le sentit passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Riku posa les siennes sur les hanches de son ami et le souleva – avec l'aide de Sora – pour l'amener sur ses genoux, face à lui.

Sora l'observa brièvement avant de capturer les lèvres de l'argenté entre les siennes. La réponse du plus grand ne se fit pas attendre. Riku sentit rapidement son compagnon se pencher de plus en plus en avant et il se laissa donc basculer vers l'arrière en prenant soin de ne pas tomber trop brusquement pour ne pas se cogner. L'argenté laissa ses mains glisser le long des hanches du plus jeune pour finalement passer sous son haut et parcourir le bas de son dos du bout des doigts. Le plus grand sentit son amant frissonner sous ses caresses alors qu'il stoppait leur baiser.

" Tu es bien entreprenant. " Fit remarquer Riku quand Sora se mit à le déshabiller. L'argenté leva les bras pour l'aider à lui retirer sa veste et son débardeur.

" Tu ne résistes pas. " Taquina le châtain en se penchant pour laisser une marque dans le cou du second. Ce dernier resserra les doigts et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair du plus jeune sans le blesser. " Squall et Cloud nous surveillent de près ces derniers temps. Profitons-en pendant qu'on a un peu de répit. " Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Riku ne se fit pas prier. Aussitôt, ses mains glissèrent depuis le creux des reins du châtain jusqu'à son fessier avant d'entreprendre de préparer son compagnon, qui émit de discrètes protestations au début, lesquelles se changèrent vite en gémissements d'approbation. Ils finirent de se découvrir l'un et l'autre puis Sora fit pour échanger leur place.

Cependant, Riku ne le laissa pas faire. Il secoua la tête négativement et replaça Sora au dessus de lui, à califourchon. Le châtain semblait peu sûr de lui et hésita un instant. Avec un peu d'aide, il se plaça convenablement et s'assit complètement. Il se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings pendant un moment et ne bougea plus. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il se redressa puis s'assit de nouveau. Après plusieurs tentatives de plus en plus convaincantes, il accéléra la cadence et fit involontairement jaillir de ses lèvres une multitude de sons qu'il s'était toujours cru incapable d'émettre. Riku l'imitait et avait fini par l'envelopper d'une main et effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que son compagnon.

Bientôt, ils sentirent une chaleur extrême les envelopper tandis que tout ce qui les entourait se faisait de plus en plus flou. Des points blancs apparurent devant leur vision et se firent de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient augmentait en intensité. Leurs corps s'animèrent à l'unisson une dernière fois, se raidirent, puis se décontractèrent subitement.

Sora se laissa tomber contre le torse du plus grand et ce dernier le serra contre lui en enfouissant le bout de son nez dans les mèches châtaines de son amant. Ils restèrent allongés au sol pendant un long moment puis se décidèrent à se lever et à se rhabiller pour ne pas prendre froid.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, à ton avis? " Demanda l'argenté en se tournant vers le plus jeune, occupé à boucler sa ceinture.

" À quel sujet? " Répondit-il, un sourcil haussé. " Oh, pour Axel et Roxas? À mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Du moins, pas pour le moment. "

" Mais et si ça empire? "

" C'est à ce moment là que nous interviendrons. "

Et ça empira plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Les deux garçons du royaume crépusculaire n'en étaient pas encore venus aux mains mais ça n'allait certainement plus tarder.

" C'est assez, à la fin! " S'emporta Cloud durant l'une des nombreuses disputes du couple. " Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous ne faites ça que parce que vous êtes inquiets pour l'autre? Même moi, qui ne connais rien à votre vie de couple, je m'en rends compte! "

Ce fut l'unique fois où le chevalier haussa le ton et exprima ses pensées. Le roux et le blond avaient alors échangé un regard ennuyé et avaient mis fin à leurs querelles incessantes.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés pour autant.

" Vos chocobos sont en pleine forme. Nous leur avons donné nos meilleurs légumes. Regardez un peu comme leurs plumes ont une jolie couleur à présent. " Expliqua un garçon d'écurie aux aventuriers venus chercher leur monture. " Oh, et je me suis permis de vous préparer un sac rempli de légumes gysahl. Vous devriez en avoir assez pour un petit moment. "

" Merci beaucoup. " Répondit Squall en attrapant les rennes de son chocobo. Les volatiles rejoignirent tous leurs maîtres et les laissèrent les monter pour reprendre la route – même celui de Cloud ne se montra pas difficile.

" Nos adieux à la reine furent plutôt brefs. " Commenta Sora alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour quitter Lazuli. Plusieurs habitants leur firent signe sur leur chemin et ils répondirent avec un peu d'hésitation. Comme il était étrange de passer du statut d'intrus à celui d'amis en si peu de temps.

" Elle a bien trop à faire pour perdre son temps avec nous. " Dit Squall, qui fit accélérer un peu plus sa monture quand la sortie de la ville fut à proximité.

Les autres l'imitèrent et bientôt, les chocobos furent lancés au galop au travers d'une plaine vallonnée. La carte du roi Mickey indiquait un petit village situé en bord de côte du nom de Besaid. Rien n'indiquait que l'endroit avait besoin d'aide mais l'insistance dont faisaient preuve le prince et le roi pour s'y rendre ne laissa pas d'autre choix aux autres. C'est donc ainsi que les aventuriers se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt au milieu de laquelle s'étendait un lac entouré de hautes rives. Un vent frais souffla brusquement et fit bruisser les feuillages alentours, surprenant Sora. Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut deux oiseaux qui fondaient sur eux. Il prévint ses amis et se recula pour éviter de justesse l'assaut.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire apparaître son arme qu'une balle blanche et bleue fila devant lui et frappa l'un des volatiles en pleine tête. L'animal poussa un croassement puis s'éloigna à vive allure, rapidement suivie par le second.

" Hé, rien de cassé? " Appela-t-on derrière eux.

Un homme aux cheveux roux agita la main et leur fit signe. Son turban bleu contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux et sa peau que le soleil avait légèrement brunie. Les deux chevaliers froncèrent légèrement les sourcils mais ne laissèrent rien paraître d'autre que de l'indifférence.

" Non. Merci de votre aide, monsieur. " Répondit poliment Sora en souriant au nouveau venu, qui s'approcha et tapota la tête du chocobo du prince.

" Dis donc, c'est un magnifique chocobo que tu montes là. On voit que tu en prends bien soin. " Fit remarquer l'inconnu en souriant sincèrement à l'adolescent.

" Wakka! Attends-moi, je ne connais pas encore l'endroit, moi! Je vais me perdre! " Appela un autre homme, paniqué. Sa chevelure blonde brillait fortement au soleil et, pour la seconde fois, Squall et Cloud durent fermer un peu plus les paupières pour ne pas abimer leurs yeux.

" Dépêche-toi un peu, tu veux? On m'attend au village, tu vois. " Dit le dénommé Wakka en posant la main qui ne tenait pas son ballon sur la hanche.

" Au village? Est-ce que par hasard vous iriez vous aussi à Besaid? " Demanda Roxas en descendant de sa monture pour parler de façon plus convenable. Sora descendit à son tour et s'approcha du duo.

" Oh, vous allez là-bas? Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre, je vais vous y conduire. " Indiqua le roux en reprenant son chemin, suivi de son compagnon.

En chemin, quelques paroles furent échangées et pendant ce court laps de temps, Sora apprit que l'ami de Wakka se nommait Tidus – un nom qui lui était bien familier – et que ce dernier possédait une épée aqueuse. Une arme qui s'était avérée redoutable face aux quelques monstres qu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin. Les Elus eurent l'impression de balader de vulgaires jouets en observant la magnifique arme du blond.

Le chemin terreux qu'ils empruntèrent les conduisit à un village paisible où des tentes multicolores servaient d'abris aux habitants. Leur allure fragile cachait en réalité de véritables nids douillets où l'on ne manquait absolument de rien et qui, d'après les dires de Wakka, résistaient à tous les temps.

Un garçonnet courut jusqu'au groupe lorsqu'il entra dans le village et se jeta dans les bras de Wakka, son père. Tidus s'était contenté de les regarder en riant puis s'était rendu dans une autre tente où il disait que sa petite amie l'attendait avec impatience.

" Tu ramènes des visiteurs. " Dit une voix féminine un peu plus loin.

Sora reconnut la longue robe noire et les cheveux soigneusement coiffés de la femme.

" Lulu? " Dit-il en observant la brune. Cette dernière lui offrit un mince sourire.

" Cela faisait longtemps, Sora. " Dit-elle en se baissant pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Elle ignora les protestations de ce dernier et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se salisse en s'approchant de son père d'un peu trop près.

En effet, les habits de Wakka étaient couverts de terre et de boue. L'adulte se frotta la nuque en affichant un air penaud et se sauva rapidement en disant devoir prendre un bain. Pour toute réponse, Lulu secoua la tête et laissa son fils courir après son père.

" Et si vous entriez, le temps qu'il se débarbouille? " Proposa-t-elle en désignant une tente toute proche.

Les voyageurs entrèrent tous à l'intérieur, non sans mal, et s'installèrent confortablement pendant que la brune leur servait du thé qu'elle venait de préparer.

" Comme cet endroit est calme. " Fit soudainement Roxas en observant les environs. À ses côtés, Axel acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il était certain que Besaid était presque une ville endormie comparée à la Cité du Crépuscule telle qu'elle était auparavant.

" Il ne l'a malheureusement pas toujours été. Mais nous n'avons plus de soucis à nous faire, maintenant. "

" Vous aviez des problèmes? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. Lulu acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Une bête marine menaçait de détruire le village et ses environs mais en nous regroupant, nous avons réussi à la vaincre. " Expliqua la brune en s'asseyant quand tout le monde fut servi. " Wakka, Tidus, Yuna et moi-même avons joint nos forces et en sommes venus à bout, même si ça n'a pas été très facile. "

" Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas venus plus tôt. Nous vous aurions aidés. " Fit Cloud avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage.

" Deux années sont passées depuis que nous avons chassé Sin. " Se contenta de dire la magicienne en croisant les bras, faisant cliqueter le collier qu'elle portait à son cou. " Quelle est la raison de votre venue? "

" Nous sommes venus nous assurer qu'il ne se passait rien d'étrange à Besaid. " Confia Sora en regardant le liquide ambré qui remplissait sa tasse. " Quelque chose comme des monstres que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de voir dans les parages, des personnes suspectes, un changement de comportement chez l'un des habitants… "

" À t'entendre parler, j'ai la nette impression que tu cherches quelque chose en particulier. " Fit savoir Lulu en plongeant son regard froid dans celui, incertain, de l'adolescent. " Je n'ai moi-même pas eu vent de ce genre de rumeurs mais je pense que Yuna saurait te renseigner. "

" Yuna? La petite amie de Tidus, c'est bien ça? " Demanda franchement Riku.

À ses paroles, la brune tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et son regard s'assombrit considérablement, faisant presque frémir l'argenté.

" Est-ce lui qui t'a raconté cela? " Demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement. L'argenté regarda ses amis mais se rendit compte qu'aucun n'était véritablement prêt à le soutenir. Mis à part peut-être Sora. " Quoi qu'il en soit, allez la voir. Elle habite la tente en face de la mienne, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. "

Les garçons suivirent donc son conseil et se rendirent chez Yuna. Ils ne furent pas étonnés d'y trouver aussi Tidus, occupé à parler rapidement avec sa compagne avant que leurs visiteurs ne les interrompent.

" Cherchez-vous quelque chose? " Demanda prudemment la châtaine aux yeux vairons. Elle leva un bras qu'elle plaqua tout contre elle, comme pour se protéger.

" Nous voudrions simplement vous poser quelques questions. Lulu nous a dit de venir ici. " Expliqua calmement Sora en lui souriant chaleureusement pour la mettre en confiance.

" C'est Lulu qui vous envoie? " Demanda Yuna, visiblement soulagée à cette nouvelle.

" En effet. " Répondit Roxas. " Avez-vous remarqué des changements autour de vous? Des comportements suspects chez certains habitants, des créatures noirâtres qui n'existaient pas auparavant..? " Proposa-t-il en fixant le visage de Yuna du regard pour y déceler le plus petit changement.

Il la vit froncer doucement les sourcils et réfléchir longuement, pour finalement hocher la tête et regarder le groupe tout entier.

" Il y a bien quelques phénomènes étranges au temple. " Offrit-elle en échangeant un rapide regard avec Tidus. " J'avais pour habitude d'y prier avant notre combat contre Sin. Je m'y suis toujours sentie en sécurité mais depuis peu, quelque chose a changé. C'est comme si une présence menaçante remplissait l'air et me faisait suffoquer. "

" L'un des prêtres a dit avoir vu l'une des statues se fissurer pendant qu'il se recueillait. Nous avions simplement pensé que le temps avait fini par avoir raison des sculptures de pierre mais les sensations qu'a Yuna ont commencé peu de temps après. " Expliqua son compagnon en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme quand elle se mit à fixer le sol du regard sans rien ajouter d'autre.

" D'autres personnes ont-elles ressenti les mêmes choses? " Proposa Sora en regardant le couple d'un air soucieux.

" Non. Ils pensent d'ailleurs tous que Yuna a un problème, mais moi, je sais qu'elle dit la vérité. Je ne pourrais jamais penser le contraire, pas après ce qui lui est arrivé. " Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme blond en fronçant les sourcils. Il était clairement mécontent de la réaction des autres habitants face aux inquiétudes de Yuna. " Je l'ai retrouvée évanouie devant le temple un jour où elle était simplement partie y prier. C'est à partir de là qu'elle a décidé de tout m'avouer. "

" J'étais tellement inquiète. Les esprits sont en colère et s'en sont finalement pris à moi. Ils sont censés nous protéger et vouloir notre bien mais ils ne font que me rejeter chaque fois que je vais les consulter. Je ne comprends pas. " Murmura Yuna, les poings serrés.

Telles qu'étaient les choses, du point de vue de Squall, c'était presque comme si ces esprits chassaient Yuna pour la protéger de quelque chose. S'ils lui avaient vraiment voulu du mal, elle ne serait probablement jamais sortie du temple. En tout cas, pas vivante.

" Allons jeter un œil à ce temple. " Déclara Roxas en se levant subitement. Les autres le suivirent mais Sora sembla un peu plus réticent.

" Sora, tu viens? " Demanda Squall en se tournant vers le prince, dont le visage avait un peu perdu de ses couleurs. L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais n'avança pas.

Le chevalier l'observa longuement puis tourna la tête vers leurs compagnons déjà au pied du bâtiment apparemment hanté. Le jeune châtain suivit son regard et fit un pas en arrière. Le chevalier le remarqua et poussa un long soupir.

" Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais peur? " Demanda franchement l'homme en croisant les bras. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il continua : " Sora, tu as combattu des tas de monstres jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi celui-ci t'effraie-t-il plus que les autres? "

" Euh, c'est que… " Bredouilla le prince en évitant le regard du plus grand. " C'est un esprit. Un fantôme et, tu vois… "

Squall soupira à nouveau.

" Tu en as déjà vu à Paris, dans la cathédrale. "

" Ce n'était pas pareil! " Se défendit Sora en regardant enfin son tuteur. " Il s'agissait de Sans-cœur mais cette fois, ce sont de véritables fantômes qui hantent ce temple. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que font les fantômes aux vivants. "

" Je sais surtout que les livres que tu as dû lire n'étaient rien d'autre que de la fiction. Maintenant, viens. " Ordonna le chevalier en tendant la main au plus jeune. Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête et recula à nouveau. " Sora. " Prévint l'adulte, à présent agacé par la réaction puérile du plus jeune.

Finalement, Squall n'eut pas d'autre choix que de porter le prince pour l'obliger à le suivre. Ce dernier le frappait et hurlait mais il n'y prêta pas attention; pas plus qu'aux nombreux regards que l'adolescent attirait.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? " Demanda Axel en se tournant vers le bruyant duo qui les rejoignait enfin.

" Je le comprends un peu. " Avoua Roxas tandis qu'un frisson le fit trembler de façon à peine perceptible. " Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. "

" On a assez d'un trouillard, pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi. " Déclara Squall en passant à côté du roi pour entrer dans l'édifice.

Une fois la porte passée, il se fit un silence pesant autour du groupe de voyageurs. Sora, qui s'était débattu et avait crié comme un diable avait cessé tout mouvement et tout bruit et se contentait de jeter des regards paniqués tout autour de lui. Son comportement rappelait très fortement à Cloud le jour où Kyliaa était venue au château du Jardin Radieux et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fort mal à l'aise en pénétrant les lieux.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'intérieur du temple et les nombreuses statues à l'effigie du gardien ailé semblaient toutes porter un regard courroucé aux intrus. Bien malgré lui, Squall en vint à redouter ce qui hantait les lieux et intérieurement, il maudissait Sora de lui avoir transmis sa peur.

" Squall! " S'exclama subitement celui-ci, terrifié.

Le chevalier regarda autour de lui et lorsqu'il ne vit rien, il observa le prince; et comprit pourquoi il avait crié. Le corps du jeune châtain devenait de plus en plus transparent, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement devant ses yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Où est-il? " Paniqua Cloud en tâtant l'air ambiant, pensant sentir la présence de son protégé mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que de l'air.

" Il a complètement disparu… " Murmura Riku, d'abord estomaqué puis paniqué. " Il n'est plus là! "

" Ne paniquez pas, ça n'arrangera rien. " Déclara fermement Roxas. Quand les garçons se tournèrent vers lui, ils purent voir à quel point les traits de son visage étaient tendus.

" Il y a effectivement quelque chose ici qui ne veut de bien à personne. " Continua le bouffon, pensif. " Mais allez savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le monstre que les habitants ont tué récemment? "

" Je l'ignore. Je te laisse t'occuper de tout ça avec nos amis. " Dit Roxas. Le bouffon, confus, tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'à son tour, le blond disparaissait peu à peu, tout comme Sora. " Je vais essayer de retrouver Sora, ça me conduira peut-être à lui. "

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il s'éclipsait totalement sous les regards de plus en plus inquiets de ses amis. Roxas sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes pour finalement se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il baissa les yeux et leva les mains, soupirant de soulagement quand il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient complètement opaques. Il observa alors les environs et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une salle circulaire au milieu de laquelle se trouvait, dans le sol, une bulle de verre vide. Et sur cette bulle se tenait Sora.

" Tu n'as rien? " Demanda le blond en se plaçant à côté de son ami.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Roxas suivit son regard mais ne vit absolument rien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du châtain, ce qui le fit sursauter brusquement et s'éloigner rapidement de Roxas.

" Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as? " Demanda le roi.

" Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. " Déclara le plus jeune en reportant son attention au même endroit qu'auparavant. " Tu ne le vois pas? "

" Voir quoi? Il n'y a absolument rien d'autre que nous. " Fit l'autre, agacé. " Aide-moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. " Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être une porte. Il entendit vaguement le châtain lui dire de ne pas bouger juste avant qu'il ne se sente violemment repoussé vers l'arrière. Sa chute fut amortie par le corps de l'autre adolescent qui l'avait attrapé de justesse.

" Crois-moi, j'ai bien essayé de sortir mais quelque chose m'en empêche depuis tout à l'heure. C'est la même créature que ces statues que nous avons vues en entrant. Elle me fixe depuis que je suis arrivé ici, ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos. " Expliqua Sora.

" Ce n'est pas étonnant. " Fit une voix depuis les côtés de l'esprit.

Cette fois, Sora ne fut pas le seul à voir le fantôme. Celui-là était apparemment un homme adulte d'après sa voix et sa taille. Cependant, il était impossible de distinguer clairement la silhouette. Les deux garçons se relevèrent péniblement et restèrent sur leurs gardes.

" Valefore est le gardien de ce temple. Vous y êtes entrés sans sa permission et vous n'êtes pas prêts d'en sortir. " Déclara le fantôme en levant une main pour la poser contre le cou du volatile qui, soudain, fut également visible aux yeux du blond.

" Qui êtes-vous? " Lança Sora.

" Rien d'autre qu'un esprit. Je n'ai en principe rien à faire ici mais je dois avouer que j'étais un peu curieux de vous rencontrer. " Dit l'homme. Il croisa les bras et poussa une petite exclamation de déception. " Mais je dois avouer que je m'attendais à bien mieux de votre part. "

Les adolescents échangèrent rapidement un regard puis observèrent le fantôme. Sora fit pour parler mais fut interrompu.

" Vous n'êtes pas dignes d'être des Elus. Vous êtes bien trop faibles. " Déclara l'esprit d'une voix froide. " Abandonnez tant qu'il est encore temps. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une gêne pour ceux qui veulent vraiment sauver ce monde des Sans-cœur. "

" Comment connaissez-vous leur existence?! " S'exclama le châtain, stupéfait.

" Parce que j'ai moi-même été un Elu. " Se contenta de répondre l'homme.

" Alors pourquoi nous empêchez-vous de les combattre? Vous devez savoir aussi bien que nous à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux! Nous ne serons jamais de trop. " Fit Roxas, vexé par les paroles de l'inconnu. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

" Je vous l'ai dit : à être aussi faibles, vous gênez les bons Elus. Croyez-moi, je vous sauve la vie en vous conseillant de tout arrêter maintenant. "

" C'est impossible. " Lança le châtain sur un ton sec qui le surprit lui-même. " Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour. Des gens ont dû se sacrifier et risquer leur vie pour nous aider. Nous conduire en lâches serait leur faire honte et briser la promesse que nous nous sommes tous faite; celle d'anéantir les Sans-cœur pour que plus personne n'ait à souffrir. "

Il se fit un instant de silence pendant lequel le fantôme se mit à flotter près du duo. Les deux garçons prenaient soin de ne pas le quitter du regard et suivaient ses moindres gestes. Finalement, le spectre se tint devant eux et les fixa du regard. Pour la première fois, Sora et Roxas se rendirent compte que l'individu avait des yeux aussi bleus que les leurs.

" Très bien, continuez. Je prendrai soin de vous arrêter moi-même quand nos chemins se croiseront. " Dit-il avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

" Tu crois que c'est lui qui provoquait les malaises de Yuna? " Demanda Roxas en regardant tour à tour Sora puis Valefore qui était encore présent et leur portait une attention toute particulière.

" Peut-être bien. Je ne sais pas trop. " Répondit le châtain en se grattant la nuque. Il stoppa quand il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer subitement. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et serra ses vêtements pour vainement essayer de calmer l'organe mais, comme il fallait s'en douter, ça ne servit à rien.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! " Gémit Roxas en tombant à ses côtés, dans la même posture. " Qu'il arrête! Mon cœur va lâcher. "

" Roxas… " Fit le plus jeune en tendant une main pour la serrer autour de celle du blond. " Tiens bon, on va sortir d'ici. "

En levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que le gardien du temple avait déployé ses ailes et avait la gueule grande ouverte. Le prince comprit rapidement que la créature devait émettre des ondes particulières et que c'était celles-ci qui les mettaient dans un tel état. Il ignora ses sens troublés par l'immense fatigue qui s'abattait subitement et rapidement sur lui et leva une main. La Keyblade apparut dans son creux et fut aussitôt projetée vers l'esprit qui fut frappé de plein fouet. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier mais n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait car un voile sombre tomba devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

x-x-x

" Ok. Sora a disparu et Roxas aussi. On ignore où ils peuvent être à l'heure actuelle et on a un fantôme à trouver et, me semble-t-il, à éliminer. Par quoi commence-t-on? " Fit Axel en regardant droit devant lui, vers le fond du temple.

" Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme après ça? " Demanda Riku, estomaqué.

" Roxas a promis de trouver Sora et je sais qu'il en sera capable. Je lui fais confiance. "

" Alors vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés? " Demanda l'argenté sur un ton le plus indifférent possible.

" Pas encore. Je compte bien profiter de l'occasion pour lui prouver qu'il a besoin de m'avoir à ses côtés. " S'entêta le roux en avançant enfin. Il ne voyait qu'un seul chemin et se dit donc qu'il ne pourrait pas se perdre.

" Attendez! "

Squall se retourna et vit Yuna courir dans leur direction. Il l'attendit et l'escorta jusqu'au reste du groupe.

" Vous êtes moins nombreux… " Remarqua la châtaine en observant les hommes présents.

" Sora et Roxas se sont volatilisés pendant qu'on parlait. " L'informa Riku en secouant lentement la tête. " On ignore où ils ont été emmenés. "

" Êtes-vous allés jusqu'à la chambre du Priant? " Demanda Yuna en se plaçant en tête de file. " Si c'est bien Valefore qui est à l'origine de leur disparition, ils ont sûrement été emmenés là-bas. "

" Peux-tu nous guider jusqu'à cette chambre? " Demanda Cloud en la rattrapant rapidement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils parcoururent de longs et sombres couloirs où un vague murmure semblait résonner et fit froid dans le dos des visiteurs qui pénétraient le temple pour la première fois. Yuna ne sembla pas s'inquiéter des voix qui susurraient une chanson au creux des oreilles des personnes présentes et les voyageurs se dirent donc qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'alarmer.

Finalement, leur longue marche les mena à une porte scellée que la châtaine ouvrit en posant simplement la paume de la main contre la paroi de pierre. L'ouverture fut alors révélée et laissa voir Sora et Roxas aux prises avec un esprit ailé.

" Non, arrête! " Cria Yuna en reconnaissant l'attaque du gardien.

Elle se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur l'une de ses pattes aux griffes crochues. L'esprit baissa alors les yeux vers Yuna et se calma aussitôt. Les deux adolescents se laissèrent tomber au sol, inconscients, et furent rejoints par leurs amis pendant que la jeune femme restait aux côtés de Valefore.

" _Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à eux? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. _" Pensa-t-elle en observant Sora et Roxas.

_On m'a donné l'ordre. Je ne faisais qu'obéir._

Yuna fixa le gardien du regard et le vit disparaître sans rien ajouter d'autre. La châtaine soupira et rejoignit enfin le groupe rassemblé autour des deux plus jeunes.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Oh là là, c'est une vraie catastrophe. On doit à peine sentir que j'ai dû me forcer à écrire… J'ai encore une de mes périodes "rien envie de faire"… =3= Avec un peu de chance, la reprise des cours me motivera! Désolée si le chapitre n'a pas été très agréable à lire. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. =x

Playlist :

Besaid : Final Fantasy X-2 – Kilika

Le temple de Besaid : Okami – Inside the Water Dragon

Petit bonus pour m'excuser de mon retard :

" Peut-être bien. Je ne sais pas trop. " Répondit le châtain en se grattant la nuque. Il stoppa quand il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer subitement. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et serra ses vêtements pour vainement essayer de calmer l'organe mais, comme il fallait s'en douter, ça ne servit à rien.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! " Gémit Roxas en tombant à ses côtés, dans la même posture. " Je croyais que Kira ne punissait que les escrocs! "

(désolée, c'était plus fort que moi)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Apparemment, elles ont manqué alors en voici de nouvelles! J'ai eu une idée en parlant avec, je crois, Duncan. (pardon si c'était pas toi XD) Pas de truc forcément drôle cette fois. C'est pas non plus complètement déprimant. Je vais simplement vous faire une confidence : il y a au moins un trait de mon caractère dans chacune des fics que j'ai écrites. C'est pas bien original, me dites-vous? Certes. Mais là où ça devient intéressant, c'est que je vais vous faire la liste de ces similitudes! Let's-a-go comme dirait un plombier! (et là, les plombiers de France se regardent tous avec des yeux ronds)

Un nouveau départ : *a honte de sa première histoire pas terrible* Alors, pour celle-ci, j'ai fait partager à Sora et Riku deux de mes plus grandes passions : le dessin et l'écriture! (bien que le dessin prenne largement le pas sur l'autre)

Les rêves désenchantés : C'est un peu plus compliqué pour celle-ci. Au niveau des personnages, je dirais que c'est Riku qui a le plus de points communs avec moi, surtout au début de l'histoire quand il ne croit pas tellement ce que lui dit Sora. Je suis aussi du genre à ne pas croire aux esprits et tous ces trucs là. Je ne crois que ce que je vois! (étonnant que je puisse adorer les films/séries qui parlent de phénomènes surnaturels!)

Valse de la lune : Non, je n'ai jamais été anorexique, je vous le dis tout de suite. XD (je suis plus du genre "boulimique" mais sans rien recracher. Bon appétit si vous étiez en train de manger) Sora est un grand fan de la danse, comme moi. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en refaire… D= Mais si l'occasion se présentait, je n'y réfléchirais sûrement pas à deux fois! (j'ai surtout fait du moderne/jazz et très peu de classique)

Double Je : Ha! Quelle partie de plaisir c'était d'écrire sur Riku. XD J'ai moi aussi ma tête de turc parmi les gars considérés comme des ultra-beaux-gosses-mon-dieu-il-est-trop-parfait! Je vous donne un indice? Il est japonais et a une tête de fille… Bref, c'était très facile de me mettre dans la peau du Riku qui ne pouvait pas voir Cisco en peinture. =p Pour ce qui est de Sora, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal à faire clairement comprendre à une personne très gentille quand je préfèrerais la voir moins souvent. (Je suis un ours poli, moi!)

Tout un art : Là, pas besoin de taper un pavé. C'est le genre d'humour que je peux avoir assez facilement et qui peut choquer quand on ne me connaît pas. Par exemple : l'ami D. de m'man nous donnait un peu de ses nouvelles et se plaignait de son voisinage. Je le cite : " Je suis entouré de vieux c***. " Ce à quoi j'ai répondu : " Bah, avec un peu de chance, ils seront plus là très longtemps. " (si c'était pas des vieux "petits vieux", ma blague a dû faire un sacré flop. XD)

L'exception : Ce n'est qu'une histoire courte mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y a tellement de clins d'œil! (je l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là!) D'abord, le fait que j'aime assez m'asseoir par terre plutôt que sur une chaise (juste parce qu'on n'est pas censé le faire et que, surtout, je trouve ça plutôt agréable). Il m'est aussi arrivé de devoir lire un livre en catastrophe au collège parce que j'avais oublié qu'on avait un contrôle. (c'est comme ça que je me suis tapé La Machine Infernale de Cocteau en une soirée. J'ai dû avoir 12 ou un truc du genre) Il m'est aussi arrivé d'avoir un 2 à une interro. XD (ça a dû m'arriver qu'une fois) Je me souviens encore que c'était en Techno. Je détestais cette matière avec le prof que j'avais! (et j'ai découvert plus tard qu'une amie de lycée l'avait eu aussi et l'avait autant apprécié que moi…)

Les chroniques de l'héritier déchu : Il y en a pas mal aussi dans celle là. On me retrouve un peu partout : le côté surprotecteur de Squall et Cloud (j'ai paniqué y a pas longtemps parce que j'avais plus de nouvelles de mon amie M. et j'étais rassurée d'enfin la voir sur msn! Ah, et y a aussi eu une certaine lectrice de qui y est passée. :x), le côté un peu espiègle de Riku (mais je ne kidnappe pas les gens, moi)…

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.


	40. Un retour inattendu

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 40 : Un retour inattendu**_

Yuna conduisit les voyageurs en dehors du temple sans prononcer une seule parole. Les mots de Valefore se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit sans pour autant avoir plus de sens.

Qui donc avait bien pu commander à la chimère? Celle-ci n'était censée obéir qu'à un nombre restreint de prêtres et la châtaine était certaine qu'une telle personne ne pouvait pas se trouver à Besaid.

" Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? " Demanda Cloud, mettant un terme au silence pesant qui les entourait depuis quelques temps.

" Ils ont seulement perdu connaissance. Ils se réveilleront sans doute d'ici peu. " Répondit Squall, qui portait le jeune châtain dans ses bras.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en direction du village puis se rendirent à la tente de Lulu. Celle-ci leur offrit de rester en attendant que les adolescents se réveillent mais le chevalier balafré refusa poliment son offre et décida qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter les lieux – un choix que seul Cloud sembla comprendre.

" Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester? " Demanda Axel, inquiet pour son amant malgré leur dispute à laquelle ils devaient encore mettre un terme.

" C'était idiot de rentrer dans ce temple. Sora nous avait pourtant prévenus. " Grommela Squall en plaçant le prince sur son chocobo. Il monta à son tour et prit les rênes de la monture du prince pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

" Il avait simplement peur de ce fantôme, non? " Demanda Riku, se rappelant clairement des paroles de Squall un peu plus tôt.

" Je commence à me demander si ce n'était pas qu'une excuse pour nous empêcher d'entrer. Il a eu une réaction similaire plusieurs années plus tôt. " Expliqua le châtain.

" Heureusement que nous nous en sommes tous sortis vivants cette fois. " Fit Cloud d'un ton amer.

Les autres échangèrent des regards confus mais n'insistèrent pas quand les chevaliers se préparèrent à quitter le village.

" Retournons à Alexandria. Le roi a marqué la ville sur notre carte. " Indiqua Squall en faisant avancer les chocobos qu'il dirigeait.

x-x-x

" Ansem a subi une défaite écrasante. " Déclara un homme aux nattes brunes nouées, Xaldin, en ricanant. Il tourna les yeux vers Zexion, qui était adossé au mur et affichait une expression complètement neutre.

" C'était à prévoir. " Se contenta-t-il d'annoncer en haussant les épaules.

" Pardon? " Demanda le brun. La réponse du plus jeune avait attisé sa curiosité et il observa son partenaire longuement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il attendait des explications.

" Même si Ven seul suffisait amplement à le battre, ces fainéants réunis avaient autant de chance que lui de venir à bout d'Ansem. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. "

" Sincèrement, j'ai bien peur que tu n'attendes un peu trop avant d'éliminer ces Elus. Ils ont déjà eu Vexen et Ansem. Il ne faudrait pas que nous perdions d'autres membres. " Dit Xaldin d'un ton qui ne laissait rien entendre d'autre que de la rancœur. " Et puis, il y a aussi Ventus. N'est-il pas une gêne pour nous? "

" Pas s'il est seul. " Déclara Zexion en souriant, l'air malicieux. " Ses compagnons ne le suivront pas, nous n'avons pas d'inquiétude à avoir. "

" Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu saches ce que tu fais, Zexion. Il n'apprécierait pas le moindre faux pas. "

Xaldin et le plus jeune se fixèrent du regard un long moment, chacun attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux le premier.

" Je le sais. " Lança Zexion avant de faire volte-face pour sortir de la pièce. " Mais je suis certain que le prochain émissaire aura raison des amis de ce cher Sora. "

x-x-x

Quand Sora ouvrit enfin les yeux, la nuit était tombée et le groupe avait installé son campement sous quelques arbres au bord d'une ville en ruines.

" Tu te réveilles enfin, paresseux. " Dit une voix taquine tandis qu'une main enveloppait la sienne.

Le jeune châtain leva les yeux et s'attendit à voir Riku.

" Squall? Depuis quand ai-je – "

" Quelques heures, tout au plus. Nous venons seulement d'installer nos sacs. Tu as attendu qu'on ait fini, avoue. "

Le prince rit doucement puis se redressa. Il porta une main à son front quand il fut pris de vertiges, et il attendit que ceux-ci passent. À quelques pas de lui, il vit Riku et Axel sortir des provisions de leurs sacs pour préparer le repas de tout le monde. Quand Sora remarqua que Roxas n'était pas resté avec Axel, il comprit que ses deux amis étaient encore en froid. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se mêle un peu de leurs affaires.

" Sora, à propos de tout à l'heure… " Commença timidement Squall en regardant sur le côté. Il eut une mine rabougrie pendant un instant. " Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté. " Marmonna-t-il de façon à peine compréhensible.

" Désolé pour quoi? " Demanda l'adolescent, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Tu ne voulais pas entrer mais je t'y ai forcé et au final… "

" Le temple! " S'exclama subitement Sora, les yeux grands ouverts. " Nous avons vu l'esprit d'un Elu! "

" Pardon? "

" Dans la pièce où il y avait cet énorme oiseau bizarre, il y avait un esprit et il a dit qu'il était lui aussi un Elu! Cette ordure a même osé dire que nous sommes des moins que rien! Tu te rends compte?! " Fit Sora en remuant vivement sur place. Squall lui lança un regard curieux mais ne fit pas de commentaires – bien qu'il en avait envie.

" Combien sont-ils, au juste? On n'en finira jamais s'ils sont si nombreux et éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde. " S'emporta bien malgré lui le chevalier. Sa réaction avait un peu surpris le prince mais il avait fini par se calmer et baisser les yeux, honteux.

" Je suis navré de t'avoir mêlé à cette histoire. " Dit Sora. Squall l'observa, perdu.

" Tu n'y es pour rien. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ces elfes. Même ton pauvre père a été piégé par eux. " Fit le balafré en se levant pour aller aider les deux autres garçons.

Sora les regarda de loin et ramena les genoux à sa poitrine. Il passa les bras autour de ses jambes et laissa ses pensées se disperser. Il pensa en particulier à l'esprit qui les avait menacés au temple et à ses yeux bleus. Le regard de l'homme était froid et familier au prince, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu. Il était pourtant certain de ne connaître aucun autre porteur de Keyblade. Il s'en souviendrait.

" Tiens, tu dois avoir soif. "

Sora baissa les yeux vers un récipient dans lequel de l'eau reflétait vaguement la lueur des flammes qu'Axel avaient probablement provoquées pour allumer un feu et leur éviter d'avoir trop froid. Le vent était fort et n'aidait en rien à supporter la fraicheur ambiante.

" Merci, Riku. " Répondit poliment Sora en prenant la coupelle. Il but une petite gorgée puis sourit à l'argenté.

" Tu te rends bien compte qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour eux deux, non? "

Le prince n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails pour savoir de quoi parlait son amant.

" On dirait bien que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. " Fit-il en montrant quelque chose de la main.

Au loin, Roxas faisait signe à Axel de le rejoindre pendant que Cloud regagnait le camp. Le bouffon s'excusa et se dirigea vers le jeune blond. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il croisa les bras et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

" Tu as gagné. " Souffla le roi en regardant les buissons près de lui. Roxas détestait s'avouer vaincu.

" Roxas, ce n'est pas une question de gagner ou perdre un jeu, cette fois. " Fit le plus grand en soupirant. " Ne te rends-tu pas un peu compte de ce que tu m'as demandé? "

" Je sais, c'était stupide. J'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant de te dire tout ça. "

Quand Roxas osa enfin lever les yeux vers son amant, il fut surpris de voir celui-ci lui sourire tendrement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Axel? Il était énervé et l'instant d'après, il le regardait comme… Comme il l'avait toujours fait : avec une tendresse infinie.

" Ça me rassure de t'entendre dire ça. " Fit le bouffon en posant une main sur la joue du plus jeune pour finalement la laisser glisser jusque dans ses cheveux. Roxas ferma les yeux et appuya légèrement la tête contre la paume d'Axel pour le sentir un peu plus. " Pendant un moment, j'avais un peu peur que tu me dises qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu partes sans rien me dire. "

Le blond sentit un pincement au cœur à ses mots. Mais il n'en dit rien.

" Alors… On continue comme avant? " Demanda timidement Roxas.

" Ça n'avait pas cessé. " L'informa le roux avec un sourire malicieux. Il se baissa et captura brièvement les lèvres de Roxas le temps d'un baiser fort chaste.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Sora et Riku qui les observaient le plus discrètement possible, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils feraient de bien piètres espions.

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils reprirent leur chemin. L'esprit d'équipe était enfin de retour et chacun s'en porta bien mieux. Les visages étaient moins crispés et les paroles échangées moins porteuses d'amertume ou de réprimandes plus ou moins directes. Cependant, le moral n'en était pas pour autant au mieux. Les nouvelles rapportées par Sora et Roxas au sujet du mystérieux Elu donnaient à tous une autre raison de craindre le voyage qu'ils poursuivaient. Quelqu'un voulait les empêcher d'arriver à leur but et en était visiblement capable. Il leur en faudrait cependant un peu plus pour douter de leur détermination. Et ce plus les attendait justement à Alexandria.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'immense capitale, tous sentirent une aura angoissante surplomber le royaume tout entier. Les habitants ne paraissaient pas être au meilleur de leur forme et tous portaient un brassard noir. Aucun des voyageurs n'osa poser de questions et ils marchèrent jusqu'au château en silence… Pour découvrir que l'entrée était interdite aux villageois jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sora échangea un regard avec Squall et tous deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Il y avait fort à parier que soit la reine Branet soit sa fille était en mesure de leur expliquer la situation. Le problème, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur parler pour l'instant.

" La poisse… " Marmonna Axel en levant brièvement les mains au ciel pour les laisser retomber à ses côtés, agacé. " Comment ces abrutis veulent-ils qu'on fasse quelque chose si on ne peut même pas aller leur parler? "

" Je comprends que tu sois ennuyé mais nous ne pouvons pas aller contre des ordres royaux. " Répondit calmement Cloud.

" Tiens, vous êtes les amis de Vivi, non? "

Un garçon blond avec une queue de singe s'approcha d'eux négligemment, les bras chargés de paquets.

" Je me rappelle de toi! On s'est vus à Huascaralpac. " Fit le prince en souriant au nouveau venu. " Par contre, j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié ton nom. "

" Djidane, pour vous servir. " Dit l'autre en faisant une révérence si mal faite qu'ils eurent du mal à ne pas rire.

Les compagnons se présentèrent à Djidane puis lui posèrent des questions sur la situation actuelle à Alexandria. Leur demande eut pour effet de laisser un très long soupir s'échapper d'entre les lèvres du garçon à la queue de singe.

" C'est assez délicat, à vrai dire. La reine Branet a été tuée pendant une guerre qui l'a opposée à un type louche et maintenant, les gens qui sont censés s'occuper de la montée sur le trône de l'héritière sont très embêtés. Dagga était la seule depuis le départ de sa sœur mais cette dernière est revenue il y a quelques mois de cela. " Expliqua Djidane. " Quoi? " Demanda-t-il quand les aventuriers face à lui firent des yeux ronds.

" Sa sœur… Tu veux parler de Kairi? " Demanda Sora d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

" Il n'y a qu'elle, oui. Elle avait disparu puis est réapparue subitement, comme ça. La garde qui l'avait apparemment accompagnée est revenue, elle aussi. "

Sora fronça les sourcils et lança un regard perplexe à Roxas. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et secoua lentement la tête.

" N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'entrer dans le château? Quelqu'un a fait appel aux services du roi de Fantasia. Nous avons été envoyés en son nom. " Dit Cloud en tournant la tête vers le château puis vers Djidane.

" Il fallait le dire tout de suite! Les gardes sont sûrement au courant de quelque chose. Allez parler à la femme qui attend près du bateau. Elle vous conduira jusqu'à Dagga. " Fit le blond en désignant une femme en armure assez dévêtue. " Je dois vous laisser, j'étais juste sorti faire une course pour les Tantalas. "

Il baissa brièvement les yeux vers les sacs de provisions qu'il portait puis leur offrit un sourire avant de tourner les talons pour entrer dans une taverne quelques mètres plus loin. Les voyageurs suivirent les conseils de Djidane et parlèrent au soldat qui, à la mention du roi Mickey, passa de la méfiance à la confiance la plus totale. Les hommes furent invités à prendre place sur une gondole que la dame dirigea jusqu'à la rive d'en face, les menant directement à l'entrée du château d'Alexandria.

À l'intérieur, le tumulte de pas précipités et d'éclats de voix fut leur tout premier accueil et les aventuriers se demandèrent ce qui les attendait cette fois. Ils suivirent un second soldat jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse Grenat – ils supposèrent qu'il s'agissait du véritablement nom de Dagga – où elle marchait de long en large, l'air épuisé.

" Les amis de Vivi. " Dit-elle en les apercevant sur le pas de la porte. Elle fit signe à la garde de se retirer pour les laisser seuls. " Que faites-vous ici? "

" Le roi de Fantasia nous envoie. " Se contenta de répondre Squall avec une brève révérence. La jeune femme portait à présent une longue robe blanche parsemée d'arums de la même couleur et d'autres fleurs bleues que le chevalier ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vues.

" Hélas, vous arrivez trop tard. " Soupira la princesse en secouant tristement la tête. " Elle avait fait appel au roi pour l'aider à remporter la guerre qui l'opposait à un royaume voisin mais elle a été… " Ses mots stoppèrent net et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

" Nous avons… Entendu dire que votre sœur et Tifa sont revenues? " Demanda Cloud, bien qu'il voulait affirmer les informations recueillies et non les mettre en doute.

" En effet. Je suis heureuse de la revoir. Je suis rassurée de ne pas être seule dans une situation aussi désastreuse. " Gémit la brune en se tournant vers l'une des fenêtres pour s'en approcher, les mais jointes devant elle. " Alexandria appartient maintenant au monarque de Branval; je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur les habitants. "

" J'ai peur de ne pas tout saisir. Si Alexandria appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi se donner tant de mal à décider qui succèdera à Branet? " Demanda franchement Axel. À ses côtés, Roxas se frappa discrètement le front du plat de la main.

" En fait, le seigneur de Branval souhaite établir un lien entre les deux souverains. " Grenat rougit en parlant et évita soigneusement les regards de ses visiteurs.

" Un lien? " Répéta Sora en regardant Squall et Cloud. Ceux-ci eurent un air proche de la stupéfaction lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le prince ne voyait pas où la brune voulait en venir.

" Elle parle d'un mariage, Sora. " L'informa Roxas, qui finit par se demander pourquoi il suivait ces idiots. Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

" Oh. " Fit le jeune châtain en se grattant la nuque. " Et… Comment est-il, ce souverain? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça? "

" Il a tué ma mère. " Se contenta de dire la princesse d'un ton froid et sec. Ces quelques mots suffisaient à exprimer une opinion claire qui ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Il se fit un long silence et les voyageurs se dirent qu'il valait sûrement mieux pour eux qu'ils partent. Ils firent volte-face et voulurent sortir mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Derrière se tenait une autre jeune fille de l'âge de Grenat. Ses cheveux acajou contrastaient agréablement avec la robe noire qu'elle portait. L'habit, semblable à celui de Grenat, était lui aussi orné de fleurs : des arums rouges et des fleurs d'un bleu lavande assorties au regard de la rousse.

" Kairi… " Murmura Sora en l'observant attentivement.

" Sora! " S'exclama la princesse, son visage s'illuminant brusquement. Elle s'élança vers le jeune châtain et se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre elle. " Comme tu m'as manqué. " Dit-elle, le front posé sur l'épaule de son ami.

" Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici? " Demanda Axel à son amant à voix basse.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. " Avoua le roi en fixant Kairi du regard. Elle était resplendissante et semblait en pleine forme.

" Je suis heureuse que vous alliez tous bien. Mais, au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus à Alexandria? " Demanda la rousse en tournant la tête en direction de chacun de ses anciens compagnons de voyage.

" Ils sont venus en réponse à la missive qu'avait envoyée Mère mais ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour nous à présent. " Répondit Grenat depuis la fenêtre vers laquelle elle s'était de nouveau tournée.

" Je vois. " Fit Kairi en hochant la tête. " Venez, laissons-la seule un instant. "

Elle fit sortir ses amis et referma la porte.

" Grenat est tendue depuis que notre mère a disparu. D'autant plus qu'elle était toute désignée pour monter sur le trône. Mon retour semble l'avoir rassurée. Je pense comprendre pourquoi. Il lui reste une lueur d'espoir : en tant que seconde héritière, il est aussi possible que je devienne l'épouse de Kuja. "

" Kuja? "

" Le seigneur de Branval. C'est un très bel homme, bien que trop efféminé à mon goût. " Confia la rousse avec un sourire nerveux. " Mais si mon union avec lui peut rassurer ma sœur, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. "

" Pourquoi faire ça? Bien que ça ne soit pas très juste pour Dagga, il n'est pas non plus correct que tu te lies d'amour avec une personne que tu n'aimes même pas. " Se rebiffa Sora, les sourcils froncés. La rousse se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un sourire attendri.

" Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. "

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle des armes. À l'intérieur, quelques soldats échangeaient des paroles en enfilant leur armure. Près d'eux se tenait Tifa, occupée à entretenir une paire de gants recouverts de plaques de mithril. Elle leva les yeux quand les deux autres femmes cessèrent de parler et croisa les regards des nouveaux arrivants.

" Ça alors, vous êtes revenus! " S'exclama la brune en se levant pour rejoindre le petit groupe. " Comment allez-vous? "

" Bien. " Répondit Cloud en lui souriant discrètement. Squall l'observa, la mine légèrement renfrognée. " Tu as l'air en pleine forme, toi aussi. "

" Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici? " Demanda Axel d'un ton calme.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard pendant un instant.

" C'est un peu confus. Un homme nous a trouvées aux abords de la Cité du Crépuscule et nous a ramenées ici. " Se contenta d'expliquer la brune en haussant les épaules.

" Oh, vraiment? Et comment a-t-il su que vous veniez d'Alexandria? Vous n'en étiez pas exactement toute proche. " Lança Roxas avec un air suffisant. Il croisa les bras et sourit, satisfait, quand sa question sembla perturber Kairi et Tifa.

" Roxas, arrête ça, tu veux. Si elles disent qu'elles ne s'en rappellent pas, c'est que c'est la vérité. " Fit Sora, la mine boudeuse.

Le jeune blond s'excusa un instant et prit son ami par le bras pour l'attirer un peu plus loin pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. Il s'assura que personne n'était dans les environs puis reporta son attention sur Sora.

" Elles ne sont pas censées être ici, ni même ailleurs. Elles sont mortes, Sora. "

" Mais elles sont bien vivantes, pourtant. " S'entêta le châtain. Roxas se retint de soupirer.

" Réfléchis un peu. J'ai vu leurs cadavres de mes propres yeux. Axel est là pour prouver mes dires puisqu'il les a vus, lui aussi. C'est un piège, Sora. Il ne faut pas se laisser avoir. " Fit le blond dont la voix trahissait son agacement grandissant.

Il vit le prince réfléchir sérieusement à ses paroles avant de jeter un œil aux deux filles occupées à parler avec le reste du groupe. Elles semblaient pourtant tellement naturelles et réelles. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'elles?

" Tu as dû te tromper, c'est tout. Ça arrive à tout le monde. " Dit Sora en souriant à Roxas, une main posée sur son épaule. " Allons les rejoindre, d'accord? "

Sans attendre de réponse, le châtain rejoignit ses compagnons et participa à la discussion qu'avaient entamée ses compagnons. Roxas resta en retrait quelques instants de plus, encore sceptique. Même Axel semblait s'être laissé avoir.

Mais peut-être était-ce Roxas qui avait tort, finalement…

x-x-x

" Finalement, nous n'avons rien à faire ici. " Dit Cloud.

Les amis étaient restés au château la journée entière pour discuter avec leurs amies finalement sauves. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur disparition. Il n'était pas certain qu'elles aient compris la moitié de ce qui leur avait été raconté mais malgré cela, elles avaient bu leurs paroles et les avaient encouragés à continuer leur récit. Le chevalier blond laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les expressions qu'avait affichées Tifa.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Squall regarda le visage de son ami s'adoucir en repensant à la brune et il ne put s'empêcher de la jalouser. Cloud était son meilleur ami; il était hors de question qu'une femme qu'ils venaient de rencontrer les éloigne.

" Continuons notre chemin, dans ce cas. " Finit par répondre Squall sans cacher son humeur maussade. Cloud haussa les sourcils et le regarda brièvement. Mais il ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet.

" Pourquoi veux-tu toujours partir si vite? Nous devrions peut-être rester ici un peu plus longtemps et ménager nos forces. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps si nous ne faisons qu'aller de royaume en royaume sans jamais faire de pauses. " Marmonna le blond en tournant le dos au plus grand. Il retira la sangle sur laquelle était attaché le fourreau de son épée et posa son arme contre le mur. Il commença ensuite à retirer ses gants, son épaulière, puis son pull.

Les yeux de Squall parcoururent la courbe de la colonne de Cloud, depuis ses omoplates jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il remarqua quelques cicatrices presque disparues ici et là et de petites tâches de rousseur perdues sur l'étendue de peau blanche. Un unique grain de beauté siégeait juste au dessus de la taille du pantalon du blond, invitant le châtain à découvrir son compagnon pour tenter de découvrir si l'épais tissu du vêtement cachait d'autres marques semblables.

" Squall? " Demanda Cloud, l'air inquiet. Ses joues étaient en feu et il fixait le châtain, les bras croisés pour cacher un peu sa nudité partielle. Il se demanda pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon alors qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de se trouver torse-nu devant Squall – sans que ce dernier ne lui prête la moindre attention, par ailleurs. Qu'y avait-il de si différent aujourd'hui?

Le second chevalier se rendit enfin compte qu'il déshabillait son ami du regard et il toussota en détournant les yeux pour regarder le mur.

" Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir. " S'excusa-t-il. Il resta cependant assis et ne fit pas mine de vouloir bouger pour l'instant.

" D'accord… " Marmonna le blond, peu convaincu.

Il retira ses bottes et le pan de tissu qui couvrait la jambe gauche de son pantalon. Il décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux pour lui de ne plus rien enlever pour l'instant. Il s'assit sur le lit de gauche et s'allongea sur les draps, les mains derrière la tête. Son ami n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Si le châtain était de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier davantage. Cloud était certain de ne pas se tromper. La petite ride entre les yeux du plus grand était un signe distinctif des émotions de Squall. Si elle n'était pas là, tout allait bien – en bref, il était d'humeur neutre. Si elle était légèrement visible, quelque chose le contrariait. Par contre, si elle était clairement visible aux yeux de tous, comme en ce moment, c'était signe d'une colère imminente. Il fallait se faire discret dans ces cas là.

" Pourquoi sont-elles ici? Roxas et Axel nous avaient bien dit qu'elles avaient péri lors de l'incendie du royaume Crépusculaire. " Dit enfin le balafré, toujours concentré sur l'un des motifs de la tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs de la pièce.

" La seule explication qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est qu'ils ont cru qu'elles étaient mortes alors qu'elles ont réussi à s'échapper. "

" C'est un peu trop facile. Ils étaient sûrs d'eux quand ils nous ont appris la nouvelle. " Squall resta silencieux pendant un moment. " Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe avec Kairi et Tifa mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. "

" C'est-à-dire? Je les trouve normales, moi. " Dit le blond en se redressant sur les coudes pour mieux voir le second chevalier.

" Justement, ne trouves-tu pas qu'elles sont justement un peu trop normales? "

Le regard que lui envoya Cloud donna l'impression à Squall qu'il en faisait beaucoup trop. Pourtant, ce sentiment était bien là, ancré au creux de son estomac et cherchant par tous les moyens à lui remonter jusqu'à la gorge pour le faire hurler, faire savoir à tous qu'ils étaient stupides de ne se rendre compte de rien. Les mots ne venaient cependant pas car il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il doutait tant des deux jeunes femmes.

Il se rappela des regards attendris qu'avaient échangés Tifa et Cloud et il finit par se dire qu'il était simplement jaloux et cherchait par tous les moyens à mettre en doute l'identité des filles d'Alexandria. Roxas et Axel s'étaient peut-être vraiment trompés, finalement.

On frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Les deux adultes sursautèrent lorsque les coups retentirent dans la chambre puis moururent aussi rapidement qu'ils naquirent. Le châtain se leva et ouvrit la porte, tombant ainsi nez à nez avec nulle autre que Tifa – Tifa et un inconnu.

" Désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais il y a quelqu'un que je voulais absolument vous présenter. " Dit la brune en désignant l'homme qui l'accompagnait. " Je vous présente Rudol. "

x-x-x

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partager une chambre à quatre alors que Squall et Cloud en ont une pour eux seuls? " Se plaignait Axel en se laissant tomber sur le matelas de son lit.

Il avait été assez déçu lorsque lui et les trois adolescents furent conduits dans une chambre où quatre lits avaient été placés tout spécialement pour leur venue. Le roux marmonna sourdement en se remémorant le choc qu'il avait eu en faisant cette terrible découverte.

" Essaie un peu de voir le bon côté des choses. On va pouvoir s'amuser en étant tous ensemble. " Le consola Sora avec un sourire radieux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsqu'il vit Riku et Axel échanger un regard complice et entendit Roxas lui murmurer un "bravo" plein de lassitude.

" Oui, j'imagine tout à fait le genre de jeux auxquels on pourrait s'adonner. " Commenta le bouffon en se frottant les mains. " Plus on est de fous et plus on rit, dit-on. "

" J'ai hâte de commencer. " Renchérit l'argenté en faisant un clin d'œil aux plus jeunes.

Le visage de Roxas vira presque instantanément au pourpre alors que le prince, lui, ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi voulaient parler les plus grands.

" Pourquoi attendre alors que rien ne nous empêche de commencer maintenant? " Taquina Axel en passant un bras autour de la taille de l'argenté, qui se raidit à son contact. " En tant qu'aînés, c'est à nous d'installer une ambiance convenable pour nos jeunes compagnons. " Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il se pencha et commença à mordiller le cou de Riku.

Ce dernier fit un pas de côté, à présent aussi rouge que Roxas, et le fusilla du regard.

" Ne le prends pas comme ça, enfin! C'était juste une blague! " Se défendit le bouffon.

" Je crois que Riku n'est pas le seul à vouloir des explications. " Dit le blond d'une voix crispée. " Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je commençais à agir de la même façon avec Sora? "

" Ah ça non alors! " Lancèrent les deux plus grands à l'unisson.

" Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose? " Demanda timidement le prince, son regard allant d'une personne à une autre. Celui des autres occupants de la pièce se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

" Attends, ça ne te fait absolument rien qu'une autre personne essaie de te voler Riku? " Demanda Roxas, incrédule.

" Ce n'est pas comme si Riku l'avait fait exprès. " Marmonna le châtain. L'argenté sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine tant les paroles du châtain l'avaient touché. Il lui faisait confiance au point de passer pour le plus grand des naïfs.

" Tu pourrais au moins en vouloir à Axel… " Fit remarquer le blond à son ami en haussant les épaules. Il n'allait pas insister, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. " Dormons un peu, je suis épuisé. "

" Dis celui qui s'est évanoui pendant des heures. " Commenta Axel pour lui-même. Seul l'argenté l'entendit et celui-ci s'empressa de lui donner un coup de coude.

" Sora? " Demanda Roxas en se glissant sous les draps. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention du châtain, il continua. " Tu crois qu'on réussira à vaincre Zexion? "

" Très franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Surtout si on doit lui faire face maintenant. Nous devrions nous entraîner très sérieusement pour faire assez de progrès pour ne pas être complètement désavantagés. "

" Ce n'est pas bon pour nous, c'est sûr. J'avais quand même un peu espoir de m'être suffisamment amélioré depuis que j'ai entrepris ce voyage avec vous. "

" Tu t'es certainement amélioré; ce n'est simplement pas encore assez. " Dit Sora en se tournant sur le côté, ses grands yeux bleus fixant ceux, quasiment identiques, de Roxas. " Mais si ça peut te rassurer, nous sommes tous dans le même cas. "

A ces mots, le blond eut un sourire chaleureux. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

" Il n'y a que toi pour rester toujours aussi positif. "

Ce fut au tour du châtain de fermer les paupières, mais pour lui, c'était plutôt par honte.

" Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. " Murmura le prince sans chercher à être entendu.

Roxas haussa un sourcil en le voyant parler sans l'entendre. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop curieux et ne fit donc aucune remarque.

Quelqu'un choisit ce moment précis pour frapper à la porte. Riku, qui était le dernier encore hors de son lit, soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte. De l'autre côté, deux personnes l'observèrent.

" Désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais il y a quelqu'un que je voulais absolument vous présenter. " Dit Kairi en désignant l'homme qui l'accompagnait. " Je vous présente Rudol. "

" Le seul et unique. " Dit l'homme en faisant une révérence.

" Et..? " Demanda l'argenté, les sourcils froncés.

" Je suis celui qui est venu au secours de cette charmante demoiselle et de son amie. Elles m'ont tellement parlé de vous que j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer en personne. J'espère que je ne dérange pas. " Expliqua Rudol en offrant son sourire le plus charmant.

Un piège dans lequel Riku ne tomba pas.

" Si. Bonne nuit. " Fit sèchement l'argenté en fermant la porte.

De l'autre côté, dans la chambre, on pouvait clairement entendre Sora réprimander son ami. Rudol se contenta de sourire et tourna la tête vers Kairi, laquelle affichait un sourire aussi malicieux que le sien. Elle rit sans bruit et prit le bras de Rudol entre les siens pour venir se serrer contre lui. L'homme leva une main et caressa la joue de la jeune rousse avec affection.

" Il va bientôt falloir se mettre sérieusement au travail. " Lui dit-il en s'éloignant de la porte pour laisser les ténèbres du couloir les envelopper complètement et les faire disparaître.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Ce sera peut-être ma dernière mise à jour avant un petit moment. Je me suis rendue compte que je suis très/trop juste au niveau de mes dates de rendu de quelques projets (qui n'ont pas vraiment avancé, voire pas du tout pour certains) donc je vais passer le plus gros de mon temps à bosser. Pour vous donner une idée, je passe mes premiers "examens" début Avril. Au mieux, j'aurai posté un chapitre d'ici là; au pire, l'histoire fera une pause jusqu'à ce que mes travaux soient finis. Vous pouvez maudire ma procrastination (= tendance à remettre à plus tard) chronique pour ça. D'ici là, attendez-vous à de nouveaux rebondissements! Vous aurez le temps d'imaginer la suite. XD *enfonce le couteau dans la plaie*

Playlist :

Alexandria - Tension : Vison of Escaflowne – A far cry

Sombre complot : Okami – A monster's Presence

(rien de nouveau, en somme)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse) 86:

Bon, j'espère que je n'en avais pas encore parlé sinon, vous allez vous dire que je commence déjà à radoter. (si jeune et déjà, mon cerveau est aussi consistant que de la crème liquide) Parlons un peu de mon âge, puisque nous sommes un peu dans ce contexte. (si si, en relisant bien, on s'en rend compte!) On me dit souvent, en fait tout le temps, que je ne fais pas mon âge; chose qui ne me dérange pas tellement. Je me dis que quand je serai plus vieille, je serai heureuse qu'on me trouve plus jeune. Il n'y a jamais que la façon dont c'est dit qui me met les nerfs en pelote.

Cas n°1 : Une vieille folle de ma ville (ce spécimen se promène toujours avec un couteau dans son sac, m'a-t-on dit. Elle a peur de se faire agresser et préfère être prête à embrocher le premier blagueur qui veut seulement lui faire une fausse frayeur. Oh, ça rime! XD)

La folle : Ben dis donc, ce qu'elle a grandi. *dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire* Ça lui fait quel âge, maintenant? *demande-t-elle à ma mère puisque, de toute évidence, je ne connais pas mon propre âge*

M'man : Vingt ans maintenant. (je crois que je devais avoir cet âge là quand c'est arrivé)

La folle : Ah bon?! Mais on dirait encore une gamine! *bla bla bla*

Et moi, derrière, je la maudis en silence…

Cas n°2 : Une dame du secrétariat de mon ancien collège (j'ai dû retourner dans cet horrible endroit pour récupérer un papier pour mes leçons de conduite)

Becca86 *en train d'attendre que la secrétaire revienne, debout dans le couloir*

La secrétaire en question *me fusille littéralement du regard* : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? (imaginez le ton qui va avec le regard)

J'étais ravie d'être traitée comme une gosse de collège… (un collège rempli de pseudo-êtres humains)

Cas n°3 : Une vendeuse belge (qui porte le même prénom que moi et qui était très sympathique)

Vendeuse : Tu as quel âge, en fait?

Becca86 : 22 ans.

Vendeuse *fait de grands yeux* : Bon sang, tu les fais pas! Je t'en donnais 14/15.

Becca86 : On me le dit souvent.

Vendeuse *interpelle un autre vendeur* : Hé, tu lui donnes quel âge, à la demoiselle?

Vendeur : Euuuh… *me regarde avec un air gêné*

Becca86 : Allez-y, je ne me vexerai pas.

Vendeur : Je sais pas trop… 19, 20 ans?

Becca86 : Ah, c'est pas loin!

Vendeuse : C'était 22. *bla bla bla*

On va bientôt pouvoir organiser un grand concours! XD


	41. Toujours plus

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Chapitre 41 : Toujours plus**_

Il n'était pas rare que Kairi observe Sora et Riku pendant leur entraînement. Sur décision du prince, le groupe s'était attardé plus longtemps que prévu à Alexandria. Les soucis surplombant le royaume s'étaient sensiblement intensifiés avec l'arrivée impromptue de Kuja au château, par une matinée ensoleillée.

Ce fut le moral de Grenat en particulier qui sombra.

Le monarque ne semblait prêter aucune attention à la plus jeune sœur et n'avait d'yeux que pour son charmant oisillon – sobriquet que l'homme avait attribué à Grenat dès leur première rencontre. Lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois, le jeune châtain n'avait pu contenir la surprise qui était clairement apparue sur son visage. Kuja avait de longs cheveux argentés décorés d'une unique plume blanche assortie à sa tenue. Celle-ci était principalement constituée de drapés blancs couvrant certaines parties de son anatomie et seul le strict minimum était dissimulé par des coques de cuir visiblement robuste. Une légère touche de maquillage rouge rehaussait les yeux gris de l'individu, lui donnant un air encore plus féminin.

Mais malgré le choc que fut Kuja, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté fort plaisant. Il était certes très imbu de sa personne et se montrait hautain envers les rares domestiques autorisés à l'approcher, mais chaque fois qu'il était vu en compagnie de Grenat, l'argenté était extrêmement poli et serviable. Le prince se dit qu'il était assez semblable à Riku en bien des points mais s'abstint de faire part de ses pensées.

Il doutait fort que Riku apprécie d'entendre cela.

" Qu'est-ce qu'un adorable chaton comme toi fait ici? " Demanda-t-on à Sora.

Il se retourna, observa son interlocuteur, se tourna à nouveau pour être sûr d'être le seul présent dans le couloir, puis regarda l'autre personne à nouveau.

Kuja venait justement de le rejoindre dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château d'Alexandria. Devait-il se considérer chanceux ou plutôt mal loti? Le sourire rassurant du monarque le fit se décider très rapidement. Le plus jeune le lui rendit et attendit que l'homme le rejoigne.

" Quelle confiance aveugle. Connais-tu toute la vérité à mon sujet? " Demanda l'argenté en amenant une main délicate à son menton tout aussi gracieux. C'était étonnant comme quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant pouvait avoir une telle prestance.

" Je sais que vous êtes celui qui a tué la reine Branet. " Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en observant le sol pendant que les deux hommes marchaient sans but. " Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à vous considérer comme une mauvaise personne. "

" C'est assez étonnant. " Confia le roi avec un petit rire. " Tout le monde ici s'évertue à me lancer des regards qui pourraient me tuer sur le coup si une telle chose était possible. "

" Ont-ils tort? "

" Oui et non. " Répondit l'argenté en secouant la tête. Quelques mèches vinrent frapper Sora en plein visage mais leur propriétaire ne sembla pas s'en soucier. " Il est vrai que j'ai renversé l'autorité d'Alexandria mais je suis certain d'avoir rendu service à la population en agissant ainsi. Cette stupide diva avait fortement changé ces dernières années. Elle refusait mes avances et, soyons franc, il faudrait être sot pour me repousser. Ne trouves-tu pas? " Expliqua-t-il.

Sora se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire de remarque déplacée.

" _Il faudrait simplement préférer la compagnie des femmes pour ne pas vouloir de lui. _"

Il se taisait mais rien ne l'empêchait de penser. Mais apparemment, ce fut déjà trop. Kuja fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse à sa question et stoppa net devant le prince. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, confus, puis prit son air le plus choqué quand l'argenté posa les mains sur ses joues, qu'il pouvait sentir s'empourprer sous ses doigts.

" Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas d'accord, je ne te croirai pas. Penses-tu sincèrement que je n'ai pas remarqué les nombreuses fois où tu m'as fixé du regard? " Fit l'argenté, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. " Je trouve ça vraiment adorable. "

" B – Bon, j'avoue que vous n'êtes pas déplaisant à regarder. " Avoua le plus jeune en regardant partout sauf vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci retira enfin ses mains et lui offrit un sourire plein de malice – sans pour autant prendre un air mauvais.

" Grenat ne partage visiblement pas ton opinion. Quel dommage que vos positions ne soient pas inversées. Tout se serait passé à merveille entre nous, j'en suis certain. " Dit l'argenté en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que l'homme avait facilement tendance à vouloir se rapprocher de lui. Ce pourquoi il fit un pas de côté pour prendre ses distances.

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr. " Commença le prince en jetant un regard courroucé au roi – réaction qui amusa le plus grand.

" Je reconnais bien là l'un des membres de la famille du Jardin Radieux. Tous ont un tempérament de feu. "

" Vous saviez donc qui j'étais depuis le début? Non, attendez, je voulais dire : comment connaissez-vous ma famille? " S'exclama Sora, tant de questions se bousculant dans sa tête qu'il était difficile pour lui de parler convenablement.

" J'ai rendu visite au roi Ansem, tout simplement. C'était il y a très longtemps. Tu n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson; un nourrisson aux yeux incroyablement bleus. C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai reconnu; et aussi à l'emblème que tu portes autour du cou. "

Kuja tapota la couronne en argent qui se balançait au bout d'une chaîne que portait le châtain. L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers le bijou et le prit entre ses doigts. Après tout ce temps, l'objet était toujours en sa possession. C'était plutôt étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas perdu. Mais après tout, c'était un trésor de son royaume; le seul qu'il lui restait. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'il représentait aux yeux du prince, il ne souhaitait pas s'en séparer.

" J'ai entendu dire que le royaume de ton père avait été totalement détruit. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais le croire mais ta présence ici semble confirmer les rumeurs. " Continua le monarque sans quitter Sora des yeux. Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. " Figure-toi que c'est l'un des domestiques de la reine d'Alexandria qui me l'a dit. Un certain Rodolf; ou un nom qui ressemble. "

" Vous voulez dire Rudol? " Demanda curieusement l'adolescent. " Comment l'a-t-il appris? "

" Il l'aura sans doute entendu dire par la princesse et sa gardienne. " Proposa Kuja en haussant les épaules. " C'est ici que nous nous séparons. Nous nous reverrons au dîner. " Déclara-t-il lorsque plusieurs couloirs s'offrirent à eux.

L'argenté emprunta celui le plus à droite tandis que Sora le regarda partir en se demandant où il avait bien pu retomber. Il continua à marcher mais quand les lieux ne lui semblèrent toujours pas familiers, il se résolut à demander de l'aide à un domestique, qui se fit un plaisir de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du palais, où il trouva Roxas.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent à leur chambre et pendant ce court laps de temps, Sora avait eu tout le loisir de remarquer la nervosité du blond. Il lui demanda donc ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

" Je viens juste de croiser Kairi. Elle avait vraiment un regard étrange; ça m'a glacé le sang. " Confia le roi en se frottant nerveusement le bras.

" Arrête un peu de dire du mal d'elle comme ça. Depuis qu'on a mis les pieds ici, je ne t'ai entendu dire que des remarques de ce genre. C'est très désagréable. " Lui fit remarquer le second garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je sais que Kairi comptait beaucoup pour toi mais tu dois te faire une raison. " Lança le blond, offusqué d'être si peu pris au sérieux. " Tôt ou tard, tu te rendras compte que j'avais raison. "

Sur ces paroles, Roxas fit volte face et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le prince sursauta quand le bruit éclata et résonna quelques instants dans la pièce. Il se mit à fixer le sol du regard sans rien dire et se mit à maudire le blond en silence. Comment osait-il parler ainsi de celle qui l'avait accompagné pendant si longtemps? Kairi ne pouvait pas être morte puisqu'elle était dans ce château, bien vivante.

" Il dit n'importe quoi… " Marmonna le prince pour lui-même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et quand le châtain l'ouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Rudol. Celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit la main.

" Pourrais-tu me suivre un petit instant? J'ai besoin de te parler. "

x-x-x

Pendant ce temps, Roxas était sorti du château et avait pris une embarcation pour se rendre en ville. Il en avait assez de rester enfermé dans cet immense palais où il lui semblait voir les deux jeunes femmes partout, comme si elles le suivaient. Le malaise qu'il sentait chaque fois qu'il croisait leur regard ne voulait pas se dissiper et semblait même se renforcer chaque jour. Il était visiblement le seul à avoir des soupçons; ou alors on ne lui disait rien.

Le jeune roi poussa un long soupir et décida de faire le vide dans son esprit pour penser à autre chose. Il entra dans la première taverne qu'il aperçut et balaya la salle du regard. À son grand étonnement, il trouva Squall et Cloud assis à une table, en pleine discussion. Sans demander leur avis, il prit place sur la troisième chaise, en face d'eux.

" Roxas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " Demanda curieusement Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

" J'avais envie de partir du château. Je ne supporte plus d'y rester. " Déclara le jeune blond.

Une serveuse l'aborda et il commanda un verre de Brancarbi, que la jeune femme promit de ramener dans les plus brefs délais. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

" Du Brancarbi? Ce n'est pas un peu… Fort pour toi? " Demanda prudemment Cloud, un sourcil haussé.

Pour toute réponse, Roxas lui lança un regard assassin et l'homme choisit de ne plus insister.

" Quelles raisons te font tant détester le château? Les autres ont l'air de s'y plaire. " Fit remarquer Squall en levant sa chope de bière jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il en but une longue gorgée avant de reposer le récipient sur la table d'un geste un peu bourru. Il s'attendait à ce que la conversation soit longue et ne plaise pas à tout le monde.

" C'est parce qu'ils sont trop bêtes. On a toutes les raisons de vouloir partir mais personne ne s'en rend compte. " Déclara le roi alors que sa boisson lui était apportée. Sans un regard ou même un simple merci, Roxas empoigna le verre et le vida à moitié d'un trait. " Déjà, c'est plein de femmes. "

" Je ne suis pas certain que ça déplaise à tout le monde. " Commenta le chevalier châtain en jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui haussa innocemment les sourcils, surpris.

" Moi, ça me déplaît. " Continua l'adolescent. " D'autant que parmi elles, il y a ces chères Kairi et Tifa. " L'autre moitié fut vidée après ces paroles.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?! " Lança Cloud en faisant mine de se lever mais son ami posa une main sur son épaule pour le dissuader de le faire.

" Ne me dis pas que t'es bouché, toi aussi! " Fit le blond d'une voix pâteuse.

Squall reporta son attention sur le verre de Brancarbi déjà vidé et les joues rouges de l'adolescent. Visiblement, l'alcool et le roi ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il devrait s'en souvenir.

" Elles sont pas nettes, j'vous le dis. Ça peut pas être elles puisqu'elles sont mortes. Et puis même sans les avoir connues longtemps, je sens que c'est pas elles. Pas le même regard ni le même sourire. " Expliqua rapidement le blond. Les deux chevaliers durent écouter avec beaucoup d'attention pour saisir ses paroles. Ils grimacèrent quand Roxas laissa échapper un renvoi particulièrement odorant. Des vapeurs de Brancarbi s'éparpillèrent dans l'air et les deux hommes résistèrent pour ne pas se pincer le nez.

L'odeur si repoussante provenait des ingrédients utilisés pour concevoir l'alcool. Il y avait une petite touche de fruit apportée par l'écorce sucrée et un peu amère du paopu mais le plus fort du goût de la boisson résidait dans la fermentation de jus de puluche. Les adultes ignoraient comment il était humainement possible de boire un tel breuvage de son plein gré; à moins d'ignorer ce que contenait la liqueur.

" À vrai dire, j'ai aussi eu cette impression mais… " Commença Squall en regardant son ami.

" Ça fait déjà deux personnes qui me disent ça. Vous avez peut-être raison? " Dit timidement le second chevalier en se grattant la nuque.

" Il va falloir prévenir les autres pour que tout le monde soit sur ses gardes. " Déclara le châtain. Il entendit Roxas contenir un rire avec difficulté.

" Je te laisse le dire à Sora, alors. Moi, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. "

À ces mots, Cloud fronça les sourcils.

" Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputés? " Questionna-t-il. Il vit Roxas faire oui de la tête. " Quand, au juste, n'as-tu aucun problème avec ton entourage? "

" Je n'y peux rien si Sora est si buté. " Se défendit le jeune blond en faisant les yeux ronds, outré qu'on s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il était parfaitement innocent.

" Rien n'est jamais facile avec vous. " Commenta Squall en secouant la tête. Son visage se renfrogna quand les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui et commencèrent à se plaindre.

" _J'ai encore raté l'occasion de me taire…_ "

x-x-x

" Où sommes-nous? "

Quel drôle d'endroit que le sous-sol d'un château. Sora n'était pas certain que celui de son père en ait un et il espérait un peu que ça n'était pas le cas. Celui d'Alexandria était sombre, froid et humide. Des araignées presque aussi grosses que les mains du prince s'accrochaient à leur toile en espérant qu'un être malheureux s'y prenne et leur serve de repas. Le châtain détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur le dos de Rudol. L'homme marchait juste devant lui, une torche à la main, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus au cœur du labyrinthe enfoui. Ils prenaient des escaliers, des couloirs, puis d'autres escaliers et montaient quelques marches un peu plus loin avant de suivre un nouveau couloir. Sora commença à avoir peur. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit et s'il perdait son guide, il n'en sortirait probablement jamais. Inconsciemment, l'adolescent se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme et jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui.

" Dites, pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici? Il n'y a rien à voir… " Insista Sora.

Rudol daigna enfin se retourner et lui adresser un sourire ambigu qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du plus jeune.

" Continue d'avancer et tu le sauras très bientôt. " Se contenta de répondre l'autre en reprenant son chemin.

Finalement, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une sorte d'immense arène que seul le vide entourait. Sora regarda par-dessus la plateforme et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un trou sans fond. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la plateforme, il s'aperçut que Rudol se tenait à présent à l'écart du cercle tracé au sol. L'homme leva une main vers un levier et l'abaissa. Le sol trembla pendant un instant puis de gigantesques barreaux de fer surgirent d'orifices situés sur le pourtour du cercle.

Le prince était piégé.

" Il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre mon compagnon et tu pourras sortir d'ci. " Fit Rudol en levant le menton, fier de sa réussite.

" Rudol! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! Faites-moi sortir d'ici! " Lui ordonna Sora en s'agrippant aux barreaux qui le séparaient de son geôlier.

" J'en ai assez de tous vous entendre dire ce nom horrible. " Dit l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci se raccourcirent jusqu'à ne plus mesurer que quelques centimètres et prirent une teinte blond platine. Une barbiche poussa au menton de l'individu et ses habits se changèrent en un long manteau de cuir noir.

" Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Luxord. C'est mon vrai nom. " Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras pour finalement les écarter. Des cartes au dos grisâtre étaient apparues au creux de sa main gauche. " Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre que ceci : c'est Zexion qui nous envoie. "

" Vous le connaisez? " Demanda prudemment le prince en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

" Evidemment puisque nous œuvrons pour la même personne. "

Ces quelques informations firent presque stopper le cœur du châtain.

" Attendez, Zexion est le seul ennemi qu'il nous reste. Nous avons vaincu Ansem, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres personnes! " Lança Sora, furieux.

" Zexion? Le dernier? Ha, elle est bien bonne! " S'esclaffa l'homme à la barbe, une main posée sur son ventre. " C'est sous-estimer notre guilde. Non, Zexion n'est pas le seul à en faire partie. Nous sommes nombreux et surtout tellement plus forts que vous. "

Sora écarquilla les yeux et dut lutter pour ne pas se mettre à trembler de colère. D'une seule personne, ils passaient à 2, 3 voire bien plus de personnes à vaincre.

Jamais ils n'en verraient la fin de leur vivant.

" Bien, j'ai mieux à faire. Je t'envoie un compagnon de jeu pendant que je vais aller me charger des gêneurs que sont tes amis. Kairi et Tifa seront des armes idéales pour cela. " Déclara Luxord en piochant une carte parmi celles qu'il tenait à la main.

" Qu'ont-elles à voir là dedans? " Questionna Sora.

" Ne l'as-tu pas compris? Il ne s'agit que d'ombres de ces deux pimbêches. " Le blond leva la carte qu'il avait choisie et la lâcha. Elle stagna dans les airs puis fila vers le centre de l'arène où était enfermé le prince. La carte s'embrasa et provoqua une fumée épaisse au milieu de laquelle Sora pouvait déjà commencer à distinguer une forme massive.

Quand le prince se retourna, Luxord avait disparu.

" _Et zut! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté Roxas? Je me serais méfié et n'aurais pas suivi cet imposteur. _" Pensa-t-il en regardant le nuage se dissiper.

Devant le prince se tenait à présent un homme au corps robuste et musclé – bien plus encore que celui de Riku. L'individu releva la tête et révéla un menton proéminent et fort, un regard dur et des cheveux, d'un châtain tirant légèrement sur le roux, ondulés plaqués vers l'arrière avec soin. L'inconnu tendit une main à l'adolescent et ne dit rien. Sora, méfiant, fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière.

" Viens. " Fit l'autre d'une voix forte. " On m'a ordonné de te ramener. "

" On m'a appris à ne pas suivre les inconnus. " Répondit le plus jeune, prêt à appeler la Keyblade.

" Je me nomme Lexaeus. Voilà, je t'ai donné mon nom. Je ne suis plus un inconnu à présent. " Fit le plus grand en gardant une expression complètement neutre. " Viens. "

Les deux châtains continuèrent à se fixer du regard sans bouger pendant un long moment. Lexaeus finit par se lasser et soupira. Il leva la jambe pour frapper le sol du pied d'un coup sec. Au moment où la semelle de sa botte toucha la pierre, un objet sortit du sol. Lexaeus l'attrapa sans mal et la balança par-dessus son épaule sur laquelle il reposa le dos de la lame de ce qui ressemblait à la fois à une épée et à une hache gigantesque.

" Viens. C'est ta dernière chance de me suivre par toi-même. " Répéta le rock d'une voix toujours très calme.

Sora, lui, ne se fatigua pas à lui répondre et tendit la main devant lui, paume tournée vers son adversaire. Un trait lumineux apparut et quand le prince resserra les doigts autour du faisceau, ce dernier se matérialisa et son épée était complètement formée, le pendentif en forme d'étoile se balançant de gauche à droite.

Le regard de l'autre individu s'assombrit. L'homme prit un léger appui sur sa jambe la plus en arrière puis s'élança vers le prince. Il poussa un cri en faisant basculer l'épaule sur laquelle reposait l'immense hache pour la laisser retomber et frapper l'adolescent. L'effort surhumain demanda un peu de temps avant d'être accompli et le prince put donc esquiver le coup avant qu'il ne soit réellement porté. Le jeune châtain sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds et en jetant un œil derrière lui, il vit que la lame avait généreusement entamé la pierre. Sora déglutit et se promit d'être extrêmement prudent. S'il était frappé, il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt; voire jamais.

Lexaeus retira son arme du sol d'un simple mouvement de poignet et se tourna vers son adversaire. Il pivota légèrement le haut de son corps puis se replaça normalement, son bras seul continuant le mouvement pour venir balayer l'air devant lui. Il lâcha son arme au moment où son mouvement débutait et la lança en direction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci évita à nouveau l'attaque avec facilité et en profita pour attaquer le géant à présent désarmé.

Sora fondit sur lui, Keyblade brandie au dessus de sa tête, puis bondit. Il frappa verticalement Lexaeus et dirigea la lame vers son crâne. Mais l'adulte leva une main et stoppa la Keyblade sans difficulté apparente. Le prince écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. L'homme pivota sur lui-même et lança la Keyblade, ainsi que son porteur, de toutes ses forces vers les barreaux à l'autre bout de l'arène. L'adolescent commença à crier mais eut le souffle coupé par l'impact avec le métal. Il retomba mollement au sol et sentit, à cet instant, un courant d'air juste au dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit son ennemi dresser la main pour attraper la hache qui revenait enfin à son propriétaire.

" _Un peu plus et j'étais réduit en miettes._ " Pensa le prince, une main posée sur son thorax. Une lueur verte brilla sous ses doigts et il put se redresser quand elle eut disparu.

L'adulte s'élança à nouveau vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et courut vers l'avant. Lexaeus, ayant prévu sa réaction, tint son arme dans l'autre sens, la lame dirigée derrière lui. Il recula vivement le bras et frappa le jeune châtain, qui ne pouvait pas voir l'attaque mais ne manqua pas de la sentir. Il sentit l'acier froid effleurer et entamer la chair de sa cuisse, la sensation de froid aussitôt suivie par la douleur. Sora s'écroula au sol et baissa les yeux vers sa jambe à présent ensanglantée. Il approcha une main pour la soigner mais son ennemi revenait déjà à la charge.

Il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour s'échapper.

Désespéré, l'adolescent ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Qui ne vint jamais. Il vit, au travers de ses paupières closes, une lumière puissante devant lui suivie d'une explosion et d'un cri poussé par Lexaeus. Un bruit de vêtements qui se froissent parvint aux oreilles du prince et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit de longs pans de tissus blancs flotter devant lui. Il leva la tête et aperçut de longs cheveux argentés se balancer doucement.

Kuja venait d'arriver.

" Quel vacarme. On vous entend d'en haut. " Déclara l'homme en repoussant des mèches de cheveux par-dessus son épaule, le tout avec une grâce jalousée par les femmes elles-mêmes.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur l'homme aux cheveux ondulés, qui n'avait visiblement pas tellement souffert de l'attaque qu'il venait d'essuyer. Kuja fronça les sourcils en le remarquant.

" Tout va bien, Sora? " Demanda l'argenté sans se tourner vers l'adolescent.

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête puis répondit oralement quand il se rendit compte que le roi ne pouvait pas le voir. L'adolescent profita de l'arrivée inattendue d'un allié pour soigner sa jambe et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand la douleur se dissipa.

" Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. " Déclara Lexaeus en passant une main sur son manteau pour retirer quelques poussières. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il brandit son arme en direction du monarque, l'air déterminé.

" Hélas, ça ne sera pas possible. Entre souverains, il faut savoir s'entraider. N'est-ce pas, mon chaton? " Demanda l'argenté en envoyant rapidement un sourire malicieux à son _chaton. _

Sora fit une légère grimace mais vint se tenir près du roi sans protester et se tint prêt à se battre. Lexaeus, prêt depuis le début, poussa un cri de rage et fondit sur ses adversaires, visant plus particulièrement Sora. L'homme balaya l'air de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. L'adolescent reculait et esquivait les coups, prenant soin de ne pas laisser l'occasion au châtain de l'effleurer. Kuja restait à ses côtés et évitait les attaques avec aisance. Il lui était arrivé d'entrainer Sora avec lui plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas touché.

Le géant finit par être agacé et laissa tomber son arme pour la planter dans le sol. Autour des deux combattants apparurent de petits monticules de terres qui se changèrent en pierre et surgirent du sol tout autour d'eux.

" Nous voilà faits comme des rats. " Dit Kuja, une once d'amusement dans la voix.

Sora lui aurait bien répondu s'il en avait eu le temps. Lexaeus fonça vers la barrière rocheuse et la brisa d'un simple revers d'épée. Des blocs de roche volèrent en éclat et s'éparpillèrent autour du duo. N'écoutant que ses réflexes, le jeune prince créa une barrière protectrice autour de son allié et lui et attendit que l'attaque passe. La poussière s'était mêlée aux cailloux et il leur était presque impossible de voir où se trouvait leur ennemi. Ce dernier révéla cependant sa position quand Sora entendit, juste derrière lui, le bruit de l'impact entre la lame noire de l'arme de leur adversaire avec la barrière magique; que Lexaeus réussit à entamer. Le prince fit volte face et porta une main à son épaule égratignée. L'homme aux cheveux ondulés releva son arme à cet instant précis et frappa à nouveau, brisant cette fois le dôme magique dans son entièreté.

Voyant qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture, Kuja porta deux doigts à sa bouche et souffla, créant un long sifflement. Il leva alors une main au dessus de sa tête, paume tournée vers le haut, et prit un air satisfait. Une lueur aveuglante naquit un peu plus haut et envoya une multitude de rayons qui vinrent frapper les barrières métalliques les enfermant dans l'arène. Sans perdre une seconde, Kuja attrapa Sora par la taille et le souleva pour ensuite se diriger droit vers le précipice. Sora lui cria d'arrêter mais le monarque n'écouta pas. Ils sautèrent dans le vide et commencèrent à tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le jeune châtain crut alors que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Mais sa crainte fut vite oubliée. Des profondeurs obscures s'éleva une forme blanchâtre qui, en se rapprochant davantage, se révélait être une créature ailée : un dragon. L'animal se plaça sous les deux hommes et stoppa leur chute pour ensuite continuer son ascension vers la surface. Sora jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Lexaeus tendre une main pour s'accrocher à la queue de l'animal; ce qu'il fit avec succès. Le reptile se mit à bouger vivement pour obliger le passager clandestin à lâcher prise mais rien n'y fit. Sora manqua de perdre l'équilibre et passa rapidement les bras autour de la taille de Kuja pour ne pas tomber. Il enfouit le visage entre les omoplates de l'argenté et espéra que le voyage prendrait rapidement fin.

Une autre secousse, cette fois plus violente, bouscula les voyageurs quand le dragon traversa le sol des jardins du château. La lumière du jour éblouit les trois individus pendant un court laps de temps mais tous s'en remirent rapidement. Le reptile volant se mit à stagner dans les airs et agita violemment la queue, réussissant cette fois à obliger Lexaeus à lâcher prise. L'homme s'écrasa lourdement au sol et se servit de sa hache pour s'immobiliser et se relever. Son visage était égratigné par endroit mais pas assez pour le perturber. L'individu essuya sa joue ensanglantée d'un revers de manche puis reprit son arme à deux mains. Il la sortit du sol et la lança vers le dragon.

Kuja s'accrocha à quelques plumes de sa monture lorsque celle-ci se souleva brusquement pour esquiver la hache. L'argenté vit le châtain sauter du dos du dragon et lui cria de rester où il était mais le plus jeune ne l'écouta pas. Sora amortit sa chute en créant une bourrasque au sol puis se servit de ce même sort pour se donner plus de rapidité et de force pour frapper Lexaeus. Cette fois, le prince recula le bras puis l'avança brusquement vers son adversaire, la pointe de la lame s'approchant rapidement de l'abdomen du plus grand châtain. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il aurait plus de difficulté à stopper cet assaut, posa un pied devant lui pour prendre de l'élan et s'éloigner mais Sora anticipa sa réaction. Son épée toujours brandie devant lui, il la tint à une seule main et de l'autre, il claqua des doigts. Lexaeus bondit alors vers l'arrière mais son dos rencontra une paroi solide qui l'empêcha de bouger. Son corps entier se crispa et se fut avec quelques difficultés que la lame de la Keyblade traversa son abdomen de part en part.

Sora leva les yeux vers Lexaeus, lequel avait la mâchoire crispée et luttait pour cacher sa douleur.

" Si tu réponds à mes questions, je te laisserai la vie sauve. " Commença le prince.

Du haut de son dragon, Kuja observait la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement.

" Quel barbare, ce Sora. " Dit-il d'une voix légère, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tandis qu'il regardait la flaque de sang sous Lexaeus grandir à vue d'œil. Un reflet dans le ciel attira son attention et il vit l'arme du plus grand revenir vers son maître; et droit vers Sora.

" Attention! " Hurla l'argenté à l'attention de l'adolescent.

Le jeune prince se baissa sans réfléchir et s'accroupit au sol. Il leva les yeux pour voir ce qui l'attaquait et regretta son geste presque aussitôt. Il vit la hache passer au dessus de sa tête et au travers de la gorge de Lexaeus. Le mur invisible vola en éclats et le prince dut bondir en arrière pour ne pas être écrasé par le corps du plus grand qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Le cadavre tomba au sol, inerte, aussitôt suivi par la tête du plus grand. Elle roula un court instant, les yeux à présent inanimés semblant regarder le ciel.

" Tu n'as rien? " Demanda Kuja en s'approchant de Sora, son dragon resté un peu plus loin et attendant sagement le retour de son maître.

Le plus jeune semblait sous le choc et ne disait rien. Il se contentait de trembler sans rien dire.

L'attention de l'argenté fut attirée par des cris provenant de la ville, suivis d'une explosion et d'un immense nuage de fumée.

" Que se passe-t-il cette fois? " Se demanda tout haut le monarque en tournant la tête vers le lieu de l'incident. " Sora, allons voir de quoi il en retourne. " Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le prince, resté assis au sol.

Quand le châtain ne donna aucune réponse, Kuja poussa un long soupir et vint s'accroupir devant lui. Il s'excusa brièvement puis leva une main. Sora fut surpris lorsqu'il fut giflé. Il sentit des picotements puis il lui sembla que sa joue était en feu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis leva un regard ahuri vers Kuja qui, pour sa part, semblait agacé.

" Lève-toi, tu n'as pas le temps de reste ici à pleurnicher. Il faut aller en ville et voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va avoir besoin de notre aide. " Déclara ce dernier en se redressant. Il rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et avança vers sa monture.

L'adolescent se leva à son tour et chancela avant de courir d'un pas plus sûr jusqu'à son allié.

x-x-x

" Où est-il? " Demanda Squall en se tournant vers Roxas.

Le jeune blond avait l'air honteux et ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

" Il était dans la chambre la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai cru qu'il serait resté là. " Répondit timidement le jeune roi en se grattant la nuque.

" Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Allons le chercher. " Déclara Cloud.

" Aller chercher qui? "

Le trio se tourna et aperçut Riku sur le pas de la porte.

" Tu tombes bien. Sora est allé on ne sait où et nous allions essayer de le retrouver. Où est Axel? " Demanda le chevalier châtain en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. L'argenté fit un pas de côté pour le laisser sortir et le suivit dans le couloir.

" Il est parti manger un morceau en cuisine. Il ne devrait plus tarder. " Expliqua Riku en regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer que Roxas et Cloud les suivaient.

" Bien. Nous devrions le voir en chemin, dans ce cas. "

Le quatuor trouva effectivement le bouffon en cuisine et le somma de les suivre, ce que le roux fit sans protester. Les garçons parcourent le château de long en large sans jamais trouver le jeune prince. Ils finirent par se rendre dans les jardins mais ne le trouvèrent toujours pas.

" Seriez-vous à la recherche de Sora, par hasard? " Demanda-t-on. Les deux chevaliers se tournèrent vers la tombe dressée en la mémoire de la reine Branet et virent un individu aux cheveux blond platine se tenir au pied du tombeau.

L'inconnu se tourna vers eux et leur sourit, l'air mauvais.

" Vous ressemblez étrangement à ce Rudol. " Fit remarquer Axel en faisant un pas en avant pour se placer devant Roxas.

" Par pitié, cessez donc de tous m'appeler ainsi. Je suis Luxord, d'accord? " Gémit Luxord en levant les bras pour finalement les laisser retomber à ses côtés.

" Ce manteau… C'est le même que celui que portait Vexen, non? " Demanda lentement Roxas en regardant son amant. Celui-ci confirma ses doutes en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

" Zexion possède lui aussi le même. " Dit Cloud en levant une main vers le fourreau de son épée.

" Attendez. Vous vous souvenez de cette femme que Naminé nous a montrée? Celle qui est morte d'un pieu dans le cœur. Ne portait-elle pas...? " Continua le jeune blond.

" Je crois qu'il faudra attendre un peu avant de réfléchir à tout ça. " Dit Squall en imitant son ami. Il empoigna sa Gunblade et la brandit, l'air déterminé.

" Oh là, pas si vite! Je ne serai pas votre adversaire. " Leur fit aussitôt savoir Luxord en levant les mains devant lui.

Il claqua des doigts et deux nuages de fumée noire apparurent à ses côtés. Lorsque les volutes s'évaporèrent enfin, la présence de deux jeunes femmes fut révélée.

Il s'agissait de Kairi et de Tifa.

" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?! " Lança Cloud, furieux, en observant tour à tour la brune, la rousse puis le blond qui s'était mis à rire à gorge déployée face aux expressions de ses adversaires.

" C'est pourtant bien simple. Ce sont elles vos véritables ennemis. " Déclara Luxord en croisant les bras. " Je serais bien resté pour profiter un peu du spectacle mais il se trouve que je suis attendu ailleurs. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien. "

Avec un dernier sourire envoyé au groupe de voyageurs, Luxord ouvrit un portail ténébreux et disparut à l'intérieur, le refermant derrière lui et laissant le groupe seul avec leurs anciennes amies. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire en observant le groupe d'hommes réunis devant elles. Cloud fit pour s'avancer mais fut retenu par Squall.

Tifa s'approcha de Kairi et passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. La plus petite enlaça la brune à la taille et se serra contre elle en envoyant un regard malicieux au cinq garçons. Avec un dernier rire, les deux femmes s'enveloppèrent d'un mince manteau de Ténèbres pour finalement ne plus faire qu'une. Le Sans-cœur engendré était difforme et à peine plus grand que Squall. Les deux corps semblaient avoir fondu l'un dans l'autre et ne tenaient plus que sur une seule paire de jambes.

Il va sans dire que la vision était loin d'être plaisante.

" Squall et Roxas avaient raison, finalement. " Fit remarquer Cloud en observant la monstrueuse apparition avec méfiance.

" Il était temps de t'en rendre compte. " Déclara le balafré avec un petit soupir.

" Vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard. " Commença Roxas en invoquant son arme. " Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de détruire ce Sans-cœur. "

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Lexaeus : Edguy – Jerusalem

x-x-x

A/N : Fin du court hiatus. =p (qui a peut-être été long pour certain(e)s d'entre vous) Me revoilà donc sur mais peut-être de façon moins fréquente quand même vu que mes examens approchent, petit à petit. (mais je ne suis plus tellement en retard pour mes sujets maintenant, donc ça devrait aller) En principe, je ne devrais plus prendre autant de temps à mettre à jour! Merci de votre patience!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes pas vraiment anonymes:

Dark_Angel : Tu vas me faire rougir! (et ceux qui me voient tous les jours savent à quel point c'est facile de me faire rougir XD) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop difficile. =s

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Vous l'avez tou(te)s entendu au moins une fois dans votre vie : les contraires s'attirent. Et ceux qui se ressemblent aussi. Que choisir, du coup? Où est la vérité? Sûrement pas ailleurs. *se cache, honteuse de sa vanne pourrie* Mais l'heure n'est pas à la philosophie, tout bonnement parce que je suis une quiche en philo. J'ai déjà du mal à me décider si je dois mettre du sucre ou non dans mon thé alors les questions existentielles, très peu pour moi. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Dans mon cas, je suis attirée par les personnes qui me ressemblent. Ma meilleure amie M. en est la preuve vivante.

Exemple 1 : Deux trouillards ne valent pas mieux qu'un trouillard seul

Ah, doux temps que celui où M. habitait encore près de chez moi. =3= J'allais facilement passer mes samedis après-midi chez elle et on regardait des animés ensemble ou on jouait sur sa PS1. Là où on diverge, c'est dans le type de jeux auxquels on joue. Elle savait que les jeux à sensations n'étaient pas mon fort et avait donc décidé de me faire essayer Dino Crisis. J'avais vaguement commencé le jeu mais j'ai vite passé la manette à M. après une cinématique qui laissait présager un événement pour le moins surprenant. Elle a donc continué à jouer pendant que je regardais l'écran sans vraiment le vouloir. (c'était plus fort que moi) Et d'un seul coup, bang! Un dinosaure qui passe à travers une vitre! On s'est mises à hurler et M. a carrément lâché la manette en me hurlant "Tue-le! Tue-le! " pendant que je disais " Elle meurt! Elle meurt!" Et je crois d'ailleurs que le personnage a fini par mourir. Ou alors il a été sauvé in extremis. Toujours est-il que le père de M. est venu nous demander ce qu'on fichait pas longtemps après en faisant une drôle de tête.

Exemple 2 : On se rassure en sachant qu'on fait les mêmes trucs!

Allez savoir pourquoi, M. et moi parlions, un jour, de nos faons de dormir et au fil de la discussion, on en est venues à parler des gens qui bavent en dormant; un fléau qui nous touche toutes les deux.

Becca86 : C'est super désagréable. Tu te réveilles, t'as de la bave sur la joue et ton oreiller est tout mouillé et froid.

M. : Ouais, du coup tu te retournes pour avoir un endroit plus sec.

Becca86 : Sauf quand tu te rends compte, en te retournant, que tu avais déjà bavé de l'autre côté. Du coup, t'as plus qu'à retourner ton oreiller.

M. *éclate de rire* : Comme moi!!!

Oui, il m'arrive de baver en dormant. Ou en m'endormant. Mais ça m'est plus arrivé depuis un moment. Genre… Un mois, peut-être? XD


	42. Les messagers

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 42 : Les messagers  
**_

Deux paires d'yeux luisants fixèrent leurs ennemis avec un mélange de folie et de curiosité. Lesdits adversaires déglutirent avec difficulté et ne bougèrent pas. Devant eux se tenait certes un Sans-cœur qu'ils savaient devoir détruire mais lorsqu'une telle créature empruntait les visages de personnes qui leur étaient jadis si chères, porter les coups devenait délicat.

Le visage de Tifa s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Cloud, le suppliant presque de l'épargner avec de grands yeux innocents. Kairi, quant à elle, n'avait personne à observer puisque celui dont elle avait été la plus proche n'était pas là. Elle se contenta donc de s'amuser des réactions des hommes.

" Ne vous laissez pas avoir, ce ne sont pas elles. Il ne s'agit là de rien d'autre que de simples copies. " Fit savoir Roxas, son épée en main.

Malheureusement, ses paroles ne réussirent pas à le convaincre lui-même. Depuis leur arrivée, il avait voué un dégoût viscéral pour les deux demoiselles et maintenant que le moment était venu de les faire disparaître, il se trouvait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le jeune roi finit par penser que quelque chose en lui le bloquait et lui interdisait de faire du mal à ses anciennes amies.

Voyant que les hommes n'osaient pas l'attaquer, l'Ombre émit une sorte de grognement et bondit. Kairi ferma les yeux et laissa Tifa manipuler leur corps commun à sa guise. Le Sans-cœur leva le poing et le dirigea vers Cloud. Ce dernier, paniqué, regarda la main s'approcher de lui à grande vitesse sans réussir à bouger. Remarquant cela, Axel l'attrapa par le col de son pull et l'attira vers lui pour l'éloigner du monstre. Le poing ne toucha pas le sol quand Tifa remarqua que sa cible était hors de portée. Elle stoppa le coup à quelques millimètres seulement de l'herbe puis se redressa.

" _J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. _" Se dit Riku en observant l'attaque du Sans-cœur.

L'argenté eut un rire amer et secoua la tête. Il leva la main droite sur le côté et fit apparaître son arme. Elle avait tout juste fini de se matérialiser quand l'adolescent lança son premier assaut. Il courut jusqu'à l'Ombre et balaya l'air horizontalement pour la frapper. Tifa se contenta de faire un pas en arrière pour échapper à la lame puis pivota sur elle-même pour asséner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'argenté. Ce dernier fut grandement surpris par la force du choc et sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol alors que son corps tout entier était propulsé vers l'arrière. La surprise n'était pas encore passée qu'une main noire se referma sur son visage et se resserra. Le Sans-cœur rejeta le bras en arrière, sa victime toujours fermement maintenue au creux de sa main, et lança l'adolescent en direction des hommes alarmés.

Squall se précipita pour amortir la chute de Riku et se posta dans sa trajectoire, les bras grands ouverts. Roxas et Axel passèrent à ses côtés, enfin décidés à agir, tandis que le chevalier ralentissait avec grand peine la chute du plus jeune. Squall crut sentir ses os craquer sous l'impact mais tint bon.

Devant lui, le duo du Royaume Crépusculaire entama une série de coups maintes fois pratiqués et revus lors de leurs longs entraînements au château du jeune roi. Le bouffon lança ses chakrams en direction du monstre, qui les esquiva facilement pour finalement se rapprocher de Roxas qui s'était tenu prêt à piéger leur ennemi. Le jeune blond prit son épée à deux mains et frappa de bas en haut, propulsant ainsi Tifa dans les airs. Roxas sauta à sa suite et la frappa une seconde, puis une troisième fois, la distance entre le sol et leurs corps augmentant sensiblement mais tout juste assez pour que l'adolescent puisse enchaîner avec son prochain coup. Roxas laissa tomber sa Keyblade dans le sol et eut un sourire satisfait quand des stalagmites surgirent sous Tifa et l'empalèrent aux épaules et à l'une de ses jambes. Axel n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait récupéré ses armes pour les lancer à nouveau et les faire tournoyer sous le corps du Sans-cœur. En claquant des doigts, le roux provoqua une colonne de feu qui emporta la créature en son sein.

" On l'a eue? " Demanda Axel avec un petit sourire.

Son rictus s'effaça lorsque les flammes se figèrent et prirent une teinte blanchâtre. Le pilier de glace implosa et les quelques flammèches encore présentes firent s'évaporer l'eau et créèrent une vapeur dense qui obstrua temporairement la vue des deux garçons. Axel sentit vaguement l'air bouger avant que l'Ombre ne surgisse de l'écran de fumée et se précipite sur lui. Il remarqua que le corps était un peu plus petit et que le visage de Kairi n'était plus nulle part. Il n'eut pas assez de temps pour remarquer d'autres changements qu'une pluie de coups s'abattait déjà sur lui. Les poings puissants du Sans-cœur tombaient lourdement sur ses bras, son torse et son visage et le bouffon tomba rapidement à la renverse. Tifa leva un pied et fit pour frapper Axel avec le talon mais une bourrasque glacée lui fit perdre l'équilibre avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Le roux replia les jambes contre son torse et se propulsa vers l'avant pour se redresser et s'éloigner hâtivement.

C'est alors qu'il vit que Kairi avait à présent son propre corps et était occupée à se battre contre Roxas; en usant de la magie pour sa part. La jeune fille comprit rapidement qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à son adversaire et s'empressa donc de rejoindre Tifa pour fusionner leurs corps une nouvelle fois.

" Bon sang, pour des femmes, elles sont drôlement coriaces. " Ragea Cloud.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Riku, accroupi aux côtés de Squall. Celui-ci semblait avoir souffert plus que l'adolescent en essayant de le rattraper. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne s'interpose pas. Roxas se précipita vers le duo assis au sol et soigna les blessures de Squall. Le châtain lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et se leva tant bien que mal, encore un peu étourdi.

" Il va falloir se montrer très prudent si elles peuvent se séparer comme bon leur semble. " Ajouta Axel, les sourcils froncés.

" Alors ne leur laissons pas le temps de recommencer. " Déclara le chevalier blond en levant son épée au dessus de sa tête.

Il la laissa retomber devant lui et créa ainsi un arc de cercle lumineux qui fonça droit vers la créature de l'Ombre. Le Sans-cœur fit un bond de côté et évita l'assaut avant de courir en direction du groupe. De ses doigts crochus, Tifa déchira l'air en tous sens. Kairi, elle, imita l'attaque de Cloud et créa des bourrasques suivant les mouvements des mains de son acolyte. Les lames invisibles s'étendirent avec la distance, tranchant les arbres alentour et entamant quelques roches. Fort heureusement pour eux, les hommes purent éviter les dangereux projectiles grâce à un sort protecteur que lança Roxas. Le jeune roi n'ôta la barrière que lorsqu'il fut certain que les effets du sort de Kairi s'étaient estompés.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tous attaquèrent en même temps après un rapide échange de regards. Cloud et Axel lancèrent un assaut frontal, l'un projetant ses armes sur le monstre tandis que l'autre prenait une profonde inspiration pour se préparer aux coups qu'il s'apprêtait à porter. Tifa évita l'un des chakrams mais fut touchée par l'autre dont la trajectoire, contrairement aux fois précédentes, était complètement imprévisible. Cependant, le Sans-cœur ne se laissa pas abattre et maintint une défense robuste. Deux bras noirs vinrent protéger une poitrine tout aussi sombre, cachant ainsi la vue aux deux femmes qui baissaient la tête et se recroquevillaient sur elles-mêmes, alors que les coups portés par le chevalier pleuvaient et entamaient la chair noire sans vraiment sembler la blesser.

C'était cependant tout ce dont Roxas avait besoin pour que l'attention ne soit plus portée sur lui. Sa Keyblade disparue, il utilisa ses deux mains pour lancer des attaques magiques. Il claquait des doigts et faisait naître des gerbes de feu autour de leur adversaire qui, surpris par les soudaines apparitions, baissa sa garde et laissa Cloud frapper son torse, le seul endroit qu'il était en mesure d'atteindre. Une longue complainte se fit entendre quand la chair noire fut entamée puis redoubla en intensité lorsque les pieds du monstre furent pris dans la glace.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Riku poursuivit la tache de Cloud, qui s'était reculé quand le Sans-cœur avait été immobilisé, et planta son épée dans la poitrine de l'Ombre. Cette dernière laissa tomber mollement ses bras à ses côtés et sa tête regarda vers le bas alors que son corps disparaissait petit à petit en de minces nuages de fumée. Kairi, voyant sa compagne dépérir, poussa une exclamation de rage et s'empressa de se détacher du corps de Tifa pour ne pas être emportée elle aussi vers le néant. Quand la plus grande eut complètement disparu, Kairi tourna un regard féroce vers son bourreau et ses yeux devinrent semblables à ceux d'un précédent Sans-cœur que les chevaliers avaient dû éliminer longtemps auparavant : les lueurs jaunes devinrent écarlates et le visage noirci de la jeune fille se déforma de rage.

Avec un cri presque bestial, Kairi ouvrit les bras en grand et fit apparaître une sphère violacée qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque la balle fut en mesure de la dissimuler dans sa quasi-totalité, l'adolescente tendit les bras devant elle et lança le projectile.

" Wow! " Fit Axel, qui était le plus proche de la jeune fille.

Il s'écarta de la trajectoire de la sphère et la vit s'avancer vers une roche qu'elle frôla. La boule s'agrandit un instant avant de réduire puis de disparaître totalement, emportant avec elle la pierre ainsi que tout ce qui en était proche. Le roux déglutit avec difficulté, remerciant silencieusement la force supérieure qui lui avait permis d'échapper à un si triste sort.

Kairi n'avait cependant pas attendu sagement que son attaque touche quelqu'un. Elle l'avait lancée puis avait enchaîné avec des jets de pierres qu'elle faisait flotter à sa guise. Les cailloux et roches se soulevaient de terre pour se jeter sur leurs ennemis, comme animés d'une volonté propre. L'un d'eux heurta Squall au coin de l'œil, d'autres touchèrent Roxas au front et provoquèrent des plaies parfois profondes et fortement sanguinolentes. Les autres combattants s'en tiraient relativement bien et se protégeaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Riku, que la fatigue du précédent combat rendait un peu plus irascible, jura bruyamment et se jeta tête baissée sur Kairi. Sa forme ténébreuse poussa une exclamation de surprise quand le corps de l'argenté l'envoya au sol. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et reprit bien vite le contrôle de la situation. Lorsque l'adolescent fut assez proche, elle plaça une main sur son torse et laissa éclater autant de flammes que ses forces le lui permettaient. L'argenté se laissa tomber vers l'arrière et se roula au sol pour tenter d'éteindre le feu qui le consumait mais en vain. Cloud intervint rapidement avec l'aide de Squall, et leurs sorts combinés provoquèrent une pluie généreuse faisant périr le brasier qui, par chance, n'avait pas encore pu provoquer de blessures trop graves.

Riku hors de son chemin, Kairi progressa et choisit de s'en prendre cette fois aux amants de la Cité Crépusculaire.

" Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. Si elle lance à nouveau le sort de tout à l'heure, le château tout entier pourrait bien disparaître, cette fois! " Lança Axel en prenant Roxas dans ses bras pour quitter le jardin royal, Kairi le suivant de près.

Le bouffon ouvrit un passage ténébreux et l'emprunta pour se rendre en ville, où Roxas ne manqua pas de s'exclamer :

" Crétin, il y a encore plus de monde en ville! "

" Je sais ça. J'ai simplement espoir qu'on puisse sortir d'Alexandria avant que cette furie n'essaie de nous tuer. " Répondit le plus grand.

Il sembla que ses plans seraient mis à l'échec. Un courant d'air à sa droite et il vit une orbe rouge le frôler et se diriger droit vers une boutique juste devant eux.

Le bâtiment explosa au contact du sort et s'embrasa aussitôt, d'épais nuages de fumées s'élevant dans les airs.

" Et Sora qui n'est toujours pas là! Maintenant, c'est certain : il a dû lui arriver quelque chose! " S'énerva Roxas en se débattant tellement que le roux le laissa tomber.

" C'est quoi, ce raffut?! " S'emporta une autre personne.

Le duo tourna la tête et aperçut Djidane à l'entrée d'une taverne. Le garçon avait déjà empoigné ses dagues et était prêt à corriger le vandale qui saccageait la ville. Son regard se posa sur Roxas et Axel, à qui il envoya un regard plein de confusion avant de remarquer la troisième personne qui, à vrai dire, n'avait rien d'un être humain.

" Ne reste pas là! " Le prévint Roxas en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille qui préparait déjà une autre attaque.

Une seconde sphère violacée commençait à apparaître devant elle et les deux garçons furent soudain pris de panique. Si cet orbe arrivait à son terme, il n'y aurait pas que la perte d'une simple roche à déplorer.

Au loin, on entendit quelque chose claquer avant que Kairi ne soit enveloppée d'une lumière éblouissante. La jeune fille avorta son sort, prise par surprise, et tomba à la renverse quand la lumière lui brûla la peau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un faisceau blanc lui transperça la gorge et l'anéantit sur le coup. Son corps disparut comme celui de Tifa et ne laissa aucune trace sur le pavé d'Alexandria.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était? " Demanda Axel en se retournant.

Il sursauta brusquement quand un immense dragon se posa lourdement au sol à quelques pas d'eux. Sur son dos trônait Kuja, qui cachait le frêle corps de Sora. Celui-ci resta fermement accroché au maître du reptile jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fut dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Le jeune châtain n'en demanda pas plus et se laissa glisser le long d'une aile dont les plumes se mêlaient aux écailles. Assez étonnamment, l'appendice était aussi doux que de la soie mais glacé.

" Il était temps que nous arrivions. La ville aurait été détruite. " Fit remarquer le monarque en descendant à son tour d'un simple bond. Il atterrit devant sa créature comme s'il n'avait fait qu'un simple pas en avant.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? " Lança Roxas d'une voix assassine.

Il fallait dire que tous ne portaient pas l'homme dans leur cœur; mis à part Sora.

" Il est venu m'aider et viens d'en faire de même pour vous. " Expliqua brièvement Sora en observant l'endroit où se trouvait Kairi quelques instants plus tôt. Le prince poussa un long soupir. " Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir voulu te croire, Roxas. "

" Tu peux bien. " Fit le blond, ignorant le regard sévère que lui envoyait Axel. " Si tu m'avais fait un peu plus confiance, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. "

" Tu te trompes. Ce serait arrivé de toute façon. " Se défendit le prince, vexant son ami. " Rud – Je veux dire, Luxord en avait après moi et était décidé à se débarrasser de vous. Ma réaction a simplement provoqué notre séparation, rien de plus. "

" Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard, d'accord? Allons vite rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne – " Commença Axel pour être interrompu quand de fins panneaux presque aussi grands que lui se plantèrent dans le sol, tout autour du petit groupe. Les plaques s'évaporèrent et firent apparaître Squall, Cloud et Riku, lesquels semblaient perdus.

" Ces cartes… " Fit Sora en regardant prudemment autour de lui, aussitôt imité par le roi de Branval.

" Maudit soit ce maudit froussard! " Maugréa Riku, l'air mauvais.

" Tu as déjà dit – "

" Je sais ce que j'ai déjà dit, pas la peine de me le dire. " Interrompit l'adolescent d'un ton sec, se mettant à chercher Luxord à son tour.

L'homme ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Du haut du toit de la maison la plus proche, il observait ses opposants avec un sourire satisfait. Il fut surpris quand une lance lumineuse s'approcha subitement vers lui et fendit l'air à sa droite. Il leva une main gantée à sa joue et lorsqu'il la porta devant lui, il aperçut un liquide sur le bout de ses doigts. L'homme blond lâcha un rire dénué d'amusement et fixa du regard Kuja, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et attendait de savoir quel serait son prochain mouvement. Quand Luxord ne fit rien, le roi décida d'attaquer le premier.

" Qu'est-ce que..?! " S'exclama Roxas en voyant l'argenté bondir vers l'une des fenêtres d'une bâtisse toute proche pour s'appuyer contre un rebord de fenêtre et s'élever encore plus haut. En levant les yeux, le jeune blond aperçut une personne sur les toits et l'indiqua à ses compagnons.

" Il est là! " Dit Riku en partant à la suite du monarque.

Luxord regarda Kuja le rejoindre sur le toit et s'élancer vers lui pour lui asséner un coup de poing. Le blond pencha le buste sur le côté et évita le coup. Il se pencha vers l'avant quand le roi leva la jambe et frappa horizontalement pour le frapper à la tête puis, sans hésiter, Luxord se redressa et se cambra pour venir poser les mains au sol et lever les pieds avec une force qui envoya Kuja tomber un peu plus loin en maugréant. L'argenté porta une main à son menton endolori et grimaça en imaginant la marque qu'un tel coup allait laisser.

Riku prit la relève et agita son arme en tous sens avec une rapidité et une précision rarement égalées. Son entraînement avec Sora portait ses fruits et l'homme blond en faisait les frais. Il ne se laissa cependant pas intimider et sauta sur un autre toit, envoyant par la même occasion plusieurs cartes en direction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci dévia la trajectoire de la plupart des projectiles d'un simple revers d'épée mais l'un des cartons passa outre et se planta dans les tuiles juste à ses pieds. La carte explosa et libéra un épais écran de fumée d'où, depuis le sol, le reste du groupe vit Riku être expulsé.

Rapidement, Sora créa une bourrasque pour lui éviter une chute trop brutale. Trop occupé par son sort, il ne se rendit pas compte que Luxord venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Un puissant coup de pied dans le creux des reins envoya le jeune châtain tomber la tête la première sur les pavés de la ville et le fit voir des milliers de taches lumineuses. Le prince secoua la tête, espérant ainsi recouvrer ses esprits, mais il ne fit qu'empirer un peu plus sa situation.

Le blond allait se pencher pour l'attraper par le col de sa veste mais stoppa net quand il vit une ombre grandir près de la sienne. Luxord fit volte face et tendit la main, la posant précisément sur le torse de Roxas, là où, sous sa paume, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Avec un sourire mauvais, le complice de Zexion appliqua une légère pression qui eut pour effet de provoquer l'apparition d'étincelles blanches. Lorsqu'elles disparurent complètement, le jeune roi était enfermé dans un cube de verre étroit qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

" Ne te débats pas trop. L'oxygène n'est pas particulièrement abondant dans ce genre de boîte. " Ricana Luxord en voyant l'adolescent tenter de briser sa prison.

Sans prévenir, l'homme aux cheveux ras leva une main, tenant une immense carte entre ses doigts pour parer l'épée de Cloud. Le chevalier poussa une exclamation de déception en voyant son assaut repoussé et se recula vivement pour éviter toute contre-attaque. Dans sa panique, il s'était reculé vers une carte complètement blanche qu'avait fait apparaître Luxord et sentit de nombreuses mains s'accrocher à lui et l'attirer vers la plaque dont il fut rapidement prisonnier. La carte tomba lentement au sol une fois Cloud entré et ne le laissa plus sortir.

" Et de deux! " Fit Luxord, extatique.

Son sourire ne resta pas longtemps car le reste de ses adversaires se précipitait déjà vers lui pour le défaire.

" Ha, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre? " Fit-il en balayant l'air d'un revers du bras.

Plusieurs cartes naquirent autour de lui, couchées, et se mirent à tourner, formant un cercle, pour le protéger. Axel bloqua les plaques en amenant ses chakrams devant lui et se recula quand il ne put avancer. Kuja fit de même et resta à l'écart, étudiant la situation avant de faire quoi que ce fut.

Sora et Riku, eux, avaient déjà prévu cette éventualité. L'argenté confia son arme à son compagnon alors qu'ils s'élevaient haut dans les airs. Sora croisa les Keyblades devant lui et, quand il sentit son ami poser les pieds sur les armes, il les écarta avec force afin de propulser Riku vers l'avant. L'adolescent s'approcha de Luxord à une vitesse ahurissante et l'attrapa par les épaules quand il fut assez proche. Avec un effort colossal, Riku pivota le buste et souleva le blond de terre. Il l'envoya droit vers le jeune châtain qui attendait le moment opportun pour débuter son enchaînement.

Sans aucun support et pris au dépourvu, leur adversaire fila vers l'adolescent et se prépara à l'attaque qui fut plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Le prince lançait coup sur coup sans faiblir et le blessait sérieusement. Cependant, Luxord comprit rapidement que le jeune prince ne cherchait pas à le tuer; ce qui aurait été très facile dans une telle situation.

L'homme blond brisa alors sa défense et étira le bras subitement pour refermer la main sur le visage de Sora.

Luxord le relâcha aussitôt quand une lame lui transperça l'abdomen.

Sora baissa les yeux quand la main lui obstruant la vue se retira et vit la pointe de la Gunblade de Squall sortit du cuir noir mouillé par le sang. Sans sourciller, le chevalier posa un pied sur le fessier du blond pour retirer son arme d'un geste bref et ferme. Luxord tomba face contre terre, son corps entier parcouru de spasmes sous l'effet de la douleur.

" Tu hésites trop. " Déclara le châtain en regardant Sora d'un air neutre.

" Il a raison. " Murmura Luxord en tournant la tête sur le côté pour tenter de regarder l'Elu; ce qu'il parvint à faire avec difficulté. " Crois-moi, le prochain aura ta peau. Il ne te fera pas de fleur. "

Le mourant vit alors le bas d'un vêtement blanc devant ses yeux et s'aperçut que Kuja s'était posté devant le prince. Le monarque passa un bras autour de la tête de l'adolescent et lui couvrit les yeux avant de lever son pied chaussé de métal pour l'écraser contre le crâne de leur adversaire à présent défait.

" J'ai horreur de ceux qui ne savent pas s'avouer vaincu. " Fit l'argenté avec un calme qui fit frissonner les personnes présentes.

Le cube dans lequel Roxas était retenu prisonnier vola en éclats tandis que la carte qui contenait Cloud se volatilisa et le libéra enfin. Ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons et firent une grimace face au spectacle fort peu appréciable de cervelle éparpillée sur le sol. Axel claqua des doigts et fit se consumer la dépouille du défunt afin d'épargner une vue si immonde aux habitants qui ne tarderaient plus à revenir en remarquant que le calme était revenu en ville.

Kuja cligna des yeux en sentant le corps du prince, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, se mettre à trembler. Il relâcha enfin l'adolescent et observa son visage pâle.

" Sora… " Commença-t-il avec une expression mêlée de culpabilité et de sévérité.

" Pourquoi existe-t-il des personnes aussi mauvaises? " Souffla le jeune châtain en observant ce qu'il restait de corps se changer en poussière sous la chaleur des flammes. " Pourquoi veulent-ils autant s'en prendre aux êtres humains quand ils en sont eux-mêmes? Je ne comprends pas… "

" Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ils sont stupides et doivent être éliminés. C'est aussi simple que ça. " Déclara Kuja avec un léger soupir.

" Mais n'est-ce pas se rabaisser à leur niveau? " Lança le prince, les sourcils froncés.

" Bien sûr que n – " Commença Cloud en posant les mains sur les épaules de son protégé.

" En effet. " L'interrompit Kuja en toisant l'adolescent du regard. " Mais tu dois admettre qu'il n'y a parfois pas d'autre solution. Si quelque chose menace la survie d'un peuple, il faut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Ton père a dû te l'apprendre, non? "

Quand il n'eut aucune réponse, il continua.

" Ce Luxord était une menace pour le peuple d'Alexandria. Il était de mon devoir d'y remédier; ce que j'ai fait. À ce propos… " Fit l'argenté en tournant un regard courroucé en direction de Djidane, qui sursauta. " Puis-je savoir, très cher frère, pourquoi tu as jugé inutile d'intervenir? "

" Oh, c'est une très longue histoire et tu auras sûrement tout oublié quand j'en aurais fini alors… Non, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout t'expliquer. " Dit le garçon à la queue de singe en haussant les épaules.

" Vous êtes frères?! " S'exclama impoliment Riku en les pointant du doigt tour à tour.

" C'est, hélas, la triste vérité. " Répondit malgré tout le monarque. " Mais ce rejeton a mis un point d'honneur à fuir ses responsabilités et m'a légué la lourde charge d'un royaume tout entier à diriger. "

" Je n'aime pas particulièrement souffrir inutilement, moi. " Se défendit Djidane.

" C'est bien dommage. J'avais l'intention de te marier à la reine Grenat mais puisque tu refuses de te comporter en homme responsable… " Commença Kuja, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Mais n'étiez-vous pas celui qui souhaitait l'épouser? " Demanda curieusement Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Moi? Epouser cette enfant? Diantre, surtout pas! " S'offusqua l'argenté. " Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants. "

" Est-ce donc si important? " Les coupa tous Sora, les bras croisés. " Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt penser à la façon dont nous allons bien pouvoir dire à Grenat que sa sœur, qu'elle croyait enfin revenue, était morte depuis déjà des semaines et que celle qu'elle prenait pour Kairi n'était rien d'autre qu'un Sans-cœur? "

Les hommes échangèrent un rapide regard puis se tournèrent vers le prince, l'air désolé.

" Retournons au château. " Proposa Djidane en se grattant la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir Grenat pleurer. " Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, de toute façon. "

x-x-x

La nouvelle fut difficile à annoncer et encore plus insupportable pour celle qui l'entendait. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Grenat avait fondu en larmes en apprenant la mort de sa sœur et se sentait soudain bien seule. Sa mère et Beate s'étaient toutes deux éteintes pendant la guerre qui les avait opposées aux soldats de Kuja et à présent, sa plus jeune sœur n'était plus.

" Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous! " Lança la brune à Kuja, qui s'était fait très discret depuis leur retour. " Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez jamais existé! "

" Dagga, calme-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. " Tenta de la calmer Djidane. Il se recula bien vite quand le regard accusateur de la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

" Il a raison, Princesse. " Se défendit le monarque en s'avançant vers Grenat. " La folie de votre mère ne datait pas d'hier. Je n'ai fait que vous aider en la tuant. "

" Nous aider? " Fit la brune en riant sans joie. " Vous avez détrôné la reine d'Alexandria dans l'unique but de gagner de nouvelles terres! "

" Vous vous méprenez à mon sujet. " Dit Kuja, les bras croisés. " Souvenez-vous bien que votre propre mère a voulu la mort de votre sœur. C'est à partir de ce moment que les choses sont allées de mal en pis. " Le monarque repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux et reprit. " Lors d'une visite à votre mère, j'ai aperçu un homme au visage dissimulé par une capuche, dans la salle du trône. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait à Branet mais j'étais certain que mon arrivée l'avait grandement agacé. Il s'est retiré quand je suis arrivé et suite à cela, j'ai remarqué que le regard de votre mère avait grandement changé. Peu de temps après, j'ai appris qu'elle projetait de faire assassiner votre sœur. "

" Un homme encapuchonné? De quoi avait-il l'air? " Demanda précipitamment Sora, intrigué; tout comme ses compagnons.

" Je n'ai vu ni son visage ni ce qu'il portait. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir. " Expliqua l'argenté pour toute réponse.

" Je ne vous crois pas. " Marmonna Grenat en fixant le sol du regard. " Mère avait peut-être d'énormes défauts, mais elle n'était pas faible au point de se faire manipuler. Elle était reine d'Alexandria! "

" Rien ne vous oblige à me croire. Mais je vous prierai au moins d'écouter mes conseils et de vous méfier d'individus semblables à celui que j'ai décrit. Il n'avait pas une bonne aura. "

Sur ces paroles, Kuja fit signe à l'ensemble de ses suiveurs de le suivre vers la sortie de la salle du trône. Une fois dans le couloir, le monarque se tourna vers le groupe de garçons.

" Je suis navré que vous ayez assisté à cela. Ça ne me place pas vraiment dans vos bonnes grâces. " S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire gêné, qui surprit le jeune châtain.

" Vous avez apparemment agi dans l'intérêt d'Alexandria. Vos efforts seront récompensés, vous pouvez en être certain. " Dit Squall en gardant un air neutre.

" Cela va sans dire. " Fit l'argenté d'un ton pompeux, retrouvant soudain toute sa confiance. " Assez parlé de moi, occupons-nous un peu de vous. "

" De nous? " Demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Des sujets de Branval parlent d'une catastrophe survenue à l'Ouest du continent de la Lumière. " Commença Kuja.

" À l'Ouest? N'est-ce pas là qu'habite une tribu de shamans? " Demanda prudemment Cloud.

Il n'avait jamais eu de bons échos de cette population et s'en méfiait fortement. On les disait diseurs de bonne aventure et capables de jeter des maléfices. Beaucoup avaient disparu dans d'étranges circonstances en voulant s'aventurer sur ces terres et le chevalier blond avait comme l'impression qu'ils devraient s'y rendre très prochainement; une idée qui ne l'enchantait guère.

" Effectivement. Il semblerait qu'un esprit maléfique ait jeté un sort sur ces habitants et les décime petit à petit. Un voyageur du nom de Steelskin y est allé il y a peu et a fait part de cette terrible nouvelle à quelques soldats, qui m'ont ensuite transmis l'information. "

" Pourquoi nous en parler? " Se méfia Axel, les bras croisés.

" Parce que vos exploits parcourent la planète toute entière et que je sais que vous voyagez dans un but bien précis; je l'ai compris en découvrant Sora aux prises avec cet homme à la hache. J'ignore les détails mais quelque chose me dit que vous seuls êtes capables de venir en aide à ces shamans. " Expliqua Kuja en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, comme pour se convaincre lui-même. " Le temps presse. Rendez-vous là-bas le plus rapidement possible, s'il vous plaît. "

x-x-x

" Désolé de ne pas rester trop longtemps. " Fit Djidane aux portes de la capitale.

Les voyageurs étaient déjà montés sur leurs chocobos, prêts à partir d'un instant à l'autre. Le garçon à la queue les avait accompagnés et leur avait fait de très brefs adieux pour aller s'occuper de Grenat, qui avait besoin d'autant de soutien que possible. Djidane ferait tout pour l'assister et l'aider, ce pourquoi il ne s'attarda pas aux grilles d'Alexandria et rebroussa chemin.

" Bien, mettons-nous en route. Le chemin risque d'être long. " Fit Squall en donnant un léger coup avec les rênes pour faire avancer sa monture.

Le volatile répondit aussitôt et ses congénères l'imitèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest du continent, en direction du territoire des shamans.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist:

Double Fight! Anti-Tifa et Anti-Kairi : Kingdom Hearts II – Sanctuary (Reversed)

Fight! Luxord : Cowboy Bebop – Tank!

A/N : Je viens de remarquer que j'avais oublié de mettre la playlist à jour en ajoutant des chansons. Je pense pas que ça ait tellement dérangé mais bon… Erf. J'étais en extase, hier soir, devant la vidéo de la démo de FF XIII. C'est beau, je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris comment marche le système de combat (j'ai seulement une idée par rapport à ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet), les musiques ont l'air plutôt chouettes. Mais j'ai pas de ps3. XD Ça me laisse jusque 2010 pour mettre de côté et m'en acheter une. Ça peut le faire. Sinon, j'ai ressorti le huitième épisode (recommencé depuis le début…encore) et maintenant que je sais ce que je dois faire pour que mes bonhommes meurent pas trop vite, j'ai moins de mal à survivre. Je me suis amusée toute seule en voyant Irvine. Je recommence à l'appeler "tête de navet". Ce qu'il est nul dans ma partie! XD Enfin bon, passons. J'ai honteusement copié l'idée de Mademoiselle F. et lui ai gentiment demandé s'il était possible que Youffie interviewe aussi les personnages des Chroniques. Comme vous pourrez le constater, les réponses sont longues. XD J'espère que ça répondra à vos attentes! (surtout aux tiennes, Flammichou!) Amusez-vous bien! (oh, et pas d'anecdotes, du coup)

Youffie : Bien le bonjour 3 Alooors, les lecteurs sont vraiment très curieux et ils ont par conséquent BEAUCOUP de questions à poser ! Nous aimons tout le monde, et il a été très difficile de faire un choix dans les personnes qui seraient interrogées...du coup nous avons préféré vous mettre tous à contribution. Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Cloud et Squall. Prêts ?

Sora: Euh…

Youffie : Bien !

1) Une rapide présentation ? (âge, origine, métier, juste histoire qu'on soit tous sûrs)

Sora : J'ai 16 ans, je viens des Terres Radieuses, plus précisément du Jardin Radieux. Je suis censé devenir le roi de ces terres.

Cloud : "Censé"?

Sora : Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Bref, je suis aussi un Elu, celui de la Lumière.

Roxas : J'ai le même âge que Sora. Je suis né au Royaume Crépusculaire et j'en suis le roi depuis la mort du reste de la famille royale. Je suis un Elu sans élément particulier.

Axel : Axel, 21 ans, en couple. Je viens de la Cité du Crépuscule, comme Roxas. Mes mensurations sont –

Roxas : Passons. La demoiselle ne demande pas une biographie.

Axel : Bon, d'accord… Je suis bouffon et accessoirement garde du corps.

Roxas : Garde du corps? Depuis quand?

Axel : Depuis que tu es constamment en danger de mort. Ansem a voulu ta peau trois fois, ensuite il y a eu –

Roxas : SUIVANT! Par pitié!!

Riku : Euuuh, ok, je me lance. *s'éclaircit la gorge* J'ai 17 ans. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la ville d'où je viens; j'ai dû fuir dans tellement de villages… Actuellement, je suis l'Elu des Ténèbres.

Squall : J'ai 33 ans. Je viens de Balamb et, par un concours de circonstance, suis au service de la Cour du Jardin Radieux, où j'ai été fait chevalier.

Axel : 33 ans?! Bon sang, tu les fais pas! T'as l'air d'en avoir 25!

Squall : *l'observe sans rien dire*

Cloud : Je ne suis plus tout jeune non plus. J'ai 32 ans, je viens de Midgar et occupe le même poste que Squall.

Riku : Hé, mais Squall est le plus vieux d'entre nous alors…

Squall : Ca pose un problème?

Les autres : Jamais!

2) Imposants guerriers, impressionnez nous : quelle est votre taille exactement ?

Sora : Je ne suis pas très grand. J'ai difficilement atteint les 1m72.

Roxas : Ha! Je fais un centimètre de plus.

Sora : Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Roxas: Laisse les chats en dehors de ça, tu veux?

Riku : Je fais 1m79.

Cloud : La dernière fois que je me suis mesuré, je faisais 1m83. Je n'ai pas dû grandir depuis.

Squall : Le plus vieux est aussi le plus grand. Je mesure 1m88.

Axel : Ah, là, je vais devoir te contredire. Je mesure seulement 1m92.

Riku : Tu bluffes.

Roxas: Non, non, j'étais là quand on l'a mesuré.

Squall : Peuh.

3) Des préférences dans les armes et les magies ?

Sora : Ma Keyblade! Elle est chouette avec le pendentif que Riku m'a offert! Et en magie, j'aime bien utiliser les sorts de protection et de soin. Ce sont les plus importants pour moi.

Roxas : Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre que mes Keyblades donc je n'ai pas vraiment de préférences. Pareil pour la magie.

Axel : Mes chakrams ont la classe mais j'aurais préféré avoir des nunchakus. Question magie, je dois dire que je trouve les sorts de glace incroyables.

Sora : Tu utilises le feu mais tu préfères la glace?

Axel : Trop de mauvais souvenirs pour aimer le feu…

*gros silence*

Cloud : Je préfère les armes de types épées. C'est ce dont j'ai appris à me servir. En sorts, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me servir du vent. C'est plus pratique à utiliser en complément de la glace.

Squall : Eh bien moi, je suis et resterai fidèle à ma Gunblade, même si les balles coûtent bien trop cher. Et j'aime beaucoup le feu, aussi. Non, je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre.

Axel : Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que le feu?

Roxas : Tais-toi un peu et laisse parler Riku. Il n'a toujours pas donné de réponse. *regard appuyé*

Riku : Euh, c'est-à-dire que… *embêté* Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

*une heure plus tard*

Riku : En fait, j'ai pas de préférences.

Roxas : Et il t'a fallu autant de temps pour dire ça?

4) Vous avez visité des tas de villes et pays différents, une préférence particulière ?

Sora : Je garde de bons souvenirs de Rabanastre. C'est une ville très sympa! Allez la visiter si vous en avez l'occasion.

Roxas : J'ai moins voyagé que vous alors le choix est plus restreint. Hmmm… Oui, j'ai bien aimé Lazuli.

Axel : Et pour quelle raison en particulier?

Roxas : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Riku : Sans aucune hésitation, je dirais Biast parce que c'est là que j'ai vu Sora tou- *toussote* …tousser?

Squall et Cloud : Tousser?

Sora : *écarlate* Pervers. (nda: pour ceux et celles qui l'ont oublié, c'est à Biast que Riku, sous sa forme d'aigle, a épié Sora dans les vestiaires des bains et l'a vu tout nu pour la première fois XD)

Axel : C'est dommage qu'il y ait eu tant d'elfes parce qu'Elendheil était plutôt chouette comme endroit.

Squall : Le Royaume Crépusculaire était vraiment un bel endroit.

Cloud : Hm, le Jardin Radieux aussi.

5) Avez vous déjà goûté de la cuisse de Chocobo ?

Sora : De la quoi?

Squall : *lui bouche les oreilles* Non, c'est tabou!

Cloud : Ces pauvres bêtes! On les utilise déjà pour voyager, on ne va pas en plus les manger!

Roxas et Axel : *après avoir échangé un regard* On en mangeait souvent, nous. C'est d'ailleurs très bon.

Riku : Ha ha, j'ai toujours été pauvre alors la viande et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment fait connaissance. *bruit d'estomac qui gargouille*

Sora : Quoi? *a toujours les oreilles bouchées*

Question de goût :

6) Boisson, plat préférés ?

Roxas : Mon royaume pour du Brancarbi! Et un bon rôti de chocobo! *regard meurtrier de sa monture*

Squall : Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette boisson, au moins?

Roxas : *cligne des yeux* Non. Pourquoi?

Squall : Comme ça, pour savoir.

Cloud : On s'est souvent moqué de moi mais j'ai toujours adoré le jus de paopu. *rougit*

Squall : Toi aussi? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Cloud : Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes à en rire toi aussi… Oh, pour le plat, j'aime bien les veloutés de légumes. C'est plein de vitamines!

Squall : Je préfère le Shoopuf flambé. Un vrai délice.

Sora : Oui! C'est aussi mon plat préféré! Avec un bon verre de jus de pomme. Ça se marie très bien.

Riku : Eh bien j'aime bien boire de l'eau, c'est bon pour la santé. Et ça suffit pour survivre alors autant se contenter de ça. L'eau et le pain, il n'y a rien de tel.

Cloud : Mais comment tu as pu devenir aussi musclé avec une alimentation aussi médiocre?

Axel : Tout ce que je préfère me vient de Roxas. J'adore son *biiip* et surtout faire des *biiip* pour qu'il me donne sa *biiiip* pour *biiip*

Squall : *s'empresse de boucher les oreilles de Sora*

Sora : AIE! SQUALL!!!

Roxas : *cogne Axel* Mais ferme-la, abruti!!

7) Couleur favorite ?

Riku : J'aime bien le noir.

Sora : Oh, plutôt le blanc pour moi.

Roxas : Rouge comme la tignasse du cloporte à mes pieds.

Axel : *ne peut pas répondre car encore K.O.*

Roxas : Je crois qu'il aime bien le marron. Mais ça ne lui va pas du tout.

Cloud : Le bleu roy est une jolie couleur, je trouve.

Squall : Je préfère le bleu ciel.

8) Kairi, Tifa ou Aeris ? X3

Sora : Elles sont toutes gentilles, je ne peux pas choisir.

Riku : Aeris, c'est celle que j'ai le moins vu.

Cloud : Tifa était très gentille et on s'entendait à merveille.

Squall : J'ai cru comprendre… Je ne leur ai pas assez parlé pour savoir laquelle est la plus sympathique.

Roxas : Kairi et Tifa étaient gentilles toutes les deux.

Axel : Tout à fait d'accord.

Roxas : T'es réveillé, toi?

Axel : Pardon…

Passons à des questions plus personnelles...si ça ne vous gêne pas. ^^ (Mais vous n'avez pas le choix donc bon. fufu)

9) Une âme sœur ? Peut-être un amour caché ? Ex-femme/mari(huhu) peut-être ?

Sora : C'est un peu gênant… Mais je dirais que Riku est probablement mon âme sœur.

Riku : Probablement?! Moi, je suis certain qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre!

Axel : Ah, tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à dire des trucs de ce genre. *tout fier*

Roxas : Ouais, ouais… *long soupir*

Axel : C'était quoi, ça?!

Cloud : J'ai eu une femme. Il n'y a plus eu personne depuis qu'elle s'est éteinte.

Squall : Linoa et moi sommes sortis ensemble longtemps mais ça n'a jamais pu aller plus loin. Mais il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre depuis peu. Je crois.

Sora : Je la connais? Qui est-ce? Dis-le moi! *tout excité*

Squall : Hors de question. Oublie que j'ai dit ça. Oubliez tous!

10) Avez vous (eu) des enfants ? Combien ? Quel âge, quels noms ?

Sora : Je suis trop jeune pour ça.

Riku : De toute façon, tu ne risques pas d'en avoir.

Cloud : Il faudra bien, pourtant. Profites-en tant que ça dure, Riku.

Riku : B- Bah, mais pour – Enfin *choqué*

Sora : Cloud!

Squall : Aucun et je m'en passerai. J'ai horreur des mioches. Sora était une exception.

Cloud : J'aurais bien voulu que le mien naisse… Il aurait à peu près l'âge de Sora.

Axel : *compte* Ouah, t'avais seulement 16 ans?!

Cloud : Elle était un peu plus vieille que moi et j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de responsable. J'aurais fait un bon père.

Sora : C'est vrai! Et toi aussi, Squall!

Squall : …

Axel : Je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire d'enfants à Roxas mais qui sait?

Roxas : Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis, toi.

11) Youffie se tourne vers Sora et Riku. Dîtes nous tous les jeunes. Vous avez dépassé le stade du bisou ?

*regards appuyés vers Sora et Riku*

Sora : Euh, euh, eh bien… *tout rouge*

Cloud : Vu la façon dont il réagit rien qu'en entendant la question, je doute fort qu'ils aient fait grand-chose, ces deux là.

Squall : *regarde Riku pendant que Cloud se met à rire et sent sa paupière battre en remarquant l'air coupable de Riku*

12) Qui est votre pire cauchemar/ennemi ?

Sora : Ce sale type qu'est Zexion!

Roxas : Ansem avait détruit mon royaume et il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Axel : Exactement.

Riku : Pour ma part, c'était Vexen. Quel pied de le zigouiller!

Sora : Riku! *air réprobateur*

Cloud : De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant, je dois dire que Séphiroth était le plus coriace. *soupir* C'était tellement plus simple quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me suis ramolli.

Squall : C'est triste à dire mais j'ai été ravi d'entendre que Kyliaa s'était fait tuer.

13) Quand la situation s'annonce très mauvaise, comment faites vous pour vous calmer ?

Sora : Généralement, je prends une grande respiration et je fais le vide dans mon esprit.

Riku : C'est un peu pareil pour moi.

Cloud : On nous a appris à gérer notre anxiété en combat donc même si nous sommes apeurés, nous arrivons à garder la tête froide. *regarde Squall qui acquiesce* (nda : mais pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui est paralysé dès qu'il se fait attaquer, alors?)

Roxas : Je peux devenir assez grossier si la situation est critique. En principe, ça va mieux après.

Axel : J'arrive à rester calme en ne pensant surtout pas au pire.

Approfondissons un peu les détails sur la relation que chacun entretient avec les autres.

14) De qui vous sentez vous le plus proche ? Celui qui pourra le mieux vous comprendre.

Sora : Désolé Riku, mais là, je dois dire que Squall s'en sort très bien pour me comprendre.

Riku : Il te connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi, après tout. Mais de vous tous, je pense que c'est bien toi qui me connais le mieux et dont je suis le plus proche.

Sora : Hm, on s'entend vraiment bien donc on est très proches l'un de l'autre.

Axel : Roxas n'a eu que moi et je n'ai eu que Roxas.

Roxas : Ça répond assez clairement à la question.

Squall : Linoa me comprenait très bien, même un peu trop. C'était assez agaçant, parfois. Mais nous nous entendions très bien.

Cloud : Si je ne compte pas ma femme, il n'y a jamais eu que mon ami d'enfance qui m'ait vraiment compris et soutenu. Ce qu'on a pu faire comme bêtises, ensemble! Ça me manque un peu, en fait…

15) Sora, petit protégé de tous ?

Tous sauf Sora : Nooon, pas du tout.

Sora : Vous êtes méchants!

16) N'importe lequel d'entre vous serait-il capable de se sacrifier pour n'importe lequel de ses amis ici présent ?

Cloud : Est-ce qu'on est obligés de répondre?

Squall : Je pense. Peut-être?

Sora : Je suis certain qu'on serait tous capables de se sacrifier pour sauver l'un d'entre nous.

Cloud : *regarde Riku avec un petit sourire* Oui, évidemment.

Et enfin....

17) Ce qui vous fait le plus peur ?

Sora : Avant, j'aurais dit que c'était le fait de grandir mais aujourd'hui, j'ai surtout peur de perdre un être cher.

Riku : Oh, tu parles de moi?

Sora: Je parle de tout le monde ici.

Les autres : Oooooh. *air attendri*

Riku : Eh bien pour ma part, ma plus grande peur serait évidemment de perdre Sora.

Axel : Je te comprends! Je ne saurais pas vivre sans mon Roxas adoré.

Roxas : Ah bon? Moi, je pourrais aller de l'avant.

Axel : *larme à l'œil* C'est cruel, ce que tu dis.

Squall : *chuchote à l'oreille de Youffie* Je le cache bien mais en fait, j'ai une trouille bleue des Viéras. Ce sont de vraies furies, je ne comprends pas qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gens comme moi.

Cloud : Je ne voulais jamais perdre ma compagne et mon enfant. Finalement, c'est quand même arrivé. *long soupir*

Roxas : Oh, je suis le dernier? Voyons voir… *réfléchit* Je ne voudrais surtout pas perdre ce qui compte le plus pour moi. *regard discret vers Axel*

18) un secret ?

Squall : Ça ne serait plus un secret si on le dévoilait.

Sora : Tu veux dire que tu en as un?

Squall : Comme tout le monde.

*grand silence*

19) Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui traîne dans la tête d'un Mog ?

Sora : Y a quelque chose dans la tête d'un Mog?

Cloud : *surpris* C'est quoi, cette remarque?

Sora : Ben, les quelques Mogs que j'ai vus n'étaient pas très futés donc bon…

Riku : Ils doivent au moins penser à la nourriture, non?

Roxas : C'est l'instinct de survie, ça.

Axel : Donc ça compte pas?

Roxas : Je ne pense pas.

Squall : J'ai entendu dire qu'on voit souvent des Mogs mordre le croupion des chocobos. Peut-être qu'ils essaient de monter une stratégie pour réussir à en manger un?

Sora : …

Riku : Et sinon, c'est quoi la question suivante?

20) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous le long manteau noir d'Axel ? :3

Axel : My sexy body! *wink*

Sora : Maï quoi?

Axel : Ah là là, c'est pas bien compliqué, pourtant.

Roxas : Oui, il parle de la gaine qu'il doit porter en permanence pour qu'on ne remarque pas à quel point il est gras du bide.

Axel : C'est faux! Je ne suis pas gros!

Riku : Tu crois qu'il porte vraiment une gaine?

Sora : Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Axel : Hé, laissez mon manteau en paix!!! *se débat pendant que les autres essaient de le déshabiller et que Roxas se contente de regarder en riant*

21) Envie de faire une déclaration ?

*regards des lecteurs tournés vers Squall*

Squall : Ben quoi? Fichez-moi la paix.

C'était Youffie, pour la rubrique "les questions que tout le monde se pose" du Journal "Ici Simili" !

Becca86 : Merci pour cette chouette interview, Youffie! Et pour les cadeaux que tu as fait aux lecteurs par la même occasion. *clin d'œil* Allez, on termine avec la réponse à une review anonyme!

Dark_Angel : Désolée. J'ai fait plus rapide cette fois. =p Et je suis contente que ça te plaise!


	43. Le territoire des shamans

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 43 : Le territoire des shamans**_

Comme il s'y était attendu, Cloud trouva les terres de l'Ouest fort peu accueillantes. L'air y était humide et lourd, repoussant les aventuriers les moins téméraires. Squall avait dû le ressentir lui aussi car il jetait sans cesse des regards tout autour de lui depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt.

Ils avaient tous décidé de descendre de leurs montures et de continuer leur chemin à pied. Les feuillages et les buissons étaient de toute façon bien trop denses pour permettre de traverser les bois rapidement.

" Hé, tout va bien? " Chuchota Axel à son amant, inquiet.

Ce dernier avait le visage ruisselant de sueur depuis leur arrivée sur la terre des shamans. Il ne faisait pourtant pas particulièrement chaud et leur avancée, bien que pénible, se faisait sans demander trop d'efforts.

" Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu. " Répondit le blond en repoussant la main qui s'approchait de son front. " Ça passera. "

" Quoi? Tu veux dire que Roxas aussi se sent mal? " Demanda Riku en observant le jeune roi qui, de toute évidence, avait quelques soucis.

" Comment ça, Roxas aussi? Qui d'autre ne va pas bien? " Fit aussitôt le bouffon.

" Qui ne va pas bien? " Questionna Cloud en se tournant vers leurs suiveurs, son regard se posant instinctivement sur Sora.

" On va bien, pas la peine de faire une scène pour si peu. " S'énerva Roxas en se frottant le front d'un geste vigoureux. Il ne supportait pas d'être dans cette forêt.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a ici mais ça n'a pas l'air commode. " Fit Sora en retirant sa veste, espérant être ainsi plus à l'aise. Il fit une grimace en se rendant compte qu'elle était imbibée de sueur.

" Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas affectés? " Demanda Squall en étudiant les trois Elus qui semblait souffrir d'une terrible canicule.

" Il y a fort à parier qu'un Sans-cœur se cache derrière ça. " Déclara Cloud en continuant à avancer. " Si nous arrivons jusqu'au village des shamans, ils nous en apprendront peut-être un peu plus à ce sujet. S'ils sont décidés. "

" Pourquoi refuseraient-ils? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Ce ne sont pas des personnes chaleureuses. Au mieux, ils nous ordonneront sûrement de partir. " Se contenta de répondre le chevalier en haussant les épaules.

Il ne mentionna pas ce qui pourrait se passer d'autre.

" Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. " Soupira l'autre homme en levant les yeux au ciel. " Nous n'avons jamais vu ces shamans par nous-mêmes donc nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'ils soient aussi rustres. "

Plus le temps passait et plus Sora se disait que Kuja n'avait peut-être pas été de si bon conseil. Peut-être les avait-il envoyés droit dans un piège pour se débarrasser d'eux? Mais pourquoi le voudrait-il?

" Nous y sommes. " Dit Axel en désignant droit devant lui le début de ce qui ressemblait à des remparts en bois.

Les portes du village étaient grandes ouvertes et le groupe entra donc sans problèmes. Quelques habitants tournèrent vers eux des regards intrigués et échangèrent quelques murmures.

Il fallait dire que les aventuriers étaient différents d'eux. Les villageois avaient la peau tannée, portaient des habits et chaussons cousus dans une sorte de toile beige. Les visages et les torses des hommes étaient couverts de tatouages et chacun les exhibait fièrement.

Quelques uns des habitants prirent un air menaçant face aux visiteurs mais ces derniers n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Retourner leurs regards ne ferait que les provoquer inutilement. Les voyageurs poursuivirent donc leur chemin mais rapidement, une troupe se posta devant eux et les stoppa.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? " Lança l'un des hommes en levant le menton.

" Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez des ennuis et nous sommes donc venus vous apporter notre aide. " Expliqua calmement Squall.

" Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide d'étrangers. Partez. " Dit le même homme en croisant les bras, peu décidé à bouger.

" Attendez. " Dit une voix forte.

Les regards se tournèrent en direction d'un vieillard qui se tenait devant l'entrée de l'un des tipis. Il s'approcha des aventuriers et les étudia attentivement avant de finalement s'arrêter sur Riku.

" Ces jeunes gens sont venus nous débarrasser du fléau. " Fit l'homme en se tournant vers les villageois.

Un murmure se propagea rapidement parmi les habitants et il sembla même que certains éclatèrent en sanglots. Sans plus attendre, le vieil homme fit signe à Riku et ses compagnons de le suivre; ce qu'ils firent. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la lisière du village où avait été construite une maisonnette robuste dont les murs extérieurs étaient décorés de peaux de bêtes. L'intérieur montrait à qui voulait les voir des trophées de chasse et des tapis luxueux et soigneusement entretenus. Le vieillard s'accroupit au sol et se courba vers l'avant pour saluer son hôte.

" Que me vaut ta visite, mon ami? " Demanda le résidant en dirigeant un regard bienveillant sur celui qui s'était courbé. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers ses autres visiteurs et changea complètement d'expression. " Qui sont-ils? "

" Grand Powhatan, je t'amène ceux qui nous libèrerons du maléfice qui pèse sur notre peuple. "

Powhatan était vêtu comme les autres habitants mais portait en plus une riche coiffe de plumes ainsi qu'un long manteau en peau de bête. Il allait sans dire qu'il était le chef de la tribu.

" Kekata, sont-ce là les personnes décrites par les esprits? " Demanda Powhatan en étudiant une seconde fois les visages du groupe.

" Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. " Fit Kekata en souriant au chef.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Il paraissait tout à coup abattu par la fatigue mais rassuré à la fois. Il fit signe à l'ensemble de ses hôtes de prendre place.

" Lequel est l'élément principal des dires des sages? " Demanda l'homme à la coiffe.

" La jeune femme développée. " Dit le vieil homme en désignant Riku.

" Jeune femme? " Répéta l'adolescent, indigné.

" Les esprits se passent des détails sans importance. " Dit Powhatan avec un léger sourire en guise d'excuse.

" 'Sans importance'. Je suis très attaché à mon entre-jambe, moi. " Marmonna l'argenté assez bas pour que seul son voisin le plus proche l'entende.

" Comme nous tous. " Lui répondit Axel en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

" De mauvais dieux s'acharnent sur notre peuple depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Les uns après les autres, nos frères tombent, frappés par une fièvre soudaine pour ne plus se relever. Certains ont déjà rejoint la Terre Sacrée tandis que les autres continuent à lutter pour rester parmi nous. " Commença Powhatan d'un ton solennel. " Ma fille elle-même est tombée sous l'emprise du mauvais sort. S'il venait à lui arriver quoi que ce soit, notre peuple se verrait sans héritier. "

Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchit à ce qui venait de se dire.

" N'avez-vous pas plus de précisions? Est-ce arrivé à un moment particulier? Dans un endroit précis? " Demanda Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" J'ignore en quelles circonstances les victimes ont été retrouvées mais je sais que Pocahontas, ma fille, a été retrouvée près du Grand Arbre. " Expliqua le chef. " Pensez-vous être capables de nous aider? "

" Nous devrons d'abord nous renseigner un peu auprès des autres shamans. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire lorsque nous en saurons plus. " Répondit le jeune blond.

" Shamans? " Demanda Powhatan, surpris.

" Ces jeunes gens ont dû n'entendre parler de nous qu'en dehors de nos terres. " Rit doucement Kekata. " Je suis le seul shaman de ce village. "

" Pardon. " Dit immédiatement Roxas, les joues légèrement rosées.

" Il n'y a aucun mal. Allons rendre visite aux familles pour que vous puissiez leur poser vos questions. Je vais vous accompagner. Je crains qu'ils ne restent muets si vous y allez seuls. Nous nous méfions fortement des étrangers. " Expliqua le vieillard en essayant de se relever.

À ses côtés, Sora se redressa rapidement et lui offrit son aide, que Kekata accepta avec gratitude. Il les conduisit alors jusque chacune des habitations concernées par l'étrange maladie qui frappait les villageois. Roxas remarqua que ces derniers se montraient effectivement réticents à leur dévoiler le plus petit renseignement. Il avait parfois fallu que le doyen insiste afin de les faire parler; mais ils ne firent qu'à travers des dents serrées.

Dix personnes en tout étaient encore sous l'influence du maléfice. Les Elus avaient ressenti une aura identique à celle des Sans-cœur flotter autour des malades et comprirent donc rapidement pourquoi Kuja les avait envoyés ici. Tous sans exception avaient été retrouvés dans les bois, évanouis aux abords d'une rivière qui longeait le village.

" C'est fort étrange. " Fit Kekata lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la dernière maison.

" Qu'y a-t-il? " Demanda Sora.

" Les endroits où les malades ont été retrouvés, y compris Pocahontas. Je n'en suis pas certain mais j'ai comme l'impression que le Grand Arbre est lié à toutes ces personnes. "

" Ça fait un moment que j'y pense… C'est quoi, ce grand arbre dont vous parlez? " Dit Axel.

" Le Grand Arbre est l'être le plus sage de la forêt. C'est vers lui que nous nous tournons quand les doutes envahissent notre esprit. Sa voix nous guide vers le chemin à suivre et nous écarte du danger et de la folie. " Expliqua Kekata en faisant de grands signes des mains pour appuyer ses dires. " Nous lui rendons visite très souvent. "

" Le problème vient sûrement de là. Reste à savoir pourquoi tout le monde n'a pas été victime du fléau. " Dit Riku en tournant la tête en direction de la rivière. " Le plus simple serait encore de nous y rendre par nous-mêmes. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, dans ce cas? " Lança Axel en levant le poing.

" Vous feriez mieux d'attendre un peu. Un orage approche et risque de durer pendant une partie de la nuit. Il vaut mieux attendre demain. " Dit rapidement Kekata en secouant lentement la tête.

" D'autres personnes pourraient mourir si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite. " Insista le roux.

" Ce sont tous les habitants qui disparaîtront s'il vous arrive quelque chose. " Dit le shaman, ses paroles suivies d'un lourd silence.

x-x-x

Cloud passa la tête par l'ouverture du tipi préparé pour lui et Squall pour la nuit. De grosses gouttes tombèrent sur son visage et il fut ébloui par un éclair déchirant le ciel, aussitôt suivi d'un grondement sourd. Le chevalier se précipita à l'intérieur du modeste abri et secoua la tête avant d'essuyer les gouttes qui y restaient avec le bas de son pull, révélant un abdomen ponctué de petites cicatrices que son compagnon avait déjà vues à plusieurs reprises.

" Il vaut mieux rester près du feu. " Dit simplement Squall en retirant ses bottes pour les poser dans un coin de la tente, loin de couvertures posées au sol en guise de matelas.

Le châtain retira ses gants et passa les doigts dans les poils de la peau de bête, les sourcils légèrement haussés quand il remarqua la douceur du tapis.

" Ce vieux shaman ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que l'orage serait mauvais. " Fit le blond en se laissant tomber devant Squall, assis en tailleur. " J'ai horreur de ce temps. Ça me rend toujours nerveux. " Ajouta-t-il en posant les mains sur ses genoux.

" Venant de quelqu'un qui manipule la foudre, c'est assez étonnant. " Constata le balafré en levant les yeux vers son ami.

" C'est justement parce que je la manipule que je sais à quel point il vaut mieux s'en méfier. Ça ne te fait rien, à toi? "

" Bof. Je suis plus embêté par les vents forts mais mis à part ça… " Confia Squall en haussant les épaules. " Si tu as trop peur, tu peux toujours dormir avec moi. "

" Non, ça ira. Il y a assez de place pour dormir chacun de son côté. " Dit Cloud sans vraiment réagir.

Il se fit un moment de silence.

" Je plaisantais. " Dit le châtain, un sourcil haussé. Il se dit rapidement qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas se rectifier; et se gronda mentalement pour avoir pensé une chose pareille.

" Pardon? " Demanda Cloud, visiblement occupé à écouter le tonnerre faire rage en dehors du tipi. " J'espère que Sora va bien. Si ça se trouve, il est mort de peur. Je devrais peut-être aller le voir? "

" Tu ne ferais que le paniquer encore plus vu l'état dans lequel tu es. " Cloud lança un regard noir à Squall. " Je ne dis pas que tu as peur, juste que voir quelqu'un d'aussi agité est loin d'être rassurant. Tu ferais mieux de te détendre un peu et de dormir. Tu en as besoin. "

" Je ne demande que ça mais c'est impossible. Tant que le temps ne se calmera pas, je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil. " Marmonna le blond en retirant ses chaussures et ses gants à son tour. Son pull suivit bientôt, abandonné dans un coin de la tente avec le reste de ses affaires.

Squall le regarda faire sans dire un mot et, sans s'en rendre compte, il observa les muscles de son ami se contracter puis se relâcher tandis que Cloud retirait son haut. Inconsciemment, il humidifia ses lèvres et s'attarda sur le nombril et sur le peu de caleçon qui dépassait du pantalon du plus jeune.

" Squall? " Demanda nerveusement l'autre garçon. Le balafré leva aussitôt les yeux vers ceux du blond – et remarqua que son visage était légèrement rouge. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais? "

" Rien? " Répondit le châtain sans savoir de quoi parlait le blond. Il ne faisait que le regarder.

" Tu me regardais avec insistance. Et je t'ai même vu te lécher les lèvres plusieurs fois. "

Il parlait donc de ça.

" J'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes, c'est très gênant. " Termina Cloud, les bras croisés pour couvrir son torse le plus possible. Il aurait bien enfilé son pull mais il était humide et il ne supportait pas de porter des vêtements mouillés.

" Pourquoi? " Demanda l'autre sans réfléchir.

" Pourquoi? Eh bien… Euh… " Bredouilla le blond en évitant de regarder le second chevalier. " Parce que tu es un homme et que tu n'es pas censé en regarder un autre de cette façon. " Termina-t-il vivement.

" Axel et Roxas le font bien, eux. Sora et Riku aussi, d'ailleurs. " Répondit le plus grand en clignant des yeux, montrant clairement qu'il trouvait la réponse de son ami peu convaincante.

" Sora et Riku ne se regardent pas comme ça. " Lança le blond, piqué à vif. " Ils ne se regardent pas comme de vulgaires bouts de viande. "

Squall leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et plaça les mains derrière la tête.

" Tu es bien aveugle. " Fit le balafré. " Il y a un moment qu'ils se lancent des petits regards en pensant que personne ne les voit. Je suppose que Riku a eu assez de chance si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué. "

" Remarqué quoi? Ils se regardent tout le temps, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. "

" Tu n'as simplement pas pris le temps de mieux les regarder. Mais je suppose que tu es trop occupé à être sur le dos de Riku pour te rendre compte à quel point il tient vraiment à Sora. " Lança Squall, subitement agacé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

En un instant, le visage de Cloud était au dessus du sien et le fixait du regard, à présent ennuyé lui aussi. Mais le balafré était bien trop occupé à se dire que le blond était assis sur ses hanches pour vraiment prêter attention à ses yeux.

" Je sais qu'il tient à Sora, ne fais pas celui qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde. "

" Ah, tu vois? Tu t'énerves dès qu'il est question de Riku et de Sora! Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il puisse être aimé par d'autres que nous. Mais Sora n'est plus un enfant! Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement innocent. Il fallait bien qu'il finisse par s'ouvrir aux autres et grandir, mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte et je me demande bien pourquoi. " Lança le châtain en tournant la tête sur le côté quand il vit l'air blessé du blond.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça, tout à coup? " Dit le blond, les sourcils froncés. Il aurait bien voulu demander ce que Squall avait sous-entendu en disant que Sora n'était visiblement plus innocent mais il préféra ignorer le problème. Pour l'instant.

" On dirait que tu n'as que Sora en tête depuis tout ce temps. Chaque fois qu'on va quelque part ou qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu n'en as que pour lui. Il n'est pas seul, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Zut alors. " Fit Squall en se mordant la lèvre. C'était stupide de s'énerver pour si peu. Il comprenait parfaitement que Cloud s'inquiète autant pour le prince, c'était leur travail après tout, mais il semblait oublier tous les autres autour de lui. Il semblait oublier que Squall aussi était là, juste à ses côtés.

" Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas seul. Axel et Roxas aussi sont là. Bon, Riku aussi, bien sûr. " Fit le blond, son ton un peu plus agacé en prononçant le nom de l'argenté.

À ces mots, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Squall se brisa subitement. Cloud se retrouva brusquement sur le dos, les mains de Squall plaquées sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?! Laisse-moi – "

" Et moi, dans tout ça?! " S'exclama le plus grand. Ses paroles furent suivies d'un grondement au dehors. " Je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir de tous vous suivre! Je n'ai pas d'yeux que pour le prince! Je fais de mon mieux pour tous vous aider, toi y compris! Mais ça ne semble pas réciproque. "

" Calme-toi un peu, tu veux! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes! " Se défendit Cloud en tentant, en vain, de se libérer.

Sa résistance sembla rendre le châtain furieux. Ce dernier leva le poing pour frapper le second chevalier.

x-x-x

" Des peaux de bête. J'adore ça. " Fit Roxas, l'air satisfait, en passant le bout des doigts sur le tapis.

Face à lui, Sora fronça les sourcils, ne partageant clairement pas l'avis de son ami. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas partager de tipi avec Riku; mais Roxas s'était encore querellé avec Axel et avait entrainé Sora avec lui sans lui demander son avis. Cependant, il préférait de loin être avec le blond plutôt que le bouffon. Celui-ci était probablement en train de se plaindre et d'empêcher Riku de dormir. L'argenté risquait d'être d'une humeur exécrable le lendemain.

" Le temps se gâte. " Déclara le châtain quand la pluie tomba abondamment et qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. " Cloud doit encore être sur les nerfs. "

" Il a peur de l'orage? " Demanda curieusement l'autre Elu, allongé sur le tapis, le nez enfoui dans les poils de la peau d'ours.

" Pas vraiment. Ça l'énerve, c'est tout. " Dit Sora en haussant les épaules. Il ouvrit sa veste et la plia pour s'en faire un oreiller pour la nuit.

" Tu as entendu? " Demanda soudain Roxas en se redressant, l'oreille tendue.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, confus.

" Il pleut et il fait de l'orage. J'avais remarqué, merci de me le rappeler. " Taquina le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Non, pas ça. On dirait que quelqu'un est en train de crier. " Dit le blond en se précipitant vers l'entrée du tipi, Sora sur les talons. Les adolescents écoutèrent attentivement puis entendirent quelqu'un hurler, visiblement très énervé. Ils virent Axel et Riku se tenir eux aussi à l'entrée de leur tente, bientôt imités par quelques habitants.

" C'est Squall. " Fit Sora en sortant sous la pluie, inquiet.

Roxas n'eut pas assez de temps pour lui dire de laisser les adultes s'expliquer entre eux que l'adolescent était déjà sur le point d'entrer dans la tente. Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation de surprise et se précipiter à l'intérieur.

" Squall, arrête! " Cria Sora en voyant le chevalier prêt à frapper le second.

Il attrapa le bras levé de l'adulte et le serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de le bouger. Le balafré tourna vers lui un regard rempli de haine qui fit se glacer le sang du prince. Jamais Squall ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

" Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! " Siffla le balafré en repoussant violemment l'adolescent qui commença à tomber sur le feu.

Cloud réagit instantanément et claqua des doigts, un bloc de glace couvrant les flammes et les éteignant. Sora tomba lourdement dans de l'eau mélangée à de la cendre de bois et se releva à l'aide de ses bras tremblants. Il leva une main à sa bouche d'où un mince filet de sang s'échappait. Voyant cela, le sang de Cloud ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra le poing et le flanqua sur la figure de Squall, qui tomba à la renverse, les mains plaquées contre son nez, en gémissant de douleur.

" Espèce d'ordure! " Lui lança le blond avant de se diriger vers son protégé en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?! " Lança Axel en entrant.

Riku pénétra dans le tipi à son tour et se dirigea vers son amant blessé.

" C'est cette fièvre… " Dit un homme. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et tous virent qu'il s'agissait de Kekata, que le bruit avait attiré.

" Comment? " Demanda Cloud en observant Squall puis le vieillard.

" Il est lui aussi victime de la maladie qui ronge notre peuple. Même la fille de notre chef a été aveuglée par la colère avant d'être retrouvée dans la forêt, évanouie. " Expliqua le shaman en s'accroupissant près du balafré pour poser une main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

" Je ne lui pardonnerai pas d'avoir osé lever la main sur Sora pour autant. " Lança Cloud en aidant le prince à se lever.

" Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, Cloud, ce n'est rien. " Dit faiblement le châtain en se massant la mâchoire absentement, son regard posé sur le chevalier au sol. Il savait que Squall n'y était pour rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu menacé en sa présence.

" Viens, je vais te ramener à ta tente. " Dit Axel d'une voix apaisante en posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune châtain pour le faire sortir.

Sora obéît sans se faire prier et le suivit jusqu'à son tipi. Derrière eux, Riku poussait un soupir agacé pendant que Roxas fronçait les sourcils, un peu inquiet pour le prince. Son inquiétude passa rapidement car il savait que Sora se remettrait vite. Du moins, il l'espérait. Et puis, il devait s'occuper de Riku. Le pauvre devait se faire des idées.

" Axel ne lui fera rien. Il va juste lui parler un peu pour le calmer et veillera à ce que tout aille bien cette nuit. Tu as ma parole. " Dit le jeune roi en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Riku. Il se dirigea vers la tente de l'argenté, ne pouvant pas aller dans la sienne. Riku le suivit à l'intérieur. " Il a l'habitude de remonter le moral aux gens. Il a eu beaucoup de travail avec moi. " Plaisanta à moitié Roxas en se dirigeant vers l'un des lits.

" Ah bon. " Bredouilla le plus grand en s'asseyant. Il se mordit la lèvre. " Je n'arrive pas à croire que Squall l'ait frappé. Il a toujours passé tout ce temps à le protéger et maintenant ça. Tu crois qu'il ne s'en est vraiment pas rendu compte? "

" Je ne sais pas, Riku. " Avoua Roxas en soupirant. " Il n'y a que lui qui puisse te répondre. "

Les deux amis ne dirent plus rien et décidèrent de dormir; ou du moins d'essayer mais leurs yeux restèrent grands ouverts pendant que l'orage commençait à s'éloigner.

x-x-x

Le lendemain matin, les aventuriers se levèrent très tôt, décidés à donner une bonne correction au Sans-cœur puis à quitter le village. Tous, à l'exception de Squall qui était alité, se rejoignirent près de la rivière. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand Sora leur fit une annonce qui les fit se figer.

" Je voudrais rester ici. " Déclara l'adolescent, la tête haute et l'air déterminé.

" Pardon? " Demanda Cloud, devinant déjà comment la discussion allait finir.

" Je veux rester au chevet de Squall, essayer de lui parler un peu. " Dit le châtain en baissant les yeux au sol quand son tuteur lui lança un regard réprobateur. " Je sais que tu es fâché contre lui mais je voudrais être certain que ce n'est arrivé qu'à cause du délire provoqué par la fièvre. "

" Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Qu'est-ce que tu feras? Te morfondre? Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, Sora. Laisse tomber et viens avec nous. " Déclara Cloud en fermant une main sur l'un des poignets du prince, qui se dégagea aussitôt.

" Non, je ne veux pas fuir! " S'exclama Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Je l'ai assez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je veux que ça cesse. J'en ai assez qu'on fasse tout pour moi pendant que je reste dans mon coin à m'inquiéter. Si… Si j'arrive au moins à régler ce problème avec Squall, ça me donnera peut-être assez de courage pour continuer à changer. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à changer? Tu es parfait tel que tu es, Sora. " S'impatienta Cloud. " Maintenant – "

" Il y a tout à changer. Je suis incapable de nous débarrasser de ceux qui sont avec Zexion alors que je sais très bien qu'ils sont mauvais, je suis incapable de me décider à reprendre le royaume laissé par mon père et à assumer mon rôle d'héritier. Je pensais avoir fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'on a voyagé ensemble mais humainement, je suis toujours aussi faible que lorsque nous avons quitté le château. Je suis incapable de tuer mes pires ennemis, incapable de faire face à ceux que j'ai déçus. Je veux que ça change. Je veux savoir pourquoi Squall m'a frappé sans avoir peur de l'entendre. " Déclara Sora, les poings serrés. " Je suis désolé de vous abandonner comme ça mais je dois rester avec lui. "

Cloud s'apprêta à parler mais fut interrompu par Roxas.

" Fais ce que tu as à faire, on se charge du reste. "

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, l'un reconnaissant et l'autre rassurant. Sora fit volte-face et retourna au village pendant que les autres garçons se préparèrent à partir. Le jeune roi sentait que Cloud n'avait pas apprécié son intervention mais il ne le mentionna pas. Il fallait aussi que le chevalier comprenne que Sora devait prendre des décisions par lui-même. Tant pis s'il se trompait et qu'il finissait par être blessé après sa discussion avec Squall. Il en sortirait plus fort et plus résistant aux épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Le jeune châtain, lui, retournait au village en courant. Il vit quelques uns des habitants le regarder d'un air étrange en se demandant probablement pourquoi il revenait seul. Cependant, personne ne lui parla vraiment. Sans prêter attention aux regards tournés vers lui, Sora se dirigea vers la tente où avait été placé Squall et prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

Une odeur de plante flottait dans l'air et l'adolescent respira la fragrance, cherchant à la garder en mémoire. Il pouvait sentir l'écorce des arbres, les branches séchées et probablement une sorte de fleur dont il ignorait le nom. Près du lit de l'homme à la cicatrice, un pot avait été posé et dégageait une fumée blanchâtre. En s'approchant, le prince s'aperçut que l'odeur venait de là et son contenu lui révéla qu'il avait eu raison.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? " Grommela la voix enrouée du chevalier tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers le plus jeune.

Ce dernier avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son compagnon mais il lui avait rapidement souri pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Quand le sourire ne fut pas rendu, l'adolescent se mordit la lèvre et prit place au chevet de Squall sans rien dire. Le chevalier l'observa un moment puis finit par fermer les yeux quand il lui sembla qu'aucune parole ne serait échangée.

Sora avait toutes les peines du monde à parler. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, sa gorge se nouait douloureusement et les mots mourraient avant même de passer ses lèvres. Le prince tenta donc de se calmer avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois.

" Pourquoi? " Murmura-t-il enfin, incapable d'en dire plus pour l'instant.

Il espérait bien que l'homme comprendrait le sens de sa question; c'était même presque certain. Pour quel autre événement récent aurait-il besoin de lui demander cela?

Sora s'était souvent posé cette même question sans jamais la dire à haute voix, pensant chaque fois que ce n'était pas si important, au final. Pourquoi les deux chevaliers ne l'avaient-ils pas abandonné? Il avait vite compris que c'était parce qu'ils l'aimaient et refusaient de le laisser seul. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de l'abandonner si longtemps au château de Fantasia? Parce qu'il avait besoin d'être fort et que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas l'aider plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. Pourquoi avaient-ils été plus furieux que lui après leur première rencontre avec Riku? Parce qu'ils avaient eu peur que l'argenté ne lui aient fait du mal. Mais pour la première fois, Sora ne pouvait pas répondre à ce "pourquoi" là.

Pourquoi Squall avait-il levé la main sur lui?

" Tu me dégoûtes. " Finit par répondre le chevalier en regardant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux et voyant ainsi clairement son visage pâlir.

" Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. La fièvre te fait délirer. " Se réconforta Sora avec un petit sourire, espérant que l'adulte le contredirait.

" La fièvre m'a ouvert les yeux, Sora. "

Ce ton sévère et bienveillant à la fois… C'était bien celui du Squall habituel.

" Une énorme partie de moi ne désire que ton bonheur et ta sécurité avant la mienne. Je n'ai vécu que pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers; Linoa puis ton père. Tous deux ont disparus sous mes yeux sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais tout perdu à Balamb avec la mort de Linoa et j'ai tout perdu pour la seconde fois quand cette elfe est venue. Quand ton corps inanimé nous a été donné, j'ai eu très peur. J'ai cru que tu étais mort mais tu respirais doucement, comme si de rien n'était, pendant que Cloud s'effondrait à mes côtés. " Commença le chevalier d'une voix calme, sans jamais quitter le plus jeune des yeux.

Sora ne cessa jamais de le regarder, lui non plus.

" J'ai juré de te protéger et j'étais sincère en le pensant. Mais quelque part, je te maudissais aussi parce que je n'avais plus rien à cause de toi. Si tu n'avais pas existé, je mènerais encore une vie tranquille au Jardin Radieux et j'aurais probablement refais ma vie depuis longtemps. C'était ce que je cherchais, mais tu as tout gâché. "

À ce moment, la voix du chevalier sembla se briser et il détourna le regard alors qu'il remarquait à quel point ses paroles blessaient le plus jeune, qui le regardait sans rien dire. Squall leva un bras et se couvrit les yeux.

" J'ai horreur de ça. J'ai beau me répéter que tu n'y es pour rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujours retourner la faute contre toi. Je sais que c'est juste la fièvre qui me fait t'avouer tout ça et j'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches jamais mais ce soir là, j'ai complètement craqué en te voyant. Cloud me parlait de toi et se montrait aussi protecteur que d'habitude, et moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser que ce n'était qu'un sombre abruti, qu'il ne réalisait pas dans quel pétrin tu nous as tous mis. "

" Squall, tu ne – " Hoqueta Sora en retenant difficilement ses sanglots.

" Mes sentiments se bousculent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je déteste ça. " Fit le chevalier en se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même. " C'est de ta faute. Entièrement de ta faute. " Gémit l'homme.

" Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Squall. " Murmura Sora en se penchant sur Squall pour pleurer sur son torse.

Mais l'homme ne chercha pas à le consoler.

x-x-x

" Riku? " Demanda Axel en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'argenté. Celui-ci eut un sursaut et leva rapidement les yeux vers le plus grand. Sa vision était brouillée et il leva une main pour se frotter les yeux.

" Ça va? " Continua le roux, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

" Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " Répondit l'argenté en baissant la main. Il remarqua que ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés et l'entouraient.

" Tu pleures. " Déclara simplement Cloud, montrant pour la première fois une véritable inquiétude pour l'argenté.

" Quoi? Mais – " Dit l'adolescent alors que sa vue se brouillait de nouveau avant qu'il ne sente une goutte rouler le long de sa joue; une larme, en effet. " Je n'ai pourtant rien. "

" Ça t'a pris d'un seul coup. C'est franchement bizarre. " Admit Roxas en se grattant la nuque. " Ne me dis pas que tu es triste à ce point que Sora ne soit pas venu avec nous? "

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de redoubler les larmes de l'argenté, qui se mit à paniquer.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Comment j'arrête ça?! " S'exclama Riku en se frottant vivement les joues, à tel point qu'elles devinrent écarlates.

" C'est Sora. " Fit le chevalier blond en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres tournèrent vers lui des regards confus. " Quand Roxas a dit son nom, il s'est mis à brailler comme un gamin. "

" Je ne braille pas! " S'emporta Riku, vexé. " Oh et puis zut. Si vous n'êtes pas décidés à vous activer un peu, je vais y aller seul. " Ajouta-t-il en reprenant son chemin en direction d'un arbre gigantesque à quelques mètres devant eux.

" Hé ho, attends-nous! " Fit Axel en le rejoignant rapidement.

Riku continua à se frotter les joues et fut rassuré quand les larmes stoppèrent.

Mais il avait toujours cet étrange pressentiment qui lui serrait le cœur.

xx—x—xx

Playlist :

La forêt indienne : Final Fantasy VIII – Junction

A/N : Emoooooooo! Hm, c'était un peu soudain, cette explosion chez Squall. J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas prévue moi-même mais pas de panique. C'est sûrement très brouillon pour l'instant mais on en saura plus là-dessus un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, Squall délire encore donc il risque pas d'être très clair. =p Et il est complètement en dehors de son caractère habituel, je sais, mais gardez à l'esprit que c'est de la faute du Sans-cœur. Ok? Ok. Voilà, pardon pour ce chapitre déprimant! Passons aux réponses aux reviews anonymes!

Ol3tte : Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une déclaration. Merci, ma grande! Maman te dirait bien qu'elle t'aime aussi mais elle veut pas passer pour une pédophile. *câlin en cachette* Oh et puis zut, les parents ont le droit! *câlin en public*

Dark_Angel : Oh oui, des compliments! XD J'ai ri comme une andouille en relisant les réponses à l'interview. Contente qu'elles t'aient fait rire aussi. Je suis sûre que Youffie s'en réjouit également. =w=

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86:

Wow, j'ai l'impression de ne plus en avoir écrit depuis des lustres! Ce qui est probablement le cas. ^^; Erm, bref. Allez, je me sens d'attaque à parler d'animaux aujourd'hui! *n'a pas d'autres idées d'anecdotes à raconter*

Les canards, ça fait peur.

Avec m'man, on était parties rejoindre ma sœur à son travail pour manger à l'extérieur, ensemble. Il y a un chouette parc pas loin de son lieu de travail et du coup, on a décidé de manger nos sandwiches là. On a dû chercher un peu pour trouver une bonne place et on a fini par trouver un lac plutôt chouette avec quelques canards qui nageaient, peinards. Ils sont venus assez près du bord quand ils nous ont repérées et on a trouvé ça plutôt marrant – on pensait qu'ils seraient plus trouillards. Ma mère, qui est une **très **grande amie des animaux, a eu la bonne idée de vouloir leur jeter du pain, ce qu'elle a fait. Ceux qui se baignaient ont vite rappliqué mais ce qu'on n'avait pas vu tout de suite, c'est qu'il y en avait toute une floppée qui s'approchait aussi derrière nous. Ils arrivaient de tous les côtés! On a donc dit à notre chère mère d'arrêter de les nourrir et on est parties d'asseoir sur un banc...escortées par une bonne vingtaine de canards. Ils nous ont encerclées pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une grande partie en ait marre d'attendre pour rien. Mais bon, au final, ils ont quand même eu droit aux restes de pain de nos sandwiches. Ma sœur était choquée que l'un d'eux ait même mangé un bout de poulet qu'elle avait fait tomber. J'avoue que ça m'a aussi surprise…

La drague, version abeille

Celle-là est super récente puisqu'au moment où j'écris (et poste ce chapitre), c'est encore vrai! L'autre soir, j'étais sur mon pc et j'ai vu qu'une abeille volait près de ma fenêtre et faisait parfois pour entrer. Je voulais pas avoir à passer des plombes à essayer de la faire sortir et j'ai donc fermé la fenêtre en faisant gaffe de pas l'écraser au passage. Je retourne sur mon pc sans plus y faire attention mais une heure plus tard environ, je remarque que l'abeille est toujours en train de voler à ma fenêtre pour essayer d'entrer. Et le lendemain, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était encore là. J'ai fini par la laisser entrer en me disant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque qui l'attirait dans ma chambre mais elle est surtout restée à la fenêtre puis est ressortie. Et elle a passé le reste de la journée à se montrer et à entrer de temps en temps avant de partir. Je crois que j'ai une nouvelle amie. XD

La drague, version pigeon

Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue mais on me l'a racontée. Ceux de ma promo sont partis en Italie pendant toute une semaine l'an passé (je précise, au passage, que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas y aller d'après les échos que j'en ai eu) et visiblement, un des garçons s'est fait ouvertement draguer par un pigeon qui s'était posté devant lui et lui sortait le grand jeu. Rien que pour ça, je regrette un peu de ne pas les avoir tous suivis… Et pour les glaces, aussi. Ils s'en sont empiffrés et se sont vachement régalés. Amie A. et Amie H. ont pensé à moi chaque fois qu'elles en prenaient. =w=


	44. Le poids des remords

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 44 : Le poids des remords**_

Droit devant eux, les voyageurs voyait un arbre immense; un saule pleureur, plus précisément. Ses longues branches tombaient tout autour de son tronc et formaient un rideau épais le protégeant des regards. L'accès s'avérait délicat car l'être centenaire se situait au milieu d'un point d'eau qui ne pouvait être traversé sans bateau. Il faudrait pourtant que Riku et les autres hommes trouvent une solution.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Cloud s'avança vers la rive et posa la paume de sa main à la surface de l'eau. Lentement, le liquide se mit à givrer puis à se geler sur une surface de plus en plus étendue. Lorsque le chevalier jugea le passage assez solide, il indiqua à tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient emprunter le petit lac gelé pour rejoindre le Grand Arbre.

Cependant, au beau milieu du chemin, un mur invisible bloqua l'accès à la plupart des membres du groupe. Tous furent bloqués sauf un. Riku se retourna quand il remarqua que plus personne ne l'accompagnait et haussa les sourcils quand il aperçut que ses amis étaient restés un peu plus loin.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites? " Demanda-t-il.

" On ne peut pas avancer. Quelque chose nous bloque le passage. " Répondit Roxas en frappant devant lui, un bruit de verre sur lequel se heurte un objet retentissant dans les bois. Riku rebroussa chemin et les rejoignit.

" Pourquoi ça ne me fait rien? " Questionna-t-il en tendant une main. Non, il ne sentait rien du tout.

" Le vieux shaman parlait plus particulièrement de toi quand il a expliqué que nous étions ceux qu'ils semblaient attendre. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut t'occuper de ce Sans-cœur? " Proposa Cloud en dirigeant son regard vers l'arbre.

" Et si on allait chercher Sora? Il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose ou au moins l'accompagner? " Dit Axel, visiblement peu décidé à laisser l'argenté partir seul.

" Sora compte sur nous. Nous ne pouvons pas le décevoir en revenant sans que cette créature n'ait disparu. " Déclara l'argenté en secouant la tête. " Ce n'est pas bien grave si j'y vais seul. Je me montrerai prudent et tout ira bien. "

" Oh, alors c'est pour ça que tu as continué au lieu d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, tout à l'heure. " Déclara Axel avec un sourire malicieux. " J'étais étonné que tu ne veuilles pas retourner au village pour t'assurer que Sora n'avait rien. "

" Sora peut se débrouiller sans moi. Mais j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait si on pouvait vite finir ce qu'on a à faire ici. " Admit l'argenté avec un léger soupir. " J'y vais. Ouvrez l'œil, on ne sait jamais. "

" Fais attention aussi. " Conseilla Roxas en faisant un petit signe que Riku ne vit pas car il s'était déjà retourné.

Après une grande inspiration, l'adolescent s'avança vers le saule, les poings serrés. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait apparaître son arme. Peut-être le devrait-il? Il finit par se dire qu'il serait sûrement plus sage de se rendre compte de la situation et d'agir en conséquence.

L'argenté eut un bref mouvement de recul quand un vent fort souffla brusquement, balayant son visage et envoyant quelques mèches de cheveux lui couvrir brièvement la vue avant de les repousser. La brise se calma considérablement et fit virevolter quelques feuilles et pétales de fleurs. Il lui semblait entendre une chanson dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait clairement entendre une mélodie mais il ignorait d'où elle venait. Le son résonnait tout autour de lui et l'enveloppait, l'invitant à se laisser bercer par les mots susurrés à son oreille.

_Voilà ce que j'appelle un fringant jeune homme._ Plaisanta une voix de vieille femme.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait passé le rideau de branches. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson en se rendant compte qu'il avait baissé sa garde en écoutant le refrain et que cela aurait pu lui coûter cher s'il avait été attaqué. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait surtout savoir qui venait de parler.

" Qui est là? " Demanda Riku en observant les alentours.

Il voyait un petit carré de terre recouvert d'herbe et de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Le tronc de l'arbre se soulevait de terre à un endroit, juste en face d'un trou où semblait s'être formé un visage de vieille femme. Le long du bois couraient des écureuils et quelques oiseaux avaient trouvé refuge au creux des racines qui formaient de petites cavernes au sol.

_Approche-toi un peu que je puisse mieux te voir. _Continua la même voix.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il voulait bien s'approcher mais qui voulait le voir, au juste? Il sembla que ses pensées furent entendues car à peine eurent-elles traversé son esprit qu'il fut poussé vers l'avant, en direction du tronc face au creux. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Riku s'aperçut que des branches le guidaient, le poussant délicatement. Quelques unes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et de ses bras pour le soulever délicatement et le poser un peu plus haut. Sous ses yeux ébahis, l'argenté vit le creux bouger et les lignes du visage creusé dans l'écorce s'animer. Un regard vieux de plusieurs siècles se mit à le scruter attentivement, une bouche ridée s'étirant doucement en un sourire bienveillant.

_Oui, il me semblait bien qu'une jeune fille ne pouvait pas avoir une allure comme la tienne. _Dit la bouche en souriant un peu plus.

Riku cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore sous le choc, avant de se rendre compte de ce que l'arbre venait de dire.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me prendre pour une fille? " Marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le tronc pour s'asseoir. L'être face à lui rit de bon cœur.

_Quel caractère! _Plaisanta la vieillarde en faisant se balancer ses branches pour amuser des oiseaux venus tirer sur quelques feuilles. _On dirait que les esprits ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. S'ils commencent à prendre les hommes pour des femmes... _

Ses paroles réveillèrent la curiosité du plus jeune.

" Vous êtes au courant de ça? " Demanda-t-il aussitôt, étonné.

_Pour qui me prends-tu, petit? Pour une plante d'appartement? _

" Une plante de quoi? "

Un écureuil grimpa subitement sur l'épaule de l'argenté puis sur sa tête et essaya de lui arracher quelques mèches de cheveux. Agacé, l'adolescent agita une main pour effrayer l'animal, qui déguerpit à toute vitesse.

_Voilà que les animaux aussi s'y mettent. _Se lamenta le saule, le visage dans l'écorce soudain triste. _Si seulement je savais comment arrêter tout cela._

" Vous savez, pour cette fièvre? "

_Oui, jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour la faire disparaître. _

L'adolescent lança un regard confus à son interlocutrice et attendit d'en savoir plus.

_Près d'ici ont été plantées des racines maudites. Quand quelqu'un s'en approche un peu trop, elles déversent un pollen toxique qui réveille les sentiments les plus bas et violents. Les autres personnes comme toi y résistent plutôt bien mais non sans peine. _Expliqua l'arbre en approchant une branche du front de Riku. Il sentit des feuilles lui essuyer le front puis se placer devant lui, humides.

" C'était donc pour cela que nous étions couverts de sueur en entrant dans la forêt? Parce qu'on résistait au maléfice? "

_Certains ne sont pas affectés par le poison mais j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils sont en paix avec eux-mêmes ou parce qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de leurs tracas. Ceux-là ont bien de la chance, ne trouves-tu pas?_

" Où se trouvent ces racines dont vous parliez? " Demanda Riku en se levant. " Je dois vite les détruire. Un ami a été frappé par leur poison et je dois me dépêcher de le sauver. "

_Jeune homme, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. _Commença la vieillarde, son vieux visage apparaissant soudain peiné. _Peu importe ce que cette maladie a provoqué chez ceux qui en sont atteints, leurs paroles n'en sont pas moins pensées. Sauver ton ami ne changera pas ce qu'il a dit ou a fait. _

L'argenté baissa les yeux et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Alors si Squall avait frappé Sora, c'était parce qu'au fond, il l'avait toujours voulu? Mais c'était insensé. Le chevalier avait passé toutes ces années à protéger le jeune châtain. Pourquoi lui vouloir du mal?

Riku poussa un long soupir et serra les poings.

" Je dois quand même l'aider. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, il mérite au moins ça. " Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une branche se posa sur son épaule et la tapota doucement.

_Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les esprits te désignaient pour cette tâche. J'ai bien peur que tes autres amis ne partagent pas ton opinion. En tout cas, pas tous. _Expliqua le Grand Arbre. _Mais nous avons assez bavardé comme ça. Maintenant que je suis sûre que tu aideras les villageois, je peux te laisser ceci. _

Riku leva les yeux pour suivre le mouvement de la branche qui se dirigea vers un creux dans le tronc. Elle en ressortit en s'enroulant autour d'une longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui fut déposée au creux des mains de l'argenté.

_Prends ceci avec toi. Ils te guideront vers la source des maux de la forêt. Mais sois préparé à ce qui va suivre car le combat risque d'être délicat._ L'avertit le saule en le déposant délicatement sur l'herbe pour le laisser rejoindre ses amis.

Riku s'apprêtait à remercier l'arbre mais le visage s'était de nouveau figé et les branches ne semblaient plus animées. Sans un mot, Riku retourna sur le lac gelé et le traversa pour retrouver Cloud et les autres. Il leur résuma brièvement sa discussion et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards curieux que lui lançait son auditoire.

" Très bien, Riku, si tu le dis. " Dit Axel sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

" Nous n'avons rien d'autre alors autant faire ce qu'il dit. " Ajouta Cloud en haussant les épaules.

" Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est l'arbre qui m'a dit quoi faire! " S'emporta Riku, vexé.

" Ecoute, tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est que tu t'es approché de l'arbre, que tu as disparu derrière les branches pendant un moment et que tu en es ressorti un peu plus tard. Personne n'a parlé. " Expliqua Roxas en suivant malgré tout l'argenté, qui tenait toujours la mèche de cheveux dans la main. Il pouvait la sentir frémir un peu plus à chaque pas. Il devait probablement se rapprocher de son propriétaire.

" Ces cheveux ne sont pas sortis de nulle part! " S'impatienta l'argenté en regardant devant lui. Il sentait qu'ils approchaient du but. " Nous y sommes. " Déclara-t-il quand il sentit les cheveux s'évanouir au creux de sa main.

Les aventuriers regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent rien. Seuls quelques animaux sauvages gambadaient pour finalement s'enfuir en apercevant les étrangers. Roxas, Axel et Cloud commencèrent à avoir de sérieux doutes au sujet de Riku et ce dernier lui-même se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé.

Leurs doutes furent levés quand, devant eux, le sol bougea puis forma un monticule d'où sortit une tête couronnée de cheveux blonds. Les paupières closes, l'être continua son ascension pour finalement révéler son corps entier. Les courbes formant la créature révélèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme couverte de feuilles et de minuscules fleurs. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient jusqu'au sol et formaient une trainée se mêlant à celle des racines et des feuillages de sa robe. L'inconnue ouvrit les yeux et leur éclat surprit les aventuriers. De magnifiques iris dorés semblaient étinceler au milieu d'orbes d'un noir profond et fixèrent intensément le groupe de voyageurs.

" Vous croyez que c'est ce qu'on recherche? " Murmura Axel à ses compagnons. Il crut entendre Roxas déglutir avec difficulté et remarqua que Cloud ne l'avait même pas entendu parler.

Riku, lui, serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le seul regard de la créature lui donnait la chair de poule et provoquait des frissons incontrôlés. Ce ne pouvait pas être bon signe, d'autant plus que sa gorge s'était subitement nouée et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Il ignorait ce qui provoquait cette réaction. Pour l'instant.

La blonde offrit un sourire doux aux garçons et leva une main à ses cheveux. Elle prit une mèche entre ses doigts et tira délicatement sur les fils d'or, qui se détachèrent sans difficulté. La jeune fille s'avança alors vers le garçon le plus proche – Riku – et lui tendit les cheveux qui se changèrent progressivement en une fleur aux pétales orange. Voyant que l'argenté ne réagissait pas, elle posa la fleur dans ses cheveux d'argent et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

L'adolescent la repoussa alors violemment, la faisant tomber à la renverse à ses pieds. Riku fit apparaître sa Keyblade et la brandit devant lui, la pointe de la lame à quelques millimètres du visage de la créature.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Roxas s'avancer rapidement mais reporta son attention sur la fille, dont le sourire avait brusquement changé. La douceur de son expression se changea en un rictus mauvais alors qu'elle s'enfonça brusquement dans le sol, faisant s''envoler une multitude de feuilles autour du groupe. Riku leva une main pour se protéger les yeux des brindilles et du feuillage et regarda hâtivement autour de lui en espérant voir ce qui – c'était certain à présent – était un Sans-cœur.

Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner et voir Axel être enveloppé de lianes qui se resserrèrent autour de lui avant même qu'il ait pu faire apparaître ses armes. Roxas écarquilla les yeux et courut vers lui pour le libérer mais d'autres lianes sortirent de terre, le surprenant. Le jeune roi fit un bond en arrière pour éviter les épines qui se dirigeaient vers lui et les sentit frôler son menton, qui fut légèrement écorché. Axel fut soulevé de terre par un tronc robuste et trônait sur son sommet, se débattant pour tenter de se libérer mais en vain.

Cloud s'approcha de la plante à son tour, esquivant adroitement les racines qui tentaient de lui barrer la route. Il courut droit devant lui, fit un bond sur la droite puis sur la gauche avant de poursuivre son avancée. Une branche sur sa droite faillit l'atteindre et il crut qu'il serait touché mais une bourrasque la coupa net. Le blond continua, à présent assisté par Roxas, et atteignit rapidement le tronc. Il prit une grande inspiration et plaqua les paumes de ses mains de toutes ses forces sur l'écorce solide, une brume glacée se formant sous ses doigts. Du givre se répandit depuis ses mains et couvrit l'entièreté du tronc. Cloud sentit des épines sortir brusquement et lui transpercer la peau des paumes mais tint bon. Il leva les yeux et admira l'efficacité de son travail. Les lianes entourant Axel commençaient à geler à leur tour et le roux regardait autour de lui, cherchant comment il pourrait se dégager.

" Roxas, à toi! " Lança le chevalier quand il fut certain que la plante entière était gelée.

Sans hésiter, l'adolescent le rejoignit, Keyblades en mains, lacérant et évitant les racines acharnées. Il prit appui sur l'une de ses jambes et bondit, levant ses armes au dessus de sa tête avant de les abattre brutalement sur les branchages. Ceux-ci se brisèrent sous le choc, les fragments s'éparpillant autour du trio. La base du tronc se cacha sous terre et les ronces sortirent en masse autour des garçons. Les branches se serrèrent les unes aux autres, formant comme des cocons qui se transformèrent en bourgeons.

" Je crois qu'on a intérêt à retrousser nos manches. " Plaisanta Axel, ses chakrams à présent en main. Il fit se balancer ses bras d'avant en arrière, prêt à combattre leurs adversaires.

x-x-x

Riku s'était rapidement écarté du groupe, son corps en partie possédé par le Sans-cœur qui l'habitait. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient son état actuel mais l'argenté n'en avait que faire. Il était encore difficile pour lui de retrouver un Sans-cœur en se concentrant sur les ondes négatives qu'il émettait et avait donc jugé judicieux de faire appel à son hôte; décision qu'il ne regretta pas. Ses sens décuplés, il courait droit vers sa cible, dissimulée à quelques kilomètres du lieu où la bataille entre ses amis et les plantes maudites faisait rage.

Bientôt, il repéra la chevelure blonde de la créature qui, les yeux fermés, semblait prononcer des paroles sans émettre le moindre son. Sans doute commandait-elle aux végétaux pour les faire attaquer. Sans perdre de temps, Riku tendit une main devant lui et lança un orbe bleu en direction du Sans-cœur, dont la chevelure s'enveloppa autour de son corps pour repousser l'attaque. Les mèches se plantèrent dans le sol et jaillirent aux pieds de l'argenté, qui dut sauter en arrière pour ne pas être touché.

La créature cessa son chant silencieux et tourna un regard plein de mépris vers son adversaire acharné. Elle plia le bras gauche, son index pointant le ciel, et fit disparaître ses cheveux hors de terre pour les faire sortir une seconde fois derrière l'argenté. Ce dernier s'élança vers le Sans-coeur, une main agrippant fermement le manche de son épée tandis que l'autre faisait apparaître en son creux un orbe de feu verdâtre. La blonde fronça les sourcils à cette vue et sa réaction laissa penser qu'elle craignait probablement ces flammes.

Riku leva la main et lâcha le projectile pour le lancer droit sur son ennemie. Elle plia les jambes et sauta pour se réfugier dans les branches hautes des arbres alentour, évitant la sphère de peu. Cette dernière s'écrasa contre l'écorce d'un chêne mais ne l'endommagea pas. L'adolescent leva les yeux pour chercher la créature et la repéra rapidement. Le Sans-cœur, remarquant cela, ouvrit les bras en grand et fit pleuvoir des pétales.

" Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois! " S'exclama Riku en levant sa Keyblade.

Aussitôt, de minuscules flammèches vertes apparurent à ses pieds puis grandirent considérablement. Le vent qui se mêla au feu le fit s'étendre et brûler les pétales alentour, réduisant leur nombre en un battement de paupière.

Riku ne comprit qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège que bien trop tard. À peine avait-il fini de lancer son sort qu'il sentit un objet pointu lui transpercer le côté. Luttant contre la douleur – et trouvant en celle-ci un regain de vigueur subit – il tourna sur lui-même, attrapa la mèche de cheveux à pleine main et tira sèchement en laissant échapper un cri de rage mêlée à la peine. Rapidement, il continua à attirer les cheveux vers lui et sentit une résistance, qui ne sut durer bien longtemps. Bientôt, et avec un dernier effort qui lui coûta une quantité d'énergie conséquente, il vit le Sans-cœur surgir de terre à ses pieds, le visage déformé par la souffrance et les mains dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'apaiser la traction sur le cuir chevelu. Riku ne perdit pas de temps et forma une seconde sphère verdâtre, qu'il appuya fermement contre l'abdomen de l'ennemie. Cette dernière émit un cri strident qui le fit lâcher prise pour plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles. Il vit la créature tomber à terre et se tordre douloureusement alors que le feu la consumait rapidement. Une odeur âcre remplit l'air alors que le corps se transformait en cendres sous les yeux de l'argenté. Il sentit l'aura de l'enfant des Ténèbres diminuer puis disparaître en même temps que les complaintes et laissa son corps se détendre complètement.

Son hôte lui laissa le contrôle complet de son corps et de ses sens, réveillant ainsi un peu plus la douleur lancinante à son côté. Riku plaqua une main sur sa plaie et regarda autour de lui, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir retrouver ses compagnons au beau milieu des bois…

x-x-x

Les bourgeons s'ouvrirent pour révéler de grosses fleurs aux pétales oranges et jaune. Le cœur des plantes était noir et de petits yeux jaunes brillaient, observant le groupe avant de révéler une bouche qui s'ouvrit en grand.

Des projectiles en forme de graines furent projetés vers le trio, le surprenant. Axel leva les bras et créa un mur de flammes pour stopper l'assaut mais échoua lamentablement quand les grains traversèrent les flammes et les frappèrent de plein fouet. Cloud prit précipitamment la relève et éleva cette fois une barrière de glace, qui les protégea avec bien plus d'efficacité.

" Ça alors, des plantes qui résistent au feu! On aura tout vu. " Grommela le roux en se frottant le bras.

Il baissa les yeux vers son membre quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne le sentait plus. La graine qui s'y était plantée y était très probablement pour quelque chose. Il vit Roxas la retirer et soigner la blessure.

" C'est mauvais pour nous. On dirait que ces saletés sont en train de se multiplier. " Déclara le chevalier blond, l'air clairement mécontent.

Le duo du Crépuscule regarda autour de lui et vit assez clairement que le nombre de plantes augmentait à chaque minute passée. Axel poussa un juron, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

" Peut-être que ce n'est pas le feu qu'elles craignent. La glace a plutôt bien fonctionné tout à l'heure. " Dit Roxas en se rapprochant de Cloud, le dos tourné vers le chevalier. " Peut-être qu'en s'y mettant tous les deux – "

" C'est inutile. Mon sort n'a touché que les tiges sorties de terre. Il faudrait pouvoir atteindre les racines pour se débarrasser définitivement de cette horreur. " Expliqua Cloud, les traits de son visage visiblement tendus. Pour la première fois depuis sa longue fonction de chevalier, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire. Détruire les fleurs une à une prendrait un temps fou; ce serait même impossible si elles continuaient à se multiplier de la sorte. Ils seraient morts d'épuisement avant d'en voir la fin.

" Tu veux dire de **ces** horreurs. " Le corrigea Axel avec un sourire malicieux. Le chevalier tourna vers lui un regard courroucé.

" Il me semble que le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre de blagues. " Le gronda Cloud en se plaçant en position de combat, son épée brandie.

La paroi de glace était sérieusement endommagée et il leur faudrait rapidement trouver un autre refuge.

" Roxas, est-ce que tu peux essayer de dévier les trajectoires des graines en créant une bourrasque? " Demanda le plus vieux d'une voix très calme.

" Je veux bien essayer. " Répondit l'adolescent en prenant une petite inspiration.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis leva le bras en faisant pivoter son poignet, les doigts de sa main finissant pointés vers le ciel. Une tornade, d'abord légère, naquit autour d'eux puis s'éleva dans les airs en gagnant en intensité. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard et se fut avec une immense déception que le trio remarqua que les projectiles continuaient à être lancés avec une grande précision.

" Je déteste ces foutues salo – " Commença à jurer Roxas, à présent au bord de la panique. Axel plaqua une main sur sa bouche quand il vit Cloud écarquiller les yeux et se tourner brusquement vers lui, certainement pour le gronder.

" J'ose espérer que tu n'as jamais parlé comme ça quand Sora pouvait t'entendre. " Le réprimanda le chevalier, clairement mécontent. " Et il est inutile de céder à la panique. Ça n'apportera rien de bon. "

" Tu as une idée, alors? " Demanda Roxas en levant le menton.

" Non, mais j'y réfléchis. " Rétorqua l'adulte en le toisant du regard avant de reporter son attention sur les plantes.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il vit les fleurs stopper leur assaut et se flétrir subitement, les pétales et les tiges se recroquevillant sur eux-mêmes en pâlissant avant de devenir poussières. Ils avaient vu Riku quitter le groupe un peu plus tôt et en déduisirent que l'argenté avait probablement réussi à terrasser le Sans-cœur. Avec un énorme soupir de soulagement, tous se laissèrent tomber au sol, les yeux levés au ciel et remerciant silencieusement leur ami pour son excellent timing. Le mur de glace commença à fondre et traça un cercle humide autour du trio.

Ils attendirent un long moment et décidèrent de partir à la recherche de l'argenté lorsqu'il ne revint toujours pas. Ils le trouvèrent un peu plus loin, assis contre un arbre et une main appuyée contre son abdomen. Voyant cela, Roxas le rejoignit le premier et soigna la plaie.

" Merci, j'en avais besoin. " Haleta doucement l'argenté en souriant au blond, reconnaissant. " Vous n'avez rien? "

" C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça. " Déclara Cloud en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever; une offre que Riku ne refusa pas. Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement. " Bien. Tu as fais du bon travail. "

" Tu veux dire qu'il nous a sorti d'une situation foutrement épineuse; sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. " Ajouta rapidement Roxas en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas encore calmé.

" Vous me serez reconnaissants une autre fois. Je voudrais retourner au village le plus vite possible et m'assurer que Sora va bien. J'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. " Confia l'argenté.

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se mirent immédiatement en route.

x-x-x

Quand Sora se réveilla enfin, Squall s'était lui-même endormi et ne grimaçait plus. L'adolescent tendit une main hésitante à son front et sentit une peau chaude au toucher mais pas brûlante. La fièvre était sans doute tombée.

" _Ils ont réussi. _" Se dit le jeune châtain avec un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

Oui, ils avaient réussi et seraient bientôt de retour. Et après? Ils reprendraient leur voyage, c'était certain, mais le feraient-ils en compagnie de Squall?

Le jeune prince se mordit la lèvre, angoissé.

" Ton ami est-il guéri, lui aussi? " Demanda doucement une voix à l'entrée du tipi. Sora leva la tête et vit Kekata étudier attentivement son visage. Il remarqua les yeux encore rougis de l'adolescent mais n'en fit pas mention. " Pocahontas ainsi que tous les autres villageois se sont réveillés il y a peu. " Ajouta-t-il.

" Oh. Je suis content de l'apprendre. " Dit l'héritier sans quitter Squall des yeux. Il avait peur de donner l'impression d'être indifférent aux problèmes de ces personnes; ce qui était complètement faux. Il était sincèrement soulagé par cette nouvelle mais…

" La fille de notre chef souhaiterait te voir pour te remercier comme il se doit. " L'informa le vieillard avec un sourire compatissant. " Elle t'attend près du champ de maïs à la sortie du village. "

Le shaman sortit de la tente et laissa l'adolescent seul. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les champs, il fit de son mieux pour ne plus penser à ses problèmes personnels et donner véritablement l'impression d'être ravi pour les villageois. Mais il découvrit que chaque pas rendait ses pensées plus maussades que les précédentes et il se maudit d'être si faible.

Son esprit se vida complètement pendant un instant quand il aperçut la silhouette d'une femme, debout devant une multitude de rangées de plantes plus grandes qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène dansaient au vent tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et semblait écouter attentivement quelque chose. Sora, lui, n'entendait absolument rien. Quand enfin la brune remarqua sa présence, elle tourna vers lui des yeux d'un noir aussi profond que ses cheveux. Sora n'aurait su dire ce que pensait la jeune femme car son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment.

" Approche. " Dit-elle en souriant à l'adolescent lorsqu'elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

Sora obéit et marcha vers elle jusqu'à se tenir à deux pas de la brune.

" Je suis la fille du grand Powhatan; je me nomme Pocahontas. " Se présenta-t-elle. Sora fit pour parler mais elle l'interrompit. " Je sais qui tu es. Les esprits me l'ont dit. "

Pocahontas resta silencieuse pendant un instant, son silence mettant involontairement le prince mal à l'aise; d'autant plus qu'elle le fixait du regard.

" Je tiens à vous remercier, toi et tes amis, au nom de mon peuple. " Dit la brune en baissant les yeux vers le sol. " Je tiens aussi à te présenter toutes mes excuses. "

" Pourquoi? " Demanda l'adolescent, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

" Votre venue a semé le chaos dans votre groupe. Cette fièvre a frappé l'un d'entre vous, n'est-ce-pas? " L'air blessé qu'afficha alors Sora confirma ses dires. " Ce ne serait probablement pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas venus. "

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien. " Se contenta de répondre le châtain, une main resserrée autour de son autre bras tandis qu'il évitait le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa aussi les yeux.

" Pendant que j'étais malade, j'ai dit des choses horribles à mon père. " Commença-t-elle. " Des choses que je pensais, certes, mais pour lesquelles je m'étais fait une raison et que je pensais avoir finalement acceptées. Ce sortilège m'a montré à quel point je me mentais à moi-même. Je suppose que la même chose est arrivée avec ton ami. "

" En effet. " Marmonna le châtain avant de se mordre la lèvre pour se contrôler.

" Il faut que tu saches aussi que quoi qu'il ait pu dire, il n'a pas menti. J'ignore l'importance qu'il attachait à ce qui a été révélé mais sache qu'il en souffre certainement autant que toi en ce moment même. " Continua Pocahontas. " J'aurais préféré que mon père ne sache rien de ce que je lui cachais depuis tellement de temps. "

" C'est… Ce que Squall m'a dit aussi pendant qu'il était fiévreux. "

" S'il te plaît, pense avant tout à l'image que tu avais de lui avant d'arriver ici. Et si c'est possible pour toi, essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait. C'est – " Elle s'interrompit brusquement quand elle vit des gouttelettes tomber sur le sol aux pieds du plus jeune. " Sora… " Dit-elle doucement en le voyant pleurer.

" Je sais qu'il veut me protéger, qu'il n'aurait pas passé tout ce temps à mes côtés s'il me détestait mais… Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il m'a dit. Ça m'a tellement blessé et – et c'est vraiment de ma faute s'il est aussi agacé par tout ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui. J'aurais tellement voulu m'en rendre compte plus tôt et l'aider. "

Pocahontas regarda Sora différemment, se rendant compte que ce dernier souffrait pour son ami plutôt qu'à cause de lui. Un sourire attendri fit s'étirer ses lèvres et elle fit un pas en avant pour se tenir juste devant lui. Elle posa les mains sur les joues de l'adolescent et le fit lever la tête pour la regarder.

" Un garçon au cœur pur… C'est ainsi que t'ont décrit les esprits et ils n'auraient pas pu choisir de mots plus justes. " Dit-elle sans cesser de sourire. " Je suis certaine que tu as toujours fait de ton mieux. Ceux qui te chérissent le savent aussi bien que moi, alors ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. "

Pocahontas se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front du châtain, qui ferma les yeux et fut subitement envahi par un sentiment de nostalgie.

" _Tu ne réussiras peut-être pas tout ce que tu entreprendras et il ne faudra pas te focaliser sur tes échecs. Tires-en des leçons pour ne pas rendre tes actions vaines. C'est là que se trouve la véritable force. _"

Des paroles prononcées jadis lui revinrent à l'esprit ainsi qu'un baiser semblable à celui donné par Pocahontas. Sora leva une main à son front et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre au creux de son torse.

Du courage, il en aurait sans doute besoin et il en avait à cet instant précis. Déterminé, il se frotta les yeux pour sécher ses larmes et offrit un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune femme avant de tourner la tête quand des exclamations de joie retentirent depuis le village.

Ses amis étaient probablement revenus.

Après un bref signe de la main en guise d'adieu, Sora se tourna et courut jusqu'au village où, comme il l'avait deviné, se trouvaient Cloud et les autres. Il s'avança vers eux, étrangement rassuré de les savoir de retour à ses côtés, et passa à côté de Riku qui l'attendait les bras grands ouverts. L'argenté allait se plaindre quand il s'aperçut que son amant s'était jeté sur Cloud pour le serrer contre lui aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses bras chétifs. L'étrange sensation qui avait pris l'argenté auparavant revint de plein fouet et il porta inconsciemment une main à son cœur, la pressant contre son torse pour tenter d'en calmer les battements incontrôlés.

" Sora? " Demanda curieusement le chevalier blond en passant les bras autour des épaules de son protégé pour retourner l'embrassade.

" Je suis simplement content que vous soyez revenus sains et saufs. " Répondit l'adolescent sans se séparer de Cloud, qui commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il avait clairement senti, à l'intonation de la voix du jeune châtain, que les tout derniers mots étaient de trop. Le prince finit par se reculer et tenta de sourire de la façon la plus naturelle possible à ses amis. " Tout le monde est guéri, grâce à vous. "

Autour d'eux, des enfants serraient leur père dans leurs bras en riant aux éclats, pendant que les mères souriaient en versant parfois une larme de soulagement. Des fils étaient couverts de baisers par des parents fous de joie en voyant leur enfant de nouveau debout et en bonne santé. L'atmosphère tendue et sinistre s'était levée et pour la première fois, les uns et les autres regardaient les étrangers avec gratitude et joie.

" Comment va Grand-Mère Feuillage? " Demanda une voix derrière le groupe. Ils se tournèrent vers nulle autre que Pocahontas.

" Qui est-ce? " Demanda Sora en observant la fille du chef.

" Nous l'appelons généralement Grand Arbre mais je préfère son autre nom. Il lui va beaucoup mieux. " Expliqua la brune en souriant aux voyageurs.

" Elle se porte à merveille. Elle doit être aux anges en ce moment même. " Répondit Riku, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Je suis soulagée de l'apprendre. Je vais aller lui rendre visite immédiatement et lui présenter mes excuses. " Dit Pocahontas en partant précipitamment en direction de la forêt.

" Comment va Squall? " Demanda Riku en se tournant vers son amant. Celui-ci sembla embêté.

" Il dormait encore quand je suis sorti de la tente. " Murmura le jeune châtain.

" Allons le voir. " Déclara l'argenté en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il stoppa et fronça les sourcils, la tête tournée vers Sora, quand il sentit le plus jeune résister. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

" Tu m'as juste surpris. " Mentit aisément le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Il lâcha la main de Riku et se dirigea vers le tipi où était Squall, ses amis le suivant de près. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'espace confiné et virent que l'homme à la cicatrice s'était réveillé. Son regard croisa celui du prince un bref instant avant de se porter sur les affaires empilées à côté de son lit. Cloud fronça les sourcils quand il vit le prince éviter de regarder Squall.

" Comment te sens-tu? " Demanda timidement Roxas. Il avait senti le brusque changement d'humeur parmi ses amis et ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

" … "

Squall ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le vide du regard. Ils le virent serrer les poings avant de marmonner :

" Laissez-moi seul avec Cloud et Sora. "

Le chevalier haussa les sourcils, se disant déjà qu'il n'accepterait pas les excuses de son compagnon si facilement. Les autres garçons échangèrent un regard puis Axel sortit sans poser de questions, bientôt imité par les deux autres garçons.

" Je te préviens tout de suite : je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ce qui est arrivé hier soir. " Lança Cloud une fois qu'il ne resta plus que le trio du Jardin Radieux.

" Je ne te le demande pas. " Admit le balafré en secouant la tête.

L'autre homme fut pris par surprise. Depuis quand Squall ne cherchait-il plus à lui faire entendre raison? Et pourquoi Sora était-il soudain si pâle?

" Je n'ai plus l'intention de vous suivre. "

Les mots eurent l'effet de violents coups reçus en plein ventre. Cloud écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sora ferma les siens.

" Comment ça, tu ne nous suis plus? Compterais-tu échapper à ton devoir?! " Tonna le blond, furieux.

" Je pensais que la nouvelle te réjouirait. " Lança Squall d'un ton amer. " N'as-tu pas dit que tu ne voulais pas me pardonner? "

" Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus que tu sois avec nous! " Se défendit le blond en faisant un pas vers son compagnon pour finalement se figer quand il sentit Sora poser la main sur son bras pour le retenir. Le prince regardait à présent l'adulte d'un air déterminé.

" C'est ton choix? " Demanda calmement le jeune prince d'une voix douce.

" J'ai dit des choses horribles, Sora. Je t'ai même fait pleurer. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit et c'est encore le cas maintenant, même si mes sentiments à ton égard se sont considérablement calmés. Je ne veux que ton bien et c'est ma priorité; ça l'a toujours été. Ce côté chez moi qui ne supporte pas de te voir est infime mais bien là. Si je reste avec toi, j'ai peur que tu ne voies plus que de la gentillesse forcée dans mes paroles et dans mes gestes. Si je reste à vos côtés, je ne ferai que te blesser davantage et te détourner de ton but. " Déclara le balafré sans regarder l'adolescent, honteux.

Cloud pâlit de rage.

" Tu ne penses pas un traitre mot de ce que tu racontes, Squall! " Tonna le chevalier blond, les yeux larmoyants mais ne laissant aucune larme couler. " Il est impossible que tu – "

" Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, alors? " L'interrompit Sora en se retournant pour tourner le dos à son ainé. Il n'eut aucune réponse verbale mais le silence fut assez pour la connaître. Le prince poussa un soupir que lui seul entendit.

" Je suis désolé, Sora. " Dit Squall.

" Ne le sois pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens… Simplement que je sais qu'il serait injuste de t'en vouloir. Ta réaction est tout à fait compréhensible. " Commença l'adolescent avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme pour lui offrir un sourire chaleureux. " N'hésite pas à nous rejoindre si tu changeais d'avis. J'attendrai patiemment ton retour, que ce soit quelque part dans ce monde ou chez nous, au Jardin Radieux. Je promets de te rendre un chez toi et de te donner une autre chance de reconstruire ta vie. Celle-là sera la bonne, tu verras. "

" _Retournerai-je seulement au Jardin Radieux ou même à vos côtés? _" Pensa sombrement le chevalier châtain sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. " Tu en serais bien capable. " Plaisanta Squall avec un petit sourire qu'il garda pour lui-même.

" Allons-y. " Déclara Sora en sortant du tipi après avoir rassemblé les affaires qu'il avait laissées dans la tente. Derrière lui, Cloud tenta de se rebiffer mais ses plaintes furent complètement ignorées.

Une fois seul, Squall leva les yeux vers les bottes, la veste et les gants à présent seuls au sol. Il leva une main à ses yeux et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.

" _C'est la seule et unique fois._ " Se dit-il sans cesse pendant qu'il entendait les exclamations surprises de ses anciens compagnons à l'extérieur.

x-x-x

" Il compte vraiment rester ici? " Demanda pour la dixième fois Roxas en regardant entre Sora et Cloud.

" J'ignore s'il va rester dans le village ou retourner au Jardin Radieux. Il est assez fort, il peut voyager seul. " Dit Sora en préparant sa monture, qui frottait son énorme tête jaune contre son maître dans un geste de réconfort.

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille… " Chuchota Cloud pour lui-même, resté à l'écart en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt à partir. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de se plaindre du bec de son chocobo enfoui au beau milieu de ses cheveux.

Pour lui, Squall avait toujours été très proche du prince, autant que lui. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à rester avec lui, au château, pendant que le roi le délaissait à son éducateur ou à la solitude de sa chambre. Ils avaient passé tant de bons moments… Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là si subitement? Le blond fronça les sourcils en se rappelant certaines conversations durant leur voyage.

_"_ _Tu n'aimes pas les enfants? " Demanda Cloud, les sourcils haussés. Sora, à peine âgé de huit ans, l'imita._

_" Sora est une exception. " Ajouta rapidement Squall en s'assurant que le feu ne s'éteindrait pas. " Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être un bon père. "_

_" C'est pas vrai! Tu serais un très bon père, Squall! Tu es toujours très gentil avec moi! " S'exclama Sora, les sourcils froncés, défiant le châtain de le contredire._

_Squall se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire._

" _Il y a eu cette fois-là. Je n'y avais pas tellement prêté attention, je pensais qu'il était simplement gêné. _" Se dit Cloud.

_" Sora, arrête avec ça. C'est très indiscret. " Grommela le chevalier blond en prenant un air courroucé._

_" Mais ça restera entre nous! Allez, Squall, tu dois bien avoir un secret, non? Je te dirai le mien si tu me dis le tien! " Insista le prince quelques mois plus tard. " S'il te plaît! " _

_" Oui, j'ai bien un secret mais si je le dis, ça n'en sera plus un, non? " Répondit le balafré._

" _Et cette fois-là aussi, je n'ai rien remarqué. J'ai cru qu'il taquinait Sora. _" Pensa le chevalier blond en levant une main pour se pincer l'arête du nez. " _Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais compris? _"

" Cloud? Peut-on partir à présent? "

Le chevalier ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Sora et les autres déjà en selle et prêts à quitter le village. Inconsciemment, il chercha Squall des yeux mais se reprit, secouant la tête.

" Allons-y. " Dit-il.

" _C'est complètement mauvais._ " Pensa-t-il en passant les remparts du village des shamans.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fight! l'esprit de la forêt : Final Fantasy VIII – Liberi Fatali

La fin du voyage pour Squall : Loveholic - Shinkirou

A/N : Non, ne me tuez pas! XD Inconsciemment, j'avais laissé des indices dans les réponses pour l'interview. Surtout au sujet des qualités de Squall en tant que père. =3= Bon, j'avoue que le hasard a bien fait les choses. Donc voilà pour ce chapitre déprimant, une nouvelle fois. Promis, juré, craché, ça durera pas longtemps et le prochain chapitre sera moins lourd. J'ai fait vite cette fois, hein? Ça change des derniers chapitres. =p Allez, hop! Réponses aux reviews anonymes!

Dark_Angel : Ah ça, Sora a dû la sentir. Le pauvre. =x Hm, j'essaie de ne pas faire que dans le déprimant mais j'en ajoute de temps en temps. Ça fait jamais de mal à une fic. =p Merci beaucoup pour ton message, miss!

Voili voilà! Pas d'anecdotes cette fois-ci non plus, je n'ai pas d'idées. =3= (et qui sait combien de temps il me faudra pour en trouver…)


	45. Mauvais esprits

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 45 : Mauvais Esprits**_

_" Attendez! " Cria-t-on au loin. " Je viens avec vous! "_

_Sora se retourna et vit Squall courir vers lui à toute allure._

_" Squall! " S'exclama joyeusement le jeune châtain en souriant à son tuteur. _

_Ce dernier le rejoignit enfin et alors que le prince s'apprêtait à l'accueillir, il sentit quelque chose bouger brusquement en lui et vit une épaisse fumée noire sortir de son torse. Un double à son image se jeta sur Squall et plongea une main dans son torse pour en arracher son cœur. Le chevalier tomba à la renverse, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Le double se retourna et révéla son identité ; que Sora avait devinée dès l'instant où l'Ombre était apparue._

_" Tiaan! " Hurla le châtain, furieux._

_" Quoi? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, non? " Demanda le Sans-cœur d'une voix doucereuse en léchant le muscle encore chaud, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'adolescent._

Sora se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et l'estomac retourné. Ses yeux observèrent les cieux parsemés d'étoiles que quelques nuages cachaient ici et là. C'était une très belle nuit et leur position au sommet d'une butte rendait le spectacle d'autant plus grandiose. Ou peut-être était-ce une simple impression.

Le prince se leva et décida de s'éloigner un peu du campement improvisé pour la nuit. Il descendit le monticule et se dirigea vers le point d'eau où les chocobos s'étaient rassemblés. L'un d'entre eux – sans doute celui de Cloud, il avait le sommeil léger – le regarda un bref instant avant de se rendormir. L'adolescent s'assit près de la rive, amena les genoux à sa poitrine et les enlaça. Il observa longuement les reflets créés par la lune à la surface de l'eau, ses pensées défilant sans vraiment s'arrêter sur une idée fixe.

" Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? " Demanda-ton derrière lui.

Sora tourna la tête et offrit un sourire timide à son amant.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter. " Soupira Riku en prenant place aux côtés du châtain. " Tu as fait un cauchemar? Je t'ai entendu gémir dans ton sommeil. "

" Pardon de t'avoir réveillé. "

" Ça ne fait rien. Alors? "

Il se fit un moment de silence.

" Tiaan m'envoie des messages en rêve. Je l'ai vu arracher le cœur de Squall. " Confia le prince en croisant les bras sur ses genoux pour y enfouir son visage. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

" Apparemment, il n'est pas trop content au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé. "

" On peut probablement dire qu'il réagit à ma place. Je n'en veux pas à Squall alors que pour d'autres, j'en aurais sûrement le droit. " Dit Sora sans relever la tête. Riku dut donc tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

" À ce sujet… " Commença le plus grand d'un ton incertain. " On n'a pas trop su pourquoi il est resté avec les shamans. "

Il vit Sora relever la tête et fixer l'horizon, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir. Il le vit froncer très légèrement les sourcils; il doutait. Sora se mordit ensuite la lèvre; il avait probablement fait son choix. Le châtain baissa ensuite les yeux et il sembla attristé; la réponse ne plairait peut-être pas à son ami.

Riku eut un sourire en voyant diverses expressions défiler sur le visage de son amant et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le faire se tourner vers lui, le second venant se placer à la taille du prince pour le serrer contre lui. L'argenté posa le menton sur l'épaule de Sora et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Je respecterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. " Murmura Riku avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser sur la joue de Sora; un baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

" Merci, Riku. " Répondit le prince sans vraiment sourire. Il était trop préoccupé pour l'instant.

" Tu joues les durs mais une fois que tout le monde a le dos tourné, tu t'écroules sans rien dire à personne. On ne t'en voudra pas si tu déprimes un peu. Du moment que ce n'est pas à longueur de journée et que tu ne nous entraines pas avec toi. "

" Tu essaies de me remonter le moral ou de m'achever? " Demanda le châtain en poussant l'argenté, qui tomba sur le côté en laissant un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sora l'observa, toujours assis, et lui sourit enfin.

" Vu ta réaction, je dirais que je te remonte le moral. " Confia le plus vieux en se redressant sur les coudes. " Tu retournes dormir ou tu préfères rester ici encore un peu? "

Un simple regard suffit à répondre à sa question. Sans un mot, l'argenté se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de rejoindre les autres.

Sora n'aurait jamais pu le remercier assez d'être aussi compréhensif.

x-x-x

" Où est Sora? " Demanda Cloud en regardant autour de lui.

" Parti se débarbouiller avant de reprendre la route. " Répondit Axel en resserrant son manteau autour de lui. La nuit avait été plus froide que prévue et il espérait bien qu'il ne tomberait pas malade.

" Riku, je peux te parler? " Demanda le chevalier, oubliant temporairement le prince. L'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'approcha, l'air intrigué; et un peu méfiant aussi. " Ecoute, euh… "

Cloud évita le regard du plus jeune un instant avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Riku faillit tomber sous la force et la soudaineté de son geste.

" Squall n'est plus là et Sora a toujours eu deux mentors alors… Euh, je me demandais si… " Bredouilla-t-il, l'air de plus en plus contrarié.

" Si je peux le remplacer? " Termina l'adolescent, peu sûr d'avoir vu juste. Mais Cloud acquiesça. " Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de faire aussi bien que lui mais je veux bien. Cela dit, j'ai toujours veillé à ce que Sora se porte bien et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de si tôt. " Informa-t-il l'homme en faisant signe au prince, qui courait vers eux. Sora lui rendit le geste avec enthousiasme.

" Tu as plutôt intérêt. " Marmonna le blond avant de se tourner vers son chocobo pour cacher ses joues rosies. Il avait honte de l'admettre, même à lui-même, mais il se sentait rassuré de savoir Riku prêt à l'épauler. Surtout avec l'attitude qu'il avait généralement envers l'adolescent.

" Prêt? " Demanda l'argenté quand Sora fut à ses côtés.

" Plus que jamais! " S'exclama Sora, l'air rayonnant. Sa joie était clairement forcée mais personne ne lui reprocha quoi que ce fût.

Le groupe d'amis continua son voyage en direction de la forêt des Viéras. Le roi Mickey avait laissé une note sur la carte et le groupe était intrigué par ce qu'il pourrait bien y trouver – intrigué mais aussi inquiet. Les chocobos étaient particulièrement vifs depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur voyage – apparemment, ils n'avaient apprécié leur arrêt à Fantasia que pendant un temps plus court que les voyageurs. Roxas eut un sourire amusé en voyant sa monture secouer la tête de temps à autre tandis que le vent ébouriffait légèrement ses plumes bleues. Le roi lâcha brièvement les rênes pour lui caresser le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le chocobo un peu plus guilleret.

" C'est incroyable comme ces animaux adorent courir. " Fit Axel, qui subissait lui aussi les accès de joie de sa monture qui manquèrent de le faire tomber plus d'une fois. " Et moi qui m'étais toujours dit que c'était de l'esclavage de les faire courir en portant des gens. "

" Ce sont des animaux très robustes et dont l'entretien est bien moins coûteux que celui des chevaux. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi notre roi ne voulait pas d'eux dans le royaume. " Expliqua Cloud. Il s'apprêtait à demander l'avis de Squall mais se souvint subitement qu'il n'était plus là.

" Peut-être que mon père faisait une allergie? " Proposa le jeune châtain en tournant la tête vers son tuteur, qui haussa les épaules.

Le chemin se poursuivit sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée et le silence déjà pesant se fit un peu plus oppressant lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt abritant Eruyt. Tous froncèrent les sourcils et déglutirent.

" C'est assez… Etrange comme atmosphère. " Commenta Roxas en se grattant la nuque.

" Ce n'est pas normal. " Dit Cloud en baissant les yeux vers son chocobo qui hésitait à avancer en direction des bois. " La première fois que nous sommes venus, nos montures ont marché d'elles-mêmes dans la forêt et nous ont conduits au village des Viéras mais cette fois, on dirait que nous sommes repoussés. "

" Il faut pourtant que nous entrions. " Insista Sora en descendant de son chocobo. Il empoigna la bride et entraîna l'animal avec lui dans les bois.

" Attends, ne pars pas seul! " S'exclama Riku en l'imitant quand il vit que sa monture refusait d'avancer.

Cloud et Roxas les suivirent aussitôt. Axel, lui, poussa un long soupir et observa les arbres regroupés face à lui. Les forêts ne lui rappelaient jamais de bons souvenirs. Après son combat contre Giliaan, suite auquel il avait faillit perdre la vie, il n'était plus très enclin à y remettre les pieds. Il le faudrait bien, pourtant. Le roux descendit donc de son chocobo et entra dans les bois.

x-x-x

" Ok, c'est génial. Déjà que je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise en forêt, il a en plus fallu que je perde les autres. " Marmonna le bouffon après avoir passé près d'une heure à chercher ses amis.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et il n'avait encore vu aucun animal errer dans la forêt – détail qui le perturba grandement. Même la forêt des elfes était plus peuplée!

" Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? " Appela Axel en observant les alentours.

Il vit un buisson s'agiter et sursauta violemment. Aussitôt, il poussa doucement sa monture pour la faire se cacher derrière d'épais feuillages et fit apparaître ses armes, prêt à attaquer ce qui s'approchait de lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se retint de bouger quand le buisson s'agita une seconde fois, puis une troisième, cette fois plus fortement. De longues oreilles blanches sortirent du feuillage, bientôt suivies d'une tête recouverte de cheveux d'un blanc crémeux puis d'un corps à la peau brune couvert d'une armure noire légère. La Viéra posa les yeux sur le roux armé qui attendait en la fixant du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils, sortit complètement de sa cachette et repoussa ses cheveux noués derrière son épaule. Axel vit à ce moment là qu'elle portait un arc.

Quand elle ne chercha pas à s'armer, le bouffon fit disparaître ses chakrams et appela son chocobo, qui le rejoignit avant de se diriger vers la Viéra pour se faire caresser affectueusement.

" Tu as perdu tes compagnons de route? " Demanda la femme en portant son regard froid et sévère sur le roux. Ce dernier se contenta de faire oui de la tête. " La forêt est devenue dangereuse. Il ne faut pas rester seul. "

" Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais je suis plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît. " Se vanta Axel avec un sourire malicieux.

Son sourire s'effaça cependant aussi vite qu'il n'apparut quand la Viéra empoigna son arc et décocha une flèche juste derrière lui en un battement de cil. Le roux se retourna et vit une forme noire s'évaporer, la flèche plantée au milieu du nuage de fumée noire qui se dissipait.

" Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes amis. Vous devrez partir immédiatement. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr. "

" Je remarque. " Dit le bouffon, dont le corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. La femme rangea son arme et se mit en marche sans rien ajouter d'autre. " Euh, je suis Axel. " Se présenta le roux pour briser le silence.

" Fran. " Dit la Viéra sans se retourner. Elle stoppa un instant puis tourna à droite. " Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici? "

" En fait, c'est le roi Mickey qui nous envoie. Et je crois comprendre pourquoi… " Dit le roux en observant les environs. Il fit apparaître un chakram et le lança sur sa gauche. Une ombre apparue fut frappée de plein fouet par l'arme et se volatilisa.

" Le roi… Alors Yote lui avait demandé de l'aide. " Fut tout ce que répondit Fran en contournant un arbre.

" Avait? " Répéta le roux, les sourcils haussés.

" Des milliers d'Ombres avaient envahi la forêt. Elles ne faisaient rien mais Yote a préféré avertir le roi de Fantasia après que les habitantes aient insisté pour qu'on les aide. Les Viéras guerrières sont peu courantes; elles n'avaient aucune chance face à ces créatures. Le village a finalement été attaqué et personne n'en est sorti vivant. " Expliqua la Viéra avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Axel se doutait qu'elle devait en souffrir mais sa fierté l'empêchait probablement de le montrer trop ouvertement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici s'il n'y a plus rien? " Demanda le bouffon.

" La forêt m'a demandé de détruire ses filles, que les Ténèbres ont rendues sauvages. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie accompli cette tâche. "

" Encore ces fichus Sans-cœur… " Marmonna Axel en secouant la tête. " Nous pouvons t'aider, si tu le souhaites. "

" Je préfèrerais me charger de ça moi-même. " Répondit Fran en décochant une autre flèche droit devant elle.

Axel ne dit rien d'autre et se contenta de la suivre en silence. Il avait le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait senti plusieurs fois des frissons le secouer de la tête aux pieds en sentant des regards posés sur lui. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Viéras changées en Sans-cœur et à vrai dire, cette pensée ne le rassurait pas tellement. Deux créatures naturellement agressives réunies ne pouvaient rien apporter de bon.

" La forêt s'agite. Quelque chose approche." Déclara subitement Fran en jetant des regards rapides autour d'elle. Elle empoigna son arc et une flèche et se recula jusqu'à être dos à dos avec Axel. " Arme-toi. "

" Déjà fait. " Répondit le bouffon en imitant la Viéra.

Si on lui avait dit un jour que la forêt des Viéras était vivante, il ne l'aurait pas cru sur le coup mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas en rire. C'était comme si tout autour de lui avait cessé de bouger et écoutait avec attention le moindre bruit suspect. Le vent ne soufflait plus, les feuillages bloquaient les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Ils étaient comme prisonniers dans une cage de verre, coupé du reste du monde.

Fran décocha une flèche, puis une seconde sur sa droite. Prête à tirer une troisième fois, elle suivit un mouvement qu'Axel ne percevait pas et ses muscles contractés montraient non seulement qu'elle était nerveuse mais aussi que ses sens étaient pleinement réveillés. Le roux suivit ce qui était pointé par la flèche de Fran et déglutit avec difficulté quand la chose stoppa sa course. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Axel sentait des crampes naître dans ses jambes et se demanda quand il allait enfin pouvoir bouger. Il vit brièvement les doigts de Fran se resserrer sur la flèche avant qu'une forme noire ne bondisse des buissons et fonce droit sur eux. La Viéra fit pour attaquer mais se retint à temps quand elle aperçut le visage de la créature; qui ressemblait étrangement à la jeune femme.

L'étrangère leva une main griffue et ses ongles griffèrent le métal de l'armure de Fran, qui avait levé un bras pour se protéger du coup.

" Mjrn! " S'écria-t-elle en baissant son arc.

" Qu'est-ce tu fabriques? Attaque-la! " Fit le roux en rejetant les bras en arrière pour jeter ses armes sur l'ennemie.

" Je ne veux pas la blesser! On peut encore la sauver! " Lança Fran en repoussant celle nommée Mjrn de toutes ses forces.

La jeune Viéra retomba sur le sol, appuyée sur ses pieds et ses mains, avant de lancer un nouvel assaut. Fran bloqua toutes les attaques relativement facilement mais un coup puissant la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle vit la seconde Viéra lever une main mais celle-ci se ravisa et bondit vers l'arrière pour éviter le projectile lancé par Axel. Mjrn émit un bruit sourd avant de changer de cible pour se diriger vers le bouffon. Celui-ci fit disparaître ses chakrams et attendit la Viéra de pied ferme – bien qu'il ait eu l'envie pressante de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se pencha à droite, puis à gauche, puis vers l'avant, esquivant de justesse les griffes acérées de la furie. Mais alors qu'il s'abaissait, il vit un genou se lever rapidement vers son visage et le frapper de plein fouet. Avec une exclamation de douleur, le roux fit plusieurs pas en arrière, une main plaquée sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner généreusement.

" Y en a marre maintenant. " Fit-il en s'avançant le premier vers l'adversaire. Cette dernière renouvela ses attaques mais fut surprise quand Axel disparut dans un nuage noir et réapparut derrière elle. Il la frappa à la nuque et sans un bruit, Mjrn tomba face contre terre et ne se releva pas.

" Mjrn! " Appela Fran en le rejoignant pour prendre la Viéra évanouie dans ses bras. Une mince fumée noire s'échappa du corps de la plus jeune et Axel ne perdit pas une seconde. Un lancer précis détruisit l'Ombre qui tentait de s'échapper pour trouver un nouvel hôte. " Heureusement, elle a l'air de ne rien avoir. "

Axel aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant au sujet de lui-même.

" Tu la connais? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix nasale. Il s'était pincé le nez pour stopper le saignement et penchait la tête vers l'arrière. Fran posa la Viéra à terre et se plaça à côté d'Axel pour le faire se pencher en avant et lâcher son nez.

" Reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête. " Conseilla la Viéra en posant une main entre les omoplates du bouffon pour lui donner une petite tape amicale. " Merci de ne pas l'avoir blessée. "

" J'avais comme la très nette impression que tu tenais à cette jeune demoiselle. " Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, prétendant ne pas attacher tellement d'importance à ce qui venait de se passer.

" Mjrn est ma jeune sœur; la seule qu'il me reste. " Expliqua Fran en lançant un regard attendrit à la jeune fille inconsciente. " Ce doit être pour cette raison que la forêt voulait que je sois celle qui la débarrasse de la présence des Ombres. "

" Votre forêt est vraiment incroyable. " Plaisanta le roux en levant la tête pour regarder la sœur de Fran, mais celle-ci le fit baisser la tête de force en ignorant ses protestations.

" Les Viéras entendent les mots de toutes les forêts, pas uniquement ceux de celle de Golgomore. Nous sommes nées ainsi. "

Ils se remirent en route lorsque le nez d'Axel ne saigna plus et finirent par sortir complètement des bois. Il n'y avait encore personne mais Fran avait assuré le roux que ses amis ne tarderaient plus et qu'elle resterait avec lui d'ici là. Mjrn ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais aucun des adultes ne s'inquiéta pour elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? " Demanda Axel pour combler le silence.

" Continuer à chasser ces créatures. Mais avant ça, il faut que je contacte Balthier pour qu'il veille sur Mjrn jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. " Dit la Viéra. Elle vit le bouffon hausser un sourcil, curieux. " Balthier est mon compagnon de voyage depuis plusieurs années. Il est le seul être humain en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. "

" Confiance au point de lui confier ton unique sœur? Vous devez être très proches, non? " Demanda le roux avec un sourire taquin. Pour toute réponse, il vit Fran hocher la tête et poser une main sur son ventre, l'air dans le vague. Ce geste le fit froncer les sourcils. " Tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'agiter autant. Il vaudrait mieux – "

" Si Balthier ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis, il y a très peu de chances pour que tu en sois capable. " Le coupa la Viéra en lui offrant un sourire rare; en tout cas, Axel était persuadé qu'il l'était. Fran n'avait rien montré d'autre que du mépris ou de l'indifférence.

" Axel! Enfin! " Appela une jeune voix.

Le duo se retourna et vit un groupe de garçons sortir de la forêt et s'approcher d'eux, un nombre équivalent de chocobos derrière lui. Roxas se détacha du lot et courut jusqu'à son amant sur qui il se jeta, le faisant tomber sur l'herbe et amortir sa propre chute.

" Ne me dis pas que tu es encore terrifié à l'idée d'être séparé de moi? " Plaisanta le roux en pinçant légèrement la joue du blond, qui se redressa et lui envoya un regard coléreux.

" Idiot. J'ai passé ma vie avec toi. Quand tu t'en vas, je me sens complètement seul. "

" Merci pour nous. " Commenta Riku mais il fut ignoré.

" Oh, alors c'est juste parce que tu as besoin de compagnie que tu me veux à tes côtés? Je suis blessé, vraiment. " Fit le bouffon avec une petite moue. Il se redressa le temps de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Roxas. " Mais si ça te va comme ça, alors à moi aussi. "

" Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi… " Bouda le roi en s'asseyant, toujours à califourchon sur le bouffon, les bras croisés.

" Fran, que faites-vous ici? " Demanda curieusement Sora en regardant la Viéra, puis celle, plus jeune, allongée près d'elle.

" J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler ici. " Répondit la femme, ses yeux ne quittant pas le prince qui s'était approché de Mjrn pour l'observer.

" Elle vous ressemble énormément. Toutes les Viéras se ressemblent plus ou moins mais vous semblez presque être jumelles; si on ne prête pas attention à votre différence d'âge. " Dit le châtain en posant une main sur le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se détendit à nouveau.

" C'est Mjrn, ma petite sœur. Elle a été attaquée par une Ombre. Je crois qu'elle est la seule à y avoir survécu. " Dit la Viéra.

Sora ne dit rien, sachant déjà ce que ces mots signifiaient. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa colère. Sans un mot de plus, il plaça une main sur le côté de la tête de la Viéra et fit apparaître une lumière verdâtre. Aussitôt, Mjrn commença à se réveiller et leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

" Fran! " Fit-elle en passant les bras autour de la taille de sa grande sœur, son visage appuyé contre le fin voile qui couvrait son abdomen. " C'est horrible. Tout – Tout le monde - ! "

" Je sais. N'y pense plus, tu es en sécurité maintenant. " Lui chuchota la jeune femme en la serrant contre elle, rassurée de retrouver sa sœur telle qu'elle avait toujours été.

" Dis, est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'accompagne? Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais vraiment besoin mais bon… " Proposa le bouffon en se frottant la nuque.

" J'aurais une faveur à vous demander, si ça ne vous dérange pas. " Commença la Viéra. Elle vit Sora hocher la tête en signe d'encouragement. " Mes amis se trouvent actuellement à Winhill. Pourriez-vous conduire ma sœur là-bas? Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'en charger pour l'instant. "

" Je peux rester avec toi! Je ne te gênerai pas, je te le promets! " S'exclama aussitôt Mjrn en s'accrochant au poignet de son aînée, qui secoua lentement la tête.

" C'est trop dangereux. Tu serais un poids pour moi. " Dit franchement Fran. Les garçons se sentirent mal à l'aise quand la jeune Viéra se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot.

" Vous serez en sécurité avec nous. Et puis Fran vous rejoindra très vite. " Tenta Cloud en souriant à la jeune fille, qui ne fit que tourner vers lui un regard plein de dédain.

Elle allait insister pour que Fran la garde auprès d'elle mais la Viéra était déjà repartie dans la forêt. Mjrn fit pour la suivre mais une main se resserra autour de son frêle poignet. Furieuse, elle se tourna et se prépara à gifler celui qui l'empêchait de partir mais stoppa quand elle vit le regard sévère d'Axel.

" Tu n'es pas la seule à être attristée par ce qui est arrivé à ton peuple. Ta sœur a besoin d'être seule pendant un moment. Respecte sa volonté. " Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme qui surprit même Roxas. Il avait rarement vu son compagnon faire preuve d'autant d'autorité. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que son ancien statut de serviteur l'empêchait de se montrer si sûr de lui face à Roxas.

Mjrn baissa les yeux, encore vexée, mais hocha timidement la tête pour montrer qu'elle les suivrait sans faire d'histoires. Le groupe se prépara à monter sur leurs chocobos et quand vint le moment de décider avec qui la Viéra voyagerait, cette dernière n'attendit pas de réponse et s'approcha prestement de Riku, dont elle serra le bras contre elle pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Sora avait eu un léger pincement au cœur en la voyant agir ainsi mais se dit rapidement qu'il était idiot de s'en faire pour son ami.

Mais était-ce vraiment de l'inquiétude?

x-x-x

" C'en est assez. "

Le bruit de pas suivit cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'austère. Une seconde personne entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un rictus mauvais.

" Te serais-tu fait sermonner? " Demanda-t-on d'une voix amusée.

Zexion tourna le visage vers le nouveau venu, son unique œil à peine visible tant il fronçait les sourcils.

" La ferme, Xaldin. " Lança-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux en reprenant son activité précédente.

" Tu commences à nous coûter cher, tu sais. D'abord Ansem, ensuite Vexen, Larxène, Luxord et maintenant Lexaeus. Nos troupes s'amenuisent rapidement mais je compte toujours autant d'Elus. " Taquina Xaldin en se plaçant devant le plus jeune pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille. Zexion fronça les sourcils et fit pour le bousculer mais n'y parvint pas.

" Et pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est sur moi que retombe la faute. " Grommela Zexion en tournant le dos au plus grand.

" C'est parce que tu es le seul à avoir assez de cran pour aller Lui rendre visite aussi régulièrement. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les privilèges qu'Il t'accorde? " Susurra Xaldin à l'oreille de Zexion, dont le corps entier se crispa. " Si je te rends quelques services, aurai-je aussi droit à une place spéciale auprès de – "

" Fais attention à ne pas franchir certaines limites, Xaldin. " Dit une troisième personne.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un autre garçon, un peu plus vieux que Zexion, qui observait le duo avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Ses yeux couleur lavande étudiaient l'échange et si l'individu ne disait rien, son regard parlait pour lui. Ses cheveux coiffés soigneusement tombaient jusque ses épaules et dégageaient une forte odeur de fleur, la couleur rosâtre des mèches accentuant le côté…particulier du personnage.

" Il a beau être plus jeune et moins costaud que toi, tu n'en restes pas moins qu'un simple Général à ses yeux. "

" Que fais-tu ici, Marluxia? " Demanda sèchement Xaldin en se tournant vers le garçon à la coiffure étrange. " Toi aussi tu venais demander une faveur? "

" Arrête donc un peu avec ses blagues idiotes. " Marmonna Zexion en essuyant une poussière invisible sur son manteau. L'homme aux nattes remarqua son geste mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Je viens vous annoncer que je vais vous quitter pendant un petit moment. " Dit Marluxia en souriant chaleureusement à ses partenaires. " On m'envoie m'occuper des Elus. Apparemment, nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux. "

" Ni même de celui de la Lumière? " Demanda le brun, surpris. Le plus jeune affichait la même expression.

" N'est-ce pas encore un peu tôt? " Demanda ce dernier.

" Pas pour Lui, apparemment. " Confia le garçon aux cheveux roses en haussant les épaules. " Si vous avez des conseils à me donner avant que je parte, je suis preneur. "

" Angoissé? " Demanda Xaldin d'un ton suffisant. Marluxia l'ignora complètement et porta son attention sur le plus jeune.

" Tu n'en auras peut-être pas besoin mais prends ça avec toi, on ne sait jamais. " Dit Zexion en sortant une feuille de sa poche pour la donner à l'homme aux yeux lavande. Il prit le papier, étudia son contenu et écarquilla les yeux.

" Es-tu certain de vouloir le libérer, lui? " Questionna Marluxia d'un ton incertain.

" Il ne le sera pas indéfiniment. Disons que le temps qui lui sera accordé sera amplement suffisant pour nous débarrasser de ces cloportes, d'autant que leur nombre s'est récemment réduit. "

" Comment cela? " Demanda Xaldin, intrigué.

" L'un d'eux a décidé de faire bande à part. Je n'avais pas osé espérer que ce genre d'imprévu arriverait. "

" C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous. " Déclara Marluxia, à présent complètement sûr de lui. " Hm, je vais faire d'eux l'engrais idéal pour mes plantes. " Chantonna-t-il en ouvrant un couloir dans lequel il disparut. Xaldin le regarda faire, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

" J'ai beau me dire que je le bats à plate couture, il me fait quand même froid dans le dos. "

" Marluxia n'est pas un adversaire à sous-estimer. "

" Non. Je voulais parler de ses cheveux. Je les trouve vraiment horrible. "

x-x-x

Après un long moment passé à réfléchir calmement sans interruption, Sora en était venu à une conclusion claire et non équivoque : il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les mains de Mjrn sur l'abdomen de Riku, la façon dont elle le regardait tandis qu'ils parlaient, le sourire qu'elle lui offrait si volontiers dès qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle.

Le jeune prince savait pourtant bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état. Aussi jolie et attirante eut-elle été, Mjrn restait une fille et Riku n'était pas attiré par les filles; Sora en savait quelque chose.

" Mais il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de poser les mains sur lui. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montre aussi gentil avec elle? Franchement, il est ridicule. " Marmonna le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est toi qui es ridicule, à te mettre dans tous tes états. " Commenta Axel à côté de lui.

Plus en avant, le chocobo de Riku restait près de celui de Cloud et le suivait jusqu'à leur destination, ignorant complètement ce qu'il se passait juste derrière lui.

" Je n'ai jamais vu que les Viéras avoir des cheveux comme les tiens. Pourquoi sont-ils comme les nôtres? " Demandait Mjrn en levant une de ses mains pour prendre une mèche entre ses doigts et l'étudier attentivement. Ils étaient aussi doux que les siens.

" Parce que j'ai été maudit. Je n'étais pas encore né quand c'est arrivé donc j'ai toujours eu cette couleur de cheveux et visiblement, je risque de la garder toute ma vie. " Expliqua l'argenté par-dessus son épaule.

" La couleur est tout de même moins crémeuse. Mais je la trouve très jolie. " Dit la Viéra en souriant, une nouvelle fois, au cavalier.

" Merci. J'aime beaucoup les tiens aussi. " Dit l'adolescent en lui souriant chaleureusement.

" Nous y sommes presque. " Déclara Cloud, devant lui, en désignant un village un peu plus loin.

Il leur restait à peine quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre Winhill, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer grandement Sora qui en oublia son débat avec le bouffon.

Il préféra se dire que Mjrn ne serait bientôt plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Le groupe de voyageurs descendit des chocobos et entra dans la ville à pieds. Les champs de mandragores abandonnés aux alentours rappelèrent de lointains souvenirs au châtain. Il lui semblait encore entendre les exclamations de voix de Riku pendant qu'il s'entraînait avec les deux chevaliers; il se remémorait son propre rire pendant que Cloud et Squall le chatouillaient.

Le jeune prince baissa la tête et préféra penser à autre chose.

" Tiens, tiens, ces têtes ne me sont pas totalement inconnues. " Dit un individu dans la rue principale de la ville.

Les compagnons levèrent les yeux vers lui et l'observèrent étrangement. Eux aussi avaient l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Après une longue réflexion, ils se rappelèrent qu'il accompagnait Fran la première fois qu'ils l'avaient croisée à Eruyt.

" Est-ce vous, Balthier? " Demanda Axel en s'avançant vers l'inconnu, qui sembla surpris en entendant ce nom.

" Tout dépend qui le demande. " Dit-il en croisant les bras. Il semblait même qu'il défiait le bouffon mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas intimider. Il n'était pas là pour se quereller.

" Quelqu'un à qui Fran a confié sa sœur. " Dit le roux en désignant la Viéra du pouce. " On doit la confier aux amis de Fran. "

" Si vous la connaissez, ça change tout. " Dit le pirate avec un sourire malicieux. Il tourna la tête vers la fillette et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. " Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Mjrn? " Demanda-t-il alors que la Viéra marchait vers lui.

" En effet. " Répondit-elle timidement en jetant des regards méfiants autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont tous ces gens la dévisageaient.

" Contente-toi de les ignorer. Ils voient rarement de jolies jeunes femmes alors ils en profitent un peu. Mais tant que tu resteras avec moi, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne te feront rien. " La rassura Balthier en posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille hocha la tête et se serra plus contre lui. " Merci de l'avoir escortée jusqu'ici. Je ne manquerai pas d'en faire part à Fran. "

" Elle m'a sorti d'un sacré pétrin. C'était tout à fait normal de l'aider en retour. " Dit Axel, les mains dans les poches.

" Ne le prenez pas mal mais nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. Des affaires urgentes nous attendent ailleurs. " Intervint Cloud lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne n'était décidé à partir.

" Faites attention à vous. " Fit le pirate avec un petit signe. Il haussa les sourcils quand Mjrn se débattit pour aller rejoindre le groupe un instant.

Elle se dirigea droit vers Riku et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de se mettre un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'argenté.

" J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. " Dit-elle à l'adolescent avant de courir auprès de Balthier et de s'éloigner. Riku, lui, resta bouche bée.

Les autres, eux, n'aimaient pas du tout le regard qu'avait Sora et qui était dirigé vers nul autre que son amant.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist:

Requiem pour les Viéras : Odin Sphere – Unmei no Michi

A/N : Je me suis permise de m'amuser un peu avec Mjrn. (qui se prononce "mirne" pour ceux qui se posaient la question. Il me semble que c'est ce que dit Fran) Je sais que les Viéras ne sont pas vraiment censées être aussi…Entreprenantes mais bon, ça rajoute un peu de piment à la relation entre Riku et Sora. En parlant de ça, j'ai relu Valse de la Lune très récemment et, si j'ignore les fautes repérées ici et là, je me suis impressionnée moi-même. Leur relation dans cette fic était plutôt bien écrite, je trouve; à tel point que je me suis demandé où j'étais allée chercher ça. Elle m'a presque touchée. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être capable d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi bien pensé à nouveau! C'est un peu tard pour cette fic mais je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour la prochaine! \o/ (oui, il y en a une autre en préparation mais j'hésite à la commencer en même temps que celle-ci. J'ai perdu l'habitude de réfléchir à plusieurs histoires en même temps. Il y en a même plusieurs que j'ai commencées mais je bloque un peu.) Bref, bref! Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça! Pour ne pas changer de disque, j'étais encore en examens et je passe le dernier cette semaine. Après ça, j'aurai en principe plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture des Chroniques. \o/ À moins que je ne me retrouve à travailler pendant les vacances mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire.

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86:

Parler de "butte" m'a rappelé un vieux souvenir de CM2! XD On avait toujours des séances de lecture (j'étais d'ailleurs horriblement mauvaise quand on devait lire un texte et qu'on était interrogés dessus le lendemain) et ça devait être pendant l'une d'elle que je suis retombée sur ce mot. Butte. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas de définition avec le texte et je n'avais pas de dictionnaire sous la main. J'ai donc fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait : j'ai demandé à moi voisin.

Becca86 : *chuchote* Psst! Dis, c'est quoi une butte?

Voisin C. : *a l'air très étonné mais répond quand même* Euh, c'est une femme qui fait le trottoir.

Becca86 : Non, une **butte**. (marrant comme je connaissais d'autres mots par contre xD)

Voisin C. : Ben c'est une femme qui fait le trottoir.

Becca86 : *pose le doigt sur le mot dans le texte* Une **B**utte.

Voisin C. : *essaie de ne pas rire* Ah, une butte! Je pensais que tu disais une ****. (pas censuré dans la version d'origine)

Becca86 : Oui, j'avais remarqué. *dit-elle avec un sourire en coin*

Ah, l'école primaire. C'était quand même marrant, au fond. On s'embêtait pas à se dire que trainer avec des garçons, ça cachait des tas de choses! Dommage que voisin C. ait coupé les ponts une fois que je suis partie en collège public alors que lui allait dans un super collège privé. *fait mine de se la péter avec ses cheveux mais se rappelle qu'ils sont trop courts et que ça marche pas*


	46. Petit à petit

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 46 : Petit à petit…**_

Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Riku l'avait deviné dès l'instant où Sora lui avait lancé ce regard méprisant. Ça aurait pu n'être que son imagination mais l'aphasie dans laquelle était tombé le prince confirmait ses soupçons.

" Sora, puisque je te dis que c'était un accident! " Insistait Riku tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers la Terre des Dragons. " Bon, d'accord, peut-être que ça n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais je t'assure que ça ne m'a rien fait du tout. "

" Riku, laisse-lui le temps de se calmer. Tu ne fais qu'empirer ta situation. " Lui conseilla Roxas avec un bref soupir. Si c'était l'effet qu'avaient ses propres disputes avec Axel sur tous les autres, alors c'était décidé : ils ne se disputeraient plus jamais. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter l'air menaçant qui les entourait?

" Mais quand je te laisse le temps de te calmer, tu t'énerves encore plus parce que tu crois que je m'en fiche. " Fit remarquer Axel avec une pointe de rancœur.

" Pas autant que quand tu passes ton temps à me répéter la même chose à longueur de journée. " Rétorqua le roi, déjà sur la défensive.

" Calmez-vous. Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous vous y mettiez aussi. " Intervint Cloud en leur lançant, par-dessus son épaule, un regard courroucé.

" Pourquoi retourne-t-on sur la Terre des Dragons? " Demanda Riku, trop heureux de pouvoir changer de conversation et, éventuellement, tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

" La carte du Roi n'indique plus aucun lieu à visiter en priorité donc je pensais effectuer le même voyage une seconde fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus aucun souci ailleurs. " Expliqua le chevalier.

" Ce sera l'occasion de savoir si Mulan va bien. " Ajouta Riku.

" Mulan? " Demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé.

" C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas avec nous à ce moment là. " Fit l'argenté en tournant la tête vers le bouffon, qui approcha sa monture de celle de l'adolescent pour l'écouter. " Ansem s'était arrangé pour posséder l'esprit de Mulan et pendant qu'elle était sous son contrôle, elle a fait d'énormes ravages un peu partout. Quand nous sommes partis, elle avait été condamnée à mort par l'Empereur mais nous ignorons si elle s'est échappée ou… " Il ne continua pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

" Je vois. Il s'en passait, des choses, en dehors du Royaume Crépusculaire. " Dit Axel en haussant les sourcils.

" Nous avions bien assez de soucis pour en plus s'occuper de ceux des autres. " Ajouta Roxas. " Entre autre à cause de ces créatures blanches. Quelle excellente idée c'était de les faire travailler pour nous. "

" Si nous avions su, nous nous en serions débarrassés quand il était encore temps. " Marmonna le bouffon, aussi honteux que son ami.

" Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. " Se contenta de dire Cloud.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la Terre des Dragons et furent quelque peu étonnés par le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Si leur premier voyage avait révélé un empire en proie à la panique et à la désolation, leur seconde visite montrait un peuple en fête, les rues décorées de lampions et de rubans. Des tables étaient dressées le long des rues et dessus jonchaient des bibelots et jouets divers par dizaines. Le brouhaha de la foule couvrait la musique jouée quelque part par un orchestre et une voix en particulier réussit à couvrir le vacarme incessant de la ville.

" Soyez les bienvenus! "

Une jeune femme aux cheveux brun coupés courts courut vers eux. Comme les autres habitants, elle était revêtue d'un habit à longues manches semblable aux peignoirs qu'utilisaient les adolescents lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans leurs châteaux respectifs.

" Vous n'êtes pas de Wutaï, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne portez pas l'habit traditionnel. " Remarqua-t-elle en inspectant les visiteurs.

" En effet… " Dit le chevalier en la regardant d'un œil méfiant.

" Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais être votre guide durant votre séjour chez nous. Il y a des tas d'endroits à voir et – "

" Nous ne faisons que passer. " La coupa Cloud.

" Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter un peu de votre venue pour vous promener sur notre marché. Oh, et il y a aussi la cérémonie de clôture du festival de Wutaï. Vous ne pouvez pas rater ça! D'ici là, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de – "

Le groupe observa la jeune fille qui ne se rendait pas compte que personne ne l'écoutait véritablement. Sora dut cependant admettre qu'il la trouvait plutôt amusante – pendant quelques minutes.

" C'est très gentil à vous mais ce que nous voudrions surtout savoir, c'est si vous avez eu des soucis ces derniers temps causés par des créatures noires. " L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Cloud, agacé par tant de joie de vivre.

" Des créatures noires? " Réfléchit tout haut la brune. " Non, ça ne me dit rien. " Conclut-elle après un instant de silence.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et firent pour partir.

" Mais… " Commença la jeune femme. Ils se tournèrent vers elle. " Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider? "

" De quelle façon? " Demanda Sora, son élan d'altruisme prenant le pas sur l'envie générale de partir au plus vite.

" Eh bien voilà : je suis censée succéder à mon père pour devenir le chef du village mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas toutes les qualités requises. " Dit-elle.

" Des qualités comme..? " Demanda Roxas en rejoignant Sora. Derrière lui, Axel et Cloud se frappèrent le front du plat de la main pendant que Riku les observait d'un air amusé.

" Ce charmant monsieur possède une bien jolie épée. " Dit-elle en désignant l'arme de Cloud. " Je suppose que vous savez vous battre? "

" Vous ne pouviez pas tomber mieux. " Dirent en chœur les deux adolescents.

" Vraiment? Je suis si heureuse! " S'exclama la brune en sautant sur place. " C'en est fini d'être la risée de tout le village! La grande Youffie va enfin pouvoir passer à l'action! "

x-x-x

Youffie n'avait certainement pas menti en se disant être ridiculisée par les habitants. La plupart riait en la voyant passer et d'autres semblaient au bord du désespoir. Les garçons comprirent pourquoi. La brune n'avait cessé de tomber durant leur visite du marché – que Youffie leur avait pour ainsi dire imposée – et s'était cognée de nombreuses fois sans jamais y faire attention.

Sans doute avait-elle fini par avoir l'habitude des coups.

" Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle a besoin de nous. " Confia Sora à Cloud en regardant la jeune femme tomber une nouvelle fois. " Mais… Est-ce correct de l'aider? Peut-être qu'une autre personne est destinée à prendre la relève? "

" J'ignore si elle est l'unique enfant de son père mais si c'est bien le cas, il me semble logique qu'elle soit la seule digne d'hériter du statut de chef, non? " Proposa le chevalier en regardant brièvement le châtain, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " J'espère simplement qu'elle ne nous donnera pas trop de mal. Nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser ici. "

Faire le tour du marché se révéla plus rapide que le groupe ne l'avait prévu et pendant un instant, Youffie se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir occuper les voyageurs. Elle trouva rapidement quelque chose à faire.

" Il y a un petit terrain tranquille. Et si nous commencions mon entrainement en attendant la cérémonie de ce soir? " Proposa-t-elle, un sourire malicieux au lèvres.

" Avec quoi veux-tu t'entrainer? Tu n'as pas d'arme. " Fit remarquer Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Je les cache sur moi. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de nous rendre sur place. Nous nous occuperons des détails en temps voulu. "

La plupart des garçons ignorait ce qu'elle entendait par "détails" mais préféra ne pas poser de questions. Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à une rizière au bord de la ville où la présence d'habitants s'était faite rare. S'assurant que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Youffie releva la jambe droite et découvrit sa cuisse à laquelle une sacoche de cuir était attachée. La jeune femme en sortit des shurikens et les inspecta brièvement avant d'observer ses tuteurs et d'attendre leurs indications. Cloud se gratta la nuque, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir apprendre le maniement d'armes de jet alors que lui-même n'en utilisait pas. Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux et lança un regard plein d'espoir en direction d'Axel, qui observa ses compagnons avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde imitait Cloud.

" D'accord, je m'en charge. " Soupira-t-il en faisant apparaître ses chakrams.

Youffie poussa une exclamation de stupeur en le voyant faire et n'eut aucune réponse quand elle lui demanda comment il avait pu réussir un tel prodige. Le bouffon ne répondit rien et se contenta de débuter ses explications.

" Bon, je ne pense pas que tes projectiles reviennent à toi donc tu as plutôt intérêt à viser correctement. Avec ce genre d'arme de jet, tu n'as qu'une seule chance d'atteindre ton adversaire. "

" J'en ai plus d'une. Je possède des tas de shurikens. " Dit Youffie.

" Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'une fois que tu lances un shuriken, il ne peut toucher quelqu'un qu'une seule fois, contrairement à mes chakrams qui, eux, reviennent vers moi et peuvent toucher un ennemi plus d'une fois. " Continua le roux avec un soupir agacé. " Est-ce que tu sais viser au moins? "

" Axel, essaie d'être un peu plus enthousiaste. " Conseilla Roxas en le poussant légèrement, l'air sévère.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. " Répondit Youffie en prenant quelques armes de jet avant de se préparer à les lancer. " On va prendre ce vieux poteau pour cible, d'accord? " Dit-elle en désignant un piquet en bois qui semblait n'avoir aucune utilité.

Axel hocha la tête et lui fit signe de commencer. La brune tourna son attention vers son objectif, prit une grande inspiration et lança ses shurikens avec rapidité. Le groupe vit les armes se diriger vers le poteau…et le rater de plusieurs mètres avant de tomber plus loin, dans les rizières.

" Mince, je pensais que ça allait marcher! " Se plaignit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

" Qu'est-ce que tu visais? " Demanda le roux, un sourcil haussé. Le silence de la brune fut évocateur. " Si tu lances sans but précis, tu manqueras ta cible à coup sûr. Je vais te montrer comment faire. "

Il fit signe à Youffie de se reculer puis prit place face au poteau. Il le fixa du regard un instant puis lança ses chakrams, qui le heurtèrent de plein fouet avant de revenir vers leur possesseur.

" Il te suffit de savoir où tirer. Contente-toi de fixer ce que tu veux atteindre. Le reste se fera naturellement. " Expliqua le bouffon.

La brune hocha vigoureusement la tête et reprit sa place. Elle sortit d'autres étoiles ninjas de sa sacoche et fit ce que lui avait dit Axel. Elle lança une nouvelle salve de projectiles et fut ravie quand l'un d'entre eux atteignit sa cible; les deux autres la manquèrent de peu. Après plusieurs essais tous plus concluants que les précédents, la jeune femme avait repris confiance en elle et ne cachait pas sa joie.

" Génial! Papa va être fier de moi quand il verra ce que je suis capable de faire. "

" Attends un peu, il faudra quand même t'entraîner régulièrement. Tu ne réussis pas à tous les coups. " Lui fit remarquer Axel.

" C'est déjà bien plus que ce que je savais faire avant. Et puis du moment que je réussis au moins une fois, ce sera amplement suffisant. Ce n'est pas comme si notre village était attaqué si régulièrement. " Expliqua Youffie en haussant les épaules.

" Je ne suis pas certain que penser de cette façon soit très prudent. " Confia Sora.

Après ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, il savait très bien qu'il était préférable de toujours rester alerte.

" Youffie. " Entendirent-ils une voix derrière eux.

Ils aperçurent un homme à la carrure robuste s'approcher d'un pas déterminé, les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère. Ils ignoraient encore de qui il s'agissait mais la tête que fit Youffie à son approche ne présageait rien de bon.

" Que fais-tu ici? Ton rôle est de rester en ville pour saluer les habitants, il me semble. " Fit l'homme, les bras croisés et son regard se portant uniquement sur la brune.

" Mais je m'entrainais pour pouvoir te succéder. À ce propos, est-ce que tu veux voir les – "

" Youffie, tu pourrais ne pas être capable de soulever un balai que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de faire de toi mon héritière. Tu t'occuperas de ça une autre fois. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de retourner là-bas et de remplir ton rôle. "

Etrangement, les paroles de l'homme semblèrent emplir le cœur de la jeune femme de joie et elle le suivit d'un pas bondissant sans même jeter un seul regard derrière elle. Les voyageurs échangèrent des regards curieux.

" D'accord. Faisons comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. " Dit Axel en haussant les épaules. Il se mit en route vers le centre-ville pour profiter un peu de l'animation, suivi de Roxas et bientôt de Cloud.

" Quelle drôle d'histoire, hein? " Fit timidement Riku au châtain. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard dédaigneux puis s'éloigna. " Sora, combien de temps comptes-tu m'ignorer? "

" Aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie. " Répondit le prince, les mains dans les poches. Il stoppa net quand Riku se plaça devant lui et lui barra la route.

" Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé avec Mjrn. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle se sauvait déjà! "

" Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça. " Rétorqua Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Au lieu de passer ton temps à lui sourire bêtement et à rire à tout ce qu'elle te disait, tu aurais mieux fait de te comporter normalement. Ça t'aurait évité bien des ennuis. "

" Sora, elle venait de perdre sa famille et sa sœur l'envoyait rejoindre des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. N'aurais-tu pas agi de la même façon que moi si tu avais été à ma place? "

" N – "

" Avant que tu ne me répondes, rappelle-toi un peu de Kairi et Tifa. Ou encore d'Ariel. Tiens, et Vivi aussi. "

" Ce n'était pas pareil. " Insista le châtain.

" Bien sûr que si. Ces personnes étaient toutes en difficulté et tu t'es montré très serviable avec elles, peu importait la situation. La seule différence, c'est que Mjrn a mal interprété mes actions. " Se défendit l'argenté, décidé à faire comprendre à son ami que sa réaction était exagérée.

Il vit Sora réfléchir un instant, les sourcils froncés. Le prince soupira – bruyamment – puis tourna les talons sans rien dire. Riku avait raison et il avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien continuer à lui en vouloir un petit moment avant de passer à autre chose.

Au centre ville, rien n'avait changé depuis leur bref départ. La fête battait son plein et les gens étaient euphoriques. Sora s'était vu offrir divers mets et boissons qu'il avait goûtés malgré quelques réticences – il avait senti qu'il aurait vexé les habitants s'il avait refusé. Beaucoup étaient à base de poisson et de riz et il se trouva rapidement un intérêt tout particulier pour la nourriture de la Terre des Dragons. C'était très différent de ce qu'il avait mangé au château du Roi Ansem et le changement était plus que bienvenu. Il continua à déambuler dans les rues et accepta d'autres verres et brochettes mais dut se freiner quand il commença à avoir des vertiges et que sa vision devint un peu plus trouble.

" Sora! "

Entendit-il appeler derrière lui. Il tourna vivement la tête et le regretta aussitôt. Il eut l'impression de voir les alentours tourner au ralenti et en perdit l'équilibre. Des bras puissants le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol et il leva les yeux vers des orbes aussi bleus que les siens et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

" Oh. S'lut, Cloud. " Marmonna le prince en tentant de se redresser seul. Mais le chevalier le retint.

" Sora, tu empestes l'alcool. Où est-ce que tu es allé trainer? Et bon sang, où est Riku?! " S'énerva l'homme en cherchant l'argenté du regard, décidé à le réprimander. N'avait-il pas promis de veiller sur le prince?

" Riku… " Fit le jeune châtain avant de faire la moue. " Je sais pas et je veux plus le voir. "

" Pardon? " Fit Cloud, un sourcil haussé. " Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? " Il avait une idée sur le sujet qui les avait fâchés mais voulait d'abord être certain de ne pas empirer la situation.

" C'est à cause de Mjrn. Il l'a laissée l'embrasser, tu te rends compte?! Si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime plus et il préfèrerait aller avec elle! " Se mit à dire Sora en parlant d'une voix forte.

Voyant qu'ils attiraient l'attention et que l'adolescent s'était mis à pleurer – l'alcool y était très certainement pour quelque chose – le chevalier l'attira dans un endroit plus calme et émit une exclamation de satisfaction en arrivant devant l'entrée des thermes de la ville. Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit un peu d'argent, qu'il posa sur le comptoir, à l'entrée. Une dame lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et leur indiqua où trouver les affaires de toilette. Le chevalier se rendit dans les vestiaires et commença à se déshabiller en indiquant à Sora de faire de même. Le plus jeune obéit sans poser de questions et prit le panier qu'on lui tendit.

Le bain, fort heureusement, était complètement vide de clients à leur arrivée. Ils y prirent place et quand Sora se fut un peu calmé, Cloud parla.

" Bon, pour commencer, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est Mjrn qui a embrassé Riku, pas le contraire. " Sora fit pour parler mais le chevalier lui fit signe de se taire. " Ensuite, tu as encore plus de chances de perdre Riku en agissant comme tu le fais. Si tu continues à le repousser, il va finir par partir, Sora. " Cloud marqua un temps de pause. " Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dise ça. "

" Que tu me dises quoi? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. " Je veux dire, pourquoi? " Se corrigea-t-il quand sa première question lui valut un regard réprobateur.

" J'ai toujours été contre le fait que Riku batifole avec toi. D'une, bien que ce soit courant chez les gens de rangs moins élevés, un souverain qui fréquente un homme n'est jamais bien vu. De deux, et c'est là le cœur du problème : Riku ne vient d'aucune famille noble et ne devrait donc rien avoir à faire avec toi. "

" Je me fiche que mes sujets n'acceptent pas mon orientation. Ou alors je leur montrerai qu'un bon roi n'est pas toujours accompagné d'une reine. Et puis, Riku est bien issu d'un rang noble, bien que non reconnu de la plupart des habitants du monde entier. Il est, tout comme moi, un Elu de la Keyblade. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de vouloir passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés. " Dit le prince, défendant ardemment son amant.

Cloud, lui, soupira silencieusement.

" Tu t'es donc attaché à lui à ce point? " Demanda doucement le chevalier en détournant le regard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le plus jeune acquiescer d'un signe de tête. " Tu te doutes bien, pourtant, qu'il te faudra une reine pour donner naissance à un futur héritier. "

" Si mon royaume est restauré un jour… " Soupira le jeune châtain, soudain très las. " J'ignore encore de quelle façon se finira notre voyage. Je ne sais même pas si j'en sortirai vivant. "

" Bien que cela me chagrine, je ne peux pas t'assurer le contraire. Mais si jamais nous revenions sains et saufs au Jardin Radieux… "

" Je sais, Cloud. Je sais. " Fit Sora en fermant les yeux. " D'ici là, je voudrais simplement passer autant de temps que possible auprès de lui. Même si j'en souffre au moment de le quitter, je n'aurai au moins pas le regret d'avoir tout abandonné pour m'éviter trop de peine. J'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs que je n'oublierais pour rien au monde. " Continua-t-il, son visage de plus en plus radieux et ses joues de plus en plus rouges.

" Justement, en parlant de souvenirs… " Commença le chevalier blond avant de tousser légèrement pour dissiper la gêne qui lui serrait la gorge. " Squall a eu des propos assez étranges avant de nous quitter. Il avait l'air de sous-entendre quelque chose à ton sujet. "

" A – Ah bon? " Bégaya le prince malgré lui.

" Oui. Je ne me rappelle pas les mots exacts mais il semblait dire que tu n'étais plus si innocent depuis que tu as rencontré Riku. Tu me connais, je suis très curieux. Aurais-tu une idée de ce que cela voulait dire? " Demanda Cloud qui, en réalité, se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'avait dit l'autre chevalier.

Il vit le prince éviter son regard, observer tout ce qui les entourait en prenant soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur le blond, et rougir au point que Cloud pensa qu'il en perdrait connaissance. Le jeune héritier se mordit la lèvre et finit par baisser les yeux sans rien dire.

Et Cloud comprit.

" Je vais le tuer. " Déclara-t-il d'une voix très calme en se tournant pour sortir du bain.

" Non, surtout pas! " S'exclama aussitôt Sora en l'arrêtant, ses bras enlacés autour de la taille de l'homme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Cloud baissa les yeux et vit des mains bien plus grandes que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point le prince avait grandi. Peut-être Squall avait-il raison? À trop vouloir protéger Sora, Cloud n'avait jamais remarqué le plus évident : chaque jour qui passait, il quittait l'enfance, puis l'adolescence et devenait un homme.

Mais seize ans, c'était encore trop jeune pour être un homme.

" Sora, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? " Se plaignit le chevalier en se tournant vers son protégé, qui le resterait jusqu'à sa mort, même s'il avait plus de trente ans.

" Cloud, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je sais ce que je peux avoir sans risquer de me mettre en danger et celui que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est Riku. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi. " Dit le jeune châtain en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

" _J'en connais un qui se serait fait un plaisir de commenter ce qu'il vient de dire._ " Pensa Cloud.

" Je sais que tu as encore du mal à accepter Riku mais je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe, vous resterez toujours ceux qui ont pris soin de moi pendant toutes ces années. Vous occuperez toujours une place spéciale pour moi. Rien ne vous remplacera. " Continua le prince.

Cloud se sentit rougir à son tour et se dit que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il posa une main sur son visage pour se cacher et tenta de se calmer.

" Ce que tu viens de dire me touche beaucoup. Enormément, même. Mais… N'est-il pas encore un peu tôt pour affirmer ce genre de chose au sujet de Riku? Tu n'as que seize ans, ta vie commence à peine. Tu vas rencontrer des tas d'autres personnes, tu vas changer. Ton entourage lui-même va changer. Rien ne t'assurera que Riku et toi resterez ensemble toute votre vie. " Le raisonna l'homme en posant les main sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

" Eh bien je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te prouver le contraire. Tu verras, tu seras encore plus vieux et nous serons toujours ensemble. "

" Hé là, je ne suis pas vieux! " S'exclama le blond en lui envoyant de l'eau à la figure.

L'héritier leva les mains pour se protéger et rit doucement. Sora lui envoya un regard amusé, s'attendant à être attaqué à nouveau et probablement prêt à riposter cette fois. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le chevalier se contenta d'observer Sora en se disant qu'il était certainement temps pour lui de le laisser agir à sa guise.

Sora était bien assez grand pour ça, mais Cloud n'allait pas complètement cesser de veiller sur lui.

x-x-x

" Vous revoilà enfin. Où étiez-vous passés, nous vous avons cherchés partout! " Appela Axel en voyant le duo du Jardin Radieux s'approcher. " Youffie est venue nous dire que le festival de clôture va bientôt commencer. Il faut aller sur la place. "

" D'accord, d'accord, allons-y. " Fit Cloud en secouant la tête.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit indiqué et poussèrent une exclamation de déception en voyant que la place était déjà surpeuplée. Il serait difficile de voir ce qu'il se passerait sur l'estrade placée au centre de la place. Pourtant, quand le spectacle commença enfin, le podium fut surélevé afin que tout le monde puisse voir les danseurs prêts à débuter leur numéro.

Sur le côté, un orchestre commença à jouer un air à la flûte, rapidement suivie par des tambours et des cymbales. Les danseuses se redressèrent alors que la musique débutait et firent de grands gestes, le tissu de leur costume suivant les mouvements en inscrivant tantôt des cercles tantôt des lignes dans les airs. Un air enjoué commença et les spectateurs suivirent la cadence à leur façon, soit en piétinant sur place soit en frappant dans leurs mains. Le groupe de voyageurs se trouva rapidement emporté par l'enthousiasme général et les imita.

Les flots de couleurs et de sons remplissaient le cœur de Sora d'un sentiment qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir identifier. Il y avait beaucoup de joie, de l'excitation purement enfantine, de l'enthousiasme mais aussi un peu de peine.

Squall aurait probablement adoré ce spectacle, lui aussi.

" C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? " Demanda Riku par-dessus le brouhaha. Sora tourna la tête vers lui et sourit chaleureusement.

" Tu as raison. " Répondit-il en reportant son attention sur l'estrade. Timidement, il laissa sa main effleurer celle de Riku à plusieurs reprises et ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres quand l'argenté prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. " Pardon. " Ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " Dit Riku en secouant la tête. " Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir. Après tout, je réagissais de la même manière avec Kairi. "

" Kairi? " Demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé.

" Vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre en permanence et ça m'agaçait beaucoup. Je ne me gênais pas pour le montrer, d'ailleurs, mais on dirait bien que tu n'y faisais pas attention. " Taquina le plus grand, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

" J'avais d'autres choses en tête à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. " Se défendit le châtain, une moue se formant lentement mais sûrement.

Le spectacle de danse fut suivi d'une démonstration d'arts martiaux enseignés à Wutaï et les voyageurs durent avouer qu'ils en étaient assez déçus. Ils étaient capables de faire mieux. Bientôt, la place se vida et les spectateurs étaient rentrés chez eux. C'était en tout cas ce que supposèrent les amis, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentissante se fasse entendre.

" Regardez là-bas! " S'exclama Sora en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Une autre explosion suivit et des étincelles de lumière bleues éclairèrent la pénombre. Les plus jeunes levèrent des yeux ébahis alors que des lumières d'autres couleurs apparurent à leur tour.

" Vous n'avez jamais vu de feux d'artifice? " Questionna Cloud, curieux.

" Nous en avions simplement entendu parler mais c'est la première fois que nous en voyons un. " Admit Roxas en cherchant où apparaitraient les prochaines explosions lumineuses.

Cloud comprit que Sora n'en ait encore jamais vu puisque le Jardin Radieux n'avait jamais été le théâtre de festivités. Mais Riku, qui semblait avoir tant voyagé étant plus jeune, aurait dû en voir au moins une fois.

Le feu d'artifice terminé, les voyageurs cherchèrent une auberge où se reposer pour la nuit avant de reprendre le voyage. Le lendemain, ils quittèrent Wutaï et traversèrent un village bien connu. Les maisons jadis brûlées avaient été reconstruites et plus personne ne semblait craindre de danger quelconque. Ils ne virent Mulan nulle part et crurent qu'elle avait finalement été exécutée.

Pourtant, ils la croisèrent dans une ville à la limite de la Terre des Dragons. Apparemment, Chang avait renoncé à ses fonctions de soldat impérial pour fuir avec sa bien-aimée et fonder un foyer où nul ne pourrait les ennuyer. Le couple paraissait très heureux, bien qu'en désaccord sur bien des points – ce qui semblait être la cause de nombreuses disputes qui, heureusement, n'engendraient aucunes conséquences graves sur leur relation. Mulan avait été ravie de retrouver ses sauveurs et avait posé beaucoup de questions sur leur voyage, leurs amis et celles sur Squall furent tout bonnement ignorées. Elle offrit quelques mets avant leur départ et leur souhaita de faire un bon voyage.

Les rizières laissèrent place à des forêts éparpillées ici et là au milieu de plaines entourées par des montagnes hautes. En observant les alentours, Sora reconnut l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

" Nous allons à Balamb? " Demanda le prince, son chocobo rejoignant celui de Cloud, en tête de file.

" En effet. " Répondit le chevalier sans ciller.

" Est-ce que… Tu crois que Squall sera retourné là-bas? Nous le verrons peut-être. " Déclara le châtain en souriant. " Il existe des chemins bien plus courts que celui que nous avons emprunté pour se rendre à Balamb, non? "

" Sora, souviens-toi qu'il a décidé de ne plus nous accompagner. Même si nous le voyons là-bas, il y a peu de chances pour qu'il change d'avis et continue à voyager à nos côtés. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'accepterais qu'il nous suive. " Dit Cloud, les sourcils froncés. " Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné. "

Le prince ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

" Tu te rends bien compte qu'il est coupable d'un crime de lèse-majesté, n'est-ce pas? "

" Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il était manipulé par un Sans-cœur, nous ne pouvons pas le punir pour ça! " S'exclama l'adolescent, alarmé.

" Que se passe-t-il? " Demanda Roxas en les rejoignant, alerté par les éclats de voix.

" Rien. Ne traînez pas, nous sommes presque arrivés. " Dit sèchement le chevalier.

x-x-x

" Quelle ville étrange. " Remarqua Axel en regardant son reflet à la surface de l'eau.

La ville entière était contenue dans un vaisseau mais semblait un peu moins austère grâce aux nombreux points d'eau présents ici et là. Jamais le bouffon n'aurait pensé qu'une ville fermée puisse être si agréable.

" Trouvons Quistis. Si Squall est ici, elle saura nous dire où le trouver. " Se réjouit Sora en regardant de tous les côtés mais ne voyant pour l'instant que des hommes et des femmes en habits noirs.

" Sora – " Commença Cloud avec un long soupir.

Il secoua lentement la tête quand l'adolescent pointa une personne du doigt et se mit à courir vers une femme revêtue d'habits orange. Elle sembla reconnaître le châtain et le salua d'un signe de la main. Ses compagnons le rejoignirent.

" Quelle bonne surprise. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. " Dit Quistis en souriant aimablement à son petit auditoire, qu'elle inspecta rapidement. " Squall n'est pas avec vous? "

" Il n'est pas rentré à Balamb? " Demanda le jeune châtain, la déception clairement présente dans sa voix.

" Crois-bien que si cela avait été le cas, j'en aurais été la première informée. " Dit la blonde, désolée. " Que s'est-il passé? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, j'espère. "

" Nous suivons des chemins différents. " Répondit rapidement le blond afin d'éviter ce qui serait un récit long et embarrassant pour tous. " Rencontrez-vous des problèmes à Balamb? "

" Des problèmes? Plus depuis votre dernière visite. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous en remercier une nouvelle fois. " Dit aimablement la blonde.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruit retentit derrière elle. Une colonne d'eau s'éleva depuis le bassin entourant le hall principal et éclaboussa généreusement l'instructrice.

" Veuillez m'excuser un instant. " Dit-elle en remontant ses lunettes. Elle fit volte-face, posa les mains sur les hanches et déclara fortement : " Que celui qui est responsable de ce grabuge vienne ici immédiatement. Autant te prévenir tout de suite : je sais parfaitement que c'est toi le responsable alors il est inutile de chercher à t'enfuir. "

" Pardon, Miss Trèpe. Je voulais amuser les enfants, je pensais qu'il n'y avait – " Commença un garçon s'avançant vers Quistis. Il se tut en croisant les regards des garçons regroupés à l'entrée de la ville.

Il avait des cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur le blond, lesquels étaient coiffés de façon excentrique, rasés par endroit et plus longs à d'autres. Ses yeux bleus, auparavant amusés, se durcirent considérablement lorsqu'il aperçut les voyageurs. Sora fronça les sourcils en observant l'individu revêtu d'un long manteau noir semblable à ceux des acolytes de Zexion.

" Demyx, nous ne gardons pas toute cette eau pour que tu t'en amuses. Si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir – " Commença Quistis.

" Ah, je savais bien que j'allais retomber sur vous si je venais ici. " Dit Demyx, l'air suffisant. " Ravi de vous rencontrer en chair et en os, Elus de la Keyblade. " Continua-t-il en faisant une révérence.

" Pourquoi un – " Commença Sora.

" Je suis très heureux de te revoir, Axel. " L'ignora Demyx, ses yeux fixant uniquement le roux. Ce dernier fit la grimace.

" Je ne peux pas en dire autant. " Fit le bouffon en regardant le blond avec dégoût. " Je suis surpris qu'une mauviette comme toi soit encore en vie. "

" Comme c'est méchant! " S'exclama Demyx en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. " J'ai fait tout ce chemin dans l'unique but de te voir une dernière fois. "

Quistis fit pour s'interposer et demander à Demyx de se calmer mais ce dernier la bouscula vigoureusement. Elle tomba à terre, aux pieds de Sora, qui s'accroupit aussitôt et lui demanda si elle était blessée.

" Une dernière fois, hein? " Répéta Axel, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il écarta les bras et fit apparaître ses armes.

" Exact. Le voyage s'arrête ici pour toi. "

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Wutaï : Okami – Kamiki Festival

Le festival de Wutaï : Taiko no Tatsujin DS 2 – Hyaku Hana Ryouran

A/N : Enfin, un passage que j'avais hâte d'écrire arrive. \o/ J'ai dû combler avec des petites histoires sans grande importance, mis à part donner des nouvelles d'anciens personnages dont on n'avait plus rien su depuis belle lurette. (content(e)s que Mulan soit pas morte? XD) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain chapitre (enfin, si, je sais ce que je veux y mettre mais disons que j'ignore encore dans quelle quantité) mais je verrai ça en l'écrivant. Ah oui, j'allais oublier l'excuse pour ce retard : la flemmardise, tout simplement. La flemme et un peu de plusieurs autres trucs que j'avais très envie de faire : finir FFVII (puisque j'étais bien partie, et c'est d'ailleurs une chose de faite! \o/), dessiner sur le pc (j'ai plusieurs idées ces derniers temps, j'en profite avant de les oublier), lire d'autres fics, regarder des séries sur le web, lire des mangas… (je suis complètement accro à 07-Ghost en ce moment) La liste est longue. Et en ce moment, c'est atelier couture à la maison pour préparer la fête d'une école primaire dans ma ville. J'ai été mise à contribution pour le coup. Donc ça me prend aussi une bonne part de mon temps. Voilà pour les raisons de ce retard, faites-en ce que vous voulez maintenant. (ah, et j'avais aussi un dossier à préparer pour la poursuite de mes études) Bref, merci de votre patience, j'espère que je vous ai récompensé(e)s avec ce chapitre. =)

Pas d'anecdotes pour cette fois!


	47. Les pièces s'assemblent

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 47 : …les pièces s'assemblent**_

Le Royaume Crépusculaire, aux dires de ses habitants, était un havre de paix et de prospérité. On y mangeait à sa faim, y vivait dans des maisons dignes de grands seigneurs et la beauté naturelle entourant le royaume était un atout majeur qui attirait chaque année nombre de voyageurs et de nouveaux habitants. C'était, en tout cas, ce que l'on pouvait voir au cœur du royaume. En s'éloignant du château et de ses alentours, quelques familles moins fortunées peuplaient les maisons laissées à l'abandon depuis des décennies, leurs propriétaires les ayant quittés longtemps auparavant. Nul ne s'occupait de les restaurer car il était dit que seules les personnes dotées d'une âme profondément mauvaise trouvait le malheur au sein de la Cité.

Ce pourquoi Axel, du haut de ses huit ans, n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Ses parents survivaient comme ils le pouvaient en travaillant dur pour vendre les maigres fruits de leurs récoltes; à peine de quoi nourrir trois bouches. Le jeune garçon était certain qu'un avenir meilleur les attendait ailleurs et que le jour où ils cesseraient d'avoir faim viendrait très bientôt. Il avait gardé cet espoir pendant des années et s'y accrochait sans relâche.

Malgré les difficultés qu'il rencontrait quotidiennement, Axel trouvait un peu de réconfort grâce aux amis qu'il s'était faits. Son meilleur ami, un garçon de son âge nommé Demyx, et lui étaient inséparables. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, du matin au soir, à imaginer toutes les aventures qui les attendaient au-delà des limites du royaume; des péripéties dont Axel était toujours le héros. C'était, après tout, lui qui avait sauvé Demyx des années plus tôt.

Le jeune garçon venait d'arriver dans la Cité Crépusculaire qu'un groupe d'enfants issus de familles bourgeoises l'avaient impitoyablement harcelé, lui donnant des noms tous plus insultants les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'Axel avait assisté à une scène malheureusement devenue habituelle pour le pauvre Demyx, il était intervenu et avait donné une bonne correction aux garnements, qui avaient complètement oublié l'existence même du jeune blond après cet incident.

Il va sans dire que suite à cela, Axel devint le modèle de Demyx et le roux aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas apprécier l'adoration qu'il suscitait chez lui.

" Un jour, je serai fort comme toi, Axel. " Dit le blond, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant d'admiration pour son compagnon. " Tu verras. Et je serai celui qui te viendra en aide. "

" T'as plutôt intérêt. Je voudrais bien pouvoir me reposer un peu sur toi, de temps en temps. " Taquina le roux en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. " On devrait rentrer, il commence à se faire tard. On fait la course jusque chez toi? "

" D'accord! " S'exclama l'autre garçon en courant à toute allure jusque sa maison.

" Hé! " S'indigna Axel, suivant son ami. Si Demyx était mauvais pour se battre, il savait par contre courir très vite et était à ce jour imbattable.

Le duo se sépara une fois la course terminée et le roux rentra chez lui les mains dans les poches et le cœur en fête. Quels jeux allait-il bien pouvoir imaginer pour occuper la journée suivante?

Ses pensées prirent une fin brusque lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la silhouette de sa mère penchée par-dessus la table tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son père, debout à ses côtés, avait une main posée sur son épaule pour tenter de la réconforter. Axel était habitué à l'ambiance maussade qui régnait souvent chez lui mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci était différente de toutes les autres. Hésitant, il s'approcha de ses parents et demanda d'une voix timide ce qui chagrinait tant sa mère. Sa question fit redoubler les larmes de la femme alors que le père soupirait, las.

" Axel… " Commença-t-il en s'approchant de son fils. Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules. " Tu sais que nous avons de plus en plus de difficultés à acheter de quoi vivre, n'est-ce pas? "

" Les légumes ne suffisent plus, c'est ça? " Demanda timidement le garçonnet, l'air abattu. Son père acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Tu sais, je pourrais faire des numéros dans la rue. Avec mes dons, on pourrait gagner plein d'argent rapidement, j'en suis certain. "

" Surtout pas! " S'exclama le père, paniqué. " Tu sais que la magie noire n'apporte que le malheur. Personne ne doit savoir que tu sais l'utiliser. "

" Axel, mon enfant… " Se lamenta la mère en levant ses yeux rougis vers le roux. " Nous ne savons plus quoi faire pour survivre. Il faudrait… Il faudrait que tu… "

La femme ne put finir sa phrase et continua à sangloter.

" Axel, mon fils, pour le bien de ta famille, tu vas devoir te sacrifier. " Déclara le père, toujours accroupi face à son fils, qui écarquilla les yeux. " Ton vieux père ne trouvera pas de travail, ni ta mère. Toi, par contre, tu es encore jeune et ton avenir ne demande qu'à être tracé. J'ai discuté avec un garde du palais royal. Il pourra te faire avoir une audience avec sa Majesté Gabranth. Demande-lui de te donner du travail au château. Tu seras certainement nourri et logé, tu ne manqueras de rien. Au mieux, tu serviras peut-être le futur héritier. Il aura sûrement besoin d'un compagnon de jeu. "

" Mais je ne veux pas aller vivre avec la famille royale! " S'emporta Axel, rouge de colère. " Je veux vivre avec _ma _famille! "

" Ta famille n'a pas de nourriture pour toi. Nos vieux corps se fatiguent et ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Axel, tu dois partir. Peut-être aurons-nous une chance de survivre si le peu de nourriture que nous avons n'est partagée qu'entre deux personnes. " Expliqua calmement l'homme, espérant, suppliant silencieusement son enfant de comprendre son geste.

" Comment ça, 'peut-être'? " Répondit le plus jeune. " Je refuse de partir en vous laissant seuls ici! "

" Axel, obéis à ton père. " Intervint sèchement la mère.

Elle qui n'avait toujours eu que des mots doux pour son fils, sa réaction le choqua quelque peu mais eut l'effet escompté. Le lendemain, le garçonnet fut conduit à l'entrée du château du Roi Gabranth où un garde l'amena jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

" Surtout, reste poli avec son Altesse. " Conseilla l'inconnu avant de s'éloigner.

On ouvrit la porte au roux et lui fit signe de s'approcher du trône. Là, devant lui, se tenait le souverain, assis et occupé à étudier rapidement des parchemins qui lui avaient été envoyés. Il vit l'homme à la chevelure d'or se pincer l'arête du nez en soupirant longuement. Axel avait envie de rire. Qu'y avait-il de si fatiguant à lire quelques papiers? Ses parents se tuaient au travail chaque jour à récolter les légumes qu'ils avaient durement cultivés. Rien ne saurait être plus fatiguant.

" Tiens, voilà un bien jeune garçon. " Dit le roi, remarquant finalement qu'il avait de la visite. " Que désires-tu, mon enfant? "

" On m'envoie chercher du travail au château. Je souhaiterais servir sa Majesté. " Répondit Axel, récitant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit son père.

" Diantre, nous n'avons pas de besogne qu'un freluquet dans ton genre pourrait faire. Ne le prends pas mal, je dis cela avec les pensées les plus bienveillantes. " Dit Gabranth, souriant chaleureusement à l'enfant qui était sur le point de bouder. Il montra l'une des fenêtres de la salle par laquelle on pouvait voir le jardin du château où nombre de jardiniers s'affairaient à tailler les haies et les buissons, tandis que d'autres arrachaient les herbes folles. " Travailler ici demande de l'endurance, de la patience et de la force. Tu es bien trop jeune. Peut-être pourrais-tu te présenter d'ici quelques années? "

" N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire, majesté? " Demanda le roux, paniqué à l'idée de devoir retourner chez lui et décevoir ses parents. " Je suis plus robuste que je n'en ai l'air. Oh, et je sais aussi utiliser la magie noire. Je suis prêt à la mettre au service de sa Majesté si tel est son souhait. " Continua rapidement Axel.

" De la magie noire, dis-tu? Si jeune? " Demanda le souverain, stupéfait.

Axel hocha vigoureusement la tête et tendit une main vers l'adulte. Sans ciller, il regarda sa main s'embraser d'un feu vif avant de lever les yeux vers le Roi Gabranth pour étudier sa réaction. L'homme était encore plus étonné qu'auparavant, si cela était possible. Il avait les sourcils haussés et les yeux écarquillés. Il approcha le bout de ses doigts de l'une des flammes pour vivement retirer sa main quand une chaleur ardente lui brûla la peau.

" Sacrebleu. C'est un véritable don que tu as là. " Fit l'adulte avec un léger sourire. " Comment accomplis-tu donc ce prodige? "

" Je l'ignore, Seigneur. J'ai toujours été capable de m'en servir. " Avoua Axel en haussant les épaules, le feu s'éteignant.

" Il faut qu'Aria voie cela. " Se dit tout haut le souverain en appelant un garde. " Allez chercher une domestique et remettez-lui ceci. " Commença Gabranth en griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin, qu'il plia et donna au garde. " Dites-lui de le remettre à sa Majesté la Reine. "

L'homme fit une révérence et s'absenta de la salle, laissant le roi seul avec son invité.

" Finalement, il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire. Une chose que toi seul est capable de faire. " Dit Gabranth en posant les mains sur les épaules d'Axel, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. " Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que nous avons un prince. Que dirais-tu de devenir son compagnon de jeu? "

" Le prince n'a-t-il pas de domestiques pour s'occuper de lui? " Demanda le garçonnet. " Je ne voudrais pas les déranger dans leur travail. " Ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

" Il n'en sera rien. N'aie crainte. " Assura le roi. " Roxas passe le plus clair de son temps entouré de femmes. Il a besoin d'une présence masculine à ses côtés, cela lui fera le plus grand bien. J'ai peur que mon fils ne finisse par s'approprier quelques penchants typiquement féminins, si je puis dire. "

Axel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que sous-entendait le roi mais son air pensif lui fit comprendre que ces "penchants féminins" ne devaient rien avoir de bon – en tout cas, sûrement pas pour un prince. Il regarda Gabranth prendre à nouveau place sur son trône et se pincer le haut du nez.

À cet instant, on frappa trois fois à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage doux s'avança vers le roi et à son approche, Axel reconnut immédiatement la reine Aria.

" Vous voici, ma reine. " Fit Gabranth en se levant.

" Vous m'avez fait demander? " Demanda la femme aux longs cheveux blonds en faisant une révérence.

" En effet. Ce jeune homme ici présent souhaiterait servir notre famille. " Expliqua l'homme en désignant Axel. " Je me disais qu'il ferait un excellent compagnon de jeu pour notre fils. "

" Roxas a déjà beaucoup de personnes à son service qui sont prêtes à jouer avec lui, dont moi. " Dit un peu sèchement la femme.

Axel regarda ses chaussures usées, se disant déjà qu'on allait le jeter dehors d'ici peu. Qu'allait-il dire à ses pauvres parents?

" Allons, ne vous emportez pas. Je voulais dire que Roxas a besoin d'une présence masculine à ses côtés. Mon statut m'empêche de rester auprès de mon fils autant que vous et il n'est donc entouré que de femmes. Et puis, ce jeune homme a des dons fort intéressants. Montre-lui donc ce dont tu es capable. " Continua l'homme en regardant le roux.

Ce dernier hocha timidement la tête puis leva une main. Aria l'observa et retint une exclamation de surprise quand ses doigts s'embrasèrent soudainement. Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers Axel qui, lui, restait tout à fait calme. Il serra le poing et les flammes disparurent aussitôt sans laisser la moindre trace de brûlure sur sa peau.

" Épatant, n'est-il pas? Il serait merveilleux que notre fils soit capable d'un tel prodige. " Déclara le roi en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui eut un léger sursaut à ce contact soudain.

" De la magie noire? N'est-ce pas dangereux? " S'inquiéta la femme, une main levée vers sa bouche. Elle consulta son mari du regard et la mine de la reine sembla tomber en voyant l'air satisfait du roi.

" Vous autres, femmes, vous inquiétez bien trop facilement. N'ayez crainte, ce jeune homme fera un bon professeur, j'en suis certain. " Confia Gabranth en tournant le roux vers lui, les mains sur ses épaules. " Comment te nommes-tu, jeune homme? "

" A-Axel. " Bégaya le garçonnet, un peu nerveux de se trouver dans la même pièce que le couple royal.

" Très bien, Axel. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras le compagnon de jeu de l'héritier du royaume. Apprends-lui donc tes tours de passe-passe et aide-le à devenir un homme fort comme son père. " Déclara le souverain en souriant à l'enfant.

" Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Majesté. "

La vie au château, bien que difficile les premiers jours, devenait de plus en plus agréable aux yeux d'Axel. La mauvaise impression qu'il avait eue de Roxas laissait lentement place à un attachement profond, et il n'aurait pas été étonné s'il lui avait été dit que ce serait toujours le cas plusieurs années plus tard.

Il avait fait part de ses impressions lors de ses rares escapades chez ses parents – le roi, dans sa grande bonté, ne pouvait se résoudre à séparer définitivement Axel de ses parents trop longtemps et lui permettait donc de leur rendre visite lorsque le prince était occupé par ses études ou ses obligations en tant que futur héritier – qui n'étaient guère nombreuses.

Cependant, un matin, Axel ne trouva ses parents nulle part. Il les chercha dans la maison entière, dans le petit verger, dans la ville. Aucune trace d'eux. Il commença à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas quitté la ville. Il revint sur ses pas et retourna chez lui, espérant qu'ils y seraient retournés pendant qu'il les cherchait ailleurs, mais ne trouva pas les personnes qu'il espérait voir.

Au beau milieu du petit salon se trouvait Demyx, le dos tourné à l'entrée. Le blond se tourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer et offrit un sourire radieux à son meilleur ami.

" Je savais bien que tu reviendrais ici un jour ou l'autre. " Dit le plus jeune en s'avançant vers le roux.

" Demyx, je suis heureux de te revoir. " Dit Axel avec un sourire crispé. " Dis-moi, où sont papa et maman? Je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne les trouve pas. "

" Oh, tu n'as pas su? " Fit Demyx, l'air gêné. " Ils ont quitté la ville il y a bientôt une semaine de cela. Mais vois le bon côté des choses – " Continua l'enfant sans cesser de sourire. " Plus rien ne te retiens ici, à présent. Tu peux me suivre! "

" Quoi? Tu délires, Demyx! Mes parents ont disparu sans me dire au revoir et tu voudrais que je m'en réjouisse?! " S'exclama Axel, furieux du peu de compassion dont faisait preuve le garçonnet.

" Ce qui disparait peut toujours être retrouvé. " Dit une voix doucereuse derrière le roux, qui sursauta violemment, surpris, et se retourna.

Un homme – d'après la voix – de grande stature se tenait devant lui, un long manteau couvrant son corps et une capuche dissimulant son visage. Le roux ne put voir que quelques mèches blanchâtres dépasser du capuchon et une peau mate. Sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, Axel sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter cet inconnu. Quelque chose en lui s'était glacé au moment même où il avait posé les yeux sur l'étranger.

" Ce monsieur m'a parlé d'un endroit où nous ne manquerons de rien. Nous aurons un toit, de la nourriture et surtout, nous deviendrons assez forts pour pouvoir nous défendre, Axel. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Pense un peu à toutes les aventures qui nous attendent là-bas. " Insista Demy en attrapant la main du roux.

Ce dernier se dégagea vivement et recula, faisant à présent face au deux visiteurs.

" Ma place est auprès du prince. C'était le dernier souhait de mes parents avant de partir d'ici. " Déclara-t-il en bombant le torse, défiant son compagnon de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa tâche.

" Ils t'ont laissé tomber! " S'emporta Demyx, dont les yeux devenaient larmoyants. " Ils sont partis en t'abandonnant ici. Moi, j'ai toujours pensé à toi et je croyais vraiment que tu serais content de venir avec moi, de quitter cet horrible endroit! "

" Ne parle pas comme ça de la famille royale! " S'emporta à son tour le roux. " Ni de mes parents. Ils ne veulent que mon bien et je suis heureux d'être auprès de Roxas. Mais toi, tu es trop bête pour comprendre ça. Tout comme tu n'as pas assez de jugeote pour te rendre compte à quel point ce type est louche. Tu ne dois pas le suivre! "

" Pas assez de jugeote? " Répéta lentement Demyx. Il baissa les yeux et les essuya d'un revers de manche. " Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Moi, je pars d'ici. Je suis certain qu'un avenir meilleur m'attend. Tu verras, quand nous nous retrouverons, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir suivi. "

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'eut Demyx pour son ancien meilleur ami.

x-x-x

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une mauviette comme toi soit encore en vie. " Fit Axel, treize ans plus tard.

" Comme c'est méchant! J'ai fait tout ce chemin dans l'unique but de te voir une dernière fois. " S'exclama Demyx en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.

" Une dernière fois, hein? " Répéta Axel, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il écarta les bras et fit apparaître ses armes.

" Exact. Le voyage s'arrête ici pour toi. " Déclara Demyx, le sourire aux lèvres. " Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus? Le bonheur, les aventures, la force… J'ai tout eu en partant de ces taudis. J'avais hâte de te montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. "

Le garçon au manteau noir leva une main au ciel où des bulles d'eau se rassemblèrent pour prendre forme. Dans un éclat de lumière, l'eau devint solide et fit naître un instrument de musique à cordes. Axel observa l'arme avec amusement.

" Oh, tu vas nous jouer un air? Comme c'est impressionnant. " Se moqua le roux en agitant nerveusement les bras d'avant en arrière. Il peinait à contenir sa colère.

" Ne te fous pas de moi! " Lança Demyx en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le roux. " Déserteur. "

" Quoi? " Fit le bouffon, les yeux écarquillés.

" Axel, comment se fait-il que tu – " Commença Roxas en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Pris par surprise, une bulle d'eau se forma sous ses pieds et l'engloba complètement. Le blond, paniqué, ouvrit la bouche pour crier, la refermant aussitôt quand de l'eau la remplit. Bientôt, les compagnons d'armes d'Axel subirent le même sort. Sora tenta de dissiper le sort mais se trouva incapable de créer la plus petite flamme. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que ses amis subissaient le même échec à chaque tentative. Riku essaya de créer un feu maudit mais sa tentative se solda elle aussi par un échec.

" Ordure, laisse-les! Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça! " S'emporta le roux en tournant la tête vers ses amis puis vers Demyx.

" En es-tu certain? " Demanda le blond en observant attentivement Roxas. " C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. "

" Ta réaction est puérile. Rester au château était mon choix. " Insista le roux.

Il vit Demyx secouer la tête puis prendre son arme à deux mains. Il effleura les cordes et l'instrument émit un son doux. Demyx acquiesça d'un signe de tête et répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, plus rapidement. À chaque corde frottée, des colonnes d'eau s'élevaient brusquement dans le hall, près du bouffon. Ce dernier dut faire preuve de dextérité et de souplesse pour éviter les trombes et il jura silencieusement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas riposter pour l'instant, au risque d'être frappé par les eaux en furie.

Finalement, Demyx cessa tout mouvement et sembla serrer rapidement les cordes de sa cithare. Axel profita du bref répit pour lancer ses armes sur son adversaire qui, pris par surprise, sursauta en voyant les projectiles s'approcher. Demyx leva une main pour vainement se protéger et fut frappé de plein fouet par les chakrams. Axel allait pousser une exclamation de satisfaction mais à peine eut-il entrouvert les lèvres que le garçon fondit et que son corps entier se changea en eau, créant une flaque au sol.

" Quoi?! " S'exclama le roux.

Il tourna brusquement la tête quand deux bras se glissèrent sous ses aisselles et le maintinrent contre un corps plus petit.

" C'est lâche de m'attaquer pendant que je suis déconcentré. " Chantonna Demyx en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son ancien ami.

Un cercle aqueux se forma autour du duo et une multitude de clones semblables au blond en sortirent. Ils encerclèrent le bouffon, leurs visages sans expression tournés vers lui. Axel sentit vaguement Demyx hocher la tête avant que les sosies n'agissent. Le premier s'approcha de lui et lui flanqua un coup de point à l'estomac. Axel sentit de l'air sortir brusquement de ses poumons, qui peinèrent alors à en accueillir. Le clone se dissipa, rejoignant la flaque déjà formée par la disparition du premier sosie, avant qu'un autre ne s'avance vers le bouffon et le frappe au côté. Chaque individu disparaissait après avoir porté un coup mais leur grand nombre compensait largement leur incapacité à porter plus d'une attaque.

Les coups pleuvaient et pendant tout ce temps, tout ce qu'Axel avait en tête, c'était Roxas mais aussi ses autres compagnons. Ils se noyaient juste sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. Il avait rapidement compris, quand les efforts des Elus furent vains, qu'il lui fallait se débarrasser de Demyx pour les sauver mais la tournure qu'avait pris la situation laissait entendre que cela lui serait impossible.

" _Peut-être… Que si je me laisse mourir, Roxas et les autres auront une chance de s'en sortir. _" Pensa le roux, sa tête se tournant brusquement quand le poing d'un sosie percuta sa mâchoire. Il regarda avec indifférence des perles écarlates être projetées dans les airs et s'écraser au sol, le teintant de fines éclaboussures.

Tout espoir semblait perdu quand soudain, un aboiement puissant surgit du hall. Le roux leva faiblement les yeux et vit un chien au pelage tricolore s'élancer vers Demyx et le heurter de plein fouet avec tant de force que ce dernier lâcha prise et tomba à la renverse. Axel, n'ayant plus d'appui, tomba à genoux, face contre terre.

" Sale… " Marmonna Demyx en lançant un regard meurtrier au canidé.

" Il suffit, Demyx. "

L'appelé tourna la tête en direction d'un nuage noir apparut près de lui. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se releva. Il frotta ses vêtements puis leva une main. L'eau tombée au sol se rassembla et se dirigea vers la paume de sa main pour y disparaître. Les bulles qui tenaient les voyageurs captifs éclatèrent et libérèrent leurs prisonniers, qui se mirent à tousser bruyamment en crachant l'eau qu'ils avaient ingurgitée. Demyx se dirigea vers l'écran de fumée.

" Une chance pour toi que je sois rappelé. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. " Dit-il à l'adresse d'Axel avant de disparaître, enveloppé par les Ténèbres. Sora porta son attention sur l'endroit d'où Demyx venait de disparaître, se demandant qui était intervenu et avait stoppé leur ennemi; leur sauvant probablement ainsi la vie.

Le bouffon ne se rendit compte qu'on l'aidait à se relever que lorsque des yeux d'un bleu éclatant fixèrent les siens, inanimés.

" Axel! Axel, tiens bon! " Criait Roxas, apeuré. Il repoussa les mèches collées à son visage et posa une main mouillée sur le torse de son compagnon pour le soigner. " Tu as intérêt à ne pas mourir maintenant, espèce d'idiot. "

" Il m'en faut plus… " Souffla le roux avant de grimacer. Qui aurait cru que parler le ferait tant souffrir?

" Je vais t'aider. " Dit Sora en se plaçant de l'autre côté du roux pour soigner les blessures qu'il avait au visage. Axel les observa avant de sourire béatement.

" Qui aurait cru que je me trouverais enfin dans les bras de deux Roxas? Je peux partir heureux maintenant. "

" S'il a encore assez de forces pour dire des âneries, je pense qu'il s'en sortira. " Déclara Sora en posant une main sur le bras du bouffon pour soigner un os brisé.

" À qui est ce chien? " Demanda Cloud, retenant un frisson avec peine. Ses vêtements mouillés le frigorifiaient.

" Il appartenait à Linoa. " Dit Quistis en s'accroupissant pour caresser l'animal, qui remua lentement la queue. " Elle s'appelle Angel. "

" Linoa… C'était la compagne de Squall, non? " Demanda Cloud en se frottant vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer.

" Allons d'abord au dortoir pour faire sécher vos vêtement et vous réchauffer. Je vous raconterai tout ensuite. " Dit la blonde en se redressant.

Elle se tourna vers les trois garçons encore au sol et hocha la tête en les voyant se relever sans difficultés. L'argenté était resté auprès du chevalier et regardait Angel avec admiration. La chienne leva un regard doux vers Riku et se plaça à ses côtés durant le court chemin jusqu'au dortoir. Là, tous retirèrent leurs vêtements et s'enveloppèrent dans des couvertures chaudes et douces. Ils se regroupèrent dans une chambre – Cloud prit soin de séparer Sora et Riku – et portèrent des regards curieux vers Quistis.

" Linoa connaissait Squall depuis très longtemps, pour ne pas dire depuis leur naissance. Ils partageaient ce lien fort et indescriptible qui les maintenait ensemble malgré les nombreuses disputes qu'ils ont pu avoir tout au long de leur vie. Ça n'a étonné personne quand ils se sont enfin décidés à sortir ensemble. Ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Quand Linoa est morte, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait disparu chez Squall, qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais autant aimé une personne de sa vie et la perdre a dû être très dur pour lui. " Expliqua la blonde en fermant les yeux, sincèrement désolée pour son ami. " J'imagine qu'une chose terrible a dû vous arriver pour qu'il décide de vous quitter. "

" Divergence d'opinions. " Se contenta de répondre le chevalier en fixant le mur du regard.

" Je vois. Ça arrivait souvent avec Linoa. Il y a eu cette fois où – " Commença Quistis.

Cloud fronça les sourcils et n'écouta pas plus. Etrangement, entendre parler de Linoa l'agaçait de plus en plus. Le chevalier châtain n'avait pas connu que cette jeune femme durant toute sa vie! Cloud avait été là pendant une grande partie de la vie de Squall, l'avait aidé à s'intégrer au sein du château du Roi Ansem et avait partagé tant de moments avec lui. Il était à ses côtés quand le prince et lui partaient se balader des heures durant.

Mais Quistis ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle n'avait vécu qu'à Balamb et ignorait tout de la complicité qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes. De connaissances, ils étaient passé à de bons amis, puis des… Cloud réfléchit un instant, cherchant les mots justes.

" – et ça n'a pas changé, on dirait. " Continuait l'instructrice, ne se rendant pas compte que Cloud ne l'écoutait plus. " Il n'est jamais revenu sur les décisions qu'il a pu prendre. "

" Alors… Ça veut dire qu'il ne reviendra pas? " Demanda Sora avec un léger soupir. " Bon, au moins, il devrait nous rejoindre plus tard au Jardin Radieux. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Je suis sûre que où qu'il soit, il se porte bien. Il a toujours été capable de prendre soin de lui-même. " Le rassura la blonde avec un sourire affectueux. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle soupira. " Quand j'y repense… Ce Demyx nous a bien eus. "

" Que faisait-il ici? " Demanda Roxas, curieux.

" Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours. Il nous a dit qu'il attendait des amis qu'il savait venir ici. Visiblement, il parlait de vous, mais vous ne me semblez pas être de très grands amis. "

" En effet. " Fit Axel avec un petit rire dénué d'amusement.

" Comment savent-ils où nous nous dirigeons? " Réfléchit tout haut Riku, l'air soucieux. " Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous leur donne des informations sur nos faits et gestes donc ça doit être autre chose. "

" Les Sans-cœur les aident peut-être. " Dit le prince en hochant la tête. " Ils peuvent se déplacer comme bon leur semble, ce ne serait étonnant qu'ils puissent se rendre jusqu'à Zexion et l'informer sur notre position. "

" Maintenant que tu en parles, nous ne les avons pas vu depuis pas mal de temps. " Fit remarquer Roxas, les sourcils haussés.

" Qui donc? " Demanda Riku, qui peinait à suivre.

" Les Sans-cœur. Il y a bien eu ceux de la forêt des Viéras mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir après nous. " Confia le jeune roi. " Vous croyez qu'ils préparent quelque chose? "

" Si c'est le cas, nous ferions mieux de faire très attention. Nous voyons de moins en moins de Sans-cœur mais leurs maîtres, eux, viennent souvent à notre rencontre. " Dit Riku.

" Ansem, c'est cela? " Demanda Quistis.

Les garçons échangèrent des regards puis portèrent leur attention sur Quistis.

" Je pense qu'un récapitulatif s'impose. " Déclara Sora.

x-x-x

" Idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?! " S'exclama Zexion en lançant un regard courroucé à Demyx, assis en face de lui dans la bibliothèque. " Si Marluxia n'était pas intervenu – "

" J'aurais eu ma revanche. " Termina sèchement le musicien, boudeur. " Il n'avait pas besoin de se mêler de ça. Je me débrouillais très bien seul. "

" C'est à Marluxia que l'on a confié la mission de tuer les Elus et leurs compagnons, pas à toi. " Dit aussi froidement l'autre garçon. " Imagine un peu la gêne que tu lui aurais causée si tu étais allé jusqu'au bout. "

" Je n'allais pas tous les tuer! " Se rebiffa le blond en se levant de sa chaise. " Je voulais juste montrer à Axel ce dont je suis capable! "

" Ton rôle viendra en temps voulu. "

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce et écarquillèrent les yeux. Un homme à la stature imposante, aux cheveux grisâtres et aux yeux à la couleur de l'ambre se tenait sur le pas de la porte et les regardait d'un air amusé.

" Supérieur! " S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en se courbant devant l'individu.

Ce dernier s'avança vers Demyx et posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait réconfortante mais qui ne fit que rendre le garçon un peu plus nerveux.

" N'aie crainte. Tu auras d'autres occasions de prouver ta bravoure à tous ces misérables. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de faire ce qui t'es demandé. " Dit le Supérieur avant de faire un signe de tête à Zexion et Demyx, tournant ensuite les talons pour quitter la pièce.

" Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire passer un sacré savon. " Soupira le blond, soulagé quand ils furent de nouveau seuls.

" Ça t'apprendra. Évite de te mêler des affaires des autres à l'avenir. " Lança Zexion, quittant la pièce à son tour.

x-x-x

" Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Ansem a été vaincu mais entre temps, vous avez découvert qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe d'hommes qui cherchent à vous tuer? " Demanda Quistis lorsque Sora eut fini son récit.

" Exact. Parmi eux se trouvaient des personnes que nous avons connues lorsque nous vivions encore dans nos châteaux respectifs. Il s'agissait de nos professeurs, pour être précis. " Dit Roxas.

" De vos professeurs et du type qui a jeté un mauvais sort sur mes frères et moi avant même que nous ne soyons nés. " Ajouta Riku, sa mine se renfrognant à chaque mot.

" Tout cela semble plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. " Dit la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

" Comment cela? " Demanda Sora.

" Vous dites que vous avez rencontré des personnes que vous connaissiez et qui font partie de ce groupe, non? Si c'est le cas, ils vous connaissent assez bien pour pouvoir anticiper vos faits et gestes. De plus, leur attaque a très certainement été préparée depuis longtemps. Ils auront eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à leur façon d'agir en cas d'imprévu. Vous n'êtes pas autant préparés qu'eux, vous êtes clairement en désavantage. " Expliqua l'instructrice. Elle vit les visages des plus jeunes s'assombrir mais continua. " Ils n'ont pas choisi des personnes au hasard. Tout a dû être étudié avec précaution. "

" Donc, ce qui arrive à Sora, Roxas et Riku n'aurait pas pu arriver à d'autres personnes? " Demanda Axel, sceptique.

" C'est en tout cas ce que je pense. Ils doivent réunir certains critères que d'autres enfants ne réunissaient pas. " Répondit la femme en secouant la tête. " C'est cruel de leur part, vraiment. Ils ne doivent pas avoir de cœur pour agir ainsi. "

Sora écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de Quistis.

" Pas de cœur… " Répéta-t-il lentement avant de se lever brusquement. " Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?! "

" Quoi? " Demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Pourquoi les Sans-cœur volent-ils les cœurs des gens? "

Il se fit un long silence.

" Si leur nom n'a pas été choisi au hasard, ils n'en ont pas. Je suppose qu'ils volent celui des autres pour enfin en avoir un? " Proposa Roxas en se grattant la nuque.

" C'est que qu'on pourrait croire. " Dit Cloud, sa voix surprenant ceux présents dans la pièce. Il était resté silencieux si longtemps qu'il avait réussi à faire oublier sa présence à ses compagnons. " Pourtant, ils ne semblent pas chercher à se les approprier. Certains, assez puissants, les dévorent mais les plus faibles, eux, semblent se contenter de les amasser. "

" Et chaque fois qu'ils en absorbent un, ils deviennent plus fort. " Dit Sora, une main venant se serrer sur sa poitrine. " Quand Tiaan a dévoré le cœur d'Ihlaée, j'ai clairement senti ses pouvoirs de renforcer. Les Sans-cœur les plus faibles sont sûrement chargés d'amasser des cœurs pour nourrir les Ombres plus fortes. "

" Ça expliquerait pourquoi le groupe de Zexion cherche à nous éliminer. " Continua Riku en hochant la tête. " Nous les gênons. "

" Mais… Pourquoi se sont-ils alliés aux Sans-cœur? " Demanda Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse et ce serait sûrement le cas pendant un long moment.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut rester prudent. Ces types commencent à sortir de nulle part et quand on s'y attend le moins. " Déclara Cloud en se levant. Il se dirigea vers les vêtements éparpillés sur le bureau et les tâta. " Ils sont secs. Si nous n'avons rien à faire ici, mettons-nous en route. "

" Tu es bien pressé. " Fit remarquer Riku, sa réflexion lui valant un regard courroucé.

" Tu peux toujours rester ici si ça t'ennuie. " Lança le chevalier.

" Cloud. " Dit Sora d'un ton ferme. L'adulte porta son attention sur l'adolescent.

" Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser vous changer tranquillement. " Déclara Quistis en sortant prestement de la chambre.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, les garçons laissèrent leurs couvertures à terre et enfilèrent leurs vêtements. Axel n'avait évidemment pas pu s'empêcher de lancer des commentaires ici et là et chacun avait réagi à sa façon.

" Sora, quel magnifique corps tu as. " Di le roux en faisant un clin d'œil suggestif au châtain, dont le visage vira à l'écarlate.

" Dommage qu'il ne le partage pas avec toi. " Lança aussitôt Riku en passant un bras autour de la taille du prince, qui se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et jeta un regard à Cloud.

Il était devenu livide.

" Retire immédiatement tes sales pattes de lui! " Explosa le blond en tendant les bras pour essayer d'étrangler l'argenté, Sora se plaçant entre les deux hommes.

" Pourquoi Cloud en a tellement après Riku, tout à coup? " Chuchota Roxas à son amant pendant que le trio continuait à se disputer.

" Va savoir, il a peut-être découvert tu sais quoi. " Répondit le bouffon avec un sourire malicieux. Roxas secoua la tête.

" Je ne crois pas. Riku serait déjà six pieds sous terre si c'était le cas. "

Leurs aventures promettaient d'être mouvementées, avec ou sans la présence des Sans-cœur… En tout cas, un peu plus qu'auparavant.

xx—xx—xx

A/N : Il serait déjà six pieds sous terre? Mais Cloud a l'air décidé à y remédier. XD Vous n'en revenez pas d'avoir la suite aussi rapidement, hein? Moi non plus. Bien, j'ai largué quelques renseignements plus ou moins importants avec ce chapitre, il y en aura sûrement d'autres plus tard. \o/ En relisant le chapitre, j'ai trouvé qu'au fond, Axel passe vraiment pour une ordure à la fin du flashback. Hé hé hé, c'est pas plus mal comme ça, au final. Ça existe les méchants qui le deviennent parce qu'ils ont été blessés, après tout. =p Hm, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour cette fois. Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires! \o/ Et toujours pas d'anecdotes pour le moment, peut-être plus du tout. (Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire autant de chapitres)


	48. Un autre héritier?

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 48 : Un autre héritier?**_

Le continent sur lequel se trouvait Balamb, bien que fortement différent de celui du Jardin Radieux, conservait quelques territoires encore très attachés au régime royaliste. Ils s'étaient faits rares mais étaient encore présents et le changement brutal était un peu déroutant.

Les gens revêtus d'habits droits et apparemment peu confortables laissaient place, à Londres, à des habitants aux allures moyenâgeuses, vêtus de tuniques et de pantalons fort simples tandis que les femmes portaient une robe qu'une simple cordelette serrait juste sous la poitrine. Il allait sans dire que l'endroit était moins prospère que le Jardin Radieux ne l'avait été jadis et pourtant, ces personnes donnaient l'impression de savoir se contenter de peu et d'en être heureux.

On ne pouvait pourtant pas ignorer les cadavres de paysans bien longtemps. Les odeurs de corps en putréfaction et leur vision rappelaient aisément à quiconque les croisait à quel point il était préférable de ne pas se laisser berner par l'apparente tranquillité qui régnait sur la ville. Les croquemorts étaient en nombre important et se chargeaient de ramener les dépouilles jusqu'aux cimetières les plus proches; quand les familles pouvaient y acheter une place pour leurs défunts et leur éviter la fosse creusée à la sortie de Londres.

" C'est un peu primitif comme endroit. " Fit remarquer Axel en observant les environs, une grimace au visage.

" Le continent de l'Ouest l'a toujours été, jusqu'à ce que le régime royaliste soit renversé. " Expliqua Cloud, son chocobo le suivant de près et se cognant régulièrement le bec dans ses cheveux. Le chevalier sentait une bosse se former petit à petit mais n'en fit pas mention. " Cela fonctionne encore très bien chez nous mais pas ici. "

" J'aurais pu le deviner. " Marmonna Axel en passant par-dessus un cadavre en se bouchant le nez. " C'est une véritable infection ici. "

" Pourquoi ne changent-ils rien? Il y a tellement de personnes mortes dans les rues… " Se lamenta Sora, sincèrement désolé pour ces victimes.

" Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être aussi simple que ça. " Se contenta de répondre Cloud en haussant les épaules.

" Dites… " Commença le bouffon en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. " Est-ce que l'un de vous a une idée de l'endroit où a pu partir Roxas? Je ne le vois nulle part. "

Le groupe stoppa et se mit à regarder aux alentours.

" Mince, il ne manquait plus que ça. " Soupira le chevalier.

x-x-x

" Je suis quasiment certain être passé par ici il n'y a pas si longtemps. " Réfléchit tout haut Roxas en parcourant les rues de Londres. Il avait à peine eut le temps de se retourner que ses compagnons l'avaient laissé derrière eux et perdu de vue. " Comment vais-je bien pouvoir les retrouver? "

" Un problème, jeune homme? "

L'adolescent se tourna vers la source de la voix. Il ne fut pas tellement étonné lorsqu'il se trouva face à un vieillard. Ce dernier portait une longue tunique bleue, une coiffe pointue de la même teinte et son immense barbe blanche se terminait bien après son nombril. De petites lunettes rondes étaient perchées sur un nez aquilin sous lequel des moustaches d'une taille impressionnante venaient se fondre avec les poils de la barbe.

" Je…me suis perdu? " Répondit le blond, méfiant.

" Oh. " Fit le vieillard en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion. " Oh oh. "

" _Si je pars discrètement, il ne me verra peut-être pas._ " Se dit le jeune roi, pensant avoir affaire à un fou.

" Londres est une grande ville, bonhomme. Si tu ne sais pas où chercher, tu risques d'y passer des heures, voire des jours. Suis-moi un instant. " Dit l'homme en faisant signe à Roxas de le suivre.

" Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance aux inconnus. " Dit froidement l'adolescent. Il tira doucement sur les rênes de son chocobo pour le faire avancer mais la créature se bornait à pousser des cris amusés en tentant de suivre le vieil homme.

" Ne crains rien. Si tu es incapable de me faire confiance, alors suis les conseils de ta monture. Tu ne pourras pas trouver plus fiable que l'instinct d'un chocobo. " Dit l'homme à la barbe en levant une main pour la poser sur le bec du volatile, qui se baissa pour encourager l'étranger à lui gratter le cou, ce qu'il fit. " Oh, mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, au fait! Je me nomme Merlin. "

" Roxas… " Marmonna le blond, hésitant encore à écouter Merlin.

" Bien, Roxas. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes amis. Oh, et je ne te demanderai rien en échange, n'aie crainte. "

À nouveau, Merlin commença à s'éloigner et Roxas se laissa entraîner par son chocobo sans jamais oublier de marmonner sourdement, pestant silencieusement contre les volatiles assez stupides pour suivre à peu près n'importe qui. Merlin les conduisit dans une ruelle étroite où personne ne leur prêterait la moindre attention. Le jeune roi ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, craindre le pire.

" Bien, bien. Voyons si j'arrive à me souvenir de la formule. " Marmonna le vieillard en replaçant brièvement ses lunettes.

Il retroussa les manches de sa robe et se concentra, les yeux fixés sur Roxas qui, à cet instant, souhaitait être partout sauf à cet endroit. Le chocobo, lui, se contenta de secouer ses ailes et de pousser l'adolescent vers le dément. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir trouvé le seul chocobo assez stupide pour faire confiance au premier fou venu.

" Hoqueti Poque- " Commença Merlin avant de s'interrompre en secouant vivement la tête. Inconsciemment, Roxas l'imita. " Non, non, non. Attends voir. "

" Ecoutez, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me débrouiller seul, d'accord? " Tenta le jeune roi en faisant un pas en arrière.

" Laisse-moi juste une petite minute. Piqueho Hite- Non, pas ça non plus. " Continua à marmonner l'homme sans prêter attention à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier en profita pour se retourner et quitter la ruelle. Ou du moins, il essaya. Plus il avançait et moins ses jambes l'éloignaient du vieillard. Et plus son chocobo semblait immense. Comment était-ce possible? Lorsqu'il sentit les manches de ses vêtements couvrir ses mains et les dissimuler complètement, il se rendit compte que ses jambes aussi étaient complètement dissimulées par ses habits.

" Qu'est-ce que- " Commença-t-il en retroussant ses manches pour libérer ses mains et relever les jambes de son pantalon.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut que ses mains s'étaient couvertes d'un pelage roux aux reflets dorés et que de petites griffes crochues étaient apparues sur le bout de ses doigts. Le sang du jeune roi ne fit qu'un tour.

" Vieux fou! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?! " S'exclama-t-il, hors de lui.

Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se fermer à plusieurs reprises quand il vit que Merlin lui-même avait pris l'apparence d'un écureuil.

" Comment ça, 'vieux fou'? Sois un peu plus respectueux, tu veux. " Grommela Merlin en sautillant vers le plus jeune, ses vêtements restés loin derrière lui, formant une pile au sol. " Il sera bien plus pratique de chercher tes compagnons sous cette forme. "

" Mais nos vêtements! On ne peut tout de même pas les abandonner là! " Insista Roxas.

Il aurait voulu froncer les sourcils mais il s'en trouva incapable. Certainement parce que les écureuils ne fronçaient pas les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas autant d'ennuis que lui. Ils se contentaient de récupérer des glands, préparer leurs provisions pour l'hiver et passer des mois entiers à dormir. Tous, sauf les deux présents dans une ruelle avec un chocobo. Quelle drôle de réunion…

" Oh. " Fit Merlin en se tournant vers les habits abandonnés sur le pavé. " Nous verrons cela plus tard. Allez, dépêchons-nous de partir à leur recherche. "

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir – qui retentit comme un couinement à ses oreilles – et grimpa le long du mur le plus proche, suivant Merlin.

x-x-x

" Ça alors! Roxas, je suis tellement soulagé de te revoir! "

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'Axel donna à ses amis avant de se jeter sur ledit blond qui, pris par surprise, tomba à la renverse et se mit à se débattre comme un diable.

" Quoi?! Mais lâchez-moi espèce de- "

" J'ai eu peur de ne jamais te retrouver! " Continua le roux en serrant le blond contre son torse.

Le bouffon poussa une exclamation de surprise quand un globe glacé le repoussa violemment et que Roxas se redressa prestement, le visage pâle et les yeux écarquillés, clairement paniqué.

" Attends, Axel. Je ne crois pas que ce soit – "

" Vous avez parlé de Roxas. Vous le connaissez? " Demanda le garçon.

Ses paroles provoquèrent une réaction soudaine chez Sora, qui s'avança rapidement vers lui. L'autre garçon le regarda faire en restant sur la défensive.

" Ne serais-tu pas ce garçon dont il nous a parlé quand nous étions à Paris? Il a dit que tu es un Elu. " Expliqua le châtain en observant attentivement le visage du blond. " C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez. "

" Je crois qu'il a parlé d'un type nommé Ben. " Réfléchit tout haut l'argenté.

" _Ven_. " Le corrigea sèchement le blond en lui lançant un regard plein de mépris. " Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? J'avais dit à Roxas de ne pas chercher à me retrouver. "

" Nous t'avons trouvé un peu par hasard. " Admit Sora en haussant les épaules.

" Eh bien ne restez pas ici plus longtemps. Vous allez vous attirer de sérieux ennuis. " Marmonna le blond en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. " Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que vous êtes ici. "

" Qui ça? " Demanda Axel, les mains sur les hanches. Il bouda lorsque Ven lui lança un regard noir.

" Ça n'a aucune importance. Partez, ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi. " Dit le jeune blond en faisant volte-face, se perdant rapidement dans la masse de villageois.

" Quel sale – " Marmonna Axel en serrant les points.

" Il ressemble à Roxas en tous points. " Déclara Cloud en croisant les bras. " Passons. Où a bien pu disparaître le vrai Roxas? "

" J'en sais rien mais je veux le retrouver. M'être fait repousser comme ça par son sosie m'a déprimé. J'ai besoin qu'il me réconforte. " Bouda le bouffon en s'accroupissant au sol pour y dessiner des formes abstraites. Les autres garçons firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

" La ville est immense, on ne le trouvera jamais. À moins de rester ici et d'attendre qu'il tombe sur nous? " Proposa Sora.

" Oui. Et s'il choisit de faire la même chose, on pourra attendre pendant un bon bout de temps. " Fit remarquer le chevalier avec un long soupir, clairement agacé par la situation.

" On pourrait tout aussi bien employer la vieille méthode : on demande à ceux qu'on croise s'ils n'ont pas vu Roxas. " Dit Riku, fier de sa trouvaille.

" Mais… Et s'ils nous conduisaient droit à Ven? Ils se ressemblent tellement, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup qu'on le croise une seconde fois. " Fit le châtain.

" Quand j'y repense, ça me fout en rogne. Pour qui se prend-il?! " S'emporta l'argenté en levant les mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux.

" Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'il dit vraiment ça dans notre intérêt. " Dit Sora en poussant un caillou du bout du pied. Il aurait bien voulu marcher un peu plutôt que rester debout à attendre. C'était vite ennuyant.

Il leva la tête quand il lui sembla voir quelque chose bouger furtivement le long du mur. Il se retourna et, effectivement, il y avait bien quelque chose. Une boule de poils rousse s'agrippait au mur, qu'elle griffait de ses pattes arrière pour vainement tenter de prendre prise sur la paroi. En levant un peu plus les yeux, Sora vit un second animal perché un peu plus haut, qui étudiait attentivement le premier. Le jeune prince s'avança vers la créature sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

" Sora, ne touche pas à ça. Cette bestiole doit être bourrée de maladies et de microbes. " Se plaignit Cloud lorsqu'il vit le jeune prince s'approcher de l'écureuil en détresse.

Mais l'adolescent l'ignora. Il apporta ses mains sous l'écureuil et le souleva légèrement pour l'aider à s'accrocher à la paroi. Sora fut un peu surpris quand l'écureuil se tourna vers lui au lieu de filer à toute vitesse. Il fut encore plus étonné quand l'animal se percha sur son épaule et sembla faire signe à l'autre écureuil, qui descendit prestement de son perchoir et vint s'asseoir sur l'autre épaule du châtain.

" Après les aigles… " Soupira le chevalier en s'approchant de son protégé. " Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes éloigné des animaux. On va finir par avoir toute une ferme si tu continues. "

" Mais je n'y peux rien! Ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes! " Se défendit le châtain en secouant la tête.

" Et je tiens à préciser que l'aigle qui le suivait, c'était moi. Ça ne compte pas vraiment. " Intervint Riku en se plaçant près de son ami. Il tendit une main et frotta la minuscule tête de l'écureuil au pelage scintillant du bout des doigts. Il haussa un sourcil quand l'animal ne sembla pas l'en empêcher. " Ok, ce ne sont sûrement pas des animaux sauvages. "

S'ensuivit un dialogue entre les rongeurs, qui se mirent à couiner entre eux, s'agitant de temps à autres. Ils choisirent rapidement de descendre des épaules de Sora et se placèrent devant le trio. L'écureuil au pelage miteux sautilla en couinant, agitant les bras avec énergie avant de tendre les pattes avant vers son ami. Ce dernier fut englouti par un nuage de fumée d'où s'échappaient quelques étincelles et se mit à grandir sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres garçons. Bientôt, le second écureuil subit le même sort et rapidement…

" Roxas !" S'exclama Sora, rassuré de retrouver son ami. Il fit un pas en avant pour le serrer dans ses bras mais se retint quand, en baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que ce dernier était nu comme un ver.

" Mon pauvre dos! Je n'ai plus l'âge de faire ça! "

Tout comme le vieillard à ses côtés.

Cloud et Riku plaquèrent leurs mains sur les yeux de Sora au même moment et lancèrent un regard courroucé au vieil homme, qui se contenta de replacer ses lunettes convenablement.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! " S'exclama le chevalier sans jamais quitter Merlin des yeux.

" Oh, c'est assez compliqué. " Commença le vieil homme. Il porta les mains à sa bouche et siffla fortement. " Je vous expliquerai quand on nous aura ramené nos vêtements. Ce sera quand même moins gênant. "

" Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux. " Marmonna Roxas en se couvrant comme il le pouvait. Sa colère s'estompa considérablement quand il sentit une étoffe se poser sur ses épaules. Il aurait reconnu ce manteau entre mille. " Merci, Axel. "

" Pas de quoi. " Fit son amant en se penchant légèrement au dessus de lui pour attraper le curseur de la fermeture de son manteau et le montrer jusqu'aux clavicules de Roxas, le couvrant ainsi complètement.

" Ne vas-tu pas avoir froid comme ça? " Demanda le jeune roi en se tournant vers son amant, à présent vêtu d'un long débardeur noir et d'un pantalon soulignant un peu plus sa silhouette à la limite de la maigreur.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aurai toujours moins froid que toi sans mon manteau. " Taquina le bouffon en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

" Roxas! Nous avons rencontré Ven! " S'exclama subitement Sora, se rappelant soudain de leur rencontre avec l'Elu. " Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air enchanté de nous voir. "

" Ça ne m'étonne pas. " Répondit le roi avec un petit rire. " Il ne veut pas qu'on le suive, après tout. "

Un silence lourd tomba alors sur le petit groupe pendant un long moment. Les garçons se contentèrent de regarder les environs en attendant que ce qu'avait appelé Merlin les rejoigne. Les chocobos s'étaient regroupés puis couchés au sol, profitant de la pause pour faire une sieste rapide et bien méritée. Seul celui de Cloud semblait assez en forme pour rester avec son maître et faire un peu plus grossir la bosse que ce dernier avait déjà sur la tête. Le blond avait fini par s'énerver et dire de façon un peu brusque au volatile de cesser d'essayer de lui briser le crâne à coups de bec mais le pauvre oiseau ne sembla pas vraiment le comprendre. Ou tout au moins à moitié. Il préféra se frotter le bec dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant quelques mèches et un peu de peau au passage. Cloud grinça des dents.

" Regardez, le voilà! " S'enthousiasma Roxas en pointant du doigt son chocobo qui s'approchait d'eux, des vêtements soigneusement empilés sur son dos.

La monture stoppa devant le groupe et laissa les personnes dévêtues reprendre leurs biens et les enfiler. Axel récupéra son manteau et le referma aussitôt, heureux de pouvoir se couvrir un peu plus. Quand Sora fut enfin capable de voir à nouveau ce qui l'entourait, il se rendit compte que Merlin ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. Il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir déjà croisé à Fantasia, dans le château du Roi Mickey, et lorsqu'il posa la question, il fut à moitié surpris de découvrir qu'il avait vu juste. Merlin s'était éloigné du roi pour s'aventurer dans les rues de Londres où il disait avoir une mission à accomplir. Visiblement, il y avait en ville un jeune garçon destiné à monter sur le trône mais nul ne savait de qui il s'agissait et ne savait donc encore moins où il se trouvait actuellement. Merlin avait brièvement expliqué qu'il saurait le reconnaître lorsqu'il le rencontrerait enfin.

Cela expliqua pourquoi le vieillard avait été aussi motivé à aider Roxas dans ses recherches. Merlin avait avoué, non sans gêne, qu'il pensait profiter de l'occasion pour trouver le garçonnet. Sora, fidèle à lui-même, avait alors proposé de l'aider dans ses recherches, ce que le vieil homme n'avait pas refusé.

Plus ils avançaient dans les rues de Londres, et plus les aventuriers souhaitaient quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible. L'accumulation de pauvres, de mourants, de bandits et de cadavres était trop pour eux, qui n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre que des royaumes relativement prospères. Si tout se passait convenablement, l'héritier de Londres et de son royaume tout entier pourrait remédier à la situation.

x-x-x

Le centre de la ville avait toujours, et de façon assez miraculeuse, réussi à échapper au triste sort qui en frappait le pourtour. Autour du château qui attendait toujours un héritier, les quartiers riches resplendissaient et les bourgeois qui se rassemblaient dans les rues prenaient pitié des pauvres paysans; pauvres à plus d'un titre. Mais dernièrement, ce qui ressemblait à une maladie extrêmement contagieuse avait fini par atteindre les plus riches. Tour à tour, ils tombaient sur le pavé, la bave aux lèvres et la peau devenue grisâtre. C'était un spectacle bien triste que même un homme aussi puissant que Sir Hector ne pouvait arrêter.

Du haut de l'une des fenêtres de sa salle de banquet, l'homme à la moustache aussi rousse que sa chevelure portait un gobelet d'argent à ses lèvres en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de Londres, et surtout de ses habitants. Il avait déjà dû renvoyer plusieurs servants qui s'étaient plaints de maux divers. Au fond de lui, Sir Hector savait qu'il ne les reverrait probablement pas vivants. Bientôt, ils rejoindraient les piles de corps en dehors de la ville et seraient brûlés à leur tour afin d'éviter au mal de se répandre un peu plus. Le roux secoua tristement la tête. À quoi bon brûler les dépouilles? Rien ne pouvait stopper cette terrible maladie. Ils étaient tous condamnés, c'était certain.

" Souhaitez-vous un peu de vin, Seigneur? "

Sir Hector tourna la tête vers l'un des rares domestiques encore assez vif pour le servir. À peine âgé de douze ans, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds et au corps chétif leva de grands yeux innocents vers son maître, une bouteille du breuvage à la main.

" Ah, Moustique… Heureusement que tu es encore là, toi. " Fit amicalement Sir Hector en posant une grosse main sur la tête du garçonnet pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

L'homme reporta son attention dehors et soupira, las.

" Comment se porte Kay? " Demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

" Beaucoup mieux, Seigneur. Il a mangé le repas apporté par la cuisinière ce matin. Je l'ai vu s'asseoir et agir comme à l'accoutumée. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est en voie de guérison. " Répondit Moustique en versant un peu du liquide pourpre dans la coupe que tenait le roux.

" Le ciel soit loué. Ce ne devait être qu'un vulgaire rhume. " Fit le plus vieux, clairement rassuré par la nouvelle. Il baissa les yeux vers le garçonnet, qui restait à ses côtés et attendait des ordres. " Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va donc aider en cuisine! " S'exclama Sir Hector en levant un peu trop brusquement son verre.

Un peu de vin se renversa sur sa chemise et Moustique se dit qu'il était grand temps pour lui de partir. Il posa précipitamment la bouteille qu'il avait encore entre les mains sur la table et se sauva hors de la salle de banquet. Depuis le couloir, il entendit vaguement son maître maugréer mais n'y prêta pas attention maintenant qu'il était en sécurité. Le jeune blond poussa un soupir. Maintenant que Kay allait bientôt être sur pieds, Sir Hector allait de nouveau se montrer exécrable; et Kay, en fils fidèle, se joindrait à lui. Moustique en vain à se demander s'il ne préférait pas quand son maître se faisait du mouron…

Ses pas le conduisirent en cuisine où une dame peu soignée lavait des piles d'assiettes en jurant ouvertement. Le jeune blond crut même la voir cracher sur les couverts.

" Euh, excusez-moi… " Marmonna-t-il à l'entrée de la pièce.

La domestique se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air mauvais. Elle leva une main pleine de savon et la passa sur son front. Après quoi, elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et s'approcha du jeune servant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi? " Lança-t-elle d'un ton désagréable. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches et fixa le plus jeune du regard, l'air impatient.

" Je suis venu aider en cuisine. " Dit timidement Moustique, les mains dans le dos.

" Hah! " S'exclama la mégère, à présent amusée. " Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tes bras tout maigres? Tu vas me gêner. " Elle fit pour retourner à la bassine mais se ravisa. " Quoi que… "

Elle fouilla les poches de son tablier et en sortit un bout de papier chiffonné et tâché par endroits. Elle le tendit au blond. Ce dernier déplia la feuille et étudia son contenu rapidement. Une liste de courses?

" M – Mais il faut sortir du château! " S'exclama Moustique, les yeux écarquillés. " Je – Je ne peux pas faire ça! "

" Et pourquoi? " Lança la femme en tournant vers lui un regard réprobateur. " Tu voulais aider, non? Eh bien voilà ce qu'il y a à faire. Si tu refuses, je le dirai au maître. Tu sais qu'il n'apprécie pas la désobéissance… "

Le garçonnet baissa les yeux, l'air abattu. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendrait s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Mieux valait risquer de sortir et aller chercher ce qu'il fallait. Et puis, peut-être que s'il se dépêchait, il y aurait moins de risques pour qu'il soit malade à son tour.

À présent déterminé, Moustique tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du château sans oublier de demander de l'argent pour payer les courses. Lorsque ce fut fait, il enfila un manteau, quitta le terrain de Sir Hector et traversa la forêt dont la totalité des arbres étaient morts. Il accéléra inconsciemment le pas en passant devant une vieille cabane habitée d'où s'échappait une fumée verdâtre.

Une fois en dehors des terres de son maître, Moustique sentit son cœur battre à toute allure en apercevant la foule de villageois. Combien d'entre eux étaient malades? Combien avaient été en contact avec des personnes aujourd'hui décédées? Le garçonnet secoua vivement la tête et se força à ne plus y penser.

x-x-x

" Ce château est immense! " S'extasia Sora en levant les yeux vers le bâtiment.

Il pouvait aisément rivaliser avec celui de feu le Roi Ansem. Le palais du Jardin Radieux était déjà colossal et Sora ne pensait pas voir un jour un château plus grand; sinon de la même taille.

" Oui, oui. " Fit Merlin à côté de lui en tirant délicatement sur sa barbe. " Il est aussi très bien gardé. Des centaines de soldats se chargent d'éloigner les intrus. "

" Les intrus? " Demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" En effet. Il y a une règle très importante ici. " Commença le vieil homme. " Il y a une place tout près d'ici au milieu de laquelle on peut trouver un monument très particulier. Il s'agit d'une pierre dans laquelle a été plantée une épée. Il est dit que seul le futur roi pourra l'en retirer et être ainsi autorisé à entrer à l'intérieur de ce château. Hélas, personne n'y est encore parvenu. "

" Vraiment? " Demandèrent Sora et Roxas, les yeux pétillant de malice. Merlin se mit à rire face à leurs expressions curieuses.

" Oui. Voulez-vous qu'on aille la voir? "

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Merlin conduisit le petit groupe jusqu'à une place où des centaines d'habitants s'agitaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était un jour de marché, ce qui expliqua le nombre important de personnes présentes dans les rues. L'ambiance n'en était pas pour autant des plus joyeuses et les raisons en étaient assez évidentes. Ce pourquoi les garçons cherchèrent à éviter d'aborder le sujet le plus possible, et Merlin se faisait un plaisir de les imiter.

Il les conduisit par delà le marché, vers une écurie où de magnifiques chevaux broutaient le foin mis à leur disposition. Ils n'étaient cependant pas la raison de leur visite et furent donc rapidement ignorés.

Juste devant l'écurie se trouvait, encerclée par une petite barrière de fer, une roche dans laquelle avait été enfoncée une épée. Celle-ci semblait briller d'un éclat qui lui était propre et intrigua fortement les plus jeunes aventuriers. Sora lança un regard intrigué à Merlin, qui se contenta de hocher de la tête en signe d'encouragement. Ni une ni deux, le jeune châtain sauta par-dessus la barrière et s'approcha de la pierre.

Autour du petit groupe qui l'observait, des villageois commencèrent à se regrouper et le regardèrent fixement, un tout jeune garçonnet parmi eux, un panier plein de provisions dans les bras.

Sora scruta l'arme ainsi que la roche pendant un instant puis se frotta les mains avant d'empoigner fermement la poignée de l'épée. Il tenta de tirer sur l'objet et quand il ne bougea pas, Sora mit plus de force, mais en vain. L'épée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

" Laisse-moi essayer! " S'enthousiasma Roxas en le rejoignant.

Le jeune châtain fit un pas de côté et laissa la place à son ami, qui prit la poignée de l'épée à pleines mains et tira de toutes ses forces.

Même résultat.

Les villageois secouèrent la tête, visiblement déçus, avant de partir. Il ne resta plus que Moustique, qui observait le spectacle avec une très grande attention. Il vit les deux adolescents rejoindre leurs compagnons, lesquels les taquinèrent gentiment.

" _Si seulement j'étais capable de retirer cette épée… Je n'aurais plus à servir au château, je serais mon propre maître! Quelle douce vie ce serait… _" Pensa-t-il en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers l'arme.

Non loin de là, Merlin l'observait avec la plus grande attention, et quand il vit que le garçonnet ne bougerait pas, il s'approcha de lui.

" Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas? " Demanda le vieillard avec un sourire bienveillant. Moustique écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.

" Je serais bien incapable de sortir cette épée de là! J'ai les bras bien trop maigres et je n'ai pas de force. " Répondit précipitamment Moustique en serrant son panier contre lui.

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce genre de force qui importe. " Insista le vieillard en prenant le panier des mains du jeune servant. " Essaie donc. Tu n'as rien à perdre. "

" Merlin a raison. " Intervint Sora en s'approchant de Moustique, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. " Il ne peut rien arriver de terrible à ne pas y arriver. "

Le garçonnet baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter. Que faire? Il était certain de ne pas réussir à retirer l'épée et de se ridiculiser. Pourtant, ces gens avaient l'air d'y croire tellement… Peut-être réussirait-il?

Moustique leva les yeux vers l'épée et s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il ne vit pas d'autres habitants se réunir une nouvelle fois et au fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Il se serait sans doute découragé s'il les avait vus. Il avait bien trop peur d'être couvert de honte.

Roxas tourna la tête vers Merlin et vit ce dernier sourire, satisfait. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, il n'eut droit qu'à un "Tu le sauras bien assez tôt" qui éveilla sa curiosité.

Avait-il finalement trouvé l'héritier qu'il cherchait?

Il sembla à Moustique que des kilomètres le séparaient de la pierre. Il ne se découragea pas et continua à avancer vers l'arme. Lorsqu'il se tint devant elle, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Son pommeau doré qui reflétait agréablement la lumière du soleil, sa poignée finement décorée qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée. Moustique sentit le bout de ses doigts picoter, avides de se poser sur cette merveille. Il resserra les doigts autour du pommeau, laissa son pouce frotter contre les motifs et en sentir les reliefs.

Comme il serait déçu de ne pas réussir à sortir cette épée.

Pendant un instant, cette pensée le fit reculer et il s'apprêtait à lâcher l'arme mais se reprit aussitôt. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tira brusquement sur l'arme, tellement fort qu'il se sentit tomber à la renverse. Moustique tomba sur le dos et sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air. Légèrement sonné, le jeune blond se redressa et leva des yeux angoissés vers la pierre.

L'épée n'était plus là.

" Ça alors… " Murmura un homme parmi la foule.

Un brouhaha parcourut les villageois, le bruit attirant ceux qui n'étaient pas encore présents sur la place. Moustique lança un regard paniqué à Merlin, qui se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement, satisfait.

" Ce gamin n'a pas pu retirer l'épée de lui-même! Elle devait déjà être presque sortie! " S'exclama un homme en poussant tout le monde pour s'approcher de Moustique. Il lui prit l'arme des mains et la replaça dans la pierre. Pour prouver ses dires, il prit le pommeau à pleine main et tira.

Mais l'épée ne bougea pas.

Ils furent plusieurs à renouveler l'expérience, chaque fois avec le même résultat. Quand on laissa finalement Moustique essayer une seconde fois, l'épée se libéra aisément, reconnaissant son véritable possesseur. Une femme s'approcha de l'un des hommes et le frappa derrière la tête.

" Espèce d'idiot! Excuse-toi immédiatement auprès du Roi avant qu'il ne te fasse jeter aux cachots. " Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

" Quoi? " Murmura Moustique en serrant l'arme contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi en faire pour l'instant. Elle était tellement grande qu'elle ne servait qu'à le gêner.

Le garçonnet sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand la foule toute entière se prosterna devant lui, les femmes levant le bout de leurs jupes et se courbant vers l'avant en guise de révérence. Les hommes, eux, placèrent le poing sur leurs cœurs et baissèrent la tête.

" Eh bien, te voilà roi, jeune homme. " Fit Merlin en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Moustique. " Comment te nommes-tu? "

" Moustique. " Répondit automatiquement le blond. Il se corrigea quand le vieil homme haussa un sourcil. " Je – Je veux dire, je me nomme Arthur, monsieur. "

" Voilà qui est bien mieux. " Répondit Merlin. " Ne perdons pas de temps et rendons-nous au château. "

" Attendez, Monsieur, je ne peux pas partir comme ça! Messire Hector doit être mis au courant. " Paniqua Moustique avant d'ajouter. " Oh non! J'ai perdu trop de temps ici! Il va être furieux! "

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il prit le panier des mains de Merlin et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait; en transportant une arme bien trop grande pour lui.

C'était assez amusant, la façon qu'avaient les villageois de s'écarter sur son passage. Les nouvelles avaient circulé très vite et bientôt, la quasi-totalité de la population présente dans les rues avait eu vent de l'arrivée de leur nouveau roi. Sora et ses amis avaient suivi Moustique durant tout le trajet jusqu'à un château dont l'une des tours donnait l'impression d'être prête à s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Moustique disparut à l'intérieur du palais, n'ayant certainement pas remarqué qu'on l'avait suivi.

Cloud chercha une cordelette pour actionner une cloche mais n'en vit aucune. Il décida donc de frapper sur l'immense porte en bois massif, laquelle était restée grande ouverte après le passage du jeune servant.

" Y a-t-il quelqu'un? " Demanda le chevalier en entrant.

Ses compagnons le suivirent en observant les environs et firent sursauter un domestique lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard. Ils expliquèrent la raison de leur venue et l'homme les conduisit jusqu'à Sir Hector qui était, pour le moins, abasourdi.

" D'où sors-tu cela?! " Entendirent-ils l'homme hurler depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

Le domestique prit la poudre d'escampette et laissa les visiteurs se charger eux-mêmes de se présenter au maître du château. Cloud frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, suivi du groupe au complet. Dans la pièce, Moustique tenait toujours l'épée contre lui et regardait son maître d'un air apeuré.

" Moustique, si jamais tu as osé voler cette épée, je te jure que tu vas – "

" Il ne l'a pas volée. " Dit fermement Merlin en venant se placer derrière Arthur, les mains sur ses épaules pour montrer son soutien. " Ce jeune homme est votre nouveau souverain. "

" Monseigneur! " S'exclama une femme en ouvrant brusquement la porte sans avoir pris la peine d'annoncer sa présence. " Monseigneur, une rumeur court en ville! On dit qu'un jeune garçon a – "

La femme se tut en arrivant près de Moustique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme pendant un long moment, puis elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'héritier en le suppliant d'excuser son comportement exécrable juste avant qu'il ne se rende au centre ville.

La suite des événements se passa très rapidement. Moustique avait rassemblé ses affaires et avait quitté le château de Sir Hector sans que ce dernier ne lui fasse ses adieux. Merlin avait alors conduit le jeune garçon jusqu'au château de Londres où son avenir en tant que roi l'attendait. Jamais Sora n'avait vu une accession au trône se faire aussi rapidement, à tel point qu'il se demanda si Arthur avait eu assez de temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Merlin s'était assuré de toujours être auprès du jeune blond lorsqu'il entra dans le palais royal et que les gardes s'assurèrent que l'épée qu'il portait était authentique. Lorsque ce fut confirmé, on conduisit Arthur et Merlin dans une salle tandis que les voyageurs étaient amenés ailleurs.

Le palais était magnifiquement décoré. Des tapisseries parfaitement entretenues ornaient les murs par endroits, couvrant le marbre poli dont les veines brunes contrastaient joliment avec le blanc pur de la pierre. À mi-hauteur des murs, le marbre était remplacé par de la pierre moins luxueuse mais assez robuste pour soutenir le poids des voûtes au plafond. Tout à l'intérieur du palais avait été nettoyé. Les meubles ne portaient pas la plus petite trace de poussière, la pierre semblait toute récente et les tapis qui couvraient le sol étaient pour ainsi dire comme neufs. Il était difficile de s'imaginer que quelqu'un avait vécu ici et avait laissé l'endroit vide pendant tant d'années.

Moustique, ou plutôt Arthur serait sans doute confortablement installé dans ce palais.

Pourtant, Sora n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer le pressentiment qu'il avait eu à l'instant même où il avait mis le pied dans le château. Et d'après les expressions de Roxas et de Riku, il n'était pas le seul.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist : 

Londres : Yodélice - Insanity

Moustique : Final Fantasy XII – Penelo's Theme

A/N : Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je déteste l'été? Je me transforme encore plus en méduse échouée sur la plage… (comprendre : grosse paresseuse) C'était duuuuuuuur de me motiver à écrire! Les mises à jour sur le site se font tellement rares que je me mets à relire de vieilles histoires encore en cours et qui, pour la plupart, n'ont pas eu droit à des mises à jours depuis des mois. DX Mais bon, je me suis forcée parce que je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être dans le même cas que moi. (quoi que je mets à jours régulièrement depuis peu) Pour changer complètement de sujet : l'air de rien, on approche des 50 chapitres! Si c'est pas fou, ça… Plus **jamais** je n'écrirai d'histoire aussi longue! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous lisiez ça depuis le début et que vous ne vous en soyez pas encore lassé(e)s… Sérieusement. Je me demande aussi comme je fais pour ne pas abandonner, des fois. Qui veut me remplacer et écrire la suite? XD Pour l'instant, je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'on n'ira pas jusqu'à 100 chapitres. Ni même 90, à mon avis. Allez, on va dire qu'au pire (pour moi), ça ira jusque 70. On verra bien. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de vous remercier pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité! =)

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Plus que des anecdotes, j'ai envie de faire une petite liste! Ça va être très rapide et ça va concerner des trucs que j'adore et qui restent très, très simples. Je ne les range pas par ordre de préférence parce que… Euh, parce que je peux le faire, voilà! XD Nous avons donc : cajoler des animaux supra doux (bizarre comme je déteste faire ça avec des gens par contre), l'odeur de la pluie quand il fait chaud, l'odeur des champs l'été quand ils sont grillés, laisser des empreintes de pas dans la neige là où personne n'a encore marché, regarder tomber la neige, la neige en général, réussir à faire un truc que d'autres ne savent/n'ont pas su faire (fierté quand tu nous tiens), l'odeur des pastels gras Crayola, le bruit de l'eau, quand mon plus gros chien a une lubie et veut me faire un gros câlin, caresser ce même chien quand elle a été lavée et séchée (elle est toute douce!), regarder un lapin se laver, faire pousser des fleurs/plantes, regarder les nuages le soir quand ils prennent plein de couleurs, me balader les soirs d'été (dommage que je puisse pas faire ça là où j'habite D=)

A/N 2 : Et les mots de la fin : Excalibuuur! Excalibuuur! (tiré d'un certain animé. Ce que j'adore Excalibur! XD)


	49. Le virus de Londres

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 49 : Le virus de Londres**_

Cloud haussa un sourcil, curieux, quand les soldats les conduisirent à la salle du trône. Des drapeaux étaient suspendus de chaque côté de la pièce, chacun arborant des couleurs et des blasons différents. Sans doute s'agissait-il des armoiries des familles les plus riches de Londres. Un long tapis aux motifs simples avait été étendu depuis la porte jusqu'au trône, à l'autre bout de la salle. De part et d'autre du chemin se trouvait une série d'arches derrière lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs tables placées le long des murs. Elles devaient servir à entreposer les plats lors d'occasions spéciales.

Le chevalier observa ensuite le siège royal. Des rideaux étaient attachés et l'encadraient de tissus riches. Le bois du trône avait été sculpté depuis les pieds jusqu'au dossier et derrière la chaise était accrochée une tapisserie portant très probablement le blason de la famille royale de Londres.

Cloud haussa un sourcil quand il vit Roxas s'approcher précautionneusement du trône, l'air perturbé. Non loin de lui, Sora observait la scène, une main plaquée contre sa bouche alors que son visage perdait progressivement de ses couleurs.

" Sora? " Demanda doucement le chevalier en posant une main entre les omoplates du châtain. Le prince leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet.

" Il y a un Sans-cœur ici. Il doit être très puissant. " Confia-t-il en reportant son attention sur le siège.

" Et ça vient du trône. Je sens une aura étrange dans cette direction. " Ajouta Roxas sans jamais cesser son investigation.

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun garde et lorsqu'il fut révélé que seul le groupe de voyageurs était dans la salle, il posa les mains sur la chaise et l'étudia attentivement. La surface était glacée et quelque chose voulait clairement l'obliger à reculer mais n'y parvint qu'avec très peu de succès. Le roi de la Cité du Crépuscule regarda le trône sous toutes ses coutures mais ne trouva aucune trace suspecte. Il n'y avait que cette aura menaçante.

Le jeune blond fit part de ses observations, lesquelles conduisirent à une question importante : devaient-ils laisser Arthur prendre place sur la chaise? Certes, rien ne s'était produit lorsque Roxas avait touché le bois mais rien n'assurait qu'il en serait de même pour le garçonnet. Il pouvait aussi simplement s'agir d'un sort destiné à repousser ceux qui n'étaient pas destinés à devenir roi, mais la présence était si pesante et menaçante que les Elus eurent du mal à accepter l'idée. Et puis Sora avait clairement dit avoir reconnu l'odeur d'une Ombre. Si cette dernière ne s'en prenait pas aux héritiers, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle s'en prendrait à l'héritier légitime.

Les aventuriers faillirent sursauter lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et qu'Arthur, toujours accompagné de Merlin, entra, des gardes postés à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon fut conduit jusqu'au trône, son long manteau rouge trainant derrière son corps chétif. L'homme en armure se prosterna un instant puis se retira sans dire un mot, laissant les amis seuls.

" Euh, Arthur… " Commença Sora en jetant des regards mal assurés à Roxas et Riku.

" Nous sommes presque certains que le trône est possédé par une créature maléfique. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne risque d'apparaître que lorsque tu seras assis dessus. " Expliqua rapidement Riku, les bras croisés. " Ça peut être risqué mais c'est notre seul moyen de nous en débarrasser. "

" N'existe-t-il pas un autre moyen? " Demanda timidement Arthur en serrant l'étoffe de sa cape entre ses doigts.

Il se fit un moment de silence tandis que tous réfléchissaient. Finalement, Merlin prit la parole le premier.

" Hm, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée mais je n'en vois malheureusement pas d'autre. " Commença-t-il en passant les doigts sous son chapeau pour se gratter le crâne. " Je ne suis pas expert en matière de maléfices mais je connais quelqu'un qui s'y connaît très bien. "

" D'accord. Allons chercher cette personne. " Déclara Sora. " Mais il ne faut pas laisser Arthur seul. "

" Je le surveillerai avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qui se porte volontaire? " Demanda Cloud.

" Je veux bien rester ici. " Dit Roxas en se plaçant à côté du chevalier. Axel l'imita.

x-x-x

Sora et Riku furent quelque peu surpris quand ils se rendirent compte que Merlin les menait à nouveau au château de Sir Hector. Cependant, le château dudit seigneur ne fut pas leur destination. Le vieil homme s'aventura dans la forêt aux alentours du château et se dirigea vers une maisonnette en piteux état et d'où une fumée suspecte s'échappait par petites bouffées; et il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle ait été à l'origine de la mort des arbres alentours.

Merlin semblait anticiper la visite au mystérieux inconnu et quelque chose disait à Sora qu'il avait toutes les raisons de réagir de cette façon. Néanmoins, tous prirent leur courage à deux mains et s'approchèrent de la maison. Le vieillard frappa à plusieurs reprises.

Aucun bruit ne sortit de la demeure et ils se demandèrent si l'habitant était chez lui. Lorsqu'ils furent convaincus que personne ne répondrait, ils firent demi-tour pour finalement stopper net quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

" Qui vient me déranger en plein jour? " Demanda une femme de petite taille, au corps rondelet et au visage aussi désagréable qu'ignoble.

Ses cheveux grisâtres étaient désordonnés et visiblement sales; tout comme les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle fronça les sourcils en étudiant ses visiteurs et son regard s'illumina d'un éclat étrange lorsqu'il se posa sur Merlin. La mégère se frotta les mains et s'approcha de lui.

" Eh bien, Merlin. Que faites-vous donc ici, vieux bouc? " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement amical. La mine du vieil homme se renfrogna considérablement mais il garda un minimum de sang froid.

" Mim. " Offrit-il en guise de salutation. " N'allez pas croire que je sois venu ici de gaieté de cœur. En fait, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. "

" Cessez donc vos bavardages et venez-en au fait. " S'impatienta Mim en posant les mains sur les hanches.

" Nous avons détecté la présence d'un maléfice mais nous n'en connaissons pas la cause et encore moins les effets. Nous aurions besoin que vous veniez inspecter les lieux. " Expliqua Merlin. Il vit la femme se tapoter le menton, pensive.

" Oooh, reconnaîtrait-on enfin mon génie? " Demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Merlin voulut la contredire mais se retint. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une main derrière le dos tandis qu'il croisait les doigts. " Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir offrir mes services gratuitement. "

Les garçons échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

" Mais je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois. La reconnaissance sera ma récompense. " S'enthousiasma Mim en retournant chez elle, laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Le petit groupe la vit vaguement prendre quelques objets pour les fourrer dans ses poches avant de sortir sans même verrouiller la porte. Le quatuor partit alors en direction du château royal où Moustique les attendait sagement, ses gardes du corps alertes et prêts à défendre le roi. Ils n'en eurent pas la nécessité et furent quelque peu rassurés quand leurs amis furent de retour.

Ils laissèrent la mégère observer le trône avec minutie, étudiant chaque détail avec soin. Tous étaient restés en arrière et attendaient le rapport de Mim avant de faire quoi que ce fût. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne n'ose parler et interrompre l'inspection mais la patience de chacun fut finalement récompensée.

" C'est un maléfice très puissant. " Fit Mim, l'air perplexe. " Je dirais même qu'ils le sont tous les deux. "

" Deux? Comment ça, 'deux'? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. " S'exclama Merlin en lançant un regard curieux aux voyageurs.

" Il y en a un très ancien et un autre, bien plus récent, qui le renforce. Il doit être là depuis une dizaine d'années. "

Était-ce sa notion du récent?

" Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il ne s'activera que lorsque quelqu'un se sera assis et que ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le sort pourra être détruit. " Continua Mim sans prêter attention aux regards que lui envoyaient les voyageurs.

" Moustique ne montera pas sur ce trône tant qu'il n'aura pas été libéré de cet esprit maléfique. " S'entêta Merlin, les bras croisés.

" Faites comme vous voulez, vieille bourrique. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. " Dit la vieille femme en tournant les talons pour sortir de la salle.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et le bruit retentit dans la totalité de la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes. Certaines des personnes encore présentes poussèrent un long soupir, partagées entre le soulagement et l'agacement.

" C'est assez. Si vous ne voulez pas vous charger de ce Sans-cœur alors je le ferai. "

Les yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers Sora. Merlin fronça les sourcils tandis que les amis du châtain se mordirent la lèvre, inquiets.

Ils connaissaient très bien ces yeux dorés et luisants.

" Tiaan, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit – " Commença Riku en tendant la main pour attraper le châtain par le coude, pour finalement jurer quand il n'y parvint pas.

" Cette chose n'a besoin que d'un cœur pur. Ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement un à disposition. " Fit l'Ombre, ravie.

Tiaan prit place sur le trône et se détacha rapidement du corps de son hôte, son corps vaporeux allant se placer près de l'argenté. Devant eux, Sora sembla sortir d'une transe et lorsqu'il fut à nouveau conscient, il jeta des regards rapides autour de lui, se demandant comment il avait pu arriver là. Lorsque le jeune prince aperçut sa moitié ténébreuse, il lui lança un regard mauvais et s'apprêta à le réprimander mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Trois énormes tâches noires apparurent sur le sol, autour du siège royal, desquelles sortirent ce qui ressemblait à des coques grisâtres. Lorsqu'elles furent complètement sorties de terre, elles roulèrent et découvrirent leurs faces. Il s'agissait de crânes sur les fronts desquels se trouvait le symbole des Sans-cœur. Le sommet des têtes se finissait par une longue corne et le prince n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions que des flammes bleues embrasèrent les cornes. Le sol se mit à trembler un court instant avant qu'une longue faux ne sorte subitement de terre. Aussi rapidement, une main vint en attraper le manche, une seconde se posant sur le sol et exerçant une pression afin de sortir un corps entier de terre.

Le Sans-cœur avait une peau couleur lie-de-vin qu'une armure couvrait au niveau du torse, des avant-bras et de la taille. Les paupières de l'Ombre s'ouvrirent et les yeux luisants de la créature étudièrent Sora avec attention.

La soudaineté avec laquelle les événements venaient de se produire fit que personne ne réagit sur le coup. Ce ne fut qu'au cri terrifié de Moustique que tout le monde retrouva ses esprits et passa à l'action. Merlin conduisit Arthur hors de la salle tandis que Cloud et Roxas s'armaient et s'élançaient vers l'Ombre. Sora fit apparaître la Keyblade et descendit du trône pour prêter main forte à ses amis.

Voyant que la situation tournait à son désavantage, le Sans-cœur plaça sa faux devant lui, la lame frôlant le sol, et la lâcha. Un vent fort se mit à souffler autour de la créature en emportant l'arme avec lui, créant une barrière qui repoussa efficacement les assaillants. Roxas eut tout juste assez de temps pour freiner sa course et faire plusieurs pas en arrière mais Cloud eut plus de difficultés. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au choc, le chevalier plaça son épée devant lui et posa une main contre le plat de la lame et poussa. L'impact fut aussi brutal qu'attendu et l'homme réussit donc à s'en sortir sans la plus petite blessure. Sora, de son côté, s'était retrouvé pris au piège entre le Sans-cœur et le mur et n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de se protéger du mieux qu'il put. Il créa une barrière et espéra qu'elle tiendrait assez longtemps pour lui éviter d'être atteint.

Quand l'attaque prit fin, son bouclier étrangement intact, Sora se dégagea et rejoignit ses amis.

" Bon sang, Tiaan. Tu n'en rates pas une! " Se plaignit-il auprès de sa moitié lorsqu'il fut assez près.

" Ça a au moins eu le mérite de le faire sortir de son trou. " Répondit l'Ombre en haussant les épaules. " Et puis cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti de ma prison. J'ai pensé que je devais vous manquer. "

" Pas vraiment, non. " Marmonna Riku, l'air boudeur. " Il ne se passe jamais rien de bon quand tu te pointes. "

" Vraiment? " Demanda Tiaan, sincèrement surpris. " Pourtant, ce que je vois là est tout à fait intéressant. "

Sans prévenir, il attrapa Sora par le bras et l'attira derrière l'une des colonnes, lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à l'assaut du Sans-cœur. Les autres garçons ripostèrent tandis que Tiaan gardait son hôte à l'abri.

" Ecoute-moi bien, je ne pourrai pas me répéter une seconde fois. " Dit le double, plaquant une main sur la bouche du châtain quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler. " Ce Sans-cœur est le fruit d'une modification d'un sort, au départ bénin. L'enchantement – " L'Ombre prononça le mot avec dégoût. " – Devait bénir le nouvel héritier de Lumière. Quelqu'un est venu dans ce château et a modifié la magie pour qu'à la place, les Ténèbres se débarrassent d'éventuels prétendants. La magie sacrée sera inefficace contre lui puisque c'est la base de sa création. Mais je pense qu'il devrait être vulnérable à… À… "

Tiaan commença à haleter, comme s'il manquait d'air. Il sentit Sora poser une main sur son bras et l'entendit lui demander si tout allait bien. Il secoua la tête et se laissa désintégrer pour regagner le corps de Sora. Celui-ci se sentit frissonner, encore peu habitué à l'étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait chaque fois que le Sans-cœur fusionnait avec lui.

_Il me faudrait d'autres cœurs…_

Le jeune prince écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de son hôte. Il secoua la tête; un non silencieux et catégorique.

Il reporta son attention sur ses amis, occupés à défaire l'Ombre. Il vit Axel lancer ses armes, des flammes en léchant les lames, et heurter le Sans-cœur sans le blesser véritablement.

" Il faut de la magie ténébreuse! " Lança le jeune prince en sortant de sa cachette. " Riku! "

" Entendu! " Répondit l'argenté en se reculant pour préparer son sort.

Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin un choix, il prit une longue inspiration et s'accroupit pour plaquer les paumes de ses mains au sol. Des cercles noirs recouvrirent la salle, au centre desquels une colonne de Ténèbres jaillit un très court instant. Le Sans-cœur fut atteint à plusieurs reprises et balaya l'espace devant lui de coups horizontaux, espérant certainement déstabiliser celui qui avait lancé le sort – et qui avait judicieusement choisi de s'éloigner auparavant. Quand le sort s'acheva, l'Ombre semblait encore assez vive pour continuer le combat et chargea vers Axel. Ce dernier leva les mains et fit apparaître un mur de flammes que l'être traversa sans hésitation ni peine. Le bouffon fit un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse l'énorme faux qui avait menacé de le fendre en deux. Il entendit vaguement Sora dire que la magie commune était sans effets et jura silencieusement. Il se recula une nouvelle fois quand un autre coup frôla le bout de son nez.

Derrière la créature, Roxas s'approchait à grands pas, accompagné de Sora, et sauta dans les airs, retombant sur l'une des épaules du Sans-cœur tandis que le second Elu atterrissait sur l'autre. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis s'appuyèrent sur les épaules du colosse avant de sauter à nouveau en lançant leurs Keyblades vers la tête de leur adversaire. Les armes heurtèrent l'Ombre de plein fouet puis retournèrent à leurs maîtres après avoir frappé l'ennemi une seconde fois. Atterrissant sur des colonnes, les héritiers tendirent la main, récupérèrent leurs armes et poussèrent de toutes leurs forces sur leurs jambes pour se diriger rapidement vers le Sans-cœur. La Keyblade pointée droit devant eux, ils traversèrent les bras de l'Ombre de part en part, les faisant disparaître et laissant l'être incapable d'utiliser son arme, le rendant ainsi vulnérable.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils pensèrent. Leur adversaire se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse folle, créant une tornade autour de lui et entraînant les deux adolescents. Ils se sentirent violemment aspirés vers le haut et sentirent leur ascension prendre une fin brusque lorsque leurs dos heurtèrent le plafond de la salle. Sonnés, ils ne réagirent pas lorsque le vent cessa de souffler et les laissa tomber depuis une hauteur importante. Fort heureusement, Cloud et Riku s'étaient lancés à leur rescousse et réussirent à amortir le choc, bien qu'ils durent subir quelques dégâts eux-mêmes.

Axel avait pris le relai et faisait pleuvoir les coups sur l'ombre mais une nouvelle tornade le dissuada de s'approcher de trop près. Le bouffon fit un pas en arrière et vit le colosse s'approcher de lui, menaçant, lentement, ses yeux luisants semblant ne fixer que lui. Le roux agrippa fermement ses armes et s'apprêta à riposter quand il vit d'épaisses lignes noires passer près de lui et filer vers le Sans-cœur, rebondissant à la surface du sol lorsqu'elles volaient trop bas. Les fils se regroupèrent sous l'être des Ténèbres et se glissèrent autour de lui, le recouvrant rapidement dans son entièreté. Les filaments se serrèrent alors fortement, compressant la créature sans jamais faiblir. Elles se contractèrent d'un coup brusque, pulvérisant l'Ombre et éparpillant dans la salle une épaisse fumée noire lorsqu'elle se désintégra. Les personnes encore présentes cherchèrent la source du sort et virent Riku haleter rapidement, peinant à reprendre son souffle avant de s'effondrer au sol, épuisé.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a? " Demanda Axel en s'approchant de l'argenté pour l'inspecter.

" Il a dû utiliser beaucoup de ses ressources pour lancer un sort pareil. Il a juste besoin de se reposer un peu. " Expliqua Cloud.

Il tenta de se relever mais poussa un juron quand une douleur lancinante lui parcourut l'échine. Paniqué pendant un court instant, il remua les orteils, les pieds, les jambes et soupira, soulagé, quand il remarqua qu'il pouvait encore les sentir et les bouger. Il devait avoir un bel hématome et il espérait que Sora et Roxas retrouveraient rapidement leurs esprits. Son souhait fut exhaussé car à peine eut-il fini sa pensée que les plus jeunes ouvrirent les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Le blond se redressa sur les coudes, une main à sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau cherchait à en sortir et tentait de briser son crâne; une sensation fort déplaisante. Visiblement, Sora souffrait du même symptôme car sa réaction fut identique. Il fallait dire que le choc qu'ils avaient essuyé avait été relativement violent.

" Est-ce que…tout le monde va bien? " Demanda malgré tout le châtain, plus inquiet pour ses compagnons que pour lui-même.

" Cloud a été blessé. " L'informa Axel en désignant le chevalier.

Le jeune prince hocha la tête et chercha la main de son tuteur. Lorsqu'il la tint, il laissa un flux d'énergie pénétrer les doigts du plus grand, le guérissant instantanément de ses maux. Son regard se porta alors sur Riku, inconscient. Cloud lui expliqua brièvement que l'argenté était simplement très fatigué et avait besoin de se reposer un moment, une nouvelle qui ne rassura Sora qu'à moitié.

Après quelques instants passés à se remettre du combat, l'un d'eux partit chercher Arthur et Merlin, leur faisant savoir que le danger avait été définitivement écarté. Le nouveau roi s'approcha timidement du siège, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait s'asseoir sans risquer d'être ensorcelé. Lorsqu'il reçut des regards encourageants du petit groupe réuni face à lui, il hocha la tête, déterminé, et prit place. Quand rien ne se produisit, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, aussitôt suivi d'un hoquet de surprise.

Il vit le trône se mettre à briller d'une lumière intense, formant bientôt une colonne qui s'éleva jusqu'au-delà du plafond. Dehors, la ligne lumineuse stoppait dans les cieux où elle se divisait en une multitude d'autres lignes qui retombaient au sol sous forme de neige luisante. Les habitants levèrent les yeux vers le miracle naissant au château royal et tendirent les mains, accueillant les boules tièdes au creux de leurs paumes. Elles y restèrent un instant puis s'éteignirent chez certains alors que les malades regardaient avec stupéfaction tandis que les billes s'enfonçaient dans leur peau et qu'ils sentaient leurs maux se dissiper peu à peu, leur peau retrouvant une teinte normale.

Londres était enfin débarrassée de la terrible maladie qui avait décimé ses habitants pendant tant d'années.

À l'intérieur du château, le trône cessa de briller après un long moment. Roxas avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu par l'une des fenêtres de la salle et les occupants étaient soulagés d'apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle. Ainsi, c'était ce Sans-cœur qui avait répandu le virus et avec lui avait disparu le fléau. Il y avait fort à parier que les victimes y ayant succombé avaient perdu leurs cœurs mais Sora se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentionner cette possibilité pour l'instant.

" Voilà ce que j'appelle du beau travail, Majesté. " Dit Merlin, fier de son élève. " Maintenant, il va falloir travailler vos leçons, votre éducation…ce genre de choses. " Expliqua rapidement le vieillard avec un sourire bienveillant. Moustique, en bon disciple, hocha vigoureusement la tête puis la tourna vers ses visiteurs.

" Resterez-vous avec nous un peu plus longtemps? " Demanda le garçonnet. Cloud fit non de la tête.

" Hélas, c'est impossible. Nous devons nous assurer que d'autres Sans-cœur n'ont pas envahi d'autres villes. " Répondit le chevalier.

" Oh, à ce propos. " Commença Merlin en se tournant vers les voyageurs. " Le Roi m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. Une ville sur la côte Est a très probablement besoin de votre aide. Il a reçu une lettre où il est expliqué qu'elle est envahie par les ronces et d'autres plantes. Les habitants ont beau s'en débarrasser, elles reviennent sans cesse. Rien n'a encore été confirmé quant à ce qui provoque cette invasion. "

" Et de quelle ville s'agit-il? " Demanda Cloud, les bras croisés.

" Midgar. " Dit le vieillard.

Le regard du chevalier s'assombrit légèrement à la mention de la ville. Il y avait grandi pendant quelques années avant que sa famille décide de partir pour les Terres Radieuses. Il avait laissé tellement de souvenirs derrière lui; il n'était pas certain de vouloir se les remémorer. Leur premier passage lors de leur précédent voyage avait heureusement été trop bref pour qu'il puisse y penser.

" Essayez de vous y rendre sans tarder. Il n'y a encore eu aucune victime à déplorer mais… " Ajouta Merlin, l'air soucieux.

" Bien, alors allons à Midgar. " Déclara Sora.

x-x-x

'Invasion' était bel et bien le seul mot pouvant décrire la situation de la ville. Des bâtiments complets étaient couverts de lierre et de fleurs, d'autres de mousse. Le sol lui-même était tapissé d'herbe et de feuilles tombées des arbres aux alentours. La présence imposante des végétaux n'aurait pas été si embarrassante si elle ne détruisait pas la ville et si elle n'était pas, justement, _imposante_. La flore était compacte et rendait la circulation en ville délicate, voire impossible pour peu que l'on ne soit pas assez mince ou souple. Axel n'eut aucunes difficultés à se déplacer tandis que les corps plus volumineux – à cause de leurs musculatures, évidemment – de Cloud et Riku se faufilaient avec peine. Les plus jeunes, eux, occupaient le juste milieu et leur petite taille leur permettait d'éviter les branches que le bouffon semblait aimer percuter.

" Bon, trouvons vite ce qui fait pousser toutes ces saletés avant que je ne m'ouvre le crâne. " Pesta le roux en retirant quelques feuilles d'arbres de ses cheveux.

Il avait réussi à trouver un endroit encore libre, en grande partie, de végétaux. Roxas et Sora le rejoignirent rapidement tandis que Cloud, finalement agacé, choisit de tout couper sur son passage pour se frayer un chemin; une idée que Riku avait trouvée géniale.

" Comment va-t-on pouvoir chercher ce qui a provoqué ça alors qu'on circule si difficilement? " Lança Cloud. " On n'y voit rien. Si ça se trouve, nous tournons en rond depuis tout à l'heure! "

" C'est impossible, enfin, nous avons toujours marché tout droit. " Fit remarquer Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Mieux vaut ne pas penser au pire tant que nous n'y sommes pas confrontés. Ça ne fera que tous nous énerver un peu plus. " Intervint Axel, les poings sur les hanches.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, un bruit fracassant retentit dans les branchages au dessus de leurs têtes puis un corps tomba lourdement aux pieds de Cloud. Surpris, le chevalier poussa un cri et se prépara à attaquer l'être maléfique qui avait tenté de le surprendre. L'être en question leva des yeux paniqués vers son futur agresseur et s'assit au sol en secouant vivement les mains devant lui.

" Non, non! Ne me tuez pas! Je ne suis pas méchant! " S'exclamait un homme en regardant l'épée de Cloud d'un air méfiant. " Je – Je ne vous ferai pas de mal! "

Le chevalier ignora les protestations de ses amis – qui disaient que l'inconnu était peut-être de mèche avec Zexion – et fronça les sourcils en étudiant l'homme. Des yeux bleu azur le fixaient et semblaient l'étudier en retour. Le regard de Cloud se leva vers des cheveux noirs en bataille, une simple mèche assez rebelle pour venir tomber devant de front du brun. Cloud baissa à nouveau les yeux et aperçut une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le bas de sa joue gauche.

" Zack? " Demanda prudemment Cloud, sceptique. L'autre homme réagit au nom et se redressa rapidement, l'air ravi.

" Ça alors! Cloud, c'est toi? C'est vraiment toi? " S'enthousiasma soudain le brun, l'air à présent euphorique. Il attrapa les mains du blond dans les siennes et se mit à les agiter. " Ce que je suis content de te revoir! J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort pendant la guerre! "

" Je vois que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste. " Remarqua le chevalier avec un soupir. Pourtant, il souriait. " C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Zack. "

" Comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez? " Demanda Sora en s'approchant du duo, étonné.

" C'est ici que je suis né, Sora. Zack est un ami d'enfance. " Expliqua le chevalier. Zack, lui, porta son attention sur l'adolescent et sourit.

" Oh, c'est ton fils? " Demanda le brun en regardant Cloud.

" Pas vraiment. C'est le fils du Roi que je servais au Jardin Radieux. " Expliqua le chevalier.

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y a plus rien là-bas à présent, mis à part une bande de types pas très nets. " Commença Zack, les bras croisés. " Des connaissances à vous? "

" Personne n'est censé être là-bas. " Déclara un peu sèchement le blond. " Qu'as-tu entendu, au juste? "

" Rien de concret. Juste des gens qui parlent de personnes qui habitent dans le château et qui portent toutes des vestes noires comme la sienne. " Dit Zack en désignant Axel du doigt. Le bouffon commença à s'énerver et Zack ajouta donc rapidement : " Enfin, je dis ça mais je sais juste que c'est ce genre d'habit. Je n'ai pas dit que c'est exactement la même. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans les arbres, au juste? " Coupa Cloud, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés, curieux de savoir ce que son ami allait lui répondre. Le brun se gratta la nuque.

" Bah, comme j'arrivais pas à circuler normalement au sol, je me suis dit que ce serait sûrement plus simple de me déplacer de branche en branche. "

Sa réponse lui valut un coup sur la tête de la part de nul autre que Cloud.

" Tu es toujours aussi écervelé. Tu aurais pu te briser le cou en tombant! " Le sermonna le blond. " À partir de maintenant, garde les pieds sur la terre ferme. "

Zack grimaça et mit les mains derrière la tête, l'air boudeur.

" T'as vraiment pas changé. Il faut toujours que tu sois le chef. " Marmonna-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami d'enfance et de lui offrir un sourire radieux. " Quand on nous a annoncé qu'une guerre avait éclaté entre Ansem et Séphiroth, je me doutais bien que tu serais envoyé sur le front et j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je serais bien allé prendre de tes nouvelles quand la bataille a pris fin mais mes obligations m'en empêchaient. "

" Tes obligations? "

" Hm. Je suis le capitaine de la Garde de Midgar maintenant. " Dit le balafré, l'air fier de lui.

" Ça a toujours été ton rêve. " Fit le chevalier avec un sourire chaleureux. " Je suis content pour –"

Une nouvelle fois, un bruit de feuilles secouées attira l'attention du groupe et, lentement, une créature à la peau noire et à la tête semblable à un crâne sortit des buissons et s'approcha d'eux, un grognement sourd provenant du gosier de la bête. Du coin de l'œil, Cloud vit Zack sourire malicieusement et empoigner l'énorme épée qu'il avait laissée à terre – il l'avait certainement fait tomber pendant sa propre chute.

" C'est le moment de vous montrer pourquoi on m'a nommé capitaine. " Déclara-t-il en s'approchant de l'animal sans hésitation.

Il fit signe aux autres garçons de se reculer, ce qu'ils firent sans objecter. Zack se trouva alors seul face à l'étrange créature et ne regarda plus qu'elle. Sans prévenir, l'animal bondit, tendant une patte pour griffer son adversaire au torse. Le capitaine bloqua l'attaque immédiatement, levant son épée et faisant s'entrechoquer la lame et les griffes du monstre. Pivotant son arme afin que la patte repose sur le plat de l'épée, Zack balaya l'air devant lui, blessant la créature à la patte. L'animal poussa un cri très bref avant de grogner et de renouveler son assaut. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de fléchir les pattes arrière pour sauter dans les airs, toutes griffes dehors. Le brun se courba légèrement, fonça droit sous le monstre et leva son épée d'un geste brusque. La lame traversa l'abdomen de la créature, laquelle se raidit un court instant avant que ses muscles ne se détendent complètement. Zack projeta le corps inerte contre un tronc tout proche et ne sourcilla pas quand la dépouille se changea en poussière au contact du bois.

" Alors? " Demanda-t-il en observant son public.

" C'était…c'était… " Bégaya Sora à qui les mots manquaient. Il leva un regard admiratif vers le plus grand et lui sourit.

Le garde ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent et replaça son épée sur son dos. Sora chercha un fourreau ou des lanières mais l'arme semblait tenir toute seule.

" Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. " Déclara Cloud en haussant les épaules. " Toujours aussi vantard. "

" Hein?! " S'exclama Zack, indigné.

" Dites, est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à la ville? " Intervint Roxas, agacé d'avoir été ignoré pendant si longtemps. " Ce qui a provoqué tout ça? "

" Wow, il me fait penser à toi, Cloud. " Plaisanta Zack, l'air malicieux; une expression qu'il fut ravi de retrouver sur le visage du roux. " Voyons voir… Je sais juste que toutes ces plantes sont apparues avec ce type aux cheveux bizarres. "

" Demyx? " Demanda aussitôt Axel.

" J'ignore son nom. J'ai simplement retenu sa coiffure. Je n'avais encore rien vu de tel. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout ce bazar a commencé peu après qu'il soit arrivé à Midgar. Rufus m'a envoyé à sa recherche mais pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus. "

Le bouffon ne put retenir une exclamation amusée.

" Et vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous débarrasser de lui à vous seul? Sérieusement, si on parle bien de Demyx, c'est une armée entière de types comme vous qu'il faudrait pour l'avoir. "

" Nous ne pouvons pas encore affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui. " Fit remarquer Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Ah? Et tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont une coiffure bizarre? " Lança le bouffon, vexé qu'on le contredise.

" Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai trouvé tous les types de la bande de Zexion plus ou moins étranges. Ça peut très bien être l'un d'entre eux; mais pas Demyx. " Ajouta rapidement l'argenté en voyant Axel prêt à lui couper la parole.

" Ooh, en parlant de truc bizarre! " S'exclama Zack en tournant la tête vers le groupe. " Apparemment, il y a un type louche qui traine dans le coin! Avec une arme pas ordinaire. Je l'ai entendu dire. "

" C'est une idée ou tu passes ton temps à écouter tous les ragots du coin? " Demanda Cloud.

Les plus jeunes échangèrent des regards confus, ignorant les deux adultes en plein débat. Sora fronça les sourcils, bientôt imité par Roxas qui avait visiblement eu la même idée que lui.

" Si Ven est ici et qu'il nous trouve… " Commença le châtain.

" Il ne se contentera plus de simples avertissements. " Soupira le blond. " On ferait mieux de l'éviter si on l'aperçoit. Et prier pour que _lui _ne nous voie pas. "

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, décidés à se montrer très prudents.

x-x-x

Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour espionner que la cime des arbres. Mais Marluxia devait avouer que l'idiot qui avait eu la même idée que lui avait bien failli le découvrir et y laisser la vie. L'homme encapuchonné avait déjà empoigné son arme en observant attentivement la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui pour finalement laisser s'échapper un souffle silencieux quand l'homme tomba au sol. Marluxia suivit la chute du regard et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut les Elus, rassemblés à quelques mètres de lui. Les attaquer maintenant lui offrirait un énorme avantage. Ils n'étaient pas sur leur garde et leur avancée dans le labyrinthe végétal – une des ses plus belles œuvres d'après lui – les avait fatigués. Cependant, leur nombre aurait pu être un handicap. Fatigués ou non, ils restaient trop nombreux pour lui.

L'homme se fit le plus silencieux possible et écouta la conversation. Ah, l'idiot était un ami du laquais de l'Elu de la Lumière. Il devrait peut-être profiter de ce détail une fois le moment venu.

Il entendit parler de Demyx et sa curiosité fut attisée. Etait-il vraiment ici? Il devrait s'en assurer avant de mettre ses plans à exécution. Il ne voulait pas que tout tombe à l'eau à cause d'un imprévu. Ses pensées furent cette fois interrompues à la mention de Ven.

Marluxia décida de s'éloigner, en ayant déjà trop entendu à son goût. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la place de la ville, sur le monument dressé en son centre. Il s'assit au sommet de la structure et retira sa capuche. Il secoua la tête pour dégager les cheveux pris sous le manteau puis étudia les environs. Oui, la forêt poussait bien et recouvrait plus de la moitié de Midgar. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Pour l'instant.

" Ce fichu Zexion. " Marmonna l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, son regard noir porté au loin. " C'est à croire qu'il monte des combines foireuses dans l'unique but de tous nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Est-ce qu'Il est au courant? " Réfléchit-il tout haut. " Peut-être même est-ce Lui qui l'a ordonné. " Un rire dénué d'amusement. " Si c'est effectivement le cas, notre groupe n'est plus ce qu'il était. "

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il trembla bien malgré lui.

On le surveillait. Ignorant s'il s'agissait de l'un des siens ou de Ven, Marluxia choisit de se trouver un autre endroit pour penser au calme; de préférence, là où on ne le trouverait pas.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fight! Fossoyeur : Kingdom Hearts II – Tension Rising

Midgar : Crisis Core OST – The Mako City

Zack : Chocobo Tales – Odeka ke Chocobo

A/N : J'entends déjà les exclamations de joie avec l'apparition de Zack. Et l'inquiétude parce que vous vous demandez peut-être s'il va finir par se faire tuer, vu que ça arrive assez facilement dans l'histoire. *rire sadique* Une fois de plus, c'est court mais j'ai pas le choix. Désolée. =3= Pour la petite information, le monstre contre lequel s'est vaillamment battu Zack est le même que ceux qu'on voit dans Advent Children. (ceux qui attaquent Cloud au début du film et qu'on revoit plus tard) Aaah, ce que je l'aime, ce film. De l'action pure et dure et carrément impossible à réaliser en vrai! XD (à moins de sacrifier pas mal de cascadeurs en cours de tournage) Les motards rêvent tous de motos qui tiennent si bien la route et ont un pilote automatique. Je suis toujours un peu amusée par les combats tellement ils sont tirés par les cheveux. Mais ils sont aussi tellement classes, en un sens. Argh, que choisir?! D= En attendant de me décider, je vais déjà vous remercier de vos commentaires et de rester fidèles à l'histoire. 3

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Allez, on enchaine avec une liste de trucs que j'aime pas (qui restent dans le domaine du plus ou moins courant) : les araignées, avoir envie de faire un truc mais ne pas y arriver (genre planter tous les dessins que je veux faire), le soleil (je préfère l'ombre, moi XD), l'été, la chaleur, qu'on envahisse mon espace personnel, qu'on me suive partout où je vais, être interrompue quand je suis concentrée sur quelque chose, me lever trop tard, me coucher trop tôt, les gens qui passent leur temps à siffler, entendre deux musiques différentes en même temps, qu'on me sorte la même blague à chaque fois qu'on me voit (ça va bien un peu mais à force, c'est franchement lourd, même pour quelqu'un de patient), ceux qui se moquent des autres, le romantisme (pas le courant, l'état d'esprit…quoi que si, le courant aussi), les dragueurs qui se cachent pas. Je pense avoir mis le principal. =x


	50. Sans relâche

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 50 : Sans relâche  
**_

Avoir Zack à leurs côtés s'était révélé être d'une grande aide, plus que Cloud ne l'admettrait. Les monstres cachés dans les fourrés n'avaient eu aucunes chances face à lui et sa robuste épée. Evidemment, les aventuriers avaient tenu à l'assister et le brun n'avait pas refusé. Il n'était pas un surhomme après tout. Cloud, lui, avait décidé de se charger lui-même d'ouvrir un chemin parmi les ronces et les lianes après qu'Axel ait proposé de tout brûler.

Le bouffon avait semble-t-il oublié que des personnes étaient peut-être enfermées sous les couches de feuillages.

Le petit groupe arriva sur une place, une structure érigée en son centre. Riku n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander pourquoi elle avait été construite et Zack s'était fait un plaisir de lui expliquer qu'elle avait été réalisée pour fêter la fin du régime royaliste à Midgar. Apparemment, le souverain n'avait pas été clément avec ses sujets et ceux-ci l'avaient fait raccourcir lorsque son règne avait pris fin. L'adolescent avait haussé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de 'raccourcir', et le capitaine le lui expliqua en passant le bout du doigt sur toute la largeur de son cou. L'adolescent avait alors déglutit bruyamment et frotté son cou.

Zack avait conclu son récit en l'informant que cette stèle avait été symboliquement construite sur la tombe de l'ancien roi afin que sa défaite l'accompagne jusque dans la mort. Mais depuis quelques décennies, les habitants ne voyaient plus ici qu'une vieille sculpture semblable à un mont de débris.

" Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose, Sora? " Demanda Cloud en parcourant les environs du regard. Il ne vit que des arbres à perte de vue et grommela sourdement.

" Rien. Soit il s'agit d'un Sans-cœur peu puissant, soit il n'y en a pas du tout. " Répondit le prince en haussant les épaules. " Mais c'est tout de même curieux qu'une forêt aussi dense soit apparue aussi rapidement. Nous sommes venus ici il y a seulement quelques mois et il n'y avait absolument rien. "

" Ce qui nous conforte dans notre hypothèse. C'est l'œuvre de l'un de ces cinglés. " Lança Axel, les nerfs à fleur de peau sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'il se sentait enfermé avec tous ces arbres serrés les uns contre les autres. Vraiment, tout brûler était une bonne idée selon lui.

Les voyageurs ne perdirent pas plus de temps sur la place et reprirent leur chemin en direction du quartier général de la Shinra – l'organisation qui dirigeait la ville ainsi que son armée. Zack leur servait de guide, connaissant l'endroit comme sa poche, et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui faire pleinement confiance. Ils se retinrent de soupirer, soulagés, quand le bâtiment entra enfin dans leur champ de vision. Il surplombait largement le reste de la ville de par son immensité et le canon qui y était rattaché lui donnait encore plus d'importance. L'arme était pour l'instant dirigée vers l'horizon, par delà l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue un peu plus loin. Sora se demanda contre quoi une arme aussi gigantesque pouvait bien être utilisée puis se dit que finalement, il était préférable de ne pas le savoir.

Le capitaine leur fit signe de le suivre quand il se rendit compte que le groupe s'était arrêté au pied du bâtiment et le contemplait d'un air perplexe. Ils entrèrent par les doubles portes, qui s'ouvrirent sans qu'ils aient à les toucher – fait qui surprit tout le monde mis à part Cloud – et leur laissèrent découvrir l'intérieur. Tout était sombre et la décoration très sobre. Pas d'éléments superflus ou de fioritures ici et là; rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire. Une femme à l'accueil leva les yeux des documents qu'elle étudiait et les observa. Le brun lui fit un rapide signe de la main et elle se remit au travail sans prononcer un mot. L'homme les conduisit vers d'autres portes et appuya sur un bouton. Les parois s'ouvrirent et révélèrent une petite pièce aux murs en verre. Les garçons durent se serrer afin d'y entrer en un seul groupe et lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Zack appuya sur un autre bouton et les portes se fermèrent.

Derrière lui, il entendit plusieurs exclamations étonnées alors que l'ascenseur les emmenait au dernier étage; celui où se trouvait le bureau de nul autre que Rufus Shinra.

" Hé. " Fit le capitaine en donnant un coup de coude à Cloud. " Ils n'ont jamais vu d'ascenseur de leur vie ou quoi? "

" En effet. Le Jardin Radieux est encore assez en retard sur ces technologies. " Confia le chevalier avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il regardait le prince et le jeune roi se coller à la vitre pour regarder la ville devenir de plus en plus petite sous leurs pieds. Riku, lui, prenait soin de ne pas les imiter et semblait avoir hâte de sortir d'ici. " Esthar est cependant encore plus avancée mais nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps de tout visiter. Nous n'y sommes restés que très peu de temps. "

" Esthar, hein? J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'y rendre, un jour. De préférence quand je me serai trouvé une petite amie. Je doute fort qu'une fille veuille habiter dans un endroit aussi lugubre que Midgar toute sa vie. " Fit le garde en se frottant le dessous du nez avec l'index.

" Tu devrais abandonner ton poste à la garde. N'était-ce pas l'avenir dont tu rêvais? " Demanda le blond, confus.

" Si mais je me dis que si je trouve la bonne personne, celle avec qui je voudrai passer le restant de mes jours, alors je serai prêt à tout sacrifier pour la rendre heureuse, même ce que je désire le plus. "

À ces mots, Cloud rit doucement en secouant la tête. Décidément, Zack était romantique à en vomir; un trait de caractère que Cloud ne partageait pas. En tout cas, plus maintenant. Il avait un peu perdu espoir de se trouver une nouvelle compagne et au fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas former de famille avec une autre femme que celle qu'il avait connue. C'était tout bonnement impensable.

" Nous y voici. " Déclara Zack alors qu'un bruit léger retentit dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Riku fut le premier hors de la boite de verre. Les autres suivirent peu après puis se dirigèrent au fond du couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés après leur lente ascension. Le capitaine passa devant et leur fit signe de rester calme avant de frapper à la porte, sur laquelle se trouvaient des lettres dorées au nom du directeur de la Shinra. Une voix forte leur ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Zack s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel un homme en costume d'un gris presque blanc était assis, des feuilles éparpillées sur toute la surface du meuble. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués vers l'arrière et ses yeux bleus se posèrent d'abord sur Zack puis sur les inconnus.

" Qui sont-ils? " Demanda Rufus avant de reporter son attention sur les documents, visiblement très occupé.

" L'aide envoyée par le Roi de Fantasia, Monsieur. " Dit le brun, soudain très sérieux.

" Il était temps. " Marmonna le directeur en signant une feuille pour finalement ouvrir un tiroir et l'y ranger. " Qu'est-ce que vous proposez? "

Les voyageurs échangèrent des regards curieux.

" C'est à vous qu'il parle. " Leur murmura inutilement Zack, pensant les aider.

" J'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir votre requête. " Finit par répondre Cloud, une main sur la hanche. Une attitude qui montrait qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement le comportement du dirigeant de la Shinra.

" C'est pourtant simple. " Reprit Rufus en levant les yeux vers le chevalier, l'air aussi peu aimable. " Qu'est-ce que vous proposez? De faire? " Ajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion.

" Nous avons bien trop peu d'éléments pour savoir comment agir. Depuis quand cette forêt est-elle apparue? Qu'est-ce qui a pu la faire pousser? Qui pourrait être le responsable? "

" Je n'aurais pas fait appel à vous si je le savais. " Rétorqua Rufus en s'adossant à son fauteuil pour s'asseoir plus confortablement. " C'est à vous de répondre à tout ça. "

" Nous ne sommes pas devins. " Lança le chevalier dont la patience diminuait rapidement.

" Non. Vous êtes des mercenaires et votre rôle à vous, c'est d'aller fouiner un peu partout en ville pour trouver comment faire disparaître toute cette végétation et y parvenir. Moi, je me contente de vous demander de l'aide et de vous remercier poliment une fois votre boulot fini. " Fit Rufus en se penchant vers son bureau pour attraper un autre document. Il le parcourut du regard et ne dit plus rien.

Cloud resta planté là, pantois. Il commença même à se demander s'il allait vraiment chercher à aider les habitants de Midgar. Tout directeur qu'il était, ce Rufus était autant en difficulté que les autres!

" Il peut bien se les garder, ses mercis. Si je fais quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera certainement pas pour un type comme lui. " Déclara Axel, les mains dans les poches. Il vit le directeur lui lancer un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit avec un sourire sournois dont lui seul avait le secret.

" Pareil pour moi. " Dit Riku en allant se tenir près du bouffon. Rapidement, Roxas les rejoignit, les bras croisés et envoyant son propre regard cinglant à Rufus.

" Sora, quelle est ton opinion? " Demanda Cloud en tournant le dos au dirigeant pour regarder son protégé. Ce dernier lui sourit malicieusement.

" As-tu vraiment besoin de me le demander? " Fit le châtain avant de sourire d'une façon plus franche. " Si on ne le fait pas pour aider le Roi, alors faisons-le au nom des Elus! "

" Bien parlé. " Commenta Axel en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. " Alors, leader, par quoi on commence? "

" Par ce qu'on fait le mieux! "

" Se battre? "

" Ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, questionnons les habitants. "

x-x-x

L'idée était parfaite. Ils iraient dans les rues, se sépareraient pendant un moment pour se renseigner auprès d'autant d'habitants que possible et se rejoindraient plus tard pour mettre les informations recueillies en commun et élaborer la suite de leur démarche. Ils trouveraient certainement le coupable très rapidement en agissant de cette façon. Oui, c'était tout simplement parfait.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun habitant dans les rues.

" Et maintenant? " Demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé, tandis qu'il observait son amant.

Ce dernier bouda, le visage écarlate. Tout ça pour ça…

" Il est vrai que les personnes se font très discrètes ici. " Remarqua Roxas en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. " Vous croyez qu'ils sont enfermés chez eux à cause des plantes? "

" Ils ne doivent pas être très rassurés. " Confia Cloud. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. " Je peux les comprendre. "

" Je me tue à vous le dire depuis le début : il faut tout _brûler_! C'est encore le moyen le plus simple de savoir de quoi il en retourne. " Insista Axel, ses doigts s'agitant nerveusement à ses cotés tant il avait de mal à se contenir.

" Mais tu risquerais de blesser des personnes… " Fit savoir Sora, l'air aussi peu enthousiaste que ses amis. Le bouffon, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je ne suis pas un amateur, Sora. Je saurai me contenter de ne toucher qu'aux végétaux et à rien d'autre. Tu ne me fais pas confiance? " Demanda le roux en posant les mains sur les épaules du prince pour plonger son regard implorant dans celui de son interlocuteur.

" Axel. " Prévint Roxas, sachant pertinemment ce que cherchait à faire son amant. " Sora, ne l'écoute pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment capable de se contrôler. "

" N'es-tu pas censé être de son côté? " Demanda curieusement Riku, l'air étonné.

" Pas quand il est aussi stupide qu'en ce moment. " Déclara calmement le blond en regardant ailleurs, tiraillé entre la honte et la fatigue.

Sora pouvait sentir tous les regards tournés vers lui bien qu'il ne pouvait voir que celui d'Axel pour le moment. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Alors ils le laissaient décider seul? Ils devaient lui faire confiance et se dire qu'il prendrait la bonne décision. Roxas l'avait dissuadé d'accepter et personne n'avait relevé. Peut-être parce que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Ou alors il était tellement évident que la suggestion était stupide qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de le dire.

Mais surtout : _qui_ avait décidé que c'était à lui de la prendre, cette fichue décision?!

" Alors, Sora? " Insista Axel en le secouant impatiemment.

" D'accord. "

Sa réponse le surprit lui-même. Tout le monde tourna vers lui des regards estomaqués alors que le bouffon se préparait déjà à carboniser jusqu'à la plus petite brindille. Le prince réagissait vraiment mal à la pression. S'il devenait roi, il aurait tout intérêt à remédier à ce problème avant de conduire son peuple à la catastrophe – si des gens voulaient venir habiter sur les Terres Radieuses, évidemment.

Alors que des flammes commençaient déjà à lécher les troncs d'arbres avant de les enlacer puis de les dévorer, Roxas commença à réciter une sorte de prière alors que les visages de Cloud et Riku laissaient entendre qu'ils craignaient déjà le pire. Sora, lui, espéra pour Axel qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il ne tenait pas à avoir des milliers de morts sur la conscience.

L'incendie se propagea très rapidement et bientôt, le quart de la forêt était en proie au brasier lancé par le bouffon. Sora se sentit rassuré quand il s'aperçut que les flammes s'éteignaient dès que les végétaux étaient entièrement consumés. Bientôt, Midgar était comme elle était auparavant; ou presque. Une fois les cendres retirées, la ville serait de nouveau habitable. Avec le dernier arbre disparurent les dernières flammes, plus aucune plante ne barrant les routes ni le paysage.

" Alors? " Demanda Axel, non sans une pointe de rancœur, à ses compagnons. Fidèle à sa parole, les bâtiments n'avaient aucunement souffert des flammes ni les habitants qui s'y étaient probablement réfugiés. Cependant, la réponse ne vint pas de ses amis.

" Depuis quand es-tu capable de te contrôler? " Demanda une voix amusée. Au loin, une silhouette tourna le coin d'une rue et se dirigea vers eux, une grande guitare sur le dos. " Je suis sincèrement impressionné, Axel. J'ai bien cru que ce gamin venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de tous les habitants. " Continua Demyx.

" Alors c'était bien toi qui trainait dans les parages. " Grommela le bouffon en s'avançant vers son ancien ami, l'air mauvais.

" Pardon? " Demanda innocemment l'autre garçon. " Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. "

" Si, justement. Je pense que tu le sais très bien. " Lança le roux en attrapant Demyx par le col de sa veste, le faisant se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. " C'était toi derrière tout ce foutoir? "

" Que tu es grossier. " Dit-on derrière lui. Axel se retourna lorsque son poing ne tint plus que de l'eau et il vit le blond se tenir à quelques pas de lui, l'air déçu. " Je te croyais au dessus de ça. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang?! " S'énerva Axel, ses chakrams déjà en main. Demyx ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

" Ce que je veux? " Répéta l'autre garçon avec un sourire chaleureux qui devint subitement glacial. " La même chose que lorsqu'on était des gosses. Vivre de grandes aventures. Sauf que cette fois, je serai le héros et toi… "

Demyx leva une main et attrapa son instrument pour le placer devant lui, prêt à jouer.

" Toi, tu reconnaîtras enfin que je n'étais pas dans l'erreur! "

Axel fit un pas en arrière tandis que les doigts de Demyx parcouraient les cordes de sa cithare à une allure folle. Tout autour, des colonnes d'eau jaillirent et, charmées par la mélodie jouée par le blond, elles semblaient lui obéir et se dirigeaient toutes vers le roux. Ce dernier lança ses chakrams. Les armes laissèrent derrière elles des lignes de flammes qui aidèrent à faire s'évaporer l'eau qui menaçait si facilement de le toucher et le blesser. Il vit quelques uns des tubes aqueux imploser et envoyer vers lui une multitude de gouttelettes qui, en le frôlant, lui coupèrent l'épiderme.

" Moi, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tu as eu raison de suivre ce cinglé! Regarde un peu ce qu'il te fait faire! " Lança le bouffon en évitant une autre salve d'eau. Il tendit la main droite et récupéra l'un de ses chakrams, le second le rejoignant peu de temps après.

" C'est mon choix, pas le sien. " Répondit le blond en cessant de jouer. " Et tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi Xemnas? " Ainsi, c'était le nom de l'homme qui avait éloigné Demyx de la Cité du Crépuscule. " Il suffit de voir de quoi je suis capable maintenant. Même toi tu n'arrives pas à me toucher. "

Le blond se mit alors à rire à pleins poumons, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière tandis que les sons sortant de sa gorge résonnaient dans les rues désertes de la ville.

" Je sais enfin ce que c'est qu'être fort. C'en est fini d'être une mauviette! "

Sur ces paroles, Demyx reposa les mains sur les cordes de sa guitare et joua un air doux. Progressivement, il s'entoura de bulles d'eau plus ou moins grandes. Celles aussi hautes que lui prirent la forme de son corps et lorsque tous les clones furent crées, ils se lancèrent vers Axel en mimant les gestes du blond sur leurs instruments. Chaque sosie s'entoura de cinq colonnes surgissant subitement de terre, renouvelant l'attaque à chaque pas. Le bouffon déglutit avec difficulté en voyant qu'il était entouré et que les copies se rapprochaient de lui dans l'espoir de réussir à l'atteindre. Sans plus attendre, Axel créa à son tour des clones de feu, qu'il envoya vers leurs adversaires. Ce n'est qu'après cela que le roux courut en direction du Demyx original, armes en main. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda s'approcher rapidement, l'air impassible. Axel ne sentit qu'un léger vent lui caresser le visage avant de voir les billes d'eau restées autour du blond foncer droit sur lui. Il n'eut pas assez de temps pour créer des flammes et se protéger des projectiles et décida donc de continuer son avancée en espérant ne pas en sortir en trop mauvais état.

Il serra les dents en sentant les aiguillons couper, effleurer, transpercer sa chair. Il entendit Roxas crier son nom loin derrière lui mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Finalement, il parvint, non sans difficultés, à rejoindre Demyx. Il fit complètement disparaître ses chakrams et leva le poing pour le flanquer sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier, surpris que le roux utilise une telle méthode pour l'attaquer, cessa l'air qu'il jouait et fut sonné par le coup qu'il reçut à la joue. Il tomba à la renverse et sentit des mains se poser fermement sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Axel, qui semblait furieux.

" Crétin! Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une mauviette! " Lança le roux, les sourcils froncés.

" Menteur. Je sais que tu m'as laissé tomber parce que tu en avais marre d'avoir un boulet au pied à longueur de journée! Un idiot de boulet! " Hurla le blond en levant les pieds pour frapper Axel à l'abdomen et ainsi se libérer. Il se redressa et essuya le coin de sa bouche sur sa manche, la teintant de sang. " Admets que j'ai été assez intelligent à ce moment là et que ça m'a réussi! "

" Franchement, tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense? " Dit Axel avec un sourire amer. " J'ai été vraiment déçu que tu suives ce gars. Je n'ai aucune idée des conneries qu'il a pu déblatérer pour te convaincre de le suivre mais franchement, je te croyais assez intelligent pour ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. "

" Tu vois? Tu continues! " Lança le blond, hors de lui.

" Mets-toi un peu à ma place, Demyx. Je sortais enfin du château et pour apprendre quoi? Que mes parents s'étaient fait la malle en me laissant derrière eux, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, mon meilleur ami se tirait lui aussi. " Fit le roux d'une voix sèche et peinée à la fois. " Comment est-ce que tu aurais réagi, toi? "

" Tu aurais pu me suivre. " S'entêta le blond, sa colère s'estompant peu à peu.

" Tu n'avais pas remarqué que ce type empestait le sang? Tu n'as pas senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui? Je t'avais prévenu. Peut-être pas comme il le fallait mais je l'ai fait quand même. Et maintenant je me rends compte que tu es sûrement avec ce Zexion. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que vous faites? Vos conneries ont tué des tas de gens, Demyx! Elles ont bien failli coûter la vie aux personnes qui me sont chères. " Lança le bouffon, les yeux rivés au sol et la respiration haletante.

Les deux garçons ne bougèrent plus et ne parlèrent plus. Demyx étudiait le roux et se rendait compte qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles. Il serra les poings et jura silencieusement, incapable de regarder son ancien ami.

" On était beaucoup trop jeunes quand tout ça est arrivé… " Marmonna-t-il. " J'ai vraiment – " Continua-t-il en levant les yeux, pour finalement les écarquiller et s'élancer vers Axel en criant : " Attention! "

Demyx poussa le roux de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber et rouler sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter complètement. Pris de légers vertiges, Axel se redressa et regarda devant lui. Le blond était allongé au sol, face contre terre, une faux à la lame rose lui perçant le dos.

" Demyx… " Bredouilla le bouffon d'une voix tremblante.

Derrière lui, ses amis le rejoignirent – le blond avait dû créer une barrière pour les empêcher de s'approcher – et se regroupèrent autour de lui. Au même moment, une ombre sortit de terre, quelques filaments s'étirant vers le manche de l'arme pour l'agripper, la fumée se matérialisant progressivement. En quelques secondes seulement, la silhouette vaporeuse avait pris la forme d'un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir, ses cheveux d'un rose terni contrastant fortement avec les habits sombres de l'inconnu. Ce dernier posa un pied sur le dos du corps de Demyx et sortit la lame de sa prison de chair.

" Vous avez enfin daigné venir jusqu'ici. J'ai bien failli venir vous chercher moi-même. " Fit l'homme avec un sourire malsain.

Il enjamba le cadavre du blond et se dirigea vers Axel d'un pas lent et gracieux. Il s'accroupit alors devant lui et prit le menton du bouffon entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder.

" Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu es triste? Ce garçon a passé la plupart de sa vie à te détester. Il s'en est aussi pris à tes amis. Tu devrais être heureux qu'il disparaisse. "

L'homme se redressa rapidement pour éviter le poing qui avait failli le heurter au visage. Il ricana quelques instants avant de se reculer un peu pour garder ses distances. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Axel se jeta sur lui, animé par une rage sans limite. Il frappait en tous sens, sa colère augmentant un peu plus chaque fois que l'inconnu esquivait les attaques. Finalement, l'homme en noir disparut dans un mélange de pétales de fleurs et de feuilles pour réapparaître au milieu du groupe qui hésitait à aider Axel.

" Quoi? Vous ne participez pas? " Demanda Marluxia, amusé quand les voyageurs se retournèrent brusquement pour lui faire face. " Allez, j'ai une mission à accomplir, moi. Ne perdons pas de temps. "

Marluxia ouvrit les bras en grand et des lianes surgirent du sol pour se diriger vers ses adversaires.

" Wow! " S'exclama Sora tandis que des ronces s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le soulevèrent, le suspendant à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

Le jeune châtain posa une main sur les lianes et les gela immédiatement. Un coup de pied dans la tige solide et celle-ci céda au choc pour le laisser regagner la terre ferme. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant à terre, horrifié quand il se rendit compte que des ronces rampaient par centaines, semblables à des serpents. Le prince tomba lourdement au sol mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il prépara un sort de feu mais n'eut pas le temps de le lancer. Il vit l'inconnu se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide, prêt à l'attaquer. Instinctivement, Sora fit un saut en arrière mais fut stoppé brusquement quand un mur de ronces se forma derrière lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le prince vit la lame rose descendre vers lui et il leva les mains vers le ciel. Un bruit métallique résonna dans les airs alors que sa Keyblade apparaissait juste à temps.

Derrière son ennemi, Roxas se préparait à l'attaquer par surprise pour finalement être mis à l'écart par de nouvelles lianes s'entortillant autour de ses chevilles et l'attirant plus loin, l'éloignant de Marluxia. À sa gauche, Cloud avait levé son épée pour l'abattre sur l'inconnu mais ce dernier leva une main, créant un nouveau mur végétal s'enroulant autour de l'arme du chevalier pour le rendre inoffensif.

" _On a beau l'attaquer de tous les côtés, il repousse tous nos assauts. _" Se dit Sora, à présent paniqué.

" J'aime cette expression sur ton visage. " Susurra Marluxia, l'air ravi. " Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas? " Pour toute réponse, Sora déglutit rapidement. " Tu as bien raison. Regarde la facilité avec laquelle je repousse tes amis. "

En effet, le spectacle était très inquiétant. Cloud était à moitié enveloppé par les ronces après avoir tenté de récupérer son arme. Roxas luttait contre les branches qui venaient par dizaines pour s'acharner sur lui. Axel lançait ses chakrams mais ratait chaque fois sa cible; il avait même tenté de brûler les végétaux mais rien n'y fit. Riku avait le visage en sang et les bras couverts de coupures mais il semblait résister tant bien que mal. Sora, lui, était prisonnier entre un mur de ronces et Marluxia lui-même. La situation ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

Et pourtant, elle changea subitement du tout au tout. Poussant un cri pour s'encourager lui-même, Zack courut droit vers eux et trancha, arracha, piétina les branches, laissant l'occasion à Roxas et Riku d'enfin attaquer leur adversaire. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation, agacé, et se recula vivement pour éviter les Keyblades dirigées vers lui. Lorsque le petit groupe put se rassembler, les garçons s'assurèrent que tous se portaient bien et en profitèrent pour soigner les blessures de certains.

" Soignez-vous, vous ne ferez que gaspiller votre énergie. " Lança Marluxia, rageant silencieusement. " Vous ne pourrez rien contre _ça_. "

Les ronces se dissipèrent pour finalement se rejoindre sous les pieds de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Elles formèrent un haut pilier au sommet duquel trônait leur créateur, l'air satisfait. Les branches s'enroulèrent alors les unes autour des autres autour de l'individu, leur masse compacte le cachant depuis la taille jusqu'aux pieds. Lentement, les lianes prirent la forme d'une créature blanchâtre tenant entre ses deux mains des armes semblables à la faux que tenait l'individu, leur taille correspondant au géant né devant les yeux ébahis des aventuriers.

Marluxia tendit une main devant lui et sa création flotta vers l'avant, levant l'une des lames pour finalement l'abattre au sol. La seconde suivit rapidement et les chocs combinés des impacts créèrent une lame de vent brisant tout sur son passage. Les garçons se séparèrent en deux groupes en évitant l'attaque et virent avec horreur le bâtiment situé un peu plus loin être complètement détruit.

" Il ne faut pas se battre ici! Il va tout détruire! " S'exclama Sora, paniqué.

" Je crois qu'il s'en fiche un peu. " Fit remarquer Cloud en serrant fermement le manche de son épée. " Le mieux est d'espérer le vaincre avant qu'il ne cause trop de dégâts. "

Le chevalier n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase qu'il chargeait Marluxia, perché sur le dos du monstre qu'il avait créé. Cependant, son coup fut paré par l'une des armes gigantesques et Cloud fut repoussé comme un vulgaire insecte. Zack réussit à le réceptionner et à lui éviter de sérieuses blessures.

Après avoir observé la scène, Riku essaya d'attaquer à son tour mais cette fois, ce fut l'une des lames qui fut visée. Comme l'argenté s'y était attendu, la tâche fut bien moins ardue. Il put donner trois coups avant que l'arme ne se rebelle et tente de le pourfendre. L'adolescent se recula et vit ses compagnons l'imiter. Il fut rejoint par Roxas et Cloud alors que le reste du groupe se chargeait de l'autre bras.

" Ce ne sera pas si facile! " Lança Marluxia en levant les mains au ciel.

Une sphère lumineuse naquit au dessus de lui, s'élevant un peu plus en grossissant. Lorsque l'homme au manteau laissa retomber rapidement ses bras devant lui, des faisceaux sortirent du globe, balayant le sol en se croisant régulièrement. Les aventuriers se reculèrent et esquivèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent, mais trop occupés à éviter les rayons, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Marluxia était descendu de la créature pour les frapper directement, sa propre faux en main. Il se dirigea vers Riku et lui asséna un coup dans le dos avant de l'envoyer percuter une ligne de plein fouet. Entendant son cri, Sora se tourna vers son compagnon pour voir Marluxia juste devant lui, sur le point de l'attaquer à son tour. L'homme frappa horizontalement et bien que le châtain ait bloqué le coup, il fut néanmoins projeté à son tour vers l'un des faisceaux. Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la lumière brûler sa peau sans même lui laisser une chance de s'en protéger. Il tomba au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même alors que l'ennemi disparaissait pour retrouver sa place sur le dos de l'être blanc.

" On dirait l'un de ceux qui ont envahi la Cité. " Fit Roxas en observant la créature.

" Tu veux parler des Simili? " Fit Marluxia, un sourcil haussé. " Ne les trouves-tu pas magnifiques? Ne sont-ils pas puissants? "

Aussitôt, le Simili recommença à marteler le sol de ses armes colossales, envoyant des lames de vent s'écraser contre les maisons les plus proches qui résistèrent faiblement aux chocs. Riku et Sora se relevèrent péniblement et retrouvèrent un peu de courage en voyant leurs amis se battre sans relâche. Ils prirent part au combat une nouvelle fois et les assistèrent. Leur acharnement fut récompensé quand les lames se brisèrent sous les coups répétés et tombèrent lourdement au sol, disparaissant au contact du bitume.

La créature se mit alors à trembler et à se tordre, comme si son corps entier était parcouru d'une douleur atroce. Elle se posa lentement au sol et disparut, laissant son maître seul et à la merci de ses attaquants. Axel ne perdit pas un instant et lança ses armes sur Marluxia, pour finalement écarquiller les yeux quand elles furent bloquées par ce qui semblait être un mur invisible. Le mur se mit à briller d'une lueur douce, révélant, en disparaissant, une longue manche anthracite de laquelle une main squelettique sortait, tenant la faux de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Le reste du corps du gardien se dévoila, filiforme et recouvert d'un manteau abimé. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Simili, celui-ci un peu moins grand et protégeant moins efficacement son maître; du moins en apparence.

Ce dernier claqua des doigts. Des fils blancs sortirent du bout de ses doigts pour s'attacher autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, les autres extrémités en faisant de même avec l'être blanc. Marluxia plaça un pied en avant et positionna ses mains comme s'il tenait son arme. Il leva les bras et les baissa, le Simili imitant ses mouvements. La faux s'abattit devant le duo, effleurant quelques uns des combattants. L'homme aux cheveux roses changea la position de ses mains et tourna sur lui-même. La lame de la faux se plaça parallèlement au sol et décrivit un cercle. Les garçons durent se reculer rapidement pour ne pas être blessés. Sora attendit que la créature se relève pour lancer sa Keyblade sur Marluxia qui, pris au dépourvu, fut frappé de plein fouet et poussa une exclamation de douleur.

" Immobilisez les bras !" Lança Sora en regardant ses compagnons. " Roxas! Cloud! Avec moi! "

Les deux appelés acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Roxas vint se placer près du châtain, évitant soigneusement d'être touché par les attaques répétées du Simili.

" Il faut l'empêcher de les attaquer pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer. " Fit Riku en se plaçant devant le trio.

Les autres garçons le suivirent et firent tout leur possible pour éviter à l'arme de s'approcher de trop près de Sora et ses deux compagnons. Les deux adolescents prirent une profonde inspiration. Roxas observa Sora, attendant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Quand il vit le châtain former une bulle d'eau à ses pieds, il fit de même. Ils les firent grossir considérablement, puis quand le jeune prince sembla satisfait, il leva une main et indiqua son objectif, sa main gauche tendue vers la main droite du Simili. Roxas cibla la seconde et lança sa sphère aqueuse en direction de sa cible. Mais la créature bougeait énormément et rapidement, si bien qu'atteindre ses mains était délicat. Le jeune roi fut le premier à englober l'une des mains du Simili avec la sphère d'eau et fort heureusement, Sora y parvint peu de temps après lui.

" Vous commencez à m'agacer! " Lança Marluxia en balayant l'air devant lui, repoussant ses assaillants. Il leva des yeux plein de hargne vers le trio restés en arrière et décida de s'approcher d'eux pour leur régler leur compte.

Aucun d'eux ne se laissa intimider. Sora claqua des doigts et la bulle se transforma en colonne partant de la main jusqu'au sol. Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il voulait faire, Roxas s'empressa de faire de même tandis que Cloud préparait son propre sort. Le pilier liquide de Roxas eut à peine touché le sol que le chevalier lançait une bourrasque glacée en direction du Simili. Les colonnes se gelèrent rapidement, maintenant la créature en place et l'empêchant de bouger les bras. Marluxia était à découvert à présent et il s'empressa de rompre les liens qui l'attachaient à l'être blanc.

Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Sans la moindre hésitation, Axel s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait frappé à l'abdomen avec l'un de ses chakrams. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler le long de ses doigts et l'odeur lui aurait donné la nausée s'il n'avait pas eu cette seule et unique pensée à l'esprit :

Il avait vengé Demyx.

Il regarda l'homme tomber à genoux d'un air impassible, ce même homme qui avait été le bourreau de son ami d'enfance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu tant de temps à Demyx pour se rendre compte qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas vus bien plus tôt? Réconciliés bien plus tôt? Demyx serait-il encore vivant?

Si Axel avait réagi différemment, qu'il était resté plus calme quand son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé vouloir partir de la Cité du Crépuscule, le blond serait-il resté avec lui, en sécurité?

" Quel idiot… " Marmonna Axel en se mordant la lèvre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il lâcha son arme et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. " Quel idiot. " Répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit Marluxia se mettre à rire avant de geindre à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Le bouffon ouvrit subitement les yeux et, dans une colère noire, lui flanqua un coup de pied à l'estomac, le faisant tomber à la renverse avec un cri de douleur.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, sale –" Commença le bouffon. Il s'interrompit quand il sentit des mains se serrer autour de son poignet et vit Roxas lever vers lui un regard inquiet. Le roux baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être conduit ainsi devant lui.

" Bravo, vous avez réussi à me battre. " Hoqueta l'homme aux cheveux roses, le sourire aux lèvres. " Il aura seulement fallu que vous soyez six pour y parvenir. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, au juste? " Fit Sora d'une voix faible.

Il sentait sa peau, ses muscles brûler et la douleur semblait même se répandre. C'était comme si son corps était en train de prendre feu. Il espérait un peu que la sensation disparaîtrait à la mort de celui qui l'avait provoquée. Riku, debout à ses cotés, semblait souffrir des mêmes symptômes.

" Vous ne comprendriez pas. " Murmura Marluxia.

Il leva une main et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur de son manteau. Le petit groupe réuni autour de lui se figea, préparé à l'attaquer si besoin était, mais se détendit quand seule une feuille de papier fut sortie. Le mourant la prit à deux mains et commença à la déchirer en petits morceaux.

" Je vous laisse un petit cadeau d'au revoir. J'espère que vous appré… "

Sa bouche se figea avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, et il rendit son dernier souffle. Les voyageurs froncèrent les sourcils et se retournèrent pour partir. Autour d'eux, les ronces commencèrent à se flétrir, disparaissant lentement et laissant voir le sol de Midgar.

" Hé, est-ce que vous entendez ce bruit? " Demanda subitement Roxas, alerte.

Sa question fut suivie d'un sifflement d'abord léger puis plus fort, suivi d'autres. Les aventuriers se retournèrent et, ne voyant rien derrière eux, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils ne purent réagir qu'une pluie de météorites s'abattait sur eux. Cloud leva son arme au dessus de sa tête et pressa une main contre le plat de la lame, espérant vainement réussir à se protéger des projectiles. Il sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant que la pluie ne cesse et laisse place à un silence assourdissant. Le chevalier regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que seul Zack était encore conscient. À part eux, tout le monde était à terre, évanoui.

L'attention du blond fut attirée par un bruit derrière lui, semblable à celui de pas, et il fit volte face pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il sentit son sang se glacer et écarquilla les yeux.

De longs cheveux argentés encadraient un visage à l'expression cruelle. Une veste de cuir laissait apercevoir un torse développé. Une fine épée longue de plusieurs mètres était tenue dans la main gauche de l'individu. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible…

" Séphiroth… " Murmura le chevalier, ses mains se mettant à trembler violemment à ses côtés. " Comment… "

Comment pouvait-il être revenu? Il était mort. Cloud l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait même aidé Ansem à éliminer l'argenté. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu. Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur les bouts de papier éparpillés au sol et il comprit. D'une certaine façon, cette feuille de papier était liée à l'apparition du terrible monarque.

Ce dernier profita de l'inattention de Cloud pour placer un pied en arrière, prendre appui dessus et frapper le blond. Le chevalier réagit juste à temps et réussit à parer l'assaut, bousculant Zack et l'envoyant tomber un peu plus loin, derrière lui.

" Jouons ensemble, chevalier. " Dit Séphiroth d'un ton mielleux. " Au nom de notre amitié commune avec Ansem. "

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut, des plumes tombant au sol là où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt, pour réapparaître derrière Cloud. Le chevalier pivota sur les talons et bloqua une nouvelle fois le coup de son adversaire. Il perdit l'équilibre sous la force de l'attaque et tomba à la renverse, lâchant son arme. Il leva la tête et vit l'homme se préparer à le frapper à nouveau. Le blond chercha son épée du regard et la trouva sur sa droite, trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Il ferma alors les yeux, désespéré.

Même s'il esquivait l'assaut, au bout du compte, il finirait par perdre la bataille. Après tout, il avait fallu des dizaines de personnes pour vaincre le monarque.

Le blond se prépara à l'impact et serra les poings. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Il entendit distinctement le bruit de deux lames s'entrechoquant puis un long silence. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'il était sur le point de voir. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur des chaussures noires. En les levant un peu plus, il aperçut un pantalon de la même couleur et encore plus haut, une veste au col bordé de fourrure.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut l'arme que tenait l'homme. Il n'en connaissait qu'un seul capable de manier une Gunblade.

" J'arrive à temps. " Fit Squall.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fight! Demyx : The Black Mages – Force Your Way

Fight! Marluxia : Odin Sphere – A Hard Fight and Then Hope

A/N : Bon sang, j'avais cette toute dernière scène en tête depuis des lustres et je mourrais d'envie de l'écrire. Si je m'étais écoutée, elle se serait déjà passée avant l'épisode à Londres mais je ne voulais pas qu'on revoie Squall trop vite. XD Pfiouu, ce chapitre m'a…pas vraiment épuisée mais pas loin. Les combats, c'était quasiment de l'écriture automatique. J'ai écouté les musiques correspondantes en boucle et paf! Mes doigts se mettaient à taper d'eux-mêmes sur le clavier et tout me semblait clair et évident. Mais ça me laissait toute bizarre après. xD (c'est sûrement ce qu'on ressent en sortant d'une hypnose) Bref, je vais en rester là au cas où je serais en train de vous faire peur. (oh, pour la petite information, le second Simili qu'invoque Marluxia est celui qu'on voit dans le tout dernier combat contre lui dans Re:Com) La mise à jour s'est faite supra rapidement et en général, j'aime bien attendre au moins une semaine avant de poster un nouveau chapitre mais vu l'irrégularité de mes mises à jour quelques mois plus tôt, on va dire que c'est ma façon de rattraper le coup! Oh, et ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, hein! Séphiroth est toujours là et il va bien falloir en faire quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre! \o/ (un magnifique volontaire pour poser en cours de modèle vivant! xD) Comme toujours, merci milleuh fois pour vos messages! \o/ Continuez à m'envoyer des fleurs, ça flatte mon égo et ça me fait écrire plus vite. xD


	51. Une décision importante

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 51 : Une décision importante  
**_

" J'arrive à temps. "

Cloud pouvait simplement fixer Squall du regard sans savoir quoi dire ni même comment réagir. Il vit Zack se tenir aux côtés du châtain tandis que Séphiroth faisait un pas en arrière, l'air contrarié.

" Je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te filer un coup de main. " Fit le capitaine de la garde avec un sourire taquin à l'attention du balafré. Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

" Cloud. " Dit Squall, le simple fait de prononcer le nom de son compagnon suffisant à faire savoir à ce dernier ce qu'il devait faire.

Le blond se leva et prit son épée pour finalement se placer de l'autre côté de Squall, déterminé.

" De nouveaux compagnons de jeu? " Demanda Séphiroth en levant son arme pour frapper diagonalement devant lui.

Le trio bondit vers l'arrière pour se placer hors de portée de leur adversaire. Les hommes se séparèrent alors pour se placer autour de l'argenté et l'encercler. Ils attaquèrent au même moment, brandissant leurs armes, mais leur ennemi ne sembla pas chercher à les éviter. Il ne fit que ricaner avant de disparaître complètement. Squall pivota sur lui-même, bloquant un coup visant le haut de son dos. Il repoussa la lame et regarda Séphiroth échapper à son regard une nouvelle fois pour s'en prendre cette fois à Zack. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation, surpris, quand la pointe de l'épée de l'argenté se trouva juste au dessus de sa tête. Cloud avait levé la sienne pour stopper la trajectoire de la lame, qui aurait bien pu blesser gravement le brun si elle avait atteint sa cible. Le chevalier blond, contrairement à Squall, ne chercha pas à éloigner l'ennemi. Il tint son épée à une seule main et tourna la paume de l'autre vers Séphiroth. Des pics de glace se formèrent puis se dirigèrent brusquement vers l'argenté, qui ne cilla pas. Les projectiles furent détruits sans même avoir touché l'homme, celui-ci souriant sournoisement avant de relever son épée pour pourfendre l'air. Cloud sentit une main se serrer sur le col de son pull pour le tirer vers l'arrière et lui éviter d'être touché à l'abdomen. Seuls ses habits furent coupés et il déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu aisément se sortir de cette situation lui-même quelques années plus tôt.

Il avait vieilli depuis sa première confrontation avec l'argenté et il s'en rendait compte. Jamais il n'aurait eu besoin d'aide auparavant.

L'argenté, aveugle au conflit intérieur du blond, continua ses attaques. Il avança vers ses adversaires et pourfendit l'air rapidement, précisément, visant les points vitaux du trio avec perfection. Les hommes réussirent à échapper aux coups, concentrés, et presque à deviner les prochains mouvements de Séphiroth. Zack et Cloud se reculèrent quand Squall se plaça devant eux et tendit la pointe de son épée vers l'argenté. Il pressa la gâchette sur le manche de son épée, déclenchant une série de détonations alors que les balles filaient droit vers l'homme au regard glacial. Celui-ci mania habilement son arme, la faisant pivoter prestement pour dévier les trajectoires des balles, qui ricochèrent sur le métal de son épée en provoquant quelques étincelles. Squall redressa son arme et se lança vers l'ennemi alors que celui-ci commençait à repousser la dernière balle. Cloud démarra peu de temps après lui et lança son assaut à son tour. Ils abattirent leurs armes sur la tête de l'argenté, ce dernier finissant de se défendre de la précédente attaque du châtain. Remarquant que les chevaliers s'étaient considérablement rapprochés de lui, Séphiroth leva une main au ciel en leur envoyant un regard noir.

" Hors de mon chemin. " Déclara-t-il, une lumière apparaissant à ses pieds.

Des colonnes de feu s'élevèrent alors dans les airs, englobant complètement leur créateur ainsi que ses assaillants. Il entendit vaguement l'un d'eux crier et lâcher son arme et fronça les sourcils quand le second ne fit aucun bruit. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux quand une lame fendit les flammes avant de traverser la chair de son bras encore levé. Le membre tomba au sol et les colonnes se dissipèrent immédiatement, ne laissant aucunes traces derrière elles. Non loin de là, Cloud était tombé à terre, les mains plaquées sur le visage. Une brume bleue s'échappait des paumes de ses mains et Squall en conclut qu'il tentait de stopper les brûlures avec un sort de glace.

" Hmph. " Lança l'argenté en fléchissant les jambes pour se propulser dans les airs. " Quel dommage que mon temps ici soit limité. " Son regard parcourut la ville. " Mais vous ne m'oublierez pas de si tôt. "

Il posa un regard hautain sur le trio et laissa son corps se couvrir d'un feu ardent. Le sol se mit à trembler doucement et le groupe sentit une pression s'abattre sur leurs épaules, les empêchant de se tenir debout. Séphiroth ouvrit le bras et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel tandis que son corps, petit à petit, s'entourait d'une sphère brûlante et grandissante. Voyant cela, Cloud se mordit la lèvre pour reprendre ses esprits et se leva avec difficulté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons encore évanouis et soupira. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide de Sora ou de Roxas cette fois-ci. Il baissa les yeux au sol et prit une grande inspiration.

Le chevalier blond posa une main sur son torse, les yeux fermés, et sous l'argenté se forma une plaque de glace. Elle grandit et ses bords se levèrent pour former progressivement un globe à la paroi épaisse. Celle-ci fondait rapidement sous l'effet de la chaleur qui émanait de l'adversaire mais elle se reconstituait aussitôt, sans relâche. Bientôt, Séphiroth fut contenu dans une sphère de glace, laquelle sembla s'épaissir de plus en plus.

Squall observa le ciel puis baissa les yeux vers Cloud. Le blond avait le front ruisselant de sueur et son visage, bien que rougi par les brûlures, était extrêmement pâle. Ce sort devait lui demander énormément d'énergie et le châtain fut inquiet pour la santé de son ami.

" Que sont-ils, au juste? " Marmonna Zack, se tenant sur les genoux et les mains à côté de lui. Les bras du brun lâchèrent sous la tension émise par les deux hommes devant eux et il se laissa tomber à terre, inconscient à son tour et laissant les deux chevaliers seuls face à leur ennemi.

Squall reporta son attention sur Séphiroth et souhaita aider Cloud mais ignora de quelle façon. Il ne maitrisait pas la glace et n'osait pas intervenir de peur de gêner le blond. Il se contenta donc d'observer ce qui se passait.

Subitement, le corps de Séphiroth sembla imploser et répandre un disque de flammes. La cage créée par Cloud résista au choc pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à fondre comme neige au soleil. Mais le chevalier n'abandonnait pas. Il continua à maintenir une épaisseur de glace constante autour de l'argenté.

Les sorts prirent fin au même moment et seul un vent chaud souffla sur Midgar, les flammes qui l'accompagnaient à présent éteintes. Sans attendre, Squall s'élança vers le blond et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. La bourrasque se transforma en brise légère alors que le châtain tenait Cloud dans ses bras, tous deux assis à terre. Le balafré passa une main sur le front du second chevalier, puis la plaça autour de son poignet et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit un pouls battre rapidement sous la peau. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui apprit que la ville avait été mise hors de danger et que les vaillants combattants étaient tous vivants. Blessés, mais vivants.

" C'était du bon travail. " Sourit Squall en observant Cloud, toujours endormi au creux de ses bras.

Il se pencha en avant doucement et effleura les lèvres du blond avec les siennes, profitant du moment de calme qui lui était accordé.

x-x-x

Un moment qui ne dura que le temps que Cloud se remette de sa fatigue. Il avait dormi jusqu'au lendemain, Zack resté à son chevet alors que Squall s'était occupé du reste du groupe. Le blond n'avait pas du tout aimé cela et s'était levé pour le lui faire savoir; Zack avait bien tenté de l'en empêcher mais s'était tu face au ton cinglant du blond qui lui avait ordonné de le laisser.

Le chevalier s'était dirigé vers la chambre des plus jeunes et avait ouvert la porte d'un geste brusque, surprenant Squall qui le regarda d'un air étonné; une réaction qui ne fit qu'énerver Cloud un peu plus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! " Lança le blond en s'approchant.

" Je m'occupe d'eux? " Répondit le châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. "

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Squall finit par baisser les yeux et soupira longuement. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part de Cloud. Il avait toujours été du genre à réagir fortement; des années passées à ses côtés le lui avaient fait comprendre.

" Je vous cherchais. " Se contenta de répondre Squall en reportant son attention sur Sora, toujours alité et inconscient.

" Ne te fous pas de moi! " S'énerva le blond, les poings serrés. " C'est bien toi qui as voulu rester là-bas, non? Je croyais que Squall Leonhart ne revenait _jamais _sur l'une de ses décisions? "

Au fond, il était heureux que Squall soit de retour mais il ne pouvait pas encore oublier tout ce qui avait provoqué le départ du châtain. Toutes ces émotions l'empêchèrent de réaliser sa joie, cachée par une colère noire. Voyant que Squall ne répondait pas encore, il continua.

" Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il sera aussi simple de reprendre ta place auprès du prince? "

" Le prince n'est qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai rejoints. " Rétorqua sèchement le châtain en tournant la tête vers Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils à son tour, confus. Quelles autres raisons pouvaient bien avoir poussé Squall à les retrouver?

" _Il n'a même pas honte d'avouer que ce n'était pas uniquement pour Sora. _"

Le regard du chevalier blond se posa alors sur ses compagnons. Tous avaient été blessés, certains plus gravement que d'autres. Le corps d'Axel était couvert de bandages et de compresses et il semblait le plus mal en point. Roxas avait un pansement autour de la tête mais paraissait se porter plutôt bien si l'on se fiait à la couleur de son visage, ses joues légèrement roses, comme à l'accoutumée. Riku avait un bras couvert de bandages et les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son visage crispé laissaient clairement savoir que ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir. Un regard vers Sora informa le chevalier que l'adolescent était dans le même état que l'argenté. Au final, il n'y avait eu que Zack, Squall et lui-même qui s'en soient sortis indemnes.

" Les médecins disent qu'ils sont hors de danger. " Confia Squall en se grattant la nuque. La tension entre les deux hommes le mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'il se soit douté que son retour ne se ferait pas si facilement. " Ils ont simplement besoin de se reposer pendant quelques jours. "

" Quelles sont les autres raisons qui t'ont fait venir ici? " Demanda Cloud, ignorant complètement ce que venait de dire le châtain. Ce dernier se figea, nerveux, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

" Sérieusement, Cloud, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça alors que tu viens juste de te réveiller. " Dit Zack en entrant dans la chambre. Il observa les deux hommes et écarquilla les yeux, surpris que Squall soit encore là. " Oh, pardon. Je vous dérange? "

" Non, ça va. " Confia le blond avec un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'il se tournait vers son ami d'enfance. Il ne remarqua pas l'air vexé du châtain. " En fait, je crois que je vais aller me promener un peu en ville. J'ai besoin de marcher. "

" Pas de problème. Je t'accompagne, si tu veux. " Répondit aussitôt le brun avec enthousiasme.

Le chevalier blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit en dehors de la chambre en laissant le châtain seul au milieu des blessés.

x-x-x

Il ne se rappelait plus exactement à quel moment il avait fini par s'assoupir mais il se doutait que quelques heures avaient dû s'écouler entre le moment où Cloud l'avait abandonné et celui où il avait senti quelqu'un le secouer doucement.

Le chevalier châtain ouvrit doucement les yeux et chercha autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de Roxas. L'adolescent avait les sourcils froncés et se demandait probablement ce que l'homme faisait là. Peut-être se demandait-il aussi s'il était en train de rêver.

" Squall? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " Demanda franchement le jeune blond en clignant lentement des yeux, surpris quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

" Je vous cherchais. Je vous ai trouvés. " Se contenta de répondre le plus grand en haussant les épaules. Il vit le jeune roi regarder ses compagnons d'un air inquiet et ajouta rapidement : " Ils se remettront de leurs blessures. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup de repos pour le moment. "

" Hm. " Murmura Roxas en hochant la tête lentement. Il se tourna et reprit place sur son lit. Il plaça les couvertures sur lui et poussa un soupir de contentement. " Je suis content que tu sois revenu. "

Squall émit un léger rire amer en se tournant vers Sora pour vérifier sa température. Il avait encore beaucoup de fièvre et après vérification, l'homme se rendit compte que c'était aussi le cas pour Riku. Il aurait voulu demander à Roxas de les soigner mais l'adolescent devait être très fatigué. Il préféra donc ne rien lui dire.

Le jeune roi le regarda faire sans parler puis baissa les yeux sur lui. Au final, il avait eu assez de chance pour ne pas avoir de blessures trop sérieuses. Il pourrait rapidement soigner ses compagnons après quelques heures de sommeil.

Le chevalier châtain ne lui prêtait plus attention et ne le vit donc pas se rendormir. Il était trop occupé à observer le visage du jeune prince. Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de l'adolescent, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne fut pas réveillé.

Squall avait pris sa décision. Lorsque l'héritier serait réveillé, il lui présenterait ses excuses et demanderait à réintégrer leur petit groupe. Il aurait voulu faire plus mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait le rendre digne des bonnes grâces du prince. En son for intérieur, il savait pertinemment que Sora ne poserait pas de questions et lui demanderait de les suivre, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais une petite voix répétait sans cesse à Squall que Sora pourrait et aurait tous les droits de ne plus jamais vouloir l'avoir à ses côtés.

" _Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus de moi? Juste parce que je lui ai dit que je lui en voulais d'avoir fichu ma vie en l'air?_ "

Il devait admettre que le prince aurait une bonne raison de le rejeter. Le chevalier ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait si une telle situation venait à se présenter et il décida qu'il aviserait en temps voulu.

L'homme retira sa main mais se figea quand il sentit des doigts se resserrer autour de son poignet. Il lança un regard mauvais à Tiaan, qui avait pris possession du corps du châtain et levait vers lui des yeux jaunes remplis de haine.

" Comment oses-tu poser tes mains sur lui? " Demanda le Sans-cœur d'une voix froide.

" Ça ne te regarde pas. " Fut la réponse que Squall donna presque automatiquement.

" Bien sûr que si. Il est mon hôte. " Rétorqua Tiaan, l'air encore plus mauvais. " Je n'étais peut-être pas présent physiquement mais je sais très bien ce que tu lui as fait. Et aussi qu'il en a été très attristé. "

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser une seconde fois alors fiche-moi la paix. " Lança le chevalier, irrité. " De toute façon, il me semble que tu n'es pas exactement en position de me faire des reproches. "

" Tu marques un point. " Ricana l'Ombre en lâchant le poignet de Squall. " Mais méfie-toi quand même. On ne sait jamais ce qui se prépare quand on regarde ailleurs. "

Le chevalier vit Tiaan fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir. Il supposa que le Sans-cœur s'était rendormi dans le corps de son protégé et il dut avouer qu'il en était rassuré. Tiaan était bien trop imprévisible et l'homme n'était jamais certain de ce que l'être manigançait. Il était probablement préférable de ne pas le savoir.

x-x-x

Fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, Roxas s'était occupé de ses amis aussitôt sorti du lit. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour soigner les nombreuses plaies d'Axel mais il y était parvenu et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

Tous s'étaient accordé un temps d'arrêt dans leur voyage et avaient décidé de se promener dans les rues de Midgar en attendant de repartir sur les routes, mais pas avant que Squall n'ait parlé à Sora. L'adolescent n'avait pas attendu que le chevalier lui pose la moindre question pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux; une offre que Squall n'avait pas l'intention de refuser une seconde fois.

" Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Nous avons entendu dire que tu n'étais pas du genre à revenir sur tes décisions. " Demanda le prince, sincèrement curieux. " Je ne dis pas ça avec de mauvaises arrière-pensées. C'est juste par curiosité. " Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'homme froncer les sourcils.

" C'est en partie parce que je ne peux pas briser la promesse que je vous faite, au Roi et à toi. "

" Et..? " Insista le prince. " Si c'est uniquement parce que tu t'en veux, laisse-moi te dire que tu perds ton temps. " Le chevalier leva vers lui un regard inquiet. " Je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Après tout, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort. "

" Sora – "

" Je ne peux pas nier que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas existé, mais je suis là. Alors, le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant, c'est faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre un semblant de ce que tu as perdu. Ce ne sera plus pareil mais… " Sora ne sut plus parler, ne trouvant pas les mots et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il entendit Squall soupirer avant de s'approcher pour passer les bras autour de lui et le serrer contre lui. Le prince ferma les yeux et posa timidement les mains à la taille de l'homme.

" Je suis sincèrement navré de t'avoir causé autant de tracas. Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière pour m'empêcher de te dire tout ça. " Murmura Squall en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, comme il l'avait fait quand ils vivaient encore tous au château.

" Je préfère connaître le fond de ta pensée plutôt que risquer de te faire du mal en n'agissant pas comme je le devrais. " Sora leva les yeux vers l'adulte qui, lui, semblait confus. " Tes paroles m'ont ouvert les yeux. D'autres personnes ont perdu leurs familles et leurs foyers, tout comme toi. Pour elles, je me dois de rebâtir le royaume et en assurer la sécurité et pour ça, il faut vaincre nos ennemis. Lorsque tout sera terminé, je rentrerai au Jardin Radieux et je rebâtirai notre Royaume. "

Squall le sentit serrer l'étoffe de son haut entre ses doigts et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les légers tremblements qui parcouraient le corps du prince. Il se recula et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

" Tu veux dire que _nous_ allons le rebâtir. " Le corrigea-t-il, l'air faussement sévère. " Crois-tu vraiment que ton père a toujours gouverné seul, Sora? Les premières années seront peut-être difficiles avant que nous ne trouvions des conseillers dignes de te servir mais sache que Cloud et moi serons toujours à tes côtés. Tu ne seras pas seul. Tu ne l'as jamais été. "

Le jeune héritier sourit doucement en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où les deux chevaliers étaient venus le voir dans sa chambre et l'avaient emmené faire de longues balades sans jamais prévenir son père. Ils auraient pu avoir de gros ennuis et ils le savaient. Ça ne les avait pourtant jamais arrêtés. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Squall et Cloud avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir et le rassurer.

" Quelle est l'autre raison de ton retour? " Demanda Sora en se reculant. Il vit le châtain froncer légèrement les sourcils et croiser les bras, visiblement embêté. " Tu peux parler franchement. " L'informa le plus jeune avec un signe de la tête.

" Cloud. "

Sora haussa un sourcil.

" Je ne peux pas non plus me séparer de lui. Mais cet idiot ne l'a pas encore compris. "

Le prince avait pensé, au départ, qu'il avait voulu dire qu'il ne pouvait se séparer de son ami mais en voyant Squall rougir légèrement, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur la mauvaise voie.

" Quoi? Mais alors tu… " Murmura-t-il, rougissant à son tour sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

" Oui. Mais il faut croire qu'il était trop occupé à te surveiller pour s'en rendre compte. " Répondit le balafré avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

" Il est vrai qu'il me protège beaucoup trop. " Fit le plus jeune en se tapotant le menton avec l'index. " Le meilleur moyen de te remarquer serait encore que vous vous retrouviez seuls, non? "

" Exact, sauf que je ne suis pas exactement dans ses bonnes grâces. "

" En effet. " Admit le plus jeune en soupirant longuement. " Cloud est du genre têtu et je ne suis pas certain qu'insister soit la meilleure solution quand il est question de le faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre. " Les deux châtains ne dirent rien pendant un moment. " Ce que je propose, c'est que tout le monde se sépare pour l'après-midi. Je m'éclipserai avec Riku et Roxas voudra certainement rester avec Axel. Tu n'auras plus qu'à suivre Cloud! "

" Espérons que ça marche. " Répondit Squall avec un petit rire gêné. Il avait de sérieux doutes mais si c'était sa chance de redevenir ami avec le blond, il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se laissa quelques heures de répit avant de reprendre la route, en prenant soin de se séparer pour laisser les deux chevaliers seuls. Sora avait bien failli jurer en voyant Zack se joindre à Cloud pour lui faire visiter la ville. S'ils le laissaient faire, il allait tout gâcher. C'est donc sans hésitation que Sora décida de les suivre en priant Riku de partir avec les amants du Crépuscule. L'argenté avait eu l'air contrarié mais le jeune châtain savait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait plus rigueur lorsqu'il apprendrait la raison de leur brève séparation.

" Et ici, nous avons l'hôtel de ville. Il est très récent et j'ai entendu dire que ceux qui l'ont construit n'ont utilisé que les matériaux les plus raffinés. Ça a dû coûter une véritable petite fortune. " Expliquait Zack en agitant les bras, emporté par son propre discours.

Sora s'était placé à côté de lui et lui posait question après question pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de trop parler avec Cloud. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'empêcher les deux amis de se parler mais ils avaient eu assez de temps pour discuter avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de l'hôpital.

Un peu plus loin, derrière eux, la tension était à son paroxysme. D'une certaine façon, Cloud avait compris que le prince était de mèche avec Squall et il lui en voulait de le laisser avec lui plutôt qu'avec Zack. Et d'après la tournure des événements, il n'était pas près de se retrouver avec le brun. Sora pouvait se montrer très bavard quand il était décidé.

Le chevalier blond jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien compagnon et le vit regarder droit devant lui, l'air impassible. Comment pouvait-il avoir un air aussi détaché après la pagaille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui en les laissant tous? Il n'avait même pas cherché à présenter ses excuses à ses compagnons de route. Mais ce qui agaçait encore plus le blond, c'était qu'au fond, il était ravi que Squall soit de nouveau parmi eux. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Cloud n'aimait pas du tout cela. Si quelques jours avaient suffi à le calmer et à lui faire avouer – à lui-même – qu'il avait voulu que Squall reste avec eux, il ne lui en faudrait certainement pas plus pour oublier ce qui s'était passé chez les shamans. Or, c'était une chose que Cloud voulait éviter à tout prix. Oublier serait comme trahir le prince et ça, c'était au dessus de ses moyens. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en vouloir à Squall toute sa vie. Après tout, ils avaient été amis pendant si longtemps… Ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Un peu plus de distance s'était mise entre les chevaliers et les deux autres garçons sans que Cloud ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit une main serrer la sienne et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers le châtain, il se rendit compte que ce dernier le fixait lui aussi du regard.

" Je…je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes aujourd'hui, ou même plus tard. Je peux le comprendre parfaitement. Moi-même, je m'en veux encore d'avoir eu des propos aussi ignobles envers le prince. Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne m'en a jamais voulu alors qu'il était le premier à en avoir le droit. "

Squall toussota légèrement et Cloud se demanda où il voulait en venir. Et surtout pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin de prendre sa main dans la sienne; une pensée qui le fit rougir très légèrement et cesser d'avancer, donnant ainsi l'occasion à son compagnon de se tourner complètement vers lui.

" Ce que je veux dire, Cloud, c'est que je suis heureux que Sora ne m'ait pas repoussé parce que je n'imagine pas une vie différente de celle que j'ai vécue jusqu'à maintenant, à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui. " Le chevalier châtain prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. " Et avec toi à mes côtés. "

" Pardon? " Balbutia le chevalier blond, embarrassé. Comment devait-il prendre ces paroles?

" Tu es l'autre raison qui m'a poussé à vous rejoindre. Je dois et je veux protéger Sora coûte que coûte parce que malgré tout, je le considère d'abord comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu plutôt que celui par qui tout m'a été pris. Et je veux le faire avec toi parce que ça ne peut être personne d'autre et que je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. "

Le chevalier blond ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de parler tant il était gêné. Il baissa les yeux et préféra regarder le sol. Il arriverait peut-être à se calmer de cette façon. Il finit par se convaincre que les propos du châtain n'avaient rien de particulièrement gênant. Il lui parlait comme à un ami, non?

" Tu – Tu veux le faire avec moi? " Répéta nerveusement le blond.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles et espéra sincèrement que Squall ne les avait pas comprises autrement. Il en douta quand il sentit le chevalier prendre son autre main et le vit se pencher vers lui lentement. Rapidement, Cloud gesticula pour se libérer et se précipita aux côtés de Sora et de Zack sans dire un mot. Son visage était brûlant tant il rougissait mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait seulement un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se calme.

Le prince, en remarquant la hâte avec laquelle Cloud s'était placé à côté de lui, avait tourné la tête en direction de Squall et avait vu ce dernier continuer à les suivre sans chercher à s'approcher du blond. Ce n'était peut-être pas la réaction qu'il espérait – mais venant de Cloud, il était peu probable qu'il se jette dans ses bras – mais au moins, le blond était tout de même resté avec eux. Ça ne pouvait être que bon signe.

x-x-x

" Je pense qu'il faut retourner au Jardin Radieux. "

Telles furent les paroles de Squall le soir même. Le groupe s'était réuni autour d'une table au restaurant de l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer leur dernière nuit à Midgar. Zack les avait quittés plusieurs heures plus tôt pour des raisons purement professionnelles. Maintenant que la ville était comme avant, les gardes devaient de nouveau garder un œil sur les habitants les plus agités.

" Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs et très peu m'ont rassuré. " Continua le chevalier avec sérieux. " Visiblement, d'autres personnes habitent le château en ce moment même et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de Zexion et sa bande. "

" Zack a effectivement mentionné des hommes aux manteau noirs. " Dit Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" Toujours d'après les habitants, leur nombre se réduit peu à peu. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'on a éliminé plusieurs d'entre eux. Et ce n'est pas tout. " Là, le chevalier ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. " Le nombre de Sans-cœur sur les Terres Radieuses est bien plus élevé qu'ailleurs. Ils ont dû en faire leur point de rassemblement. "

" Ou alors c'est de là qu'ils sont envoyés. " Intervint Riku en croisant les bras. " Je crois moi aussi que notre prochaine destination est toute désignée. "

" Il faudrait tous les éliminer. Mais s'il y a autant, nous serons peut-être trop peu nombreux pour y parvenir. " Fit Sora, embêté. Il gesticula nerveusement sur sa chaise, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

" Nous ne les éliminerons pas tous. Seulement leurs chefs. " Déclara Cloud. " Apparemment, un certain Xemnas tire les ficelles avec Zexion, si ce qu'a dit l'ami d'Axel est vrai. Si nous nous chargeons d'eux, il y a de fortes chances pour que les Sans-cœur disparaissent à leur tour. "

" Sont-ils bien liés les uns aux autres? " Demanda prudemment Sora en observant son tuteur.

" J'ai remarqué plusieurs choses durant notre voyage. Il y a d'abord eu Ansem, qui était avec eux. Il contrôlait un Sans-cœur, ce qui peut indiquer que les autres en sont capables, eux aussi. "

" Vexen avait fait apparaître ce géant. Et un autre avait changé Kairi et Tifa en Sans-cœur. " Dit Riku en se redressant sur son siège.

" Je crois que nous avons nos preuves. " Commenta Squall en haussant les épaules.

" Donc, si nous détruisons Zexion et Xemnas, les Sans-cœur devraient disparaître avec eux. " Termina Cloud. " Inutile de s'occuper des Ombres une à une. "

" Cette fois, nous partons reprendre le Jardin Radieux. Et nous y resterons. " Dit l'autre chevalier en tournant la tête vers Sora. " Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable? "

Les regards se posèrent sur le prince, qui serra les poings. Prêt ou non, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer être devenu assez fort pour vaincre ses ennemis.

Son dernier combat le faisait en douter fortement mais la situation à Midgar à leur arrivée leur avait clairement montré qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de se préparer d'avantage. C'était la réussite ou l'échec, rien d'autre.

" Nous en aurons le cœur net une fois sur place. " Finit par répondre le prince avec un long soupir.

Ça ne serait pas facile mais s'ils réussissaient, ils pourraient enfin vivre normalement à nouveau. Ou tout au moins tenter de vivre normalement.

x-x-x

Au Jardin Radieux, la réunion qui y prenait place au même moment était tout aussi sérieuse et tendue. Les convives rassemblés pour l'occasion s'étaient réunis autour de la grande table de banquet et étudiaient avec un regard inquiet le nombre de membres se réduire. De onze, ils étaient progressivement passés à cinq et ils se doutaient qu'ils seraient bientôt encore moins nombreux s'ils n'agissaient pas avec la plus grande prudence.

" Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous donner les raisons de notre rassemblement. " Commença Zexion en se levant de son siège, quelques feuilles en main. Il les parcourut rapidement du regard avant de poursuivre. " Plus de cinquante pour cent de notre effectif ont disparu et nous avons jugé urgent de mettre en place un plan de protection du château pour repousser les Elus, qui projettent de se rendre ici dans les jours à venir. "

" Et comment sais-tu ça alors que tu es toujours enfermé ici? " Demanda Xaldin avec un sourire narquois que Zexion ignora.

" J'ai mes sources. " Répondit sèchement le plus jeune avant de reprendre. Ou plutôt avant d'essayer de reprendre.

" Peut-on savoir lesquelles? "

" Allons, allons. " Intervint l'homme placé en tête de table. Il se leva à son tour, quelques mèches argentées tombant devant ses yeux couleur d'ambre. " Il me semble que certains oublient leur place. " Dit-il d'une voix douce, son regard froid se posant sur Xaldin. Celui-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en maugréant. " Poursuis, Zexion. "

" Merci, Supérieur. " Dit le plus jeune avant de s'éclaircir la voix. " Il a été décidé de séparer les membres et de les poster à des endroits stratégiques. " Il fit passer plusieurs feuilles le long de la table et chacun se servit et observa ce qui y était écrit. " Vous trouverez sur ces documents de plus amples informations sur l'endroit où vous devrez vous trouver et ce que vous y ferez; mis à part vous occuper des Elus s'ils arrivent jusqu'à vous. "

" Parce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas jusqu'ici? " Demanda l'un des hommes sur un ton amusé. " Séphiroth était censé les tuer mais nous savons tous qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps. "

" J'avoue avoir fait une erreur de calcul et les avoir sous-estimés. S'il était resté plus longtemps, il ne fait aucun doute que nous n'aurions pas eu à en arriver là. " Admit Zexion en fermant les yeux. " Mais vous semblez tous oublier que quelques uns de mes soldats sont encore en mission. "

" Oooh. " Fit Xaldin en hochant lentement la tête. " Tu veux dire- "

" Exactement. " L'interrompit le plus jeune en l'observant brièvement, puis l'ensemble des convives. " J'ai espoir qu'ils soient suffisants pour enfin nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs et nous laisser mener notre mission à bien. "

" Si aucun d'entre vous n'a de questions, je propose que chacun se rende à son poste et attende de nouvelles instructions; si le sort joue en notre faveur. " Déclara le Supérieur en s'asseyant. " Vous pouvez disposer. " Dit-il quand personne ne parla.

Lentement, l'ensemble du groupe quitta la salle, laissant Zexion seul avec l'argenté. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que le plus jeune fit sans hésiter. Il posa un regard neutre sur son supérieur et attendit qu'il parle.

" Seras-tu capable de garder ce château à toi seul? Je peux rester ici avec toi, cela ne m'ennuie nullement. " Proposa l'argenté avec un air amusé. Zexion ne sut s'il se moquait ou s'il était sérieux.

" Commencez les préparatifs. Je saurai surveiller et protéger le château en cas d'attaque. " Offrit le plus jeune sans ciller.

" Très bien. Fais de ton mieux pour m'éviter d'avoir à me charger d'eux moi-même. " Dit le Supérieur avant de disparaître à son tour.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire s'ils parviennent jusqu'au château. " Dit Zexion avec un sourire malsain. Il observa le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains avec satisfaction avant de se retirer jusqu'à la salle du trône pour attendre d'éventuels visiteurs.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fight! Sephiroth : Escaflowne - Epistle

Sombre complot : Kingdom Hearts II – Sunset Horizons

A/N : Oups, désolée pour le léger retard! J'étais occupée avec mon histoire courte (du SquallxSora, si ça vous dit) et du coup, j'ai fait une courte pause sur les Chroniques. En fait, j'ai fini ce chapitre d'une traite cet après-midi. ^^; J'ai été un peu bloquée avec le discours très niais de Squall qui se décide enfin à avouer ses sentiments à Cloud. J'avais commencé et paf, bloquée en plein milieu de ma phrase. C'est là que j'ai compris à quel point ça aide de se mettre dans la peau du personnage. Il faudra que j'y pense plus souvent. XD Bref, voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre! On approche lentement de la fin, comme vous l'avez peut-être senti en lisant les derniers paragraphes. Il était temps, je crois. XD Voyons un peu combien de chapitres ça va me prendre pour en arriver là! Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews! Et ça faisait longtemps mais j'en ai eu en anonyme donc je réponds ici!

Tory : Ah, fan de FFVII? XD (ou d'un des épisodes) Zack est chou, c'est dommage qu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup. (dit celle qui en est responsable) Tu parlais de Squall et Cloud ou de Séphiroth et Cloud? (le second, je suppose) Hm, oui, j'ai déjà lu quelques fics où ils sont mis ensemble mais y a rien à faire, quand c'est dans la rubrique Kingdom hearts, je préfère Cloud avec Squall. \o/ Parce que…bah, je sais pas trop. Sûrement parce que j'ai trouvé la scène où ils se battent ensemble trop cool. XD Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Bonne vacances à toi aussi! \o/

Gaëlle : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la ferme intention d'aller jusqu'au bout et de la finir, comme toutes les autres fics que j'ai déjà postées ces dernières années. (wow, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille à parler comme ça!) En ce qui concerne les prochains événements…Il va falloir être patiente et attendre la suite pour savoir. =p

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de mon oncle M.? Non, non, il n'y a aucun rapport avec le chanteur. XD *se cache* Il est très gentil et j'aime beaucoup son humour à froid. Il balance des vacheries sans changer d'expression, je trouve ça impressionnant! J'arrive à l'imiter de temps en temps mais souvent, c'est dur de me contenir. Mais je fais des efforts! Entre ça et sa vision des choses qui n'est pas exactement la même que moi, j'ai de quoi être amusée.

L'achat d'une télé :

Un très bon exemple de son caractère et aussi de la difficulté à savoir quand il faut le prendre au sérieux ou pas. J'avais une vieille télé que je trainais depuis le collège (je crois que je l'avais eue en même temps que la PSone… Ah, ma première console à moi toute seule! xD Et la naissance d'une gameuse du dimanche) et la prise péritel commençait à me poser de gros soucis. Les écrans noirs en plein milieu d'un combat contre un boss ou pendant que je regarde une série, c'est franchement pas cool. J'étais décidée à larguer ma vieille amie pour une plus neuve sauf que, grosse surprise, je ne trouvais plus que des télés écran plat! C'est pas exactement donné et j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'en acheter une; jusqu'à ce que ma cagnotte "PS3" passe en cagnotte "télé" parce que, soyons logique, ça ne me servirait à rien d'avoir une console avec une télé qui ne fonctionne que quand elle est décidée. Je me suis donc vaguement renseignée et suis allée chez une grande enseigne et ai un peu regardé les prix. Ça restait raisonnable sauf que je ne savais pas trop pourquoi certains modèles étaient plus chers que d'autres alors que les caractéristiques étaient les mêmes. Que faire? Appeler tonton M., pardi!

Becca86 *au téléphone* : Tonton, je veux m'acheter une télé écran plat mais comme je suis une noob, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Help! (bon, je n'ai pas exactement dit ça mais c'est juste pour relever le côté dramatique de la situation)

Tonton M. : Dis-moi un peu ce que t'as trouvé. *puis après lui avoir fait la liste des marques de télés que j'avais sous les yeux* En fait, tu devrais acheter une télé HD avec TNT HD. (il m'a expliqué pourquoi mais c'est trop long à écrire donc je zappe)

Becca86 : Une télé HD… *cherche*

Tonton M. : Bon, ça sera un petit peu plus cher mais il vaut mieux prendre ça.

Becca86 : D'accord, je regarde à ça alors. Merci!

Et donc, je continue à chercher où se trouvent les télés dont il m'a parlé et quand je les ai enfin trouvées, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, elles coûtaient le double des télés normales. Et quand je le lui ai fait remarquer en allant chez lui, il m'a seulement dit :

Tonton M. : Ben oui, c'est un peu plus cher qu'une télé normale.

J'aurais dû me rappeler qu'il a plus de moyens que moi…


	52. Son royaume

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 52 : Son royaume**_

Le port de Midgar était bondé. Entre les marins, les marchands ambulants et les serveurs de quelques cafés proches qui déambulaient ici et là, il était difficile d'y voir grand-chose mis à part les hautes voiles de certains bateaux. En s'approchant des quais, le groupe de voyageurs remarqua qu'il y avait surtout beaucoup de cargos et tous ses demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir s'y prendre pour convaincre quelqu'un de les laisser voyager à bord de l'un d'eux.

Ils interrogèrent plusieurs marins, plusieurs capitaines mais furent chaque fois ignorés. Rentrer chez eux promettait d'être bien plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Et pourtant, le hasard allait jouer en leur faveur. Peut-être pas de la meilleure façon qu'il fut, mais ils n'allaient pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

" Oh, ne serait-ce pas d'anciens prisonniers que j'aperçois là? " Fit un homme dont la voix laissait clairement entendre l'amusement.

Cloud fut le premier à trouver qui s'adressait à eux et il leva instinctivement une main jusqu'au manche de son épée.

" Oh là, pas de panique! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous assommer, cette fois! "

" Vous êtes le pirate qui a attaqué le cargo! " S'exclama le prince, les yeux écarquillés. À ses côtés, Roxas et Axel échangèrent des regards curieux.

" Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir. " Se présenta une nouvelle fois l'homme en faisant une petite révérence. Quelques mèches de cheveux avaient été décorées de perles de bois et de ce qui ressemblaient à des fragments d'os. Il portait un tricorne légèrement abimé et une chemise ample couvertes de taches diverses dont il était sans doute préférable d'ignorer l'origine.

" Quel bateau comptez-vous attaquer cette fois? " Demanda Squall d'un ton méfiant. Retrouvant rapidement ses réflexes, Cloud se plaça à ses côtés et prit lui aussi son air le plus menaçant.

" Aucun. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec le mien. " Se vanta Jack en tendant le bras vers l'un des navires.

Il n'était pas particulièrement grand mais malgré tout imposant avec ses voiles noires. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs personnes occupées sur le pont du bateau, certaines criant des ordres et d'autres les exécutant.

" Le tien? Hah, laisse-moi rire. "

Un second homme rejoignit Jack, vêtu du même type d'habits que le brun mais avec un manteau luxueux par-dessus sa tenue. Son chapeau était décoré d'une unique plume que le temps avait rendue bien moins jolie.

" Moussaillons, vous avez devant vous le véritable propriétaire du Black Pearl. Je suis le capitaine Barbossa. " Se présenta l'homme en retirant son chapeau pour saluer l'auditoire. " Que vous veut ce chien galleux? " Demanda-t-il en désignant Jack.

" Rien, nous l'espérons. " Commenta Cloud en croisant les bras.

" Nous l'avons croisé par hasard pendant que nous cherchions un bateau sur lequel voyager. " Expliqua Sora avec un sourire innocent. Ses amis se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

" Ah? Et en avez-vous trouvé un? " Demanda Barbossa, curieux. Et peut-être aussi un peu méfiant.

" Non, hélas. Mais j'ai grand espoir de réussir à en trouver un. "

" Eh bien, si le _capitaine_ – " Commença Jack avec une légère grimace en se référant à son compagnon. " N'y voit pas d'inconvénients, vous pourriez peut-être voyager avec nous. Où comptiez-vous aller? "

" Sur le continent de la Lumière. " Répondit le prince. Il vit les deux hommes froncer les sourcils et se regarder un instant.

" Hm, petit, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a là-bas, au moins? " Demanda Jack en désignant rapidement son interlocuteur du doigt.

" Oui. C'est pour régler ce problème que je veux me rendre là-bas. " Répondit le jeune châtain avec un vigoureux hochement de la tête.

" Voilà qui est courageux. " Fit Jack, amusé.

" Nous pouvons faire un léger détour pour vous déposer au Nord du continent. Pas plus. " Déclara Barbossa en tournant les talons.

Les hommes le suivirent jusqu'au bateau d'où les membres de l'équipage tournèrent des regards menaçants vers les voyageurs. Ceux-ci commencèrent à se demander si prendre la mer avec eux était une si bonne idée…

x-x-x

Les soirées sur les navires de pirates étaient pour le moins mouvementées. L'équipage au complet s'était rassemblé sur le pont et s'était mis à danser et chanter tandis que quelques personnes les accompagnaient en jouant un air de musique entraînant. Des tonneaux remplis d'un liquide ambré avaient été sortis de la cale et chacun s'y servait librement. Les aventuriers avaient été invités à prendre part aux festivités et s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le navire. Dans un coin, Cloud participait à un tournoi de bras de fer tandis que Squall discutait tranquillement tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre chevalier. Axel et Riku s'étaient mêlés à la foule dansante et Sora, lui, avait trouvé refuge au dessus de la cabine du capitaine, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Roxas s'était éclipsé à l'intérieur du bateau pendant un court moment avant de rejoindre le prince et de prendre place à côté de lui, deux verres à la main.

" Merci. " Dit Sora en prenant celui que lui tendait le roi.

Il observa l'intérieur du gobelet en argent et huma l'odeur du breuvage. Il sentit d'abord l'alcool mais la fragrance s'estompa et laissa une odeur sucrée légèrement caramélisée. L'adolescent en but une gorgée puis une seconde quand il décida qu'il aimait le goût de la boisson.

" Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre? " Demanda Roxas en tournant la tête vers Sora pour ensuite désigner l'équipage. Il vit son ami secouer la tête.

" Je préfère les regarder s'amuser. Et puis, pour être franc, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à danser. " Répondit le prince avant un long soupir.

Roxas l'observa et comprit à quoi son ami faisait référence. Il devait être nerveux à l'idée de partir pour le Jardin Radieux. Il l'avait déjà été lors de son premier retour; et celui-là n'avait été que temporaire. Pourtant, à sa place, Roxas aurait justement été plus qu'heureux à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Même s'il n'y avait plus rien et qu'il fallait tout reconstruire, ces terres restaient les siennes et l'endroit où il avait grandi. Laisser son royaume dépérir serait comme laisser ses souvenirs s'effacer de son esprit et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Les bons, comme les mauvais moments étaient précieux et il voulait les garder intacts.

Déterminé, le jeune blond se leva et attrapa Sora par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever; ce qu'il fit en lui lançant un regard un peu inquiet.

" Sora, nous sommes à bord d'un bateau pirate et il y a juste sous nos yeux une fête qui n'attend que nous. Profitons-en! L'occasion ne se représentera plus. Allez, viens! " Fit Roxas en commençant à descendre les marches en bois pour rejoindre la foule. Il sentit Sora se débattre mais ne lâcha pas prise.

" Non, Roxas, sérieusement, je – "

" Hé alors, moussaillon! Ton verre est vide! " S'exclama un homme borgne en observant le verre de Sora. Il lui prit le gobelet des mains et le remplit à ras bord sans prêter attention aux protestations du plus jeune. " Il faut boire! "

" Me – Merci. " Bégaya le châtain en regardant l'inconnu s'éloigner. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et baissa les yeux vers son verre qu'il n'avait même pas bu à moitié avant qu'on ne le lui remplisse à nouveau.

Il se sentit attiré vers un coin du bateau et se retrouva subitement entouré de dizaines d'hommes qui levèrent leurs verres et commencèrent à les vider rapidement. Sora sentit quelqu'un le pousser en lui disant de les imiter et après un court instant d'hésitation, il décida de relever le défi. Roxas avait raison : c'était leur dernière chance de s'amuser autant et il serait dommage de la laisser passer.

x-x-x

C'était décidé, il détestait le soleil. Ses rayons semblaient lui brûler la rétine et intensifier un peu plus son mal de crâne. Comment les autres hommes faisaient-ils pour travailler sans froncer les sourcils ou sans avoir envie de s'assommer contre le premier piquet venu? Ils ne devaient pas être humains, c'était la seule explication possible.

" Eh bien, on dirait que le rhum ne te réussit pas, petit. "

Sora se tourna vers Jack, qui arrivait vers lui d'un pas gracieux et une expression réservée sur le visage.

" C'était pourtant un des meilleurs qu'on puisse trouver par ici. "Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

" Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de m'occuper de ma migraine. "

Il craignait qu'utiliser la magie maintenant ne fasse qu'empirer la douleur.

L'adolescent trouva rapidement ses compagnons de voyage rassemblés près du gouvernail. Le capitaine Barbossa se tenait près d'eux et indiquait l'horizon du doigt en faisant quelques commentaires. Lorsque Sora les eut enfin rejoints, il entendit dire que les côtes les plus proches du continent de la Lumière étaient à quelques heures et qu'ils seraient arrivés avant la fin de la soirée. L'information avait étonné Squall, qui s'était attendu à passer des jours en pleine mer mais le capitaine du navire avait expliqué, non sans fierté, que le Black Pearl était réputé pour être un bateau rapide et qu'il était donc tout naturel de traverser les océans en si peu de temps. Et après un rapide coup d'œil à la carte que leur avait donnée le roi Mickey, ils se rendirent compte que Midgar n'était pas si éloignée de leur continent, finalement.

Sans que l'équipage ne le comprenne, l'ambiance à bord du bateau s'était faite pesante et plus personne ne plaisantait ni n'osait même parler. Les côtes du continent apparurent bientôt à l'horizon et le temps sembla à la fois s'accélérer et ralentir. Sora sentit son estomac se nouer à la vue des terres mais il tenta de se calmer. Il n'était probablement pas le seul à appréhender leur retour au Jardin Radieux et ses compagnons n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir aussi inquiet.

Le bateau toucha terre et les voyageurs quittèrent les pirates sans oublier de les remercier. Les marins ne s'attardèrent pas et partirent aussitôt, craignant ce qui vivait sur le continent.

Lorsque les deux chevaliers et le prince tournèrent la tête vers l'intérieur des terres, il leur sembla qu'une légère brume violacée flottait au ras du sol. Le paysage lui-même semblait moins chatoyant bien que tout semblait comme avant. Les prairies étaient toujours aussi verdoyantes mais paraissaient comme figées dans le temps. Sora pouvait également sentir une forte odeur de Ténèbres, ce qui ne l'étonna pas réellement. Après tout, le continent était dit peuplé de Sans-cœur. Leur odeur allait être particulièrement forte.

À leurs côtés, les chocobos se mirent à battre nerveusement des ailes et à pousser de petits cris apeurés. Eux-mêmes sentaient la menace et hésitaient à s'avancer davantage. Il le faudrait pourtant bien. Les hommes montèrent en selle et lancèrent leurs montures au pas de course. L'air marin s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser placer à l'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe. Par endroits, le terrain avait été accidenté par ce qui semblait avoir été des combats. Quelques rares habitants avaient-ils tenté de se révolter? Sora espérait se tromper. Les créatures présentes sur le continent devaient être bien plus puissantes que celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées durant leur long voyage.

Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du jeune châtain, un Sans-cœur apparut devant le petit groupe. Les chevaliers, Sora et Riku se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait du même que celui vu à Biast. La créature se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et dirigea son regard vide vers les voyageurs en levant une main immense. Les hommes eurent le temps d'éloigner leurs chocobos avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lourdement au sol. Tous descendirent de leurs montures et se préparèrent à attaquer.

Ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

Le Sans-cœur se cambra subitement, la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'un objet le traversa une première, puis une seconde fois en retournant à son propriétaire. Un épais nuage noir se répandit autour du groupe et se dissipa lentement. Ils purent distinguer des silhouettes droit devant eux, lesquelles se clarifièrent lorsque l'écran de fumée disparut totalement.

Ils virent trois personnes. Le plus grand avait les cheveux châtains. Il portait un pull sans manches et un long pantalon large. À ses côtés de tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et bleus. Sa tenue ressemblait fortement à celle du châtain mais dans d'autres coloris, et plus féminine. Enfin, le troisième n'était autre que :

" Ven! " S'exclama Roxas en apercevant son jumeau.

Le trio s'approcha à pas lents et Roxas s'aperçut alors de l'expression de son jumeau. Il semblait contrarié et aussi en colère.

" Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas me suivre. " Marmonna l'autre jeune blond en baissant les yeux au sol. L'homme qui l'accompagnait tourna vers lui un regard réprobateur.

" Tu les avais déjà rencontrés en personne et tu nous l'avais caché? " Lança le châtain. Sora s'aperçut alors qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Ven ne répondit pas. " C'est une chance que nous vous ayons croisés ici. " Continua l'homme.

" Terra, ne – " Commença Ven, soudain paniqué. La jeune femme leva une main devant lui pour le faire taire.

" Une chance? " Demanda prudemment Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentait très intimidé par cet homme – Terra?

L'inconnu sourit malicieusement en observant attentivement le jeune prince. Il s'attarda longuement sur ses yeux avant de se redresser et de secouer lentement la tête.

" Je vous avais bien prévenus dans ce temple, mais on dirait que mon avertissement ne vous a pas dissuadés de poursuivre votre voyage. " Fit Terra, une main sur la hanche.

" C'était vous? " Demanda lentement Roxas en se rapprochant inconsciemment d'Axel. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, lui apportant son soutien.

" Nous ne pouvions pas abandonner, et c'est encore le cas maintenant. " Déclara Sora en levant la tête bien haut. " Nous ne ferons pas marche arrière. "

" Il le faudra pourtant. " Dit la jeune femme en s'avançant pour se tenir aux côtés du châtain. Derrière eux, Ven semblait de plus en plus embarrassé. " Partez ou nous vous y forcerons. "

" Mais pourquoi? " Demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Vous êtes avec eux, c'est ça? Que fait Ven ici, dans ce cas? "

" Avec eux? " Demanda Terra avant d'éclater de rire; un rire dénué d'amusement. Il posa rapidement un regard mauvais sur l'adolescent. " Comment oses-tu insulter ton aîné? Ces types, nous avons passé notre vie à les combattre, insolent!" Ragea-t-il.

" Votre vie? Mais – " Balbutia Sora, perdu.

" Je devrais plutôt parler de notre première vie. " Se corrigea Terra en secouant la tête. " Nous avons failli à notre tâche une fois et nous n'avons pas l'intention de commettre la même erreur une seconde fois. Vous devez disparaître, pour le bien de tous. "

L'homme tendit un bras sur le côté et fit apparaître une Keyblade imposante. Sora, n'écoutant que ses réflexes, fit apparaître la sienne à son tour et entendit ses amis s'armer eux aussi, derrière lui. Terra frappa horizontalement et le jeune prince leva son arme pour parer le coup. Il y parvint mais se sentit projeté sur le côté tant Terra avait de force. L'adolescent tomba lourdement et roula sur quelques mètres. Désorienté, il se redressa en titubant et chercha immédiatement son adversaire. Il vit vaguement ses compagnons tenter de l'arrêter mais la jeune femme s'était interposée et se chargeait de les distraire pendant que Terra s'approchait de lui. Le jeune prince se leva rapidement en le voyant le rejoindre et se demanda comment il pourrait bien se battre contre un tel titan.

" Abandonne! " Lança l'homme en levant sa Keyblade.

Il frappa vers le bas. Plutôt que de parer, Sora décida de se reculer et se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand une entaille profonde se fit dans le sol, au contact de la lourde lame. Le prince profita du moment de faiblesse de son adversaire pour charger. Devinant l'attaque du plus jeune, Terra pivota légèrement sur lui-même et infligea un coup à l'abdomen du prince. Ce dernier sentit l'air quitter ses poumons avant que son dos ne heurte brusquement le sol, lui coupant le souffle pour la seconde fois.

x-x-x

" Pourquoi nous avez-vous suivis?! C'était de la folie! " S'énervait Ven, resté aux côtés de Roxas pendant que leurs amis avaient engagé une lutte sans merci.

Il pouvait voir Terra ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'Elu de la Lumière. Il pouvait en dire de même d'Aqua – la jeune femme – qui enchainait les sorts magiques sans temps d'arrêt et réussissait à dominer aisément ses nombreux adversaires. Roxas, lui, restait sans voix. Ces personnes avaient un niveau nettement supérieur au leur. Ils possédaient force, intelligence et une rapidité d'action qui les rendaient pour ainsi dire invulnérables. Il comprit alors pourquoi Ven avait tant cherché à les éloigner.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez nous arrêter. Nous combattons le même ennemi! " S'emporta le jeune roi en se tournant vers son jumeau, l'air furieux. Ce dernier secoua lentement la tête.

" C'est bien plus compliqué que cela. " Commença Ven.

" Alors explique-moi. " Ordonna Roxas en serrant les poings. " Explique-moi pourquoi ils réagissent de cette façon alors que toi, tu ne cherches même pas à nous provoquer. "

Il vit Ven jeter vers lui un rapide regard inquiet puis observer ses amis. Il vit Terra frapper l'un des amis de Roxas au ventre et grimaça, compatissant. Son ami avait une force herculéenne et il avait toujours été rassuré de ne pas en être la victime. Ce pauvre garçon peinait à encaisser les coups, c'était évident d'après son visage devenu pâle.

" Parce que j'ai immédiatement compris ce que cherchait Zexion. " Déclara l'autre blond en fermant les yeux. " La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai lancé un scan sur toi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai tout compris; pourquoi nous étions ici alors que nous étions censés être morts depuis longtemps; pourquoi nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette ville avec vous- "

" Attends un peu. " L'interrompit brusquement Roxas. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par vous êtes censés être morts? "

Sa question fit sourire l'autre garçon, mais ce n'était pas moqueur. Non, c'était presque un sourire attendri. Roxas sentit un frisson le parcourir et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

" Tu as mal étudié, Roxas. " Le gronda gentiment Ven. " N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de Ventus le Second Von Rosenburg? "

Roxas réfléchit un court instant. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, il en était certain. C'était le même que le sien, ce qui signifiait…

" M – Mais comment est-ce possible?! Tu – Je veux dire, vous êtes mon – "

" Parent très éloigné. Des siècles nous séparent l'un de l'autre. " L'interrompit Ven avant de tourner la tête vers ses amis. " Terra est un parent de L'Elu de la Lumière. Je suppose qu'Aqua et celui des Ténèbres sont de la même famille mais je n'en suis pas certain. "

" Qu'est-ce que Zexion a pu trouver d'utile là dedans? " Demanda Roxas, perturbé. Il parlait à quelqu'un de plus vieux encore que son arrière-grand-père mais il semblait pourtant aussi jeune que lui. C'était difficile à croire; et choquant aussi.

" Nous avions déjà combattu Zexion et sa bande auparavant. Déjà à notre époque, les Sans-cœur étaient une menace que d'autres ancêtres avaient dû combattre. Nos parents nous avaient entraînés afin d'être en mesure de les éradiquer lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Ce fut un succès et nous sommes rentrés chez nous victorieux. C'est en tout cas ce que nous avions pensé. " Expliqua Ven avant d'amener une main à sa nuque. " Mais quand Zexion nous a fait venir ici et que nous avons aperçu tous ces Sans-cœur, nous avons compris que nous avions lamentablement échoué. "

" Pourquoi sont-ils revenus si vous aviez défait Zexion? Je ne comprends pas. "

" Nous portons tous deux le même nom, Roxas. Ne l'oublie pas. "

Il se fit un instant de silence entre les deux membres de la famille royale des Rosenburg. Jusqu'à ce que Roxas comprenne ce que cherchait à lui dire l'autre garçon.

" Le statut d'Elu serait héréditaire? "

" C'est ce que je pense. Il ne se passe pas directement d'une génération à une autre, apparemment. Cela doit suivre un cycle plus étendu. " Continua Ven avec un léger soupir.

" Alors…ça voudrait dire que le seul moyen de les vaincre une fois pour toutes… "

" C'est de mettre fin à nos lignées. Définitivement. S'il reste une chance qu'un Elu naisse, alors l'Organisation aura autant de chances de renaître. " Termina Ven. Il vit Roxas ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sous le choc. " J'ai conscience que c'est un acte lourd de sens. C'est, après tout, mettre fin à des siècles d'efforts fournis par nos familles. Mais le sacrifice n'est-il pas ridicule comparé à la disparition définitive des Sans-cœur et de leurs maîtres? Pense à toutes ces familles qui pourront enfin vivre sans craindre les Ténèbres. "

" Mais…mais nous avons tous grandi avec pour seul but de faire perdurer le règne de nos familles. " S'emporta Roxas, son visage devenu rouge de colère. " Nous ne pouvons pas y mettre fin! Ce serait les déshonorer! "

" Souhaites-tu réellement que d'autres aient à vivre la même expérience que vous? Je sais comment tu as acquis tes pouvoirs, Roxas. Veux-tu vraiment qu'un autre enfant vive la même chose que toi? "

Il se fit un nouveau moment de silence, perturbé par des cris et le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant. Roxas leva les yeux vers ses compagnons. Ils n'étaient absolument pas de taille face à ces personnes. Ils avaient été spécialement entrainés toute leur vie alors que eux s'étaient lancés tête baissée dans la bataille.

" C'est la raison pour laquelle Terra cherche à vous éliminer; pour que tout prenne fin. Mais ce que cet idiot ne semble pas comprendre, c'est que s'il vous tue, Zexion n'attendra pas qu'on le retrouve avant de nous faire disparaître. Et là, l'Organisation n'aura plus aucunes difficultés à mener ses plans à bien. "

x-x-x

Le jeune prince toussa fortement, ses mains plaquées contre son abdomen. Il essayait désespérément d'inspirer de l'air mais ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner. Il plaqua alors une main contre son torse et se soigna. Il prit une gigantesque bouffée d'oxygène lorsqu'il sentit le poids qui l'écrasait disparaître. Sa gorge était sèche et il avait envie de tousser mais il préféra d'abord se relever. Il se mit à quatre pattes et leva la tête, pour finalement voir le pied de Terra un bref instant avant d'être frappé au menton. Poussant un long cri, l'adolescent tomba à la renverse et se trouva de nouveau à terre.

" Ça n'a rien de personnel, petit. Je suis navré, mais tu dois disparaître. " Déclara Terra, sa Keyblade en main.

" Pourquoi? " Murmura Sora. Il grimaça en sentant dans sa bouche un fort goût de sang.

" Parce que tu es un Elu. "

Ce furent les seuls mots que prononça Terra avant de lever son arme pour l'abattre sur Sora. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la panique et leva les mains, paumes tournées vers son ennemi. Il en jaillit des orbes de feu, que l'homme esquiva en se reculant vivement. Il jura sourdement, agacé par l'entêtement du plus jeune. Celui-ci décida qu'il valait certainement mieux privilégier la magie à la force brute. Terra le surpassait de très loin sur ce plan.

Le prince se leva prestement et tendit une main vers l'homme. Il claqua des doigts et fit surgir du sol plusieurs stalagmites de glace. L'autre châtain ne chercha même pas à les esquiver. Il se contenta d'enfoncer la pointe de son arme dans le sol. Le choc fit jaillir d'épaisses roches qui brisèrent chacune des stalagmites et les firent voler en éclats. Terra leva une main devant son visage et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir et de tendre la main vers le plus jeune. Les éclats de glace se dirigèrent alors vers Sora, qui eut tout juste assez de temps pour créer une barrière et bloquer la moitié des projectiles. L'homme ne faiblit pas et s'élança vers lui. Un seul coup de Keyblade suffit à briser le dôme et Sora fut de nouveau mis à terre en parant l'attaque. Il commençait à se demander comment il pourrait bien vaincre un tel adversaire. C'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

x-x-x

" Sora! " S'était exclamé Squall en voyant l'héritier être littéralement balayé sans ménagement. Il s'avança pour aller le rejoindre mais stoppa quand la jeune femme se plaça devant lui, l'air sévère.

" Vous ne passerez pas. " Fit-elle en levant une main.

Les nuages au dessus d'eux semblèrent bouger et tournoyer, formant comme l'œil d'un cyclone. Des éclairs fendirent l'air par dizaines et frappèrent le sol où le reste du groupe se tenait. Les hommes bondirent sur le côté, puis en arrière pour éviter la foudre. Aqua baissa la main avant de la lever à nouveau, créant cette fois des globes aqueux qu'elle dirigea vers ses adversaires en bougeant plusieurs fois le bras. Squall en évita un, deux, puis trois mais les sphères venaient de plus en plus rapidement et il devint difficile de toutes les éviter. Ses compagnons éprouvaient les mêmes difficultés mais bientôt, tous ses rendirent compte que l'attaque ne faisait rien d'autre que les asperger d'eau. Le sol lui-même avait commencé à se couvrir d'une grande flaque mais personne n'y prêta attention; ni aux nuages noirs restés au dessus d'eux. Aqua poursuivit son attaque sans sourciller, clairement à l'aise et loin d'être épuisée. Elle continua à lancer ses projectiles tandis que son corps se mit à léviter à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. Lorsqu'elle jugea en avoir fait assez, elle leva les deux bras au ciel et porta un regard dénué d'expression sur les hommes.

Ils entendirent le tonnerre gronder sourdement avant que l'eau à terre ne commence à se soulever en formant de minuscules perles qui les entourèrent. Ils ne comprirent leur situation que bien trop tard. Un éclair frappa les gouttelettes les plus hautes, lesquelles conduisirent l'électricité vers les autres perles d'eau puis les voyageurs. Ils furent pris dans un filet électrique et bien que l'attaque dura à peine une seconde, ils sentirent leurs membres se raidir sous le choc puis se relâcher complètement lorsqu'elle cessa. Ils tombèrent au sol, secoués de spasmes, tandis que les pieds de la jeune femme touchaient terre à nouveau et qu'elle faisait elle apparaître une Keyblade. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Riku et elle fronça doucement les sourcils, visiblement embêtée. L'expression passa abruptement et elle leva son arme pour frapper Squall sur le côté. L'homme leva son épée – qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à garder en main – et bloqua la lame. Il pivota le poignet, empoigna sa Gunblade correctement et pointa le canon du revolver qui y était attaché vers la femme. Celle-ci se recula, un bras replié sur son torse, tandis qu'un bouclier la protégeait des balles. Ces dernières ne ricochèrent pas contre la surface. Elles furent comme attirées par la paroi et y restèrent collées. Quand Aqua déplia le bras, le mur se brisa brusquement et renvoya les projectiles.

Cette fois, ce fut Axel qui dressa un mur. Les flammes qu'il créa, et que les balles traversèrent, firent fondre le métal et les protégèrent donc d'éventuelles blessures.

" Qu'est-ce que – " Commença le bouffon quand il se rendit compte que le brasier ne disparaissait pas.

Les flammes se regroupèrent pour former une boule qui finit par s'aplatir en répandant les flammèches tout autour d'elle. Cloud s'empressa de lever des parois glacées devant chacun d'entre eux pour stopper les flammes.

" Elle peut utiliser nos propres sorts pour les retourner contre nous?! " S'exclama Squall, impressionné mais surtout inquiet.

" Elle n'a utilisé que les élémentaires de base. Je vais tenter d'utiliser les Ténèbres. " Intervint Riku en se levant.

Il fit disparaître son arme pour lever les mains et tourner les paumes vers Aqua. La jeune femme se trouva prise au piège à l'intérieur d'une sphère violacée qui, lorsqu'elle l'engloba complètement, commença à se réduire et à compresser sa prisonnière. Riku sourit malicieusement, fier d'avoir trouvé un point faible. Son sort disparut complètement et il baissa les bras une fois sa tache accomplie. Il se tourna pour parler à ses amis mais son expression changea du tout au tout quand la même sphère réapparut juste devant lui et qu'il en sortit un poing qui vint le frapper au visage. Riku ne fit qu'un pas en arrière. Le coup n'avait pas été assez puissant pour faire trop de dégâts mais lorsque le poing fut immédiatement suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième et d'un coup de pied sous la base de son cou, il ne put tenir debout plus longtemps.

Aqua sortit de la bulle noirâtre et s'arma une nouvelle fois. Elle s'apprêta à porter un coup à Riku tandis que, du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Terra faire de même avec Sora.

" Arrêtez!! "

Les deux adultes eurent un sursaut lorsqu'ils sentirent une Keyblade leur faire brusquement lâcher leurs armes. Les épées se rejoignirent puis retournèrent à leur propriétaire : Ven.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Ven? Occupe-toi plutôt du troisième! " Tonna Terra, hors de lui.

" Bandes d'idiots! Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous faites exactement ce que Zexion attend de vous? " Lança le plus jeune d'une voix aussi forte et furieuse.

" Reste en dehors de ça. Tu ne comprends rien. " Intervint Aqua en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

" Au contraire, je suis le seul à tout comprendre, ici. " Insista Ventus en s'avançant vers ses compagnons. Il fixa le châtain du regard. " Terra, tu me demandais pourquoi je ne t'avais rien dit de ma rencontre avec eux. C'est très simple. Je te connais très bien. Je savais que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de me faire parler pour qu'on les retrouve et que tu aurais voulu les tuer. Je suis resté silencieux pour éviter ça parce que Zexion te connaît aussi bien que moi. Il savait tout depuis le début. Il savait que tu réagirais de cette façon, tout comme il était certain qu'Aqua te suivrait aveuglément. "

" Mais – " Commença à se défendre la jeune femme, ses joues virant légèrement au rose.

" Mais il ne pensait sûrement pas que je serais le plus méfiant d'entre nous. Etant le plus jeune, je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement pour lui, il m'arrive de réfléchir calmement, contrairement à vous. " Poursuivit Ven.

" Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. " Insista Terra en tournant un regard mauvais vers Sora encore assis au sol. " C'est le seul moyen de les empêcher de revenir. "

" Oui, et ils ne risqueront pas de revenir si vous les tuez tous. Vous savez pourquoi? " Demanda le plus jeune en croisant les bras. " Parce qu'ils ne disparaîtront pas. Eliminez les Elus actuels et Zexion nous fera disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il nous a fait renaître. Et pour couronner le tout, il sortira vainqueur parce qu'il n'y aura plus aucuns gêneurs. Devinez un peu ce qu'il se passera ensuite. "

" Tu as bien vu par toi-même. Ils ne sont pas à la hauteur. " Continua le châtain en secouant la tête. " S'ils n'arrivent pas à nous battre, ils n'auront aucune chance face à Zexion, et encore moins face à Xemnas. "

" Et probablement aucune non plus face aux généraux. " Ajouta Aqua en haussant les épaules. " Qu'on les élimine ou qu'on les laisse vivre, nous sommes forcément perdants si ce que tu dis est vrai. " Termina-t-elle en regardant Ven. Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

" Si vous les laissez continuer, ils auront plus de chances que nous de mettre à terme à tout cela. Il faut leur faire confiance. " S'entêta le blond.

" Très bien, admettons qu'ils réussissent. Que se passera-t-il ensuite, à ton avis? Ils vont tous refaire leur vie, se trouver des épouses et avoir des héritiers qui auront eux-mêmes des enfants à leur tour. Le cycle ne fera que se répéter et l'Organisation reviendra sans cesse. Mais nous avons une chance de le briser, Ven! "

" Je suis navré de vous contredire mais je doute fort que nous ayons une descendance un jour. " Intervint timidement Sora. " Je n'ai pas l'intention de me trouver une épouse puisque j'ai déjà Riku. " Il désigna l'argenté resté à terre un peu plus loin.

" C'est aussi mon cas. " Dit Roxas en montrant Axel.

Terra les observa et fit une grimace, clairement dégoûté. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner un peu plus de Sora tandis qu'Aqua les regardait d'un air un peu étonné. Ven, lui, s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

" Pas étonnant que vous soyez si médiocres. " Commenta Terra en croisant les bras. " Et puis, quelle preuve avez-vous à offrir? Vous êtes peut-être en train de nous mentir en espérant qu'on vous laisse la vie sauve. "

" Ça ne me dérange pas de vous donner des preuves. " Fit le bouffon d'un ton taquin en lançant à Roxas un regard qui fit rougir Ven comme une pivoine.

" Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. " Firent d'une même voix ceux qui auraient pu être jumeaux.

Ven fronça subitement les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'horizon. Ses amis l'imitèrent et invoquèrent leurs Keyblades sans rien dire. Bientôt, ils virent un nuage de fumée noire se former et un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir en sortir. L'inconnu eut un sursaut lorsqu'il remarqua de nombreuses paires d'yeux le fixer. Ses longs cheveux noirs, dans lesquels se perdaient quelques mèches de cheveux blancs, étaient attachés et découvraient complètement sa figure. Une balafre l'avait défiguré sur la partie gauche de son visage et lui donnait l'air peu commode. Le cache-œil qu'il avait à l'œil droit n'aidait en rien à le rendre plus sympathique.

" Vous êtes déjà là? " Fit l'homme d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Il regarda le trio invoqué par Zexion. " Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous occuper d'eux? "

Terra serra le poing et baissa les yeux vers Sora. Ce dernier put y lire de la colère et une certaine forme de résignation. Le châtain soupira avant de se tourner complètement vers le borgne.

" Partez d'ici. Nous nous chargerons de lui. " Finit-il par dire. Sora cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. " Si les généraux eux-mêmes finissent par se montrer, c'est que vous vous êtes probablement chargés de tous les autres. C'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais venant de vous. "

" Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seuls! " S'exclama Sora en se relevant. " Nous allons vous aider. "

" Vous ne ferez que nous gêner. Et tu sembles oublier que j'étais prêt à te tuer il y a à peine quelques minutes. " Rétorqua Terra en se préparant à combattre le nouveau venu. Il vit le jeune prince hésiter et ajouta donc : " Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis et ne l'aide lui. " Fit-il en désignant l'homme en noir d'un bref signe de tête.

Le jeune prince décida d'obéir et se dirigea vers son chocobo. Il monta en selle et fit signe à ses compagnons de faire de même. Ils passèrent alors à côté de l'homme et laissèrent le trio se charger de lui.

" Ah, sérieusement, vous étiez censés nous faciliter la tâche, pas la compliquer. " Se plaignit le borgne en se grattant le sommet du crâne. " Zexion va être furax. Et Saïx aussi, d'ailleurs. Ces empotés filent droit vers lui. "

" Saïx? " Répéta Ven, soudain paniqué.

Il fit pour courir après le petit groupe – une pensée futile puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais les rattraper à temps – mais fut stoppé par l'homme. Des projectiles lumineux furent tirés dans sa direction, l'obligeant à cesser sa course.

" Pas si vite. Je croyais que vous alliez vous charger de moi? "

" Nous en avons la ferme intention. " Déclara Terra, les sourcils froncés. " Pas plus tard que maintenant. "

" Sois prudent, Terra. Tu sais très bien que Xigbar n'est pas un adversaire à sous-estimer. " Conseilla la jeune femme en se tenant à côté de lui.

" Merci, Aqua, mais je ne suis pas idiot. "

" Vraiment? " Fit Ven, placé de l'autre côté.

Terra se contenta de secouer la tête puis, sans préambule, lança son assaut.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Le Black Pearl : La Petite Sirène - Gigue

Le nouveau Continent de la Lumière : Kiyoshi Yoshida - Spirit

Les autres Elus : Wild Arms 5 – A Shallow Dream

Fight! Terra : AAA – Zero

Fight! Aqua : Aya Hirano – Harmonia Vita

A/N : Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ce chapitre, c'est que je n'en suis pas tellement satisfaite. Les combats contre Terra et Aqua n'étaient pas aussi simplets quand je me les étais imaginés il y a des mois de ça… Mais je me rattrape en les faisant se battre contre Xigbar. En parlant d'eux, justement, je me suis vaguement basée du peu de vidéos que j'ai vues d'eux pour construire leurs caractères lors de leur très courte apparition dans la fic. Le mieux serait sûrement de jouer à Birth By Sleep pour m'en rapprocher le plus possible, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il aurait fallu attendre pas mal de temps pour ça. XD (genre un ou deux ans si on a de la chance et qu'il sort ici assez rapidement) Bref, bref, de nouveaux éléments importants ont été révélés et esquissent un peu la façon dont tout ça va se finir! Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus sur ce sujet, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. =p Merci pour vos commentaires et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant! (pas d'anecdotes, une fois de plus)


	53. Les généraux

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 53 : Les Généraux**_

Les chocobos couraient plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et tous eurent une idée quant à la raison d'une telle précipitation. Squall pouvait sentir son cœur battre à vive allure au creux de sa poitrine et quelques gouttes de sueur glisser entre ses omoplates. Le précédent combat avait été rude et il ne faisait aucun doute que les suivants le seraient tout autant; une telle perspective l'effrayait un peu.

" Ils étaient tellement forts. " Déclara subitement Cloud. Il disait tout haut ce que les voyageurs pensaient depuis leur fuite. " Nous ne faisions pas le poids face à eux. "

Il s'installa un silence lourd de sens. Ils étaient terrifiés. Terrifiés de ce qui arriverait, de la façon dont tout se finirait si les choses tournaient mal. Mais ils devaient avancer malgré tout, quelle que puisse être la conclusion de leur long voyage.

x-x-x

Xigbar n'avait pu retenir un rire nerveux à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau le trio d'Elus qui l'avait défait des siècles plus tôt. C'était un peu comme voir les mêmes images pour la seconde fois, et il n'aurait pu nier le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait envahi à cette idée.

Terra et ses compagnons auraient pu en dire autant. Mais contrairement à leur adversaire, ils se sentaient confiants. Ils avaient déjà vaincu Xigbar; ils le feraient une seconde fois.

" Zexion ne nous a franchement pas facilité la tache. " Se plaignit le borgne en secouant la tête.

Ses mains se mirent à briller d'une lumière vive et lorsqu'elle disparut, l'homme tenait des armes de jet. Xigbar démarra le combat sans aucun préambule. Il pointa ses armes sur les Elus et tira. Terra chargea, fonçant droit vers sa cible, tandis que ses amis se séparaient de lui. Le châtain leva sa Keyblade et dévia les projectiles, puis laissa retomber la lourde lame pour tenter de frapper le borgne. Ce dernier se recula et para le coup à l'aide de l'un de ses pistolets avec une facilité déconcertante. Il leva le second et le dirigea vers le visage de Terra avant de tirer une salve de flèches de lumière. Le châtain se cambra, posa les mains au sol tandis que ses jambes se levaient pour venir frapper Xigbar. Celui-ci sentit le premier coup frôler la pointe de son menton, puis le second le frapper de plein fouet. Il fit un pas en arrière en jurant mais ne perdit pas sa concentration. Il leva la main droite et tira pour repousser les blocs de glace que lui envoyait Aqua, puis il fit volte face pour bloquer l'épée de Ven. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Terra se redresser et s'empressa de l'attaquer pour le repousser. Sa tentative fut un succès et il sourit en assénant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Ven.

" Trois contre un? Ce n'est pas très loyal. " Déclara Xigbar avec un sourire amer.

Il disparut subitement. Le trio se tint sur ses gardes et observa les environs, cherchant l'endroit où le borgne réapparaîtrait. Il fut aperçu à la droite de Ven, suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Il tira une salve de balles avant de se volatiliser pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Aqua s'entoura d'une bulle protectrice pendant que ses deux amis jonglaient habilement avec leurs épées pour repousser l'assaut. Quelques-uns des projectiles ricochèrent droit sur Xigbar qui, lorsqu'il fut touché, se laissa tomber à terre. Il se redressa cependant très vite.

" Reste à terre, tu rendras tout cela moins pénible pour tout le monde. " Fit Terra en basculant le bras vers l'arrière pour lancer sa Keyblade vers son ennemi.

L'épée le rata de peu et disparut dans un nuage de fumée étincelante avant de se trouver à nouveau entre les mains de son possesseur. Xigbar rechargea ses armes. Aqua profita de ce court laps de temps pour agir. D'un claquement de doigts, les pieds de l'homme furent pris dans la glace et l'immobilisèrent sur place. Surpris, le borgne regarda ses pieds et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne vit qu'une ombre menaçante le recouvrir avant de sentir deux lames le transpercer de part en part avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à s'échapper.

Le corps sans vie s'affaissa et les Elus laissèrent leurs armes disparaître.

" Les Généraux sont devenus bien faibles. " Fit Aqua en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tout comme les Elus. " Commenta Terra avec un long soupir. " J'imagine que l'un ne peut prendre le pas sur l'autre. "

" Que fait-on, à présent? Doit-on les rejoindre? " Demanda Aqua en levant vers son compagnon un regard plein d'affection.

" Ça ne sera malheureusement pas possible. " Fit Ven en levant les mains pour les observer. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à s'effriter et en quelques battements de cils, ses mains avaient déjà disparu. " Zexion ne nous laissera pas plus de temps après ce qu'il vient de se passer. "

La jeune femme le regarda tristement tandis que l'adolescent lui offrait un sourire amical avant que son corps entier ne se change en poussière. Aqua eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi était sur le point de disparaître. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Terra.

" Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient à la hauteur. " Marmonna le châtain en se volatilisant à son tour pour rejoindre ses amis.

x-x-x

Le second groupe d'Elus continuait son chemin en direction du Jardin Radieux, leurs regards fixés sur l'horizon. Ils avaient croisés des Sans-cœur par dizaines sans jamais chercher à les affronter. Les combattre serait une perte de temps. Comme l'avait suggéré Cloud, il valait mieux s'en prendre à leurs maîtres pour tous les faire disparaître. Ils passèrent par des villages vides, les habitants partis depuis longtemps, et à présent peuplés d'Ombres.

" Je me demande combien de personnes font partie de ce groupe. " Dit Squall lorsque le silence se fut installé depuis trop longtemps. " Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait plus que Zexion mais je crois bien qu'ils sont plus nombreux. "

" Nous les éliminerons tous s'il le faut. Peu importe le temps que ça nous prendra. " Dit Cloud, résolu.

Devant eux se dressaient de nouveaux vestiges d'un ancien village. Les chocobos ralentirent et se contentèrent de marcher d'eux-mêmes sans que leurs cavaliers n'aient à le leur ordonner. Les dépouilles étaient rares, cachées au cœur des maisons, parfois allongées à leurs portes. Il semblait s'agir principalement d'adultes, certainement des vieillards qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'échapper; ou ne l'avaient pas voulu.

Bien que déprimant, le spectacle conforta le prince dans sa décision. Il lui fallait continuer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre du village, ils aperçurent deux statues gigantesques se faisant face. Les colosses étaient revêtus d'armures épaisses et tenaient dans leurs mains des armes aussi massives que leurs corps. Et devant les sculptures, un homme se tenait debout et les observait en silence. Il se tourna un court instant vers les nouveaux venus avant de reporter son attention sur les géants.

Derrière lui, les voyageurs échangèrent des regards interrogateurs puis descendirent de leurs montures pour les mettre à l'abri. Après tout, l'inconnu portait lui aussi un long manteau noir.

" Quelle prudence. J'admire vos si nobles sentiments envers de simples volatiles. " Fit l'homme d'une voix traînante et monocorde, le dos toujours tourné.

Axel tourna la tête vers lui, aussitôt imité par les autres.

" Ces volatiles nous ont permis de voyager jusqu'ici. " Fit remarquer Roxas, debout aux côtés du bouffon.

" C'est leur devoir. " Continua l'homme en se tournant enfin pour faire face au petit groupe.

Il baissa sa capuche et passa une main au travers de longues mèches bleues pour les dégager du col de son manteau. Une cicatrice en forme de croix était située juste entre ses yeux. Sora se demanda si ce n'était pas une sorte d'obligation pour entrer dans le groupe de Zexion – mais il se rappela que tous n'avaient pas de cicatrices.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Vous êtes venu nous arrêter, c'est ça? " Lança Riku, dont les nerfs étaient à vif suite à leur rencontre avec les autres Elus.

" Pas tout à fait. " Dit l'inconnu avec un sourire malicieux. " Disons que c'est vous qui êtes venus jusqu'ici, comme cela avait été prédit. J'imagine qu'avoir servi le prince a permis à Zexion de mieux anticiper ses réactions. "

" Qui êtes-vous, au juste? " Demanda Sora d'une voix peu assurée.

" Je suis Saïx, l'un des généraux de l'armée de Xemnas, notre supérieur. " Se présenta Saïx avec une révérence.

" Non, je voulais dire : qui êtes-vous tous? " Se corrigea le jeune châtain.

Il savait que ces hommes cherchaient à les faire disparaître, qu'ils étaient aidés par les Sans-cœur et apparemment les Simili dont avait rapidement parlé Marluxia. Mais tout cela restait très vague. D'après les paroles de Terra, ces personnes avaient existé des générations avant les leurs et étaient réapparues à nouveau, les Ombres avec elles. Mais dans quel but?

" Nous? Rien qu'un groupe qui a des ambitions et qui cherche à atteindre son rêve le plus cher. Quel est ton rêve, Elu de la Lumière? " Susurra l'homme aux cheveux bleus en posant une main contre l'une des statues, décontracté.

" Nous voulons restaurer nos royaumes. Rien ne nous en empêchera, et certainement pas vous. " Répondit Sora sans l'once d'une hésitation, ce qui fit sourire Saïx.

" Tu me parles de votre rêve à tous. Mais le tien, quel est-il? " Insista-t-il. " Au fond, tu n'as pas envie que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas? Ton père t'a tant étouffé sous le poids de responsabilités que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à endosser que tu es effrayé à l'idée de diriger un pays tout entier. Tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui. "

L'homme sourit lorsqu'il aperçut de l'incertitude dans le regard du plus jeune. Mais ce doute se changea en colère pure et Saïx dut se reculer pour ne pas être atteint par la Keyblade de l'adolescent.

" Vous ne savez rien de moi! Arrêtez de parler comme si vous me connaissiez! "

" Mais nous te connaissons très bien, Sora. Nous te suivons depuis le début. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : nous vous suivons depuis le début. " Le regard de Saïx se posa sur le prince puis sur Riku. " Ces Sans-cœur qui vous habitent ne sont pas apparus sans que quelqu'un ne le veuille. "

_Ne l'écoute pas, Sora._ Disait Tiaan, mais sa voix était si faible que celle de l'homme la couvrait aisément.

" Le tien est un cadeau de Zexion lui-même. " Fit Saïx en observant Sora. " Quant à toi, il va de soi que c'est Vexen qui s'est chargé de te l'offrir. " Dit-il ensuite à Riku.

" Alors c'est grâce à ça que vous avez pu savoir où nous étions. " Dit Cloud d'une voix sèche. " Ce genre de méthode n'est pas très correct. "

" Rien n'est correct quand on est en guerre. Vous devriez le savoir parfaitement. " Rétorqua Saïx en posant à nouveau une main sur l'une des statues pour la tapoter doucement. " Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me mettre au travail. Xigbar n'a de toute évidence pas été capable de faire le sien. "

La fine carapace de pierre couvrant les géants se fendit, puis se brisa en minuscules morceaux qui tombèrent à terre. Les colosses se dressèrent sur toute leur hauteur, trainant leurs armes derrière eux. Saïx les observa avec un sourire amusé avant de s'armer à son tour. Si le nombre de pointes sur son arme était équivalent à la douleur qu'un seul coup infligerait, alors il valait mieux ne pas être touché, se dit Riku.

Les Elus et leurs suivants empoignèrent leurs armes et levèrent les yeux vers les immenses Simili – leur sigle était différent de celui des Sans-cœur - qui se tenaient devant eux, leurs étranges épées levées. Tous se dispersèrent pour éviter les coups qui firent trembler le sol pendant quelques instants pour lancer ensuite leur assaut. Cloud surprit l'un des géants et l'attaqua dans le dos, Squall imitant sa tactique avec le second adversaire. Riku et Axel les soutenaient en lançant respectivement des attaques physiques et magiques. Sora et Roxas, eux, s'étaient dirigés droit vers Saïx et, d'après l'air satisfait de l'homme, c'était ce qu'il attendait. Il vit les adolescents lever leurs Keyblades pour le frapper et se contenta de lever son arme pour les bloquer. Roxas avait alors fait apparaître sa seconde épée et avait réussi à atteindre l'individu, celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à ce que le blond possède une autre Keyblade.

" Apparemment, vous auriez mieux fait d'utiliser un Sans-cœur de plus. " Lança Roxas.

" Il semblerait bien. " Marmonna Saïx.

Il secoua la tête, repoussa les Elus et leva les bras en poussant un cri retentissant. Les colosses semblèrent réagir au son et se raidirent subitement. Une lueur enveloppa leurs corps, lesquels se soulevèrent de terre pour venir la frapper à plusieurs reprises, rapidement. Leurs adversaires ne purent pas esquiver les attaques et firent de leur mieux pour se protéger le plus possible des impacts. Saïx, lui, avait à présent les yeux complètement jaunes et luisants, à l'instar des Sans-cœur. Avec une série de hurlements, il fonça droit vers les deux Elus et balaya l'air de son arme, créant par la même occasion des trainées de flammes bleues. Sora et Roxas créèrent une barrière mais celle-ci ne leur fut d'aucune utilité face à la force brutale de leur adversaire. La carapace vola en éclats et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le duo d'adolescents. Ils furent finalement projetés au loin après un puissant coup à l'abdomen. Malgré ses vertiges, Roxas s'aperçut que Saïx s'apprêtait à lancer son arme sur eux et il s'empressa de créer une bourrasque pour freiner la course du bâton.

" Sora, est-ce que tu vas bien? " Demanda rapidement Roxas en se levant. Il aida son ami et grimaça en remarquant que le châtain avait encaissé la majorité des coups.

" Pas de temps pour les bavardages. Vous n'êtes pas en train de jouer! " Tonna Saïx en courant vers eux. Il attrapa son arme en passant près d'elle et continua sa route, prêt à attaquer.

Roxas s'interposa. Saïx frappa horizontalement, mais son coup fut bloqué. Roxas leva la jambe et frappa aussi fort que possible pour repousser l'homme. Lorsque celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière, Roxas tint sa Keyblade devant lui, la pointe de la lame dirigée vers son ennemi, et lança une salve d'orbes glacés. Saïx jongla avec son arme pour détruire les sphères avant même qu'elles ne l'atteignent et en le voyant faire, Roxas se dit que cet homme devait posséder une force conséquente pour réussir à manier une arme aussi lourde à une telle vitesse. Mais sa stupeur s'arrêta là car l'adversaire renouvelait son assaut avec un peu plus de hargne.

x-x-x

" Ces gros tas commencent sérieusement à m'énerver. " Jura Riku, une main sur son épaule.

La rouste dont ils avaient été les cibles avait peut-être été moins violente que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, mais les coups avaient tout de même été douloureux. L'argenté se leva, bientôt suivi par ses compagnons. Les géants attendaient patiemment un peu plus loin, leurs poids soutenus par leurs épées. Avec un cri de rage, Riku fonça tête baissée, pour finalement être balayé comme un vulgaire insecte quand l'un des colosses inscrivit un cercle dans les airs en prenant appui sur son arme. L'adolescent fit une pirouette pour retomber sur ses pieds et réitérer son attaque. Cette fois, Axel l'accompagna et envoya ses chakrams enflammés sur l'un des ennemis. Le Simili ne sembla pas s'en soucier et ne fit que repousser les armes d'un revers du bras. Cloud tenta d'utiliser la foudre pour le blesser mais si l'ennemi avait senti quelque chose, ça n'avait pas dû être assez fort pour le faire réagir.

" Si la magie ne marche pas, il ne nous reste plus que la force. " Déclara Squall après avoir fait ce constat.

Il releva sa Gunblade et se plaça en position d'attaque. Il s'élança vers l'un des colosses et sauta dans les airs, son épée levée. Il l'abattit sur le Simili et entama sa fine carapace de cuir. Le chevalier eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire qu'une main robuste le heurtait pour l'éloigner. Cloud prit la relève. Il prit soin d'immobiliser l'adversaire grâce à un sort de glace et il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était le moyen le plus efficace de se débarrasser du colosse. Il dut renouveler son sort à plusieurs reprises après que les blocs aient été détruits mais à force de persévérance, le premier géant fut anéanti.

Le second était occupé avec Riku et Axel, lesquels semblaient peiner à l'atteindre, mais ils ne se décourageaient pas. Les deux chevaliers vinrent leur apporter leur aide et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le dernier géant ne disparaisse à son tour. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Sora et Roxas pour aller les rejoindre, mais de nouveaux Simili apparurent autour d'eux, plus petits mais plus nombreux que les précédents. Squall et Riku poussèrent un juron d'agacement mais se dirent rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de continuer à se battre.

x-x-x

Sora se releva péniblement de sa chute et lança un rapide regard vers ses amis. Ils semblaient en difficulté, mais pas assez pour être véritablement en danger. Il reporta son attention sur son propre adversaire et s'aperçut que Roxas tombait vers lui. Le prince ouvrit les bras et amortit la chute du blond, levant son arme pour stopper celle de Saïx, à quelques millimètres à peine du crâne du jeune roi.

" Me voilà rassuré. Mes pouvoirs se sont considérablement affaiblis après tout ce temps passé à dormir dans cette horrible prison, mais vous-mêmes manquez cruellement de ressources. " Se moqua l'homme avec un sourire satisfait. " Vos prédécesseurs ont contrarié nos plans et je crois bien qu'ils seront les derniers à y être parvenus. "

Il tendit une main vers le visage de Sora et libéra brusquement des flammes bleues qui, non content de l'éblouir, lui brûlèrent aussi la peau. Le cri de son ami fit sortir Roxas de sa torpeur et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation, il agrippa sa Keyblade plus fermement et visa le bras de Saïx. Ce dernier se recula avec un rire sinistre et observa les adolescents au sol. Sora était en train de soigner sa blessure et disait au blond de ne pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il se portait bien. Furieux, le jeune roi lança l'une de ses armes vers Saïx, qui esquiva une fois de plus, avant de porter plusieurs coups successifs. Mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible; pas même l'épée qui revenait vers Roxas et qui aurait dû surprendre Saïx. Agacé, le jeune roi fit un bond en arrière et ouvrit les bras en grand. Il se souleva de terre et fut entouré d'un halo de lumière alors que les alentours s'obscurcissaient à vue d'œil.

Saïx regarda autour de lui, se demandant se qu'il se passait tout à coup. De minces faisceaux lumineux apparurent et l'entourèrent avant de rapidement se diriger vers lui. Un, deux, trois, puis quatre et une multitude d'autres rayons frappèrent l'homme de plein fouet. Saïx rageait de ne pas réussir à s'échapper et sa colère provoqua un nouvel accès de rage. Il fonça droit sur Roxas, ignorant les flèches lumineuses qui lui traversait la peau et la brûlait par endroits. Il leva une main pour attraper le pied du jeune roi et perturber sa concentration, mais Sora intervint avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Soulagé que le sort de Roxas soit inefficace sur lui, le jeune prince se plaça devant son ami et les doigts de l'homme se refermèrent sur la lame de sa Keyblade. Furieux d'avoir été stoppé, Saïx serra l'autre main et frappa le prince au visage. Sora tituba vers l'arrière, légèrement sonné. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre sous son œil, là où il avait été frappé, mais il ne laissa pas la sensation – fort désagréable – le déconcentrer. Il s'élança une nouvelle fois vers l'homme, le distrayant en envoyant des perles d'eau si rapides qu'elles déchirèrent le manteau de son adversaire. Saïx parvint cependant à attraper Roxas et le tira brusquement vers le sol.

Le jeune châtain provoqua une bourrasque pour lui éviter une chute trop brutale et le roi lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

L'ennemi ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'avança vers Roxas et le roua de coups. Rapidement, l'adolescent bloqua les attaques qui semblaient venir de tous les côtés en même temps, et lorsqu'il crut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir plus longtemps, Sora attaqua Saïx. Ce dernier tendit une main sur sa droite et la referma autour du poignet du châtain tandis que son autre main faisait de même avec Roxas. Avec un hurlement à glacer le sang, Saïx pivota sur lui-même et relâcha ses prisonniers, les envoyant heurter les murs de maisons toutes proches; les rares encore debout depuis le début du combat.

Un craquement sinistre retentit lorsque Roxas heurta la paroi et il laissa échapper un long cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il observa son bras, puis son épaule, il se rendit compte qu'elle était déboitée. Il leva une main tremblante jusqu'à l'articulation et lança un sort de guérison. Il chercha ensuite où se trouvait Saïx, pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de s'acharner sur Sora.

Le châtain tenait sa Keyblade à deux mains pour tenir son adversaire éloigné de lui, mais il n'était pas en position de supériorité. Il était allongé au sol et il était bien plus évident pour Saïx d'ajouter son poids à la force avec laquelle il poussait sur les bras frêles du prince pour retourner son arme contre lui. Sora songea à la faire disparaître mais se ravisa. S'il n'avait plus sa Keyblade, il n'aurait plus rien pour se protéger de Saïx et l'homme aurait vite fait d'en finir. Mais s'il conservait son arme, il finirait par avoir la gorge tranchée. Il voyait la lame se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et Saïx ajoutait un peu plus de force chaque fois que la distance se réduisait. Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Sora leva les pieds et frappa l'homme à l'abdomen.

Son ennemi se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière en chancelant, une main se posant sur son ventre pour vainement tenter de calmer la douleur. Ses yeux jaunes virèrent à l'écarlate en se fixant sur le prince et il s'avança pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais derrière lui, Roxas s'était levé, avait levé son arme et l'avait lancée aussi fort que possible en direction de Saïx. Aveuglé par la rage, celui-ci en avait oublié son second adversaire, pour ne se rappeler de sa présence que lorsque son arme il perça la poitrine de part en part.

Saïx se courba vers l'avant et cracha du sang. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'avança vers Sora, décidé à mener sa mission à terme. Roxas commença à courir en direction de l'homme mais un groupe de Simili mêlés à quelques Sans-cœur l'entoura subitement pour lui barrer la route. Il créa un cercle de feu autour de lui pour repousser les gêneurs mais ceux-ci étaient plus résistants qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils se jetèrent sur le blond, et il n'eut d'autres choix que de s'armer pour les repousser.

Sora, lui, observait Saïx s'approcher de lui à pas lents. Il baissa les yeux et vit une trainée de sang derrière l'individu.

" Arrêtez, vous n'êtes plus en état. " Marmonna le prince en se relevant difficilement. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles ne le supportaient presque plus.

" Tant qu'il…me restera un souffle…de vie, je…continuerai. " Haleta le balafré sans jamais quitter sa proie des yeux.

Sora leva lentement son arme et se prépara à se protéger en cas de besoin. Saïx continua à s'avancer, l'air déterminé. Son visage se faisait de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux vitreux. Quand l'homme arriva enfin devant Sora, il fit pour lever la main mais s'effondra sur l'adolescent en rendant son dernier souffle. Le prince plia sous le poids et tomba à terre, écrasé par le corps inerte de feu son ennemi. Les cris poussés autour de lui le firent réagir rapidement et il se dégagea pour rejoindre ses amis encerclés par une horde d'ennemis. Squall enchaînait les sorts de feu pour blesser le plus de créatures possibles et s'en débarrasser rapidement. Il créait des colonnes de feu et Sora joignit son propre sort à celui du chevalier. Les colonnes furent alors reliées entre elles par de minces filets de feu qui emprisonnèrent quelques Simili. Le prince fit se rapprocher les piliers et enveloppa les créatures de flammes.

" Merci, j'en avais besoin. " Admit Squall avec un petit sourire.

" Tu as toujours eu du mal sans moi. " Taquina le prince en se retournant brusquement pour pourfendre un Sans-cœur qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par surprise.

Ils comprirent rapidement que les êtres des Ténèbres apparaissaient sans cesse et ils durent battre en retraite avant d'épuiser leurs forces. Les chocobos, bien que réticents, les rejoignirent sur le champ de bataille en prenant soin de se protéger entre eux puis détalèrent une fois les cavaliers en selle. Ils quittèrent le village et se trouvèrent une fois de plus au milieu d'étendues d'herbe.

Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité du Jardin Radieux, la nuit commençait à tomber et le groupe décida de faire une halte et de se reposer. La journée suivante promettait d'être mouvementée; un peu de sommeil serait le bienvenu. Ils élurent domicile dans une maison presque vide, dans ce qui ressemblait à un ancien salon. Quelques meubles étaient restés, les plus encombrants. La pièce fut séparée en plusieurs parties afin d'offrir un minimum d'intimité aux occupants, puis ceux-ci se préparèrent à passer la nuit.

Axel et Roxas étaient placés sous une fenêtre et pouvaient voir d'épais nuages glisser dans le ciel, leurs silhouettes grisâtres se détachant du noir d'encre. Le jeune roi poussa un long soupir et se blottit tout contre son amant. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

" Ton cœur bat vite. " Murmura Roxas en tournant la tête sur le côté, de façon à écouter les battements rapides. " Est-ce moi qui te rend si nerveux? " Plaisanta-t-il.

" Ouais. " Fit le bouffon d'une voix qu'il espérait amusée.

Il vit le roi se reculer pour pouvoir le regarder et se rendit compte alors que ça n'était pas le cas.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "

Ce qui n'allait pas? La liste était très longue et il en aurait eu pour la nuit complète à tout expliquer à son jeune compagnon. Il regarda ses joues un peu amaigries depuis leur départ de la Cité, ses grands yeux d'un bleu toujours aussi captivant qui le fixaient d'un air presque froid – mais il connaissait assez Roxas pour savoir que ça n'était pas intentionnel. Le roux leva une main et caressa la joue de l'adolescent, qui fronça les sourcils.

" Axel, tu m'inquiètes vraiment. "

" J'ai peur de te perdre, Roxas. " Commença le bouffon. Ses mots surprirent le plus jeune, dont les yeux doublèrent de volume. " Peur à en devenir fou. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tout à coup? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me perdrais? On s'en est toujours bien sortis, non? " Tenta de le rassurer le jeune blond.

" Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, oui. Mais tu as vu aussi bien que moi que les choses sérieuses viennent à peine de commencer, et nous avons déjà beaucoup de difficultés à nous en sortir. "

" Beaucoup? Tu exagères. Saïx a été vaincu facilement. "

" Vraiment? " Fit Axel, sceptique. " Pourtant, je l'ai souvent vu vous mettre de sacrées raclées. Combien de fois avez-vous dû vous soigner en le combattant? "

" Je ne mourrai pas, Axel, tu as ma parole. Ni moi, ni personne d'autre. Pas même toi. "

" Mais – "

" C'est un ordre de ton roi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me désobéir. " Déclara le blond avant de se blottir à nouveau et de s'endormir.

Axel esquissa un sourire attendri et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son compagnon, qui soupira de contentement.

" Vos désirs sont des ordres. " Chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

De son côté, Cloud s'était rapidement assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun Sans-cœur ou Simili dans la maison et revint dans le salon quand il jugea l'endroit sûr. Son regard balaya la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et aperçut les silhouettes endormies des adolescents et d'Axel. Avec un hochement de la tête, il se dirigea vers les draps étendus au sol qui lui serviraient de matelas, près de ceux de Squall. Le chevalier prit place et s'étira longuement avant d'entreprendre le pénible processus qu'était le retrait des vêtements superflus.

" Tu sais… " Commença Squall quand Cloud ne garda plus que son pull et son pantalon. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, l'air attentif. " Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu. "

" Répondu à quoi? " Demanda Cloud.

Décidément, il s'était bien vite habitué à la présence du châtain. Mais Sora n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir et il se dit donc qu'il n'y avait que lui que cela perturbait. Rien qu'un peu. Squall, lui, était plutôt perturbé par la réponse de son ami.

" Tu sais, à Midgar, nous avons eu une conversation..? " Tenta le balafré en fronçant à peine les sourcils. Cloud avait de bons réflexes quand il était question de se battre, mais sur le plan sentimental, il était loin de faire preuve d'autant de rapidité de compréhension.

" Oh, ça… " Marmonna Cloud, le visage soudain écarlate.

" Tu t'étais dérobé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te retenir et de te demander ton avis sur la question. " Ajouta l'autre. Il se tourna complètement vers le blond et s'assit en tailleur.

Cloud le regarda faire sans un mot et déglutit avec difficulté. Son avis sur la question… Quel était-il, au juste? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait fortement attaché à Squall, mais était-ce comparable à ce que ressentait le châtain? La jalousie qu'il avait ressentie en entendant Quistis parler de lui n'avait rien de sentimental, il en était certain. Il avait simplement été agacé à l'idée qu'elle puisse connaître des choses sur le passé de Squall que lui-même ignorait après tout ce temps passé à servir le Roi Ansem avec lui.

" Cloud? " Appela Squall quand son ami ne répondit toujours pas.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, confus.

" Je ne sais pas. " Avoua Cloud, les yeux baissés. " Il y a bien eu quelques fois où j'ai eu l'impression de te considérer comme plus qu'un ami mais…je ne pense pas avoir déjà partagé tes sentiments. "

Le châtain eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui percer le cœur, lentement. Alors c'était donc perdu d'avance?

" Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te promets rien. " Ajouta rapidement le blond en levant les yeux vers l'autre adulte.

Squall baissa les yeux à son tour et serra les poings. Cloud ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

" Tu ne dis pas ça seulement à cause de la situation actuelle, n'est-ce pas? "

" Comment ça? "

" S'il n'y avait jamais eu ces Sans-cœur, est-ce que ta réponse aurait été la même? "

Le châtain commença à se demander s'il n'aimait pas souffrir. Pourquoi se poser autant de questions alors que Cloud était tout disposé à lui donner une chance?

" Je ne pense pas. Mais je serais peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose, qui sait? " Proposa timidement le chevalier en haussant les épaules.

Il allait se mettre à rire, nerveusement, mais fut stoppé quand le châtain se rapprocha de lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Cloud sentit les doigts de Squall se faufiler entre les siens et se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Se dire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste assez anodin n'aida pas à calmer sa nervosité.

" Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. " Finit le châtain avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se pencha lentement vers son ami et le fixa du regard, comme pour demander silencieusement sa permission. Quand Cloud comprit enfin ce que voulait l'homme, il sembla paniquer un court instant mais ferma rapidement les yeux et leva le visage vers Squall. Celui-ci ferma les paupières à son tour et réduisit la distance qui les séparait encore jusqu'à la faire disparaître. Il sentit les lèvres de Cloud esquisser un léger tremblement avant de rencontrer les siennes et il se dit qu'il devait être simplement un peu confus. Lorsqu'il les sépara pour les faire se rencontrer à nouveau, le blond sembla plus sûr de lui et se pressa un peu plus contre Squall. Ce dernier passa les bras autour de la taille de l'homme et l'attira vers lui, tandis que Cloud promenait le bout de ses doigts dans la chevelure châtaine et se montrait plutôt enthousiaste.

Il semblait ne plus tellement hésiter, à présent, et Squall y vit là un signe encourageant.

" Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous reposions, non? " Dit subitement le blond en se reculant. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui. " Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se réveillent. "

" Je voudrais en profiter encore un peu avant ça. " Déclara l'autre en embrassant le blond avant que ce denier ne puisse protester.

x-x-x

Cette nuit-là fut relativement mouvementée. Certains rêvèrent de champs de bataille, d'autres des possibles fins que pourrait prendre leur voyage ou encore de possibles prochaines nuits après leur dernier combat. Il en résulta que les aventuriers reprirent la route sans vraiment avoir profité d'un sommeil réparateur. Ils se dirigèrent vers une écurie et y laissèrent les chocobos.

" Nous ne pouvons pas vous emmener avec nous. Désolé. " Murmura Sora en les caressant tour à tour.

Les volatiles frottèrent leurs grosses têtes jaunes contre lui en signe de réconfort et il crut que son crâne avait été fendu en deux quand la monture de Cloud lui avait asséné un coup de bec peu délicat.

Tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point. Emmener les chocobos avec eux ne changerait rien s'ils finissaient par périr et que leurs ennemis sortaient vainqueurs. Si, au contraire, les Elus réussissaient à les vaincre, ils pourraient toujours revenir chercher les volatiles. S'ils étaient en état de le faire. Dans le cas contraire, les chocobos pourraient s'en sortir seul.

Riku et Axel se chargèrent de laisser quelques provisions aux montures puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour se mettre en marche vers le Jardin Radieux. Il ne leur faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour y aller à pieds; ils y seraient très rapidement. Plus personne ne parlait mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait besoin. La présence réconfortante de leurs compagnons suffisait à remplacer toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu échanger. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'ils franchirent les portes de la ville déserte. Cloud reconnut la maison qu'il avait jadis habitée, accompagné de son épouse, et songea à la vendre une fois qu'il serait de nouveau installé au château. La demeure ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité et il ne s'était refusé à la céder que par égard pour sa défunte femme. Rester ancré éternellement dans le passé ne lui apporterait rien. Il devait à présent se tourner vers un avenir qu'il construirait, si le destin en décidait ainsi, avec Squall.

Le groupe de voyageurs s'était dirigé, non sans appréhension, vers la place de la ville mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Ils se dirent que s'il restait une autre personne que Zexion et Xemnas, elle serait très certainement venue à leur rencontre. Ou elle les attendait là où ils passeraient pour se rendre au château.

Sora jeta un œil aux environs, essayant de se rappeler l'allure de la ville avant que tous ses habitants ne périssent, mais trouva la tâche plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ses amis commençaient déjà à s'éloigner, et il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester seul trop longtemps, mais une silhouette le fit se figer sur place. Il n'avait pas pu la distinguer clairement car elle s'était échappée là où il ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir. Il avait seulement eu assez de temps pour distinguer un long manteau et des cheveux blonds; ou châtain clair, il n'en était pas certain.

" Sora, ne reste pas seul! " L'appela Squall en se tournant vers le prince.

Celui-ci regarda une dernière fois les alentours avant de retrouver ses compagnons. Il finirait sans doute par découvrir l'identité de cette personne tôt ou tard.

Elle aussi semblait se diriger vers le palais…

xx—xx—xx

Playlist:

Fight! Xigbar : Wild Arms 5 – Fariedone RIGS_5013 (Battle)

Fight! Saïx : Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children – JE-NO-VA

Ce voyage fut long, n'est-ce pas? : Coldplay – Scientist

A/N : J'ai fini par en voir le bout. D= Il a été dur à écrire, ce chapitre. Je me suis forcée, pour ainsi dire. Je pense que le prochain devrait aller un peu mieux. Il sera bourré de révélations toutes plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres. \o/ Et d'un grand événement qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous me reprochera mais tant pis, c'est essentiel à l'histoire. :p Ne vous attendez pas à autre chose que des combats à la chaine pour les derniers chapitres. Il va falloir que je m'applique pour que la tension ne retombe pas comme un soufflé au fromage. (ce que c'est bon, ce truc, d'ailleurs! Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé) On va croiser les doigts, d'accord? D'accord. XD Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit (ou long) commentaire. 3

Les anecdotes de Becca(sse)86 :

Elles sont de retour, mais ne vous joueront pas de mauvais tour! (wow, les références XD) Chez moi, il y a toujours eu des chiens. Avant que je naisse, après que je sois née et encore aujourd'hui. (je rêve d'un Saint Hubert mais je doute de vraiment pouvoir en adopter un un jour… Mais on ne sait jamais!) Ils ont tous eu leur petit côté particulier qui fait qu'on les a tous adorés pour pleins de raisons différentes, leur point commun étant que tous étaient de braves bêtes. Et des femelles. XD (très important)

Cas n°01 : Le Setter Anglais

Quel flegme il avait, celui-là! Et quel caractère. Il a fait beaucoup de dégâts dans la maison. (entre les ordures éparpillées et la mousse du canapé dans le salon) Son petit plus à elle, c'était la drague. Chaque fois qu'un homme venait à la maison, elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et le fixait du regard, sans arrêt. Nous, ça nous faisait bien rire mais la pauvre victime était souvent un peu gênée.

Cas n°02 : Le Beauceron (ou Bas Rouge, ou encore Berger de Beauce)

Celle-ci a grandi en même temps que la précédente et était un peu plus jeune. Le plus incroyable avec elle, c'était qu'elle s'était auto-éduquée. Et elle n'obéissait qu'à ma mère. Ce Beauceron aurait pu être joueur de basket pro. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à mal calculer son coup et à nous renvoyer ce qu'on lui lançait. C'est comme ça qu'elle a fait atterrir un bout de carotte dans notre évier (il nous a fallu du temps pour réaliser qu'il était retombé là). Je me souviens aussi d'un autre truc que j'ai reçu de sa part mais pour le coup, c'était entièrement à cause de ma stupidité. J'ai compris ce jour-là qu'il valait mieux éviter de donner un bout de chausson aux pommes plein de compote à son chien. XD (mon pauvre t-shirt en avait fait les frais)

Cas n°03 : Le Bouvier Bernois

Elle est adorable mais terriblement peureuse. Et bavarde. Chaque fois qu'elle se couche, qu'elle nous fait la fête pour dire bonjour ou nous presse quand on prépare sa gamelle, elle fait des bruits bizarres. Pour ceux qui connaissent, ça ressemblent parfois aux bruits que faisaient les Murphy. (des peluches gorilles qui faisaient du bruit en appuyant sur leurs ventres) Enfin, un Bouvier qui parle, c'est très particulier. XD J'ai pas encore trouvé de vidéos où on les entend, mais je sais que c'est un truc de la race. Celui de Amie H. fait pareil. (le sien n'est pas peureux, par contre. C'est aussi un véritable amour!)


	54. Le commencement de la fin

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 54 : Le commencement de la fin**_

Le château s'élevait haut dans le ciel parmi les maisons plus modestes, et le trouver était donc un jeu d'enfant même pour ceux qui s'aventuraient dans la ville pour la première fois. Attentifs au moindre bruit, les garçons se dirigèrent droit vers le palais, armes en main. Sora jetait de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la même silhouette mais elle n'était nulle part. Il reporta son attention sur les portes protégeant le château d'éventuelles invasions, et sentit son cœur battre rapidement alors que ses derniers souvenirs du Jardin Radieux refaisaient surface. Il n'avait pas oublié la défaite cuisante qu'il avait essuyée face à Zexion entre ces murs, et il se promit d'y remédier dès que son ancien professeur se tiendrait devant lui.

Après plusieurs hochements de têtes et des regards échangés, les voyageurs s'avancèrent vers les portes massives et s'apprêtèrent à les ouvrir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du palais. Des sifflements parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher le bois des remparts, et en levant les yeux vers la source du bruit, ils virent des lances pleuvoir sur eux, leurs lames effilées se plantant aisément dans le sol, tout autour d'eux. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de celui ou celle qui les avait lancées.

" N'avez-vous jamais entendu dire qu'il fallait frapper avant d'ouvrir une porte? " Demanda une voix grave.

Une bourrasque se mit à souffler subitement, balayant les quelques hommes. Sora réussit à rester debout et à lutter contre les vents déchainés, une main levée devant ses yeux pour les protéger. Il vit une forme sortir d'une tâche noire au sol, d'épaisses mèches de cheveux se balançant avec les dernières rafales. Un homme robuste venait d'apparaître devant eux, ses yeux couleur lavande fixés sur les visiteurs. Il gardait les mains derrière le dos, et nul ne sut s'il s'agissait là d'un geste visant à les insulter ou si l'homme se tenait habituellement de cette façon. Cela avait, de toute façon, peu d'importance dans une telle situation.

" Je suppose que vous êtes aussi avec Zexion. " Demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Je préfère dire que je suis avec notre Supérieur. " Fit l'homme avec un sourire malicieux. " Je suis étonné que vous soyez arrivés jusqu'ici. Saïx doit s'en mordre les doigts dans son cercueil. "

Le prince observa attentivement son vis-à-vis, pour finalement écarquiller légèrement les yeux quand il aperçut les oreilles pointues de l'individu. Ainsi, les elfes s'étaient rangés du côté de Zexion? Pourtant, d'après les quelques souvenirs que Sora gardait d'elle, leur reine n'avait jamais fait mention d'un pacte avec lui, tout comme elle n'avait pas clairement admis être leur ennemie.

" Vous semblez peu affecté par la mort de l'un de vos semblables. " Remarqua Cloud en se relevant de sa chute.

" Semblables? Nous ne le sommes pas. Et puis pourquoi m'attrister alors que je sais le revoir d'ici quelques années? " Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs en secouant la tête. " À vrai dire, j'ai toujours un peu espoir qu'il ne revienne pas mais il est costaud. "

" Vous l'êtes tous si vous renaissez même après avoir été vaincus plusieurs fois. " Fit savoir Riku.

Sora jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que ses compagnons s'étaient tous relevés. Soulagé, il poussa un léger soupir avant de reporter son attention sur celui qu'il supposait être Xaldin. Le nom semblait avoir été gravé sur chacune des lances avoir grand soin.

" Visiblement, je serai le seul elfe sur ces terres lors de ma prochaine vie. " Déclara l'homme au manteau noir avec un petit sourire. " Vous avez massacré tous les autres. " Ses paroles firent s'écarquiller les yeux de Sora.

" Comment pouvez-vous rire de savoir ceux de votre espèce totalement anéantis?! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Oh, c'est vrai. Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas connaître toute l'histoire. " Ricana Xaldin en rejetant des mèches de cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Ses adversaires lui lancèrent des regards intrigués. " Vous ne vivrez pas pour tout répéter; je pense que je peux tout vous raconter. "

" Sauf si on vous tue avant que vous ne disiez le moindre le mot. " Menaça Riku, mais Squall posa une main sur son épaule et l'empêcha de s'avancer.

" Non, je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il a à dire. Il reste encore beaucoup trop d'informations hors de notre portée. Et qui sait si elles ne seront pas la clé de notre possible victoire. " Expliqua-t-il à l'adolescent. Ce dernier grommela sourdement mais obéit.

" Les elfes ont fait une prédiction, il y a de cela très longtemps. Les jeunes princes ici présents venaient de naître. " Commença Xaldin en désignant Sora et Roxas. " Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir que le pouvoir qu'un seul était censé recevoir serait partagé entre eux. La suite, vous la connaissez. "

Sora fronça les sourcils, confus.

" Nous savons déjà tout ça. " Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

" En réalité, cette prédiction dont ils parlaient tant n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion. L'Organisation était déjà de retour bien avant cela. Il faut avouer que nous étions très étonnés du changement qui s'était opéré chez les elfes. Nous les avions connus plus sages, moins assoiffés de pouvoir. Lors de ma première vie, lorsque je vivais encore parmi eux, je me rappelais de parents et de semblables qui ne me parlaient que de respect de toute chose et de la vie sur cette planète. Ces personnes si respectables étaient devenues si laides après seulement quelques millénaires. " Xaldin marqua une courte pause, l'air pensif. " Elles auraient très bien pu être un obstacle de taille pour nous et nous n'avons pas su quoi faire pendant un certain temps. Zexion et Vexen avaient été envoyés pour rassembler des informations sur les prochains Elus , et nous avons profité de ce temps pour élaborer notre plan. Il ne nous a pas fallu beaucoup de temps. J'ai été envoyé chez les elfes où je me suis assez approché de leur reine pour pouvoir implanter un Sans-cœur dans son corps. "

" Comme nous… " Marmonna Sora en fermant une main sur sa poitrine, au dessus de son cœur.

" Son objectif n'était pas le même. " Continua Xaldin avec un petit sourire. " Ce Sans-cœur là s'est chargé de lui faire avoir toutes sortes de visions, dont cette fameuse prophétie que nous avions montée de toute pièce. "

" Elle s'est réalisée, pourtant. " Intervint Roxas.

" L'esprit est capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. " Fit le brun, amusé. " S'il était certain que vous alliez acquérir vos pouvoirs, il n'était certainement pas question de faire disparaître de royaumes. "

Il se fit un lourd silence parmi les voyageurs.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? " Demanda lentement Cloud, la gorge serrée sans même en connaître la raison.

" Les autres Elus n'ont jamais eu besoin de sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour obtenir leur puissance. On a simplement brodé un peu pour que ça prenne l'allure d'un événement miraculeux, avec quelques morts ici et là. Ces crétins d'elfes y croyaient tellement qu'ils ont eux-mêmes anéanti vos familles sans même s'en rendre compte, trop obnubilés par leur foutue prédiction. " Fit Xaldin avec un petit rire qui ne fut pas du goût des chevaliers, ni même des autres personnes présentes. " Inattendu, mais ça a joué en notre faveur au bout du compte. Zexion avait prévu la réaction des elfes, savait que ça les conduirait à leur anéantissement total et définitif. Ils ne nous gêneraient plus et nous n'avions plus qu'à vous surveiller jusqu'au moment de vous éliminer. "

" Avait-il prévu que nous éliminerions ceux de votre bande? " Taquina Axel. Il sentait le bout de ses doigts picoter, avides de se refermer sur ses armes.

" Hah, tu es bien placé pour parler, toi. Sale traître. " Lança Xaldin en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le bouffon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, confus. " Tu faisais partie de notre bande, jadis, mais pour une raison qui nous dépasse, tu as préféré te joindre à ces minables. "

" Des minables qui vont vous éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Et je les aiderai avec joie. " Lança le roux, ses chakrams entre ses mains à présent.

" Tu n'es qu'un froussard, rien de plus. Tu as préféré rejoindre le camp qui nous a vaincus pendant tout ce temps. Tu t'en mordras les doigts quand tu te rendras compte que tu as rejoint les perdants. "

Xaldin attrapa la lance la plus proche et la jeta vers le roux, mais le projectile fut stoppé dans sa course par nul autre que le jeune héritier. Le corps de ce dernier tremblait et ses yeux plein de haine fixaient son adversaire.

" Comment…comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi de toutes ces personnes mortes par votre faute? " Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant autant que ses mains. " Est-ce donc si amusant de tuer des innocents?! " Lança-t-il d'une voix étonnamment forte, qui surprit ses amis. " Vos ancêtres faisaient partie de ces victimes, et vous osez en rire?! "

Pour toute réponse, Xaldin se contenta de ricaner, puis d'éclater de rire face à l'adolescent. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose se briser au creux de sa poitrine et se libérer dans son corps entier. Il serra les poings et tendit l'un d'eux devant lui pour invoquer la Keyblade. L'arme en main, il tendit la pointe de la lame vers son ennemi, son regard toujours aussi sinistre.

" Ton cœur est à moi! " Rugit-il en se lançant subitement vers l'homme.

Ce dernier cessa de rire et agrippa une autre lance pour bloquer l'attaque de Sora. Xaldin sentit sa jambe fléchir sous le choc, surpris que le prince ait tant de force. Il retint une exclamation de surprise et fit un pas de côté quand il sentit une lame frôler le côté de son cou et en entamer faiblement la chair. Xaldin fit un bond en arrière et porta une main à sa blessure, d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que le jeune châtain tenait à présent deux Keyblades, à l'instar de l'Elu du Crépuscule.

Un peu plus loin, Cloud s'était reculé suite à l'altercation. Il avait lui-même senti à quel point Sora avait subitement changé après le discours de Xaldin. C'était clair, le prince cherchait véritablement à tuer son ennemi. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas reculé, il aurait déjà eu la tête tranchée. Autour de lui, ses amis étaient aussi choqués mais se remirent rapidement pour assister le prince.

Ce dernier se plaça en position d'attaque et fondit sur Xaldin, déterminé.

" Je crois que je t'ai sous-estimé, gamin. " Fit le brun en écartant légèrement les bras.

Aussitôt, ses lances se dégagèrent du sol et vinrent le rejoindre. Deux parèrent l'épée de Sora, deux autres bloquèrent la seconde tandis que les autres firent pour l'attaquer. L'adolescent créa une bourrasque pour l'aider à se hisser dans les airs et esquiver les armes, qui s'entrechoquèrent entre elles. L'héritier lança l'une de ses Keyblades sur le brun et rata sa cible quand une lance dévia la trajectoire du projectile. Il s'entoura d'une barrière, remarquant que les armes se dirigeaient rapidement vers lui pour tenter de le transpercer de toutes parts. Il vit ses amis se diriger vers leur adversaire, changeant ainsi la tactique de Xaldin.

Ses lances se dirigèrent vers ses assaillants et les occupèrent tandis que l'une d'elle resta auprès de son propriétaire pour retourner les coups du jeune châtain. Ce dernier, de par son jeune âge, se montrait vigoureux et enchaînait rapidement ses attaques, mais l'expérience du plus vieux lui permettait de les anticiper et de riposter au moment opportun. Ce dernier se présenta quand le châtain leva ses armes pour les abattre sur Xaldin. Celui-ci retint un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il frappait horizontalement. Sora avait réagit à temps et avait pu éviter une blessure trop grave. Il sentit la pointe de la lance le blesser au ventre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Rapidement, il lâcha l'une de ses Keyblades pour refermer la main sur le manche de la lance que tenait Xaldin. Il la tira vers lui, entraînant l'homme par la même occasion, et chercha à lui transpercer l'abdomen avec l'épée qu'il avait encore en main. Le brun s'entoura alors d'un bouclier de vent, lequel repoussa violemment le jeune prince, qui tomba à la renverse.

Son dos eut à peine touché le sol qu'il vit cinq lances lui tomber dessus, le piégeant au sol, tandis que la dernière visait déjà son torse. Sora se sentit happé et retint une exclamation de surprise quand il s'enfonça sous terre. Il réapparut rapidement aux côtés de ses amis et remarqua que Riku l'observait. Avec un bref signe de la tête pour remercier son amant, Sora se redressa et vit Xaldin rassembler ses lances.

" Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer. " Grommela l'homme.

Il fléchit les jambes puis fondit sur ses ennemis. Il lâcha ses armes et n'en tint plus qu'une, avec laquelle il frappa de gauche à droite. Elle fut facilement évitée, mais ce à quoi les voyageurs ne s'attendaient pas, c'étaient à ce que les autres lances suivent la même trajectoire, chacune s'éloignant un peu plus de la précédente et touchant aisément les individus face à elles. Roxas et Axel furent les premiers à être touchés et à tomber à terre. Sora et Riku réussirent à esquiver les lames, mais Cloud eut plus de difficultés. Squall s'était cependant placé face à lui et avait tenté de repousser l'attaque. Il y parvint mais essuya plusieurs blessures. Il eut une expression horrifiée en remarquant que l'attaque de Xaldin était loin d'être terminée. L'homme au manteau noir se tourna rapidement sur le côté, ses lances rassemblées autour de lui avant de s'allonger pour frapper droit devant elles. Tous se reculèrent et s'éloignèrent le plus possible de Xaldin.

" Nous ne pourrons pas l'atteindre si facilement. Ses attaques lui servent aussi de défense. " Remarqua Cloud, contrarié. À ses côtés, Roxas soignait les plaies de Squall.

" Il doit bien avoir une ouverture. Il n'y a pas de défense parfaite. " Dit Riku en observant attentivement les gestes de l'homme. Une rude épreuve puisqu'il devait aussi éviter les coups.

Sora pesta silencieusement mais ne relâcha pas son attention. Il lui sembla repérer plusieurs failles et une seconde vérification confirma ses doutes. Xaldin s'était placé pour allonger ses lances une nouvelle fois, et le prince choisit ce moment pour attaquer. L'adolescent entendit Squall crier son nom mais l'ignora. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et il devrait se montrer précis s'il voulait briser la défense de l'homme. Les lances commençaient déjà à s'abaisser. Le prince accéléra sa course et vit que Xaldin tenta de se dépêcher lui aussi. Sans doute avait-il compris quelles étaient les intentions du châtain. Peut-être se préparait-il même à contre-attaquer.

Tant pis, c'était la seule chance qu'avait Sora pour le moment. Il agrippa plus fermement ses armes et continua à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les lances étaient couchées. Sora plia les jambes et bondit dans les airs pour les éviter. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que le brun avait effectivement changé de tactique.

" _Il est pris au piège par ses propres lances. Il me suffit de changer de tactique à moi aussi._ " Pensa le prince en levant le bras.

Il lança sa Kayblade de toutes ses forces en direction de Xaldin juste avant que deux des lances ne se plantent fermement dans ses épaules. La douleur rendit les bras de l'adolescent faibles et il lâcha sa seconde épée. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop pour pouvoir tenir quoi que ce fût. Mais malgré la douleur, Sora souriait fièrement. Son épée était plantée dans le torse de l'ennemi, en plein cœur. Les yeux de Xaldin se révulsèrent et son corps tomba au sol, raidi. Les lances, privées de leurs propriétaires, tombèrent au sol à leur tour, inanimées. Le prince tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante.

" Sora! " Hurlait Squall en s'approchant du prince.

Roxas le suivait de près, un sort de soin en cours de préparation. Le chevalier châtain marmonna un court "pardon" avant de retirer les armes qui blessaient l'adolescent. Sora serra les dents pour retenir une exclamation de douleur et commença à respirer plus vite encore.

" Ce ne sera pas long. " Entendit-il murmurer Roxas. Le blond posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules et guérit instantanément la plaie. Sora se chargea de l'autre ainsi que de celle qu'il avait au ventre, sans oublier de remercier son ami.

" Bon sang, est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris?! Et s'il t'avait tué toi? " Hurlait presque Cloud, encore paniqué. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait… Sora? "

Le prince fronçait les sourcils et avait une main posée sur sa poitrine, au dessus de son cœur. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa peau se couvrir de noir et se demanda ce que Tiaan pouvait bien préparer cette fois. Le Sans-cœur se dressa devant le petit groupe et leur adressa un sourire étrangement amical.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois? " Lança aussitôt Squall en se remémorant les dernières paroles du Sans-cœur.

" Tiens, c'est vrai que je t'avais mis en garde, toi. " Fit l'être des Ténèbres en secouant lentement la tête. " Sois sans crainte, je ne pourrai pas mettre mes menaces à exécution. "

" Comment cela? " Demanda Cloud, confus. Sora, lui écarquilla les yeux.

" Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… " Commença-t-il, incertain.

" Je t'avais bien dit que je commençais à mourir. " Confirma Tiaan avec un hochement de la tête. " Ce sont là les dernières paroles que j'échange avec vous. "

" Mais comment est-ce possible? " S'exclama Riku, paniqué sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt se réjouir de savoir Tiaan disparu à jamais?

" Un Sans-cœur qui ne se nourrit pas de cœurs est condamné à avoir une durée de vie réduite. Et puis, mon existence ne se résumait pas qu'à cela, contrairement aux autres Sans-cœur de bas étage. " Lança Tiaan avec mépris en parlant de ses semblables.

" Oui, toi, tu ne servais qu'à nous espionner. " Dit Squall d'un ton sec.

" Ce n'est pas faux. " Admit le Sans-cœur. " Protéger Sora n'était en principe pas dans mes plans. Pourtant, j'ai fini par en faire ma priorité. J'intervenais quand il se montrait trop faible pour lui permettre de poursuivre sa route. Peut-être que c'était ce que voulaient ces membres de l'Organisation et qu'ils m'ont programmé pour ça. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance à présent; ma présence n'est plus d'aucune utilité. "

" Pourquoi ça? " Demanda le jeune châtain, attristé par cette nouvelle. Tiaan avait beau être un Sans-cœur, il était différent de tous ceux que le prince avait rencontrés; il ne pouvait pas le nier.

" À l'instant même où ton cœur a ardemment désiré voir Xaldin mort et que tes mains ont mis fin à sa vie, la mienne était finie. "

Il se fit un long silence parmi les voyageurs, leurs avis très partagés. Il était encore difficile de décider si Tiaan avait été aussi bienveillant qu'il semblait vouloir le faire croire à tous.

" Mais c'était différent. Lui a – " Commença le prince.

" Sais-tu pourquoi la Lumière, tout comme les Ténèbres, est un élément redoutable? " Questionna subitement le Sans-cœur. " C'est parce que son pouvoir permet d'accomplir les actes les plus destructeurs. L'un comme l'autre permettent aux êtres vivants de s'entretuer avec une grande facilité. La seule différence qui existe entre ces utilisateurs, c'est la raison qui les pousse à agir. Ta Lumière te fait agir pour ce qui te semble juste; son égoïsme donne à ses Ténèbres de prodigieux pouvoirs. " Expliqua-t-il en observant Sora puis Riku. L'argenté voulut intervenir. " Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi et ne veut protéger que toi pour ne pas finir malheureux. Alors que toi, Sora, tu portes le monde dans ton cœur. "

Pendant que Tiaan parlait, son corps avait commencé à prendre une apparence plus vaporeuse. Lentement, son corps se dématérialisait et ses yeux semblaient briller de moins en moins dans la masse nuageuse. Le Sans-cœur vit le visage de son ancien hôte prendre une expression profondément triste, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette vue.

" Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître venant de moi, n'oublie pas qu'au même titre que certaines personnes de ton entourage, j'ai moi aussi été la source de nombre de tes souffrances, Elu de la Lumière. Aussi, libère donc ta colère sur les membres qu'il vous reste à vaincre puisque je ne serai plus là pour en être la cible. "

Avec un dernier sourire malicieux, le visage de Tiaan se déforma complètement et devant le groupe ne se trouva bientôt plus qu'un nuage de fumée qui se dissipait au vent. Les chevaliers proposèrent de continuer leur avancée mais seul le couple du Crépuscule les suivait déjà à l'intérieur du château.

" Riku? " Demanda Sora en voyant son amant baisser les yeux vers son propre torse.

" Je n'en suis pas certain mais…j'ai l'impression que le mien vient de disparaître, lui aussi. Je me sens étrangement vide. " Confia-t-il à son compagnon.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant et lui prit la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur du palais. Le prince, lui, ne ressentait aucun manque. Il avait l'impression, au contraire, qu'il y avait à présent plus de place pour toute l'affection qu'il portait pour ses proches. Un sentiment qui le fit souffrir un peu plus, étrangement…

x-x-x

" Je suis entouré d'incapables. "

Une feuille est déchirée, aussitôt suivie d'une seconde.

" Je l'ai toujours été. Pourquoi Xemnas ne change-t-il jamais de pions? Ceux-là n'ont jamais été utiles. "

Zexion cessa de faire les cent pas et lança un regard noir aux morceaux de papier jonchant le sol, autour du trône.

" Allez donc vous rendre utiles, vous. " Fit-il en claquant des doigts.

Les morceaux s'envolèrent et se glissèrent sous les portes, entre les fissures dans les murs abîmés. Le jeune homme soupira longuement en se dirigeant vers le trône, sur lequel il prit place. Il tourna la paume de sa main droite vers le plafond de la salle et un épais ouvrage apparut, se posant avec un léger bruit. Zexion ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta avec soin, l'air soucieux.

" Mon vieil ami… Il n'y a jamais eu que toi qui m'aies été d'une si grande aide. Il est temps pour nous de se mettre au travail. Nos invités viennent d'entrer pour nous saluer. " Murmura Zexion en caressant la couverture de l'ouvrage. " Il faut leur offrir notre meilleur accueil. "

x-x-x

L'intérieur du château était étrangement calme. Les voyageurs s'étaient attendus à y trouver des personnes prêtes à les arrêter ou à les tuer, mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Rien que de longs couloirs vides où l'on n'entendait que l'écho du vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Riku sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il régnait au palais une ambiance malsaine. Chaque coin d'ombre semblait étudier leurs mouvements et suivre leur avancée. Les visages sur les tableaux, jusqu'alors indifférents à tout ce qui se passait en dehors de leurs cadres, prenaient soudain des sourires pleins de malice et s'amusaient du sort du petit groupe. Les figures savaient tout; ce qu'ils projetaient de faire, comment leur aventure finirait…

" Riku, tu es bien pâle. " Fit remarquer Squall en baissant les yeux vers l'adolescent. " Reprends-toi, ce n'est pas le moment. "

" Ouais, ouais. " Marmonna l'argenté en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. " Je n'y peux rien; je sens qu'on nous observe depuis un petit moment. "

Après mûre réflexion, il semblait aussi au chevalier châtain que quelqu'un les suivait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas âme qui vive dans le château, et il était donc peu probable que d'autres habitants soient présents. Squall préféra s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien et fut surpris quand son regard se posa sur la silhouette d'une personne, dissimulée dans l'ombre d'une statue. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils et s'avança prudemment vers la personne, pour finalement retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns le fixait du regard; un regard plein de malice et affectueux.

" Linoa? " Murmura Squall, confus.

Que faisait-elle ici? La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière et tendit la main au châtain, lui demandant de la suivre sans en dire un mot.

De leur côté, les autres aventuriers retrouvaient eux aussi des personnes qu'ils croyaient avoir perdues depuis fort longtemps. Cloud revoyait sa femme, aussi belle qu'au premier jour de leur rencontre; Sora et Roxas étaient entourés de leur famille. Axel et Riku, eux, paniquaient en voyant leurs amis se faire entourer de Simili et paraître satisfait de la situation.

" Mais ne voient-ils pas que ce sont des Simili?! " S'exclama Axel en empoignant ses armes. Il lança l'une d'elle sur une créature qui s'apprêtait à frapper Roxas.

Ce dernier tituba en voyant son père disparaître à nouveau. Il reconnut aisément l'arme de son amant et tourna vers lui un regard plein de colère.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Axel?! " Lança-t-il d'une voix pleine de fureur.

" C'est à moi de te poser la question, Roxas! " Rétorqua le bouffon en lançant l'un de ses chakrams sur un autre Simili, celui-là près de Sora. " Ce sont des Simili! "

" Quoi? " Marmonna le jeune roi en se tournant à nouveau vers le groupe qui l'entourait.

Il ne vit que les visages si familiers de sa famille, rien d'autre. " Non, ce sont les membres de la famille royale. "

" Une illusion. " Marmonna Riku. Il lança une sphère ténébreuse sur le Simili qui attaquait Squall. " Ce doit être Zexion. "

"Si c'est une surprise, je la trouve de très mauvais goût. " Fit l'adolescent.

Squall venait de se rendre compte de la situation à son tour et se chargea de secourir Sora et Roxas, encore entourés de nombreuses créatures. Cloud, lui, vint à bout de celle qui lui faisait face de lui-même. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que la jeune femme devant lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantôme. Tous les Simili furent rapidement éliminés et les voyageurs poussèrent de longs soupirs.

" J'imagine qu'il a fait ça en espérant qu'on finirait par s'entre-tuer. Ça a bien failli marcher, d'ailleurs. " Fit remarquer Axel avec un regard appuyé vers Roxas.

" Je n'y pouvais rien… " Marmonna le jeune roi.

" À l'avenir, méfiez-vous de tout ce que vous verrez. Ça vous évitera de mourir bêtement. " Conseilla Cloud en continuant à avancer.

Il entendit vaguement ses amis lui faire des reproches et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres Simili et continuèrent tranquillement leur avancée. Ils visitèrent toutes les salles pour toutes les trouver vides et pleines de poussière – sans parler des squelettes restés bien sagement à leur place en attendant le retour de l'héritier. Il ne leur resta bientôt plus que la salle du trône à vérifier et ils furent tous presque certains d'y trouver quelqu'un.

Ils ne furent donc pas étonnés de s'apercevoir, en entrant, que Zexion était assis au bout de la pièce, sur le trône en piteux état. La salle avait été laissée dans l'état où les trois survivants l'avaient laissée, et les chevaliers durent lutter pour que leurs regards ne s'attardent pas sur la dépouille qu'ils savaient être celle de feu le Roi Ansem. Sora, même s'il n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs, savait aussi que son père se trouvait en bout de table, juste devant le trône.

" Eh bien, il vous aura fallu peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici. " Déclara Zexion d'une voix forte. " Je vous félicite. "

" Profites-en pour nous féliciter convenablement tant que tu es encore en vie. " Rétorqua Squall, l'air menaçant. Zexion se contenta de lui sourire.

" Je suppose que vous avez enfin compris que le meilleur moyen d'éradiquer un mal est de s'en prendre à sa source. Pour cela, vous n'avez malheureusement pas fait preuve d'une si bonne perspicacité. Je croyais pourtant avoir pris soin de bien insister sur ce point, Majesté. " Dit l'homme, son regard à présent posé uniquement sur Sora. " Oh, mais j'oubliais. Vous étiez bien trop occupé à aller gambader dans le château pour me fuir. Voilà le résultat aujourd'hui. Hah! Quel magnifique roi vous ferez, Prince! "

Zexion ouvrit les bras en grand, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Un vent puissant se mit à souffler dans la salle et chacun se protégea comme il le put. Lorsque la bourrasque se calma, les aventuriers regardèrent autour d'eux et virent que des dizaines de Zexion se tenaient autour d'eux.

" Un roi écervelé, sans jugeote. Nous mènerez-vous à la mort, comme l'a fait votre père, Prince? " Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix amusée.

" Qu'est-ce que – " S'exclama Sora.

" Non, bien sûr que non. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de prendre place sur ce trône. Ou alors, ce sera après avoir rendu votre dernier souffle. " Firent les clones.

Ils se jetèrent alors sur leurs adversaires, les frappant, les griffant. Ils furent facilement éliminés; bien trop facilement au goût des chevaliers. Derrière eux, le véritable Zexion avait préparé son livre, qu'il gardait ouvert, quelques pages déchirées posées sur l'épais ouvrage. De toute évidence, l'attaque précédente n'était qu'une distraction.

" Bien, je suis prêt maintenant. Commençons. " Déclara Zexion et prenant une des feuilles.

x-x-x

" Majesté, ils sont bien trop nombreux! Les villageois sont en danger! " S'exclamait Dingo en courant vers le Roi Mickey.

Le souverain vit l'armure de son plus fidèle garde couverte de griffes et de sang. Le pauvre homme était à bout de souffle mais visiblement prêt à obéir aux ordres de son roi, quels qu'ils furent. Mickey poussa un long soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient un peu partout en ville et les habitants couraient pour tenter d'échapper aux Ombres qui les poursuivaient. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le monarque prenne sa décision.

" Dites aux habitants de se rassembler et de venir se réfugier dans le château. " Ordonna-t-il. Dingo fit un bref salut avant de sortir prestement de la salle du trône.

" Majesté, aurons-nous assez de place pour accueillir tout le monde? " Demanda prudemment Aérith. L'air inquiet de la Reine Minnie laissa entendre qu'elle-même se posait cette question.

" Le château est grand. De plus, nous avons aussi la salle de la pierre de Lumière. Nous pouvons y placer de nombreuses familles. Il y a également toutes nos chambres d'amis. " Déclara Mickey, sûr de lui.

Leur discussion n'avait duré que quelques minutes, tout au plus, et pourtant, dehors, le ciel s'était encore obscurci. Les nuages étaient cachés par une épaisse fumée noire qui s'étendait à l'infini, par delà l'horizon. Le phénomène n'avait clairement rien de naturel et ne présageait rien de bon. Les Sans-cœur y étaient mêlés, c'était certain.

" Sora, je t'en prie, ne tarde pas trop. " Murmura Mickey, ses yeux baissés vers la foule qui commençait à se diriger vers son palais.

x-x-x

" Il faut réactiver le dôme protecteur! Vous, partez en ville et dites à tous les habitants de s'enfermer chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous vous réfugierez ensuite avec eux et attendrez d'autres instructions. Vous autres, placez-vous à chaque entrée du palais et repoussez les créatures qui tentent d'entrer. Je veux des groupes d'au moins dix hommes pour assurer un remplacement si l'un de vous venait à être blesser et ne pouvait plus combattre. Il faudra emmener le blessé pour qu'il soit soigné alors ne partez pas en trop petits nombres. Un autre groupe me suivra pour que je puisse activer le mécanisme sans être interrompue. Gaston, vous resterez ici et prendrez le commandement en mon absence. Je ne serai pas longue. Maintenant, partez tous à vos postes! " Ordonna Naminé d'une voix ferme et puissante.

Les gardes la saluèrent et se mirent au travail aussitôt, sans protester. Certains d'entre eux la suivirent jusqu'au jardin royal, pendant que Gaston restait dans la salle du trône et attendait qu'on le sollicite, ou que Naminé revienne. Il avait caché une expression fière pendant les instructions de la reine. La jeune femme était devenue étonnamment forte et dirigeait son royaume avec une poigne de fer tout en prenant soin de contenter ses sujets. Ceux-ci avaient fini par lui porter le plus grand respect et la considéraient même être une meilleure dirigeante que son père; un point extrêmement étonnant quand il était connu que Naminé était de nature timide et renfermée.

L'attention de Gaston fut attirée par un mur bleu lumineux descendant autour de la ville. Le dôme était en place et les créatures noires semblaient se volatiliser sous sa lueur; un détail qui inquiéta le garde.

Leurs ancêtres avaient-ils prévu ce genre d'attaque?

x-x-x

Un peu partout dans le monde, la situation était identique. Les Sans-cœur et quelques Simili avaient envahi les villages, les plaines, les montagnes. Pas un seul endroit n'était épargné. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et ne laissait passer aucun des rayons de l'astre du jour. Beaucoup avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que l'Apocalypse était arrivée; d'autres assuraient qu'il était stupide de voir ces événements comme une possible fin du monde et répétaient sans cesse que la situation allait s'arranger très bientôt.

En tout cas, ils l'espéraient sincèrement…

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fight! Xaldin :Kingdom hearts – Forze Del male

Xemnas – la fin d'un monde : Wild Arms 5 – A Distant Elegy

A/N : Ok, donc les derniers paragraphes servent plus à rallonger le chapitre qu'autre chose. Et à ajouter un peu de suspens de dernière minute. Je ne voulais pas commencer le combat contre Zexion dans celui-ci, et comme je ne voulais pas poster un truc trop court… Ouais, bref, voilà. XD Attendez-vous à ce qu'il y ait encore deux, trois chapitres. (sans compter l'épilogue, qui est déjà écrit et n'attend plus que le dernier chapitre pour être posté) Allez, on y est presque! *auto-motivation*

Révélation :

L'arme en main, Sora tendit la pointe de la lame vers Xaldin, son regard toujours aussi sinistre.

" Ton cœur est à moi! " Rugit-il en se lançant subitement vers l'homme.

" Euh, désolé, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord. "

Pessimiste?

Beaucoup avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que l'Apocalypse était arrivée; d'autres assuraient qu'il était stupide de voir ces événements comme une possible fin du monde et répétaient sans cesse que la situation allait s'arranger très bientôt.

Mais en fait, non.


	55. Le renouveau

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

xx—xx—xx

_**Chapitre 55 : Le renouveau**_

Zexion fixa ses opposants du regard tandis qu'il déchirait la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son livre se mit à flotter dans les airs à ses côtés, lui laissant tout le loisir d'agir à sa guise. Il lâcha les morceaux de papier et les laissa tournoyer autour de lui avant de se dissiper complètement.

Sora sursauta quand il vit Zexion se téléporter depuis le trône devant lui en un battement de cils. L'homme leva son épais ouvrage et frappa le prince d'un revers bu bras. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle tandis que le prince tombait à la renverse. Zexion disparut à nouveau et roua ses adversaires de coups.

" Il est bien trop rapide! " S'exclama Roxas en regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

Le rire de l'homme semblait provenir de partout à la fois pendant qu'il continuait à apparaître à différents endroits.

" Non, c'est vous qui êtes bien trop lents. " Fit l'ancien professeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se mit à déchirer une nouvelle feuille et en éparpilla les bouts dans la salle. Les murs se couvrirent alors d'une fumée noire qui les plongea tous dans la pénombre. Zexion n'était nulle part, laissant les voyageurs seuls. Ils se regroupèrent en différents endroits et se tinrent prêts à riposter si leur ennemi se montrait. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais leur concentration fut brisée quand Roxas fit remarquer qu'un rond lumineux se trouvait juste sous les pieds des membres de son groupe. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant que des centaines de feuilles ne jaillissent du sol, leurs bords aussi coupants que des lames effilées. Roxas s'empressa de créer un dôme protecteur et réussit à limiter les blessures de chacun. Quand l'obscurité fit place à la clarté, Zexion était retourné près du trône.

Et il était accompagné.

Un homme au regard glacial fixait les aventuriers du regard. Ses longs cheveux argentés contrastaient fortement avec le manteau qu'il portait, ainsi que sa peau tannée. Ses yeux étudièrent calmement les ennemis de Zexion – qui étaient aussi les siens puisqu'ils étaient associés – avant de se fermer avec autant de sérénité.

" Voilà donc ceux qui s'entêtent à mettre un terme à mes plans. " Fit l'homme aux longs cheveux avec un soupir agacé. " Il n'est pas étonnant que les Elus s'en sortent si bien avec un troupeau pareil. "

" Troupeau? " Répéta Cloud, vexé.

" Les Elus sont censés combattre seuls, sans bagages superflus. " Continua Xemnas, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. " Aussi, Zexion, je te laisse le soin de te charger de ces messieurs pendant que je m'entretiens avec les Elus eux-mêmes. "

" Et si nous refusons? " Lança Riku en levant le menton, défiant Xemnas.

" Refuser? Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. "

L'homme s'entoura d'une sphère lumineuse et disparut du trône. Roxas poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il fut lui-même entouré de cette même lumière, les deux derniers Elus subissant bientôt le même traitement. Axel tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Roxas, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur de l'air. Le trio avait disparu juste sous leurs yeux et nul ne savait où il était passé; personne sauf Zexion et son acolyte.

" Roxas! " Appela le bouffon, paniqué.

De son côté, Zexion prit un air satisfait.

" Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant pour lui. Vous vous retrouverez bientôt. En Enfer. " Déclara le jeune homme en prenant une nouvelle feuille dans son livre.

Il détruisit le papier et il en sortit de multiples Sans-cœur qui passèrent aussitôt à l'attaque. Les chevaliers ripostèrent à l'épée, chacun se tenant dos à l'autre pour couvrir ses arrières. Axel, lui, lançait ses chakrams et des orbes de feu sans prévoir de trajectoire, et il réussit à ne pas atteindre ses alliés, assez étonnamment. Un grand nombre d'Ombres avaient escaladé les murs et se tenait juste au dessus des combattants sans que ceux-ci ne les repèrent. Les Sans-cœur ne rendirent leur présence évidente que lorsqu'ils tombèrent en masse sur le trio. Cloud les sentit s'entasser au dessus de lui et l'écraser un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il devait absolument se sortir de là. D'une part, il finirait par s'étouffer, et d'autre part, il avait la très nette sensation que perdre Zexion de vue serait la pire chose à faire. Le chevalier blond prit une grande inspiration et tendit difficilement une main devant lui pour en poser la paume au sol.

Zexion, toujours près du trône, regarda le spectacle avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'ennui. Il s'était attendu à avoir une concurrence un peu plus rude, mais s'il suffisait de quelques Sans-cœur pour vaincre ces personnes, la compétition perdait de son intérêt. Il eut cependant un petit sourire lorsqu'il sentit de l'air balayer le sol. Une autre feuille fut déchirée et il s'entoura d'un bouclier juste à temps. La brise s'était changée en une véritable bourrasque et balayait les Ombres présentes dans la pièce. Plusieurs vinrent percuter son globe protecteur, ne laissant qu'une fumée noire en périssant, tandis que les autres s'écrasèrent contre les murs et les colonnes.

Cloud se redressa lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucun poids le maintenir au sol et chercha rapidement Zexion du regard. Quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, il agrippa fermement son épée devant lui et chargea. Il abattit son arme à l'endroit où se tenait Zexion mais le rata. Le blond cligna rapidement des yeux, certain d'avoir vu la lame toucher l'homme. Comment avait-il pu se déplacer si brusquement?

Cloud tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, pour fermer les yeux quand il sentit un objet solide le frapper sur le côté. Le chevalier tomba à la renverse et leva une main à son bras, qu'il ne sentait plus. En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que Zexion tenait une épée semblable à la sienne.

" Tu as eu de la chance; ma main a glissé. " Fit le plus jeune. Il fit disparaître l'arme, laquelle prit la forme du livre qu'il tenait depuis le début du combat. " Un peu trop lourde pour moi. " Marmonna le garçon.

Zexion disparut à nouveau alors qu'Axel avait lancé l'une de ses armes dans sa direction. Le bouffon récupéra le chakram et poussa un juron.

" Pourquoi est-il aussi rapide?! " S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

" Je me déplace normalement. " Déclara Zexion, apparu derrière Squall.

Zexion leva un pied et frappa le chevalier dans le bas du dos, l'envoyant tomber au sol la tête la première. L'attention d'Axel fut attirée lorsque Squall chuta, et le roux rejoignit rapidement son ami. Il l'aida à se relever et observa soigneusement la veste du châtain.

" Ah ha! " Fit Axel, fier, lorsqu'il vit l'objet qui l'avait attiré jusqu'à Squall.

Un bout de papier s'était collé à l'intérieur de la veste du châtain et lorsque le bouffon le retira, Squall poussa une exclamation de surprise. Pourquoi Axel et Cloud bougeaient-ils si lentement, tout à coup? Il baissa les yeux et vit Axel tenir du papier entre ses doigts, celui qu'il supposait avoir eu sur lui jusqu'à maintenant.

" _C'était donc ça._ " Se dit le chevalier en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. " Fit le balafré à l'attention du bouffon. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je m'occupe de le divertir. " Fit Squall avec un sourire malicieux.

Zexion, lui, fronça les sourcils.

x-x-x

Sora tomba à genoux lorsque le globe lumineux disparut et ne supporta plus son poids. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et trouva ses amis à quelques pas de lui, eux aussi à terre. Ils se relevèrent et se regroupèrent, cherchant des yeux l'homme qui les avait amenés dans un nouvel endroit.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours rendit Sora perplexe. Il ignorait complètement où ils se trouvaient, et les expressions de Roxas et Riku laissaient savoir que c'était également leur cas. Les terres ne portaient aucune trace de végétation et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre autour du trio et ils déglutirent bruyamment lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

" Soyez les bienvenus dans mon modeste royaume. "

Les Elus se tournèrent pour faire face à Xemnas.

" Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vous voir arriver jusqu'ici. J'avais un peu espoir que quelqu'un d'autre réussisse à s'occuper de vous. J'aurais mieux fait de m'en occuper moi-même dès le début. " Fit l'argenté en secouant lentement la tête, chagriné. " Nous dirons que c'est ma façon de vous avoir remerciés pour votre aide. "

" Notre aide? " Répéta Roxas, confus.

" En effet. Les Sans-cœur volent les cœurs, mais comment peuvent-ils les rendre, sinon en périssant? C'est là que vous, chers Elus, jouez un rôle primordial. En éliminant les Sans-cœur, vous me permettiez d'obtenir plus de puissance et de créer toujours plus d'Ombres. " Expliqua Xemans en ouvrant les bras. " Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je détiens assez de pouvoir pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec vous et tous ces misérables. "

" C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas cherché à nous tuer dès le début. " Fit Riku, les poings serrés à ses côtés. " Et comme des imbéciles, nous nous sommes fait avoir. "

" Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Vois le bon côté des choses : vous aurez permis la réalisation de grandes choses. " Répondit Xemnas, l'air très sérieux.

" Parlons-en, de ces grandes choses. Quelles sont-elles? " Demanda Sora en levant le menton.

Xemnas l'étudia un instant et sourit malicieusement.

" Ne l'avez-vous donc pas remarqué? " Demanda le Supérieur avec un petit rire. " Elles se mettent déjà en place. Les Ténèbres ont commencé à recouvrir la planète entière et à en dévorer la moindre étincelle de vie. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que mes soldats n'aient volé jusqu'au dernier cœur de ce monde. "

" À quoi cela vous servira-t-il? S'il n'y a plus rien ici, que ferez-vous donc? " S'exclama Roxas, de plus en plus perturbé par toute cette histoire. Ça n'avait aucun sens!

" Cette planète n'est qu'une partie de la liste des mondes que nous devons envahir. Lorsque celle-ci se sera éteinte et que les Ténèbres y règneront en maître, nous nous attaquerons à une nouvelle planète qui subira le même sort. Et lorsque toutes seront sous mon contrôle, plus rien ne m'empêchera de recréer la vie à ma manière. Je règnerai en maître suprême sur tous les êtres vivants! " Expliqua Xemnas avec un rire froid.

Riku ne parut pas particulièrement impressionné et haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi être le seul être vivant est quelque chose d'enviable. Vous allez vite vous ennuyer sans aucune compagnie. " Dit-il, l'air très sérieux.

Xemnas cessa de rire et le fixa du regard.

" Très bien, Elu des Ténèbres. Que dirais-tu de devenir mon pantin, dans ce cas? "

L'homme tendit un bras sur le côté et fit apparaître une épée rouge lumineuse. Il en créa une semblable dans son autre main et se dirigea vers le trio, prêt à les attaquer. Xemnas tourna sur lui-même lorsqu'il fut assez près et frappa tout autour de lui. Les adolescents se reculèrent vivement et attendirent qu'il s'immobilise. Lorsque Xemnas stoppa enfin, ce fut pour s'approcher rapidement d'eux, son corps entouré d'une sphère de lumière. Il tenta de frapper Riku, mais ce dernier se recula vivement. Quand la même tentative fut vouée à l'échec avec les deux autres adolescents, ceux-ci se sentirent rassurés. Peut-être que Xemnas n'était pas si puissant, finalement.

Leurs pensées changèrent du tout au tout lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte des nombreux faisceaux rouges qui les entouraient. Tous filèrent droit vers eux à une vitesse si grande que le trio ne put esquiver qu'une infime partie des projectiles.

x-x-x

" Sora! " Appelait Cloud en sautant vers l'arrière pour éviter un bloc de pierre.

Zexion avait continué le combat sans perdre de temps et déchirait page après page sans relâche. Le plafond de la salle du trône s'effondrait par endroit, sous l'effet d'un sort lancé par l'homme en noir. Fort heureusement pour ses adversaires, ceux-ci avaient réussi à briser le sort qui les ralentissait et pouvaient à présent éviter assez aisément les chutes de pierres. Le combat n'était pourtant pas encore gagné. Zexion s'avérait être un adversaire puissant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer.

Allongé dans un coin de la pièce, encore évanoui, Axel en avait fait les frais un peu plus tôt. Squall était à ses côtés et tentait de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

" Si les Elus sont aussi mauvais que vous, Xemnas ne fera qu'une bouchée de ces gamins. " Fit fièrement Zexion en levant le menton.

" Ne sous-estime pas Sora et les autres. " Dit Cloud en se tournant vers son adversaire.

Le chevalier se précipita sur lui, épée brandie. Zexion, lui, offrit un sourire malicieux et referma brusquement son livre. Cloud stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce devenait complètement noire, et qu'il était seul à présent.

" _Ce n'est qu'une autre illusion._ " Se dit-il calmement.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, concentré. Il n'entendait aucun bruit pour l'instant mais il était certain de pouvoir détecter la présence de Zexion s'il cherchait à l'attaquer par surprise. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant un léger courant d'air sur sa droite. Il ne bougea pas encore et attendit patiemment.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche? " Marmonna Squall en regardant son compagnon.

Ce dernier se tenait debout, en plein milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, alors que Zexion se déplaçait autour de lui, cherchant certainement où frapper. Le chevalier à la cicatrice baissa rapidement les yeux en sentant Axel bouger, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le bouffon retrouva ses esprits. Le roux leva les yeux vers Squall et hocha la tête, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'il allait bien à présent. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Cloud et haussa les sourcils. Il fit pour se lever et le rejoindre mais au même moment, Zexion attaqua Cloud.

Le chevalier blond sentit une brusque agitation de l'air derrière lui et se tourna rapidement, arme levée. Il l'abattit sans l'once d'une hésitation, et sentit la lame entamer un objet. Le cri que poussa alors Zexion le laissa savoir qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Cloud ouvrit alors les yeux et fut satisfait d'être capable de voir à nouveau la salle du trône. Devant lui, Zexion tenait un bras ensanglanté et lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

" Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement. " Marmonna-t-il, furieux.

L'homme au manteau noir leva alors le bras et ouvrit à nouveau son livre. Cette fois, ce furent des clones de Zexion qui apparurent dans la totalité de la pièce. Les copies fondirent sur le trio, les frappant de toutes parts. Mais les hommes ne se laissèrent pas déborder. Axel échangea un regard avec Squall, et tous deux firent apparaître des flammes autour d'eux. Les cercles créés s'étendirent, balayant la totalité de la salle. Cloud s'occupa des rares clones ayant échappé à l'attaque.

De son côté, Zexion grimaça. Il prépara un nouveau sort pour ralentir ses adversaires mais ceux-ci ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. La même idée leur traversant l'esprit, Squall et Cloud tinrent fermement leurs armes, basculèrent les bras vers l'arrière et lancèrent les lourdes lames vers leur ennemi. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant les épées approcher, si proches l'une de l'autre qu'il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucun espace lorsqu'elles passaient l'une au dessus de l'autre. L'homme au manteau eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri que son buste fut brusquement séparé de l'autre moitié de son corps lorsqu'il fut frappé de plein fouet par les projectiles.

Derrière les chevaliers, Axel eut un haut-le-cœur pauvrement dissimulé. Squall n'y prêta pas attention et se chargea d'aller récupérer les armes couvertes de sang.

" Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils réussiront. Les Ténèbres sont encore là. " Dit le blond en regardant par la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir de multiples points lumineux grouillant dans la ville et bien au-delà de ses limites.

x-x-x

Roxas leva le bras droit pour bloquer l'épée lumineuse qui s'abattait sur lui, puis bloqua la seconde arme avec la Keyblade qu'il tenait dans la main gauche. Sora et Riku tentèrent une attaque de chaque côté de Xemnas, mais ce dernier s'entoura d'une barrière qui les repoussa tous. L'homme leva le menton, les toisant du regard, et leva un bras. Lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, il disparut un instant, pour réapparaître vêtu d'une lourde armure, muni d'une lance. Il fondit sur le petit groupe sans l'once d'une hésitation.

Roxas esquiva un coup porté à sa droite et recula prestement, mettant involontairement Riku à découvert. L'argenté para l'attaque avec difficulté. Sora vint à son secours et leva ses deux Keyblades. Il les abattit dans le vide quand Xemnas se plaça hors de sa portée.

" Allons bon. Zexion m'a abandonné à son tour. " Marmonna le supérieur, contrarié. " Tant pis, il va falloir employer les grands moyens. "

Le trio d'adolescents ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, il leur sembla apercevoir les autres membres du groupe de Xemnas, bien qu'ils aient tous été vaincus. Tous armés, ils offrirent un sourire machiavélique avant de porter leurs coups. Si leurs silhouettes paraissaient fantomatiques, les coups qu'elles portaient, eux, étaient bel et bien réels. Maintes blessures recouvraient les corps des Elus lorsque l'assaut se termina enfin. Ils étaient épuisés, las de leur combat qui n'avait pourtant pas duré bien longtemps. Xemnas s'avérait être à un niveau bien au-delà de celui de ses acolytes.

Il leur fallait pourtant le vaincre.

" _Seuls, nous ne parviendrons à rien._ " Pensa Sora, la respiration haletante et la vision trouble.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit, non sans chagrin, que ses amis étaient dans le même état que lui. Il devait pourtant leur demander de faire un dernier, ultime effort. Leur seule chance d'espérer sortir vainqueur était d'unir leurs forces. Il regarda Roxas, puis Riku, et leur offrit un sourire bienveillant. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra. Autour de lui apparurent de nombreuses lucioles, qui stagnèrent dans les airs en se regroupant par deux ou trois sphères. Roxas comprit ce que le châtain voulait faire et l'imita. Riku eut plus de difficultés mais fit de son mieux pour offrir un peu de son aide.

Xemnas fit pour s'approcher de Sora, mais recula vivement quand plusieurs lucioles se mirent à voler furieusement devant lui, lui barrant la route. Agacé, l'homme les repoussa d'un revers de la main, pour finalement pousser une exclamation de surprise quand il fut vivement brûlé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire? " Tonna-t-il, sa lance s'agitant pour détruire les petites lumières, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. " Pourquoi résister? Je finirai par revenir, un jour. Ne vous donnez donc pas autant de peine et abandonnez! "

Ses paroles furent ignorées et lentement, lorsqu'elles furent assez nombreuses, les lucioles furent comme attirées par Xemnas. Elles vinrent se coller à son armure, sans jamais la traverser. L'argenté se débattit et essaya d'échapper aux lumières, mais en vain. Trop nombreuses et rapides, elles finissaient par l'atteindre. Peu à peu, le corps de l'homme fut recouvert de Lumière et Xemnas se mit à hurler quand elle lui brûla la peau, puis les muscles.

Sora tomba à genoux, épuisé. Il ne voyait plus qu'une vague forme devant lui, qui tomba lourdement à terre. La Lumière disparut aussitôt l'armure au sol et un lourd silence régna autour de lui. Il lui sembla apercevoir Roxas s'évanouir non loin de lui, rapidement suivi par Riku. Le prince serra les poings.

Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours ici? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été ramenés chez eux?

Ce furent ses dernières pensées alors que sa vision s'obscurcit brusquement.

x-x-x

" Ils essaient d'entrer! " Lança Cloud, resté près de la porte d'entrée.

Derrière lui, la paroi en bois s'avançait par à-coups, poussée par les Sans-cœur qui cherchaient à entrer dans la salle du trône. Les chevaliers et Axel avaient assisté, impuissants, à l'invasion rapide des Ténèbres sur le Jardin Radieux et ne savaient plus quoi faire pour protéger le château. Une dernière poussée projeta Cloud à quelques mètres de l'entrée, étourdi. Il se tourna et aperçut une véritable armée d'Ombres s'engouffrer dans la salle. Elles l'entourèrent et se préparèrent à l'attaquer…

Puis se figèrent.

Le blond cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, s'attendant presque à voir les Sans-cœur se remettre en mouvement et finir leur assaut. Mais à la place, les yeux des créatures perdirent de leur éclat, pour s'éteindre complètement. Les créatures s'évaporèrent progressivement, puis disparurent complètement. L'air oppressant disparut à son tour et le ciel s'éclaircit. Les nuages obscurs qui couvraient le ciel auparavant firent place à d'autres, eux blancs. De minces rayons de soleil passèrent au travers des masses cotonneuses et baignèrent les terres de leur lumière.

" Les Ombres ont complètement disparu. " Fit Axel, hébété, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il se tourna vers les chevaliers puis regarda autour de lui, l'air soucieux.

" Je suppose qu'ils ont réussi. Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils toujours pas revenus? " Se demanda tout haut Squall, les sourcils froncés.

" Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont… " Commença Cloud sans oser révéler ses pensées.

" Non! " S'exclama vivement Axel. Les chevaliers se tournèrent vers lui. " Je refuse de croire une chose pareille! Ils vont revenir! "

Il se fit alors un long silence dans la salle du trône. Le trio ne parla plus et se contenta de remettre de l'ordre autour de lui. Les sièges renversés furent redressés, les blocs de pierre entreposés dans un coin de la pièce. Squall se tourna vers les dépouilles et soupira longuement. Ils allaient devoir les enterrer, mais pas pour le moment. Il ne serait pas convenable que Sora manque l'enterrement de son propre père, même s'il ne le portait probablement pas dans son cœur.

Lorsqu'il regarda dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le châtain s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Comme la nuit semblait paisible sans la menace des Ombres. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, Squall ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de l'obscurité. Tout ce temps passé à la combattre avait laissé des séquelles qui ne s'effaceraient certainement pas immédiatement. Il resta debout à observer le monde extérieur pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit de nouveau noir, cette fois-ci sans l'intervention de quelques forces surnaturelles. C'était un ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à son regard avec, au cœur de la mer d'étincelles, une lune pleine et étrangement chaleureuse.

Squall fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir des étoiles tomber dans la plaine en dehors de la ville, se rapprochant doucement du sol.

" Venez avec moi. " Fit-il sans donner plus d'explications à ses compagnons.

Le chevalier fit volte face et sortit du château en courant, ses compagnons le suivant de prêt.

" Que se passe-t-il, Squall? " Demanda Cloud, inquiété par la réaction de son ami et amant.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et continua d'avancer. Il sortit bientôt de la ville et se trouva au beau milieu de l'étendue d'herbe qui entourait toute la ville. Il accéléra un peu plus ses pas quand il lui sembla discerner la silhouette de chocobos regroupés à quelques mètres, devant eux. Axel les vit probablement lui aussi, car il se mit à courir à toutes jambes, dépassant aisément Squall. Le bouffon disparut au cœur des volatiles et quand les deux chevaliers l'eurent enfin rejoint, ils le trouvèrent à terre, serrant Roxas dans ses bras. Le jeune roi était à bout de forces mais avait malgré tout levé les bras pour enlacer son amant. Sora et Riku étaient à ses côtés, aussi fatigués que leurs amis. Cloud aida l'argenté à se relever, tandis que Squall aida le jeune prince, sous les regards attentifs de leurs montures.

" Nous sommes revenus. " Murmura Sora avant de perdre connaissance à nouveau.

x-x-x

" Majesté! "

Les cris pouvaient être entendus dans tout le château du Jardin Radieux. Les domestiques échangèrent des regards amusés en voyant passer Cloud, pressé. Le chevalier jeta des regards partout puis reprit sa route.

" Selphie! As-tu vu sa Majesté? "

La jeune femme appelée se tourna vers l'homme et lui sourit malicieusement. Selphie savait toujours tout et surtout, fort heureusement pour Cloud, où aimait se cacher le roi.

" Je crois bien l'avoir aperçu dans les jardins avec son fidèle serviteur. " Chantonna-t-elle, les joues légèrement roses.

Visiblement, Sora était parti batifoler avec Riku au lieu de remplir ses fonctions de roi. Une fois de plus. Le blond remercia rapidement la domestique et se dirigea vers la cour du palais. Ce fut sans surprise que Cloud y trouva Sora, allongé dans l'herbe, Riku assis à ses côtés.

" Sora! " Tonna le chevalier. Le châtain sursauta et se redressa brusquement. " Je te signale qu'on a besoin de toi au château! Roxas vient d'arriver! "

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de réveiller la curiosité du roi.

" Roxas est ici?! " S'exclama le châtain, fou de joie.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut à l'intérieur du palais, ignorant les protestations du blond. Sora se dirigea vers la salle du trône où il trouva Roxas, accompagné d'Axel, en pleine discussion avec Squall. Le second roi tourna la tête en entendant les portes s'ouvrir à la volée et sourit chaleureusement à son ami.

" Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir! " S'enthousiasma le châtain en prenant ses compagnons dans ses bras.

De nombreux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition des Ténèbres. Le groupe s'était reposé au château pendant quelques temps, puis chacun avait dû reprendre ses responsabilités. Roxas et Axel étaient retournés à la Cité Crépusculaire pour la reconstruire, tandis que Sora et ses amis faisaient de même au Jardin Radieux. Ils avaient pu compter sur l'aide précieuse d'autres royaumes à qui ils étaient jadis venus en aide, et à force de patience et de persévérance, leurs royaumes avaient retrouvé un peu de leur éclat d'origine. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire, mais les habitants qui arrivaient par dizaines chaque semaine étaient toujours prêts à aider leur souverain et les autres habitants. Les maisons furent débarrassées des mauvais souvenirs qui les hantaient encore puis reconstruites pour leur donner une seconde vie, avec de nouveaux propriétaires.

Ce jour-là, Roxas s'était déplacé depuis son propre royaume pour signer un traité d'alliance entre la Cité du Crépuscule et le Jardin Radieux. L'écriture du document fut quelque peu laborieuse, mais ils finirent par la mener à terme après à peine trois jours de travail acharné. Il va sans dire que Sora fut chagriné de devoir se séparer de ses invités, ignorant encore combien de temps s'écoulerait avant leur prochaine rencontre.

" Tu pourras toujours venir nous voir quand tu seras moins occupé. " Offrit Roxas en serrant la main de son allié. " Je suis certain que Cloud fera un bon remplaçant en ton absence. "

" Il faudrait qu'il soit drogué pour me laisser partir d'ici. " Plaisanta Sora.

" Je doute fort qu'il te laisse mettre les pieds en dehors du château, même dans un tel état. " Fit remarquer Riku. " À moins que Squall ne sache le divertir. "

" Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. " Réfléchit tout haut Sora, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. " Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je me sauve d'ici. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces choses à faire. J'ai tellement de documents à signer que je ne sens plus ma main. Tu te rends compte? "

" C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais. " Répondit Roxas avec un petit rire amusé. " Sans compter que certains habitants m'en veulent encore pour ce qui est arrivé avant la catastrophe qui a tout détruit. Cette histoire s'est vite répandue et risque de perdurer encore longtemps. "

" Je suis certain que tout ira vite mieux pour toi. Notre alliance devrait redonner confiance à tes sujets; sauf s'ils ne m'apprécient pas. "

" Est-ce que tu essaies de me rassurer? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas trop si je dois vraiment l'être. "

" Roxas, on ne devrait pas s'attarder trop longtemps. On a encore beaucoup de travail! " Fit savoir Axel, qui piétinait sur place, près de Roxas.

Le bouffon ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Cloud, à cet instant précis; en un peu moins sévère, peut-être. Roxas ne s'attarda donc pas plus longtemps et fit ses adieux à ses amis. Sora les regarda partir, une pointe de mélancolie dans les yeux et dans le cœur. Ses voyages lui manquaient cruellement; ses voyages et ses amis. Il était heureux d'être de nouveau avec Squall, Cloud, et Riku aussi, évidemment. Mais ne plus voir Roxas et Axel aussi souvent qu'avant était une notion très étrange, à laquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer. Les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement avaient suffi à palier cette absence pendant un certain temps, mais à présent, Sora voulait pouvoir les voir et leur parler; un véritable luxe pour un roi aussi occupé.

" Tu devrais t'occuper de tout ces papiers, toi aussi. " Conseilla Riku en désignant la pile de feuilles posées sur le bureau installé dans un coin de la salle du trône.

Sora grimaça mais obéit malgré tout.

Il allait devoir s'y faire. C'était sa vie, à présent; une vie bien plus calme. Il ne s'occupait et ne vivait plus que pour son peuple. Vaincre les Ténèbres s'était révélé bien plus délicat que faire revivre les Terres Radieuses. Et puis, si ses actions pouvaient donner le sourire à d'autres, alors il n'abandonnerait pas. Ses sujets étaient sa priorité, maintenant.

" Je dois être en bonne voie. " Murmura le roi pour lui-même, l'air attendri, en lisant l'acte de naissance du jeune Fair, qu'il signa aussitôt le document lu dans son entièreté.

Oui, il était certainement un très bon roi, entouré comme il l'était.

xx—xx—xx

Playlist :

Fight! Zexion : The Prodigy – Out of Space (original mix)

Fight! Xemnas : Devil May Cry – Neo Angelo Battle

Et maintenant? : Final Fantasy X – Ending Theme

La paix enfin revenue : Escaflowne – The Story of Escaflowne

x-x-x

A/N : L'est-il vraiment? Réponse dans l'épilogue!


	56. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx—xx—xx

_**Epilogue**_

Le continent de l'Est était réputé pour sa végétation luxuriante et ses villes toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres. Les ressources naturelles y étaient abondantes et le climat clément. On y vivait bien et sans rencontrer trop de difficultés. Il avait fallu fournir un travail colossal pour parvenir à un tel résultat, mais il était largement récompensé. Les précédents dirigeants avaient apporté un soin tout particulier à entretenir la beauté du continent afin d'y attirer toujours plus d'habitants, et après des siècles de dur labeur, les terres de l'Est avaient retrouvé leur splendeur d'antan; car elles n'avaient pas toujours été délaissées. Un puissant monarque avait conquis les terres du Nord – autrefois nommées Terres Radieuses – et les avait dirigées avec sagesse.

" Maman, maman! " Criait un petit garçon en sortant de l'école, un sac sur le dos. La femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux, heureuse de retrouver son fils après une longue journée de travail.

" J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, cette fois. " Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

" Non, j'ai été très sage. " Dit le garçonnet avec un grand sourire. " Devine à quoi on a joué à la récréation. " Il garda un sourire béat et attendit la réponse de sa mère.

" Je ne sais pas…à la marelle?"

L'enfant fit une grimace.

" C'est un jeu de fille. "

" Je donne ma langue au chat. " Déclara la femme en haussant les épaules. Elle fit signe à une autre maman un peu plus loin.

" On a eu Histoire aujourd'hui et on a joué aux rois dans la cour. Devine qui j'étais? "

" Il y a eu beaucoup de rois, mon chéri. Je dirais…Larsa? "

" Non. Moi, j'étais Roxas et Pence, c'était Sora! " Fit le petit en agitant les bras, comme s'il se battait contre des ennemis invisibles. " Mais on n'a trouvé personne pour faire Cloud et Squall. "

" C'est dommage… Vous n'avez eu personne à punir. " Dit la femme avec un petit rire.

La royauté sur le continent de la Lumière avait pris fin peu d'années après la disparition du troisième roi du Jardin Radieux. Avec la rupture de la descendance royale, trouver un nouveau souverain était devenu bien trop délicat et les peuples durent se faire une raison. Un nouveau régime fut instauré, surveillé de près par les haut-placés de Midgar. La transition ne s'était pas faite sans à-coups mais après maintes répressions, les groupes pro-royalistes furent contrôlés et mis hors d'état de nuire.

Il avait fallu attendre près d'un siècle après la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement pour que les historiens commencent à s'informer sur l'histoire de leur continent sans craindre de sévères sanctions. Le règne du roi Ansem le Sage comportait des informations assez précises pour pouvoir en retracer de cheminement sans trop d'erreurs. On savait qu'il avait conquis de nombreux territoires, et que c'était cet ensemble qui formait présentement le pays connu sous le nom de Hollow Bastion. Le monarque avait vécu une longue période de paix, entouré de nombre de chevaliers, dont deux guerriers très puissants qui étaient à la tête des armées, sous les ordres directs d'Ansem lui-même. Durant cette période, le couple royal avait donné naissance à un héritier puis, quelques années plus tard, le Roi était atteint d'une maladie incurable qui le tua sur le coup.

La suite des événements sur le Continent de l'Est était vague. La bibliothèque du château avait été totalement détruite, emportant avec elle des années d'études qui constituaient des sources d'informations précieuses. Les historiens durent donc se baser d'écrits provenant d'autres nations, et voici ce qu'ils trouvèrent et déclarèrent être l'histoire officielle de leur continent.

À la mort du roi Ansem le Sage, le jeune héritier avait disparu avec quelques hommes et laissé le royaume à l'abandon. Les villages avaient été pillés, les habitants massacrés par des brigands venus profiter de la situation pour s'enrichir. La Cité du Crépuscule avait elle-même subi le même sort lorsque son jeune dirigeant, Roxas, avait quitté les lieux à son tour pour des raisons obscures.

Roxas était réapparu et avait repris le contrôle de son pays peu après le retour de Sora. Ce dernier aurait été enlevé par nul autre que Squall et Cloud, les chevaliers les plus estimés par feu le Roi Ansem, après qu'ils se soient ralliés à la cause des brigands mêmes qui avaient détruit le royaume. Cependant, le jeune prince, par sa force et son intelligence, s'était révolté contre ses ravisseurs et avait ainsi regagné sa place au sein du Jardin Radieux. Les deux chevaliers furent ensuite condamnés à le servir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Le récit de cette période manquait cruellement de détails et nul n'aurait su dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre le temps où Sora était parti et celui où il était retourné au château. Il en allait de même pour Roxas, dont les parents avaient été frappés de la maladie qui avait emporté le Roi Ansem; faisant d'eux les trois seuls cas de ce virus particulièrement dangereux.

Les habitants croyaient en ce récit car c'était là tout ce qu'il restait d'écrits vieux de quelques siècles. Il existait pourtant des chercheurs plus farfelus qui avaient imaginé toutes sortes d'histoires abracadabrantes pour combler les manques. Certains avaient imaginé Sora réduit à l'esclavage pour enrichir les chevaliers par le biais de basses besognes, d'autres avaient supposé que le prince s'était fait passer pour mort et serait monté sur le trône une fois assez fort pour s'assurer une victoire certaine sur ces opposants. Ces thèses fantaisistes étaient souvent ignorées et n'étaient abordées que pour égailler les discussions les plus mornes.

Des hypothèses plus incroyables encore avaient, elles, coûté très cher à leurs auteurs. Ceux-là prétextaient la présence de monstres qui auraient poussé Sora et ses gardes à s'absenter du Jardin Radieux pour combattre un ennemi puissant ayant invoqué les créatures, et ramener la paix dans le monde. On disait que ces montres étaient noirs comme le charbon et assoiffés de sang. Il était dit aussi que leur existence même était liée au prince et à sa lignée. De rapides études avaient mené à des allusions très brèves – et surtout très rares – à de telles entités et on jugea cette version des faits ridicule et dangereuse. Dangereuse car elle avait suscité des réactions parfois violentes chez les plus influençables. Des mouvements s'étaient déclenchés pour mettre fin au mandat du président actuel, lequel risquait de faire réapparaître la menace des créatures noires. Les auteurs de ces histoires furent jugés et enfermés là où plus personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Le règne de Sora était, quant à lui, fort bien documenté. Il était dit qu'il avait été celui qui avait ramené la vie sur le continent et avait attiré de nouveaux habitants. Si ses premières actions avaient principalement concerné le Jardin Radieux, elles s'étaient rapidement étendues aux royaumes plus proches, dont la Cité du Crépuscule avec laquelle une alliance avait été signée. Le document fut plus tard modifié et on désigna un même héritier pour les deux royaumes.

Quelques légendes étaient apparues autour de ces jeunes héritiers. On les savait restés seuls jusqu'à leur mort sans jamais avoir cherché de compagnes. Des historiens supposaient que les jeunes hommes étaient trop occupés par la restauration de leurs royaumes pour penser à fonder une famille, ou qu'ils étaient peut-être trop arrogants pour laisser une femme vivre sous leurs toits. Peut-être avaient-ils un physique ingrat qui leur avait valu de passer le restant de leurs jours seuls. Il se disait aussi que la maladie qui avait emporté leurs parents était peut-être la cause de leur solitude. Rien n'assurait que le virus n'avait pas été contagieux.

Quoi qu'il en fût, les écrits officiels parlaient de rois dévoués qui avaient passé leurs vies à penser au bien de leurs sujets avant le leur. Il n'était fait mention d'Axel que comme le conseiller de Roxas, tandis que Riku n'était mentionné dans aucun ouvrage. Cloud et Squall ne l'étaient que très peu.

Le temps avait fini par égarer les récits de leurs exploits et les générations futures n'entendaient parler d'eux qu'au travers d'histoires vagues et pleines de mystères. Leurs noms n'étaient que des mots inscrits au cœur d'une longue liste de dirigeants mais dans l'esprit des plus grands historiens, les noms de Sora et Roxas étaient ceux des pères de chacune des vies qui débutaient et prenaient fin sur le Continent de l'Est, et leur offrait un peu de leur force pour accomplir de grands exploits.

Mais depuis peu, le bruit courait qu'un livre à l'auteur inconnu narrait les aventures de ces deux héros, caché quelque part et ne demandant qu'à être découvert…

xx-Fin-xx

Playlist :

La fin d'une histoire : Celtic Woman – Walking in the air

x-x-x

A/N : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Les Chroniques, c'est fini! Après un peu plus d'un an passé à les écrire, j'y mets un terme. J'avoue qu'il était temps. Allez, le discours de fin de fic habituel! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont aimé, commenté, favé (si, ça existe! xD), peut-être même détesté cette histoire à un moment donné. (ne sait-on jamais) Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après tout ça, elle occupe une place toute particulière. Je l'aime autant que je la méprise, pour les bons et les mauvais moments qu'elle a pu m'apporter. Ce que je retiens de tout ça, c'est que je vais éviter de me lancer dans de si grands projets (55 chapitres, c'est quand même pas rien!) sans y réfléchir avec méthode. J'en ai cruellement manqué pour cette fic, comme on peut le constater par moment. Mais soit, je ferai encore mieux avec ma prochaine histoire. Une fois de plus, merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette aventure! J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lire jusqu'à la fin. =)


End file.
